Charmed Rewrite: Season 4
by I'm-Not-Your-Average-Monster
Summary: This is my version of season 4 with all four sisters included. It will be all of the episodes including a few of my own if needed. Ships will be the same as they were in Season 4 of Charmed with the added exception of Andy/Prue! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue  
**_

'_Alright so….here is my, very own, rewrite of Charmed: Season 4 and onwards, with all four sisters. I have NO IDEA WHY I am starting ANOTHER story but I couldn't help myself! This idea popped into my head and it just WOULD NOT leave, so I had no choice but to obey. I HAD to write it! I just hope that its good enough…._

_P.S….this is just like an intro or somethin' like that. Just to remind you all what happened at the end of Season 3 BUT do not worry for I have uploaded the next chapter for ya so please….read on._

**_Previously On Charmed…._**

'_O….o…..okay Dr Griffiths, listen to me. This is anything but….' Prue trails off and freezes._

_Piper turns to her older sister, "What?" she asks looking at her quizzically._

_Prue squints her eyes, "Uh…I don't know. I just felt a chill, PHOEBE!" she yells up the stairs to her baby sister._

"_ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!" Phoebe yells down to her sisters from the attic. _

_Suddenly the doors to the Halliwell Manor fly open as a tornado type wind comes bursting through it. Prue and Piper gasp and their eyes widen._

"_PHOEBE!" Piper screams this time as the wind spins closer to her and Prue._

"_PHOEBE!" Prue screams again as the wind collides with her and Piper, knocking them both to the ground, winding them badly._

_The tornado keeps on spinning until it transforms into the terrifying form of the Source Of All Evils personal assassin Shax: a grey skinned demon with long grey hair and rags for clothing._

"_Dear god!" Dr Griffiths cries in horror as he stares up at the towering demon._

_Prue looks up from the floor just in time to see Shax prepare to form an energy ball to kill Dr Griffiths._

"_NO!" Prue yells and pushes herself, painfully, up off the floor and runs at the doctor. Prue pushes him out of the line of fire and is struck with the energy ball instead, "AHHHH!" she screams as it rams into her chest knocking the wind right out of her and throws her backwards, "URGHH!" she cries as she crashes through the wall to the sun room taking most of it down with her and landing on top of all the rubble….bleeding and broken._

"_PRRUUEE!" Piper yells and runs towards Prue, right in the path of Shax, who forms another energy ball and strikes Piper with it._

"_AHHHH!" Piper screams as it hits her on the left side and spins her through what is left of the wall and she lands next to Prue. _

"_What are you?" Dr Griffiths asks his voice shaking in fear as Shax slowly turns on him._

"The end." Shax replies and conjures an energy ball. Just as he releases it towards the doctor Phoebes comes down the stairs.

"_Evil wind that blows. That which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell." Phoebe chants the vanquishing spell and watches the energy ball shoot back into Shax, who groans in pain then turns back into the wind and flies out of the door again. This is when Phoebe notices her dying sisters' bodies amongst the ruble, _

"_Oh no!" Phoebe cries and races towards them, "Oh god!" she mutters when she reaches them, "LEO! LEO!" she yells up at the ceiling, "Hurry! It's bad!" she begs when Leo orbs in. _

_Leo crouches down and lays his hands over Prue and Piper's bodies. A golden glow appears and he begins to heal them. Soon enough the glow disappears and Piper opens her eyes. Seconds later Prue begins to stir and she slowly opens her eyes too.' _

* * *

"_I want you too use the magic-to-magic spell to send me down there." Phoebe tells her sisters handing Piper the spell, "I reworded it to make it work." Phoebe tells her as Piper takes the piece of paper from her hand._

"_Uh….Phoebe that's awfully dangerous." Piper tells her warily, "If something goes wrong we won't be able to contact each other." She reminds her younger sister, concern evident in her voice._

"_I'll be safe. I'll be with Cole." Phoebe counters her, "And he'll bring me back so don't worry about that." She adds looking at Prue._

"_You're banking a lot on that little potion of yours." Prue tells her looking extremely unconvinced that Phoebe will be able to save Cole or that she will be safe with him._

"_No I'm not…." Phoebe corrects her, "….I'm banking on Cole." She explains but Prue and Piper remain unconvinced._

* * *

'_Prue and Piper stand in front of the television in the kitchen open mouthed, "Oh my god!" Piper gasps in shock._

"_Oh!" Prue cries in surprise and drops the telephone placing a hand over her mouth. They are watching themselves battle Shax on live T.V_

_A news crew caught them on camera fighting Shax when they left the Manor in search of him after their encounter._

"_What are we gonna do?" Piper asks her big sister but Prue just stands there with her hands over her mouth in shock._

_The worst thing imaginable has happened: The Charmed Ones have been exposed._

* * *

"_Well once I'm down there you won't be able to contact me if you get into any kind of trouble!" Leo informs Prue and Piper warily._

"_Honey what more trouble could we possibly get into?" Piper asks him sweetly, "Besides once time resets itself, then everything should be fine. So go and be careful." She tells him and leans up for a kiss._

"_Yeah you too." Leo replies and then orbs out._

* * *

_Piper is standing with her back to one of the windows in the living room while Prue stands directly in front of her holding the Book Of Shadows._

"…_.our entire future, our entire destiny, could be wiped out just like that!" Prue exclaims with a snap of her fingers at the same time a loud bang is heard._

"_AH!" Piper cries jerking forwards a look of utter confusion mixed with pain on her face._

_Prue stares at her sister, "What was that?" she asks Piper who looks down at her middle in reply. Prue follows with her eyes and gasps at what she sees. Piper is shaking uncontrollably and her lilac shirt is seeped in blood. Piper has been shot._

"_Piper. Piper." Prue gasps as she catches Piper in her arms, "Piper." Prue lift her left hand up to her line of sight and her eyes widen as her hand is dripping blood, "Oh!"_

* * *

'_Piper is lying on a gurney with Dr Griffiths and many other doctors moving about her on the right side._

_Prue looks at her, "You hang in there. Don't you dare die on me." She warns, her voice stern._

"_Prue….I'm cold…." Piper gasps out and Prue looks at Dr Griffiths in desperation, "….I can't….I can't….I can't feel my legs." _

_Prue's knees start to buckle and she drops down out of Pipers line of sight._

_"Don't go." Piper calls to her and Prue pushes herself back up to face her little sister, "I lo-ve...you." Piper tells her and then she jerks up a few times before going limp on gurney her vacant eyes staring at nothing._

"_Oh god!" Prue gasps and looks at the green line on the beeping machine. _

_Pipers' heart has stopped._

* * *

"_Full arrest. Paddles!" Dr Griffiths shouts at the nurse. _

_Prue looks around desperately and watches in horror as the doctors shock Piper, who jerks up and down, three times in an attempt to restart her heart. _

_Prue cries silently until they stop trying. _

_Dr Griffiths looks at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry." _

* * *

_Prue stares at him with fire in her eyes, "Can you make this right or not?" she asks her voice void of everything but anger._

_Leo nods slightly but continues to cry not moving away from Piper. Prue watches him closely and waits, quickly she becomes impatient._

"_Go!" Prue orders sternly and grabs his jacket, roughly pulling him back and away from Piper. Leo orbs out._

* * *

"_O….o…okay Dr Griffiths, listen to me. This is anything but…." Prue trails off and freezes._

_Piper turns to her older sister, "What?" she asks looking at her quizzically and frowning._

_Prue squints her eyes, "Uh…I don't know. I just felt a chill, PHOEBE!" she yells up the stairs to her baby sister._

_Phoebe doesn't reply and Piper frowns while Prue yells up, "PHOEBE ARE YOU THERE?" but again there's no reply._

_Suddenly the doors to the Halliwell Manor fly open as a tornado type wind comes bursting through it.. Prue and Piper gasp and their eyes widen._

"_PHOEBE WHERE ARE YOU?" Prue screams again as the wind collides with her and Piper, knocking them both to the ground, winding them badly._

_The tornado keeps on spinning until it transforms into the terrifying form of the Source Of All Evils personal assassin Shax: a grey skinned demon with long grey hair and rags for clothing._

"_Dear god!" Dr Griffiths cries in horror as he stares up at the towering demon._

_Prue looks up from the floor just in time to see Shax prepare to form an energy ball to kill Dr Griffiths._

"_NO!" Prue yells and pushes herself, painfully, up off the floor and runs at the doctor. Prue pushes him out of the line of fire and is struck with the energy ball instead, "AHHHH!" she screams as it rams into her chest knocking the wind right out of her and throws her backwards, "URGHH!" she cries as she crashes through the wall to the sun room taking most of it down with her and landing on top of all the rubble….bleeding and broken._

"_PRRUUEE!" Piper yells and runs towards her, right in the path of Shax, who forms another energy ball and strikes Piper with it._

"_AHHHH!" Piper screams as it hits her on the left side and spins her through what is left of the wall and she lands next to Prue. _

"_What are you?" Dr Griffiths asks his voice shaking in fear as Shax slowly turns on him.  
_

_"The end." Shax replies and conjures an energy ball releasing it towards the doctor, throwing him across the room and almost completely through the window into the back garden. _

_Shax surveys the damage he caused, looking from the dying Halliwell sisters to the already dead doctor and back before turning into the wind and leaving the Manor through the front door, slamming it closed behind him and shattering the glass windows._

* * *

'_To be continued…I told ya'll it was a silly little filler chapter. Click that little button down to the right and read on. _

_Thanks very much for giving my story a shot. I really appreciate it! :-)_

_All my love….Rachel….xo_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dead or Alive?  
**_

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, plot lines, episode names, anthing. I am merely borrowing them for your reading pleasure! No copyright whatever intended.**

* * *

**Present Day- The Underworld  
**

Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner/Balthazar and Phoebe Halliwell are standing in a cave with three of the Source Of All Evils most skilled demons.

"Did it work?" Phoebe asked looking between her boyfriend and brother-in-law/ white lighter.

Leo shared a look of uncertainty with Cole before turning to his sister-in-law, "I don't know Phoebe."

Phoebe looked to Cole who shrugged his shoulders in reply before she turned back to Leo, "You have to go. You have to go back to the Manor in case…." She swallowed hard at the thought, "….in case they weren't warned. They might need you Leo you have to go back." She said sternly pushing him as if that would make him orb at her demand.

Leo shook his head, "I can't leave you down here." He insisted just as sternly, "You're sisters will kill me. Prue will kill me."

"You don't have any other choice Leo." Phoebe countered, "They could be dying right now as we speak. You have got to save them please Leo." She begged looking him in the eyes as she said, "I need them please." She pleaded tears forming in her eyes.

Leo sighed knowing how Phoebe felt, he couldn't lose either especially not Piper, "Fine but you're coming with me." He stated decisively grabbing hold of Phoebe's arm.

Phoebe locked eyes with Cole quickly and said, "I love you." before orbing out with Leo not giving the demons a chance to stop them.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

The great and proud Halliwell Manor stood tall in the middle of Prescott Street. Silence filling the air along with the unmistakable smell of blood and the sickening stench of death. The house was deserted the only sound….howling wind and blowing leaves.

Blue and white lights filled the foyer, indicating the arrival of a white lighter. Leo and Phoebe appeared in the hall of the eerily silent household. Phoebe shivered involuntarily at the feeling emanating from her childhood home. She looked up at Leo with a grave expression on her face, Leo squeezed her hand all the while sporting the same grave expression. Leo looked to his left and winced.

Phoebe's head snapped in the direction of his and she gasped at what she saw; their innocent, the one that had tried so hard to protect, hanging lifelessly from the back window facing out to the back garden. She slowly brought a hand up to her face muttering, "Oh my god." Before she and Leo raced towards him not yet noticing the other two bodies on the ground.

"Oh my god." Phoebe cried again as Leo leaned over the mans body and placed his fingers on his neck searching for a pulse.

"Is…is he…is he dead?" Phoebe asked quietly stuttering in fear. Leo sighed heavily and nodded his head sadly.

Phoebe gasped and stepped back, "Oh my god." She whispered shaking her head. Phoebe took a deep breath then yelled, "PRUE! PIPER!" at the top of her lungs desperately needing them right now.

When she received no reply she tried again turning to the stairs and shouting up them, "PRUE! PIPER! WHERE ARE YOU?" after receiving no replies for a second time her panic began to take over as she yelled their names again and turned around, "PIPER! PR…" but trailing off as her eyes met the sight she had been dreading.

Phoebe was frozen in shock as she stared unblinkingly at the limp, unmoving bodies of her two older sisters, "No." she whispered shaking her head sharply before yelling, "LEO!" as she raced towards her sisters.

Leo raised his head at the sound of his name being called by his frantic sister-in-law. He followed her with his eyes and his heart stopped dead at the sight he found. His wife and his sister-in-law lying limp and bleeding amongst the broken remains of the wall to the sunroom. He instantly leaped to his feet and raced after Phoebe falling to his knees in between the bodies of the two woman with Phoebe facing him sitting at her sisters' heads.

Leo drew in a shaky breath then placed his hands over the sisters' bodies; his left hovering above Prue and his right above Piper.

Phoebe watched as the healing golden glow emanated from Leo's hands but her heart sunk when she realized it had only appeared over one of her sisters'.

Phoebe's eyes grew wide and flicked to her brother-in-law, "Leo!" she gasped her throat suddenly dry. Leo matched her fear and pain filled eyes with his own, "P-Prue…." She continued now unable to form a complete sentence.

Leo nodded knowing what she was referring to; his healing was only working on Piper. Leo locked eyes with the youngest Halliwell and said calmly, "Prue's heart has stopped beating-" He began but was cut of by Phoebes pain filled cry, "Phoebe!" he called her name and waited for her to meet his gaze, "My healing does not work on the dead-" Again he was interrupted by another pain filled cry from Phoebe as she shook her head defiantly, "Phoebe!" he called again and she looked over at him, "You need to get her heart beating again." He explained to the distraught woman in front of him as he continued to heal his wife, "It's the only way I'll have a chance at saving her do you understand?" he asked moving his left hand away from Prue to Piper, "As long as blood is still flowing there's a chance." He concluded, "You need to get it flowing again." Phoebe nodded silently, "Good. Can you do that for me?" he asked and she nodded again before crawling, shakily, to her eldest sisters' right side.

Phoebe took a deep breath and blinked her tears away. _'Come on Phoebe! You need to do this! Leo is counting on you to do this, he needs you to do this….Prue needs you to do this!'_ she told herself silently. Phoebe drew in another shaky breath and placed her hands on her sisters' chest then proceeded to begin CPR.

Leo sighed in relief when Phoebe began doing what he had asked and then concentrated on fully healing his wife's injuries. _'Prue must have been hit first!' _Leo thought to himself, _'It's the only way to explain why Prue is dead and Piper isn't.'_ these thoughts continued to circulate his mind as he attempted to piece together the events leading to this level of devastation. _'Prue may be __dead__ but she has not yet crossed over I can still feel her!' _Leo assured himself firmly, _'That's why my plan has even the slightest chance of being successful!'_

Leo was pulled from his thoughts by the shocked gasp of the youngest Halliwell. Leo looked over at Phoebe who was staring at her eldest sister with a look of horror on her face.

Leo frowned in concern and his heart skipped a beat in his chest instantly thinking the worst, "What? What is it Phoebe?" he asked.

Phoebes look of horror only intensified as she tried to explain, "She….she's so-she's….cold Leo." She revealed shakily, "So very cold."

Leo's breath caught in his throat but he forced himself to recover quickly, "That's because she's dead Phoebe…now keep going!"

Phoebe shook herself out of her trance and continued her attempts to bring her sister back to life.

Leo's attention was diverted from Phoebe when he heard a small gasp and a moan from the woman below.

**~PO4~**

"Oh! Ahhhhh!" Piper Halliwell-Wyatt moaned as she pushed herself up into the sitting position, "What happened?" she asked meeting the pained eyes of her husband/white lighter.

Seeing the distraught look in her husbands eyes Piper felt her blood run cold, "What?"

Leo couldn't answer he only looked to his left and Piper literally chocked.

"Oh my god!" she gasped upon seeing her little sister performing CPR on her motionless older sister, "Oh my god!" she cried again as she crawled over to them both, "Oh my god Prue!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her sisters lifeless hand, "AH!" Piper cried at the

coldness of her skin, "Oh no! She's…." Piper couldn't even say it out loud. She turned to her husband and pleaded, "Please tell me she's not..." her eyes begging him to say 'no'.

Leo looked away and nodded his head 'yes'.

Piper inhaled sharply her world spinning and her heart shattering, "No! No, no, no, NO!" she screamed as she turned back to Prue and shook her violently, "PRUE!" she cried choking on her tears, "Leo do something!" she pleaded desperation spilling from her shrill voice. Phoebe stopped what she was doing to match her sisters' desperate voice with her own look of desperation in her eyes.

Leo scooted closer to Prue's cold, lifeless dead body and placed one hand over her heart and the other over her head. He then closed his eyes and willed his healing to work with every fiber of his being. _'Come on! Come on! Work damn it work!'_ he commanded silently.

Piper watched her sister intently, shaking her head vigorously while repeating over and over again, "You can't be dead. You can't be dead. You can't be dead. You can't be dead. You can't be dead. You can't be….you can't be dead!"

Phoebe grasped her eldest sisters cold hand tightly hoping that if she held on tight enough Prue would come back to them, all the while whispering over and over, "I need you come back to me. I need you come back to me. I need you come back to me. I need you….please!"

After several agonizing and grueling, extremely long moments the familiar golden glow began emanating from Leo's hands and he started to heal the eldest Halliwell sister.

At the sight of the healing golden glow Phoebe exhaled sharply, these short and quick breaths soon turned into small gasps for air as she attempted to keep her sobs at bay.

Piper on the other hand continued to say, "You can't be dead." Over and over not realizing that her big sister had come back to her.

Several minutes later the glow disappeared and the ice blue/grey eyes of Prudence Halliwell shot open and she gasped for breath her body jerking up and down, pain and confusion filling her eyes and she rasped out quietly one word, "Andy."

"OH!" Phoebe jumped in surprise at her sisters' sudden movement, "OH! OH…." She cried as she wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her close so Prues head was resting against Phoebes chest, "Oh thank god. Thank you, thank you, thank you." she repeated over and over holding onto Prue for dear life.

Piper watched her sisters' interaction with a vacant look in her eyes as if she wasn't fully registering what was happening in front of her.

Leo sighed in relief and smiled brightly at the scene before him. His smile quickly faded though as he saw the distant look in his wife's eyes. He shimmied over to her and placed his hand on hers, "Piper?" he asked and her head snapped round to face him, fear and pain in her eyes along with numerous unshed tears, "You alright honey?" he asked softly as he gently stroked her face lovingly.

Piper only stared at him before turning shakily to face her two sisters, the tears spilling from her eyes and falling down her cheeks rapidly. She gasped in relief and fell onto Prue, her head resting on Prue's stomach as she grasped her sisters' hand and sobbed uncontrollably.

Watching her older sister break down in front of her caused Phoebe's relieved smile to evaporate as the pain and fear of losing her sister….her mother, if only for a short time, finally spilled over and painful, heart wrenching sobs engulfed her.

Prue froze in shock at the reactions of her two younger sisters but she quickly recovered, pushed herself up so she was sitting and pulled them both into her, holding them as they cried their hearts out. Prue turned her head at an angle and locked eyes with her brother-in-law/white lighter confusion clearly shinning through.

Leo only shook his head and kissed the side of hers whispering, "Thank you for coming back to them….to us."

This statement only caused Prue even more confusion before her eyes widened and she found it impossible to breath as the realization of her previous situation struck her with tremendous force, "Oh my god." She gasped her voice barely above a whisper, "I was….dead?"

**~PO4~**

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Prue assured her younger sister, for what seemed like the millionth time, as they helped her to her feet.

"How can you possibly be okay?" Phoebe asked her voice hoarse from crying, eyes red rimmed just like Piper.

"Cause Leo healed me." Prue replied forcing a bright smile, "I'm okay right?" she turned and asked him for confirmation.

Leo nodded, "My healing wouldn't have stopped if you were still injured-" He began but Prue cut him off.

"See." She told her sisters with a small smirk, "I am okay." She insisted.

Piper looked to her husband knowing he wasn't finished, "Is she okay?" she asked still holding onto Prue's arm.

Leo frowned at Prue, "If you had let me finish I would have said; but that doesn't mean you're 'okay'." He concluded giving Prue a concerned once over. "You were dead Prue." He reminded her, "For quite an amount of time and you were injured fatally which just shows the magnitude of this attack, you have to take that seriously!" he stressed walking closer, "This is really huge Prue."

Prue looked at him and sighed, "I know Leo….I know I just-I feel okay but….not okay if you know what I mean?" she asked unsure.

Leo nodded and place a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Prue smiled slightly back at him before her face paled and panic flared in her eyes.

"Oh my god!" she muttered, "Where's Dr. Griffiths?" she asked eyes darting from Phoebe to Leo as she noticed Piper doing the same.

Leo wore a grave and regretful expression while Phoebe sported a pained and slightly guilty one.

Prue continued to flick between them before she realized what it meant, "Oh no!" she cried shaking her head then looking around frantically. "NO!" she yelled again as her eyes landed on the dead body of their innocent. "No! No, no ,no ,no ,no, no!" she muttered running towards him and trying to pull him free.

Seeing that she was failing this way Prue took a step back, placed her hands palms up in front of her, waist level then slowly brought them up intending on telekinetically freeing Dr. Griffiths from the window and placed him on the floor but he didn't move, not even a little. "What the hell?" Prue demanded confusion gracing her features.

Leo moved forward and helped her manually lift Dr. Griffiths free then saying, "Your mind and your body has been through a lot, using your powers is too much strain right now." He explained gently, "Just give yourself some time okay?"

Prue nodded then knelt down beside Dr. Griffiths. "Heal him." She ordered sharply taking his hand in her own.

"What?" Leo asked momentarily taken by surprise, "Prue I-I can't heal him. He's dead, has been a while. I'm guessing he died almost instantly." He explained looking sorrowfully down at the doctors battered and broken bloody body.

Prue shook her head, "No! No he can't be dead because we were supposed to protect him. This…." She gestured to his body, "….is exactly what we were supposed to _prevent_! We promised to protect him, keep him safe and that's exactly what we _should_ _have_ done! We failed him. We failed in our duty to protect the innocent! That is….it's just not acceptable! We've got to fix this."

"How?" Phoebe questioned, her voice tinged with sadness and regret.

"There's nothing we can do for him now Prue." Piper told her gently reaching down and touching her shoulder.

Prue jerked away and shot upright, "Well that's just not good enough Piper!" she snapped then turned on Leo, "You need to get him outta here." She stated simply and Leo nodded in understanding, knowing what she was silently asking him to do; cover it up.

Prue nodded then spun round in the direction of the stairs but stopped abruptly throwing out a hand and gripping Pipers arm, swaying on the spot, her left hand going to her head and holding it.

"You alright?" Phoebe asked rushing over and held onto Prue's elbow.

Prue nodded but winced, "Oh bad idea….yeah I've just got a headache and I'm a little dizzy but I'm okay." She insisted once more but Piper and Phoebe remained skeptical. "C'mon." Prue instructed signaling for her sisters to follow her to the stairs.

"C'mon, c'mon where?" Piper asked following close behind.

"Attic." Prue replied simply, "We need to find a spell to fix _his_ mess." She elaborated, referring to their lovely assassin friend.

**~PO4~**

"AH-HA!" Prue cried triumphantly tapping a page on the book of shadows repeatedly, "I got it!"

"You got it?" Piper asked skeptically, "I didn't think something like that would even exist." She mused as she and Phoebe joined Prue at the book.

"Yeah…." Phoebe agreed, "….wouldn't that fall into the 'personal gain' category?" she questioned with a roll of her eyes.

Prue looked up from the book after memorizing the incantation and stated, "I don't care." and heading back down the stairs without another word.

Phoebe and Piper stared after her eyebrows raised, "Oookay." Phoebe muttered eyebrows rising further into her hairline.

Piper mimicked her actions, took a deep breath and headed off after their sister.

"Does it need the 'Power of Three'?" Phoebe asked stopping on the stair beside Prue.

Prue shook her head and winced again, "Oooh…..gotta stop doing that." She muttered through gritted teeth.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged concerned looks. "Maybe Leo should take another look at you."

"No." Prue replied shortly, "He's busy….now let's see if this works shall we?" she asked smiling sweetly.

'_Let the object of objection become but a dream,_

_As I cause this scene to be unseen.'_

When the last word left Prue's mouth a shimmering light spread itself throughout the room slowly clearing the destruction until it was no more.

"Whoa." Piper whispered quietly.

"Whoa." Prue repeated a little louder.

"Whoa." Phoebe cried a huge grin across her face, "That was so cool!" she beamed.

Piper and Prue chuckled at her enthusiasm. Just then blue and white orbs formed next to Piper and Leo appeared at his wife's side.

All three faces fell and smiles vanished as the three sisters looked at Leo expectantly.

"Taken care of." He stated simply and Prue nodded.

"This too." She told him gesturing around her.

Leo looked around and his eyebrows rose in surprise, "Whoa. This is impressive."

Phoebe nodded enthusiastically, "Its cool ain't it!"

Prue and Piper chuckled, "Maybe we should head to bed?" Piper suggested leaning against Leo looking extremely tired.

Leo nodded his agreement wrapping his arms around his wife, "I agree. You've all had a rough couple days, you need some rest."

Phoebe nodded and walked over to Prue wrapping her arms around her waist and laying her head on her shoulder. Prue smiled but winced inwardly at the contact, which didn't go unnoticed by the couple before her, then wrapped her arms around Phoebe.

"I love you." Phoebe whispered into Prue's hair who smiled solemnly then kissed the top of Phoebe's head.

Just as they all turned for the stairs that all too familiar tornado like wind came flying through the front doors once again.

Leo pulled Piper behind the wall between the breakfast table and the living room. Phoebe and Prue weren't as fast, Shax barreled into them knocking both sisters to the floor.

Prue cried out in pain as her already aching body landed hard. Phoebe grunted and yelped as she smacked her head off the corner of the wall, instantly out cold.

Prue clenched her jaw against the pain and pushed herself to her feet. Shax advanced on her but Prue was ready and threw up her arm, telekinetically blocking the energy ball sent her way. It hit Shax in the chest momentarily winding him.

In that moment Piper threw up her hands in an attempt to freeze him but the flick of her wrists caused a small explosion to strike his shoulder. Piper used her power on him again an again, this time intentionally as Prue astraled upstairs to the _'Book of Shadows' _in search of the vanquishing spell. Piper dodged and blocked Shax' attacks until Prue returned with a small sheet of paper in her hands.

She ran over to Piper and together they chanted the vanquishing spell.

'_Evil wind that blows, that which forms below._

_No longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell'_

Prue's hand shot up during the last line to block one last attack from Shax who writhed and cried out in pain before turning back into the wind once more and retreating.

Prue and Piper exchanged fearful glances before running to their fallen sister who was presently being healed by Leo.

"Is she okay?" Piper asked as Prue stroked Phoebe's cheek lovingly.

Leo didn't have a chance to answer before Phoebe began to stir and then sat up groaning.

"Uh….OW!" she cried painfully, "That hurt." She stated as Prue and Piper pulled her to her feet, "Really hurt!"

"Are you okay?" Piper asked looking her up and down.

Phoebe smiled at her, "Yeah I'm good. Your husband fixed me up just fine." She grinned at Leo, "Besides I wasn't the one thrown through a solid concrete wall a couple hours ago." She pointed out looking at Prue and Piper with raised eyebrows.

Prue leaned closer to Piper and whispered, "I think she's referring to us." loud enough for all to hear.

Piper grinned and nodded whispering back, "I think you are right. She has got a point though." She added and Prue nodded.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at them, "Bed." She ordered firmly pointing to the stairs, "Now."

Piper sighed but nodded then turned and began to climb the two flights of stairs to the second floor and her very appealing bed, Leo right behind her all the time.

Prue, on the other hand, wasn't so quick to comply. She and Phoebe stared at one another seeing who would back down first and seeing how serious her baby sister was and feeling the effects the days events were having on her body Prue sighed exaggeratedly, pouted then she turned on her heels and began climbing the stairs also, Phoebe right behind her ushering her all the way to her bedroom.

**~PO4~**

Prue lay tossing and turning in her bed sleep still refusing to come. She just couldn't, now matter how hard she tried, for the life of her stop thinking about that days events. Phoebe and Leo had informed Piper and herself of what had happened before time had reset

itself, this of course only giving Prue more problems and possible consequences to worry about, hence her inability to sleep. It was now nearing 2am and Prue was not happy at all. She sighed in frustration and blew her bangs from her eyes before throwing the comforter off of her body and pushing her sore and aching form up out of bed. When Prue exited her room, intending to go make herself some coffee, she felt herself strangely drawn towards the attic.

Frowning deeply she turned in the direction of the staircase, Prue never being one to ignore her instincts and began to climb slowly.

Prue pushed open the attic door slowly, careful not to let the door creak. She slipped inside and closed it shut behind her. Prue felt a light breeze pick up before she heard the book open and the pages start to turn.

Prue sighed, "Great." She muttered bitterly walking towards the podium the book rested on top of and waited impatiently for the pages to stop turning. "What the…." Prue trailed off frowning deeper than before not understanding the reason for this particular spell right now.

Prue shook her head and closed the '_Book of Shadows' _with a thud, then turned to leave. Prue halted mid-step when she heard the books pages tuning once more to open at the same spell.

Prue groaned as she headed back to the book, "Alright Grams! I get it already, you want me to recite the damn spell." She spoke looking up towards the heavens, "What I don't get…." She began, placing her hands on her hips, "….is why? I don't remember losing any witches never mind needing to find one of them so what's the deal huh?" she questioned tapping her foot but knowing she would receive no reply. The same light breeze picked up once more and Prue sighed heavily, "Alright! Alright already! I'll do it!" she relented to tired and too sore to argue with her grandmother. Prue moved back to stand behind the book, her eyes scanning the ingredients she'd need for the spell.

Prue glanced over at the table where Piper kept some of her potion ingredients and was pleased to discover that all she needed for the spell was right there. Prue rolled her eyes as she lifted the book from its home and carried it to the table. She gathered all that she'd need around her, placing everything in order of when they came before clearing her throat and exhaling sharply.

'_Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here.'_

Prue reached out and dropped the desired amount of each ingredient into the bowl in front of her. She then lifted up an atheme and proceeded to prick her left forefinger with it and held it over the bowl, squeezing hard, allowing her blood to drip into the bowl.

'_Blood to blood, I summon thee._

_Blood to blood, return to me'_

Prue sat back in the chair and waited for something to happen. When nothing did she sighed with irritation and glared up at the heavens.

"You made me prick my finger for nothin'!" she growled then froze as she registered the last two lines of the incantation, "Blood to blood…." Prue's head snapped back, "What the hell is going on?" she demanded and all she got in return was another light breeze that gently moved the pages of the book. Prue narrowed her eyes but proceeded to repeat the spell three more times. It was no secret that Prue Halliwell did not trust easily but there was one woman that Prue had always put her trust and faith into. One woman she never doubted for a second even if she tried to make out otherwise. Penny Halliwell and Prue trusted her with her life.

**~PO4~**

After bandaging her finger and clearing away the mess she'd made Prue felt fatigue take over once more and she blindly left the attic and back to her room but like before sleep would not come. As hard as she might Prue could not relax. Not only was she thinking all her thoughts from before but she was also perplexed and, quite frankly, deeply concerned by her grandmothers request. Just then Prue's door was pushed open hesitantly, and Prue felt her whole body tense, her senses now on high alert.

"Prue?" a quiet almost fearful voice questioned hesitantly from the doorway.

Prue shot up, instantly recognizing the voice of to be none other than her baby sisters. She turned to face the open door.

"Phoebe?" she asked squinting in the darkness of her room but all she got in reply was a strangled sob. Prue instantly and easily slipped into 'mother mode' beckoning Phoebe over, who eagerly accepted climbing quickly into her bed.

Prue pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her sister and Phoebe laid her head of Prue's shoulder holding onto her as if her life depended on it, "Phoebe?" Prue questioned again her voice soft, filled with love and waited patiently for her sister to speak.

Phoebe took a deep, shuddering breath before answering, "I was so scared." She whispered her voice laced with terror.

Again Prue remained silent knowing Phoebe would continue when ready.

"Seeing you and Piper lying there." She elaborated her voice quivering, "I remember sitting there, helplessly, hoping beyond hope that you were both still alive and then…." Her voice caught in her throat as she struggled to continue, "….when Leo told me you were…." Her voice cracked and her body shook at the memory, "…..you were dead!" she gasped a pained sob escaping her lips and she buried her head in Prue's chest, clutching her tightly.

"Oh Phoebe." Prue sighed rubbing Phoebe's back soothingly, "My baby girl." She whispered and kissed the top of Phoebe's head.

"You were so cold." Phoebe gasped through her waterfall of tears and heart wrenching sobs, "Your skin was blue and….you were so cold." She whispered the last part sounding almost detached, "My whole body was trembling and I….there was this searing pain in my chest I….I have no idea how I managed CPR when I could barely breathe!" She admitted feeling that all too familiar ache in her heart reappear. "I…." Phoebe took a deep breath and forced her voice to be firm and unwavering, "….never want to feel like that again Prue." She stated, her voice firm and unwavering, "Never again in my life do I want to have to…." She trailed off unable to say it.

Prue nodded, "I know." She whispered her voice full of understanding, "I know."

Phoebe sucked in a gulp of air, "Never Prue! I can't lose you!" she managed to chock out through her sobs, "_Please_ don't leave me?" she pleaded desperately.

The fear, desperation and just how broken Phoebe sounded was enough to push Prue over the edge and she couldn't stop the few tears that slipped down her cheeks as she pulled her 'baby girl' even closer. "I'll never leave you baby girl….never." and with that Prue held Phoebe in her arms as the younger woman cried herself to sleep and soon the soft, even breathing of her baby sister and the comfort her close proximity provided was enough to send Prue into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

**~PO4~**

Halliwell Manor was silent. The youngest sleeping peacefully in the eldest's arms, free of any nightmares, forgetting the horror of the previous day and her greatest fear that almost became her reality. The eldest reliving the events from the day before; the thoughts, the feelings, everything but also remembering the man, whom she lost yet still deeply loved, the same man who had shielded her from death and ultimately saved her life. While the middle child lay dreaming of the future consequences that would inevitably befall them, that she was almost certain but what she was certain of was the fact that this battle….was far from over.

**~PO4~**

* * *

_Well….whatcha think so far? Should I continue or just give it up now? Am I wasting my time and yours with unbelievably sucky writing or am I onto something here? Have I sparked your interest? Are you keen to know how this pans out?..._

_PLEASE! Let me know by clicking that big shiny button, (which I polished myself for you), and sending me your reviews. _

_If I get more than four reviews, (fingers crossed), then I'll continue and update soon. :-)_

_All my love…..Rachel….xo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Charmed Again Part 1**

'_Hey! :D Me again! Is anyone there? If so then thank you for giving this a chance. I've never re-wrote a whole series before so if this season sucks then I won't continue! Please enjoy and review at the end.' _

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**

Prue Halliwell sat in the attic, once again pouring over the _'Book of Shadows' _preparing herself to perform the 'To Call A Lost Witch' spell for the 4th time in the past three days. "This is the very last time I'm saying this god damn spell." She muttered bitterly.

'_Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here.'_

Prue reached out and dropped the desired amount of each ingredient into the bowl in front of her. She then lifted up an atheme and proceeded to prick her left forefinger with it and held it over the bowl, squeezing hard, allowing her blood to drip into the bowl.

'_Blood to blood, I summon thee._

_Blood to blood, return to me'_

Prue sat still, slumped in her chair, waiting for _something, anything_ to happen this time expecting another disappointment. After several more seconds Prue sighed heavily deciding that she had once again wasted her time with this pointless exercise.

She rose to her feet, slower than normal, as for some reason unknown to Prue she was still sore from the attack almost four whole days ago. '_Not that I'm going to admit it.' _She thought to herself stubbornly. Prue leaned over the table to blow out the singly lit candle stationed in the far corner when a gentle breeze picked up, one different than before so Prue knew it wasn't her Grandmother, softly blowing her hair and disturbing the candles flame making it flicker slightly but not extinguish.

Prue leaned back and frowned, narrowing her eyes at the candle suspiciously before blowing it out, closing the book and grabbing her mug then heading for the attic door before she remembered the small mess she had made. _'I'll clean it up later.' _she thought dismissively then disappeared down the stairs. Once out to the door Prue missed the _'Triquatra' _on the cover of the '_Book of Shadows' _glow and separate.

_**~Opening Credits~**_

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt came bounding down the stairs heading straight for the kitchen and the coffee. She rounded the corner fully expecting to see her older sister sitting at the kitchen table or counter reading the newspaper and drinking her own cup of coffee but the kitchen was empty.

Piper narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Hm….." she surveyed the room closely, "Coffee's made, newspaper's brought in." Piper observed the room and frowned, "Prue has definitely been here."

"Who's definitely been here?" a very groggy and tired looking Phoebe asked her older sister as she too entered the kitchen. Phoebe stopped short when she noticed what was missing, "Hey! Where's Prue?" she asked screwing up her face in confusion.

Piper whirled round to face her, "Exactly what I wanna know Phoebe." she answered hands on her hips.

"Morning!" Leo smiled brightly at the sisters and poured himself his own cup of coffee then kissed Piper on the cheek.

"Morning Leo." Phoebe returned through a yawn.

Leo's smile faltered when he saw the concerned look on his wife's face, "What? What'd I miss?" he asked frowning too.

"Prue's gone." Piper replied shortly, her voice stiff with worry, "Just gone and I have no idea where she is!"

Leo's eyes flicked to the fridge, "Uh….why don't you just….read the note she….left you both?" he suggested pulling the post it note from the fridge door and passing it to Piper.

Piper's eyes scanned the words quickly, "Well….that was helpful. Thank you very much Prue!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Lemme see that!" Phoebe snatched it away and read it out loud, "'Gone out early, had somewhere to be. Home by late lunch time.' "Huh….." Phoebe pondered the note reading it again silently, "….yeah that's not helpful." She agreed handing it back to Piper.

"Where the hell did she go?" Piper cried looking from her younger sister to her husband, the latter shrugging in response.

Phoebe sighed and poured herself a cup of coffee, "What does it matter Piper?" she asked taking her seat at the kitchen table, "Why you so worried? Prue's a big girl; she can take care of herself."

"Uh….Shax!" Piper exclaimed in an obvious tone, "He a big enough reason for ya? Prue may be a big girl Phoebe but against him, on her own….she's a dead girl." Piper rightly pointed out and Phoebe's face paled slightly at the thought, "Oh! And while we're on the subject of Shax; where the hell is he?" she asked looking between the two, "It's been days now and he still hasn't attacked us!"

Phoebe looked at her incredulously, "And you're not happy about that?" she asked sounding dumbfounded.

Piper straightened sharply, "No. Of course I'm happy about it." She assured her younger sister quickly, "It just…..makes me uneasy."

Phoebe nodded her understanding, "I know. It freaks me out too but maybe…..maybe you and Prue wounded him worse than you thought you did." She suggested with a shrug of her shoulders then turned to Leo for support, "Right Leo?"

Leo nodded, "It's possible." then took a bite of his bagel.

Piper remained unconvinced, "I still think staying together is the safest option." She insisted and Phoebe nodded her head. It is what they'd been doing for days now, since it all happened. "I _thought_ Prue agreed too…..obviously _not_!" she added bitterly.

Phoebe looked up at her older sister, "I'm sure Prue has a good reason Piper." She stated in a calming voice. Piper was difficult when she was panicked. "I mean, come on….it is Prue we're talkin' about here." She added with raised eyebrows and a small smirk.

Piper smiled slightly too and nodded once, "Yeah. You're right Pheebs." She agreed then frowned, "I'll feel better once she's home."

**~PO4~**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

A beautiful young woman with shoulder length raven hair, pale skin and deep hazel eyes is sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer, dressed in a cream blouse, light denim skirt and wedge shoes. "Printing!" she announces loudly from her cubicle. Just then a gentle breeze picks up around her and slowly extinguishes the lit candle resting on her shelf.

The young woman watches the fire go out and tilts her head squinting her eyes at it suspiciously before rising from her seat, heading towards the printer. Bright white lights appear behind her back conjuring a newspaper article which slowly flutters to the ground catching the young woman's attention. She turns around and picks it up.

It's the obituaries section. At the top in bold reads; **Dr. Arthur Griffiths. Beloved Father and Husband.** The young woman quickly scans the page and remembers hearing about his murder on the news, something always felt off with that story. She turns the paper over and sees an advertisement for a local club; P3 and the next band set to play there that night.

_'I love that place!'_

"Paige, you find that study yet?" a man of medium build and average height with dark skin asked walking out of an office door.

The young woman, now known to be Paige, stays silent, lost in thought. "Paige, did you hear me?" the man tries again.

"Yeah…." Paige replied not taking her eyes off the advertisement, "….it's in the printer." She informed him finally looking up, "I'll go get it for you." she added quickly from the irritated look on his face. Paige turned and headed for the printer once more, placing the newspaper down on her desk as she went, making a mental note to make sure she made her date at P3 tonight.

**~PO4~**

**Memorial Cemetery**

A large congregation of people are gathered in a small yet elegant mausoleum, surrounded by flowers. A large picture of one Dr. Arthur Griffiths is situated at the front, next a crisp, sharp looking brown wood casket.

Prue stared at his picture from the back of the mausoleum. She is dressed in a simple knee length black dress and heels, her hair pulled into a side ponytail, small clutch bag in hand. The guilt and regret that she had kept locked away these past few days climbs its way to the surface, suffocating her. She cannot bare the sight of his grieving family and friends, hearing the sobs, wails, and cries of pain as they grieve over their lost loved one. _'This is all my fault!'_ she tells herself hatefully, _'I caused their pain! I did this!' _she wants to run so badly. She feels like she is insulting his family by being there, mocking his memory and dismissing their pain as if it were nothing. She wants to leave but she can't. She must stay and face what she has done, see the consequences of her failure first hand. So she stays, stays until the ceremony ends but leaves before the guests begin to give their sorrowful condolences, for that she cannot bare to see.

She runs from the mausoleum and straight to her car, slamming and locking the doors after she enters. Prue sits there and stares at nothing for several seconds, replaying the last hour in her head over and over again.

She hears their cries, sees the grief stricken faces, listens to their long stories, memories once so happy now so painful, all over again. Prue can feel her emotions begin to get the better of her. Her eyes fill with unshed tears and her hands tremble.

Prue throws her head back and blinks furiously, trying to will the tears away but they will not go. Her chest tightens and her heart races. Eventually she looses her fight against the avalanche of emotions stored within and her tears fall, cascading down her pale cheeks with no end in sight. Prue grips the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white with effort as she tries to regain control but soon enough her silent tears give way to heart wrenching sobs.

Her body shakes as they envelope her, she can't breathe, can't see, can't hear. She's overcome with guilt and hatred for herself. There's nothing she can do for them, nothing she can do for him. She failed, failed in her duty to protect. She broke her promise and tore a family apart and for that she will never forgive herself.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Phoebe Halliwell came bursting through the front door to Halliwell Manor, her face a picture of worry, concern and fear as she roughly threw her purse on the table by the front door and violently hung her coat on the rack, "PIPER?" she yelled storming through the foyer towards the kitchen.

"Prue?" Piper called hopefully, running out of the kitchen, "Oh! Phoebe." She greeted her face falling slightly then upon taking a better look at her younger sister Piper frowned.

"Guess she's not home then?" Phoebe asked and stated at the same time her voice softer than before but her face showing more worry and concern.

Piper shook her head slowly, "Nope." she answered her pitch higher with concern, "Not called either." She added, her hands tightening around the dish cloth she held.

Phoebe frowned too, "Now that really isn't like Prue." She mused and Piper nodded her head vigorously.

"My point exactly!" Piper stressed pointing her forefinger at Phoebe.

Phoebe's frowned deepened then she made a beeline for the phone. "Don't bother." Piper's voice stopped her in her tracks. Phoebe slowly turned back round to Piper a questioning look gracing her features. "I just tried her cell; no answer and she's not at work."

Phoebe stared at Piper for several long seconds before sucking in a deep breath and saying, "Okay! Now I'm worried."

Piper nodded and smirked, "Yeah….hey Pheebs?" she called and Phoebe looked at her, "You alright?" she asked leading Phoebe over to the couch, "And don't say it's about Prue cause I know it's more than that. Where'd you go?" she asked.

Phoebe sighed heavily and leaned into Piper, resting her head on her big sisters shoulder, "I….went to the mausoleum." She told her quietly, "Ya know….the one me and Cole use sometimes." She added in case Piper had forgotten.

Piper nodded slowly, "Guess he wasn't there huh?" she asked rubbing Phoebe's arm comfortingly.

Phoebe shook her head, "No." she whispered then sat up straight looking Piper in the eyes, "I'm really worried about him Piper. He betrayed the Source! That's gotta put him in more danger than we can possibly imagine. The Source is not gonna let him get away with that!" she exclaimed tears filling her eyes at the thought of losing her love.

Piper smiled solemnly, "Oh honey." she whispered pulling Phoebe into her arms, "I'm sure Cole's okay. He can take care of himself."

Phoebe shook her head letting her tears fall, "I don't know Piper. He's been gone for days! What if….what if he's…." she couldn't even say it out loud for fear that it may be true.

"No, no don't think that sweetie. Cole is fine Phoebe." Piper assured her terrified little sister, "Just you wait, you'll see."

Just then Leo came walking into the living room smiling at Phoebe, "Look who's back." He announced glancing behind him.

Phoebe's eyes widened and her smile lit up her face. She sprang up from her place on the couch next Piper, "Cole!" she breathed running towards him. Cole smiled and opened his arms to her, wrapping them around Phoebe's small frame tightly.

"Oh thank god!" she whispered closing her eyes tightly and inhaling his scent before pulling back, "I was so afraid something had happened to you." she told him placing her hands on either side of his face, "I never thought I'd see you again."

Cole's features changed with that statement, a look of pain mixed with regret taking over, "You shouldn't." he told her sadly, "You're not going too."

Phoebe took a step back, retracting her hands as if she'd been burned, "What do you mean Cole?" she asked tersely.

"The Source has got every demonic bounty hunter looking for me Phoebe." He told her firmly.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest tightly, "Yeah! So what else is new?" she asked demandingly.

"This is different. Saving you makes it different. It makes me a traitor." Cole explained grimly, "He's not gonna stop until he finds me and I don't want that to happen when I'm around you." he told her stroking her cheek lovingly.

Phoebe leaned into his touch closing her eyes for a brief moment, "So we'll protect you."

Cole shook his head, "You can't protect me." He told her firmly dropping his hand from her face.

"Why not?" Phoebe demanded harshly placing her hands on her hips, "We're the _Charmed Ones_ Cole!" she reminded him her voice tight with anger, "You can't get more powerful than that!"

"I don't want you getting hurt because of me Phoebe!" Cole snapped back his voice rising in frustration, "You or your sisters! I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you Phoebe." He told her softly looking deep into her eyes, "Any of you." he added locking eyes with Piper too.

Piper smiled at him, "It comes with the territory Cole." She informed him gently, "We can handle it….and we can handle some measly bounty hunters too." She added with raised eyebrows and a small smirk. "Stay?" she asked glancing at Phoebe, "We can help."

Cole looked conflicted. He wanted to protect Phoebe but at the same time he couldn't bare to be apart from her. His eyes flicked between Phoebe and Piper then looked to Leo who nodded slightly. Cole sighed, "Alright….I'll stay." He relented.

Phoebe grinned, "Yay!" and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head against his chest. Cole kissed the top of her head.

Piper smiled at the two as Leo slipped an arm around her waist. The tender moment between two couples was broken by the loud and violent slamming of the front door.

**~PO4~**

Prue Halliwell slammed the front door behind her wincing slightly from the loud noise; she already had a bad enough headache as it was. She hastily tore off her cardigan and threw her purse down on the table sighing heavily.

"Prue?" Piper voice questioned cautiously and Prue's head shot up.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Phoebe questioned with a chuckle, walking into her line of sight, hand in hand with Cole. Prue groaned inwardly at the site of him. "You look like you've just been to a funeral." Phoebe added looking her up and down.

Prue visibly stiffened at her statement. She looked at her baby sister, "That's because I have Phoebe." she snapped her voice cold and emotionless. Prue strode passed them heading towards the kitchen when a demon shimmered in directly in front of her.

Prue stopped dead and glared at him, "I am so not in the mood for this!" she seethed then threw her arm out sending him soaring backwards through the air and landing hard on top of the breakfast table.

Piper flicked her wrists sharply and blew him up.

Phoebe turned to Cole, "Friend of yours?" she asked with a slightly amused smirk.

Cole nodded once, "Bounty hunter." She stated and Prue raised an eyebrow at him, hands moving to her hips.

"He was after you?" she questioned her voice dark.

"Yeah." Cole replied taking one step forward, "Sorry about that." He apologized sincerely.

Prue remained silent, her lips pursed, head tilted to the right. She looked him over with narrowed eyes, "Nice to see you're still in one piece." She observed sounding sincere herself.

Phoebe smiled at Piper who smiled back, both knowing that Prue was making an effort to get along with the demon and Cole was doing the same with her.

Cole smirked a little, "Nice to know you care." He replied.

Prue smiled and laughed lightly, "Well…." She trailed off shrugging her shoulders. Just then a second bounty hunter shimmered in right behind her and released an energy ball.

"AH!" Prue screamed as it collided into her back throwing her forwards threw the air and slamming into Cole, both of them hitting the floor hard, Prue on top of Cole.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe cried rushing forwards.

"Prue!" Piper shrieked running towards her big sister.

Cole grunted as Prue crashed into him and again when his head met the floor. He recovered fast enough to conjure his own energy ball and vanquish the bounty hunter before he could strike again. He then relaxed slightly and lay still as Leo healed Prue not wanting to move her in case it injured her further.

After several seconds the golden glow emanating from Leo's hands faded and Prue stirred.

"Owwww!" Prue moaned opening her eyes slowly, "Oh that hurt!" she cried wincing at her not aching body, "Ah!" She opened her eyes fully and froze upon realizing what or rather who she was on top of.

Cole smirked when he felt Prue's body tense and couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. She caught his eye and glared at him shifting her body slightly. This time it was Prue's turn to smirk and she raised an eyebrow at him suggestively, her smirk only growing as she watched Cole's face turn a deep shade of red. She winked at him and patted his chest patronizingly before rolling off of him.

"Ow!" she cried as her body hit the ground. "Thank you." she smiled gratefully at Piper once she was on her feet, "And thank you Leo."

"Are you okay baby?" Phoebe asked looking Cole over once he was on his feet again.

Cole nodded, "I'm not the one that was hit with an energy ball." He pointed out gesturing with his head in Prue's direction.

Phoebe turned and instantly wrapped both arms around her eldest sister tightly, burying her head in Prue's neck.

Prue winced slightly from the contact but happily hugged Phoebe back, "I'm okay." She assured her, "Really!"

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked in her 'baby voice', "Like really, really sure?"

Prue chuckled, "Yes. Really, really sure." She replied and kissed Phoebe's head.

Phoebe held onto her a moment longer before releasing her hold saying, "Alright then." still using her 'baby voice'.

Piper smiled at her two sisters then became serious, "You went to his funeral didn't you?" she stated seeking confirmation, her voice gentle and full of understanding, knowing Prue knew exactly who she was talking about.

Prue stiffened again and Phoebe's face fell noticeably her eyes full of sadness.

"Yes I did." Prue replied, her voice quivering, much to her detest.

Piper nodded and looped her arm threw Prue's, placing her head on Prue's shoulder, "Figured as much….when I saw your outfit."

Phoebe sighed sadly and snaked her arms around Prue's waist also resting her head on Prue's other shoulder, "That was brave of you." she whispered softly, "I could never have faced all those grieving relatives."

"Me neither." Piper added, her voice just as soft.

Prue wrapped an arm around Phoebe and rested her head against Pipers drawing in a shaky breath, "I don't feel very brave." She whispered.

"Well you are!" Piper insisted forcefully, "But you should have told us. We were worried." and Prue nodded.

Phoebe sighed, "Man do we need a night out!" she chuckled and her sisters joined in.

"Oh yeah!" Piper and Prue agreed at the same time.

**~PO4~**

**P3 Nightclub**

"Here you go ladies." Leo smiled as he placed their drinks down on the table and passed them around.

"Thanks Leo!" Phoebe beamed as she happily took her drink from him and leaned back against Cole, snuggling slightly into his side.

"Thank you honey." Piper smiled and kissed his lips. Leo smiled back as he took up his seat next to her then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled Piper close.

Prue smiled gratefully at Leo, her eyes flicking between the two couples before her, watching their subtle yet intimate touches and quiet whispers. Prue couldn't hide the sad smile that graced her soft features and she silently cursed herself when fresh tears from old pain filled her eyes.

Prue blinked furiously in an attempt to rid herself of them before her sisters noticed. _'Not that they __would__ notice right now!' _ She thought to herself in amusement and a hint of jealously. Prue sighed and shook her head then downed the rest of her drink in one. She then rose to her feet and shook her empty glass in the air, "Anyone else?" she asked the table.

Phoebe shook her head distractedly not really paying attention; Piper was the one who actually seemed to have heard the question.

"You're done already?" she asked incredulously, "Leo just got you that." Piper mused, looking Prue over with concern.

That got Phoebe's attention, "Whoa Prue! Downing a vodka coke that quickly will go to your head." She chuckled but Prue could hear the serious undertone to her baby sister's words.

Prue flashed her a tight smile, "Maybe I should cut out the coke? Speed it up a little?" she suggested with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Prue…." Piper began sitting up straighter but Prue silenced her with a wave of her hand.

"Don't Piper, I'm kidding." Prue assured her with a smile, "I'm gonna go elsewhere okay?" she informed them moving forward but Phoebe's hand around her wrist stopped Prue in her tracks.

"Hey! Where you going?" Phoebe asked with a confused expression.

Prue smiled down at her and shot a subtle glance at Cole and Leo, "No fun being the fifth wheel Pheebs." She muttered her face fallen and her eyes saddened.

Phoebe inhaled slowly and looked to Piper for some help.

Piper shifted forwards, "Sorry sweetie, we never thought…." She started.

Prue shook her head, "You don't have too." She corrected her gently, "You've found the loves of your lives and I'm happy for you both, it's just…." She trailed off and looked out towards the crowd.

Phoebe released her grip on Prue's wrist and slipped her hand into Prue's holding tightly, "Just what sweetie?" she prompted.

Prue opened her mouth to reply when something caught her eye and she smiled wickedly, the same mischievous glint in her eyes as before, "Uh….you know what; doesn't matter." She changed her story and bit her lip in a flirtatious manner still staring at the bar, "I'm gonna go make myself feel better, without alcohol." She added shooting both her sisters a look, "You should too." and she winked at them then disappeared into the crowd, heading in the direction of the bar.

Phoebe and Piper exchanged looks before Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and the two younger Halliwell sisters headed to the dance floor with their men.

**~PO4~**

"You alright?" Paige looked up at the sound of the voice as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Me?" She asked as they took their seats away from the dance floor, "Yeah….why?"

"Well….you just seem a little quieter than usual, that's all." Her male companion replied with concern.

Paige shrugged her shoulders slightly, "What makes you think I'm, not like this all the time?" she asked evasively.

"Well, we've been dating for a month now so….I think I'd know." He answered cockily.

Paige tilted her head to the right and raised her eyebrows questionably. Just then a waitress passed by their table and the man called her over and ordered them some drinks, "Hey! Could we get a couple longnecks?"

"Sure!" the waitress replied with a smile as she placed a couple of napkins down on their table in front of them.

"Make mine a mineral water please?" Paige interrupted quickly, "Thanks." She turned to the man, "So much for how well you know me cowboy." She laughed nervously, "I don't drink." She revealed with a shake of her head, "I used to have, kind of a problem with certain liquids." She admitted with another nervous chuckle, "Lots of problems actually but….that's all behind me."

"You wanna go someplace else?" he offered politely.

Paige held up her hands and shook her head, "No. no, no, no, no I like it here." She assured him, "Gosh I should, I've been coming to P3 for the last year or so on and off, I mean ever since the…" Paige stopped abruptly, nervously playing with her hands.

"Ever since what?" he pried intrigued by her sudden change in demeanor.

"Oh no never mind. It's boring." She dismissed with a smile but he just stared expectantly. Paige sighed, "Alright." She caved, "But if I tell you all about 'Paige' and you use it against me? I will get out my voodoo doll and make you sorry you're a man!" she warned with a mischievous glint in her eye. "So…my sad story is that; I'm adopted." She revealed but smiled, "Only it's not so sad because I loved my parents….God rest….so after they died I went searching for my birth mother, hoping to get some answers. I went to the police station, found uh….the church where I was dumped at, I checked around figured she must have lived near there you know?" she asked looking over at him, he gave her a nod of understanding. Paige smiled and looked down at her hands that were now doodling on the napkin the waitress left, "I even thought I might have been…." Paige laughed, "….related to the Halliwell sisters for a minute but, their mom died a long time ago so…." She shrugged dismissively, "I gave up on that."

"So?'….did you ever try too meet the sisters? Ask them about it or?..." he asked but Paige interrupted him.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed shooting him an incredulous look, "Hi I think your mom abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?" she suggested in a sarcastic tone then laughed, "No, I don't think so."

"Here you are." The conversation was halted by the reappearance of the waitress with their drinks.

"That still, doesn't explain why you keep coming here?" he pressed gesturing around with his drink.

Paige fiddled with her straw uncomfortably, "Well….one of the sisters owns it so….I don't know I guess I kinda feel connected somehow?" she offered not exactly sure on that herself, "Okay, I sound certifiably insane now." She mused, "Good job Paige! Way to go!" she laughed but was silenced by his lips on hers for a soft yet meaningful kiss.

Paige looked at him hesitantly and asked, "Don't hurt me okay?" looking extremely vulnerable, "I can't, take anymore right now."

He merely kissed her again as reassurance that that's not what he intended too do.

Paige smirked at him and said, "C'mon, I've got something to show you." and she pulled him up from his seat, grabbed her coat and left the table and the napkin where she had drawn the 'triquatra' symbol.

"AH!" another young woman cried out as Paige bumped into her in passing.

"SORRY!" Paige threw over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowd, heading towards the roof entrance.

**~PO4~**

"Uh!" Piper exhaled slowly as she slumped down onto a stool at the bar, "I'm exhausted!"

Phoebe chuckled as she too took a seat, "Well sis, that's because we've been dancing, in heels, in a crowded bar for the last thirty minutes straight." She reminded with a smile, "This place is packed!" she exclaimed happily sounding very impressed.

Piper looked around with a cocky grin on her face, "Yeah…it is right? Thank god!" she added with a relieved sigh.

"Hey!" Leo called looking around the bar area as Cole ordered them all some mineral water. Piper and Phoebe turned to him, "Where's Prue?" he asked looking around once more.

Phoebe and Piper exchanged puzzled glances while scanning the area, "OH!" Phoebe cried suddenly, "There she is!" she announced pointed towards the office area.

Piper turned and looked even more puzzled than before, "What is she doing coming out of the office?" she asked expecting to receive an answer which her younger sister quickly provided.

"I think the better question would be; _why_ is she coming out of the office with a _guy_?" she suggested wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and smirking widely, "I really hot guy!" she added with a wink only to receive a less than impressed look from Cole.

Piper stared at her with a blank expression for a second before her eyes widened and she gasped loudly, "No?" she shook her head looking slightly disgusted.

Phoebe grinned, "Yes!" she corrected, "Our big sister just got _laid_!" she elaborated sounding strangely proud, "HEY PRUE!" she yelled throwing her arm in the air and waving at her eldest sister, who smiled at her, said goodbye to her '_friend' _and joined them at the bar.

"Hey guys!" Prue greeted with a smile, "Having fun?" she asked looking around and frowned at the look on Piper's face and the way Leo and Cole avoided eye contact seeming very uncomfortable.

Phoebe nodded enthusiastically, "Yup but I'm willing to bet not _nearly_ as much as you!" she pointed sending Prue a knowing look.

Prue's frown deepened as she glanced from face to face before she realized exactly what Phoebe was insinuating. "Oh my god!" she gasped looking extremely embarrassed. Phoebe merely nodded her head in confirmation and Prue's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my god!" she cried again and looked to Piper, "So sorry!" she muttered and Piper just glared.

"AH!" Phoebe cried as she lurched forwards knocking one of the drinks over in the process.

"SORRY!" the young woman who bumped her yelled over her shoulder but Phoebe was too preoccupied to reply.

_Premonition_

_Shax is standing on the edge of a building, a roofto__p, a young girl with shoulder length raven hair is with him. Shax throws an energy ball at her and she screams shielding herself with her arms._

_End Of Premonition_

Phoebe gasped loudly as she was pulled from the vision and fell off her stool with the force of it, fortunately for her Cole was ready and waiting to catch her.

Piper was now on her feet and standing beside Prue all previous conversation forgotten for now, "What did you see?" Prue asked gently taking Phoebe's arm and guiding her back onto the stool.

"Uh….I saw Shax he was-he was on the edge of some building, a rooftop. There was this girl…." Phoebe trailed off as she looked at Prue's face intently, "….she kinda reminded me of _you_ actually." She mused.

Piper looked at Prue who kept her eyes on Phoebe, "Never mind that just now, what else?" she brushed it off and pushed Phoebe for more information.

Phoebe nodded and her face paled, "He's going to kill her." She stands up abruptly, "We need to find her now!" she exclaimed in a panic.

Prue nodded, "Alright, alright just….calm down." She soothed, her voice calming as she placed her hands on Phoebe's arms, "Can you describe the rooftop or any of the surrounding buildings?" she asked looking Phoebe in the eye.

"Uh…." Phoebe racked a hand through her hair in frustration, "No I….I can't remem-wait! There was a-a helipad onto of the building!"

"P3 has one of those." Piper chimed in stepping forward and traded glances with her sisters, "P3 has a helipad on the roof. She's here!"

Phoebe looked to Piper then Prue before grabbing both their hands, "Come on!" and pulled them through the crowd towards the roof entrance,

**~PO4~**

"Aren't you afraid that we're gonna get caught?" he asked as he pushed the door closed behind them slightly.

"I like an element of danger!" Paige replied with a serene smile as she walked into the middle looking up at the sky with arms outstretched, "Oh! Look at the stars!" she exclaimed, "They're so beautiful." And he did before walking towards her.

Paige gripped the side of her jacket and looked into his eyes, "They make me feel….free." And she slowly slipped her jacket off of her shoulders and down her arms then kissed him passionately.

Suddenly a hurricane type wind appeared behind them revealing Shax standing on the edge of the building.

Paige opened her eyes and gasped upon seeing him, "Shane!" she cried and spun him round to face the creature. Shax formed an energy ball and released it towards Shane sending him flying backwards. He turned on Paige just as the Halliwell sisters came bursting through the door.

"LOOK OUT!" Phoebe yelled as Shax released another and sent it towards Paige who screamed and threw her arms up to shield her face and disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs narrowly escaping the oncoming energy ball.

"What the hell!" Prue exclaimed as she, her sisters, Leo and Cole looked on in surprise and confusion.

Shax looked just as confused as the rest of them as Paige reappeared seconds later in the same spot.

"She orbed!" Phoebe cried, stating the obvious and Piper nodded looking to her husband in confusion.

Paige stared unmoving at Shax, frozen in fear until Prue's voice pulled her back to the situation at hand.

"RUN!" Prue yelled at the young girl who whirled round to face her, eyes wide and face drained of all colour. Paige locked eyes with Prue, both of them gasped quietly at the resemblance between them before Prue shook herself free of the shock, "Get out of here!" Prue ordered more forcefully this time and Paige nodded before running out the door.

At the same time as this Shax seemed to also shake himself out of shock and turned on the sister instantly releasing an energy ball in their direction.

"GET DOWN!" Piper screamed and the all hit the deck. Cole then sprang to his feet sending energy ball after energy ball Shax' way.

"Vanquishing spell." Phoebe muttered as Prue pulled her up, "Say the spell!"

'_Evil wind that __blows, that which forms below._

_No longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell.'_

The sisters chanted together and watched on in silence as Shax cried out in pain, spinning in a circle and then just stopped, fell to his knees and turned back into the wind.

The three sister stood in silence for several moments before Piper muttered, "That wasn't right was it?" she asked looking at Prue and Phoebe who were sharing her confused expression, "That didn't look right to you either right?" she stated.

Prue and Phoebe both shook their heads 'no' as Leo walked silently towards Shane and healed him.

Prue looked to her sisters and then back to the spot Shax had previously resided in, "How the hell did he become _unvanquishable_?"

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

The front door to the Halliwell Manor flew open and Prue, Piper and Phoebe strode in, three women on a mission, Leo and Cole right behind them.

"Okay! Alright you all saw that too right?" Phoebe asked as she headed towards the kitchen, "She disappeared, bright white shiny thingy's came and then she reappeared….right?"

"Oh yeah." Prue replied nodding as she and Piper sat down at the kitchen counter, "That girl orbed no doubt about it."

Piper turned to her husband, "Yeah um…. _how_ _did_ she do that by the way?" she questioned frowning in confusion.

Leo shrugged, "I have no idea. It doesn't make any sense!" he stressed sounding frustrated.

"Why not?" Cole asked coming to stand next to Phoebe.

"Because _why_ would Shax want to kill a white lighter?" Leo asked exasperatedly.

"Maybe he doesn't know she's a white lighter." Cole suggested calmly.

"Right, the Source sends out his _personal_ _assassin_ but doesn't know who he's after." Leo replied sarcastically.

Phoebe looked between the two bickering men and decided to intervene, "Is it possible _she_ didn't know she was a white lighter. I mean come on, did you see the look on her face afterwards? That girl had _no_ _idea_!"

Leo shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah that doesn't make any sense either!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "Okay why don't you go ask the Elders what does make sense so we don't go risking out lives again." Phoebe gave the subtle order gently never one to give orders outright.

Leo nodded and kissed Piper quickly, "I'll be right back." then disappeared in the usual swirl of bright lights.

"Maybe I should uh….go to the other side and see what I can find out?" Cole suggested looking to the floor.

Phoebe looked up at him, eyes pleading, "No." she stated simply.

"I'll be careful, nobody will see me." He argued instantly, "And besides it could be good for me to go back down, confuse any bounty hunters that might be trying to track me."

"He's got a point Phoebe." Prue chimed in rising from her seat to make some coffee.

Phoebe whirled round to face her and glared, "Well of course you would agree with him _Prue_!" she spat then spun back to Cole, "No!"

Cole took a breath and placed his hands on either side of her face, "Phoebe…." He breathed and kissed her lips, "….don't take it out on Prue. She's agreeing with me because she knows I'm right." He defended brushing a lonely tear from her cheek, "This could really help honey, don't worry I won't disappear again." He promised and kissed her again before he shimmered out.

Phoebe opened her eyes slowly and sighed heavily. She turned around to find Prue standing behind her holding out a fresh cup of coffee and an understanding smile.

"Thanks." Phoebe whispered gingerly taking the mug from her hands and smiling.

Prue smiled back and wrapped an arm around Phoebe's shoulders, "He'll be alright ya know." She assured with a smile.

Phoebe nodded and rested her head on Prue's shoulder.

Prue looked to Piper reaching out and taking her hand, "We all will."

**~PO4~**

"You know…." Phoebe whispered taking a deep breath and sitting her coffee down the silence driving her crazy as each sister sat lost in their own thoughts, "It could have been your funeral today too." She voiced looking up at Prue with wide, tear filled brown eyes.

Prue smiled solemnly and kissed Phoebe's head, "I know." She whispered back.

Piper frowned at Phoebe and slammed her mug down on the table. Prue and Phoebe both jumped and looked at her in surprise. Piper merely glared at Phoebe then spun around to the sink and busied herself with washing dishes, defiantly ignoring both her sisters.

"Piper?" Prue called stepping up behind her and wrapping her arms around Piper's waist, "Talk now please?" she asked softly.

Piper sighed and opened her mouth but changed her mind, shaking her head and going back to the dishes.

Prue frowned and released Piper from her hold turning to Phoebe and rasing her eyebrows.

Phoebe took another deep breath and hesitantly took a step towards Piper, knowing that she was the one Piper was mad at, "Piper? Honey?" she called gently and reached out to her but as soon as her hand made contact with Piper's shoulder it was violently shook off as Piper whirled round to face her, eyes blazing.

"Why?" she hissed and Phoebe frowned in confusion.

"Why what?" she asked glancing at Prue who looked just as confused as she felt.

"Why would you bring that up?" Piper demanded eyes full of fire and fear, "Why Phoebe?" she asked snatching up the dish cloth from beside the sink, "It isn't bad enough that you're the reason it happened in the first place why do you have to remind us!" she snapped taking a threatening step towards Phoebe who shrinked away, "Answer me this Phoebe; are you insane or are you just plain stupid?"

"Piper!" Prue scolded but Piper ignored her and continued her advance on Phoebe.

"How you could possible think that leaving us _your sisters'_ to go and save that…._demon_ was a good idea escapes me." Piper exclaimed sounding extremely bewildered by her younger sisters actions, "We _needed_ you and you _abandoned _us! Prue _died_ because you didn't care! You chose that demon boyfriend of yours over your own family and it almost cost me my big sister!" she cried as tears pooled her eyes and her hands trembled with rage.

Phoebe stared at her older sister in fear, hurt and shock, tears slipping slowly and silently down her cheeks, "I'm sorry." She whispered at a loss of anything else to say at that moment.

"Piper stop!" Prue ordered sternly stepping towards her and grabbing Piper's wrists, jerking her body so that they were face to face.

Piper glared at Prue too through her tears, "And you! How dare you have such disregard for your life!" Piper seethed looking Prue dead in the eyes, "I mean what the hell were you thinking jumping in front of that energy ball?" she asked exasperated.

Prue raised her eyebrows, instantly going on the defense, "Uh…maybe I was thinking 'I've gotta protect this innocent' because gosh! That's kinda what we do Piper! Protect the innocent." she snapped back hands on her hips.

"Not at the expense of our own lives Prue!" Piper threw back, "I mean god! Don't you give a damn about Phoebe and me?"

Prue jerked back as if Piper had just slapped her across the face, "Of course I 'give a damn' Piper." She answered her voice dripping with hurt, "You and Phoebe mean the world to me. How could you ever question that?" she asked incredulously.

Piper scoffed, "How could I ever….maybe because you have a really funny way of showing it Prue!" she accused stabbing Prue's shoulder with her forefinger, "We need you! We've always needed you and we always will! You raised us Prue your like our mother!"

Prue stared at her with wide eyes then flicked to Phoebe who nodded slowly, tears still falling, "I…" but Piper cut her off.

"You risk your life every day and you never once think about what would happen to me and Phoebe if you were gone! How…can you think that we could live without you!" Piper gasped, a sob escaping her lips as she buried her face in her hands.

Prue choked back her own sob as she heard Phoebe let out her own beside her, "Piper I…." she tried but was once again cut off.

"No! Don't you dare defend yourself Prue. I know exactly what you're trying to do."

"She was trying to save an innocent Piper!" Phoebe jumped to the defense of her eldest sister, although her voice failed to have the conviction it needed.

"No!" Piper barked, "She was trying to get herself killed! Which is what this family does best is get killed!" she fumed throwing the dish cloth down on the counter. Piper took a deep breath and looked between her two upset sisters, "Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is too die? And you are making it way to easy for them Prue! You're just walking right into it!" Piper exploded throwing her arms out in front of her then closing her eyes and covering them with her hand.

Phoebe closed her eyes too and exhaled shakily fighting back more tears as one hand made it's way to her mouth to muffle her sobs.

Prue bit her lip nervously then strode towards Piper and engulfed her in the tightest embrace she possibly could, "I'm sorry." She whispered her voice quivering, "I am so sorry."

Piper merely clung to her and cried, sobbing hard, her whole body shaking. Phoebe whimpered behind them so Prue reached back and pulled her into their embrace and she too sobbed hard.

"Phoebe I…." Piper choked out but Phoebe shook her head and hushed her.

"Its okay you….you were right." She whispered, "I'm sorry. I'll never abandon you guys again cause I love you, I really do more than anything you're….you're my sisters."

"It's okay." Prue cooed, "Its alright, everything's okay, okay?" she asked and they both nodded, "We're gonna be fine I promise."

"Just don't die." Both Piper and Phoebe whispered together in her ears and Prue sobbed aloud knowing that she couldn't promise that.

**~PO4~**

Prue and Phoebe were seated in the living room on the floor in front of the fireplace, in a comfortable silence as Piper shuffled about in the kitchen. Neither men had returned from their recon missions and the sisters were beginning to worry as well as being emotionally drained from the previous events of the night. Prue and Phoebe looked up at the sound of foot steps.

"Here, this should help its chamomile." Piper whispered as she handed them both a mug, "I've had three cups already."

"Thanks." Prue whispered back as she and Phoebe happily accepted. Minutes went by in comfortable silence before Prue spoke once more, "Hey, what do you say we just….put what happened in there…." She gestured towards the kitchen, "….behind us? Everything that was needed to be said was said so….let's just put it behind us yeah?" she asked and they both nodded just as bright white and blue orbs filled the room.

"Well?" Phoebe questioned as all three looked to Leo expectantly.

"Well…." Leo sighed, hands on his hips, "….they didn't know anything about her so, she's definitely not a white lighter." He relayed.

"Then why can she orb Leo?" Phoebe asked not exactly thrilled with that answer.

Leo sucked in a breath, "They….can't explain it." He muttered almost embarrassed.

Phoebe sighed, Piper rolled her eyes and Prue shook her head in disappointment muttering, "Of course they can't."

All three of them rose to their feet as Phoebe asked, "How is it possible that they don't kn…" but stopped short when Cole shimmered in beside her and sighed.

"Sorry I took so long." He apologized looking slightly irritated, "I had to doge a couple bounty hunters." He explained as he perched himself on the arm of the settee.

"Did you find anything out?" Leo questioned him looking hopeful.

Cole looked at him, "You have no idea what I found out, turns out the Source doesn't think she's a white lighter at all, in fact he thinks she might be another…." He gestured at the three sisters before them, hesitating.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe stared at him expectantly all three sets of eyebrows raised in annoyance and anticipation.

Cole made sure to hold their gaze separately before he revealed, "….Charmed One."

Prue, Piper and Phoebe's eyes all widened simultaneously as they trade stunned glances with each other.

Cole nodded, "That's why he put Shax on it. He failed to end the Power of Three and now he's worried this girl may somehow….strengthen it further." He stated impassively not quite sure how to feel about the situation himself.

Prue stared at him with narrowed eyes, hands on her hips, shaking her head in confusion, "What like a….an addition?" she asked and Cole shrugged in reply so Prue rounded on Leo and asked again her voice an octave higher, "Like an addition!" but his reply only mirrored Cole's and Prue sighed heavily in frustration, throwing her head back.

Phoebe took up where her eldest sister left off, shaking her head in defiance this time, "No but that's not possible." She insisted firmly then wavered, "Is that possible?" she directed the question at a now frowning Leo.

Leo looked up, arms folded across his chest and shook his head, lost for words.

Piper frowned too narrowing her eyes at nothing, "Here's a thought?" she piped up looking at her sisters, "Why don't we ask Grams?"

Prue and Phoebe frowned too, "Why, why, why would we ask Grams?" Prue stuttered confusion clouding her mind, that and lack of sleep or no sleep more like. Phoebe turned to Piper nodding her head vigorously in agreement.

Piper shrugged, "She's Grams." She stated simply as if it were the most obvious answer, "No knows everything. C'mon." she ordered then headed for the stairs, Leo right behind her. Prue and Phoebe traded sideways glances before running after her, Cole behind them.

**~PO4~**

'_Hear these words hear my cry spirit from the other side._

_Come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide.'_

Piper chanted rather aggressively, annoyance, confusion, irritation and curiosity getting the better of her. As soon as the incantation was complete bright balls of white light appeared in the circle in front of them slowly forming the transparent shape of their dead grandmother; Penelope Halliwell.

"Piper? Why are you calling?" Penny questioned sounding extremely confused herself, "Ph….Phoebe? Prue wha….what's going on?"

Piper and Phoebe both exchanged thoughtful glances before rounding on Prue and shooting her their classic 'you're the eldest you do it' look. Prue sighed and rolled her eyes at them then turned to face her grandmother.

"Grams?" She smiled sweetly at the older woman, "Why does the Source think that there's an additional Charmed One?"

Penny instantly stiffened at the question, playing with her fingers, "I….I don't know what you're talking about." She lied avoiding eye contact with any of them entirely.

Piper narrowed her eyes at her grandmother, "You know what Grams you were a lousy liar when you were alive and now as a ghost your worse." She pointed out attempting to hide her smirk; it wasn't very often that Penelope Halliwell was caught out.

"If you know something Grams you have to tell us." Phoebe pleaded looking her Grams in the eye, "We deserve to know."

"I can't." Penny shot back looking torn, "I'm sworn to secrecy." She admitted looking down knowing their next question.

"By who!" Phoebe demanded her patience wearing thin along with her sisters'.

"By me." An echoing voice belonging to know one in the room answered before Penny could open her mouth.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe frowned looking around the attic in confusion just as more bright balls of white light appeared and formed a second figure.

"By me." The woman repeated.

"Mom?" Prue and Piper questioned together.

Patricia Halliwell smiled at her three daughters who, unfortunately did not smile back merely stared at her with confused eyes.

"We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals." Patty began to explain as she paced nervously back and forth, "Afraid that you girls would be denied your powers, your birth right." Patty glanced at her mother and took a deep breath. "It happened after your father and I were divorced." She continued glancing warily at her daughters whose once confused eyes were now blazing with anger or hurt or both.

Prue looked over at her sharply, "So that makes it alright then?" she asked and accused already knowing where this was going having figured it out for herself already.

Patty closed her eyes momentarily, the words of her eldest daughter stinging, "When Sam and I were together." she continued.

Cole leaned in towards Leo, "Sam?" he questioned not fully clued in.

Leo leaned in too, "Her white lighter." He replied simply. Penny and Patty looked over at them.

"Mmm….apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree I see." Cole mused only to be shushed by all three sisters at the one time.

"Go on." Piper instructed as she turned back to face her mother and grandmother.

"You were all so young you….you just thought mommy got a little fat." Patty laughed lightly at the memory, "You never knew I was pregnant." She told them her voice growing more serious once more.

"I was the only one who knew." Penny joined in, speaking for the first time since Patty had appeared.

"And Sam of course." Patty added throwing her mother a look.

"Well yes of course." Penny corrected herself smiling at her granddaughters.

Silence fell among the five women, neither sister willing to make any form of eye contact with their mother, all feeling far too betrayed to do so.

Patty tried desperately to get at least one of her daughters to look at her but they refused and Patty felt her heart sink knowing that she had hurt them so badly. She took a deep breath and fought against the tears threatening to fall, "We wanted to keep the baby." She whispered nodding her head, "But mother…." She trailed off as Penny took over.

"Well I, I knew it would be disastrous you know be…." Penny looked to Piper, "….before you and Leo Piper it wasn't just forbidden it was unthinkable for witches to even be with white lighters I mean, let alone have children with them."

Piper shook her head, growing uncomfortable with the knew shift in attention, traded subtle looks with Leo and Prue and Phoebe shared looks of their own.

"So…." Patty began glancing at her mother before settling on her daughters again, "….that's why we had to…." She choked up and blinked back tears, "….why we decided to, give the baby up." She revealed eyes full of sadness. Piper closed her eyes and bowed her head; Prue drew in a shaky breath while Phoebe looked at her big sisters and moved closer to them.

"Sam and I took her to a local church, as soon as she was born and…." Patty sucked in a breath, memories flooding her, "….we asked the nun there to find a home for her and she did, a very good home." She assured looking to her mother for support.

Penny caught her eye and nodded, "Yes."

"Explains why the Elders didn't know about her." Leo added looking to the unusually silent sisters.

Phoebe looked to her sisters; Piper was staring at Leo looking as if she wanted to just fall into his arms, Prue was standing straight, back rigid, arms folded across her chest eyes hard. Prue was furious, Piper was hurt and Phoebe was really confused.

"ALRIGHT! Hold it!" Phoebe cried stepping forward towards her mother and grandmother, "Wait just one minute, are you tellin' me….that that girl, our innocent is really…." She looked back and forth between her mother and grandmother, "….our sister?" she asked unable to believe the words coming out of her own mouth.

**~PO4~**

Patty nodded her head and was unable to conceal her smile as she answered, "Your baby sister."

"Their baby half sister." Penny corrected as Phoebe turned to her sisters all expressions mirroring once another's.

"But by my half." Patty stressed, "Which makes her a sister witch well….actually not yet anyway, not until all four of you are here together by the book….just like before." She explained in all seriousness.

"Charmed." Penny stated with a wide, gentle smile, "Again."

"And I thought my family was screwed up." Cole muttered to Leo but unfortunately for him the sisters heard and he was met with three identical glares, each one worse than the other.

"This…." Prue whispered shaking her head as she began to pace the floor, "….is unbelievable." She muttered to herself then looked up at her mother, "This is unbelievable!" she cried her voice rising, "How, how, how exactly do you propose we handle this _Mom_?" she asked and Patty cringed at the spite in her voice, "What do you suggest we do with this information!" she asked incredulously.

Patty sighed heavily, "I know this is a lot to handle-" She began but was cut off by her middle daughter.

Piper scoffed loudly, "A lot to handle!" she repeated, "Are you freakin' kidding me?" she exclaimed glaring at her mother with a look of pure hurt, "That is the biggest understatement of the year mom! This, this is way too much for me handle, way too much!"

"No-one can blame you for being angry sweetie." Patty stated with understanding then looked to Prue, "Any of you."

Prue shook her head in reply, turning away from her mother as Piper spoke again, "Angry? Yeah I'm angry um….I'm confused and ya know what? This, this is just crazy! You cannot float in here after all these years and go 'oh gosh I forgot by the way you've got a sister' especially not today of all days! We are still trying to get our heads around what happened a few days ago I mean for god sake we nearly _killed_ each other earlier today. There is just too much going on in ours lives for this, it's too much. We nearly lost our _big_ sister and now you're telling us that we've got another one! No! No it's just not right!" she cried the rage taking over, "You can't do this too us!"

Phoebe buried her face in her hands at this and Prue closed her eyes and sighed.

Patty and Penny both frowned in confusion and turned to Prue for an answer. Prue sighed, "Urgh! I died the other day okay?" she informed them dismissively, "Can we please get back to matter at hand. You know the one where you failed to mention the fact that we've got another SISTER!" she yelled causing her mother and grandmother to jump in surprise then placed a hand on her forehead.

Penny and Patty stared at the three girls in silence for several long minutes before they had fully recovered and were able to talk.

"I, I know it's a lot sweethearts, more than anyone should have to deal with but you're going to have to deal with it, the best way you know how." Patty stressed making sure to make eye contact with each of her daughters, "Learning about another sister; this is your path; it's your destiny. Get angry about it, cry about it but don't fight it or….it'll consume you." she warned warily.

Penny reached out and placed a hand on Patty's shoulder, "Come on Patty." She called gently, "The rest is up to them."

Prue, Piper and Phoebe stared at their mother in disappointment; still unable to wrap their heads around the lies they'd been told.

Patty looked at her daughters one last time, her heart breaking a little at the pain she caused her beautiful girls. The same white balls of light appeared and began to encircle the mother and grandmother and they started to fade away until….

**~PO4~**

"WAIT!" Prue cried out suddenly and the lights disappeared instantly.

Penny, Patty, Piper and Phoebe all looked to her at once, questioning looks on each of there faces.

Prue smiled nervously at them before addressing her grandmother, "I'm sorry can I just ask you a question before you go?" she asked, "Not, nothing to do with our….." Prue added quickly before her grams could answer but couldn't say the word yet, "….that girl though." She said instead and Patty sighed.

Penny nodded, "Of course darling." And she gestured for Prue to continue.

Prue forced a smile, "Okay but um….I'm not gonna take 'no comment' for an answer, just so you know. I want, no I need a straight answer Grams, just a simple yes or no will do and I don't want any of that cryptic crap you people in the afterlife favour so much, understand?" she asked her voice harsher than intended.

Penny nodded and Prue took a deep breath, "Okay." She whispered and racked a hand through her hair, "I…." Prue trailed off as her chin started to quiver and she fought back tears, "How….is…." He voice broke and she shook her head looking at the floor.

"Prudence?" Penny urged gently itching to step out if the circle and comfort her eldest granddaughter.

Prue let out a small sob before she raised her head to look her grandmother in the eyes, her own pooling with unshed tears, "How's Andy?" she gasped out, merely saying his name was almost unbearable which is why she hadn't mentioned him in over a year, "Is he okay?" she asked trying her hardest not to cry in front of them all.

Penny's face contorted in concern and sympathy. She nodded slowly, "Yes he's okay well….as okay as a man can be when's he without the woman he loves." She replied deciding to give her granddaughter more than just a 'simple yes or no answer'.

Another sob escaped Prue's lips as she nodded her head with a pained smile and sucked in a shaky breath before she asked, "Is….is he happy?" her voice was so quiet and innocent that it broke Penny's heart and she stepped out of the circle, walked right up to Prue and wrapped her arms around her granddaughter tightly.

Prue sobbed loudly when she was pulled into her grandmother's arms, the feeling of just being in her grandmother's embrace again almost overwhelming.

"Yes." Penny answered her firmly, "As happy as he can be." She assured then pushed Prue out to arms length to make eye contact, "He misses you so much Prudence."

That's when the tears fell, "Uh! Mmm…..I miss, miss him too." She choked out.

Penny reached out and cupped her granddaughter's cheek, "I know you do darling."

Prue leaned into her touch then wiped away her tears furiously, "Can you….can you tell him that I, I love him?" she asked pulling herself together, "And thank you?"

Penny nodded, "Of course."

Prue smiled as Penny stepped back into the circle and the bright white balls of light reappeared and they began to disappear, "Thank you Grams." Prue said gratefully.

"I love you." Penny replied.

Prue smiled, "I love you too." She answered as they disappeared.

Piper and Phoebe stepped towards her, "Prue….."

Prue shook her head, "No. We uh….we've got an innocent to find, to save and a demonic assassin to vanquish so….let's go."

Phoebe opened her mouth to speak but Piper grabbed her arm, "Later Phoebe."

Phoebe sighed and looked at Piper, "She did say his name."

**~PO4~**

"I can't sense where she is because technically she isn't a witch yet." Leo explained as the all descended the staircase.

"Okay so all we have to go on is that church that mom mentioned and the nun." Phoebe summarized as the reached the bottom.

"Okay let's just get one thing straight, I am only doing this to save her." Piper informed firmly, "I am in no way ready to accept her into this family and I'm definitely not ready to think of her as my _'sister'_."

"Piper." Phoebe sighed dejectedly, "C'mon."

"No Phoebe." Prue interrupted, "I agree with Piper, it's way, way, way too soon." She insisted shaking her head and hands.

Phoebe frowned and stomped her foot like a child, "Hey! C'mon you too. This _'girl'_ this innocent is our sister! You can't tell me that means nothing to either of you."

"No we can't because it doesn't however…." Prue agreed and Phoebe smirked.

"Huh!" She smirked cockily at Piper who rolled her eyes.

Prue rolled hers too and cleaned her throat. Phoebe turned to her slowly and saw her sisters raised eyebrows, "I wasn't finished." Prue informed her, irritated by Phoebe's interruption, "_However_ just because she's related doesn't mean we've gotta be instantly okay with it." She explained and Phoebe's smirk faultered, "This is a hell of lot to take in…." Prue traded looks with Piper, "….we just need time to digest this okay?" she asked and Phoebe nodded.

"Alright fine!" Phoebe huffed, "But I don't like it." She informed them both and they nodded, "For now we need to find….oh!" Phoebe whispered as she turned around to find their innocent standing in the foyer.

Paige stood there looking extremely nervous and uncomfortable, "I, the door was open." She offered and watched as the sisters traded looks with each other, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here." She changed her mind and turned fleeing for the door.

Phoebe looked at her sisters who nodded then she ran after Paige saying, "No, no ,no ,no! No, no!" she cried grabbing her upper arms, "We were just coming to look for you." she informed Paige who looked very confused at that, then Phoebe raced off and closed the door.

Paige turned to Prue and Piper, Leo and Cole standing back, "You were?" she asked with wide, confused eyes.

Prue and Piper took deep breathes and folded their arms across their chests at the same time.

"Yep!" Phoebe chirped from behind Paige as she walked back towards her, "Come on in." she invited looping arms with Paige and dragging her over to Prue and Piper, "Welcome!" she smiled brightly at Paige, "I'm Phoebe and this is…."

"Piper." Paige finished for her as that's who Phoebe was pointing too. Prue and Piper exchanged puzzled looks while Phoebe furrowed her brow in confusion, "I know I've, been to you club," Paige elaborated, "It's pretty great."

"Thank you." Piper replied politely flashing Paige a small smile.

Paige smiled back then turned to Prue and gasped in surprise once more, "You." she said slowly and Prue locked eyes with her, holding her gaze, "You were on the roof tonight you….you saved me." She mused.

Prue smiled, "Yeah….are you alright?" she asked and Paige nodded slowly, gazing at Prue in awe.

Phoebe giggled a little at the young girls reaction and Piper couldn't help but smile widely. Phoebe leaned in towards Paige and whispered, "Strange isn't it?"

Paige nodded slowly, "You look…." She trailed off and Prue nodded, "….and I look…." She tried again and Prue nodded.

"Prue." She introduced herself holding out a hand for Paige to take.

Paige stood frozen for a few seconds still staring before she seemed to snap herself back to reality and outstretched her own, "Paige, my name is Paige." She replied with a small smile.

"Another 'P' imagine that." Phoebe threw in before Paige and Prue made contact.

"Nice to meet you….Paige." Prue smiled as they shook hands and as soon as they did, the chandelier above them began to shake and cast a blue sheet of light around them. Paige gasped and looked up along with Phoebe, Prue and Piper. Leo and Cole watched on.

Prue looked at Paige, Paige looked at Prue, Piper and Phoebe looked at each other then at Paige and Prue. All four sisters looked down at the two joined hands before Prue and Paige both let go together.

"Okay….what was that?" Paige asked fear tingling up her spine.

Leo spoke up this time, "I think, that means you're supposed to be here." He ventured.

Piper opened her mouth to speak when the front doors flew open and that all too familiar hurricane type wind came barreling through, knocking all four sisters to the floor. The wind kept spinning until it became the form of Shax. He leered over the four sisters and walked closer. Cole formed and threw an energy ball at him, momentarily distracting the demon from his targets. Leo then jumped on his back and wrestled him, "GO ON! GET UPSTAIRS!" he yelled to them.

"LEO!" Piper shrieked as the four sisters scrambled to their feet, that's when Leo went soaring through the air and landed hard on the wooden floors. "LEO!" Piper cried again and moved to go after him.

"NO!" Prue barked grabbing her arm and pushing her towards the stairs, "ATTIC NOW!" she yelled, pushing Piper with one hand and pulling Paige with other, Phoebe up front.

Cole took a step forward, formed an energy ball and threw it at Shax who used the wind to send it right back at him, flipping Cole backwards and onto the coffee table.

"COLE!" Phoebe screamed and started back down the stairs.

"NO!" Piper stopped her, spun her back round and pushed her up the stairs in front of her, Prue and Paige following behind.

"PRUE!" Paige shrieked in fear and tugged on her arm. Prue spun around to see Shax staring at them intently. Before Prue could flinch Shax released an energy ball her way. She yelped and Paige screamed, Prue jerked Paige's hand and pulled down so they were crouched down behind the banister. Paige jumped a mile as the energy ball struck the wall behind them above their heads.

"AHHHH! PAIGE!" Prue shouted and pulled on her arm but Paige was frozen, "PAIGE!" she yelled again and Paige looked at her, eyes wide in fear, "It's okay!" she assured looking her dead in the eye, "He's not going to get you now c'mon!" she assured and pulled Paige up the stairs.

**~PO4~**

"What the hell took you so long!" Piper demanded as Prue and Paige came rushing through the attic door, Prue closing and locking it behind them.

"Eh….so not the time!" Prue snapped as she pulled Paige over to her sisters and the book, which was already opened at the desired page.

"What are we doing?" Paige questioned, "What is that thing?"

"We'll explain later." Phoebe replied sharply.

Piper turned to her, "Just say this spell out loud with us okay?" she asked searching Paige's eyes.

Paige frowned, "Spell? What are you guys; witches?" she asked looking slightly terrified.

"And so are you." Phoebe replied then glanced nervously at Prue and Piper, "We hope." She added fearfully.

"Guess we're about to find out!" Prue spoke up as she heard the howling of the wind approach the attic door which mere seconds later burst open, splinters of wood flying everywhere. All four women screamed in surprise as Shax now stood before them.

'_Evil wind that blows, that which forms below._

_No longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell.'_

The four of them chanted in almost perfect unison and when they were finished Shax howled in pain, flashed like lightening several times, spun in a circle and then exploded.

The attic was eerily silent before Prue spoke up, "Now that is what I call a vanquish!" she exclaimed proudly with a smirk and Phoebe chuckled.

Piper was less relaxed, "It's not enough." She stated causing Prue and Phoebe to simmer down again.

Phoebe nodded, "You're right. Shax was just the messenger….we gotta get the Source." She concluded and Piper nodded.

Paige turned to her, "The source of what?" she demanded.

Prue bit her lip and looked to Piper and Phoebe before turning back to Paige and placed one hand on her hip, "Of all evil." She revealed and Paige visibly trembled as she back away slowly. Piper screwed up her face and Phoebe held her breath.

"What have you guys turned me into?" Paige asked rhetorically, a horrified and disgusted look gracing her pale features then she bolted out the door, running as fast as she possibly could.

"Paige!" Piper called as she, Prue and Phoebe ran around the book.

"Wait!" Phoebe tried too.

"PAIGE!" Prue yelled but she was already gone, "Damn it!" Prue cursed and traded concerned looks with both her sisters.

**~PO4~**

* * *

'_Well? Whatcha think huh? There was some new scenes, my own scenes in there but the res was the same and it was the same general idea as the show. I hope it didn't suck terribly? :-S PLEASE let me know what you thought, I'd really appreciate it! :D_

_Thanks for reading! ;-) You all rock!_

_Rachel….xo_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Charmed Again Part 2  
**_

* * *

**The Underworld  
**

The Source flamed into his lair to come face to face with the Oracle, "My assassin _failed_. The witch is alive." He seethed.

"Yes." Oracle grimaced, "I know." She glanced at her crystal ball.

"You told me her future was short-lived." He reminded her, anger evident in his demonic voice, "You told me-"

The Oracle sat upright and interrupted, "I told you only that it _appeared_ to be short-lived." She corrected him and defended herself. She then pouted innocently, "Seeing into the future is not always exact, especially when magical forces are at play." She explained.

The Source growled then turned away, "The _'Power of Three' _is strong. She'll be almost untouchable now that she's united with her new sisters and they create the _'Power of __Four__'"_

"Once they bond is formed perhaps." The Oracle added, "But it has yet too. Which means she's vulnerable, easily swayed." She pointed out then hoped off the stone and walked towards the Source.

The Source growled in frustration once again.

The Oracle leaned in close, "Forty eight little hours." She whispered, "The window of opportunity agreed to eons ago by both sides to protect free will." She reminded him coyly then placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning in closer, "The great flaw in the grand design."

"She hasn't chosen the other side yet?" The Source questioned ion surprise.

"Well….she's young, confused." The Oracle laid her head on his shoulder, "Doesn't know which way to turn." She pushed herself up and spoke with a tone unusually serious, "You must seduce her into using her powers for evil." She instructed him and smirked, "Then she will become evil. And that's even better than killing her. Which of course you could still do." She added with an amused smile. You need to get close to her. Read her soul, corrupt it, and she's yours."

"And you." The Source turned on her, the Oracle looking instantly afraid, "You need to see the future more clearly, Oracle…." He advised with a sinister tone as he ran a long nail across her throat, "….for your own future." then flamed back out.

**~PO4~**

Shane was lying asleep in his bed when a rumpling sound woken him. He sat upright and switched on his bedside lamp. He threw off the sheets and pushed himself out of bed. The light started to flicker as the rumbling sound became louder. Shane turned to his left just as the Source flamed into his apartment, right in front of him.

"What the hell!" Shane cried, fear written across his face, "Who are you?" he questioned shakily.

"For now, I am you." The Source replied as he slowly entered Shane's body.

Shane turned to his door then heard a _'knock' _from the other side. He opened it up and found Paige Mathews standing on his doorstep with tears in her eyes looking completely shaken up.

"Oh my god." She gasped walking towards him, "The most horrible thing just happened to me." She told him fearfully, "I can't explain."

"Sshh." Shane stopped her, placing his hands on either side of her face, "It's okay, honey. I'm here now." He soothed then pulled her into his arms. "It's okay." He assured her as his eyes turned ink black.

_**~Opening Credits~**_

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"I don't understand how you can keep saving innocents…." Piper Halliwell-Wyatt ranted as she snatched up an ice pack from the freezer and placed it on the back of her husbands neck, "….but you can't figure out a way to heal yourself?"

"Well it's kinda hard to heal myself when I'm _knocked out_." Leo replied pressing the ice pack harder.

"Leo, how's it possible for an angel to even _get_ knocked out?" Phoebe Halliwell questioned as she came strolling, bright eyed and bushy tailed, into the kitchen, "I mean you _are_ , after all, technically dead." She pointed out, one hand on her hip.

Leo looked at her pointedly, "Three years together and _now_ you're asking these questions?" he asked looking confused.

"Well, I think the more appropriate question is;" Piper chimed in from the other side of the island, "How does a whitelighter get somebody knocked _up_?" she asked raising her eyebrows at her husband.

Leo frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her.

Phoebe couldn't contain her laughter from beside him.

"Well what do you think it means?" Piper answered attempting to stifle her own laughter.

Leo looked between his wife and his sister-in-law, "If this is about Paige, I swear the Elders had no idea that she even existed. Or that she was your sister." He assured them firmly.

"Sister witch." Phoebe added staring off into space.

"Half witch, half whitelighter." Piper added in too, "Let's not forget that little surprise." She said wryly.

Phoebe made a face then frowned, "Where's Prue?" she asked glancing around the kitchen, "She's not still asleep is she?"

Piper shook her head, making her way around the island to Leo, "She's still getting ready, I swear that girl takes longer than anyone I know and she's not even goin' out to work." She muttered as she adjusted Leo's ice pack, "I still can't believe that mom kept that a secret from us." Piper mused referring back to their previous topic of conversation.

"Well….it sounded like she didn't have much of a choice." Phoebe defended her mother all be it hesitantly.

Piper sighed, "We're her _daughters_. She could have found a way to share that information with _us_." She insisted but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "_That_ better not be another long-lost relative." Piper warned slamming the ice pack against Leo's chest before stalking out of the kitchen and towards the door.

**~PO4~**

Prue Halliwell stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at her reflection intently. Attempting to hide the bags that were slowing becoming more prominent under her eyes was rapidly proving to be a harder and harder task to accomplish.

Prue sighed heavily and shook her head, "It'll have to do." She muttered in defeat. Prue forcefully shoved her make-up back into her make-up bad then snatched it up intent on heading for the door when a light wind washed over her, stopping her mid-step and successfully knocked the breath right out of her.

"_Prue."_ An airy almost ghost like voice whispered and Prue froze slowly closing her eyes until it released her and she gasped for breath.

Prue shook her head and laughed sardonically, "No. No way, not possible." She assured although trying to convince herself of that fact was extremely difficult as hope was such a strong and stubborn emotion which usually left you feeling like a fool.

"_Prue."_ The same voice whispered again as the same wind, once again, knocked the breath right out of her but felt as if it was flowing right through her this time.

Prue threw her hands out to steady herself, gripping the sink so tightly that her knuckles turned white, "Andy?" she choked managing to suck in enough air to speak.

Prue gasped closing her eyes tightly as the wind grew stronger, tighter around her middle, like arms being wrapped around her waist but then it completely disappeared as if it had never came leaving Prue breathless and too stunned for words.

**~PO4~**

Piper stomped to the front door and wrenched it open to reveal their close friend Darryl Morris on the other side.

"Hi Piper." He greeted and stepped in when she motioned him threw.

"Hi there." Piper replied faking chipper.

"Darryl?" Prue questioned from the stairs, "What are you doing here?" she asked him with a frown, "No that we're not happy to see you." she added with a smile stepping down off the last step, "We're always happy to see you but….?" She trailed off as she figured her got the point.

Darryl smiled at her, "I'm uh….I'm actually not too sure on that one." He replied with a frown of his own, "I uh….I just got the feeling that I should come by and see how you three were."

Piper smiled brightly at him, "Aw that's sweet Darryl."

Phoebe nodded then added, "And very appropriate."

Darryl instantly looked concerned, "What do you mean?" he asked then turned to Prue, "What does she mean?"

Prue sighed, "It's been a rough week that's all." She answered tiredly. Darryl shot them all a questioning look.

Phoebe stepped forwards, sucked in an exaggerated breath then proceeded to explain, "Well….I went to the underworld to rescue Cole. Piper and Prue were exposed as witches. Some crack pot wannabe witch with a big ass gun shot Piper and killed her. I made a deal with the devil, so too speak, to have time reset and save Piper's life which worked, the whole world forgot that we were witches and Piper was brought back to life, it never even happened." She smiled at his stunned expression, "But of course the Source double crossed me and Prue died because of it."

Darryl snapped his gaze to Prue who nodded. He then turned to Piper who nodded too then back to Phoebe who continued.

"Don't worry we fixed that too, as you can see." She gestured over at Prue, "Leo saved her, thank god, with some help from me and then we found out we have a long-lost half sister who just so happens to be half witch, half whitelighter because our mom had an affair with her whitelighter, got pregnant, gave the baby up for adoption and never told us about it….until now." She concluded with a smile.

"Whoa." Darryl breathed too stunned for anything else.

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed and gave him a pat on the back.

Darryl nodded his head and turned to Piper, "You got shot?" he asked and she nodded he then turned to Prue and said, "You died?"

Prue nodded also, "Yeah, like I said; it's been a tough week."

"Sure has." Darryl muttered then turned to Leo, "They've got another sister?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah, her name is Paige, she's a social worker." He informed him.

Darryl was silent, "Paige? Paige Mathews?" he asked and Leo shrugged not all too sure on her last name. "I think we've worked with her before." He mused then added, "Not me personally but I have seen her." He turned to Prue, "Ya know she did remind me of you."

Prue made a face, "Why am I not surprised?" she replied tightly.

Darryl looked confused by her statement but shook it off and looked down at his watch, "Hey listen I uh….I gotta get back to work but call me if you need anything." He told them leaning forward to kiss Prue's cheek.

"Will do." She replied and kissed his.

Darryl then turned, placed a hand on both Piper and Phoebe's arm then headed for the door, pulling it closed behind him.

**~PO4~**

Everyone was silent for a few moments then Leo noticed how pale Prue looked, "Hey Prue?" he called and she looked over at him, "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Prue stared blankly at him, "More like _felt_ a ghost." She corrected darkly.

Piper and Phoebe both raised their eyebrows and turned to her expectantly but Prue looked away shaking her head.

"I'm fine." She assured them then looked pissed, "But I'd be a lot _finer_ if I wasn't hearing the voice of my _dead_ ex-boyfriend slash high school sweetheart slash love of my life while I'm in the _bathroom_!" she ranted hands placed firmly on her hips glaring up at the ceiling, "Doing my make-up." She added quickly.

"What?" Piper asked looking thoroughly confused.

Prue opened her mouth to reply when Cole shimmered in beside her.

"Cole." Phoebe gasped walking towards him.

"Wait." He instructed holding up his hand. Phoebe froze and pouted.

Cole scanned the room as he formed an energy ball in his hand. Phoebe opened her mouth to speak when a demon shimmered in and shot a lightening bolt at Cole who dived out of its path, throwing his energy ball at the demon as he went killing him on the spot.

The three sisters cried out in surprise as he did so then glared at Cole.

Cole sighed pushing himself up off the stairs, "Damn Bounty Hunters." He cursed. "They're like gnats."

Phoebe exhaled loudly grabbing everyone's attention, "Are you okay?" she asked walking over to him and leaning into his side.

Cole nodded and kissed her head, wrapping an arm around her tightly, "Yeah I'm fine honey." He assured her. Phoebe tilted her head up and Cole leaned down, capturing her lips with his.

Prue rolled her eyes at them as she made way over to stand next to Piper. Leo chuckled silently at Prue's reaction and Piper smirked them smacked his sister on the thigh. Prue jumped glaring at Piper and mouthed 'ow' as she rubbed her now stinging thigh.

"You've got a problem." Cole announced when Phoebe had finished showing him how happy she was too see him.

Piper sighed throwing her head back, Prue closed her eyes, shoulders sagging and Phoebe groaned loudly, "On top of all our other problems?"

Cole nodded, "On my way back, I heard gargoyles." He announced to the group.

Phoebe looked confused and Prue's eyes remained closed while Piper tried not too laugh, "Gargoyles?" she repeated, "You mean like, statues?" she asked looking highly amused.

"That's only in their resting state." Cole informed her, "They come alive to ward off evil." He explained then added grimly, "In this case, I think they're trying to ward off the Source." Cole looked at Leo, "I think he's surfaced." And that shut Piper right up.

**~PO4~**

"Wait, what?" Phoebe questioned sounding terrified. She looked at Piper who was shaking her head and Prue who was staring at Cole.

"He's here? Now?" Phoebe continued looking at her boyfriend, "Where?" she asked.

"Well I don't know." Cole shrugged, "Could be anywhere. Or anyone."

"He probably came for Paige." Leo mused looking at nothing in particular, "But she doesn't stand a chance against him. She doesn't even know what her power is yet." The concern was evident on his face and in his voice.

"Leo, _we_ don't stand a chance against him." Phoebe pointed out shakily, "Not without the _'Power of Four' _and even then….?"

Prue nodded, "Yes we do." She corrected firmly, "We may not be able to defeat him on our own but we definitely stand a chance." She insisted.

"Prue…." Phoebe tried but Prue held up a hand.

"No Phoebe." She interrupted, "We've survived the last _three_ _years_ without this girl."

Phoebe sighed, "That 'girl' is our sister Prue." She reminded her sharply.

"She's not our sister." Piper said sternly and Phoebe and Prue shot her a look, "Okay so she _is_ our sister but only by blood. We don't even know her."

Phoebe looked appalled, "That doesn't mean we're not going to save her Piper! We have to protect her from him!" She insisted looking to Prue for support.

"Phoebe's right Piper." Prue agreed and Phoebe smiled in relief, "But first we have to find her." She turned to Leo, "Can you sense her?"

Leo shook his head, "I don't think so. She's too new." He replied regretfully.

Prue folded her arms across her chest, "Well then, we'll just have to start with the church Mom was talking about."

"Prue…." Piper turned to her looking hurt.

"What Piper? " Prue asked and Piper raised her eyebrows. Prue held up her hands, "I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea myself but we can't just do nothing. She _is_ our sister we can't ignore that fact and pretend that she doesn't exist." She reasoned with her and true to her word, did not look all that thrilled.

"Mom wouldn't want us too Piper." Phoebe added softly knowing that Piper did not cope at all well with change.

Prue turned to her, "And could you really live with yourself if we just let her die?" she asked knowing fine well that she couldn't.

Piper looked between her two sisters then sighed begrudgingly, "Fine!" she caved irritated as she was counting on Prue's support in this, "But….can we _please_ stop referring to her as our sister?" she asked grimacing at the word, "Just for now?"

Phoebe opened her mouth to refuse and reprimand Piper for even suggesting it when Prue cut her off.

"Sure." Prue replied with a nod, "Not too comfortable using that word myself." She muttered and Phoebe glared at them both, "Let's go find our _innocent_." She stressed the word looking at Phoebe directly who glared at her and jabbed Prue in the side.

**~PO4~**

"Oscar, what's the matter sweetheart?" Paige asked her small pet bird that was squawking loudly in its cage, "It's okay, I'm home."

"Maybe he doesn't like me?" Shane suggests as he gazing at the bird through the cage bars.

"Don't be ridiculous." Paige retorts as she made her way over to her closet, "He's always liked you."

"Well, aren't you gonna tell me what happened last night?" Shane asked as Paige pulled out a denium skirt and threw it on her bed.

"No, it's nothing." Paige replied sitting down on the edge of her bed and slipping off her shoes.

"Seemed like something to me." Shane pressed as he took a seat beside her, "You were pretty scared."

"Let's just say that, when I wanted to find out who I was, I didn't wanna find out I was a freak." Paige told him cryptically, "Look, can we just talk about this later?" she asked tiredly.

"Of course." Shane nodded in understanding, "Hey….I never got to thank you for saving me." He said looking into her eyes and leaning in for a kiss only to be interrupted by her squawking bird.

"Oscar." Paige whined as Shane glared menacingly at the small animal, "Listen, I should get to work anyway. I'm in enough trouble with the boss as it is." Paige pointed out grabbing her close off of her bed. Paige lifted her bag and headed for the door. Shane held out his hand behind her back and it glowed a light red, like he was reading her.

Shane smiled slightly, "Well, I know how badly you wanna be there for that placement hearing,"

Paige whirled round to face him, "How did you know about that?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Shane shrugged, "Well, you told me, remember?"

Paige frowned and tilted her head slightly in thought.

"Little boy, abusive dad." Shane remarked, "You said nothing gets under your skin more than that." He quoted her back to herself.

Paige stared at him a little longer before shrugging slightly, "Right, okay." She forced a smile, "Make yourself at home. Stop by for lunch if you want?" she offered.

"Count on it." Shane smiled warmly at her. Paige smiled back and left without another word.

Once she was out of sight Shane's smile slipped from his face and he made his way slowly over to the bird. His eyes turned black and the Oscar burst into flames before Shane flamed out of the apartment.

**~PO4~**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

Paige is sat at her desk on the phone, "So how's Aunt Julie?" she asked politely.

"_Much better. Thank you, dear, for asking." _The caller on the other line replied.

"Is her hip any better?" Paige asked then got distracted by the man at reception.

"Jake and Carol Grisanti for Mr. Cowan." Jake introduced himself.

"Okay. I'll let him know you're here." The receptionist replied politely.

Paige turned back to the phone, "Sorry. Say that again, I got distracted." But she doesn't hear the answer as she follows Jake Grisanti with her eyes as he returns to his wife.

"I'm gonna go wash up okay?" he told her then disappeared in the men's restroom. Once in there he turned on the faucet and washed his face in the cold water. The lights began to flicker and when Jake Grisanti looked up Shane was standing behind him.

"What do you want?" Jake snapped irritantly.

Shane cocked his head to the side as a ghostly hand protruded out of his chest and the Source stepped out of his body. Shane unconscious body hit the cold tile floor. Jake backed away in fear as the Source advanced on him, "Oh God!" he cried. The Source remained silent as he entered him and took over. Jake stood up straight and looked in the mirror, his eyes turning black before he left.

"Hey, before you go." Paige called down the phone as she twisted the cord in her fingertips, "Can I ask you a question?"

"_Sure." _

"Do you guys still go to that church that Mom and Dad used to go too?" she asked hopefully.

"_Yeah we still go." _he replied.

"Is there still a nun called Sister Angus there?" Paige questioned.

"_Isn't she the one who found you?"_

"Yeah, right, the one that found me." Paige confirmed.

"_Have you spoken to her?"_

"No, no, I haven't spoken to her, but something's come up. I think I should." She replied watching as her boss Mr. Cowan shook hands with Jake Grisanti. "Uh….Uncle Dave I've gotta go. I'll call you back okay?" she said quickly.

"_Okay, I love you, Paige."_

"Yeah, I love you too." She replied then hung up the phone and made her way over to them, "Mr. Cowan." She called sharply.

"Hey, look Paige I got this, okay?" he replied in a hushed tone.

"No but you can't let that little boy go home with that jerk." She insisted sternly.

"Paige, number one: you don't know for a fact he's abusing the boy." Mr. Cowan pointed out firmly, "And number two: this is none of your business. You are an assistant not a social worker."

"That's because you're too cheap to make me one!" Paige threw in his face frustratedly.

Mr. Cowan held up his hands before retreating into the conference room, closing the door tightly behind him.

Paige glared then moved to look in the window only to find Jake Grisanti staring at her in amusement. Paige stared back and watched him smirk in satisfaction as Mr. Cowan pulled the blinds shut.,

Paige turned and rested her head back against the glass looking severely pissed off.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Hey Prue? Piper?" Phoebe called as she walked down the hall of the second floor, yellow pages in hand. She quickly checked Piper's room to find it empty before moving to Prue's. She peaked in and found both her sisters. Piper was lying on her back on Prue's bed, eyes closed and Prue was sitting at her vanity staring at something, out of Phoebe's line of sight, sitting on top.

"Hey!" Phoebe called again closing the door behind her. Piper's eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up. Prue dropped whatever she was holding, cursed under her breath then spun in her chair to face them.

"I think I found the church." Phoebe beamed with pride.

Piper forced a smile, "Great."

"Piper." Prue and Phoebe reprimanded at the same time. Piper rolled her eyes at them and sighed.

"What the hell's your problem anyway?" Phoebe questioned, her voice cold and angry as she glared at her older sister.

"Phoebe." Prue said softly placing her hand on her baby, wait no, Phoebe wasn't the baby of the family anymore, younger sisters shoulder.

"No Prue! I wanna know!" Phoebe pushed turning back to Piper.

Piper sat, open mouthed on the bed unable to answer the question, "I just…." Piper was at a loss for words.

"Just what Piper?" Phoebe snapped.

"Phoebe." Prue tried again only to be completely ignored.

Piper blinked in surprise at the harshness in her little sisters' voice, "I just….I don't know I…."

"You don't know?" Phoebe echoed her voice mocking as she interrupted again, "How the hell can you 'not know' Piper?"

"Phoebe that's enough!" Prue snapped her voice stern and full of authority.

Piper glared at her younger sister, "You wanna know what my problem is Phoebe?" she asked the anger in her voice shocking Phoebe, "I'm angry! In fact no I am pissed off." Piper fumed pushing herself off of the bed to look down on Phoebe, "I'm pissed at Mom. I'm pissed at Grams. I'm pissed at Sam and I'm pissed at Paige!" she ranted as she began pacing up and down, "Our whole lives have been a lie. Full of secrets and deceit and god know what the hell else! It's bad enough that were not 'normal' because of this god forsaken family but to then find out that said family has _lied_ to you your entire life is pretty shit don't ya think?" she all but yelled in Phoebe's face, her breathing quick and uneven, "And now I'm really, really pissed at you!" she jabbed Phoebe in the shoulder.

Phoebe stared at Piper for the longest time before she too shot up off the bed and walked right up too Piper and seeing as how Phoebe was the tallest of the three, not by much but still, she was now looking down on Piper, "Well good cause I'm really, really pissed at you too!" Phoebe spat, "And yes Piper it does suck, the lying the secrets everything but you _cannot_ take that out on Paige! It's not her fault!" Phoebe reasoned but Piper was to angry and upset to really hear her, "She's the innocent in all of this, just like we are and I am not gonna stand by and let _either_ of you punish her for something that is _not_ and will _never_ be _her_ fault!" by the time Phoebe was finished she was breathing heavily too and the two sisters, who never fought, were entertaining a staring match in the middle of their eldest sister bedroom.

Prue stared at them, wide eyed and open mouthed completely stunned for a few seconds before she decided to do some damage control. "ALRIGHT!" Prue yelled standing up and striding over too them, "That is _enough_!" she exclaimed pushing them away from one another and standing right in between, "You two are acting like _children_ ,no hush!" she cried placing one finger on Phoebe's lips to silence her, "I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear a _single word _come out of either of your mouths unless it's the words 'I'm sorry'"

Piper and Phoebe huffed childishly and folded their arms across their chests in defiance.

"Now…." Prue stated more calmly, "….I understand that everyone is a little stressed at the moment but taking our frustrations out on each other is _not_ going to help matters in the slightest." She pointed out firmly sounding way too much like a mother reprimanding her two small children, "In fact it might just get one of us killed and nobody wants that." She stated raising her eyebrows challengingly. When neither of her sisters took the bait she smiled and pushed them both down onto the bed beside one another.

"Okay Piper." She turned to her younger sister, "I know your having a hard time dealing with all of this but you're gonna half to try a little harder." She said softly and when she saw Phoebe smirk she rounded on her with the best death glare Prue could muster on almost no sleep and she was greatly satisfied when the smirk instantly disappeared from Phoebe's face and her little sister looked down at her hands in shame.

"It hurts, I know, and your angry, so am I, but Phoebe _is_ right about Paige." Prue pointed out gently, "She's just as much a victim in all of this as we are. She's young and she's confused and the poor girl must be terrified. She's been exposed to a world that she didn't even think existed a few days ago _and_ on top of all that she finds out that she has this whole other family that she never knew about, wasn't a part of." Prue sighed and knelt down in front of Piper taking her hands, "Just for one second, can you try and imagine what it's like to be in _her_ shoes right about now. Pretty overwhelming huh?" Piper nodded a little and Prue smiled and kissed Piper's hand then turned to Phoebe.

"Miss Phoebe." Prue said and Phoebe grimaced.

"Uh-oh." Phoebe whispered.

Prue nodded, "Uh-oh is right my dear. Even though I _love_ how understanding your being towards Paige's situation, how accepting and down right protective of her you are , you just….you've gotta try and understand _our_ situation." She gestured between herself and Piper. "We're not as open minded as you Pheebs, we never have been and this is _really_ hard for us to digest." Phoebe opened her mouth to protest but Prue silenced her once again, "I'm not saying that you're not angry too, or hurt because I know you are, I can see it." She looked into Phoebe's eyes, "The only difference is that you're focusing more on the fact that you're now a big sister. You're not the 'baby' anymore and you're, you're clearly thrilled at that but to me…." Prue pointed to herself, "….it's just one more little sister to protect and worry endlessly about. It's also putting us, as the _Charmed Ones_, in a very vulnerable position."

Phoebe looked at Prue in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well…." Prue sighed, "….we're gonna have to train a new witch from scratch. Teach her all the basics; potion making, spell casting, ritual performing you name it. We'll need to try and catch her up on _everything_. Get her to where we are after three _years _and we'll have to do that in only a few _months_ or we're all dead. You really think the Source of All Evil is gonna wait around for us while we train the rookie?" she asked and Phoebe shook her head chewing on her lip nervously.

"I never thought of it that way." She admitted quietly.

"Well we did." Piper sighed scooting closer to Phoebe, "I'm sorry Pheebs I'm just…."

Phoebe held up a hand, "I know. Believe me I know….now." she added in with a wink then reached over and hugged Piper tightly. Piper laughed and hugged her back then they both reached out and pulled Prue in too.

"Thank you." they whispered together.

Prue chuckled, "It's alright just,,,," she pulled back and looked at them both seriously, "….don't make me play mediator again anytime soon okay?"

Piper chuckled and Phoebe giggled, "Okay."

Prue sighed in relief, "Good cause that, that wasn't fun."

Piper gave her a pointed look, "Mm-hm."

Prue and Phoebe smiled sweetly, "We get the point Piper." Phoebe laughed.

Prue took both her sisters' hands in her own and looked at them dead on, "Bottom line; no matter what we think or feel, this girl, Paige, she _is_ our….our sister." Prue closed her eyes when she felt Piper tense at the word. She looked between them and smiled, "And sisters' protect each other." Prue reached up with one hand and tucked a stray hair behind Phoebe's ear while she cupped Piper's cheek with her other.

Phoebe smiled at her sisters but her eyes were drawn to Prue's vanity table and the fallen picture on top. She took Prue's hand in hers and kissed it then pushed herself up and walked over to the vanity, lifting the picture carefully Phoebe smiled sadly at the faces in the frame.

Prue and Piper watched as Phoebe walked over to Prue's vanity. They shared puzzled looks as Piper pulled Prue up and onto the bed beside her. Prue wrapped an arm around Piper's shoulders and kissed her head.

"Phoebe?" Piper called in concern.

Phoebe turned and showed them the picture, "You really miss him don't you?" she asked Prue softly referring to the man in the picture.

Prue smiled wistfully at the face; Andrew Trudeau, better known as Andy to the girls and most people he knew. Prue tore her eyes away from the photo to look at Phoebe. Prue nodded and tears pooled in her eyes as she whispered, "Every day." barely getting the words out.

**~PO4~**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

Paige paced back and forth outside of the conference room nervously waiting to find out what decision Mr. Cowan came too.

"What's happening?" Paige demanded as soon as Mr. Cowan stepped out.

"Nothing's been decided." He told her calmly, "We're gonna meet again tomorrow."

Paige folded her arms across her chest looking at him like he was insane, "Tomorrow?" she echoed in disbelief, "You can't let him go home with that kid." She insisted standing by her word.

"I can and I am." Mr. Cowan replied his patience wearing thin, "Look Paige, you weren't in there. He was very persuasive."

"Persuasive? What about the police report?" Paige questioned in disgust, "What about the counselor's recommendations?"

Mr. Cowan sighed, "Look Paige, I know how you feel about these cases. But we can't make a decision based on what you think?" he tried to explain his reasons to her, "We have to base it on fact. Right now, we don't have enough yet. I'm sorry." And with that he walked away.

"You got a problem lady?" Jake Grisanti asked looming over her.

Paige looked up at him defiantly, "Yeah I do." She replied strongly, "I got a problem with people who hit their kids."

"Come on Jake." His wife pulled on his arm, "Let's just go?" she begged.

"Wait, wait." He said firmly shaking her off and turning back to Paige, "Listen, I can do whatever the hell I want to…." He leaned in close and smirked, "….and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Then he walked away leaving an appalled and enraged Paige in his wake.

Paige shook her head in disgust then stomped off to her desk, snatched up her purse and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Cowan asked walking after her.

"Church." Paige threw over her shoulder while storming out.

Jake Grisanti entered the restroom once again to find Shane still unconscious body lying on the floor with an elderly man kneeling over him. "Can you give me a hand?" the kind elderly man asked, "I think he must have slipped."

Jake turned, his eyes turning black and the old man erupted into flames leaving nothing but smoke. The same ghostly hand protruded out of Jake's chest as the Source stepped out of his body and back into Shane's.

**~PO4~**

Paige walked through the large oak doors and quietly down the aisle to the nun standing by the candles.

"Excuse me?" Paige called politely, "Are you Sister Agnes?"

The nun turned to her and smiled, "Yes. And who might you be?"

"I'm Paige. Paige Mathews." Paige replied with her own smile, the nun shook her head. "You might not remember me. I probably changed a little since the last time you saw me." Paige laughed nervously, "On August 2nd, 1977. Does that ring any bells?"

Sister Agnes stared at Paige in awe, "Oh, dear Lord." She gasped hand on her chest.

Paige smiled taking that reaction as realization. Sister Agnes took Paige into the Chambers of the Church and took out a large box.

"I was just about your age, when they came." Sister Agnes explained as she set it down on a table.

"They?" Paige questioned, "My mother and my father?"

Sister Agnes nodded, "They came in a swirl of bright white lights." She told her looking distant, "Just like….angels." she smiled.

Paige smiled too, "White light? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, that's how they appeared, with you in their arms." She elaborated, "I was stunned, I didn't know what to think." Sister Agnes took a deep breath, "They said you were in great danger." She retold, "That they had no other choice but to give you up, to protect you."

"Danger? What kind out danger?" Paige asked frowning in confusion.

"Well they didn't say." Sister Agnes replied, "But I could tell from their pain that it must be very real." She said sadly, "They asked me too find you a good home, a safe home, and too keep their secret….until you came looking."

"But how could they know?" Paige questioned.

"Because you come from them, my dear." Sister Agnes replied seriously, "As wonderful and precious your adoptive parents were to you…you still come from angels." Sister Agnes smiled them reached in and lifted something from the box, "They asked me to save this for you, for this day." She said softly handing the soft pink blanket embroidered with the letter 'P' to Paige. "It's what they bundled you up in." she explained. "Your mother had only one request; that your name begin with a 'P'."

Just then the door opened and Phoebe appeared, ginning widely followed by Piper and Prue.

Sister Agnes turned, "Yes may I help you?" but Piper threw up her hands and the nice nun froze.

**~PO4~**

"Hi!" Phoebe greeted brightly.

"Hey, what's up?" Piper asked as they walked towards Paige, "We need to get you outta here."

"What did you do to her?" Paige questioned looking Sister Agnes over.

Prue followed her gaze, "Oh she just froze her." She explained then added, "She'll be fine, don't worry."  
"Yeah lucky I didn't blow her up." Piper felt the need to add, "My powers kinda new so I don't have full control ye…OW!" she yelped as both Phoebe and Prue smacked her from each side. "What?"

Phoebe turned to Paige and grinned, "Just ignore her she's…." but she forgot what she was saying when she saw the blanket in Paige's hands, "….guys..." she pointed to it, "….look."

"Is that our blanket?" Prue asked as Piper reached for it.

Paige snatched it away, "No! It's mine!" she snapped, "Leave me alone." She demanded as she pushed past them.

"All right, jeez!" Piper rolled her eyes as they let her pass.

"Paige." Phoebe called running after her.

Prue turned on Piper, "Not helping!" she seethed grabbing Piper's wrist and pulling her out the door.

"Paige." Phoebe called again but she refused to stop, "Paige!"

"PAIGE!" Prue yelled getting irritated. Paige stopped briefly before shaking her head and walking on. Prue scowled, "Oooh!" and narrowed her eyes at Paige's retreating form.

"Stop or I'll freeze." Piper threatened.

"She's a witch, you can't freeze her." Phoebe reminded her in a hushed tone,

"She doesn't know that." Piper shot back and Prue smirked.

Paige froze, "Will you please just leave me alone." Paige begged as she turned around slowly.

Prue shook her head, "Nope. Not gonna happen, unless you _want_ to _die_?" she asked.

Paige's eyes grew wide and she spun on her heel heading for the door.

Piper whacked Prue, "Now _you're _not helping."

"OW!" Prue yelped then glared.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at her older sisters', "Look, we know what you're going through." She called out going after Paige, Piper and Prue behind her. "We went through the same thing when we first found out we were witches too."

Piper sighed, "Look, you just gotta trust us. Someone very, very bad is after you."

Paige whirled round, "Trust you?" she asked, "You just froze a nun."

Piper frowned and Prue turned to her slightly, "That's true." she said scratching her head, "She's right, you did just do that." Piper glared

"How do I know you're not the bad ones?" Paige questioned further.

Prue pointed to Paige, "Another good point." She agreed.

"_Really_ not helping!" Phoebe snapped this time turning to Prue with a distressed look.

Piper scoffed, "Well, if we are then you are….sister." she got out just to make her point.

Phoebe turned to Piper sharply, "Piper!" she cried exasperatedly.

"What?" Piper shrugged, "Fine, then you try."

Phoebe looked Paige over quickly, "You have a magical power you know." She called in a sing-song voice. Paige halted and turned back around. Phoebe smirked at Piper and Prue, "Hmmmm…." She muttered as they made their way over to stand in front or next to Paige.

"At least, if you're really a Charmed One you do." Phoebe added as she leaned against the wall. Piper stood next to her arms folded and Prue stopped next to Piper, hands on her hips.

"And the sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself." Prue chimed in.

"Which would be a really good thing since someone _very, very bad_ is after you." Piper stressed again.

Paige looked at them all skeptically, "I have a power?"

Piper nodded, "But because the prophecy only mentions _three_ sisters' we have no idea what your power might be."

"It's a pretty safe bet to assume it'll most likely be an extension or I don't know a….mutation of one of ours." Prue explained.

Paige frowned and shook her head, "So….what do I do?" she asked looking to each sister.

"You try and use our powers." Phoebe stated like it was obvious, "Try mine first." She said excitedly holding out her hands, "I have the power of premonition so…."

"Wait." Paige interrupted, "What's premonition?"

Phoebe smiled, "I can see the future. Now take my hands and uh….try and see what I'll be wearing tonight at P3." She suggested with a shrug. Prue and Piper bit back their laughter.

Paige stared at her hands like they were diseased before reluctantly taking them in her own and closing her eyes. After a whole minute passed and nothing happened Paige opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at Phoebe.

"Okay, mine next." Piper said quickly and Paige turned to her, "I freeze stuff, as you already know so…." Piper pointed at one of the candles, "When that candle falls, throw your hands up and try to freeze it okay?" she asked, "Good." without waiting for a reply.

Paige turned to the candle and Piper nodded at Prue who, with a subtle flick of her two fingers, sent the candle flying to the floor.

"Ah!" Paige cried in surprise throwing her hands up as she did so but nothing happened, the candle hit the floor.

"Alrighty then." Prue said eyebrows raised, "I guess it's mine huh?" She concluded then frowned, "Not sure if I'm happy about that, okay…" she smiled warmly at Paige who forced one back, "It's okay, you're doing great." Prue encouraged unable to help herself.

Paige smiled gratefully then focused entirely on Prue, "What do I do?" she asked.

"You focus all your energy on that candle and then you wave your hand at it and well, move it." Prue replied, "Like this." She said then waved her hand and the candle shot across the room.

Paige jumped in surprise, staring at Prue impressed then turned to the last candle, concentrated hard and waved her hand at it, "Nothing!" she declared when the candle stayed put.

The three Halliwell sisters' frowned at each other. "That don't make no sense." Phoebe shook her head.

Prue turned back to Paige, "Try again." She instructed and Paige did so with no luck then huffed.

"What's the use?" She asked sounding defeated, "I'm never gonna be able to make _that candle_…." She held out her hand and stopped when bright blue and white lights engulfed said candle and it appeared in her hand.

**~PO4~**

"So…." Phoebe reached out and took the candle from Paige's hand, who was in too much shock to move, "….perhaps the whitelighter in her makes it work differently?" she suggested then blew out the flame.

"Half-breed." Piper muttered and earned an elbow in the side from Prue, "Ouch."

Outside Shane flamed in outside the Church and began walking to the entrance, "She better be here Oracle. I'm running out of time."

"_She is. Don't worry." _The Oracle's echoing voice replied although she was nowhere to be seen.

As Shane approached the doors the gargoyles above it came alive and started screeching. Shane shuddered and fell to the ground in pain, "NO!" he cried.

"What is that?" Paige asked in reference to the sound.

"I don't know." Phoebe replied looking to her sisters.

Prue's eyes widened, "Gargoyles." She whispered.

Before anyone could comment the doors swung open to reveal Shane, "Paige." He called out to her.

"Shane?" Paige questioned then run towards him.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe traded suspicious looks with one another.

"What's the matter?" Paige asked concerned, "My god, what happened?"

"I don't know, something's after me." He replied as she helped him to his feet.

"Shit." Prue muttered running forwards, "Paige no!"

"Come on let's get out of here." Paige said pulling him away.

"Paige come back!" Phoebe called as she, Piper and Prue reached the doors. Shane turned back, eyes glowing red then shooting out a red force which collided with the sisters sending them flying backwards and down the aisle screaming.

"What the hell was that?" Piper questioned when the finally stopped.

"Good question." came the voice of an angered Sister Agnes.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe jumped round to face her and grimaced.

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"So the Source was there, at the church?" Leo asked as he and Cole paced the floor in front of the three Halliwells.

"Well, the gargoyles weren't exactly whistling 'Dixie' Leo." Phoebe replied.

"Plus, something pretty powerful knocked us on our _asses_!" Piper added looking pissed.

Prue nodded, "Yes, in the form of a lovely demon boyfriend." Prue chimed in looking at Cole who raised his eyebrows at her.

Phoebe sighed, "Are you gonna pick on _all_ of our boyfriends like this?"

Prue kept her eyes on Cole as she answered, "No, just the dangerous ones."

"Moving on." Piper cut in, silencing both her sisters before a fight ensued.

"If he was there, "Cole spoke up getting them back on topic, "Why didn't he try to kill Paige?" he asked.

"Maybe he didn't wanna go up against the Charmed Ones." Phoebe suggested with a smile.

"No." Prue and Cole said together.

"It doesn't make sense." Cole continued, shooting Prue a sideways glance. "He knows that Paige is new too her powers if ever there was a time to attack…."

"Wait a minute." Leo said looking thoughtful. Cole and the girls turned to him. Leo looked at Cole, "What if he's not trying to kill her anymore? What if he's trying to lure her to his side?"

Piper frowned looking panicked while Phoebe just looked confused, Prue sighed and shook her head, "This does _not_ sound good."

Phoebe turned to Cole, "Translation please?" she begged.

"The mythological window." He answered only confusing Phoebe further, panicking Piper more and making Prue squirm uneasily.

"There's a window of opportunity." Leo explained, "An opening."

"Forty eight hours." Cole added.

Piper, Phoebe and Prue sat there, eyes flicking from one man to the other looking completely baffled.

"Right, forty eight hours where a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her power for good or evil yet can be swayed either way." Leo continued taking a seat across from them.

"Wait." Phoebe interrupted, "So all he has to so is cast a spell on her?" she asked and Piper's panic grew while Prue shook her head 'no'

"No." Cole answered, "He can't. It has to be her choice but….he can tempt her, entice her. If he gets her to use her powers for evil…."

"She becomes evil forever." Leo concluded looking grim.

The three sisters sat there in silence for a long moment, processing the information.

"Great!" Prue cried throwing her hands in the air, "That's just great." She sighed heavily. "Paige is in more danger than we thought."

Piper narrowed her eyes at the men in front of her, "Who makes up these cockamamie rules?" she demanded arms folded.

Leo gestured to the heavens while Cole looked to the floor.

"Oh, never mind!" Piper shook her head.

Prue scoffed, "Of course." She muttered bitterly.

"Okay, so we have less then twenty four hours to get to Paige and no idea how to find her." Phoebe concluded sounding defeated.

"But I bet the Source does." Piper mused staring into space. Everyone turned to her looking miserable.

Prue sighed running her hands threw her hair and sank down in her chair, "We are so screwed." She said slowly and sighed again.

**~PO4~**

"Here." Shane said softly as he handed Paige a glass of water.

"Thanks." Paige replied quietly, "I'm so sorry to involve you in all of this."

"All of what?" Shane asked curiously and Paige sighed placing her drink on the coffee table, "Paige…" he pressed gently, "….what's going on?" he questioned.

Paige shook her head, "I don't know." She admitted playing with her hands, "I'm so confused. I don't know what to do."

"Hey." Shane silenced her, reaching up to brush the hair from her face, "You don't have to know. You're safe here….with me."

Paige smiled and leaned in for a kiss. _"I'll take care of you." _Shane's voiced echoed as their lips met.

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"What are we even looking for?" Piper questioned as she, Prue and Phoebe stormed into the attic, making a beeline for the _'Book of Shadows' _Leo and Cole on their tails.

"Anything that'll help us find Pa….." Prue stopped dead, the rest of the answer dying in her throat, hand frozen in the air mid-gesture her mouth wide open in the shape of an 'o'

"Ow!" Phoebe cried as Piper came crashing into the back of her, "Watch where you're goin' sister!" she cried half playful, half serious.

Piper widened her eyes, "Whaaat? Don't blame me, blame her!" she cried pointing to Prue.

Phoebe spun around, "Yeah Prue! What's the whole, 'stopping without warning' all about?" she asked making exaggerated hand gestures in her eldest sister's direction. When she received no reply she tapped Prue's shoulder, "Hey Prue? What are you….OH MY GOD!" Phoebe gasped as she saw what Prue was seeing.

"What?" Piper snipped hands on her hips and a frown on her face, "What is it?" she asked coming to stand in the middle of her two sisters. "What the hell are you….OH MY GOD!" she gasped just like Phoebe had done seconds before, "What the hell happened to the book?" she exclaimed.

Leo frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked walking to stand in front of them.

Piper turned to him stabbing the book with her finger repeatedly, eyes wide and mouth agape just like her sisters.

Leo looked down, "Oh."

Prue looked up, "Oh?" she echoed eyes piercing and narrowed, "The triquatra is no longer a triquatra Leo!"

"I know." Leo replied calmly.

Phoebe shook her head, "Leo! The triquatra symbolizes the _'Power of Three'_! it symbolizes _us_!"

"You're not the _'Power of Three'_ anymore." He answered bluntly, "And until Paige accepts her new destiny as a witch, embraces it then you're _all_ vulnerable. Until Paige willing takes her place in the new _'Power of Four_' then it will not exist, which means…."

"You're not the Charmed Ones anymore." Cole finished for him then walked over to the window, gazing out onto the street.

The sisters stayed silent for several minutes, all in too much shock to say a single word.

"Alrighty then…." Piper began, finally finding her voice although it was a little scratchy, "….we better get to it."

A half hour later and they had found nothing, "This is useless!" Phoebe cried in defeat, slamming the book shut. She turned to her sisters' and winked repeatedly.

Prue and Piper frowned and exchanged worried looks concerning the sanity of their younger sister.

"We're never gonna find Paige without a little help." Phoebe announced looking to the heavens.

The pages of the _'Book of Shadows'_ started turning furiously of their own accord as the three sisters watched.

Phoebe turned to her sisters' and smirked, "Works every time." She mused then looked at the opened page, "Okay, an enchantment spell. Wait, how is this going to help us find her?" Phoebe asked looking around.

"Well…." Piper began reading the spell over, "….maybe it's not to find Paige. Maybe it's to ID the Source." She suggested, "See the last line? It's 'so she can reveal the evil within.'" She pointed to what she was referring too.

"But that'll only help if we can find him." Phoebe countered rubbing the back of her neck.

"Maybe we can." Leo joined in then turned to Cole, "Or at least, maybe you can."

Phoebe looked puzzled once again, "What does her mean?" she asked stomping her foot in frustration.

"Demons can sense the Source's aura." Cole replied as he walked towards them, "It's how he reminds us of his power, his reach."

"Huh…." Prue scoffed, hands on her hips, "….kinda like a magical low jack." She stated with a smirk.

Cole turned to her and shot her a forced smile, which she returned with her own. "Maybe if I focused on it…." He offered.

"Then he'll know you're doing it and he'll find you." Phoebe pointed out, her heart beating faster than normal.

"Not if I was careful." Cole assured her. Phoebe shook her head.

Prue turned to her expectantly while Piper stared straight ahead, "Come on Phoebe." Prue urged, "He's a big boy."

"It's your only chance at saving your sister." Cole stated firmly then turned back to the window.

Prue closed her eyes at that remark and Piper hissed. Phoebe rolled her eyes at them but nodded slightly.

"Okay…." Piper looked around, "….so we need something to enchant."

"Right." Phoebe turned in a circle and spotted a pair of plastic sunglasses on a nearby shelf. "How about these." She asked grinning.

"Oh, Phoebe." Prue and Piper said together frowning in disgust.

"What? They're perfect." Phoebe insisted.

"All right." Piper relented with a sigh.

Prue merely shook her head and grimaced saying, "I am _not _wearing those." She defied adamantly.

"Fine." Phoebe replied then nodded at the book, "Chant."

'_Magic forces, far and wide._

_Enchant these so those can't hide._

_Allow this witch to use their ends._

_So she can reveal the evil within.'_

The shades glowed white in their hands at the end of the spell. Piper looked at her sisters', "They glowed." She stated the obvious.

"Yes, Piper we saw." Prue replied tucking her hair behind her ears.

Piper looked at her with questioning eyes, "Well, does that mean it worked?"

Prue shrugged, "Don't know. Put 'em on Pheebs." She instructed with a smirk.

Phoebe beamed, "Gladly," she replied and slipped them over her eyes and looked at Leo.

"Well?" he asked.

"Nothing." Phoebe shook her head, "You look the same."

"How about me?" Cole asked with a grin.

Phoebe turned to him and yelped in surprise, jumping back.

"What?" Cole questioned coming towards her, "What do I look like?"

Phoebe looked him over again, not seeing Cole but Balthazor threw the lenses, "You look like hell." She informed him then pulled them off, "Enchanting." She smiled placing them next to the book then looked up, "Thanks for the magical assist Grams."

"Bed." Prue said sharply, "All of you now." She ordered ushering them out the attic door, "Come on let's go, lot's of demon hunting and innocent saving in store for us tomorrow, move it." and with that all occupants retired for the night, hopefully to a peaceful slumber.

**~PO4~**

Prue tossed and turned in her bed, breathing heavily, sweat covering her body. Flashes. That was all she could see; pictures, frozen moments in time. Memories of one man; from the day they met as just little kids to their first kiss, first date, first dance, first time and everything in between right up until the day he died.

"_Prue." _His voice whispered again as she slept, "_Prue."_ He was calling her, trying to tell her….something, _"Prue."_

Prue shot up in her bed, gasping for breath and trembling all over, "Andy." She whispered in the darkness. Prue looked around, "I know you're here." she informed the blackness that surrounded her, "I can feel you, hear you. I know it's you Andy. I know…_.you_." she whispered. Prue drew in a deep and shaky breath, "You saved me. That day with Shax, it _was_ you wasn't it?" she asked but received no reply, "_Please_ answer me?" she begged, eyes darting from corner to corner, "If your not goin' to say anything then just….then just go away. Leave me alone please?" she pleaded her voice breaking, "You're gone and I need to accept that but I _can't_ do it if you won't _let_ me." She pointed out eyes still searching. Then that wind hit her, stealing her breath and encircling her tightly, "Andy." She breathed closing her eyes and feeling him all the way through, "Please?" she gasped and then he was gone, gone for good and she was once again….alone.

**~PO4~**

Paige stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel and stopped in front of the mirror.

"_You know who you are now Paige." _ Shane's voice floated threw the room, _"This is where your destiny lies."_ And his voice slowly warped into the Source's, _"It lies not with your sister witches."_ Shane appeared behind her, _"_It's for no-one but you. This is what you've searching for you whole life. This is why you have the power." He waved his hand in front of the mirror and Jake Grisanti appeared.

"You can't stop me." He taunted.

"Use your power for your own desires, to seek your own revenge." Shane advised, "Use your power. Call for his heart. Call for his life." And then he disappeared again. Paige raised her hand to the mirror and shattered the glass.

**~PO4~  
**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

Paige was sitting at her desk staring off into space, her eyes slightly glazed when she suddenly rose from her seat and followed a very pissed off Jake Grisanti and his wife out of the building and into the street.

Paige stopped a few feet behind him and held up her hand, "Heart." She called clearly and precisely.

Jake Grisanti groaned and gasped in pain clutching his chest as he fell to the ground squirming. "Jake what is it?" his wife cried fearfully. "NO!" she screamed frantically.

Just then Prue's car pulled up inside the parking lot and she, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole all jumped out, their enchanted sunglasses clutched tightly in Phoebe's hand.

"I don't see Paige anywhere." Phoebe observed as they all scanned the area around them.

"Are you sure this is the right place Cole?" Piper asked seeking confirmation, her voice uncertain.

Cole nodded once, "The Source is here. I can sense it." He assured her determinedly.

"Wait there she is." Leo pointed over at the path across from them.

Phoebe stopped and slipped on her shades.

"What is she doing?" Piper asked turning to Prue who shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do you always ask me?" Prue questioned incredulously with a frown.

Piper shot her a 'duh' look, "Cause you're the _oldest_!" she stated in an obvious tone.

Phoebe chuckled at the answer but nodded her agreement, "Oh! She's got a black aura around her." She informed them reaching her hands back to grab hold of both her sisters.

"Uh-oh." Prue muttered a look of dread on her face, "Black aura not good."

"The Source?" Leo asked Cole as the two stared at Paige.

"No, it can't be." Cole answered looking confused, "If Phoebe saw my demonic self then she'd see his too."

Prue shook her head, "Enough chit chat." She scolded then strode in front of Phoebe and Piper, pulling them with her, "Come on."

"Jake! Jake what?..." Carol Grisanti asked her husband desperately.

"Paige?" Phoebe called as she came to a stop beside her younger sister, "Paige it's me, Phoebe. And Prue and Piper too. Remember us?"

"He's evil. He's hurting his child." Paige replied not taking her eyes off her victim or relenting in her pull for his heart.

Prue raised her eyebrows and looked between Paige and the man on the ground, "So you're what?" she asked hands on her hips, "Going to kill him? Well that's just stupid cause that would make you just as bad as him."

When Paige never even blinked in response Phoebe turned to her sisters panicked, "You're being seduced into doing this ya know."

"By that _very, very, bad_ someone that we mentioned before." Piper added but got nothing.

"No! No Jake!" Carol cried growing more frantic as he husband writhed on the ground.

Prue and Piper looked at each other quickly and nodded, "All right, you know what?" Piper exclaimed as she and Prue grabbed Paige's hands and pulled them downwards, weakening her hold on the dying man.

"Hi!" Prue smiled brightly at Paige trying to avert her attention but Paige stared right through her, "Huh….well, your rude." Prue muttered the smile still plastered on her face.

"Leo, take her, go home." Piper ordered pushing Paige into his arms, ""Go, go, go, go, go, go." and they orbed out immediately successfully severing Paige's connection and releasing Jake Grisanti.

"Let's get out of here." Cole said as he guided the three sisters away from the scene and back to the car.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Carol Grisanti asked her husband in concern, "Maybe you better lay back down."

Jake shook his head, one hand still clutching his chest, "I'm not covering for you anymore Carol. You keep your hands off our son."

"You three go ahead." Cole said resting against the back door of the car, his heads leaning in the window nearer to Phoebe, "I'm gonna stay behind, make sure the Source doesn't follow you." then he kissed Phoebe's lips as Prue started the car and they drove away.

Shane stormed out of the building looking around sharply for the death and destruction he had been expecting to find. He raised his head and a small smirk crossed his face as he turned and sped towards Cole.

Cole frowned, sensing someone behind him but before he turned around Shane flamed out. Cole shimmering out right after him.

Cole reappeared across the street and saw Shane standing with his back to him. Knowing that this man was most likely the Source in disguise Cole approached him carefully. When they were mere inches apart Shane whirled around and stabbed Cole in the gut.

"Don't die too quickly traitor." Shane bellowed, his voice warped into the Source's once again as Cole fell to his knees, "I want your beloved witch to see your last breath….to feel the heartache of loss like no other." He then turned away from Cole and walked away, "Oracle, find Paige one last time."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walked briskly through the front door of their family home their eyes searching for one person.

"Leo where's….?" Piper began to ask but was cut off by the knife that was thrown in their direction.

Leo turned to them, "I'm having a hard time convincing her that she is _not evil_!" he exclaimed loudly turning back to Paige.

"I see that." Piper replied tensely, Phoebe nodding her head from behind.

"Uh-huh." Prue also replied watching Paige warily.

"Lamp!" Paige called holding out her hand and swinging it in the direction of the sisters.

Piper screamed and ran out of its path and across to Leo.

Prue and Phoebe screamed too, Prue grabbing Phoebe's arm and yanking her down causing the lamp to hit the wall behind them instead, knocking over a vase in the process.

Prue and Phoebe popped back up again. "Bright side?" Phoebe offered, "At least she's getting the hang of her knew power."

Prue rolled her eyes and groaned at Phoebe's observation while Piper rounded on Paige looking severely pissed off.

"That was Mom's crystal!" Piper cried in anger then ran at Paige, rugby tackling her to the ground.

Prue and Phoebe ran over to assist their struggling sister restrain their….other struggling sister.

"Okay somebody?" Piper called as she was being crushed by Paige.

"Get off me!" Paige seethed as Phoebe went around back, grabbing Paige's arms while Prue got her legs.

"Okay, relax. Relax." Prue soothed but Paige kept on thrashing.

"All right now what?" Phoebe asked as she struggled to keep a firm hold on Paige.

Piper pushed herself to her feet before answering, "We just better hope there's some kind of Wiccan exorcism in the _'Book of Shadows'_ cause…." Piper paused to observe Paige, "….yeah." she muttered eyes wide as she turned and raced for the stairs but froze when the lights began to flicker and Shane appeared out of nowhere. "Who are you?" Piper asked.

Shane's eyes turned black before he turned his head to the left and sent Piper flying up and threw the top landing banister.

"Piper!" Leo called as she rolled down the stairs to the bottom landing.

"PIPER!" Prue and Phoebe yelled together as they jumped to their feet and raced for their sister as Leo restrained the youngest.

Shane shot a red glowing ball at them both which Prue sent right back at him with her telekinesis but he dodged it easily. Phoebe rose into the air and went soaring towards him but Shane flamed out and Phoebe crashed into the cabinet.

"OH!" Prue raced towards Phoebe but Shane sent another red blast towards her, sending her flying backwards, landing on the wooden floors hard. "Ow." Prue whimpered pressing her hand to the back of her head.

Piper hurried over to Prue and hauled her to her feet then they ran towards Phoebe. Piper threw out her hands, flicking her wrists at Shane who scattered into a million pieces before reforming again next to Paige.

Phoebe frantically pulled the shades from her coat pocket and put them on seeing the Source in his true form, "That's the, that's the." She stuttered shoving them into Piper's hands as Prue stared unblinkingly at Shane. "Look, look, look, look, look,"

"I know who that is." Piper replied handing the shades behind her to Leo.

"Your powers are strong." Shane bellowed, "But will they be enough without the _'Power of Four'_?"

"Shane what's going on?" Paige asked looking shell shocked and extremely confused.

Shane walked towards her, his voice normal again, "It's okay honey. I'm here now."

Paige stepped back away from him and towards the sisters, "Stay away from me."

"She still has free will." Leo reminded him, "You can't force her to choose."

Prue moved closer to Paige and ultimately shielded Piper and Phoebe with her body, not once taking her eyes off the Source.

"Oh, but she's already chosen." Shane countered, "Haven't you?" he addressed Paige. Paige stared at him, "Come with me." He urged softly, "You'll be safe forever, I promise."

"Don't listen to him, he's lying." Piper spoke up, her voice stern and unwavering.

"They only want you for your power." Shane called to her, "You don't have to share it. It's yours." He reminded her then he morphed into Paige's boss, "You've already seen what you can do with it. You did what nobody else could do." Then he morphed into Carol Grisanti, "You nearly saved my son from his father, from all the pain and suffering he's put him through." She encouraged.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo watched on helplessly, powerless to stop this trickery.

Then Shane morphed into the little boy himself, "Please help me?" he begged, "Don't let him hurt me anymore." And it was clear by now that Paige was falling for it. "You're my only hope." The young boy told her, reaching out his hand for her to take which she did.

"No!" Phoebe cried running towards Paige.

"Phoebe don't." Prue called reaching out for her sister.

The little boys eyes turned black and he threw up his hand raising Phoebe into the air, electrocuting her.

**~PO4~**

"PHOEBE!" Prue yelled running to her but Piper grabbed her arms, holding her back.

Paige turned and watched Phoebe scream as she dangled in the air, "HELP ME!"

"PAIGE DO SOMETHING!" Prue exclaimed locking eyes with the younger woman.

Paige stared back at Prue and Piper, then at Phoebe before she spun around and knocked the boy to the ground, releasing Phoebe.

"Phoebe?" Piper called as they all ran to her, Piper and Prue pulling her to her feet just as the clock struck midnight.

"You okay?" Prue asked and Phoebe nodded moving closer to her eldest sister, "Okay." Prue whispered softly, "You're okay."

The little boy morphed back into Shane who rose to his feet.

"I guess bloods a little thicker than evil." Piper mused with a smirk as Paige snapped out of her trance like state.

The Source existed Shane's body which slumped to the floor causing all four sisters' and Leo to take a step back, Prue moving once again to shield her family from him.

The Source snarled, "It wasn't a complete loss." He informed them cryptically, "Thanks to Balthazor."

"What did you do to him?" Phoebe demanded, here heart hammering in her chest.

The Source stayed silent then flamed out but not before firing one more red blast at Paige which Prue quickly saved Paige from by throwing herself in front of it. Prue screamed as it threw her backwards and up threw the hole Piper had made in the banister.

"AH!" Prue yelped as a thick piece of splintered wood sliced right through the centre of her stomach.

"PRUE!" Piper yelled as she raced up the stairs with Phoebe, Leo and Paige.

"Oh my god! Leo quick!" Phoebe cried as Prue gasped and choked on her own blood that was rapidly pooling in her mouth.

Leo slipped one arm around Prue's waist while the other rested at the base of her neck and he quickly, without warning, pulled her up and off of the shard. Phoebe turned her head away at the sound and the strangled cry that escaped Prue's lips while Piper cringed but kept Prue's hand clasped tightly in hers.

Leo rested Prue against him and began to heal her as Paige looked on in horror.

Prue gasped loudly when the healing glow from Leo's hands disappeared and she sucked in large gulps of air then choked on them as it was too much too soon, her whole body trembling and shaky.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked her voice shaking with fear for not only her big sister but her boyfriend too.

Prue nodded unable to speak yet as she gripped Leo's jacket in a clenched fist and held Piper's hand in a death grip.

"Go!" Leo ordered jerking his head in the direction of the door, "Go to the car, go back to Social Services and find Cole."

Phoebe and Piper both looked at Prue pointedly.

"I'll stay with her and we'll meet you there." He assured them.

Prue sucked in a breath and croaked out, "Cole….nee-needs you."

Phoebe nodded then she and Piper raced down the stairs and out the door. Paige stayed frozen on the spot, staring at Prue with a mixture of gratitude, horror and disbelief for several minutes as Prue recovered.

Paige looked fro m Leo to Prue then back to Leo, "How'd you do that?" she asked stunned.

"That's what whitelighter's do." He replied simply as he lifted Prue, "We heal good people." He smiled at his sister-in-law looking her over in concern.

Prue smiled back then looked at the slightly stained shard of wood and placed both hands over the spot where it had previously been protruding through her body, "That was unpleasant." She muttered with a small chuckle.

"That….that should have, should have been….me." Paige stuttered pointing to the wood splinter and then Prue's stomach.

Prue nodded as Leo steadied her on her feet, "Yes it should have been. "She agreed then smiled, "But it wasn't."

"You, you saved me." She whispered in disbelief.

Again Prue nodded leaning against Leo, "I did."

Paige shook her head, "Why?"

Prue smiled and took Paige's hand, "Because Paige, you're my baby sister and sisters' protect each other." She repeated the words she had said to Piper and Phoebe the day before.

Paige smiled at Prue, a warm feeling of love washing over her and squeezed Prue's hand tightly.

Prue nodded, "Let's go to our sisters then huh?" she asked and Paige nodded.

Prue stumbled a little only to be caught by Leo and Paige, "Lean on me." Paige ordered and Prue did then Leo orbed them all out.

**~PO4~  
**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

Piper's car came peeling into the car park of South Bay Social Services, tires screeching as she skidded to a stop.

Phoebe jumped out the car, her eyes darting about as she searched for the love of life, "I don't see him!" She cried in a panic, "Do you?"

Piper shook her head, "No I don-oh no." she sighed spotting Cole across the street.

Phoebe whirled round, "COLE!" she yelled running towards him and dropping to her knees beside him, "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she cried pulling him into her arms. Cole's body jerked up and down as he struggled for breath, the blood seeping from his wound staining his shirt. "Oh god!" Phoebe sobbed looking up at Piper.

Piper looked Cole over and knew that he was close to death, too close so she threw up her hands and froze him, "LEO!" she yelled just as her husband orbed in beside her, along with her….two sisters.

"Did you find him?" Prue asked clutching Paige's arm tightly as Paige wrapped an arm around her sisters' waist, holding her upright.

Piper turned her head to Cole and Phoebe looking grim. Prue followed her gaze, "Oh no." she sighed looking at Cole's frozen form.

"Heal him." Piper instructed, turned to her husband and grabbing his arm.

"You know that it's against the rules." Leo replied looking at her and then back down at Cole.

"Leo, screw the rules." Phoebe snapped fighting back tears, "The Elders owe us."

Leo shook his head looking torn as he knelt down on the other side of Cole, "Even if I could, I could only heal his human half, and that….wouldn't be enough power to save him."

"Uh, no!" Phoebe whimpered resting her head against Cole's.

Prue and Piper looked at each other sadly. Paige watched on silently and her heart hurt to see Phoebe in so much pain then a thought occurred to her and she squeezed Prue's waist to get her attention,

"Aren't I half whitelighter?" She asked not too loud in case she was wrong and gave Phoebe false hope. Prue nodded so she continued, "I mean, couldn't I use my half too, offset his half?" she asked looking between Prue and Piper.

Prue flicked her gaze to Piper who shrugged, "Leo?" she asked.

Leo looked to Phoebe that had a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks, "It's worth a try." He decided then reached behind him, "Take my hand." He told Paige who hesitantly let go of Prue, who in turn latched onto Piper instead but not much as she was a little more stable on her own.

Paige knelt down next to Leo, her hand in his. "Hold your other hand over his wound." Leo continued and she did the golden glow emanating from both their hands.

Prue and Piper leaned forwards to see of it was working while Phoebe held her breath praying to God that it did.

Cole's wound disappeared and he lurched forwards, gasping for breath.

"OH!" Phoebe yelped in surprise as he gripped her arm tightly, "Oh, thank god." She sighed kissing his cheek repeatedly.

Paige looked at Leo as they both stood up, "That was good right?" she asked innocently.

Leo nodded as she went and stood next to Prue. Piper nodded too, "That was very good." She assured her with a kind and grateful smile.

"Let's just hope it wasn't all for nothing." Piper added looking at Leo who wrapped his arm around her waist as Prue did the same to Paige, smiling at her proudly, "Well done." She whispered and Paige smiled.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked Cole her voice quivering. Cole nodded his head then kissed her forehead. Phoebe sighed, closing her eyes briefly then looked up at Paige, "Thank you." she said sincerely, "Thank you."

**~PO4~  
**

**P3 Nightclub  
**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole were seated in the Halliwell sisters own private booth in P3 chatting amongst themselves when the waitress arrived with the mens' drinks.

"Here you go." she said brightly as she placed Cole's down in front of him,

"Thank you." Cole said politely. She smiled at him and then moved to Leo.

"Thanks Anna." He smiled before she walked away. Leo took a swig of his beer then smiled at the sisters, "It feels good to be out again." He said raising his beer in the air.

"Feels good to be anywhere again." Cole added with a wry smile.

"I will drink to that." Phoebe said raising her glass in the air along with the others and shooting Cole a pointed look.

Everyone clinked their glasses together smiling, all happy to be out and about again, feeling a lot more relaxed than they had felt the past few days. The three Halliwell sisters were looking as stunning as ever. Phoebe in a spaghetti strap dark pink chiffon dress, with a low neckline and reached just above the knee. Piper was wearing her favourite dress as of late; a purple one shouldered silk knee length dress that Leo had spotted in a shop window one afternoon when they met for lunch and had insisted on buying for her, which Piper had quickly agreed too. Prue was sporting a slinky black strapless cocktail dress that hugged her curves in all the right places.

Phoebe had pinned her hair up into a very fashionable twist at the back of her head with a few loose strands at the front, Piper had pulled half of her hair back into a clasp that matched the colour of her dress and Prue had styled hers into soft ringlets. It was safe to say that all three had turned several heads that night.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Phoebe looked Cole in the eyes, showing him just how terrifying the thought of losing him was.

Cole nodded, "Promise." He smiled then took a sip of his drink.

"You okay?" Leo asked his beautiful wife when he caught her staring aimlessly at nothing while playing with her hands.

Piper looked up at him and smiled slightly, "I'm not sure." She answered honestly, "I'm still a little overwhelmed I guess." She explained while scooting closer to him, "Can't imagine how Paige must be feeling." She added sounding genuinely concerned for the girl.

Leo nodded taking her hand in his, "I understand."

Phoebe smirked at her older sister, "See? She's really not that bad is she?" she asked tilting her head to the side, her smirk growing.

Piper rolled her eyes, "No." she answered after a long pause, "No, I guess she's not."

Phoebe grinned happily, "Told ya!" she chirped and Prue laughed, gently nudging Piper with her elbow.

Phoebe chuckled and knocked Prue's shoulder, "Well we all know how _you_ feel about her miss hero." Phoebe mused.

Prue raised her eyebrows sipping on her wine. Piper gave her a pointed look and Prue widened her eyes innocently, "What?" she asked looking around, "I never claimed not to care and besides….." She defended herself, "….it's like I said to you two; sisters protect each other." She reminded them, "I merely protected my baby sister from a nasty demon."

"_Thee_ nasty demon." Phoebe chimed in, the slightest trace of fear in her eyes.

Piper nodded then turned to Prue, "But are you _okay_?" she asked looking her sister over intently, "That looked…." She trailed off searching for the right word.

"Sickeningly painful." Phoebe supplied and Piper smiled at her gratefully, Phoebe smiled back then looked at Prue again, "And really, really gross." She added, screwing her face up in disgust, which made Prue laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm okay." Prue assured with a genuine and believable smile, "Kinda exhausted though, like everyone I guess." She added.

Piper and Phoebe nodded then Phoebe snuck a quick questioning look in Piper's direction. Piper caught Phoebe's eye and shook her head sharply but Phoebe just squinted at her before addressing Prue, "Hey." She said softly getting her eldest sisters attention, "Can I ask you something?"

Prue narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "I suppose…." She replied slowly then added, "….but I've got a feeling I'm not gonna like it."

Phoebe gave her a kind smile, "I've been wondering….but so much has been going on that I didn't ask before now….about that day with Shax?" she started slowly and waited for a nod from Prue before continuing, "When you….well, came back to life did you, by any chance, happen to call out for….Andy?" she asked timidly knowing how it upset Prue to talk about him, which is why she never did.

Prue's breath hitched in her throat at the mention of his name and her heart instantly began to race. She put her glass down and sat up a little straighter, "Uh….yes actually, I did." She answered stiffly.

"Why?" Phoebe prodded unconsciously moving one hand to Prue's knee in comfort.

A grateful smile graced Prue's lips as she answered, "Because he saved me."

Phoebe frowned, "I thought I saved you?" she insisted childishly, "Oh and Leo too." She added after said man cleared his throat loudly.

Prue nodded, "You did but, the only reason you were _able_ too was because Andy was preventing me from crossing over." She explained, "It was like he…." She frowned in thought unsure of how to describe it, "….trapped me in limbo or something. Don't know how he did it though." She added shaking her head.

Piper laughed, "Well he was always full of surprises." She reminisced.

Prue nodded averting her gaze from everyone and smiling sadly, "Yeah….he was." She said quietly.

"Aw sweetie." Phoebe cried moving next to Prue and wrapping her arms around her, "I didn't mean to upset you." she stated but Prue remained silent, resting her head on Phoebe's shoulder. Prue always tried to be as strong as she could in front of her sisters but with Andy she just could not pretend.

"Oh Prue." Phoebe said quietly resting her chin on top of Prue's head and closing her eyes feeling unbelievable sadness for her sister not only because Prue lost her true love but because Phoebe herself felt as though she had lost a brother. Phoebe also had the added trauma of nearly losing her true love only hours ago. Piper reached out and took Prue's hand, squeezing it gently feeling the same as Phoebe and her heart aching for Prue as she herself could not imagine living her life without Leo by her side every day.

**~PO4~**

"Hey." Paige said timidly as she hesitantly approached their booth. She looked at the three sisters and added quickly, "If I'm interrupting…." She gestured behind her but Phoebe shook her head.

"No Paige." Piper answered quickly but not taking her eyes off Prue.

Phoebe beamed at her, "Don't you go anywhere missy." She said playfully and Paige smiled.

Prue turned her head towards Piper and dabbed her eyes with the tissue Piper handed to her before plastering on a smile and facing Paige. "Yeah, stay." She agreed cheerily but Paige was a lot more perceptive than any of them thought.

Paige shook her head adamantly, "Are you okay?" she asked her voice quieter than usual. Prue opened her mouth to reply but Paige cut in adding, "And don't say you're 'fine' cause I can tell your not."

This statement caused all three sisters to smile at her widely and give her the same look before trading glances with one another.

Paige eyes them nervously, "What?" she asked with a hint of dread.

Prue and Piper merely smiled wider and looked to Phoebe who beamed with excitement as she said, "You sound like a sister." She told her simply referring to her tone and the look in her eye as she saw right through Prue.

The four sisters stared at each other in silence for several moments before Leo rose from his seat, sensing Paige's growing discomfort.

"Why don't you take a seat while Cole and I…." he pointed in a random direction.

"Uh…." Cole rose to his feet also, "….pretend like we've got something better to do." He offered.

Piper nodded once, "Good idea."

Paige looked unsure, "No I, I really don't wanna intrude."

"Nonsense!" Phoebe exclaimed with a dismissive wave of her hand then scooted nearer to Prue, "Come sit right here." She patted the space beside her.

Paige smiled but stayed still. Leo placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said, "You belong here Paige. Remember?" he gave her smile that seemed to ease her concerns although Paige could not explain why. Paige eased into the spot beside Phoebe as Leo and Cole slipped into the crowd, all four women watching them go.

Once they were gone Paige turned her attention to her new sisters as they re-angled their bodies to face her. "I won't stay long." She promised, "I just wanted to come by and thank you."

"For what?" Phoebe asked not understanding why she would feel the need to do that.

"For what?" Paige echoed, "You mean, aside from saving my life?" she laughed nervously, "I feel like I should bake you a cake or something."

"Do you cook?" Piper questioned perking up a little.

Paige grimaced and looked away, "No. No, not really." She admitted slightly embarrassed.

Piper nodded also turning away and Paige began to look uncomfortable again.

"Not really is better than not at all." Prue muttered loud enough for all to hear in an attempt to ease the tense atmosphere, which worked for a second before silence fell again for several uncomfortable minutes.

"So how's Shane?" Phoebe asked to make conversation.

Paige nodded a little, "He's okay, I guess. Except for, I'm not too sure he wants to see _me_ anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Phoebe sympathized knowing how hard dating could be especially with their added baggage.

"No, I can't say I blame him, you know." Paige brushed it off a little, "He doesn't know exactly what happened to him but he _knows_ it's something bad and he _knows_ it's somehow connected to me." She laughed bitterly.

"Yeah well, you're not truly one of us until you've dated a demon so, welcome to the club." Piper informed her with a smile.

Phoebe and Paige laughed while Prue glared, "Or married one." She added with a scowl and Paige looked at her in shock.

Prue waved her hand dismissively, "Another story, another time." She muttered and Piper laughed more.

Phoebe looked at Paige for several seconds then said, "Can I ask you a question?" and Paige nodded.

"Oh you're all about the questions tonight ain't ya!" Prue interrupted before Phoebe could speak.

Piper chuckled and Phoebe glared at Prue, "Oh shush." Then turned her attention to Paige again, "After this….revelation, I was just wondering if there was a reason you came to this club so much?" she asked watching Paige closely, "I've seen you here before, a lot."

Paige smiled, "I uh….well to be honest I actually thought, for a while, after I started looking for my birth mother, that I may have been….related to you guys so, I guess I came here to feel closer to you. I always, somehow felt connected to this place." she explained looking slightly embarrassed, "I used to think I was crazy but I guess not." She chuckled then shrugged, "I think it was just part of me, trying to find out who I was."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes and twisted her head round to see her sisters. Piper looked away then back, chewing on her bottom lip before they both looked to Prue who pursed her lips together tightly in thought then smiled.

"I think there's something we need to show you." Prue said cryptically rising to her feet.

Paige followed her up with her eyes, "Show me what?" she asked with a smile.

"What good magic can do." Phoebe replied as she and Piper rose too. Paige stared at them questionably.

Piper jerked her head to the door, "Come on." Then she and Phoebe walked in the intended direction.

Paige jumped to her feet but noticed Prue standing in the same spot, watching her, "What?" she asked quietly.

Prue smiled giving her a pointed look then simply stated, "I will be." in reference to Paige's unanswered question from before.

Paige understood immediately and nodding her understanding watched on as Prue smiled in appreciation then walked in the direction of her two other sisters. Paige stood still for a moment smiling to herself and already feeling like a part of the family. _'Maybe I'll be good at this whole sister thing after all?'_ she thought to herself proudly before running after her three older sisters.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Prue and Piper stood around the _'Book of Shadows'_ and Phoebe went round lighting all the candles in their circle. As she passed Paige, who was standing to the side she placed a reassuring hand on her arm and offered her younger sister an encouraging smile then joined her two older sisters by the book.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry._

_Spirit from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee._

_Cross now the great divide.'_

The three sisters chanted together as Paige listened intently with unquestionable interest. Bright white balls appeared in the circle and slowly began to form the shape of a woman. When the light disappeared Patricia Halliwell stood in all her transparent glory.

"There's someone here, we thought you should meet." Phoebe explained to her mother with a smile then looked in Paige's direction.

Patty followed her daughter's gaze and gasped. "Paige." Her voice filled with happiness.

Paige looked at the woman before her with wide eyes as realization slowly dawned on her. Prue, Piper and Phoebe watched their youngest sister closely, waiting for it to sink in.

Paige opened her mouth and shakily whispered, "Mom?" tears brimming in her eyes as the word fell from her lips.

Patty sucked in a breath, fighting back her own tears as she stepped out of the circle, becoming corporeal, and pulled her youngest daughter into her arms for what felt like the first time.

Paige gasped as Patty's arms encircled her and she clung tightly to her mother, feeling what it was like to be held by her for the very first time in her life.

They stayed like that for the longest time before Patty released her hold on Paige to look her in the eyes, "Welcome home." She smiled.

Paige grinned back feeling a surprising amount of love and joy, and relief wash over her at that statement. She snuck a glance at her three sisters' who were all smiling brightly before she was pulled back into her mothers arms.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe watched on, smiles lighting up their faces and love filling their hearts as they watched their baby sister and their mother together for what must have felt like forever to them both. Phoebe clapped her hands silently then wrapped her arms around Prue's waist and rested her head on Prue's shoulder. Piper did the same from the other side also holding onto Phoebe's arms as they crossed.

Prue smiled widely as she silently closed the _'Book of Shadows',_ closing her eyes and sighing contently, absorbing the comfort her two younger sisters' provided as they, along with their mother, welcomed their baby sister back into their family and into their hearts after much too long apart. Piper nodded her head, finally accepting Paige as a sister witch, she looked down at the _'Book of Shadows' _in front of her and her eyes widened in shock. She nudged Prue's side then looked back. Prue raised her eyebrows in surprise then nudged Phoebe who, if possible, smiled even wider looking happier than before with what she saw. Prue looked at Piper who sighed and shook her head, Prue chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Piper rolled her eyes and laid her head on Prue. Phoebe turned to them with a grin jabbing the cover of the book repeatedly and winked. The triquatra no longer had three interlocking loops but four, symbolizing their new destiny as a four.

Phoebe snuggled closer to Prue, grabbed Piper's hand before whispering, "Welcome to the _'Power of Four'_ ladies."

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'Well?...whatcha think of this one? Was it better than the last? Worse than the last one? About the same?...Lemme' know please! :D It will be much appreciated! :D_

_Now, I kinda have a problem see….now that they are no longer the Power of Three the triquatra can no longer be used because 'tri' means three but I have no idea how what to call that symbol for four! : And I'm really irritated, as you can all imagine, so it would be REALLY helpful if you could all help me out a little? Maybe give me some ideas? I will definitely credit you for it in the next chapter! :D Please? Think about it :D_

_Once again your all Rock Stars!_

_Rachel….xo_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hell Hath No Fury**_

_'Okay, so I'm a little worried about this chapter. I'm not sure if you'll all like it or not but...well, here it is. :-) I'll also warn you that it is kinda long cause this is a full episode people but if you're not happy with it, see the AN at the bottom of the page. Thanks. D = I do not own Charmed or any of it characters. but if I did...this is SO how season 4 would have turned out!_

* * *

A speeding car came peeling violently around the corner, two of its four occupants squealing in fear and gripping the interior tightly, eyes closed and bodies tense.

"Ahhhh!" Piper squealed as she braced herself against the dashboard on the front passenger side of the vehicle.

"Jesus Prue!" Phoebe yelped yes wide in fear, "Are you _trying_ to kill us?"

Prue rolled her eyes, "Of course not." She replied with a smile then violently turned another corner without warning.

"Really?" Piper asked shooting her older sister a glare, "Cause you're kinda going the right way about it."

Prue rolled her eyes again, "Oh hush." She scolded the called out, "Left!" before spinning the car in that direction. She then slammed on the breaks and screeched to a halt. She unclipped her seat belt and turned in her seat smiling innocently at Phoebe, Cole and Piper, "We're here." She announced then jumped out of the car.

Cole looked at Phoebe and Piper pointedly his head jerking in the direction Prue had wondered off too, "Your sister's lost her mind." He stated simply before climbing out the car himself.

"No kidding." Phoebe muttered and she and Piper climbed out too.

"Where the hell are we?" Piper demanded as she walked up to her sisters side.

Prue smiled and said, "Not sure exactly but I _do_ know that this is where the demon is." She replied.

Phoebe frowned, "This is crazy Prue!" she insisted eyes darting around the back of the warehouse.

Prue furrowed her brow in confusion and placed her hands on her hips, "What's crazy?"

Phoebe gestured around with her arms exaggeratedly, "This!" she cried, "What we're doing! Scrying for random evil tells us _nothing_ about _anything_ Prue. We might not even have enough power to vanquish this thing."

Prue looked insulted, "Okay 1: this is not crazy. 2: it tells us where the demons are and 3; why wouldn't we?"

Phoebe turned to Piper in shear frustration. Piper just shook her head, staring at Prue mouth slightly agape.

"And besides…." Prue added looking around again, "….since we've vanquished two demons already this week, _I'd_ say, it's working pretty well." She sounded extremely sure of herself.

"Yeah." Phoebe snipped, "Thanks to Cole saving our butts. Three witches and a half a demon does not the '_Power of Four'_ make."

Prue glared at Cole, who shrugged. "Well if Cole doesn't like it than he can stay at home!" she said bitchily, "In fact, you can _all_ stay home." She turned on her sisters, "I'll do this myself."

Phoebe threw her hands up in defeat, "I cannot talk to her!" She exclaimed then pointed at Piper, "You talk to her."

Prue looked at Piper and shrugged, "What? What are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait for them to attack?" she asked and Piper nodded her head.

"Uh-huh. That's exactly what we should do." Piper replied quickly, "We shouldn't be out looking for trouble Prue." She told her sister firmly, "Trouble has a way of finding us."

Prue rolled her eyes, "That's bull! If we weren't going after them, they'd be coming after us."

"They're coming after you anyway Prue." Cole joined in his voice level and rational, "The Source is coming after you." He reminded.

"And we won't be ready for him," Phoebe added, rejoining the conversation she claimed she couldn't be a part of, "because instead, of teaching Paige, how to be a witch, we are out hunting for every Tom, Dick and….Beelzebub in San Francisco."

"Speaking of..." Cole spoke up again, "...do we have a plan or…?"

Prue spun to him, "The plan is to vanquish the demon." She answered giving him a curious look.

"Great." He snapped, "Going in without a plan, _that's_ not gonna get us killed."

Prue glared and stomped over to him, "Well, if you've got something better Cole then I'd love to hear it!" she spat.

"We go home." He answered to slowly.

"Not an option." Prue replied stiffly.

Cole looked her up and down, "How much sleep are you getting?" he asked out of the blue.

Prue screwed her face up, "_What_?" she asked exasperated, "What does that have to do with _anything_ Cole?"

Cole towered over her, pointing to his head, "Because your losing your friggen mind lady!"

Prue gasped, her eyes hardened and her features grew dark, "Demonic bastard!" she cried slamming her open palm into Cole chest sending him flying backwards and into a pile of crates.

"Prue!" Piper admonished sharply, eyes wide in shock.

Phoebe's jaw hit the ground, "What the hell Prue!" she cried running over to Cole and helping him to his feet, "Are you okay?"

Cole nodded, "Yeah but she's not." He replied pointing at Prue.

Prue huffed, "I'm perfectly fine thank you." Then she went rigid, "DUCK!" she yelled flicking her wrist and sending a pipe soaring through the air.

Phoebe and Cole did as ordered turning to see what she was aiming at.

Prue smiled proudly as she embedded the pipe in her demons chest. The demon squirmed and jerked his face turning red and his chest expanding.

"Not so scary now are ya?" Prue belittled happily.

"He's gonna blow." Cole announced as he, Piper and Phoebe raced back to the car and jumped in for cover.

Prue watched them all go, frowning in confusion, but stayed put watching the demon with interest.

Phoebe and Piper hoped into the back while Cole jumped in the front, fully intending on driving home as he actually wanted to make it there in one piece.

As soon Piper pulled her door shut, the demon exploded sending green blood and guts in every direction. Cole turned on the wipers and sprayed the windshield with water, wiping off the gunk that covered it to reveal a clean as could be Prue, not a mark or speck of green on her.

She pranced over to the car, frowning when she saw Cole in the drivers seat then slipped in the passenger side, "Next." She called grinning from ear to ear as Piper, Phoebe and Cole stared at her in disbelief.

_**~Opening Credits**_

**South Bay Social Services  
**

Paige Mathews sat at her desk, which was littered with different texts all referring to witchcraft, spinning on round in her seat as she read a page to herself silently, _"Throughout history, witches have been misunderstood, persecuted and destroyed. The public hanging, drowning and burning of women suspected of witchcraft is a far more recent chapter of our history than most people realize."_

"Paige." Mr. Cowan called as he came to stand in front of her desk.

Paige froze, threw the book down and whirled her seat round to face her computer and her boss, "Yeah?"

"What's the hold-up on the O'Brian application?" he asked leaning against her cubicle.

Paige stared blankly for a second then answered cheerily, "Well, at the moment, the only hold-up is my boss who's standing over me, distracting me from my work." She replied with a nod and then a wide grin.

Mr. Cowan smiled back, "Nice teeth." But remained unconvinced and simply said, "Have it on my desk by noon." then walked away.

Paige nodded the turned in her seat looking panicked, "Lila." Paige rasped and the woman across from her looked over, "What's the O'Brian application?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Adam O'Brian?" Lila asked, "The foster kid we're trying to get into the boarding school?"

Paige's eye widened as realization struck, "Oh, my god."

"The scholarship application is due like, today." Lila pointed out.

"I'm so lame." Paige shook her head in disappointment in herself. "Aw, Billy! I thought I told you to throw anything from creditors in the trash." She joked as the mail boy placed envelopes on her desk.

"Hi, pizza face." a man sneered as he walked towards Billy who's face fell at the name, "Look, I understand how difficult it is to tear yourself away from the….cleavage in this section." He commented staring not so subtly at Paige's chest who glared at him, "_But, _I'm gonna need my mail some time today, okay?"

"No problem." Billy replied before scurrying away.

Paige glared as the asshole walked over to a printer, "Nice rug." She muttered darkly then gasped in shock as his wig disappeared from his head and reappeared in her hand.

"What the hell?" the asshole cried looking around while the whole office erupted into fits of laughter. Paige bit her lip then threw the wig in her trash can and quickly exited the room.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Cole were all gathered in the attic, Prue standing at the _'Book of Shadows'_ with the page opened at their latest demonic vanquish.

"Hmmm….this one could incinerate human flesh with his eyes." She mused out loud then nodded, "That must sting."

Cole stared at her, "You think that's funny?" he asked arms folded across his chest.

The three sisters either turned to him or looked over.

"You could've gotten yourself killed." Cole continued as he walked towards Prue, "Do you understand that?"

Prue glared at him, involuntarily flinching at the word 'killed' before smiling tightly at him, "Yes. Yes Cole, I understand "killed" very well." She replied her voice cold and void if any emotion, even anger.

Cole stopped when he was right in front of her, towering above, "Then why would you wanna keep risking your life?" he asked, "And Phoebe's and Piper's?" he gestured to them both, "Not to mention mine." He added pointing to himself. "There's a legion of bounty hunters on my ass. I'm supposed to be laying low, but instead I'm out protecting you guys."

Prue slammed her hands down on the book loudly, causing her two sisters to jump in surprise. "I don't remember asking for your protection Cole and as for the bounty hunters…." She snapped looking him dead in the eyes, "….they're _your_ problem not _mine_!" she spat her voice like ice.

Phoebe stepped forwards at that, "Wait a second Prue." She interrupted hands on her hips.

Prue slowly turned her head to face Phoebe but the look in her eyes made Phoebe shudder; cold, empty without a hint of recognition, as if she didn't register that Phoebe was her _sister_.

"We, we agreed that we would help and protect Cole from the bounty hunters." Phoebe stammered, "And that's exactly what we're going to do."

Prue blinked once then looked down at the book, "Actually Phoebe, _you_ and _Piper_ agreed to help him. _I_ wasn't present at that time and as for laying low Cole?" she turned to address him, "Why don't you do just that and stay home next time." She suggested.

Cole leaned forwards, "If you insist on taking these suicide missions, you force me too be there." He explained looking in her eyes, "Because there is no way in hell that I'm about to let Phoebe lose you for good this time!" he snapped his volume rising with each word.

"Oh, okay." Phoebe jumped forwards and pulled Cole out of Prue's face, the look in her sisters' eyes fit to kill. "Calm down baby." She soothed as the door bell rang.

Piper glanced at the attic door, "Hey Cole?" she called flashing a tight smile, "Why don't you go see who's at the door?" she suggested although her voice left no room for objection.

Cole kept his eyes trained on Prue, "Sure." He replied slowly, "If it's the Source, I'll just ask him to come back later shall I?" came his sarcastic remark. He backed away slowly whispering to Phoebe, "We need to talk." before he left the attic.

Phoebe inhaled deeply and shared a look with Piper as she did the same, then they both began to approach Prue warily.

"Prue?" Piper called gently walking to stand beside her big sister but Prue refused to look up, "Prue? Honey please?" she begged.

Prue closed her eyes briefly then looked up at her two younger sisters, "What?" she snapped harshly.

Piper's eyes widened at her tone as she looked to Phoebe for her to continue.

Phoebe sighed, "Prue, Cole's right." She said bluntly and Prue's eyes shot to hers once again making Phoebe shudder, "We have a system for fighting demons, and it's worked pretty well the last three years." She reminded her risking a small and gentle smile.

Prue stared right past her, almost through her as she replied, "Um….I think me being killed, counts as a, pretty big glitch in the system…." Her eyes flicked to Phoebe's again as she asked, "….don't you?"

Phoebe held her breath and bit her lower lip then walked around to Prue's other side, hesitantly placing a hand on her arm.

Piper closed her eyes and laid a hand on the small of Prue's back, "Is that what all this is about?" she asked quietly, "All the demon hunting? Are you trying to avoid or, or forget what happened?" she questioned.

Prue shook her head furiously, "No." she replied instantly, "No it, it has nothing to do with that, I'm over that." She insisted, "So I died, big deal." She shrugged, "I've done it before, twice before in fact and I keep coming back so…." She trailed off with another shrug.

Phoebe leaned into her, "It was a little different this time sweetie." She said softly remembering the CPR she had to perform.

Prue sighed in frustration, "I'm fine!" she snapped violently shaking them off her, "I'm fine okay? It-this-it has _nothing_ to do with Shax."

"Okay, okay." Piper soothed stroking Prue's hair gently, "Okay it has nothing to do with him." She repeated believing her every word.

"But maybe?" Phoebe piped in, slowly slipping her arm around Prue's waist, "Maybe it has something to do with uh….a different 'him'?" Phoebe knew she was fishing with this but she was also pretty damn certain that she was on the right track. This quickly changed to 100% certainty when Prue stiffened under her touch.

Piper closed her eyes again and shook her head sadly, "Oh Prue." She whispered.

Prue shook her head and wriggled out from between them, "No, don't "Oh Prue" me!" she snapped, "There's no need for any "Oh Prue" cause you are _way _off base Phoebe." She persisted with an unwavering voice, "This has nothing to do with him okay? It has everything to do with demons." She insisted the frowned at them, "I, I don't understand the problem with getting a little proactive?"

Piper threw up her hands, "Because we're not ready to be proactive Prue!" she replied playing along with her sisters evasion tactic, "We're _barely_ ready for anything right now. Just dealing with our every day lives is hard enough with all of our family revelations and a new sister in the mix!" she pointed out walking towards Prue who was now on the other side of the book, "We do not need demons making it any harder than it already is."

Prue pointed at her, "That, is precisely my point Piper." She cried looking smug, "The faster we get rid of these demons the faster we can get back to our every day normal lives, or at least what is left of them!" she exclaimed in one long breath.

"Knock, knock." Paige said as she walked through the attic door effectively ending their current discussion, if you could call it that.

**~PO4~**

Piper and Phoebe looked over at her, Phoebe flashing a wide and genuine smile while Piper forced a small one. Prue remained staring hard at her two sisters, her back to Paige.

"I uh….I'm sorry to drop by without calling." Paige apologized walking further into the room.

"Uh….it's okay, don't worry about it." Phoebe assured her.

Paige played with her hands nervously as she spoke, "I don't know exactly why I'm here." She admitted with a small smile, "I'm just kind of having a hard time being surrounded by people and…."

"And not be able to tell them that you can move things with your mind?" Phoebe finished with a knowing smile.

"It does not exactly roll off the tongue." Paige replied with a small laugh.

Prue rolled her eyes and muttered, "That was my power first you little thief."

In any other situation Piper would have laughed at that remark but she merely frowned knowing that it was extremely out of character for her big sister to be so mean and cold, especially towards family as that's what Paige is.

Prue shook her head still glaring and went off in search of something to her right.

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed, "Well, being a witch is tough on friendships. That's why the whole sister thing comes in so handy." She explained, sneaking a glance in the direction of her two older sisters.

Piper followed Prue as she walked to the table next to Phoebe and stood beside her little sister who was staring at Prue in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked turning to Prue who had lifted up a large laminated map of San Francisco and a crystal.

Prue stared past her and answered, "Um….it's a little chatty up here, so I'm gonna go scry for evil in my room." She nodded and headed for the door walking straight by Paige without even a glance.

"Scry?" Paige questioned as Piper and Phoebe traded desperate looks.

Prue sighed stopping as she reached the door, "Yeah. Nosey sister's one and two will explain. Excuse me." And with that she disappeared down the stairs.

Piper and Phoebe both scoffed, looking a little insulted at the obvious dig from their sister.

Paige turned back to them slowly, "Uh….did I do something wrong?" Paige asked looking confused and hurt, "She didn't look at me once, or you guys for that matter and she's been so…." Paige searched for the right word, "Uh….mother-like I don't…."

Piper shook her head, "It's not you." She assured Paige with a smile then looked to Phoebe who also looked hurt, "Or us." She stressed, "Prue's uh….she's just goin' through some personal stuff that's all."

Phoebe nodded, "Scrying, it's kinda like a…..supernatural LoJack." She explained in reference to Paige's previous question.

"Well, why don't you just use that big book?" Paige asked walking towards the _'Book of Shadows'_, "I mean, it is a book of spells right?"

Phoebe grinned at Paige, "Oh, it's a lot more than that." She said cryptically, "It's kinda hard to explain." She added at Paige's questionable look.

Piper tapped Phoebe and jerked her head in the direction of the attic door, "Uh….I'll see you later Paige." She called to the mesmerised youngest Halliwell as she gazed down at the book before her, "I'm gonna go check on Prue."

Paige nodded slowly not really paying attention, "It looks so old." She mused in wonder.

"Yeah." Phoebe replied looking down too, "It has survived a lot." She chuckled placing one hand on its pages. "Fortunately it protects itself from evil." She added sounding thankful.

Paige frowned, "It protects itself? How?"

"Magic." Phoebe smirked.

Paige smiled, "May I?" she asked afraid to touch it without permission.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded, "Technically, it's yours too." Paige smiled at that as Phoebe continued, "I would walk you through it right now but, I have to go talk too Cole." She apologized with her eyes.

Paige nodded, "Well, maybe I can just take it back to my office." She shrugged.

Phoebe shook her head, "Oh no. No, no, no. No." she admonished quickly, "It doesn't leave the house. But just feel free to thumb through it." Phoebe suggested instead, "And I'll be back in a few minutes." She said then left the attic.

Paige looked down at the book again and flicked through a few pages then stopped at the 'Instant Karma' spell, "_This_ could solve a lot of problems." She ginned searching through her bag for post it notes and a pen.

**~PO4~**

Phoebe and Cole were seated in the sun room waiting for Leo to return, Piper still upstairs with Prue.

"What?" Leo snapped impatiently when he orbed in, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Cole pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on, "Prue." He said spitefully, "Someone needs to talk to that woman; she's losing her friggen mind!"

"Hey!" Phoebe snapped rising from her chair, "That's my sister you're talking about." She reprimanded sending Cole a glare then turned to Leo with concern filled eyes.

Leo raised his eyebrows at him, "What makes you say that Cole?" he asked impatiently not liking the tone of Cole's voice.

"She's out of control." Cole replied simply as if that explained it all.

"Hey!" Piper snapped from the stairs, "That's my sister you're talkin' about buddy." She reprimanded as she stomped over to the small group.

Leo couldn't help but smile at her choice of words but noticed that he was the only one who did, "What is going on?" he asked looking between the three of them, "Does this have anything to do with-" But Phoebe cut him off.

"The whole dying thing?" she finished for him, "No. It doesn't that's what we thought too but no." she shook her head.

Leo shook his head, "That's not what I was going to say." He corrected her, "Andy Trudeau?" he completed his sentence from before.

Piper and Phoebe stared at him, "How'd you know that?" Piper asked in shock but still impressed.

"Well, she loved him." Leo stated simply with a small shrug, his tone sounding a little obvious, "When he saved her she saw him again, felt him, most likely spoke to him." He explained then turned to his wife, "Remember when you had Arroya Fever and I healed you?" Piper nodded her head, "Well it would probably have been something like that only, Prue hadn't seen him in two years." He added sadly.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged dumbfounded looks with one another, "How the heck did you work that out in all of what, two minutes while we've been trying to figure it out for days?" Phoebe asked him and Leo shrugged.

"I know you." He said plainly and Piper grinned, loving the fact that her husband understood her sisters so well.

"We're really worried about her Leo." Phoebe switched back to serious again, "She's…well, she's very, very angry."

"Well of course she's angry Phoebe." Piper snapped, "Wouldn't you be? I know I would."

Phoebe nodded, "Of course I would Piper, but she's getting reckless. She's so angry and so hurt and so many other things that it's making her dangerous." She said fearfully, "I mean, did you, did you see the look in her eyes up in the attic?" she asked and Piper shook her head. Phoebe closed her own eyes at the memory, "It was like she, she wasn't even there. They were so empty and cold I…." she trailed off and looked at her older sister with teary eyes, "I'm scared of her Piper." She whispered.

Piper walked over and wrapped Phoebe in her arms, tightly "It's okay Pheebs. She'll be okay."

"It's not okay Piper." Cole spoke again for the first time, "Prue is unpredictable right now and a pissed off, extremely powerful Charmed One that's unpredictable is a recipe for disaster. I can assure you of that. She is dangerous and you should be afraid of her."

"But she's our sister." Piper countered feeling helpless still holding Phoebe close.

"Then _help_ her." Cole stressed.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Piper yelled suddenly, surprising herself along with everyone else, Phoebe jumping out of her embrace. Piper sighed then took a deep breath, "She won't let me help her. She won't talk to me and she _always_ talks to me…..eventually" She added with raised eyebrows and wide eyes, "She won't let me in and I've tried to talk to her, I really have but she just won't let me all the way in!" Piper cried throwing out her hands.

Leo took Piper's hand, knowing how much it scared Piper when Prue wouldn't open up to her cause she always does, "I'll talk to her." He said gently, "She's talked to me about him before she, she might do it again." He admitted, "If I have to I can always play the whitelighter card, it usually works."

Piper and Phoebe smiled at him, "Thank you Leo." Phoebe said in her 'baby Phoebe' voice as she wrapped him in a hug.

Piper leaned into him and kissed his lips lovingly, "Thank you." She whispered sincerely. Leo smiled at her.

"Um….not to rush this tender moment." Phoebe's muffled voice could be heard, "But she's already started scrying."

Leo's eyes widened and he instantly orbed out causing both his wife and sister-in-law to fall in a heap to the floor.

"OW!" Piper cried, "Leeeeoooo!" she whined.

"I DIDN'T MEAN YOU COULDN'T USE THE STAIRS!" Phoebe called after him then blew hair out of her face with a frown.

"Ow!" Piper cried again rubbing her shoulder tenderly with a scowl.

**~PO4~**

Back in the attic Paige was making her way through the _'Book of Shadows'_, copying down spells she felt would be useful to her on post it notes. "Crap." She muttered as she peeled off the last one.

Paige sighed and looked around for more. She caught a glimpse of the windows and smirked happily closing the book over with a thud.

She stared at the four interlocking circles for a long moment, wondering to herself what it meant and if it had a name before she heaved the book into her arms and walked over to the window.

"Okay book, protect yourself." Paige told it then pulled the window open and threw it out. She inhaled slowly turning back around.

"PAIGE?" Phoebe's voiced floated up from the stairs, "I'LL BE RIGHT UP."

Paige bit her lip and bolted to the door.

"Whoa." Phoebe chuckled when Paige almost ran into her on the stairs, "Where's the fire?"

"Oh, you know, work." Paige attempted to brush her hasty exit off nonchalantly, "Lunch break's over." She laughed, "Gotta go."

"But, we didn't even get to talk." Phoebe reminded her sadly.

"Oh, yeah. It's alright, don't worry." Paige assured her with a smile.

"Will you come by later?" Phoebe asked sounding hopeful.

Paige nodded, "Sure. Yeah, absolutely." She smiled, "Bye." She waved then disappeared down the rest of the staircase and out the door.

Phoebe watched her go with suspicion, "Bye." She called back, glancing up at the attic. She shook her head and muttered, "Cole." before going off in search of him.

**~PO4~**

"Knock, knock." Leo said as he slowly entered Prue's bedroom to see her leaning over the map on her bed, dangling the crystal above it.

"Hey." He greeted gently, Prue merely glanced up at him dismissively before going back to her scrying. Leo sighed, "Prue." He said firmly and she froze, "Talk to me, please?" he asked looking concerned as he stood before her, arms folded.

Prue closed her eyes and dropped the crystal, "About what exactly?" she asked standing up straight and folding her own arms defensively.

"About whatever it is that's making you so angry." He replied with an encouraging smile.

Prue sighed, "It's nothing I just-" She caught herself before she finished and shook her head.

"Just what?" Leo pressed taking a step towards her, his voice calm and supportive, kind. Prue shook her head again and looked down. "Prue look at me." Leo ordered his voice firm again, "Look. At. Me." He repeated and she did, slowly raise her head. "You do know that white lighter/charge confidentiality applies here, if you want it too." He reminded her, "I can be Leo your brother-in-law who cares about you or I can be Leo your white lighter who cares about you."

Prue bit her lip as it began to tremble but she avoided eye contact with him as she whispered, "I miss him."

Leo's eyes saddened but he remained silent knowing she wasn't done yet.

Prue took a deep breath and blinked away her tears, "I miss him and I hate him and I love him and he's gone." Her voice wavered slightly at the last word, "He's gone and it's my fault."

Leo stepped closer, "Prue, what happened with Rodriguez is not your-"

Prue shook her head, "No, not that." She stopped him, "It's my fault because I _told_ him to leave." She explained, "After the uh….after he saved me I kept hearing him, feeling him wherever I went. He was always there and sometimes, just sometimes it was like he was standing right beside me, holding me and I…." she shook her head against the tears, "It was too hard, I couldn't have him around and not be able to see him, to touch him it just, it hurt too much. I would dream about him, every night. About what we had together and it was him, he was making me remember and it just hurt." She cried fighting another batch of tears. "So I told him to go, to leave me alone so I could move on." Prue sucked in a shaky breath and looked up into Leo's eyes, "Leo I told him to let me go and he did." She gasped feeling her tears overflow and she wiped at them furiously.

Leo's heart ached for her and he reached out, hating to see someone he loved so much in pain but Prue pulled away before he could draw her close enough to hold on. "Prue…."

"No!" she snapped, "Don't do…._that_." she warned him, referring to the physical contact, "I don't need that I, I need to scry."

Leo stepped closer again, "No Prue. You need to talk." He countered.

"I'M DONE TALKING LEO!" She yelled causing her furniture to rattle from her anger, "Talking doesn't do anything! Talking never brought Mom back, it never brought Grams back and it certainly hasn't brought Andy back so I don't want to talk anymore!"

"WELL YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING WHAT YOUR DOING PRUE!" Leo lost his patience with her, concern and frustration taking over.

Prue looked at him with raised eyebrows and he sighed.

"It's dangerous Prue, too dangerous." He tried again, calmer this time, "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Leo," Prue said slowly, her voice full of irritation, "Whitelighters' are supposed to guide not judge." She reminded him sternly. "Just because I'm doing things a little differently doesn't mean that there is a problem!" she exclaimed her volume rising more and more with every word.

"Urgh!" Leo cried his hands clenching into fists, "When you talk to me like that, when you talk to your sisters like that then there _is_ a problem Prue." He insisted looked frustrated. "I can't help you unless you _let_ me help you."

Prue clenched her own fist and her vase shattered, "I never asked for your help Leo." She replied, her voice dangerously low.

"Well, that's your problem Prue." He snapped at her, completely losing his temper, "That's always been your problem; you _never_ ask for help and as hard as it is for you too believe Prue, everyone needs a little help every once in a while….even you."

"Yeah, I do know that Leo." Prue replied sharply, "I've needed help before."

"But you've never asked for it." he cried. "And you need it now Prue."

"LEO YOU CAN'T HELP ME!" Prue screamed walking into his personal space, "Unless you can bring him back then….then you can't help me." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Leo apologized softly.

Prue looked at him, "What? Why, why, why are you sorry?"

"I wish I could have saved him but I….I wasn't around." He admitted sadly, "If I had been then…."

"No, no you weren't." Prue agreed with him for the first time, "And he's gone, dead." She looked Leo in the eyes again, the anger burning visibly within, "A demon got him Leo." She said darkly, "A demon. Evil killed Andy why do-why do you _think_ that I'm doing all of this? For kicks?" she cried then sighed heavily turning back to the map and crystal.

"Honestly?" he asked and she nodded, "You're avoiding your feelings, projecting all of your anger into demon hunting so you don't have to deal with it, which would be therapeutic if you weren't so angry. Right now it's just dangerous Prue."

Prue stared at him and for the first time Leo saw the look Phoebe had described before then she went back to scrying until the crystal dropped, "Demon." She muttered her voice void of anything.

"Prue." Leo tried again in vain.

"I've got work to do." She replied striding past him, "SISTERS, DEMON, LET'S GO!" she called through the house as she left Leo in her room alone.

**~PO4~**

"Where are we going?" Piper questioned as she followed a speeding Prue to the door.

"Demon." Prue replied simply and Piper nodded. "Here." Prue said stiffly holding out Piper's coat.

Piper took it from her gingerly and slipped it on, "Prue-"

"Here." Prue cut her off, knowing that tone anywhere; it was the one Piper used when she was about to lecture you, and held out Phoebe's coat for her.

Phoebe smiled a little, "Thanks." She muttered and slipped hers on too, "Prue-"

"Out." Prue cut her off too, knowing that tone anywhere; it was the one Phoebe used when she was about to beg you and this usually included her throwing the, 'you're my Prue and I've only got one of you.' card, which Prue despised because it always worked.

Phoebe and Piper sighed turning to the door and heading out. Cole stopped in front of Prue, his eyes hard. Prue stared right back, her eyes matching his until he caved and stepped out too.

Prue exhaled sharply, frustration evident on her features and in her body language. She snatched her jacket from the table and pulled it on violently. She pulled her hair free and raised her head.

Prue froze, her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat in her chest before it began pounding loudly in her ears.

She stared at him and he smiled back at her, that lazy grin that instantly warmed her heart whenever she saw it, but she hadn't for a long while now. Prue stared at him, he was transparent, almost as if he wasn't really there at all but she could see him, he was standing in front of the spot where he had died, a day which seemed like another lifetime ago but still only yesterday.

Andy looked her over intently, his face the picture of concern and disappointment but he never said a word. Prue stared silently, she never moved, never blinked she didn't even breathe in case it made him disappear.

"PRUE!" someone yelped sharply and loudly in her ear and a hand made stinging contact with her upper right arm.

"What, what are you staring at?" Phoebe questioned and Prue concluded that it was Piper who spoke first….and who had hit her.

Prue opened her mouth but nothing came out, all she could do was point in his direction repeatedly. _'How can they not see him?'_ she questioned silently.

"PRUE!" both Piper and Phoebe cried this time, both of them jabbing her sides in the process.

Prue jumped and in turn broke the eye contact with Andy. She glanced at her sister before turning back to him but he was no longer there, "What the….." Prue trailed off frowning deeply then looked at Piper and Phoebe, "He was, he was standing right….." she pointed at the spot again missing the frightened looks that passed between her sisters, "He was-I saw….." Prue shook her head firmly and effectively shaking the image on him from her mind, "I think you may be right…." She mused staring at that spot as she spoke then turned her gaze on Cole, "…..I am loosing my mind." and with that statement she stormed out of the house.

**~PO4~**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

Paige was bending over the copy machine when the asshole walked in the door and drank in the view of her ass in her denim skirt with a smirk on his face. He quickly fixed his wig before approaching her, "Nothing like a copy room with a view." He observed making sure he stayed behind her.

Paige shot up and glared at the wall opposite her defiantly ignoring the pig behind her.

"Hey, Clearasil." The asshole greeted Billy as he too entered the copy room, "What's poppin'?" he laughed mockingly before leaving.

Paige glared at his retreating form then looked at Billy sympathetically, "Don't worry about him Billy. He's a jerk to everybody."

"Yeah, I know." Billy replied, "That's why his mail gets lost. Frequently."

Paige smiled at him then turned back to the copy machine, "Hey, is there something wrong with this copier?" she asked looking at it in confusion with a mixture of frustration.

"The copier? I don't think so." Billy replied, "I just ran off a whole bunch."

"Everything keeps coming up blank." Paige whined.

"Are you trying to copy a book?" He asked coming up behind her.

"No, it's nothing." Paige replied hastily while attempting to shield the _'Book of Shadows'_ from his line of sight, "It's cool."

"Well, if you need me to do it for you, just say the word." He offered kindly.

"Thanks." Paige smiled, "Your sweet."

Paige turned back to the book with a thoughtful look on her face. She flicked through the pages until she came across the 'Vanishing' Spell.

'_Let the object of objection, become but a dream._

_As I cause this scene to be unseen.'_

She chanted and watched as Billy swayed a little, "You okay Billy?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered quickly, "I just, I got a little head rush." He assured then turned to face her and Paige gasped softly.

"Oh, my god. It worked." Paige smiled happily as Billy's face was completely cleared of spots. She lifted the book and headed for the door still gazing at Billy in amazement, "Oh, my god."

"Paige, is everything okay?" Billy asked nervously, feeling a little freaked out.

"It will be from now on." She told him confidently then stretched up to kiss his cheek.

**~PO4~**

"Okay uh….Prue?" Phoebe called as she Piper and Cole hurried to keep up with their now even angrier and more determined sister, "Piper, Cole and I do not support you in this. If you insist on doing it, you're going in alone." She stated firmly.

"Okay, I'll see you at home." Prue replied distractedly.

Phoebe turned to Cole, "I told you that wouldn't work."

"It was worth a shot." Cole muttered.

Phoebe glared at Piper, "What the hell did your husband say to her?" she demanded.

"How the hell am I supposed to know Phoebe?" Piper snapped back, "And don't get mad at me get mad at him." She added defensively.

"Wait a minute." Phoebe interrupted forgetting their mini argument, "Do you smell smoke?" she asked with a frown.

Prue followed the smell and pointed to a closed off solid wooden door, "It's in there." and they could see the smoke escaping from underneath. Prue looked up and around for some way to open it, finding none she turned to Piper, "Blow it up." She commanded.

Piper jumped, "What? No, I can't." she shook her head.

Prue nodded hers, "Yes you can, you've done it before." She reminded her.

"Uh-huh but I also knocked you unconscious with a bookcase doing it." She pointed out grimly.

"Well, you didn't blow _me_ up so I'd count that as a positive." Prue smiled widely at her, "Now do it."

Piper opened her mouth to object but Prue took a step towards her and Piper relented, "Okay. Jeez." She huffed, "Don't go all crazy on me." She muttered under her breath as Cole walked past her and towards the door where cries of help could be heard from within.

"Get back." Piper ordered sharply and Cole did as he was told. Piper took a deep breath and threw her hands up. Cole froze mid-step.

Prue placed her hands on her hips, "Um….that's the opposite of what I asked you to do Piper." She pointed out.

"I know!" Piper growled in frustration as the screams got louder.

"Piper." Phoebe called tensely.

"Yeah, yeah." Piper pulled her leather jacket off and threw it at Phoebe who caught it easily, "Crap!" she cursed, "Okay." She shook herself loosely, shaking her shoulders and trying to relax before throwing her hands forwards and flicking her wrists.

The force behind her power was a little too much and the wood splintered into thousands of shards going in every direction. Cole was blasted backwards by the sheer force of it landing on an old car hard. The three sisters yelped and screamed in surprise, shielding their eyes from the flying wood.

"Piper." Phoebe groaned running over too Cole.

"Whaaat?" She asked following her sister with her eyes, "Oh!" she bit her lip.

"Cole." Phoebe helped him to his feet carefully as their innocent came running out of the building and right into Piper.

"AH!" she yelped as she fell to the ground with a thud, "OW!"

"Oooh Piper." Prue winced making her way over when their demon ran out too, or demons. Three women in purple and brown rags with straggly hair and clawed hands ran passed, strange markings painted on their faces.

"Oh!" Prue rushed after them.

"Prue let them go." Cole advised but it was too late. Prue threw out her arm and sent them flying in different directions.

"HA!" she cried happily smiling wide but the demons quickly recovered and came together again advancing on Prue, "Uh-oh."

"Oh no you don't!" Piper exclaimed throwing up her hands but instead of blowing something up she froze Cole….again. "Oops."

"Pipeeerrr!" Prue whined as they continued to advance on her, "Fine. You want me? Come get me." She taunted and that's what they did.

The first, a redhead ran at Prue who quickly threw out her arm sending her back while another, a blonde, came at her with its claw. Prue shrieked and ducked out the way. Hitting the floor and spinning around, tripping it to the ground. Prue shot back up to face the third, dark haired, who swung at her. Prue jumped back and kicked it in the stomach.

"PRUE LOOK OUT!" Phoebe yelled and Prue turned just in time to be struck by the blonde which sent her soaring through the air.

"PRUE!" Piper yelled running towards her only to be blocked by the blonde. "AH!" Piper shrieked as she jumped and dodged the claws, "Oh my god." She muttered diving to the ground to escape a kick.

Phoebe was doing much better with her demon. The third lunged for her but Phoebe rose into the air and sent a round house kick to the side of its head. Then she turned and struck Piper's on the head too.

"Piper unfreeze him." Phoebe instructed in regards to Cole's still frozen form.

"What if I blow him up?" Piper questioned then yelped as her demon came at her again. At that very moment Cole unfroze and sent an energy ball at the one attacking Piper, vanquishing it. "Thank you." Piper said gratefully with a sigh of relief.

Phoebe kicked away the third as the redhead kicked Prue in the back then bent over her and breathed smoke into her mouth. Prue coughed loudly and shook her head. "Bitch." She choked out and grabbed its ankles yanking it to the floor as she pulled herself up.

The redhead jumped to her feet then smoked out while the last one did the same.

Piper snatched up her jacket and stared at Phoebe and Cole who in turn stared back, the same look on all their faces. Prue coughed again and stumbled, her eyes wide as she shook her head.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"I, am gonna take out, those chain-smoking bitches, if it's the last thing I do." Prue ranted as she stormed back through the Manor's front doors, Piper, Phoebe and Cole right behind her.

"It might _be_ the last thing you do." Cole added in as he followed the sisters in the direction of the kitchen.

All three screwed up their faces at his comment, "That's very supportive Cole." Prue frowned.

Piper turned her head and glared at him, "Yeah Cole. Whose side are _you_ on?" she questioned clearly aggravated.

Cole didn't bat an eyelid at their accusatory tones, "At the moment, I'm on Phoebe's side."

Phoebe turned to Cole pointedly and he shrugged.

Prue coughed again then replied, "Well, the last time I checked, Phoebe was still _our_ sister which technically puts her own _our_ side." She mused as they entered the kitchen.

"Why are we arguing?" Piper demanded as Prue walked past her, heading straight for the fridge.

"We're not arguing." Phoebe insisted, speaking for the first time since they had returned home, "We're discussing, Piper. _You two_ are arguing." She pointed between Piper and Prue.

Piper rolled her eyes while Prue ignored the comment completely, taking a long swig from a bottle of water, almost choking on it as another coughing fit enveloped her.

"And look, Prue is already hurt." Phoebe added gesturing towards their big sister.

Prue shook her head, "I'm fine." She choked out.

"Yeah right." Piper muttered looking Prue over.

"You can't stop coughing!" Phoebe pointed out firmly.

"And _your_….." Cole pointed at Piper, "…..control of your powers seems to be getting worse not better."

Piper smiled tightly at him then followed Prue back out of the kitchen.

Phoebe groaned, "Well, our powers are tied to our emotions, so it makes sense that they would be a little off right now." Phoebe came to Piper's defence quickly. Piper nodded her head vigorously in agreement smirking widely at Cole.

"All the more reason to lay low." Cole continued, "These demons _are_ dangerous." He informed them seriously.

Prue nodded sharply looking frustrated, "All the more reason to vanquish them, okay? That is what we do, eliminate evil."

"Regardless of the consequences." Cole finished for her, "How 'Prue' of you."

Prue scoffed, gritting her teeth together and turning her head away from him. Piper inhaled slowly glaring and Phoebe turned to him pleadingly.

Prue steadied her breathing before stating calmly, "Okay, Cole, I'm going to vanquish the cancer girls with or without your help. So either tell me what you know…." She looked him in the eye, "….or get out of the way." She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Cole raised his own and turned to Phoebe who shrugged. "They're called Furies." He answered primly.

Piper stared at him disbelievingly, "Like from mythology?" she questioned sceptically.

"The dog-faced women from hell?" Phoebe joined in.

"They're modern knock-offs." Cole dismissed, "Their m.o. is the same though." He explained.

"They punish evildoers?" Prue sought confirmation.

"Exactly." Cole replied.

"Wait, wouldn't that make them good?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

"Well, these Furies have no temperance." Cole explained further, "They'll go after a shoplifter, as soon as a murderer and they take great….pleasure in the kill."

"Great." Prue smiled, "Then we'll take great _pleasure_….in the vanquish." Then she turned an ascended the stairs, Piper right behind her.

Phoebe sighed as she watched them go turning to Cole with a knowing look, "What aren't you telling us?" she asked gently.

Cole sighed heavily. "So they go after evildoers." Phoebe repeated looked into his eyes, or trying too, "Have they attacked you before?"

Cole closed his eyes for a brief second then looked at her, "When they focus their thoughts on you, they force you to hear the cried of all your former victims."

Phoebe reached up and cupped his cheek, "Your not the demon who did those things anymore." She told him with conviction and Cole smiled at her. The couple froze at the panicked screams flowing down from the attic. They traded looks then raced upstairs.

**~PO4~**

Phoebe and Cole entered the attic to find both Piper and Prue standing by the _'Book of Shadows'_. Piper was standing with her back to them, hands outstretched as if she were freezing something while Prue stood the exact same, her jaw on the floor. Phoebe thought it safe to assume that Piper's facial expression mirrored Prue's.

Prue looked up as the entered, "Evil got the _'Book of Shadows'_!" she exclaimed pointing at the empty podium with both hands.

Phoebe froze beside Piper, eyes bulging and Cole stared at the podium in shock.

Piper turned to Phoebe also pointing at the podium, "How did evil get the _'Book of Shadows'_?" she asked, eyes scanning the room.

Phoebe looked at where it should be and realisation dawned on her, "Oh no!" she cried hands on either side of her face.

Prue's eyes darted to her, "Oh no, Phoebe?" she echoed questionably. "A demon has the _Book of Shadows_! "oh no" doesn't quite cover it!" she snapped.

"Let me go see what I can find out." Cole suggested turning to shimmer out.

Phoebe reached behind her to stop him, "No wait." She instructed, "Uh….Piper?" she looked at Piper warily, "Prue?" she looked at her warily, "Um….promise me you won't overreact." Phoebe pleaded with both of them.

"Is that even possible?" Piper replied.

Prue narrowed her eyes and Phoebe bite her lip, "Why would we be in danger of overreacting?" she asked suspiciously.

Phoebe took a breath, "I think, that uh….maybe…." She started choosing her words carefully, "Well, it might, might be uh….feasible that um…." Cole, Prue and Piper watched a stuttering Phoebe closer and impatiently. Phoebe looked at her sisters one looking distressed while the other just looked impatient. "…Paige _borrowed_ the book." She stressed that particular word in an attempt to calm the coming storm.

Prue and Piper stared at her silently. Piper etching her head towards Phoebe while Prue cocked her head to the right. They looked at one another, had a silent discussion then turned back to Phoebe.

Prue shook her head laughing, "What!" she snapped harshly and Phoebe jumped.

"Why, why, why…." Piper muttered then paused screwing up her face in thought, "WHY would you think that?"

Phoebe jumped again, "See, now, _this_…." She pointed between them, "….is what I meant about overreacting." She mused.

"PHOEBE!" Prue yelled glaring at her hard and Piper gave her look of warning.

Phoebe shrunk back a little, "It's just that…."

"You let Paige take the _Book of Shadows_ out of the Manor?" Cole asked calmly but the disbelief was evident in his voice.

"Well, no. I did not _let_ her." Phoebe defended strongly, "It's just….she left pretty quick and…." She looked straight ahead and pointed, "….and it looks like she might have…"

Prue, Piper and Cole followed her line of sight and the girls audibly gasp.

"_Out_ of the _window_?" Piper questioned incredulously pointing in that direction.

Prue glared at the open windows as if they had personally insulted her then turned her back on them shaking her head.

Phoebe raised her shoulders helplessly looking very ashamed and opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Phoebe?" Prue called grabbing her attention and waited until Phoebe was looking at her before speaking, "Why would you even leave her _alone _with it!" she asked in disbelief looking beyond angry and above disappointed.

Phoebe's heart sunk a little knowing that her sisters were so disappointed in her when she was only doing what felt right, "Well, because she's our sister." Phoebe reminded them, hoping that this would calm both her sisters down.

Prue and Piper merely laughed at her reasoning before saying, in perfect unison, "NOT FOR LONG!" and stormed out of the attic.

Phoebe grimaced before turning on her heels and chasing after them. Cole watched her go then pulled out a chair and sat down on it.

Seconds later Phoebe came running back in, "Are you coming?" she asked him.

"To vanquish your sister?" he asked then laughed, "I think I'll sit this one out." She replied.

Phoebe frowned looking panicked before running back out the room and down the stairs to make sure they _didn't_ kill their sister.

**~PO4~**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

"It's unbelievable." Lilia said in wonder as she stared at Billy's face.

"Maybe it was the light from the copy machine?" Billy suggested with a smile.

"God this day is amazing!" Lila exclaimed, "I mean, you went and got cute."

"You think?" Billy cut in sounding hopeful,

"Totally. And then my car loan comes through, like, out of nowhere. My credit is worse than Paige's." she points out as the pass Paige's desk.

Paige smiled at her friends as they walked past, feeling very good about herself. "Sir, I am taking full responsibility for being late with the application. I'm simply asking for a deadline extension." She explained calmly down the phone.

"_Well, I can't give you a deadline…."_

"Well, I'm asking that you not punish Adam O'Brien, who's already had a tough enough life, for my mistake." She interrupted appealing to his better half.

"_Someone has to straighten this thing out."_

"Sir all I'm saying is…." Paige pushed her chair out from under the computer table to read from the _Book of Shadows_ on her lap, "_These words will travel through the minds, of stubborn parties and unbind, the thoughts to rigid to be kind, a compromise they'll disentwine."_

"_How does six o'clock on Friday sound?"_

Paige smiled triumphantly, "Six o'clock Friday is perfect." She replied cheerily, "Thank you so much." and hung up, "Victory!"

Lila and Billy turned to her, "You got the extension?" Lila asked.

"Yeah." Paige replied still smiling.

"Unbelievable." Lila replied shortly, "You're into all that witchy stuff right?" she asked Paige, taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

Paige stopped smiling and froze, "Excuse me?" she asked her voice higher than normal.

"Well, I'm just thinking that there must be somethin' in the stars today." Lila explained and Paige visibly relaxed a little, "I mean, Billy's face, my car and now this." Lila rambled on, "Is there a full moon or something?"

"I don't know." Paige replied with a painted on smile, "But whatever it is, I'm gonna call my student loan sharks and take full advantage of it." she chuckled.

"Oooh good. Me too." Lila replied and scurried away.

"You know Paige." The asshole slid up to her and Paige rolled her eyes, "As a lawyer, I could get those nasty creditors off your back so easily." He replied cockily and Paige shuddered as he leaned down close. "And if you can't afford to pay me, I could always just take it out in trade."

Paige grimaced at the insinuation, "Or, I could just sue your ass for sexual harassment, and pay you with my big, fat punitive settlement." The retort rolled off her tongue instantaneously and she smirked a little, proud of herself.

The asshole stood up straight, "The way your dress?" he mused, "The judge would admire my restraint." He shot back.

Paige frowned, "That's it!" she spat pulling out the _Book of Shadows _once more and flipped through it until she found the 'Instant Karma' spell, "Perfect." Paige cried, "I'll just change "demon" to "dirtbag"." She decided decidedly.

**~PO4~**

"I don't understand how someone can be that _stupid_!" Prue cried in outrage as she slammed her car door shut. Phoebe jumped at the sound and sighed heavily and Piper hopped out and ran around the car.

"I don't understand how _you_ haven't stopped ranting since we left the house." Phoebe shot back and Prue glared.

"Yeah Prue." Piper joined in falling into step on her other side, "Don't you breathe?"

Prue paused momentarily then sighed, "You're right. You're right. I'm sorry." She apologised with a nod.

Phoebe smiled, "Yes, Paige made a mistake."

"A _mistake_!" Prue exclaimed.

Piper's eyes darted to Phoebe's, "Phoebe. She _stole_ from us."

"She _borrowed_. _Borrowed_." Phoebe insisted firmly. Piper stared at her in disdain.

"She…." Prue laughed, "….she threw our family heritage _out_ of the _window_!" she cried, her voice rising an octave at the end.

"Well, that's because we never took the time to explain its significance." Phoebe continued to defend her little sister, "It was just a book to her."

Piper scoffed, "Okay Phoebe, it is not just a 'book'. It's like…..it's, it's it's like part of our _family_!"

Prue nodded then looked at Phoebe accusingly, "Why are you defending her?" she demanded seemingly insulted.

Phoebe frowned, "Because _someone_ has too Prue." She replied, "And I highly doubt that you and Piper would be willing to right now."

"Damn right I'm won't!" Prue exclaimed angrily, "What she did is, is….urgh!" she threw her hands in the air, "I can't even _think_ about it without getting really angry." She shared her volume rising, "I can't…." she was interrupted by another batch of painful sounding coughs.

"Okay!" Phoebe cried and grabbed Prue's wrists spinning her, "_You_ need to calm down." She said gently.

Prue's eyebrows hit her hairline, "Calm down?" she repeated, "CALM DOWN!" and yanked her wrists from Phoebe's grasp then began to cough again.

Piper placed a hand on Prue's back and asked, "You alright?" looking concerned.

Prue nodded and sucked in a ragged breath, "The fact that she doesn't know how important the book is to us, doesn't matter." Prue continued, "The face that she _stole_ from us, does." She insisted then began to cough again.

"Alrighty." Piper said softly as she rubbed her back, "You need to stop talking."

Phoebe squeezed herself in between Prue and Piper and threw her arms around their shoulders as they began walking again, "Paige is not a killer." She reminded them, "She did not kill anyone." She shook her head, "And she is not a demon that we're on our way to vanquish." She pointed out firmly.

"We get that Phoebe." Prue replied for both her and Piper.

"Do you?" she asked disbelievingly, "Cause I don't think either of you do."

Piper turned to her and opened her mouth to reply but Prue started to cough again.

"Hey, you okay?" Phoebe asked, her face a picture of concern.

The front doors to the Social Services building flew open and the asshole came running out, "Hey. Get away from me. Hey." He cried out at the mass of women running out after him.

The three sisters turned to the scene, "What the hell is going on?" Piper questioned. Phoebe shook her head and shrugged while Prue watched with an amused smirk.

"This is not funny!" he cried.

"Oh Donnie!" Lila gushed, "Give mama some sugar." And went in for just that and they all pulled him to the ground.

Just then Paige came running out of the building herself, cardigan pulled tightly around her clutching her purse to her chest.

Phoebe grabbed her sisters' arms and they started towards her. "PAIGE!" Prue yelled in anger and Paige froze.

"_You_ are so…." Piper started as they stopped in front of her but trailed off as they saw what Paige had been trying to hide, "….busted?"

"Hello." Phoebe muttered pointing at Paige's enormous chest.

"You _stole_ our sacred book." Piper told her quizzically.

"No." Prue joined in, "She _threw_ our sacred book _out_ _of the_ _window_!" she corrected looking glaring at Paige coldly.

"So you could perform, magical plastic surgery on yourself?" Piper continued staring expectantly.

"You think I did this on purpose?" Paige asked then shook her head, "My body was perfectly fine as it was, thank you."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Prue spat harshly.

"Prue not now." Phoebe warned her.

"I mean it. Get AWAY FROM ME!" Donnie yelled desperately as the women continued to attack him.

Piper narrowed her eyes, looked slightly hesitant, then threw up her hands and sighed.

Prue glanced over at the now frozen mob and back to Piper.

Phoebe looked at Piper in shock, "Piper, you could've just blown up, a dozen innocent people." She pointed out.

Piper bit her lip then replied, "I, I, I took a chance?"

Prue waved it off dismissively, "We'd have fixed it one way or another." and shrugged nonchalantly.

Piper and Phoebe turned to her, "See? Are you listening to yourself?"

Prue rolled her eyes, "What happened?" she addressed Paige snappishly.

"I don't know." She replied, "They just….grew."

All three looked sceptical. "Oh right. And you had nothing to do with that." Piper said clearly not convinced.

Prue placed her hand firmly on her hips, "You know Paige? _Lying_ to us, on top of _stealing_ from us, is a really stupid thing to do." She informed her darkly and Paige instantly looked afraid.

"Did you cast any spells?" Phoebe asked, a knowing glint in her eyes.

Paige narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, "One." She answered slowly. Phoebe gave her a firm look, "Five." She admitted.

"FIVE?" Prue cried in astonishment.

Phoebe sighed, "Okay, what did you do just before you turned into Betty Boop?" she asked.

Paige looked thoughtful for a second, "Well, I cast a spell on the slimeball I work with, so I could give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Uh-huh." Phoebe nodded then pointed to her right, "That the slimeball?" she asked and Paige nodded.

"And that's the backfire." Piper finished nodding at Paige's enhanced cup size.

Paige screwed up her face, "Backfire?"

"You misused magic to make him the object of ogling, and the spell backfired and did the same to you." Phoebe explained calmly.

"Which you would've _learned_ if you had bothered to _ask_, but now…." Prue ranted bitchily, "…..instead of vanquishing demons, which is what we're supposed to do, we're gonna have to spend the rest of the afternoon fixing your mess." She finished clearly unimpressed.

Paige, at least, had the common courtesy too look ashamed of herself as she shirked away under Prue's piercing gaze.

"Of course…." Prue added, "….none of this would be happening if you hadn't taken the book in the first place." She pointed our, "I mean, what, what were you thinking?" she asked bewildered, "Or were you even thinking at all?"

"Prue." Piper whispered and nudged her side.

"Okay." Phoebe said loudly taking charge of the situation, "Piper, call Leo and get him to orb this….slimeball back home." She instructed then at Paige's puzzled look added, "We have to protect him until we can figure out a way to reverse the spell." She then turned to Prue and said, "_You_ can take the car home and Paige and I…." she smiled at her younger sister, "….will the grab the book and meet ya both there."

Piper nodded, raised her eyebrows and Paige, squeezed Prue's arm and walked off. Prue gave Paige the once over, flashed her another look of disappointment then turned her back and walked away. Phoebe sighed and tried to grab her hand but she was already gone.

**~PO4~**

"Are my boobs gonna stay this way forever?" Paige asked in a whiney voice as she and Phoebe drove to the Manor in her car.

"Not if I can ever find the spell." Phoebe answered from the passenger seat, where she sat thumbing through the _Book of Shadows_.

"What about Prue and Piper?" Paige asked instead, "They gonna stay mad at me forever?"

Phoebe looked up from the book, "No." she assured her softly, "It's just….Piper's having a hard time dealing with….everything she uh….she doesn't cope very well with change." She explained gently, "And Prue….well, she hasn't really been herself lately."

"Why?" Paige enquired and Phoebe could hear the concern in her voice, which made her smile.

"Um….okay." Phoebe said quietly shifting in her seat to face Paige more, who could now see the sadness in her sister's eyes, "Our first year as witches was…..challenging to say the least." Phoebe began, Paige nodding to show she was listening. A sad smile found it's way to Phoebe's lips and she sighed, "Just before our one year anniversary we uh….we went up against Tempest, time controlling demon, and his friend Rodriguez." She paused and shot a sideways glance at Paige who was facing the road but wearing a look of interest. "He trapped in us a time loop, hoping that eventually he would kill us all and he almost did except…." She trailed off hesitantly.

"Except what?" Paige echoed looking at Phoebe quickly, "Phoebe?" she called and when Phoebe looked up at her Paige could see the glistening tears in her eyes and Paige instantly felt fearful.

"Um….." Phoebe laughed at herself lightly as she blinked back tears, "….our childhood friend, he was kinda like a big brother to me and Piper, and Prue's high school sweetheart the love of her life he, he saved us, all of us but…." Phoebe bit her lip and took a breath, "….but he died doing it."

Paige's face fell, "Oh, Phoebe." she said quietly reaching for her hand, "I am so sorry." She said sincerely, "What was his name?"

"Andy." Phoebe smiled at his memory, "But it's Prue who took it the hardest, and rightly so." She added, "All of this business with Shax kinda brought it all to the surface again."

Paige frowned, "How?"

Phoebe sighed, "Um….well, Shax kinda, sort of, killed Prue." She said hesitantly and Paige gasped eyes wide. "Yeah and Andy, he saved her. Made sure she didn't cross over." She explained sounding grateful.

"Wow." Paige breathed noticeably impressed. "Poor Prue." She glanced at Phoebe who still seemed to be fighting tears and decided to change the subject for her sister's sake. "I just wanted to get back at Donnie." She stated.

Phoebe looked up at her and smiled, grateful for the change of topic, "Yeah, and I understand the temptation Paige. I really do but I told you, the book does not leave the house." She stressed and Paige nodded.

"Right. Sorry." She apologized quickly and tried to change gear, "Urgh! My boobs are, in the way!" she cried frustratedly. "Can you, put it into third for me?" she asked Phoebe sweetly.

"Alright. Ready? Here we go." Phoebe guided and pushed the gear stick, "Alright."

"Did you find the spell yet?" Paige asked with a hint of desperation.

"No, but I found the demons." Phoebe replied as she read the page over. "Oh my god." She frowned.

"What?" Paige sharply, "You can't say "demons" followed by "oh my god." I'm new at this, I'm, I'm likely to panic." She rambled.

"Okay uh…." Phoebe paused working out how to shorten it for Paige, "Fury smoke kills bad guys right?" she asked and Paige nodded her understanding, "But in good people, it finds a portal of unexpressed fury." She explained.

"And?" Paige asked warily.

"It builds until it consumes your humanity….and it turns you into a Fury." Phoebe concluded. "Um….we fought the Furies today." She informed Paige sounding increasingly panicked herself, "Prue got smoked."

"Wait." Paige shook her head, "Are you saying that Prue is turning into a demon?" she asked in alarm.

"Uh-huh." She replied then leaned towards Paige, "Step on it and hit the clutch." She commanded, "I'm going into fourth. Ready?" Paige nodded, "On three. One. Two. Three."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"ARGH!" Donnie cried out as he was forcibly thrown down onto the couch.

"Whoa….easy Prue." Piper warned looking between her sister and Donnie.

Prue stalled then turned on her slowly, "What, are you protecting _him _now?" she asked in disgust.

Piper frowned and traded a concerned look with Leo.

"What, what, what the hell's going on?" Donnie stuttered from his place on the couch. All three heads turned to him and he continued, "And what's with the chicks!" he asked suitably freaked out, "They've gone _crazy_!"

"Hey!" Piper reprimanded pointing her finger at him threateningly.

Prue rounded on him dangerously, "This _chick_, just saved your ass, you snivelling ingrate." She seethed.

Donnie jumped up, glanced quickly between Prue and Piper, then addressed Leo, "Do you see what I mean?"

Prue looked up at him, "Who said you could get up?" she sneered then pushed him back so hard that he went flying over the back of the couch, hitting the floor with a painful thud.

"OH!" Piper yelped in surprise jumping away from Prue.

"What's the matter with you?" Leo demanded harshly.

Prue spun round to him and glared, "Okay, Prue, look. I don't know what's going on, but we really need to talk." He told her sternly.

Prue stared up at him, cocking her head to the side. She smirked, "Leo, I already told you…." She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "….I'm done talking." Then sent him flying into the hallway.

"LEO!" Piper gasped and ran over to him, "What the _hell _is wrong with you Prue!" she cried in anger.

Prue ignored her and walked around to the back of the couch where Donnie was lying. As she approached him, he etched away from her in fear. Piper pulled Leo to his feet, "Alright! That's it Prue." She said tensely, "Firstly: you do not use your powers on my husband." She told her sternly, "And secondly: you never use your powers on a mortal!" she walked towards her sister who sent her a deadly glare.

"Back away slowly, Piper." Cole said calmly as he entered the room.

Prue and Piper looked at him questioningly.

"What?" Piper demanded impatiently.

"She's becoming a Fury." He explained, gesturing to Prue's hands.

Piper looked down and yelped at the sight of Prue's elongated crimson nails, "Ohh, my god!"

"There's no reasoning with her now." Cole continued eyeing Prue warily.

Leo shook his head and walked round to stand in front of her, "Prue, you're a good witch do you hear me? Fight this."

Prue looked over at Cole, then to Piper and then to Leo. She looked him dead in the eye and shook her head 'no' slowly before grabbing his shirt and throwing him over the couch.

Piper jumped back, "Hey!" she yelled as she once again helped Leo to his feet, "What did I just say?"

Prue ignored her again turning her attention on Donnie, smirking evily. "Oh god help!" Donnie cried as Prue raised her arm and slashed him across the chest with her nails. Cole calmly watched on, bringing his hand up and forming an energy ball.

Prue grabbed Donnie by the collar and yanked him up breathing smoke into his mouth just as Cole released the energy ball that struck her on the hip, throwing her backwards against the cabinet.

"Cole!" Phoebe chastised harshly as she and Paige approached the group.

"I…well…." Cole tried to defend himself pointing at Prue but came up with nothing.

Prue caught her footing and steadied herself then cocked her head and looked at Cole saying, "_That_ wasn't very nice." She seethed then smoked out of the Manor.

**~PO4~**

Donnie lay unconscious on the couch with Leo kneeling beside him, healing his wounds. Paige was pacing back and forth behind the couch, Phoebe was kneeling by the table in front of the couch, flipped through the _Book of Shadows _while Piper stood with her arms folded across her chest, glaring at a vacant spot on the wall.

"Cole _hit_ _her_ with an _energy ball_!" Piper fumed still staring at the wall.

"Piper, it was a low voltage." Phoebe reminded her, defending her boyfriend relentlessly, "Would you prefer he'd let her kill an innocent?" she asked with a knowing tone to her voice.

Piper scoffed, "Prue wouldn't have killed him and I'd prefer that he didn't use his _demonic powers_ on my _sister_! Our sister Phoebe!"

Phoebe sighed, "I _know_ Piper! I'm worried too."

Piper snorted, "Yeah, right. That's why you let him go look for her." She glared at her younger sister, "I can't believe you."

"URGH!" Paige put her head in her hands, "This is all my fault!" she exclaimed throwing her hands out, "I shouldn't have stolen the _Book of Shadows_."

"You _stole _the _Book of Shadows_!" Leo cried pausing his healing to look at her in astonishment.

"Leo?" Phoebe called firmly as Piper chuckled, "Leo? Concentrate please." She gestured to Donnie who was still bleeding heavily from the gashes on his chest. Leo sighed, gave Paige a disapproving look then went back to doing his job.

Phoebe went back to the book muttering, "I just hope he finds her fast, because if this is anything like the time that I turned into a Banshee, she's gonna be hungry for a kill."

"Yes, Phoebe. Thank you for that." Piper snapped, "Where would we be without _you_ to point out the obvious for us?" she asked sarcastically.

Phoebe curled her hands into fists, "Okay, Piper? I know you're mad and worried, I am too but fighting with me, is not gonna bring Prue home any faster." She pointed out calmly, a slight edge of frustration in her voice.

Piper exhaled sharply, and dropped her arms to her sides, "You're right. I'm sorry." She apologised taking a seat on the floor next to Phoebe.

Paige came round to stand in front of them, "Uh….back up. A Banshee?"

"Yeah, a demonic screamer, kinda trampy, feeds on pain." Phoebe explained quickly extracting a chuckle from Piper over her word choice.

Leo finished healing Donnie and stood up from the floor moving to perch in the arm of the couch.

Paige wavered slightly, "I think I need to sit down." She said softly falling next to Donnie on the couch.

Donnie moaned loudly as he came too, pushing himself up and coming face to chest with Paige's enlarged boobs.

"Whoa…." He said, smirking appreciatively.

Paige frowned, pulled back her fist and clocked him on the nose.

"Paige." Leo scolded.

"What?" Paige snapped rising to her feet again, "You only said I couldn't use magic to punish him."

"Hehe." Piper chuckled from her place on the floor. Phoebe turned to her in surprise and she shrugged then winked at Paige who smiled.

"Okay, Leo." Piper said rising to her feet also, pulling Phoebe with her, "You orb Donnie back to his office. Heal him there then make sure he doesn't narc us out for being witches." She instructed her husband sweetly.

"How?" he asked sceptically.

Piper shrugged, "I don't know. Be creative." She offered and Leo sighed. Piper grabbed his arm and pulled him close for a quick but loving kiss.

Leo smiled then grew serious again, "What about Prue?" he asked and Phoebe answered this time.

"You have to do your job, and let us do ours." She replied with a reassuring smile.

Piper nodded then placed her hand on the side of his face, "I love you." She whispered and he smiled.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her again then orbed out with Donnie. Phoebe and Paige smiled at them.

"Alright." Piper sighed, "Let's get our sister back hmm?" she asked looking at Phoebe who nodded then to Paige who nodded too.

Piper took a seat on the couch, Phoebe following suit, sat on her right, and pulled the _Book of Shadows_ towards her.

Paige looked hesitant but Piper gestured for her to sit also. Paige smiled then looked nervous, "Uh….I hate to ask but, how are we going to get our sister back?" she asked looking at her sister sceptically, "I mean, she's kind of a….full-on demon."

Phoebe shook her head, "No, she's not full-on. She doesn't have the talons yet." Phoebe pointed out. "That probably comes with the first kill. Besides, if we were able to save Piper…." She nudged said sister, "….when she turned into a Wendigo…."

"A Wendi-what?" Paige asked face screwed up in confusion.

Piper laughed, "Um….a Wendigo. It's kind of like a werewolf, only meaner." Piper explained with a grimace at the memory.

Phoebe chuckled continuing to thumb through the book, stopping suddenly and asking, "Is this the spell that you used?"

Paige leaned forwards, read the name and nodded, "Uh-huh."

Phoebe grabbed the pad and paper from the table and began writing.

"Is there some sort of spell I could do, you know, in advance so I could uh…not become, maybe a Banshee or a Fury or…."

Piper shook her head 'no' and Paige sighed, "Sorry sis." Piper replied not realising what she had said until the words had left her lips.

Paige froze and so did Piper. They looked at each other warily before Phoebe broke through their stunned haze with a question.

"What word did you sub "demon" with?" she asked Paige, who mulled it over thoughtfully for a second.

"Dirtbag." She answered sheepishly. Piper laughed again and Paige nudged her playfully, rolling her eyes.

"Dirtbag." Phoebe repeated slowly and went back to her writing. When she was done, Phoebe tore the page from the pad and scrunched it up rising to her feet and beckoning Piper and Paige to do the same. "Okay….hand." Piper did as she was asked grabbing hold of Paige's also. _"Guided spirits, hear our plea."_ Phoebe began lighting the paper on fire with the candle, "_Annul this magic, let it be._" She finished.

Paige closed her eyes and added, "Please let it be."

Phoebe dropped the now extinguished paper onto the table and turned to look at Paige, Piper doing the same and they all watched as Paige's chest shrunk back to it's original size.

Paige sighed contently then looked down, "Aw….you think it worked a little too well?" she asked looking from one sister to another then back to her boobs. Piper and Phoebe looked at one another then at Paige's chest and shrugged.

**~PO4~**

A robber throws a man against a steel barrier, "Please, leave me-"

"Shut up!" the robber yelled in his face. The redheaded Fury came up behind him and slashed him with her claw. The robber spun to them as his victim ran off. He hesitated then went to lunge at them with his knife when his mind began filling with the cries and screams of all his past victims. He dropped his blade, clutched his head and fell to his knees. The redhead breathed the smoke into his mouth and he began to cough and choke before erupting into flames.

Prue smoked in behind them and smiled, "I've been lookin for you."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Phoebe and Paige were sat at the dinning room table while Piper stood above it leaning over a map of San Francisco swinging a crystal above it.

"Damn it." she cursed when nothing had happened after ten minutes. Phoebe groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"Why isn't it working?" Paige asked panic slowly seeping through her.

Piper ran a hand through her hair, "Because…..Prue isn't, a witch anymore." She said slowly.

Paige's eyes widened, "Well, can't you just scry for evil then?"

Phoebe looked up, "Do you have any idea how much evil is running around San Francisco?" she asked and Paige deflated. "Damn it Prue."

Piper shook her head, "This, this is hopeless!" she exclaimed, "We need a new plan."

Just then Cole shimmered in, stumbling slightly, "Whoa." He muttered walking towards them.

"Cole." Phoebe smiled, "Thank god." and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Don't thank him yet." Cole muttered hugging her back.

"You didn't find her?" Paige questioned feeling a sever lack of hope.

"I didn't get a chance to look." He replied annoyed, "Every time I used my sensing powers…." He sighed and took a seat at the table across from where Phoebe had previously been occupying, "….a bounty hunter sensed me. I fought off three of them. I'm sorry."

"No, it's….it's, it's okay." Phoebe replied less than convincingly, "Somehow everything's gonna be okay. I, I don't…even have, a _little_ idea how everything's gonna be okay." She ranted growing more hysterical, "You know why? Because nothing is okay."

"Phoebe." Piper said calmly walking towards her but Phoebe started walking the other way, "Phoebe." She tried again but Phoebe wasn't hearing her, or anyone for that matter.

"Phoebe?" Paige called looking thoughtful but Phoebe continued to rant.

"My sister is a Fury." She turned to Cole, "My boyfriend is a demon-oh baby your bleeding." She knelt down beside him, tenderly touching his face.

"PHOEBE!" Piper and Paige yelled at the same time. Phoebe turned to them questioningly. Piper turned to Paige expectantly.

Paige took a breath then began, "Didn't you say you found me because Prue cast a spell to find a lost witch?"

Phoebe stared blankly then replied, "Yes…."

"Grams told her too." Piper threw in.

"….but Piper's already said that Prue's not a _witch_ anymore." Phoebe continued.

Paige nodded, "Yes, but if I could substitute the word "dirtbag" for "demon," why can't we substitute the word "sister" for "witch"?" she suggested.

Cole looked between Piper and Phoebe, "Would that work?"

Piper frowned and she and Phoebe shook their heads, "Well, no. Not if she's already looking for a kill. The call won't be strong enough."

"Why not?" Paige asked curiously.

"Because of the pull of evil." Phoebe answered quickly, "When I was possessed buy the Woogie, the blood lust was so strong."

"Woogie?" Cole questioned with a frown.

"Don't ask." Paige advised him, shaking her head.

"The _point_ is…." Phoebe continued talking over Piper's chuckle, "….I don't think she'll answer the call."

Piper and Paige shared dejected smiles catching each other's eye and instantly perking up, "Then we'll add bait." Piper said slowly as she and Paige turned their attentions on Cole. Cole raised his eyebrows at them then looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe frowned, "Uh…no." she answered looking from Piper to Paige to Cole, "No, are you kidding me? No!" she insisted.

"Phoebe come on." Piper encouraged.

"No Piper!" Phoebe said adamantly.

"The Furies go after evildoers right?" Paige spoke up and Piper nodded at her.

"Paige, we are not using the love of my life as _bait_!" she cried completely taken aback by this particular tag team.

"Oh yes we are." Cole corrected reaching out and taking Phoebe's hand, "It's perfect." Cole stood and walked over to Piper and Paige,

"Cole. You have been a demon for over a _century_." Phoebe reminded him, "That is a lot of victims. The pain of their cries _alone_ can kill you." She said sternly.

"Yes, but as you said, I'm not the demon who did those things anymore." He used her own words against her. "And, if facing my crime, helps save your sister….?"

"Cole I-"

"Phoebe." He took his seat next to her again, "I would do almost anything for you, you know that." He said sincerely and she took his hand, "But I will not be a coward for you, please don't ask me to be."

Phoebe gazed into his eyes and smiled slightly, placing her hand on his cheek, "We'll need some of your blood." She relented.

Piper and Paige smiled at them then at one another, "Thank god." Piper muttered quietly.

"Right." Cole sighed and Piper nodded to Paige.

"Knife." She called holding out a hand and passed it to him.

'_Power of the sisters rise, course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here.'_

Piper, Phoebe and Paige chanted together, standing over the _Book of Shadows_ as Phoebe dripped Cole's blood from the knife onto a candle. The chanting travelled to where Prue was receiving her make over from the other Furies, but only Prue could hear their call.

'_Blood to blood, I summon thee._

_Blood to blood, return to me.'_

Prue looked around and smiled, "I know where evil dwells." She informed the other two.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Cole stood in a circle, or paced in the circle in Cole's case, awaiting Prue's arrival.

"You sure about this?" Phoebe asked for the hundredth time.

"I'm good at a lot of things. Waiting is not one of them." Cole replied agitatedly.

Piper turned to Paige perplexed, "What the hell are you doing?" she asked in amusement at Paige's strange actions.

Paige stopped and looked at her, "I'm trying to do that orb thingy." She replied, "I can't, seem to get the hang of it though."

Cole lunged at her and yelled in her face. Paige squeaked and orbed out reappearing seconds later in the same spot.

"What happened?" Paige asked. Piper rolled her eyes at Cole's attempt to help while Phoebe answered.

"You orbed." Phoebe informed her with a smile.

Paige grinned, "I did?"

"It's a fear response." Cole explained distractedly.

"So until you learn how to control it, you just have to…." Phoebe trailed off.

"Get scared?" Paige supplied.

Phoebe nodded, "Pretty much."

"All right." Paige nodded too, "Well, that shouldn't be too difficult."

"Good. Then we will orb, we will levitate, we will juggle knives if we have to, just to keep the Furies distracted from Cole." Phoebe commanded seeming nervous herself.

"Prue." Piper said snappishly, "The Furies and Prue." She repeated and Phoebe closed her eyes.

Feeling the tension in the room sky-rocket Paige decided to cut in, "Ookay….but what I don't get is, how we un-demon Prue once she gets here."

"Well, we have to close the portal of unexpressed rage." Piper replied with an obvious tone to her voice.

"Unexpressed?" Cole joined the conversation, "I think she's been raging for days."

"That's because there something she's not saying." Phoebe told him defensively.

"Oh, I think she's already said it." Piper said sadly, "Just not to the right person and uh….I don't think that's possible." She gave Phoebe a look and Phoebe's eyes grew sad once more and she looked at the floor.

Paige inhaled deeply and averted her gaze rocking back and forth on her heels.

Piper frowned eyeing Paige suspiciously, "What?..." she then looked at Phoebe who's eyes remained on her shoes. Piper's eyes grew wide, "Did you tell her about Andy?" she asked.

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, I thought she should know."

"Why?" Piper asked dumbfounded.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Cause she's family…..and so was he."

Piper closed her eyes and sighed, nodding her head, "Yeah."

Phoebe opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Cole's cries of pain as he clutched his head and fell to his knees.

"Cole." Phoebe ran to him trying to steady him as he swayed, screaming in pain, "They're close".

Paige watched on horrified then orbed out.

"Paige?" Piper called in a panic looking around the room, "Paige!" and she orbed back in beside her.

"I did it again." She said proudly.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." Cole whimpered as the front doors were kicked open and the redheaded Fury came barging through. Phoebe braced herself and levitated into the air, striking the Fury on the forehead sending her rolling backwards. Phoebe landed just as the Fury jumped to her feet and ran at her. Phoebe blocked to attacks then caught her with a spin kick to the stomach.

"Phoebe." Paige called as Prue and the third Fury smoked in beside Cole.

"Nice decoy Prue." Phoebe praised, "Two points."

Phoebe rose back up into the air and struck both Prue and the Fury on the forehead just like the other one. When Phoebe landed again she saw Cole lying slumped on the stairs unconscious.

"Cole." She muttered running over to him. "Come on." She pulled on his arm as they were surrounded by the Furies.

"LAMP!" Paige yelled and threw it at the redhead. It smashed against her back and all three rounded on Paige. "Sorry," Paige apologised quickly as they advanced on her, "_Really_ sorry." She stressed.

Piper flicked her wrists again but nothing happened, "They're immune to my powers!" she cried in a panic.

Paige looked pleadingly between Piper and Phoebe. The third Fury went for Paige at the same time Cole released an energy ball vanquishing her, then did the same to the redhead. Prue watched on helplessly then turned on Cole. She grabbed Phoebe and threw her away far too easily and slashed Cole's shirt open. Phoebe jumped to her feet, "Cole is not your problem Prue and you know it."

Prue turned to Phoebe and attacked her, engaging in a fist fight.

"Oh no!" Piper cried, "Paige the book." She instructed as she ran to Cole.

"BOOK!" Paige called then started frantically flipping through it's pages, "Please, let there be something, in here."

Piper pulled Cole to his feet and helped him brace himself against the wall. He formed another energy ball.

"COLE DON'T!" Piper and Phoebe yelled in unison, Piper grabbing his hand and pulling it down.

Piper leaned up close to his ear and whispered, "You ever use your demonic powers on my sister again…..and I will vanquish your sorry ass!" she hissed, the threat clearly evident from her words. Cole extinguished his energy ball and gulped slightly, Piper did not sound like the Piper he knew in that moment.

Phoebe jumped to her feet and stood above Prue, "It's not us you're angry at Prue." She told her knowingly, "It's him. You miss him." She watched as Prue flinched pushing herself to her feet, "He's gone and it's not fair. You still love him and you're hurting and that's okay Prue. It'll never stop hurting and you'll never stop missing him."

Prue shook her head and lunged at Phoebe, striking her across the face, sending her spinning backwards into the cabinet.

Paige slammed the book closed alerting Prue to her presence and she started towards her. Paige backed away saying, "You don't wanna kill me, Prue. You don't even know me."

Cole crawled over to Phoebe, "You okay?" he asked concerned and Phoebe shook her head.

"Phoebe's right isn't she." Paige said matter-of-factly, "You're mad at him for leaving you and seeing him again, having him save your life just like he did before, made it feel like you were losing him all over again." She pushed further.

"Paige stop." Piper ordered sternly, fearful for Paige's safety.

"LEO!" Phoebe yelled and he orbed in at the same moment Prue grabbed Paige by the throat.

"Oh no! Oh dear!" Piper panicked running towards Prue and Paige.

Prue lifted Paige into the air and threw her backwards. Paige hit the wall hard and landed in a heap.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe yelled and Leo ran towards her, healing her head wound.

"HEY!" Piper yelled at Prue, who turned to her, "Don't pick on the rookie."

Prue growled and swiped at Piper who jumped out of the way.

"Prue stop!" Piper said sternly, "I want to help you but you gotta talk to me sweetie. Please?" she begged feeling helpless. Prue shook her head adamantly. "I know what it's like to lose the love of your life I-"

"No. You. Don't." Prue hissed halting Piper mid-speech. "You have no idea what it's like. You still have Leo." She threw her arm behind her to where Leo was now standing with a shaky Paige. "I don't have Andy."

"Oh Prue." Piper sighed walking towards her and reaching out but Prue backed away quickly, "Honey please?"

Prue shook her head, "You can't help me." She muttered then pushed Piper down and raised her arm to slash her only to freeze mid-movement.

"AH!" Piper shrieked and covered her face, bracing herself for the strike but when it never came she looked up to see Prue frozen on the spot looking oddly…..terrified.

"Oh….my…..god." Phoebe gasped tears brimming in her eyes. Piper frowned at her then turned her head to see what everyone was staring at.

"Oh my god." She whispered staring like the others. "Andy?"

**~PO4~**

"Hello Prue." Andy smiled at her then gave her the once over, "Can't say I'm loving the new look." He joked, "It's not really….you."

Prue stared at him, eyes wide and fearful. She looked at her sisters' too make sure they could see him too, which only made her panic more.

Andy walked towards her and Prue took an instinctive step back. Andy froze, "Prue-"

"Don't." she cut him off, "You, you can't be here you're…..you're…." she couldn't even say it.

"Dead?" he finished for her and Prue's eyes snapped closed. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I'm so sorry I left you."

Prue shook her head forcefully, "Shut up." She ordered fiercely.

Andy took another step forward, "I didn't want too."

"Shut. Up." Prue repeated stepping back.

Andy walked forwards, "It wasn't your fault Prue." He told her firmly.

"Stop." She begged tears springing to her eyes, "Please stop?"

"It was _never _your fault. It was mine." Andy pushed farther, knowing she was about to snap, "My fault Prue. _Not_ yours."

"SHUT UP!" Prue screamed turning on her heels and heading for the door.

Andy lurched forwards and grabbed her arm, spinning her into him.

Prue struggled and fought, screaming at him, "Let go! Get your hands off me!" she cried but Andy pulled her closer to him, holding her tighter. "Let go Andy!" she shouted.

"No!" he replied firmly forcing her to look at him, "Not until you realise that what happened, wasn't your fault Prue!"

"I….know that!" Prue replied whacking him with all her might, "Get….OFF!" she screeched bringing her nails up to his face slashing it.

"ARGH!" Andy stumbled back clutching his bleeding cheek.

Piper jumped up from the floor and steadied him.

Prue glared at him coldly, "I don't blame myself anymore, I blame you!" she seethed, "I, I _told_ you not to come here that day!" she reminded him, "I _told_ you and you didn't listen. I was trying to _protect_ you Andy! I was trying to _save_ you god damn it! You came here to play hero but you know what Andy?" she asked hysterically, "Hero's are nothing! The hero's in this world are all dead and I didn't want to add your name to that list." She told him as she continued to battle with her tears, drawing on her anger.

Andy stared at her bewildered, "Prue I-"

"You were everything to me!" Prue cut in striding towards him, "Everything and they took you away! You died because you would not LISTEN!" she screamed slamming her fists against his chest.

"I was trying to save you honey." He told her softly.

Prue whimpered but bit back her tears, her eyes blazing with rage, "Well, you should've stopped to consider what would happen to me if you were gone." She fumed, "You took care of me Andy. Without you….I have no-one!" She pushed him away breathing heavily, hands shaking with fury.

"Prue." He breathed sounding at a loss for words; Prue shook her head and ran for the door.

"It's alright to hate him Prue." Paige spoke up from the sidelines following behind her, "You should hate him. When my parents died, I hated them for it. I was alone and I hated them. It is _okay_ to hate Andy."

Prue stopped in her tracks and turned slowly glaring at Paige, "How, dare you." She spat and Paige jerked back in fear.

Prue's eyes glistened and flickered to Andy.

Andy stood up straight and matched her stare with his own.

Prue narrowed her eyes and ran at him screaming, "HOW DARE YOU!" she crashed into him, slamming her fists against his chest again, "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME!" she screeched.

Andy took every blow without protest.

"HOW could you go and die and leave me here all alone? I hate, you, so, much!" Prue wailed, her punches holding less and less force every time she struck then she screamed desperately, falling to her knees.

Andy wrapped his arms around her tightly and fell too. He pulled her into him and held her close.

Prue gripped his shirt and sobbed, as she did she slowly and smokily turned back into her normal self.

"It's okay. It's okay." Andy soothed stroking her head lovingly, "I'm here now."

Prue shook her head, pushing back so she could look at his face, "No, it's not okay." She countered, "You can't stay. You're going to leave me again and I don't think I can handle that." She whimpered.

"Oh baby." Andy whispered wiping away her tears then cupping her cheek.

Prue leaned into his touch, "Why Andy?" she queried, "Why did you do it? Why did you come?"

Andy blinked back his own tears, "Because…..because I couldn't _bare_ the thought of losing you." He confessed, "I couldn't imagine living in a world without you in it."

Prue sobbed and closed her eyes, "Oh, Andy. If you couldn't imagine living without me? Then, then how could you _possibly_ think that _I_ _could live without you_?" she bawled utterly bemused.

Andy closed his eyes and pulled her to him, resting his chin on her head as she buried her face in his chest. Sobs engulfed her body and her shoulders shook with their force.

Andy rubbed her back comfortingly as a few stray tears slipped down his cheeks, "I am _so_ sorry sweetheart." He whispered sincerely, "_So _sorry baby." He repeated as she gasped for air, "I love you Prue Halliwell…." He told her with all his heart, "….and I'll never stop."

Prue, upon hearing those words, sobbed even harder, clinging to him tighter and praying to god for the pain to go away.

**~PO4~**

Piper and Phoebe came into the kitchen the next morning to find Prue up and dressed, looking fresher than ever pouring them a mug of coffee each. They sat down at the counter and she handed them over silently.

"Did you sleep?" Phoebe asked gently.

"Yeah, actually." Prue replied honestly, looking up at them, "Better than I have in a while."

Phoebe and Piper smiled. Prue smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I am so sorry honey." Piper said suddenly.

Prue looked at her with a frown, "I don't….?" she shook her head.

Piper sighed, "Last night when I…..when I said I 'knew what it was like'." She shook her head, "I don't know what I was thinking. I was without Leo for, months only and you…." She paused looking up at her big sister with watery eyes, "You've been without Andy for years."

Prue's eyes slipped closed and she sighed, "You were trying to help. End of discussion." She said firmly and silence fell once again. "So…."Prue started slowly, "….how scary was I?" she asked trying to lighten the mood. Piper smiled and Phoebe chuckled.

"Heck, I've seen worse." Phoebe answered then shrugged, "I've _been_ worse." She added as an after thought, "But uh….Paige."

"She completely freaked." Prue assumed.

Piper shook her head, "No. She handled it, and well too."

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed, "Better than most people would, I think."

"She kinda saved your life." Piper added sounding surprised yet slightly proud.

"She definitely is a Halliwell." Phoebe concluded, "Last name or no."

Prue grimaced, "Hmmm….." she shuddered a little looking guilty, "….I was a total bitch to her." She stated regretfully.

Piper and Phoebe nodded.

"Oh god." Prue threw her head back, "I need to go see her."

"Go see who?" Paige asked as she entered the kitchen with a paper bag in hand.

The three sisters frowned, trading surprised glances with one another. "Uh…._you_ actually." Prue replied with a smile.

"Oh?" Paige placed the bag on the counter as Prue poured her a mug of coffee. "Oooh thank you." Paige smiled gratefully taking the cup from her hands, "I uh….hope you don't mind me just letting myself in like that?" she asked nervously.

The three sisters shook their heads, 'no', and she visibly relaxed.

"Good." She said in relief, "But, I brought fresh bagels, just in case." She giggled dangling the bag out on front of her.

"Ooooh!" Phoebe jumped from her seat and snatched it away, peering inside, "OH! It's the best bagels!" she cried happily going off to retrieve the cream cheese from the fridge.

Piper smiled, "Thank you Paige." She said sincerely dishing them out onto four plates.

"Everyone?" Phoebe questioned gesturing to the cream cheese and they all nodded.

"Why were you coming to see me?" Paige asked Prue curiously.

"To apologise." Prue replied looking guilty again.

Paige furrowed her brow, "For what?"

"Uh….trying to kill you for one." Prue answered slowly, "And for that." She pointed at the scratches on Paige's throat.

"Ya know, Leo could fix that for you." Piper chimed in, "Like he did with your head."

Paige chuckled, "Eh, it's my first war wound. I think I'll wear it with pride."

"Unfortunately, in this family, it will not be the last." Piper warned her. Phoebe nodded smothering the last bagel in cream cheese.

Paige shrugged, "Well, every family has it's pros and it's cons." She laughed light-heartedly. "A couple of demon battles in exchange for the power to clear up my friends skin, I'd say it's worth it." she replied.

"The power to what?" Piper asked and Paige waved a hand dismissively and mouthed 'later'.

"No Paige." Prue added seriously, "People have a tendency to die around us. It's a dangerous life."

Paige looked down at her hands, "Better than a lonely one." She replied then looked up at Prue as Phoebe handed out the bagels. "How are you?" she asked in concern.

Prue closed her eyes and shrugged, "I'm okay." all three of her younger sisters' sent her the same disbelieving look and she sighed, "Okay, so I'm not okay." Prue's shoulders sagged, "I just….I feel, really, stupid." She admitted with a bitter chuckle, "It happened _so_ long ago now but…." She stared off at nothing, her mind replaying the memory she was remembering in her head, "….seeing him again, speaking to him in limbo it just….." she shook herself back to reality and looked at her sisters, "….it made me remember _just _how much I love him." She whispered as tears brimmed in her eyes once again.

"Oh sweetie." Phoebe cooed taking Prue's hand. Piper smiled sympathetically, her own eyes watery again.

Prue inhaled deeply then said, "I'll be okay." She assured, "One day at a time right?" she chuckled and they nodded.

Paige rose from the stool she had occupied after arrival and walked over to Prue, stopping in front of her. She stared into her eyes, nodded once, then pulled Prue into a comforting embrace.

"Oh!" Prue's eyes widened at the sudden contact, shocked at Paige's directness.

"She really is a Halliwell." Phoebe muttered to Piper in regards to just that.

Paige squeezed Prue tightly and began to ramble, "I apologise if this makes you uncomfortable but it looked to me like you could use a hug and quite frankly, I could too so I just acted before I chickened out but I now realise that that may have been a bad idea cause we haven't known one another very long but I feel like I've known you guys my whole life I mean, we're sisters so I just thought-"

"Paige." Prue interrupted her firmly, "Stop. Talking." She ordered through gritted teeth in order to keep her tears at bay.

Paige shut up immediately and smiled as she felt Prue wrap her own arms around her, welcoming the hug gratefully.

Piper and Phoebe smiled at one another then stood to their feet and made it a group hug.

Prue relaxed into their arms and closed her eyes, drawing all the strength that she possibly could from them in that moment.

**~PO4~**

"Ladies?" Leo called for their attention as he entered the room, "Sorry to break up this….tender moment." He quoted Phoebe's words back to her and she giggled quietly. "But I uh….well, I found a certain someone in our hallway." He informed them cryptically.

The four sisters drew back from the embrace and turned to the door. The person in question entered slowly and the room was filled with astounded gasps and the piercing sound of shattering china as Prue's coffee mug slipped from her grasp.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all smiled widely at the person before them. Leo walked to Piper and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her close. Phoebe threw her arm around Paige's shoulders and Paige slipped hers around Phoebe's waist.

Prue stared, stock still, in disbelief, "A-Andy?" she croaked and he nodded.

"Miss me?" Andy joked then looked her up and down, "Gotta say that I like this look a lot better. It's definitely more….you." he observed.

Prue remained silent utterly taken aback by his reappearance. "I don't…..?" she shook her head in confusion slowly approaching him.

Andy smiled knowingly, "Well, you're not seeing things that's for sure." He reassured with a coy smile.

Prue opened and closed her mouth a few times before she managed to form a coherent sentence, "Your face." She pointed to the four deep scratches on his cheek, "They shouldn't be there if you're dead. The dead don't bleed." She pointed out hesitantly.

Andy nodded, "Well, that's because I'm not dead, not anymore." He replied with a smile.

Prue's heart stopped dead in her chest, her lungs suddenly felt as though they were on fire, "Wh-wh-what?"

Andy walked towards her and this time she didn't back away, "I'm not dead Prue, here." He took her hand gently and placed it over his now beating heart.

Prue gasped and felt her eyes fill with hot tears. "But, but how?" she stuttered still unwilling to believe what was happening.

"The Elders." Andy replied simply, knowing that they would accept this as a reliable answer.

Prue looked at his hand resting over hers then up into his eyes, "You're really here?" she whispered.

"And here, is where I'm gonna stay." Andy replied with conviction.

A single sob escaped Prue's lips before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Their lips met in a gentle yet passionate kiss, filled with love and longing from years of being apart.

Piper smiled happily leaning against Leo who kissed her head while Phoebe jumped up and down biting her lip to stop herself from squealing in delight, Paige laughing at her reaction.

When they pulled apart, from the overwhelming need for air, Prue looked into his eyes and said, "I love you too Andy Trudeau….and I'll never stop."

Andy laughed and lifted her up off the ground, spun her around once and kissed her again, Prue squealing in surprise.

**~PO4~**

* * *

_Well? Whatcha think? I know it was really long but it was a full episode people come on! But…. if it's too difficult to read then let me know and I'll post them all in two parts for ya! __ Let me know in your review and I'll go with the majority vote so you better get reviewing if you want a say lol_

_Thanks for reading this and I hope you like what's coming next._

_You're all Rock Stars! :D_

_Love Rachel xo_

_P.S….if you follow any of my other stories, especially my CSI and Gilmore Girls ones, then I apologise for the update delay life has just been REALLY crazy! I'm SO sorry and I want you too know that I'm REALLY trying so please just bare with me? Please? :-S_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Enter The Demon  
**_

_'Okay...now this seems to be the ONLY story of mine that I have ANY inspiration from at the moment but I just was to reassure everyone who may read some  
of my other stuff that I HAVE NOT and WILL NOT forget about them. I'm just stuck but I WILL finish them I PROMISE.  
Also...just to clarify...PHOEBE/PAIGE means Paige inside Phoebe's body  
PAIGE/PHOEBE means Phoebe inside Paige's body  
PIPER/ZEN MASTER means Zen master inside Piper's body  
ZEN MASTER/PIPER means Piper inside the Zen master's body_

* * *

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Phoebe and Cole are training hard in the basement. Cole comes at Phoebe who either blocks or dodges until, "URGH!" she cried out as Cole caught in the stomach was a swift kick.

"Don't be tense. Be ready." Cole advised calmly, "When you see me expand, you contract. If I contract, you expand."

Phoebe looked up at him through her eyelashes and glared as she caught her breath. She pushed herself up to her full height and they started again.

"Hehe!" Phoebe giggled as Cole straddled her on the floor, "If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask."

An amused giggle from behind snatched both of their attention and they turned to find a giggling Paige sitting on the stairs.

Phoebe gawked for a second, "Pa, Paige." She cried smacking Cole's leg to move him and jumped to her feet, "What are you doing down here?" she asked walking over to her little sister. "Shouldn't you be upstairs studying for Piper's quiz?" she asked with a tone that said 'you should be'

"Well, I was kinda hoping to go a couple of rounds with the demon first." Paige replied only half joking.

"I should tell you, Piper takes her witchcraft quizzes _very_ seriously. You better be prepared." Phoebe informed her knowingly, "What's the subject?"

"Potions basics." Paige replied with a grimace.

"Ew." Phoebe grimaced too, sympathizing with the youngest, "Well, you gotta start somewhere." She reasoned.

"I know. It's just all book learning." Paige huffed.

Cole leaned down close and said, "Phoebe?" his voice demanding and gruff.

Phoebe nodded ever so slightly, "Paige, Piper, Prue and I had to learn how to be witches the hard way and it took….." she paused remembering what it had almost cost them, "Well, it took too long. We need you to get there faster. Our lives might depend on it."

"Appealing to my conscience: such a low blow." Paige mused then stood abruptly, "I just wanna know when the fun stuff starts." She sighed then turned and started climbing the stairs, "Hey." She said turning back around again, looking slightly confused, "From what I've seen and what you guys have told me….I was kinda expecting this whole, test thingy from Prue, not Piper."

Phoebe chuckled, "Well Paige. Here's what you need to know; Prue likes to be prepared, to be in control and to be the best she can be when it comes to witchcraft and, well everything but _especially_ witchcraft and demons. Piper, on the other hand; she's just plain paranoid basically. She panics over the _tiniest _thing and worries about _everything_." Phoebe explain sounding highly amused then turned a little more serious, "She's scared, _all_ the time and…..and nearly losing Prue-" Phoebe stopped and swallowed hard, "It's just made her all the more terrified. She's trying to protect you." She finished with a smile.

Paige inhaled deeply and nodded. "Right." then disappeared up the stairs.

When she was out of sight Phoebe smirked, turned around slowly asking, "So where were we?" raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Cole raised own eyebrows but for a very different reason, "Training." He replied simply.

Phoebe groaned loudly and fell against him, "Come on Cole. You were gone for a whole week." She reminded him placing her hands on his chest and running them up down, "That is seven long, lonely nights."

Cole smiled at her, grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands from his chest, "I was on a fact finding mission." He answered completely business like, "We can't ignore what I learned."

Phoebe glared, "Yeah I know. The Source wants us dead." She replied tersely.

"No you _don't_ know. He needs you dead." Cole corrected her frustratedly and Phoebe sighed. "Ever since we escaped, factions have been forming to challenge him. He must finish what he started if he expects to survive." Phoebe dropped her head in defeat. "Which means that you need to be prepared." He concluded then walked to one of the walls and lifted down a sword.

"You think the Source is gonna challenge me to a sword fight?" she asked not even attempting to mask her amusement.

"Hand-to-hand combat is to safe." He informed her, "Sword fighting teaches confidence, intensity." He threw the sword at her.

Phoebe caught it easily and rolled her eyes, "Ya know….I'm not the only sister who knows martial arts Cole." She reminded him.

Cole nodded, as he pulled the sword fee of it's casing, "I know that, which is why I'm giving Prue the same training as I'm giving you, _although_…." He turned to her with a disapproving look, "….Prue doesn't complain."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes and watched him approach her slowly, "You need to learn to fight like a demon Phoebe."

Phoebe's eyes widened and she backed away from him slowly. "Training must come before everything…..including us." He informed her wrapping his other hand around the handle, "Are you ready?"

Phoebe looked at the sword in his hand fearfully, "Uh….do I have a choice?" she asked shakily.

Cole gave no second for a reply as he swung the sword towards her head.

"AH!" Phoebe yelped and hit the deck. She looked up at him in shock before pulling her own sword free.

**~PO4~**

A masked warrior pulled his sword free slowly, crouching behind trees watching an older man pray. He narrowed his eyes then approached him with quick and silent ease. The older man opened his eyes, fully aware of the attacker behind him.

The masked warrior approached sword raised when another masked warrior, this one in black, fell from nowhere drawing her own sword to defend them man now kneeling behind her. The male warrior charged and the engaged in a dangerous sword fight. The older man rose to his feet and turned to face the scene before him, watching intently.

The duelling warriors' gradually moved away as they continued their fight until the female caught the male with her sword effectively wounding him on the shoulder, and cutting off his mask.

"Yenlo." She cried in disbelief pulling off her own mask, "This is how you replay me father? After all he taught you? Everything he gave you?" she questioned in confusion.

"What did he give me Anling?" Yenlo snapped holding his shoulder gingerly. "I _was_ supposed to replace him, but he passed me over for you." He snarled in disgust.

"Yenlo." The older man said sharply, "You took _everything_ that you've learned from here and used it for your own gain. You've brought disgrace upon yourself and our monastery. Now leave us and never return." He ordered firmly.

"You heard my father." Anling said sternly, glaring at Yenlo coldly.

"I'm gonna kill him, Anling." Yenlo informed her threateningly, his eyes cold and hard, "And then I'm gonna kill you." He glared menacingly, "You can't stop me. You're half the student I was!" he yelled raising his sword and bringing it down on her.

In one swift motion Anling spun around, lowering herself to the ground, bringing her sword with her and sticking it deep into Yenlo's stomach.

Yenlo looked down at his wound then back up to her, "You think this is the end? We're just getting started." He then turned quickly and dived into the shallow fountain, disappearing without a trace.

_**~Opening Credits~**_

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Piper and Paige sat directly across from one another at the kitchen table, potion vials and bottles filled with ingredients cluttered the table space.

"Okay, after mixing your potion, what's the best method to preserve unused sea slugs for future use?" Piper asked, glasses on and red marker pen in hand. "A: pickle them. B: sugar them. C: smoke them. D: freeze dry them."

Paige pondered the idea while sucking on a lolly pop, "Well, now you see if I had extra sea slugs, I'd let those little suckers go right on back into the ocean." She replied in all seriousness.

Piper stared utterly unamused before announcing, "D: freeze dry them, is the correct answer."

"I was gonna guess that." Paige defended pointing her lollipop at Piper.

"Why are you guessing at all?" Piper asked looking up from her papers.

"To pass?" Paige suggested unsure of how to answer, or more specifically, the answer Piper wanted her to give.

Piper took a breath, "Paige." She began, capping her pen and removing her glasses, "This isn't like trip, you know. It's not like your never gonna use it again." She informed her and Paige looked down slightly ashamed, feeling a lecture coming. "If you blow a potion, _innocent _people could _die_. Did you study at all for this test?"

Paige bit her lip, "Well, I started too last night. It's just a friend from work came over and she knew this bouncer at this club and…..I'm sorry." She apologised sincerely.

Piper nodded slowly and sighed, "its okay. I was single _once_." She stared off into the distance then turned back to Paige, "Why don't you study tonight—"

"I can't." Paige interrupted quickly, "I have a guy coming over here, and we're going out."

Piper blinked rapidly in confusion, "Here? What's wrong with your place?"

"Uh…..this place is slightly more impressive than mine." she replied like it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"You got that right." Prue chimed in as she came bounding into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face, "Good morning Piper. Good morning Paige." She smiled pouring herself a large cup of coffee.

Piper turned to her with a relieved smile and Paige grinned at her happily.

Prue turned and glanced over the table, "Ooooh, potions test. How'd she do?" she asked Piper.

Piper smiled tightly, "She failed." She replied simply and Prue frowned looking at Paige disappointed.

Paige grimaced and shrugged, "Oops?"

Prue's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose, "Oops? Paige this—"

Piper rose sharply cutting her off, "I'm gonna let _you_ deal with her." she said with the sweetest smile, "I'm going to Chinatown. I need to stock up on some of these herbs." She nodded at the table.

"Oooh can I go?" Paige asked rising also, "I can get my nails done."

Piper and Prue laughed then shook their heads, "You need to work on your potions." Piper informed her tightly and Paige's face fell.

Piper then turned to Prue, "Instead of studying last night she went out with a friend from work and she can't study tonight because she's going on a date with and I quote "a guy"." She smiled, "Lecture away." She instructed before kissing Prue on the cheek quickly and rushing out the back door.

Prue rounded on Paige with narrowed eyes, "Sit." She instructed walking over to Piper's chair but instead of sitting down she placed her mug on the table and her hand on the back of the chair, leaning over Paige in an intimidating manner. "Okay Paige. Here's the deal: I've been a big sister my whole life so, if you think I'm gonna go easy on you so that you like me…..then you're seriously mistaken." She said matter-of-fact and Paige looked slightly taken aback. "This is ridiculous. You have _no_ priorities."

"That is not true." Paige jumped to her own defense, "I've left work to fight demons. That's why I have to go out tonight. The boss' son is in town for the weekend."

Prue smirked, "And you think showing him a good time is going to improve your career standing?"

"Well, yeah." Paige smiled and popped the lollipop back into her mouth.

Prue nodded very slowly, "Okay, listen to me very carefully. There is _nothing_ more important than learning your craft right now. We could be attacked at _any_ moment and I'm pretty sure Piper's had this conversation with you before and so have I."

Paige nodded then backed up to what she had said right before that, "Then _why_ am I stuck here reading? I should be learning how to body-slam sweaty demons, like Phoebe."

Prue suppressed a chuckle, "Phoebe's been at this a lot longer than you. We all have but trust me. Be patient, take Piper's quizzes seriously, study hard and one day, you will get a big, sweaty demon of your own, although I do not see the appeal." She added under her breath, shuddering at the memory of her and Cole's training session way too early this morning. "Oh and, while I'm on a roll here, you should get rid of that lollipop habit because, it's gonna rot your teeth."

Paige frowned and pouted then stuck the lollipop back in her mouth defiantly.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe and Cole are still sword fighting intensely until Phoebe stumbled backwards onto the stairs by a little help from Cole.

"Ow…I think it's twisted." She said grabbing her ankle.

"Stand up." Cole commanded.

"I just need a time-out." Phoebe insisted.

"The Source won't give you a time-out when you ask now get up!" He commanded again more harshly.

"I said that I can't!" Phoebe snapped tiredly. "Jeez Cole, what's the matter with you?"

"Demons worship strength, power, nothing else." Cole told her coldly, "To beat the Source you have to channel all your energy into your strength, including pain."

Phoebe glared at the floor, braced herself on the banister then pushed herself to her feet, "AH!" she cried out but kept her balance.

Cole lurched forward and grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Let go of me I can do it!" Phoebe snapped instantly.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Cole whispered huskily.

Phoebe dropped her head against his chest breathing hard then pushed him away, raising her sword and resting the tip against him. She limped forward driving him back, "Let's go. I'm ready."

Cole knocked her sword out the way and they continued.

**~PO4~**

"I need to stay here, protect you from Yenlo." Anling insisted.

"You cannot protect me from him, not where he's gone." Her father replied firmly, "Only the Dragonblade can stop him now." He turned to her and handed over a piece of parchment, "Take this to Master Kwan. He's an old friend. He'll understand."

"But what if Yenlo finds you first?" Anling protested out of concern.

"Then you will become Master and you will know what to do." Her father replied calmly. "Anling, I did not pass over Yenlo because you were my daughter. I did so because you are the superior student. Now hurry, before he comes back. I'll follow you in the shadows. Go." He instructed and she did as told running past the fountain bowl in which Yenlo disappeared through, not noticing his reflection mirrored in it.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

"Morning ladies." Andy greeted as he entered the kitchen.

Prue turned to him and smiled, "Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey." Andy replied just as quiet. He pulled her sharply towards him and kissed her slowly.

Paige watched giggling to herself.

"Mmmmm…..good morning." Prue said with a content sigh, "Here." She handed him her half drunken cup of coffee, "Can't be late today."

Andy shook his head as he downed the coffee, "I'm dreading Darryl coming back from his vacation. He's _not_ going to take this well."

Prue shook her head, "He'll be fine. He knows all about our big Halliwell secret now, he actually helps us like uh….you did." She stopped, suddenly feeling the urge to straighten his perfectly straight tie.

Andy took her wrists firmly, halting her movement and kissed her, "Only….he knows the whole story, unlike me." he stated, eyebrow raised.

Prue smiled at his attempt to lighten her mood, "Hey!" she fired back slapping his chest then pointing her finger at him, "I was trying to protect you, and we didn't really have a choice when it came to telling Darryl but he's really good with it so he'll understand." She assured him. "Now go." She shoved him lightly snatching the empty mug from his hand and kissed him, "I love you."

Andy grinned, "I love you too." and kissed her again, "Later baby. Bye Paige." He smiled at the youngest Halliwell.

"Bye Andy." Paige smiled back and waved, "Have a nice day."

Andy chuckled, "You too Paige." He then nodded towards the potions, "Keep studying. Don't let Piper down." He added as motivation and Paige rolled her eyes.

"Urgh….not you too." She whined loudly.

Prue and Andy laughed, "I'll walk you out." Prue said pushing him towards the door.

Paige watched them go with a smile on her lips then turned back to her pot and sighed. "Next up, some powdered toadstool." She said with enthusiasm thinking that she might as well enjoy herself while practicing. "BAM!" she cried throwing it in. "Let's kick it up one more notch!" she said loudly.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Leo asked warily as he walked into the kitchen.

"You know, just preparing for the Source." Paige replied chirpily.

"Oh, is he coming over for dinner?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"No, Piper's got me mixing potions. Why? I don't know." She snapped, "Phoebe gets to fight. Phoebe gets to levitate. I get to cook."

"Well, you know, your sisters' active powers took a long time to develop." Leo explained as he headed for the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, "And uh…Phoebe's been studying martial arts for years, Prue too."

"Yeah but we're magic." Paige stressed, "We should be able to skip over all that crap."

"Well, there are no shortcuts. Even with magic." Leo pointed out. "Anyway, you're half whitelighter, which means you're half pacifist. You may never develop the power to fight like Phoebe or Prue."

Paige stared, blinking rapidly in serious dissatisfaction.

"Oh, and you might, wanna check your potion." Leo gestured to her pot, "It's bubbling over." Then left the room.

Paige looked down and sighed, "Just once, I'd like to know what it's like to be Phoebe and be able to kick some serious ass." She muttered then lifted her next ingredient once again and, "BAM!" through it into the pot.

It exploded and smoked up in Paige's face who moaned softly and slipped to the floor, her body glowing.

While at the same time Phoebe hit the floor in the basement, her body glowing too as a white essence entered her and another left entering Paige upstairs.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Phoebe frowned as she pushed herself up and shook her head looking around. "How did I get down here?" she asked confused.

"Never drop your guard." Cole advised from above holding out her sword.

Phoebe's eyes widened and she crawled away from him and hid behind a punch bag.

Cole frowned, "What is wrong with you Phoebe?"

"What did you just call me?" Phoebe asked.

"You really took a shot if you can't remember your name." Cole mused looking concerned.

Phoebe looked down at herself and gasped. "Oh, no. I am _so_ screwed." She said grabbing her hair, "And so frosted." She added in disgust as she examined the ends of her hair.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked looking increasingly concerned.

"No." Phoebe replied quickly then looked at him sharply, "I mean….yes." and smiled, "Just, wait here." She instructed.

"I told you, no unscheduled breaks during training." Cole called after her.

"I am training." Phoebe replied, "I'm doing stairs." as she ran up them and into the kitchen, "Oh, I don't look so good."

Paige groaned as she pulled herself to her feet. "What's going on?" Paige asked then gasped upon seeing Phoebe.

"Don't worry Phoebe. It's me Paige. We switched bodies." Paige, in Phoebe's body said calmly.

"What? What did you do?" Phoebe, in Paige's body, demanded sternly.

Phoebe/Paige frowned, "Why do you automatically assume it was something that I did?" she asked offended.

Paige/Phoebe glared, "PAIGE!" she cried slamming her hand down in the counter top.

"Alright, alright, I did it." Phoebe/Paige admitted, "But it was accident I swear. I just wanted to know what it was like to be you and somehow the potion I was working on just, sort of, blew up." She grimaced.

Paige/Phoebe looked astounded, "You wanted to be me? Are you crazy? Why not Prue or Piper?" she asked snappishly and Phoebe/Paige shrugged. "Okay, okay. We gotta fix this." She said calmly. "What ingredients did you use?"

"I'm not sure." Phoebe/Paige replied and Paige/Phoebe glared at her hard. "Just please don't tell Piper." She begged, "She already thinks I'm a screw up as it is and Prue's already disappointed in me."

"Hello! Paige!" Paige/Phoebe exclaimed, "We are in each other's bodies. I think Piper and Prue are the least of our problems."

Phoebe/Paige sighed and jutted out her bottom lip.

"Okay fine!" Paige/Phoebe relented with a roll of her eyes, "I won't tell them."

"Won't tell who what?" Prue asked as she re-entered the kitchen.

Phoebe/Paige spun around looking extremely nervous and guilty while Paige/Phoebe smiled, "That Phoebe over there is slacking off in her training with Cole." She replied thinking on her feet.

Prue raised her eyebrows and turned to Phoebe/Paige in surprise. "Okay well, I can understand why _I _wouldn't enjoy training with a sweaty and overly aggressive half naked Cole but I do not understand why you wouldn't want too." Prue mused in confusion, "He's your boyfriend." She pointed out with a frown, "I mean, if it was Andy then I sure as hell wouldn't mind—"

"WHOA!" Phoebe/Paige cried holding up her hands, "Don't need a visual there Prue."

"So…." Cole's voice flowed into the room as he climbed the stairs, "Ready to get back at it?" he asked.

"Yeah just a minute sweetie—" Paige/Phoebe replied out of habit, eyes widening.

"Not you, Phoebe." Cole dismissed as he approached his girlfriend.

Prue looked on with a frown, observing her sisters' strange behaviour.

"Uh….sure, sugar." Phoebe/Paige replied uncertainly, "Whatever you say. Let's go work up a sweat."

Paige/Phoebe stepped out in front of them, "Ah just a minute." And grabbed Phoebe/Paige's shoulders, "Actually, Phoebe has to stay with me. She has to help me uh…..with the potion. It blew up in my face."

Cole turned to Prue, "Couldn't Prue help you?"

Phoebe/Paige and Paige/Phoebe both shook their heads, "Nope. It's gotta be Phoebe."

Cole frowned, "Is that true?" he asked Phoebe/Paige who nodded with a small shrug.

Cole furrowed his brow and turned to Prue who looked just as puzzled as he felt, "Well, so let me ask you something, Phoebe. Um….why did you ask me to train you?" he looked at her expectantly then pointed to Prue, "At least Prue is putting in the hours and actually _trying_, at least she _wants_ to be better."

Prue raised her eyebrows and held up one finger, "Uh…..it's really only because I wanna get it over with as _quickly _as possible."

Cole turned to her with a stern glare, "Get used to it Prue, cause this morning was _not_ our last session."

Prue scowled and rolled her eyes, not even attempting to hide her shudder from her.

Cole rolled his eyes too and turned back to Phoebe, "Why are we wasting our time?"

Paige/Phoebe shook her head, "You're not wasting your time Cole." She assured him quickly, "Phoebe told me how much she's learning." Paige/Phoebe tried to convince him.

Cole held up his hand to silence her, "I'm sorry, Paige. This is between me and Phoebe. If it's more important for you to help out in the kitchen, than to, train for the Source then, you don't have what it takes to vanquish him." He all but growled at her.

"Hey!" Prue called sharply, interrupting him before he finished, "I happen to find that _very_ insulting." She glared and he glared right back, "Maybe Phoebe just needs a break."

Cole glared harder, "She can't afford to take a break Prue. Neither of you can."

Prue folded her arms across her chest defensively, "I wasn't talking about training." She replied, the tone of her voice letting him know exactly what she was talking about.

Cole shook her head, "Fine." Then turned to Phoebe, "Let me know when that changes." And shimmered out.

Phoebe/Paige turned to Prue, "Thank you." She said quietly.

Prue smiled sympathetically and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, "You know, he's only trying to protect you, protect us." She pointed out softly and Phoebe/Paige nodded then rested her head on Prue's shoulder. Paige/Phoebe smiled, loving the fact that her eldest sister was standing right in front of her, defending her boyfriend—Phoebe's boyfriend—no _her_ boyfriend. Paige/Phoebe frowned when her head began to ache again.

"Alright." Prue announced tiredly, "I gotta go give my editor some finished pictures but I should be back in about an hour." She informed them and kissed Phoebe/Paige on the cheek, "See ya later Pheebs." Then turned to Paige/Phoebe, "_You_..." she pointed her finger at Paige/Phoebe, "….get studying." And then sauntered out of the room.

Paige/Phoebe frowned. "Why didn't I get a kiss." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest and pouting.

Phoebe/Paige giggled, "Because she thinks you're me and, like I said, they're not happy with me right now." And giggled again with died in her throat when Paige/Phoebe glared at her and jerked Phoebe/Paige towards her sharply.

"If we don't fix this soon." She pulled on her hair, "I am going to _perm_ your hair." She threatened and Phoebe/Paige's eyes widened.

**~PO4~**

**Chinatown  
**

"Please, just listen to me. You have no idea how important this is to me."

Piper frowned as she entered her favourite Chinese herb store, walking around slowly, trying to ease drop on the very loud conversation going on at the counter.

"Come back later." The store clerk advised.

"If I could come back later I would but I can't. I need it now." The young woman, who just so happened to be Anling responded,.

Piper pulled her list from her coat pocket and walked past the bickering pair.

"That dagger is a family heirloom." The clerk replied pointing behind him to the beautifully carved dagger on the wall, "It's not for sale."

"Excuse me?" Piper called, interrupting them, "Do you have any wormwood?"

The clerk nodded and turned, "You don't understand." Anling insisted, "I don't wanna buy it. It's all right here in the note." She gestured to the parchment in her hand.

The clerk leaned forward and shook his head, "I don't read Chinese."

Piper sighed and interrupted them again, "Uh…..wormwood?"

"You have to help me." Anling distracted him again, "My father needs the Drangonblade. He said your father—"

"My father's out of town till Tuesday." The clerk cut her off, beginning to sound a little frustrated, "You'll have to come back then. Excuse me, I have costumers." He said turning to Piper.

"Yes." Piper said sounding relieved and slid up to the counter, "Thank you." turned to Anling, "Hi. I need a sprig of wormwood, preferably small stemmed.

Anling rolled her eyes, glanced between the clerk and the dagger before jumping onto the counter then up onto the wall, grabbing the Drangonblade.

"HEY!" the clerk yelled but she ignored him falling back onto the counter in front of Piper who stared at her with wide eyes. Anling rose into the air and sun over Piper who gasped and through her hands up, freezing the clerk but not Anling. She carried out, flying through the window and disappeared down the street. Piper turned towards the broken window looking extremely confused then raced after Anling.

"HEY!" Piper yelled coming up behind her but Anling kept on walking so Piper threw out her left hand and flicked her wrist, blowing up the crate of vegetables in front of Anling.

Angling jumped in surprise and turned to Piper, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Anling." Her father appeared in front of them, stopping next to a puddle of rain water.

Anling turned to him, "I have it Father." She answered walking towards him.

At that moment Yenlo rose up from the puddle of water and stabbed her father in the back.

"NOOOO!" Anling screamed.

"Like I said…." Yenlo smirked holding onto her father tightly, "….we're just getting started." Then they both disappeared back into the water.

"FATHER!" Anling yelled but it was too late, they were gone.

Piper stood there, dumbfounded by what had just happened until Anling started running and she took off after her.

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Yenlo was a powerful disciple but he used my father's teachings for evil." Anling informed Piper and Leo and the three of them sat in the living room around the coffee table, "That's why my father passed him over for master. And because he did, Yenlo swore vengeance on him."

"But didn't you say you stabbed Yenlo, when he first attacked?" Leo questioned from the other side of the table.

"Yes." Anling answered, "But he used his knowledge of the teachings to escape before he died."

"Escape where?" Piper asked from beside her.

Anling turned to her, "To a place where souls pass on their way to reincarnation." She replied, "It's a mystical region between life and death."

Piper looked to Leo for an explanation, "Limbo." He answered simply.

"Yenlo somehow figured out a way to hide out there." Anling continued.

Piper still looked slightly puzzled, "But….if you stabbed him?..."

"Metaphysical and magical laws are amplified in limbo." Leo jumped in with an explanation, "As long as he stays there, his wound will never advance. He can literally _cheat_ death forever."

"_That's_ why I took the Dragonblade. It has the power to trap human souls." Anling justified her actions, "Now it's the only way to save my father." She added sadly.

Piper sighed and picked up the Dragonblade to examine it. "You think he's still alive?"

Anling looked up at her, "Yenlo doesn't just want to kill me father, he wants to punish him." She informed, hatred evident in her voice, "Holding him in limbo does that, it keeps his soul from being reborn." She elaborated.

Piper placed the Drangonblade back down on the table and asked, "Do you know, how to get to this limbo?"

Anling looked down, slightly ashamed, "No." she shook her head, "I never mastered that skill."

"Well, then, we'll have to figure out our own way." Piper said with a kind smile, "PHOEBE! PAIGE!"

Anling shook her head, "I can't let you do that. I know you're powerful witches, but I _can't_ put you in danger."

"Sure you can." Prue's voice answered as she entered the living room, "Hey." She said to Leo as she stood beside him.

Piper looked up at her, "I didn't hear you come in." she voiced.

Prue smirked, "That's cause I'm sneaky." and winked.

Leo laughed and Piper rolled her eyes chuckling and turned to Anling, "This is my big sister Prue. Prue, this is Anling." She introduced them.

"Hi." Prue smiled and shook her hand, "And I meant what I said before." She told her, referring to her comment about putting them in danger, "It's our job to help people and danger is kinda part of the package."

Anling looked at Piper who nodded her confirmation but Anling remained adamant, "No. Yenlo will be coming for me next."

"All the more reason you should be here, where it's safe." Piper countered not willing to take 'no' for an answer.

"No place is safe from Yenlo. He can use any surface of water as a portal." Anling protested.

"Maybe, but he can only stay in our world for short periods." Leo chimed in, "Otherwise his wound will ultimately kill him."

Prue turned to Anling, "You're staying with us." She told her kindly but firmly, "End of discussion okay?"

Anling smiled at her and nodded, "Okay." And Prue smiled back.

Phoebe and Paige entered from the kitchen and stood awkwardly, "Um….you called?" Paige/Phoebe asked.

"This….."Piper rose to her feet, "….is Anling." Who turned to them and smiled.

Phoebe/Paige smiled widely at her, "Hi. I'm Paige—" and froze, while Paige/Phoebe stiffened beside her.

Piper, Leo and Prue turned to her frowning.

Phoebe/Paige's eyes widened, "I mean, Paige's older sister, Phoebe." She corrected with a smile, "This is Paige." She gestured to Paige/Phoebe beside her. Piper and Prue's frowns deepened while Leo looked between the youngest two and the eldest two.

"Howdy. Hi. Paige here." Paige/Phoebe replied with a forced smile. Anling smiled in amusement at the two's behaviour.

"Um….okay." Piper shook herself, "We've got a water-loving demon, so Phoebe, can you take Paige to the water main. It takes two to turn off that rusty valve." She asked and Paige and Phoebe looked instantly panicked.

Phoebe/Paige narrowed her eyes, "Water main." She repeated, "Right." And turned left and right uncertainly then walked in the completely opposite direction. Paige/Phoebe laughed nervously and grabbed her shoulders, directing her the right way.

Piper's frown returned while Prue eyes her younger sisters' suspiciously.

"Okay, _Book of Shadows_." Piper said with a nod, "There's gotta be another way to get into limbo."

Leo nodded and walked after her and Anling, in the direction of the stairs. Prue remained in her spot staring after her now, out of sight sisters.

"PRUE!" Piper yelled over her shoulder. Prue eyed the empty room one more time before heading out after them.

**~PO4~  
**

**Limbo  
**

"It's amazing how our wounds stop bleeding down here, isn't it?" Yenlo mused aloud as he fingered his sodden shirt. He turned to Anling's father and pressed his palm against him wound, "See? Doesn't even hurt."

"This place was not meant for us to stay, Yenlo." He reminded him, with slight disappointment.

"Tell me about it. I always expected the entrance to reincarnation to be a nice river, or even pearly gates." Yenlo chattered looking around their environment with disdain, "Last thing I expected to see was a big, sucking hole."

"It's never too late for redemption. If you enter that vortex, you'll cleanse your soul, start life fresh."

"Yeah. As a tapeworm." Yenlo replied with disgust, "Or maybe even a dung beetle. I know how karma works." Yenlo informed the older man with a smirk, "Besides, I've worked too hard in this life, to give it all up now."

"You're evil Yenlo." The Zen master said sadly, with a hint of fear in his voice, "You have nothing in this life."

"I have you!" Yenlo fired back instantly, "Which means now your student-reject has a purpose. I figure why stop at one Zen master, when I can rid the world of two, or twenty, or a hundred? All their wisdom and magic, lost forever in limbo. Now _that's_ evil." He laughed manically.

"And have I not taught you that you can never escape your karma?" the Zen master asked, "No-one can."

Yenlo smiled, "But then again, nobody's ever escaped from limbo before, have they?"

"How did you do it?" the Zen master questioned looking about them, "I see no water as a portal to return to Earth."

Yenlo nodded, "I was worried about that at first. But then I remembered that _every_ cloud has a nice, wet, watery lining." Then rose into the air, "Well," he looked back down, "I'm off to find your daughter, and kill her. Wish me luck."

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Careful!" Phoebe/Paige exclaimed as they struggled with the water main which was located in the basement, "Don't break my nails."

"Forget your nails." Paige/Phoebe snapped, "You almost got us busted. Next time, smile and nod when we're together."

"Well, that might work for Piper and Leo, maybe not Prue, but what about this demon that's on the loose?" she asked they finally won their battle with the water main and Phoebe/Paige popped a lollipop into her mouth in triumph.

"You're right." Paige/Phoebe agreed, "We may have to fight. Can you levitate?"

Phoebe/Paige shrugged, "Haven't tried."

"There, levitate and kick." Paige/Phoebe pointed to the punch bag, "But first, could you loose the lollipop? My teeth have enough cavities."

"Ergh! Sorry, nervous habit." Phoebe/Paige replied and ditched the lollipop. She took a deep breath then ran for the punch bag and jumped, dangling for a second on it then hit the floor.

Paige/Phoebe closed her eyes briefly, "Oh my god, you are _so_ bad for my image."

Phoebe/Paige sat up, "OH!" she cried as the punch bag hit her on the side of the head, "Piper is _never_ gonna trust me with magic again." She said sadly, "And Prue, she's gonna give me that lecture thingy that's really her way of telling you that she's disappointed in you without _actually_ saying the words."

Paige/Phoebe nodded and winced, "I hate that….and the look." She added with narrowed eyes.

Paige sighed exaggeratedly, "Oh, the look! No, I hate the look. It always makes me feel so bad." She pouted.

Paige/Phoebe nodded sympathetically, "That's was it's supposed to do. But hey! Piper and Prue won't find out _anything_ as long as we reverse the potion." She said ever the optimist.

Phoebe/Paige nodded and stood up, "Well, I think I figured out how to mix a new batch but, we're all out of powdered toadstool."

"I know where to get some." Paige/Phoebe assured with a nod, "You stay here, _avoid_ Prue and Piper at all costs and practice my power. We may need it." she instructed then headed upstairs.

**~PO4~**

"Can I help you?" Paige/Phoebe asked as she opened the door to reveal a young and handsome black man on the other side.

He laughed, "Sense of humour. I really like that in a girl." He replied with a smile, "So are you ready to go Paige?" he asked.

Paige/Phoebe's eyes widened, "Paige!" she exclaimed with an obvious tone, "Uh…."

"Mason! Hi, how are you?" Phoebe/Paige asked as she came up behind her sister.

"I'm fine." Mason replied, "Do I know you?" he asked confused.

"No, no, but I know you." She replied quickly, "At least I feel like I know you, seeing as how Paige can't stop talking about you, Mason the boss' son." She said with a subtle nudge to Paige/Phoebe's side. "He's as cute as you said he was."

"Well, nice to see you." Paige/Phoebe smiled, "Bye." and went to close the door which Mason caught.

"No, wait." Phoebe/Paige cried, "Aren't you guys going for dinner?"

"Yeah is Italian okay?" Mason asked with a smile.

"Chinese." Phoebe/Paige said adamantly, "You must have Chinese. Chinatown Chinese, even better." She nudged Paige/Phoebe again.

"That, that's cool." Mason replied slightly freaked out.

Paige/Phoebe nodded, "Oh-kay."

"Okay." Phoebe/Paige said as she handed Paige/Phoebe her jacket, "You two kids have fun." Then she leaned in close and added in a hushed whisper, "And keep my face out of the sun." while pushing them out the door.

Phoebe/Paige turned to see Prue and Piper running down the stairs, "Who was at the door?" Piper demanded.

"Mmmm….oh just Paige's date." She replied with a smile.

"She's still going on her date?" Piper asked incredulously and Phoebe/Paige shrugged.

Prue frowned, "What's with the lollipop?"

Phoebe/Paige stilled in a temporary state of panic then quickly covered with, "Paige, sort of got me into them."

Prue narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly, "Riiight." She replied looking unconvinced.

Piper looked between her two sisters' nervously then said, "Uh….sisters'?" she called and they both turned to her, "Um….I've gotta be honest here. I'm really starting to worry about Paige." And Prue nodded in understanding, inhaling deeply.

Phoebe/Paige frowned, "Why? What's wrong with Paige?" she asked warily.

"Well, first of all, she reminded me how grateful I am, to _not_ be the big sister." Piper started folding her arms across her chest.

"And reminded _me_, how much I _hate_, being the big sister." Prue chimed in also folding her arms across her chest and Phoebe/Paige sighed sadly, dipping her head.

"Also how it's suddenly _my_ responsibility to teach her how to be a witch, which is _so_ not fair by the way." Piper continued pointing between Prue and Phoebe with a scowl, "And she won't even _listen_ to me!" Piper cried in frustration.

Phoebe/Paige looked up, "Oh she listens…..sometimes."

"Well, _sometimes_, isn't good enough Phoebe. You know that." Prue rejoined the conversation, "_Sometimes, _could get us killed!"

Piper nodded, "And it's a shame too." She continued referring to Paige's inability to listen, "Because she might actually have a lot of potential." She mused with a thoughtful expression.

Phoebe/Paige perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah." Prue answered and Phoebe/Paige listened mesmerised at how quickly they picked up on the other's thoughts, "I mean, look at how quickly she's getting a handle on her power, and how determined she is too advance it, although I have a feeling that's got something to do with a _little_ bit of sibling rivalry."

"Which never hurt anyone." Piper added, once again picking up on Prue's line of thought.

"No, of course not." Prue agreed, "I don't really care _where_ she gets her motivation from as long as she _has_ it."

Piper nodded, "_But_ the problem is, I don't think she really _cares_ about anything."

Phoebe/Paige shook herself from her fascinated trance and shook her head, "Oh, no she cares. I know she does. You, you just have to give her a chance. I think Paige is the kind of person that….needs to learn from her mistakes. And believe me, she's learning fast."

Prue and Piper shared a look then turned to Phoebe with a smirk, "So uh…." Piper spoke up, "In that respects she's…."

"Well…." Prue picked up again, "….she's kinda, sorta, like….._you_ huh?" she asked her smirk growing, Piper's too.

Phoebe/Paige looked mildly confused then cottoned on and began to smirk herself before remembering that she was supposed to be Phoebe, who would most likely take offense to that so chose to glare at them instead, sighing with relief inside when they laughed.

**~PO4~  
**

**Chinatown  
**

"Ah! What is this place?" Mason asked with a grimace as he made his way over to Paige.

"I just….gotta find some powdered toadstool." Paige/Phoebe answered as she looked around the herb store, "Ah-ha here it is."

"Uh….okay, I gotta warn you." Mason started looking at the bag of powdered toadstool in Paige's hand, "I'm not into the whole, herbal scene." He stated honestly.

"Well, neither is Paige, I don't think." Paige/Phoebe mused aloud.

Mason frowned, "You always talk about yourself in the third person like that?"

Paige/Phoebe smiled tightly, "It's kind of a, character flaw of mine."

"So….what's the toadstool for?" he asked intrigued.

"It's an aphrodisiac." Paige/Phoebe replied quickly.

"Really?" Mason said not entirely convinced and followed her to the counter, "My dad was right. He said you were…."unique", I believe is the word he used."

"Oh yeah? What else did he say about me?" Paige/Phoebe asked amused.

"He said that if he doesn't hurry up and make you a social worker, you'll probably start your own agency." He said in all seriousness and Paige/Phoebe smiled, "That, or end up in jail, he wasn't sure which." still serious.

Paige/Phoebe nodded slowly taking money from her purse, "Sounds like me at that age."

Mason frowned once more, "You lost me again." He admitted.

Paige/Phoebe sighed, hand moving to her right hip, "I'm not showing you a very good time, am I?" she stated more than asked.

Mason shrugged, "I don't know. We're in Chinatown, shopping for a sexual stimulant. I'm surrounded by chicken claws and goat brains. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." He told her with a smile.

Paige/Phoebe smiled back, "Come to think of it, neither have I. My boyfriends not really big on the fun factor lately."

Mason's eyes widened and he looked away, "Your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend." Paige/Phoebe corrected herself quickly then jumped as thunder and rain sounded outside, "Uh-oh, Yenlo."

"What's that?" Mason asked, "Another aphrodisiac?"

"I…..I gotta go." Paige/Phoebe informed him suddenly then ran out.

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Phoebe/Paige put on her best face of concentration, stood on the fourth step of the basement stairs and jumped, attempting to levitate but failing miserably.

"What are you doin?" Cole asked from behind as he shimmered in unnoticed.

Phoebe/Paige spun around, "Uh…..just…some exercises." She nodded with a small smile, "Levitating exercises."

"So, you've decided to make training your priority?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes." Phoebe/Paige answered straight away, "Absolutely."

"Good. We'll pick up where we left off." He said walking towards her.

"Great." Phoebe/Paige agreed with a nervous nod, "Cool."

"I'll throw a couple of, low voltage energy balls at you." Cole began watching her carefully, "You just try to avoid them."

"Energy balls?" Phoebe/Paige repeated incredulously, "OH!" she yelped when Cole threw one at shoulder, striking her then another at her backside, "AH!" she yelped jumping then spun to him, "Okay, now that's just rude. I am _not_ having fun!"

"Fighting the Source isn't supposed to be fun." Cole shot back heatedly.

"That's up pal!" Phoebe/Paige exclaimed, "You are _not_ the Source and you do _not_ treat your girlfriend this way." She reprimanded with narrowed eyes, "Murderers, demons, phone solicitors maybe, but not your girlfriend."

Cole frowned, "What's gotten into you?"

"Paige." Phoebe/Paige told him matter-of-factly, "I mean, I told Paige how you've been treating me and, she just thinks you're way outta line buddy."

Cole stepped closer to her and looked right into her eyes, "Phoebe you're the most important thing in my life. If I don't push you hard, I _will_ lose you." He told her matter-of-factly.

Phoebe/Paige nodded and said gently but firmly, "Keep pushing her _that_ way…..and you'll push her right out the door."

Cole frowned again, "What do you mean "her"?" he asked confused.

Phoebe/Paige looked panicked, "I mean….me."

"You said "her"." He countered quickly.

"Did I?" she said feigning ignorance, "Well, I'm, I, I'm just very angry, you know, because….." she trailed off looking down, "Well, you tore my jog bra." She indicated to the rip in the strap, "And now I just…..I have to go change." She said then walked away.

**~PO4~  
**

"There is actually _nothing_ in here on how to reach limbo." Piper sighed in frustration as she and Leo stood around the book. She turned to Prue who was gazing aimlessly out of the attic window. Piper frowned, "Prue?" she called her name and Prue jumped slightly.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to Piper expectantly.

"You okay?" Piper asked walking a little closer.

Prue nodded, "You know I hate thunder storms."

Piper smiled, "Yeah but you like the lightning and you love watching the rain." She laughed, "Which is kinda weird if you ask me." She giggled then frowned, "_But_ you only watch the rain when you're worried about something, and don't say it's the rain itself." She said quickly seeing Prue's mouth open to spout off some cockamamie story about Yenlo.

Prue narrowed her eyes at Piper, the fact that her younger sister could read her so well unnerved her slightly. "I…..Andy's not home." She said simply.

Piper frowned, "So? He's at work right?"

Prue nodded, arms folded tightly across her chest, "But he said he'd be home an hour ago and he hasn't called." She explained and gestured with the hand clutching her cell phone tightly.

Piper smiled in amusement, then wrapped her arm around Prue's shoulders, "Stop." She instructed sternly and Prue sighed, "You're worrying about nothing. Andy's one of the best. He's great at his job and he knows how to protect himself." She reminded her sister gently, "Besides, he's got a gun right?" Prue nodded. Piper leaned in close, "Well, I don't know if you've heard but…those tend to come in handy in his world." She whispered as if it were a secret.

Prue laughed and kissed her cheek, "Thank you." She smiled sincerely.

Piper smiled back and hugged her close, "It's what I'm here for."

Leo smiled at the two then glanced at Anling and frowned, "Should you have that water up here?" he asked in regards to her small bowl of water, "What if Yenlo uses that as a portal?"

"It's okay." Anling assured, "The surface if too small for him to enter."

"So….what are you doing?" Piper asked pinching Prue's arm when she caught her staring at her phone, "Stop it." she whispered harshly and walking towards Anling, Prue narrowing her and following her.

"My father could use water as a looking glass into other worlds." Anling explained then smiled, "Once, when I was young, he reached into a bowl of water and picked me a plum from the Garden of Eden."

Prue, Piper and Leo smiled sadly at her, seeing her conflicting emotions shinning behind her eyes as she tried not to cry.

"Can you see your father now?" Leo asked curiously.

Anling's smile disappeared, "No." she answered tightly placing the bowl of water back down again, "I only see water. I, I wish he were here. He'd know what to do."

"I better go check with the Elders. Maybe they can help us reach limbo." He suggested then orbed out.

"Sometimes I think Yenlo was right." Anling said sadly, "My father made the wrong choice. Yenlo was always the better student."

"Oh, I doubt that." Prue and Piper said together and Anling laughed lightly. They both took a seat across from her.

"You beat him in battle." Piper pointed out gently.

"But I didn't kill him. I made him stronger." Anling countered, anger towards herself and Yenlo evident, "Strong enough to remove my father's magic and wisdom from the world. I don't feel worthy of following in his footsteps."

Prue and Piper traded saddened looks with one another, Piper reaching out to grasp Anling's hand from across the table.

Prue smiled at her sympathetically, "It's hard." She said sadly staring at the table blankly.

Piper and Anling looked at her.

"Living your life feeling like a failure, trying so hard to be something your not. To be someone you can never be and failing _every damn time_." Prue inhaled shakily and looked up at Anling, "I understand." She said simply, "We um…." She glanced at Piper quickly, "…..we lost our, mother when we were very young and then our father left." She told her and Anling's eyes grew wide in chuckled, "Yeah, I know but uh….I just kinda figured that, since they were both gone, I had to fill their shoes. Be the mommy and the daddy to my little sisters and then…" she chuckled again, "…..when our Grams died, I felt like, I had to be her too, and she was….." Prue trailed off and looked to Piper for help, both sisters' eyes shinning with unshed tears.

Piper chuckled too, "She was Grams." She said with a shrug.

Prue nodded, "Yeah…..even bigger shoes too fill."

Anling inhaled deeply and looked Prue in the eyes, "Where did you find the strength?" she asked sounding hopeful.

Prue shrugged and shook her head, "I didn't." she admitted sadly, "Still haven't but I did realize that I was never gonna be as good as them, or as bad." She added quickly.

Anling frowned looking confused.

Prue took a deep breath and stood, walking round to Anling and sitting next to her.

Anling turned to face her expectantly.

Prue smiled and took her hand, "Anling….you're _never_ gonna be as good as your father." She said softly and Anling's face fell, Piper frowned not understanding how this was supposed to help. "Because you're not him." Prue continued, "You're _you_. Which means, you can only be as good as _you_ can be." She said softly and Anling looked up at her with watery eyes, "_You_ can do this….I know you can." She smiled at her kindly, "And so did your father." She whispered. "I know I've never met him but….he sounds like a pretty smart man, wise….." Anling nodded, "….do you really think he would have passed Yenlo over for you, if he didn't truly believe that you were the best?" she asked and Angling frowned, contemplating the question. "Your father believes in you Anling…..now you gotta believe in yourself."

Piper smiled widely at her sisters words. Prue always knew how to get through to someone, always knew what to say and how to say it. Piper grinned, _'That's why she's the big sister!' _she thought to herself soundly.

Angling smiled at Prue and nodded, "Thank you." She whispered.

Prue smiled back and brushed some hair from Anling face, "Your welcome."

"Come, on." Piper said breaking the moment, wiping at her eyes quickly, "With all this rain, we have to protect the house from Yenlo." She said as another batch of thunder struck and Prue jumped. They all left the attic, none of then noticing the puddle of rain water beside the window. Seconds later Yenlo jumped up through the water, looked around the now deserted attic and smirked.

**~PO4~**

Paige/Phoebe came running through the Manor's front door, purse clutched tightly to her chest, hat on her head and raincoat pulled tight. She placed her purse down on the table and fished out the bag of toadstool, oblivious to Yenlo creeping down the stairs to her left, stopping in his tracks when he laid eyes on her, watching silently.

Paige shook of her coat and pulled her hat down, turning to her right and crashing right into Cole, "AH! Cole, you scared me."

"Sorry." Cole apologized quickly, "I didn't mean to."

Yenlo crouched down further hiding himself from view and listening intently.

"With the rain outside and everyone on Yenlo alert…." Cole continued casually leaning against the doorpost.

"Yeah Yenlo." Paige agreed, "That's why I rushed home."

Yenlo pressed his palm down against his now bleeding wound.

Cole walked towards her, "You're chilled." He stated, "Here. Put this on." He instructed shrugging off his own coat.

Paige/Phoebe took a large step backwards, "Eh….you keep it."

Cole shrugged it back on, "I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked trapping her between his body and the wall.

Paige/Phoebe frowned, "No. of course not." She answered tersely, "I was just wondering what _Phoebe_ would think about this."

Yenlo saw that they were distracted and swiftly moved from the stairs and around the corner.

"Phoebe?" Cole questioned puzzled.

Paige/Phoebe placed one hand on her hip, glaring at him, "Yeah, your girlfriend, Phoebe. Remember?"

Cole sighed, "Yeah, you see the problem with Phoebe is, she's so obsessed with training, she's not interested in romance anymore."

"That's not true!" Paige/Phoebe snapped, "I mean, she—"

"_You_ on the other hand, " Cole interrupted her, "Strike me as being, full of passion, desire. I miss that."

Paige/Phoebe stared at him in disgust then pushed him away, "I gotta go." But Cole grabbed her, pinned her to the wall and kissed her passionately just as Phoebe/Paige came down the stairs.

"HEY!" She yelled eyes wide in surprise.

Paige/Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand that had moved to her waist and flipped him onto his back on the floor.

"How could you do this too me?" Paige/Phoebe demanded, clearly hurt and very angry.

Cole held up his hands, "Oh, come on. I'm just trying to have a little fun, Phoebe." He defended casually, "Isn't that what you were complaining about me not doing?" he asked smugly.

"Yeah, but I never meant for…." Paige/Phoebe trailed off as she realized what he'd called her, "Did you just call me Phoebe?"

"Would you rather I kissed her?" he asked jumping to his feet.

"No." Paige/Phoebe answered, hands on her hips.

"You know?" Phoebe/Paige asked shocked, "How do you know?"

Cole turned to her, "Well, for one thing, you suck at levitating." He said simply, "And for another, you set me straight about the way I've been treating the real Phoebe, as only a sister could." He finished.

Paige/Phoebe smiled, "You did?"

Phoebe/Paige shrugged, "Someone had too."

"Okay, I'm gonna go." Cole announced, "Let you guys sort this out." He turned to Paige/Phoebe, "When….you're yourself again, give me a call." He said grabbing her backside and pulling her against him, "We'll have some fun."

Phoebe/Paige groaned and shuddered at the sight of them as Cole shimmered out.

Paige/Phoebe turned to Phoebe/Paige, "Okay. We've got to get back into our own bodies." She said determinedly, "_I _am even getting confused." She said with a frown.

"PIPER LOOK OUT!" the heard Anling shout from the kitchen and a loud crash.

"Oh no!" Paige/Phoebe gasped and they ran in the direction of the noise.

**~PO4~**

"PIPER!" Prue yelled and ran towards her.

Yenlo turned and slashed her on the stomach with his sword, spinning her around and backwards.

"AH!" Prue screamed as the blade sliced her flesh and she hit the ground.

Yenlo turned his sword on Anling who drew the Dragonblade, tilting it from side to side until it glowed green.

Yenlo's smirk faltered, "The Dragonblade." He stated before lunging and they began fighting again.

Paige and Phoebe came running round the corner and into the kitchen to see both their older sisters' down and Anling engaged in a sword fight with Yenlo.

"PHOEBE STOP HIM!" Piper yelled pointing to Yenlo as he slashed Anling's forearm, causing her to cry out in pain and drop the Dragonblade.

Phoebe/Paige jumped into the air, Yenlo ducked anticipating a kick, but instead she started spinning around in a circle.

Prue and Piper frowned while Paige/Phoebe groaned. Yenlo smirked flipped backwards over Prue and disappeared into the sink water as Paige/Phoebe grabbed Phoebe/Paige and pulled her back down to the ground again.

"PRUE?" Andy's happy voice sounded from the hallway as he made his way into the kitchen and came to a stop beside Paige. "Oh." He frowned, "What did I miss?" he asked warily as his eyes searched for Prue, finding her clinging to the kitchen counter with one hand as the other clutched her stomach. Andy's eyes widened, "What the hell?" he demanded rushing towards her.

Prue smiled weakly, "Hi honey." She said sweetly, "How was your day?" she asked as he pressed his hands down on hers, "AH!"

"A lot better than yours." He muttered and kissed the side of her head and Prue nodded with a pout.

Phoebe and Paige's eyes widened at the wound they hadn't noticed until now.

Piper pushed herself up and went to Anling, "LEO!" she yelled sharply and he appeared instantly, "Anling's hurt." She informed him, "Prue too." She nodded at her big sister.

Leo's eyes widened and Prue waved her hand dismissively, "I'm fine." She said sarcastically and Andy laughed.

Piper rounded on her two younger sisters' looking beyond pissed off, "You two." She pointed at them threateningly, "Follow me!"

Paige and Phoebe jumped a little, looked at Prue hesitantly, only to find her glaring at them clearly angry as well before following Piper out of the room.

"Alright!" Piper exclaimed as she stormed into the sun room, "What the hell is going on?" she demanded tersely.

"I was soaking some potion pots in the sink and…..forget to drain them." Paige answered sheepishly.

Piper shook her head, "That is not what I mean. I smell something witchy. Phoebe, what is wrong with your powers?" she demanded, her anger increasing when Phoebe remained silent, "Phoebe?" she tried again.

"Uh…..I'm over here." Paige/Phoebe said sheepishly raising a hand in the air.

Piper frowned, her eyes skirting over to her now youngest sister, looking very puzzled.

"Don't get mad at her." Phoebe/Paige jumped in to defend Phoebe, "This is _all _my fault."

"Yeah but Paige, _I_ agreed to keep it secret." Paige/Phoebe argued.

"Yeah but I was the one who messed up the potion. I wasn't concentrating, I just guessed." Phoebe/Paige argued back.

Piper flicked between them both utterly confused and really freaked out by what was going on. "Oh. My. God!" then came the anger.

"Oh my god what?" Prue asked as she walked towards them. Paige and Phoebe turned to her.

"Oh, are you okay?" Paige/Phoebe asked looking her up and down.

"Yeah, that looked like it hurt." Phoebe/Paige said with a shudder.

Prue narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips, "It did. I'm fine. Oh my god what?" she asked Piper.

Piper shook her head and pointed at Phoebe and Paige, "They, they switched bodies!" she exclaimed incredulously.

Prue froze, staring at Piper blankly then slowly turned on Phoebe and Paige who instantly looked at their shoes. Prue looked at Piper again then back at her two troublesome sisters, "You guys did WHAT!" she yelled and they both jumped, "Are you OUT of your MINDS!" she asked glaring at them hard, "With _everything_ we've got going on you pull a stunt like this? Seriously?"

"It was an accident." Paige/Phoebe defended weakly.

"Accidents like that get people killed." Piper said sharply, looking extremely disappointed. "We could've lost an innocent in there." She said pointing at the kitchen, "Or a sister." She pointed at Prue, "What, what if it wasn't Yenlo? What if it was the Source that broke in?" she asked angrily, "You could've gotten us all killed!"

"Okay!" Prue said loudly, placing her hands on Piper shoulders and gave her two sisters 'that' look, "I hope _you_…." She looked at Phoebe/Paige, "….realise now how _important_ your potions study is and how irresponsible you were."

Phoebe/Paige nodded then looked down at her shoes again.

Prue turned on Paige/Phoebe, "And _you_…..you should know better Phoebe. Keeping secrets in this family is dangerous."

Paige/Phoebe nodded, "I'm sorry Prue." She said also looking at her shoes.

Phoebe/Paige nodded, "Yeah, me too."

Prue shook her head, closed her eyes and sighed, "Now we've lost our shot at Yenlo. We have no idea how to get too Limbo—wait." She said suddenly and looked at Piper who instantly because more chipper.

"OH!" she cried then pointed at Phoebe/Paige, "Do you remember what you put in that potion to switch bodies?"

"Phoebe just picked up the ingredient we were missing." She answered pointing at Paige/Phoebe.

"Good." Prue replied, "Let's go." And they all headed back into the kitchen.

**~PO4~**

"Alright, what else did you….?" Piper asked looking at Paige/Phoebe; they were all gathered around the pot in the kitchen, then turned to Phoebe/Paige, "I mean you, put in this?" she corrected herself with a roll of her eyes.

"Just the powdered toadstool." She replied as she stopped stirring.

"Alright soul sisters, back in your own bodies." Prue said deadpanned and Andy chuckled. Prue elbowed him in the ribs hard.

Phoebe/Paige nodded and lifted up some powdered toadstool. Paige/Phoebe took her hand and together they chanted, _"I wanna be me again." _Before Phoebe/Paige dropped it in the pot. The potion exploded and they both jumped, their souls going back into the right bodies. Everyone watched on with baited breath, hoping that the potion worked and the confusion ended.

"Oh, it's nice to see you, Paige." Phoebe said happily with a sigh of relief.

"It's nice to be seen, Phoebe." Paige replied with a smile then frowned, "God, what did you have for dinner?" she asked rubbing her stomach.

Phoebe grinned, "Kung Pao Chicken, sorry." She apologised not sounding sorry at all.

"Okay. Not to cut this reunion short." Piper interrupted, "But we don't have a lot of time."

"Right." Prue agreed with a nod, "So, the only person who knows how to enter limbo is in limbo himself. And since we can't get to Anling's father down there….."

"….Our plan is too, bring him up here." Piper finished for her with a proud smile at her big sister, who smiled back.

"Yes." Prue agreed, "Or at least his soul." She added quickly.

Leo frowned, "Wait, you wanna swap souls with Anling's father?" he asked seeking confirmation.

Piper turned to her husband, "He's the only one who knows how to get in."

"Besides, it's the best way to surprise Yenlo." Prue added from the side.

Leo shook his head, "It's too risky. There's gotta be another way."

"Did the Elders have any other ideas?" Piper shot back at him.

"No." Leo replied regretfully.

"Then there's not." Piper pointed out smugly.

Paige frowned, "Who's gonna do it?" she asked looking between Prue and Piper.

Prue and Piper looked at one another and nodded, "I'll do it." Piper said firmly with a nod.

Phoebe hesitantly held out the bowl of powdered toadstool to Piper. Piper took a deep breath, taking some into her hand.

"Okay…." She breathed nervously, "I, wanna be the Zen master." She said then dropped the toadstool into the pot. It exploded and she jumped back, her soul switching with the Zen masters.

Prue frowned, "You okay?" she asked warily.

Piper turned sharply to Anling then back to Prue, "You have a very brave sister."

"Father?" Anling asked hopefully.

Piper/Zen master turned to her, "Yes, Anling, I'm here. We don't have much time." She said with a small smile, "Where is the Dragonblade?"

Anling looked instantly ashamed, "I used it to fight Yenlo but he knocked it out of my hands. Prue did you pick it up?" she asked.

Prue's eyes widened ever-so-slightly and she shook her head, "No. Phoebe? Paige?" she asked and they both shook their heads.

"Then, who has the Dragonblade?" Piper/Zen master asked the silent room.

**~PO4~  
**

**Limbo  
**

Yenlo stared at the Zen master/Piper, playing with the Dragonblade in his hand, "What happened old man?"

"I don't know." The Zen master/Piper replied, "What happened?"

Yenlo narrowed his eyes, "I was telling you how I stole the Dragonblade from your useless daughter when you blacked out."

"I did?" he asked feigning ignorance, "I mean, I did. If you say so."

"Who are you?" Yenlo demanded pointing the Dragonblade at his neck.

The Zen master/Piper eyes it nervously, "I….am one with the universe." He replied uncertainly.

Yenlo laughed, "You think you can fool me? I was his disciple for twenty years." He dropped the blade to his side. "Anling doesn't have the power to switch souls." He mused aloud, "So you must be one of the witches." He concluded, "Which means that Anling and her father will come to rescue you. The question is: how are they gonna get your soul back, when I've got it?" he asked holding up the Dragonblade as it glowed green again and touching it to the Zen master/Piper's chest, over the heart and sucking out the soul.

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"This is all we could find." Phoebe announced holding up the Dragonblade's case as she, Paige and Leo came running into the attic and over to Prue, Andy, Anling and Piper/Zen master who were crowded round the puddle on the floor.

"Then Yenlo must have the Dragonblade." Piper/Zen master concluded gravely. She waved her hand over the puddle and the body of the Zen master appeared in it, "And used it to capture your sister's soul."

"What does that mean?" Leo asked wide eyed, "How do we get Piper back?"

"We need to get the Dragonblade away from Yenlo." Anling answered him.

"Okay." Phoebe spoke again, "So what are we waiting for? Show us the way."

"I should go alone." Anling insisted, "Piper did this for me, to save my father's life."

"No." Prue and Paige said in unison. "She's our sister." Paige continued, "Well all go." She smiled.

Prue turned to Piper/Zen master, "We are not staying here, while our sister is in trouble so…." She gestured to the puddle, "….do your thing. Show us how to get to Limbo."

"Is that what you were fighting to save?" Piper/Zen master asked Anling, "My life?"

Anling smiled, "Of course, Father." She replied, "When we bring you back, their whitelighter can heal your wound." She said gesturing to Leo, "He's a miracle worker. I've seen him." She smiled broadly.

Prue bit back a chuckle and raised her eyebrows at Leo, "Ya hear that Leo? You're a miracle worker." She winked at him and he chuckled.

Piper/Zen master said nothing to that, "You are right." She said to Paige, "We should all go but it is a different realm down there." She warned, "With new rules. Yenlo has had time to learn and adjust."

"Fine then, let's go." Leo said impatiently and Prue placed a calming hand on his arm.

Piper/Zen master turned to him, "If you go, you risk being pulled into the vortex. Who would heal our injuries?"

"She's—he's right Leo." Phoebe corrected herself quickly, handing him the case, "You should stay here."

Prue tugged on his arm lightly, "Don't worry, we'll bring your wife back." She told him, voice filled with conviction and determination.

Piper/Zen master stepped forward and into the puddle, disappearing into it, followed by Anling.

Phoebe inhaled deeply, "Okay, here goes nothing." Then jumped in too. Paige screwed up her eyes and pinched her nose then jumped after Phoebe.

Prue smiled at Leo, "I promise." She reassured and he nodded. She then turned to Andy and kissed him soundly. He grinned at her as she stepped up to the puddle. Prue looked over her shoulder, "Love you." She said and winked before disappearing too.

**~PO4~  
**

**Limbo  
**

Piper/Zen master, Anling, Phoebe and Paige stepped out of the misty smoke and into the vast land of limbo, Phoebe reaching back to grab Paige's hand.

"Hey." Phoebe said with a frown, "Where's….?" but her questioned died in her throat as Prue emerged from the smoke, "Oh. Hi."

Prue chuckled, "Hi." And smiled back at her younger sister then she noticed the Zen master's unconscious body, "Piper." She said walking past the rest and towards him, grabbing Phoebe's hand as she passed.

"The Dragonblade. Where is it?" Paige asked looking around the ground beside the Zen master/Piper.

"Quiet." Piper/Zen master commanded gently.

"LOOK OUT!" Phoebe exclaimed as Yenlo appeared behind them sword raised. Piper/Zen master jumped and ducked while Anling blocked the sword and kicked Yenlo. Yenlo quickly recovered, knocked Anling off of her feet then flipped in the air, striking Piper/Zen master sending her flying backwards and towards the vortex.

"FATHER!" Anling yelled as Piper/Zen master gripped the side of the opening so she wasn't sucked in completely.

"Welcome to my turf." Yenlo smirked. Anling raced towards Piper/Zen master and tried to pull her back.

"Look! Yenlo's belt." Paige cried pointing towards the Drangonblade concealed there which instantly appeared on her outstretched hand in a swirl of blue and white orbs. "I didn't even call for it. It just happened."

"Our powers must be expanded here." Prue replied tensely watching Yenlo like a hawk.

Phoebe turned to Paige, "You get Piper's soul, out of the Drangonblade. I'm gonna keep Yenlo busy."

"Phoebe!" Prue said firmly grabbing her sister's wrist.

"I can do this Prue." Phoebe said confidently, "Please just trust me?" she begged.

Prue eyes Yenlo warily then glanced at Anling and nodded, "Okay. I'm gonna held Anling but….you call if you need me okay."

Phoebe nodded and they parted ways.

"Oh it's you." Yenlo said in mock fear, "Black belt Barbie."

Phoebe glared, "You're gonna be sorry you said that." She warned him confidently then rose into the air and stuck him on the chest sending him soaring backwards, dropping his sword. She smirked then rose up to his level to fight.

Paige looked at the blade in her hands bewildered. "PRUE WHAT DO I DO?" she asked, yelling over the sucking noise of the vortex.

Prue whipped her head round while pulling on Piper/Zen master's arm, "Uh…..USE YOUR POWERS PAIGE! ORB HER SOUL!"

Paige closed her eyes tightly and orbed Piper's soul into her hand, "NOW WHAT?" she yelled.

"PUT IT BACK IN THE BODY!" Prue replied as she yanked on Piper/Zen master's arm, "Come on damn it!"

Paige closed her eyes and did as she was told. The Zen master/Piper gasped, opening his eyes. "Thanks for the lift." He said then looked at the rope, "Untie me."

"We gotta do something." Paige said as Phoebe was struck with a nasty blow to the side of her face.

"What?" the Zen master/Piper asked her, "I don't have the power in this body."

"PRUE!" Paige yelled and Prue whipped her head around once more.

"WHAT?" she yelled back frustratedly.

"PHEOBE!" Paige replied pointing to her as Yenlo kicked Phoebe off the rock and onto the floor.

Prue followed her hand and glared, "SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled and swung out her hand sending his flying off of the rock and across the ground.

Phoebe smiled as she rolled over, Prue giving her enough time to catch her breath. Yenlo jumped to his feet and advanced on her.

"OW! My ankle." Phoebe cried gripping it tightly, "I think it's twisted. I need a time-out."

Yenlo chuckled, "A time-out?" he repeated, "This'll be easier than I thought." He said grabbing his sword.

"For me too." Phoebe muttered, "PAIGE!" she yelled behind her. Paige, catching on, orbed the Drangonblade into Phoebe's hand.

Yenlo dived at her and Phoebe lunged forwards, stabbing him right in the shoulder sucking out his soul. Yenlo fell to the floor beside her and the vortex disappeared.

"Well, thank god for that!" Prue exclaimed loudly, "It's about friggen time."

Phoebe and Paige chuckled in amusement as their surrounding turned from dead and depressing to colourful and beautiful.

"Oh, my god, it's so beautiful." Paige mused as she and Phoebe came to a stop beside Prue, "What happened?"

"Beats the hell outta me." Piper said walking down to Prue.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked uncertainly.

"Hello." She replied and they all smiled.

Anling walked towards her father as he said, "The natural order of things has been restored, including our souls." He explained addressing Piper.

"But, how?" she asked confused.

The Zen master gestured around them, "This was all a reflection on Yenlo's fears, of a man afraid of crossing over." He explained, "In truth, this is a peaceful place, welcoming."

Anling smiled taking his hand, "We need to get you home and heal your wound."

"No." the Zen master shook his head, "I was mortally wounded. It is my time to die. To be reborn."

"Their whitelighter can heal." Anling persisted.

He shook his head again, "Anling….you know better than to cling to the physical world, the way you clung to my hand at the bridge."

"But you're my father." She said fighting tears.

"I'm no grater or less than anyone facing death." He stated simply. "That's the only lesson that keeps you from being a true Zen master." He informed her then looked over at the sisters', "Death is a part of life. A transition, a rebirth. Something that you're young friends here, have had to learn far too many a time." He said sadly.

Phoebe took a deep breath and held out the Dragonblade which he took with a kind smile.

"Yes. Yenlo must be reborn too." The Zen master said calmly, "It is the natural order of things." then began walking to the opening.

Anling grabbed his arm, "I love you."

"And I'll always love you, Anling." He replied sincerely then continued walking.

Prue squeezed Piper's hand then broke away from their group to stand beside Anling, not touching her directly but standing near enough that their hands brushed one another's', as Anling watched her father disappeared. Anling closed her eyes and grasped Prue's hand tightly.

"Does anyone know how to leave here?" Paige asked with watery eyes.

Anling nodded and smiled, "I think I know how to do it now." She held out her other hand for Piper who took it as well as Phoebe's who then took Paige's. Prue reached out to Paige with a tender smile. Anling looked heavenward and they all rose into the air.

**~PO4~  
**

**Golden Gate Park  
**

"Aloe plant: medicinal uses. Taro root: magical herb. Saint-John's-Wart: medicinal herb. Ragged robin: magical herb. Cupid's dart: strictly aromatic." Paige listed off on her fingers as she and Piper walked down the path leading to a small picnic area.

"And that one?" Piper asked.

"That is angelica." Paige answered.

"And it's use?" Piper pried.

"Um….I think it's used mostly to flavour fish." Paige answered amused.

Piper took a breath and turned to her left, "She got _every answer right_!" she announced proudly to the rest of the family and Paige took a bow as they all cheered.

"So uh….what inspired the turnaround?" Leo asked from his place on the picnic rug.

"Well…." Paige began as she and Piper took their seats, "…..I kinda liked the power boost I had in Limbo, so it kinda made me wanna work harder, faster." She answered honestly.

"OH!" Prue cried pointing at her, "She really is my sister." She said with a smirk hugging Paige tight and everyone laughed.

"Don't be in too big a hurry." Phoebe advised from her spot, "Trust me, you wanna fight like hell to keep a life separate from magic."

"Hear, hear." Piper agreed.

"And having a guy around the house like Mason is not such a bad thing." Phoebe added under her breath but loud enough for all to hear.

"Oh you liked him?" Paige asked with a straight face.

"Yeah." Phoebe answered a bit too enthusiastically.

"Yeah? That's too bad." Paige replied, "He cancelled on me for tonight." She informed her big sister with a small glare, "He said I was, trying too hard and that I was not comfortable in my own skin." She folded her arms and Phoebe laughed.

"So much for impressing the boss huh?" Leo quipped.

"Well, I can take comfort in the fact that he cancelled on _Phoebe_ and not me." Paige pointed out with a smirk and a giggle.

"Hey." Phoebe shot back throwing a piece of fruit at Paige.

"Well, here comes your personal trainer from hell." Leo said as Cole approached the group.

"Literally." Piper added under her breath.

Phoebe and Prue turned in his direction and Prue groaned loudly, dropping her head, "I'm _still_ sore. Go away!"

Paige and Piper chuckled along with Leo and Andy. And y threw his arm around Prue in what seemed like a comforting manner but it was more protective than anything else.

"Ooooh." Phoebe said jumping to her feet, "Gotta go. Hi." She said happily stopping in front of him.

"Wait a minute." Cole stopped her, "Who are you?" he asked as a joke.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes and pulled him down for a very passionate kiss.

"I know." Cole whispered huskily, "Paige."

Phoebe gasped and hit him on the chest, "So what's in our training schedule for today?" she asked him seriously, "Light sabres." As a joke.

Prue held up her hand, "Whatever it is….I'm not a part of it." she informed him decisively, "It's Sunday. Prue no train on Sundays."

Cole chuckled and bent down close and whispered something in her ear. Prue frowned then groaned loudly, "Noooooo!" she whined then glared at him, "I hate you." She spat but it was obviously it was in good nature.

Cole chuckled then stood upright to face Phoebe, "Actually, I was thinking we could have a private picnic of our own." He informed her with a smile.

"But what about training?" Phoebe asked with a small smile.

Cole shrugged, "Prue's right. No training on a Sunday." He smiled at her and she smiled back, "The Source can wait till Monday. Right now, I was thinking I could take you to this great little picnic spot in the south of France." He said walking away with her.

"Really?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

"Really." Cole replied then kissed her slowly shimmering out.

The others watched them go with smiles on their faces.

"What did he say to you?" Andy asked Prue once they'd gone.

Prue groaned again, "Trust me, you don't wanna know." She assured him, "But if he's serious…then I am so vanquishing his ass on Monday." She promised them and her sisters laughed, "No seriously, I will. We'll be having dead demon for breakfast."

**~PO4~**

* * *

'_Well?...was this any good? Not very many major changes to this episode but hey! Oh well lol_

_Review! Review! Review! And let me know what you think and if you have any minor details that you didn't like about Charmed and wanted changed then let me know and I'll see what I can do! :D ;-)_

_Thank for reading and once again….your all Rock Stars! :D_

_Rachel….xo_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Size Matters  
**_

_Disclaimer:__ See Chapter 2_

* * *

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"What?" Prue Halliwell asked her boyfriend as she lifted her head from his bare chest and looked into his eyes with a curious smile.

Andy shrugged, "Nothin'." He replied nonchalantly a slight twinkle in his eyes as he played with the silky red material of her sinful excuse for a nightgown, not that he minded of course.

Prue narrowed her eyes and stabbed his chest once with her finger, "You lie." She stated knowingly, "Now what is it?"

Andy chuckled and grabbed the hand she had previously used as a weapon moments before and smiled, "Marry me."

Prue went rigid, her heart pounding in her chest so hard Andy could feel it against his ribs. Prue looked at him with wide eyes, "Excuse me?" she asked her voice several octaves higher than normal.

Andy smiled wider, "You heard me." He answered calmly.

Prue laughed nervously, shaking her head as she pushed herself up, "No. no-no, no, no….no I, I, I, I don't think that I did." She stuttered insistently, "Excuse me?" she asked again to prove her point.

Andy laughed, "Will. You. Marry. Me?" he asked slowly, looking deep into her eyes and pointing from her to him.

Prue stared at him blankly for several long seconds, "This isn't happening." She said with a firm shake of her head, "You, you, you can't say something that huge and that life changing in the spur of the moment, Andy, especially not marriage."

"It wasn't in the spur of the moment, Prue." He assured her, "I've been thinking about this for a long time."

Prue gave him a sceptical look, "Andy, you've only been back for like…..three and a bit weeks." She reminded him, "And before that you were dead and before_ that_—"she stopped eyeing him in astonishment.

Andy nodded his head, "See? I _have_ been thinking about it for a while."

Prue shook her head again, "No. Andy, I love you but _this_, right _now_, is crazy." She said then made a move to get out of bed but Andy wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back down again, "OH!" Prue squeaked in surprise.

"Why?" he asked her simply, "Why is it crazy Prue?" he looked at her expectantly and Prue sighed. Andy pulled her closer and kissed her temple. "Look, I know it's not the most traditional way to ask but that doesn't mean I'm not serious." He pointed out firmly, holding her almost too tightly.

Prue sighed again, "Andy you, you don't even have a ring—oh my god." She said deadpanned as she caught the look in his eyes, "You have a ring?" she asked incredulously.

Andy merely smirked, leaning back and reaching into the draw of his bedside table and pulling out a black, velvet box.

Prue shook her head staring in disbelief at the small box in his hand, "No. Way. How the hell do you have a ring?" she asked him utterly puzzled, "You certainly didn't have it befo—yes you did." She corrected herself when he nodded, "Of course you did."

Andy sat up completely and held up the small, petite box, "I bought this ring…..the day I died." He admitted not breaking eye contact.

Prue gawked, "Wh-what?" she asked suddenly breathless, her throat dry and constricted.

Andy nodded once, "Yeah. I bought it that day, after you left our spot in the park, telling me to stay away. I went straight to the best jewellers in town and bought the most expensive ring they had that suited you perfectly because _you_ told me that you were still in

love with me." He explained, watching as tears of, whether it was love or pain he didn't know, flooded Prue's eyes. "I knew I still loved you and I realised that I'd been a fool to think that magic changed the way I felt about you. That didn't matter; all that mattered was that we were in love and that I only ever imagined spending the _rest _of my _life_ with _you_." He told her firmly, each word coming straight from his heart, "God Prue, I have loved you since I was seven years old."

Prue scoffed in amusement, "No you haven't." she corrected him blinking away her tears.

"Yes I have." Andy insisted adamantly, "I've loved you since then and I've never stopped. Never will stop." He told her softly.

Prue searched his eyes with her watery gaze, searching for some hint of doubt in his blue/green orbs but all she found was love.

"Stand up." Andy instructed and Prue stared at him quizzically. Andy rolled his and lifting her out of bed inciting another squeal of surprise and placing her on the floor. He smirked at her and she glared dangerously, hands on her hips.

Prue rolled her eyes as he got down on one knee in front of her, "Andy, what are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

Andy grinned up at her, "Giving you a bit of tradition." He answered quickly, "Now…." He opened the box and took her left hand in his, "…..Prudence Victoria Halliwell…will you marry me?" he asked her with a lopsided grin.

Prue let out a choked laugh, "What are you….you can't….this is….." She trailed off shaking her head.

"Come on." Andy encouraged, "Say yes. You know you want too." He teased.

Prue laughed and opened her mouth only to be silence again by him.

"Say it." he urged childishly, "Go on. You've already agreed, can't go back on your word."

Prue frowned in confusion then rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, we were seventeen!" she reminded him pointedly.

Andy shrugged, "So? You still said it. We're each other's someday Prue remember?" he asked searching her misty orbs and she nodded, "Well….guess what? That someday…..is today Prue." He informed her matter-of-factly, "Now say it. Say yes." He instructed going back to being childish again, "Go on. Just say it. We both know you're gonna say 'yes' eventually so why don't you just—"his babbling was silenced by her hand covering his mouth.

"Shut. Up." Prue ordered with an amused expression, trying to hide her smile. She stared into his eyes for several long seconds before inhaling deeply, "Yes." She said simply with watery eyes.

Andy's eyes lit up in front of her, the grin almost splitting his face and he pulled her hand from his mouth echoing, "Yes?"

Prue nodded, "Yes. Of course I'll marry you." She whispered softly. Andy beamed and slipped the ring on her finger effortlessly.

"Perfect fit." He mused and Prue knew for sure that he wasn't just referring to the ring. She grinned at him and squealed quietly as he lifted her into his arms and spun her around on the spot.

"It really is beautiful." Prue told him happily once her feet met ground again, "The ring I mean." She clarified and Andy smiled proudly. Prue turned her head to him, "And the rock is _huge_!" she cried eyes widening as if she just noticed the size of the diamond.

"I know." Andy agreed then pulled her tight up against him.

Prue ginned and kissed him hard on the lips, "Let's celebrate." She suggested with smirk. Andy raised an eyebrow and Prue wiggled hers. She ran her hands down his bare chest slowly, adding just the right amount of pressure before pushing him forcefully back down onto the bed. Andy watched her intently as she slipped the sinful material down her body with a mischievous smirk.

**_~Opening Credits~_  
**

"Here ya go Pheebs." Piper said gently placing a mug of hot, fresh coffee down in front of her dozing sister.

Phoebe's nose twitched and she sat upright, "Coffee." She muttered still half asleep, "Me. Now." She said feeling around for it with eyes still closed.

Piper laughed at her as Leo walked into the room, "Morning." She smiled at him brightly and kissed his lips.

"Good morning." He said back, pulling her against him and kissing her again.

Phoebe cracked an eye open and groaned, "Urgh! Too early for such PDA." She informed them before dropping her head back down onto her arms again.

Piper and Leo laughed then kissed again slowly. Phoebe pointed a finger in the air, "I know you're still doing it." came her muffled declaration. Leo and Piper jumped slightly and pulled away with one more quick kiss.

"AH!" Piper shrieked as she turned and walked right into Paige, "Oh my god Paige! You scared me." She said one hand over her heart.

Paige bit her lip, "Sorry Piper. Oh is that waffles?" she asked following the smell to the kitchen table, "Yes!" she said brightly.

"Coffee too." Piper informed her indicating at the pot in hand.

Paige bounded back over to her, "Yes please." She smiled nodding repeatedly.

Piper shook her head in amusement as Paige sat down next to Phoebe, "Morning Phoebe." She said with a sly smile.

Phoebe grunted and flapped an arm in the air. Paige laughed then poked her side sharply.

"OUCH!" Phoebe yelped jumping up and almost falling off of her stool, "PAIGE!" she yelled and poked her back.

"OW!" Paige jumped and slapped Phoebe's hand away, "Stop it Mrs. Grump."

Phoebe glared, stuck out her tongue and slumped in her seat, "Shut up." She mumbled tiredly, "I'm tired."

"Good morning all!" Prue said loudly and she sauntered into the kitchen, dressed, refreshed and ready to face the day.

"Morning." Piper, Paige and Leo said together while Phoebe merely grunted again and nodded.

Prue frowned at her then smiled at Piper as she handed her a mug of coffee, "Thank you. Uh….what's wrong with Miss Phoebe?"

"Tired." Phoebe gave her one word answer through a yawn.

Prue nodded slowly, sipped her coffee eyeing Phoebe carefully, "Okay…..don't take this the wrong way Pheebs, cause it's not a dig at you or anything."

"Uh-oh." Piper and Leo muttered together and Paige giggled into her coffee.

Prue glared at them then continued, "But um…..you don't actually have a job so, technically you have nowhere to be therefore….there's no need for you to be up this early." Prue stated her point carefully and with caution.

Phoebe looked at her silently then nodded once, "I know. But everyone else gets up at this time and Paige comes over for breakfast…..I don't wanna be left out." She explained with a shrug and a slight pout.

"Oh, poor baby." Paige cooed sarcastically and Phoebe scowled at her.

"You're awful chipper this morning Prue." Piper observed with curious eyes.

Prue turned to her with a large smile, "I am in a good mood today." She said simply with a one shoulder shrug.

Phoebe eyed her suspiciously, "Yeah but…..you're constantly in a 'good mood' ever since Andy came back and, to be perfectly honest….it's starting to freak me out." Phoebe informed her rather bluntly.

Prue turned to her with a puzzled expression, "Why?"

Phoebe's eyebrows rose, "Uh….well, maybe because you're not usually like that, you're more….."

"Serious." Piper offered with a small nod.

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed, "I'm the optimist, Piper's the worrier, you're the bossy one and Paige….well, Paige is the rookie."

The latter groaned, "I hate that term." She muttered aloud.

"Your point?" Prue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My point." Phoebe said raising one finger, "My point is, you're not the happy go-lucky optimistic sister that's always smiling. That's _my_ job and you're stealing it." she narrowed her eyes at Prue, "I want my sister back!" she demanded slamming a fist down on to the counter top.

"Good morning." Andy said with a smile at her entered the kitchen fixing his tie.

"URGH!" Phoebe threw her hands in their air, "Not you too?"

Andy raised his eyebrows and kissed Prue on the cheek, "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning I see."

Piper, Paige and Prue chuckled, Leo too while Phoebe scowled, "HA! HA!" she said sarcastically and stuck out her tongue.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Piper exclaimed suddenly, slamming her mug down on the counter top, "Prudence Victoria Halliwell."

Prue's eyes widened and she turned to Andy, "_Why_ is everybody middle naming me today?" she asked incredulously.

Piper pointed her finger at Prue, shaking it, "Why, why, why is there a _ring_ on your ring finger?" she asked with wide eyes.

Paige and Phoebe turned sharply, both pairs of eyes bulging out of their skulls. Leo turned his head with raised eyebrows.

Prue hid her smirk and shrugged, "Don't know. Why do people usually have rings on their ring fingers?" she asked casually taking a long sip of her coffee. Andy smirked openly and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Oh my god." Phoebe whispered, suddenly completely awake and jumped off her stool. She looked between Prue and Andy with huge eyes and an extended finger. The couple glanced at one another then looked back at Phoebe, eyes gleaming.

"OH MY GOD!" Phoebe yelled too loudly for seven o'clock in the morning and everyone cringed, "You…." She pointed at Andy, "And you said…." She pointed at Prue. They both nodded and Phoebe squealed, jumping up and down. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" she announced and ran to them, wrapping them both in a tight hug. Phoebe frowned and pulled back suddenly her tired mind slightly dysfunctional, "Wait….you _are_ getting married right?" she asked just to be sure.

Andy and Prue laughed, "Yes Phoebe." Prue assured her with a smile and a nod, "We're getting married." This confirmation incited another squeal of excitement from Phoebe but also pulled one from Piper too who clamped her hands over her mouth with wide eyes, excitement dancing within them.

"Oh….." Piper cooed tears pooling quickly.

Prue frowned at her, "Piper are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Piper nodded, "Yeah it's just…..I'm so happy for you." She said with a sniffle then threw her arms around both of them, "And I'm a hopeless romantic." She muttered as if that explained her reaction perfectly and Prue nodded. "You have to let me cater." Piper told them decisively when she pulled back and they both nodded.

Prue smiled at her, "Of course. Who else would we have?" Prue turned to her right when a small cough caught her attention and she saw Paige jumping up and down on the spot with a huge grin on her face. "Yes Paige?" she asked knowingly.

"My turn!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around them tightly, "This is so friggen awesome!"

Andy laughed as she released them and Prue looked suddenly uncertain, "You sure?" she asked and her sisters' frowned, "I mean, you don't all think it's too soon do you? 'Cause it's okay, really, I thought it was too soon so if you do too then that's fine." She assured them with a smile and Andy rolled his eyes.

Piper and Phoebe looked at her then each other and laughed. "You're crazy!" Phoebe gasped though her giggles.

"Yeah Prue, come on." Piper agreed swallowing her giggles in order too speak.

"You don't think it's too soon?" Prue asked again, just to make sure.

Phoebe and Piper shook their heads, "Please!" Piper cried with a dismissive wave of her hand, "The rest of us have been waiting for the two of you to get hitched since _high_ _school_!" she stressed with a disapproving frown.

Prue smirked, and turned to Andy with raised eyebrows. Andy shook his head and laughed then turned and shook Leo's hand before they man-hugged. Prue smiled at Leo as he pulled her into his arms.

"Ooooh!" Phoebe exclaimed suddenly, plopping herself back down in her chair, "We need to start planning now!"

**~PO4~**

**P3 Nightclub  
**

"Are you sure about this Piper?" Prue asked her sceptically as she looked around P3 with a frown.

Piper nodded once, "Yes. I think it's time for a change." She answered with a smile.

Prue nodded too slowly, "Okay….but I thought that that meant a new coat of paint or….something not….." Prue looked around again and cringed, "….this." she shivered slightly, "They're completely redoing out club!" she whined a little and scowled.

Piper looked around with a smile, "I know. It's gonna be great!" she cried happily.

Prue grimaced, "Yeah….great!" she agreed with false chipper.

"HEY!" Phoebe called from the top of the stairs waving down at her sisters, the very same grin from this morning permanently fixed onto her face.

Prue and Piper looked up, "STOP!" Prue yelled holding up one hand, "Stop right there. If what you're about to say has _anything_ to do with weddings….." Phoebe nodded her head vigorously as she came to the bottom of the stairs. Prue smiled tightly, "I don't wanna hear it Phoebe." She informed her and Phoebe's face fell noticeably.

"Why?" she asked with a pout.

Prue placed her hands on her hips and shrugged, "Oh, I don't know….maybe because that's _all_ you talked about for an hour before I left for work. Since then I've been to work, which believe me was not fun since my boss was in a _horrible _mood and decided to take it out on me. I came here to hang out with my sisters during my lunch break but not to talk about weddings!" she cried breathlessly.

Phoebe frowned and opened her mouth but Prue held up her hand again, "No!" she barked sharply shaking her head, "No wedding talk. Not right now okay?"

Phoebe was about to answer when she saw to very muscular men about to rip out their table at the back of the club, "HEY!" she cried out walking towards them, "Wait a minute! What are you doing? That's, that's our table! HEY!"

Piper jumped a little and ran around to the other side of the bar grabbing Phoebe, "Phoebe no. I told them too." She explained.

Phoebe froze, turned around slowly and pointed at Piper, "You?" she then turned a little more to Prue, "She?" and Prue nodded so Phoebe turned back to Piper, "Why, why, why did you tell them they could rip out our table?"

Piper shrugged and looked slightly nervous, "Well, I decided that…..P3 needed a little…..make-over!" she explained with a large smile.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes, "Uh-huh." She said slowly, took one more glance at where their table _use to_ be then rounded sharply on Piper, "I need to talk to you." She demanded sternly grabbing Piper's arm and pulling her over to where Prue was seated at the bar.

Piper smiled at Prue as she and Phoebe sat down, "You look worried baby girl." Piper observed trying to add in some humour.

Phoebe smiled tightly at her, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked and Piper shrugged.

"It just happened yesterday, which is why I asked you and Prue to come down here today." Piper answered simply.

Phoebe shook her head, "We said we weren't going to do this." She reminded Piper with a pointed glare and Piper sighed.

Prue frowned, "Weren't gonna do what?" she asked confused and seriously out of the loop.

"We agreed we weren't gonna make any major changed in our lives." Phoebe elaborated, "Remember?" she asked Piper who nodded.

"Yes but—"she attempted to defend herself but Phoebe cut in.

"No! No buts." She shook her head, "Paige coming into our lives is a big enough change in itself Piper, and we all know how…._well_….you deal with change." She said sarcastically.

"That's exactly why I'm doing this Phoebe." Piper countered while Prue watched on completely lost. "I figured getting all the changes over and done with at the same time would be better for me, for all of us." She rationalised.

Phoebe was silent as she mulled over Piper's words, "Okay…I see your point."

"Hey!" Prue cut in sharply, "I don't! Why wasn't I included in this little….agreement?"

Piper looked at her, "Because you're the best when it comes to dealing and accepting major changes." She explained with a smile.

Prue nodded with a knowing smile, "Major changes meaning Paige." She offered and they both nodded, "Huh….well, I would say that Phoebe was the best at dealing with Paige's sudden appearance, wouldn't you?"

"Ooooh….speak of the devil/whitelighter/witch." Phoebe chuckled at her own word play as Paige came down the stairs and over to them, smiling.

"Hi guys." She greeted brightly.

"Hi!" Phoebe replied with just as much enthusiasm.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." She said cautiously and the other three shook their heads.

"No, no. We were just talking." Phoebe assured her and Piper and Prue nodded.

"Well, I have a quick question but it can wait." Paige explained then gestured between them, "Continue."

"I was just _trying_ to explain to Phoebe that the changes I'm making in the club are not by choice." Piper said in all seriousness, "They are by necessity." She insisted, "Okay? P3 has been struggling a little lately."

"Yeah but Piper." Prue jumped into the explanation, "That's okay honey. P3 can afford to have little rocky patches every now and again." She assured her with a gentle smile, "We are now a three salary household remember. Detective pay is _very_ good, not brilliant but it's not terrible either. We're good on the money front for now, we're comfortable."

Piper nodded, "Yes, but why settle for comfortable when we can be _more than_ comfortable?" she asked and Prue frowned.

"Okay….now _I_ see your point." She admitted shooting Phoebe a defeated glance.

"I could get a job." Phoebe offered, "That way we could keep P3 the same and still be more than comfortable."

Piper chuckled, "Yeah. If you could get a part-time, entry level job that pays you about 200 grand a year, that would work." She shot her down quickly and Phoebe sighed, "Look Pheebs." Piper reached over and took her hands, "Let Prue and I worry about the source of our income. You and Paige, can worry about the Source of All Evil, okay?" she asked and Phoebe nodded.

"Speaking of evil." Paige interrupted them.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Yes Paige?" she asked giving her youngest sister her full attention.

Paige grinned, "I found something." She announced then wavered, "Well, I think I found something. Okay, have you guys ever walked by a house and just got a really bad, creepy feeling from it?" she asked seriously.

"Uh…..creepy how?" Prue asked sceptically.

"Okay, on my way to get coffee every morning, I walk by this house and I get this shiver!" she elaborated.

"A shiver?" Phoebe echoed, attempting to hide her amusement.

"Does that mean anything?" Paige asked them expectantly.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe traded amused smiles, "It's a shiver." Piper replied.

"No. I've always dismissed it as a bad case of the creeps." Paige persisted, ""But, now that I'm a witch….I don't know, I think it might be something supernatural." She concluded looking slightly excited.

"Well, do you know anything about the house?" Phoebe asked, deciding to humour her younger sister.

Paige shrugged then smiled a little, "Just that this, cute guy named Finn lives there. We bumped into each other at the grocery store, flirted a little. Done the, "Are these melons ripe?" thing. Okay." She admitted.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe exchanged knowing looks, "Well, that sounds like you have the hots, not the creeps." Piper informed her as she jumped off her stool and stood beside Prue.

"But regardless." Prue added pointing her finger at Paige with her left hand, "I think you should stay away from this Finn guy."

"No." Paige shook her head, "I don't get the shiver from him, just the house. I think I'm onto something."

"Paige, sweetie." Prue shook her head, "You've only been a witch for what, a few weeks?"

"Yeah." Piper joined in, "I really think that once you've been a witch for a few _months_ you'll know the difference between sensing evil and needing a warmer jacket."

"Piper." Prue muttered under her breath in a reprimanding manner.

Paige frowned and folded her arms across her chest, "So you don't wanna check it out."

"Not anytime soon." Piper replied instantly then began to walk away.

"WHOA!" Paige exclaimed her eyes going wide. She reached out and grabbed Prue's left hand tightly, "Look at the size of that rock!" she exclaimed veering completely off topic, "It's huge!" she cried excitedly.

"Oh my god Prue!" Phoebe gasped sliding off her stool and talking Prue's hand in hers also.

"That's impressive." Piper muttered inspecting it carefully.

Prue laughed loudly, "Okay, how did you not notice it this morning?" she asked looking at each of them.

"Too excited." Three voices answered her in unison, none of them taking their eyes off of her ring.

"When did he find the time to buy this?" Piper asked with a frown, "And where did he get the money?"

Prue's smile grew slightly more sad as she gazed at the ring on her finger, "He bought it the day he died." She said quietly.

"What?" Phoebe asked gently shock evident in her features.

Prue pursed her lips and nodded sharply, "Uh…." She slipped her hand from their grasps and ran her fingers through her hair, "I gotta get back to work, lunch breaks over. You…." She pointed at Paige, "….stay away from that guy _and_ that house." She warned and Paige rolled her eyes, "You two…." She pointed between Piper and Phoebe, "…I'll see you at home and….lay off the wedding planning Pheebs." She added grabbing her purse and keys and heading for the stairs, "Later." She called over her shoulder then disappeared.

Piper and Phoebe shared a confused frown then Piper cleared her throat, "I gotta get back to supervising. See you at home Pheebs and Paige, please drop this creepy house thing? We've got enough on our plates already." And then she walked away.

Paige turned to Phoebe with a pleading look, "Phoebe, I'm not making this up." She persisted further.

"Oh, I know you're not sweetie." Phoebe assured her taking Paige's hands, "But you gotta admit, it's not a lot to go on. I gotta run. I'll call you later?" she asked and Paige nodded.

"Okay." She said with a forced smile.

**~PO4~**

"Jeez Finn. You live here?" A pretty blond girl asked as she climbed off of his motorcycle.

"It needs some work." Finn replied as he pulled off his helmet. The blond girl gave him a look as she pulled off her own. Finn chuckled and looked over at the house, "Okay, it needs a lot of work." He corrected himself and she smiled. "But it's nicer inside. I'll show you."

"I must be out of my mind." She said hesitantly.

Finn stopped and turned back to her, "Why?"

"I don't know. Going home with a guy I just met." She answered sarcastically but with a smile.

"Come on." Finn encouraged her with a smirk, "What are you afraid of?" he teased. She gave the house one last wearying look before following him inside.

Finn flicked a light switch, "Keep meaning to get that fixed." He said aloud when it failed to work.

"It's kinda dark in here Finn." She pointed out looking around hesitantly.

"A little old to be scared of the dark, aren't you?" he continued to tease her and pulled her into the sitting room. "Maybe I should go check the circuit breaker." He suggested, smiled at her and cupped her cheek then walked over to a single door on her right.

"Wait don't go." She called out slightly afraid.

"It's okay." Finn assured her then disappeared behind it.

The young woman looked around warily, playing with her hands nervously, "Who's there?" she called out as someone moved behind the wall. She frowned and moved slowly in a circle surveying her surroundings with caution, the amount of clay models beginning to creep her out.

The sound of scuffling feet behind her caught her attention and she spun around to face an old man in robes, the right side of his face burned and scarred, holding something in his hands. She gasped and then screamed when he fired whatever it was and a lightening type bolt engulfed her.

_Opening Credits_

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Hello?" Paige called loudly as she hesitantly walked through the open front door to Halliwell Manor. "Is anybody home?" when nobody answered Paige walked right in, not closing the door behind her and found Leo floating in the air, legs crossed and blue orbs

surrounding him. Paige grinned, "Leo." She called his name and Leo's eyes shot open, he let out a cry of surprise and fell to the ground. Paige's eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh god. Are you okay?" she asked running towards him. "I knocked but nobody answered and the door was unlocked."

"Oh, it usually is." Leo replied as he pulled himself to his feet. "Otherwise, demons come crashing through and it's a fortune to fix." He explained at Paige's puzzled expression. "If you're looking for Phoebe, she's not here. She went grocery shopping."

"Actually, I was looking for you." Paige replied with a nervous smile.

Leo frowned in confusion, "Me? Why?" he asked.

"Well, seeing that you're a whitelighter and I'm part-whitelighter, I was hoping that we could have a "whitelighter to part-whitelighter" chat." She explained with a small smile.

Leo nodded, "Sure. Of course, sit down." He instructed taking a seat himself.

"So you have the ability to locate your charges right?" she asked curiously.

"Sometimes." Leo replied nodding.

"And, if you have a sixth sense for locating good, is it possible that I have one for locating evil?" she questioned further.

Leo frowned, "You think you sensed evil?"

"I know it sounds silly, but there's this house that I walk by, and I get this really bad feeling from." She filled him in on the "creepy house" topic, "Problem is, I've already discussed it with Prue, Piper and Phoebe and they all dismissed it."

Leo smiled knowingly, "So you want me to talk to them."

"I hate to put you in the middle." Paige told him with a smile.

Leo sighed good naturedly, "Oh, that's part of my job." He assured her. "I'll just talk to them when I sense their minds are in the right spot."

"Thank you." Paige smiled gratefully just as the front door swung open.

"HELP!" Phoebe's muffled cry sounded, "LEO!"

Paige and Leo walked into the hallway to find Phoebe struggling with and insane amount of grocery bags. Paige ran over to her and lifted half of them.

Phoebe sighed in relief, "Oh, thank yo—Paige?" she asked surprised at seeing her younger sister standing before her and not her brother-in-law. "Hi!" she smiled brightly at her then her features darkened. "I am only going to say this once." She told them firmly striding into the kitchen and dumping the bags onto the counter, "The real world better start showing me some respect, otherwise I'm gonna stop saving it every week!" she declared heatedly.

"What happened?" Leo said coming in behind them.

Phoebe growled, "Just some rude and inconsiderate ass at the grocery store." She spat hatefully, "I was _this_ close to giving him a piece of my mind." She informed them holding up to fingers close together. "Why aren't you at work?" Phoebe asked turning to Paige.

Paige shrugged, "I, it's my lunch break. I just—"

"You're not still talking about the creepy house are ya?" Phoebe asked knowingly, one hand on her hip. Paige's face instantly took on the look of a guilty person. Phoebe sighed, "Did you find out any new information?" she asked and Paige struggled to find words.

"I think it's worth checking out." Leo offered with a shrug. Phoebe turned to him surprised and opened her mouth to question him when the front door was thrown open and they heard the loud thud from the kitchen.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Prue's angry voice could be heard from the hallway.

Paige's eyes widened and Phoebe bit her lip, "Uh-oh." She muttered and looked at Leo nervously who gave her the same look back.

"Unbelievable!" Prue continued to fume, throwing her purse down and violently shrugging off her coat.

"Prue? Honey?" Phoebe called warily, coming to a stop beside the table by the stairs, "Everything okay?"

Prue spun towards her, "No Phoebe!" she snapped striding towards them, "Everything is not okay."

"What happened?" Leo asked, slight déjà vu from mere minutes ago, only this time it was a different sister.

"My boss is what happened." Prue replied turning to him with menacing eyes, hands firmly placed on her hips. "He is a total jackass and I was _this_ close to giving him a piece of mind! I swear to god I could've vanquished him on the spot!" she told them holding up to fingers close together.

Phoebe shook her head, "No, no you couldn't have because that would be _murder_. You're boss is not a demon Prue."

Prue glared into space, "I could make him one." She retorted, "Then I _could_ vanquish his ungrateful ass!"

"What happened?" Phoebe asked again throwing an arm around Prue's shoulders.

Prue sighed, "The incompetent moron he put in charge of this weeks issue, royally screwed up the photo shoot." She explained then held up two hands and added sarcastically, "Shocking, I know but true. There was no way of reaching Mr. Corso as he was in an extremely important meeting with potential investors so…." She stopped talking abruptly, fists clenching as her anger resurfaced ten-fold.

"So what?" Paige prompted.

Prue narrowed her eyes, "So I took over and_ saved_ the issue by the way, but Mr. Corso said I was over stepping my bounds and had no idea what I was doing, although clearly I did seeing as how it's one of our best issues yet but the bastard fired me for it!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"What!" Phoebe cried incredulously taking a step back in surprise.

Prue nodded her head vigorously, "I know. That was my reaction exactly and why aren't you at work?" this question begin directed at Paige who jumped in surprise at the question and the sudden change of topic. "Are you still talking about that house?" she asked with a disapproving look.

"She is." Phoebe answered for her, "And Leo thinks it's worth checking out."

Prue raised her eyebrows, "Oh. You, you do now do you?" she asked Leo expectantly who nodded his reply, "Huh..."

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed with narrowed eyes, "Let's go then."

"Uh….could we do it later?" Paige asked and they all turned to her questionably, "I have to get back to work but I can meet afterwards, at like 4?" she offered, "I'll give you the address. I just need a…." Paige looked around and spotted a pad and pen sitting on the coffee table, "Pen and paper." She called holding out her hand. The pad and pen were engulfed in a swirl of blue and white orbs, reappearing in Paige's hand seconds later. Paige smiled smugly, "I _love_ being able to move things, with my mind." She said aloud.

Prue and Phoebe shared a knowing look, smirking at one another. Leo smiled at Paige in relief and winked at Prue and Phoebe.

"I'll see you there later." She said handing the pad to Phoebe, "Leo, thanks." She smiled.

"Sure." Leo smiled back and Paige headed for the door.

"Bye Prue!" She called back over her shoulder then stopped and turned around again, "Oh and just for the record…."

Prue looked up and over to her with a curious smile.

"Your boss…." Paige continued, "…..had no idea what he just lost." She told her firmly with a supportive smile.

Prue smiled at gratefully but her eyes were full of surprise, "Thank you Paige."

Paige merely nodded once then slipped out the door.

Phoebe grinned and nudged Prue's arm, "She's right ya know. It's his loss."

Prue smiled and hugged Phoebe quickly. "You really think she's onto something?" Prue asked Leo.

"Well, the important thing is, that she does." He replied evasively, "So, I think we should support that."

"Okay." Phoebe relented, "Then I'll go and check this out shall I?" she said with a smile ripping the sheet of paper from the pad.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Leo asked hands in his pockets, "You don't even know what's there."

"No." Prue replied for her, "I'll go I mean, it's not like I have a job to get back to anymore." She muttered bitterly.

Leo smiled at her sympathetically and Phoebe rubbed her arm, "Yeah, Prue will come. You can put the groceries away." She told him with a smug smile and both sisters bounded out the house quickly before he could object.

**~PO4~  
**

**P3 Nightclub  
**

"You sure you wanna do this Piper?" the designer asked one last time.

Piper turned to her, "Yeah. I mean, P3 stood for Prue, Piper and Phoebe. We are P3, we were but we're not anymore because of Paige so…." She trailed off with a shrug. "Just, just get it organised before I change my mind please." She ordered sternly and the woman nodded then scurried away.

Piper looked around the now completely striped club and sighed heavily, "It's time to move on." She muttered to herself sadly taking another glance around the large space, a certain longing in her eyes as she remembered all the times shared there when it was just her, Phoebe and Prue but it wasn't just the three of them anymore and Piper had to get used to that, whether she liked the idea or not and this was the only way she could ever imagine being able to fully accept their new destiny, getting rid of all memories of the old.

She really didn't want to but it had to be done.

It was going to be done…..today.

**~PO4~**

"Nothing." Prue declared as she wiped her hands clean of dust, "There's nothing in there but darkness and dust. How the hell does he live in there?" she asked out loud, "I mean, breathing in all that dust cannot be good for his health."

"Well….if he's a demon I don't think he really cares very much." Phoebe pointed out as she closed her eyes and pressed her hands against one of the other windows, attempting to receive a premonition.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Phoebe. There's nothing going on here, unless you've got something from your end?" she asked.

"Nope." Phoebe replied shaking her head, "Nothing." She concluded pushing away from the window.

"Great!" Prue cried with a smile, "Let's go then. We might as well give this whole wedding planning another go since I don't got a job no more." She said bitterly.

Phoebe's face lit up, "YAY!" she squealed jumping up and down. Prue laughed at her enthusiasm as they turned away from the house and started back towards Prue's car that was until the front door squeaked open on its own accord. Prue and Phoebe froze, turning back around slowly.

"Okay that's creepy." Phoebe muttered grabbing Prue's hand tightly.

"No Phoebe." Prue disagreed, "That's "something" and I'm guessing it's not good."

"Come on." Phoebe started towards the door, pulling on Prue's hand.

Prue shook her head and yanked Phoebe backwards, "No way Pheebs. I'm not going in there." She insisted, "We should wait for Piper and Paige, power of four and all that jazz."

Phoebe looked at her sister then back at the door, "It will be fine."

"No!" Prue repeated firmly yanking her back again, "It's too dangerous."

"We'll be fine." Phoebe assured her again, "Now come on. Show a little spine Prue." She teased with a small smirk.

Prue narrowed her eyes, "How can you be so sure?" she asked uncertainly.

Phoebe smiled at her, "Because I have you here." She replied simply, "And you have me so let's go."

Prue narrowed her eyes further and allowed herself to be dragged inside, "If this goes bad, I'm _so_ gonna kick your ass….Paige's too." She threatened and Phoebe chuckled.

"Hello?" Phoebe called through the deserted house as she and Prue made their way into the what-would-be sitting room.

"Anybody home?" Prue called scanning the room closely. Phoebe gripped Prue's hand more tightly and Prue gave hers a reassuring squeeze, both sisters feeling a very bad kind of vibe from their current location.

Prue frowned as she and Phoebe came to a stop in front a large and cluttered table, "Ookay….this is creepy." She said aloud as she gestured to all the clay models with contorted facial expressions and dark clothing painted on.

Phoebe nodded slowly, "Uh-huh." She agreed picking up one of the models closest to her and shuddered as she was pulled into a premonition.

_Premonition_

_Finn inside P3. The creepy house. The door opening itself. A burning hot furnace._

_End of Premonition_

Phoebe gasped as she was released from her vision and dropped the model to the ground shattering it.

"NO!" An older man, with scarred skin cried as he came running out of the wall.

"AH!" Prue and Phoebe cried together in surprise.

The man glared at Phoebe as he pulled his strange contraption from his pocket and aimed it at her.

"Oh no you don't!" Prue muttered and flicked her wrist sending the contraption across the room. "PHOEBE RUN!" she yelled and the two sisters raced towards the door. "AH!" Prue cried out as the lightening bolt hit her on the back.

"PRUE!" Phoebe yelled as she spun around in time to watch her eldest sister shrink down to mere inches, right before her eyes. Phoebe stood frozen in shock, "Oh my god." She whispered and turned to the older man as he struck her too with the lightening bolt, shrinking her to same height as Prue. Phoebe looked down at herself with wide eyes while Prue kept hers fixed on their attacker.

"Uh-oh!" Phoebe squeaked as Prue grabbed her by the arm and they ran as fast as their tiny legs would let them.

The older man slammed to the door closed forcefully, "Where are you?" he called as he scanned the room for his tiny prisoners.

Phoebe and Prue peeked their heads out from behind the chair legs they were hiding behind quickly.

The older man moved around the room slowly, rubbing his hands together, "You can't have gone that far." He chuckled to himself and Phoebe bit her lip in amusement as Prue scowled at him.

"Leo!" Prue called in a hushed whisper. "Leo!" she tried again and Phoebe shot her a look and Prue sighed, knowing it was pointless.

"Oooh!" Phoebe winced as their attacker pulled out a torch.

Prue glared at her sister, "If we ever get outta here, I am definitely gonna kick your tiny ass!" she hissed.

Phoebe grimaced and squeezed her eyes closed, "Oh dear."

"I see you!" the older man cried as Prue stuck her head out from behind the chair leg.

"AH!" she squealed and she and Phoebe made a run for it. The older man dived for them but Phoebe grabbed Prue and levitated in the air slightly, causing him to miss them both.

"Why you little witch!" he spat hatefully. "We'll see how long you last." He mused as they both ran behind the couch.

Phoebe and Prue peeked around the side of it and watched as he switched on a very old looking vacuum cleaner.

"OH! OH! OH!" Prue cried with wide eyes pointing at the vacuum cleaner in fear.

"Oh—oh this sucks!" Phoebe muttered under her breath, "OW!" she yelped as Prue smacked her on the arm hard.

"This is all your fault!" Prue cried in anger then pointed at Phoebe with a menacing stare, "If I die before I get married then I'm gonna kick your ass for eternity!" she threatened her seriously and Phoebe gulped.

**~PO4~  
**

**P3 Nightclub  
**

Paige shuddered as she and Leo orbed into the back room of P3. "I can't get used to this orbing thing." She muttered frustratedly.

"You will." Leo assured her as they made their way to the front of the club, "You got it in ya."

Paige grimaced as she rubbed her stomach, "I feel like my stomach's gonna come out of me."

"Uh….wow Piper." Leo said as he surveyed the room closely, "This place….actually looks pretty good." He said with a slow nod.

Piper looked around with a proud smile, "Yeah, I know right?" she agreed then frowned, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We orbed in." Paige informed her with a smile.

"Together?" Piper asked, screwing her face up in confusion.

"Yeah well, we were worried about Phoebe." Paige explained as they followed Piper to the bar, "She was supposed to meet me at the creepy house, but she never showed. So I thought, maybe she got hung up so I went to your place—"

"Um…." Piper interrupted her, turning around slowly with folded arms, "….I thought we decided not to investigate the so-called creepy house."

Paige nodded and Leo paled slightly, "Well, I know you didn't think it was anything but Leo…."

"Oh!" Piper interrupted her again, "So you went behind my back and asked Leo." She summarized looking at her husband expectantly and slightly irritated.

"She didn't go behind your back." Leo instantly came to Paige's defence as he moved to stand beside his wife, "I'm her whitelighter too." He reminded Piper with a pointed look.

"Mmm, right….well, it's a smart thing to do as a witch but an annoying thing to do as a sister." Piper explained to Paige, her voice tight with irritation and Paige looked instantly ashamed and disappointed in herself.

"So….what happened to Phoebe?" Piper asked turning to Leo.

"And Prue." He corrected her and Piper and Paige frowned.

"What?" they asked in unison.

Leo sighed and sat up straighter on the stool, "Phoebe decided to go check the house out right away since she had nothing else to do so Prue went with her for back up, seeing as how she lost her job." He explained and cringed at Piper's oncoming reaction.

"WHAT!" Piper exclaimed eyes widening, "Prue got FIRED!" she cried loudly.

"Ssshh Piper." Leo said with a slight grimace, "It's a long story."

"Someone screwed up at work, Prue fixed it and her boss fired her for "over-stepping" or some bullcrap like that." Paige answered with an annoyed eye roll.

Piper raised her eyebrows and turned to Leo for confirmation. "Apparently not that long." He corrected himself with a small shrug.

Piper frowned then shook her head sharply, "Okay, one problem at a time. What happened to them?"

"I don't know." Leo answered with a frown of his own, "I checked my radar but they've dropped to the tiniest blip." He informed them, concern shinning through in his eyes.

"And what would account for that?" Piper questioned with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Leo replied with an extremely worried expression.

"Well, then we should probably get over there." Piper announced turning to grab her coat and keys.

Paige slid up to her side, "See I told you something was going on in that house." She gloated.

Piper smiled forcefully, "Uh-huh." She nodded with a small glare, "Okay, let's hold the congratulations till we find Phoebe and Prue."

"WHOA! LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled from behind them as they reached the stairs and the three of them turned in time to see the P3 neon sign come crashing to the floor, the light going out and shards flying in all directions.

"Piper." Leo said sadly and slightly shocked.

Piper sighed, knowing that was what she asked them to do although she didn't ask them to break the sign only take it down. "Doesn't matter." She told him sadly, "P3 doesn't exist anymore." And then she disappeared up the stairs.

Leo shot Paige a sympathetic smile then ran after his wife as Paige stared at the broken sign suddenly feeling like she would never truly be a part of the family. Prue, Piper and Phoebe were too close and there was no room for her in their hearts and that hurt.

**~PO4~**

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Prue and Phoebe screamed as they grasped the hem of the couch desperately trying not too be sucked into the vacuum.

"Come out!" The old man called over the noise as he moved the hose part from side to side. "Watch out! Two are loose!" he yelled at Finn who came through the door and failed to close it behind him. Thankfully this distracted him and he lifted the vacuum from the opening allowing Prue and Phoebe to fall back down to the ground.

"Oh thank god." Prue muttered grateful to have her feet firmly back on ground again.

"Shut the door." He ordered sharply, "Shut it!" then placed the vacuum back under the couch again.

"PRRUUUEEE!" Phoebe screamed as she failed to grab the hem in time.

"PHOEBE!" Prue yelled and grabbed her sister's hand just in time. Phoebe held on with both hands for dear life as he continued to aim the vacuum at them.

"What are you gonna do with them when you find them?" Finn asked bending over so the he was heard.

"Don't ask questions." The older man replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Same thing you did with the other one?" Finn pressed on.

"I said….." the older man shut off the vacuum, "….don't ask questions."

"OH!" Phoebe cried as she wrapped her arms around Prue's shoulders tightly, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said over and over again with a kiss to Prue's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't thank me yet." Prue advised her then yanked Phoebe in the opposite direction from the voices.

"The other one—" the older man paused in thought then smiled, "Still, that, that gives me an idea." He said with a sly smile then moved around the other side of his work station, Finn following.

Prue eyed Finn's back suspiciously then pulled Phoebe back over to the chair legs. "The door." She mouthed to Phoebe who looked over and smiled when she saw it still open.

The old man placed the girl from before, who was now encased in a clay mould on one of the top shelves.

"Do you want me too—" Finn started but was quickly silenced.

The older man gestured at the trapped girl with a sly smile and Finn understood….it was a trap and she was bait.

Phoebe frowned as she squinted up at the girl on the shelf. The girls eyes darted towards her and she mouthed "help me" Phoebe gasped and turned to Prue jerking her head in the direction of the shelf. Prue frowned in confusion and followed Phoebe's gaze and gasped too. She turned to Phoebe and mouthed "oh my god" which Phoebe nodded her head in agreement too. Prue cast one last look at the open door and then back at Phoebe shaking her head. Phoebe nodded once, understanding the silent message: they weren't leaving without that girl.

Piper's car pulled up outside, across the street from the creepy house with Piper and Leo in the front, Paige in the back.

"There it is. See?" Paige asked nodding at the house and shivered, "Oooh shiver."

Piper rolled her eyes slightly, "Well, Paige you don't have to be a super-witch to know that that house is creepy."

"I saw a motorcycle in the drive way." Leo said eyes fixed on the house, "Somebody's home."

Piper squinted a little, "And there's Prue's car." She said jerking her head in the direction of a four wheeler across the street from them. "Great." She sighed then turned to Leo, "Okay, so I say we go up to the front door, you knock and I will freeze."  
Leo shook his head slightly as Paige stuck hers in between the seats, "You don't always have control of your powers." He reminded her, "You, you might be blowing up an innocent."

Piper narrowed her eyes slightly insulted, "Okay…so how bout you orb in, check out the place and tell us what we're up against."

"I have an idea—" Paige spoke up but was silenced by Leo's reply.

"Well, the problem with that is what if what we're dealing with is not supernatural." He pointed out, "Then I've orbed into someone's living room and we've risked exposure."

"This is why I say go with the freeze." Piper went back to her original idea with a smirk.

"I can get Finn out of the house!" Paige interrupted harshly.

Piper turned in her seat sharply, "How?" she asked demandingly.

"Well, I know the guy." Paige replied simply, with a shrug. "I'll just go in, lure him out and you can go in a snoop around."

Piper narrowed her eyes, "No." she said quickly, "We can't let you go off with a potential demon. It's too dangerous, right Leo?" she turned to her husband expecting support.

Leo looked nervous as he replied sheepishly, "Actually…..it sounds like our best bet."

Piper put on a forced, smile, "Are you siding with Paige now?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Hey, there's no sides." Leo answered her calmly, "And….yes."

"Hmm." Piper said turning her head away in annoyance.

"Look, I know I'm new to magic but the only way to change that is to allow me to get some experience." Paige reasoned calmly.

"I am just trying to protect you." Piper told her shortly.

Paige smiled, choosing her words carefully as her conversation with Phoebe in the basement a few weeks ago came to mind, "That's nice Piper and I appreciate it but….your protecting me may be hurting Prue and Phoebe." She pointed out and watched Piper stiffen in her seat. "Now, I got them both into this let me help get them out of it." she pleaded worry and guilt evident in her eyes.

Piper contemplated that for a moment then nodded, "Okay fine. Go." She answered and Paige looked mildly surprised but happy.

"But…." Piper added as Paige went to exit the car, "….until we know who this Finn guy is and what he does I do not want you alone with him. Take him to P3." Piper ordered leaving no room for negotiations.

"Got it." Paige said with a nod then fished a lollipop out of her handbag.

Piper and Leo frowned, "What is that for?"

Paige smirked, "A lure." She answered before popping it into her mouth.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Do not go into that house." She warned her as Paige got out the car and crossed the street. Piper stuck her head out of the window, "Did you hear me? I said do not go in." Piper sighed and slumped in her chair, "It is like talking to a _wall_."

Leo nodded, "She's got the Halliwell hearing." He mused aloud and Piper turned to him sharply.

**~PO4~**

"You sure you can do this?" Prue asked again as she looked up at the shelf far above them sceptically.

Phoebe looked up too and shook her head, "Nope. But there's only one way to find out." She replied then held out her hand, "Hand." She ordered and Prue looked at her sister uncertainly before slapping her hand down in Phoebe's. Phoebe turned to her and grinned before bracing herself and pushing up into the air, pulling Prue with her all the way to the shelf.

"Oooh." Prue looked down, "That felt weird."

"Whoa!" Phoebe beamed then lent in close to the woman, "That's one good thing about being so small. I'm so light I can kinda fly."

"Yeah and that makes it all okay." Prue voiced sarcastically and Phoebe frowned. "Can you talk?" Prue asked the woman gently. She merely whimpered her reply and they both got the point. "Guess not." Prue cast a sideways glace at their capture then nudged Phoebe and gestured to the woman.

Phoebe nodded, "Okay. Just close your eyes." She instructed softly, "And don't tense up." Phoebe took a deep breath and then kicked the hardened clay, shattering it and freeing the woman inside.

"Oh no!" Prue cried as she caught the woman in her arms, "No-no, you can collapse later. You need to run now, can you do that?"

The woman nodded, "Yeah."

Phoebe smiled, "Good. We gotta go before Gammill sees us." She said and they turned only to come face to face with the very large head of Gammill himself.

"Oh no!" Phoebe yelped in surprise.

"Too late." Prue muttered from the other side of the girl.

"Gotcha." He said proudly then trapped them under a large tin can. He turned to face Finn, "I knew a witch could never resist saving an innocent." He smiled soundly.

"Hello?" Paige's voice sounded from outside at the front door, knocking loudly.

"Now what?" Gammill muttered angrily then perked up, "Another girl. Get her inside." He ordered, "Go. Get her. Get her!"

Finn looked unsure, "Maybe we should just let them all go." He suggested meekly.

"Since when did you develop a conscience?" Gammill growled. "Hmm? I never gave you one. Now what are you standing around here for?" he demanded harshly, "Go. Go. Fetch!" And Finn did as told.

Gammill turned back to the can holding the sisters and the girl. He tapped it once and the squeaked, "Quiet." He ordered then fetched a board and slid the can onto it causing them to squeal again in fright. He then dumped them into a large container. The woman hit her head, falling unconscious while Phoebe and Prue jumped to their feet and glared at him before he slammed the lid closed.

"Hi." Paige smiled when Finn wrenched open the door.

"Hi." Finn said back, clearly liking what he saw.

Paige smiled again, "Remember me? The girl with the melons?" she asked then heard how wrong that sounded out loud. "From the supermarket melons." She corrected with an embarrassed smile.

Finn chuckled, "Yeah, I remember. What brings you here?"

"Let's just say, I got tired of waiting for you to show up on my doorstep." She replied mischievously.

"I'm sorry?" Finn questioned very confused.

"Look, if we're gonna go out, the first thing you need to know about me is that I don't play games." Paige told him matter-of-factly. "I see what I want and I uh…" she looked at him pointedly, "…go for it. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked as an after thought.

Finn's eyes darted up and down quickly, "Are you always this aggressive with guys?" he asked her with a smile.

"Just the ones I like." Paige replied with a smirk.

"Why don't you come in?" he asked stepping aside. Paige looked in nervously. "Is something wrong?"

Paige shrugged, "Oh just the old cliché: my mother told me never to go into stranger's houses. That thing."

"Come on." Finn encouraged holding out his hand. Paige looked behind her towards Piper hesitantly.

"Don't do it." Piper said forcefully as if Paige could hear her.

"Do it." Gammill begged from his spot behind the wall.

Paige turned back to Finn and took his hand. Just when she went to step over the threshold Finn stopped her.

"No, wait." He said suddenly, "On second thought let's just go out." He decided pushing her out the door and closing it behind them.

Piper smiled in relief as Leo muttered, "The lure worked." Piper turned to him them back to the house as Finn's motorcycle came tearing out of the driveway. Paige looked at Piper pointedly then stuck her hand out behind her as the drove away.

"Barely." Piper muttered with a frown.

**~PO4~**

Gammill sighed heavily and came out of his hiding place. He walked slowly over to the burner where he'd stored his next victims and bent down close, "Now, where were we?" he asked with a menacing smirk. Prue and Phoebe glared at him from inside their prison. Gammill grinned but froze when bright white lights and a jingling sound filled the room. He stood up quickly and retreated back into his wall, out of sight from the new arrivals. Prue and Phoebe watched on with interest as the bright lights quickly formed into their sister and whitelighter/brother-in-law.

Phoebe's eyes lit up, "PIPER! PIPER, WE'RE HERE!" she yelled banging on the glass in front of them, the woman joining in.

Prue rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, "She's not gonna hear you Phoebe." She told her younger sister matter-of-factly, "We're too tiny. Our voices won't carry."

Piper looked around the room cautiously, "You go that way." She whispered to Leo pointing in one direction, "I'll go this way." She pointed in another. Leo nodded and they parted ways. Piper walked slowly around the table, surveying the various models scattered on top as Gammill watched her silently from his hiding spot.

"IN HERE! WE'RE IN HERE!" Phoebe yelled again as Piper came closer, continually banging on the glass.

Piper frowned at the mess and stepped on the shattered model that Phoebe had previously dropped. She jumped and fell back against a wooden cabinet. Piper slapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her squeal as Leo came to her side, giving her a disapproving look. Piper shrugged innocently and turned to the cabinet opening the doors slowly.

"Oh! Weird." Piper grimaced as she gazed upon hundreds of clay models all with contorted facial expressions and mouths open wide as if they were screaming.

"Bizarre collection." Leo mused with a frown. Piper reached out to touch one but Leo grabbed her hand, "I wouldn't touch." He advised guiding her hand back to her side, "We should look for Prue and Phoebe. I'll check upstairs."

Piper nodded as he left giving the collection one last look before walking away from them with a shudder. Piper walked around the second table in the room that was covered in clay and other instruments with a frown.

"PIPER!" Phoebe yelled one last time as her sister walked by them, her cry going unheard.

"Told you so." Prue whispered and Phoebe swatted her away with a mock glare.

Piper walked towards the wall where Gammill was hidden behind; knife in hand ready to strike if he was discovered. Piper peeked in through the holes but all she could see was darkness.

"There's nothing upstairs." Leo informed her as he came back into the room. Piper jumped slightly and turned to him. "I mean _nothing_." He continued coming towards her, "Anything down here?" he asked looking around.

Piper sighed, "No! Nothing but a bunch of clay." She replied with a scowl.

"I think we should get out of here. Check the _Book of Shadows._" Leo said in a rush, "I, I want to know what we're dealing with."

"Well, whatever it is…." Piper began as Leo wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "….it better not require the power of four to vanquish it." she said sadly then fell against him as they orbed out.

"Damn it." Prue and Phoebe muttered together as they watched their sister leave and Gammill come out of hiding again. He walked over and pulled open the lid.

"Well, well….the power of four." He muttered with a smirk. "So you're not just a couple of witches but the Charmed Ones." He mused and Prue glared at him dangerously while Phoebe inched closer to her older sister. Gammill sneered, "Nothing will make me happier than to collect you all." He informed them cockily reaching in to grab them both.

Gammill leaned in close to the three clay figures on the top shelf, "When your clay hardens, I'll fire up the kiln." He informed them excitedly. "And once your in the kiln…..there'll be nothing left to save." he cackled a little and walked away. "Don't worry." He spoke again as he lifted a bag onto his shoulder, "I'll be back once I complete my collection." And with that he disappeared out the door.

Phoebe whimpered a little, "Prue." She whispered turning her head to the left slightly.

Prue turned hers to the right a little, "It's okay Pheebs. Now that he's gone, we can focus on getting out of here." She replied calmly then sighed a little, "I am so not having the best day of my life." She muttered then turned to her left a little to address the other woman, "You know, I got engaged this morning." She informed her airily.

The woman looked as if she tried to smile and her eyes lit up a little, "Really? Congratulations." She told her happily.

Prue tried to smile too, "Thank you. But, but then I got fired and now I'm covered in clay and I'm wearing one of my favourite tops!" she ranted in a whiney voice, "And we're about to get baked." she concluded tiredly.

"Prue!" Phoebe called sharply, "Focus please."

"Right. Right." Prue said quickly, "Sorry. That was uh….just my roundabout way of saying "don't….panic" We've been in stickier….situations than….this….. right Phoebe."

Phoebe attempted to nod but failed, "Uh-huh. We're….gonna get you….outta here I….promise." She agreed then paused, "We're….gonna….get…you…." her speech became slower and more quiet as the clay began to set, "Prue…" she managed before her face completely hardened.

"Phoebe…." Prue replied with just as much difficulty, "Oh….motherfu-"

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Found him!" Leo cried triumphantly as he came to a stop on the page he had been searching for in the _Book of Shadows._

"Found who?" Andy asked as he came through the attic door, a large smile on his face, "Hey, any of you seen Prue?" he asked looking around the room, "I can't seem to find her and I know this house is _big_ but it ain't that big." He laughed a little but quickly sobered when he saw the looks on both Piper and Leo's faces.

Andy sighed, "Alright what happened?" he asked folding his arms across his chest tightly and glancing between them both expectantly.

Piper bit her lip as she walked towards him, "Uh….Prue and Phoebe are um….." she glanced at Leo who shrugged. Piper glared then closed her eyes briefly turning back to her childhood friend and future brother-in-law, "Well, Prue and Phoebe are missing." She told him bluntly.

Andy stared blankly staying way too silent.

Piper bit her lip again and placed a comforting hand in his arm, "But, but don't worry okay? Leo, Paige and I are all over it. We actually already have a pretty good idea of where they are so….don't worry." She assured him with a warm smile, but the worry and slight fear in her eyes told him a different story.

Andy drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, "Next time Piper, call me as soon as my fiancé goes missing?" he asked with raised eyebrows and she nodded with an apologetic smile. "Okay." Andy nodded and pulled her into a one armed hug, walking them both over to Leo. "Who?" he asked frowning at the book.

Leo smiled sympathetically at Andy before he answered, "Gammill, a.k.a 'The Collector' He is known for his passion of collecting one-of-a-kind figurines." Leo, Piper and Andy both frowned, "Wonder what he gets outta that?" Leo asked aloud.

Andy shook his head, "That is one weird ass fetish."

Piper chuckled, "Well, speaking for my great-aunt Sylvia, who collects Hummel's…." She smirked at the looks on the two men's faces, "Yeah. When they have a hard time dealing with _real_ people, figurines can be their best friends." She explained, "I know, it's sad."

Leo nodded slowly, "Yeah….but being socially awkward doesn't land you in the _Book of Shadows_." He pointed out with a frown.

"So what _does_?" Piper asked warily.

"Hmmm…." Leo gave as a reply as he continued to read what the book had to say, "Well, apparently he went up against a witch some time in the '70s. A spell was cast to make him as hideous on the outside as he was on the onside. Like _this_, I suppose." He pointed to the picture of a facially deformed man.

"Does it say what he did to deserve that?" Piper asked with a grimace.

"No, it doesn't make any sense either." Leo replied, "I mean, we saw _this_ guy…." He indicated the younger man on the page, "And he still looks the same."

Piper frowned, "So what does _that_ mean? That, Gammill found a way to break the curse and changed his name to Finn?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing whoever the guy Paige is with does." Leo replied brow creased in concern.

"Whoa! Wait a second." Andy interrupted suddenly, "You let Paige go off with a potential demon?" he asked incredulously.

Piper glared at him, "She's difficult okay!" she snapped defensively.

Andy traded a knowing look with Leo, "Yes, well….. she _is_ a Halliwell Piper." He reminded her as if that explained it all.

Piper scowled, "I hate that." She muttered and turned to Leo, "You said that too. I hate that." And sighed, "Alright, we need to _find_ Paige and hope that she's not in trouble so we can find Prue and Phoebe and hope that _they_ are not in trouble." She rambled quickly with a troubling look in her eyes, "Great!" she threw her hands in the air frustratedly.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about Paige. I mean, she's in a public place. Nobody's gonna hurt her at P3." Leo assured her calmly.

"Yeah well, P3 isn't open yet." Piper informed him, "It's just a sound check so it won't be _that_ busy."

"Uh…guys?" Andy called grabbing their attention as he gazed down at the page on Gammill, his expression thoughtful.

Piper turned to him and frowned, "Uh-oh. I know that look." She muttered pointing at his face, "The wheels are turnin' and you've, you've come to a conclusion that you do not like right?"

Andy nodded grimly, "I was just thinkin' bout an old case I had couple years back…..this guy had a thing for takin' themed pictures." He began staring at the page still, "He would create his own staging and his own theme with these models, then take their picture, the pictures themselves were really quite impressive. He claimed that they were all unique to him and that no other photographer would ever use _his_ girls and he was right." He looked up at them with a fearful look in his eyes, "They were all dead. Before he even took their picture."

Piper's eyes widened, "That's, that's disturbing. What's your point?"

"My point is, what if the reason this Gammill guys figurines are one-of-kind, is because they're…..well, actual _people_."

Piper gasped, "Oh no! If your right then….oh no! We gotta get Paige. NOW!"

**~PO4~**

"I wasn't expecting company." Paige said as they walked into her apartment, "So just, give me a sec to clean the place up."

Finn smiled, "I really like your place." He told her sincerely.

Paige frowned, "Really?" she asked in disbelief, "It's a shoebox compared to yours."

"I'm really glad I didn't bring you in." Finn told her out of the blue, "You know, this is the first time a girl has ever invited me back to her place." He said truthfully.

Paige smiled nervously, "Uh…well I, just thought that the club was kinda a busy ya know with all the, sound checking stuff. Although it does look great, I just thought we could hang out here."

Finn smiled and walked towards her, taking her face in his hands and leaning down to kiss her. Paige gasped and pulled away.

"Um….first actually, I have a question." She told him with a small smile.

"About what?" he asked confused.

"About your house." Paige answered bluntly.

Finn's face fell, "I don't really wanna talk about that." He told her walking away and taking a seat on the couch.

Paige took a deep breath, "If something bad is going on there, I need for you to tell me about it." she begged him honestly. Finn ignored her plea picking up a magazine. "Please! My sisters' could be in trouble."

Finn closed the magazine and looked up at her, "I don't know much." He admitted, "It's only recently that I've started asking questions myself."

"Asking who?" Paige demanded with a confused frown.

"Gammill." Finn replied and Paige's frown deepened as Finn stood up and started pacing in front of her.

"What's his deal?" Paige asked turning to him.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, how do you know him?" Paige questioned, beginning to become frustrated.

Finn looked at her hesitantly before answering, "He made me."

Paige frowned, "Made you? What is that like a Mafia thing?"

Finn shook his head and walked towards her, "No." he pulled his shirt free from his pants and held out his hand, "Look, give me your hand." He commanded gently and Paige did. "Put it here." He instructed guiding it to his stomach. "Do you feel that? I'm not like you"

Paige's eyes widened slightly, "Oh my god!"

**~PO4~  
**

**P3 Nightclub  
**

"AMANDA!" Piper yelled as she, Leo and Andy came running down the stairs only to be stopped by a really big bouncer. "Uh…hi!" Piper smiled at him tightly then made a move to go past.

"Sorry ma'am." He replied shaking his head, "You can't be in here right now. Club ain't open yet and that section is VIP."

"Excuse me?" Piper asked incredulously, "Oh! Your assuming because I'm not tall, tattooed or big breasted that I'm not important?" she asked him with false chipper. The bouncer nodded and Piper glared, "That's a bad assumption, see, because I own this club which makes me a VVVIP!" she informed him, stabbing his chest with her finger on every "V" "It also means that I can be in here _whenever_ I want and I can go _wherever_ I want. Now move!" she barked and he stepped aside.

Leo and Andy traded fearful glances with one another and the bouncer before following Piper. "The place looks great Piper." Andy told her sincerely, looking around extremely impressed, "Definitely one hell of a face lift, not that it needed one of course."

Piper smiled at him, "Thank you Andy." Her featured then turned dark once again, "Who the hell does that guy think he is!" she ranted to no-one in particular, "I could fire his ass if I felt the need. Especially for that! Do you see Paige?" she demanded and both men shook their heads "no". Piper sighed, "Great! AMANDA!" she yelled again and the attractive blond from earlier that morning came running up to her.

"Yes?" she answered curtly.

Piper smiled, "Have you seen Paige?"

Amanda nodded, "Yeah she was here for a while but she split when it started getting busier and the sound checks really kicked off." She informed her with an appeasing smile, "I did hear her mention going back to her loft though, if that helps?" she added.

Piper smiled, "It does help Amanda. Thank you." She praised. Amanda nodded then scurried off in the opposite direction yelling orders at someone. Piper turned to Leo and Andy, "Come on!" she said grabbing their arms and pulling them into the office. "Orb!" she ordered and Leo quickly complied.

**~PO4~**

"Whoa!" Andy frowned swaying on his feet, "That, that is weird." He said referring to the sensation cause by orbing.

Leo patted his shoulder, "You'll get used to it." he assured him and Andy nodded.

Piper chuckled, clearly amused while she scanned for Paige, "PAIGE?" she gasped seeing her youngest sister, down on her knees in front of the now shirtless potential demon boy.

Paige stuck her head out from the side of Finn, "What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

Andy and Leo turned their heads away while Piper gawked for a second, "This is ridiculous! It's like dealing with a teenager."

Paige rolled her eyes at their "get your head out of the gutter" assumption, "I'm just examining him."

"Okay!" Piper exclaimed holding up one finger and walking forwards with her eyes closed, "first of all: you should not have left the club."

"Piper." Paige tried to cut in with another roll of the eyes.

"Second of all!" Piper drowned her out, now holding up two fingers but eyes open, "You should not be playing doctor with the demon boy!" She scolded pointing over at Finn who quickly pulled his shirt back on before turning to face them.

"Piper." Paige tried again.

Piper shook her head, holding up three fingers, "Third of all—"

"PIPER!" Paige yelled, "He has no bellybutton." She announced to the room.

Piper froze and dropped her hand down to her side, eyes flicking to Finn to discover that he didn't, in actual fact, have a bellybutton.

"I can explain." Paige promised her, "First of all, we left your club because some blond lady told us to get out or we would ruin the surprise and it was getting _really_ busy but it looks great by the way."

Piper stared, "Thank you." She replied tersely.

"Can I just ask what the "surprise" is? And second of all, Finn has no bellybutton because he wasn't born." Paige concluded.

Piper frowned at that small revelation and turned to Paige, "Okay, uh….it wouldn't be a "surprise" if I told you." Then turned to Finn and said, "Huh?"

"I was created….out of clay." He elaborated for her.

"In Gammill's own image, He must be a golem." Leo explained further.

"I don't know the technical term but I do know that he needs protection from the demon that made him." Paige concluded with an air of finality.

Piper shook her head, "Okay! Hold up. Where is Gammill now?" she asked addressing Finn.

"At the house I think." He replied with a shrug.

"We were just there." Leo spoke up, "We didn't see him."

"That's because he has his own secret hiding place." Finn answered quickly.

"Hi Andy!" Paige said brightly noticing her future brother-in-law standing next to Leo looking both confused and concerned.

Andy forced a smile, "Hey Paige."

Piper turned back to Finn, "Could he be hiding our sisters' Prue and Phoebe there?"

Finn shook his head, "No, he probably shrunk them."

"What?" Piper, Andy and Leo asked at the same time.

"Well, that's what he does." Finn told them calmly, "He takes his wand and he shrinks the women for his collection."

Piper and Leo turned to Andy, "You were right." Leo said grimly.

Andy nodded and folded his arms across his chest, "Really wish I wasn't." he muttered and Leo patted his back.

Piper took a breath and sighed, "Okay, we have to get back there. We have to find Phoebe and Prue." She said firmly.

"Careful." Finn cried suddenly, "If Gammill is at the house, waiting for you then he'll shrink you all. I don't know why he didn't before." He pointed out sternly.

"Does, does he still trust you?" Piper asked Finn suddenly.

"Yeah." Finn replied warily.

"Okay, then you come with us, you go in first and distract him." She ordered no room for discussion.

"No, Piper." Paige chose to ignore her tone, "We can't use Finn as a minesweeper and besides, isn't he an innocent?"

Piper turned to her, attempting to mask her amusement and pulled Paige towards her, "Actually, Paige. Innocents tend to be _real_."

"Listen, we have to go get Prue and Phoebe." Paige reasoned, "First, we should go by your house, check the _Book of Shadows_ to see if there's a spell to undo shrinking. We'll bring Finn with us." She suggested.

Piper shook her head, "We don't have _time_ for that." She argued.

"Well, we can't go in there unprepared." Paige insisted her voice rising.

"Unprepared might be our best shot right now." Piper countered her own voice rising too. "Leo." Piper turned to her husband, "What do you think?" she asked and both sisters looked at him expectantly.

Leo glanced at Andy for help, who merely held up his hands and took a step back. "I think, you need to stop turning to me." He answered calmly, "Start trying to figure out a way to listen to _each other_." He suggested then looked at his wife, "Piper, you don't listen to Paige's ideas." He pointed out and Paige smirked at her older sister. "Paige." He turned to the youngest, "You don't listen to Piper's advice." He told her and Paige's jaw dropped. Piper folded her arms like Paige and smirked back at her.

"I think you guys need to figure out a way how to work as partners." He concluded looking between both women.

"We're…._partners._" Piper assured him half-heartedly and Leo frowned as they stood with their bodies angled away from one another.

"_Equal_….partners." Leo insisted sternly.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Well, listen. Can we do that tomorrow?" she asked pleadingly, "Right now we actually need your help."

"Andy what do you think?" Piper asked deciding to bring him into the conversation also.

Andy smiled, "I happen to agree with Leo." He said standing next to his future brother-in-law.

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes, "Of course you do." She muttered.

Andy gave her a pointed look, "It's like in the force." He continued comparing their situation to his own job, "My partner and I gotta work together or someone could get killed. We gotta trust one another with our lives." He said in all seriousness. "Same goes for the two of you. If you don't work together and trust one another, then you could lose your sisters'….and I could lose my fiancé."

Piper and Paige sighed seeing the reasoning behind what both men were saying to them.

"Exactly." Leo agreed with a nod, "Now, I think the best way that we can help you do that is by doing this." He said taking Andy's arm and orbing out.

Piper's jaw dropped this time, "LEO?" she cried incredulously, "Great!" she snapped at the same time Paige did.

"What now?" Paige turned to her.

"Well…." Piper placed one hand on her hip, "I'm just gonna have to convince you that I'm right."

"Well….." Paige placed one hand on her hip also, "We don't have all day." She retorted and sighed, "Why don't we just flip a coin?"

Piper gawked, "Prue and Phoebe's life's are at stake!"

"All the more reason to make a decision quickly." Paige pointed out with a smirk.

"Fine! Flip." Piper ordered with a scowl.

Paige picked up a coin, "Call it."

"Heads." Piper replied frowning.

Paige threw it in the air and caught it in both hands. She peeked quickly and saw that it was heads, "It's tails." She announced turning the coin with her power before showing it to Piper. "I win." She said triumphantly and Piper looked sceptical, "Fair and square." Paige insisted then grabbed Piper forcefully.

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"It's okay. You'll be safe here." Paige assured Finn as they walked through the front doors of Halliwell Manor.

"Can I get a glass of water?" Finn asked rubbing his hands, "My skin feels a little dry."

"Oh yeah sure." Paige smiled, "The kitchen's just down there to the left." She told him pointing in that direction.

Finn nodded and headed for his desired location when a red beam shot out from nowhere and hit him in the back, turning him to dust. Piper screamed in surprise and unconsciously moved closer to Paige. Both sisters screamed again when Gammill round the corner and pointed his wand at them, the same lightening like bolt hitting them and shrinking them down to mere inches.

**~PO4~**

Gammill grinned as he pulled off his latex gloves and walked over to the shelf where Prue, Phoebe and the innocent rested upon now along with Piper and Paige. He smirked as he picked up the woman, "Time to fire up the kiln." He chuckled and walked away with her but not before he pointed back at Prue and said, "You're next."

Piper and Paige both turned slightly to Phoebe and Prue, "At least we came for you." Piper muttered and they both growled at her.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Prue, Phoebe, Paige and I are here now. We have the power of four." She pointed out cheerfully, "Can you two say a spell?" she asked hopefully but all she got from both of them was a whimper.

Piper closed her eyes, "Okay, we'll figure this out. Paige let's go over our options."

"Options?" Paige echoed, "We have two: we're screwed or we're more screwed."

"We don't need negativity we need solutions." Piper snapped.

"Well I'm sorry." Paige snapped back sarcastically, "I've never been shrunk and covered in clay before."

"Hey!" Piper said sharply, "You wanted to be partners, so work with me here. Okay? Or you're right: we are screwed."

"Can't you blast your way out of it?" Paige asked eyeing Gammill as he checked on the kiln which was burning hot.

"I tried. I can't move my hands." Piper replied regretfully.

"I could call for something." Paige thought aloud, "But what would help? What's the point of having powers if you can't use them?" she snapped clearly frustrated and afraid.

"What about orbing?" Piper asked suddenly.

"Will Leo hear us?" Paige asked not getting her point.

"No. _You _can orb." Piper reminded her sharply.

"Only in the same place." Paige pointed out.

"Well, that might work." Piper argued, "The clay's still wet enough, it might collapse if you leave for a second."

Prue and Phoebe both made noises that sounded like they were agreeing with Piper.

"Yeah? Only one problem." Paige decided to kill the hopeful atmosphere, "I've never been able to orb at will before."

"Well, that doesn't mean that you can't." Piper countered, "Just concentrate and relax."

"Relax?" Paige muttered in disbelief, "Are you kidding?"

Piper sighed, "Paige….just close your eyes, take a deep breath, feel the magic rising from a place of strength." Piper guided and Paige followed. "Feel it building and building. Paige…your our only….hope." she added desperately as her clay began to set.

Paige concentrated hard and was surrounded by white and blue orbs. She disappeared from view and the clay shattered just as she reappeared seconds later. Paige opened her eyes and sighed in relied, "It worked. How cool was that?" Piper made an irritated noise.

Paige rolled her eyes, "I know, I know. I'm coming." She muttered then kicked Piper free.

Piper sighed heavily, turned to Phoebe and kicked her free. Phoebe gasped and stumbled slightly. "Aw thank you." She smiled and kissed Piper and Paige on the cheek before turning to Prue and kicking her free too. Prue gasped and collapsed slightly but Phoebe caught her. Prue closed her eyes, "Thank god." She muttered then glared at Piper and Paige, "It's about friggen time!"

Phoebe tugged her arm, "Save now, bitch later." She ordered then nodded towards Gammill, "He's about to put Claudia into the kiln."

Prue frowned, "When did you find out her name?" she asked turning to Phoebe quizzically.

Phoebe smirked, "While you we're bitching about those two." She said pointing at Piper and Paige who both instantly looked affronted.

Prue rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively, "Oh please. You would've bitched too if you were in my position." She assumed and they both nodded. "Piper freeze him!"

Piper threw up her hands but nothing happened, "Oh…he's way too big for my tiny magic."

"Do you think I can call for his wand?" Paige asked uncertainly.

"I don't know." Prue replied, "Try it." she encouraged.

"Just, keep your voice down." Phoebe instructed, "If he hears us we'll be cooked."

Paige walked forward and held out one hand, "Wand." She called but it didn't budge. "Wand." She tried again but still nothing.

Prue narrowed her eyes, "Okay! This could take all day." She muttered walking over to Paige and placing one hand on Paige's arm and the other hand on her opposite shoulder. Paige looked at her puzzled, "We share the same power." Prue stated simply, "I might be able to help." She added and Paige nodded. They looked at one another then called in perfect unison, "Wand!" this time the wand was engulfed in bright lights and disappeared only to reappear behind Prue and Paige seconds later.

"Alright!" Paige cried happily and high-fived Prue.

"Uh-oh!" Piper muttered as Gammill turned and realised what was happening.

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" Phoebe panicked as they lifted the wand together, aiming it at Gammill.

"We need a spark." Paige informed also sounding slightly panicked.

"Got it!" Piper assured as she let go of the wand and stood behind it. Took a deep breath and flicked her wrists causing a small explosion at the back, igniting the wand and sending the lightening spark directly at Gammill himself, shrinking him to their size.

"Uh-oh!" Gammill squeaked looking up at everything so tall.

"Can you freeze him now?" Phoebe asked Piper who ran forward and threw up her hands.

"Yep." She said smugly as he froze on the spot.

Prue smirked, "What do you say we take him out Charmed-One style?" she asked cockily.

"Don't we need a spell for that?" Paige asked her and Prue smiled at Phoebe who grinned back.

"Well, Paige. You see that's the good thing about begin stuck in clay all day. I had time to think of one." She replied smugly, "Repeat after me: _Small of mind."_

"_Small of mind." _They repeated together.

"_Big of woe"_

"_Big of woe"_

"_The pain you caused." _Phoebe smirked at this part.

"_The pain you caused."_

"_You know will know!" _Phoebe glared at him pointedly.

"_You now will know!"_ her sisters repeated with her, Paige looking as if she was enjoying herself while Prue and Piper frowned.

The four sisters' watched on happily as the now tiny demon squealed in pain before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"AH!" Piper yelped as she began to grow.

"WHOA!" Phoebe cried as she heard the shelf squeak.

"OH! OH! OH!" Prue squealed as it fell to the floor and they went down with it.

"That's it?" Paige asked as she pulled herself and Prue to their feet, "That's the spell you spent all day working on?"

"Well, it worked didn't it?" Phoebe replied as Piper pulled them to their feet.

"OH!" Prue cried in disgust, "Will you look at…." She pulled on her blouse, "That is so never coming out!"

Piper smirked at her, "Oh, I would be so sure. I can kinda work miracles." She said cockily.

Prue frowned at her as she blew on her engagement ring before slipping it back on her finger, "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it sister!"

"Oh, my gosh!" Claudia cried as she stood up and walked over to them, "How'd you do that?"

The four sisters smiled, "The power of four!" Phoebe exclaimed proudly.

"Nuh-uh!" Piper shook her head and held up two fingers very close together, "The power of point four." She corrected seriously.

Phoebe laughed rolling her eyes and nudged Piper playfully, then rested her chin in Piper's shoulder. Prue chuckled shaking her head and Piper grinned at her while grabbing Prue by the arm and yanking her closer, Prue pulling Paige along with her.

**~PO4~  
**

**P4 Nightclub  
**

"Well?" Piper asked as she and Leo made their way over to Paige, Phoebe, Prue and Andy, "What you guys think?"

Prue and Phoebe nodded their heads, "It's pretty good actually." Prue replied and Piper narrowed her eyes, "Okay…" Prue threw an arm around Piper's shoulders, "It's amazing Piper!" she said truthfully, "Honestly, this place…it looks fabulous!"

Piper smiled proudly and looked around, "It does doesn't it!"

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah and you managed to score Dave Navarro." She said excitedly.

"Now _that_ is impressive." Paige added with a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What's the matter honey?" Phoebe asked gently.

Paige shrugged, "The last time I was here, I was here with Finn." She said sadly, "How do you guys get over these things?"

"You don't." Piper answered shaking her head and Prue turned her head into her own shoulder, "But you learn with experience that you can't dwell on the losses." Piper explained to Paige gently.

"Yeah." Prue whispered taking over, "You just kinda have to—"

"Harden your heart?" Paige suggested.

"_Protect_ your heart." Prue corrected her with a pointed stare and Paige nodded.

"Unfortunately it's a fact of our lives that…." Piper took a deep breath, "….sometimes the good comes with a little sadness."

Paige nodded understandingly and Phoebe squeezed her arm and smiled.

Andy leaned close to Prue and kissed the back of her head.

Prue closed her eyes at his touch and her breath hitched as her eyes stung slightly before she turned into his side a little more.

Piper looked at them briefly then shook herself and grinned, "Well, I'm glad you all approve." She said with a relieved smile switching back to a lighter topic.

"Yeah." Phoebe said quietly and kissed Andy's cheek quickly then glanced at Prue nervously before they both slid closer to Piper, "Uh….honey?" Phoebe called and Piper looked to her expectantly, "What about the sign?" she asked warily and Piper frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Come on." Prue instructed grabbing her by the wrist and the small group sneaked outside. "That." Prue pointed at the completely broken and destroyed sign of P3 lying in the dumpster, "What's that about?"

Piper sighed, "Well, we're not P3 anymore are we?" she asked sadly and Paige looked down at her feet. "I thought it would be better to get rid of that since it didn't apply anymore."

"But Piper." Prue argued, "That sign represents us. It's who we are."

Piper shook her head, "But it's not "who we are" anymore Prue." She corrected her, "P3 stood for Prue, Piper and Phoebe. We're not Prue, Piper and Phoebe anymore we're Prue, Piper, Phoebe and _Paige._"

Phoebe glanced at her little sister and could see the tears glistening in Paige's eyes despite her attempts at hiding them. Phoebe sighed, glared disappointedly at Piper's back and moved over to stand with Paige, wrapping an arm around her waist tightly. Paige gave her a weak smile and rested her head on Phoebe's shoulder with a sniffle.

"Piper—" Prue tried again but Piper held up her hands as the band came to the end of their first set.

"No." She said firmly, "I gotta get back in there and you should all do the same." She told them before disappearing back inside Leo right behind her.

Prue threw her head back and closed her eyes, sighing heavily. Andy came up behind her and kissed her bare shoulder. Prue shook her head and bit her lip. "_This_…." She gestured around them and then at Paige, "….is what happens when people keep secrets in this family!" she said angrily looking up to the sky pointedly, "This is what happens!" she said again then stormed inside.

Andy watched her go then turned to the youngest two Halliwells, "Come on ladies." He said placing a hand on Paige's shoulder and kissing Phoebe on the head, "Let's go." He instructed and the three of them headed back inside. They spotted Prue by the bar and joined her just in time to see Piper get up on stage.

"Hey there ladies and gentlemen." She said with a smile into the mic in her hands, "How you all doing tonight?" she asked and they all cheered, "Havin' a good time?" the crowd cheered again. Piper beamed, "Alright! For those of you who don't know this already I am

Piper Halliwell owner of this fabulous establishment." She smirked and they all cheered again, "Do you like the new look?" she asked and various positive responses were shared.

Prue and Phoebe turned to one another with the same questioning look. Prue grabbed Andy's hand and Phoebe's who grabbed Paige and the four of them made their way down to the front of the stage to stand next to Leo.

"Piper…what are you doing?" Prue asked and Piper merely winked.

"Good I'm glad." She addressed the crowd once again. "Okay, so I'm gonna invite my sisters Prue and Phoebe up on this stage right now please?" she smiled sweetly and instantly two very large bouncer men appeared next to Prue and Phoebe and literally lifted them up and placed them on stage, on either side of Piper.

Piper smiled at them, "Thank you boys. Okay, so the point of this whole redecoration thing was to make more money." She said with a laugh, "But also because a lot was changing in our personal lives." Piper stated with a glance in Paige's direction, her tone taking on a more serious note which the crowd picked up on as their laughter from her previous statement ceased. Piper took a deep breath and grabbed Prue's hand, "My sisters' and I recently discovered that we have…..another sister." She announced and some of the crowd who were not already in the know gasped. Piper nodded, "Yeah. Our mother gave her up at birth for many reasons and she just came back into our lives…..when we needed her most." She said looking directly at Paige. "Her name is Paige Matthews and she is definitely a Halliwell." Piper said firmly and Paige gave her a watery smile. "Because of this…" Piper continued turning her attention back to the crowd, "The name "P3" didn't really fit anymore as it stood for "Prue, Piper and Phoebe" so…..I decided that a new name also sufficed." She announced then turned to a man behind her next to a drop curtain, "Ladies and gentleman I would like to welcome you to the new and improved version of what we used to be! Ladies and gentlemen welcome too…..P4!" Piper exclaimed and the man dropped the curtain revealing a blue and silver neon sign which read P4 in the same design as before only bigger and with added silver of course.

Piper turned back to the front of the stage, "Missy Paige….get your ass up here!" she commanded and the same bouncer who lifted Prue placed Paige onstage next to her. "P4!" Piper continued, "Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige!" she smiled and dropped the microphone. Paige laughed as the tears trickled down her cheeks. Phoebe came up next to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Prue took Piper and Phoebe's hands. Phoebe grabbed Paige's and Piper slipped hers into Paige's other hand as well. The four sisters' stood in a small circle on stage as the crowd cheered and danced as the DJ started playing till the band came back on.

"Welcome to the family Paige." Piper said with a large smile. Prue kissed her head, Phoebe grinned and Paige mouthed "Thank you."

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'Another one! :O Aren't you all spoiled! Lol I think I find this series easier to write than my other Charmed, CSI Vegas or Gilmore Girls series' because I don't have to make this one up completely from my own imagination cause I'm only making minor or major changes depending on the episode. That is why this story is being updated and the others' aren't but I am tryin really hard to update the other ones I promise!_

_Anyway, drop me a line and tell me what you all thought of this lovely long chapter! And I hope I didn't change too much and if I did then I hope you all liked the amount of change because I am attempting to correct the writers and creators mistakes. :P_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Because you all love me! :D LOL _

_Rock on rock stars! :P_

_Rachel xo_

_P.S….if ANY of you watch Gossip Girl and are TOTALLY FREAKING OUT over the next episode "Rufus Getting Married" because it looks as though it might not happen since Rufus and Lily and FIGHTNING and you're TOTALLY panicking over this cause they're your favourite couple on GG like they are mine then drop me a line and I'll be happy and willing to listen to you rant….as long as you listen to me too! Lol ;-)_

_Also if you happen to read this after Monday Nights episode airs then feel free to drop me a line to discuss cause GG is totally my fav show as of right now! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Knight To Remember**_

_'HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D I really hope that 2010 is a super year for all of you :) And I hope you all had a rockin' Christmas? I did! ;) Here's your belated Christmas present and something to help celebrate a new year lol I hope you all enjoy this one. I definitely enjoyed writing this, especially the end parts. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

"Once upon a time, there lived a handsome Prince, who was about to marry a beautiful Maiden." Paige said in a dream like voice as she lay in bed with a very attractive man, sheets tangled around their bodies, "But an evil Enchantress with dark powers wanted the Prince for herself, so she could become Queen and rule the entire Kingdom."

"I hate her." The largely built, tanned skinned man muttered as he leaned close to Paige's ear.

"Really? I always kinda related to her." Paige countered with a sly grin.

"Like I said." He grinned, "I _love_ her." He chuckled and Paige giggled, "Then what happened?"

Paige flipped onto her stomach as she continued her story, "Well, in order to pull off that kind of magic, the evil Enchantress had to wait for a sign that her powers were at their darkest." She explained glancing at him conspicuously.

"A sign?" he questioned, beckoning her to elaborate.

"Mm-hm." Paige replied with a nod as she gazed up at the night sky, "See in the stars?" she asked pointing up at the sky, "See the Prince? His sword? And the three stars that form his crown?" she asked pinpointing at certain star in the sky, "Well, once the evil Enchantress saw the sign, she locked away the beautiful Maiden and cast a spell on the unsuspecting Prince: _Bring together my Prince and me. Let him fall on bended knee. I summon…._" Paige frowned as she attempted to recall the next line, _"I summon…._" Paige shook her head and sighed, "I can never remember the end of it."

"Let me guess." The man smirked, "The Prince defeats the evil Enchantress. He married the beautiful Maiden and they lived happily ever after right?" he asked in a slightly mocking tone.

Paige bit her lip and shook her head, "Nuh-uh." She smirked, "Actually, the evil Enchantress bore an heir, killed the Prince and ruled the Kingdom forever." She smiled smugly at him.

"Well, what kinda fairytale is that?" he asked with a grin.

Paige shrugged, "It's just one that's kinda stayed with me for as long as I can remember." She informed him still gazing at the stars, "I told you I was a weird kid." She reminded him pointedly.

"I need to get you out more Paige." He mused gazing up at the stars with her.

Paige shot him a small scowl, "It'd be easier if you were around more Glen."

"I'm around _now_." He pointed out with a smile, his eyes flicking down to her lips.

Paige made a "come hither" gesture with her finger, a mischievous smirk firmly in place as Glen came down on top of her.

**~PO4~  
**

**Dark Ages - Royal Castle  
**

"What's the meaning of this?" a beautiful young woman with long waved hair and a long blue billowing gown demanded as she was roughly pulled into a large chamber, "How dare you summon me."

"Forgive me for inconveniencing you at this late hour, Lady Julia." The velvety voice of a tall figure, draped in darkness by the window apologized, "Alas, I had no other choice. The stars have aligned. " she explained cryptically.

Lady Julia shook her head, "You don't frighten me, Enchantress." She informed the other woman with a pointed stare. "The _stars_ are on the side of good, not evil." She reminded her and the Enchantress turned, although she remained in the shadows. "Tomorrow, my Prince and I will marry and there is _nothing_ that you can do to stop that." Lady Julia continued, her voice strong and confident. "He loves _me_ not you." She told the Enchantress with slight frustration.

"Dark magic can change that." The Enchantress replied evasively then threw out her hands, creating a cold, misty wind which threw Lady Julia backwards across the room and into a wall, where a large cage door fell from the ceiling trapping her within.

Lady Julia pushed herself to her feet and walked forwards, "_Why _are you doing this?" she asked gripping the bars tightly.

The Enchantress strode forwards revealing herself in the light of the torches, "Because this is _my_ destiny, not yours." The woman who looked almost the exact double of Paige Matthews replied tersely, with a triumphant smirk.

**_~Opening Credits~_  
**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"GOOD MORNING DEAR SISTER OF MINE!" Phoebe Halliwell shouted as she threw open her eldest sister's bedroom door with one hand firmly pressed over her eyes.

Prue jumped at the sound, whipping around to face the now open door, "Oh my god Phoebe!" she gasped placing one hand on her chest, "You scared the hell outta me. _What_ are you doing?" she cried with a frown.

"Is it safe?" Phoebe asked instead, one arm outstretched in front of her, "Can I look without being scarred for life?"

Prue screwed her face up in confusion, "What are you….?" She trailed of an amused smile forming, "Andy's in the shower Phoebe."

"Good!" Phoebe chirped removing her hand from her eyes and beaming across the room at her sister.

Prue narrowed her eyes, "What?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing her younger sister with caution.

Phoebe continued to grin at her in silence until she couldn't take it anymore, "IT'S YOUR WEDDING DAY!" she squealed at the top of her lungs jumping up and down on the spot and clapping her hands before she bounded over to Prue, threw her arms around her and attacked her older sister with hugs and kisses.

Prue laughed with genuine amusement at her sister's actions, "Oh for god sake Pheebs." She muttered as Phoebe kissed her cheek over and over again, "Are you _trying _to smother me?" she asked quite seriously.

Phoebe giggled and pulled Prue onto her bed, "Aren't you like….super excited?" she asked watching Prue intently.

Prue smiled, "Of course I am." She assured her, "I'm just not scary overexcited like you are." She replied with a smirk.

Phoebe gasped and smacked her arm playfully.

"Hey! Hey! Hey now!" Piper called sharply as she entered the room also, a tray in hand, "Don't bruise the bride."

Phoebe dropped her head and sighed, "Sowwy." She replied in her "baby Phoebe" voice.

Prue and Piper laughed at her, "Oh Phoebe." Prue smiled and kissed her head, "Now _you _sweet girl." She turned her attention to Piper who looked over at her innocently.

Prue pointed at the tray of delicious looking goodies, "What is that I ask?"

Piper grinned, "Breakfast fit for a bride." She replied proudly. Prue glared and went to tell her off but Piper held up her hand, "I _know_ you said no pampering but you and Phoebe pampered _me_ on _my_ wedding day so we're going to do the same for _you_." She informed her firmly as Phoebe nodded her head vigorously, "No room for discussion."

Prue glanced between her two sisters and the tray of food before grinning widely, "Okay!" she relented happily, bouncing on the bed slightly as she crawled over to the food. Prue picked up a freshly made and still slightly warm croissant layered with butter and strawberry jam off of the plate and took at bite, "Mmmm….yummy." she praised and Phoebe instantly went for one freezing mid-movement and turning to Prue with a pleading look. Prue giggled and nodded her head.

"YAY!" Phoebe celebrated and grabbed a chocolate one for herself.

Piper smiled as she lifted a raspberry covered one and bit into it, "Wow! I am good." She answered smugly.

Prue and Phoebe chuckled, "You're modest too." Prue muttered and Piper scowled.

"Are _any_ of us modest?" She asked them pointedly and both sisters shook their heads 'no', "Exactly!" Piper concluded with a nod.

Prue rolled her eyes then turned to her sisters with the biggest smile they had ever seen, "I'm getting married today." She told them in a hushed whisper, her eyes oozing happiness.

Piper and Phoebe nodded, "We know." They whispered back quietly.

Prue grinned and then squealed loudly.

"Morning ladies." Andy greeted as he re-entered the room freshly showered, fully dressed and struggling to fix his tie, "Oooh croissants." He eagerly picked up a strawberry jam one and took a bite. He nodded at Piper, "Delicious." He informed her and she grinned.

"Why thank you." She replied and bowed her head slightly.

Phoebe beamed at him, "Hi there brother-in-law!" she greeted excitedly.

Andy chuckled, "Not quite yet Phoebe." He corrected her and she pouted, "But soon."

Phoebe nodded then frowned and gasped, "Why, why, why, _why_ are you all dressed up?" she asked incredulously.

Prue rolled her eyes as she popped the last of her croissant into her mouth, wiped her hands on her napkin and slid off the bed. "Because he's going to work." She answered smacking Andy's hands away from his tie, taking over for him. "Eat you croissant." She ordered and he did so with a grin.

"On your wedding day?" Piper answered slightly flabbergasted.

"It's only court." Prue answered again, "It won't take all that long, he'll be back in time for the ceremony and besides, we need to take care of that Shocker demon." She told them determinedly, "Cause I ain't getting married without washing my hair." She told them tightly as she finished Andy's tie and kissed him quickly.

Phoebe nodded her head vigorously, "Uh-huh." She agreed with a scowl, "We can't keep living with no electricity. It's medieval."

Piper nodded with a grimace as she took a sip of her instant coffee, "Urgh! Gross! I hate instant coffee!"

"At least we're conserving energy." Prue pointed out with a fake smile.

"Okay, I better go." Andy announced as he finished off his croissant, "Thank you for breakfast Piper." He smiled at her then turned to his bride. "I will see _you_ when you walk down the aisle." He kissed Prue, "So too speak." And kissed her again then turned to Phoebe, "I promise I won't be late." He assured her and she nodded once but glared at him for good measure.

"Hey, doesn't Darryl come back today?" Prue asked as he pulled on his suit jacket.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, that's where I'm going now." He informed her with another kiss, "Love you."

Prue smiled, "Love you too, now go."

Andy smirked and headed for the door, "Oh, by the way." He turned back to her, "You should check the top drawer of your bedside table. But not until you're in your dress." He told her with a certain gleam in his eyes before he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**~PO4~**

Phoebe shook her head, "This is ridiculous." She fumed walking into the kitchen where Piper was clearing away the breakfast dishes. "We have to figure out when the shocker demon's gonna attack next and _fast_!" she decided with a slight huff.

Piper nodded, "But we _still need_ the power of four to vanquish him and unfortunately number four lives across town." She reminded her tersely.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes, "I am going to call her." She announced walking towards the phone on the counter beside the door.

"No! Not the cordless!" Prue cried out as she walked into the kitchen behind her but it was too late.

Phoebe picked up the phone and pressed the call button releasing the Shocker demon.

"Uh-oh!" Phoebe murmured as she dropped the phone and stared at the electrical silhouette that was the Shocker demon.

"Oh no!" Piper cried running to her sisters and pulled them down as the Shocker demon shot a bolt of electricity their way.

As soon as they all stood up the Shocker demon sent another bolt that separated at the front creating three and sent Phoebe crashing into the shelves behind her and Prue and Piper through the kitchen door and into the other room: Piper landing on the floor while Prue went through the dinning table.

"Oh ow!" Piper cursed under her breath as she pushed herself up and ran back into the kitchen blasting the demon with a flick of wrists sending him retreating back into a power socket. Piper sighed loudly falling back against the doorframe for support.

"Ouch!" Phoebe cried from the floor to her right.

Piper pushed away from the doorframe and turned around to Prue who was picking herself up out of what used to be their dinning table.

"Ow!" Prue gasped as Piper hauled her to her feet. Both sisters turned to the table then one another, "We're using magic to fix that right?" Prue asked and Piper nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah." she replied and they both stalked into the kitchen, where Phoebe sat cringing on the floor.

Phoebe turned to look up at her two older sisters, "I'm sowwy." She said playing the "baby Phoebe" card to save her.

Her two sisters glared as the pulled her sharply to her feet.

"Ew gross." Phoebe muttered as she felt something wet on her arm. She looked down as saw blood, "Oh….dear." she said slowly then looked at the sister who had pulled her left arm, "Piper your hand!" she gasped.

"What?" Piper frowned then looked down at her left hand, "Oh….ow." she muttered inspecting the deep gash right across the whole of her palm, "That stings, ow!" she jumped as Prue fingered it, "Stop that!" she snapped then turned to Phoebe and her eyebrows rose, "Uh….." she pointed at Phoebe's right leg, "Phoebe your…." She pointed again and Phoebe looked down.

"Ah!" she gasped touching the side of her thigh, "Ooooh ouchy!" she jumped as her fingertips grazed the deep wound, "Oh ow."

"Um…." Prue called and they turned their attentions to her. Prue grimaced as she held up her right hand, fingertips covered in blood. She touched the side of her neck again, "I, I don't know where it's coming from." She muttered with a frown. Piper made a circular motion with her finger and Prue turned around.

"Oh! Jeez!" Piper cried at the large gash that started at the base of Prue's skull and stopped past her shoulder blades, "LEO!" she yelled to the ceiling as Phoebe inspected Prue further grimacing the whole time.

Leo orbed in seconds later with a smile, "Hi!" he greeted happily, his smile fading when he saw the state of the place, "What happened?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Shocker demon." Phoebe replied with a scowl.

At the same time Prue and Piper said in unison, "Phoebe."

Phoebe gasped and rounded on them as best she could with a bum leg, "HEY!" she cried pointing a finger, "I resent that!"

Leo frowned as he inspected the appearances of the three sisters, "Here. Give me your hand Piper." He instructed and she did. He took it gently in his own and laid his other above it.

Piper sighed in relief as the pain faded and her hand became all warm and tingly. "Thank you." She smiled at him and planted a soft kiss to his lips.

"Me now!" Phoebe demanded pointing to her leg. Leo knelt down in front of her and repeated the same process he had with Piper.

"Thanks Leo!" Phoebe smiled brightly at him then took a seat at the breakfast table.

"Leo." Prue said quietly and he went straight for her back. Prue sighed happily, "Thank you." She smiled and he smiled back.

Prue turned and glared at the back of Phoebe's head.

"OW!" Phoebe yelped as she lurched forwards, "That hurt!" she cried glaring at Prue while holding the back of her head.

Prue smirked and flexed her fingers as she took a seat next to a still glaring Phoebe.

"I can't believe you just head-slapped me!" Phoebe whined incredulously and Prue merely smirked wider.

Leo chuckled as he leaned down next to Piper, "Piper I gotta…." She nodded and he kissed her head quickly before orbing out.

"This is crazy." Prue stated once he was gone, "That, that shouldn't have happened and it _wouldn't_ have happened if Paige was _here_." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"We need to call Paige and set up a time where she can come over and—" Phoebe started but Piper cut her off.

"Phoebe we can't schedule vanquishes okay?" Piper countered frustratedly, "Demon attacks don't usually fit into the day planners."

"Then what do you suggest that we do Piper?" Prue asked with a raised eyebrow.

Piper hesitated chewing her lip nervously, "I suggest that maybe…." She paused and released a heavy sigh, closing her eyes, "…..Paige move in with us." She finished quickly rising to her feet and moving off to clear up the mess.

Prue and Phoebe sat stock still, frozen in shock at the words that just came from their sister's mouth.

Phoebe turned to Prue who remained staring into space with raised eyebrows, "Wait." Phoebe muttered turning in her seat, "What did you just say to me?" she asked watching Piper carefully.

Piper shrugged, "Well, she's gonna _have to _sooner or later isn't she?" Piper replied as picked up various pieces of broken, splintered wood.

Phoebe contemplated that before she answered, "I uh…..never really thought about it." she admitted quietly, "And I can't believe _you_ of all people are actually suggesting it!" she added astounded.

"I am just trying to be practical." Piper defended herself frowning at the idea but still persisting with it, "Besides, I am _sick_ and _tired_ of Leo watching over her day and night, protecting her from various demons. You know I, I would actually _like_ to see my husband again."

Prue turned to her at that, "Okay, yes Piper, I understand that but…." She spoke up for the first time since Piper's revelation, "Honey, missing your husband is not a good enough reason to suggest such a _massive_ step forwards." She pointed out and Piper stalled for a moment before going back to her cleaning.

Prue narrowed her eyes then pushed out of her chair walking over to Piper. She bent down and grabbed her sisters hands, "Leave it." she instructed, "I'll fix it later, now stand." She said and pulled Piper up. "This is a huge decision." She pointed out looking into Piper's eyes.

Phoebe rose out of her seat and came to stand in between her two sisters, "Do you honestly think we're ready for that?" she asked looking between both of her older sisters.

Piper shrugged again, "All I know is that _every_ demon who is out to impress the Source is _attacking_ us." Piper answered and Phoebe shook her head looking down at her feet. Prue glanced between her sisters then back to Piper as she continued, "Which is _why_ we all need to be under one roof. Otherwise we're too vulnerable, which the three of us clearly demonstrated just there."

Phoebe looked back up at her, "I didn't mean, "are we ready as witches"….." she said slowly, looking both her sisters in the eye, "I meant, "are we ready as sisters?"" she finished and Piper sighed, closing her eyes and Prue bit her lip and moved her hands to her hips. Phoebe shrugged, "I mean what if we don't get along?"

Prue smirked, "_We_ don't always get along Phoebe." She pointed out, referring to all three of them.

Phoebe smiled, "Yeah….but that's different. _We_ grew up together, we had to get along eventually and we did. This would be…."

Prue inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, "You're right." She nodded, "Maybe…..maybe it's just too soon but….."

Piper looked over at her, "But there's only one way too find out." She finished and Prue nodded.

**~PO4~  
**

The shrill screeching of her alarm clock introduced Paige and Glen to a very rude and very loud awakening.

Paige moaned as she threw out her arm and violently silenced her screeching alarm clock, "Oh my god! It's nine o'clock, I'm so screwed!" Paige gasped dropping her arm and closing her eyes again with a tired sigh.

"Can't you just be a little late?" the muffled voice of a very tired sounding Glen asked from beside her.

"I'm already a little late." Paige replied tiredly.

Glen squirmed beside her as she stretched her tired muscles, "Can't you be a _lot_ late, especially seeing….." he paused as Paige pulled herself up, bringing the sheet that was wrapped around her body up too. "….as how I'm leaving tomorrow?" he finished.

Paige resisted the urge to roll her eyes, partially because she was too tired to do so and replied, "You're _always _leaving tomorrow Glen. That's what you do." and rose up from the bed heading for the bathroom.

Paige froze and turned back half way there when she felt his eyes boring into the back of her, "What?" she asked, smiling at the smirk on his face.

"Nine-to-five isn't you Paige." He told her matter-of-factly, "You've always had too adventurous a spirit to be pinned down."

"Oh yeah?" Paige said highly amused, "Just drop by between K2 and the Great Barrier Reef, and you know this about me do you?"

"You're life could be a fairytale." Glen called after her as Paige disappeared into the bathroom, "And it doesn't half to end badly."

Paige stuck her head out from behind the partially closed door, "Who says it's going too?" she smirked and then disappeared again.

"Come to Australia with me Paige." Glen practically begged, "Just for the hell of it. Why not?"

Paige stuck her head back out again, "Because I've got too many responsibilities , that's why not." She replied.

"You're 25 years old!" Glen reminded her incredulously, "You've got the rest of your life ahead of you for that kinda crap." He told her enthusiastically, "Just _go for it!_ Dump your job. Come have fun with me."

"As tempting as that sounds." Paige said coming out of the bathroom, clad in a skirt and bra, "I actually have things called responsibilities." She repeated so he'd get the point. She grabbed her pink frilly top and came back to sit on the bed, "It's not just my job. I've got sisters' now and we just got…..stuff that we've gotta do." She explained and pulled her top over her head.

"What stuff?" Glen questioned with a roll of his eyes.

"Stuff…..that keeps me pinned down." She replied freeing her hair from inside her top.

Glen crawled nearer to her, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Paige looked away, "I'm not sure yet." She replied then bit her lip as she fell back into him and they started all over again.

* * *

**~PO4~**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe came marching around the corner heading straight for Paige's apartment door. Phoebe turned to her sisters' as she lifted her hand to knock, not seeing Leo orb in, in front of it until she started knocking on his chest.

"Oh! Sorry." Phoebe apologised with a smile.

"Hi!" Leo said with a slightly nervous looking smile, "Hey, what's up?"

"What's up?" Piper echoed, "How about a kiss for your long lost wife, huh?" she asked with a fake smile.

"Oh right!" he said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Hi!" Piper greeted with a wide grin.

Leo chuckled nervously, "Well….." he began, leaning against the door, "…..bye."

All three sisters frowned, "Excuse me?" Prue asked with narrowed eyes.

Phoebe looked him up and down, "What do you mean "bye", we just got here."

Leo nodded, "Right. Well, you know, I don't wanna leave Paige unprotected so…" he gestured to the closed door.

"Uh-huh." Piper said narrowing her eyes too, "Is she home?" making a move towards the door but Leo blocked it from her.

"Yeah she's home." He answered, "She's just a little uh….indisposed at the moment."

"Indisposed?" Prue repeated slowly narrowing her eyes further until she got the point and all three sisters' jaws dropped.

"Wait." Piper said frowning, "Wait, wait. You _watch_?" she asked screwing up her face, "What are you like a peeping angel?"

"Wha-I didn't _see_ anything!" Leo defended himself, sounding like a small whiney child. Piper gave him a look and he caved, "Well, alright just a little. But how else am I supposed to protect her?" he asked pointedly.

All three sisters stared at him relentlessly without blinking before they all charged past him and walked right into Paige's apartment.

"SORRY TO INTERUPT!" Phoebe yelled as she walked in with a hand over her eyes, much like she had earlier that morning when entering Prue's room, "Can't see a thing!" she added as Piper and Prue ran in after her.

Paige gasped and jumped off of Glen, grabbing her now discarded top to cover herself with. "PHOEBE!" she cried.

Piper grabbed Phoebe who had walked too far in and yanked her back to stand beside her, Prue on the other side.

Paige gawked, "Prue, Piper….Leo!" she cried even more surprised than before, pulling her top tighter around her, "What the hell is going on?" she demanded angrily.

"I know this looks bad but it's very important." Phoebe assured her, "Whoa!" she stated when Glen came into view. Piper turned and whacked her arm while Prue turned to her with a frown, "OW!" Phoebe yelped and grabbed her arm.

Prue shot her a disapproving look then turned back to Paige, "Whoa!" she stated two when her eyes landed on Glen.

Piper rolled her eyes and whacked Prue on the arm too, "Honestly." She muttered.

"OW!" Prue yelped then turned and whacked Piper back.

"OUCH!" Piper jumped grabbing her arm and glaring at Prue while Phoebe chuckled.

"Who are they?" Glen asked Paige while he gazed at the three strange women with curious eyes and an amused smile.

Paige scowled at them, "The soon to be ex-sisters I was telling you about." She replied with a glare.

"Hey!" Prue reprimanded pointing a finger at Paige with raised eyebrows.

"Okay! We're sorry." Piper apologised sarcastically, "But, you know, we didn't know witch way to turn, if you know what I mean?"

Paige rolled her eyes at the not so subtle reference. Prue smiled at her, Phoebe grinned and Piper smirked.

"Maybe….I should go." Glen said slowly as he pushed back the covers and sat up in bed.

Leo grabbed his jeans and threw them to him, "Oh uh….here." he said seeming uncomfortable.

"Thanks." Glen replied as he pulled them on.

Paige turned to him, "I'm sorry about this Glen." She apologised, "This is horribly embarrassing."

"No worries." Glen assured her, "You've obviously got some….responsibilities." he observed then leaned over and kissed her cheek, "My plane leaves tomorrow." He told her before disappearing into the bathroom.

Prue frowned, "Plane?"

"What plane?" Piper asked as he disappeared.

Paige glared, "Never mind. This _better_ be important."

Prue turned to her sharply, "I need to wash my hair, for my wedding!" she cried with large eyes.

"So, have _you_ been attacked by the Shocker demon yet?" Piper asked her bluntly and Paige shook her head.

"No she hasn't." Leo verbally replied for her.

Paige frowned, "How would_ you_ know?"

"Oh….because he's been watching you these past two weeks." Phoebe informed her lightly, "For your own protection."

Paige looked affronted, "You've been _watching_ me?"

"I didn't see anything." Leo repeated and defended at the same time.

"At least nothing very interesting." Phoebe added with a smirk and a not so subtle glance at the bathroom door.

"But _that_ is not the point!" Prue spoke up loudly, "The point is that _we_ have!" she gestured at herself, Piper and Phoebe, "And we got hurt which is _why_—"

"That's it!" Paige exclaimed interrupting her, "OUT!" she yelled throwing off the covers and pushing them towards the door.

"But, but, but we need to talk to you about the Shocker demon because—" Piper tried to tell her but Paige was too mad.

"OUT!" Paige yelled again.

"We can't vanquish him without the power of four—" Phoebe cried out quickly picking up where Piper left off.

"And you're not at the Manor so….ever!" Prue finished but Paige pushed her out the door and slammed it in their faces.

All three sisters gasped. Prue shook her head and threw the door open again. Paige whirled round to her and gawked.

Prue smiled sweetly, "You're still coming to my wedding thought right?" she asked innocently.

Paige glared, "OUT PRUE!" she yelled and pushed her backwards.

"You can bring your _friend!_" She added as incentive.

"GET OUT!" Paige yelled and slammed the door in her face again.

Prue gasped, "How _dare_ she!" she cried, "THAT WAS _RUDE_ PAIGE LOUISE MATHEWS!" she yelled through the door and slammed on it once with her hand at "Matthews", "Very rude!" she added then turned back to Piper and Phoebe.

Silence fell for several seconds until, "I think that went fairly well." Phoebe voiced and the others groaned then walked back down the hall again and around the corner.

Paige shook her head as she leaned against the door, listening to them walk away, "Unbelievable!" she cried.

**~PO4~  
**

**The Royal Castle  
**

"Where is she?" A very handsome young man, clad in chain-mail armour demanded, "What have you done with my beloved?"

"You mean _I'm_ not your beloved?" The Enchantress asked, "Oooh I'm crushed." She sneered sarcastically.

The man pulled his sword and aimed it at her neck, "Your dark magic, doesn't scare me Enchantress." He told her with a stern glare, "Tell me where she is and I just _might_ spare your life." He warned her.

"Very well." The Enchantress relented, placing her finger on the tip of his sword and pushing it down, "Your beloved is right here, my Prince." She informed him, "Right before your very eyes." then threw a small bag at his feet which exploded into a cloud of smoke.

"_Bring together my Prince and me. Let him fall on bended knee. I summon him to my side. That he may take me to be his destined bride." _She chanted smoothly and when the smoke cleared the Prince put away his sword and fell on one knee. The Enchantress smirked triumphantly.

"My love." He took her hand in his and kissed it, "I am forever yours." Then rose to his feel, walked behind her and kissed her neck.

The Enchantress smiled, "As will your Kingdom, once I conceive an air." She said aloud to herself then led him to her bed.

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Alright! Calm down." Piper yelled as she approached the door where persistently loud knocking could be heard from the other side. Piper yanked open the door to reveal a scowling Paige standing on the other side of it.

"At least _I_ knocked." She said tersely as a way of greeting and dumped her bag by the door.

"Oh." Piper gasped with wide eyes as she watched Paige storm into through the Manor.

"Hey Paige!" Phoebe grinned brightly at her and waved. Paige merely glared.

"No-no, no. Careful please!" They heard Prue's voice order loudly from the conservatory.

"PRUE!" Piper yelled not taking her eyes off of Paige.

"Yes?" Prue replied as she walked into the foyer, "Oh, hi Paige." She forced a smile.

Paige forced one back then headed for the stairs, "I'm not here to talk to any of you. I'm just here to look at the _Book of Shadows_." She informed them over her shoulder.

"Hey! Hey! We said we were sorry." Phoebe reminded her slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, right!" Paige rolled her eyes.

"What do you think about moving in with us?" Piper asked her bluntly and Prue and Phoebe turned to her with wide eyes while Paige froze mid-step.

"Piper?" Prue hissed throwing in a glare too.

"Excuse me?" Paige asked turning slowly.

"Well, that's what we came to talk to you about." Piper explained, "You know, we're tired of getting attacked by demons here and, and not being able to _do_ anything about it."

"Yeah but we _could_ do something about it if we were all together." Phoebe added with a kind smile. "You know, if we _lived_ together, because that's when we're the strongest." She smiled.

"And…." Prue joined in, "….it would make our lives a _whole lot_ easier and _safer_." She concluded with a nod.

"What do you say?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

Paige stared at them with a fake smile plastered on her face which quickly turned into a frown, "Are you three out of you _freaking minds_?" she exclaimed in slight disgust before storming off up the stairs.

"Don't people usually storm _out_ of the house when they're angry?" Piper questioned slightly amused and Phoebe chuckled but Prue glared at her disapprovingly.

"What the hell Piper?" Prue demanded sternly, "That is not how you ask someone to uproot their life and move in with people who are basically strangers too them."

Phoebe shook her head, "But we're not _strangers _Prue, we're her _sisters_."

Prue shook her own head, "Not right now we're not." She countered, "Did you see the look on her face?" she asked and both their faces fell.

"Yeah…." Piper spoke up as she scratched her chin, "That went about as well as earlier huh?"

Prue merely raised her eyebrows at her as the front door opened, "Andy?" Prue questioned with a frown, "What are you doing home?"

"Uh….my court time got pushed back to this afternoon." He replied watching them all closely, "What happened?"

"Sister stuff." Prue replied quickly, "Which we gotta go deal with but afterwards I need to talk to you." She said seriously.

Andy frowned looking concerned, "Okay…." He said warily, "That sounds serious." He mused.

Prue nodded and looked him dead in the eyes, "It is." She confirmed cryptically before she took to the stairs after her sisters'.

**~PO4~  
**

"So you're not even going to consider this?" Phoebe asked as she stormed into the attic after Paige.

"Nope." Paige replied quickly, not taking her eyes off of the book.

Piper frowned, "Why not?" she questioned as Prue entered and came to a stop beside her.

Paige's head shot up at that question, "Because if it was _that _easy for you guys to barge into my room all the way across town then imagine how easy it would be if I _lived_ here!" she snapped then went back to flipping through the book.

Prue walked forwards, "Okay, could you just _stop_ looking at the book for one second?" she asked tiredly.

"No!" Paige shook her head, "It's my book too."

Piper scowled, "If you lived here, you could look at it all the time."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Prue exclaimed loudly hands on her hips. She turned to Piper, "Stop it." she ordered sharply then she turned to Paige and pointed at her, "You missy Paige better drop the attitude right now!" she ordered and Paige opened her mouth to protest, "No! I don't wanna hear any of that, "you can't tell me what to do" crap cause I can and I am." She told her matter-of-factly. "I am your eldest sister and I care about you, we all do and I know that you care about us too. Sure what we did earlier this morning was rude and intrusive but we're you sisters', we're _supposed_ to get on your nerves." She pointed out with a smirk the gestured to Piper and Phoebe, "Those two piss me off all the time."

"HEY!" they yelled together looking insulted and Paige could contain the giggle that escaped her lips.

Prue smiled, "See? It's fun having sisters' and I know the magic stuff can kinda suck sometimes but that's just part of the deal."

Paige stopped sifting through the book, "I understand why you guys are asking me." she assured them, her voice returning to a normal level and she seemed like her normal self again, "I really, really do. It's just…..I don't want being a witch to _take over_ my life." She admitted honestly, "It's just…._too_ _much_ responsibility."

"Oh….Paige, we _know_." Prue replied as Piper sat down on the chair next to Phoebe and Prue leaned against it.

"Believe me Paige." Phoebe took over, "I freaked out in the beginning too, we all did….especially Piper." She nudged her sister with a smirk and Piper rolled her eyes. "But we didn't have a choice and….neither do you." She told her gently but honestly.

"Why not?" Paige demanded in a slight huff, "Aren't you the one who told me I should fight like hell to keep a life separate from magic?"

"Unfortunately it doesn't always work out that way." Piper replied as Phoebe sat playing with Piper's long hair.

"Well, maybe it would if I didn't live here." Paige muttered then went back to the book, signalling the end of the conversation.

"If you're looking for the Shocker demon spell then we already found it." Phoebe informed her while Prue and Piper watched Paige closely.

"I'm not." Paige replied hand on her hip, "I'm looking for something else." She informed them and Phoebe was about to question what exactly when the pages started turning by themselves. "Oh my god!" Paige cried and jumped back from the book. She looked at her sisters who were all as calm as could be while they waited for the pages to stop.

Piper smiled at her, "Yeah…they do that on their own sometimes. It's usually Grams' doing." She explained and Paige nodded slowly.

"You might as well read the spell." Prue told her when the pages stopped, "Grams can be very persistent."

Paige frowned looking slightly unsure but Phoebe nodded at the book with a smile, "Oh-kay uh….._Here these words. Hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee. Cross now the great divide."_ She chanted slowly.

Piper and Phoebe shot up out there seats, "Whoa….wait a minute." Piper cried looking between her two sisters.

"The summoning spell?" Phoebe question, her face screwed up in confusion.

Prue frowned, "Oh no." she muttered just as two ghostly figures appeared next to Piper slowly becoming corporeal.

"Hello my darlings!" one figure greeted with a smile.

Piper yelped and spun around with wide eyes, "GRAMS!" she cried hand on her chest, "Mom?" she turned to the second figure with raised eyebrows, "What, what, what are you guys doing here?"

"Not that we're not really happy to see you!" Phoebe added quickly, a huge smile on her face.

Penny turned to Prue and smiled, "Well, we're here for Prudence of course."

"Huh?" Prue muttered looking utterly lost, "I'm sorry but I, I, I, I didn't call for you."

"We know that sweetheart." Patty answered with a smile as she walked towards her eldest daughter, "But you're getting married." She almost squealed a large smile on her face.

Prue's eyes widened, "Ohhhh….yeah, right uh…..that." she forced out a smile and her mother frowned.

"I mean honestly dear." Grams spoke up again also coming to stand in front of Prue, "Did you really think we would miss this?"

Prue's eyes widened further and she turned to her sisters' for help, "Uh….but you're gonna have too." She told them sheepishly, "Miss it, I mean." She elaborated biting down on her lip nervously, "Sorry. It's just that, that it's not a magical hand fasting thingy like Leo and Piper." She explained in a rushed frenzy at the saddened looks on her mother and grandmother's faces.

"Oh….." Penny said slowly, turning away from her eldest granddaughter.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Oh Grams, I'm sorry okay? It's just that, a Minister is coming to the house and the ceremony is going to be held right here in the conservatory." She explained further.

Penny narrowed her eyes, "Will Victor be present?" she asked tightly.

All three sisters rolled their eyes, "Of course he'll be here Grams. He's my _father_, he's gonna walk me down the makeshift aisle and hand me over to my new life, that whole shebang!" she muttered with another roll of her eyes.

Penny raised her eyebrows and Patty sighed, "Mother stop." She ordered sternly then turned to her eldest daughter, "We understand honey." She told her with a sad smile.

Prue smiled sadly back, "You're welcome to stay until then though?" She offered hopefully.

"Hey, wait." Phoebe spoke up as she walked towards her grandmother, "When you're in ghostly form, you know all transparent and stuff?" she asked they both nodded, "Who can see you?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Penny rolled her eyes at her granddaughter's silly question, "Well only those who are of magical descent of course." She replied with one hand on her hip then smiled as she realised what Phoebe was getting at. "Phoebe, darling, you're a genius." She grinned.

Phoebe smiled back at her proudly, "Yay! You can come, now that's settled can I have a hug please?" she begged and Penny happily obliged as Piper went to her mother and Prue waited patiently until her younger sisters were done before she hugged them both too.

"Paige." Patty turned to her youngest daughter with a slightly watery smile.

"Mom." Paige replied in a soft whisper smiling widely as Patty pulled her into a hug, "I missed you." She whispered quietly in her ear.

Patty smiled, "I missed you too baby." She whispered back.

When they pulled apart Phoebe threw her arm around her grandmother's shoulders and grinned at Paige, "Paige. This is our Grams, well, that makes her _your_ Grams too." She said excitedly and Paige stared at Penny uncertainly.

Prue saw what was happening and quickly cried, "Penelope." All eyes turned to her as she slid up beside Paige, "This is our grandmother Penelope Halliwell but you can call her Penny." She said calmly then shook her head firmly at Penny who was about to correct her.

Paige smiled at Penny and stuck out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Penny." She said politely.

Penny stared at the hand until Prue glared at her and she shook her youngest granddaughters hand, "You too."

Prue laughed a little and ran her left hand threw her hair turning into Paige inconspicuously, "Hug her." She said through her teeth.

Paige turned to her with a "why should I do that?" look in her eyes and Prue rolled hers, "Just do it." she insisted speaking through her teeth once more.

Paige took a step forward, her eyes drifting back to Prue who nodded before she smiled at Penny, "It's really nice to meet you." and pulled her into a slightly awkward but satisfying hug.

"Hey, Prue could we talk now—AH!" Andy cried as he entered the attic and laid eyes on the two dead woman in the room, "Jesus what—?" he turned to Prue and her sisters, "Do you know that your dead relatives are standing in this room?" he asked pointing to them.

Penny and Patty laughed at him, "Oh Andrew." Penny smiled, "Lovely to see you again." She greeted and pulled him into a hug.

Andy grinned, "You too Penny." He replied then looked at her intently, "You look…..alive." he smirked and she swatted his arm.

"Andy." Patty smiled at the young man she had not seen in a while, "You look much better alive than you ever did dead." She smirked at him and he laughed, "Happiness looks good on you." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Thank you Mrs. Halliwell." He replied politely.

Patty rolled her eyes, "You're marrying my daughter today I think you can drop the "Mrs. Halliwell" she smiled at him.

Andy nodded and gave her a hug, "Will do….Patty."

Piper and Phoebe grinned and Paige smiled at her eldest sister and winked. Prue rolled her eyes and nudged Paige with her elbow.

"Alright uh…." Prue spoke up loudly, "…..why don't you two…" she pointed at Penny and Paige, "Get to know one another and everyone else can just….catch up while I go talk to Andy." She smiled and locked eyes with her fiancé.

"Aw come on Prue." Phoebe whined, "They just got here. Can't it wait?" she begged with an innocent smile.

"No." Prue replied sharply, "No it can't wait." She insisted not talking her eyes of off Andy, "You. Me. Talk. Now." She said firmly walking towards him and pulling him out of the attic.

"Uh…..we're not really gonna just wait here are we?" Paige asked with a curious eye once they were out of earshot.

Piper and Phoebe gave each other, questioning looks before shaking their heads at Paige and pulling her towards the attic door.

"Girls?" Penny called and they all froze.

Piper turned back to her grandmother and pouted, "Come on Grams, please?" she begged.

"Yeah." Phoebe joined in with her own pout, "This is what younger sisters do. We've done it our whole lives."

Penny smiled at them, "I was _going to say_….wait for me." she replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Mother!" Patty called sharply her eyes wide in surprise.

Penny turned to her daughter with raised eyebrows, "What? Are you _really_ going to stay up here?" she asked knowingly.

Patty looked conflicted for a fraction of a second before following the other four out the door.

**~PO4~  
**

"Prue, what's this about?" Andy asked warily as he sat down on the bed watching his fiancé pace up and down in front of him.

Prue ran a nervous hand through her hair, "I-okay." she turned to face him and stopped, "This has been in the back of my mind since you came back into my life and, and at first I…..well, I just ignored it cause I was too happy to deal with it but the little voice never went away and after you…..proposed." she said with a smile, unconsciously twisting the engagement ring on her finger the whole time, then her face fell, "The voice got a lot louder and, and well, it's, it's, it's drivin' me crazy so….I kinda _have to_ deal with it….now."

Andy frowned, "Okay….I have absolutely no idea what you're rambling about." He chuckled with a lopsided grin.

Prue stopped and sighed looking deep into his eyes, "What are you Andy?" she asked quietly but loud enough for him to hear clearly.

Andy's grin evaporated and his entire body tensed up, his eyes flashed and he looked almost angry, "What the hell is _that _supposed to mean Prue?" he demanded rising abruptly to his feet and beginning to pace just like she had.

"Exactly what it sounds like Andy." Prue replied picking up on his anger and fuelling her own with it, "I know you lied to us when you said that the Elders brought you back, that they sent you to me." she told him matter-of-factly, "I could see it in your eyes, you can't lie to me! Just like…I can't lie to you." She reminded him her voice dropping at the last part.

Andy turned to her, "Again: I have no idea what you're talking about." He told her sternly.

"There!" Prue cried pointing a finger at him, "You just lied! Right to my face, damn it Andy!" she seethed her own eyes flashing, "What the hell are you playing at?" she demanded walking right into his personal space, "You ask me to _marry_ you!" she held up her left hand and shoved the ring in his face, "And then you _lie_ to me! Right after I call you out for what? Oh that's right _lying_ to me!"

Andy grabbed her hand and yanked it down from in front of his face, "Alright first: don't yell at me Prue! I hate it when you yell at me!" he told her his own voice several notches higher than normal.

Prue scoffed, "What, like the way _you're_ yelling at _me_ right now?" she asked with one raised eyebrow.

Andy ignored her small interruption and continued with his defence, "Second: do you really think I'd lie to you by choice?" he asked her with a pointed stare, "I _hate_ lying to you but it's the only way."

Prue shook her head, "No! No, don't give me that crap Andy. It's not the only way." She corrected her firmly, "You don't have to lie!"

"YES I DO!" he yelled back at her, "I don't have any other choice." he insisted bringing his voice back down a little.

"Bull! You always have a choice Andy!" Prue countered, "No matter what the circumstance, you always have a choice which means, that you're _choosing_ to keep things from me. You're _choosing_ to lie to me."

Andy shook his head at her, "No, damn it Prue! Why can't you ever leave well enough alone?"

"Oh no!" Prue shook her head, "Don't you try to turn this around on _me_. _You're_ the bad guy here!" she insisted jabbing him in the chest hard and glaring steadily.

Andy ran a hand over his face then gripped her upper arms, "Prue please? I love you but I can't tell you everything. Please don't make me." he begged her and Prue was slightly taken aback by the look in his eyes and silence fell as the couple stared at one another.

"I can't do this." She muttered quietly breaking their gaze, "It was a simple question with a simple answer. Why are you turning it into something more than it is?" she snapped, pissed at his reaction.

Andy stared at her unblinking, and Prue stared back but he never answered.

Prue's eyebrows rose questioningly at his silence, which remained, so she exhaled sharply and glared yanking her arms free of his grasp.

She took a step back and looked him up and down, "_What _are you?" she asked again, "Please just, just answer the question so we can move on." She begged and Andy shook his head.

Prue swallowed hard to contain her anger and stared at him with a mixture of hurt and confusion, "I don't even know who you are anymore." She informed him painfully, "I….I can't marry someone I don't know. You either tell me _what_ you are and _how_ you became it or—" she stopped, suddenly doubting the decision she had just made in her head.

Andy narrowed his eyes and looked deep into her watery orbs "Or what Prue?" he challenged, knowing full well what she was about to say.

Prue glared at the challenging tone in his voice, "Or the wedding is off." She said without hesitation, the realness of the threat clear from the strength of her voice but Andy could see the conflict in her eyes.

The couple stared at one another stoically, engaging in a silent battle of the wills before Prue suddenly turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**~PO4~**

"Can you hear anything?" Piper asked Phoebe who was at the front of their little group.

"You mean, apart from you whispering in my ear?" Phoebe snapped out of irritation, "No. Nothing apart from what I _think_ are raised voices." She squinted her eyes as she enhanced her concentration.

"And not in the good way." Paige added wiggling her eyebrows.

"Paige!" Piper whacked her arm.

"Whaaat?" Paige asked shrugging her shoulders, "It's true! We need to get closer."

Phoebe turned to her, "Well, we _can't _get closer Paige. If we do and they open that door we won't get back here quick enough to not be seen." She explained in a rushed whisper, "Now shush!"

Paige rolled her eyes and leaned in closer.

Penny and Patty shared a contented smile upon witnessing the three of them interact with one another: like sisters' who had never been apart. Their silent musings were halted by the tearing open of a heavy oak door.

"Ooh! They're coming out." Paige stated the obvious and the small group of huddled women shuffled back a little jumping at the slamming of the door.

"Uh-oh."Phoebe muttered biting her lip as she turned to look at her sisters', "Prue is pissed!" she announced and Piper nodded slowly.

Prue came storming out of her bedroom intent on heading straight for the attic but Andy wasn't done yet.

"Hey! No way Prue." He called out as he exited the room after her, "STOP." He instructed but she kept on walking, "YOU CANNOT SAY THAT TOO ME AND THEN WALK AWAY PRUE!" he yelled way too loudly.

Prue whirled round to him and replied, "ACTUALLY I CAN AND I THINK I JUST DID!" she yelled back neither of them realising just how loud they were being or noticing the small group of people listening in from the attic stairs.

Andy glared at her, "I don't like ultimatums." He seethed lowering his voice considerably.

"Well neither do I but I'm all out of options." Prue fired back along with a glare of her own. Prue sighed heavily and ran both hands through her hair, "Damn it Andy, I love you! God, I love you so much. You've, you've always been the only one for me but you're making it too hard!" she cried walking right up to him, "Please I am _begging _you, just tell me?" Prue pleaded with him, "Please Andy just tell me the truth."

Andy stared at her feeling utterly helpless, he desperately wanted to tell her everything but was afraid of the consequences, not only for him but for them. Not telling her the truth would end their relationship but being completely honest could do exactly the same.

"Secrets and lies….they're what killed us before." Prue continued looking him in the eye, "They destroyed our relationship and they'll do it again. This is our second chance Andy. It's our _last _chance, 'cause you don't get a third or a fourth. This is it so please? Please baby just tell me?" she begged placing her hands on his chest as angry tears stung her eyes.

Andy took her face in his hands, not breaking the eye contact and Prue's misty orbs lit up with hope.

Andy clenched his jaw, "I'm so sorry." He whispered and Prue's heart sank, "I am so sorry." He whispered again and kissed her head.

Prue drew in quick sharp breaths and staggered backwards, "Really?" she asked incredulously, "What could _possibly_ be so important that you're willing to lose me over it?" she asked utterly perplexed.

"I did it _for_ you." Andy told her firmly gripping her waist with one hand while the other rested on the back of her neck, "I did it _for_ you." He repeated pulling her close. "For us. I love you." He whispered resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes.

Prue allowed hers to slip closed as she fought off her tears. "Clearly just not enough." She whispered softly slipping from his hold.

Andy moved towards her but she held up both hands.

"No. Just go." She told him quietly, "Go meet Darryl, go to the court house and when you come home, if it's still not enough then…." Prue closed her eyes tightly and bit down on her lip, "…..then I guess the wedding really is off." She opened her eyes to look into his, "And we're really over…..for good." She concluded before turning abruptly and walking down the hall slowly leaving Andy behind.

While watching her walk away from him, Andy realised that this was it, this was the end of them unless he did something about it. If he waited like she asked then he'd lose her forever.

Andy closed his eyes and muttered, "Forgive me." Before he stormed forwards, wrapped one arm around Prue's waist and pulled her flush against him, a surprised gasp escaping her lips, gripping her arm with the other hand.

Andy leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You wanna know the truth? Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you Prue." He said slowly, his voice low and hoarse. He waited until he felt her nod before lifting her up and spinning her around, pulling her back into their bedroom and locking the door behind them.

Prue fought the tears as she made her way, slowly towards the attic stairs, giving Andy enough time to come and stop her, praying to god that he would. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head once realising that he wasn't coming after her, they were over.

Prue was just about to give into the salty tears building behind her eyes when a hand gripped her right arm tightly and a strong arm snaked around her waist. Prue's eyes shot open and a breathless gasp escaped her lips as she was pulled sharply backwards. Her body went rigid then weak at the knees as he whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. Before her brain had registered what he had said Prue felt herself nod and her feet leave the ground as he swept them back into their room.

As unrealistic as it was Prue couldn't squash the knotted feeling of fear twisting in the pit of her stomach as she looked up into the eyes of a man she used to know so well.

**~PO4~  
**

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Patty and Penny all walked swiftly back into the attic in complete silence. All of them still processing what they had just witnessed. What _had_ they just witnessed? The silence lasted for several long minutes before Paige shattered it.

"Okay…..did that really just happen?" Paige asked quietly, moving slowly back to the _Book of Shadows_.

"No, better question: what the hell _was_ that, that just happened?" Phoebe corrected taking a seat again slowly.

Piper walked back over to the chair too and sat down slowly next Phoebe, "I have another question: what is Andy being untruthful about?" She asked looking around the room, "And did Prue just call off their wedding?"

Phoebe shook her head slowly, "This can't be happening." She said defiantly, "No way. I refused to give up on you and Leo so there's no way I'm giving up on Andy and Prue." Phoebe stated confidently, "They'll work it out. They have too."

Paige grimaced, "And if they don't?" she asked sheepishly.

Piper and Phoebe looked at one another warily, Phoebe shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

Piper sighed and turned to Paige, "I have no idea Paige." She said slowly, "I guess we just...deal with it." She suggested looking to Phoebe who dropped her head into her hands sighing loudly.

Patty and Penny traded concerned looks with one another as the attic door swung open slowly.

All five women turned to the door to see a ghostly white Prue walk through, a tortured looking Andy right behind her.

Paige's eyes widened, Piper stabbed Phoebe slowly and pointedly, while Patty moved towards her daughter, "You alright honey?"

Prue looked to her mother then back to Andy before she nodded slowly moving as far away from Andy as possible as fast as she possibly could, "What were you looking for?" she asked directing her question to Paige, who paused regarding her older sister carefully then proceeded to shake her head and return her attention to the book.

Prue made a tight fist and resisted the sudden urge to smack Paige upside the head. Piper, who had made her way over to her big sister, wrapped her hand around Prue's clenched fist and slipped her hand into it instead, while resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "Look, Paige. You may not wanna share a bathroom but when it comes to that book: it concerns all of us." Piper snapped harshly.

Phoebe nodded, "And besides that…." She said her tone a lot softer as she rose from her seat and walked over to Paige's side, "Maybe we can help." She added with a smile and wrapped an arm around Paige supportively.

Paige pursed her lips and then caved, "Okay….I know it sounds stupid but when I was little, I invented this _horrible _little fairytale and it just, always seemed really real to me." she admitted slightly embarrassed. Paige shrugged as she turned another page, "I don't know, I just—oh my god!" she gasped gazing down at that specific page.

Phoebe frowned, "The Evil Enchantress?" she questioned slightly amused.

"That's it!" Paige cried happily, "That's the evil witch, the one who kills the Prince, after he gets her pregnant of course." She exclaimed.

Piper nodded with widened eyes, "Of course." She agreed turning to Prue with an amused smile, then began walking over to join the two youngest Halliwells' by the book. She tugged on Prue's hand, who turned to Andy first with a wary expression before following her sister. Piper went to Paige's other side and Prue stopped next to Piper as the youngest smiled widely, "The spell….wow, I _can't_ believe it. '_Bring together my Prince and me. let him fall on bended knee._" She began to recite the spell she could never remember the end too.

"No, Paige wait." Phoebe tried as she waved her arms in front of her sister.

"Yeah, no don't, don't do that." Piper tried, biting her lip and shaking Paige.

"_I summon him to my side."_

"No! No-no, what, what are you doing?" Prue demanded her eyes darting from her sister to the book, "Paige, you need to stop." She tried again.

Penny and Patty watched on warily, knowing that it was already too late.

_"That he may take me to be his destined bride._" Paige finished the spell with a large grin and looked up as Piper slammed her hands down on top of the page, "I finally got to finish it." she beamed.

**~PO4~  
**

**The Royal Castle  
**

The Evil Enchantress is lying on her back on her large, four poster bed.

The Prince is smiling down at her from above, when he is suddenly engulfed by a swirling, tornado like wind and disappears.

The Evil Enchantress watches on in shock before sitting up sharply when he disappears, "NO!" she cried looking around the room desperately but the Prince was nowhere to be found.

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

The four sisters' looked up from the book at the sound of a howling wind and everyone present looked on in utter shock as a figure began to form within the wind and it finally disappeared leaving behind a very handsome looking man with sandy blonde/brown hair clad in chainmail was left in its wake.

All four jaws dropped as the sisters' stared at their new arrival completely speechless.

The handsome man looked around, surveying his new surrounding in awe. His eyes fell to Paige and he instantly dropped to his knees, "My love." He greeted and bowed his head.

Paige's eyes bulged as she stared at the stranger before her. Her three sisters' traded looks then turned on her accusingly, hands on their hips.

* * *

"Why do you run from me?" the handsome Prince asked as he followed a running Paige into the kitchen.

"Why are you chasing me?" Paige shot back as she scurried away from him.

"Because we are meant to be together." He informed her confidently.

"That is not true." Paige insisted as her threes sisters' came running into the kitchen behind them, giggling and smirking to themselves, "Does this look like King Arthur's court in front of you." Paige continued as she ran around the island in the middle.

Penny, Patty and Andy entered the kitchen behind the three giggling sisters' looking highly amused at the scene playing out in front of them.

"It doesn't matter." The Prince insisted shaking his head, "We are meant to conceive an heir, my love."

At this statement Prue, Piper and Phoebe burst out laughing as Paige squealed and covered her ears, "Stop saying that!"

"You guys want some privacy?" Phoebe asked gesturing between Paige and her Prince.

Paige glared at her, "This is not funny!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

The Prince had successfully backed Paige into a corner so she turned to the kitchen table and held out her hands, "Plate!" she called loud and clear then proceeded to smash it over the Prince's head.

"OH!" Prue, Piper and Phoebe cried as he fell to his knees in front of their youngest sister.

"Paige!" Penny and Patty reprimanded together.

Paige grimaced, "I'm sorry." She apologised quickly, "Did I hurt you?" she asked him gently.

"You could never hurt me, my love." The Prince assured her with a smile and kissed her hand.

Paige turned to her big sister with a pleading look, "Piper, do that thing you do." She instructed, referring to her power to freeze.

Piper smirked, "I, I don't wanna blow him up." She cautioned smugly.

Paige glared, "Well, risk it!" She insisted sharply, "He's using his tongue."

"Ew!" Phoebe screwed up her face in disgust while Prue buried her head in Phoebe's shoulder, her shoulders shaking from laughter.

Piper smirked and threw her hand out lazily, freezing him mid-movement, then turned to her sisters' and started laughing with Prue who grabbed onto Piper's wrist to keep herself upright.

Phoebe looked at her younger sister, attempting to keep a straight face.

Paige shook herself and wiped her hand on her sleeve, "Thank god chivalry is dead." She muttered walking towards her sisters', "He is getting on my last nerve." She looked at them and glared as Piper and Prue were in stitches while Phoebe's whole body shook from the force of her silent giggles. "I hate you all!" she spat and stuck out her tongue.

Penny rolled her eyes at her giggling granddaughters, "He must be under some sort of spell." She announced walking towards Paige, "It's the only explanation for his strange..." she regarded the frozen man before her carefully, "...devotion." her eyes flicking back to Paige.

"Gee, you think?" Piper commented sarcastically from behind her.

"It's the Evil Enchantress." Paige said matter-of-factly, "She cast a love spell on him."

Prue frowned, "So... why is Sir Lust-A-Lot, lusting after you?" she asked narrowing her eyes at the man in question.

Paige shrugged, "How should I know?" she snapped impatiently.

"Well because it's your damn fairytale." Piper snapped back, "And it's alive and frozen in our kitchen." She finished with a smirk.

Paige inhaled deeply, rolling her eyes, then stormed past her sisters' and out of the kitchen. Piper narrowed her eyes dangerously, Prue raised her eyebrows incredulously while Phoebe frowned following Paige with her eyes asking, "Where are you going?" then rushing after her.

"I can't handle this." Paige replied throwing her hands in the air.

Prue and Piper stayed put for several seconds before they turned slowly and went after their two younger sisters'.

"Wait, Paige! You _can't_ just leave!" Piper scolded as they followed her as she made her way to the front door.

"Yes, I can." Paige replied, "_I_ don't live here."

Phoebe sighed, "Paige."

"What?" she asked sharply.

"Look, you can't keep running away from these things." Phoebe pointed out trying to stay calm, "That's what we were trying to tell you. Being a witch is not a part-time job."

Paige turned back as she opened the front door, "Well, if I don't leave now, I'm not gonna have a full-time job." And with that she walked right out.

Prue glared at her back and strode forwards, "PAIGE!" she yelled and the younger woman stopped dead in her tracks, "The Charmed Ones come first!"

Paige turned around slowly, "I'm sorry Prue." She said quietly then turned to leave, her step faltering slightly as she stomped to her car.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe watched her go in a stunned silence.

* * *

**~PO4~**

"Well..." Penny chimed in from the foyer, "...that was very successful. Well done girls." She praised sarcastically.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, Piper balled her hands into fists and Prue gritted her teeth together, "Oooooh!" she seethed slamming the door closed, "I am gonna kill that girl!"

Phoebe shook her head while Piper nodded hers, "No. No, Prue don't do that." Phoebe disagreed.

Piper linked her arm through Prue's, "Hey, I'm all for it." She grinned and Prue chuckled.

"_The home also features a spacious kitchen, complete with granite countertops and state of the art convention oven."_

The three sisters froze, looked at one another, then ran into the living room. "The VCR?" Prue questioned confused.

"Who set it too record?" Piper asked walking towards it just as the tape shot out closely followed by the Shocker demon.

Phoebe froze, squeezing her eyes closed and tensing up her body waiting for the shock to hit. Piper threw up her hands but missed the demon and got the TV instead.

"OH!"Prue cried in surprise grabbing Piper's hands and yanking them down.

"Look out!" Phoebe cried as the Shocker demon raced by their feet and out into the hall rising to its full height, "Uh-oh." Phoebe muttered before it sent a bolt of electricity at Prue sending her soaring backwards into the set of thin shelves in front of the back window, landing behind the overstuffed chair.

"Oh no." Piper cried and ran to her and Phoebe levitated into the air and kicked the demons head, unfortunately all that did was electrocute her.

Piper's eyes widened as she watched her younger sister convulse in the air. "Oh, crap!" she cursed and ran through the dining room, grabbing an empty coat hanger and pushing it through the middle of the Shocker demon, releasing Phoebe from its hold then blasted it back into the wall socket.

"AH!" Phoebe yelped as she hit the ground hard.

Piper sighed and dropped the coat rack, blowing a stray hair from her face.

"Ow." Prue gasped as she pushed herself to her feet and stumbled over to Phoebe, hauling her up too.

"Ow! Ow! Owwwww!" Phoebe moaned loudly as she regained her balance.

Prue rolled her neck and heard numerous cracking sounds, "Oh, not good."

Piper smiled wryly at them both, "Well, that was fun!" she exclaimed with a false chipper.

Andy walked towards them with Penny and Patty, "Are you three alright?" he asked although his eyes never left Prue's form.

Piper nodded silently.

Phoebe looked less sure, "I'm okay...I think." She told him shaking her body.

Prue stared at him silently then nodded her head slowly, "I'll live." She assured him then turned to her sisters, "I can't get married with a Shocker demon in the house." She pointed out and Phoebe's eyes widened in panic.

"We've gotta convince Paige to move in with us soon, before there's nobody left to move in _with_." Piper also pointed out with a frown.

"You can't force her to do something that she isn't ready to do, Piper." Patty reminded her daughter gently.

"Oh really?" Piper countered, eyebrows raised, "Watch me."

"Guess we need a new TV." Andy added, ending the impending argument before it could really begin.

Prue gasped, her hand flying out and gripping Andy's arm unconsciously, "Oh no!" she winced her eyes darting towards the kitchen.

Piper and Phoebe followed her gaze and gasped too, "The Prince!" they exclaimed at the same time then made a run for the kitchen.

"He's gone?" Phoebe asked uncertainly as she glanced around the kitchen, "What? Did he go back to fairytale land?"

Prue's eyes widened as she walked into the utility, "No such luck. The back door is wide open." She announced coming back in, "So...he probably went after Paige." She concluded with a nod.

"He left?" Piper's eyes widened as she sagged back against the counter.

"So..."Phoebe piped up from the fridge, "He's just wandering around in chain mail?"

"It's San Francisco. Nobody will notice." Piper said with a shrug and Prue chuckled.

"Well, sooner or later, someone's gonna notice." Phoebe insisted as she unscrewed a bottle of water.

"And the medieval trail is gonna lead them right back to us." Prue finished with a sigh.

Phoebe nodded her head vigorously.

"Alright." Piper nodded, "You try scrying for him and if that doesn't work, I'll have Leo orb Paige back here and hopefully the Prince will follow." She suggested with a hopeful shrug.

Prue scoffed, "Uh...maybe we should try a different approach with her." She suggested.

Piper shook her head, "She is not gonna come back here voluntarily."

"Not about that." Prue said shooting her a 'well duh' look, "About getting her to move in. Maybe...it's too soon for her too."

**~PO4~  
**

**The Royal Castle  
**

"I have one question." Lady Julia spoke up from her place behind her prison bars, "If good magic rescued my Prince from you, what makes you think he'll return?" she asked with a knowing glint in her eye.

The Evil Enchantress stood up slowly, "I don't." She answered simply, "That's why I plan on following his footsteps and bringing him back, after I destroy the good magic that intervened of course." She added with an evil smirk.

Lady Julia bit back a scoff, "And what makes you think you can?"

"Oh...I don't know." The Evil Enchantress replied walking towards her and with the wave of her hand raised the bars, "Because I'm petty and evil and vindictive." As she toyed with an atheme, the blade sharp and twisted, "But most of all...I'm determined." She concluded resting the tip of the blade against the Maiden's throat.

"I am the object of his true love." Lady Julia reminded her smugly, "Your spell only appropriated it. Kill me and you break the spell."

The Evil Enchantress smiled sweetly at her, "I know. I know." And swiftly cut a lock of hair, "_That's_ why I needed _this_ for my potion to work." She explained gesturing to the lock of hair. She then abruptly spun around and with a wave of her hand dropped the bars back down before Lady Julia could even attempt to escape.

"You cannot do this!" Lady Julia cried angrily, walking forwards and glaring hatefully at the Enchantress.

The Evil Enchantress turned her head slowly, "One thing you need to know about me, Lady Julia." She stared stoically at her, "Nobody tells me what to do." She spat her features darkening.

Lady Julia sighed and the Enchantress smirked dropping the hair into the potion and relishing in the small explosion it created.

**~PO4~  
**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

"Nobody tells me what to do Leo." Paige informed him strongly as she moved around the copy machine room, "And besides, I'm still mad at you for _watching over me._ I deserve better than that, especially from you."

"Well, I'm a guardian Paige. It's what I do." He replied with a frown. "Especially during times like this when it's dangerous for you to be alone." He reminded her kindly.

Paige frowned quizzically, "It's a _fairytale_, not a horror movie."

Leo repressed the urge to roll his eyes, "I was talking about the Shocker demon." He corrected her swiftly.

Paige paused for a second then shrugged, "Yeah, well, he's not half as scary as Prince Charming coming after me."

Leo brightened at that, "All the more reason you should be staying with Prue, Piper and Phoebe." He pointed out.

Paige turned to him abruptly, "What if I don't want too?" she asked finding this reoccurring argument to be quite exhausting, "What if I wanna..." she shrugged, "...climb a mountain or...go dive the Great Barrier Reef, huh?"

Leo looked at her quizzically, "What?" he asked completely confused.

Paige rolled her eyes and made a dismissive gesture with her hand, "Never mind. Look, I've had a blast being a witch. I like the spells, like the potions. I'm even getting used to orbing." She listed off the pros then turned negative, "But god! I've just had enough."and barged past him.

Leo sighed, feeling sorry for her and seeing her point but knowing that it really didn't matter, "Well, there is no enough Paige. This is who you are now." He explained, "You know that. Why are you running from it?"he asked and Paige faltered.

Paige looked up at him with a 'well duh' look on her face, "Oh gee, I don't know. Being hunted by the Source, ducking the Furies and being shrunk by a psycho demon, not to mention being chased after by my bedtime stories. I don't know _why_ I wouldn't want the rest of my life to be just like that."

Leo smiled sympathetically, "You're not alone anymore. You have sisters' now."

Paige scoffed, "Yeah sisters' who are pressuring me to move in with them for all the _wrong_ reasons."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leo asked, confused again.

Paige closed her eyes and shook her head, "Nothing." She said sadly, "Forget about it."

Leo refused to let it go that easily and stared her down until she relented and opened up to him.

Paige sighed heavily and looked to the floor, "I don't know. Sometimes I feel like they want me to be as lovable as Phoebe or as smart as Piper or as strong as Prue and I just...can't do that." She admitted sadly, "I'm just me and, and asking me to move in _just_ because it's the most convenient way to vanquish a demon..." she trailed off and shrugged, "...don't make me go back there Leo." She begged and he sighed looking her over carefully. "Not just yet okay?" she continued looking him on the eye again, "I just need some time." She concluded with a sigh then turned around and left the room calling over her shoulder, "I'll call you if I need you."

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Phoebe and Prue sat on the couch with a map and a crystal, Phoebe dangling it above hoping to locate the Prince. Penny sat on the chair to their right while Patty perched on the arm.

"That is hopeless." Penny cried pointing to the map and crystal, "There's no way you're going to find him in a city this big."

"Yeah, thanks Grams." Phoebe muttered frustration evident in her voice.

Prue sighed and rubbed her sister's back soothingly.

"Darryl. Darryl? Darryl!" Piper exclaimed walking back into the living room, phone pressed to her ear and a frown firmly in place, "Slow down okay? Carjackings happen all the time." She pointed out walking to the couch where her sisters' sat, "Why are you calling us?" she asked confusion evident in both her voice and on her face. She paused before she sat, "A garbage truck?" she questioned with a disgusted expression, "At sword point!" She repeated loudly as she sank down next to Prue, causing both her sisters' to turn to her sharply, "We'll get back to ya." She sighed.

"NO!" Prue cried suddenly, "Let me talk to him." She said ushering with her hands.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Hey, Darryl?...Yeah, uh...Prue wants to talk to you..." she nodded, "Okay." then passed the phone to her big sister.

Prue snatched it out her hands and shot out her seat walking towards the kitchen.

Piper nodded again, "Okay."

"_Please_ don't tell me that the police found him?" Phoebe begged turning to her sister.

"Not yet." Piper replied, "How bout you?" she asked nodding at the map.

"HA!" Grams threw in from her place in the chair.

Phoebe mock glared at her while Piper attempted not to laugh, "Nothing. I mean, he's not a witch, and he's not a demon so..."

"Grrrrrr!" Prue growled striding back into the room and slamming the phone back into its cradle.

"Jeeze Prue." Piper cried as she jumped slightly, "Ease up on the phone will ya?"

Phoebe chuckled, "Yeah, what did it ever do to you?" she asked as Prue slumped back down in between them.

Prue sighed heavily, "Nothing. _Magic_, on the other hand: it's ruining my life!" she yelled dropping her head into her hands dejectedly, "Someone please just, just kill me now. Please just, kill me right now." She muttered as Phoebe rubbed her back like Prue had done for her minutes before.

"Oh honey." Phoebe cooed kissing her head while Penny frowned slightly angered by her granddaughter's declaration and Patty gazed at her daughter, eyes full of concern.

Piper sighed, "Alright. LE—" but stopped as her husband orbed into the room, "—O! Hi." She smiled at him.

"Hi." Leo smiled back rocking back and forth on his feet nervously.

Phoebe looked up and around, "Where's Paige?" she asked him.

"Paige? She didn't wanna come." Leo replied simply.

Piper laughed a little, "She what? Did you explain the situation to her?" she asked expectantly.

"Yes." Leo nodded.

Piper squinted, "And she _still_ refused to come?" she asked and Leo, once again nodded.

"You have gotta be kidding me." Prue muttered, head still in her hands.

"Leo! We are up to our pointy little hats in demonic problems here!" Piper cried incredulously, "We need her."

Leo nodded again, "She knows that."

"How..." Prue cried lifting her head to look at him, "...can you possibly be so _calm_?"

Phoebe placed a hand on her sister's arm, "I don't understand. We're her _sisters'_." Leo nodded once more.

"Oh enough with the nodding already!" Prue snapped suddenly.

"Yeah...but that's not the reason you need her." Leo continued on calmly.

Piper watched him carefully, "Is there more to that or are you just gonna leave us hangin'?" she asked knowing her husband wasn't telling them the whole story.

"Look, I don't want to get in the middle of this. This is between you guys." Leo insisted, "But I _will_ tell you that just wanting her to battle demons with you isn't enough of a reason to get her to move in."

"It's a pressing reason!" Piper snapped this time.

"But it's not a sisterly one." Phoebe countered looking to the floor.

Prue and Piper turned to her questioningly and she sighed.

Leo nodded at Phoebe who closed her eyes slowly.

"In the mean time..." Leo looked at Prue, "You need to find the Prince before he exposes you. So I suggest you check with the _Book of Shadows_ and get up to speed on Paige's fairytale." He suggested forcefully, "And I will check with the Elders and see what they know." He added pointing to the heavens as he began to orb out.

"HEY!" Prue called sharply and he stopped, "Why do you always look at me when you talk about exposure?" she asked in a deadpan voice.

Leo sighed, shook his head then disappeared in a swirl of bright orbs.

Prue shrugged, "It was a legitimate question." She defended while the other two sulked.

**~PO4~  
**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

The Prince stormed through the building, weaving in and out of the desks in search of his beloved causing quite a stir.

Paige was back in the copy room when she heard the commotion outside and went to the door to investigate. She peered out the window and gasped at the sight of the chain mail clad Prince striding towards her.

"At last, I found you." He smiled when he reached her.

"How?" Paige asked incredulously.

"I followed your heart, my love." The Prince replied lovingly.

Paige sighed in frustration and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them, "You can't be here. You need to leave before security comes." She insisted slightly panicked.

The Prince shook his head, "I will not leave until you are with child."

Paige took a step back and held up one finger, "Okay, a) I always use protection and b) you're a fairytale."

The Prince reached out to touch her and Paige jerked away, "I won't harm you." He assured her kindly.

Paige held up a hand as she was backed into one of the copy machines, "Just keep that sword of yours sheathed, pal." She ordered.

Suddenly Paige received a sharp shock from the machine and jumped forwards the Prince pulling her away from it too.

Paige watched on wide eyes as the Shocker demon exited the copy machine and lunged at her.

The Prince jumped back in fear as the demon began electrocuting Paige.

The Prince pulled out his sword and sliced it through the middle of the demon releasing Paige who slumped to the ground with a 'thud'. Paige watched as it retreated into a light socket and sighed. She looked up to find the Prince standing above her, hand held out for her to take, which she did hesitantly and he pulled her to her feet.

"Fear not." He smiled, "I have slain the beast, my love."

Paige smiled at him, entranced and replied, "You most certainly have." She agreed.

"Hey Paige." Mr. Cowan called through the locked door, "You all right in there?"

"I will stay forever by your side." The Prince told her sweetly caressing her cheek, "Every moment of every day, you will know you are protected, desired, loved."

Paige looked deep into his eyes and grinned, "That's so sweet."

"Paige! PAIGE!" he boss yelled as the security guards broke open the door. "Paige, what the hell is going on? Who is this guy?"

Paige bit her lip nervously then pointed to the Prince stating, "Renaissance Fair." Then nodded happy with her quick-thinking-cover-up, "Yeah, we're trying to score tickets for the orphanage. See ya." She concluded pulling the Prince to the door and getting the hell outta there before anything else went wrong.

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"I don't see what the big deal is." Piper voiced as she lit some candles in the attic, "You'd think she'd wanna move in here considering the dump she lives in."

"Piper." Prue and Phoebe reprimanded at the same time while Patty frowned at her daughter and Penny chuckled.

Piper ignored them and continued with her rant, "Just wait until the Shocker demon attacks her."

"Piper?" Phoebe interrupted again from the book but for a very different reason.

Prue frowned making her way over to Phoebe.

Piper still didn't hear, "_Then _she might not be so resistant to the idea." She stated knowingly.

"Defiant, clever and independent." Phoebe said loudly then looked up at her two sisters', "That kinda describes Paige, don't ya think?" she asked seriously.

Piper snorted and Prue laughed wryly, "Yeah." She agreed, "Along with stubborn, stubborn and more stubborn."

Piper shot Prue a pointed look as she joined her sisters' by the book, "Yeah, and you're little miss 'push-over'." She snorted.

Prue mock glared, "No. That's you." She fired back and Piper stuck out her tongue.

"Alright." Phoebe laughed turning their attention back to her, "Listen to this: A powerful witch who came to the craft late, but learned to use it quickly." She turned to her sisters', "I'm telling you _this_ is Paige." She stabbed the book for emphasis.

"What are you getting at?" Piper asked impatiently.

"Well, don't you think that's it's a huge coincidence that Paige's fairytale just _happens_ to be in the _'Book of Shadows'_?" Phoebe asked looking between the two, "And that this Prince just _happens_ to show up in the 21st Century, head over heels in love with her?"

Piper frowned, "Okay, connect the dots will ya?"

Phoebe sighed, "What if it's not a fairytale? What if it's a memory?" she asked slowly, "Paige's memory from a past life."

Piper suppressed a chuckle, "Now you're reaching."

Prue shook her head with a sly smile, "No. No, I don't think so." She disagreed and both her sisters' turned to her, "Phoebe's past life came back to haunt her." She pointed out with a gesture in Phoebe's direction, "Why not Paige's?" she asked and Piper relented.

"Think about it." Phoebe continued, "What if Paige _was_ the Evil Enchantress, once upon a time?" she smirked smugly.

Piper narrowed her eyes and glanced down at the book, "But the Enchantress' power was to conjure the elements." She pointed out sounding quite smug herself, "Paige can't so that." And Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but..."Prue spoke up, eyes on the page, "Your powers change and evolve as you grow. They can also be determined by certain life choices that you make." She added then faltered a little and looked up, over at her grandmother, "Right?"

Penny nodded and smiled proudly, "Exactly right."

Prue grinned then smirked smugly at her two sisters' who both rolled their eyes and groaned.

Piper shook her head and muttered, "Over-achiever." under her breath, earning herself a smack from Prue.

Their playful banter was interrupted by the appearance of a large portal behind their mother.

Patty jumped and walked closer to her mother and daughters'.

Piper bit her lip, "This doesn't look good." She stated as they walked around the _'Book of Shadows.'_

The Evil Enchantress stepped out and held up her hands shooting wind at the five women and knocking them to the ground.

"Oh! Paige!" Prue barked as she sat up.

"Where is the Prince?" The Enchantress demanded coldly.

"Still think I'm reaching?" Phoebe asked as she hauled Piper to her feet.

"I don't believe this!" Piper cried in anger.

The Evil Enchantress held up her left hand and shot a bolt of fire at them as they hid behind furniture.

"Oh dear!" Prue muttered as she pulled Penny to her feet and ushered her mother and grandmother behind the same piece as her sisters'.

The Evil Enchantress aimed again and fired as the five women raced out of the attic and down the stairs.

* * *

**~PO4~**

"Crap!" Phoebe muttered as she extinguished the third small fire left behind in the wake of the Enchantress' attack. She sighed and turned to see Piper running into the kitchen with her own fire extinguisher.

"I GOT IT!" Piper yelled running to a chair and blasting the flames. "Living room is clear." She informed placing the extinguisher on the ground.

Phoebe nodded, "So is the kitchen." She added and turned to the door as Prue entered, "Any luck?"

Prue held up her hand waving about a piece of sticky paper, "He went to court." She answered sharply referring to the whereabouts of her fiancé.

Phoebe nodded again, "Why do you think she left so suddenly?" she questioned referring to the Enchantress, "Did trashing our house become too boring for her?"

"She probably realised we don't have the Prince." Piper answered then sighed, "Great!" she threw her hands in the air, "It's not like we're having enough problems with Paige. We have to deal with her past life too?"

"He didn't say goodbye." Prue muttered to herself, as she stared into space.

Piper and Phoebe turned to her, "Huh?" they frowned in confusion.

"Andy." Prue stated as their mother and grandmother joined them, "He didn't say goodbye to me he just..." she gestured extravagantly with her arms, "...left! No, goodbye kiss! No...nothing!" she sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

Piper and Phoebe frowned moving towards their big sister as Leo orbed into the room, "Okay, I found out about the Prince." He said without any pleasantries, "What...the hell happened here?" he asked looking around.

Prue opened her eyes, "Paige's past life almost killed us." She informed him with a heavy sigh.

Leo frowned, "What?"

"Yeah." Prue continued with a short nod, "Paige, the Evil Enchantress. Same soul, different lifetimes."

Leo looked at Piper and then Phoebe who both nodded their confirmation. "She came through some magical portal looking for Prince Carjack." Piper concluded with a wave of her hand as she looked up at him.

Leo nodded, "Okay, well you have to stop her. You can't let her find him." He stressed looking concerned, "According to the Elders, if she conceives his heir, dark magic will rule his kingdom forever." The sisters' gawked, "History will be rewritten. Your future—"

"Will be screwed!" Piper interrupted, "The world will plunge into darkness. Yada, yada, yada!"

"Uh...okay that's not helping." Phoebe snapped looking unimpressed.

"I am so not getting married today." Prue muttered her voice deadpan.

Phoebe turned to her with a frown, "Don't say that. That is not helping. Do not say that." She scolded, saddened at the thought, "So if we vanquish past Paige, don't we risk vanquishing our Paige too?" she asked Leo, turning back to him.

Leo nodded solemnly, "Possibly."

"Well then fine." Prue replied, "We won't vanquish her. We'll bind her powers and send her back in time, hopefully a virgin." She concluded with a smile and a nod.

Piper chuckled, "Okay, let's get some candles. We have a potion to concoct."

**~PO4~**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

"What lures you to this time my Prince?" The Evil Enchantress questioned out loud as she picked up his pendant from the floor, "Who beckons thee?"

"Paige?" Mr. Cowan questioned as he exited his office, briefcase in hand.

The Enchantress looked up at the sound of his footsteps.

"What are you still doing here so late?" he asked, "I thought you left already?"

The Enchantress rose to her feet slowly, "What name did you call me?" she asked sounding uninterested.

Mr. Cowan frowned, "Don't tell me you're in the fair too?" he gestured to her outfit, "Don't forget to lock up." He added when she didn't reply then turned around and left the building.

The Enchantress then began wandering around the office until she came across a picture board hanging on the wall. She scanned it slowly, her eyes falling on one shot in particular: Paige and Eilish the caption underneath said.

The Enchantress cocked her head slightly as she tore it down, "Looking forward to meeting you...Paige."

**~PO4~  
**

"I still can't believe that you exist, that you're actually here." Paige gushed as she sat on the couch by her window.

The Prince walked forwards and crouched in front of her.

"I always wanted to save you from the Evil Enchantress." Paige continued as she turned to face him, "So you could live happily ever after." She smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Be with me and I shall." He replied sincerely, "Come with me. Live in my castle as my Princess.

Paige gazed at him in disbelief, "What is it with everyone wanting me to move in with them?" she asked only partially sarcastic.

"I can give you all the riches you desire." The Prince rose to his feet, "I can take you away from all this." He gestured around them.

Paige smiled, "As tempting as that is, I know it's just the spell talking." She said regretfully.

"But isn't that what true love is?" the Prince countered, "Falling under someone's spell?" he asked taking the seat next to her, "Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, I swear."

Paige looked at him wistfully, "Can you make me as good as my sisters' need me to be?" The Prince shifted in his seat and Paige held up her hand, "Never mind. You wouldn't understand." She tried to laugh it off but merely sighed.

"Try me." The Prince said sounding determined.

They gazed at one another for several seconds before he lent in to kiss her just as Leo orbed in with Prue, Piper and Phoebe, potions in hand.

"Hey!" Piper cried as she threw out one hand and froze the Prince.

Paige gasped jumping back then sighed, "What is going on with this barging in thing?" she asked pissed off again, or still, standing up and walking towards them. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Sorry." Piper apologized, "Thought he was attacking you."

"And we didn't _barge_." Prue added and Paige looked at her, "We _orbed_." She smirked and Paige glared.

"He was kissing me." Paige returned her attention to Piper, "It's called kissing." She explained her tone patronising, "And what are you doing here anyway?" she demanded, "I told you I'd call if I needed to."

"Well, something's come up." Leo replied, "Something you're not gonna like."

"Something worse than this?" Paige asked gesturing about her.

"The Evil Enchantress is here." Phoebe informed her bluntly and Paige gawked, "She nearly killed us trying to get to him." She nodded to the Prince.

"Trashed the house too." Prue muttered darkly.

"Oh my god!" Paige gasped sitting down slowly.

"Actually that's not the worst part." Piper informed her, "Remember how we were wondering how _she_ cast a spell on _him_ but he fell for _you_?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Paige replied with a nod.

"Well...that's because you're her." Prue said gently, "I mean, she's you." She corrected uncertainly.

"Well uh..." Phoebe tried to help then turned to Piper.

"Oh um..." Piper bit her lip then turned to her husband, "Yeah, help."

Leo walked forwards, "Look, what she means is that _you_ were the Evil Enchantress in one of your past lives." He explained easily, "So when you read the spell in the '_Book of Shadows_' he came."

"And that's also why you remember the fairytale so well." Piper added as the three of them walked closer to the youngest, "It's because you've actually _lived_ _it_ once before."

Paige stared unblinking for a few seconds then smiled, "Okay, I can deal with this. Yeah." She said with false cheer, "No wonder I related to her the most." She muttered then looked at her sisters' sharply, "Does this mean I'm evil?"she asked fearfully.

"Yes." All three sisters said on impulse and Paige's face fell.

"No." Prue corrected herself quickly.

"No." Phoebe agreed with a reassuring smile.

"No." Piper added after for emphasis.

"No, not you just your past self." Prue explained, "You've grown and evolved...like Phoebe." She added with a smirk and Phoebe gasped.

"Hey!" she cried and wacked Prue's arm.

"Ow! Hey, watch it there missy." Prue scolded and Phoebe glared.

"We all have." Piper took over, "That's what we do." She smiled.

"Right." Prue nodded, "So, the plan is to bind the Enchantress' power with _this_ little potion." She waved the vial of purple liquid in the air for Paige to see.

Piper, Phoebe and Leo held up their own.

Paige nodded, "I'll do it." She stated firmly standing up and taking the vial from Prue's hand.

"Alright, then we'll—" Prue said slowly but was cut off by her youngest sister.

"No." Paige cut it heading for the door, "I mean by myself. I put you guys in danger." She said ashamed, "I'll get you out of it. It's my story. I have to end it once and for all. Besides..." she looked at Prue, "..._you_ have a wedding to get ready for."

"But you don't know how to find the Enchantress." Leo pointed out with a frown.

"Well, she's after the Prince right?" Paige asked, "I'll just backtrack and surprise her."

"No." Prue shook her head, "It's too dangerous."

"Prue." Paige sighed.

"There's no reason for you to do this alone." Phoebe spoke up softly, "It's not just your story anymore. You've got sisters' now." She reminded her and Paige smiled.

"But..." Piper spoke up, "...if you wanna do this yourself? Then do it." She encouraged with an understanding smile.

Prue threw out her hands and turned to Piper with an incredulous look while Phoebe looked confused.

"I do." Paige answered slightly surprised but grateful.

"Yeah, if that's what you want, we'll be here uh...with the Prince." Piper assured her.

Paige smiled again and turned around, exiting the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing?" Prue demanded before the door had even closed.

"Why'd you let her go?" Phoebe asked confused.

Piper sighed and folded her arms across her chest, "Because it's time we realised we can't make her do something she doesn't wanna do." She pointed out wisely and Phoebe nodded with a smile.

Prue's brow creased in worry as she stared at the closed door, hands on her hips, "You'll wish you never said that if the Evil Bitch kills her." She muttered her voice dripping with concern.

* * *

**~PO4~**

Paige unlocked her car and got in quickly, slamming the door closed behind her. She looked up as she fastened her seatbelt and gasped. The Evil Enchantress was striding towards her.

Paige started her car and hit the accelerator but the Enchantress held up her hands sending out a powerful wind that stalled Paige's car, preventing it from coming close to her.

Paige cursed and quickly exited the vehicle walking towards her evil past self.

The Evil Enchantress looked her up and down, "Don't tell me I've become good the future." She muttered disgusted at the thought.

"Damn good." Paige assured clutching the potion tighter before throwing it at herself.

The Enchantress held up one hand and sent a bolt of electricity at the oncoming bottle shattering it.

"And here I was _so _looking forward to meeting myself." The Enchantress smirked triumphantly. She then threw up her hand again and sent the same powerful wind at Paige, which sent her soaring backwards landing on her car windshield cracking it and rendering her unconscious.

* * *

"What is it?" Piper asked seeing the panicked look on her husband's face.

"Something's wrong." He answered slowly, "Paige is in trouble."

Piper, Prue and Phoebe jumped to their feet, "Well, go, go, go!" Piper cried slamming her hands onto his chest and Leo instantly disappeared in his usual swirl of bright orbs.

Prue rounded on Piper and shot her a pointed look. "See!"

Suddenly the door flew open and the enchantress appeared, "Remember me?" she asked smugly.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe whirled round to face her.

"Uh-oh." Phoebe muttered etching closer to her sisters'.

* * *

Leo orbed in next to Paige's car to find her bleeding and unconscious on top of it. Leo immediately outstretched his hands above her , healing her injuries.

Paige gasped loudly as she shot upright.

"What happened?" Leo asked looking her over.

Paige grimaced, "Ow! The Evil Enchantress." She replied as a loud cracking sound came from her apartment up above them.

"Oh no!" Paige gasped as Leo pulled her to her feet, "No!"

* * *

Prue, Piper and Phoebe screamed as they dived behind Paige's bed to escape an oncoming fire bolt.

"Come to me, my Prince." The Enchantress called softly and the Prince walked towards her without question.

The Enchantress gestured at the open portal to which he stepped through willingly. She then turned to the sisters as Prue and Piper shot up, Phoebe moving slower nursing a bleeding head wound. She held up her hands and blasted them with wind, pushing them back.

"WE CAN'T JUST LET HER GET AWAY!" Prue yelled over the noise made by the portal.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?" Piper asked turning to her, "GO BACK TO THE MIDDLE AGES, THE DARK AGAES OR WHATEVER THE HELL AGES THOSE ARE?" she asked doubtfully.

Prue smirked at her, "EXACTLY!" she cried pushing herself to her feet and running to the portal.

"NO! PRUE!" Piper cried jumping in after her older sister just before the portal closed.

"WAIT!" Phoebe yelled getting there too late. "No!" she cried slamming her hands against the now bare wall, "Damn it!"

Paige and Leo came bursting through the door, "Are you okay?" Leo asked her and Phoebe shook her head.

"No!" she snapped, "No! I am not okay!" she replied holding out her blood covered hand.

Paige looked around her now trashed apartment, "Where are Prue and Piper?" she asked warily.

Phoebe chuckled angrily, "They're gone!" she replied with false chipper gesturing to the wall, "Disappeared through the portal with you—her and the Prince." She revealed worried.

Paige shook her head.

"Oh yes!" Phoebe insisted, cringing when her head stung.

"What have I done?" Paige cried.

* * *

Leo continued to feel the wall that his wife and sister-in-law disappeared through, hoping to find some way to open the portal.

"This is all my fault!" Paige exclaimed as she continued to pace back and forth, "You three were _crazy_ to trust me!" she cried looking at Phoebe, "_Why_ didn't I listen to you guys!"

Leo sighed in frustration, "Now isn't the time to lose it Paige. We need to get them _back_."

Phoebe nodded walking over to her little sister, "Leo's right Paige. Freaking out is only gonna make things worse. It's not going to help Prue and Piper." She said soothingly, rubbing comforting circles on Paige's back.

"Get them back?" Paige echoed, "What do we do? Hop on a bus to medieval times?" she asked sarcastically.

"Paige concentrate!" Leo said sharply getting more frustrated, "You're a powerful witch, whether you like it or not."

"Yeah well, I wasn't powerful enough to take out the Enchantress was I?" she retorted.

"Not alone." Phoebe spoke up, "But you'll have me this time." She smiled.

"One thing you're past life should tell you, is that you've always been powerful." Leo pointed out, leaving the comforting to Phoebe, "You _still_ have that power inside of you, don't be afraid to tap into it now."

Paige turned to Phoebe, "Can't you help?" she begged.

Phoebe nodded, "I can but I'm not going to. This is _your_ story right?"

Paige sighed heavily and sat down, "Right. This is _my_ fairytale. This all started with a spell that brought the Prince here, so maybe if I rearrange it a little?" she asked unsure and Phoebe nodded encouragingly, "What if instead of bringing the Prince to me, I bring myself to him?" she asked and Phoebe grinned.

"YAY!" she praised clapping her hands.

Paige frowned, "You'd already thought of that hadn't you." she stated.

Phoebe nodded, "Yup! Almost immediately but I wanted _you_ to think of it yourself!"

Paige rolled her eyes and stood up again, "Okay..._'Bring together my Prince and me. Kingdom now I wish to see. Crossing history to his side. From myself I will not hide."_ Paige chanted uncertainly.

Phoebe smiled, "Nice job sis. Not bad for your first spell."

Paige smiled and her eyes widened as a portal appeared in place of the other, "Oh my god!" she gasped, "I did it, it worked." She cried grabbing Phoebe's hand and striding forwards, both of them disappearing through it while Leo stayed put.

Suddenly both Phoebe and Paige reappeared grabbing his shirt. "We are so not going without you." Phoebe informed him before the two sisters yanked him through, the portal closing behind them.

**~PO4~  
**

**Dark Ages - The Royal Castle  
**

The two eldest sisters' were chained to one of the numerous walls of the Castle's dungeon where they're powers did not work and struggling was useless.

"So..." Prue began as she tugged on her shackles, "You still glad you told Paige to 'go for it'?"

"Hey!" Piper snapped, "_You're_ the one that decided to jump through the portal!" she exclaimed tugging on her own.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Yes well, _excuse me_ for trying to fix the mess that you had a hand in creating!" she snapped back, "How the hell was I supposed to know our powers would be useless here?"

Piper nodded and tried to point, "Another reason why we should not have jumped in!"

"You know..." Lady Julia interrupted the squabbling sisters', "I still don't understand who you are?" Prue and Piper turned to her, "What land did you come from?" Lady Julia questioned.

Piper sighed, "Disneyland. Future world." She replied nonchalantly.

"Piper!" Prue hissed then turned to the young woman, "We're witches." She said with a smile, "And we have the potion that will stop the Enchantress." She boasted with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Piper nodded, "Let's go get her!" she said marching forwards, "Oops, we can't!" she laughed turning to Prue, "Because we're chained to a wall!" she cried shaking her arms for added effect.

Prue rolled her eyes and Lady Julia sighed in defeat.

* * *

Paige, Leo and Phoebe rounded the corner to find a very naked looking Prince in bed and a nightgown clad Enchantress walking towards him.

"Okay, find Prue and Piper." Paige instructed Leo and Phoebe, "I'll try to hold her off until you get back."

Leo frowned, "How? Your powers don't work in the past?"

"Yeah but if we really are one in the same, I should be able to tap into hers." Paige explained her logic.

Phoebe beamed at Leo, "Oh she's smart!" then turned to Paige, "You're so smart." and kissed her cheek.

Paige stifled her laughter, "Go get our sisters' Phoebe." She said firmly.

Phoebe nodded her head, "Be careful." She whispered before she and Leo disappeared.

* * *

"SISTERS!" Phoebe cried happily as she entered the dungeon, Leo behind her.

"SSSHH!" both her sisters' hissed in unison and Phoebe cringed.

"Sorry." She apologised running towards them.

"Hi!" Prue smiled at her younger sister, who grinned back.

"Hey!" Piper addressed her husband as he and Phoebe attempted to free them.

"BEHIND YOU!" Prue screamed as a guard came out of nowhere and threw Leo away from them then knocked Phoebe to the ground.

"HEY!" Piper yelled watching her husband closely.

"Son of a..." Prue cursed as she kicked him hard in the face and he stumbled back.

The guard recovered and drew his sword turning on Leo, who pulled one from the wall and the two engaged in a sword fight.

"OH!" Piper cried as Leo narrowly missed the blade, "Oh dear!"

"Are you alright?" Prue asked Phoebe as she clambered to her feet.

"Uh-huh!" Phoebe replied as she fiddled with Prue's shackles.

* * *

"Hate to interrupt myself at a time like this." Paige voiced making her presence known.

The Enchantress turned sharply to her, "How did _you_ get here?"

"I'm charmed." Paige replied with a small smirk.

"Not for long." The Enchantress threatened then brought up her hand sending a bolt of red light at Paige who held up her own, sending a bolt of blue light her way.

* * *

"Oh god!" Piper cried as Leo continued to fight and started to lose, "Oh god!" she cried again, "He's gonna die!"

"No he's not!" Prue countered, "Look." She nodded at Leo who had fought back, with a strong head butt, leaving the guard unconscious on the floor.

"Nice!" Piper exclaimed relieved.

"Wow!" Phoebe muttered as Leo jogged over to Piper.

"Leo?" Piper cried looking her husband up and down.

"I thought you were a pacifist?" Prue asked with a smirk.

Leo turned back to the guard, "I didn't kill him did I?" and Phoebe chuckled as she continued to work on Prue's shackles.

"I have to say...I find this side of you very sexy."Piper informed him with a flirtatious smile.

"Really?" Leo asked with a grin as he freed her.

"Yeah." Piper replied and Prue rolled her eyes at Phoebe who giggled as she helped her sister down.

"Thank you." She smiled and Phoebe replied by throwing her arms around Prue's neck.

"Don't ever leave me alone like that again!" she scolded in her 'baby Phoebe' voice.

Leo helped Piper down and she grinned up at him then pulled him in for a long kiss.

"Oh get a room!" Phoebe cried still clinging to her older sister and Prue laughed along with Lady Julia.

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard in the distance. "What was that?" Phoebe asked, ending their comic relief.

Prue's eyes widened, "Paige!" she cried running out the door.

"Potion! Potion! Potion!" Piper cried hitting Leo's chest as she pulled him along.

Phoebe followed behind.

* * *

"AHHH!" Paige cried as she ducked another blast form the Enchantress, who looked really pissed off.

"Don't hurt her." The Prince stood in front of her so the Enchantress sent him flying back using the wind.

"Throw the potion!" Paige ordered as her sisters came running in.

The Enchantress raised her arms but Paige bet her too it sending her soaring backwards into the wall.

"NOW!" Paige yelled and Prue, Piper and Phoebe hurled their vials at the Enchantress.

They smashed in front of her causing a smoky explosion and when she raised her hand to use her power nothing happened.

"What have you done to me!" the Enchantress cried.

"We bound your powers Enchantress." Leo replied calmly.

"No more 'kingdom come' for you." Phoebe smirked.

Piper shook her head, "Not for you."

"How could you do this to me?" she demanded from Paige, "To us?"

"I didn't do it." Paige shook her head and gestured to her sisters', "We did it." She corrected her as Lady Julia came flying into the room and over to her Prince, helping him to his feet before kissing him passionately as the Enchantress pouted on the floor.

"I'm well, my love." The Prince assured her.

"My love?" Phoebe echoed, "Looks like it takes the kiss of true love to break the spell." She mused.

"It's in _every_ fairytale." Paige added folding her arms and smirking.

"Alright super-witch!" Prue exclaimed turning to Paige, "Get us outta here!"

**~PO4~  
**

"Okay." Paige sighed as they all walked through and the portal closed behind them, "Looks like I won't be getting my security deposit back." She muttered disappointedly.

"Yeah." Piper agreed, "Too bad you don't have any other place to stay."

Phoebe laughed, "It's no pressure." She assured her, "It's totally up to you. Whenever you're ready."

"Yeah." Prue agreed, "Who needs electricity?" she asked with a shrug, "Especially when you've got like...thirty people coming to watch you get married." she stressed then shrugged again, "But, yeah. No pressure, totally up to you."

Paige pouted at her, "I wouldn't have to stay in the basement would I?" she asked whining like a child.

Her three sisters laughed, "No!" Phoebe shook her head, "Of course not! That old Manor of ours has got more rooms than you think." She assured with a smile and a wink.

Paige smiled and nodded, "Okay then." She agreed and Phoebe cheered.

"Oh my god!" Piper gasped, "What time is it?" she asked grabbing Leo's wrist with his watch, "Oh my god!" she cried and her sisters turned to her, "We have like, an hour, before guests start arriving!" she informed them and Phoebe looked panicked, "We gotta go!"

"What about Paige's apartment?" Prue asked looking around.

Paige rolled her eyes, "It can wait. We still got a Shocker demon to vanquish let's go!"

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" Phoebe yelled as the five of them came storming through the front door.

"Thank god!" Patty cried.

"We were about to send out a search party." Penny scolded, "_Where_ have you girls been?"

"The Dark Ages." Piper replied dryly.

"Excuse me?" Patty asked.

Piper waved it off, "We'll explained later. Right now we got a demon to vanquish!" she exclaimed then clamped a hand over her mouth, "Ooops. Are the worker guys still here?" she asked nervously.

Patty shook her head, "Left an hour ago. Cakes here, flowers are here, tuxes, everything!" she said happily.

"Everything but the bride." Victor said as he entered from the kitchen, Cole, Andy and Darryl behind him.

"Daddy!" Phoebe giggled running into his arms, "Yay!"

"Demon now, hugs later." Prue snapped and Phoebe scurried back to her sisters' pulling a piece of paper from her pants pocket.

"Hit it!" she cried with a smile.

Prue nodded and flicked a light switch freeing the Shocker demon.

The four sisters' joined hands.

'_Vanquish we four witches cry. On final shock and then you die!'_

The Shocker demon cried out and exploded.

"Take that! You electricity hogging asshole!" Prue gloated with a smile and her sisters laughed.

"Enough chit chat!" Penny ordered sternly, "We have a wedding to get ready for!" she smiled.

"Do we?" Andy asked walking forwards towards his bride.

Prue's face fell as she slipped away from her sisters' slowly and over to him.

"Do we?" Andy asked again when they were face to face.

Prue gazed up at him intently. She slowly brought hand up to his cheek and smiled softly, staring deep into his eyes. She nodded her head slowly, biting her lip, "Yeah." Prue whispered and he smiled, "Of course we do. It doesn't matter to me." She assured him with a pointed look.

Andy's face broke out into a huge, relieved smile. He leaned down and kissed her hard, scooping her up and spinning her around.

Prue squealed in delight and kissed him again.

"I love you." She promised then turned to face Darryl, "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." He replied just as quiet.

Prue stood in the same spot rocking back and forth until Darryl opened his arms and she smiled, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you for coming." she whispered and he nodded, releasing her.

"Alright then!" Prue turned to the women, "Let's get ready!" she grinned and Phoebe and Paige squealed.

* * *

**~PO4~  
**

"There." Penny smiled as she secured the lace embroidered veil in her eldest granddaughter's hair, "Perfect." She whispered and kissed Prue on the cheek.

Prue ginned at her grandmother then turned slowly to face her sisters' and mother, who were quickly fixing Paige's hair. "Well?" she asked grabbing their attention, "What do ya think?" she asked spinning slowly in a circle.

The four woman gasped and Patty placed one hand over her heart, "Oh sweetheart...you look beautiful." She smiled walking towards her daughter and pulling her into a loving embrace. A

nd it was true: she did look beautiful. Prue's dress was very different than Pipers. It was a strapless corset bodice with lace embroidery that stopped just below the bust, the skirt crisp and white with soft folds across the middle and a slightly fishtailed bottom. Her hair was curled in loose and slightly messed ringlets that fell just past her shoulders. Her make-up light and gentle. The beautiful pearl clasp bracelet, that Andy had left in the drawer, adorned her right wrist. His mother had worn it on her wedding day and insisted that Prue wear it to marry her son, pearl earrings to match. Her shoes simple white points with a three inch heel, per Prue's request as she was so tiny compared to Andy.

"Oh Prue." Piper whimpered with a smile, fresh tears pooling her eyes.

"Don't you dare!" Prue cried pointing her finger, "If you start then Phoebe will and Paige and then you'll set me off and I'm having a hard time dealing with these two..." she gestured at Patty and Penny, "...to have to deal with the three of you as well and plus...we don't have time to redo any make-up!" she sniffled.

Piper nodded, "Okay! Yeah, you're right." She agreed then turned to her two younger sisters' and swatted at their arms, "Stop it!"

Paige breathed deeply and shook her head.

Phoebe sniffled, "I'm sorry it's just..."she pointed at Prue extravagantly, "...you, you look so beautiful and, and you're finally getting married to Andy and it's...it's just all so perfect." She sobbed.

Prue smiled at her, "Oh Phoebe." She spoke gently holding out her arms.

Phoebe sobbed again and walked into them.

"You're so cute." Prue chuckled and Phoebe laughed through her tears.

"I'm sorry Prue." She apologised then laughed again, "But I'm a sucker for weddings." She defended herself.

"We all are." Piper added from behind Phoebe.

Prue looked over to see both her other two sisters crying and sighed, "Oh, get over here you two." She laughed and they joined the hug.

Penny wrapped her arms around her daughter from behind and rested her head on Patty's shoulder, "Look at them." She whispered, "Look at our four girls."

Patty nodded her head but had no words to describe what she felt in that moment.

"Alright enough!" Paige exclaimed pulling away, "No more happy tears until the ceremony." She joked, "Let's fix ourselves and quickly!" she stressed.

Penny and Patty moved to fix Prue while Piper did Phoebe who then did Paige who then did Piper. Penny had just finished redoing her own when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

* * *

"COME IN!" the four sisters' called in unison and the door opened to reveal Victor, Leo, Cole and Darryl.

"Hey!" Victor smiled, "Where's my beautiful daughter?" he asked looking around the room.

"Here." Prue called quietly and waved when he turned to her, "Hi dad." She smiled.

Victor smiled proudly, "Prue you look..." he trailed off shaking his head.

"Wow!" Cole supplied for him from beside Phoebe, "She's looks wow!" he smiled.

Prue turned to Cole in surprise, "Why, thank you Cole." She said sincerely and he nodded.

"It's true." Leo supported from his place next to Piper.

Prue smiled at him, blushing a little.

"Prue you look stunning." Darryl spoke up walking towards her and kissing her cheek, "Andy will drop dead when he sees you."

Prue laughed nervously, "Oh now, don't say that." She said with a forced smile, "In this family it might actually happen." She finished quickly then kissed his cheek, "But thank you."

"We need to go." Victor voiced loudly tapping his watch, "Guests are waiting."

Darryl turned to the three other sisters, "As the 'Best Man' I get the pleasure of escorting the 'Maid of Honour', so who is that?"

Prue smiled, "It's all three of them but you get the lovely Paige." She nodded in said direction.

Paige did a little twirl and bowed before taking his arm, "Shall we?" she asked and he nodded.

Piper slipped hers into Leo's and they left also, followed by Cole and Phoebe.

"You look beautiful darling." Penny assured her with another kiss, "I love you."

Prue smiled, "I love you too Grams."

Patty walked towards her daughter and smiled, pulling her into another hug, "I love you baby." She whispered.

"Love you too Mom." Prue whispered back.

The two older woman smiled before they became transparent once again, disappearing from Victors sight.

"Where'd they go?" he asked looking around.

Prue sighed, "They're ghosts again." She replied, "Only those of magical descent can see them now."

Victor nodded having learned it best not to ask too many questioned, "My daughter's getting married." He stated proudly then offered her his arm, "Are you ready?" he asked gently.

Prue paused, took a deep calming breath and smiled, "Hell yeah." She grinned and they made their way down the stairs.

* * *

Paige and Darryl walked down the make-shift aisle first as Cannon in D played softly in the background, followed by Phoebe and Cole and then Piper and Leo.

The three sisters' looked stunning in their knee length, chiffon crimson dresses: Paige's straps resting off of her shoulders, Phoebe's left one coming across to meet the right one on the opposite side while Piper's was the simple yet elegant thicker spaghetti straps.

When Piper reached the end and stood nearest the Minister, Leo on the other side the guests rose to their feet to welcome the bride.

Prue and Victor walked slowly down the aisle Prue tearing her eyes from Andy at the end to smile at his parents and kiss her father on the cheek, who then took his seat next to Andy's parents.

She then stepped up beside Andy in front of the Minister. "Hi." Prue whispered when she stood across from the love of her life.

Andy merely stared at her mouth slightly agape, "Wow!" He whispered breathlessly.

Prue smirked, "Yeah, I've heard that a couple times already." She replied then winked at Cole who laughed.

Andy continued to stare at her, "Prue you look...magnificent."

Prue raised both eyebrows, "Wow, stepping it up a notch are ya?" she chuckled then smiled, "Thank you. You looked very...dashing yourself." She complimented raking her eyes over his tuxedo clad body.

"Shall we begin?" The Minister asked and they both nodded, Prue turning to hand Piper her flowers.

"Dearly beloved." She began, "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The Minister smiled, "In the presence of family and friends. The union of two lives as one is a sacred bond both solemn and joyful. Embracing all that you are and all that you will be."

Andy and Prue gazed at one another and Prue giggled when he winked.

Piper caught Leo's eye from across the make-shift alter and smiled.

Phoebe locked eyes with Cole and blew him a kiss.

"On this day of your marriage." The Minister continued, "Know that everything we love deeply becomes part of us. The trick is learning to receive this love with as much understanding as you give it. And knowing this, you can begin a life together with an open mind and heart."

"I Andrew Julian Trudeau vow, to love, to honour and to cherish _you_ Prudence Victoria Halliwell." Andy said softly his eyes filled with love, "For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health...till death do us part." He smiled at her and she smiled back although hers was on the watery side.

Prue cleared her throat quickly, "I Prudence Victoria Halliwell vow, to love, to honour and to cherish _you_ Andrew Julian Trudeau." She paused to blink away tears, refusing to cry during the ceremony, "For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health...till death do us part." She laughed at little instead of crying.

The Minister nodded to Andy who turned around and took Prue's white gold, diamond encrusted wedding band from Darryl and placed it on her finger saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Prue took Andy's white gold band and slipped it onto his finger also saying, "With this ring, I thee...wed."

Andy looked into her eyes and said firmly, "I do."

Prue stared back and replied somewhat shakily, "I do."

The Minister smiled at the couple, "I know pronounce you...husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." She grinned.

Andy grinned and Prue laughed as he slipped on arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him kissing her hard, cheers erupting from all present.

Prue moaned quietly as she snaked her arms up and around his neck pulling him down.

Andy wrapped his other arm around her waist and lifted her into the air, Prue giggling against his lips as their friends and family celebrated.

* * *

Paige Mathews raced to her new bedroom door and tore it open before the knuckles behind the insistent knocking went right through it.

"TA-DA!" She cried holding out her arms as her three older sisters' entered, "What do you think?" she asked eagerly.

"Wow!" Prue gasped as she looked around.

"Yeah, wow!" Piper agreed, "It's _definitely_ different." She nodded glancing from object to object.

"It's definitely _you_!" Phoebe stressed with a smile.

Paige cringed, "Is that a good thing?" she asked unsure.

Phoebe swatted at her arm, "Of course it is!" she assured her forcefully.

Paige sighed in relief and smiled, "Good, cause I was actually thinking the living room could use a little spicing up." She joked.

"Haha!" Piper cried pointing at her, "She's funny." She stated turning to Prue unimpressed while Phoebe laughed at the joke.

"Uh-huh." Prue agreed then turned to Paige shaking her head, "Don't push it!" she warned and Paige giggled.

They were interrupted by a loud knocking at the front door.

Phoebe groaned, "Uh...I hope that's not another one of your past lives."

Prue ginned, "I hope it's another gift."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Nu-uh missy. It's the day _after_ the wedding now. You don't get presents the day _after_ the wedding." She pointed out bursting Prue's excited bubble, causing her to pout childishly.

Paige laughed, "It's Glen. I asked him to stop by." She told them with a sad smile.

"Oh, the cute guy from the apartment?" Phoebe asked and stated, "He's yummy."

"Yeah, he is." Paige agreed, "But he's gonna have to be yummy in Australia. He's leaving." She informed them regretfully, "He asked me to go with but...I decided to pass." She shrugged.

"Oh...you disappointed?" Piper asked sympathetically.

Paige shrugged again, "A little...but it's not like I'll be lacking in adventures here." She pointed out with a smile.

"No, you won't." Phoebe shook her head as she threw an arm around Paige's shoulders.

"For what it's worth?" Prue spoke up softly, "We're really glad you decided to stay."

Paige nodded, "Me too." She whispered then patted Phoebe's arm, "Alright I gotta go." She announced grabbing her bag. "And don't forget." She stopped at the door, "If you need me? _Please_ knock." She finished then disappeared down the stairs.

Piper and Prue chuckled to themselves as Phoebe came to stand on the other side of Prue.

"And they lived...happily ever after." Piper said with some disbelief, referring to their new living arrangements.

Phoebe giggled and Prue nodded slowly looking slightly sceptical herself.

"I think we need some margaritas." Prue suggested with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Phoebe mock gasped, "Prue...it is eleven o'clock in the morning." She stated and Piper nodded.

Prue shrugged, "Hell, it's six o'clock somewhere right?" she asked with a smirk and they both laughed, pulling her out the door and disappearing down the stairs.

**~PO4~**

* * *

'_Well...there it is! :S Whatcha think? I know it was super long but I'm sure none of you have a problem with that right? Lol_

_PLEASE review for me? I'll write faster if you do, which means speedier updates. ;)_

_As always you're all rock stars!_

_Rachel xo_

_P.S...you owe me extra reviews considering i took time out from reading 'Eclipse' to post this for you all! And you fellow Twilight lovers know how incredibly hard that is to do! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Brain Drain  
**_

_'Hey! :D How ya'll doin'? SO sory for the delay but life just kinda got all crappy and painful BUT i will not bore you with the details. :S  
As always, REALLY long chapter for you so PLEASE enjoy! Carry on...'_

* * *

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Damn it!" Piper Halliwell-Wyatt cursed as she stared into her open oven, "These ones are burnt too!" she sighed in frustration reaching in with her oven gloved hand and yanking out her tray of crispy black cookies, "I'm losing my touch." She stated sadly as she threw the tray onto the counter along with her perfectly golden batch and her not so golden batch of cooling homemade treats.

Phoebe Halliwell shook her head vigorously, "Oh, no, it's okay sweetie." She assured her older sister as she closed the oven door gently, before Piper could kick it in anger, "They're just a little crisp."

Piper merely rolled her eyes and sighed staring at her imperfections.

Phoebe smirked, "You know..." she spoke loudly making sure that Piper heard her, "...personally, I am glad that you're not a chef anymore." She stated with a smile and chuckled when Piper shot her a bewildered look, "I'd probably be three hundred pounds by now." She elaborated.

"Who's three hundred pounds?" Prue Halliwell-Trudeau questioned upon entering the kitchen. She smiled at her sisters' then headed straight for the coffee pot.

"Me." Phoebe answered simply and Prue turned, looked her up and down then frowned as she poured her coffee and walked around the other side of the island to face them.

Phoebe chuckled again, "Well, I _would be_ if Piper was still a chef." She explained and Prue nodded.

"Oh yeah. Me too." She agreed with a nod then turned to her other sister who was staring intently at her cookies.

"Maybe I should make another batch." Piper thought aloud, appearing to not have heard a single word her sisters' had just said and for her benefit as well.

Phoebe bit her lip and inched closer to Piper, "Um...Piper?" she called and her sister inclined her head ever-so-slightly, "Remember when you told me to tell you when you're obsessing?" she asked hiding her amusement.

Piper dropped her spatula and turned to her sharply, "I'm not obsessing!" Piper insisted and Prue snorted then buried her head in her mug at Piper's scowl. "I just want everything to be perfect, that's all." She defended.

Prue nodded slowly, "Yeah but Piper...it's a baby shower, not a royal wedding." She pointed out with a smirk.

Piper scowled at her, "Ha. Ha." She stuck out her tongue as Phoebe made her way around the other side.

Phoebe smirked and nudged Prue with a wink, "Besides, don't you think you're doing enough already?" she asked her flustered sister. "For god sakes you're hosting it, and you're not even close to Wendy anymore."

"_That _is precisely why I am doing all of this." Piper explained with a sigh, "I swear to god, in the last couple of years, we've vanquished more friendships than we have demons."

"That is true." Prue agreed sadly, "So true, it's, it's very depressing." She frowned moodily.

Phoebe nodded once as she reached into the fridge for the milk, "Oh, come on." She murmured under her breath.

"What?" Prue asked turning to her as Piper looked up.

Phoebe held up the now empty carton of milk, shaking it in the air, "Got milk?"

Piper took a deep breath, "Somebody forgot to put it on the list again." She huffed.

"Okay, well we have to be patient." Phoebe instructed calmly.

"How patient is patient, Phoebe?" Prue asked through slightly clenched teeth.

Phoebe sighed, "Okay, it's gonna take Paige more than a week to adjust to living here, Prue."

Prue nodded, "Yes, but still. There are common courtesies..."

"Common sense." Piper added.

"Rules." Prue concluded with a frown.

Phoebe nodded smiling slyly, "Yeah...but you gotta admit, it's nice having the Power of Four under one roof." She said cheerfully and her two older sisters forced a smile.

"Riiiight." Piper sneered, "Grab those." She instructed both, pointing at the homemade gift baskets.

Prue discarded her coffee mug in the sink then lifted one into her arms frowning at all the frills and pink oozing out if it.

Phoebe, on the other hand, grinned widely as she lifted hers muttering, "So cute." To herself as she followed her sisters out of the kitchen.

"Aunt Phoebe sure would love to throw one of these for you someday." Phoebe hinted as she strode behind her sisters.

Prue's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, "And exactly _who_ are you directing that comment at miss Phoebe?" she asked suspiciously.

"AH!" Piper cried out as she tripped over one of Paige's wooden fold-away chairs, almost dropping her last tray of un-burnt cookies. "Damn it! PAIGE!" she yelled up the stairs.

"You okay?" Prue asked as they continued walking and Piper nodded.

"Hey! You too are avoiding!" Phoebe accused with a frown stomping behind them, "Don't."

"No I'm not!" Prue replied quickly, "I responded didn't I?" she pointed out with a smirk.

Phoebe stalled, "Right but Piper's avoiding and too answer your question Prue, it was directed at both of you."

Prue groaned as Piper replied, "I'm not avoiding. I'm ignoring you." She answered honestly and Prue chuckled.

Phoebe scowled, "Well, you can't ignore that beautiful little girl of yours that we saw in the future." She insisted as they walked through the living room and into the T.V room, placing the gifts and the  
food on the table. "And if my math is right..." Phoebe continued with a cheeky grin, "...then you and Leo better start, you know, right about now." She nudged Piper's arm with a smirk and suggestively raised eyebrows.

"Phoebe." Prue scolded with a frown, "Stay out of her sex life unless you're invited in." She reprimanded then froze, a slightly disgusted look crossing her features along with her two sisters', "Okay uh...I just heard how that sounded out loud and...well...ew." Prue and Phoebe shuddered while Piper scrunched up her face.

"Anyway." Piper brought the conversation back on topic, "We saw a lot of things in that future that are gonna be different now like uh...you won't be getting burned at the stake, Leo and I will not be divorced!" she stated determinedly, "Prue's not gonna be that career obsessed, leather clad blond with absolutely no personal life."

"Thank you." Prue smiled at her.

"You're welcome." Piper smiled back, "And there's also the new addition that is Paige Mathews." She added glancing above them, Prue mimicking her.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that you can't have kids!" Phoebe shot back at her, hands on her hips, "Don't you want little kids?" she asked in her 'baby Phoebe' voice.

"I don't." Prue stated matter-of-fact, arms folded and shaking her head.

"What?" Phoebe responded taken aback staring at her oldest sister in shock.

"Not with demons dropping in all the time." Piper answered at the same time as Prue, throwing out her arm for emphasis. "Wait what?" she asked turning to Prue with a frown.

Prue opened her mouth just as Cole shimmered into the spot Piper had previously gestured too.

"Phoebe?" Cole called but she held up her hand silencing him.

"Hold that thought." She instructed as she eyed her two sisters carefully. "Okay you..." she pointed at Piper, "Generations of Halliwells' have fought demons and had kids. It didn't stop them, why should it stop you?" she asked feeling very disappointed.

Piper folded her arms across her chest and shot Phoebe a pointed look, "Did it ever occur to you..." she began cheerfully, "...that maybe this is none of your business?" she snapped leaning towards her.

Phoebe waved her hand dismissively, "Oh that is beside the point."

"Phoebe." Cole called urgently but Phoebe ignored him.

"And you..." She turned on Prue, "Where the hell is this coming from?" she asked as urgently as Cole, "Did you just, I don't know, wake up one morning and decide to never have kids?" she asked incredulously.

Prue sighed and rolled her eyes, "No. For your information I made this decision a while ago."

Phoebe's eyes narrowed, "Oh really?" she asked and Prue nodded, "When?" she demanded.

"After Andy died." Prue informed her blankly and Phoebe faltered.

"But he's back now." Piper added from Prue's left.

Prue rounded on her pointing her finger, "Hey! I'm on your side here, don't go switching on me." She warned and Piper held up her hands.

Prue turned back to Phoebe, "That's irrelevant. This life, our world, it's far too dangerous for a child. I am not comfortable raising children in this environment." Prue explained slowly, "I won't do it. The risk is far too great and I'm not just talking about injury or shortened life expectancy for the child itself. The risk of losing a parent in our family is almost a guarantee." She pointed out strongly, "Just look at Mom: she lost her dad and we lost her. That's enough of a reason for me."

"Phoebe." Cole tried again a little louder but continued to be ignored by all.

"Prue's got a point Phoebe." Piper chimed in, "I couldn't bear the thought of my own child having to grow up without me."

Phoebe sighed shaking her head adamantly, "But...I.-we...just-no! It's different for us. We're the Charmed Ones for god sake! That's gotta make a difference in the death department." She argued defiantly.

Piper appeared to consider that fact but Prue shook her head sharply, "No. No it doesn't." She countered forcefully, "I proved that with Shax." She reminded them seriously, "He got me. I lost."

"But you came back!" Phoebe cried in exasperation, "You may have lost that battle but you didn't lose the war! You're still here. We never lost you, that's what matters." She tried again but they remained unconvinced.

Phoebe sighed, "How does Leo feel about this?" she asked directing this question to Piper.

Piper shook her head, "I haven't talked to Leo about this yet." She replied casually.

Phoebe threw up her hands turning to Prue, "Have you informed Andy about you _decision_?" she asked spitting out the word 'decision' as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Prue shrugged her shoulders, "It hasn't come up yet."

Phoebe smacked a hand to her forehead, "Oh my god!" she cried heavily, "Okay, I really think we should talk to them about this." She said in all seriousness.

Piper gawked and Prue's eyes bulged, "We?" they echoed together sounding furious.

Phoebe opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Cole's piercing whistle.

Piper jumped leaning far away from the noise.

Prue tensed her body cringing, snapping her eyes closed tightly.

Phoebe pressed a finger against her ear as she turned to her boyfriend, "Yes, Cole, what is it?" she asked calmly.

Cole addressed Piper only, "Okay. Freeze the room fast, then unfreeze only me." He instructed.

Piper frowned in confusion, "What? Why?" she questioned as he sisters' looked on puzzled.

"Just..." Cole closed his eyes to control his temper, "...do what I say and I'll explain after." He promised.

Piper blew out an exaggerated sigh and threw up her hands, freezing the room.

"Oh, please don't blow him up." Phoebe begged before Piper continued.

Piper rolled her eyes, "I'll try." then threw up one hand lazily and Cole unfroze still intact.

"The rest of the room still frozen?" Cole asked immediately, his eyes scanning the room.

"Cole!" Piper snapped in frustration, "We're the only ones in the room." She pointed out as he moved around slowly.

Prue narrowed her eyes at him, "Ya know...you're acting pretty damn crazy right now." She said slowly walking towards him with a scrutinizing look.

Cole looked her up and down suspiciously.

"Maybe your losing your friggen mind!" she spat before stalking back to her sisters' Phoebe shooting her a disappointed look while Piper laughed.

"Nice." Piper whispered leaning in close and Prue grinned.

"Hilarious Prue." Cole snapped sarcastically, "This is no time for jokes."

"I wasn't joking." Prue retorted with an amused smirk.

Cole ignored her as he continued to scan the room, suddenly gabbing random pieces of furniture every now and again. "There's a chameleon in the room." He informed them as he swiftly dove at another piece.

Piper frowned and Phoebe took a cautious step forwards, "A lizard?" she asked slowly, "Honey, you're worried about a lizard?" she asked him sounding concerned.

Cole shook his head, "This chameleon's a demon." He corrected her while touching some more items, "One who can transform into any object just to spy on you."

Piper bit back laughter, "You, you trying to tell me the Manor is...supernaturally bugged?" she asked sarcastically.

"Uh-huh. Has been for some time, apparently." Cole replied and Piper's smile disappeared.

"Oh my god, you're serious!" She cried in surprise then turned to Prue, "Oh my god, he's serious!" she repeated sounding slightly panicked by this turn of events.

Prue kept her eyes on Cole, "Explains why the Source hasn't attacked in a while." She stated and he nodded his agreement.

"He's had his chameleon's watching your every move, gathering inside information." He continued still scowering the room and all its furniture, now standing in the middle of the living room.

Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand, "That's creepy." She whispered her own eyes darting about the room.

"Look around." Cole instructed, "What's not supposed to be here?" he asked and they did.

Piper smirked slowly as she caught sight of a very hideous looking red patterned wooden chair. Prue glanced at Phoebe who's eyes were slowly widening as she realised exactly what Piper was about to do.

"Prue! Stop her!" she cried smacking her eldest sister on the arm.

Prue chuckled, shaking her head slowly, "No way in hell. That is one ugly ass chair." She replied with a grimace.

Piper's smirk grew as she threw out her hands, flicking her wrists, blowing it to smithereens.

Cole walked over to it slowly as Piper struggled not to laugh out loud, Prue chuckling silently beside her and Phoebe glaring at them both.

"That was Paige's chair Piper!" Phoebe scolded folding her arms across her chest.

Piper nodded, "I know." She answered grinning, "It was ugly."

"Told ya." Prue muttered to Phoebe who pinched her thigh hard, "Ow!" she yelped and Phoebe smirked.

Prue rolled her eyes turning to Piper, "That was wrong of you." She reprimanded casually.

Just then the clock chimed, signalling the fact that Piper's freeze had wore off.

"The room just unfroze." Cole announced loudly.

"State the obvious much." Prue shot sarcastically and Cole scowled at her.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at them both as she looked around the room, "Oh um..." she grabbed Piper arm, "Where did that lamp come from?" she asked her sisters slowly.

Prue and Piper turned towards the object in question sharply.

The three sisters watched silently as the lamp transformed into a tall, grey haired man in black.

The three sisters shrieked jumping back a little. Phoebe pulling Piper in front of her as Piper did the same to Prue.

Prue turned her head and glared, "Oh yeah, that's right. Use me as the human shield, it's fine!"

The demon threw out his arm, the movement much like Prue's, and sent them flying over the couch.

The Chameleon then turned on Cole who was ready and waiting with an energy ball. He sent it hurtling towards the demon completely destroying his right arm, green blood and gunk decorating the beautiful pink and frilly gift baskets.

The Chameleon smirked as another arm grew in its place.

The three sisters' shot up from behind the couch.

"Cole, get back." Piper ordered through clenched teeth as she threw out one hand, flicking her wrist at the demon who ducked out of the way, the grandfather clock receiving the blast instead.

"Damn it Piper!" Prue cursed whacking her sisters' arm, "We just got that thing fixed!"

"Well, I'm sorry." Piper replied as they ran after the Chameleon who was fleeing into the foyer, "It's not my fault he ducked. The guys got good reflexes."

Cole fired another energy ball at his moving target.

The Chameleon dived out of the way and the energy ball headed straight for an unsuspecting Paige who was descending the stairs, laundry basket in hand, music in her ears.

She opened her eyes for a split second, saw the energy ball coming and orbed out just in time, her laundry on the other hand was not so lucky.

The Chameleon jumped to his feet and looked around, realising that he was outnumbered, shimmered out to safety.

"What the hell happened?" Paige asked looking between her sisters'.

"The freakin' furniture just attacked!" Piper replied tersely.

_**~Opening Credits~**_

"Do you know how long the Chameleon demon was in the house?" Leo asked as he bent over Phoebe, who was lying on the couch, in order to heal the gash on her forehead.

"I don't know." Phoebe replied with a shrug, "The lamp has been here for at least three days, maybe more." She concluded just as he finished healing her.

"What do you think he wants?" Piper asked from beside the fireplace, arms folded across her chest.

Cole resisted the urge to sigh, "I told you, gathering information."

"But for what? For why?" Piper questioned pacing up and down.

"For the Source's next attack." Cole answered truthfully.

"Excuse me?" Paige called walking into the living room, a piece of her demolished chair in hand, "Is there any way to claim this kind of damage on our homeowner's insurance policy?" she asked sounding hopeful.

"Usually not." Prue replied, shaking her head.

"Usually?" Paige echoed looking downtrodden, "What do you mean, I can expect my furniture to get blown up again?" she asked and Prue nodded with a small smile.

Paige sighed and slumped against her.

"Expect the unexpected." Phoebe advised her, "That's rule number one in the Halliwell Manor."

"Wanna learn the rest?" Piper added nonchalantly.

Prue smirked but nudged her pointedly.

"Um...maybe now is not the time." Phoebe suggested shooting her a strained almost pleading smile, "Considering we have to figure out a way to find this demon."

"Well, you could try scrying using his blood." Leo offered glancing at the green goo.

Piper glared at the offending substance, "And we've got plenty of that. Although I don't know what good it would do to find him now." She added taking at seat next to her husband. "Whatever he's learned he's already told the Source."

"Except that he might also know what the Source's plan is." Cole added pushing off the wall and walking towards the small huddled group. "How he's going to attack. Find him, we might be able to find that out."

"Huh." Prue turned to him, "Beginning to make sense again I see." She teased flashing him a smug smirk.

"I know." Paige spoke up sounding cheery, "What about pooling our money into a fund to cover anybody's damage, no matter who's it is." She suggested brightly.

"Let it go Paige." Prue said gently, rubbing her back as Paige sighed sadly, "Besides, the chair wasn't that pretty anyway." She added with a teasing grin.

Paige gasped in mock horror, whacking her on the shoulder.

Piper and Phoebe laughed at them while Prue pushed Paige back playfully.

The room froze at the sound of the doorbell.

Prue jumped to her feet and slowly made her way to the front door, Piper and Phoebe right behind her. The sisters' shared a looked then Prue yanked the door open swiftly.

"Whoa! Scared me." A tall blond woman gasped, as she spun around to face them, "Hey Prue, Phoebe." She smiled brightly at them, "It's been a long time."

Prue nodded slowly, "Yes it has." She agreed racking her brain for the woman's name but coming up blank.

"Hey." She addressed Piper, "Sorry I'm late. We should go."

"Go?" Piper questioned with a puzzled expression.

"To the shower." The woman supplied with a smile as Piper turned to her sisters' Prue smiling and Phoebe shaking her head 'no'. "Wasn't I supposed to pick you up?" she asked sounding confused,  
"Did I mess up?" she asked searching her day planner.

Piper shook her head reaching out to stall her movements, "No. No, you didn't Becca." She assured her. "Yeah, there's just some...stuff going on here." Piper supplied pointing behind her into the house.

Becca smiled, "So what else is new huh?" she joked, "You want some help with the party baskets?"

"No." Phoebe cried holding up one hand, all three sisters' stepping forwards to block her path, "No. It's just, I'm afraid something came up and Piper can't—"

Becca's face fell, "Oh no! Don't tell me you're not gonna come?" she begged disappointment evident in her tone, "Everyone's so looking forward to seeing you again."

Piper smiled at that, "Oh really? They are?" she asked and Becca nodded, "Well, then—then we can't, disappoint them." She said nervously, feeling Phoebe's glare on her back.

"No you can't." Prue agreed smiling at Becca who grinned back. Phoebe scowled at her eldest sisters' back jabbing her in the side.

"We'll get some stuff at the market on the way there." Piper informed Becca as she disappeared from sight to retrieve her purse.

Phoebe forced a smile onto her face, "Will you excuse us for one minute?" she asked pushing past Prue to the door, closing it gently on Becca before turning on her sisters'. "What—? Are you out of your mind? You can't still go." She told Piper determinedly.

"Yes she can." Prue countered, her voice full of authority, "We don't all need to be social outcasts Phoebe."

"But we have to scry for that demon." Phoebe argued looking between the two.

"Well, it doesn't take four sisters' to scry." Piper pointed out, "You and Paige can do it, while I go to the shower and Prue goes to work."

Phoebe rounded on Prue, "You're going to work!" she exclaimed.

Prue rolled her eyes, "I'm only dropping something off Phoebe. I'll be back in a half hour tops."

"Piper." Phoebe whined childishly.

"Call me when you find him." She replied with a smile then turned to Prue, "Thank you." She said sweetly kissing her on the cheek then heading for the door.

Phoebe grabbed her arm, "Piper!" she whined louder.

Piper sighed, "Phoebe!" she snapped then took a breath, "Look, the bottom line is if I'm ever gonna have kids, then I need to have a life first. Which means I need to be a human first and then a witch later." She reasoned, "Okay? Got it? Good." Piper nodded once then barged past her yanking the door open again and smiling broadly at Becca, "Hi! By Leo!" she called over her shoulder.

"Bye!" Leo called back as she disappeared out the door.

Phoebe glared at Prue, "You!" she seethed pointing a finger at Prue threateningly.

Prue grabbed her finger and pulled it down, "Don't point that finger at me missy. Piper deserves a life and you heard her, she needs it if she's going to even consider having a baby." She reminded her little sister gently, "That's what you want isn't it?" she asked patronisingly and Phoebe nodded in defeat, "Well, then it's a win win for both of you." Prue smiled snatching up her car keys and folder, "I'll be back in a jif." She promised, kissing Phoebe's forehead, "Bye Paige!" Prue called into the living room.

"Bye!" Paige called back to her.

"Later Leo!" Prue added before she too disappeared out the door.

Phoebe glared at her back yelling after her, "YOU FORGOT COLE!"

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld**

The Chameleon demon paced nervously up and down the darkly lit chamber of the Source, growing more and more impatient as time goes on, listening to the tortured screams of innocent victims.

"You have failed me." The Source's booming voice accused as he flamed in behind the demon, who spun to face him.

"I beg to differ." He replied nervously, "Aside from finding Balthazor, everything I have learned about—"

"May all be for naught..." The Source interrupted, "...now that they have exposed you, Alaster."

Alaster cringed at the disappointment heard in the Source's tone, fearing his punishment.

"The element of surprise was critical to my plan's success." The Source continued.

Alaster nodded, "But you can still use the information to capture one of them." He reasoned.

The Source stepped forwards, towering over him, "That's not what I needed the information for!" he corrected him furiously, "Capturing is easy. Tricking one of them into giving up all of their powers was the ultimate goal."

Alaster fidgeted fearfully under the Source's hooded gaze.

"That's why I needed to learn everything about their hopes, fears...their dreams." The Source continued.

Alaster perked up, "Then accelerate your plans." He encouraged enthusiastically. "Use me to capture the one that you want." He pressed his hands to his chest, "After all, they'll be after me now."

The Source remained silent before he answered slowly, "Yes, they will, won't they." He agreed flaming out and then back in as an exact clone of Alaster. Alaster himself watched him with wary eyes.

"But then...why not cut out the middleman?" the Source mused waving his hand at the demon, effectively setting him aflame, vanquishing him.

The Source then turned to the stone table behind him and the Oracle appeared. "It is time, Oracle. I must know now, which of the sisters' do you foresee will be most vulnerable to my plan?"

Oracle shrugged, "Well, each is vulnerable in their own way." She informed him with an obvious grin, "But...the second eldest, Piper, seems to have the most resistance to the craft." She smirked in amusement, "Her yearnings..." she made a rounded gesture over her toned stomach, "...appear to be her greatest weakness." She bit down on her lip, turning towards her crystal ball and waving her hand over it until Piper's laughing image appeared inside.

**~PO4~  
**

**P4 Nightclub**

"Awwww! How cute is this!" Wendy cooed as she pulled out a fluffy white onezie, "Oh Piper, this is adorable! Where did you get this?" she gushed excitedly.

"Um...a little shop in the Embarcadero." Piper answered with a smile, "They have the cutest things."

Wendy smiled as she placed the gift back in its box, "Thank you so much, for everything." She said gratefully reaching out to hug Piper as best she could with her swollen stomach.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Piper replied hugging her back.

"We have so much to catch up on." Wendy pointed out giving her a pointed look.

Piper nodded, feeling guilty, "I know. We will." She promised kissing Wendy on the cheek before moving off to allow someone else to present their gift.

Piper took a seat next to Becca who was looking at her pointedly.

Piper turned to Becca and narrowed her eyes slightly, "What?" she questioned.

Becca shrugged, "Nothing." She smiled, "It's just good to see you out and about again, that's all."

Piper smiled, "Yeah..." she nodded, "...after Paige came into our lives it took some time too...ajust."

Becca tilted her head, "Yeah, but I mean even before that." She elaborated, "It's almost like the last...three or four years you just kinda...disappeared."

Piper nodded, "Yeah." she agreed, voice filled with regret.

Their conversation was interrupted by Piper's cell phone ringing loudly from inside her bag. Piper frowned slightly as she dig through it, pulling out her cell and reading the caller ID 'home'.

"Oh no!" Becca cried sadly, "Don't tell me you have to go."

"Uh..." Piper paused looking up at Becca's disappointed face, "...no." she answered hesitantly, "It can wait." Just as she said that Leo orbed in behind the group of woman, concealed from view from all but Piper.

Leo made a 'come hither' motion with his finger and Piper glared, shaking her head minutely but Leo persisted until she caved.

Piper smiled at Becca, "I'll be right back." She promised before slinking off to talk with Leo.

"What are you doing here!" Piper hissed, "No guys allowed!"

"I, I tried calling your cell phone, but it went dead." Leo defended himself. "Paige and Phoebe think they've found the demon. Prue's on her way home."

Piper's eyes flashed to his and her face fell, "Already? They did? Are you sure?" she questioned sounding extremely disappointed.

Leo nodded, "Yeah, you have to go now."

Piper sighed and stomped her foot, "How are we supposed to have kids, if I can't even be at someone else's baby shower!" she asked gesturing wildly.

"What!" Leo asked looking confused and startled.

"Nothing." Piper sighed, shoulders slouched, "Never mind. Okay, I'll meet you outside. The least I can do is say goodbye." She gestured to her friends.

Leo nodded opening his mouth but Piper had stormed off already.

Piper snatched up her bag and took a seat next to Wendy again, "Wendy, I'm sorry." She apologized sadly, "I gotta go. Something's come up."

Wendy sighed, "Now? But we haven't even had cake yet." She pouted, "You're gonna miss the best part."

"I know. The story of my life." Piper muttered, "I'll see you later."

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor**

"So we've got a spell to vanquish the Chameleon but we're not going to use it? I don't get it." Paige questioned, confused. She, Phoebe and Leo stood in a semi-circle behind the couch, Prue leaning against the back of it, Cole standing in front of it as Piper walked around them slowly, sighing loudly before perching on the back of the couch next to Prue.

Phoebe glanced at Piper as Prue patted her hand and squeezed it.

"Well, you vanquish him only if you have too." Leo explained, "The goal here is to try and interrogate him, find out what the Source is planning."

"Okay." Paige nodded, "But I'm thinking that this guy's not gonna be so eager to spill his guts."

"No, he'll spill." Cole corrected her coming to a stop next to Phoebe, "I'll see to that."

Phoebe shook her head, "No, you can't come. He saw you with us." Phoebe reminded him, "Which probably means that the Source has some bounty ready to attack you or capture you or something,"

"So what else is new?" Cole asked, unconcerned.

"It doesn't make it any less dangerous." Phoebe snapped.

"So..." Paige spoke up loudly, ending their little spat, "The question still stands: how do we get a demon to stop and chat with us?" Paige asked walking over to Prue and Piper and standing next to them.

"Well, Piper can freeze him." Phoebe suggested, "And then unfreeze his head, she's done that before." She looked to Piper and Prue, "Right?"

Prue nodded, "Yeah and if the son of a bitch tries to run, I can just make him...stay still." She smirked.

Phoebe turned to Piper, "How do you feel about that?"

Piper sighed, moving to sit on the couch instead, "I don't know."

"Why?" Cole asked, "You got a better idea?"

"Maybe..." Piper eased herself down onto the couch, "We could tell him to offer the Source...a deal instead."

Phoebe frowned glancing at Prue before the two sisters' moved to Piper's side: Prue sitting next to her and Phoebe perching herself on the coffee table.

Leo, Cole and Paige hovered behind the couch.

"Deal?" Leo echoed, "What kind of a deal?"

"Well, something like, he stops coming after us and we stop going after him." Piper replied.

"What?" Phoebe questioned glancing at Prue who remained silent.

Piper ignored her, "Of course, that would mean we'd have to stop going after all of his demons too, which would be fine by me. It would stop all the constant attacks."

Paige frowned leaning closer to Cole and Leo, "Am I the only one who thinks she's bumped her head."

Phoebe caught her gaze, "You can't be serious, Piper."

"Actually, I've never been more serious in my life." Piper countered, "Think about it." She began, glancing at Prue too, "This could be an opportunity for us to get out of the demon-fighting business once and for all."

"Wait." Leo cut in moving to crouch beside his wife, "What, and just give up on your destiny?"

Piper shrugged turning to him, "How do you know we haven't already fulfilled it?" she asked but he remained silent, "I mean, God knows we saved scores of innocents already. Maybe that's enough. Maybe it's time for some other witches to take over and let us get on with our lives."

Phoebe shook her head, looking panicked and turned to Prue who was staring at her hands.

"Isn't it worth a try in exchange for what we might be getting?" Piper continued, "No more putting things on hold. Vacations, friends, kids!"

Phoebe shook her head, "I can't give up now." She said quietly, "We are so close. We have to take out the Source if we can." She pleaded, "And it not for us...then for those kids that you talked about." Phoebe smiled taking Piper's hand, "The next generation." She turned to Prue, "Right Prue."

Prue looked up at Phoebe slowly, "I uh..." she paused looking from Phoebe to Piper, "Andy wants kids." She stated quietly.

Phoebe frowned, "What are—so?" she asked puzzled.

"I don't." Prue stated plainly, "Because of magic. If, if, if there was no magic then...then maybe...there could be kids I..." she trailed off seeing Phoebe's stunned expression.

"What are you saying?" Leo asked cautiously.

Prue remained silent.

"Prue!" Phoebe called sharply.

Prue jumped her eyes flashing to her little sisters, "Nothing. Never, never mind." She turned to Piper, "Phoebe's right Pipe." She said almost reluctantly, "We can't quit. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good." She spouted off mechanically.

Piper sighed, shaking her head, "Fine! I just hope that we're all still standing at the end." And with that Piper stormed off up the stairs.

**~PO4~  
**

"Okay now, something's not right." Piper spoke up as the four sisters stood at the front of her car, "We've checked both alleys twice."

Phoebe sighed, "Well, the Chameleon's gotta be here somewhere because the crystal never lies."

Paige shivered, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a not-so-good feeling about this."

Prue looked around quickly, "Alright, we'll check one more time, and then we'll call it quits. Phoebe, you and Paige check that alley." She pointed to her left, "Piper and I will check that one." She pointed ahead.

Phoebe frowned, "Wait split up? You think that's a good idea?"

"Phoebe, there's four of us now." Piper pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Phoebe looked between her three sisters and chuckled, "Oh yeah."

Paige rolled her eyes and threw an arm around Phoebe's shoulders, "Come on, crazy sister!" she cried pulling Phoebe down the alley.

Prue and Piper laughed at them before linking arms and heading down their own alley.

Piper regarded her sister carefully, "Ya know...it's okay...to want a life different than the one we've got, Prue." She said quietly tightening her hold on Prue's arm.

Prue sighed, "I'm sorry Piper." She said sadly, "I know how much you want your normal life back but..."

Piper nodded, "I know, I know. The Charmed Ones come first." She chuckled attempting to imitate her sister.

Prue stopped walking and rounded on her, "I do not sound like that."

Piper held up her hands giggling.

Prue rolled her eyes, grabbed Piper's arm and continued walking again.

"Admit it." Piper instructed her firmly, "Admit that you want a normal life too, just like me."

Prue turned to her, stopping again, hearing the pleading in Piper's voice, "Okay...maybe I do but Piper." She cupped her younger sister's cheeks, "Just so you know...wanting a family, freedom from our destiny does not make you a bad person." She insisted picking up on the guilt in Piper's eyes.

Piper smiled sadly, eyes watery, "Thanks Prue."

Prue smiled back and kissed her forehead, "Any time sweet girl."

The two sisters were too involved in their conversation that they failed to notice the partially invisible figure approaching them from behind.

"Come on." Prue tugged on Piper's hand and they continued walking until they reached a dead end, "Crap."

At that moment the Source, still disguised as the Chameleon demon, stepped around the corner into their line of sight.

Piper gasped and Prue whirled round to face him, throwing out her arm.

The Source stumbled slightly but laughed at her attempt.

Prue's eyes widened, "Oh! Oh no!" she cried turning to Piper slightly.

Piper's eyes bulged and she threw up her hands, flicking her wrists.

The Source's form shook but he merely rolled his neck and smirked, "Were you expecting me to freeze?" he asked condescendingly.

Piper bit her lip, "Uh-oh."

Prue narrowed her eyes, "Something's not right." She muttered looking the Source up and down.

"PHOEBE! PAIGE!" Piper yelled as loud as she could.

The Source smirked as he formed a large energy ball and threw it at Prue, who deflected it quickly.

The Source, expecting her reaction, sent another one straight after the first.

Prue, not seeing it coming, failed to deflect it and it struck her in the chest, sending her soaring backwards and into the far wall.

"PRUE!" Piper yelled turning to her sister as the Source sent another energy ball at her. It stuck her in the back and sent her head first into the wall, landing next to her sister.

Phoebe and Paige came running around the corner to find Piper: unconscious in the arms of the Source, posing as the Chameleon demon.

The Source looked directly at them and smirked before flaming out with Piper.

Paige gasped and Phoebe froze, "Oh my god." She whispered fearfully.

"Phoebe!" Paige grabbed Phoebe's arm as her eyes fell on Prue's unconscious and bleeding form, "Prue." She ran towards her sister.

Phoebe stayed frozen, her eyes flickering between the spot where the Source had taken Piper and Prue's limp body, completely lost.

**~PO4~**

**"Halliwell Hospital"**

"Piper?" a voice called out gently and Piper stirred, turning her head towards the sound and forcing her eyes open.

"Piper, are you okay?" the man asked and Piper blinked rapidly until her eyes focused and she recognised the face as Leo's.

"Ow!" Piper moaned hand moving to her head, "My head hurts."

"I bet it does, you hit it pretty hard. Are you alright?" Leo asked concerned.

Piper blinked a few more times, "I think so. What happened?"

"What always happens when you have one of your episodes." He told her gently, "You threw yourself against a wall."

"Episodes?" Piper echoed, "I didn't throw myself—" she paused taking in his appearance: shirt and tie, white coat and frowned, "What are you wearing?"

"Before you poison me, I know about the aliens!" a voice cried out from behind. Piper turned towards it. "Or the conspiracy and I'm gonna tell the world!" the man continued.

Piper frowned and looked around the rest of the house, seeing numerous strangers wandering around or huddled in a corner, crowded around tables and they were all dressed the same way: white trouser and white long sleeved top, with a blue t-shirt over it.

"It's okay." Leo assured her, "Those are just the other patients."

Piper frowned, holding out her hand and he pulled her to her feet, "What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

Leo smiled, "It's alright. You're at the sanatorium." He informed her, "You're home."

Piper shook her head as they walked through the house, "Where's all our furniture?" she asked, her voice extremely high pitched in panic. "Leo, what are all these people doing in our house?"

"_Our_ house?" Leo chuckled, "Piper, Halliwell Hospital is hardly our house. All these other people live here too."

Piper frowned, "Halliwell Hospital?" she repeated, "Is, is that some kind of a joke? What's wrong with you!"

"Please, calm down." Leo soothed.

Piper shook her head, "No, Leo! I will not calm down! Something very strange is going on, something demonically strange." She insisted, "The demon must have cast a spell and changed the house and changed you." Piper turned, "PRUE!" she yelled heading for the stairs, "PHOEBE! PAIGE!" she called out.

"Now, easy lady. Relax." And Orderly instructed her as he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to subdue her.

"Let go of me!" Piper cried, thrashing about trying to free herself, "Leo! Don't just stand there!"

"Problems Dr. Wyatt?" a tall man with greying hair asked as he approached.

Piper gasped, stalling in her movement, "That's him. That's the demon." She exclaimed.

"Demons again." The grey haired "doctor" said sadly, "Piper, we've been through this thousands of times before. There are no demons." Piper narrowed her eyes at him. "They're just figments of your imagination."

"Wanna bet?" she challenged. "_Evil hiding in plain sight. I use this spell with all my might. To stop your changing form and shape. This vanquish seals your fate_!" she chanted ending with a smirk.

"Doesn't really rhyme does it?" the Orderly restraining Piper pointed out from behind. Piper turned her head sharply. "Sorry." He apologised quickly.

Piper shook her head, "I, I don't understand. That spell should have worked."

"Piper, why do you insist on demonizing me?" the grey haired "doctor" asked, "And every psychiatrist who has ever tried to help you?"

Piper growled, "Let me go!" she began struggling again, "I gotta blow him up! I'm gonna blow you up!" she threatened thrashing about and kicking her legs.

The "doctor" took a step back, "Her violent impulses are returning. Straightjacket!" he called out.

"Piper." Leo sighed, "Why won't you let Dr. Alastar help you?" he asked pleadingly.

"I don't need his help." Piper replied, "I need your help. Get this guy off of me so I can use my powers."

"Piper you don't have powers!" Leo corrected her, "You're not a witch. You don't save innocents. You never did."

"What?" Piper asked tiredly, all the confusion making her head hurt. Piper turned to her left as she heard a commotion to see Paige being manhandled by another Orderly.

"This isn't fair!" Paige cried loudly, "This is my house too! I can do anything I want!" she insisted as they carried her past Piper, kicking and screaming. "You're hurting me!"

"Paige!" Piper called out thrashing harder to get to her sister, "Paige! A demon took over the house. Orb the heck outta here!" she ordered sharply.

"Take her to isolation so she doesn't hurt herself." Dr. Alaster instructed calmly.

Another Orderly approached Piper and the two began forcing the straightjacket on her.

"No! No, wait a minute. Wait a minute!" Piper cried, "You don't understand, wait. Leo!" she exclaimed turning to him.

Leo sighed, "It's for your own good."

Piper shook her head, "Wait a minute. Hey! Hey! You're makin' a big mistake." She told the Orderly's desperately, "Listen to me for a second. He's a demon!"

"I'm not gonna give up on you Piper." Dr. Alastar told her determinedly, "We're gonna free you of these delusions, I promise."

"Shut up!" Piper spat as they lifted her up, "PRUE! PRUE! PHOEBE!" she yelled as they carried in the same direction as Paige.

"I can give you everything you want, if only you'll let me help!" Dr. Alastar begged her, "This illness has already consumed more than three years of your life."

* * *

**The Underworld**

"Don't let it rob you of anymore." The Source, still in the form of the Chameleon demon concluded, hands on either side of Piper's head, the Oracle by his side as Piper floated in the air on her back. "You're not a witch. You only think you are." The Source stopped talking, stumbling slightly and Piper's body floated back down to rest on the stone slab.

The Oracle frowned, "What's the matter? What happened?"

"It's just...taking more magic than I realised to project into her mind." The Source replied.

"More than you have perhaps." The Oracle commented offhandedly. The Source turned to her, his eyes dangerous and she rolled her eyes. "I only mean to caution you." She corrected herself, "This is weakening you, making you vulnerable."

"But the bounty I seek will make me more powerful than ever." The Source reminded her, staring at Piper.

"If you can get it." The Oracle muttered.

"Nobody knows more about the Charmed Ones, than I do." The Source turned his back to her, "I know how to break her spirit. I know her Achilles'' heel." He paused turning back to stare at Piper, "In her deepest heart she never wanted to be a witch. Yet she feels an obligation to her powers."

"Yes. But you said her powers won't work in our illusion." The Oracle reminded him.

The Source smiled, "They won't." He agreed, "And once she learns that...painful lesson, she'll willingly give hers up." He assured stroking Piper's head, "And with them, her sisters' too."

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor**

"Anything?" Paige questioned walking up behind Leo who was standing by an open conservatory window.

Phoebe was standing at the small round table, crystal dangling over the map with the _Book of Shadows_ next to her.

Prue was seated at the table, leaning against Andy and holding an ice-pack to the back of her neck at the base of her skull.

Leo sighed opening his eyes, "I can't sense Piper anywhere." He revealed turning to face them all.

Paige's face fell, "Does that mean that she's—"

"No!" Prue and Phoebe cut in together.

"He wouldn't have taken her if he wanted her dead." Prue elaborated and Paige nodded taking a seat on her other side.

"You alright?" Paige asked her sister with a grimace.

Prue shrugged, cringing as she removed the ice-pack and threw it down on the table, "I'll live." She assured her with a smile and Andy kissed the side of her head.

"Cole—Oh my god!" Phoebe gasped as her boyfriend shimmered in covered in green goo.

"I'm alright." Cole assured her quickly, holding up his hands to silence her, "I just found out that...Piper's in the underworld." He informed them stopping next to Phoebe, "I think the Source has her."

"The Source!" Phoebe exclaimed and Paige's eyes bulged.

Prue sat upright slowly looking strangely unsurprised.

"Are, are you sure? How do you know?" Phoebe questioned him shakily.

"From another Chameleon demon." Cole replied with a slow smirk as he flicked goo off his hands, "I kinda...squeezed it outta him."

"I knew it." Prue muttered shaking her head.

Paige turned to her, "Knew what?"

Prue sighed, "I knew there was something different about him." she explained, "Our powers had absolutely no effect on him and..." she paused glaring into space, "...and he kicked our asses. A pathetic little Chameleon could not do that!"

Phoebe chuckled quietly, "Let it go Prue." She teased with a smirk and Prue glared, "We gotta find her." Phoebe stated the obvious reaching for the Book of Shadows "There's gotta be a spell in here somewhere." She lifted the book and gasped, her body going rigid and her eyes flying closed.

_Premonition  
_

_Prue, Phoebe and Paige are huddled together, Prue clutching the Book of Shadows to her chest. The Source approaches them slowly and waves one hand in front of them. The book disappears in a swirl of blue and white orbs, reappearing the hands of the Source. He then throws out one and the three sisters explode._

_Premonition Ends  
_

Phoebe gasped as she was freed from the vision. She looked down at her sisters as she eased herself slowly into her seat, staring into space her face blank.

"Phoebe?" Cole called her name from behind but she remained silent.

Paige turned to Prue, biting down on her lip in concern.

Prue frowned reaching out to touch Phoebe's hand, "Phoebe?" she called her little sister's name softly and Phoebe flinched and cut her eyes to Prue's.

"I, I saw the Source, stealing the book..." Phoebe explained pausing as she grasped Prue's hand tightly, "...and killing us, with _our_ powers." She revealed grimly, eyes locking on Prue's.

Paige frowned deeply, "_Our_ powers? How can he get _our_ powers?" she questioned panicked.

Phoebe and Prue both shook their heads in reply, completely stumped on explanations.

"Maybe..." Cole spoke up, perching on the arm of Phoebe's chair, "...he's figured out a way to get them from Piper."

Prue nodded, "That would explain why he's keeping her alive." She agreed glancing at Cole who nodded.

Phoebe shook her head slightly, "No that's not—she can't give them up by herself." She pointed out sternly.

"Well, she _can_ using the relinquishing spell in the book." Leo informed her sadly, brow creased with worry.

Prue turned to him, "We burned that spell three years ago. It doesn't exist anymore."

"It does in her mind." Leo replied gazing into space.

Phoebe scoffed, dragging the book closer to her, "That's crazy! She'd never say it. She'd never give up her powers." She insisted harshly, refusing to believe anything different.

"Even though she was kinda willing to this morning?" Paige reminded them all sheepishly.

Phoebe froze.

"I'm just saying." Paige defended herself against the look in her older sisters' eyes.

Phoebe sighed, "Look, I know what you're saying, but you don't know what you're talking about." She snapped.

"Phoebe." Prue reprimanded sternly.

Phoebe turned to her sharply, "Come on Prue! You can't seriously believe that Piper would do that!"

Prue set her lips in a firm line, holding Phoebe's gaze unwaveringly, "Yes I can...and I do, Pheebs."

Phoebe gazed at Prue, eyes filling with tears. She sighed heavily and turned to Paige, "I'm sorry." She apologized.

Paige brushed it off, "Forget about it." She shrugged but Phoebe could tell that it had stung.

"Maybe you and I should go down there, see if I can sense her." Leo addressed Cole.

Cole turned to him, "Follow me." He ordered shimmering out, Leo orbing out after him wordlessly.

"I have a question." Andy spoke up, leaning forwards in his seat as far as he could with Prue in his lap.

The three remaining sisters' turned to him expectantly.

Andy gestured to the front of the _Book of Shadows_ "What happened to the symbol thing?" he asked pointing at the former trinity symbol.

Prue and Phoebe chuckled.

"Oh honey." Prue laughed kissing his cheek, "That changed weeks ago."

"Yeah, are you just noticing it _now?_" Phoebe asked with a grin.

Andy nodded, "Uh-huh. What happened? It's not the same shape as it was before."

Prue smiled at him, throwing her arms around his neck, "Well, that would be because we're no longer the same." She explained slowly, "There used to be three of us making 'The Triquatra'."

"But now..." Phoebe took over, "...now there's four creating this cool new symbol for four 'The Quadquatra'." She grinned over at Paige who was looking confused, "What is it honey?"

Paige shrugged, "Um...did it not always look like that?" she asked frowning deeply.

Prue reached over and patted her hand, "I'll explain later sweetie." She promised and Paige nodded.

"Okay." Phoebe said loudly, standing up, "There's a bunch of summoning spells we can try." She informed her two sisters, lifting the book into her arms, "Come on." She called over her shoulder, heading for the stairs.

Paige rose from her seat and followed as Prue and Andy rose too.

"Hey." Andy caught Prue's arm, stopping her in her tracks and she looked at him questioningly, "You really think Piper would give up her powers to the Source?" he asked sounding unconvinced.

Prue's eyes fell closed and a sigh escaped her lips, "Relinquish her powers? Yes." She answered looking in his eyes, "Relinquishing them to the Source? No." She shook her head, "Not knowingly anyway." She added in elaboration.

Andy searched her eyes wanting more.

Prue placed her hand on his cheek and smiled sadly, "Sometimes the sacrifices are hard to bear." She whispered, "They hurt and they make you mad and they break your heart a little." She shrugged softly and sighed, "Piper's not the only sister who wishes...who would consider giving up magic to get them."

Andy frowned and she kissed his lips lovingly before pulling him towards the stairs.

**~PO4~  
**

**"Halliwell Hospital"**

"I thought you said I wasn't good enough for your little _coven_." Paige muttered from her single bed in the Hospital basement.

Piper turned her head, "Paige, you are under a spell. You don't know what you're talking about." She insisted frustrated.

Paige sighed, "I _tried_ to be your friend." She continued, "I even tried to play your stupid witchy games but all you could do is complain about _me_ and _my_ stuff and how we didn't belong in you precious little family!"

Piper froze, "I never said that." She denied.

Paige pursed her lips, "Humph! You didn't have too. It's obvious in the way you treat me." She informed her sadly looking down, "You don't even like me."

Piper frowned and rose up, as far as her restraints would allow, in order to see Paige better, "Paige, that's ridiculous!" she cried in astonishment, "We're sisters!"

"You don't have any sisters." Dr. Alastar reminded her from the other side of the caged door, separating the rest of the room from the isolation zone.

Piper's head snapped round to face him.

"You're an only child, Piper. You know that." He continued calmly.

Piper sighed, collapsing down onto the bed, "I'm gonna be so happy when I vanquish your sorry ass."

Dr. Alastar entered the zone, stopping at the bottom of her bed, "You use it to explain things you can't except. But it's not real Piper." He insisted and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh for the love of god!" Piper murmured irately.

"You could be free Piper." Dr. Alastar continued stopping at the head of her bed and leaning close, "You could be free if you'd just stop fighting it, accept your reality." He begged.

Piper glared at him fiercely, "You let me out of these restraints, I'll show you some reality." She threatened darkly.

Dr. Alastar moved away from the bed in defeat, opening the door and closing it behind him, "I'm afraid, you'd just hurt yourself again. I'm truly sorry." He told her before turning to the stairs and disappearing up them.

Piper thrashed about on the bed, "LEO! LEO!" she yelled loudly.

Paige groaned, "Urgh! Would you stop with the 'Leo, Leo'?"" she pleaded, "You're drivin' me crazier than I already am!" she exclaimed tiredly, eyes wide.

Piper rolled her eyes, "AHHHH!" she cried in frustration just as Prue and Phoebe appeared outside the cage.

Piper's face lit up and she smiled at them happily, "Oh thank god! Prue, Prue untie me." She ordered urgently.

Prue stared at her silently, chewing on her hair while Phoebe bounced up and down at her side munching on a cookie.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Piper snapped and Prue jumped, her eyes going wide before she shuffled nearer the door and unlocked it, letting herself in.

Phoebe giggled from her place by the door.

Prue turned to her and giggled too, reaching out and yanking her over the threshold.

Phoebe crashed into her and they both laughed.

Piper observed them with wide eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. Come on!" she snapped.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright, stop obsessing."

Piper frowned, "I'm not obsessing. What are you eating?"

"Chocolate chip cookie." Phoebe beamed then frowned, "Not your best." She informed her disappointedly as she freed her hands.

"Got milk?" Paige asked from her bed.

"Oooooh! Don't think so." Prue finished for her and they both burst into a fit of laughter.

Piper observed them with wide eyes while Phoebe laughed too.

Piper shook herself from her daze and addressed her crazy sisters', "Okay! Just get me out of these things." She ordered Phoebe who moved to free her feet, "We need to reverse this spell."

"Hurry up, Looney Tunes." Paige called to Prue who moved to her side undoing her restraints, "Get me outta here."

Phoebe gasped loudly as Prue pulled Paige to her feet, and Paige wrapped both her arms around Prue's neck.

Piper looked at Phoebe expectantly, "What is it? What did you see?" she demanded.

Phoebe shrugged, "I saw the back of my eyelids. What do you think I saw?" she asked with a giggle going to stand next to Prue.

Piper sighed, "Oh no! Phoebe, not you too." She cried sadly glaring at her three useless sisters'.

Phoebe stood on the spot bouncing up and down, Prue stood next to her trying to catch her hair in her mouth while Paige repeatedly flicked Prue on the arm.

Piper sighed, "Alright! I don't know what the hell is going on but..." she paused as Prue turned sharply and jabbed Paige in the stomach hard causing her to cry out, fall onto the bed and bounce back up giggling gleefully, "...we gotta, get to the _Book of Shadows_." Piper continued watching her sisters incredulously, "And since evil can't touch it, it's still gotta be in the attic right?" she asked reaching out and grabbing Prue and Phoebe's hands, "Right? Right? Right?" she asked three times looking at each of her three sisters in turn, "Let's go!" she exclaimed pulling on Prue and Phoebe, turning to the door.

Prue reached back and yanked Paige who had remained where she stood and the four women left the basement.

* * *

**~PO4~**

"Alright." Piper whispered as she crept around the corner on the second floor landing pulling Paige with her, Prue following behind them slowly, "The first thing we gotta do is—" Piper paused, stopping in her tracks, eyes darting about, "Wh-where's Phoebe?" she asked scanning the floor.

Paige shrugged, "Who cares?" she asked distractedly.

Piper turned to Prue with raised eyebrows, "Prue?"

Prue's head snapped up and she smiled, "Piper." She replied cheerily before going back to staring at the floor.

Piper threw her hands up with a groan, "Go. Get. Phoebe." She ordered through clenched teeth, smacking Prue on the thigh.

"OW!" Prue yelped rubbing her leg, "That hurt." She pouted and Piper glared, "Fine! I'll go get Phoebe." She huffed turning around, "You're mean." She stuck out her tongue as she disappeared around the corner, returning seconds later with Phoebe in tow. "Here she is!" Prue exclaimed loudly, throwing her hands out in front of Phoebe elaborately.

Phoebe smiled, "Sorry, had to grab my broom." She informed Piper indicating the wooden broom in hand.

Piper turned to her, "For what?"

Phoebe shot her a 'duh' look, "Well, for flying, silly."

Piper sighed, crying silently as she tried not to strangle Phoebe.

The four girls turned to the attic stairs as they heard screams from within.

"Uh-oh." Phoebe whispered mounting her broom, "Another innocent to save." She announced before she shot up the stairs.

"No, Phoebe, wait!" Piper cried running after her.

Paige turned to Prue with wide eyes and giggled.

Prue giggled back before quickly sobering, "Come on Paige." She grabbed her hand tightly, "We have to protect the innocent." She cried and they both ran up after the other two.

The four sisters' reached the attic to find Cole, strapped into a chair hooked up to all these machines: one that was currently sending waves of electricity into his brain.

"You can't hurt me." Cole growled, "I'm the mighty Belthazor!" and then he collapsed into the chair.

"STOP IT!" Phoebe yelled as Piper took the broom from her, "He's not evil anymore. He's good!" she glared at the Orderly viciously.

The Orderly came towards them and Piper smacked him over the head with the broom, knocking him to the ground out cold.

"Well he sure flew." Paige giggled.

Phoebe scurried over to Cole, leaning down and kissing his neck.

Piper scoffed pulling on her shoulder.

"Uh...Hi." Piper smiled at Phoebe, "Stop that." She told her firmly and Phoebe obeyed, "Has anybody seen the book?" she asked looking between the three.

Prue nodded, "I know where it is." She told her proudly swaying on the spot.

Piper raised her eyebrows, "Well?" she asked expectantly and Prue jumped.

"Oh right." She giggled turning around, "I hid it so the doctors—I mean, demons wouldn't find it." She explained running over to a crouched down and reached behind it, pulling out a small brown notebook and presenting it to Piper.

Piper took it roughly, "What? What is this?" she questioned looking down at it.

The cover had the words; 'The Book of Shadows' written on it in pen, 'Shadows' underlined several times and a badly drawn Quadquatra in the centre.

She flipped open the notebook and scanned the pages of badly drawn demons and gawked, "Oh, oh god!" she cried closing it in disgust and shooting Prue an incredulous look, "You _are_ nuts." She told her seriously.

Prue frowned her lower lip jutting out sadly. Phoebe giggled next to Paige who nudged her, giggling too.

Piper threw the notebook to the floor, "Okay, I don't understand how a demon could take the book out of the house." She thought aloud, "Unless...this isn't the house." She mused looking between her sisters', "Okay, I gotta get you three outta here. Maybe that'll break the spell." She added hopefully.

Paige looked her up and down suspiciously, "How come the spell didn't work on you?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

Prue's eyes widened as Piper shook her head, ignoring the question.

Phoebe elbowed Paige hard, "Don't question the rules." She reprimanded quietly.

"Alright." Piper glared at them and the two fell silent, "Come on." She called heading for the attic windows, "We'll go down the trellis." She instructed them as she used the broken handle of the broom to break the cages covering the windows.

"What about Cole?" Phoebe asked suddenly, "I never get to spend any time with him."

"Uh...we'll come back for him later." She promised opening the window as wide as it could go, "Come on, come on." She called and the three made their way over.

Prue shook her head, scrunching her nose, "I don't like Cole." She whispered conspiratorially to Paige as they walked behind Phoebe.

Paige shook her head, wrinkling her nose in agreement.

"It'll be fun." Piper assured them as Phoebe began climbing down, followed by Paige, "Hurry. Hurry. Faster!" She ushered as Prue began climbing down too.

"Piper, don't." Dr. Alastar called as he entered the attic.

Piper paused turning to him for the briefest second before she continued with her escape, leaving behind an extremely pleased demon.

* * *

**~PO4~**

The four sisters' ran down the driveway and into the street stopping only when they were several blocks from the house.

"Oh! I think we lost them." Phoebe cried happily as they walked in a line: Piper then Prue then Phoebe then Paige.

Piper scanned the area, observing the people and their surroundings, "Wait a minute, everything looks normal." She looked around again feeling a sudden wave of uncertainty wash over her, "This is wrong. We should go back and try and get the demon to talk." She suggested.

Paige shook her head, "I'm thinking he's not gonna be so eager to spill his guts." She pointed out grimly.

Prue shook her head, "Noooo, sir." She agreed with a chuckle.

"HEY! HEY!" an old woman down the street in front of them yelled as a robber snatched her purse and ran onto the road, "SOMEONE STOP HIM!"

"HEY!" Piper yelled as she ran out onto the busy road after him.

"PIPER!" Phoebe yelled after her moving to run onto the road also but Prue held both her and Paige back.

"NO!" Paige screamed as a car headed straight for Piper.

Piper turned to it head on and threw up her hands, attempting to freeze the oncoming vehicle with no success. The car crashed into her and Piper smashed into the windscreen before rolling back down the hood and landing hard on the gritty ground below.

"NOOOO!" Prue screamed running into the road towards Piper's limp body, "PIPER!"

* * *

**The Underworld**

Piper's head rolled to the side, blood trickling out of her mouth as the Source slowly lowered her body back down.

The Oracle turned to him, a pleased smile gracing her lips as she gazed at him expectantly.

The Source smirked wickedly, "I believe...she just learned her lesson."

* * *

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

_"Power of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Come to us who call you near,_

_Come to us and settle here."_

Prue, Phoebe and Paige sat kneeling around the small round table in the centre of the attic, potion ingredients laid out in front of them, the Book of Shadows s resting on a small podium beside Phoebe, Prue to her right, Paige next to Prue. Phoebe reached for an atheme and pricked her finger allowing the blood to drip into the bowl as they finished the spell.

_"Blood to blood, I summon thee._

_Blood to blood, return to me."_

"Damn it." Prue cursed as Piper failed to return to them, "Nothing."

Paige looked at her older sisters', "Any other spells you can think of?" she asked sounding hopeful.

Prue shook her head, "No. I don't know what else to do. If Leo and Co—"

"There isn't anything else Prue!" Phoebe snapped harshly cutting her sister off.

"Hey now." Andy reprimanded sharply moving towards the three defeated looking sisters'. He placed his hands on Phoebe's shoulders' soothingly and she sighed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly, her chin on her chest.

Prue reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear gently, "It's okay, sweetie."

Andy frowned deeply, his eyes on the book, "Just relax and think. There has to be another way, something you haven't tried." He looked at the three sisters' and noticed the thoughtful expression gracing Paige's features.

Prue noticed too, "What?" she asked and Phoebe looked up, "What is it?"

Paige looked away, gazing into the distance as she thought aloud, "Just something Leo said about the power-relinquishing spell being in Piper's mind."

Phoebe resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I told you she'd never say it."

Prue turned to Phoebe, "And _I_ told you that she might."

Phoebe ignored her addressing Paige again, "You don't know her as well as I do."

Paige cut her eyes to Phoebe's, "No, but I am getting to know the Source." She countered, "He likes to play tricks on people's minds. God knows, he did with me. He almost had me kill a guy, remember?" she asked crossing her arms.

Phoebe shared at look with Prue, "Yeah, go on."

Paige shrugged, "Well, maybe that's what he's trying to do to Piper. Get into her mind somehow." She offered, "I mean if that's where the spell is then..."

"Then that's probably where he's looking for it." Prue finished, jumping onto her train of thought.

Paige nodded and Prue smiled at her proudly.

"Oh kid, you are so a Halliwell." She smirked pushing herself to her feet, nudging Phoebe into her spot then taking a seat beside the book, flipping through its pages.

Paige grinned happily as she and Phoebe scooted closer.

"If he can get into her mind then why can't we?" Prue asked the rhetorical question as her eyes scanned the pages as she flipped them.

* * *

**~PO4~**

**"Halliwell Hospital"**

Piper jerked awake as Dr. Alastar waved smelling salt under her nose. "Easy. Easy." He told her calmly. Piper moaned in pain, turning her head slightly to see him. "You've had a terrible accident." He told her sadly.

Piper scowled at him, "What did you do to me?" she accused darkly.

"You got hit by a car." Dr. Alastar corrected her, leaning over her bed in the hospital infirmary. "The driver said you didn't even try to get out of the way." He continued faking anger and concern. Dr. Alastar sighed as he took a seat by her bed, "Piper, this delusion that you somehow have magical powers is going to get you killed some day."

Piper looked at her with a deadly glare, "Shove it! Where are my sisters'?"

"You mean you're roommates." He once again corrected, "They're safe, downstairs. Piper, how can I save you if you won't save yourself?" he asked her, changing the subject, "You have to want too. You have to will it. Otherwise...you just remain lost in this fantasy world of yours."

Piper rolled her eyes, "It's real." She insisted, "And you're just trying to confuse me."

Dr. Alaster shook her head, "No. No, I'm trying to help you." He again corrected and Piper turned her head away from him. "Piper, your psychosis is based on the fervent belief...that you're magical. But you know that's just an escape."

Piper scoffed, "Escape. What escape?" she asked, hoping that if she indulged his ramblings then he'd leave her be.

Dr. Alastar looked to the ceiling, "From some...deep-seated pain, some terrible loss, most likely the death of your grandmother." He spouted off, "Which is, after all, when this series of episodes began."

Piper shook her head, refusing to believe him and not wanting to listen to his voice any longer.

"End your pain." Dr. Alastar encouraged, "You can do it."

Piper moaned, "No." She whispered hoarsely, her voice affected by the pain from her injuries.

"In one of our sessions, you mentioned a poem—'a spell' you called it." Dr. Alastar prodded.

Piper's head snapped round, her eyes catching his at the word 'spell'

"One that relinquishes the magical powers you think you have." He continued.

Piper shook her head adamantly, "No!" she barked, "Go away." She angled her body away from him.

"Say the spell, Piper." Dr. Alastar coaxed, "It'll free you, I promise you. It'll release you from all the...the crippling delusions you have."

"Get out!" Piper demanded turning back to him, "Get away from me! GET OUT!" she screamed and he rose to his feet.

"You have the power to give yourself the life you've always wanted." Dr. Alastar informed her before heading for the door. "All you have to do is stop putting the illusion of being a witch in front of it." He added from the doorway.

Piper hurled an empty plastic jug at him but it hit the door instead as he closed it shut behind him, leaving Piper alone with her pain and her thoughts. "Leo." Piper gasped turning onto her side, "Leo, where are you?"

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld**

"Leo." Cole whispered harshly and the whitelighter's eyes shot open.

"She's hurt." He winced, coming to stand next to Cole.

"Where is she?" He asked tersely.

"I don't know." Leo replied, "I can't get an exact reading."

Cole groaned as an energy ball narrowly missed him and he threw of his own back at the bounty hunter, "Well try harder." He growled.

"I can't." Leo snapped back, "The Source must have learned from the last time. He's blocking Piper's signal."

"Well then...we need to find the Source."Cole concluded.

Leo looked at him incredulously, "How are we gonna do that?" he asked expectantly.

Cole frowned in thought, "There's only one way." He told him cryptically before stepping out into the line of fire.

"Cole." Leo tried to stop him but Cole walked into view and the bounty hunter stuck him with a bolt of lightning, catapulting him across the cavern. Leo watched as Cole's body landed with a 'thud', unconsciousness taking hold.

The two bounty hunters' made their way over to Cole in triumph, jerking him up and dragging him off in the opposite direction, Leo slowly following behind them, making sure to keep out of sight.

* * *

**~PO4~**

**"Halliwell Hospital"  
**

"Hey." Dr. Leo Wyatt said gently, rousing Piper from her sleep as he took a seat on her bed in the infirmary.

Piper smiled slightly, "Leo. Heal me, please." She begged grimacing from the pain caused by moving.

"This ought to help." He replied, taking out a syringe filled with morphine.

Piper closed her eyes tightly, "No! Not with that, with your powers."

"If I had powers, honey, I would use them." Leo assured her, "You know that."

Piper shook her head turning away from him as he injected the morphine as quickly as possible.

"It kills me to see you like this." Leo told her sincerely, the pain evident in his voice and his eyes.

Piper turned to him a slow smile pulling at her lips. Leo grinned back and asked, "What?"

Piper's smiled widened, "White lights." She announced cryptically, "I see white lights all around you."

Leo chuckled, "That's the painkillers."

Piper shook her head, "No." She countered pointing at him, "You're my whitelighter."

Leo smiled at the look of amusement on her face before his fell and his tone became serious, "Dr. Alastar...says there's a way for you to get better." He said gently, breaching the topic as carefully as possible, "Is that true?" he asked wiping the blood from the side of her mouth.

Piper shook her head, groaning, "I, I don't..." she stuttered averting her gaze.

Leo continued to wipe at the blood, "If it were, then we could be together." He coerced and panic filled Piper's eyes, "We wouldn't have to keep sneaking around, breaking the rules." Leo continued.

"Rules?" Piper echoed in confusion, "But we're_ married_." She whispered conspiratorially.

Leo laughed sadly, "No." He cleared his throat, "Only in your fantasy world." He revealed looking over at her.

Piper's amused smile faded slowly, pain clouding her eyes and hot salty tears springing to life.

Leo etched closer to her, "But it doesn't have to be that way." He informed her gently, "If you were to get better, then we could be married for real."

Piper closed her eyes, tears leaking from both and slipping slowly down her cheeks as she fought off sobs.

Leo grasped her hand, "And...and have that little girl that you've been dreaming about in the future."

Piper opened her eyes, a look of longing emanating from the watery orbs. Leo pushed himself off of the bed.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He told her evasively as he gently and carefully lifted her into his arms.

Piper gasped in pain, wrapping her arms tightly around him, holding on for dear life, burying her head in his neck.

**~PO4~  
**

**The Underworld**

The two bounty hunters dragged Cole's unconscious body into the Source's lair dumping him steps away from their leader.

The Oracle strode around to greet them, glaring fiercely, "What are you doing here?" she demanded in a hushed whispered, "Leave now!"

"I don't think so." The tallest one answered defiantly.

He kicked the body, rolling him onto his back and the Oracle smiled at the sight of Belthazor.

"Tell the Source we've captured Belthazor." He instructed her smugly.

The Oracle cut her eyes to his, "Leave him. I'll make sure you get the credit."

"We're not going without our bounty." He informed her, and she stopped in her tracks, rounding on him slowly.

"Then you'll wait." The Oracle answered before returning to the Source's side.

"I have a surprise for you, Piper." The Source spoke gently.

* * *

**"Halliwell Hospital"**

"One that I think will help you." Dr. Alastar continued as he pushed open the doors leading to the back garden.

Piper looked around in awe at all the flowers and colors and wildlife as Leo wheeled her down to the end of the path. Piper held out her hand as two butterflies: one blue and one orange and yellow. She smiled as they took up residence in her palm for a second before flying away.

Leo took a seat on the bench behind her, "You see?" he asked as she followed the butterflies' with her eyes, "There's magic in the real world too."

Dr. Alastar knelt down in front of her, "Your friends have come to visit you." He told her gently stepping aside to allow all the women from the baby shower to approach.

"Hi, Piper." Becca smiled walking closer, "How are you?"

"Becca?" Piper asked looking shocked.

"It's so good to see you again." Becca smiled at her, "We've missed you."

"We've got so much to catch up on." Wendy added stepping forwards with a beautiful baby girl in her arms.

Piper's eyes widened, "Wendy...when did you have your baby?" she asked in confusion.

"Just after the shower." Wendy replied frowning, "Don't you remember?"

Piper shook her head and Wendy smiled, "Do you want to hold her?" she asked carefully placing the baby in Piper's waiting arms. "Here." She smiled at Piper softly, "Isn't the outfit you bought her just adorable?"

Piper gazed down at the baby girl in her arms and smiled sadly. The ache in her heart returned and the tears spilled over, rolling down her cheeks.

"What's the matter, honey?" Becca asked bending down to Piper's level, "Why are you crying?"

"I think it's probably best if you all go now." Dr. Alastar ordered firmly.

"But we just got here." Becca defied sadly, "And everyone's so excited to finally see her again."

"I'm sorry. You understand?" Dr. Alastar asked glancing at a sobbing Piper.

Wendy stepped forwards and carefully took the baby from Piper who instantly covered her face with her hands.

"Bye, Piper." She said quietly as the group of friends slowly dispersed, leaving Piper alone with Leo as Dr. Alastar led them out.

Piper raised her head slowly, pushing her hands through her hair as she watched them all go.

"You can have this life, Piper." Leo told her gently, "We can have it together."

Piper's form shook as her eyes darted around the garden, confused, frightened and completely overwhelmed.

"You already know how to get it for us." Leo continued, leaning in close, "It's the only way you'll ever get out of here, to free yourself once and for all...to free us."

Piper looked down at her hands, "The spell?" she asked and stated shakily.

"Yes." Leo nodded, "The spell." He reached silently into his coat pocket and pulled out a small note pad, handing it to Piper along with a pen., "Try to remember it...exactly." he coached.

Piper stared at the objects silently and still before reaching out with shaky hands and accepting them.

Leo stood up and kissed her head before walking back inside the house, leaving Piper alone with her hopes and her dreams and the two objects that gave her the power to obtain them.

**~PO4~  
**

**Halliwell Manor**

"Are we sure we wanna do this?" Paige asked as she stared at the page in the Book of Shadows that described how to break a mind link.

"This was your idea remember?" Phoebe pointed out from inside the small circle where she was lighting the five candles needed for the spell.

Paige held up her hand, "_Actually_...it was Prue's." She corrected, pointing at her oldest sister.

Prue chuckled shaking her head, "That may be so but you gave me the idea." She countered with a smirk.

Paige sighed, "Okay so...maybe in the abstract, yeah." She agreed and both of her sisters' chuckled, "But, I have enough trouble being in my _own_ head, let alone someone else's."

"Don't we all." Phoebe muttered in agreement.

"Our minds won't actually be _in_ Piper's body." Prue began to explain as she came to stand next to a nervous Paige, "Just our consciousness." She concluded but Paige remained unconvinced and a little confused.

Prue pursed her lips in thought until an idea hit her, "Oh!" she cried smacking Paige on the arm as Phoebe crawled towards them, all the candles now lit, "It's uh...it's kinda like astral projection." Prue gave an example pointing to herself.

Paige frowned, "Um...what's that again?" she asked sheepishly.

Phoebe opened her mouth to explain but Prue held up her hand. "Watch." She instructed before her eyes fell closed and her chin hit her chest another Prue appearing next to Andy seconds later.

Paige's eyes darted between the two Prue's until the second disappeared and Prue raised her head with a smile.

"All we're gonna do is project our minds into Piper's head. You get it?" she asked and Paige nodded.

"Yay!" Phoebe cheered pulling them both into the circle.

"Yeah um...so the spell gets us _into_ her head. What about after that?" Paige asked looking between the two.

"That's a good question." Andy backed her up kneeling down next to Prue but outside the circle of candles.

"We use the reversal spell to get us out." Phoebe answered simply, "Are you ready?" she asked impatiently.

Paige nodded spinning the book to face them, "As I'll ever be."

Prue turned to her husband, "Are _you_ ready?" she asked with a cheeky smirk.

Andy shook his head and kissed her quickly, "Just bring her home." He answered, referring to Piper.

Prue nodded, "I'm not about to lose my sister." She replied determinedly, taking Paige's hand who then took Phoebe's "None of us are."

The three sisters locked eyes then began to chant.

_"Life to life and mind to mind,_

_Our spirits now will intertwine,_

_We meld our souls and journey to,_

_The ones whose thoughts we wish we knew"_

Andy watched as Phoebe's eyes slipped closed and she fell to the floor, landing on her left side, followed by Paige who fell forwards, her head resting on her arm and then his wife who fell to the right.

Andy reacted instinctively reaching out and pulling Prue into his arms before she could hit the floor. He stroked her cheek softly, his eyes flickering from one sister to the other as he waited impatiently for them to return.

**~PO4~  
**

**"Halliwell Hospital"**

Prue, Phoebe and Paige appeared in the garden their backs to Piper. The three girls took in their surroundings silently.

"I think it worked." Phoebe voiced as they watched butterflies float by.

"Hmmm...what gave it away?" Prue asked sarcastically.

Paige frowned, "Either that or we're in Mary Poppins' head." She joked and Prue chuckled.

Phoebe turned slowly, her eyes falling on Piper's silent form sitting in the wheelchair behind them, "Piper." She sighed in relief running towards her, Prue and Paige at her heels.

"Piper." Phoebe smiled crouching down on her left, "We're gonna get you out of here okay? I have the spell." She assured her.

Prue came to stop on Piper's other side, Paige crouching down next to Phoebe.

Piper shook her head, "No." She sobbed, "No more spells."

Phoebe glanced at Prue and Paige in fear, "Piper, honey, it's us. It's your sisters'."

"I don't have sisters'." Piper informed her staring into space, her voice empty.

Phoebe, Prue and Paige rose to their feet slowly.

Prue placed a hand on Piper's shoulder.

"GO AWAY!" Piper yelled, shaking her off, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The three sisters' turned to the conservatory doors as Dr. Alastar came bursting through them, striding down the path towards them, "You're too late. Her nightmare's about to end."

Prue glared at him, stepping in front of Piper as he reached them, "What the hell did you do to her you son of a bitch!" she growled blocking his path to Piper.

Dr. Alaster smirked, "How's your head Prudence?" he chuckled as three very large very strong Orderly's appeared behind the sisters', one wrapping his arms around Paige, the second restraining Phoebe.

Prue jerked forwards throwing up her hand but nothing happened.

Dr. Alaster chuckled, "Stupid girl." He leaned in close, "Your powers don't work in this world." He whispered.

Prue set her jaw bringing up her hand and connecting her fist with his face.

Dr. Alaster stumbled backwards.

"I don't need my powers." Prue informed him coldly.

Dr. Alastar sniggered as he regained his balance. "Neither do I." He shot back bringing his own hand up and backhanding her across the face so hard she hit the ground.

Phoebe and Paige gasped as the Orderly lifted Prue to her feet, dragging her behind Piper's wheelchair and stopping next to Phoebe.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked looking Prue up and down.

Prue nodded, not taking her eyes of off the Source, "I really _hate_ that bastard."

"Keep them here." Dr. Alastar addressed the Orderly's, "I want them to witness this." He walked towards Piper, "They're no threat. They're powers don't work here." He smirked, "As Prudence so kindly displayed."

Paige glared at him, "AH!" she cried as the Orderly tightened his grip.

"Pain, however, you do feel." Dr. Alastar smirked, "And will, after she recites the spell four times. Once for each of your powers."

Phoebe looked towards the doors and saw Leo approaching, "Leo. Help Piper." She instructed desperately, "Get her out of here!"

"Yes Leo, by all means." Dr. Alastar agreed.

"It's okay." Leo soothed as he pushed Piper, slowly down the path, "Piper, honey, just say the words and everything will be alright." He promised her coming to a halt away from her sisters'.

Phoebe shook her head, "What the hell!" she cried struggling harder looking to Prue.

Prue closed her eyes briefly, "That's not Leo." She answered Phoebe's questioning glance, "He won't help us."

"NO!" Paige yelled as Dr. Alastar bent down next to Piper's left ear, Leo on the other side.

Piper drew in a shaky breath and began to chant, "_From whence they came, return them now_."

"PIPER DON'T!" Phoebe yelled desperately and she paused, "Please, Piper." Phoebe begged.

"_Vanish the words, vanish our powers_." Piper continued hoarsely.

"DON'T TRUST THEM, PIPER!" Paige yelled fighting to reach her sister, "THEY'RE TRYING TO STEAL OUR POWERS!" she cried loudly.

Piper groaned, hands holding her head, as she struggled with who to believe.

"Don't listen to them." Dr. Alaster told her gently.

"They're still delusional." Leo added.

"But you're not." Dr. Alastar continued.

"Not anymore." Leo whispered.

"Just three more times, and you'll set yourself free."Dr. Alastar promised her.

* * *

**The Underworld  
**

"Say the spell Piper." The Source encouraged gently, "You know you want too."

Leo peeked around a pillar, his eyes falling on Cole's unconscious body, "Come, on Cole. Wake up!" he begged.

Leo sighed and orbed out reappearing in between the two bounty hunters. "How you doing?" he asked before orbing out once more just as the tallest sent a bolt of electricity his way, striking his partner instead, vanquishing him.

Leo reappeared behind the remaining bounty hunter tapped his shoulder then connected his fist with the demons jaw sending him down.

Leo ran over to Cole and shook him hard, "Cole, hurry up. Wake up!"

The Oracle returned her attention to the Source, "Finish this. You're in danger!"

Cole jerked awake just in time to vanquish the remaining bounty hunter before he killed Leo.

Leo turned to his wife, "Piper."

"No!" The Oracle seethed stepping in the way. Leo pushed her aside and ran to his wife only to be thrown across the chamber by a protective shield surrounding the Source.

Cole struck the force-field with energy ball after energy ball, weakening it as much as possible.

* * *

**"Halliwell Hospital"  
**

"_Vanish our powers_." Piper concluded the spell for the third time.

"One last time." Dr. Alastar smirked.

"Phoebe!" Prue cried as she jerked hard spinning her Orderly towards Phoebe who threw her legs up and stuck him on the head.

Prue then elbowed him hard and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Phoebe then threw her head back, striking her Orderly on the nose, dropping to the ground and tripping him. "Now!" she yelled at Paige who jerked her head to the left allowing Phoebe to send the last Orderly flying backwards.

Prue ran over to Dr. Alastar and Dr. Wyatt. She sent a roundhouse kick to Leo's head, knocking him to the ground out cold before turning to Dr. Alaster, "You bastard." She seethed before striking him on the jugular, dropping to the floor and tripping him. She then ran around the side kneeling in front of Piper and grabbing her hands.

"Piper?" she called gently, "Look at me." She ordered but Piper shook her head and Prue sighed, "Piper, come on sweetie please?" she begged and Piper slowly shifted her eyes to Prue's.

Prue smiled, "Hey honey." She whispered and Piper sobbed, "Oh I know." Prue cried reaching out and stroking Piper's cheek, "It's okay, sweetie. You're okay but you gotta stop this." She said gently nodding to the pad and pen, "You don't want to do this."

Piper nodded, "Ye-yes I do." She countered shakily, "I want my life back I, I want Leo and I want, want that little girl." She sobbed pulling her hands free.

Phoebe and Paige came to a stop on either side of Prue, panic filling both of their hearts.

"Piper, please don't do this." Phoebe begged, "Our magic is a gift. You can't just throw it away."

Piper shook her head, "Not a gift! _From whence they came, return them now_—"

Prue shook her head and grabbed Piper's hands again, pulling on them so her sister looked at her, "Piper look." She held up Piper's left hand, "No rings. In this world, Leo he, he isn't yours." She said softly, "But in our world, in the real world, he _is_." She smiled at her little sister, "He's your husband and your happy and you can have that little girl you saw but only if you stop!"

Prue searched Piper's eyes desperately, "Honey, if you say this spell, if you relinquish our powers the Source will kill us and that little girl will never be born because her _mother_..." she jabbed Piper repeatedly, "...will be dead."

Piper shook her head, tears trailing down her cheeks, "No."

Prue nodded, "Yes!" she corrected harshly, "If you do this then we all die." She sighed heavily and squeezed Piper's hands, "Honey, I know how much you want her, believe me I do and...and I can see how this place appeals to you but Piper..." Prue smiled sadly reaching up and cupping her sisters' cheek, "...it's not real." She whispered and Piper sobbed, "But that doesn't mean that you can't get your dream in the real world. Piper, you were born to be a mother."

Piper sniffled, "I was?" she asked unsure.

Prue nodded with a chuckle, "Yes! It's your destiny sweetie." she smiled, "I promise you, it's gonna happen...but only of you let it." Prue looked down at the spell in Piper's lap, "Don't say the spell Piper. You can have the life you've always wanted but only if you trust me. Trust us."

Piper looked down at the spell then back up to Prue.

"Trust me sweet girl, please?" Prue pleaded.

* * *

**The Underworld**

Cole continued to fight the force-field seeing it weaken with every blast.

"Break the connection or he'll kill you!" the Oracle cried as the Source remained locked in Piper's mind.

Cole threw another energy ball, finally breaking through. It struck the Source sending him flying away from Piper and effectively severing their connection.

The Source staggered to his feet, black blood pouring from a large wound in his stomach. He screamed in pain morphing back into his true hooded self.

Cole smirked slowly forming an extremely large energy ball that was growing by the second.

"NOOOO!" The Oracle exclaimed as Cole released it in the direction of the already weakened Source. She ran out in front of it, taking the hit instead. She screamed in pain as she burst into flames and disappeared. The Source flaming out seconds later.

Leo ran to his wife's side, placing his hands on either side of her head just like the Source had but instead a healing glow emanated from them as he projected himself into her unconscious.

* * *

**"Halliwell Hospital"  
**

Paige frowned as the Orderly's, Leo and Dr. Alastar disappeared, "Phoebe." She nudged her sister who looked around slowly.

"What the...?" she questioned as Leo appeared behind them.

"Piper." He ran to his wife, "Listen to your sisters'." He guided gently, "Trust them. Trust me. Don't relinquish your powers." He whispered as he laid his hand over her head wound and healed it.

Piper frowned, narrowing her eyes at all four of them. She pointed at Leo, "A-are you really my husband?" she asked.

Leo chuckled, smiling widely, "Yes." He assured her.

Piper turned to her sisters', "And that would make you three...really my sisters'?" she asked them and they nodded.

"Whether you like it or not." Phoebe replied smacking her leg with a grin.

"And so that demon...is gone?" She asked unsure.

Prue nodded, "For now." She smiled.

"Thank god!" Piper cried jumping to her feet, "Because that guy was freaking me out."

"What do you say we click our heels and get out of this crazy joint?" Paige proposed cheerily, "No offense." She added quickly with a grimace.

"That's okay." Piper assured with a nod, "My life has always been a little...crazy." she pointed out as the butterflies floated past.

"Pretty." Prue grinned and Piper chuckled before throwing her arms around Prue's neck, "Oh!"

"Thank you." Piper whispered.

"Anytime." Prue whispered back hugging her tight.

"I love you." Piper told her firmly.

Prue smiled, "I love you too." She replied just as firmly.

Piper smirked, "I know."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt ran down the stairs and around the bottom landing of the large Victorian Manor she and her sisters' call home with the largest smile on her face.

Her sisters', Leo, Cole and Andy came down the stairs as she came to a stop in the foyer.

"Is something wrong?" Phoebe asked frowning.

"You okay?" Prue asked eyes wide.

"No." Piper smiled, "I mean yes. No nothing's wrong and yes I'm okay." She explained still smiling, "Everything is just right." She assured them happily.

"Except from my chair." Paige added with a fake smile.

Phoebe grunted elbowing her baby sister.

Prue bit her lip and turned to Piper expectantly.

Piper chuckled nervously, "Yeah...which I'll uh...actually pay to replace." She informed Paige with a nod.

"Oh god no!" Paige cried shaking her head, "It's not your fault."

Prue snorted loudly and Piper smacked her, "Ow!" she yelped and smacked her back.

"Ouch!" Piper yelped jumping away.

Paige narrowed her eyes at the two, "Or...is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Actually, yeah..." Piper admitted, "...it was." She cringed and Paige gawked, "I was just, upset there was yet another demon in our house and, and in our lives and I know I should stop fighting it, and just accept it, but—"

"Eh!" Paige interrupted, "It wasn't my favourite chair anyway." She shrugged and laughed, "Besides...it's actually kinda good to know that I'm not the only one who struggles with the idea of being a witch."

"No, believe me, you are in _good_ company." Phoebe assured her as she wrapped Paige in a loving hug.

"Very good company." Prue added as she threw an arm around Piper's shoulders.

Piper smiled at Paige as she rested her head on Prue's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Prue's waist.

Prue caught Andy's eye, her smile slowly disappearing and she clutched Piper tighter.

"Well..." Leo spoke up from the stairs walking over to Piper.

Phoebe released Paige and they both turned to look at him.

Prue and Piper released one another, giving Leo their full attention.

"...the good news is you won't have to deal with the Source anytime soon, because Cole hurt him pretty bad." Leo praised walking over to his wife.

"Not bad enough, though." Cole countered stopping next to Phoebe, "He'll be back."

"So?" Phoebe asked sliding up to him, "He's gone for now, isn't he?" she asked stroking his chest and pressing her body into his seductively, "Fist time in a long time?" she added and Paige turned away, eyes wide in disgust. "I think we should take advantage of that." Phoebe smirked.

"Why, Miss Halliwell, are you trying to seduce me?" Cole retorted smirking back and pulling Phoebe against him.

"Always." Phoebe whispered.

"Ew!" Piper cringed leaning into Leo who laughed loudly.

Andy wrapped his arms around Prue from behind and whispered in her ear as Phoebe and Cole disappeared up the stairs to their room.

Prue gasped loudly spinning in his embrace so they were face to face, "Detective!" she cried in mock horror.

Andy merely chuckled, kissing her quickly before scooping her into his arms, bridal style.

Prue shrieked gripping on tightly, "ANDY! PUT ME DOWN!" she ordered but he refused. Prue sighed, "Fine." She relented, "But..." she held up one finger, eyebrows raised, "...I need to talk to you first." She told him quietly almost sheepishly.

Andy frowned seeing the seriousness in her eyes, "Okay." He nodded, "Where too, Mrs. Trudeau?"

Prue pointed in the direction of the conservatory.

Andy nodded, smirking slowly.

"What?" Prue asked curiously.

Andy's smirk widened as he threw her up and over his shoulder in the classic 'fireman pose'

Prue screamed loudly, punching his back he carried her into the conservatory and out of sight.

Piper watched them go shaking her head, "God!" Leo merely laughed and kissed her head.

"Ooookay!" Paige smiled, "I'm just gonna...go to the store and get some milk or...something." she shrugged, nodded then headed for the kitchen.

Piper sighed heavily as she found herself alone with her husband.

"You sure you're okay?" Leo asked quietly, holding her close.

Piper nodded, "Yeah. You know I-I'm never gonna stop wanting a normal life." She told him seriously, "But you know what? I think that's the one thing that actually keeps me sane." She answered honestly.

"Well..." Leo turned her to face him, "You deserve a normal life, Piper. We both do." He added with a smile that quickly turned into a grin, "And maybe we'll get that when we vanquish the Source once and for all."

Piper nodded, "Aaannnd who knows? Maybe someday I could have a baby shower of my own." She grinned and Leo's eyes widened, "What do you think?" she asked hesitantly.

Leo grinned widely, "Well in that case..." he replied scooping her into his arms, "...we need to practice a little."

"Oh! Leooo." Piper smirked as they disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'Well?...Come on, Kiddies. You know the drill. Click on that big green button down there and tell me what you think XD Review are SO very much appreaciated AND they're great motivation so...get typing!_

_Rock stars you are!_

_Rachel xo_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Black As Cole  
_**

_'Hey ya'll! :D ANOTHER update! :O ALREADY! lol I KNOW! :O I'm shocked myself but it just happened lol Anyway, this chapter's a little more angsty cause of the episode itself.  
You'll see why and fully understand when you READ it so...without further distraction lol Read away! :D OH! And don't forget to review at the end :) The make me smile._

* * *

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"A demon who likes to kill witches well..." Paige Mathews pursed her lips as she stood at the podium gazing down at the _Book of Shadows_, "...that narrows it down to about every page in the book."

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt rolled her eyes, "We have one clue, we know he likes to use an atheme." She informed her sister from behind.

Paige frowned, "How does _that_ help?" she asked sardonically.

"Well..." Piper turned to her, "It means he has _hands_." She quipped with a smirk and Paige rolled her eyes trying not to laugh.

Piper grinned, "Keep flipping." She instructed walking out from behind the podium.

Paige looked up, following Piper with her eyes, "Soooo...I hear you and Leo are thinking about having a baby." She stated bluntly a smile tugging at her lips.

Piper froze momentarily then spun round to face her, "Where did you hear _that_ from?" she interrogated.

Paige shrugged, "From Phoebe." She replied nonchalantly and Piper sighed.

"Of course it was Phoebe." Piper muttered to herself darkly.

Paige's eyes widened, "Oh! Did I just break some sort of sister confidentiality clause?" she queried sheepishly.

Piper shook her head, "No, you didn't." She assured her folding her arms across her chest, "And no, we aren't."

"Really?" Paige asked looking surprised, "Don't you want to?" she questioned and Piper smirked. "Not to be nosy, but if I'm gonna be and Aunt and all..." she trailed off with a pointed look.

Piper shook her head in amusement, "You're not gonna be an _Aunt_, all right." She corrected her, "At least not any time _soon_. It's too risky." She added looking to the book pointedly, "It would be in _constant danger _around us."

"What does Leo think?" Paige asked with narrowed eyes, one hand on her hip.

"Leo thinks that there's enough magic around here, we'd be able to protect it." Piper answered both looking and sounding extremely unconvinced.

Paige tilted her head, "Maybe he's right." She shrugged.

"Maybe he's not." Piper countered then frowned, "Keep flipping."

Paige rolled her eyes, "I'm flipping." She promised turning a few pages for effect before addressing her older sister again, "You know, it's not like having a baby isn't hard enough even without demons attacking but...for what it's worth? There are ways of seeing what it's like before you actually have one." She informed her.

Piper laughed, "Mm-hm, great!" the sarcastic enthusiasm was apparent, "Well, the next time you pass a baby-rental, pick up one for Leo." She joked.

Paige gazed out thoughtfully, "Maybe I _will_." She answered and Piper chuckled.

"Somebody just kill me now!" Prue Halliwell-Trudeau exclaimed loudly, and in all seriousness, as she stormed into the attic, stopping just shy of her two sisters', "_Please_!" she begged desperately.

Paige frowned and Piper smiled sympathetically, "Andy still not talkin' to ya?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Prue shook her head, "No! And I don't think he ever will again." She replied sighing heavily then throwing her hands in the air in frustration, "Urgh! My marriage is over _already_. Uh! I have _nothing_ left to live for so..." she gestured randomly, devastation radiating off of her. "How are you two doing?" she asked both sisters', distracting herself.

Paige bit her lip, "Come here." She instructed instead and Prue stomped over, dropping her head onto Paige's shoulder heavily.

Paige rubbed her arm comfortingly and kissed her head, mimicking what she had previously witnessed Prue doing for her other sisters' or experienced first-hand herself.

Piper couldn't help but grin widely at the sight.

"I'm sure he'll get over it." Paige offered sounding certain but Prue grunted.

"No. I don't think he will, Paige." Prue countered sadly standing up straight, "I think this baby thing is non-negotiable on his part, I mean who _doesn't_ want a baby in all honesty."

Paige looked pointedly at Piper who gawked.

Prue shook her head vigorously.

"Wrong again." She stated, "Piper does want a baby just not right _now_." She corrected then looked directly at Piper, "Which I totally agree with by the way. It's better to wait until we axe the Source first." She offered her opinion and Piper smiled widely, "It's much more sensible and reasonable and responsible so...I'm on your side." She winked at her younger sister.

Piper smiled at her, "Thank you!" she exclaimed, the appreciation oozing out of her.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Fine." She huffed then bumped Prue with her hip, "What about you?" she asked, eyebrow raising.

Prue frowned in plain confusion, "What about me?" she asked glancing at Piper, who shrugged.

Paige looked at her seriously, "Is the baby thing non-negotiable on _your_ part too?" she asked and Piper's eyebrows rose in interest.

Prue froze, unsure of how to respond just as Leo orbed in.

"AH!" Piper shrieked startled by his sudden appearance.

"So, did you find anything out?" Leo asked eagerly.

"Uh...yeah." Piper answered as Paige began flipping again, Prue's attention on the couple. "I scried for the location of the demon, using the slime from the last victim and Phoebe and Cole are checking it out." She spouted off professionally.

"Alright." Leo nodded, "Well, I hope that it pans out because with two dead witches, they're pretty concerned up there." He told them glancing towards the heavens.

Piper opened her mouth but Prue beat her to it, "Yeah, well we're pretty concerned down _here_ too considering that this family is full of witches and if they aren't satisfied with our pace then they can get their lazes ass's down here and do it THEMSELVES!" she seethed glaring up at the heavens.

Leo's eyes widened and he looked down at his wife in fear. "I guess Andy still isn't talking to you huh?" he asked Prue gently and she exhaled sharply.

"No." She replied stiffly, "He's not."

"Hey? I think I got something." Paige called, breaking the tension and drawing their eyes to her, "Upper-level demon who likes to kill witches using an atheme, sometimes energy balls." She read, looking at the page and missing Prue's cringe as she shook her head slowly. "His name..." Paige continued, "...is Belthazor." She concluded, Prue saying the name with her.

"Yeah." She nodded seemingly uncomfortable, "It's not him." Prue informed her baby sister matter-of-fact.

Paige frowned, "Why not?" she questioned feeling out of the loop.

Prue, Piper and Leo exchanged uneasy looks before Leo answered carefully when the two sisters' smiled at him, "Uh...well, because that's _Cole_ in his _demonic_ form." He informed her with a kind smile.

"You knew he was half demon." Piper added with a shrug.

"Yeah." Paige nodded staring at the picture of Belthazor, "But I didn't know he could turn into that." She replied as the phone blared loudly throughout the room.

Piper reached over and snatched it up, "Hello?" she greeted.

"_We're at Battery and Clay, but there's no sign of any demons."_ Phoebe Halliwell's voice informed from the other end on the line.

Piper frowned, "Okay, I'll scry for him again." She answered, "Talk to Paige." She instructed quickly passing the phone back to her younger sister.

Prue looked at Piper questioningly.

"Phoebe's says he's not there." She informed her older sister kneeling down at the table, picking up the crystal and dangling it over the map of San Francisco.

"Hi, Phoebe." Paige greeted stiffly, "How's Cole?" she asked, "Morphed into any demons lately?"

"_What?"_ came Phoebe's confused reply.

Prue gave Paige a look as she snatched the phone away, "Don't." She ordered before addressing Phoebe, "Piper's almost got him Pheebs." She said brightly, "Hold on."

"Battery and Clay." Piper muttered as the crystal dropped and she turned to Prue, "He's still there."

Prue frowned, "He's still there, Phoebe." She informed her, "You just gotta _look_." She smirked.

Phoebe snorted down the line, _"Piper says he's still here somewhere." _She replied and Prue assumed she was addressing Cole.

The line went quiet until Phoebe screamed.

Prue flinched, almost dropping the phone in surprise, "Phoebe!" she barked sharply into the receiver by got no reply, "Phoebe!" she tried again but all she could hear was screaming, "PHOEBE!"

* * *

**~PO4~**

**Battery and Clay Warehouse  
**

Phoebe Halliwell giggled loudly as her boyfriend tickled her sides gently, "Cole stop!" she cried wriggling free, "We're working." She reminded her with a smirk.

Cole Turner grinned, "So?" he asked yanking her towards him and planting his lips firmly onto hers.

Phoebe sighed happily breaking the kiss before it got heavy.

"No." She pointed one finger at him, "Stop." She glanced around the warehouse, "I can't see him. Can _you_ see him?" she asked turning back to Cole who shook his head, eyes glued to her.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "You have to actually _look_." She giggled, "I'm calling home." She announced pulling out her cell phone and hitting speed dial 1.

"_Hello?" _Piper's voice answered from down the line.

Phoebe glanced around again quickly as she replied, "We're at Battery and Clay but there's not sign of any demons."

"_Okay. I'll scry for him __again__."_ Piper's voice informed her, _"Talk to Paige."_

"_Hi, Phoebe." _came Paige's less than cheery greeting, _"How's Cole? Morphed into any demons lately?"_

Phoebe frowned in confusion, casting a sideways glance at Cole, "What?" she asked voicing her confusion.

"_Piper's almost got him Pheebs."_ The voice of her oldest sister informed her cheerily, _"Hold on_."

Phoebe frowned but shook it off as Prue's voice addressed her again.

"_He's still there Phoebe."_ Prue told her and Phoebe frowned scanning the building, _"You just gotta _look_"_ she added and Phoebe snorted at the clear insinuation in her statement.

Phoebe turned to Cole, "Piper says he's still here somewhere." She informed her boyfriend who frowned neither one of them noticing the demon dropping to the floor behind him. Nor did they notice him release his extremely strong slime at Phoebe, wrapping it around her leg and pulling.

Phoebe screamed as she was lifted into the air, dropping the cell phone to the ground and grabbing onto Cole.

"Hold on!" Cole ordered through clenched teeth as he fought to keep a hold on her.

"Noooo! I can't!" Phoebe replied panicked as her hands slipped from his arms to gripping his hands.

The couple locked eyes and Phoebe nodded once.

Cole readjusted himself and counted down, "Three...two...one!" he cried and she let go of his right hand gripping his left with both instead and Cole threw an energy ball at the demon who exploded, covering them in green goo and sending them soaring forwards, landing on a pile of old clothes.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Phoebe rasped out through her laughter.

Cole nodded, "Marry me." He smiled.

Phoebe stilled, her body going rigid and her laughter ceasing, "Wh—what?"

**_~Opening Credits~_**

**Halliwell Manor**

"Don't you think we should talk about this?" Cole asked as he stormed through the front doors of Halliwell Manor.

"Talk about what?" Phoebe asked innocently from in front of him as she maneuvered herself carefully making sure not to get demon blood everywhere.

"Wow!" Piper cried as she reached the bottom step, Prue behind her, "Looks like you two got a juicy one." She commented and Prue sniggered.

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed, "But unfortunately not the one who kills witches."

"How do you know?" Prue asked with a frown.

Phoebe gestured to Cole who took a step forwards, addressing the two sisters', "Because upper-level demons have a human form and they bleed _red_ not _green_." He explained.

"Right." Prue nodded smiling at Piper.

"_Where_ are _you_ going?" Cole asked Phoebe as she headed for the stairs.

"I'm going up..." she replied stopping next to Piper who took a step back, "...to take a shower first, and then I'm gonna check out the _Book of Shadows_. I wanna ID this demon that I'm..." she glanced down at her clothes as did her sisters', "..._wearing_, try to find some answers." She concluded turning and continuing her climb.

"Speaking of unanswered questions—" Cole called after her but Phoebe spun round cutting him off.

"There is a demon on the loose, Cole." She reminded him angrily, "We don't have time for this."

"Shouldn't we make time for it?" Cole retorted.

"No!" Phoebe snapped, "Not _now_ we shouldn't."

Prue and Piper exchanged suspicious looks, "What are you guys talking about?" Piper asked, her eyes narrowing at the couple along with Prue's.

"Nothing." Phoebe answered quickly.

Cole shrugged, "Nothing." He repeated.

"Uh-huh." Prue chirped not buying a word.

"Please Cole." Phoebe begged, "Let's just focus on vanquishing the demon." She suggested giving him a stern look when he failed to agree instantly.

"Fine." He relented unhappily, "I'll uh...go see what I can, find out." He forced a smile then shimmered out.

Prue and Piper turned to Phoebe as she sighed. "Honey, did you two have a fight?" Piper asked sweetly.

Prue leaned in close to Piper, "Apparently it's contagious." She muttered bitterly under her breath, referring to her and Andy's less than stable relationship as of the moment.

Phoebe shot her a sympathetic pout, "Andy still not talking to you." She sighed then shook her head answering the question, "No he just...never mind." She muttered turning away and disappearing upstairs in much need of a hot shower.

* * *

**~PO4~  
**

A very large black demon with red design shimmered in after a terrified woman, trapping her in a dead end, "Witch."

The woman turned to him and screamed loudly.

The demon sprang forwards, covering her mouth with his hand to silence her and pushed her back against a dumpster.

The demons pulled out an atheme and used it to lift her necklace: three crescent-shaped moons. "You're next." He growled in her ear before plunging the atheme into her stomach, muffling her whimpers with his hand. He yanked it out and let her limp, dead body slip to the ground before sheathing his weapon and morphing into his human form.

The demon them proceeded to call 911 "Yes, I'd like to report a terrible murder." He spoke into the receiver faking fear and disgust, "A beautiful young woman in the alley behind the Cannon Theatre."

"Hey? You gonna be long?" and innocent bystander asked from his left. "what are you deaf? I need to use the phone." He stressed when the demon failed to answer.

The demon turned to him, "Um...hold on." He said into the phone placing it down then sending an energy ball at the innocent. It sent him flipping backs before exploding against the far wall, leaving a scorch mark.

The demon picked up the phone again, "Hurry, please." He continued like nothing happened, "Before anyone else gets hurt." He ended the call there and shimmered out.

* * *

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Okay." Phoebe said loudly, fresh and demon blood free, as she stood by the _Book of Shadows_, "So, the demon that Cole and I nailed is a Scavenger demon." She informed Piper and Prue who were standing in front of her. "Apparently, he feed on the remains of other demons' victims." She read aloud and shuddered, "Nice huh?"

"Lovely." Piper agreed sarcastically.

"That explains why we scried for _him_ accidentally." Prue voiced, crossing her arms tightly.

The two eldest Halliwell sisters' exchange a quick glance before they each took a step forwards.

Phoebe looked up from the book with wide eyes, "Uh-oh." She whispered.

"Um..." Piper glanced quickly at Prue, "...are you gonna tell us what happened out there?"

Phoebe shrugged looking back at the book, "Well, there's not much to tell. I mean, the demon jumped in behind us and we—"

Prue placed her hands on the book, "_That's_ not what she meant." She said pointedly and Phoebe sighed, "What happened between you and Cole?" Prue rephrased.

"Oh." Phoebe nodded closing over the book, "Yeah, that. Um...I'm not exactly sure." She admitted then shrugged, "He asked me to marry him." she revealed nonchalantly turning away.

Prue flinched and did a double take while Piper froze and blinked once as they both echoed, "What?"

Piper blinked again, "Wh—He, he did what?—He _did_?"

"More or less." Phoebe answered.

"What, what did you say?" Piper continued to question while Prue remained silent and still.

"I didn't know _what _to say." Phoebe replied turning back to her older sisters' looking lost and confused, "I was too surprised. I mean, all my power of premonition and I never saw that one coming."

Prue scoffed, coming out of her shock induced daze, "I don't think anyone coulda seen _that _coming."

Phoebe turned to her and chuckled just a little, "I know right!" she cried with a smile.

Prue smiled back gently.

Piper shook her head, "I, I don't think a witch is _allowed_ to marry a demon." She stated turning to Prue, "Are witches allowed to marry demons?" she asked and Prue shrugged.

"I don't know." Prue replied, "Why you askin' me? _You're_ the expert in forbidden unions." She smirked.

Piper glared and jabbed her side, "Not funny!"

Prue smirked, "Little funny." She countered, making an example with her two fingers, before they turned back to Phoebe.

Piper laughed nervously, "Phoebe, honey? We can't have a demon in the family."

Prue shook her head, "God no! I draw the line at demon."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "That is the least of my concerns right now." She sighed moving to perch on the higher level floor that was almost like a step.

Piper followed her sister with her eyes, "Phoebe, don't kid yourself. If you decide to go through with this, it, it's gonna be a source of _huge_ concerns, especially for _them_." She pointed to the ceiling.

Prue elbowed her sharply, "I think their feelings about this don't really matter right now, Piper." She stressed with a glare as she moved to sit next to Phoebe.

Piper remained standing above them.

Phoebe nodded, "Exactly. I have to be concerned with my own feelings right now." She agreed pointing to herself.

Piper nodded, "Sorry I just...I'm worried." She admitted lovingly kneeling down in front of Phoebe.

"Me too." Prue piped up, nudging her younger sister gently.

Phoebe sighed, "I love Cole." She said looking between her sisters', "You know I do but...demon stuff aside, I just, never thought of myself as the marrying _type_." She began to explain, trying to make sense of her feelings, by talking to the two most important and prominent people in her life: her best friend and her mother. "You know, it's not something I fantasized about, ever." She smirked and her sisters' chuckled.

"So then, what are you gonna tell him?" Prue asked gently.

"I don't know." Phoebe huffed.

"Well..." Piper grinned, "You have to tell him _something_." She pointed out the obvious, "Because a question like that just doesn't go away by itself."

Phoebe pouted, "Are you sure?" she asked grabbing Piper's hands.

Piper nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." She replied with a giggle.

Phoebe bit her lip, turning her head to Prue who nodded too, throwing an arm around Phoebe's shoulders.

Phoebe sighed and leaned into her, resting her head on Prue's shoulder but keeping a tight hold on Piper's hands.

"How's _your_ love-life?" Phoebe asked quietly and Prue shook her head, "Please?" Phoebe pleaded, "Need a distraction." She added bringing out 'baby Phoebe'

Prue sighed heavily and felt the tears spring to life once again, "I think my marriage is over." She said deadpanned.

Piper and Phoebe chuckled.

"Oh, come on." Phoebe cried sitting up straight and turning to her sister.

Upon seeing their sister's tear filled dull grey orbs Piper and Phoebe immediately sobered up.

"Oh my god." Phoebe whispered.

"You're really serious." Piper finished and Prue nodded once.

Piper reached out and took one hand, Phoebe the other.

Prue laughed painfully, "This a good enough distraction for ya Pheebs?"

Phoebe shook her head, leaning it against Prue's, "I'm so sorry."

Prue shrugged, "We want different things." She stated plainly, "At least for now."

Piper looked at her in interest, "You mean you'd consider having kids?" she asked surprised.

Phoebe sat up straight looking extremely excited.

Prue sniffled, "I don't know I..." she trailed off closing her eyes as a sob escaped her lips, "I really don't want children." She told them honestly and they could see the seriousness in her eyes, "But I...I can't live without him." her voice breaking at the end, "I've tried it already and it _sucks_!" she chuckled and they did too.

Prue shrugged, "I just want him to love me, to stay and if that means giving him a baby..." she trailed off once more, looking to the floor.

Piper sighed squeezing her sister's hand as Phoebe rubbed her back. "Prue?" Piper called and her sister looked up, "_That_ is not the reason a child should be brought into this world."

Prue whimpered, "I know." She agreed, "But it's all I've got."

Cole shimmered in at that moment and Prue quickly turned away, wiping her tears.

"Hey." Cole greeted Phoebe nervously.

Phoebe looked over, "Hey." She replied a little distracted.

Prue leaned in close to Phoebe and whispered, "Did that do the trick?" she asked and Phoebe laughed. Prue smiled as her comment did exactly what she had intended: made her baby girl laugh.

Piper looked between Cole and Phoebe before grabbing Prue's arm and yanking her to her feet, "We'll...be downstairs." She informed them with a nod.

Prue frowned, "What? No I, I think we should stay here." She countered and Piper glared. "But I—we can't—fine." She huffed, "We'll be downstairs." She agreed with false chipper before she and Piper scurried out of the attic shooting Cole knowing looks as they passed.

* * *

**~PO4~**

Silence engulfed the couple as they stood staring at one another. Cole cleared his throat loudly, sticking his hands in his pockets, "I couldn't find out who the demon is." He admitted looking to the floor, "But at least I ruled out the usual suspects."

"Any idea of...who it could be?" Phoebe asked nervously playing with her hands.

Cole shook his head, "No. Just another upper-level demon trying to build a reputation by killing witches, to move up the ladder."

Phoebe remained silent, looking anywhere but at him.

Cole sighed, "Anyway...I guess I'll keep checking." He concluded turning to shimmer out.

"No, Cole, wait!" Phoebe called out, rising to her feet, "We should talk."

Cole turned back to her expectantly, "Alright."

Phoebe exhaled slowly, "It's...just..._hard_."

Cole's eyes flashed in what Phoebe recognised as hurt as he replied, "It's just _me_."

Phoebe locked hers with him, sadness shinning through as she hesitantly stepped towards him, "Okay. Let me ask you a question." She began slowly, stopping at arms' length, "When you...you know,_ proposed_...did you mean too?" she asked fearing the answer, "Or did it just come out? In, in the heat of the moment?"

Cole opened his mouth looking away, "Well, does that matter?" he questioned turning back to her.

Phoebe's eyes widened, "Well, yeah." She answered nodding, "It matters to me."

Cole hesitated for a moment before revealing, "It just came out in the heat of the moment."

Phoebe's face fell, "Oh." She whispered in disappointment.

Cole quickly defended himself, "But that, that doesn't mean that once I said it I wasn't serious." He corrected himself, "Because I, I, I was. I still _am_." He insisted.

"Cole." Phoebe sighed turning away from him and wrapping her arms around herself tightly.

"Phoebe ,listen to me." Cole pleaded following her closely, "I...I know it was crazy to ask and I, I know it doesn't make any sense because of _who_ we _are_ but...that shouldn't matter." He came up right behind her, "If it _did_, we never would have fallen in love in the first place." He added in a last desperate attempt to reach her.

Phoebe turned to him and slowly ran her hands up his chest, gripping the lapels of his jacket and closing her eyes.

"I love you, Phoebe." Cole told her, looking directly into her eyes, the conviction and sincerity in his voice impossible to ignore, "And...I don't know where we go from here but...I do know that wherever it is...I want it to be with you."

Phoebe smiled taking his face in her hands and gazing into his eyes.

The moment of understanding was shattered by the shrill cry of a baby from downstairs.

Phoebe looked past Cole to the attic door, Cole twisting his head in the same direction. "Is that a baby crying?" Phoebe questioned incredulously before the two hastily exited the attic.

**~PO4~**

"You told me to rent one." Paige reminded Piper innocently, clutching a mechanical baby to her chest, "So I did." She shrugged.

Piper looked to Prue in disbelief.

Paige thrust the doll into Piper's arms.

Piper's eyes bulged, "Well, I didn't think you could!" she exclaimed giving the doll a fearful look.

Prue chuckled, "Where did you get it?" she asked staring at the doll in amusement.

Paige shrugged, "The clinic."

"Great!" Piper chirped, "Take it back." She snapped thrusting it back into Paige's arms.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked as she and Cole joined her three sisters' in the TV room, Cole perching on the arm of one over-stuffed chair while Phoebe came to a stop at Prue's side.

"Wait till you hear this." Prue muttered to her younger sister whose interest was piqued.

Paige smiled innocently, "Piper and Leo wanted to try out having a baby before actually _having_ one." She explained, "So I got them a mechanical baby. We use them in parenting classes all the time." She added.

Phoebe grinned, "Wow! It sounds so real." She commented as it continued to cry. Prue chuckled.

"And so annoying." Piper added, cringing at the noise and glaring at the doll.

"Huh. Well..." Prue spoke up with a smirk, "...now you know why I don't want one."

Piper and Phoebe's eyes widened, and Phoebe elbowed her side.

Prue frowned, "What?" she snapped, "It's true." Phoebe smacked her forehead while Piper jerked her head towards the front door.

Prue looked up quizzically to find Andy standing in the doorway to the TV room, his face blank.

Prue gasped, her eyes widening as Andy joined the small group, "God! You just have the _greatest_ timing don't you." She muttered sarcastically, a pained smile on her lips.

Andy looked to Piper, Phoebe and Paige, "What's with the doll?" he asked and Paige turned to him.

"It's a mechanical baby." She informed him brightly, "I got it for Piper and Leo. Kinda like a test run at parenthood."

Andy nodded slowly, smiling at her, "Smart."

Paige grinned, her eyes showing surprise and relief at the compliment, "Thank you." She gushed gratefully.

Andy smiled at her then turned to his wife, "I'm gonna go change." He informed her vacantly.

Prue startled, her eyebrows rising and her eyes widening, "Oh? So you're _talking_ to me now?"

Andy clenched his jaw, "I was." He shot back before disappearing up the stairs without another word.

Prue folded her arms across her chest defensively and dropped her head with a broken sigh.

Phoebe snaked her arms around Prue's waist, resting her head on her big sister's shoulder, "You okay?"

Prue lifted her head, shaking Phoebe off, "Demons now, failed marriages later." She ordered deadpanned.

Piper turned to Paige, "Look, Paige, I appreciate the thought but we _are_ on a demon hunt. The _last thing_ I want to do is protect a fake baby." She insisted.

"Oh, really?" Paige questioned smartly before throwing the baby into the air.

Prue and Phoebe followed it with their eyes calmly while Piper jumped, throwing her hands up in a frenzied panic. "AH!" and froze the baby in mid-air.

"See?" Paige smirked, "Your instincts were to save it."

Piper glared, "My _instincts_ were to shut it up!" she corrected, curling her hands into fists.

Paige rolled her eyes, "The doll has a sensor." She explained, "It'll stop crying if you just _hold _it."

"But I don't want to." Piper huffed.

Paige narrowed her eyes, "Come on. Just try it." She begged, "If it doesn't work, I'll take it back I promise."

Prue smirked nudging Piper's shoulder, "She promised." She whispered highly amused.

Phoebe buried her head in Prue's shoulder to muffle her laughter, shoulders shaking silently.

Piper sighed in frustration and flicked her hands at the frozen baby and it fell into her waiting arms, the screaming continuing.

Phoebe grinned moving around Prue to wrap her arms around Piper and the baby, "Okay, now you just rock it gently." She instructed rocking them both up and down and side to side.

Prue walked over to Paige and threw an arm around her, "Nice." She praised and Paige giggled.

"I know how to hold a baby." Piper informed Phoebe through clenched teeth, "That is not the issue, thank you!" she snapped and Phoebe released her jumping away.

"Just give it a shot." Paige encouraged with a smile, "What have you got to lose?" she added with a shrug.

Piper glared at her as Leo orbed in beside Cole and Andy returned to the group, gun and badge at his hip, cell phone in hand.

"Another witch has been killed." Leo informed them grimly.

"Oh no." Phoebe whispered sadly.

"Yeah." Andy spoke up indicating his phone, "Police got a call, anonymous tip." His brow creased ever-so-slightly.

Prue noticed and unconsciously stepped towards him, "What?" she asked knowingly.

Andy shrugged, "Morris listened to the 911 recording and...the guy was unbelievably calm." He explained looking directly at Prue, talking only to her for the first time in a week.

"You think it was the demon." Prue concluded with a nod, "After he killed her."

Andy nodded, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Prue took a deep breath, "Where?"

"Alley behind the Cannon Theatre." Andy replied his tone clipped and professional.

"We should go there and see what we can find out." Piper suggested looking to her sisters' who all nodded their agreement.

Prue turned back to her husband, "Think you can get us in?"

Andy smirked, "You doubtin' me Halliwell?" he joked and Prue laughed smirking too.

Prue leaned close to him, one hand resting on his chest, "Never." She whispered with a wink, the couple slowly falling into their usual banter, despite their current problems.

Phoebe smiled, "Great! And no..." she pointed to Cole as he stood, "...you cannot come. Someone might recognize you from when you posed as a DA."

Cole frowned about to defy.

"She's right Cole." Andy backed his sister-in-law up, "It's too much of a risk. We don't need any more questions being asked about this family."

Cole sighed but nodded, slumping into the seat in defeat, "I don't get to go anywhere anymore." He called after Phoebe's retreating form.

Paige gawked at him, "You were a demon and a lawyer?" Cole scowled and Paige crossed her arms, "Insert joke here." She muttered.

Leo walked over to Piper and tapped the hand of the baby in his wife's arms, "Where'd you get it?"

Piper smiled, "It's Paige's." She answered looking pointedly at her younger sister.

Paige shook her head, "No, it's yours. You need to figure it out." She smiled before dashing after Phoebe.

Piper smirked, "Yeah, _Daddy_, figure it out." She instructed pushing the doll into Leo's arms, "Excuse me."

Prue laughed turning back to her husband whose face had once again returned to a blank, expressionless stare and she closed her eyes.

She pressed her palm into his chest desperately, "Give us a minute to grab our coats?" she asked softly and Andy nodded once.

Prue sighed, "Andy..." she begged but he silenced her placing one finger on her lips.

"Don't Prue." He ordered sternly, "You go do your thing and I'll do mine." He said simply.

Prue gazed up at him silently pleading with her eyes but he refused to look at her, "Fine!" she snapped and stormed past him to find her sisters'.

Leo approached Cole and Andy with the screaming doll seemingly lost. Cole stood when Leo turned to him.

Cole looked pointedly at the doll then up at Leo, "Don't look at me."

Leo sighed and turned too Andy who chuckled taking the baby from Leo's arms and rocking it gently, the crying quickly lessening until silence replaced it.

Andy smirked and passed it back to Leo, "You're on your own now." He told him amusement shinning in his eyes.

Leo groaned and Cole smirked turning to Andy, "You're a natural." He stated the obvious and Andy's face fell.

Cole cringed, "Sorry man." He apologized smacking him on the shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

**~PO4~**

"I can't guarantee you much time on this." Andy informed the four sisters as he and Darryl escorted them under the crime scene tape. "Promise me you'll stay on the fringe." He asked looking between the four of them.

"We promise." Phoebe assured with a sparkling smile.

"So, what do we know?" Prue asked looking between the two partners.

"A man called 911 from _that_ pay phone." Darryl began pointing to the object in question, "Reported he found a body."

Piper turned to her right, eyes falling on the scorch mark, "Looks like she wasn't the only victim." Her three sisters' turned to her and she pointed, "Scorch mark. Definitely demonic."

"Looks like one of Cole's." Prue added from her side.

"Don't you mean Belthazor?" Paige corrected.

Phoebe walked towards the mark inspecting it closely, "It's too bad Cole can't check it out. Probably be able to tell us who did it." Phoebe glanced around quickly, "Is anyone from the DA's office here?" she asked Darryl.

Darryl nodded and pointed to behind Andy, "Yeah, that guy over there is an ADA. He's interviewing a friend of the victim's." Darryl reached into his pocket and pulled out a clear plastic bag, "I also found this on the victim."

"A triple crescent." Paige muttered upon seeing it.

"Does it mean something to you?" Andy questioned.

Paige nodded, "I studied it in one of Piper's quizzes." She replied, "It's an ancient Wiccan symbol. A cousin to the Triquatra." She explained.

"Could be the mark of a coven." Piper added and Prue smiled, "What?" she asked.

Prue shrugged and addressed Phoebe, "They're so smart." She whispered and Phoebe giggled.

"A coven someone's trying to wipe out." Phoebe added once she sobered, "We have to figure out who else is in it."

Prue walked over to Andy, looking past him to the other woman, "The victim's friend would be a safe place to start." She offered heading off in her direction.

Andy grabbed her arm, "Fringe remember?" he muttered and she nodded.

"And she hasn't complained about any disgruntled friends, co-workers, ex-boyfriends?" the ADA asked.

The friend shook her head, "No." She replied, "Kari was a beautiful person. Everyone loved her."

The ADA reached into his pocket, "If you can think of anything else at all, please, don't hesitate to call." He told her handing over the card.

The friend took the card and nodded. The ADA smiled before turning and walking away.

"Nice necklace." Prue admired as the victim's friend walked past her, "Very unique."

The woman turned to her, "Do I know you?" she asked suspiciously.

Prue smiled, "No, but you might know _of_ me." She replied, "Me and my sisters' have quite the reputation." She added as Phoebe appeared at her side, Paige and Piper making their way over.

Phoebe leaned close to the woman and whispered, "The Charmed Ones."

The woman's eyes bulged in surprise and her mouth fell open.

"You and Kari were in the same coven?" Prue continued with her interrogation.

The woman glanced down at her necklace, "Yes."

Phoebe nodded, "And your mark is the triple crescent." She stated reaching out to touch the necklace. Once she did a premonition struck her.

_Premonition_

_The woman is in a park. It's daylight. I large, strong demon grabs her from behind and plunges his atheme into her back._

_Premonition Ends_

The woman looked at her in concern, "What is it? Are you alright?"

Prue pulled Phoebe close and smiled, "She'll be fine." She assured the concerned woman.

"What happened?" Piper asked as she and Paige reached them, "What'd you see?"

"The demon." Phoebe replied looking the woman in the eyes, "He's after her."

"Where?" Prue questioned rubbing Phoebe's arms comfortingly.

Phoebe shook her head, "Uh...by the steps...in some park." She answered unsure, "I think it was like an old amphitheatre or something."

"I know that." The woman spoke up and all four heads turned to her, "That's in Stanley Arboretum. I walk past it every day going to work."

"What did the demon look like?" Paige asked.

Phoebe fiddled with her hands avoiding eye contact, "Like Belthazor." She admitted reluctantly, "I mean, not exactly like him, just similar." She corrected herself quickly.

"What the hell is going on here?" The ADA demanded catching sight of the sisters' and striding over, "This is a murder investigation. Who are these people?" he demanded of Andy and Darryl.

"We'll get rid of them." Darryl assured him, "Come on, ladies, move along." He instructed.

Andy walked right up to Prue and took her arm, "First time we ask nicely."

Prue locked eyes with him and the tension mounted.

Piper glared at them both as the sisters', and the woman retreated, "We're goin' mister." She snapped as Darryl led her away.

The ADA smirked glanced around quickly to make sure no-one was watching then shimmered out.

* * *

**~PO4~**

**Stanley Arboretum**

"I don't understand. If you know the demon is meant to attack _here_, shouldn't we go someplace else?" Susan asked as the five of them walked through the park the next day, her usual route.

"Not if we wanna get rid of him for good." Piper answered her.

Prue smiled, "They only way to get rid of this thing is to fight him." she explained gently, "If you run away then he'll just keep coming."

Susan nodded and Prue rubbed her arm gently.

"Power of four spell?" Paige asked her sisters'.

"No." Piper replied with a shake of the head, "The only way to vanquish an upper-level demon is with a potion of his own flesh." She informed her.

"Sounds like you've done this before." Paige commented.

"Once." Phoebe answered, "On my _fiancé_." She stressed the word and Prue froze momentarily, Piper's head snapped round to her and Paige wrinkled her nose.

"Your fiancé?" Paige echoed and Phoebe shrugged.

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear how it sounded." Phoebe explained.

"And...?" Prue asked.

"Kind of weird." was Phoebe's reply.

"Yeah." Piper agreed instantly.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up." Paige exclaimed looking at Phoebe, "Did you say you once tried to vanquish _Cole_?"

"No Belthazor." Phoebe corrected her, "There's a difference."

"Is there?" Paige murmured to herself but Prue heard and shot her a look.

Paige widened her eyes innocently.

"Okay, review." Prue ordered stepping forwards and turning so she was facing them all, "Phoebe, you'll play decoy." She repeated and Phoebe nodded, "Demon attacks. Piper freezes." She pointed at her sister and Piper nodded, "I disarm and Paige..." Prue turned to the youngest with a smirk, "You, girlie, get to slice and dice."

Paige groaned and her sisters' laughed.

"Then we get outta there." Prue instructed, "No delays understood?" she asked and received nods from all, "Okay. Everybody ready? Good."

Paige cringed as she pulled her own knife from her purse, "As I'll ever be."

Phoebe turned to Susan, "I'm gonna need your coat and hat." She said gently and Susan removed them, handing the items over, "Um...and your necklace." She added softly.

Susan sighed, her closing as she handed it over reluctantly.

"Okay, we gotta get Susan someplace safe." Piper decided, "LEO!" she called for her husband who appeared behind Phoebe instantly amongst a shower of blue and white orbs. "Hi, honey." Piper smiled, "Could you orb Susan out of here?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure." Leo replied, "Any place in mind?"

"I don't think home is a good idea." Prue voiced regarding Leo with a strange expression.

"You should take her to my old loft." Paige told him, "I don't think it's rented yet."

Leo nodded, "Alright, take my hand." He held it out to Susan who took it hesitantly.

Paige frowned, "Where's the baby?" she asked.

Leo smirked turning to show the doll sitting in a strap on carrier on his back.

"Ohhhh!" Prue smirked, "_That's_ what that thing is."

Leo nodded then addressed his wife, "See? We can make this work."

"Mm-hm." Piper replied rolling her eyes, "Go away and drop Robo-kid off at the Manor." She ordered him with a smile, "Please? Thank you." She smiled wider as he orbed out with Susan.

Piper glared at Paige who grinned, "Okay! We gotta do this quickly because this demon won't stay frozen for long." She pointed out looking from sister to sister, "Ready? Let's go."

* * *

Phoebe, disguised as Susan walked slowly down the path from her vision, eyes darting about, senses on high alert. Her three sisters' were crouched behind some bushes out of sight, watching her every move.

"Hello witch." The demon greeted as he shimmered in behind Phoebe.

"Goodbye..." Phoebe spun to face him, her eyes bulging at the sight, "...demon." she whispered stunned at how similar they were.

The demon roared as it charged for Phoebe who flipped it over her as Prue, Piper and Paige emerged from the bushes. Piper raised her hands to freeze as a woman charged out behind her, throwing her own atheme at the demon and knocking Piper to the ground. The demon saw it coming and shimmered out, their chance lost.

"I had him!" the woman seethed.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper demanded as Prue pulled her to her feet.

* * *

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

The four sisters' sat at the breakfast table facing out to the island, where Emma was standing. Piper and Paige were seated on the table while Prue and Phoebe took residence in the two chairs in front.

"He used this to kill my fiancé." Emma informed them holding out the atheme from them all to see, "It's a ceremonial knife. The demon left it behind after the struggle." She explained to the sisters', "I've been hunting him down for the last year and a half. It's...all I care about."

"May I?" Cole asked, gesturing to the knife. Emma glanced at the sisters' who nodded and she handed it to him.

"Look familiar?" Phoebe asked her boyfriend.

"He looked familiar to me." Paige commented and Prue squeezed her leg to silence her.

"I meant the atheme." Phoebe retorted.

"It's one used by the Brotherhood." Cole informed them staring at the object in his hands.

"Emma?" Piper called her name gently, "Do you know _why_ the demon wanted to kill your fiancé?"

"Because Andrew was a witch." Emma replied instantly.

"Are you a witch too?" Prue questioned this time.

"No." Emma shook her head, "But after Andrew died, I studied his books and devoted myself to the craft."

"To continue his work?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"To track down his killer." Emma corrected crisply.

"And you just _happened_ to be in the park at the same time the demon was going to attack Susan?" Paige asked sceptically.

"I know his M.O." Emma explained, "I know when he kills a witch he goes after the entire coven."

Prue nodded sitting up straight, "You've taught yourself well." She praised and Emma nodded, "But what you did today was stupid." She added, her tone reprimanding and full of authority, "You're actions were reckless and could have resulted in catastrophic consequences." Prue lectured, "Not only did you endanger you own life but you also endangered the lives of me and my sisters'."

Emma shook her head, "Vengeance empowers me." She defended herself.

Prue shook her head, "No! It _blinds_ you."

"Vengeance won't save you." Cole added from behind her, backing up Prue and all eyes turned to him, "Your desire for revenge is keeping you from the truth." He elaborated, "You want the demon vanquished, my advice is to stand back and let the Charmed Ones handle it."

"This is my fight." Emma insisted.

"Then you shall lose it." Cole said simply.

"Cole's right." Phoebe agreed her voice kind, "You have to trust us. Trust that we want the same thing you do."

Emma sighed looking away, "It's just—his _face_ has haunted me ever since Andrew died. It's the face of pure evil." She shook her head adamantly, "I can't let him get away."

"He won't." Prue assured her, "But you cannot do this on your own." She insisted firmly, "If you do, you'll die and I am not willing to let that happen." She told her sincerely and Emma dropped her gaze.

Prue stared at Emma unblinkingly until she looked up, "You either work _with_ us or...we incapacitate you until it's done." She told her honestly and Emma's eyes cut to hers sharply her expression one of disbelief.

Prue raised an eyebrow and Emma faltered. "This is not a game, Emma." Prue told her firmly, "The choice is yours."

Emma held Prue's gaze a little longer before relenting with a nod.

"Why don't you scry for him again while we prepare the vanquishing potion." Piper instructed gently, "Once we get a piece of his flesh, he's dust." Emma nodded again.

"We'll get him." Phoebe smiled, "I swear we'll get him." she promised as the fake baby began to cry again.

Emma turned towards the noise.

"Ignore that." Piper said flatly.

Paige gasped and slapped her back, "Piper!" She chastised.

"Aright." Piper spat through clenched teeth then smiled at Emma, "Excuse me." And with that she went off in search of the screaming toy.

Emma placed her hands on her hips, "She has a baby?" she questioned confused.

"Actually she's not sure yet." Paige replied with a smile.

* * *

**~PO4~**

"Inspector's Morris and Trudeau, they're partners based downtown." The ADA from the crime scene addressed his assistant as they walked towards his office, "I want you to get in touch with their Captain and you tell him my office wants to see all of their recent case files."

"Got it." She nodded with a smile.

"In fact." ADA Sykes turned to her, "Better go make that request in person. This way , they can't duck you on the phone."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She promised him.

"That's okay." Sykes assured her, "Take your time." And with that he entered his office and closed the door behind him. "I'm gonna lure the witch here." He informed his shadow, "So I'm gonna need you to stand guard in case the ones who ambushed me show up. You understand?"

The shadow nodded.

"Fortunately, they won't recognize me in my human form." He continued picking up a manila folder from his desk, "Your old boss, Belthazor, he was right about one thing, posing as a DA is perfect cover." He complimented with a sly smirk, "Leave me." Sykes ordered and the shadow bowed his head and slithered out under the door.

* * *

**~PO4~  
**

"How much longer do you think I'll have to stay here?" Susan questioned as she paced nervously back and forth.

"Well, I'll talk to your whitelighter." Leo replied from his place by the open window, "But my instincts tell me that everyone in your coven should break their routine until this threat is over." He advised as her cell phone began to ring.

"Excuse me." Susan apologized as she pulled it free and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"_Miss Coleman? This is the assistant district attorney Sykes."_ A voice down the line greeted her.

"Who is it?" Leo asked turning to her.

Susan looked over at him, "ADA. Uh...I'm sorry. Yes hi."

"_I'm calling cause I've received new evidence." _He informed her, _"I'd like to talk to you about it, if that's alright?"_

"Um...okay, when?" Susan replied eagerly.

"_Can you come over to the office now?" _he asked hopefully.

"He wants me to come in." Susan informed Leo, hand held over the receiver.

Leo nodded, "Okay."

"Alright." She replied addressing her caller, "I'll be right there." She promised.

"_I'll be waiting." _He answered ending the call.

* * *

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"I can feel the crystal pulling." Emma informed them from her place at a small round table in the conservatory, "He's still in the area." She announced dangling the crystal over the map of San Francisco, the string tied around the demons atheme.

"I can't find him in the book _anywhere_." Phoebe announced from her seat next to Cole.

"Did you notice how he vanished?" Cole asked staring at the book, "Did he smoke out? Flame out?"

"Actually he shimmered." Phoebe informed him, "Like uh...Belthazor." she added glancing quickly at Emma then averting her gaze to the book.

"I uh...I think I found him." Emma announced from the table.

Phoebe's head shot up, "Where?"

"He's at uh...Prescott and—" Emma replied but Phoebe cute her off.

"Pine." She finished looking at Cole.

Emma turned to her, "How'd you know?"

"That's where we are." She answered grimly.

Emma's eyes widened, "Wait, he's here in the _house_?"

Cole straightened up, "I'll go check upstairs. You find your sisters', get ready." He instructed and everyone cleared the room.

**~PO4~**

"Hello?" Susan called from just outside ADA Sykes office.

"Miss Coleman." Sykes greeted with a smile, which disappeared as soon as he saw Leo, "Who's this?" he asked slightly angered but the other man's presence.

Susan and Leo looked at one another quickly, "I'm...a friend." Leo answered with a shrug, "Is it a problem?"

Sykes shook his head, "No, no. No problem at all." He forced a smile, "Um...why don't you just wait over there..." he gestured to the bench opposite his office door, "...and I'll let you know when it's over."

Leo glanced at Susan and smiled encouragingly, nodded and Sykes then took a seat.

"Right this way." Sykes gestured to his office, allowing Susan to enter first then closing the door behind them.

Leo looked over at the door just in time to see the shadow slip under it.

Susan gasped as Sykes pushed her against the door, hand covering her mouth so she couldn't scream.

He pulled out his atheme and traced his down her skin. He pulled it back to plunge it in when Leo orbed in beside his, elbowed Sykes on the side of the head, knocking him to the floor and orbing out with Susan.

* * *

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Phoebe?" Cole called out as he descended the stairs quickly and Phoebe came racing out of the kitchen., "He's not upstairs." He informed her sharply.

Phoebe shook her head, "He's not downstairs either." She replied as Leo and Susan orbed in.

"It's the ADA." Leo informed them both immediately.

"Sykes?" Phoebe questioned in surprise.

"He tried to kill her." He continued gesturing to Susan, "I don't know if he followed us here or not." He said as Sykes shimmered in behind them.

"WATCH OUT!" Phoebe yelled pulling Susan to the ground, Leo going with them as Sykes released an energy ball their way and it connected with the wall above their heads instead.

Cole sent his own energy ball at Sykes hitting him on the stomach.

"Take her upstairs." Phoebe told Leo who quickly pulled Susan up the stairs, Phoebe staying out of the line of fire.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Sykes smirked as he morphed into his demonic form as Piper, Prue, Paige and Emma came running into the room from the kitchen.

Sykes made to fire again and Piper threw up her hands freezing him.

"Hurry! Slice 'em." Prue ordered Paige with a nudge.

Paige hesitated and Phoebe made a panicked noise motioning in his direction.

Paige ran over, knife in hand and cringed pausing again with the knife hovering over the demons forearm.

"Oh, Paige, just do it!" Piper cried impatiently, "This is no time to be squeamish."

Prue turned to her with accusing eyes, "Oh, says the girl who wouldn't touch a pigs foot."

Piper rolled her eyes and Prue smirked.

Paige sighed and quickly sliced a piece his flesh. She bent down and picked it up between two fingers, holding it as far away from her body as possible just as the demon began to unfreeze.

"PAGE!" Prue cried as he unfroze and made to strike her, "NO!" she yelled throwing up her hand sending him backwards and away from a startled Paige.

Prue ran to her as the demon recovered and pulled her down.

Sykes threw an energy ball at Piper and Emma who Cole pushed to the ground, the energy ball hitting the mechanical baby instead blowing it to pieces.

Cole stood to his feet and morphed into his own demonic form.

"Oh my god!" Emma cried from beside Piper, staring up at Belthazor.

"Belthazor." Sykes growled, "We meet at last."

"But not for long." Belthazor snarled and the two demons released an energy at the same time.

The energy balls collided and the house shook.

"We'll finish this later." Sykes promised before shimmering out.

"Everybody okay?" Piper asked pulling herself and Emma, who was still staring at Belthazor, to their feet.

"I'm okay." Phoebe assured her from the stairs then looked to Prue and Paige.

Paige nodded wordlessly and Prue chuckled, "We're good." She verbally assured them.

"Emma?" Phoebe asked the silent woman.

"He's not the demon who killed my fiancé." She replied, referring to Sykes, "He is." She announced pointing at Belthazor who turned to Phoebe slowly and sighed.

* * *

**~PO4~**

"He's a killer!" Emma almost yelled, "_What_ is the matter with you people?" she demanded looking affronted.

"Emma I know you're upset." Piper tried to reason, "But you don't understand." Taking her arm lightly.

"Let go of me!" Emma seethed.

"You're making a _huge_ mistake." Phoebe insisted from her place next to a solemn looking Cole, "He's not who you think he is."

Emma glared at her, "He's the demon who killed my fiancé and that is all I need to know." She spat pushing past Piper and grabbing the atheme from the foyer table and throwing it at Cole.

Cole stopped the atheme mere inches from his neck.

"How can you protect a murderer?" Emma asked Phoebe, the pain in her voice causing it to shake slightly, "How can you live with yourself?" she demanded before grabbing her coat and storming out of the house.

Phoebe sighed heavily.

"Is it true?" Paige asked from beside Prue, "_Are_ you the one who killed him?"

Phoebe shook her head, "Honey, _now_ is not the time." Phoebe answered instead, "We have to worry about Sykes. We got what we need, you guys work on the vanquishing potion." Phoebe instructed her three sisters'.

Prue and Piper exchanged glances as Prue took Paige's hand, pulling her towards the kitchen.

Piper picked up the plate with the slice of flesh on it as she passed the table and followed behind them.

All three shooting Cole looks as they left.

Phoebe turned to Cole when they were gone, "We need to talk." She told him seriously.

Cole sighed but nodded and took her hand, the couple heading up to their room.

"Don't tell me you're scared of me." Cole commented as he entered the room completely, stopping by the bed while Phoebe remained by the open door.

"No." She assured him quickly, "Don't be ridiculous."

Cole turned to her, "That's good." He replied still holding the atheme, "Because I think Emma's right." He revealed, "I am the one who killed her fiancé." He indicated the weapon in hand, "_This_ is mine."

Phoebe sighed and looked down.

Cole dropped the arm holding the atheme, "I don't even remember doing it." He admitted turning away, "I don't even remember who he is." Falling down onto the bed, "Didn't matter what they looked like. It only mattered that I did what I was told." Cole paused, "He was a witch. The Source viewed him as a threat."

"Sssshhh." Phoebe soothed walked towards him, "You don't have to explain yourself to me." She told him sitting next to him on the bed.

"Yes, I do." Cole insisted.

"No, you don't." Phoebe countered firmly and he looked to her, "I know who you were." She informed him, "Who you used to be and that's not the person you are anymore." She told him softly.

"Aren't I?" he whispered and Phoebe narrowed her eyes slightly, "Balthazor still exists inside of me." Cole continued, "That hasn't changed, nor does it change what I've done."

Phoebe smiled, "But just think of all the good you've done since then." She added, her eyes gentle and loving.

"Hm." Cole turned away again, "Doesn't balance out." He said sadly, "Doesn't even come close. And now the very thing I've been trying _so hard_ not to be is the very thing I might have to become."

Phoebe frowned, "What do you mean?"

Cole rose to his feet, walked to the window then turned to her, "Sykes has done a good job of emulating me, emulating Belthazor, which means if the potion doesn't work...the only way to destroy him is for me to turn into Belthazor." He explained gently.

Phoebe tilted her head, "Yeah, but then afterwards you'll turn back into Cole." She added obviously.

Cole held her gaze, "I may not be able to." He admitted darkly and Phoebe's eyes narrowed. "To stop him, I'll have to embrace my demonic self completely." Cole explained staring into her eyes, "There may be no coming back from that."

Phoebe sighed, "Well, then we'll just have to make sure that _potion_ works very well." She insisted with a smile, rising to her feet and walking to the door, "Won't we?" she threw over her shoulder grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked confused.

"To find Emma." She replied throwing her phone into the bad and sighed, "Try to explain."

"It won't make any difference." Cole shook his head.

"Well it _will_ if I can keep her out of the craziness." She pointed out, "Keep her from getting hurt."

"I'm more concerned with keeping _you_ out of the craziness." Cole said walking towards her, "Keeping _you_ from getting hurt." Phoebe sighed as she pulled on her jacket. "You still have some of that Belthazor vanquishing potion left, don't you?" he asked, voice low.

Phoebe shook her head, "Yes but—"

"Get it." Cole ordered sternly, "Just in case. It might be the only way to stop me."

Phoebe looked away as he walked past, leaving the room and leaving her alone.

Phoebe glanced to see if he was out of sight before opening her desk drawer and pulling out said potion, slipping it into her bag and heading out.

* * *

**~PO4~**

"Okay, we just need the pigs' feet over there by the mandrake root." Piper guided as she stirred the potion on the stove. Prue passed it to Paige who took it with a grimace.

"Poor piggy, piggy." Paige pouted, "They're sensitive creature, you know."

"Really?" Prue smiled indulgingly.

Paige nodded walking to the pot, "Smart too."

"Yeah, not that one." Piper commented stepping away as Paige dropped it in and the potion flamed momentarily.

"Okay...so all we need to do is drop in the Sykes flesh." Piper instructed as Prue took her hand and they silently moved far back from the island and Paige.

"Go ahead just...drop it in." Prue smirked as an oblivious Paige scooped the flesh with a spatula and dropped it into the pot.

The potion exploded and Paige was thrown to the ground at her sisters' feet.

Prue and Piper chuckled as a bewildered Paige gazed up at them.

Paige glared, "You did that on purpose didn't you?" she said knowingly.

Prue and Piper smiled at one another.

"Yeah." Prue replied with a smirk and they pulled her up.

"Yeah." Piper grinned, "It happened to me last year. No substitute for experience." She said innocently.

Paige punched her shoulder as she laughed and Prue chuckled, earning her a punch too.

"You girls' alright?" Cole asked running into the kitchen.

Paige turned to him and her amusement ceased.

Prue's smile faltered but Piper kept smiling.

"Yeah." She replied with a smirk, "We were just doing a little sisterly bonding, that's all." She explained.

"Where's Phoebe?" Prue asked looking past him, "The potion's almost ready." She informed him as Piper moved to take it off the heat and bottle it.

"Yeah, she wanted to talk to Emma, explain things." He told them.

"Good luck." Paige commented and Prue shot her a stern look.

Cole frowned, "Look, I don't need the guilt from you, okay?" he snapped irately, "I've got enough of my own to deal with."

"What, and you think that covers it?" Paige retorted, "What you did?"

"Paige don't." Prue reprimanded sternly.

Paige turned to her affronted, "Don't what Prue? Of all people I would expect _you_ to agree with me." She snapped narrowing her eyes at her older sister, hands on hips, "He killed a man. Are you condoning that?"

Prue's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose, "Hell no!" she exclaimed, her own hands moving to her hips, "He should feel horrible. He should feel guilty." Prue insisted turning her eyes on Cole, "You took away the one person that Emma would have done _anything_ for. The one person that she loved with everything she had. He was her world and you _stole_ that from her. Stole her heart, broke it, broke _her_!" She stopped herself and looked away, calming herself, "Sorry." She apologized quietly and Cole nodded.

Prue focused her attention on Paige. "Paige, it's...it's complicated okay?"

"Cole can't _change_ the past." Piper intercepted, regarding her older sister carefully, "You've seen how much good he's helped us do." She added looking her youngest sister in the eyes, "That's who he is now and we accept that." She concluded looking pointedly at both Paige _and_ Prue.

Prue closed her eyes and dropped her head.

Paige shrugged, "Well, if you say so." She relented stiffly stepping away from Cole.

Cole walked towards Piper slowly, "Thank you." He said sincerely, "You want me to help you find Sykes?" he asked.

Piper looked up, "Can you?"

"If he's still emulating me, all I have to do is figure out what_ I'd_ do next." He explained looking thoughtful.

"Which would be?" Piper asked expectantly.

"Go after the Charmed Ones." He replied.

"Oh, that's nice." Paige muttered loudly.

"Paige!" Prue snapped a little to harshly and Paige immediately closed her mouth.

Cole raised his eyebrows then continued, "But first I'd have to regroup somewhere. Tend to my cut."

"The mausoleum?" Prue questioned approaching them hesitantly.

Cole turned to her, his expression unreadable, "Except Sykes will anticipate that." He sighed, "He'll be expecting you to come after him, which means he'll probably be lying in wait." He explained glancing between the two. "Maybe even set some kind of trap." He added.

"One that you could identify?" Piper asked, eyebrow quirked and Cole nodded, "So let's go." She announced.

"Wait." Paige stepped in front of them, "Don't we need Phoebe?" she asked with a frown.

Prue shook her head as Piper replied, "No, all we need is this." She shook her bottle of potion, "Besides it's better to keep Emma _away_ from the action." She added glancing at Prue who nodded.

Leo entered the kitchen clutching the mangled baby and Piper gasped, "Oh, honey, what happened?" she asked gently.

Leo pouted slightly, "Sykes." He sighed, "Guess you were right."

Piper sighed, "Oh I-sweetie, I didn't wanna be right." She insisted walking towards him, "I'm sorry."

"_You're_ sorry!" Paige cried in horror, eyes wide, ""Who's gonna pay for this?" she demanded sternly, "Well?"

Prue laughed quietly and Piper ignored her, "We're gonna go after Sykes." She informed her husband, "So you should probably orb Susan out of here, just to be safe."

Leo nodded and Piper kissed his cheek as she passed, her sisters' and Cole following.

* * *

**~PO4~**

Phoebe drove down the street as slowly as possible hoping to spot Emma. It took about 15 minutes until she did. Phoebe pulled the car into the curb, cut the engine and jumped out, "Emma."

Emma turned behind her, scoffed and continued walking, arms crossed.

"Emma! Please. I need to talk to you." Phoebe pleaded walking swiftly after her.

Emma stopped and turned to her.

"Look, I know that there's _nothing_ I can say that can change what happened." Phoebe acknowledged, "But I think there is something that may help." She offered and Emma stared at her silently and expectantly, "I want you to know that Cole has dedicated his life to good now."

Emma stared at her in outrage before spinning on her heel and storming away.

Phoebe sighed and walked after her, "And I'm not saying that it excuses what he did."

"Damn right, it doesn't." Emma snapped.

"A—all I'm saying is the demon you're searching for no longer exists." Phoebe continued, desperately trying to make her see.

"Oh my god!" Emma cried throwing up her hands and turning, "Who are you trying to kid? Are you blind!" Emma paused looking Phoebe up and down, "Did you not _see_ what he turned _into_? That monster still exists, whether you want to believe it or not." She insisted and Phoebe faltered.

"Technically, yes but—" Phoebe replied.

"But not _technically_." Emma cut in looking her dead in the eyes, "Actually. He's alive and I'm not gonna rest until he's dead, no matter what you say."

Phoebe shook her head, "All that would do is keep him from doing future good." She reasoned, "And put your life at risk in the process. Emma, please, _please_...let it go." Phoebe begged her.

"Let it go?" Emma echoed, her eyes vacant, "Have you ever lost someone?" she asked quietly, "To evil, I mean."

Phoebe nodded, "Yes." She said sadly.

"And did you just...let it go?" Emma asked already knowing what her answer would be. Phoebe remained silent and Emma nodded once before turning and walking away.

* * *

**~PO4~**

**Cemetery  
**

Cole descended the spiral staircase slowly, eyes darting about before he signalled to the sisters' and they crept down behind him: Paige and Prue in the front, Piper right behind.

"Any sign of him?" Paige asked as her sisters' scanned the area silently.

Cole shook his head, "No." He said back quietly, walking further into the Mausoleum the sisters' right behind him.

Cole noticed something on the stone floor and grabbed Paige's shoulder, halting her.

"Ow!" She yelped as he pushed her back and Prue glared at him.

"What?" Piper snapped glaring at him also.

"Trap." Cole replied simply, "Back up." He instructed and they obeyed.

Cole picked up a candle and threw it in the direction of where he had warned.

The floor sprang to life, bursting into flames.

The sisters' and Cole ran forwards as soon as it disappeared but the demon never showed.

"Where is he?" Piper asked looking around.

Cole turned to them, "I don't know."

Piper threw her hands up and Prue scoffed, "Great."

Paige frowned in confusion, looking to his sisters', "Well, why would he set a trap for us and _not_ be here?"

Prue looked at Cole, "Because we've been played." She announced grimly and her sisters' turned to her.

"This is just a distraction." Cole agreed.

Piper frowned, "What do you mean, "distraction" You said he was after us." She cried in frustration.

"I was wrong." He admitted, "He's after me. And the best way to get to me is through—"

"Phoebe." Prue and Piper concluded in unison.

* * *

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Phoebe entered the darkened and deserted Manor, "COLE!" she yelled looking around. Sykes shimmered in behind her and threw her arm around her, under her neck and pointed his atheme at her.

Phoebe screamed and dropped her bag. "Close." He whispered with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Phoebe asked holding onto his arm, pulling it away from her neck slightly.

"Same thing you do." Sykes replied, "Only you call him Belthazor."

Phoebe froze and her eyes widened. She looked down at the potion which at fallen from her bag.

Sykes followed her eyes and sniggered, "Except I don't need a potion to vanquish him. I just need you." He informed her before shimmering away.

* * *

"PHOEBE!" Prue yelled as the four of them came running through the front door.

"Prue." Piper grabbed her sister's wrist and nodded to the floor where Phoebe's bag lay.

Paige bent down and touched it, "Phoebe." She whispered standing back up.

"I'll check upstairs." Cole said, "You check downstairs."

Piper and Paige strode forwards, Cole moved towards the stairs but Prue's hand around his wrist stopped him.

He turned to her expectantly, his eyes glancing down at her hand then back up to her eyes.

"I'm coming with you." She informed him, her tone determined and her eyes daring him to refuse.

Cole nodded once.

"Cole." She said quietly and he shook his head.

"Not now, Prue." He insisted as they climbed the stairs.

"I'm sorry." Prue apologized anyway, her voice and eyes filled with sincerity.

Cole nodded and the two of them raced to the attic.

* * *

**~PO4~  
**

"You must be something very special." Sykes mused as he circled Phoebe who was bound to a chair in the middle of the attic. "Turn a demon." He continued stopping to dig the tip of the knife into her neck, "Something very special indeed." He added and Phoebe shuddered, pulling away from the blade.

Sykes crouched down next to her, "Unfortunately though...when you made him less evil, you made him less powerful." He informed her, leaning in close. "Hmmmm..." he rose to his feet again, "...I wonder." He leaned in so he was touching her and Phoebe flinched jerking away, "You gonna have the same affect on me after I kill him?" he asked so confidently.

Cole and Prue came barging through the door as Phoebe recoiled further.

"Phoebe." Prue moved towards her but Cole threw out his arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Well, well, well." Sykes chuckled, "The mighty Belthazor. You don't disappoint." He smiled eyes flicking to Prue then back to Cole, "I knew you'd figure out what I was up to." He pointed the blade at Phoebe again, "Sooner or later." He smirked and Prue flinched but Cole curled his hand around her hip holding her still.

Phoebe locked her eyes onto Cole's, "Cole, get out of here." She ordered pleadingly. Her eyes flickered to the knife, "He won't hurt me. He's bluffing."

"I can't take that chance." Cole and Sykes said in unison.

Sykes shivered, "Oooh, it's kind of eerie, isn't it?" he commented, removing the knife from Phoebe's throat, "How I know _you_ better than you know yourself."

Prue glared at him, "Actually...it's kinda creepy." She answered and he cut his eyes to her, "Kinda makes you sound like a stalker." She shrugged.

"Prue." Cole warned through clenched teeth and she stopped.

Sykes glared dangerously at her then addressed Cole again, "The student has surpassed his mentor." He announced proudly, arms outstretched.

"I was never your mentor, Sykes." Cole corrected.

"By _reputation_ you were." Sykes informed him, "By your _legend_. It'll be an honour...to kill you." He smirked, "And assume your rightful place in the hierarchy." He finished sheathing his weapon.

Cole locked his eyes with Phoebe's and she shook her head, eyes pleading. "Remember what I told you?" he asked, "What I asked you to do?"

"Cole, please don't." She begged tears threatening to form.

Cole smiled at her as he pushed Prue back and away from him.

Prue frowned looking down at his arm then up to his face. "Cole what are you—" she asked confused.

"Stay back." He instructed, interrupting her.

Cole then looked back at Phoebe and screamed before morphing into Belthazor.

Prue eyes widened and she instantly stepped further away.

Phoebe flinched, her eyes falling closed.

Sykes morphed into his own demonic form and growled.

Belthazor threw an energy ball which merely stalled Sykes, making him groan.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Paige asked Piper who came running towards her.

Piper nodded, "Attic." She instructed pulling Paige towards the stairs.

* * *

Belthazor lunged at Sykes, striking him on the head.

Sykes instantly returned it to Belthazor's jaw. He then wrapped his arms around his back and squeezed.

Belthazor cried out as he back cracked painfully and Phoebe flinched as Sykes threw Belthazor onto a table, strangling him, "DIE!" he yelled squeezing hard.

"COLE!" Phoebe screamed.

Belthazor snarled loudly then threw Sykes up. He hit the ceiling before falling to the ground, Belthazor rolled away and Sykes smashed through the table.

Prue's eyes darted between the battling demons and her little sister. They were getting too close and Phoebe was no match for them. She cast one last wearying glance at the wrestling demons before racing to her sister.

"Prue." Phoebe gasped, eyes shining with tears.

"I know." Prue whispered as she quickly untied her and pulled her away in the opposite direction, Phoebe clinging to her.

Belthazor stole the atheme from Sykes' belt and raised it.

Just as he was about to stab Piper entered the attic with Paige and threw up her hands, freezing the two demons then running to her sisters', pulling Paige with her.

* * *

**~PO4~**

Emma ran up the stones steps to Halliwell Manor and upon seeing the door wide open, let herself in.

She glanced around and saw Phoebe's bag lying on the floor. She caught sight of the vanquishing potion for Belthazor and bent down.

She lifted it slowly into her hand and looked towards the stairs.

* * *

**~PO4~  
**

Belthazor and Sykes began to unfreeze and the four sisters' backed up further, their eyes never leaving the demons.

Belthazor haled Sykes to his feet, pulling the atheme backwards for momentum and plunging it into his stomach.

Paige cried out, burying her head in Piper's shoulder.

Piper jumped and turned into Paige shielding her.

Prue flinched, her hold on Phoebe's hand tightening and her free arm flying out in front of Piper and Paige but she kept her eyes trained on the demons'.

Phoebe jumped, gripping Prue's hand as her eyes snapped shut tightly.

Sykes screamed in pain as Belthazor pushed the blade so far in that his hand entered the demon too.

Belthazor growled loudly and yanked it out.

Sykes hollered as he burst into flames and disappeared.

Belthazor turned on the sisters', blood soaked hand pointing the dripping atheme in their direction.

"Cole?" Phoebe called sternly, her eyes pleading with him but he continued forwards. "It's over." Phoebe said gently as she and her sisters' backed up slowly, "You can turn back now." But he continued to advance. "Cole, you can do it." Phoebe encouraged him, "For me. For us." She tried desperately to reach him.

"Hurry! Throw the potion." Paige told Piper, nudging her arm, "Maybe it'll work on him."

Piper raised her arm and Phoebe reached for her crying, "No, don't!" then turning back to Cole, "Cole, _please_." She begged, "You can do this. You're good." She pleaded but he roared at them and Phoebe jumped back.

Piper raised her arm again and threw it but Prue waved her arm to the left and it smashed to the ground instead.

Emma entered the attic at that moment and threw hers at the demon who murdered her fiancé, stole the love of her life, took him from her forever.

The bottle smashed against Belthazor's back, its contents seeping into his skin.

The sisters' jumped back in surprise and Phoebe gasped as Belthazor was engulfed in flames and exploded.

Phoebe shook her head and turned into Prue, her heart breaking painfully and slowly in her chest.

Prue wrapped her arms around her sister, her eyes never leaving the ball of fire in front of them.

When the smoke and flames cleared they revealed a stunned Cole who fell to his knees where Balthazor once stood.

Prue's eyes widened, "Phoebe." She pushed her sister away from her and turned her body around. Phoebe reluctantly opened her eyes and gasped.

"What happened?" Paige questioned staring at Cole.

Phoebe smiled as she remembered what had been in the bottle, "That was the power-stripping potion I made to free Cole." She breathed her smiled growing as she dropped down in front of him, "Are you okay?" she asked pulling him against her tightly, Cole wrapping his arms around her just as tight.

Piper and Paige stared at the couple in shock while Prue darted between them and the grief stricken Emma.

Emma caught sight of the abandoned bloody atheme and dived for it, scooping it up and heading straight for Cole's back.

Prue stepped forwards, "NO!" she barked and used her power to send the atheme into the wall instead.

Phoebe's eyes snapped open and widened in fright. She jumped to her feet and blocked Emma's path to Cole, "NO!" she yelled hand held out in front of her, "Emma, no!" she repeated staring into the other woman's eyes, "You got your revenge." She informed her, voice low, "You killed the demon you were after."

Emma looked behind her at Cole.

"Belthazor is dead." Phoebe continued, "Gone forever. Cole's a human being. An innocent."

Emma sighed and relaxed her stance, taking a step back in defeat and acceptance.

The truth hitting them all.

* * *

**~PO4~**

Prue sat alone at the head of the dining table, hands clasped on the table in front of her, eyes fixed on her wedding rings as she waited for her husband to return home.

Piper, Leo and Paige were at P4 and Phoebe was upstairs in her room waiting for her once-a-demon-boyfriend turned mortal-maybe-fiancé to return from wherever the hell he was.

Prue was torn from her thoughts by the front door opening and closing. She lifted her eyes to meet her husband's as he walked towards her.

"Hi." She whispered with a shy smile.

Andy offered one back, "Hey." He replied then looked around, "Where is everyone?" he questioned, not used to an empty house.

Prue glanced towards the stairs, "Piper, Leo and Paige are at P4 and Phoebe is upstairs waiting for Cole."

Andy nodded, "She figured out what her answer's gonna be?"

Prue shrugged, "Dunno but uh...that's not all they've got to talk about." She implied, "Cole's human." She revealed to him slowly.

Andy's eyes bulged, "What?"

Prue nodded slowly, "Long story which I'll explain later but..." she trailed off fiddling with her hands and meeting his gaze hesitantly.

Andy sighed and nodded, "We got stuff to talk about ourselves." He acknowledged, placing his suit jacket on the table along with his gun, badge and cell phone, then taking a seat on his wife's right.

Prue sighed heavily, twisting her rings around her finger and staring straight ahead, "I want a divorce." She announced her voice cracking at the end.

Andy flinched at the words and his jaw dropped, "Excuse me?" he asked turning to her.

Prue shrugged continuing to stare straight ahead of her, "Come on Andy. This isn't working, we're not working." She said heavily, "We want different things and I don't think either of us are willing to compromise. We shouldn't have too."

Andy shook his head, utterly stunned by those first four words and still reeling, "Prue." He took her hands in his and squeezed making her cut her eyes to meet his.

Prue smiled sadly, "You said it yourself Andy." She whispered, "Three years ago, after our encounter with the ghost from Alcatraz." She explained and he sighed shaking his head and closing his eyes knowing where she was going with this.

Prue drew in a shaky breath, "You told me that you wanted a normal life to come home to one day. The wife and the white picket fence, the two car garage, the screaming kid." She reminded him, a sob mingling with the last word, "And with me you don't get _any _of that."

Prue licked her lips and gave him a pained smile, eyes filled with salty tears, "You should _have_ that life, Andy." She whispered fighting back the tears, "You deserve your dream." She told him firmly then dropped her gaze to their entwined hands, "You already lost your life once because of me." She whispered as the tears slipped down her cheeks, "You shouldn't lose your dream too. You don't have to sacrifice that." She sniffled, closed her eyes briefly then looked up at him and smiled lovingly, "I'm letting you go." She told him, pain lacing every word, "That's what you have to do sometimes...for the one you love the most." She whispered brokenly another sob escaping her lips as her strength betrayed her.

Andy shook his head adamantly, "I don't want to be free, Prue." He told her sternly but she shook her head.

Andy sighed and closed his eyes, "I was thinking about this, about us as I sat at my desk and I realised...that the last time I had thought that hard about us...was the day that I ignored your warning and came to this, this house."

Prue raised her head and he opened his eyes.

"I died here that day." He said as if reminding them both of an event neither would ever forget, "I died and I lost _you_. I left _you_ and it wasn't until I realised that I was going to spend the rest of eternity _without_ you...it hit me how _desperately_ I need to be with you." Andy pulled one hand free and reached out to her, turning her head to face him and lifting her chin so she was forced to look at him.

Andy smiled, "I love _you_, Prue. I want to be with _you_." He repeated, the conviction and determination in his voice overwhelming, the love in his eyes making her heart swell.

Andy chuckled, "Prue, baby, all I want is you that, that stuff I said back then were only _words._ I don't need any of it, I don't _want_ any of it." He insisted and she let out a pained sob.

Andy took her face in his hands, "I would give up this world for you Prue. I don't need to be a father, don't wanna be if the children aren't yours too."

Prue laughed painfully, "But you'd be an amazing father, Andy." She insisted firmly, "You've always wanted to be one. Who the hell am I to deny you that?"

Andy looked directly into her eyes, his hands falling to her shoulders, "Then talk to me." He pleaded, "Tell me what you're afraid of."

Prue breathed deeply, knew tears threatening to fall. Her hand gripped one of his wrists as the other pressed into her chest, "I..." she bit her lip and looked into his electric blue orbs, "I...I don't—I don't want to become my mother." She whispered, voice hoarse and barely audible.

Andy closed his eyes and sighed, slipping out of his chair and onto his knees in front of her, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly.

Prue sucked in a desperate gulp of air and buried her head in his neck, clutching him for dear life.

Andy kissed her head and whispered softly, "You won't baby. I promise you won't."

Prue whimpered and pulled back, "Don't say that. You can't know that. You don't know that."

Andy nodded as he cupped her cheek, "You're right, I don't." He agreed, "But I'm gonna try my damn hardest to make sure it never happens." He promised her completely, "And so will your sisters' and Leo, hell even Cole." He smiled and Prue laughed a little. "You can't live your life in fear honey." Andy whispered, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "That's no way to live."

Prue sighed and hunched her shoulders, "I'll think about it." She conceded reluctantly, "I'll think about it." She pointed a finger at him, "I make no promises but I'll think about it." She repeated and he smiled, "But definitely not until the Source is dead and gone."

Andy nodded and his smile turned into a grin, "I completely agree." He kissed her lips, "And that's all I was hoping for." He kissed her again, rose to his feet and pulled her up into his arms, lifting her off the ground.

Prue threw her arms around his neck and sighed in relief, "I love you." She said in a hushed whisper, placing a soft kiss to his neck.

Andy squeezed her tighter, "I love you too Prue." He replied, "And if you ever mention divorce to me again?...I'll shoot you." he joked and she laughed.

Andy's hold on her tightened suddenly, "Thank you." He whispered, his voice catching in his throat as he blinked away tears of joy.

Prue heard the emotion break his voice and knew in her heart that she had done the right thing, despite feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of becoming a mother.

* * *

**~PO4~**

**P4 ****Nightclub**

"Prue not joining us?" Paige asked as she took a seat across from Piper at the bar.

Piper shook her head slowly, pulling out her check book, "No." She sighed sadly, "She's waiting for Andy at home. They need to talk so..." she shrugged helplessly.

Paige frowned, worry creasing her brow and seeping into her tone, "Are they gonna be okay?"

Piper looked up and sighed, "I honestly don't know." She replied gazing off into the crowd.

Paige shook her head in denial, "I hope they do-No they will." She corrected herself with a nod.

Piper smiled and took her sister's hand, "I hope you're right, Paige." She sighed, "I really hope you're right."

Silence descended upon the two sisters' their thoughts with their older sister until Piper needed to end it.

"You know, this baby was _your_ idea." She pointed out as she scribbled the necessary information onto the check.

"I know, I know." Paige replied as Leo joined them at the bar, "That's why I'm _paying_ for half of it." She smiled the frowned, "Still haven't _quite_ figured out how I'm going to explained what happened to it, though."

Piper narrowed her eyes, tore out the check and handed it over.

Paige grinned, "Thank you." She replied snatching it up.

"Well, at least it served its purpose." Piper concluded as she capped the pen.

Leo sighed, "In spades, unfortunately."

Piper looked over at him, "Oh, honey, it doesn't mean that we can't _ever _have children." She assured him, "Just, you know, we have to wait till it's safe."

Leo looked her in the eye, "Promise?" he asked with a charming smile.

Piper smirked, "Promise." She nodded then leaned over the counter to kiss him.

"Oh that's sweet." Paige grinned, "You two ought to get married." She joked then turned serious, "Unlike Phoebe and Cole."

"You don't think they should?" Leo asked turning to her.

Paige shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it's none of my business." She added, "Probably just reeling from the fact that Cole killed people." She cringed and shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, but that wasn't Cole." Piper explained, "It was Belthazor."

"Splittin' hairs if you ask me." Paige replied.

"It's not though." Leo added, "His human half had absolutely nothing to do with any of that. It was totally subjugated." He looked between his wife and newest sister-in-law, "Phoebe's right...he's an innocent."

"The question is, what does he do now?" Piper added, wondering aloud.

* * *

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Phoebe had spent the last two and a half hours pacing up and down her bedroom floor, checking the clock, looking out the window waiting for Cole return and he still hadn't shown.

Phoebe eased herself down into the chaise in front of the window, her deep, heavy sigh passing as she dropped her head into her hands.

The bedroom door opened and Phoebe's head shot up, her dark brown eyes meeting the deep blue of Cole's.

"Cole." She exclaimed pushing herself to her feet and running to him, "Oh my god, I was so worried!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck and holding on tightly.

Cole caught her as she threw herself at him, "Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized with a frown, "I just...I had to take a walk." He explained as she pulled back, "And I lost track of time."

Phoebe smiled as he took her hands in his.

"And I tried to shimmer back here, and realised I..." he chuckled, "I didn't have my powers anymore."

"But that's a good thing." Phoebe insisted with a smile, tugging on his hands, "Isn't that what we always wanted?" she asked him, her smile faltering.

"I don't know." Cole replied, "Did we?" he asked and Phoebe's face fell, "I mean, I get that I'm _finally_ off the Source's radar and that I don't have to worry about demons tracking me down all the time, but..." he trailed off shaking his head and Phoebe looked at him quizzically. "I, I, I'm grateful for that, don't get me wrong." He assured her quickly smiling, "It's just..." he shook his head laughing.

Phoebe searched his eyes, "What?" and Cole shrugged, lost for words, "Come here." Phoebe instructed softly pulling him to the bed, and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Phoebe." He sighed, squeezing her hand, "For all intents and purposes, I've been a demon for...over 100 years. It's all I've ever known or been. What am I supposed to do now?" he asked utterly lost, "Who am I?"

Phoebe smiled, "You're still the good man that I fell in love with." She answered gently.

Cole nodded, eyebrows raised, "But not the one you want to marry." He pointed out bitterly.

Phoebe lifted her head to look at him, "I love you, Cole." She said simply, "And _nothing_ will ever change that." She promised whole-heartedly.

He frowned in confusion.

"But I'm not ready." She explained honestly, "Not _yet_." She added then shrugged, "And that's got more to do with me and _my_ issues...than it does _you_."

"I still don't know where that leaves us." Cole admitted, "Especially now."

Phoebe nodded, understanding his point of view, "Well, just because you're not a demon anymore..." she looked up at him slowly, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "...doesn't mean we can't live in _sin_." She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows and pulling him down on top of her kissing him hard.

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'Well? You all know the drill by now so...drop me a line and leave a review! :D They're greatly apprectiated and extremely helpful XD'_

Rachel xo


	11. Chapter 11

_**Muse To My Ears**_

* * *

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Hey!" Cole greeted with a smile as he entered the kitchen to find his beautiful girlfriend chopping away at the island, clad in an apron and everything, "Where is everyone?" he asked referring to the completely deserted house.

Phoebe smiled, putting down the knife and stepping out towards him, pulling off the apron and throwing it onto the kitchen table. "Surprise!" she cried gesturing to herself.

Cole's eyes widened as he drank her in: the tight black number with practically no back, "You look beautiful."

Phoebe smiled, blushing ever-so-slightly, "Thank you. I sent everyone away so we could celebrate." She informed him picking up two tall glasses of Champagne and handing one to him.

Cole looked down at the glass in his hand, "What are we celebrating?" he asked confused.

"Cole!" Phoebe cried, barely able to contain her joy, "You're finally _fully_ human!" She reminded him obviously, "No more demon half means no more obstacles for our relationship." She pointed out, "Yay, us!" she clinked their glasses and took a sip while Cole merely stared uncomfortably.

Phoebe chuckled, "Um...that was a toast, and usually after the clinking part, you take a little sip." She explained kindly.

Cole took a breath, "I...I don't know if, sending your sisters' away was a good idea." He told her seriously, "I don't have powers anymore and I can't protect you if there's an attack." He reminded her, placing his glass down.

Phoebe did the same as she answered, "Well, my sisters' are in calling rage." She assured him walking closer, "And more importantly..." she drew her hands up his chest, "I am in kissing range." She smirked suggestively then attacked his neck teasingly.

Cole placed his hands on her waist and pushed her away, "Phoebe, you don't seem to understand that with the Source injured, you might be in more danger than _ever_ before."

Phoebe sighed dropping her hands, "Well, _you_ don't seem to understand that sometimes a girl needs a night off." She smiled at him walking closer again, "Now please, is there _anything_ that I can do..." she trailed off planting light kisses to his neck, "...to help you relax?" she asked nibbling on his ear.

"Well, that helps a little." Cole answered eyes closing, "Maybe you should just...keep doing that." He suggested as she sucked on his ear lobe before moving back to assault his neck.

Phoebe managed to distract him for a good thirty seconds before he regained his focus and pushed her off once again, "It's just that, without a strong leader, there's an anarchy in the underworld." He continued to explain and Phoebe rolled her eyes resisting the urge to groan in frustration.

"Oh, wow! You're a sweet-talker." Phoebe interrupted bitterly, her tone extremely sarcastic.

Cole, completely oblivious to the tone continued with his rant, "Demons who would normally compete, for the Source's favour—"

"Will start banding together to try to take out the Source." Phoebe interrupted looking at him pointedly, "Honey, you told me this part already."

"Well, I'm not sure you get it." Cole informed her, "Demons hoping to replace the Source will gather factions of followers." He explained in greater detail, "And what better way to gain support for your faction than to kill the infamous Charmed Ones?" his rant was interrupted by the buzzer signalling that dinner was ready.

"I'll get that." Cole told her walking around the island and pulling down the oven door. He reached in and lifted the pot out, "AH!" he seethed the pot burning his bare hand, "Damn it!" he cursed shaking it in an attempt to stop the stinging.

"Is it bad?" Phoebe asked hurrying around to him, "I could call for Leo."

"No, no, no, it's fine." Cole assured her, sounding frustrated, "I used to be able to hold fire in the palm of my hands." He reminded her with a sigh.

"We vanquished half of you." Phoebe pointed out, "That's a _huge_ adjustment. But I promise, you'll figure it out." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, "We'll figure it out together."

Cole sighed, "I'm serious about the factions, Phoebe." He reverted back to their previous discussion, "If demons join forces..."

Phoebe sighed loudly and pulled away, taking his face in her hands, "I promise you, I will worry about the factions first thing in the morning." She promised sincerely, "But for now...I want us to join forces."

**~PO4~**

"We must join forces with those we've considered our emenies if we are to defeat—" the congressman sighed irately and tried again, "We must join forces..." he trailed off shaking his head and slumped into his seat, "Damn." He cursed scribbling down notes.

A floating dark haired woman, with chocolate skin dressed in a soft blue dress appeared to his right, misty light surrounding her. She smiled at him and concentrated, leaning towards him purposely.

The congressman stalled his movements and looked up, inspiration filling him and he slowly stood to his feet, "Joining forces with our friends is simple." He began, "Only by working with those we have considered our enemies will we achieve our greater goals." The woman smiled at she listened to his speech, "In the coming days, we must rise above our differences if we're to reach the level of our convictions."

Clapping filled the air and both the congressman and the woman looked around, searching the room.

The congressman looked to his right as a dark haired man blinked in front of him. The congressman turned to him and flinched.

"I think I can use that." The dark haired man smiled.

"How did you get in here?" the congressman demanded, "What do you want?"

The man smiled, "Well, as you know, congressman, gathering a following requires inspiration." He replied walking forwards then turned to his left, "I want your muse." He informed him looking directly at the dark haired woman.

She gasped, her eyes widening, "You can see me?" she asked in disbelief.

"My what?" the congressman asked and the man smirked.

He flashed his forefinger and the muse shook her head, "The Ring of Inspiration. But how did you get it?"

"Oh, I think a more important question is, how will _you_ get out of it?" he asked her pointing the ring in her direction and the muse gasped as it sucked her inside.

"Who the hell are you talking too?" The congressman demanded, utterly confused as he made his way towards the door.

The man blinked out and back in again, blocking the path to the door.

"Please." The congressman begged, fearing for his life.

"Come now." The other man smirked, "I'm doing you a favour, really." He informed him, "There's nothing worse than an uninspired politician." He pointed out placing his hands on either side of the congressman's face. The congressman shook and cried out as his body jerked, his skin burning intil his head burst into flames and his body disintegrated.

**~Opening Credits~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Uh...okay Bev." Piper said slowly into the phone as she poured herself the rest of the coffee with her free hand, "If that's what you really want." She sighed as she walked towards the kitchen table, "Bev! Take yes for an answer." Piper advised, rolling her eyes at the woman down the phone, "I'll get back to you." She assured her hanging up the phone as Phoebe bounced into the room, stole her coffee from her hands and sat down at the table.

Piper stared at her sister with raised eyebrows, "Uh...that was the _last_ of the coffee." She informed her.

Phoebe grimaced, "I've had coffee, this is not coffee." She insisted, "Have you seen Cole?" she asked changing the subject.

Piper sat down, "He went out." She informed her, "He said he had some errands to run."

Phoebe frowned, "What kind of errands?"

Piper shrugged, "He didn't say."

Prue and Andy walked into the kitchen at that moment, Andy's arms wrapped around her waist and Prue giggling as he kissed her neck.

Phoebe and Piper raised their eyebrows at one another, Phoebe taking another sip of her coffee and grimacing at the taste.

"Hey?" Prue whined as she caught sight of the empty coffee pot, "Who drank all the coffee?" she asked turning to her sisters' with a glare.

Piper smirked and looked pointedly at her sister, "Phoebe did." She chirped.

Phoebe glared, "Oh you little."

"Phoeebbeee!" Prue whined childishly.

Phoebe turned in her chair to face her, "Don't worry, you're not missing out." She assured her, "It's vile." She cringed shuddering and pushing the mug away.

"I gotta go." Andy informed them, kissing Prue quickly, "I've got court today so..."

"Huh." Piper muttered looking him up and down, "That what the snazzy suit is for?" she asked with a smirk.

Andy chuckled and nodded, "Yes, it is. Thank you." He smiled and she smiled back. "Be careful today." He warned Prue who nodded once.

"Always am." Came her typical reply, "I love you." She smiled kissing him firmly.

Andy kissed her back, "Love you too." he replied and smacked her ass before disappearing out the door.

Prue shrieked rubbing the now stinging spot as she sat down next to her sisters', "Morning." She greeted, a contented smile gracing her features.

Piper smirked, raising her eyebrows, "Morning." She replied.

Phoebe turned to her expectantly, "Well?"

Prue raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes innocently, "Well what?"

"Don't play dumb." Phoebe smirked, slapping her arm, "Spill."

Piper leaned in closer, "You two seem to be doing better."

Prue smiled, "Yeah. We talked after the Sykes thing happened and..." she shrugged, "We worked some things out."

Phoebe grinned, "YAY!" she cheered happily hugging her sister.

Piper smiled at her.

Prue hugged Phoebe back then tapped her head, "What about you?"

"Oooh yeah. How was date night?" Piper asked jumping onto the new topic of conversation.

"Great!" Phoebe exclaimed with a smile which fell instantly, "Fine." She sighed and slumped in her chair, "It was _okay_." She answered honestly, "He kept talking about demonic factions the whole time."

Piper frowned and Prue wrinkled her nose.

Phoebe nodded, "I know." She sighed again, "God, it sucked!" she dropped her head onto her arms.

Prue rubbed Phoebe's back comfortingly, "Honey, it's probably because it's easier for him to talk about demons than what's _really_ on his mind." She pointed out eyebrows raised.

Phoebe's rose too and she lifted her head, "Which is?"

"Whether or not you're going to reconsider his marriage proposal now that he's just a human." Piper concluded sharing a knowing look with Prue.

Phoebe shook her head, "We talked about that and he's totally fine with it." She assured them, "He gets it."

Piper nodded slowly and looked to Prue who was doing the same thing.

Phoebe frowned her eyes darting between the two of them, "Did he say something to you two?"

"No." Prue replied quickly her tone incredulous, "But it's kinda written all over his face Pheebs."

Phoebe's eyes widened, "It is?" she asked turning to Piper.

Piper nodded, "Yeah and uh...truth be told, it's _rare_ for a relationship to survive a rejected proposal." She told her sister as gently as possible.

Phoebe shook her head, sitting forwards in her seat, "But it wasn't rejected." She corrected, "It was just postponed."

Prue bit her lip and took Phoebe's hand, "Yeah, there's...not really...any difference in the eyes of his ego."

Phoebe sighed, "I'm not ready. You two know that." She replied adamantly.

Piper nodded, "Yes we do, but it's not our hearts that are involved."

"Or our ego's." Prue added in lightly, "Don't forget the ego." She shook her head seriously, eyes wide.

"You should talk to him, again." Piper advised, pushing out of her chair.

Prue frowned, "Where you goin'?" she asked following her sister with her eyes.

"P4." Piper answered, placing the phone back in its cradle.

"At 9 in the morning?" Phoebe asked confused, "Don't club kids sleep in?" she joked.

Piper sighed, "Corporate party, _big_ money, total _nightmare_."

Phoebe frowned as she followed Piper out the kitchen.

Prue stood up and followed them too.

"What if there's an attack?" Phoebe asked concerned.

Piper chuckled, "At 9 a.m.? Don't demons sleep in?"

"Piper, Cole thinks that the demons are gonna start banding together to take out the Source." Phoebe informed her.

Piper smiled as she pulled on her jacket, "Great! Well, I say the only good Source is a dead Source."

Prue caught up to them, standing in the middle, "Piper, listen to her." She advised, "If Cole's worried then _we_ should be worried."

Phoebe smiled at her appreciatively, "Thank you. Uh...right, he also seems to think that the best way for a faction leader to gain the support of the demonic masses would be to kill us."

"Who's going to kill us?" Paige asked as she descended the stairs.

"No-one." Piper answered sharply.

"That's new." Paige shrugged.

"Piper." Prue sighed looking annoyed.

Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand to get her attention, "So, I was thinking, since you're the potions master." She complimented to butter her up, "Isn't there something you could whip up, some kind of protection potion maybe?"

"Oooh." Prue grinned, "I like that." She nudged Phoebe who smiled then the two looked back at Piper expectantly.

Piper sighed, "Pheebs, if there was such a thing as a _protection potion_, we'd be mixing it in our morning coffee." She pointed out, gesturing to the kitchen.

"That's true." Prue agreed with a nod.

Phoebe sighed, "I know, but there's gotta be something that we can do." She persisted, "And by "we" I mean _you_." She added with a wink and Prue laughed.

Piper rolled her eyes at them, "Well, I say we just wait until we're attacked, like we usually do." She shrugged, "And then we deal with it _then_."

"Who's attacking us?" Paige as she returned with a box.

"No-one." Piper repeated firmly.

Paige grinned, "Right on! I get the weekend off."

Piper smiled, "See, now _that_ is the spirit." She encouraged pointing to their fleeing sister as she raced back upstairs.

Prue took a deep breath, "Piper, if Cole's right, we have no idea how many of them we're gonna be up against."

Piper sighed tiredly, "Suddenly...I'm beginning to miss the Source."

"And even if you don't think we need the protection." Phoebe picked up where her sister left off, "Just think about Cole." She begged, "And Andy." She added glancing at Prue, "They're human beings with no magical powers living in a house that's _constantly_ under demonic attack."

Prue's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously, "Yeah um...I, I, I don't wanna lose my husband."

Piper sighed, throwing her head back unable to refuse them now, "Well, I guess I can make _something_..." she relented.

Prue grinned, "Thank you!" she threw her arms around Piper's neck.

Phoebe jumped up and down, "Yay! Yay! Yay! I love you!"

Piper nodded, "After I go to the club." She added and Prue nodded.

"Yeah I need to go to 415 for a while anyway." She agreed.

Phoebe shook her head, "But—"

"No!" Piper cut her off, "We need the income and I've got this client who is _insisting_ on a last-minute theme, and man do I hate _themes_."

Prue pouted, "Aww, poor baby." She stroked Piper head and her sister chuckled.

Phoebe perked up, "Oh, I am so good at themes." She said excitedly, "My prom theme, "Almost Paradise", totally my idea." She boosted proudly.

"And this is supposed to impress me how?" Piper retorted as Paige came back down the stairs with another box.

"Are you moving out?" Phoebe asked quizzically.

"No." Paige assured them dropping the box, "Just cleaning out."

"Your art supplies?" Piper asked shocked.

"Honey you love your art." Prue reminded her lovingly.

Paige shrugged, "Well, between witch work and "work" work, I just don't have any time anymore." She explained.

Phoebe grinned happily, "_This _is perfect. We need a theme." She informed Paige walking to her side, "You're an artistic, creative type."

Paige frowned, "A theme?" she questioned looking to Piper and Prue for help.

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, I'll explain on the way." She ushered Paige towards the door, "Us theme. You potion." She pointed to herself then Piper, "You hurry." she added pointing to Prue.

Piper glared at Phoebe's retreating form, "Me peeved. You annoying." She snapped then looked at Prue, "You lucky."

Prue laughed throwing her arm around Piper's shoulders, "C'mon sis."

"You see how well this worked out?" Phoebe asked as she and Paige grabbed their bags and coats.

"Phoebe just go." Prue advised seeing Piper's eyes narrow and her two younger sisters' quickly disappeared out the door.

**~PO4~**

A homeless man wondered down a cluttered alleyway as the warlock, eyes red and glowing blinked in with a fellow warlock, in front of the innocent who quickly morphed into a tall demon dressed in a black suit.

"Back off!" the demon snarled, "We're on the _same_ side."

"Whoa!" the warlock: Devlin, cried, "We almost killed a demon." He faked concern bowing before him, "The Source would have our heads."

The other warlock shook his head in awe, "Man, I love that glamouring power." He turned to the Devlin, "You know, I fall for it _every_ time."

"If you warlock scum don't mind..." the demon interrupted their ramblings, "...I've got work to do."

"Oh but so do we." Devlin stopped him, "And we're gonna need to borrow that little trick of yours." He informed as the other warlock plunged an atheme into the demons gut, absorbing his power and vanquishing him.

"Nicely done!" Devlin praised, "Now, use your new power to kill the Charmed Ones and bring me back theirs." He ordered turning away.

"Hey!" the other called, stopping him, "I thought we were taking out the witches together?"

"I have a faction to build." Devlin replied, "And time is of the essence. There's recruiting to do, powers to gather..."

"So I'm supposed to risk my life so you can become the Source?" the other asked anger rising.

Devlin sighed and turned to him, "Aren't you tired of living under demonic rule? Of being a second-class citizen? My friend, in the coming days, we must rise above our differences if we are to reach the level of our convictions." He spouted off the speech from the congressman he killed the night before.

"What do I get out of it?" the other asked intrigued.

"A little inspiration." He replied, glancing at the ring he now wore and pointing it at the warlock, a red light enveloping him. "Now." Devlin spoke up loudly when it faded, "Get to work." He ordered and the other blinked out.

**~PO4~**

**P4 Nightclub**

"Bev, I'm telling you, "40s Night" is _perfect_." Phoebe gushed as she and Paige sat with Piper's client at one of the tables in P4, "I mean, think about it: the zoot suits, the saddle shoes, the patriotism, what more could you ask for?"

Bev shrugged, sitting forwards, "Oh, I just don't know. I mean, weren't the '50s a little bit more flashy?"

Phoebe turned to Paige for help who nodded slowly, "Yeah." She agreed eyebrows raised, "If you want something that's been done a million times."

"Excuse me?" Bev asked, looking insulted.

Phoebe held up one hand, "Honestly Bev...I think the '40s is your era." She smiled and Bev's eyebrows rose, "I mean, you already have this kind of Veronica Lake thing going on."

Bev chuckled, "I do?"

Paige nodded, "Oh yeah." She enthused, "Peekaboo hairdo, some nice pearl earrings...you're a dead ringer."

Bev smiled and flicked her hair, "Well...then..." she shrugged and laughed.

"Looks like someone has some shopping to do." Paige pointed out with a smile.

"Yup." Phoebe agreed digging through her bag and pulling out a card, "Here is the number for the costume place, and tell all your friends to dress there or be square." She smiled as they stood up.

"Thanks girls." Bev waved as she climbed the stairs and left the club.

"Ohh!" Phoebe cried in surprise as Cole descended the stairs, "If it isn't Mr. Sneak-Out-Of-Bed." She shot teasingly.

Cole nodded, playing with his hands, "Yeah, I had some stuff to do."

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked pulling him close by his jacket, "What kind of stuff?"

"Well..." Cole hugged her tightly but Phoebe pulled away.

"What—what's that?" Phoebe asked frowning and pointing to the lump at his belt.

Cole looked down and pulled out a hand gun nonchalantly.

The two sisters' gasped backing away from him, "What are you doing with that?" Phoebe demanded with wide eyes.

"Get that thing out of here." Paige ordered cringing away.

"Oh, come on, you guys see worse than this every day." Cole frowned, "And Andy owns one." He pointed out, "He carries one every day and keeps it in the house."

Phoebe shook her head, eyes still on the weapon, "He's a cop baby, he knows how to use one. It's his _job_. And besides." She added, "We see demons every day. There is a _huge_ difference."

"There is? How?" Cole asked confused by their reactions.

"Well, for one thing..." Paige spoke up, "...we're not likely to accidentally vanquish ourselves."

"Where did you get it?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well, I may not be a demon anymore but I still know where to find bad guys." Cole smirked proudly.

"Well why don't you go 'find the bad guys' and give it _back_ to them." Paige advised.

Cole sighed, "Look, I have to have a way to protect myself and the one I love." He gestured to Phoebe.

"Okay." Phoebe turned to him, "I am not living in a house with _two_ guns, Cole." She told him firmly, "_One_ is bad enough."

"Hey." Leo greeted as he orbed in behind Cole.

Phoebe smiled at him, "Hi. Piper's at home."

"I know I just talked to her." Leo replied, "I came here to find you guys."

"Was there an attack?" Cole asked instantly concerned.

"In a way..." Leo answered, "Muses have been disappearing and the Elders are very concerned."

"Muses?" Paige repeated surprised, "The ones who inspire creativity, they're real."

"Yes." Leo replied firmly, "And they are in a very real danger. It would be a powerful evil to find a way to hurt a muse."

"Factions." Cole added, his tone pointed and his eyebrows raised knowingly.

The four of them were so absorbed in their conversation they failed to notice the warlock sent to kill them blink in behind one of the booth curtains.

"We better get back." Paige told Phoebe.

"What about the "40s Night"?" Paige reminded her.

Phoebe waved her hand dismissively, "I'll call the decorator from the car."

"Alright, I'll meet you guys at home." Leo informed them, "I'm gonna see what else I can find out."

"Oh, oh Leo!" Phoebe called, stopping him mid-orb, "Before you go, wait." She pulled the gun from Cole's hand.

"Come on!" Cole whined as she passed it to Leo.

"Can you orb this to Darryl, please?" Phoebe asked sweetly then she and Paige strode past them, up the stairs and out the door.

Leo turned to Cole, "I won't even ask."

Cole sighed as he headed out after the sisters' and Leo orbed out shaking his head. The Warlock smirked as he morphed into the perfect replica of Leo and blinked out.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Phoebe and Paige entered the attic and found their two older sisters' leaning over the _Book of Shadows_.

"Hey." Phoebe greeted them both brightly, "How's the protection potion?" she asked addressing Piper only.

Prue kept her eyes on the book while Piper glanced up at Phoebe, "Nonexistent." She replied.

"Hey, we kept up our end of the deal." Phoebe pouted, hands on her hips.

Piper nodded, "I know, Bev called and she's thrilled and I thank you." She smiled and Phoebe smiled back.

"But I thought..." Prue cut in pointing to herself, "...that we should move onto the muses."

Piper nodded again, "Yes. It's her fault." She jerked her thumb at Prue and bumped her hip.

Phoebe chuckled as Paige read the page on Muses' over Prue's shoulder.

"Muses." Paige spoke up clearly, "Which are: 'Beings of pure light whose sole purpose is to inspire people's passion and creativity." She read aloud as Phoebe listened, "Like angels that guide us with an unseen hand of inspiration."

Phoebe frowned, "Wait, how can evil hurt someone who's invisible?" she asked confused.

"I have no idea." Piper answered and Prue shook her head, "A good place to start would be to ask a Muse but we can't figure out how to summon one."

"Do you guys feel that?" Phoebe asked suddenly changing the subject, her eyes widening slightly.

Her sisters' looked her up and down with the same strange look and shook their heads.

"What?" Prue asked narrowing her eyes as Phoebe turned in a circle.

"I don't know." Phoebe replied, eyes darting around, "It's like a...wow it's uh...it's like, like a feeling." She tried again.

Prue and Piper exchanged looks of concern as Phoebe spun in a circle again.

Paige leaned in close to Prue and whispered, "I think she's officially lost it."

Prue chuckled amused but smacked Paige on the leg.

Piper narrowed her own eyes at Phoebe's circling form, "Honey? Whatcha lookin' for?" she questioned gently.

Phoebe looked around them, oblivious to her younger sister's teasing, "I think there's a muse somewhere in this room." She told them firmly, "_Being of creativity, show yourself now to me. Your light which shines upon our face, let our vision now embrace._" Phoebe chanted spontaneously and a beautiful woman with long brown hair dressed in blue appeared behind her and Phoebe grinned proudly.

"I was hoping I could inspire you to do that." The Muse smiled at her, "I'm Melody." She introduced herself.

"Wow!" Phoebe gushed grinning widely, "I-I'm Phoebe." She pointed to herself, "And this is—"

"I _know_ who you girls are." Melody interrupted before Phoebe could continue, "I've been inspiring you your whole lives." She smiled walking towards the sisters' gathered at the book, Phoebe behind her. "Now I was hoping you could help me." Melody added quietly.

"So, you know what's been happening to the Muses?" Paige asked, hands in her back pockets.

"Yes." Melody nodded, "We were inspiring a symphony and a friend of mine, a fellow muse, was captured." She explained sadly. "I was lucky to get away."

"Get away from what?" Prue asked frowning deeply.

Melody's face fell, "A warlock claimed the Ring of Inspiration." She revealed grimly.

"The what?" Piper asked, her face the picture of confusion.

"It's a ring that enables the wearer to see and capture Muses'." Melody elaborated, "I, I mean it was created by good magic, to channel inspiration in times of great need."

Paige pursed her lips, "A warlock, is that like a demon?" she asked her sisters'.

"Pretty much, yeah." Piper replied.

"That's nice." Paige muttered with a fake smile.

"Hi." Phoebe greeted Leo as he strolled into the attic, "I thought you were orbing?"

"What?" Leo questioned.

"Melody, Leo." Paige introduced, "Whitelighter, Muse."

"Nice to meet you." Leo smiled.

"We go way back." Melody informed them at the same time.

The Four sisters' frowned, Piper's eyes narrowing suspiciously as she regarded her husband with a scrutinising gaze.

"Right." Leo corrected himself, "Good to see you again."

Phoebe shrugged a little then addressed her brother-in-law again, "Have you ever heard of the Ring of Inspiration?"

"I think so." Leo answered, "Red jewel?"

"Isn't that something you would have _normally_ mentioned earlier?" Piper asked him, eyes narrowing further, one hand on her hip.

"Right um...yeah." Leo replied as he summoned an atheme behind his back.

Piper tilted her head, "LEO!" she called for her husband.

"What?" Leo replied with raised eyebrows.

Blue and white orbs filled the room as Leo orbed in behind Piper.

Phoebe spun around and the four sisters' gasped.

The fake Leo lunged forwards and plunged the atheme into Phoebe's back.

"PHOEBE!" Prue yelled and threw up her hand sending the imposter and his atheme across the room.

Leo and Piper ran to Phoebe, Leo catching her in his arms as she fell to the ground.

The warlock blinked out and in again behind Prue and Paige, morphing into his own true form.

Cole ran into the attic as the warlock lunged for Paige.

"PAIGE BEHIND YOU!" He yelled loudly and Paige instantly orbed out.

The warlock turned on Prue who spun around and he embedded the atheme in her right shoulder. Prue cried out as the warlock withdrew the atheme sharply.

Piper shot up and threw up her hands vanquishing him before he could do anymore damage, his atheme exploding with him.

Prue turned to Piper, her left hand pressing hard against her bleeding shoulder as Leo healed Phoebe's potentially fatal wound.

"You okay?" Piper asked as Phoebe shook herself slightly, shaking off the pain.

Phoebe nodded and looked up at Prue, "You okay?"

Prue nodded, shooting her a pained smile, "Will be as soon as Leo gets his ass over here!" she snapped and Leo jumped up moving to heal her shoulder as Paige orbed back in.

"Ah!" she cried bringing her hands down from her face, "What was that?" Paige asked shaken.

"_That_ was a warlock." Cole replied pointing to Paige as she moved to stand next to Melody.

"Was that the warlock who captured your friend?" Piper asked Melody as she glanced between her younger sister at her feet and her older sister by the book.

"No." Melody replied shaking her head and Piper sighed.

"They must be working together." Phoebe commented as Piper helped her too her feet.

"_Were_." Prue corrected as she massaged her now healed but aching shoulder tentively, "_Were_ working together."

"That, ladies and gentleman." Cole spoke up again walking towards them, "Is what you call a faction." He concluded with a pointed smirk.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and Piper sighed while Paige frowned at him.

Prue's eyebrows rose and she turned to him, one hand on her hip, "You're lookin' smug." She informed him deadpanned, "Don't get smug, it doesn't suit you." She glared irritated by not only the fact that Cole had been right but also that he was relishing in it.

Cole merely smirked wider in response: satisfied at being right and irking the eldest Charmed One in the process.

**~PO4~**

"Piper?" Phoebe called after her sister as the four of them descended the stairs rather quickly, Leo, Cole and Melody at their heels. "Where are you going? We have to make a plan." Phoebe continued as they reached the bottom.

"I have a plan." Piper retorted stopping and turning to face the stairs as the rest reached the bottom. "To cook, now that I know what we're up against, I can practically _taste_ the potion." She explained then frowned, "I don't know what it does but it tastes pretty good."

Paige gasped quietly, "I can't believe I almost threw away my paints." She whispered walking towards her canvasses and Melody smiled.

"I'm gonna write a vanquishing spell." Phoebe announced, "Actually I, I, I have to write a vanquishing spell." She corrected herself walking towards the dining table and snatching up a large notebook and pen. "I keep hearing rhyming in my head. Are you doing that?" she asked head snapping up and eyes meeting Melody's briefly before returning to the paper.

Melody smiled, "Oh, no, you're doing that." She assured her, "I'm just helping it come out."

Phoebe nodded, "Oh yes you do, without a doubt." She agreed enthusiastically.

Melody looked to Leo, "I think I should probably leave." She suggested and he nodded.

"Yes." Prue agreed with a nod, "Go away." She ordered turning to Melody.

"Prue!" Piper chided while the other two gasped.

"I—" Prue shook her head and turned back to Melody, "I-I'm sorry, that was rude." She apologized sounding as distracted as her sisters', "It's just that...all I can think about is my dark room and my camera and all, all, all I want to do is grab my camera and go out and just...take pictures of anything and everything." She explained with a wide smile then frowned, "Which is bad because I should be thinking about demons and potions and spells and weapons and game plans but I-I, I can't with you around so..." Prue smiled kindly, "Go away...please." she added quickly.

Melody nodded, "I's okay. I'm not meant to stay in one place for too long." She explained glancing between the four sisters', "The uh...inspiration gets a little _intense_."

"Okay but that's good." Piper interjected, "If the warlocks are enslaving other muses to inspire _them_, then _we_ need all the help we can get." She argued looking pointedly at Melody.

Leo shook his head going to answer but Paige interrupted. "I think I know how to get the ring." She announced.

"You do?" Prue asked, turning to her youngest sister.

Paige nodded, "Can you describe the warlock to me?" she asked addressing Melody.

"I think so." Melody replied with an eager-to-help smile.

"What are you gonna do?" Leo asked from the stairs.

"I'm going to draw him." Paige replied indicating her canvasses.

"I think Leo should orb me underground." Cole announced suddenly, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"What?" Phoebe cried, looking up at him from her notepad.

"I can find out who the faction leader is." Cole explained enthusiastically, "I may not have my powers anymore, but I still know the terrain."

"Yeah, and you may just find yourself in everlasting pain!" Phoebe replied tersely.

"That's a rhyme." Paige pointed out.

"Yeah." Phoebe cringed, "I'm sorry, now's not the time." She rhymed again, "Oh!"

"Cole." Piper turned to her sisters' boyfriend, "If you go underground, you will be a sitting duck without your powers."

"I'm a sitting duck up here as well." Cole argued frustrated walking towards Piper and placing a hand on her shoulder, "At least this way...I can be useful."

Piper frowned and swiftly swiped his hand from her shoulder.

"Cole." Phoebe stepped forwards, "You _are_ useful, alive!" she exclaimed, "It's just now you have to be the brains behind the operation, not the brawn."

Cole frowned, "Well, is there some rule that says I have to choose?" he whined childishly.

"Well, I could make one up." Phoebe offered with a shrug, "But it would just be a ruse."

"But maybe I should point out that—" Melody attempted to jump in but Paige cut her off.

"I think Cole has a point." She informed her sisters'.

"Excuse me!" Phoebe exclaimed becoming angered.

"Paige!" Prue warned glaring at her younger sister.

Paige held up her hands, "Well, he _is_ a demon, right?"

"Was a demon." Phoebe corrected through gritted teeth.

"Before you get anymore—" Melody tried again but Paige interrupted.

"No." She said sharply, "He was a half demon that's probably lived for about a century, so that means he knows his way around "down there" pretty well." Paige continued to fight her corner, "And we can use all the help we can get."

"Leo!" Melody cried desperately.

Leo stepped down the last stair, "I think what Melody is _trying_ to say is—"

Phoebe cut him off, "No! The point is bounty hunters haven't been attacking because they think he's dead!" Phoebe cried gesturing to Cole, "If he goes down to the underworld—"

"I'M STILL HERE!" Cole yelled.

"Cole!" Prue cried angrily striding towards him, "If you go underground, and anyone _sees_ you, you will be back on the demonic radar!" she pointed out tersely, "Only this time you will not have _anything_ to protect yourself, meaning it will be up to us to save your sorry ass and I've got better ways to spend my time!" she snapped glaring at him dangerously.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at her older sister then addressed her boyfriend, "It's starting to seem like you have some kind of a death wish."

"And it seems to me like _you_ won't be happy until I don an apron and become your houseboy." Cole accused smartly.

"HEY!" Leo yelled loudly stealing their attention, "Here is the thing, guys, every time there is a muse around, passions tend to run a little higher."

"A _lot_ higher." Melody added.

"So let's keep that in mind in our communications with each other, okay?" Leo concluded looking from person to person.

"Okay." Prue agreed taking a deep breath, "Phoebe go write your spell. Piper the potion and Paige, go do whatever it is you were going to do." She instructed then she turned on Cole, "_You _are going to join Piper in the kitchen and tell her everything you know about Warlocks, so she can make her potion." She said slowly, "Comprendi?"

"What about you?" Paige spoke up pausing on her way to the stairs.

Prue smiled, "I am going to supervise Cole." She smirked and he groaned, "Dismissed." She concluded and everyone scattered: Paige and Melody disappearing upstairs, and Piper heading to the kitchen, Prue behind her.

"We'll talk about this later." Cole informed Phoebe quietly then turning away.

"Alligator." Phoebe added against her will and Cole whirled back around.

"COLE!" Prue snapped from the kitchen demandingly and he shirked away.

Leo shook his head as Phoebe walked past him, climbing the stairs slowly, and he sighed, suddenly tired from the recent, heated exchange.

**~PO4~**

"What I don't understand..." Piper muttered as she threw ingredients into the numerous pots on the stove, "...is why a warlock would even _want_ that ring." She shrugged, brow creased in confusion.

Cole shot her an incredulous look, "Are you kidding?" he questioned and Piper shook her head. Cole's eyebrows shot up higher as he glanced between Piper, Prue and Leo, "Evil never gets to feel a muse's inspiration." He explained invigorated, "I can tell you, I've never felt anything like it in my life."

"What does it feel like?" Leo asked curiously, rising from his chair.

Cole turned to him, eyes wide, "It, it was like a power surge, an overdose of adrenaline. I can tell you, these warlocks must be sucking it up, so whatever you're doing, please do it fast." He urged looking serious, "Because I promise they'll be back."

Prue chuckled to herself, highly amused by his energetic behaviour while Piper scowled at him.

"Look buddy." She snapped, "I'm makin' this up as I go along so power surge or no, you're going to have to be patient." She explained then her voice became more sympathetic, "Just like you're gonna have to be patient with Phoebe on the marriage front."

Cole frowned startled by the sudden change of topic, "I...I don't think that's any of your business."

Piper and Prue froze, turning sharp and piercing glares on him, heads tilted to the side.

Leo cleared his throat, "You don't know sisters' very well, do you?" he asked rhetorically.

"The fact that Phoebe's our sister makes it our business." Prue explained, tone abrupt, "When it comes to a Halliwell, you're not just marrying _one_ your marrying us _all_." She smiled sweetly at him and he shirked away a little.

Piper elbowed her sharply, "Don't say that." She ordered quietly knowing that fact can scare men away.

Prue turned to her questioningly, "Why not, it's true."

Piper rolled her eyes and addressed Cole, "Cole, you're struggling, right?" she asked already assuming the answer, "Trying to figure out how to be this new person?" she asked and he laughed nervously.

"I thought we were here to talk about Warlocks?" he asked Leo desperately.

Leo exhaled sharply, "Nooo." He answered sympathetically.

Cole frowned looking back at the two eldest Charmed Ones to find them both shaking their heads 'no' too.

"What you _don't _get..."Prue continued, "...is that Phoebe is trying to do the exact same thing."

"Exactly." Piper nodded once, "She's always been the youngest sister, the eternal child, carefree, fun-loving—"

"And?" Cole cut in impatiently and Piper frowned.

"_And_..." Leo answered instead, "In a minute, she lost Prue, discovered Paige and became a big sister." He explained calmly and Prue froze, her body going rigid.

Piper nodded agreeing, "And to top it all off, you _proposed_." She emphasised the word pointedly, "The idea of marriage, being _that_ much of a grownup, is terrifying to Phoebe."

"Did she say that?" Cole asked curiously.

"No, but she doesn't have to." Piper answered, "I'm her big sister, I've known her only-oh-her whole life."

"Whoa." Prue cut in sharply, her brow creased in utter confusion, "Can we please go back to the 'death' reference in relation to _me_ please." She ordered incredulously, "I'm still here." Prue reminded her slightly-annoying-as-of-right-now brother in law, eyebrows raised.

Leo smiled at her, "You _were_ dead. Phoebe found you and it looked unlikely that she'd get you back." He explained gently, "For several _long_ minutes Phoebe felt the pain of losing her..." he gestured to her not sure of the right word to use to describe their relationship.

"Her Prue." Piper supplied from behind, "That petrified her...both of us." She turned back to her sister, "Maybe _you_ should talk to her too."

Prue opened her mouth but was rendered speechless. She merely nodded once and turned her full attention to what Piper was currently concocting.

Cole leaned closer to Leo and muttered under his breath, "Can I talk to you?" jerking his head to the side.

Leo's eyes glanced over the sisters' and he nodded knowingly and followed Cole out of the kitchen.

Piper threw something else into one pot and it exploded. The two sisters' jumped in surprise and Piper smiled proudly, "See what a little patience will get you." She pointed out smartly, turning to the men only to find them gone. She glanced at Prue, "Where'd they go?" she asked and Prue shrugged looking around.

"I'm asking a favour, Leo." Cole said quietly, hands in his pockets, "Man to man."

Leo nodded, "You want me to talk to Phoebe?" he asked punching him lightly.

Cole shook his head, "I want you to orb me underground."

Leo's smile faded, "Cole, that's the inspiration talking." He explained calmly.

Cole shrugged, "Maybe so, but think about it, Leo. Their big plan right now is to _draw_ the warlock." He exclaimed fighting the urge to laugh and failing.

Leo frowned, "They're the Charmed Ones." He reminded Cole, looking insulted, "I trust that they know what they're doing."

"Just listen." Cole begged, "I can't be certain, but I _think_ that warlock used demonic powers."

"Which means he killed a demon to get them." Leo concluded jumping on his train of thought, "Aren't their laws against that?" he asked surprised.

"It's punishable by death." Cole confirmed, "Now, I know where the demons will convene to discuss this treason." He informed him, "They probably know by now which warlock is behind it. All we have to do..." he paused throwing an arm around Leo, "...is listen."

Leo smiled, "And not be seen."

Cole nodded, "We can go now, and be back before anybody notices." He said nonchalantly.

Leo's eye widened knowingly, "Oh, they're gonna notice." He corrected, "And then they're going to kill me." He concluded before orbing himself and Cole out.

**~PO4~**

"_A warlock is a funny thing." _Phoebe chanted cheerily, _"He blinks from place to place. And when we say these words to him, his face they will erase."_

Paige cringed, "Sounds more like a limerick than a spell."

Phoebe sighed, "Damn." She cursed falling into a chair across from Paige and Melody.

"I think his nose was a little longer than that." Melody informed Paige, pointing to the drawing and Paige nodded, "Your work is wonderful." Melody complimented sincerely.

"Thanks to you." Paige chimed with a smile.

Melody shook her head, "No, Paige, I have nothing to do with the product. Only the inspiration to create it."

"I could use a little of that over here." Phoebe smiled and Melody walked over.

"Okay, close your eyes and concentrate." She instructed and Phoebe did so.

Melody closed her eyes then Phoebe smiled too her own popping open.

"Thank you." She ginned and began writing again.

"So how come you stopped painting?" Melody asked walking back over to Paige.

"How come you stopped inspiring me to paint?" Paige quipped good-naturedly.

Melody laughed, "I also have no control over the world, Paige. _You_ stopped painting because _you_ stopped caring about your art."

"No, I didn't stop caring about my art." Paige corrected instantly, "I just...I don't know, I guess I'm a perfectionist and once I stopped having enough time to practice, well I just kinda...threw in the towel." She explained with a shrug.

"Art isn't about perfection." Melody informed her, "It's about expression. The key is simply to love it." She smiled, "That's the call I answer."

"I got potions!" Piper answered walking into the attic with four vials in hand, "Who's got a spell?" she asked looking to Phoebe who Prue had stopped directly beside.

Phoebe cleared her throat loudly, _"Evil is a faithful foe but good does battle best."_ She began loud and clear, _"We witches will, with these words waste the warlock's evil zest." _She concluded proudly.

"Wonderful." Piper praised, "Witty, but wordy." She teased and both Prue and Paige chuckled.

Phoebe scowled, "Just take one." She snapped handing her a sheet of paper. "You." She handed one to Prue then shot up out her chair, "And you." She handed another to Paige.

"Thank you." Paige smiled, placing it beside her drawing.

"Wow!" Phoebe cried, eyes widening as they fell on Paige's drawing, "Is that him?" she asked Melody who nodded.

"Precisely." She grinned at Paige as Prue and Piper came to stand behind Paige, Piper handing out potions.

"Now that I've got something to focus on, I think I can call for the ring." Paige informed her sisters'.

"Oh that's brilliant!" Phoebe beamed at her younger sister, "The ring will orb to you and then if he wants it back, he'll have to follow it."

Prue nodded, "Which is when we hit him with the potion."

"And make a huge commotion." Phoebe added and Piper turned to her.

"Stop that." She ordered and Phoebe giggled, "The potion will flash in his eyes—which are very sensitive—this should keep him from blinking long enough to vanquish him with your spell." She directed at her younger sister.

"It's genius." Prue grinned looking between them both.

"Blinking?" Paige questioned slowly, staring up at them.

"That's how the warlocks get around." Phoebe explained.

"Well, why don't you just, I don't know..." Paige shrugged, "Freeze him, or blow him up, or something?"

"Well, sometimes warlocks don't freeze _or_ blow up." Piper explained grimly.

"Power of Four spell is the only guarantee." Prue concluded, "Safer for us." She added glancing at Phoebe quickly.

"Fabulous!" Paige exclaimed.

Phoebe nodded, "God, we're good!" she praised and the four of them clinked vials. "Wait, I think we should tell the guys." She said on second thought.

"But why?" Piper whined frowning.

Phoebe ignored her and walked towards the attic door, "COLE?" she called but received no answer, "COLE!" she yelled louder but still there was only silence.

Phoebe frowned and turned back to her sisters'.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

"What is this place, Cole?" Leo asked as they both remained crouched behind a large boulder watching a group of figure dressed in black.

"High council meeting quarters." Cole replied quietly, "We listen long enough, we'll hear plenty."

"You two lost?" a booming voice questioned as two hands gripped the whitelighter and former demons shoulders.

"Rake?" Cole questioned slowly.

"Belthazor?" Rake replied, confusion clouding his eyes then he smirked, "Sorry, man, thought you were a warlock." He explained then turned to walk away.

Leo and Cole watched with bated breath as the large demon paused and turned back to them slowly.

"Didn't I hear you were dead?" Rake quizzed looking at them carefully.

"Yeah." Cole replied walking towards him, "And unfortunately I have to stay that way." He added before sticking an atheme in the demons stomach, vanquishing him quickly.

"He seemed like a friend." Leo commented searchingly.

Cole turned back to him, "In my old life he was."

"Feels different doesn't it." Leo said knowingly, "Killing now that you're human."

"Just keep an eye out will you?" Cole avoided the question, throwing his arm out towards the other demons.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Leo?" Piper called for the millionth time as she paced the attic floor, "Leo!"

"Cole is nowhere to be found." Phoebe informed them striding back into the attic with Andy in tow, "I did find _your_ husband though." She addressed her eldest sister and smiled at Andy.

"Leo still isn't answering." Piper added, arms crossed tensely.

Phoebe shook her head, "I can't believe they'd do this." She muttered darkly.

Andy walked towards his wife, "What's going on?" he asked kissing her cheek, "Hi." He smiled at her.

"Hi." Prue smiled back then bit her lip, "Cole and Leo are in big trouble." She whispered as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Do what exactly?" Paige asked looking between Piper and Phoebe.

"The only reason Leo wouldn't hear us calling is if he went _underground_ with Cole." Piper answered, sounding furious.

Prue turned her head slightly, "See? Biiiig trouble." She whispered and Andy chuckled silently.

Paige's eyes widened, "I'd rather do battle with warlocks than do battle with the two of you." She mused.

"Call for the ring." Phoebe ordered.

"Shouldn't we wait for Leo in case we get hurt?" Paige reasoned carefully.

"Just call for the ring." Phoebe repeated and Paige sighed, standing up.

Prue watched as Piper picked up her potion and Phoebe stood up straight, "Uh-oh." She muttered pulling away from Andy, "Stay back." She ordered and he nodded.

"RING!" Paige called loudly, eyes focused on the ring she had drawn on the warlock but nothing happened.

Melody stepped forwards, "Breathe and focus." She directed closing her eyes.

Paige took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

"That ring packs a serious punch." A dark skinned warlock smirked.

"What power did you get?" Devlin demanded tersely and the other formed an energy ball just as the rind disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

* * *

Paige opened her eyes as the ring appeared on the table, "It worked!" she cried happily.

"Let all the muses out." Phoebe instructed and Paige nodded.

Andy leaned into Prue, "Does that mean..."

"Warlock's coming." Prue finished for him, "And he's gonna be pissed."

* * *

"Where did you're ring go?" the warlock startled.

"The Charmed Ones!" Devlin fumed, hands clenching into fists, "Well, let's go get it back."

"No way!" the other cried, "They just vanquished the last sucker you sent in."

"He didn't have your newly acquired power." Devlin pointed out, "You wanna live in the shadow of demons your whole life?" he asked hand on his fellow warlock's shoulder.

The other shook his arm off roughly, "Forget it, Devlin, it's suicide."

"They're expecting me but not the two of us." Devlin reasoned, "We can take 'em, come on! We'll share their powers and together we'll rule the underworld." He lied, "We're gonna have so much fun."

The other nodded and blinked out, Devlin following with a smirk.

* * *

The four sisters' paired off and hid themselves behind various piece of furniture as they lay in wait for the warlock to arrive, Piper and Paige together, Phoebe with Melody and Prue with Andy.

The dark-skinned fool blinked in and reached for the ring.

The four sisters' jumped up and threw their potions blinding him then began to chant.

"_Evil is a faithful foe but good does battle best._

_We witches will, with these words waste the warlocks evil zest."_

When they were done they watched in silence as the warlock went up in flames. Seconds later Devlin blinked in and snatched up the ring.

"Wha, wha-what, what just happened?" Piper demanded as they all looked around in shock.

Devlin blinked in again and held the ring out to Melody.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe cried as she attempted to shield her but it was no use, Melody screamed as she was sucked into the ring.

"Piper blow him up!" Phoebe yelled and Piper raised her hands.

"NO!" Paige exclaimed grabbing her hands, "You'll blow up Melody too."

Prue went for him but Andy grabbed her by the waist and yanked her back, knowing it was too dangerous to risk it without Leo present to heal.

Prue glared at him but sighed, knowing that he was right.

Devlin smirked as he blinked out triumphant.

**~PO4~**

The four sisters' sat around the small table in the attic: Paige with her head on the table, Piper with her arms folded, Phoebe's chin resting on her hand and Prue with her head in her hands.

Andy watched them in silence as he paced back and forth. He turned to his right as Leo and Cole orbed in then strode towards them, "We've got a serious problem."

Cole approached Phoebe slowly, "I, I, I know you're mad but before you say anything, we found out that the faction leader is a warlock named Devlin." He relayed their stolen information.

"Huh." Phoebe replied, "He looked more like a Joe to me."

"Uh-huh." Piper agreed tensely.

Cole turned to Leo who was looking at Andy in confusion, "Very big problem." Andy corrected his earlier statement.

"Where's Melody?" Leo asked, hands on hips.

"Oh, she's gone." Piper replied sweetly although her eyes glaring daggers at her husband.

Leo walked towards them, "Gone as in she left?"

Prue lifted her head, "Gone as in, she got sucked into a big red ring by a warlock named—what was it?" she asked looking to her sisters'.

"Devlin." Paige informed her, head still on the table.

Prue nodded sharply, "Riiight, Devlin."

The three men shared concerned looks as Leo stopped by his wife's side, "Okay, so what exactly are you doing now?"

"Basking in the brilliance of our failure." Phoebe answered this time, voice dull and uninterested and her three sisters mumbled their agreements.

Leo and Cole looked to Andy who shook his head, leaning on Prue's chair.

"What happened?" Cole asked looking at all of them.

"Oh, well, I called for the ring, it came to me and uh...we set the muses free." Paige explained lifting her head and slumping in her chair.

"Which was useless." Piper continued, "Because Devlin came and took it right back so he could capture them all again."

"And he took our own Muse." Prue added, head back in her hands.

"And he's gonna use _her_ inspiration to kill us." Phoebe concluded miserably, "Ah, the irony."

"Okay." Leo said loudly, "I understand that you guys have been on an inspiration binge and that you are wiped out, but _now_ is not the time to give up."

Prue lifted her head, "Really?" she asked sounding unimpressed, "Is that the best you got?"

"He's right." Cole joined in, "Devlin will be back soon and stronger than before."

"We have no inspiration to fight him." Paige interrupted grimly.

"But you don't need it!" Leo cried in frustration, "Alright, Melody just inspired your own passion, creativity and talent. What you have to do now is find another way to tap into it."

"I say we head for the hills." Piper said instead.

"Great idea." Cole nodded, "Rhymes with kills."

Phoebe dropped her hand with a 'thud' and turned on him, "You think that's funny?" she demanded furious, "If you'd done what I asked and stayed here, you might have been able to help."

"How?" Cole asked in disbelief, "The minute Devlin arrived, you would have sent me to my room."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Cole, I wasn't just being a nagging girlfriend. I actually had good _reasons_ for asking you not to go."

"Which were what exactly?" Cole demanded tightly.

Phoebe jumped out of her seat, "I don't know, to try to keep you alive?" she snapped.

"Why, because I'm not capable of defending myself?" Cole shot back, "If that's the way you think, no wonder you don't wanna marry me!"

Phoebe shook her head, "I can't believe that's what you think. Is that really what you think?"

"What am I supposed to think?" Cole snapped.

"You're supposed to _know_ that I love you and that I—"

"And that what?" Cole cut in, "I have a hard time believing that _any_ woman who is truly in love would really turn down a marriage proposal!"

"Uh, well, that's how _little_ you know about women." Phoebe concluded, "Cole, there's still _so_ much we don't know about each other. I mean, we don't know the new rules, we don't know what it means for you to be human and I don't know—"

"That you truly love me." Cole finished for her.

Phoebe held her hands to her chest, "No Cole. That's the one thing that I do know. Why do you think I'm so terrified of losing you?" she demanded throwing her hands in the air, "I've seen what losing the love of your life can do to a person, having to live without them, it, it nearly killed my sister." Phoebe told him throwing out her hand in the general direction of the oldest Halliwell, "It destroyed Prue and I never wanna feel that sort of immense pain."

Andy closed his eyes briefly then pulled Prue out of her chair, sitting in it himself and pulling her down on his lap.

Phoebe gazed up at Cole, "I do love you Cole, truly and completely."

Cole shook his head, "Then, then what is the problem?"

Phoebe sighed shrugging her shoulders helplessly, "I don't know how to be a wife." She admitted quietly.

Cole stared at her in silence before yanking her towards him and slamming his lips against hers.

"But I can't live without you in my life." She whispered when his lips left hers then kissed him again.

"Did she rhyme?" Paige questioned, "I think she just rhymed."

Piper nodded, "Mm-hm."

"This is what I'm talking about." Leo spoke, looking between his wife and her two sisters', "Phoebe's passion for Cole is a natural way to access inspiration."

Phoebe kissed Cole once more then approached her sisters', hands on the table, "Okay, you guys, we have a warlock to catch." She announced looking between them, "And I know we're beaten, and I know we're tired but that does not mean we can just lay down and play dead."

"I don't think were gonna have to play." Piper commented resting her chin in her hand and Phoebe sighed.

"Of course we're not." Prue spoke up, her eyes locked onto her husband's and Phoebe, Cole and Leo turned to her while Piper and Paige continued to sulk. "Cause he's not gonna get us." Prue continued then reluctantly tore her eyes from Andy's and stood to her feet, "Phoebe's right." She looked to her little sister who was smiling in relief, "We need to stop feeling sorry for ourselves because we screwed up and fight back." She said seriously, "It's what we were born to do." Prue reminded them turning to Andy who was standing by her side, "We're better than this, we're better than _him _and we're gonna win." She smirked glancing at Phoebe who chuckled quietly.

Piper frowned, "What just happened to you?" she asked curiously and annoyed that Prue was on their side too.

Prue looked around her then back to Piper, "I remembered what I'm fighting for." She said simply.

Phoebe smiled, "Piper, Leo said we could tap into our own inspiration and I'm feeling it." She agreed eyes wide, "And clearly Prue is too, now you have to do whatever you have to do to feel it too." She encouraged firmly.

"I don't know, I kinda agree with running for the hills." Paige shrugged looking at Phoebe and Prue.

"You can't run." Cole shook his head, "Not while Devlin still has that ring."

Prue narrowed her eyes at Paige, "You know, this isn't just about saving our own lives, or even Melody's." She informed them walking around the table to stand beside Phoebe, "It's about good versus evil and wrong versus right, and our job as witches to fight for the greater good."

"Here, here." Phoebe enthused with a grin.

Piper sat up straight, "Dr. Seuss, is that you?" she teased and Prue rolled her eyes.

"What if we didn't wait for Devlin to come to us?" Paige asked slowly, rising to her feet and Piper sighed heavily knowing she was completely outnumbered now. "What if we went to him?" Paige concluded.

Phoebe ginned, "See, now that's the spirit." She cheered, "We're gonna need a new spell." Phoebe told herself with a nod.

"Piper, we're gonna need some more of your potion." Prue told her pointedly.

"Urgh! I have no idea what I put in it." Piper moaned.

"Alright well, Cole and I were there." Leo pointed out, "Maybe we can help."

"Leo please! There were like, fifteen thousand herbs on that counter." Piper shot him down harshly.

"Okay so just start cooking and let that inspire you." Phoebe suggested.

Piper threw up her hands, "Great! Now _you're _Martha Stewart." She cracked un-amused.

Prue threw her head back, "Urgh! Piper!" she snapped crouching down in front of her sister, "Phoebe suggested that because she knows how much you _love_ to cook, we all do." Prue explained, "It's your passion which means it could spark some of that natural inspiration Leo was talkin' about. Like Phoebe's passion for Cole and my passion for this family and Paige's for doing the right thing, for her destiny."

Piper sighed shaking her head and shrugged.

Prue glared, her patience wearing thin. She reached out and raised Piper's head by her chin, "Then what about your passion for a family of your own one day huh?" she asked and Piper's eyes snapped to hers, "Yeah, think about _that_. Be inspired by _that_ but do it quickly Piper, because I guarantee you that Devlin is not sittin' on his ass waiting for inspiration to strike."

Prue watched Piper carefully, seeing her eyes light up again and smiled.

**~PO4~**

"We have proven with the loss of our fallen comrades that we can't take on the witches as individuals." Devlin explained as he stood encircled by the warlock in his faction, all listening intently. "But there is power in numbers, my friends and our plan is inspired." He smirked, "Now are you with me?" Devlin asked and watched as the surrounding warlocks all nodded their heads 'yes'

Devlin nodded then aimed his ring at them one by one and a red beam shot out and engulfed them: inspiring each and every one with the power of a muse. "It is time." He announces eagerly. "Prepare yourselves and don't be late." He ordered and they all blinked out.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"This doesn't feel right." Cole shared his opinion as he, Leo and Andy watched the sisters' closely.

"Well, if anyone has a better idea, we're open to it." Paige replied as she and Piper sat on the floor around the coffee table and Prue and Phoebe were perched on the couch.

"You could try calling for it again." Andy offered but the sisters' shook their heads.

"No. That won't work." Prue told him certainly.

"Yeah, he's probably figured out a way to protect the ring by now." Phoebe elaborated.

"Alright, let me just...think for a minute." Cole asked with a frown.

"We don't have a minute." Piper countered, "We need the ring back _now_."

"She's right." Leo agreed, "With all the muses afraid to come out of hiding, the world is going uninspired. Which is okay except..."

"Evil is inspired." Paige finished and he nodded.

"And we can't have that." Prue chimed in.

"Right." Leo agreed dully, "It could throw off the whole balance, giving evil the upper hand."

"And we can't have _that_ either." Prue chimed in again.

Cole sighed, "I get that, but they've never been to the underworld without me to protect them." he pointed out turning to Leo.

"We have a potion, we have the vanquishing spell, we have the power of four and we have the element of surprise." Piper listed off all of the things that they _did_ have.

"Exactly." Prue agreed, "And, you know Cole, we went two years without _you_ there to 'protect us' and we did just fine."

Phoebe slapped her arm, "Hey. He's concerned for us." She reprimanded and Prue rolled her eyes, "And we weren't always _fine_." She added sadly, "Even _with_ him around."

Prue met Piper eyes and sighed, rubbing Phoebe's back comfortingly.

"But you don't have any idea where Melody actually _is_." Cole brought the topic at hand back to the forefront.

"She's _in_ the ring." Paige rolled her eyes at him.

"Which is on the finger of a warlock who could be anywhere, doing anything, with any number of demonic powers." Cole pointed out eyebrows raised, "I'm telling you it doesn't feel right."

Phoebe smiled at his concern, "I know." She told him gently rising to her feet and walking to him.

"Then don't go." He pleaded and she sighed.

"Baby, every time you went to the underworld, every time you shimmered out of here and I had to wonder if I'd ever see you again...it didn't feel right." She sympathised with him, "But you had to go, didn't you?" she asked and he sighed.

Phoebe smiled and kissed him before she went to stand next to her sisters', Prue now standing in between Piper and Paige.

"Be careful." Leo pleaded and Piper nodded blowing him a kiss.

"Prue wait." Andy said striding forwards and Prue tuned to him.

"What?" she asked and was answered with his lips on hers, kissing her slowly.

"Come back to me." He whispered so only she could hear, Cole's fear making his own ten times worse.

Prue smiled, "I love you." She told him instead, kissing him again then turning her back.

"_Being of creativity."_ Phoebe and Paige chanted together, _"We call ourselves now to thee."_

"_Your light now darkened in a ring." _Prue and Piper continued.

"_Shall feel the power of four we bring."_ They finished together then disappeared in a swirl of white lights leaving the men to wonder if they were coming back.

**~PO4~**

**P4 Nightclub  
**

The four sisters' reappeared in the same white lights, standing on the stairs of P4.

"Oh no!" Phoebe whined as they descended the steps, "Did we get sent back in time again?" she asked panicking.

"No, Phoebe, we're at P4." Piper corrected then faltered, "I think."

"Oh my god! 40's Night looks amazing." Paige gushed looking around, eyes wide.

Prue nodded with pout, "Why did warlocks have to suck inspiration from the world tonight?" she whined, stomping her foot petulantly then smirked, "Andy looks amazing in uniform."

Phoebe and Paige burst out laughing while Piper rolled her eyes but her smirk betrayed her, "Okay sisters', focus please. We cast a spell to find our muse and it landed us not in the underworld, but in my club."

"So then the spell didn't work?" Paige asked, "Ow!" she yelped glaring at Prue who had slapped her thigh.

"Bite your tongue girl." Prue reprimanded and Piper chuckled.

"The spell definitely worked, Paige." Phoebe said with a smile.

Paige stuck out her tongue at Prue the asked, "So Melody's here then?"

"And so is Devlin." Piper spat looking around. "And probably his entire faction."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"I don't know how you do it." Cole muttered as he paced back and forth, "How do you sit by and do nothing, while your wife's life is in danger?" he asked both Leo and Andy who were seated in the conservatory.

"Cole..." Leo spoke up, staring at the floor, "I get that this is hard for you but I need you to do me a favour and shut up." He snapped and Cole froze.

"Excuse me?" he muttered looking to Andy for back up.

Andy shook his head, "I'm with Leo, Cole, your pacing is drivin' me crazy. We don't exactly _like_ doing this but we don't have a choice so sit down and shut up."

Cole's eyebrows rose and he looked between them both, "Excuse me?" he repeated stunned.

"I need to concentrate." Leo explained tersely.

"On the floorboards?" Cole quipped and Andy rolled his eyes.

"No." Leo replied righting to stay calm, "I am listening for a call from the girls." He explained slowly, "So I can be there in case they need me!"

Cole nodded once then began pacing again. "It's a trap." He said suddenly.

"What?" Leo and Andy asked together.

"I knew this didn't feel right." Cole murmured to himself, "Why didn't the warlocks attack again after they got the muse?" he quizzed.

Leo looked at him slowly, "Evil isn't exactly known for its patience." He agreed.

"It's because they already failed twice." Cole continued taking a seat across from them both.

"Power in numbers." Andy muttered, joining the conversation, "He's been recruiting."

Cole nodded, "Not too many warlocks are stupid or brave enough to attack right here in the manor but plenty can be convinced to lay in ambush."

"Hang on." Leo interrupted, tilting his head slightly, "That's strange. The girls aren't underground." He informed the other two, "They're at P4."

"They can't use their powers in public." Cole jumped to his feet.

Leo shook his head, "I promised—"

"You only promised not to orb me underground." Cole reminded him.

Andy rose too and stood beside Cole, "Come on Leo." He looked the other man in the eyes and Leo relented.

**~PO4~**

**P4 Nightclub  
**

Paige sighed loudly, "Okay." She cried stopping in her tracks, "Looking for them this way is not gonna work." referring to them walking around the club, eyeing every occupant.

"Oh, Piper!" Bev called from the bar, grabbing Piper's arm as she passed.

"AH!" Piper screamed throwing a potion at Bev's feet, causing a blinding flash of light.

"Oooh, love the fireworks!" Bev complimented squinting her eyes as they readjusted from the sudden flash.

Piper's eyes narrowed, "Fireworks." She repeated pointing one finger at Bev then turning to her sisters', "Yes, fireworks." She repeated and they shot her questioning looks.

"I just wanted to tell you..." Bev spoke up stealing Piper's attention again, "...I think the club looks great!" she smiled.

"Bev." Piper smiled, placing one hand on the woman's arm to silence her, "You're a genius." She announced with a nod then turned her back muttering, "Genius."

"How exactly is _she_ a genius." Phoebe asked seriously as Piper pushed them in the opposite direction.

Piper smirked, "The strobe lights." She stated and the other three frowned, "They'll work like the potion, but on a grand scale." She explained and realisation struck.

"Oh! It'll keep the warlocks from blinking." Prue clocked on nodding slowly.

"Yes!" Piper exclaimed pointing at her, "I'll freeze all the innocents, anyone you see still moving, feel free to vanquish them." She concluded glancing around.

Prue grinned, throwing one arm around her younger sister, "Screw Bev, Pipe, you're the genius."

Piper beamed, "Why thank you." She replied smartly moving towards the bar and leaning over, "All right, here goes nothing." She muttered then flicked the switch plunging the club into darkness then flicking the other and flashing lights filled the place instead.

Piper nodded then went back to her sisters' and froze the innocents in the room leaving only the moaning warlocks mobile.

The four sisters scanned the room and Piper threw up her hands, vanquishing the first one she saw.

The next released an energy ball in their direction.

"Energy ball!" Paige called loudly, holding out one hand and throwing it back at the warlock, vanquishing her.

"HELP ME!" Melody screamed suddenly, "PHOEBE!" she cried as one of the warlocks pulled her forcibly in the other direction.

Paige's eyes widened, "Melody!" she exclaimed moving forwards.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Piper cried trying to grab her younger sister but the warlock rounded on Paige firing a bolt of energy at her.

It struck an unsuspecting Paige on the shoulder spinning her around until she bounced off of the bar and hit the floor.

"Paige." Prue gasped as she and Piper rushed towards her.

"You stay here, I'll go get Melody." Phoebe instructed running towards the warlock.

"PHOEBE!" Melody pleaded and Phoebe levitated up and struck the warlock on the jaw, releasing Melody from his hold.

Piper threw up her hands and blew him up as Prue pulled Paige to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked Melody when she reached her and the muse nodded, "Okay, come on." Phoebe instructed, pulling her towards her sisters.

Prue passed Paige to Piper and flipped on the house lights, "Okay, so who here doesn't want to _die_?" she asked looking around the room and one by one the remaining warlocks blinked out.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Piper said as she guided Paige towards the backdoor to the alley behind the club.

"We still don't have the ring." Paige reminded them with a wince as Piper eased her down onto a stack of crates.

"That's okay, we have Melody." Piper replied, "We'll get the ring next." She assured her wounded sister.

"Piper, aren't you forgetting something?" Phoebe asked pointing through the door to the soundless club.

"Oh!" Piper pointed towards the club, "There still frozen aren't they." She asked rhetorically walking back inside.

"How you doin' honey?" Phoebe asked Paige lovingly as she brushed some hair from her sister's face.

Paige shrugged then winced at the pain the movement caused her shoulder, "Been better." She muttered and Phoebe sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around Paige protectively.

Prue had her eyes trained on Melody, regarding her critically, eyes narrowing, "How did you get out of the ring?" she asked suddenly and Melody turned to her, eyes wide.

"Pardon?" Melody smiled sweetly.

Prue approached her slowly as Phoebe and Paige watched, "How did you get out of the ring?" Prue repeated slowly looking the muse up and down.

Melody chuckled nervously then her face darkened, "Stupid witch." She growled pressing her palm to Prue's face firmly, slowly burning her like Devlin had the congressman.

Prue's body shook and Phoebe jumped up, fully intending to attack when Andy appeared through the door, striking the imposter on the jaw and releasing Prue.

"Are you okay?" he asked his wife who had stumbled back into his arms.

"Oh!" Phoebe cried and threw her potion at the warlock's feet, blinding her.

Cole then jumped forwards, holding her down as he wrestled the ring from her finger.

Melody morphed back into Devlin who then proceed to throw Cole across the alley and into a stone wall.

Piper came running back into the alley at that moment, coming to a stop in front of Prue and Phoebe.

"Blow him up. Blow him up." Phoebe ordered panicked and Piper threw up her hands striking his shoulder which instantly healed.

"Uh-oh." Piper muttered stumbling back slightly.

Devlin smirked, "I'm too strong for you, witch." He spat smirking wider.

"Good thing I brought reinforcements." Piper muttered her own smirk forming slowly and Devlin faltered.

"_Evil is a faithful foe but good does battle best._

_We witches will, with these words waste the warlocks evil zest."_

The four sisters' chanted in perfect unison watching as Devlin began to burn and exploded with an echoing cry of pain.

The sisters' sighed in relief, Leo moving to heal Paige's wound while Phoebe ran to Cole, hauling him to his feet.

"Thank you for coming." She breathed wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you for having me." Cole sighed holding her close.

"And thank _you_, handsome." Prue grinned leaning into her husband who smiled, kissing her quickly.

"You're very welcome, beautiful." He replied and Prue chuckled kissing him again, slowly.

Piper and Phoebe grinned as Cole handed Paige the ring.

Paige smiled opening the latch and releasing the many muses trapped within, Melody the only one visible to their eyes.

She smiled at them gratefully, "Now, _that_ was inspired."

"Here." Paige held out the ring, "I think you need to get this back to the good guys."

Melody took it from her with a nod, "I think it's time I should be going." She smiled at them.

"Don't be a stranger." Phoebe said sadly hugging Melody tightly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Melody replied, hugging her back, "Bye." She said quietly hugging Piper and Paige together.

"Bye." They replied in unison.

"Goodbye, Melody." Prue said with a smile as she hugged the woman in blue.

"Goodbye, Prue." Melody smiled back as she released her, "And thank you for knowing the difference." She winked referring to Devlin impersonating her.

Prue laughed lightly, "It's my job." She shrugged, "Take care okay?" and Melody nodded.

"Okay, should we go back into the party?" Phoebe asked glancing around.

"Yes!" Prue nodded eagerly, turning to her husband with a devious smile, "I do love a man in uniform." She said suggestively with a wink.

"Actually, I think I'm inspired to spend an evening at home." Paige informed them with a smile.

"Um...aren't you guys forgetting something?" Leo asked pointing to Melody.

The four sisters turned to her, "Oh." Piper and Prue muttered.

"Ooops." Phoebe giggled, "Let see um..._Being of creativity."_ Phoebe started them off.

"_Hide yourself now from me." _Paige continued.

Piper smiled, _"Your light that shines upon our face."_

"_From our vision, now erase." _Prue concluded with a nod and Melody disappeared slowly smiling.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Phoebe turned when she heard a knock at her bedroom door, "Come in!" she called pulling away from a uniform clad Cole.

Prue pushed the door open slowly and peaked her head in, "Hi." She gave her a small smile, "Just wondering if you're both ready to go?" she asked, entering completely.

Phoebe looked to Cole who nodded, "We sure are." He smiled.

Prue smiled back, her eyes glancing over them both: Phoebe dressed in a beautiful white ruffled dress, with a spit from mid-thigh on the left side and the traditional shoulder pads. "You look beautiful Pheebs."

Phoebe beamed and twirled, "Thank you." She looked her oldest sister up and down: Prue was dressed in a beautiful red off-the-shoulders dress, ruffles bunched slightly on her right hip, the split on the right slightly higher than Phoebe's. "You look hot." Phoebe informed her sister and Prue laughed, "Red hot." She smirked and winked.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Phoebe stop." She ordered shaking her head.

"Twirl." Phoebe instructed and Prue's eyebrows shot up, "Twirl." She repeated indicating with her finger.

Prue shook her head but did it anyway.

"Yay!" Phoebe cheered clapping her hands.

"You're a strange girl Phoebe Halliwell." Prue muttered flatly then she looked Cole up and down.

"What?" He questioned shifting nervously under her stare.

Prue shrugged, "Nothing. You just...you look uh...good." she forced out trying to make an effort for Phoebe's sake, "You look good, in that I mean." Prue added quickly, nodding at the uniform.

Cole smirked, "Thank you ma'am."

Phoebe chuckled and smacked his chest, "What's goin' on sis?" she asked, eyes wide and smiling.

Prue looked at her, remembering times when they were younger and how much Phoebe had relied on her, clung to her and suddenly Piper and Leo's words made sense, "I was wondering if we could talk?" she asked keeping her voice level.

Phoebe's smile turned to a frown but she nodded, "Sure."

Prue smiled turning to Cole, "Andy's downstairs waiting." She stated, "Maybe you could go keep him company?" she suggested giving him a pointed stare, eyebrows raised.

Cole nodded once, kissed Phoebe's head and walked swiftly from the room, clicking the door closed behind him.

Phoebe eyed her older sister curiously as Prue perched herself on the bed, gesturing for Phoebe to join her.

"Alright Prue." Phoebe said slowly, "What's wrong? You're being all weird." She crinkled her nose in concern.

"How are you holding up baby?" Prue asked tenderly and Phoebe's brown eyes filled with confusion, "We've all been through a lot these past few months." Prue elaborated, "You know, discovering Paige, Andy coming back from the dead, Cole becoming completely human." She listed the many life-changing events that had occurred recently, "And, you know, the whole thing with uh..." she looked Phoebe in the eyes, "With Shax."

Phoebe's eyes widened in fright at the name and she looked away, "I'm doing okay." She told her sincerely, "I mean Andy coming back is great!" she gushed and Prue smiled, "You've never been happier and I love seeing you happy." Phoebe grinned glancing pointedly at the rings on her eldest sisters' ring finger. "I'm dealing with Cole's situation." She said slowly, "You know how it is, you must feel the same about Andy."

Prue nodded knowingly, "So you're terrified." She stated bluntly and Phoebe startled by the extreme honesty nodded anyway.

"Yeah." She chuckled, "But it's a good terrified—well, no it's _different_. " she corrected herself on second thought, "I mean before, when he was still part demon he was the target and that was a whole different kind of worry but _now_..." Phoebe shrugged her shoulder, "Now he's merely in the line of fire, which is different, almost a relief?" she questioned her own feelings not fully understanding them herself.

Prue took her hand, "That makes sense." She nodded encouragingly.

Phoebe's eyes widened in disbelief and her eyebrows hit her hairline, "Really?" Prue shot her a look and she shrugged.

"What about Paige?" Prue asked gently.

Phoebe regarded her carefully, "What _is_ this Prue?"

Prue's eyes hardened momentarily, "We're talking Phoebe." She answered sharply and Phoebe dropped it.

"Oh-kay uh...it's cool." Phoebe said with a huge smile, "I actually love being a big sister—don't get me wrong it's weird and hard—"

"You're tellin' me?" Prue cut in with a humerous laugh, "I grew up with two younger sisters'. It's definitely no walk in the park." She teased.

Phoebe gasped and smacked her arm, "Hey! Mean." She stuck out her tongue glaring good-naturedly, "_Anyway_ as I was saying it's strange and I'm still figuring it all out but...I'm enjoying it." She nodded, "Paige is great."

Prue nodded, "Yes she is." She agreed going back to watching Phoebe closely, "What about...what happened with Shax?" she asked carefully, "You still doin' okay with that?"

Phoebe turned her head slightly, biting her lip as she felt Prue's eyes boring into her, like she was reading her soul or something.

Phoebe's eyes burned as she remembered that day, it was still fuzzy for her two older sisters' and probably always would be but Phoebe remembered every single detail and she hated it.

"Phoebe?" Prue called her name as one hand squeezed Phoebe's and the other travelled up to her sister's face to wipe away a falling tear.

Phoebe bit down harder as she felt Prue's hand on her cheek and before she could stop herself, Phoebe spun around and threw her arms around Prue's shoulders, burying her face in her sister's neck.

Prue was expecting some sort of reaction so she wasn't all too surprised when Phoebe threw herself at her, "Talk to me baby girl." She ordered gently, rubbing Phoebe's back.

Phoebe drew in a shuddering breath and spoke quietly, saying the only thing she could that would possibly summarise all that she was feeling, "I, I love you." She whispered holding Prue closer, "So much."

Prue's eyes slipped closed and she smiled painfully, "I love you too sweetie."

Phoebe nodded and pulled back, looking Prue dead in the eyes and holding either side of her face, "Thank you for coming back to me." She spoke firmly and clearly, her voice unwavering and sincere.

Prue smiled, placing her hands over Phoebe's, "You're very welcome." she replied before pulling Phoebe back into her arms, where she stayed for several minutes before they both relinquished their hold.

Prue cleared her throat and carefully swiped at her eyes, careful not to smudge her make-up, "Now let's go huh?"

Phoebe sniffled and nodded, kissing Prue on the cheek, "Weally, weally love you."

**~PO4~**

Phoebe ran to Cole as soon as she descended the stairs and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Wow!" Cole laughed, "What's this for?" he asked looking his girlfriend over closely.

Phoebe smiled cupping his cheek with one hand, "I just love you." She said simply with a shrug then turned to Andy and hugged him, "You too." She smiled into his shoulder, "I missed ya."

Andy smiled, a little confused, but grateful to hear it, "I love you too Pheebs." He replied and Phoebe grinned at her nickname, "And I missed you."

Prue watched Phoebe's form disappear down the stairs, make-up flawless, not a hair out of place and smiled. They both needed that and Phoebe new that for as long as Prue's death affected her, not matter how short it had lasted, Prue was there for her if she needed to talk.

Prue headed towards the stairs also but changed direction mid-step, heading towards the attic instead. Prue peered into the room silently and watched Paige as she worked swaying to the music in her head, her tongue stuck out slightly in concentration and Prue covered her mouth to muffle her giggle at the sight. She watched Paige silently for a few more seconds before she turned and descended the stairs. She watched Phoebe standing by the door laughing and joking with Andy, Cole pressed up against her, arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

Prue smiled etching silently towards the kitchen and peering in to see Piper and Leo flirting and kissing occasionally while feeding one another whatever heaven Piper had concocted in the ancient stove. Prue's heart swelled seeing how happy Piper was, her little sister deserved all the happiness she could get and Leo was the perfect person to share it with her.

Prue jumped as Andy spun her around and kissed her deeply, "The love birds are gettin' impatient." He informed her jerking his head in the direction of Phoebe and Cole.

Prue rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "Alright, alright I can take a hint." She smirked slipping her hand into his and entwining their fingers, "Let's go."

**~PO4~**

**P4 Nightclub  
**

Andy led Prue onto the dance floor of the deserted Nightclub, soft music playing loudly and pulled her to him.

Prue smiled snaking her arms around his neck as he swayed them from side to side. She glanced to the side, her eyes catching Cole pulling Phoebe towards him and sighed happily: all of her sisters' were happy and she was delirious.

Prue turned back to Andy, his dark blue orbs meeting her light ones. He kissed her slowly then rested his forehead against hers as they danced.

Phoebe placed one hand on Cole's shoulder, her other tightly entwined with his as they swayed gently. Looking up into his eyes Phoebe couldn't remember a time where she'd been happier than she was right now.

Glancing to her right Phoebe's eyes landed on her sister and brother-in-law, heads together and eyes closed, completely lost in their own world.

Phoebe smiled widely: life was good, everyone around her was happy and she was insanely in love. She felt Cole press his lips to her forehead and sighed contentedly, laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

* * *

_'Awwww! :) That was kinda mushy lol but I like it XD The question is...did you? :S Please let me know by clicking on that new and improved review button thing and send me your thoughts :)_

_Rachel xo_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A Paige From The Past  
**_

_'Hey guys! XD Another chapter YAY! LOL I really hope ya'll like it, so please let me know if you do :) It's much appreciated._  
_Now, two of you lovely readers have questioned the circumstances involving Andy's re-integration into life. So as I said in the episode, the Elders brought him back and sent him down to Prue. I assumed you would all understand that the Elders wiped his death from the minds of the people who knew him, including his parents and of course, excluding the ones who knew of magic's existence. I also assumed, when no-one questioned this that you all had, in fact, understood this because I thought it was obvious. Unfortunately not all of you did and for that I apologize. I hope this clears things up for you all :)_

* * *

**San Francisco Police Department  
**

Cole sat on the hard wooden bench in the precinct, squished in between a stinking drunk and a dirty squatter. Cole looked up and sighed in relied whe he saw Andy and Darryl approach.

"Is this the way you treat _every_ driver with a buster headlight?" Cole asked agitated.

"No." Darryl replied leaning down, "Just the ones without ID." He said pointedly.

"You're lucky we're not gonna cite you, Cole." Andy cut in and they both turned to him, "But, c'mon man, no more driving without a license."

Cole looked down and nodded, "Am I free to go?" he asked and they nodded, "Finally!" he cried jumping to his feet.

Darryl froze, "_Finally?" _he questioned incredulously.

Cole held up his hands, "I mean, thanks." He smiled falsely.

"_Finally_." Darryl said again, "You think I need this?" he asked continuing without a reply, "You see this assignment board?" he pointed to the wall behind him, "It's full of _cases,_ open _cases_ that we should be working on but instead we're cleaning up after _your_ mess!"

"Hey, I don't like it either." Cole defended himself.

"It's bad enough I have to clean up after the sisters' messes—" Darryl turned to his partner, "—_your_ wife—"

"Hey now—" Andy stepped forwards taking offense but Cole cut him off.

"I'm just trying to fit in as a human, but I got no ID, no job—" He ranted as Andy looked between the two.

"Does anyone ever say, 'Thank you, Darryl?"

"I can't even go into a grocery store without getting arrested and it just sucks!"

"It just sucks!" the both exclaimed together.

Andy watched the two men staring at one another with an amused smirk and raised eyebrows, "Are you two done?"

Darryl and Cole looked at him and nodded.

Andy smiled, "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Darryl replied slowly.

"Me too." Cole agreed with a nod.

"Good, now can you both stop whining like a pair of girls?" he asked smirking and at that moment a panicked looking Piper came rushing into the precinct with a bored looking Paige.

"Oh my god, Cole!" She cried walking quickly up to him and Cole smiled, "How's my car?" she asked concerned.

Cole's smiled dropped and Darryl and Andy chuckled. "It's fine." Cole assured her deadpanned.

Piper glared, "_That _was the first and the last time you borrow my car." She informed him heatedly, "Got it? Good. Let's go." She ordered beckoning behind her. "Thank you Darryl." She smiled at their friend then turned to her brother-and-law, "See you at home, Andy." She said with a kiss to his cheek before she and Paige stomped out, Cole following dejectedly from behind.

**~PO4~**

"Being human was supposed to make my life e_asier." _Cole whined as they walked towards the car, "Instead it's getting worse by the minute."

Piper nodded, "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"I swear, Phoebe was closer to marrying me when I was still a demon." Cole muttered bitterly.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Well, to be honest Cole, getting busted by the cops isn't the best way to win her over."

"Oh Piper, gosh!" Paige cut in defensively and Cole looked at her in shock, "I'm sure Cole already feels like a big enough loser." She said smartly smirking over at Cole who rolled his eyes, "I know I would." She added cheekily.

"Oh, thanks a lot." Cole snapped darkly, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Paige shrugged innocently and Piper laughed loudly. The three were startled by the sound of a car honking and tires screeching before a loud crash echoed across the deserted parking lot.

Piper's smile fell, "Oh god." She murmured before the three of them took off at a sprint in the direction of the collision. They ran through a mesh of trees to see an overturned car, alight.

"It's about to explode." Cole announced turning pointedly to Piper, who threw up her hands, freezing the scene and the angry flames.

"Come on." She ordered running towards the burning car, Cole hot on her heels. "It's stuck." Piper stated as she and Cole tried to shimmy the car door open.

Piper glanced around, noting the absence of her youngest sister.

"I got it." Cole assured her pulling the door open.

"PAIGE!" Piper yelled turning around to find Paige staring at the car, "Careful." Piper advised as Cole climbed into the car and pulled the unconscious woman free. "Hurry, before someone sees us."

Cole threw the woman's arm over his shoulder as Piper supported the other side and together they dragged her away from the car to safety just as Piper's freeze wore off and the car exploded.

Piper cried out as the force of the blast jerked her forwards and she lost her grip on the woman causing her to fall forwards.

Cole caught her and eased her down onto the ground.

Paige jumped at the sound, her eyes fixed on the all consuming flames as they engulfed the car.

"What happened to you?" Piper asked keeping the anger from her voice but Paige remained silent, staring at the wreck as if in some kind of trance, mouth agape and eyes wide in fear, "Paige!"

**~Opening Credits~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Cole, _why _are you being so vague?" Phoebe questioned as she ran down the stairs the next morning after Cole, "I only asked you where you were going."

"And I _told_ you." Cole insisted, "I'm going to get a life."

"See, now _that's_ the vague part I'm talkin' about." Phoebe said resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "The last time you left like this..." she sighed tiredly, "...you went out and got a _gun_."

"I'm not getting a _gun_." He assured her pulling on his coat.

"What's wrong with having a gun?" Andy asked with a frown as he and Prue descended the stairs.

Phoebe turned to him and glared before spinning back to face Cole.

Prue rolled her eyes and lightly slapped the back of her husband's head.

"Ah!" Andy hissed jerking forwards.

Prue glared, "Go." She ordered, teeth clenched, "Kitchen. Go. Now."

"Good, that's good." Phoebe sighed relieved that there would be no more guns in the house than necessary, "But please, tell me what's wrong?" she begged, eyes wide.

"It's just—" Cole sighed walking towards her, "I need action."

Phoebe tilted her head, eyes wandering over him suggestively, "I kind of thought we were doing okay in that department."

"Not that kind of action, Phoebe." Cole assured her and she nodded, "I went from all-powerful demon to mere mortal overnight." He explained.

Phoebe shook her head, "You are not mere." She countered firmly, "Baby, you are anything _but_ mere."

"Next to the Charmed Ones, I'm a potted plant." He countered looking at her pointedly and she sighed, looking at him as if he were crazy. "But last night..." he continued, "...pulling that woman out of that car felt so good."

"That's because you're a good man." Phoebe smiled.

Cole's eyebrows rose, "Well, I won't last as one without a reason to get up in the morning."

Phoebe jerked back slightly, her eyes wide in surprise, "You have me." She reminded him quietly, hoping the hurt she was feeling did not show through her voice.

"That's _all_ I have, Phoebe." Cole told her gently, not intending to hurt her with his words. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before looking her in the eyes, "And I'm not even sure I have that." He said sadly then disappeared out the front door.

**~PO4~**

"Am I the world's biggest bitch or what?" Phoebe asked loudly as she entered the kitchen.

Her two sisters' turned to her, glanced at one another then shook their heads. "Nah, too easy." Piper muttered pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Andy glanced at his wife, "Of course you're not Phoebe." He assured her and she smiled weakly at him. Andy then turned to Prue pointedly, "That title's already taken."

Piper gasped in mock horror and Phoebe's eyes popped as they both stared at their older sister who was completely frozen, coffee cup part-way to her mouth, eyes narrowed.

Andy smirked at his wife as he sipped his coffee, eyes sparkling mischievously.

Prue placed the coffee cup down and turned to him, smiling sweetly. She leaned forwards as if to kiss him then slapped the back of his head again, this time harder.

"Ow." Andy muttered as he shook his head and Prue smirked. He then wrapped one arm around her waist and yanked her towards him, "I deserved it." He stated quietly and she nodded, smiling when he kissed her head.

Leo looked at Phoebe, "Why do you think that?" he asked kindly and she sighed.

"Cole vanquished his demon half." Phoebe began, reaching for the coffee pot, "He gave up _everything_ he had ever known for me and I can't muster up a simple 'yes' to marriage." She huffed dumping sugar into her mug with a heavy sigh.

"You're not the marrying type." Leo reminded her, defending Phoebe for Phoebe.

Andy nodded, "You never have been, Phoebe."

"Or so she keeps telling herself." Piper muttered as she continued to stir.

Phoebe froze and looked over at her, "You think I am?" she asked innocently, eyes wide and pleading.

"I think...you're _afraid_." Piper answered slowly and Phoebe frowned looking to Prue who nodded her agreement.

Phoebe shook her head and scoffed, "Of what?" she asked turning to the fridge and retrieving the milk.

"Cole's humanity." Prue stated firmly and Piper nodded.

"He was actually a much _safer_ boyfriend when he was a demon." Piper explained as Phoebe returned with the milk, "Even though he could rip your throat out with his teeth." She added as she scraped the scrambled eggs onto a plate.

Phoebe looked between them both, "You wanna explained that too me?" she asked and both her sisters' turned to Leo.

"On some level, you knew it couldn't last: a demon and a witch." Leo began as he walked towards her, " But now that Cole is a _human_, the safety net's gone, and for the first time in your relationship the future lies in _your_ hands."

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded pouting then shook her head, "Okay. I don't wanna analyze me anymore." She informed slumping her shoulders, "Let's try somebody else." She looked around and noticed the absentee, "How's Paige feeling this morning?" she queried brightly.

"No idea." Piper answered passing a breakfast plate to Andy, "She flew out the door this morning like nothing happened." She explained sounding a little miffed.

"Which means..." Prue interjected, "That we still don't know why she froze up." She concluded with a sigh.

"That is so weird." Phoebe stated sadly.

Leo and Andy traded knowing looks before avoiding all eye contact with anyone, including each other.

"I mean, she can handle _demons_ now but she can't handle a car wreck?" Phoebe continued to rant looking between her two sisters' who could only nod or shrug.

Piper scratched her head, "Yeah, it doesn't make any sense." She sighed tiredly, dropping her hand.

Prue turned to her husband and noticed his unusual behaviour and total lack of eye contact. She glanced at Phoebe who was watching Leo curiously. "Uh..." Prue called trying to snap their attention to her, "What's goin' on here?" she asked pointing between the two of them.

Piper turned to the men quickly and frowned.

Phoebe cleared her throat, "Um...if you put your nose any deeper into that coffee cup, you're gonna need a snorkel." She pointed out smartly and Leo's head snapped up.

"Yeah, and if _you_..." Prue stabbed Andy's arm with her finger, "...stuff anymore food into your mouth, you're gonna choke to death." She stated and Andy froze, fork halfway to his mouth.

"What do you know?" Piper demanded with narrowed eyes.

Leo hesitated, "Paige...told me something in confidence." He admitted.

"Okay." Piper's eyes narrowed more, "But it's kind of a dangerous time for us." She reminded her husband, "If she freezes up again at the wrong moment, are you gonna be sorry you didn't tell us?"

Leo looked between them all then sighed, opening his mouth.

"Don't!" Prue ordered sharply, "Don't say what you're about to say if it's what Paige said to you."

Piper and Phoebe turned to her, "Prue!" Piper whined.

Prue shook her head, "No, Piper. Paige told Leo in confidence and when she froze up, it had _nothing_ to do with magic or demons so it's none of our business." She said firmly.

Phoebe huffed, "Pruuuueeeeee!" she whined loudly kicking the island with her foot.

Prue placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows, turning to Phoebe slowly, "Phoebe Elizabeth Halliwell you are not four years old do not kick the furniture." She reprimanded naturally and Phoebe looked down at her hands.

Prue glanced at Piper, "Would _you_ want Leo to tell us something that _you_ told him in complete confidence?" she asked knowingly and Piper shook her head, "Mmm. What about _you_ miss Phoebe?" again Phoebe shook her head 'no', "Didn't think so." Prue muttered then turned to her husband with a slow smirk, "But _you_ however." She smiled sweetly, "You found out all by yourself didn't you?" she asked and Andy nodded, "Spill."

Andy looked between the sisters' and sighed, "Paige's parents..._died_ in a car wreck." He informed them grimly.

The three sisters' froze. "Oh my god." Phoebe whispered hoarsely.

Piper stood up straight, "When did that happen?"

"When she was in high school." Andy replied pausing in thought, "That'd make it bout...eight years ago."

"And she never really dealt with it." Leo added, figuring he could at last contribute considering the secret was out now anyway.

"Well of course not." Prue agreed, "How _do_ you deal with something like that?" she asked rhetorically, "And at such a young age too, such a confusing time in your life." She shook her head and sighed.

Piper bit her lip, "She was all alone." She said sadly.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "So...maybe we could help her deal with it?" She suggested quietly.

**~PO4~**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

"No, I'm not family." Paige told the person on the other line of the phone, "I'm from Social Services. I was just calling to see how she was after the accident." Paige listened intently as the person down the line spoke. "Thank god." Paige smiled, "Okay uh...I'll just call back and check in on her. Thank you."

Paige sighed as she saw her three sisters' entering the office and heading towards her.

"Hi. Got a minute?" Prue asked gently as they reached her desk.

"No." Paige replied picking up some files, "I'm busy, guys." She informed them slipping out of her cubicle.

"Uh...we just wanna talk. It's kinda important." Phoebe tried again chasing after her as Piper and Prue exchange concerned looks.

"Yeah? So is my work." Paige replied shortly, "Maybe later."

"Paige, it's about what happened last night." Piper tried this time.

"Not right now." Paige insisted firmly.

"Paige, we're your sisters." Phoebe pleaded and Paige snapped.

"I said, not now!" she exclaimed loudly halting their movement as she stormed away.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe sighed, glancing between one another before quietly following Paige.

"Paige." Phoebe said firmly and her sister slammed her file down, "We know about your parents." She said quietly and Paige sighed, her shoulders sagging as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Phoebe." Prue warned under her breath but Phoebe persisted.

"We're worried about you and we want you to know that you're not alone." Phoebe informed her gently, eyes full of love but Paige shook her head.

"And we're here for you." Piper added with a smile that her sister couldn't see.

Paige closed her eyes briefly then turned to them with tears in her eyes, "Fine, but just not here, okay?" she begged her voice breaking slightly at the end, the sound pulling Prue towards her sister against her own will.

"Okay." Prue whispered stopping next to her but not touching.

Paige looked at her, grateful for the closeness and even more grateful that her oldest sisters' silent comfort stopped there, "I'll just tell my boss I have to leave." Paige suggested then looked down, "We'll talk at home." And with that she stomped out of the room, leaving her concerned sisters' behind.

Phoebe turned to Piper, both of their eyes glistening with unshed tears then turned to their big sister who also had tears in her eyes.

Prue smiled at them weakly as she walked back to them, blinking once or twice, the tears disappearing. "She'll be okay." She assured them, tucking hair behind Piper's ear and throwing her other arm around Phoebe.

Phoebe sighed, dropping her head onto Prue's shoulder, "I really hope so." She whispered sadly.

"What if we can't help her?" Piper asked curious.

Prue bit her lip, "Then we find someone who can." She answered simply.

**~PO4~**

**San Francisco Police Department  
**

Cole strode through the doors with a large smile on his face and headed straight for Andy's desk, finding it empty he turned to his partner instead. "Got a minute?" he asked Darryl with a smile.

"Whatever it is, no." Darryl replied firmly turning to the wall behind him, "You see this assignment board?"

Cole nodded, "Well, that's why I'm here. If you've got such a heavy caseload, let me help you."

"Oh, you wanna help?" Darryl asked with a fake smile.

"Yeah." Cole grinned.

Darryl grabbed his arm, "Great." And pulled him towards the exit, "You can help me by following that little exit sign right there."

Cole shook him off and pushed Darryl into a deserted office.

"That's it. You wanna fight?" Darryl snapped, "Because without the ability to throw energy balls, I think I can take you!"

Cole's eyes narrowed, "You know, I like Andy a lot better than you, he's more civil!".

Darryl chuckled, "_Only_ because he's married to Prue and Phoebe's her sister and Prue loves Phoebe, Andy loves Prue and Phoebe loves you so Andy has no choice but to be nice to you if he wants to stay married!" he shot back and Cole glared.

"Look, just relax, alright?" He retorted breathing deeply to calm himself down, "I need to get back in the game." Cole explained sounding desperate.

Darryl relaxed his stance, "What game?"

"The good versus evil game." Cole replied with an obvious tone, "It's all I know."

"Oh, wow." Darryl exclaimed pointing at him, "You wanna be a cop?" he asked incredulous.

Cole turned to him, "I worked for the DA's office. I know the law. I'm a former demon. I know the streets."

Darryl shook his head, "You wanna be a cop?" he repeated disbelief drowning his voice.

"I wanna help with your investigations." Cole corrected with a smile.

"As a cop?" Darryl asked struggling to comprehend.

"On my own." Cole corrected again, "Of course, the DA investigators are still after me, but you could close that case, clear my name, get my identity back and I could—"

"NO!" Darryl yelled, "No, no, no. Now you're talkin' crazy!"

"No. What's crazy is me sitting around the manor all day with nothing to do!" Cole countered through gritted teeth, "All I got in my head, all I could do with it going to waste. Now _that_ is crazy!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the office door opening and it's owner entering.

Darryl whirled around, "Captain." He greeted with a nod.

"Mind if I get my office back?" the Captain asked tersely.

Darryl held up his hands, "No, sorry." Turning to Cole, "We'll talk about this later."

"Excuse me." Cole said as he quickly exited the office leaving Darryl to deal with his pissed off superior.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

The four sisters' were seated on the couch, Paige at one end, Piper at the other with Prue and Phoebe in between. Leo was perched on one chair while Andy sat in another, both across from the couch and the sisters' as they all listened to Paige tell her story.

"So I wasn't the _ideal_ high school student, you know I um..." Paige trailed off licking her lips nervously, "I skipped classes, partied all night with my friends. Pretty much _anything_ they wanted to do I was up for." She explained with a small nod, staring anywhere but at the faces of her sisters'.

"Hmmm..." Prue shifted herself, angling her head at Phoebe who was resting her chin on Prue's shoulder.

Piper smirked, "Sounds like somebody else we know." She commented pointedly looking at Phoebe, who jumped and turned to her sharply, then back to Prue with a roll of her eyes, resting her chin back onto Prue's shoulder.

Prue rubbed Phoebe's leg while Piper chuckled, "What I mean to say is that high school is a time of searching and figuring out who you are, for everybody." Piper explained knowingly.

"Yeah but I was..." Paige turned away, "...cruel, especially to my mom and my dad." She paused to glance at her sisters' briefly, "They day they died...I told them they weren't my real parents." She admitted quietly her eyes welling with tears, "Which is _stupid_ because it wasn't even how I felt. I mean just because I'm adopted didn't mean they weren't my real parents, because..." Paige smiled her mind in the past, "...they were."

"Of course they were honey." Prue smiled sympathetically at her youngest sister, "They raised you and loved you every second of your life and they knew how much you loved them back." She told her with a warm smile and shrugged, "A few...choice words on a bad day do not cancel out all of that love, Paige." Prue told her firmly and Paige bit down on her lip, fighting to hold in her tears, "Every teenager in the world will say something mean and cruel to their parents _just_ to see it hurt them, it's what teenagers do: lash out at the people they know will love them no matter what." She paused trying to catch Paige's eye, when she did she held Paige's gaze as she spoke, "Paige, your parents knew that you never meant a single word." She assured her sister, reaching out and squeezing Paige's hand tightly.

Piper and Phoebe smiled as they listened to their big sisters' words and shared a knowing look, Prue always knew exactly what to say.

When she stopped Phoebe nodded her head against Prue's shoulder, drawing Paige's attention to her.

"Prue's right Paige." She said kindly, "You were just feeling lost and you made a mistake." Phoebe chuckled shaking her head, "I made so many mistakes you know, but I got through them and...I changed and so have you."

"Not in time." Paige murmured quietly but her sisters' heard her loud and clear.

"What do you mean?" Leo prodded gently.

"It was um...family night." Paige began slowly, her voice strained and shaky as her eyes filled with more tears and her sisters' exchanged concerned looks with one another.

Piper turned her head to look at her husband who was up in an instant, perching on the arm on the couch behind his wife.

Prue shifted her eyes to meet Andy's watching as he slipped off of his chair and moved to perch on the end of the coffee table instead.

All of them showing Paige that she was surrounded by family and that she wasn't alone: they were all there for her.

Paige forced a smile at them letting them know she got the message then continued shakily, "It was, just something we did every week." She shrugged with a far-away smile, "And my dad, left the fire station early to pick up my mom and I."

"Your dad was a fireman?" Phoebe interrupted with a smile and Paige nodded.

"Yeah." She whispered the tear clogging up her voice.

"Brave man." Andy complimented sincerely, respect filling his voice and Paige smiled but it fell quickly.

"I started bitching." Paige continued, anger at herself evident in her tone, "About how I was too old for this and how it was super lame and..." she paused again swallowing hard, "...he just lost it. He was so angry with me." She said slowly, the tears finally falling, "He was so angry with me." She repeated her voice now shaky and broken as she fought off sobs, "That he—he didn't—he didn't see the car that swerved..." her voice was drowned out by a sob and she squeezed Prue's hand for strength, Andy placing a hand on her knee and squeezing it.

Paige drew in a shuddering breath, "That swerved into our lane and..." she laughed sharply trying to hide another sob, "...the next thing I know, I'm on the pavement. The car's on fire." Paige's lip trembled as she shook her head softly, staring into space ahead of her. She glanced quickly around the room to find, not sympathy but love and hurt for her in the eyes of those around her.

Phoebe's brown eyes big and wet with nearly forming tears, Piper's dark and filled with moisture which she blinked away for Paige's sake, and Prue's sparkling blue with fresh tears pooling, the old ones now slipping down her cheeks which stunned Paige for a second before she went back to her story.

"I still don't know why I...survived and they didn't." Paige whispered shaking her head and looking down.

Phoebe reached over Prue and squeezed Paige's other knee, "But you can't blame yourself for that." She advised her gently.

Paige sobbed once and looked up, "Well...I feel guilty every single day." She countered firmly.

Piper took a deep breath and spoke up, since nobody else was and she finally could again, "I know it's hard..." she started slowly and Paige began to sob silently causing Prue to shift in her seat and grasp both of her youngest sister's hands tightly, "...but you gotta try and move forward." Piper continued gently.

Paige laughed breathlessly, "How can I move forward Piper?" she questioned incredulously, "I killed my parents."

"Oh, sweetheart." Prue cried more tears falling as she wiped away Paige's tears only to allow room for more to take their place. "Paige." She whispered then pulled the sobbing woman into her arms.

Paige gripped Prue tightly and buried her head in Prue's shoulder, sobbing quietly.

Piper shook herself and tipped her head back to Leo, "What do we do?" she asked sounding desperate as Phoebe watched feeling helpless. "How do we help her deal with something that happened in the past?"

"Send her back to it." Leo replied meeting Paige's pain-filled, tearful gaze.

**~PO4~**

"Okay wait." Phoebe halted, lighting the last candle in the attic and rising to her feet, "I don't get it. You wanna summon the ghost of the past?" she questioned glancing at Leo, "From where, the fiction shelf?"

"Dickens didn't make that stuff up." Leo informed her curtly, "He was visited by a malevolent spirit."

"Doesn't malevolent mean bad?" Paige asked from her place beside Prue, head resting on one of her shoulders.

Leo nodded slightly, "Clyde's not the _friendliest_ ghost that I know, but he is the only one who helps the living visit their past." He explained with a shrug.

"Clyde?" Piper repeated flatly, "The malevolent spirit's name is Clyde?" she smirked and Phoebe chuckled, while Prue shook her head slightly an amused smile twisting her lips.

"Yeah...he doesn't like it either." Leo agreed smirking also.

"Wait, we're using bad magic to time travel?" Paige lifted her head from Prue's shoulder, "Should I be worried about any of those personal gain issues?"

"Not at all." Leo assured her, "You're only going back to learn why your parents died. That's all."

"Yeah." Prue nudged Paige who turned to her, "It's gonna help you, not harm you."

"Everyone ready?" Leo asked glancing around the room: Piper, Phoebe and Andy nodded, while Prue and Paige looked confused.

"Don't we need a summoning spell?" Prue asked hesitantly.

"No, Clyde only ignores them." Leo replied with a shrug, "There's only one way to get Clyde down here." He smirked holding up one finger then raised his head to the ceiling, "CLYDE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, YOU FETID WORM FROM THE BOG OF ETERNAL STENCH!" he yelled as loud as he could and everyone shot him extremely confused or concerned looks. "You gotta make him mad." Leo explained then looked back up, "YOUR MOTHER WAS A CHUNKY SUBSTANCE FROM A DJINN'S CESSPOOL! AND SHE SMELLED BAD TOO!"

Suddenly a tornado type whirl appeared in the room, spinning into the candle circle to form a very angry looking man with brown hair, old clothes and stubble.

Phoebe quickly moved to stand beside Piper while Prue and Paige slid closer to Andy.

Clyde turned slowly, his anger dissipating slightly when he saw him, "Leo!" he strode over to him, "I WAS WITH A CLIENT!" he yelled, again only slightly, "1969, Woodstock. Hendrix was on-stage! This better be good."

Leo, unfazed by the force of the ghosts anger, answered calmly, "I need you to take Paige here..." he glanced at her quickly, "...back to the day of her greatest pain."

"A job!" Clyde perked up considerably, "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"Not a job." Leo corrected him, taking a step closer, "A favour."

"I don't do charity work!" Clyde snapped darkly.

"You owe me Clyde." Leo said sternly, "Or do I need to remind you of your client that I healed? The one that you returned from the past on the edge of a cliff?" he reminded him and Clyde's face fell, "I believe there were thirty-two broken bones."

"Alright, alright. I remember." Clyde cut in reluctantly then turned to Paige who shirked away slightly, "Are you _sure_ you wanna do this?" he asked her, voice loud and booming, "I only open the door to the past, I don't guarantee no safe trip."

"Obviously." Piper cut in loudly and he turned to her sharply.

"Yeah." Paige answered re-directing his attention, "I need to do this."

"Fine." Clyde snapped turning to Leo, "_You_ guide her." He ordered then snapped his fingers and an old door appeared in the middle of their attic.

Leo looked at Piper and Phoebe who had made their way over to Paige, "I won't be able to hear your call." He informed them warily then glanced at Prue, "You guys will be on your own."

"We'll be okay." Piper assured him, "Just take care of Paige." She ordered and he nodded.

Paige looked at her sisters' who all smiled at her encouragingly.

"It'll be okay." Prue promised her and Paige nodded at Clyde who opened the door to reveal a black voide with floating white smudges inside.

Paige hesitated and Leo whispered, "Just don't look down." She nodded once then jumped through Leo walking in after her.

Clyde peeked around the open door at Piper and Phoebe, "How's about you two?" he asked, "Care for a little trip to the past? See it all a second time?" he tried to tempt them and no-one noticed the two white/grey floating essences sneak out of the door. "My rates are steep but fair." Clyde continued.

Phoebe glanced at Piper then back to Clyde, "Can you take us back to meet John Lennon?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"No." Piper countered sternly and Phoebe jumped.

"No." She repeated, "No. Right. We'll pass."

"Suit yourself." Clyde dismissed them turned to Prue and Andy who were smiling at one another. "How bout you lovebirds?" he mocked and Prue glared.

Andy shrugged, "Actually..." he said stepping forwards but Prue grabbed him, eyes wide and yanked him backwards.

"We're good thanks." She forced a smile and Clyde shrugged. "What the hell?" she snapped at her husband who held up his hands in defeat.

Clyde swung the door shut and snapped his fingers again, making it disappear. "If you ever need my services, just yell." He instructed before leaving them once again.

Prue turned on Andy again, "What was that?" she demanded hands on her hips.

Any shrugged, "Curiosity?" he suggested and when she raised that eyebrow he shook his head, "No. Stupidity?" he tried again and she smiled dangerously, "Right, stupidity." He nodded then smiled, "Won't happen again."

Phoebe chuckled at the exchange then grew serious, "We need to be here when Paige gets back."

"Yeah." Piper agreed, "I'll cook dinner and we can just hang out for a while." She suggested and her sisters' nodded.

"I gotta head to the station for a bit." Andy announced looking down at his wife, "There's some leads we gotta chase up, won't be long though, promise." He smiled pulling her close.

Prue nodded reluctantly, "Okay uh...just try and be home for dinner?" she asked conveying how important it was with her eyes.

Andy nodded firmly and kissed her soundly, "Just call me with a time." And then he released his hold and left the attic.

Prue turned to her sisters' with concern shinning in her eyes, "I hope this plan works." She said flatly before she and Piper left the attic too.

Phoebe watched them go with a sad smile, not noticing the essence heading straight for her until it was too late and it entered through her chest.

Phoebe hunched forwards then stood up straight with a smirk, "So do I." She murmured her voice suddenly strangely southern. Her eyes found the wandering soul floating above her head, "Don't worry, Frankie, I'll find you a body too." She promised before wandering out of the attic.

**~PO4~**

**San Francisco 1994  
**

"AH!" Paige yelped as she was thrown out the door, landing painfully on the floor, Leo right behind her.

"Rough ride." Leo stated as he closed the door and it disappeared, "You okay?" he asked Paige as she halled herself to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm all right." She assured him, dusting herself off, "I'm all wrong!" she exclaimed catching a glimpse of herself in her bedroom mirror: fringe, braces and bad 90's clothes. "Oh my god! I saw Scrooged, I'm supposed to come back as a ghost, not a ghost with braces." She whined cringing at the metal in her mouth.

"You're meant to relive the experience, not to observe it, Paige." Leo informed her from behind.

"Yeah but...I just wanted to come back and sit on the sidelines and make sarcastic comments about my lack of style." Paige moaned moving slowly around the room.

"Just take a look around, Paige." Leo advised calmly, the only source of calm in the room and she did so, a smile slowly manipulating her lips as she remembered her life eight years previously.

"Hey." She grinned, "You're right. I _was_ cool even then." She mused and Leo smiled. "Oh!" Paige gushed suddenly, walking to her dresser and lifting up a silver necklace, "Philip Lewiki gave this to me." She informed him, sounding slightly dreamy, "My first love." Paige looked up at Leo hopefully, "Can I call him?" she begged.

Leo shook his head, "That's not why we're here." He reminded her and Paige pouted just as there was a loud knock on her bedroom door.

Paige jumped and looked at Leo in a panic, "What do I do?"

"Open the door." He replied simply.

Paige nodded and walked towards it, pulling it open hesitantly to reveal an older man on the other side.

"Dad?" Paige queried, her eyes wide.

"Are you ready for school?" Mr. Mathews asked, "You don't wanna miss your ride."

Paige merely giggled happily, throwing her arms around him in a crushing hug.

Mr. Mathews laughed, "What's with all this—" he stopped abruptly, releasing Paige and scanning the room suspiciously, "Is that smoke I smell?" he looked towards the window, "Are you smoking in here?" he demanded the anger evident in his tone.

He strode over the window as Paige shook her head innocently.

Mr. Mathews stubbed out the cigarette and turned on his daughter, "You know...I don't know how much more of this your mother and I can take." He informed Paige seriously before exiting her bedroom.

"Wait. Wait." Leo called as Paige descended the stairs quickly, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to my dad." Paige answered simply, "Did you see that look in his eyes? I can't believe I hurt him like that." She sighed shaking her head, the disappointment in herself the same as her father's.

"Rules first." Leo stated stopping her, "To find what you came here for, you need to follow the same path you took eight years ago." He explained firmly.

"What if I don't remember?" Paige asked with a shrug, knowing that possibility was high.

"I'll guide you." Leo assured her, "You're the only one that can see me. Just don't forget the goal. You're here to learn what really happened the night your parents died."

"I understand." Paige assured him, "Thank you, Leo. Step aside." She instructed walking around him stopping dead when she heard her parents conversation.

"Why? What did she do this time?" the voice of her mother asked sounding tired.

"She was smoking again." Her father replied, the anger still present, "This time in her bedroom and when I went in, she had the nerve to give me this big hug like I wouldn't get mad."

Paige slowly pushed the swinging door open just a crack so that her parents were visible, seated at the kitchen table.

"She told me she quit smoking." Mrs. Mathews said sadly.

Mr. Mathews scoffed, "Oh yeah, right. Just like the time she quit drinking...and passes out at another one of those parties and I had to go pick her up and bring her home."

"School called yesterday." Mrs. Mathews announced, "You know, she's cutting her classes again."

Mr. Mathews shook his head, "She's not gonna get into college if she keeps this up."

"Oh, well haven't you heard?" Mrs. Mathews asked standing to her feet, "She's not going to college."

"Well, we'll see about that." Mr. Mathews replied lifting his plate and following his wife to the sink.

Paige shook her head, letting the door fall closed, unable to take anymore of her parents disappointment.

"I changed my mind, Leo." Paige whispered, tears stinging her eyes, "I can't go in there. They think I'm awful...I _was_ awful."

"It's alright." Leo soothed, "You can do it just...remember why you're here."

Paige inhaled deeply and plastered on a pleasant smile before pushing open the door and entering the kitchen, "Mom." She said happily and her mother froze, turning slowly away from the sink to face her daughter.

"Oh my god!" Paige cried wrapping her arms around her mom tightly, "I've missed you so much."

"Oh?" Mrs. Mathews gasped in surprise at the contact, "What's gotten into you?"

"What did I tell you?" Mr. Mathews stated not looking at his daughter and his wife straightened up, turning back to the dishes.

"Uh..." Paige stalled, at a loss for words, "You guys I, I have an announcement to make." She informed them with a sure nod, "Starting now I...I'm turning my life around."

"You're not borrowing the car." Her father replied instantly.

"No, I mean it." Paige insisted.

"Yeah." Her father laughed bitterly, "Like you 'meant it' when you said you were gonna _stop_ cutting classes?"

Paige sighed turning to her mother, "Uh, Mom you understand me." She said sounding desperate and she turned around. "You've gotta believe me." Paige pleaded.

"Oh, so now I'm Mom?" Mrs. Mathews asked her daughter, the hurt clear in her voice, "Last night we weren't even your real parents."

"No, you are!" Paige assured her, "I was just saying that..." she looked at both her parents sadly, "...to hurt you." She admitted quietly.

Her mother nodded then turned back around, "Did you feed the cat?" she asked her husband who nodded.

Paige turned to Leo for help and he merely shrugged.

Paige turned back to her parents, "You guys, I am not a screwup. I promise I'll change. I promise I will go to college and...oh please stop!" she cried willing them to look at her. "Please we need to talk."

"Well, you _are_ right about that." Her father agreed, "And we are going to talk about everything tonight, at dinner."

"Dinner." Paige echoed, her face falling, "The family dinner."

"Paige, be careful." Leo warned sternly.

Paige shook herself slightly, "Please, we really need to talk before we drive."

"Oh, Paige that's your ride." Her mother informed her as a horn blared loudly from outside.

"You have to follow the events of the day Paige." Leo reminded her, "No exceptions."

Paige hesitated but sighed when the horn blared again, turning around and storming out of the kitchen.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"I don't think I've ever cooked for Paige before." Piper mused as she moved purposefully around the kitchen, "I hope she likes pork roast."

"She does." Prue informed her matter-of-factly then faltered, "I think she does."

"Just out of curiosity..." Phoebe spoke up from her place in front of the mirror on the fridge, "...do you think that I am a _natural _beauty or is this like..." she screwed up her face, "...one of those _gym bodies_?"

Prue frowned turning to her little sister incredulously, "What?"

"Oh, Phoebe, please." Piper dismissed with a wave of her hand, "Like you haven't always been beautiful."

Phoebe smirked as she fluffed her hair and pulled her top lower off of her shoulders, "Oh, that's good, because I _hate _lifting heavy objects." She shared in that same southern drawl.

"What is with the Blanche DuBois?" Piper asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah Pheebs, accents were never your thing." Prue commented with a smirk, eyes slightly suspicious.

"Phoebe." Cole called striding into the kitchen, "Hi." He smiled at her and kissed her quickly.

Phoebe gazed up at him, "Oh, if you're the most, to say the least." She muttered looking him up and down then turned to the wandering soul hidden by the lightshade pointedly.

"Did I...miss something?" Cole asked looking around confused, just as the other soul came at him and entered his stomach.

Cole stood up straight, his eyes on Phoebe intently.

"Yeah." Phoebe answered his unasked question, "Me."

Cole smirked before scooping her off her feet and attacking her lips with his own.

Prue's eyes widened at the couple's antics and she spun in her chair to face Piper, who was currently oblivious.

"I think this sisters' night is a good idea." Piper mused her back to her sisters'.

"Piper." Prue whispered harshly, "Piper!" but Piper ignored her as she continued with her musings as she lifted a freshly homemade pie from the oven and turned to the table.

"I mean, there's still so much we don't know about Paige..." her voice died in her throat as she caught sight of the couple assaulting one another's lips, "...yet." she finished then turned to Prue wide eyed and open mouthed.

Prue threw up her hands, "Finally." Then spun back around, "HEY! You two, knock it off!" she ordered and they both froze.

Cole dropped Phoebe to her feet and they ran towards the pie on the table, knocking Prue off of her chair in the process.

"OH!" Prue yelped as she hit the ground hard, "Ow."

Piper scurried around and pulled her older sister to her feet, "You okay?"

Prue glared, "Ow!" she replied and Piper nodded as they turned their eyes on the couple to find then pulling apart the pie and shoving mouthfuls into their mouths.

Piper's jaw hit the floor, "HEY! What is the matter with you two?" she cried in disbelief and they dropped their hands, "That is for Paige."

"Sorry, ma'am." Cole apologised, "We're _starving_!" he informed her with a chuckle with died out when he saw the looks both Prue and Piper were sending them.

"In so many ways." Phoebe added suggestively.

"Uh-huh." Piper narrowed her eyes, "Well, go to lunch." She snapped turning back to the stove.

"Good idea." Cole agreed snatching up Piper's keys, "Let's cut out, Lulu." He announced pulling Phoebe towards him and pressing his lips to hers.

Prue chuckled, "Lulu?" she echoed laughing lightly then froze, "Wait...Lulu..." she glanced at her younger sister and ex-demon boyfriend intently. "OH!" She exclaimed suddenly eyes bulging, "OH!" she cried again pointing at them accusingly, "OH!"

"Alright." Piper snapped turning around sharply ignoring her other sister's strange display, "Enough with the pet names and the accents in the kitchen."

Prue looked at Phoebe and Cole warily, "Piper don't." She warned seriously, not taking her eyes off of the couple.

Piper ignored her, "And could you come up with something better than Lulu?" she asked with a scowl, "It sounds like a poodle." She insulted and Prue squeezed her eyes shut momentarily.

"Damn it, Piper." Prue muttered under her breath and her eyes snapped open, sensing movement, to see Cole approaching Piper with a dangerous look in his eye. "Shit." She cursed as he picked up a large kitchen knife.

"Whoa!" Prue exclaimed jumping into his path, "Uh...hi." she smiled pleasantly her eyes falling to the knife, "Um...she, she didn't mean that." Prue tried to diffuse the situation, "Piper was just kidding, Lulu is a _lovely _name." Prue turned to Phoebe/Lulu, "Very classy." And Phoebe/Lulu smirked.

Cole paused, regarded her for a moment then raised the knife and struck Prue on the temple with the handle sending her into the cabinet, smacking her forehead off the corner and slipping to the ground unconscious.

Piper jumped at the sound, previously lost in her world of cooking, and turned swiftly, "Oh my god!" she gasped seeing Prue's unconscious form on the ground, "Prue! What the—what the hell happened?" she demanded rounding on Cole and Phoebe. "AH!" Piper squealed as Cole pressed the tip of the knife to her neck and encircled her shoulders tightly, holding her in place.

"Are you making fun of my girl?" Cole demanded harshly pressing the blade harder against Piper's skin eliciting a wince from her lips.

Phoebe/Lulu smiled happily and clapped her hands together, "My Frankie is so protective." She gushed lovingly glancing proudly at the unconscious Prue and restrained Piper.

"Frankie." Piper echoed then squeezed her eyes shut, "Shit." She muttered under her breath then squealed as Cole/Frankie tugged on her and pressed the knife harder against her neck.

Piper turned her gaze on her younger sister, "And Lulu." She stated deadpanned and the woman in question smirked.

"Hi." Phoebe/Lulu drawled waving her hand, "We're ghosts."

"Boo." Cole/Frankie chuckled into her hear and Piper cringed.

"And we've been waiting for about fifty years to finish a job." Phoebe/Lulu shared and she sashayed closer and Piper's eyes widened in panic. "So..." Phoebe/Lulu drawled as she stopped right in front of her, "...now if you'll excuse us—" and with that she drew back her fist and struck Piper hard sending her down, cracking the back of her head off of the floor as she landed.

**~PO4~**

**San Francisco 1994  
**

"I can't believe I remember the combination." Paige muttered as she flipped open her school locker, "I used to _live_ out of this locker." She mused as a loud beeping filled the space, "My pager!" She exclaimed reaching in for the pink object.

"You...had a pager in high school?" Leo queried with a frown.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Uh! Get with it Leo, it is the '90's." She scoffed and switched the device off, "Michelle Miglis." She read with a frown, "Oooh, I can't deal with her drama right now." Paige said to herself more than anyone else as she threw the pager back into the locker and slammed it shut to reveal a taller girl with lightish brown hair standing behind it, "Michelle." Paige greeted, eyes wide.

"Remember your whole 'peppermint schnapps' theory?" Michelle asked, chewing on her gum exaggeratedly.

"No." Paige replied, brow creased and shaking her head.

Michelle rolled her eyes, "You know, how you can't tell it from a breath mint?" she reminded her, "You're _wrong_. I got so busted." She smirked.

"Oh." Paige forced a short laugh, "Sorry." She apologised then walked away, Michelle following behind.

"You...drank at high school." Leo observed, hands in pockets and eyebrows raised.

"What are you, my guide or my judge?" Paige shot back snarkily.

"Excuse me?" Michelle question, turning to Paige quizzically.

"Uh...nothing." Paige answered with a shake of the head.

"Whatever." Michelle dismissed, "I got grounded for two weeks." She moaned, "My mom pulled the while estrogen-fest thing." She scrunched up her face in disgust, "I swear to god, she's so damaged."

"She's not damaged." Paige countered rolling her eyes at the girls rant.

"You're right." Michelle agreed, "She's _beyond_ repair."

Paige stopped abruptly and turned on Michelle, "No, Michelle, she's not beyond repair. She's actually just trying to set boundaries, and believe it or not, you need them. So maybe you should just...lay off." She advised wisely, "I mean, my god, how would you feel if she died tomorrow?"

Michelle raised her eyebrows, "Jeez, Paige, morbid much?" she snapped just as the bell rang and Paige scurried off. "Wait for me!" Michelle called after her with wide eyes."

**~PO4~**

Paige sat agitated in a class full of bored-out-of-their-minds students who were in no way listening to the equally bored teacher drone on about American colonies of whatever, desperate wanting to get out of there and see her parents.

Michelle passed her a note reading, _'Donny is Soooo hot!'_ and rolled her eyes, suppressing a chuckle.

Paige leaned towards Michelle shaking her head.

"You don't want Donny, trust me." She advised, "He winds up bagging groceries for a living and driving a Camaro." She informed her with a shudder.

Michelle, on the other hand, grinned widely, "I love Camaro's." She stated firmly.

"Would you girls _please_ keep it down back there." The teacher interrupted them grumpily, "I'm _trying_ to teach."

"But nobody's _listening_." Michelle retorted smartly and the class laughed.

"Yeah I know." The teacher replied, not missing a beat, "That's why all you delinquents are in this class."

Paige glanced at the clock as he continued his 'teachings' and sighed, "This is _ridiculous_." She groaned, "I have to get out of here."

"I know the feeling." Michelle sympathised.

Paige shook her head, "No, you don't understand. This is my last day with my parents."

Michelle frowned, "Okay..._what_ are you babbling about?"

Paige sighed again then raised her hand, "Excuse me, Mr. Martin?" she called interrupting the lesson again, "May I have a bathroom pass, please?" she asked nicely and as soon as she said it Leo appeared behind her.

"Don't even think about it Paige." He snapped quickly, "You have to follow the same path."

"What is the problem, Miss Mathews?" Mr. Martin asked from his desk.

"I am tired of wasting my time here." Paige said to Leo but Mr. Martin mistook it as directed towards him.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm boring you." He apologised sarcastically.

"No, I'm not talking to you, Mr. Martin." Paige corrected him.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked instead.

"Yeah, _really_. Who?" Michelle questioned from her left.

"Paige." Leo warned, his tone serious.

"This is stupid." Paige muttered, "I just—this is all just a _bad_ memory. I need to get out of here." She cried standing from her desk and walking to the door.

"Miss Mathews, you will sit down and be quiet and wait for the bell to ring just like everyone else!" Mr. Martin ordered sternly which Paige defiantly ignored while the class started chanting for her to 'go'.

"Sit down, Miss Mathews!"

"No, I won't!" Paige shot back with a frown.

"Paige, don't do this." Leo pleaded one last time and she froze momentarily before wrenching open the door to find one of the schools security guards on the other side

"Going somewhere?"

**~PO4~**

**San Francisco Police Department  
**

"Ow!" Piper growled from her place, perched on Andy's desk, ice-pack to her head and a bandage on her superficial neck wound, "Ow!" she said again as Andy pressed the pack down harder then moved to kneel next to Prue who was seated in his chair.

"Ow!" Prue yelped as he pressed another one to her temple, a small bandage on her superficial head wound, "Ouch! Ooooh." She glared at him as he pressed it harder, "Stop fussing we're fine!" she insisted and Piper nodded but winced at the movement.

Darryl tapped his computer screen, desk directly across from Andy's, in order to get their attention.

"Find something?" Prue questioned hopefully.

Darryl nodded, "Yeah, there was a Lulu and Frankie in the database." He answered eyes skimming the screen, "Some crazy young couple. They robbed a series of jewellery stores in the '50s." He read aloud then looked up, "They killed _three_ people before they were gunned down."

Prue sighed and closed her eyes while Piper rolled hers, "Great!" she snapped throwing her hands in the air then replacing the ice-pack to her head.

"Fabulous." Prue stated deadpanned.

"Urrggghhhh I knew they were criminals." Piper added dropping her chin to her chest.

"Who?" Andy asked looking between his wife and sister-in-law.

"The ghosts that possessed Phoebe and Cole." The former informed him quietly so lingering ears would not hear also sending her sister a look telling her to do the same.

Piper rolled her eyes at the paranoia but complied anyway, "Yeah, and we need to find them before they finish their _job._" She added warily.

"What job?" Darryl asked this time, glancing at his partner who looked just as 'thrilled' as he felt.

The two sisters' shrugged, "They must have some unfinished business here on Earth." Piper explained, "And they either _can't_ or _won't_ move on until it's done."

"It's how most ghosts work." Prue elaborated further and the two bewildered detectives nodded slowly.

"You know for sure?" Andy asked turning to his wife who went to answer but was cut off by her irritated sister.

"Well, they didn't take us aside and share their _plans_ with us Andy but we've been doin' this dance for a while now, I think I know what I'm talking about!" she snapped with a scowl and Andy raised his hands while Prue raised her eyebrows and Darryl leaned back in his chair, away from the scary testy lady.

"Piper." Prue said slowly and Piper's head swivelled to face her.

"What?" she snapped, "What is it Prue because forgive me but how do you want me to react exactly?" she barked eyes distressed, "Our little sister was just _possessed_ by a supernaturally born killer, and my husband is in 1994—" she cast a quick glance between Darryl and Andy as she added, "—and I do not mean in the fashion sense. He time-travelled back with our other sister—" her wide eyes returned to Prue's, "—so the only ones left to fix this is _us_ which is problematic if getting rid of these friggen ghosts requires the Power of Four!"

Prue watched her younger sister as she breathed in and out heavily, shoulders slumped and eyes defeated before she rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around Piper in a comforting sisterly embrace.

"Breathe." Prue instructed and Piper obediently began drawing in slow, deep breaths, "Leo and Paige are _fine._" She assured her slightly overwhelmed-with-worry sister as she dragged her finders through Piper's long brown hair slowly, "And as for Phoebe and Cole: ghost problems have never needed more than two sisters' before so we can fix this ourselves okay?" she asked and felt Piper's head move in a positive manner and she smiled, "Good." She nodded herself then kissed Piper's head and released her looking into her eyes, "Feel better?" she asked with a smirk.

Piper smirked back, "Yeah." Then her face fell, "But what if they hurt somebody? What if they kill somebody? Then Phoebe and Cole will take the fall." She pointed out grimly and Prue sighed.

"I'm guessing that's why you two are here?" Darryl asked her eyes full of concern as he sat forwards in his chair again and the sisters' nodded.

Darryl rose from his seat and gestured for them to follow him. He rounded a corner and stopped in front of a map, "The data says that Lulu and Frankie were gunned down here, outside of a jewellery store." He told them pointing to specific spot on the map, "Maybe that's the job they were trying to finish." He suggested with a shrug.

**~PO4~**

Cole/Frankie and Phoebe/Lulu strode into the jewellery store together, swiping off their sunglasses and looked around with eager smirks as they surveyed the room and those within it.

"One security guard." Phoebe/Lulu observed, tone hushed as she leaned closer to her man, "Armed, right corner."

"Got him." Cole/Frankie assured her glancing towards the two customers fleetingly.

"Two female customers." Phoebe/Lulu read his mind looking to the floor.

The couple stopped at the counter, Cole/Frankie placing his hands on the glass and leaning forwards slightly.

A male salesman approached them with a smile, "Can I help you?" he asked politely.

Phoebe/Lulu gazed down into the glass case below, "We're looking for a _diamond_ engagement ring." She informed him excitedly.

The salesman nodded, "You came to the right place."

Phoebe/Lulu widened her eyes in awe, "They're all so beautiful, I don't know which one I like best."

"You'd like the biggest one, baby." Cole/Frankie assisted with a smile.

"Oh, there, that one." Phoebe/Lulu gushed eyes dancing as they gazed upon a large teardrop shaped diamond on a white gold band. "That's the one I want, baby." She turned to Cole/Frankie with wide brown doe eyes.

"Excellent for quality." The salesman complimented drawing the couples attention back to him, "It's a perfect solitaire."

"I don't know." Cole/Frankie stalled staring intently at the ring, "The cut looks a little..." he raised his head to Phoebe/Lulu who was staring at him with wide eyes, "...off."

The salesman shook his head, "Oh, no. I can assure you."

Cole/Frankie turned abruptly, "You." He exclaimed pointing to the security guard, "You look like a regular guy. Could I ask your opinion?" he questioned with a charming smile.

The security guard shrugged and strode over to them.

Cole/Frankie and Phoebe/Lulu shared a fleeting triumphant smirk as their plan took effect.

"I just wanna know..." Cole/Frankie began pointing to the ring, the security guard leaning down to look at it, "...can I borrow your gun?" he asked with a chuckle and the security guards eyes widened.

Cole/Frankie struck him hard in the gut then slammed his fist into his jaw knocking him down and out. He then leaned over the unconscious man and stole his gun. "You stupid?" he shook his head laughing in amusement.

Phoebe/Lulu smiled widely as she watched him rise to his feet and aim the gun. "Move over, baby!" he ordered and she slid away from the counter.

The salesman shirked away, the two customers ducking for cover and screaming as he shot the glass, shattering it loudly.

"We're back!" Phoebe/Lulu exclaimed happily running back over to the counter and snatching out the desired ring and slipping it onto her ring finger, eyes gleaming.

"I gotta hand it to you Lulu." Cole/Frankie mused, "This body's a live wire. The guy digs action, I can sense it." He commented firing off two more rounds.

"This woman..." Phoebe/Lulu spoke up, eyes on the ring she was currently admiring on her finger, "...loves the feeling of this diamond on her finger, although she'd never cop to it." She giggled as he pulled her against him and attacked her lips once more.

"Let's split, baby." He suggested and they turned to the door just as the security guard jumped to his feet.

Cole/Frankie turned to him and shot one round into the man's thigh before they stormed out and unfortunately for Phoebe and Cole, their entire escapade was caught on tape, security tape.

**~PO4~**

"Oh no!" Piper gasped hand to her chest as she, Prue, Andy and Darryl entered the jewellery store as the Paramedics exited with the security guard strapped in their gurney.

Piper turned to her sister with wide eyes, Prue's eyes wide also and mouth agape.

Piper turned to the two men, "Is he okay?"

"Looks like it was just his leg." Darryl commented offhandedly.

Prue shook her head, "It shouldn't have been _anything_! Damn it, Phoebe." She cursed under her breath.

"We're too late." Andy observed glancing around the room, "They did what they came back to do."

"Hold on just a second." Darryl instructed approaching an officer and pulling him away from the witness, "What went down here?" he asked, his partner by his side.

"Weirdest thing, Inspectors." The officer started, "They could've cleaned this place out and all they take is a diamond ring." He informed them, shaking his head in confusion before walking back to the witness.

"That doesn't make any sense." Piper stated shaking her head and wrinkling her nose. Prue frowning deeply.

"Looks like your ghosts still have unfinished business." Darryl mused looking at the sisters' warily.

"Alright!" Prue cried throwing her head back, "We have gotta find them before they kill somebody and Phoebe's life gets screwed." She turned to her husband, "Security tapes?" she asked and he nodded.

"Over there." Andy pointed in the direction of a detective by a VCR.

Prue gasped, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Piper!" she turned to her sister who was wide eyed with panic.

Piper threw up her hands and froze the room then unfroze Andy and Darryl.

The two Inspectors shared a look then Andy turned to his sister-in-law, "Piper...you froze the crime scene." He stated deadpanned.

Piper nodded, "Uh-huh."

Darryl took over, voice harsher than Andy's, "You cannot freeze a _crime scene_."

"Well I did." She answered simply stalking off towards the machine.

Andy rounded on his wife who raised her eyebrows and held up her hands, "What were we supposed to do?" she asked incredulously, "Let some stupid tape take away our sister's freedom?" she asked glancing between them both and smirked when they looked down, "Didn't think so. Sorry boys." She apologized patting her husband's chest then marching after Piper.

Darryl turned on Andy with a glare, "I am sick and tired of your wife and her entire dysfunctional family unit." He snapped under his breath, making sure that the sisters' didn't overhear, "We are _cops_ Andy, we cannot falsify evidence look—" he turned to Prue, "—your, your wife is wiping away fingerprints!" he hissed and Andy turned sighing heavily as his eyes caught Prue doing just that on all glass surfaces in the room.

"Shit." He muttered looking down, shaking his head then realisation struck and his head snapped up again, "Darryl we gotta let 'em do this." He said forcefully.

Darryl blanched, "What! No! No, no, no!" he insisted shaking his head vehemently.

"Yes!" Andy hissed then looked at his partner pointedly, "Who did we bail out last night?" he asked and Darryl's eyebrows inched higher, "Exactly! How the hell are we gonna explain it to the Captain when he see's Cole's face on that security tape? _Robbing _a jewellery store?"

Darryl was silent for a moment before he turned to the sisters', "Hurry up ladies."

"Did you get it?" Prue asked as Piper hurried towards her.

"Yep." Piper nodded, "Did you—"

"Yep." Prue replied nodding, "Pockets too."

Piper sighed, shaking her head, "I cannot believe we just did this."

Prue closed her eyes briefly, "I know. I'm married to a cop for Christ sake."

Piper took a deep breath, "Back in position." She ordered and the two ran back over to Andy and Darryl, Prue handing her husband the tape before Piper waved her hands once more and unfroze the scene.

"Inspector?" the same officer from before approached Darryl, "Thought you'd like to know, a couple fitting the description just hit a bridal store on 4th. Stole a dress."

"What?" Darryl questioned and the officer shrugged.

"A wedding dress." He elaborated, "Go figure." He shrugged again and then he was gone.

Prue's eyes widened, hands on hips, "Oh...my god." She whispered shaking her head.

"What?" Piper demanded turning to her sharply, "What?"

Prue continued to shake her head, "It makes so much sense." She muttered quietly.

Piper frowned in frustration, "What does?"

"Uh!" Prue raised a hand to her forehead, "How could we be so stupid!"

"PRUE!" Piper yelled too panicked to care.

Prue dropped her hand and looked at her sister pointedly, "They're getting married!"

Piper froze then threw her hands in the air, "Of course!"

Prue addressed the still puzzled men, "_That's _their unfinished business. It wasn't the store it was a wedding!" she informed them shaking her head, "They're in love and they died before they had the chance to say 'I do'"

Darryl leaned closer to Prue, "Do you people have _any_ normal weddings in your family?"

Prue smirked, "Of course not! We're not normal."

**~PO4~**

**San Francisco 1994  
**

Paige sat, alone, outside the Principal's office, the principal who was currently talking to her parents, praying for the humiliation to end so she could have some time with her parents before...

"You okay?" Leo asked suddenly, appearing out of nowhere.

Paige jumped, biting back a yelp and turned to him, "No, Leo. I'm nowhere near okay. My time here is running out. I haven't done _anything_."

"You've done enough." Leo assured her gently.

"I haven't done _anything_!" Paige repeated, eyes wide, "I came back here to stop feeling guilty, only now I feel guiltier than ever because now I know what a _damn_ disappointment I am."

Leo frowned, "Is that what you believe?"

Paige's eyes, if possible, widened further at the question, "Hello! Have you been watching or eating popcorn? My Mom and my Dad think I'm a _total_ failure. I'm not. I can't let them die thinking that." She insisted sternly then froze, smiling slightly making a decision, "In fact, I'm not gonna let them die at all." She announced.

Leo's tone changed, his eyes darkening sensing danger, "You can't change history, Paige, only _learn_ from it."

Paige shook her head firmly, "I am not letting them get in that car tonight, Leo."

"Yes you will." Leo countered sternly, "And if you break any more rules—"

"Screw the rules, Leo." She interrupted coldly.

"Oh, is that the teenager talking or the adult?" he snapped in return sick of the sudden attitude, "The reason we journeyed to the past was so you can learn from it." He reminded her then his voice softened, "You see where breaking the rules has gotten you so far?"

"They're my _parents._" Paige tried desperately, feeling tears prickly her eyes, "I have to do something." She insisted further then stormed into the office, "I'm sorry to barge in like this." She apologised right away.

"That incident in class today was the last straw, Paige." The principal informed her seriously, "I'm suspending you from school."

"Just for that?" Paige cried.

"_Just for that?_" the principal echoed incredulously, "For cutting classes, starting fights, smoking on campus, possession of alcohol." She listed off the numerous reasons behind the suspension and Paige sighed.

"I swear I don't turn out like this." Paige exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, your actions speak a lot louder than your words." Her father commented angrily.

"It looks bad, I know." Paige acknowledged as she followed her fuming parents out of school and off the grounds, "But it doesn't turn out this way. I promise. I, I get a degree in social work, I help others, I even get into Berkeley thanks to high test scores and a powerful essay on the death of my—" Paige stopped her rant abruptly before she slipped up too far, "Well, let's just say a powerful essay." She saved quickly. "Mom and Dad you've got to believe me." She begged desperately.

"How can we do that, Paige?" Her father asked stopping at the car.

"We've seen your act too many times." Her mother added tiredly.

Paige glanced between them both, "Please, just look at me as though you actually see me. I'm not who you think I am." She insisted.

Her father shook his head, "How do you know what we think?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes!" Paige cried sadly, "Disappointment and okay, yeah I deserve it." She agreed, "I do. All I can say for myself is that I'm...searching and one day I will find myself." She explained with a sigh.

"Paige—" her mother tried but Paige shook her head.

"Let me finish." She asked firmly, "I'll find myself because of you two." She told them lovingly and with a small smile, "You've shaped who I am. I am not a bad daughter. You did not raise a bad daughter. I'm good." She looked at them both with tears in her eyes, "I just...wish you could see it."

"Sweetheart, of course we can see it." Mr. Mathews assured her and Paige looked up at him in surprise.

"What?"

"We know you're good." Mrs. Mathews continued, "We've always known...but we also know that you're lost and that scares us." She admitted with tears threatening to fall, "And there's nothing in the world that we want more than to help you find your way home we just don't know how."

Paige smiled at her, "I think you just did." She replied before walking into her mother's arms. "I will stand by my word." Paige assured them.

"You promise?" Her mother asked looking into her daughters eyes.

Paige nodded, "I promise."

Her parents smiled in relief then turned towards the car and Paige panicked once again.

"Hey! Hey, you guys." She called for their attention, "Can we just stay in tonight?" she pleaded, "And not go to the restaurant?"

Her parents shared a look before her father replied, "We still have to talk."

"Yeah." Paige nodded quickly, "We, will just...at home."

Her father shrugged and her mother smiled, "Okay. Let's go home."

Paige closed her eyes and sighed in relief before jumping into the car to find Leo there waiting for her. She offered her brother-in-law a careless shrug, "What?" she asked knowingly pulling on her seatbelt as the car pulled away.

"Well, what's it gonna be tonight?" Mr. Mathews asked as he drove towards home, the atmosphere in the car noticeably lighter, "Should we have pizza?"

"I kind of miss Mom's cooking." Paige admitted with a fond smile.

Mrs. Mathews laughed, "Like you don't have it every night?"

"You shouldn't do this, Paige." Leo informed her heatedly, "You can't change the past."

Paige sat back in her seat, "I already did." She pointed out happily.

"Did you say something honey?" her father asked from the driver's seat.

"No, nothing." Paige shook her head.

"You don't know what you're doing." Leo continued.

Paige turned to him, "Yes I do." She said firmly and Leo disappeared allowing Paige to catch sight of the large truck heading straight for their car, "WATCH OUT!" she screamed throwing up her arms to protect herself.

Her father yelled out and tried to swerve the car. Her mother screamed and Paige gasped in fear orbing out of the car seconds before the truck struck the driver's side, crushing it, and flipped the car numerous times.

Paige hit the ground in a swirl of orbs and rolled before coming to a stop and looking up just in time to see the car, and her parents, go up in flames feet away from her.

"NO!" Paige screamed jumping to her feet, tears leaking from her eyes as she watched her whole world burn.

Paige ran towards the car as Leo came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Paige screamed at the contact and wriggled frantically, desperate to get free, "LET GO OF ME!" she screamed, "I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!"

"It's no use." Leo said gently, "Paige, they're gone."

"No." Paige whimpered shaking her head, "Why did you bring me back here?" Paige growled hitting him on the chest, "Why?" but Leo remained silent allowing her to talk, "I thought I could stop the accident." Paige sobbed loudly.

"You couldn't stop the accident because it was never your fault." Leo explained, voice firm.

"It was my fault." Paige disagreed, her eyes fixed on the flames sobs racking her body, "It was my fault."

"They would've died anyway." Leo whispered holding her close, "It was their destiny." He elaborated, "Just like it was your destiny to be saved by magic."

Paige paused, "That's how I got out of the car." She whispered, "I orbed out."

"That's right." Leo released his vice like grip but kept a hold of her arms to support her.

"I could always orb?" she asked, brow creased in confusion.

"Magic's always been inside of you." Leo explained gently, "It _saved_ you because you were meant to do great things with it, and you have and you will. Don't you see?" he asked her, "This is what you came back here to find, what caused the accident. Why you survived it."

Paige stared at the wreckage, her face contorted in pain as more tears fell freely.

"You need to forgive yourself." Leo concluded, his voice gentle and caring.

"It doesn't matter." Paige shook her head, "It doesn't matter. They'll never know...how much I loved them." She sobbed painfully, "They'll never know what good parents they were." She choked out before sobs engulfed her and Leo pulled her back into his arms.

**~PO4~**

"How many more chapels we got?" Darryl asked the small group as they raced back to the car.

"That was the last big one." Andy replied and Piper groaned.

"Uh! We should have split up." She regretted, "Covered more ground faster."

Prue scoffed, "Yeah, because splitting up and taking on these homicidal maniac ghosts on our own when we're already two sisters' down, _wouldn't_ have gotten us killed." She quipped sarcastically and Piper glared.

"Fine!" she snapped rolling her eyes, "There's one more church in the neighbourhood."

"What if they're not there?" Darryl asked as they all jumped into the car.

"Expand our search to the entire city." Prue answered as she yanked her door shut.

* * *

"Do you take this woman to be thy wedded wife, to love, comfort and honour." The Priest read loud and clear, Phoebe/Lulu, wedding gown clad, and Cole/Frankie in a suit standing before him in the empty church.

"In sickness or in health, for sorrow or joy, so long as you both shall live?" he asked, eyes shifting to the gun pointedly casually at his chest then back up to their faces.

"I sure do." Cole/Frankie answered with a smile in Phoebe/Lulu's direction. "I'm gonna take good care of her this time." He informed the Priest, "Wooo!" he jerked and shook his limbs loosely.

"You okay, Frankie?" Phoebe/Lulu asked watching him closely.

"Yeah." Cole/Frankie assured her, "It's just this guy's all jumpy inside." He chuckled, "Almost like he wants to get married as much as I do."

"I know what you mean." Phoebe/Lulu nodded with a smile, "This one's, like, quivering inside of me."

The couple then turned back to the Priest and Phoebe/Lulu glared, "What are you waitin' for? Continue." She ordered as Cole/Frankie aimed the gun at his chest again.

The Priest nodded, "Right. Do you Lulu, take this man to be thy wedded husband—"

"I OBJECT TO THIS UNION!" Piper yelled loudly as the party of four strode through the front doors and towards the happy couple.

Prue looked at her sister with raised eyebrows, "Corny much?" she asked and Piper rolled her eyes.

"I didn't call for any objections." The Priest held up his hands as they couple turned.

"Yeah, well, I still object." Piper replied and Prue rolled her eyes this time as Piper threw out her hands and froze the nice Priest.

Piper's eyes widened, "Uh you two are not frozen." She stated turning to her older sister, "Why are they not frozen?" she gasped and Prue opened her mouth to answer but Lulu bet her to it.

"Well, I know I'm not the most technically minded, but I would think it would have something to do with the fact that we're ghosts." She chuckled, Frankie joining in.

"I warned you witch." Cole/Frankie growled lifting his gun.

Andy and Darryl pulled the two sisters' behind them and drew their own weapons yelling, "FREEZE!"

"Put the gun down slowly." Darryl instructed while Andy stayed vigilant.

The couple chuckled then Cole/Frankie raised his gun once more and fired, at the same time as Andy and Darryl.

Darryl's shot hit him in the chest while Andy's went astray as Frankie's bullet sliced through his shoulder.

Cole/Frankie stumbled backwards, shaking his head, "Damn." He cursed dropping the gun and falling to the floor.

Piper widened her eyes as she grasped Darryl arm as he lowered his weapon, staying behind him still.

Prue remained behind Andy who dropped his arm and bit his lip in order to muffle a wince, not wanting to distract his wife and her sister just yet.

Cole's body shook as Frankie's spirit left through the hole in his chest.

"Don't worry, baby." Phoebe/Lulu soothed, "We'll try again." She promised, "Next time we'll get it right." Then Lulu left Phoebe's body and followed Frankie's spirit.

Phoebe shook her head then turned to Cole, her eyes bulging and panic engulfing her, "COLE!" she screamed running towards him and pulling him onto her lap. "LEO!" she screamed caressing her boyfriend's cheek.

"I had no choice." Darryl apologized and Piper nodded.

"We know." She assured him, watching her younger sister helplessly.

"Ghosts gone?" Andy asked through gritted teeth and felt his wife nod. "Great." He gasped as his legs gave out under him.

Prue frowned as her husband's body fell, "Andy?" she questioned puzzled her eyes widening as Andy collapsed into her, knocking her to the ground, "AH!" she winced taking his full weight then freezing when she saw the blood. "Oh my god!" Prue gasped shifting to his side, his head on her lap and pressing both hands down on the wound, "Andy! ANDY!" Prue screamed grabbing her sister's attention.

Piper whirled around and her heart stopped when she saw her brother-in-law on the ground, his blood seeping through her sisters' fingers. "Oh my god!" she gasped looking between both dying men.

Phoebe tore her tear-filled gaze away from Cole's pale face to her oldest sister and sobbed, "Oh no." She whimpered shaking her head.

Piper threw up her hands and unfroze the Priest, "Get him outta here." She instructed Darryl who looked at her affronted.

"What!" he cried looking to Andy, "He's my partner, Piper."

"Yeah and he's gonna die without medical attention." She snapped back then sighed, "Take the Priest and call for an ambulance, or two, go!"

Darryl glanced at Andy one last time before jumping into action.

"Andy?" Prue called her husband's name gently tears already leaking from her tear ducts, out of her control but he just stared at the ceiling unresponsive, blinking every now and again, his breathing shallow.

Prue shook her head and shook him, "ANDY!" she screamed but still got nothing, "No. Oh no, not again." She whimpered desperately, chest tight, "Not again, come on. COME ON!" she screamed, sobs shaking her shoulders as she pressed down harder, frantically trying to keep her husband's life _inside_ his body, "Oh god please not again!" Prue begged looking towards the heavens as she screamed, "LEEEOOOO!"

Phoebe's whole body shook as she stared into Cole's already glazing eyes, her voice quivering, "Oh, please don't die!" she pleaded, tears building but refusing to let them fall, "Please, please don't die! LEO!" she screamed also looking to the heavens desperately, "LEO! LEEEOOO!"

Piper stood in between her two sisters' unable to go to one and leave the other, tears forming as she heard the pain in their cries. She took a deep breath and then looked up, "CLYDE!" she yelled loudly, eyes narrowed, "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she demanded and a harsh wind filled the air as a pissed off Clyde whirled into sight beside Piper. "Bring back, Leo now!" she demanded coldly and Clyde obeyed surveying the scene.

He snapped his fingers and the same door appeared. Clyde yanked it open and Paige and Leo flew out, thankfully staying upright this time, Paige's clothes back to normal.

Leo turned to his wife, "Andy and Cole have been shot!" she cried not knowing where to direct him first.

Leo looked at Phoebe who was staring at him with pleading eyes, begging Cole who was gasping for air then to Prue whose eyes were on a still, unmoving Andy and Leo made his decision running to Cole first.

Piper closed her eyes, praying that he wasn't too late for either of them. She then locked eyes with Paige and jerked her head towards Phoebe.

Paige nodded and ran towards her older sister as Piper ran towards Prue.

"Step away, Phoebe." Leo ordered and she did, taking Paige's hand tightly, the two sisters' watching as Leo placed his hands over Cole's wound, healing him.

Clyde looked to the ceiling and glared, "FRANKIE! LULU!" he yelled, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked holding up his hands and dragging them back into the door, slamming it shut behind them just as Leo's healing was completed and Cole sat up.

"LEEEOOOO!"

Piper fell to her knees beside her older sister and brother-in-law, and instantly placed her hands over Prue's pressing down harder.

Prue's eyes cut to hers, her face tearstained and panicked, "Piper's he's unresponsive." She whispered her voice cracking and already hoarse from her crying.

Piper bit her lip in fear, "He's gonna be okay." She promised her surely then turned her eyes to Andy using one hand to jerk his head towards her, "You hear me? You're gonna be okay Andy. Leo will be right over so don't you dare die on us!"

Prue sobbed again when Andy didn't react, "Oh god not again. Please not again!" she begged shaking her head.

Piper dropped her head to Prue's shoulder briefly then yelled for her husband, "LEEEOOOO!"

Leo raced over falling to his knee's beside Piper who pulled Prue to her feet and away from their husbands.

Phoebe hugged Cole fiercely, her heart racing in fear, clinging to him like her life depended on it, "Thank god you're okay!" she gasped, "I was so scared I thought, I thought..." she trailed off and Cole pulled free.

"Hey, hey." He smiled gently cupping her cheek and wiping away a stray tear, "I'm okay."

Paige smiled at them then turned her attention to the other four and grabbed Phoebe's hand causing her to turn and gasp, "Oh no!" she cried and they ran towards the others.

"Prue." Phoebe called and Piper turned to her as Prue stared at her still husband, Leo healing him slowly.

Phoebe turned on Clyde with a death glare and the ghost held up his hands.

"Uhh...it's an unfortunate slip-up." He shrugged then glared back, "I told ya, it's a dangerous journey." He reminded them then disappeared as Andy sat up with a groan and Leo hauled him to his feet.

"You okay?" Leo asked concerned and Andy nodded.

"Thanks, man." He smiled gratefully then turned to his wife who threw herself into his arms silent sobs racking her body as he held her close, "I'm okay." He whispered gently, "I'm okay, I'm okay." He repeated over and over pushing her away and cupping her face looking dead in her eyes, "I'm okay." He said one final time then pressed his lips to hers, muffling her sobs then pulling her back into his chest.

Piper sighed in relief as she walked to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Well done." she whispered gratefully and Leo kissed her head in reply.

Paige smiled and turned to Phoebe who was staring into Cole's eyes.

"You never answered the chaplain's question." He stated comfortable knowing that everything was good.

Phoebe shook her head pressing herself against him, "I never answered your question." She corrected then took a deep breath, "Ask me again." She requested.

Cole took a deep breath too then asked, "Will you marry me?"

Phoebe smiled and nodded, "Yes, I will." She answered and Cole exhaled sharply a smile cracking his lips as he hugged her tightly.

"YAY!" Paige cheered and Piper grinned.

Prue released her husband and wiped away her tears walking towards the happy couple as Cole released Phoebe.

Prue tapped his shoulder and smiled as he turned to her, "This is for knocking me out." She stated and he frowned in confusion.

The confusion instantly cleared as she slapped him, not very hard.

Phoebe gasped, eyes wide, "PRUE!" she cried but Cole held up his hand and looked down at his soon to be sister-in-law.

Prue smiled sweetly then slapped him again, "And _that_ was for shooting my husband." She growled then turned on her heel but froze turned back and helped him to his feet giving him a genuine smile this time, "Congratulations." She grinned and Cole chuckled, rubbing his slightly stinging face.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Thanks you guys!" Phoebe grinned as the four women sat around the dining room table: Paige and Phoebe on one side, Prue and Piper on the other, and clinked their glasses.

"You're very welcome baby girl." Prue smiled from across the table.

Piper nodded, "Just no weddings till we vanquish the Source." She warned and Phoebe nodded dutifully.

Paige paused, the glass centimetres from her lips, "Apple cider?"

Prue nodded, "Apple cider." She confirmed.

Phoebe looked at Prue, "I can't believe you _slapped_ my fiancé." She stated shaking her head, "Twice!"

Prue shrugged, "He hit me first. " she defended taking another sip then pointed her finger, "And he shot my husband so..." she shrugged again and Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Hey, be grateful. I could have sucker punched him." Prue added and Phoebe giggled.

"Where is Andy?" Piper asked turning to her sister.

"Went back to work." Prue replied, highly unimpressed, "Should be home very soon though, like now." She chuckled then gave her two sisters' a pointed look.

Phoebe nodded and angled her body towards her little sister, "So, Paige, you haven't told us and we're dying to know." She hinted and Paige sighed, putting down her glass, "What happened in your past?"

Paige gave a one shouldered shrug, "Well, I found out I was not responsible for the accident." She shared with an affirmative nod.

"Of course you weren't." Piper agreed and Prue and Phoebe shook their heads just as the door could be heard opening.

"PRUE?" Andy called loudly throughout the house and a large smile split Prue's face at the sound of his voice.

"Hey!" Piper grinned as he came into view.

Andy smiled back then cringed, "Oops, am I interrupting something?" he asked and Paige shrugged and Phoebe shook her head smiling.

Prue shot up out of her chair and threw her arms around him tightly, not saying a word, just closing her eyes and breathing him in. Then she pulled back and smirked, "Of course you are but it's okay, I'm just happy you're still here." She frowned at that then kissed him hard before turning back to her sisters' with a smile which fell when she saw that Paige's smile didn't quite reach her eyes, "What's the matter, hon?" she asked gently.

Paige looked over and sighed but talked comfortable with Andy hearing, "I just—it makes me sad that my parents won't see...us or what I've become." She answered sadly, looking at the table instead of her sisters'.

"Actually that's not quite true." Leo's voice countered as he appeared in the living room.

Paige turned as her parents flashed slowly into view, they're ghostly spirits becoming corporeal.

Phoebe's eyes widened and cut sharply to Piper's whose were just as wide as hers. Prue's eyebrows shot to her hairline as she watched Paige carefully.

Paige slowly stood from her seat, eyes never leaving her parents forms, never blinking in case they disappeared.

"Uh...Leo?" Piper questioned her husband, eyes indicating the two ghosts in the room.

Leo smiled, "Let's just say that I owe Clyde now." Was his answer.

"We know who you are, honey." Mrs. Mathews addressed her daughter with a proud smile, "Who you've become."

Paige gasped as she stared at them awestruck, her most desired wish coming true.

"We've been with you every step of the way and we're so proud of you, sweetheart." Mr. Mathews added, his eyes full of love and pride as he gazed at his beautiful daughter, all grown up.

Paige grinned and ran to them, throwing her arms around both of them and relishing in their comforting embrace, being able to feel them again, be held by them.

Phoebe grinned to herself as she watched the scene then glanced at Piper who was shifting her glance between their baby sister and her wonderful husband and then glanced at Prue who was smiling widely, tears in her eyes and Andy's strong arms wrapped around her.

Phoebe sighed contentedly then turned her gaze upon her little sister, who she had never seen happier than she was right now.

**~PO4~**

* * *

_Send me a wee review and you'll get an update VERY soon since I've got the next two episodes done and the third almost completed :)_

_Once again you're all rockstars! ;)_

_Rachel xo_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Trial By Magic**_

_'Here's the next installment for you all! :) I would have gotten it up faster but I've been away on vacation for the past two week.  
I planned on updating before I left but...I just ran out of time. Sorry :S But here it is and I've got like the next two lined up and ready to go so...Review! Review! Review!_

* * *

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Okay, move it or lose it, people." Phoebe commanded as she strode into the kitchen where her three sisters' were situated, taking what they wanted from the breakfast feast on the Island counter-top. "Coming through." She snatched the mug of coffee from Paige's hands as she slipped in between her and Piper.

"Hey, I was using that!" Paige chided with a frown.

"Yeah well, I'm late and I need caffeine." Phoebe retorted with a shrug, "Sue me."

Piper looked up at that comment and turned to Prue on her other side, "Two weeks of jury duty, and suddenly she's lawyer-y." She quipped with a smirk and Prue chuckled.

Phoebe smiled, "You know, normally, I would have a witty comeback for that, but I am too _tired_." She sighed shaking her head.

"I'd be tired too if I had to decided whether or not someone lived or died." Paige stated, fishing for information that her older sister was still refusing to give, "What's _your_ decision?"

Phoebe sighed, "Paige, you know I can't talk about the case."

"She's right." Andy agreed coming into the kitchen while trying to do-up his tie, "She really can't talk about it." He looked at Paige pointedly and she sighed sadly then he addressed Phoebe, "You really can't. If he's guilty and you talked the whole case could be thrown out and a killer set free." He informed and Phoebe's eyes widened.

"Wow." Piper droned from her side, "You must be one hell of an interrogator, especially if you use that guilt card on everyone."

Prue turned to Piper, speaking for the first time since Phoebe came in, "Well, you're just full of fun little quips this mornin' aren't ya?" she commented making her way over to her husband, "Hey, here." She slapped his hands away and quickly finished the task, straightening the tie out at the end. "There." She smiled at him and kissed his lips, "What would you do without me?" she smirked as he moved to pour some coffee.

Andy shook his head, "I'd be lost." He replied seriously and she smiled kissing his cheek.

"That's a given baby." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

Phoebe smiled at them sadly, "The case isn't why I can't sleep." She stated then took a gulp of coffee, "I can't sleep because I miss Cole too much." She sighed shoulders slumping, "If he doesn't come home soon, I'm gonna turn into a vampire." She promised, eyebrows raised and all of her sisters' ceased movement.

Paige tilted her head slightly, "Jokes like that in this house..." she took a bite of a strawberry and shook her head, "...not so funny." She pointed out looking to her other sisters' for support.

"Not so funny." Prue agreed shaking her head then popping a whole strawberry in her mouth.

Piper also shook her head frowning, "Not funny at all." She also agreed taking a bite of her bagel, "When do you think he's gonna come back?" she asked gently, watching her younger sister closely as she popped the rest into her mouth.

Phoebe shrugged, "Who knows? He said he needed some time to find himself and figure out who he was without his demon side." She relayed the speech he'd given her before he'd vanished.

Paige frowned, "Does that mean he's off banging on drums in the woods somewhere?" she asked only half-joking and the three laughed.

Phoebe frowned slowly, "Go-od I hope not."

Prue rolled her eyes at them, "Leave him alone." She ordered offhandedly, "It's a major adjustment, he just needs time." She shrugged picking up another strawberry as four heads swivelled in her direction.

Prue looked from face to face with wide eyes, "Whaaaat?" she asked slowly.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows, "Did you just—Are you—Are you _defending_ Cole?" she asked incredulously.

Prue sighed dramatically, "Oh for god sake! First you get mad at me from not cutting the guy some slack and when I finally _do_ it freaks you out!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, "You're never happy! I give up!"

Phoebe chuckled, "Sorry." She apologized her eyes widening as she caught sight of the time, "Oh gotta go." She announced and Andy nodded.

"Me too." He agreed kissing Prue quickly as Phoebe attempted to gulp down the full cup, "I'll give you a ride." He smiled at her helpfully and she grinned.

"Thank you!" she said gratefully then sighed, "Damn it." Phoebe cursed placing the mug down accepting that she'd have to function on minimal caffeine this morning. "Let's go?" She asked and he nodded kissing Prue once more and heading out of the kitchen, Phoebe behind him. She stopped by Prue with a grin, "Thank you." She kissed her cheek, "You know I appreciate it right?" she asked and Prue nodded knowing she was referring to Cole.

"Give." Prue ordered holding out one hand for the mug and Phoebe sighed passing it over then running out after Andy.

**~PO4~**

"Wait!" Piper called, a glint in her eye as she and Paige followed, Prue rolling her eyes at their nosiness, "Who's testifying today?" Piper asked eagerly.

Phoebe sighed, "Nobody, it's closing arguments."

"Already? That was fast." Piper observed with a frown and Phoebe resisted the urge to cry.

"Oh no, not you too?" she begged shaking her head.

"Oh come on Phoebe." Piper whined, "It's only natural to be curious."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes in consideration and they looked at her hopefully but she shook her head, "Forget it."

"GOOD GIRL, PHEEBS!" Prue's voice filtered in from the kitchen and Phoebe smiled.

"Listen." Paige ordered firmly, "_Nobody_ keeps secrets better than us." She pointed out smartly, "We are the mistresses of secrets."

"Well?" Piper coaxed with a smile.

"Well...let's just say it will be my supreme pleasure to send that murdering bastard straight to hell." Phoebe relented, "By legal means not magical." She added quickly.

"PHOEBE!" Prue chastised as she came into view from the kitchen and Phoebe winced.

"I'm sorry but they wouldn't shut up!" she whined childishly, glaring at her two sisters' darkly.

Prue turned to them, "You two." She pointed at them and their eyes widened innocently, "Enough." She ordered and Phoebe grinned, sticking out her tongue to which they retaliated by doing the same and Prue sighed heavily, "Urgh! I live with children." She shook her head and they laughed. "Here." Prue addressed Phoebe handing over a flask.

Phoebe frowned, "What is it?" she asked holding it away from her slightly.

"It's coffee." Prue replied with a smile handing another to her husband.

Phoebe grinned then threw an arm around Prue's neck, "Oh! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She gushed and Prue chuckled.

"This family has a serious caffeine addiction." Prue stated with false concern.

Piper walked over slowly, "You know..." she looked Phoebe up and down, "You might actually be the first person who _enjoys_ jury duty." She observed dubiously as Phoebe pulled on her long cardigan.

Phoebe nodded, "You know what it is? It might actually be nice for a change to get some kudos for vanquishing the bad guy." And everyone froze, "Punishing." Phoebe corrected herself, "I mean punishing. You know what I mean."

"Can we go now please?" Andy begged from by the door and Phoebe nodded.

"Sorry." She apologized then turned to her sisters', "Bye." She smiled and Andy yanked open the door to reveal Glenn on the other side.

"Hi." He smiled and Andy frowned regarding him cautiously.

"Who are you?" Andy demanded harshly shifting so that his badge and gun, residing on his belt, were visible.

"Wow there." Prue jumped forwards rescuing the frightened man from her over-protective husband, "Down boy. That's Glenn, a friend of Paige." She explained and Andy nodded slowly, eyes still on the younger man. "Andy!" Prue chided sharply and he sighed slipping past Glenn who stepped to the side, Phoebe behind him.

"Hi." She smiled cheerily.

"Hi." He replied eyes shifting to the man glaring at him from her side, "Paige home?" he asked.

"Yeah she is." Phoebe replied, "But I'm not." And with that she pushed Andy down the steps to the car.

**~PO4~**

Glenn walked through the door to find a beaming Paige, "Hey." He smiled that charming, Hollywood-white, smile.

"Glenn!" Paige squealed throwing her arms around him, "It's so good to see you. What are you doing here?"

Glenn shrugged, "I'm done with Australia, finally and I'm actually thinking about Nepal." He replied with a smile, "I just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing?" he asked pointedly.

Prue walked back to Piper as they watched the exchange with knowing smirks.

"It's so great to see you." Paige replied biting her lip and staring up at him, one hand on his neck.

Prue looked at Piper with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, Piper's expression the same as she cleared her throat loudly and the two love birds turned to them.

"Oh, that's my sister Prue and my other sister Piper." She introduced again.

"Of course." Glenn smiled and shook both their hands, his eyes lingering on Prue as he grew uncomfortable, "Uh...who was, who was the angry, intimidating guy with the gun?" he asked and Prue laughed.

"That was my husband." She explained, "And he's a little overprotective."

Glenn frowned, "That the wedding you were planning last time I was in town?" he asked and she nodded.

"That's the one." Prue smiled, "It's a shame you couldn't come."

Glenn looked back at Paige and chuckled, "I still can't believe you've got sisters." He admitted, "Three of 'em."

"Yeah." Piper agreed, "It takes some getting used to."

"So, where are you staying?" Paige asked with a smile.

Glenn went to answer then frowned, "I uh...don't know yet actually."

"Good. You'll stay here!" Paige chirped grinning widely and both her sisters' blanched.

"What?" they asked in unison.

Paige nodded, "Yeah, very last door on the second floor." She instructed him with a kind smile.

Glenn glanced at the startled Prue and Piper, "Are you sure that's alright?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah!" Paige insisted enthusiastically, "Don't be ridiculous." She started pushing him towards the stairs, past Prue and Piper, "I'll be right up." She promised.

Glenn turned back and smiled at them all, "Great. Thank you." then disappeared up the stairs.

"Uh...Missy Paige?" Prue called and Paige turned slowly.

"What?" she asked, one hand on her hip.

Prue chuckled uncomfortably, "Your boyfriend staying here? Not a good idea." She finished shaking her head.

"He's not my boyfriend." Paige insisted then paused, "Well, sometimes he's my boyfriend but mostly he's just my really good friend." She explained.

Piper nodded, "Riiight. Like Prue's "friend" from P4." She teased and Paige frowned.

Prue gasped, eyes widening, and whacked Piper's thigh, "Don't even go there." She warned darkly.

Paige narrowed her eyes, "What friend?" she asked out of the loop.

Prue shook her head, "Not important. Back on topic _please_." she growled turning pointedly to Piper.

Piper smirked but nodded her head, "Okay uh...we usually don't have house guests because of all the..._obvious_ reasons."

"You can trust Glenn." Paige promised, "He's been my friend since—god, kindergarten."

"Yeah but you haven't been a witch since kindergarten." Prue pointed out, hands on her hips, "I don't think you understand—"

"I understand." Paige cut her off, insistently, "I also pay rent here."

"There is no rent." Piper smirked, her tone serious.

"It's an expression." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Not it's not." Piper corrected her and Prue shook her head in agreement.

Paige startled, "Well, it should be." She fired back then stormed upstairs leaving behind two extremely concerned sisters'.

**~PO4~ **

**Courthouse**

"There's no excuse, ladies and gentlemen of the jury." The prosecutor stated as she approached them slowly, "The defendant has no alibi, no credible explanation," She continued, making eye contact with every member, including Phoebe, as she talked, "For how, he was able to lead the police _directly_ to his ex-wife's body. Other than his—" she paused to recall with a humourless chuckle, "—How did he describe it?..._Psychic vision?_ No. _Premonition_." She corrected herself looking at them pointedly, her disbelief clear, "That's it. That was his alibi." She pointed over to the defendant across the room, "That's what Mr. Provozoli expects you to believe to counter the overwhelming evidence against him, including—with the court's permission—" she turned to the Judge who nodded, "—people's 17, the murder weapon." She prosecutor declared presenting to the room a sharp bladed dagger of sorts, "One that he had admitted to using in his own magic show. And then he used it, to rob Angela Provozoli of her life." She passed the weapon over to the first juror, "Return the verdict you know you must. Murder in the first degree." She concluded as the weapon reached Phoebe's hands and she was instantly pulled into a premonition.

_Premonition_

_Angela Provozoli lying on the floor. Unidentifiable man on top of her, the murder weapon in hand. He stabs her over and over again with his right hand on which there is a very clear Medusa tattoo on his forearm._

_End of Premonition_

Phoebe's eyes flashed open as the vision ended and the weapon fell from her hand to the floor with a clatter.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" the Judge asked Phoebe kindly, brow creased with concern but Phoebe's eyes are on the defendant, who at that moment, reached up with his right arm to drag his hand through his hair, his forearm tattoo free.

**~Opening Credits~  
**

**Courthouse - Jury Deliberation Room  
**  
Phoebe walked blindly into the room, taking the chair at the head of the table at the opposite end of the door and falling into the chair with a heavy sigh, her head cloudy.

"Hey! Hey!" One juror called, cigar in hand, "I just got a premonition. We'll be out of here by lunch." He declared laughing loudly, a few others joining in.

The head foreman spoke up, "Okay uh...I think that the proper procedure is that first, we review the evidence—" but the cigar guy rudely interrupted.

"Well, we heard the evidence, so let's take a vote and get outta here." He insisted then took a drag from the cigar.

"Still, as the foreman, it's my job—"

"All those in favour of guilty." The cigar guy cut him off once more, raising his hand and every hand in the room went up, all except for Phoebe.

"Come on lady." The cigar guy called to her irately, "What's it gonna be?"

Phoebe looked up and around the room at the eleven other sets of eyes on her and opened her mouth, "I have to go to the bathroom." She announced quickly standing to her feet and disappearing behind the door.

"Leo." She stage whispered, trying to be loud enough for him to hear but as to not alert those on the opposite side of the door, "Leo!" she tried again, sighing in relief when orbs appeared.

"Phoebe, what?" He asked when corporeal.

"Quick!" Phoebe grabbed his arm, "Orb me too the manor." the urgency in her voice apparent.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

"I thought you said it was an open and shut case?" Paige questioned as she, Piper, Prue and Leo headed into the TV room.

"So did I." Phoebe nodded, "But the killer in my premonition, was definitely not Stan Provozoli." She informed them sitting in one of the over-stuffed chairs. Paige sitting in the chair next to her.

"Urgh Phoebe!" Prue groaned as she fell onto the couch with a sigh, "You had to go and have a premonition didn't you?" she snapped and Phoebe frowned.

"Ignore her." Piper instructed as she sat next to Prue, Leo perching on the arm beside Piper, "Missy Prue here has got a headache."

"From hell!" Prue cried with a grimace.

Phoebe shot her a sympathetic look then continued, "Okay, now, I didn't see his face but he had this tattoo on his arm, like a Medusa's head with snakes." She relayed her premonition to them hastily.

"What are you gonna do?" Paige asked and Phoebe sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna stall while _you_..." she turned to Prue with a smile, "...persuade your wonderful husband to get you guys a meeting with Stan. Describe the tattoo, maybe he knows the real...killer." she slowed down when Prue began shaking her head vehemently, "What?"

"No." Prue replied sharply, "Can't do it, sorry." She apologized shaking her head again.

Phoebe eyes widened, "_Why?_"

Prue sighed irately, "Because, Phoebe, Andy's job is his life, okay. It's what he's wanted to do since he was a little boy. It means the world to him and knowing us has put it in jeopardy too many times already. I refuse to do it again." She insisted firmly, "And Darryl's sick of it too."

Phoebe stared at her sister in disbelief, "Prue, a man's _freedom_ possibly his _life_ is at stake here." She pointed out desperately, "Do you think Andy will be pleased if _his_ world puts an innocent man in jail and lets a murderer go free?"

Prue narrowed her eyes then threw her head back, "Fine!" she relented then pointed at Phoebe with a menacing glare, "But if he gets pissed at me then I'm gonna get pissed at you." She threatened and Phoebe nodded.

"Duly noted." She said then frowned, "It's strange he must not have seen him in his premonition, otherwise—"

"Wait." Leo interrupted frowning also, "_Stan_ had a premonition?"

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded, "That's how he claims to have known where the body was." She explained quickly.

"And _you_, of all people, did not believe him?" Piper asked in surprise her other two sisters' turning to her.

"Piper, he's just a _club_ _magician_." Phoebe defended herself feeling guilty enough already, "I assumed he was a fraud. Believe me, I feel horrible about this."

"Alright." Piper soothed with wide eyes, "We'll fix it...somehow."

Paige frowned, shaking her head in confusion, "Do we hunt killers that aren't demons?"

"Well..." Phoebe spoke up when no-one else had an answer, "I had that premonition for a reason." She reasoned, "Just because the killer isn't supernatural—"

"Hey there Glenn!" Leo greeted loudly, drowning out Phoebe's voice who turned sharply.

"What did you hear?" Piper asked with a fake smile.

"Excuse me?" Glenn asked puzzled.

"Never mind." Prue quickly dismissed with a wide smile.

Phoebe smiled at him, "She said 'what are you doing here?'" she covered and Glenn shrugged.

"Oh, I was just looking for the kitchen." He explained looking lost then paused, his gaze on Phoebe, "Didn't you, didn't you leave already?" he asked puzzled further.

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, yeah but now I'm back." She smiled rising to her feet, "But I better get going again before somebody wonders what happened to me." She hinted pointedly at Leo.

"I'll uh...just take Glenn to the kitchen." Paige suggested turning towards him, "And uh...show him where to make a sand-witch." And then they disappeared.

Once out of sight Phoebe turned on her two older sisters'.

"Is he s_taying here_?" she asked in extreme disbelief, pointing in the general direction of the kitchen and both her sisters' nodded, "I think you need to talk to her." She stated looking directly at Prue.

"Me? Why me?" Prue asked with a frown, "Why do I always have to be the bad guy?"

Phoebe smirked, "Cause you're the oldest and it's your job." She replied smartly.

Piper smirked with a nod but felt the need to inform Phoebe that, "We did already, but apparently we—" she gestured to herself and Prue, "—were the only ones paying attention." And the three sisters' sighed.

"Okay, Leo, take Phoebe back to the courthouse." Prue ordered nicely then addressed Phoebe herself, "I will _talk _to Andy, Phoebe but no promises."

Phoebe nodded as Leo took her hand and orbed them out.

Prue turned back to Piper with a regretful smile, "Sorry sweetie but your gonna have to be the bad guy in this one." She stated matter-of-factly and Piper shot to her feet.

"Why?" she gasped with wide eyes.

"Cause I gotta take my pictures in to 415 or my boss will be-head me." Prue explained, "He's already fired me once remember." she added bitterly, "Sorry hon. I'll call Andy on the way and _hopefully_ we can visit Provozoli when I get back." She smiled sweetly and kissed Piper's head before making her quick escape.

**~PO4~**

**Courthouse - Jury Deliberation Room**

"What the hell's going on in there!"the cigar guys demanded as he loudly banged on the bathroom door, "Come on, open the damn door!"

"Maybe something's wrong. I'll call for the bailiff."

"I am so sorry." Phoebe apologized after yanking the door open, "It's just...that time of the month."

The cigar guy cringed turning away, "Look, the rest of us finished voting, eleven guilty. What's it gonna be?"

"Well..." Phoebe began hesitantly, "Before I cast my vote, I think that we should all consider the possibility...that the defendant might _actually be_ a psychic."

"WHAT?" the cigar guy yelled loudly, not the only one unhappy.

"And all he is guilty of is having a special gift." Phoebe continued, taking her seat again.

"You're the foreman." A woman with an angel broach pointed out, turning to him, "Make her vote."

Phoebe shook her head, "Not until I review the evidence." She stated reaching for a sheet of paper and pencil, "Every single piece."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Thank you." Glenn said with a smile as Paige placed a plate full of sandwiches down in front of him.

"Sure." Paige smiled back, "So I have to go to work, but if you want, you can drop me off and then use my car." She offered with a shrug.

Glenn shook his head, "Oh no, I'm wiped." He declined, "I'm just gonna hang here if it's cool?" he asked unsure.

"Oh." Paige replied nodding her head but silently cursing.

"Paige, is everything okay?" Glenn asked sounding extremely concerned, "What was going on in there?"

"Oh that?" Paige smiled and shrugged, "That's just a family meeting you know...deciding who's gonna take out the trash or whose turn it is to clean the bathroom." She lied but he remained unconvinced.

"Yeah. I heard words like "killer" and "supernatural." Glenn stated bluntly, "That doesn't really sound like housework to me." He smirked at her, "We never really could lie to each other very well."

Paige was silent for a moment then retorted with, "Well, maybe that's why we didn't make it as a couple."

"I've been worried about you." Glenn continued, refusing to let it go and back down, "Since the last time I saw you, just before you moved in here and the vibe that I've been gettin' since I got here doesn't make me worry any less."

Paige smiled, folding her arms, "Everything is _fine_, Glenn, just fine." She assured him honestly, "Things are just...different now."

Glenn nodded, "Yeah you have sisters' to talk to and I think that's great, I really do." He also assured her honestly, "But that doesn't mean that we still can't be there for each other, does it?" he asked and Paige's smile fell, "Talk to me Paige. What's, what's going on?"

Paige looked at him closely, desperate to tell her best friend her huge family secret. She opened her mouth but Piper interrupted.

"Paige?" she asked using the tone that says, 'we have to talk' as she entered the kitchen with Leo in tow, "Uh..." her eyes fell on Glenn and she inwardly winced, "Prue just called. Andy got us that thing...with the guy...that Phoebe was talking about." She informed her slowly, careful with her phrasing around Glenn. "She's gonna meet us there. Are you coming?"

Paige nodded but bit her lip, "Yeah I can't. I have to go to work." She replied apologetically, "Speaking of, shouldn't Prue be there too?"

Piper shook her head once, "Uh..no. She had her shoot yesterday. She's handing in the proofs today and her boss'll tell her what he wants next. That's where she is now." Piper explained and Paige nodded.

Glenn looked between them curiously, "Where does she work?"

"415." The two women replied in unison.

"Cool." Glenn grinned and they both nodded.

Leo looked between the two sisters' sensing the tension and spoke up, "Okay well, keep your cell phone on you, just in case anything comes up." He asked and Paige nodded.

"I'll see you later." Paige said over her shoulder to Glenn as she slipped past Piper who sighed.

"I hate doing this." She muttered to her husband, "I hate being the bag guy. Prue's much better at it."

Leo gave her a look, "You're stalling." He stated then jerked his head, "Go." And she glared then stormed out.

Leo smiled at Glenn, "Uh...excuse me." And then he marched out after his wife.

**~PO4~**

"Paige." Piper called sharply as she caught up to her younger sister who was heading for the front door, "You're gonna leave him here alone?" her tone alone letting Paige know how much she disapproved.

"Well, he can't fit in my cubicle with me at work." Paige quipped with a smile.

"Paige, keeping your secret has to be the most important thing." Leo added as she marched on in front of them, snatching up her coat and bag on the way.

"I know." Paige replied tersely spinning back to face them, "Which is why I just _lied_ to my best friend! It didn't feel good Leo, but I did it."

"That's not good enough." Piper chided, "It's irresponsible to leave him here."

Paige frowned, "You told me when I became a witch I'd still have a life." She reminded her older sister, "I call having a friend having a life."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that you can—"

"Paige?" Glenn called walking towards and effectively cutting Piper off, "Oh." He cringed, "I'm interrupting again." He chuckled trying to make light.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Yeah." She agreed while Paige smiled at him. "Alright, we gotta go." Piper told Paige, "So be sure to lock up all the _doors_ before you go." She reminded her pointedly glancing towards the ceiling, indicating the attic then she and Leo walked out the door.

Glenn approached Paige slowly, "She always that...friendly?" he asked and Paige nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." She admitted, "If you think Piper's bad then maybe you should just..." she shrugged, "I don't know, avoid Prue at all costs." She remarked and he laughed which slowly died out when he realised she wasn't laughing with him.

"You're...not kidding are you?" Glenn asked knowingly and Paige shook her head.

"Not even a little. Prue's worse." She rolled her eyes at her own comment but her tone remained serious, "I'll see you later." Paige said with a small smile, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek then disappearing out the door, completely forgetting Piper's earlier underlining comment about the attic door.

**~PO4~**

**Jailhouse**

"I still don't understand exactly who you people are." Provozoli's lawyer admitted as he, Prue, Piper and Leo entered a small guarded room.

"Did Inspector Trudeau vouch for us?" Piper asked as she and Prue took seats at the table, Leo standing behind them protectively.

"Yes." The lawyer nodded, "But that doesn't really—"

"Look buddy." Prue interrupted rudely, "All _you_ need to know right now is that we are here to help your client. We're on your side." She stated clasping her hands in front of her, "Now, I'm just guessing here, but I'm pretty sure it would be a safe assumption that you don't really have very many people on your side, correct?" she asked, one eyebrow raised and the lawyer sighed, "That's what I thought. You done with the questions?" she asked and he nodded, "Good."

Piper leaned into her sisters' side, "That was impressive." She smirked, "Maybe you're in the wrong line of work hmm?" she chuckled and Prue rolled her eyes but smiled at the compliment.

"Look." The lawyer said dejectedly drawing their attention back to him, "The jury's deliberating. Nothing short of a miracle can help him now."

"Precisely." Piper agreed as the door opened and Stan Provozoli entered the room.

"Don't tell me they've reached a verdict." He pleaded as they guard relieved him off his handcuffs.

"No they haven't." His lawyer replied, "These people wanted to talk to you."

"Who are you?" Provozoli asked, regarding the carefully.

"We're the people who believe you're innocent." Piper informed him with a kind smile.

"And your only hope of not spending the rest of your days locked up in this place." Prue added watching him carefully, "Care to sit down and talk?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

Provozoli narrowed his eyes but sat down across from them regardless of his doubt.

"Would you mind answering some questions?" Piper asked looking him in the eyes and he nodded.

"Great." Prue drawled sitting forwards in her seat, "Was there anything in your premonition to indicate who the killer might be?"

"Yeah, alright, that's it." The lawyer stopped them there, "Out!" he ordered pointing to the door.

"Excuse me?" Prue blanched eyebrows hitting her hairline.

Piper frowned, "Why?"

"Because we're not hanging any more of this case on that so-called vision of his, unless you want him to plead insanity." The lawyer replied, his tone agitated and frustrated.

"Huh." Prue turned to Provozoli, "You should've gotten yourself a different lawyer. This one doesn't believe you and he thinks you're insane." She tilted her head towards the agitated man and glared at him standing up slowly.

"No, wait, wait!" Provozoli stopped Prue and silenced his lawyer, his eyes staying on Piper's kind ones, "You actually believe me?" he asked shifting his gaze to Prue who sat down again, "About having had a premonition?"

"Yes." Piper smiled then turned to the lawyer, "We do."

"Yeah so maybe you should listen to us instead of Mr. Negative over there." Prue pointed out jerking her head in the direction of his lawyer.

"You need to tell us exactly what you saw, if we have any chance of saving you." Piper instructed kindly.

Provozoli shook his head, "I don't need a premonition to know who killed Angie." He told them determinedly, "It was Wyke, Andrew Wyke. He owns the magic club where I perform."

Prue narrowed her eyes, "Why would this...Andrew Wyke, kill your ex?"

"Angie kept the books for the club, even after we got divorced." Provozoli explained, "She found out that Wyke was using the club to launder dirty money and when he found out that she told me about it, well he...he killed her with one of my knives to frame me." He sighed shaking his head, "Then I go and help him by telling the police where Angie's body is."

"Do you know if Wyke has a tattoo of...a Medusa head on his arm?" Piper asked, her voice sympathetic.

"I don't know." Provozoli replied shaking his head in defeated.

Piper sighed, "Well let's hope he does." She muttered as they stood up, "Thank you." She smiled at both the men.

Prue paused in front of Provozoli, "Why didn't you tell the police?" she asked bewildered, "This Wykes guy has a much stronger motive for killing Angela than you. It would have at least given the cops another direction to go in."

Stan Provozoli sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "I figured they wouldn't believe me." he explained and Prue smiled sadly at him.

"Look out!" Piper called as the three of them exited, "Nancy Drew, coming through."

**~PO4~**

"Maybe we should come back at night, when they're open." Leo suggested in a whisper as the three of them entered the club.

"Provozoli is running out of time, Leo." Prue countered her eyes scanning the room.

Piper's face was the picture of disgust as she asked, "How the hell does this place stay in business?" Piper turned sharply as a squeaking sound caught her attention and shrieked at the sight of a rat, throwing up her hands and freezing the disgusting rodent.

Leo chuckled, "Demons you can handle but not rats?"

Piper glared at him then unfroze the rat, Prue squealing as it ran past, gripping Piper's arm and causing Leo to laugh some more.

"Hey! Hey what are you doing in here?" a booming voice demanded and they turned to find a large man striding purposefully towards them, "Who the hell are you?"

"Um..." Piper glanced quickly at her sister who shrugged, "...we're friends of Stan Provozoli's."

"Good for you." He replied uninterested, "We're closed."

"Yeah...we can see that."Prue spoke up, "We were just wondering—"

"I said we're closed!" he snapped loudly, "Now leave!" he ordered pointing to the door with his right hand, revealing a Medusa's head tattoo.

"Prue." Piper whispered and she nodded slowly.

"Andrew Wyke I presume." Prue stated hands on her hips, her demeanour changing instantly.

"Who wants to know?" he asked then stepped towards her, "Look lady if you don't get outta here now I'm gonna—" he threatened but Prue cut him off.

"What?" she asked invading his personal space, "What are you gonna do?" Prue taunted and he clenched his fist.

"Okay!" Piper broke it up loudly, "It's okay, we're going." She told him with a smile and pulling her older sister back by the hips, "Come on, Prue." whispered harshly.

Prue glared at Wyke as they walked to the door, "Nice tat." Prue threw at him pointedly before they left the club.

**~PO4~**

**Courthouse**

"All I am saying is to reach a fair and just verdict, we have to analyse every aspect of this case." Phoebe insisted looking around the table.

"We've done that." The foreman informed her.

"Twice." The woman with the angel pendant added.

"Ya know what?" Phoebe snapped rising up off her feet, "Maybe we should do it a third time because it seems to me that you people care more about getting home for dinner than about the fact that the evidence against Stan Provozoli is entirely circumstantial." She reprimanded heatedly.

"He led the police to the body!" cigar guy exclaimed, "You heard the shrink say that's as good as a confession."

"Unless it was a premonition." Phoebe threw in, walking towards him.

"She's back to that again."

"Is it so hard for you to believe that that's possible?" Phoebe cried, "That there are powers beyond what we can see?"

He shook his head and walked away from her.

Phoebe sighed rubbing her forehead in frustration, "Okay um...haven't any of you ever known who's calling before you answer the phone?" she asked walking slowly around the large table.

"That's not magic."

"Oh, no?" Phoebe retorted, "Then what is it?" she asked but no-one answered, "Look, just because you don't understand magic, doesn't mean that you have to be afraid of it. It's around us all the time." She insisted, "Like a friend, guiding us, giving us inspiration, helping us fall in love." She gave examples hoping to convince them that what she was saying was possible, "Giving our lives meaning and I'm sorry but I think that we all need to believe that magic exists." Her eyes fell on the woman with the angel pendant. "Tanya?" She called her name stopping next to her, "Why are you wearing an angel pin?" she asked purposefully.

"I don't know." Tanya shrugged, "Just because my mother gave it to me."

"But _why_ did she give it to you?" Phoebe pressed.

"To watch over me." Tanya answered honestly.

"_That's_ magic." Phoebe insisted with a smile, "Something that you can't see. You can't quite put your finger on it, but you know that it's there."

"THE MAN KILLED A WOMAN!" cigar guy yelled over her, "Period! End of story!"

"All those in favour of another vote?" the foreman asked tiredly, the heat in the room getting to everyone and everyone raised their hands.

Phoebe shook her head and sighed, looking to the floor, her eyes catching the tell tale blue and white orbs from underneath the bathroom door, "Oops." Phoebe exclaimed, "Nature calls." She announced heading to the bathroom.

"Oh no." Cigar guy shook his head, "No, no you don't." He said running towards the door.

Phoebe ran faster reaching it before him and closing it in his face, flicking the lock.

"We gotta do something about this." He growled pointing to the door.

**~PO4~**

Prue and Piper looked at Phoebe with wide eyes, "Hi." They chorused and Phoebe sighed.

"Hi." Phoebe smiled in relief.

"We found the real killer." Piper informed her with a smile and Phoebe grinned.

"Yay! Andy always comes through." she grinned at her oldest sister.

"The owner of the magic club." Prue elaborated, "Names Andrew Wyke."

"Can you prove it?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"That's the next step." Piper whispered.

"Okay well, you gotta hurry because I'm _dying_ in there." Phoebe begged pointing to the door behind her.

"It would be so much easier if we could just vanquish him." Piper stated turning to Prue and her husband.

"I vote we do." Prue smiled then pointed to the door, "Them too." She threw out casually.

"Ha. Ha." Leo joked, "You can't do that but you might be able to use your magic."

"Well, there is one guy I'd love to turn into a warthog." Phoebe informed them with a one shoulder shrug and Prue laughed quietly.

"Not on the jury." Leo corrected, "On the killer."

Prue turned to her brother-in-law, "What like, scare him into confessing?" she asked, a wicked gleam in her eyes, "Cause I would just love to do that. The bastard's got it coming."

Piper frowned as Leo nodded. "What's gotten into you?" Piper asked her older sister who looked at her blankly, "You've gotten so much more vindictive lately." She observed glancing up and down her sister's frame.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, desperate to get back on topic, "Prue's always been that way. She's scary and intimidating, it's her thing, back to the magic usage idea please." She ordered harshly while Prue smiled proudly, "Is that smart? Showing our powers to the guy?"

"You think anybody's gonna believe him if he says anything?" Leo asked looking skeptical.

"Not this jury." Phoebe shook her head, indicating to the door just as cigar guy banged loudly on the other side.

"Uh...SORRY!" Phoebe yelled through the wood, "Um...CAN SOMEBODY FIND ME A PLUNGER?"

Piper face contorted in disgust while Prue's eyebrows rose at the words and they looked down at the toilet.

"What?" Phoebe asked hands up, "Gotta buy some time somehow and you gotta call Paige." She added as an after-thought, "Maybe there's a spell in the _Book of Shadows_ we can use?" she suggested and Prue shrugged, "Okay go, go, go, go!" Phoebe ushered and Leo orbed them all out.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

"PIPER? ARE YOU UP THERE?" Paige yelled up to the attic as she climbed the stairs quickly, "WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY? PRUE?" she called walking through the attic and stopping dead at the sight of Glenn sitting causally, his feet up and the _Book of Shadows_ in his lap. "Oh my god, Glenn." Paige could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she walked slowly towards her friend, "What are you doing up here?" she asked, sheer panic setting in.

Glenn's eyes remained on the book before him as he replied, "It's funny. See, after you left, I was still hungry so I opened the fridge." He explained nonchalantly, "I found some bags labelled, "pigs feet" and "rabbit blood" and "frogs tongue"

Paige cringed, as he listed the potions ingredients that were in the fridge, wringing her hands nervously,

"So..."Glenn continued still looking at the book, "I decided to take a little look around. Found more than what I bargained for." He stated finally looking up to meet her panicked gaze.

"Look, I can explained everything, okay." Paige assured him closing the distance between them, "I really can. I'll just have to explain it later because if Piper finds us up here she's gonna freak."

"Piper's gonna freak?" Glenn echoed his eyes wide in disbelief, "I just found out that your new sisters have you messing with the occult in a pretty serious way and you're worried how they're gonna freak?"

Paige sighed, "Okay 1: Piper is gonna freak. Phoebe is gonna panic and Prue..." her eyes widened at the name as she stared Glenn in the eyes, "Prue is gonna kill us both when she finds out and 2: we are not "messing around" with the occult okay." She insisted rolling her eyes slightly, "We're...witches." she revealed and Glenn recoiled in his chair slightly.

Paige bit her lip and continued, "My sisters' and I are born good witches. We do _good_ magic."

Glenn shook his head and lifted the _Book of Shadows _sitting up straight, "This book is full of pictures of demons and warlocks."

"Well, demons and warlocks that we fight and destroy." Paige said elaborating on his statement.

Glenn scoffed, "These girls have you _brainwashed_. I mean how do you even know these are your sisters'?"

Paige closed her eyes, "Glenn, you gotta trust me, please?" she begged opening them again, "I am not brainwashed. I am still the same old Paige, only now if I...make a rhyme, magic happens." She chuckled hoping to lighten the mood a little.

"Paige." Glenn said seriously and her smile was gone.

"Look, you've been to Africa." She reminded him, "You've met those witch doctors on your travels right?"

"Yeah but these guys were like one hundred years old, and they speak in tongues and...you're you." Glenn countered looking her up and down.

Paige exhaled sharply and dropped down beside him, "There is a spell in here..." she flipped through the pages purposefully.

"What?" Glenn cried shaking his head.

"To...stretch the imagination." She finished turning to him, "It should be able to help you understand and accept the truth about me."

Glenn frowned, "So...you're gonna cast a spell on me?" he asked pointing to the book.

"With your permission." Paige added.

"And when nothing happens..." Glenn fished.

"When nothing happens you can drag me off to the funny farm, tell them I've been brainwashed," Paige promised him then smiled wryly, "Believe me, I could use the vacation." She quipped turning another page, "Here it is." She announced taking Glenn's hand in hers and chanting.

'_Let mind and body soar to heights not reached before._

_Let limits stretch that you may catch._

_A new truth to explore'_

Glenn lifted his shoulders and shook his body, "I don't feel any different." He informed her with a smirk.

Paige frowned, "That's weird. It always works."

"PAIGE? WHERE ARE YOU?" Piper's voice floated up the stairs and Paige cut her eyes to the attic door, her body visibly tensing.

"Oh god." she muttered turning to Glenn.

"PAIGE?" Prue's voice called sounding closer and Paige shot up.

"Oh god!" she cried and pulled Glenn to his feet, "We gotta hide you." She informed him heading for the door, "Come on." Paige called sharply over her shoulder.

"No wait—whoa!" Glenn reached out to stop her and his arm stretched the few feet that was between them, his hand resting on her shoulder.

Paige turned her head to him, eyes wide and mouth agape, "Uh...it's the spell. Just pull it back." She instructed as calmly as possible.

Glenn remained panicked but did as she said and his arm came back to him. He raised his hand in front of his face and stared at it silently.

Paige spun around as she heard footsteps behind her and saw Prue, Piper and Leo enter the attic, "Oh!" she gasped then smiled sweetly, "I was uh...giving Glen a tour of the house." She lied and badly, "Next stop the basement. Come on, Glen. Why don't you get a head start." She turned to him with a pointed stare and he slowly moved towards her still glancing at his hand in astonishment then sped by the two older sisters'.

Piper narrowed her eyes, "A tour? Of the attic?" she questioned and Paige nodded, shrugging slightly.

Prue squinted past her younger sister and instantly felt her headache become a migraine. Her hand flew out and gripped Piper's arm as she stared at the open _Book of Shadows_ resting on the table in front of Aunt Pearls old pink couch.

Piper jumped when her sister grabbed her arm and slowly followed Prue's line of sight, "You showed him the book?" she cried as Prue shifted her gaze back onto Paige, glaring at her menacingly.

Paige shirked away from the two deadly glares and cringed, "Well, he went into the fridge and he saw the potion ingredients so _understandably_ he started looking around and he found the book."

"So...you didn't lock the attic?" Leo asked her and she shrugged.

"It didn't occur to me." She answered honestly, shrugging again.

Piper gawked, "What do you mean? I told you to lock all the doors before you go!" She reminded her youngest sister, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"Well I thought you meant the front door." Paige retorted going on the defense, "Maybe you should have been more specific."

"I was speaking in code!" Piper exclaimed throwing up her hands.

Prue's eyes slipped closed and she sighed heavily, shaking her head, "I cannot believe you." She muttered under her breath. Prue opened her eyes and stared at Paige, "How can you be so nonchalant about this Paige? Glenn knows our secret! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is, not only to _us_ but to him too?"

Paige placed her hands on her hips defiantly, "I trust Glenn." She reiterated stubbornly.

Piper shook her head, "But you're trusting him with a secret that is all of ours not just yours."

"Honey, she didn't tell him about it." Leo mediated, placing a hand on the small of his wife's back to calm her, "He discovered it."

"But she gave him the means to do so, Leo!" Prue snapped before Piper could reply.

Piper nodded, "Exactly!" she smacked her husband's chest, "If she hadn't let him stay here without discussing it first then we wouldn't even be having this conversation!"

"Okay so you're saying I have to choose between having any friends and being a witch?" Paige spat distastefully.

"YES!" Prue and Piper yelled together.

"We all have." Piper added with a sigh.

"Well, I won't." Paige refused sternly.

"Alright that's enough!" Prue exclaimed loudly clutching her head with one hand, "All this yelling is killing me, my head can't take it." She informed them squeezing her eyes closed then popping them open and dropping her hand. She sighed heavily as she glanced between her equally pissed sisters', "We have a job to do and a man to save so let's put this on the backburner for now while we do it." She kept her eyes on Piper, refusing to look at Paige so she pointed at her instead, "We'll deal with _you_ and your _stupidity_ later!" she snapped harsher than probably intended.

Prue looked at Piper pleadingly, "I now have a _migraine_, I'm nauseas and really dizzy and all I want to do is go to bed and _sleep_ but I can't do that until we fix this mess so can we _please_ focus?" she begged her younger sister.

Piper nodded rubbing Prue's arm gently, "Okay, okay sshhh." She soothed calming herself, "You're right." Piper agreed then looked at Paige, "She's right. We do have a job to do so...let's go do it."

Paige huffed loudly but nodded, "What do we have to do?" she asked looking to Leo for an answer, too mad at her sisters' to talk to them.

Leo dipped his head towards his wife, "Piper will fill you in on the way. I need to go check on Phoebe." And with that he orbed out, leaving three seriously pissed off sisters' alone: maybe not the best idea.

**~PO4~**

**Courthouse - Jury Deliberation Room**

"So actually, the origin of magic dates back to prehistoric times." Phoebe concluded her long winded explanation of the history of magic.

The rest of the jurors sat around the table, now littered with baled up pieces of paper, cups of water and empty wrappers, stared at her desperate for the woman to just shut the hell up.

"Let's vote!" The foreman exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"Wait—"

"No!" He cut her off, shaking his head, "No, we vote. Okay? If we can't agree we declare a hung jury." Everyone nodded while Phoebe shook her head helplessly. "All in favour of a guilty verdict?"

"PEOPLE PLEASE?" Phoebe yelled also jumping out of her seat, "There is magic in the world. There are angels. Tanya..." Phoebe turned to the woman, "...you could tell your mother that's she's right they're real. And there are fairies, they're real too." She insisted looking form person to person, "I mean, just think back to your childhood before you were too jaded to believe in them. And, and, and Cupid!" she cried eyes widening, "Not a myth! I mean, he doesn't actually use arrows, but, but he's real too!"

The foreman nodded with a smile the turned his head and yelled, "BAILIFF!" shattering Phoebe's momentary hope.

Phoebe frowned, "What are you doing?" she demanded.

The foreman smirked, "We don't have to declare a hung jury after all."

"We don't?" cigar guy questioned confused.

The door opened and the bailiff stepped inside, "Foreman?"

"Tell the judge that we have a juror who's um..." he turned to Phoebe who raised her eyebrows at him, "...not quite right. We're asking that she be dismissed and that you bring in one of the alternates."

"Are you kidding me?" Phoebe exclaimed, one hand moving to her hip.

"And you all agree?" the bailiff asked, looking around the room at the nodding heads, "Okay."

"No, wait, wait, wait." Phoebe stuttered holding up her hands, "I have an idea. If I can convince you, all of you, that magic really does exist, will that be enough reasonable doubt for an acquittal?"

"Lady, you're late for your shrink." Cigar guy laughed shaking his head, "Like two years late."

Tanya narrowed her eyes at Phoebe, "Well, what do you mean "magic" like Siegfried and Roy stuff?" she questioned intrigued by Phoebe's persistence.

"No." Phoebe shook her head, "I mean _real_ magic. No trap door, no smoke, no mirrors, just real, supernatural magic." She promised wholeheartedly.

Cigar guy shook his head, "Come on, she's stalling."

"What's the matter?" Phoebe chirped leaning towards him, "Are you afraid I might actually be able to pull it off?" she taunted with a smirk.

Tanya shrugged, "Well, we've been here _this _long." She pointed out, "I say we let her take it on home."

Phoebe beamed at her, feeling hope rising in her chest once more.

"Alright." The foreman relented, "But if you fail, you vote guilty with the rest of us." He bargained and Phoebe remained silent. "Call the judge." The foreman ordered.

"Okay, okay, okay." Phoebe agreed with a sigh, "It's a deal."

"Alright." Tanya smiled sitting up straight and leaning forwards, "Show us some magic."

Phoebe turned to the bailiff, "I'm gonna need a few things. A sage stick, five white candles and—"

"A magic wand." Cigar guy cut in laughing at his own bad joke.

"No." Phoebe glared, "Incense. I'm gonna summon the dead."

**~PO4~**

Piper pocked her head through the door to the club, her eyes scanning the area for Wyke, "Clear." She announced and the three sisters' slipped inside. "Okay, so the whole good witch bad witch thing?" she turned to her sisters' and pointed to Prue, "You should be the bad witch cause, well, he already hates you so..." she shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

Paige frowned, "Wait, why does he hate you?"

"I got in his face." She answered looking around carefully.

"I'll back you up." Piper continued and glanced at her younger sister, "Paige, you play good cop."

Paige nodded, but her puzzled expression never wavered, "Oh-kay but...wouldn't that risk exposing our powers?"

Prue went to shake her head but decided against it, "No, we're only showing our powers to Wyke and once we get him to talk, we'll use the tape to force him to confess to the police." She explained and Paige pulled out the tape recorder just to make sure she still had it, then concealed it in her bag once more.

Paige narrowed her eyes at her sisters', "So it's okay to show our powers to a murderer but not to Glenn?" she asked and Prue sighed loudly, refusing to get into the same argument again.

Piper turned sharply, "Saving an innocent's life is worth the risk, Paige. Entertaining friends is not and I thought we said we'd talk about this later." She snapped as the closed curtains in front of them flew open to reveal Wyke.

Prue tilted her head towards Piper who slowly moved towards Wyke who had his back to them. Wyke felt eyes on him and turned around slowly.

Piper smirked, "Boo." and flicked her wrist at him, blowing up the bucket in his hand.

Wyke drew his hand towards him as he shielded his face, "What the hell!"

Prue smiled at him, "Remember us."

Wyke's eyes widened, "What are you?" he demanded stepping forwards, "What do you want?"

"To kill you." Prue replied darkly and Piper jabbed her side.

"We want a confession." Piper answered instead louder than her sister, "That's what we want." She smirked then flicked her wrist again and blew up the large box behind him.

Paige leaned into her sister, "Careful Piper, you might kill him."

Piper bit her lip, "Right, that would not help." Paige shook her head in agreement and Piper nodded, "Right."

Prue took a step towards him as he insisted, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Prue's eyebrows rose, "Oh really?" she asked and he nodded, "Huh, hey Wyke?" she called and his eyes strayed back to her, "You ever wanted to fly?" she asked him, one hand on her hip.

"What?" Wyke cried shaking his head.

"You know..." Prue raised her arm, hand out in front of her and closed her fist, Wyke's shirt bunched at the front, as if locked in someone's fist and he was lifted into the air, "Fly." She smiled.

Piper's eyes widened and she leaned closer, "You've never done _that_ before."

Prue smirked, "I've been practicing."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Wyke yelled as he hung in the air, eyes wide and face contorted in fear.

Prue chuckled loudly, "Uh...no. Not until you admit that you killed Angela Provozoli."

Wyke shook his head, "I didn't."

Prue narrowed her eyes, "Yes you did. Angela found out about your money laundering operation, threatened to report you so you killed her, didn't you?" when he remained silent Prue released her hold on him and he dropped only to fly upwards again, higher than before.

Paige's eyes widened, "I've never seen her like this, pal. You might wanna talk." She advised him glancing at Prue.

Piper nodded, "Yeah, buddy. She will kill you and..." she glanced at Paige, "Paige and I won't stop her." But he still remained quiet and Prue exhaled sharply and released him.

Wyke hit the ground hard, crying out in pain, then shakily pushed himself to his feet.

"Alright, this isn't working." Prue announced then tilted her head, "And I'm bored, so let's just kill him and go home." She addressed her sisters who nodded.

Wyke's eyes widened and he shook his head, "You wouldn't."

Prue cut her eyes to him, her voice dangerously low as she spat, "I would." And she raised her hand once again, her eyes focused solely on Wyke as she slowly clenched her hand into a fist.

If possible, Wyke's eyes bulged even further, and he began clutching at the invisible hands clamping around his neck.

Prue cocked her head to the right, "You gonna start talking now? Or am I snapping your neck?" she asked squeezed just a little bit tighter.

Wyke started nodding his head vigorously.

"Is that a yes?" she asked and he nodded more. Prue smiled and released her hold.

Wyke fell to his knees, clutching his neck and gasping for breath.

Prue folded her arms across her chest, "Well? We're waiting."

"I admit it." He wheezed and took a deep breath, "I admit it I killed her. She was ready to march the cops down to Pier 86." He pushed himself to his feet, "If I hadn't killed her, _they_ would've and then they would have killed me!"

The three sisters' frowned, glancing at one another curiously.

"Who? The cops?" Piper demanded and he shook his head.

"No. No, not the cops." He replied fearfully, "They-look, believe me, you don't wanna know." He warned walking backwards.

"Try me!" Prue snapped lifting her hand threateningly.

Wyke pulled something from his back pocket and smashed it on the ground, smoke surrounding him and he disappeared.

"What the—" Piper turned quickly in a circle, looking around the room.

"He's pretty good." Paige commented offhandedly.

"Son of a bitch!" Prue fumed throwing out her arm and sending a chair flying across the room.

Piper creased her brow and jumped up on the stage, "Where'd he go?" she asked as her sisters joined her, "There's gotta be a trap door." She muttered and Prue telekinetically lifted the rug off the stage and dropped it on the floor.

"Oh! Here." Prue pointed to the small door and Piper tugged on it, "Damn it." She cursed.

"How does this thing work?" Piper asked trying again.

"There's gotta be stairs here." Paige summarised looking around and then pulling her sisters to the left.

**~PO4~**

Wyke jumped to his feet and his body froze as he caught sight of the red-eyed black rat across from him. He held up his hands, "Alright, don't." He begged watching the rodent carefully. "I can explain." He assured it as the rat was engulfed in a bright red glow, transforming into a red-eyes man in black.

"You stupid human!" the rat-man seethed, "You told the witches everything and they got it on tape."

"So what?" Wyke asked, with a small shrug, "They'll never find out anything about you guys."

The rat-man glared, "Not from you they won't." He agreed maliciously then outstretched his hand and Wyke was engulfed in the same red glow only he turned _into_ a rat. T

he rat-man smiled wickedly, "Dinner time." He called with an evil cackle as numerous rats scurried out of their holes and attacked Wyke, nibbling at him as his fur turned red, turning him into their meal.

The rat-man froze as he heard movement from behind then quickly morphed back into his rat form as the three sisters' came clambering down the wooden stairs.

"AH!" Paige squeaked as she spied the rat which quickly scampered.

Piper smirked in amusement, "What, demons you can handle but not rats?" she teased then caught sight of the small group devouring Wyke in his now rat state. "OH!" she screamed, covering her mouth in shock.

Paige smirked but grimaced at the sight, "Right back at you." She retorted nudging her sister with her elbow.

Prue turned to what they were staring at, "Oh my-urgh!" she cried shuddering and turning away, the smell of the rats making her nauseous. "Okay, that smell is...urgh!" she shuddered again and walked briskly towards the stairs

"Come on." Paige muttered pushing Piper towards the stairs after Prue.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

"I don't get it." Paige stated as she and her sisters came through the door, "Where'd he go?"

"Is hell too much to hope for?" Piper asked deadpanned.

"Maybe the killer rats ate him." Prue cried shaking her head and shuddering.

"Ew!" Piper screwed up her face in disgust and whirled to her sister, "Why would you say that!"

Paige rolled her eyes at her sisters' and moved on, "Well, at least we got his taped confession." She pointed out, looking on the bright side.

"Yeah." Piper agreed but her tone was grim, "But that's not gonna save Stan, or Phoebe for that matter."

"Why don't we just give it to the police?" Paige asked as she followed her older sisters' into the TV, none of them noticing Glenn sneaking down the stairs to listen in.

"Because without Wyke, the confession is no good." Prue answered irately, "Andy and Darryl could open an investigation but not in time to exonerate Stan Provozoli."

"So what? We're supposed to go find Wyke?" Paige asked sounding unconvinced, "How are we gonna do that? We have no idea where he is." She pointed out as Glenn crouched down behind the Grandfather clock.

He stretched his arm into the room and squeezed Paige's ass to get her attention.

"Ah!" Paige shrieked and turned her head, glaring at him as he smirked.

"What?" Piper asked as she stood up from lighting the fireplace.

"What?" Paige uttered.

"That noise." Prue elaborated from beside Piper.

"Noise?" Paige echoed again shrugging her shoulders and looking around.

"I feel like I'm in Switzerland." Piper commented as she and Prue approached Paige slowly..

"Switzerland?" Paige questioned and Piper pointed.

"There it is again." Prue nodded at her.

"What?" Paige asked eyes wide.

"That annoying echo." Piper answered her eyes narrowing, "Paige, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing's going on, Piper." Paige assured her as Glen stretched his arm again and squeezed Piper's leg.

"AH!" Piper cried turning around.

Prue frowned, "What the hell?" she demanded just as Glenn grabbed her leg too, "Ah! What the—HEY!" she yelled as the two eldest sisters moved towards the clock.

Paige shook her head, "No! You guys, don't!"

"YOU!" Piper cried pointing an accusing finger at Glenn who shot to his feet, "You cast a spell on him! Are you crazy?" she exclaimed loudly turning on Paige.

"No." Prue folded her arms over her chest, "She's just stupid." She snapped angrily.

Paige sighed, "I'm not but _somebody_ is." She cut her eyes to Glenn who shrugged.

"I was just trying to have some fun." He defended himself, "Sorry." He apologized with a smile.

"Oooh." Prue seethed her hands moving to her hips, "It's not supposed to be _fun_ for you okay? It's not _for_ you at all! Magic is not a toy Glenn. It's a responsibility with dangerous consequences." She reprimanded him seriously.

Glenn stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed, "Well then...I guess I better call off the tabloids."

Piper's eyes narrowed and she took a dangerous step forwards, "What did you just say?" she growled in one of her rare moments of sheer anger.

Prue grabbed her arms gently and Piper threw up her hands, freezing the irritating boy.

Paige regarded her sisters' carefully, "He was just making a bad joke." She defended her best friend.

Piper scoffed, "Yeah, funny how that's the first _thing_ that came to his mind." She snapped her eyes still on the now frozen Glenn.

"He just thought he was being funny." Paige continued, her voice calm and understanding, knowing how her friend worked, "Nobody got hurt."

Piper glared, "Maybe you'd feel a little differently if you'd been around longer."

Paige winced inwardly, the dig at her absence stinging and she closed her eyes.

Prue sighed, "Paige...jokes like that are not funny in this house." She explained gently, seeing that her sister was upset. "We were exposed because somebody found out our secret and we all almost didn't make it." Prue reached out and squeezed Paige's hand to let her know that they weren't angry at her, well not much.

Leo orbed in at that moment and pointed to the frozen Glenn as he approached his wife who waved a dismissive hand, "Don't ask."

Leo nodded, knowing when to push and when to let go, "Did you get Wyke to confess?" he asked looking between the three.

"Yeah and then we lost him." Prue informed him bitterly, "How's Phoebe?" she asked as she softly rubbed her hand up and down Piper's back.

"Not so good." Leo shook his head, eyes lingering on his wife who was looking at the floor, "She's trying to summon the victim, Angela."

Piper head shot up at that, "What?" she gasped as Prue's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Wait a minute." Paige held up one hand, "So it's not okay for me to tell my best friend Glenn that I'm a witch, but it's okay for Phoebe to tell an entire room of strangers?"

"Paige enough!" Prue barked, hands on her hips, "I am sick and tired of your snide remarks." She turned her head so she could meet her youngest sisters' eyes, "Shut up. Grow up. And do your goddamn job."

Paige's eyes widened at the harsh words and her mouth fell open, silence falling.

Leo looked between the sisters' and continued, hoping to ease some of the sudden tension, "They were gonna kick her off the jury." Leo explained why Phoebe was doing it, "I think it was worth a try, only it's not going so good. I believe she needs the power of four."

Piper shook her head, "Yeah well, she's not gonna get it." She resisted, "It's better for them to think she's a nut job than think she's a _witch_."

Leo frowned in disbelief, "There's an innocent man at stake, Piper."

"They'll convict him and then we'll go to the police. There'll be a new trial and they'll release him." Piper insisted.

"You don't know that." Leo told her and she sighed.

"He's right, Pipe." Prue agreed and Piper looked at her in outrage, "I know, I don't like it either but we have no other choice." She smiled at her younger sister who shook her head but took her hand. "Good. Now I have an idea."

Piper chuckled this time as she looked up, "Of course you do."

Prue smiled proudly, "Of course I do and I'll explain on the way."

"What about him?" Leo asked pointing to Glenn and Piper huffed.

"Just unfreeze him." Paige told her, "He won't tell anybody." She promised and Piper reluctantly waved her hand.

Glenn frowned, "What—?" he looked at Leo, "Where'd you come from?"

Paige stepped forwards, "Just stay here, order a pizza. I'll be back soon." She said with a smile and kissed his cheek the she orbed out with Leo and her sisters'.

"What?" Glenn's eyes bulged as he watched them disappear in bright blue lights, "Where did they go?" he asked aloud as the same re-eyed rat scurried towards him.

**~PO4~**

**Courthouse - Jury Deliberation Room**

"_Beloved spirit Angela, I seek your guidance_." Phoebe chanted loudly and clearly, "_I ask that you commune with me and move among us_." She concluded looking at the circle with hopeful eyes.

Phoebe sighed when nothing happened and made to begin again, "_Beloved spirit Angela—"_

"That's enough." The foreman announced, "Bailiff!" he called and the bailiff entered, "Tell the judge that we've reached a verdict."

"Yeah." Cigar guy agreed, "A deal's a deal. All those in favour of guilty?" he asked and everybody raised their hands.

"I'll get the lights." Tanya informed them pushing out of her seat.

"_Beloved spirit Angela, I seek your guidance_." Phoebe tried again, loudly, "_I ask that you commune with me and move among us." _She said quickly, desperately, just as the bathroom door opened and a hand peeked out and the room froze.

Phoebe spun towards the door as her three sisters' and Leo stepped out.

"Phoebe." Piper glared, "Eleven jurors?"

Phoebe nodded, "I know. I know, but this guy is _innocent._" She insisted firmly, "And he's being persecuted for having the same gift that I do so if you guys aren't here to help me summon Angela—"

"We are." Piper interrupted her little rant and Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise while Paige's brow furrowed in confusion.

"We are?" Paige questioned turning to her older sister.

"Yes." Prue nodded then she and Piper turned to Leo, "But only if you help us clean it up after we're done."

"No." Leo replied instantly and Piper sighed leaning into him.

Prue's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean "no"? You've done it before!" she snapped, hands on her hips.

"No." Leo repeated firmly, "It is completely forbidden, except in cases of dire emergency."

"What's forbidden?" Paige interrupted, arms folded and glancing between all four.

"Using memory dust on people." Prue replied, keeping hard eyes on her brother-in-law.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe exclaimed, "That is brilliant." She smiled slightly, "We'll erase their short-term memories _after_ they vote not guilty."

"Wait a second." Paige turned to Leo questioningly, "Whitelighters' can erase people's memories with some sort of special dust? Why don't you just use it all the time?"

"Because you don't know what you might be erasing." Leo explained looking pointedly at his wife and Prue, "Doctors' appointments, children's birthdays..."

"Leo—"

"No." Piper pointed a finger at her older sister cutting her off, "You and your temper take a back seat." She ordered then turned back to her husband, "Leo, this _is_ an emergency." She insisted calmly, "I cannot live with these people knowing our secret, knowing that at any minute we could have to relive the exposure hell that we went through before." She met his eyes and stared into them pleadingly, "How are we supposed to take the next step together if we have that hanging over our heads?" she asked with a pointedly raised eyebrow, the next step being kids.

Leo sighed and nodded, "Okay." And with that Phoebe moved back to the head of the table, Paige on her right and Piper and Prue on her left.

"_Here these words, hear our cry,_

_Spirit from the other side._

_Come to us, we summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide."_

They chanted together and then Phoebe continued on her own. "_Beloved spirit Angela, we seek your guidance._" She chanted still holding her sisters' hands tightly, "_We ask that you commune with us and move amongst us._"

"Cold wind." Leo stated, "That's our cue."

"See ya later." Piper nodded then moved towards Leo, Prue and Paige disappearing into the bathroom again.

Phoebe smiled, "Okay. Thank you, thank you." She grinned as Piper and Leo disappeared inside too and Piper quickly unfroze the room before closing the door and orbing out.

The eleven jurors unfroze as a ghostly mist appeared above the table in the circle.

"Are you all seeing that?" Tanya asked, back in her seat and staring at the mist with wide eyes.

"Dear god!" the foreman exclaimed as a bright light appeared in the centre on the mist, the two combining to create the transparent form of Angela Provozoli.

"What happened?" she asked looking around, "Where am I?"

"We summoned you, Angela." Phoebe informed her gently, "We need your help. Actually your ex-husband needs your help."

"Stan? Why?" Angela asked, frowning in concern.

"He's on trial for your murder." Phoebe explained as the cigar guy moved around the table looking for anything that would explain this occurrence other than the existence of magic.

"Stan?" Angela gasped, "Are you kidding? He couldn't hurt a fly. Even his gift terrified him."

"His gift?" Phoebe echoed and Angela nodded.

Cigar guy sliced his hand through Angela's form and Phoebe frowned.

"What are you doing?" she demanded tersely.

"I'm looking for wires." He told her, "This is some kind of trick."

"Did you find any?" she asked and he slowly moved away. "What about his gift?" Phoebe asked turning back to Angela.

"Stan could see things: the past, the future." Angela explained, "It scared him. He hated it. That's why he never nurtured it. All the good he could've done...wasted." she mused sadly.

"So he didn't kill you?" Phoebe asked, getting to the reason for summoning the dead spirit.

"No." Angela replied firmly, "The club owner did. Andrew Wyke." She revealed looking Phoebe in the eyes, "I found out he was laundering money from some company at Pier 86. Stan warned me to keep it to myself." She told her, tears stinging her eyes as she shook her head, "But I didn't. He...is a good man. He is an _innocent_ man." And with that she began to fade away, "Blessed be." She said before disappearing into the light.

Phoebe looked from one juror to another before asking, "Shall we vote?"

**~PO4~**

**Courtroom**

"Not guilty." The foreman announced to the room.

"Unbelievable." Provozoli's lawyer whispered to himself, shaking his head.

The judge turned to the panel of juror's, "So say you one?" he asked and they nodded, "So say you all?" the judge nodded, "This case is dismissed. The defendant is hereby released, and this court is adjourned." He concluded with a bang of his gavel and everyone stood.

"Dust 'em, honey." Piper smiled to her husband and he nodded standing to his feet.

"Don't forget the bailiff." Paige whispered as he past standing up also, along with her sisters'.

"I don't understand." Provozoli exclaimed shaking his head as he approached Prue and Piper, "How'd you do it?"

"We didn't." Prue answered and he turned to her quizzically, "Angela did." She informed him with a smile.

"Hi." Phoebe greeted as she approached the small group.

Stan Provozoli turned to her, "Hi." He reached out to shake her hand.

"You have a very special gift." Phoebe told him with a smile, "And you did the right thing by going to the police. It doesn't matter what anybody else thinks all that matters is that you used your gift to help people." She smiled at him, "That's a beautiful thing." She assured him and he smiled.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

"So you guys have told people about being witches lots of times?" Paige asked as they arrived back home.

"Yes, innocents." Prue replied, "And only when we didn't have any other choice."

"Our secret is never more important than saving somebody's life." Phoebe told her seriously.

"Can't you guys just enjoy saving this innocent for a minute and a half before getting back to the great debate?" Leo asked as the door opened and Andy walked in.

"Hey." He said with a smile, "You get your guy?" he asked and they nodded.

"Yeah and now..." Prue fell against him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I am _so_ ready for bed." She sighed closing her eyes.

Andy frowned, "You okay, baby?" he asked and she shook her head, "You're a little clammy." He said placing one hand on her forehead.

"Maybe she's coming down with something?" Phoebe suggested moving to her older sisters' side.

Piper nodded, "That would explain the temper." She mused with a smirk.

Prue's eyes popped open and she glared turning to Phoebe who reached out and smacked Piper's arm.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" Piper asked with wide eyes, running her hand over her arm.

Phoebe shrugged, "Prue couldn't reach." She explained simply wrapping an arm around her older sister who happily hugged her back.

Prue sighed then looked longingly towards the stairs only to jump out of her sisters' arm with a gasp causing everyone else to turn towards the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe gasped eyes wide, as Piper's hands went to her mouth.

"GLENN!" Paige exclaimed, panic setting in as she saw her best friend hovering in the air with a red ring around his neck, gasping for air.

"Rat!" Phoebe squeaked pointing to the stairs before the landing and it morphed into the red-eyed rat-man from before.

The rat-man raced towards Glenn and sneered, "You have one hour to deliver the tape, or stretch here is dead." He smirked before speeding down the stairs and past the sisters' knocking Phoebe, Prue and Andy to the ground as he sped out of the door, smashing it to smithereens.

**~PO4~**

"Paige it's gonna be okay." Piper assured her panicked and pacing youngest sister calmly, "Just try to breathe."

"Oh my god. If anything happens to him—" Paige shook her head.

"We won't let it." Piper promised her determinedly.

"Yeah people get captured around us all the time." Prue said offhandedly with a shrug.

"Prue!" Phoebe snapped with wide eyes.

Prue rolled hers, "Sorry I'm a little hazy, what I mean is that this has happened before and we've dealt with it. Glenn is going to be just fine, I promise you that."

Paige exhaled sharply, "When did this demon become involved? I thought this killer was supposed to be human?"

"He was." Phoebe replied, "But apparently he was fronting for demons."

"That would explain how Wyke just...disappeared." Prue pointed out and Phoebe nodded.

"Since when do demons give a rat's ass-no pun intended-about laundering money?" Piper demanded tersely looking to her husband.

"Because they need money to insinuate themselves into our world." Leo explained calmly, "To buy clothes, rent apartments, to fit in with us."

"That's probably the same way they made Cole legitimate when he was a demon." Phoebe added, "I mean they put him through law school."

"And Rodriguez." Andy spoke up referring to the demon who had taken his life, "They must have put him through the Academy."

Paige frowned, "Rodriguez?" she repeated slowly.

"Demon detective who was working with Tempus to try and kill us but got Andy instead." Prue explained quickly.

Piper nodded, "Which put both of them in a position to hurt us." She stated glancing at Andy who smiled at her while Phoebe kicked her leg.

Piper held up her hands, "Water under the bridge." She assured her and Phoebe narrowed her eyes turning to Prue who nodded reluctantly.

"How is any of this gonna help us get Glenn back?" Paige demanded, sick of their counter-productive conversation. "Even if we give that rat-demon thing the tape, what's to stop him from killing Glenn? We have no leverage." She cried desperately.

"Okay, do we have to call him the rat-demon?" Phoebe asked looking around, "Because it's very hard to be appropriately frightened." She chuckled and Paige glared.

"Phoebe." Prue scolded quietly as she pushed out of her chair slowly and approached Paige, rubbing her arms comfortingly, "Breathe, remember." She whispered and Paige shook her head.

"We could go over his head?" Leo suggested and the sisters' turned to him blankly. "Look I guarantee you that this club is just the tip of the iceberg. I mean if we went to rat-demons—But what are we supposed to call him?"he asked Phoebe who shrugged.

"One hour Leo." Paige reminded him, "We have one hour."

"Right." Leo nodded getting back on track, "Look, so if we go to their bosses and we threaten to expose their entire operation, they're not gonna be very pleased with him."

"So we offer him up in exchange for Glen." Piper concluded, "Might work." She shrugged.

"Might work?" Paige uttered incredulously , "I has to work."

"It will work." Prue assured shooting Piper a look.

"Right, so the only question is, where is demon central?" She asked the room.

"Angela said something about Pier 86." Phoebe said sitting forwards in her seat.

"Yeah, so did Wyke." Prue added looking at Piper who nodded, "So I guess we split up. Phoebe, since you have stalling down to a fine art, you and Paige go to the club and buy some time. Me and Piper will go down to—"

"No." Paige interrupted with a shake of her head.

Prue frowned, "No?" she questioned and Paige nodded.

"No, I'm gonna go." She insisted.

"Well, Piper has more firepower and if they get hostile Prue's—" Phoebe tried to reason.

"I'll just have Leo orb me out of there if it gets too hairy." Paige promised nut her sisters' remained unconvinced, "I'm the one who put, Glenn, my best friend in mass amounts of danger. So I'm gonna get him out."

"No, we're gonna get him out." Prue corrected her turning to Paige pointedly, "You can switch places with Piper: we'll go down to the pier and you two—" she turned to Piper and Phoebe, "—can stall. It makes more sense, splitting up the two most active powers, it's safer." Prue explained and Paige nodded eagerly in agreement.

Piper nodded to, "Maybe, if you were 100% but you're not."

Prue smiled, "I will be fine. It's Glenn I'm worried about."

"Alright." Paige grabbed her and Prue's jackets from the back of the couch, "Just do me a favour and keep him alive at the club until we get back." Then she took Prue's hand and began to orb out.

"WAIT!" Phoebe yelled and they reappeared.

"What Phoebe?" Prue asked tensely.

"Aren't you taking Leo?" she asked dipping her head towards the whitelighter.

Paige shrugged, "Why? I've got Prue." She pointed out, "I can orb us out if need be." She assured them then disappeared before Phoebe had another chance to stall.

**~PO4~**

**Pier 86  
**  
"I don't know if this is the right place." Paige queried as she and Prue materialised at their destination.

"Rats." Prue surveyed, "Listen." She instructed and Paige shivered at the squeaking, "Yeah, we're definitely in the right place." She assured her sister who started forwards pulling Prue with her.

"Oh!" Prue cried grabbing Paige's hand, halting her.

Paige turned back to Prue and frowned seeing her sister holding her head, "You okay?"

"Dizzy." Prue mumbled then straightened up and walked forwards, "I'll be fine, c'mon."

Paige nodded staying close to her sister as they looked around, "Prue there are a lot of rats."

Prue turned to Paige, "Yeah, maybe we should go."

Paige's eyes widened, "No! They've got Glen." She reminded her then glared, "I thought you were on my side."

Prue took both her sister's hands in hers, "I am Paige, I am and I always will be but what use are you gonna be to Glen if you're dead?" she tried to reason.

Paige bit her lip, "Please Prue." She begged and Prue sighed.

"Piper and Phoebe are gonna kill me." She muttered as the two sister continued walking . Prue looked from left to right and then behind her, "Okay, Paige. Whatever you planned on doing, do it now."

Paige's eyes cut to hers sharply but Prue shook her head. "This is your fight Paige, your mess. You take the lead."

Paige took a deep breath and sighed, "Okay uh...LISTEN UP!" she yelled loudly getting their attention, "We know what you're doing. We're prepared to tell everyone and just so you know, killing us won't help! Our sisters' will take you down!" she looked around her, "Maybe you've heard of us...THE CHARMED ONES?" she yelled with a small smirk, "Now who am I talking too!" she demanded looking around and three of the rats glowed red and morphed into very large men, followed by the rest of the rats surrounding them.

Prue turned behind her and placed her hands on her hips, "I knew we were being surrounded."

Paige turned to her with wide eyes but Prue shook her head and gave her youngest sister a look that told her not to panic. They looked forwards as three more rats morphed into men, the one in the middle appearing to be the boss.

He walked forwards slowly and leered at the two women, "We're listening."

**~PO4~**

Piper, Phoebe and Leo walked slowly through the darkened and deserted club, eyes alert as they listened for any signs of movement.

"The tape." The rat-demon commanded from the stage, holding out his hand expectantly.

"Where's our friend mouse-man." Piper demanded.

"_After_ I get the tape." He retorted.

"No." Phoebe shook her head sharply, "Before." She glared at him sternly and Piper folded her arms defiantly.

"I could take it from you." He threatened.

Piper tilted her head, "You could _try_."

The rat-demon glared at them before dipping his head and magically pulling back the curtain behind him to reveal Glenn, still hovering above the ground and still struggling for air.

"Just so you know..." the rat-demon sneered, "...if anything happens to me, anything at all, the ring will decapitate him." he informed pointing to the red circle around Glenn's throat.

"That's new." Piper panicked and Phoebe turned to her.

"So much for a quick getaway." She whispered back.

The rat-demon stepped forwards again and held out his hand.

Phoebe took a breath and walked forwards, reluctantly handing over the tape.

"Are there any copies?" he demanded.

"No." Phoebe shook her head.

"Now let him go!" Piper ordered scowling but instead the rat-demon clenched his fist and tightened the ring around Glenn's throat.

"HEY!" Piper yelled jumping forwards.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe gasped, her eyes on Glenn.

The rat-demon shrugged, "I'm a rat. What'd you expect?"

Piper raised her hands but Phoebe grabbed them, "Don't. Don't. It might chop off Glenn's head."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Piper cried, eyes wide.

"Enjoy the show!" the rat-demon laughed wickedly which quickly turned into a pained cry as his body caught fire and he burned into nothing.

Piper frowned while Phoebe's eyebrows rose and she leaned towards her sister, "Did we just do that?"she asked as three more demons appeared on stage, one holding up his hand to Glen, keeping the ring in place.

Prue and Paige orbed in by the stairs and Paige ran up them to Glen.

Prue's eye's narrowed dangerously as she followed, staring at the three other demons, "Let him go!" she ordered and he held up the tape.

"This the only copy."

Prue nodded, "Yes."

"How do we know?" he queried, black eyes becoming slits.

"You don't." Prue replied simply, "But we had a deal and if you don't hold up your end then I swear to god I'll kill you." She threatened but the demon merely chuckled.

"But then that would kill the boy." He snarled, tilting his head towards Glenn, "And apparently your sister does not want that."

"Prue." Paige said desperately as she gripped Glenn's hand tightly.

Prue glanced towards her and then back to the rat-demon boss, who smirked and tightened his hold on Glenn further.

"He's a rat!" Piper snapped addressing her older sister, "Apparently they aren't trustworthy."

Prue's eyes fell on the two rat-demons by his side, his most trustworthy and she smirked, "Well yes, I suppose that would kill him _but_, if you don't release Glenn..." she turned her eyes on the nearest demon and raised her hand, slowly curling it into a fist.

The rat-demon boss turned sharply to his fellow demon as he began gasping for air and clutching at his neck. He glared at Prue dangerously, "What are you doing to him?"

Prue smiled, "I'm chocking him to death." She nodded to Glenn, "Kinda like you're doing to my friend over there. Now, unfortunately I cannot decapitate your little friend like you can mine _but_, I can, however snap his neck." She smiled and tightened her hold on the demon who fell to his knees.

Phoebe stood watching with wide eyes while Piper merely watched, a smirk firmly in place. Phoebe glanced behind her to Leo whose expression, she was sure, mirrored her own. "Piper?" she whispered leaning close, "Since when can she do that?"

Piper leaned closer also, "Since she's been practicing." She smirked, "Oh and she can also make people fly."

The rat-demon glanced between the two captives and growled, "What do you want?"

Prue chuckled, "You already know what I want. Release him." she ordered jerking her head in Glenn's direction.

"And you'll release my demon?" he asked and she nodded, "How can I trust you?" he queried.

Prue shrugged, "I'm one of the good guys remember." She pointed out and the demon sighed before releasing Glen with a wave of his hand.

Glenn dropped to the ground hard, Paige by his side in an instant.

Prue smiled, "Thank you." and slowly unclenched her fist, releasing her hold on the demon.

The rat-demon boss smirked, "I guess we'll call this one a draw." He nodded to Prue and then shimmered out.

Phoebe turned to her eldest sister with wide eyes. Prue shrugged smirking proudly to herself before shifting her eyes towards Paige and Glenn, who was still gasping for air.

Paige smiled and mouthed 'thank you'

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

"Almost done." Leo smiled as he stood to his feet in front of the newly installed double doors.

Piper placed her hands on her hips, "This is taking _too_ long." She whined with a smile, "Can't you just use a little magic?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Well, don't you think we've used _enough_ magic lately?" he asked pointedly and Piper shrugged, "Besides I like working with my hands." He told her, walking towards his wife.

Piper smirked, "Yeah...I kinda like a guy in a tool belt."

"Really?" Leo smirked and she nodded as he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him until her lips met his.

Paige cleared her throat loudly as she and Glenn approached the loved up couple.

Piper turned to the sound but kept one arm around her husband's neck, "Oh, leaving so soon?" she asked Glenn with a smile.

"Yeah." Paige replied leaning into his side, "Glenn's gonna go stay with a friend of his across the Bay."

"Hmmm." Piper replied slipping her arm from around her husband's neck and turning to them fully, "I can't imagine why you wouldn't wanna hang around here." The sarcasm dripping as she crossed her arms casually.

Glenn laughed good-naturedly, "Yeah, well, I like adventure. Just not _that _much adventure."

"So you're gonna stick around a while then?" Leo asked and he nodded.

"Yeah." Glenn pulled Paige towards him, "Keep an eye on noogie here."

Piper's eyes widened and she laughed, "Noogie?"

"Glen, I think it's time for you to go." Paige interrupted loudly, pushing him towards the door.

"Oh, you're going?" Prue asked as she and Andy descended the stairs and approached the small group, "Huh...I wonder why." She smirked folding her arms also and elicited laughter once again.

Prue smiled, "Goodbye Glen."

Glenn nodded, "Bye Prue and thanks."

Prue nodded, "You're welcome." and shrugged.

Glenn offered his hand to Piper, "Thanks."

Piper nodded and shook it then pulled.

"I reversed the spell." Paige said knowingly.

Piper shrugged, "Just checking."

"Bye." He nodded to Leo and Andy before kissing Paige soundly on the lips.

"Bye you." Paige smiled as he disappeared out of the door.

Paige turned to her sisters' who were now standing side by side, arms crossed and sighed, "Okay, do you want it _now_?" she asked hands on her hips, "Or should I e-mail it to you?"

"What?" Piper asked with a smirk.

"My apology." Paige elaborated, "You guys were right. Keeping our secret is the most important thing and I should have listened to you." She narrowed her eyes, "Do you want more? Should I keep on grovelling?"

Piper and Prue exchanged glances then turned to her with one arm each, held out invitingly, "As fun as that would be..." Piper shook her head as Paige walked in between them. "I'm sorry too." Piper apologized, "I don't do the whole disappointed-reprimanding-big-sister rouse very often and I can be a little harsh but it's part of my charm. You'll learn to love me for it." She grinned, squeezing Paige's shoulder and then looked at Prue pointedly.

Prue slipped her arm around Paige's waist and looked at her, "I was just a bitch." She said simply with a shrug, "Plain and simple and I'm sorry." She smiled, "I shouldn't have taken it out on you OR ANYONE ELSE!" she yelled over her shoulder and saw Leo wave his hand dismissively.

Prue chuckled and turned back to her sisters', "I really am sorry." She apologized again to both of them.

Paige smiled, "It's fine." She assured them both, "Really but thank you anyway."

"Wow!" Phoebe exclaimed as she came through the front door, "We actually have a door." She smiled at Leo who grinned proudly, "Imagine that."

"Imagine that." Prue agreed and Phoebe looked at her, "What?" Prue asked, frowning.

"You're looking a _little_ better." She observed with a pleased smile.

"Yeah we'll I'm feeling a _little_ better I guess." She replied and shrugged, "I think I'm just overworked and overtired."

Piper looked her up and down, "Yeah well, here's hoping cause the last thing we need right now is a sick Charmed One."

Prue scoffed, "Thanks for your concern sis."

Piper rolled her eyes and walked around Paige, "Oh, you know I care." She grinned hugging her big sister tightly.

Paige smiled, "So how's the jury?" she asked, addressing Phoebe.

"Fine." She nodded, "I knocked on Tanya's door and she thought I was the Avon lady." She smiled pulling off her jacket, "So, good job, Leo."

"Thanks." He replied but looked down, "But I don't wanna talk about it, ever."

Paige bit her lip as she asked, "Can "ever" wait for a minute or so?"

Leo's face fell, "Uh-oh."

"I was thinking maybe we should use some of that dust on Glenn." She shared glancing towards her sisters', "You know, I don't want you guys to have to be nervous."

"Awwwww!" Phoebe grinned at her little sister.

"Well..." Piper said slowly, angling her head towards Paige, "Do you think he's gonna tell anybody?" she asked, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"No." Paige answered without a seconds hesitation.

"And you trust him completely?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"Yes." She nodded smiling.

"Then so do we." Prue concluded firmly.

"Thank god!" Leo muttered looking away.

"And whether we think it's smart or not..." Phoebe walked towards them, "...at least you have one person outside the family that you can talk to." She smiled, throwing an arm around Paige's shoulder.

Prue nodded, "Yes and since he reacted the way he did, ya know, still wanting to be around you and all." She smirked and Paige chuckled, "I'm kinda thinkin' that...maybe he was meant to know."

Piper nodded, "Yeah...but uh...let's just keep it to the one hmmmm?"

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'Once again, thanks for reading and drop me a line. Let me know what you think. _

_Oh and P.S...I know that Prue seems to be like a super bitch lately but there's a point to that. Trust me._

_Rachel xo_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lost And Bound  
**_

_'Hey guys! XD Here's another update for you all and I would just like to say a HUGE THANK YOU to all my reviewers as I have officially surpassed the 100 reviews mark for this story! YAY! 103!  
Please enjoy this chapter and keeps those reviews coming. I can't tell you how much they mean to me or how much you all ROCK! XD_

* * *

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Hey." Cole greeted as he entered their bedroom to find Phoebe sitting, cross-legged on the bed, folding laundry, "Guess what?" he urged excitedly.

Phoebe looked up at him, "You've come to help me fold the laundry."

"Uh...no." he corrected reaching into his pocket.

"What good is being a witch if I can't just twitch my nose and make the laundry fold itself?" she asked with a dejected sigh, staring at the basket full that she still had to fold.

"Uh...which witch can do that?" Cole asked, eyebrows raised curiously.

Phoebe smiled, "Samantha Stephens." She revealed and Cole stared at her blankly.

Upon hearing only silence Phoebe looked over at him, eyes widening at her puzzled expression, "From _Bewitched_?" Phoebe elaborated, her eyes widening at his still blank expression, "Oh, it's only, like, one of my favourite old television shows. You know, sometimes I forget that you've only been fully human for like, a month."

"And becoming more human by the day." Cole quipped, "What would you say if I became _really_ human and...got a job?" he asked.

Phoebe took a deep breath, "If that's the criteria for being _really_ human, then I am in biiiig trouble." She chuckled bitterly.

"I'm serious." Cole smiled, "Paige said that a lawyer at Legal Aid quit, so she kind of...recommended _me_."

"She did?" Phoebe asked going back to folding the laundry.

Cole frowned then took a seat on the bed in front of her, "Of course, if you don't think I should, then—"

"No, no." Phoebe cut him off, "Um...actually I think that's a great idea." She encouraged him, "It'll keep you busy and...help you find your identity..." she gathered up the laundry in her arms then quickly said, "...while I lose mine." And jumped off of the bed.

"Sorry?" Cole asked his frown deepening.

"Nothing." Phoebe shrugged.

"Tell me." He ordered kindly.

Phoebe placed the folded and stack laundry on the dresser and turned to him, "It's just...becoming a wife." She said simply, "I mean I _like_ Samantha, but I never actually wanted to _become_ her." She tried to explain, placing one hand on her hip and the other on the chair.

Cole looked at her blankly, shaking his head to tell her he didn't quite follow.

"See, Samantha..." Phoebe sat back down in front of him, "She was married to a human, Darrin. Darrin completely repressed Samantha's magic. Completely denied who she was and, and it wasn't because he didn't love her. It was just...that's the way it had to be."

Cole frowned, looking skeptical, "And this was one of your favourite shows?"

Phoebe suppressed a laugh, "Well, not that part." She smirked and he smiled, "It's just, growing up, that was my _only_ role model for a typical marriage. So that's all I knew." She shrugged, "And he was able to meet people and leave the house and go to work and build his career and she had to stay home. You know, and cook dinner and..." she gestured to the laundry basket, "...do the laundry. She went from being Samantha to being Mrs. Darrin Stephens overnight."

Cole smiled, "Well, that won't happen to you." He assured her.

"Won't it?" Phoebe countered.

Cole smirked, "You'll become Mrs. Cole Turner." He corrected her and Phoebe glared, "Phoebe come on." He said placing his hands on her, "Number 1: this is a different time, different world, obviously." He pointed out, "Number 2: we're hardly typical. I proposed to you under a hail of demon goo, and you accepted while I was bleeding to death. Remember?" he asked and she smiled a little, tilting her head. "Look, why don't we just..." he stood up and reached into his right pocket, "...do it again, start over." He suggested pulling out a beautiful white gold engagement ring and presenting it to her gallantly.

Phoebe grabbed his hand in her two and gazed down at it in awe, "Grams' ring." She gasped with a smile.

"Mmm-hmmm." Cole nodded watching her closely.

Phoebe looked up at him, "Where did you get that?"

"Prue and Piper gave it to me." He shared, "It was all very..." he shook himself, "I thought I was in trouble." He chuckled and Phoebe joined in, "They gave it to me so I could give it to you."

"Well, that's not exactly a _good_ omen." Phoebe stated pointing to the ring, "She was married with that thing six times."

Cole laughed, "Well, she must have liked _something_ about it, or she would have stopped at, like, three." He shot back and Phoebe giggled, "Right?" He smiled down at her then dropped down on one knee, "Miss Phoebe Halliwell, I come to you, a man, nothing more, nothing less, to ask...will you be my wife?" he asked, eyes full of love.

Phoebe looked at the ring pretending to think then looked back at him and smiled, "Yeah." She nodded, "I will." She agreed holding out her hand, "Again." She added as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Good." He smiled, sighing inwardly in relief when it fit perfectly.

Phoebe smiled at him, took his face in her hands and kissed him then wrapped her arms around him and sighed happily, eyes closed so unfortunately she failed to see the beautiful diamond ring that now adorned her finger glow.

**~PO4~**

"Tyler?" a blonde haired woman called out gently through the door, "We just wanna talk."

"It was an accident." Tyler replied instantly, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Her husband assured the young boy kindly, "Just let us in."

"No, you'll yell at me." Tyler refused.

The man turned to the blond woman, "I'll deal with Tyler. You contact Ludlow."

"Who's Ludlow?" Tyler asked from the other side of the door and the blond woman winced.

"He runs the academy we told you about." The man answered quickly.

Tyler frowned, "I'm not going to boarding school. You can't send me away."

"Oh, honey, it's for your own good." The blond woman assured him.

"I told you, I didn't mean to do it." Tyler cried again, "I swear I'm not bad. I swear!" he exclaimed them clutched his head, massaging his temples, pain shooting through it and his bed caught fire.

Tyler's eyes popped open and he gasped at the sight.

"Tyler? What's going on?" the blond woman called through the door as the flames grew, "Is that smoke I smell?"

**~Opening Credits~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"C'mon, c'mon." Prue muttered from her place perched on the edge of the toilet seat as she glanced between her watch and the extremely daunting plastic stick by the sink, "God, since when has three god damn minutes lasted _this_ freakin' long." She cursed shaking her head and glancing down at her watch one more time, "Oh thank god." She cried as the seemingly endless three minutes _finally_ came to an end.

Prue jumped up off the toilet seat and walked towards the sink, her hands gripping the edge tightly as she drew in deep, calming breaths: '_in through your nose your through your mouth_.'

Prue bit down on her lip and slowly reached for the piece of plastic that could inevitably, change her life and the life's of her sisters' forever, one way or the other. Prue's fingers had barely grazed the offending object before there was a sharp knock at the door and her heart stopped dead, "OH!" she screamed the hand, instead, flying to her chest.

"Prue?" Andy's voice came booming through the door, "You alright in there?"

Prue nodded her head, willing her heart to slow down again then realised there was a large wooden door between them, "Uh...yeah I'm fine."

"Are you done? Everyone's downstairs for breakfast." Andy informed her.

Prue sighed, "Yeah uh...I'll, I'll be right down." She assured him and waited to hear him walk away.

"Honey—"

"DAMN IT ANDY, I SAID I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" She yelled, her anxiety getting the better of her.

"Okay." Andy backed off and Prue breathed a sigh of relief as she heard his footsteps become quieter.

"Oh-kay." Prue breathed turning back towards the sink, she lifted the stick and brought it closer, her eyes snapping closed before she could see the answer.

"Damn it." Prue cursed chewing on her lip relentlessly as she tried to coax herself into opening her eyes, "Okay Prue, you're okay." She told herself calmly, gripping the stick until her knuckles turned white, "Just take a breath and open your eyes." She instructed and that's exactly what she did.

Prue's gaze landed on the little oval shaped window strip that would tell her 'yes' or 'no', 'baby' or 'no baby'. She stared at the strip blankly, reaching out to the left and snatching up the box to double check what one line meant and what two meant before throwing it back down and exhaling sharply.

Prue sank back down onto the toilet seat, test still in hand and breathed deeply until she realised that people would notice her absence if she prolonged it any further. Prue grabbed the cap for the end in which you pee and concealed it, then slid the test itself back into the paper wrapper and chucked it into the box, making sure to take it all with her as she left the bathroom.

There was no way in hell she was leaving a pregnancy test, no matter the result, in the waste paper basket for her sisters' to find.

**~PO4~**

Piper and Leo sat on opposite sides of the dining table, a section of the newspaper each, their eyes fixed on the words, completely ignoring the others' presence as a barely wakened but fully clothed Paige came down the stairs.

Paige yawned loudly and stretched her arms, "The sun came up again." She said solemnly.

"OH!" Phoebe chirped strolling back in from the kitchen, a very large pot of coffee in hand. She smiled broadly at Paige, "Good morning sunshine." She greeted snatching up an empty cup, "Let me pour you a cup of coffee." She said lifting both the pot and the mug up to eye level, moving her arms in a circular motion in front of Paige's face, "Notice anything different about me?" she asked making sure her left hand was in full view but Paige was still too tired to function properly.

"Engagement ring." Piper supplied helpfully, "_Notice_ _it_ or wear coffee." She warned and Phoebe giggled.

Paige's eyes lit up as they caught sight of the rock on her sisters' finger, "Nice ice!" she exclaimed taking the mug from Phoebe so she could inspect it further.

"Thank you very much!" Phoebe smiled, staring at it admiringly, "I can't stop looking at it." She informed her as she moved around the table and took a seat next to Piper.

"I was like that when I got my belly ring." Paige shared, rubbing her stomach wistfully, "Oh you're right." She nodded catching the look her older sister was sending her, "A wedding ring is totally different."

Phoebe grabbed Piper's mug and re-filled it with coffee as Paige fell into the seat next to Leo.

"Morning." Andy greeted as he too came down the stairs.

Phoebe grabbed another mug and filled it then shoved it in his face using her left hand.

"Whoa!" Andy cried in surprise, "What's with the aggression?" he asked and Phoebe smiled excitedly.

"Notice anything different?" she asked waving her hand in his face just like she did Paige.

Andy noticed the ring but shook his head, "Nope." He shrugged taking the coffee from her and drinking from it.

Phoebe frowned and her shoulders sagged while Andy smirked into his coffee mug. Phoebe narrowed her eyes at him and then slapped his arm, "Hey!" she whined 'baby Phoebe' coming out to say hello, "That's mean." She pouted making her brother-in-law chuckle.

"I'm sorry." Andy apologized wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug, "It's beautiful. A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl." He complimented and Phoebe blushed hugging back, "Congrats kiddo." Andy congratulated kissing her head.

Phoebe grinned up at him, feeling like a little kid again, "Thanks."

Andy nodded then took a seat next to Paige who passed him the bowl of mixed fruit with a 'good morning' and a smile.

Phoebe was about to go back to her own seat when Prue came down the stairs and she pounced on her.

"OH!" Prue yelped as Phoebe arms locked around her neck. She looked at Piper quizzically who only chuckled having received the very same greeting minutes before, "Good...morning to you too Pheebs."

Phoebe pulled back and grinned, "Thank you."

Prue frowned and Phoebe held up her left hand and Prue smiled, "You're very welcome Phoebe." She pulled her sister into a one armed hug and kissed her head, "It suits you."

Phoebe nodded, "I think so too." She agreed tempted to jump up and down with excitement.

Prue chuckled, "Sit." She instructed nodding to the chair beside Piper and Phoebe bounced away. Prue turned to her husband and kissed him quickly, apologizing with her eyes to which he smiled and kissed her again.

"Here." Phoebe handed her a mug as she sat down next to her.

Piper looked up from her paper, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe turned, "Yeah?"

"Will you pass me the milk?" Piper asked her eyes going back to the paper.

Phoebe frowned glancing at Prue who frowned also, "Uh...it's right next to Leo." Phoebe stated re-filling her own mug.

Leo looked over at them, "We're not talking to each other." He announced with a sigh.

"What?" Phoebe asked, eyes wide.

Prue shook her head, "Still? Seriously?"

Phoebe frowned, reaching for the milk and using it herself then pouring some in Prue's mug before handing it to Piper, "Wait, shouldn't you wait till _after_ you have kids to start fighting about them?" she asked suppressing a chuckle of amusement while Prue bit her lip to do the same.

"Well, what's the matter?" Paige asked looking between the couple, "Maybe we can help."

Leo, keeping his eyes on his paper, replied, "It's about a magical child in a non-magical world." He explained and Andy's eyes instantly cut to his wife's: they had yet to discuss that little detail.

"_Someone_..."Piper spoke up, "I won't say who, has the _insane_ notion of binding our child's powers." She snapped, all the while glaring daggers at her husband.

"_Why_ is that insane?" Leo questioned, putting down his paper and looking over at his wife, "Grams bound your powers when you were a child." He correctly pointed out.

"Yes." Piper nodded, "And we spent twenty-odd years _ignorant_ about our destiny. I look back on those normal days and I feel like I was a _complete_ and _total _fraud!" she informed him, slamming down her own paper.

Leo sighed, "I'm not saying hide the truth." He corrected her, "It's just, growing up is hard enough without the extra burden of having powers."

Piper grabbed her paper leaning forwards in her chair, "Magic is not a "burden". It is a gift." She glared then put her paper up in between them, blocking her face from his view.

"It's a lot for _any_ child to deal with, plus ours will be doubly magical: half whitelighter, half witch." Leo explained opting to remain calm in this current debate. Something Piper couldn't maintain.

"Hey that's like me." Paige piped up happily and Piper tore away her paper barrier and glared at her youngest sister, "Oh." Paige's face became sympathetic, "You might have some trouble." She warned them and Phoebe smirked.

Piper's eyes narrowed suddenly and she rounded on her older sister, "Hey! You?" she called and Prue looked down, "Couple at the end who have been _unusually _quiet during this whole discussion."

Prue bit her lip her eyes staring intently at the table while Andy stared at his food.

"What do you think?" Piper asked expectantly and Phoebe jumped around in her seat.

"Yeah...you two will have to make the very same decision at some point." She agreed eager for some more entertainment.

Paige popped a piece of melon in her mouth and nodded.

Prue glanced at Andy who raised his head, "Uh...we have no comment." He told them and Piper frowned.

"Why the hell not!" she exclaimed stomping her foot under the table.

"Because we—" he gestured between himself and his wife, "—haven't even discussed it between ourselves yet so we're not about share our opinions with you before one another." Andy explained calmly and Piper sighed.

Leo nodded, "He's right." He said to his wife who glared.

Andy sighed in relief and then stood, "I've gotta get to work."

"Oh! Me too." Paige cried jumping up then paused, "Wait, where's Cole?" she asked Phoebe.

"I'll get him." she smiled helpfully, "And Paige, thank you _soooo_ much for getting him this job. Especially now, you know, that we're gonna be married, and he's gonna have to get used to bringing home the bacon." Phoebe mused with a smile.

"What?" Prue muttered as her sister disappeared up the stairs.

Paige looked at her with the same frown, "Since when does Phoebe care about bacon?"

"I'm sure she meant all breakfast meats." Leo suggested offhandedly and Prue and Paige turned to him quizzically.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Bye." She said smiling at Andy and then kissing Prue on the cheek before heading towards the door to wait on Cole.

"Piper, would you please pass me the milk?" Leo asked her voice strained as he stared at his wife.

Piper shook her head, "Nope."

Prue's eyes widened at the couple as Andy leaned in for a kiss, "Love you." He told her and she nodded.

"Stay safe." She warned and he nodded.

"Later Leo." He waved he called as he walked towards the door, "By Piper." And then he was gone.

Prue looked between the couple carefully and then, when she was sure Piper was too busy sulking to notice, she slowly and telekinetically moved the milk towards Leo, who smiled at her and mouthed 'thank you'

Piper's hand shot out in Prue's direction, pointing an accusatory finger at her, "I saw that."

Leo cringed and looked at his sister-in-law who mere shrugged at him and laughed silently, glancing towards Piper.

"Oh honey, you look gorgeous!" Phoebe gushed with pride as Cole descended the stairs in a very nice suit, "Should I make you some breakfast?" she asked then raised her eyebrows, "You know, it's the most important meal of the day."

"Thanks, I'll just grab a coffee on the way." Cole assured her walking towards the door but Phoebe grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure?" she asked with wide eyes, "I could whip something up in a jiff."

Cole turned to her, "In a jiff? Really?"

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah." She smiled widely.

"Come on, dude." Paige called from the front door as she pulled on her coat, "Let's get paid."

"Have a great day." Phoebe told him with a smile, "I am so proud of you." And then kissed his lips quickly, "Oh, look at us. We're so Bewitched." She observed happily.

"No, no, no, no. No, we're not." Cole countered shaking his head, "You feel free to use all the magic you want while I'm gone." He assured her she nodded.

"Okay. Whatever makes you happy." Phoebe told him gazing down at her ring, "I wonder what I should make him for dinner?" she asked herself, head tilted to the side in thought.

**~PO4~**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

"So this is your office." Paige informed Cole hurriedly, showing him into a relatively small room with limited space, "It's got a desk, a chair, a lamp. What more do you need?" Paige asked with a smile.

"Uh...oxygen." Cole replied looking around in dismay, "You know when I was a DA, I had an office eight times this size." He pointed to one of the four solid walls and chuckled, "Windows, an assistant." He added sitting down in the chair, which fell several inches under the unexpected weight. Cole dropped his briefcase by his side, "Plus, I could throw energy balls." He sighed wistfully.

Paige smirked, "Yeah, well, you're human now, so get used to being humble just like all the rest of us."

Cole sighed and shook his head standing up again and glaring at his chair.

"Cole Turner?" A brunette, middle-aged woman questioned as she entered the office with a stack of manila files in her hands. Cole looked up and nodded, the woman smiled, "Hi. I'm Cynthia Corn, director of the Legal Aid Office." She introduced herself, re-adjusting the folders to shake his hand.

Cole took her proffered hand with a pleasant smile, "Hi."

Cynthia looked towards Paige, "Paige has told me such wonderful things about you." She mused then turned back towards him, "I wish I had time to get to know you, but I don't so...jumping right in, if we could."

"I have to jump right out." Paige announced pointing to herself, "If anyone needs me, I'll be down the hall." She informed them as she slipped out the door, Cole following her a little helplessly before turning his full attention onto his boss.

"Okay, your first case." Cynthia began, handing him the first folder, "Slumlord Alan Yates cut off heat to his tenants last week. He's due in at 12 for a fact-finding session which means you have two hours to learn _everything_ you can about this case."

Cole's eyes widened as he glanced between her and watch then back to her again.

Cynthia smiled, "Yeah, so you better be fast and you better be good." She outstretched her hand again, "Thanks."

Cole shook it, looking slightly afraid, "Thank you." He whispered as he watched her leave then called out, "I'm only human you know."

Paige walked into the main area of the office, passing Tyler who was sitting on the uncomfortable plastic chairs. She regarded him with curious eyes and smiled, "Hi." She waved as she passed him and he offered her a tiny half-smile in return.

"Hey." Paige reached out and stopped her boss as he passed her, "What's with the kid?" she asked jerking her head in the blonde haired boy's direction.

"Oh." Mr. Cowan glanced his way then addressed Paige, answering her question, "The police brought him in. Found him sleeping in an alley."

"Is he a runaway?" Paige asked, glancing at the boy and Mr. Cowan nodded.

"Looks like it. His name is Tyler but I'm having trouble getting more information from him." he admitted looking at the boy in concern.

Paige shrugged, "Sometimes those little video-game things help loosen them up." She shared then pointed behind her, "Billy's got one in the back. I'll go get it."

"Good." Mr. Cowan nodded then made his way over to Tyler, bottle of soda in hand, "Uh...here ya go Tyler." He said handing the bottle over, which Tyler happily took, "Thought you might be thirsty."

Tyler nodded and hastily unscrewed the top and took a long gulp.

"So...have you thought about giving us a phone number so we can call your parents?" Mr. Cowan asked casually, "Let them know your okay."

Tyler swallowed his mouthful but remained silent, staring straight ahead.

Mr. Cowan sighed quietly then asked, "Do you want them to know you're okay?" but Tyler still remained quiet. Mr. Cowan frowned, leaning closer, "Did they hurt you?"  
"No." Tyler replied, shaking his head, "They didn't hurt me." He assured him.

Mr. Cowan nodded in relief, "Good, alright um...but something happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Tyler insisted firmly.

"Yeah, I know it's hard Tyler, but talking is how we fix things." Mr. Cowan explained gently.

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" Tyler repeated harshly then clutched his head, rubbing his temples just like before and the trash can in front of him burst into flames before Paige's eyes.

"FIRE!" she yelled as no-one else had noticed and Mr. Cowan left Tyler's side reluctantly to go deal with it.

Tyler, afraid of getting into trouble took the sudden distraction as an opportunity to split, unfortunately Paige watched him go and grabbed her coat and purse, running out after him.

"Hey." Paige greeted when she found him crouched behind a car.

Tyler looked at her in surprise them made to run.

"Hey, hey, don't go." Paige called, stopping him, "You don't have to be afraid." She assured him coming to a stop in front of the boy who turned and walked away, "I won't tell anyone I saw you start the fire." She promised following behind him.

Tyler stopped dead and turned to her with wide eyes, "You saw?"

Paige nodded, "Yeah, but nobody else did and I promise I won't tell." She repeated to ensure that he believed her, "I swear I won't."

"I didn't meant to do it." Tyler told her quietly.

"I know, Tyler. I know."

"Please don't make me go back to the clinic." He begged her, "I don't ever wanna go back to my foster parents. They don't...understand me."

Paige smiled softly, "I know a place where I can take you where you'll be safe." She told him catching his eye, "But you gotta trust me, okay?"

Tyler watched her carefully, thinking it over before he nodded slowly.

"Come, on." She smiled and guided him towards her car.

**~PO4~**

Mr. Cowan had just finished putting out the fire when he turned around and almost collided with Tyler's foster parents, "Sorry, I didn't see you there." He apologized.

"We're looking for our son." The man informed him, "His name's Tyler, 11 years old, blond hair."

"And you are...?" Mr. Cowan questioned suspiciously.

"His foster parents." The woman replied, "Is he here? Is he alright?"

Mr. Cowan sighed, "He was."

"Thank god!" the foster father cried happily, "We've been checking everywhere for him, we've been worried sick."

"What do you mean "he was" here, where is he?" the foster mother demanded.

"There was a fire." Mr. Cowan explained, "In all the chaos, he ran off."

"Ran off?" the foster father repeated, "What do you mean, you _lost_ him?"

"Where could he have gone?" the woman asked her husband, "We've gotta find him."

"We will." He assured her.

"I mean right now."

"I understand this must be difficult." Mr. Cowan sympathised.

"No, you don't understand." She snapped harshly, "We need our son, and we need him now!"

The man looked at her, panic flashing across his face before he addressed Mr. Cowan, "Would you give me a moment with my wife? She's obviously very distraught."

Mr. Cowan nodded, "Of course." And they moved away.

"You're making a scene." He fumed staring down at her.

"Can't a mother be upset about the loss of her son?" she retorted, arms crossed defensively.

"You're not acting like an overreacting parent, you're reacting like a—"

"A what?" she spat , cutting him off.

"A demon." He glared.

"We don't have time to play the concerned parents. Ludlow wants the boy before nightfall. No boy, no bounty."

_Bounty hunters._

"These humans can't help." The male demon insisted.

"So what are we supposed to do?" she demanded, "Wait until Tyler uses his power again?"

"It's the only way we have of tracking him." he pointed out.

"What if he doesn't get angry?"

"He will. Just be patient." He ordered and then the two demons beamed out.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"How's it goin'?" Piper asked as Paige joined them in the conservatory after having been with Tyler in the TV room.

Paige shook her head, "Not so good. He's barely making eye contact. Not really speaking." She shrugged, "He's just really afraid."

"Of what?" Leo asked.

"Himself, his powers." Paige replied simply, "He's just showing all the signs of a kid who's never received sustained affection." She explained sadly.

"Well, plus, being shuffled in and out of foster homes doesn't help either." Piper added shaking her head.

"No." Paige agreed, "And I get the sense that he's always felt like an outsider, and a bit of a freak and now he's found out that, in some ways, he kind of is."

Piper sighed and the two sisters glanced in towards Tyler. "Prue's on her way home." She informed her youngest sister, "We don't exactly know what we're dealing with here so I figured it would be safer to have the power of four around..." she shrugged, "...just in case you know?" she asked and Paige nodded.

"Which is why it could make sense for us to bind his powers." Leo suggested turning to his wife.

"Yeah, maybe we could just take off one of his _legs_ at the same time." Piper retorted turning on her husband, "You know, because they're both part of him."

"It is not the same thing, Piper." Leo said calmly, "Tyler's powers could be a danger to himself and to others." He reasoned and Piper shook her head.

"Wha—no, you know what don't make _our_ issues _his_ issues." She glared, "I think you need to give him a chance to learn how to control it." She suggested with an angry shrug, "Maybe that's why we met him. To teach him, guide him."

"Feed him." Phoebe announced as she walked into the room looking very old time 1960.

"Wow, Phoebe, you went all out." Paige stated in regards to the plate full of cookies.

Phoebe shrugged, "Oh, well, you know me. Any excuse to spend a little extra time in the kitchen."

Piper nodded, "I do know you and that's just not true."

"Oh but it is _now_ that I'm gonna be Sadie, Sadie married lady." Phoebe quipped and Piper's eyes narrowed further.

"Alright Sadie, how about I take the cookies to the kid?" Piper asked, holding out her hand for the plate and Phoebe smiled handing them over with pride.

Piper turned to Paige, "Do you mind if I try talking to him?" she asked, knowing that kids in these sorts of troubled situations was kinda Paige's thing.

"No, actually, the sooner we get through to him, the better." Paige assured her, "Because the last time I checked, kidnapping is still illegal. I'm gonna go back to work. You guys call me later."

Piper shook her head, "But—"

"If Prue's gonna be here then you should be fine on the power front." Paige interrupted knowing what she was objecting to, "And besides, going back to work will buy us more time. I mean, it'll look a little iffy if I go missing the same time that the kid runs off." She pointed out and Piper nodded. "Later."

"STAY REACHABLE!" Piper yelled after her sister's retreating form.

"Eat them while they're hot." Phoebe piped up, nodding to the cookies.

"Uh...Pheebs?" Piper called, "Friendly little tip: lay off the hair spray, there's a fire-starter in the house."

"Hi." Piper greeted as she walked through the door that connected the conservatory and the TV room, closing it behind her.

Tyler remained silent, his back to her as he played with the game boy Paige had given him.

"My uh...sister made some cookies. Do you want some?" she asked and once again was hit by silence, although Tyler did turn around at least. "Hmmm I don't blame you. It could be kinda dicey." Piper stated placing them down on the table, "She's not really a great cook." She jibed pointing to them, "Why don't you try one so, you know, her feelings don't get hurt." She suggested sitting on one of the arm chairs.

Tyler tried to ignore her but the smell of the cookies made him realise how hungry he was so he put down the console and picked one up, tentively taking a small bite, "Can I have another?" he asked with a small smile and Phoebe, who was watching hopefully, smiled brightly before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Help yourself." Piper nodded, "You now, it's probably hard to believe, but something amazing has happened to you." She informed him gently, "You've been given a gift. A _magical_ gift...and as strange as it sounds, you're not alone." She assured him, "I know exactly what you're going through."

Tyler scoffed, "Yeah right. You start fire too?" he asked sceptically.

Piper smiled, "Not exactly. But I do know what it's like to possess a power that you can't control." She admitted and Tyler looked over at her, "And to want so desperately to be normal, but it's just not an option and because there aren't any options, you just..." she shrugged, "...sometimes get so angry that you wanna—" Piper cut herself off with a flick of her wrist, obliterating a vase.

Tyler turned to it, jumping slightly but smiling, "Wow! What was that? What did you just do?"

"I proved that I know what you're going through." Piper answered with a smile.

"But...how did you do that?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Pretty much the same way you do." Piper explained, "I've just learned how to focus my emotions and control it."

Tyler sighed and sat down on the end on the coffee table, "I wish I could control mine." He said sadly, "Then I could be around people."

"Is that why you ran away?" Piper asked kindly, "Because you were afraid you were gonna hurt someone."

"I was scared." Tyler answered honestly, "I set fire to the living room couch. I didn't mean to but my foster mom was yelling at me, that I was "good-for-nothing" and it made me so mad I just..." Tyler trailed off as he clutched his head and one of the chaise' caught fire.

"Whoa!" Piper exclaimed jumping out of her chair as Tyler shot up.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Piper assured him, "In this house it's okay." She threw out one hand and froze the flames, "I can also freeze things."

Tyler grinned, "Now _that's _cool."

"LEO" Piper called on her husband, "COULD YOU GET SOME WATER?"

"PIPER?" Prue yelled as she came through the front door, "WHAT'S THE 91..." she trailed as she found her sister and a young boy standing together in the TV room, "...1." Prue's eyes fell on the boy and she smiled, "Hi." She waved then turned to Piper, "What's—OH!" she cried seeing the frozen flames, "Fire—"

"Starter." Piper finished for her tipping her head towards Tyler, who was watching Prue curiously.

"What?" Prue asked, eyebrows raised.

"He's a fire-starter. That's the 911." She explained and Prue nodded slowly.

"Riiight." She agreed turning to Tyler with a genuine smile, "You got a name?" she asked, her voice friendly and kind.

"Tyler." He replied smiling back.

Prue nodded and outstretched her hand, "I'm Prue." She introduced herself and Tyler took her hand, shaking it firmly, "Nice to meet you Tyler." She smiled.

"You too." Tyler replied.

Prue released his hand and her eyes lit up, "Oooh cookies!" she gushed happily picking on up and taking a bite, "Mmmm, these are really good Pipe." She praised looking at Piper, "Taste a little different though."

Piper nodded with a smirk, "That's cause Phoebe made them." She informed her sister who froze, cookie half-way to her mouth.

"Seriously?" Prue questioned with wide eyes and Piper nodded. Prue frowned and turned to Tyler, "Phoebe can't cook _anything_. I mean, me..." she pointed to herself, "...I can bake a little but Phoebe can't really do much more than that either so..." she shrugged trying to include him in the conversation, knowing he must feel a little out of place, "Are you sure?" she asked Piper who nodded with a shrug, "Weird." Prue summarised and Tyler chuckled.

"Yeah and so is Phoebe." Piper informed her.

Prue took another bite and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Just wait." Piper replied just as the doorbell sounded loudly.

**~PO4~**

Phoebe opened the oven door and breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet smell of her homemade pie baking away before moving off to the Island.

"Oh Leo!" she smiled as her brother-in-law entered the kitchen, "I'm so glad you came in. I have a very important question to ask you."

"Uh...what is it?" Leo asked as he filled a jug with water.

"Do you think that little boy will be staying for lunch?" Phoebe asked seriously.

Leo frowned, "I would imagine so uh...what's the important question?"

Phoebe paused and looked over at him, "That was it." She smiled.

Leo's eyebrows shot up, "Really?" he asked turning off the faucet and Phoebe nodded. Leo turned to face her, jug in hand, "Phoebe? Are you feeling alright?" he asked looking her over carefully.

Phoebe nodded, "Peachy keen. Oh!" she turned to the ringing phone, "I'll get it." She told him and Leo nodded, leaving the kitchen to attend to the small fire. "Hello?" she answered with a smile.

"_You gotta keep me from killing this slumlord._" Cole's voice sounded down the line, "_I got a meeting in like, ten minutes with a guy who's the biggest ass."_

"Hold it." Phoebe cut in firmly, "Do not make me march down there and wash your mouth out with soap, mister."

"_Huh?_" came Cole's highly puzzled reply.

"Do you want me to _twitch_ my nose and turn him into Mr. Nice?" Phoebe questioned as she once again admired the beautiful ring adorning her finger.

"_No, I want to use an energy ball and send him where he belongs._" Cole informed her seriously, "_The jerk turned off the heat, causing an elderly tenant to get pneumonia, then he tried to evict her!"_

"Okay, well just relax and try to get through it, and I will have a martini waiting for you when you get home." Phoebe assured him lovingly, her voice calm and soothing.

"_Martini_?" Cole echoed.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded, "And a steak. You really need some more red meat in your diet."

"_What the hell are you talking about_?" Cole demanded incredulously.

"Oh! Company." Phoebe grinned at the sound of the doorbell, "I have to go." She chirped and hung up the phone.

"I'LL GET IT!" Phoebe called loudly as she raced to the door, stopping Piper in her tracks who shot Prue a pointed look.

"Hello." Phoebe smiled at the couple on the other side of the door. The couple of Bounty Hunters.

"Hi." The female demon smiled back.

"Hi." The man nodded to her, "We're looking for our son, Tyler. Is he here, by any chance?"

"You betcha." Phoebe nodded, "Come on in." She invited and they did. "Can I make you anything? A sandwich, a Spanish omelette, perhaps?" Phoebe offered helpfully.

Piper shot her older sister a look and Prue nodded, silently moving back towards Tyler, subtly blocking him from view, telling him to stay quiet.

"Wait." Piper instructed turning back to the couple, "How did you know he was here?" she queried, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

The two demons glanced at one another before the woman replied, "Maternal instinct." With an obviously fake smile and Piper's frown deepened right before the male demon smacked her across the face, sending her soaring backwards into the TV room.

"PIPER!" Tyler yelled and Prue instinctively pulled him behind her and threw up her hand sending then flying backwards as Piper jumped to her feet.

Tyler's eyes widened and he smiled, "Awesome." He muttered and Piper smiled briefly before turning her attention back to the two advancing demons.

The female quickly formed an energy ball and threw it towards them, Prue instantly deflecting it as Piper threw up her hands freezing the second oncoming attack.

Prue directed the frozen ball away as Piper shuffled Tyler back so he was half hidden by a bookcase.

Leo came running into the room as the demon directed another energy ball towards Piper and he threw himself at his wife, knocking her to the ground, the energy ball striking the chair instead, blowing it apart and sending pieces in all directions.

"Bitch." Prue growled and threw out her arm sending the woman in the wall.

The male demon stepped forwards and struck Prue sending her backwards, past Tyler and into the living room.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Tyler screamed angrily.

"Nobody is keeping us from collecting our bounty." The male growled as Leo pulled himself and Piper to their feet.

"No! Stop!" Tyler ordered.

"Shut up Tyler." The female snapped and Tyler clutched his head, rubbing his temples and the two demons caught on fire, burning until there was nothing left.

Piper and Leo turned to him in shock while Prue limped into the room, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

**~PO4~**

Tyler was sitting, knees to his chest on the couch in the living room, the broken coffee table on which Prue had landed, in front of him as he fought off frightened tears. "I didn't mean too." He told Piper quietly.

Piper glanced back at Prue, who was perched on the arm behind her before addressing Tyler gently, "Tyler, you don't have to explain anything." She assured him with a kind smile, "We were there, we saw what happened."

"I thought I was gonna hurt someone, and then I _did_." Tyler replied shaking his head.

"You did what you had to do." Leo insisted from the chair to the left of the young boy.

"I did a bad thing." Tyler informed him sadly.

"They were bad people Tyler." Prue interjected, "They were _hurting us_." She reminded him, touching Piper's shoulders to indicate who, exactly she was talking about, "You were protecting us."

Piper nodded, "She's right Tyler." She smiled at him, "You saved us."

But Tyler shook his head and looked to the floor.

Piper sighed, "Tyler look at me." She ordered gently, "Look at me." And he did, "You didn't do a bad thing. Those were very bad people and they were gonna kill us." Piper pointed to the coffee table, "They did hurt us." She pointed out, "You saved us." She repeated firmly, looking the young boy in the eyes, "Come on I wanna show you something." She told him seriously, "Come on, it's okay." She assured him when he failed to move and gently pulled him to his feet and towards the stairs.

Prue pulled on Leo's arm, stopping him and jerked her head towards the kitchen, "I'm gonna go deal with Phoebe." She informed him and he nodded before jogging up after his wife.

"A book?" Tyler turned to her, eyes skeptical and Piper smirked.

"Not just any book. It's a magical one." She told him lifting the _Book of Shadows_ into her arms, "Can I trust you?" she asked tilting her head and Tyler nodded.

"Sure. Yeah." He assured her, his curiosity piked.

Piper nodded, "Okay, let's find out who those people _really_ were." She gestured to Aunt Pearls old couch and they took a seat.

"My foster parents?" Tyler queried.

"They weren't really your foster parents, Tyler." Leo told him from his place on a stool to their right, "They were..."

"Demonic bounty hunters." Piper finished for him, her page flicking coming to a halt, "Driven by greed, these heartless low-level demons will stop at nothing to collect their bounty." She read aloud from the description on the page.

Tyler bit his lip in thought then looked at Piper questioningly, "So...if they're bad, does that mean I didn't do anything bad?" he asked and Piper nodded.

"That's right." Leo replied and Tyler sighed in relief, turning back to Piper.

"Is there anything about _me_ in there?" he asked sounding both hopeful and fearful.

"Actually I think there is." She replied and turned a few more pages, "Here it is. You read." She told him.

"The fire-starter: an extremely rare and coveted magical creature." He paused and frowned, "What does "coveted" mean?" he asked curiously.

Piper raked her brain quickly then replied, "It means "highly desirable, wanted."

"I'm...wanted?" Tyler asked uncertainly and the doubt in his eyes broke Piper's heart.

"Very much so." She confirmed firmly and Tyler smiled, "Their power is linked to their emotions." Piper continued to read, "First manifests itself in adolescence. They're often trained to be the...bodyguards of the Source." She finished slowly, looking over at her husband with wide fearful eyes.

"What's the Source?" Tyler asked looking between the two adults.

"A really, really, bad guy." Piper replied, her eyes still on her husband, as she closed over the book.

"Which probably means he's resurfacing." Leo informed his wife grimly, "If the bounty hunters are after Tyler."

Piper sighed unhappily and closed her eyes.

"So Ludlow must be a bounty hunter too, then." Tyler stated, thinking aloud.

"Who is Ludlow?" Piper asked, opening her eyes and attempting to mask her growing fear.

Tyler shrugged not entirely sure, "Some guy who runs some sort of academy." He turned to Leo, "My demon parents were gonna send me there."

"To train." Leo elaborated, "To serve the Source."

Tyler looked at Piper pointedly, "So then I am bad."

Piper frowned, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, if I'm supposed to use my powers to protect somebody bad..."

Piper shook her head, "No, but that's not how powers work. They're not _good_ or _bad_ by themselves, it's how we use them." She explained gently.

"Tyler why don't you read a little more while I talk to Piper." Leo suggested looking at his wife seriously.

Piper smiled at the boy and handed him the book before moving off to the side with her concerned husband.

Piper smirked at him, "See? With a little guidance, he's already on the road to acceptance and control."

"That's great." Leo nodded glancing towards him, "But I think we have another problem." He told her and Piper's eyes cut to his, "I figured out how the bounty hunters found out where Tyler is: they tracked his powers."

"You mean when he blew up the chair?" she asked her eyes now on Tyler.

"Yeah so...when he vanquished them..." he trailed off looking his wife in the eyes.

Piper sighed, "So there may be other bounty hunters on the way." She concluded and he nodded and Piper sighed again, "Damn it. We gotta tell Prue and Phoebe." She told him, "And call Paige." She added as an after-thought.

**~PO4~**

Prue walked into the kitchen to find her younger sister, chopping vegetables and singing away to herself happily.

"_I'm making soup for Cole. He'll eat it in a bowl. I guess that's my new role just making soup for Cole."_

"Oookay." Prue droned frowning at her sister as she dropped the peppers into the pot.

Phoebe turned to her and smiled, "Prue!" she grinned and Prue rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Prue demanded sternly, her hands on her hips.

Phoebe's eyes widened innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Prue scoffed, "Right. Don't play dumb with me Phoebe Elizabeth Halliwell." She ordered and Phoebe's mouth fell open at her middle name, "I know you. Have known you your whole life and _this_..." she gestured towards Phoebe wildly, "...is not you. I mean seriously Phoebe, you look like Martha Stewert."

Phoebe eyes lit up, "Really?" she asked hopefully and Prue threw her hands up in frustration just as a demon appeared behind her.

"Where's the fire-starter?" he demanded, his voice low and booming.

Phoebe shrieked and Prue spun around, her eyes on the large demon, as she slowly back away and towards Phoebe.

"You nearly scared me half to death." Phoebe informed the demon, shaking her head at him.

"The boy, now!" he growled.

"I don't like your tone of voice, mister." Phoebe reprimanded, moving past Prue, one hand on her hip.

Prue stared her younger sister incredulously and yanked her away from the demon and back behind her as he formed a nasty looking energy ball which he then released in their direction.

Phoebe shrieked again and Prue pulled her down, the energy ball flying over their heads and exploding against the curtains which instantly caught fire.

Prue shot up and threw him backwards with a wave of her hand.

The demon hit the wall and grunted then shot out an energy ball which Prue deflected as Phoebe bounced up.

"Hey!" she yelped pointing to the flaming curtains, "That wasn't very nice now was it?"

Prue glared at her, "Stay down." She ordered sternly, pushing her sister back down. She turned towards the demon only to be struck by his next attack: the energy ball hitting her stomach sending her to the ground.

Piper came running around the corner as Prue hit the floor. She flicked her wrists at the demon and blew him up, Phoebe smirking as she stood up again.

Piper looked at Phoebe questioningly as she ran to Prue's side, "Are you okay?" she asked and Prue shook her head, lifting her hands from her wound so Piper could see. Piper's eyes widened and she turned away from the burnt and bleeding flesh, "Oh my god." She cried then pressed her hands down on the wound, "LEO!" she yelled for husband, "LEO!" she screamed louder as Prue's eyes slipped closed.

Leo came running around the corner, Tyler right behind him.

Piper whipped her head around, "Heal, hurry!" she pleaded and he nodded his head, dropping down next to Prue and laying his hands over her wound, that familiar golden glow appearing.

Piper smiled at Tyler, "She'll be okay." She assured him, "Don't worry. Healing people is what Leo does." Then she turned on her younger sister, "What the hell Phoebe?" she snapped, remaining on the ground next to Prue, "Were you hiding? Since when do you scream instead of fight?"

"Actually I did consider scratching him." Phoebe countered, demonstrating with her right hand.

Piper shook her head incredulously then sighed, "Are you alright?" she asked looking her over.

Phoebe nodded, "No messy clean up." She enthused waving her hands to where the demon had previously stood and the spotless floor underneath.

Phoebe's smile faded and she turned to their older sister, "Is she okay?"

Piper nodded, "She will be." She assured her then looked at her husband who's face expressed a mixture of relief, shock, happiness and fear and she frowned, "Leo?"

Leo turned to his wife and tried to mask his feelings, "She's fine." He assured her as the glow disappeared and Prue's eyes fluttered open, distracting Piper suspicious eyes.

"Hey." She smiled at Prue who grimaced back, pushing herself up and taking Piper's proffered hand. "You good?" she asked giving her the once over and Prue nodded silently her eyes locked onto Leo's.

"That was another bounty hunter." Piper informed her and Prue pulled her eyes from her bother-in-laws.

"What?" she asked and Piper nodded.

"Yeah and more are just gonna keep coming until Ludlow gets Tyler." She elaborated and Prue frowned.

"Whoa! What am I missing here?" she asked glancing at the couple.

"Ludlow runs an academy which trains young fire-starters' who then go on to be bodyguards for the Source." Piper explained stressing the important details.

Prue's eyes bulged, "The Source?" she echoed and Piper nodded, "Crap."

"Yeah." Piper agreed, "So we need to get Ludlow first."

"Ew!" Phoebe interrupted, satisfied that her sister was fine she had went back to her cooking, "Dishpan hands." She grimaced showing them her hands.

Piper and Prue dismissed her strange behaviour in order to deal with protecting Tyler.

Piper nodded to her husband, "Leo and I can pose as bounty hunters and say that we have Tyler."

Prue nodded, "That way you can gain access to Ludlow and vanquish him." she smiled then frowned, "But, Piper, this Ludlow guy has gotta be powerful, you may need the power of four."

Piper nodded, "You should call Paige, tell her to get her butt back here now!"

Prue turned to Phoebe, "What do you think Pheebs?" she asked and Phoebe smiled.

"Sure. Just as long as their home for dinner." She chirped then went back to her cooking.

Piper turned to Prue and pointed at Phoebe. "I know." Prue nodded, "I'll deal with her." She promised, "You just worry about Tyler." She ordered turning to the boy who was staring at them in concern.

"You okay Tyler?" Piper asked gently and he nodded.

"Are you okay?" he asked Prue smiled at him.

"I'm just fine." She assured him, "But it's sweet that you were concerned."

Tyler shrugged, "I like you guys but if you're gonna keep getting hurt because of me..."

Piper shook her head, "Protecting and helping people like you if what we do Tyler." She explained putting her arm around his shoulders, "Now come on. You can play some more video games until Paige gets home." She said ushering him out the kitchen.

Leo watched them go with a smile then turned his full attention to his sister-in-law who shook her head and looked pointedly at Phoebe.

Leo gestured to the dining room and Prue followed him out ordering over her shoulder, "Phoebe, call Paige!"

"Okey-dokey." Phoebe replied, putting down her whisk and picking up the phone.

**~PO4~**

"Leo—" Prue began but Leo cut her off.

"How long have you known?" he demanded shortly, looking at her curiously and seeming almost angry.

Prue exhaled sharply at his question mouth agape, eyes widening, eyebrows rising, "Oh my god it's true." She breathed falling back against the dining table, hands covering her mouth.

Leo frowned, "You didn't know?" he asked panicking slightly.

Prue shook her head lightly, her hands falling from her face, "I...I took a test this morning but, but I hadn't been to my doctor yet to confirm." She whispered her eyes still wide.

Leo lifted his shoulders, "It _does_ explain why you've been so ill." He pointed out and she merely shifted her eyes to his staring blankly at him.

Leo chuckled at her shocked expression and placed his hands on her upper arms, "Prue, you're pregnant." He told her with a smile, the first to say the words out loud.

Prue gasped, her eyes widening further as she stood straight up, "Ohhhh my god, I'm pregnant." She repeated swaying slightly and exhaling slowly.

Leo frowned, concern replacing the smile and he eased her down onto one of the chairs, crouching down in front of her, "You okay?" he asked slowly.

Prue cut her eyes to him, narrowed and glaring, "Seriously? You're seriously asking me that question?" she snapped and then paused, "Wait, are you—before your voice—are you mad at me?" she asked her voice rising an octave.

Leo cringed, "I was—before—but only because I thought that you knew and hadn't told me." He explained and Prue frowned, completely confused, "I'm your whitelighter Prue, if one of you is pregnant I need to know so I can keep both you and the baby safe. That's my job as the whitelighter." He explained.

Prue looked at him, a smile spreading across her face, "Awwwww Leo! That's so sweet!" she gushed, "But I thought your job is to guide." She smirked and he chuckled.

"I'm serious Prue." He pressed, "The life of a Charmed One is extremely dangerous. You need to take extra care and extra caution." He looked at her pointedly, "And you need to tell your sisters'."

"I need to tell my husband." Prue countered and then sighed deeply, "I can't tell them yet Leo." She said quietly, "I need to get my head around this first. I, I need to deal with it, I mean, you know how I feel about kids and this life style." She raised her head to look at him and he nodded.

Prue shook her head and laughed sharply.

Leo smiled, "What?" he asked curiously.

Prue looked up, "I'm pregnant." She said simply, "Me! I just...I can't believe it. It's so weird."

Leo shook his head, "It's great." He corrected her and her amused laughter ceased as her eyes became sad.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and he frowned, "I know how bad you and Piper want a baby but how you agreed to wait until after we vanquished the Source to have one, which I supported." Prue reminded him pointing to herself and shaking her head, "And then I go and get pregnant myself." She laughed bitterly biting her lip, "It's the worst possible time for a baby. I mean, Andy and I are still practically newlyweds and then there's the Source, Phoebe's engagement, Cole being human now, you and Piper and Paige is still learning...Urgh! Worst time _ever_!"

Leo squinted taking her hand in his, "Prue, a baby is never a bad thing and the timing is never right." He told her with a smile, "You can't control these things, not in this family. If something's meant to be then it's going to happen, whether you agree with the timing of it or not."

Prue looked at him and quirked an eyebrow, "So you're saying we don't have a choice?" she asked with a smirk and he laughed. Prue smiled softly, "I'm still sorry."

Leo shook his head, "It'll happen for us but for now I'm gonna make sure that you and my niece are okay, okay?" he asked and Prue nodded.

"I'm kinda scared, Leo." She admitted quietly chewing on her lip, "What if I suck?" Prue asked and he laughed standing up straight. Prue frowned at him but let him pull her to her feet, "I'm serious Leo! What if I'm a crappy mother?"

Leo smiled at her, "That's not possible." He told her matter-of-fact, "Remember Prue, I've been watching over you, Piper and Phoebe your whole lives—"

"Which is kinda creepy." Prue added with a grimace to which Leo rolled his eyes and continued.

"I know you and I know that your sisters', especially Phoebe, are the woman they are today because of what you did for them." He informed her, "And those are Piper's words, not mine." He added with a smile, "My point is, you've already been a mother so you're gonna be a great one to that baby." Leo summed up pointing to her stomach.

Prue smiled up at him, "You think?" she asked and he nodded, "Aw Leo!" she smiled and threw her arms around his neck, "Piper is _so_ lucky to have you, you really are worthy." She teased and he rolled his eyes. "Thank you." She said sincerely, releasing him and he shrugged, "I hate asking you to lie to Piper but..."

Leo held up his hands, "Whitelighter/Charge confidentiality."

Prue sighed in relief and smiled, "Thank you."

"Congratulations Prue." Leo smirked and hugged her again.

Prue chuckled, "Yeah...it's still weird but I'll get use to it, I'll have to." She corrected and he nodded.

Leo placed a hand on her shoulder seeing the slight distress in her eyes, "This is a good thing Prue." He assured her firmly, believing every word, "And if you're worried about me and Piper then don't be, like I said it'll happen for us too when's it's meant to and until then she is going to be so happy for you and so excited to become an aunt."

Prue smiled at him, hoping to god that it was true because if she didn't have Piper with her 100%, by her side to help her through this whole thing then she just wouldn't get through it.

"Actually..." Leo continued, "I think it'll be better this way, for Piper I mean." He explained, "Seeing what will happen _before_ it's actually happening to her will help her stay calm. You know how she hates change."

Prue cocked her head at him and pouted, "Ya know that makes me feel better about Piper but _somehow_ I'm not all that comforted about the rest."

Leo smirked and squeezed her arm, "Everything's gonna be okay Prue." He told her gently, "You're gonna be okay."

"Much better." She smirked and Leo rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna check on Tyler." He told her and she nodded knowing he was really giving her some space.

Prue took a deep breath and went to place her hands on her stomach but paused, biting her lip. If she acknowledged her pregnancy anymore than she already had it would be too much and she was freaked out enough, so for now she had a job to do and the baby just...didn't exist yet.

Prue sighed, dropping her hands to her sides and took a breath before heading back into the kitchen as if her whole world, and her sisters', hadn't just changed forever.

**~PO4~**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

"Oh god, I'll have everything done for you in once second, okay?" an extremely harried Paige assured the impatient man in front of her, "Two secs." She corrected herself picking up her chirping desk phone, "Paige Mathews." She greeted tersely.

"_Serena? Sam._" Phoebe's voice greeted her down the line.

Paige frowned, "Phoebe?" she questioned utterly confused by the greeting but having no time to deal with it, "Look, I'm in the middle of about a zillion things can I just, call you back?" she asked glancing at the man and smiling sweetly.

"_Prue told me to call. Piper wants you home_." Phoebe informed her, "_And __I__ want you to bring your appetite._"

"Yeah, Phoebe, like I said, I'm in the middle of a zillion things." She repeated as someone was thrown out of an office.

Cole came stalking out, approaching the frightened man fiercely and Paige's mouth dropped.

"Back off." The slumlord ordered, "This is assault."

"Yeah well, it's better than what _you_ do, which is close to murder!" Cole fumed pointing in the guys face.

"Stay away from me!"

"Oh...my god! You would not believe what Cole is _doing_!" Paige cried, her eyes wide and angry.

"_Cole_." Phoebe cooed, "_How is my little sweetie_?"

"GET UP! You scum." Cole ordered hatefully.

"I'll see you in court." The slumlord shot back and Cole grabbed him by the lapels on his suit jacket.

"You'll see me every time you turn around buddy!"

"I don't believe this." Cynthia cried stopping next to Cole, "Let go of him. What are you doing?"

"I want that heat turned back on for those tenants today, do you hear me?" Cole growled.

"Hands off me!" the slumlord pushed him off.

"This is not the way we do things around here." Cynthia chided.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should." Cole replied, "Or maybe I should QUIT!" he yelled at the same time she told him he was fired.

Paige closed her eyes and sighed.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"He looks so normal." Piper observed as she and Leo stood watching Tyler as he played with the gameboy in the TV room.

Leo frowned, "You sure we should let him play those games?" he asked and Piper furrowed her brow in confusion. "Aren't they kinda violent?" Leo elaborated and she smirked up at him.

"Darn it!" Tyler cursed, his anger boiling and he clenched his fist fighting for control and winning.

"Looks like he's learning to handle his power." Leo stated.

Piper smiled proudly, "He wouldn't have been given them if he couldn't."

Leo looked at his wife, "Is that what you think about you and your sisters'?"

Piper breathed deeply, "I don't know. Maybe." She replied vaguely, "All I do know is that, when we finally got our powers back, it felt like we were scrambling to catch up." She explained quietly, "And I can't help but think if we'd had our powers from day one, we would have been more prepared. Things would have turned out different."

"Different how?" Leo asked taking a step towards her.

Piper shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe Andy wouldn't have died, Prue wouldn't have died, we would have vanquished Shax before we lost our innocent and the Source would be dead already." She listed in one long breath and then looked up at him pointedly, "And we would be on our way to _having_ a family as opposed to just _talking_ about it."

Leo smiled as he thought of Prue and Andy and his words that he and Piper will have their little girl eventually before he smirked at her and replied, "And life...would be perfect."

"Not perfect." Piper smiled and clicked her tongue, "Just _easier_."

"Obviously when I recommended you for the job I thought you were a _former_ demon." Paige snapped as she and Cole barrelled in the door.

Piper and Leo glanced quickly at Tyler as they picked up their coats and headed to the door.

"You know, do me a favour, Paige and don't do me anymore favours." Cole replied her tone just as angry as hers.

"Good Paige, you're home." Piper smiled at her as she and Leo stopped in front of them, coats on.

"Yeah but not for long." Paige glared at Cole, "I have to get back to work unlike Cole here."

"The Legal Aid thing didn't work out for me." Cole informed them, hands in his pockets, "See I thought lawyers were supposed to seek out justice."

"Oh, _please_, tell me he got fired." Prue begged with a smirk as she approached them from upstairs, cell phone in hand.

Paige smirked at Cole then turned to her sister and nodded, "Oh yeah!" she grinned.

Prue laughed, "HA! Sweet."

Piper rolled her eyes but laughed non-the-less, "Okay children _enough_. We've got bigger problems." She looked at Paige, "The Source wants Tyler so, let's focus on the most pressing matter at hand."

"LUNCH!" Phoebe announced coming in from the kitchen.

"Phoebe!" Cole's eyes widened in surprise, his fiancé looking and sounding _nothing_ like herself.

"Darling! What a pleasant surprise." She grinned and kissed his cheek.

"You feeling okay?" he asked frowning.

"Oh yeah!" Phoebe assured him, flashing to black and white then back to color, "Happy as a clam. Why?" she asked then did it again.

"What was that?" Piper asked watching Phoebe closely.

"What was what?" Phoebe asked turning to her.

"You saw it too?" Prue asked, coming to a stop next to her and Piper nodded.

"Saw what?" Phoebe asked again.

"Me three." Paige joined in, raising her hand.

"You just flashed." Cole informed his fiancé, "Black and white."

"Oh, don't be silly!" Phoebe laughed.

"Oh he's not being silly." Paige promised her, "We all saw it."

Prue shook her head and turned to Piper, "Oh—okay I will deal with this, you two gotta get to Ludlow before the Source does." She pointed out, "We will fix Phoebe." She assured them.

"Uh...how?" Paige questioned uncertainly.

Prue turned to her, "I don't—I'm not exactly sure yet but we will." She smiled whipping back around to Piper, "You go." She ordered and Piper nodded heading towards the door.

"What about bounty hunters?" Leo asked looking at Prue and glancing down pointedly.

Prue glared at him, "I will handle it besides, Paige is here now so I've got back up." She assured him and sent him a murderous glare at his hesitation.

"We're gonna need some proof for Ludlow that we actually _have _Tyler." He told Piper heading to the door after her.

A ding could be heard and Phoebe clapped, "Biscuits are ready." She announced happily and scurried off towards the kitchen.

Piper gestured to the jacket in her hands, "We're gonna take his jacket." She said answering his previous question.

"Why can't I come with you?" Tyler asked coming out of the TV room.

"Because it's too dangerous." Piper answered without missing a beat.

"But I can protect myself." Tyler pressed, "Besides I helped you out before, didn't I?"

"This is different." She answered after a short pause.

"Okay, everyone, be ready, be prepared." Leo advised them, "No surprises." The he took hold of Piper and began to orb out.

Tyler saw the opportunity and ran forwards jumping on Leo's back as they disappeared.

"NO!" Prue yelled trying to grab him but it was too late, "Shit." She swore shaking her head, "God damn kids." She cursed then turned to Cole and Paige, "Alright we need to fix Phoebe cause she needs to write a power of four spell."

"Why?" Paige questioned tilting her head.

"In case Piper and Leo have no choice but to lure Ludlow back _here_." Prue explained and Paige nodded, "Okay."

**~PO4~**

Piper and Leo orbed in front of a large, castle type building, with a steel metal gate at the front, their extra passenger jumping off of Leo and stumbling from the feeling out a first time orb.

"HEY!" Piper chided upon seeing him, "What happened?" she demanded.

"He jumped the orb!" Leo exclaimed.

"Dude." Piper walked towards Tyler, "You are _so_ going back right now." She ordered as several demons in black shimmered in around them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" one of the demons demanded.

"Uh...we got lost." Leo replied uneasily.

"The academy is protected by charms, which means you can't find the place unless you're lookin' for it. Kill them."

The other two demons formed energy balls and Tyler flinched away.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Piper exclaimed holding up her hands and they all froze.

"Let's get out of here." Leo suggested forcefully.

"I'm not going." Tyler informed them and Piper blanched.

"You wanna bet?" she retorted and Tyler ran towards the gate, "Hey! I said no." Piper grabbed him and turned Tyler to face her.

"Look, just _listen_ to me." Tyler pleaded, "They don't know I'm a fire-starter yet. Once they do, they'll take us right to Ludlow. Isn't that what we want?" he asked her knowingly.

"No! Not at your expense, and I'm not gonna let you go in there." Piper replied sternly.

"And I don't wanna spend the rest of my life with bad guys chasing me." Tyler shot back and Piper sighed.

"He's right. Wherever we take him, they will eventually find him." Leo agreed reluctantly.

"Yeah but if something happens to him—"

"They won't hurt me." Tyler interrupted her, "Remember? I'm coveted."

"If he tags along, it might double your chances of getting Ludlow and not having to go home." Leo reasoned.

"I'd like to do something _good_ for once." Tyler told her honestly and Piper squeezed her eyes closed.

"Alright." She relented, "But you stay next to me and if anything goes wrong, we're out of there." She laid down the law and Tyler nodded vehemently.

Piper exhaled sharply and pointed at Leo, "_This_ better work." She threatened then unfroze the guards as Leo moved to her side.

Their energy balls hit the gate and the three of them ducked.

"Hi." Piper called and they turned to her.

"How'd you—?"

"We're bounty hunters. We need to see Ludlow." Piper informed them sternly.

"Who's the kid?" he asked nodding at Tyler.

"I'm not a kid." Tyler corrected him, "I'm a fire-starter."

"So are you gonna let us in or not?" Leo asked from Piper's side.

"What's the password?" the demon asked and Piper felt her panic rise.

"The password?" Leo repeated slowly, "It's...uh..." he turned to Piper who nodded and flicked her wrist, vanquishing him.

"That was it." The blond one informed them, "You're in." And waved his hand at the gate, opening it and then the two led them through.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Oh, hi honey." Phoebe smiled as Cole entered the bathroom to find her neck deep in bubbles and water, shower cap on her head.

Cole shook his head at her, "What are you doing?" he demanded coming into the bathroom completely, "This is no time to be taking a bath." He scolded with a frown, "Piper might be home any minute and she's counting on you to write a spell."

"Oh I tried." Phoebe told him with wide eyes, "And I only got as far as "hey demon" and then my mind went blank." She explained then blew bubbles at his face with a giggle.

"Look, I don't know what's happening to you." Cole told her lifting a towel, "It might be some backfired spell or curse or something but you gotta...snap out of it! There's work to be done."

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded her brow creasing, "Hey, why aren't you at the office?"

"Because I quit my job." Cole replied.

"You what?" Phoebe gasped.

Cole shook his head, "I don't think I'm cut out for that whole 9-to-5 life."

"Oh honey, what will you do?" Phoebe cried throwing out her hands.

"I don't know." Cole shrugged, "I'm still searching for who I am. But we know who you are, which is a demon-fighting, ass-kicking witch who never lets her sisters' down so get out of that bathtub and show me what you're made of!" he ordered enthusiastically.

Phoebe wriggled around then stood right up and flashed black and white again, "Better?"

"Hey Cole, how's your progress going—? OH GOD!" Paige shrieked as she and Prue entered the bathroom to find a naked Phoebe staring Cole. "Full-frontal Phoebe." Paige stated the obvious turning away, "Sorry."

Prue closed her eyes and sighed, "Oh, Phoebe."

"She just—she just flashed." Cole informed them pointing to his naked fiancé, his mouth dry.

Prue nodded, "Yeah, we got that."

"No, I mean she just flashed black and white." Cole elaborated still staring at Phoebe appreciatively.

"Again?" Paige questioned staring resolutely at Cole's back, "She's like an old TV that's on the blink or something."

Prue looked at Cole and clicked her tongue unimpressed before marching forwards and pushing his aside, "Give me that." She snatched the towel out his hands, "Honestly." and turned to Phoebe who grinned at her.

Prue nodded, "Hi." She smiled then held up the towel, "Here." Phoebe lifted her arms and Prue wrapped it around her, "Step." She instructed and Phoebe jumped out of the tub, "Okay, good girl."

"Hey maybe that's the connection." Cole suggested, "The TV show _Bewitched_, is that in black and white or color?" he asked walking towards Paige.

"Originally black and white." Paige replied.

"Brrrrr! I'm very chilly." Phoebe informed them from her place next to Prue who, out of habit, started rubbing Phoebe's shoulders like she did when they were young and Phoebe smiled at her, inching closer.

"Why are you asking me about _Bewitched_?" Paige asked Cole puzzled.

"Because Phoebe was worried about becoming an old-fashioned housewife like Samantha." Cole replied, "And that might be fine for some people, but for Phoebe that could be kinda dangerous."

"Phoebe." Prue turned to her sister, "Why didn't you talk to me?" she asked and Phoebe shrugged.

"It was stupid." She answered quietly but Prue shook her head.

"No it wasn't." Prue countered pulling her closer when she shivered again, "Hey?" she turned towards Cole and Paige, "Phoebe started acting weird after you gave her Grams' ring." She realised and Cole nodded. Prue looked at Paige, "Okay, Cole you try and fix Phoebe and Paige you go write the power of four spell."

Paige's eyes widened, "What? I've never done that before."

Prue nodded, "Exactly and there's no time like the present." She smiled and Paige frowned.

Cole turned to his future sister-in-law, "What are you gonna do?" he asked and Prue gave him a tight smile.

"I..." she started pushing Phoebe towards him, "I am gonna throw up." She informed them with a grimace and they both looked at her as if waiting for the real answer. Prue raised her eyebrows, "I'm serious." She told them, "I'm gonna throw up, Phoebe's bath salt things or whatever it has made me nauseous and now I'm gonna hurl so please..." she pushed them out the door and slammed it shut.

Paige frowned at the door, grimacing when she heard the sounds of retching coming from inside, "Not good." She muttered then turned on her heel and went in search of a pad and paper.

"You think she's okay?" Cole called after her and Paige shrugged.

"If she wasn't she'd tell us." Paige replied before she disappeared around the corner.

Cole looked down at Phoebe who was shaking her head, "She is wrong. Prue wouldn't tell us until this was over and even then..." she shrugged her shoulders smiling and flashed again.

"Okay, let's get you fixed." Cole suggested leading her towards their bedroom, "Then maybe, you'll _be able_ to worry about your sister."

**~PO4~**

Leo, Piper and Tyler followed the blond haired demon down corridor after corridor, Leo at the front and Tyler next to Piper.

"So we're gonna try to take him out, right?" Tyler asked in a whisper as the continued to follow.

"Yes." Piper whispered back, "I will go in first."

"I have to get angry for my power to work don't I?" Tyler asked her hesitantly.

"So?" Piper asked slowly.

"So, what if I'm just scared instead? What if it doesn't work?" he asked as they reached the top of a winding staircase.

They all fell silent as the demon stopped at the top of the stair case and pointed to a large wooden door with no handle, "Just walk through that door."

"Through the door?" Leo repeated, seeking confirmation.

"Yes. Through the door."

"Relax." Piper instructed Tyler and then they all walked through the wood, one by one.

"Where is he?" Leo asked, glancing around the empty room as Piper pulled a straying Tyler back to her side.

"Ludlow?" Piper called sharply and they turned back towards the door as lightning bolt hit the chair behind the large desk. Piper turned back around in time to see Ludlow appear.

"So...you brought the alleged fire-starter." Ludlow stated his eyes resting on Tyler, "You've given us quite the run-around, haven't you boy?"

Tyler glanced quickly at Piper for reassurance, fear creeping up on him.

"I said, haven't you, boy?" Ludlow repeated the question.

"Yes." Tyler replied looking at the floor.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir." Tyler amended himself and Ludlow smiled.

"No-one teaches manners anymore." He addressed Piper and Leo and Leo nodded in agreement while Piper forced a smile.

"About our...payment." Piper ventured, "See, we don't want any surprises." She said casually throwing up her hands in an attempt to freeze him which failed.

"Yeah, cause we hate _surprises_." She tried again but still nothing.

Ludlow frowned, "What are you doing?" he asked rising up out his seat, "Oh, you're afraid I'll grab the boy and...stiff you?" he smirked, "If the child is a fire-starter, you'll get your reward. If he's not...you'll all die."

"Well, Tyler is a fire-starter so that won't be an issue." Leo affirmed with a confident nod.

"Prove it." Ludlow commanded.

Piper turned to Tyler with a hidden smirk, "Go ahead. Give him _everything_ you've got." She hinted subtly.

Tyler nodded and turned to Ludlow, concentrating hard. He clutched his head and rubbed his temples focusing everything on Ludlow but nothing happened.

"What? Not even a flicker?" Ludlow taunted.

"Okay, he's just a little _scared_." Piper defended him.

"Oh that's ridiculous." Ludlow dismissed walking around the desk, "Don't be scared boy. You're closing in on the most important moment of your life. _Prove_ what you are, and you'll meet the Source, the most powerful evil that exists in the universe."

"Yeah, okay, see _that's_ not helping." Piper snapped.

"Do it."

"He's just a kid." Piper spat.

"Do it, boy!"

"I mean it, lay off of him!"

"Insolent!" Ludlow snapped, "How dare you!"

"No!" Tyler cried his protectiveness of Piper sparking his trigger and he clutched his head, rubbing his temples and Ludlow caught on fire.

Piper jumped and Leo pulled her backwards, away from the flames.

Tyler stared at Ludlow in shock as the flames disappeared and he was still standing.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, "Well done!" then shot some powerful air towards him and Tyler fell unconscious onto a chair.

Piper jumped in shock, "What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"Just a precaution." Ludlow shrugged, "Till the Source arrives to kill him and steal his power."

"But—" Piper shook her head.

"Your bounty's outside." Ludlow informed them, nodding towards the door then threw out his arm sending them soaring backwards out of the door.

They reappeared outside on the concrete, the gates locking them out.

Leo jumped up and pulled Piper up too.

"Leo hurry. Go get him." she ordered and he disappeared in a flurry of lights only to bounce back off the gate and land on the ground.

Piper flicked her wrists over and over again, determined to blast through the gate, refusing to face the fact that Tyler was trapped, "It's a force field. I can't blast through it."

"I'll go get your sisters'." Leo told her.

"Leo." She said seriously, her eyes shining.

"I know." He nodded, "Hurry."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Paige was seated in the attic, on Aunt Pearl's couch with the _Book of Shadows_ in front of her while Cole stared helplessly at Phoebe who continued to flash, only now she stayed black and white for longer.

Leo orbed into the attic, "It's a disaster there. Ludlow has Tyler." He announced fearing for the boy's safety.

"It's a disaster down here too." Cole pointed at Phoebe which said it all.

"Piper needs her sisters' immediately." Leo shot back.

"Oh, I'll be right with you." Phoebe assured him, "As soon as I finish this sleeve." She added looking pointedly at her knitting, now completely black and white all the time.

"A child is in danger Phoebe. We need you now." Leo begged.

"Phoebe?" Phoebe questioned, "Who's Phoebe?"

"She can't go with you." Paige pointed out, "She doesn't even know who she is anymore."

"I beg your pardon." Phoebe cut in, "I know exactly who I am." She gazed up at Cole, "I...am Mrs. Cole Turner."

Leo sighed heavily and looked around, "Where is Prue."

Paige looked up again, "Uh...last I checked she was throwing up in the toilet." She said with fake cheer, "I swear to god, whatever she's got, she better get rid of it soon or we'll have four sick Charmed Ones for the Source to come and kill."

"Ha. Ha." Prue glared, her voice deadpanned as she entered the attic popping a mint in her mouth. She came to a stop beside Cole and gasped, "Oh...my god she's officially black and white."

Cole shook his head, pointing at Phoebe, "This is all wrong. Ever since I put that ring on your finger you've been acting strange."

Phoebe smiled up at him, "You mean I've been acting normal?"

"Which is strange for you, you know, I gotta be honest." He sighed, "If this is what being married to you is gonna be like, you can take that ring off now."

Phoebe shot to her feet, "I will not!"she cried in outrage, "This ring is a symbol of our love."

"OH!" Prue exclaimed suddenly, slapping Cole's chest, "That's it." She announced and they frowned, "What did I say before I kicked you all out of the bathroom?" she asked then answered her own question, "I said that Phoebe started acting differently after you gave her the ring. Gram's ring, you now, the woman with the worst luck with men in the history of the world and absolutely hates all men and the thought of marriage because of it."

Paige stood up, "It's the ring!".

Prue nodded, "It's the ring." Then looked to the heavens and glared, "Really Grams?" she asked, hands on hips, "Cursing the ring? Seriously?" then she turned back to Phoebe and held out her hand, "Give it to me." She ordered firmly but Phoebe clutched it to her chest and shook her head defiantly.

Prue turned to Paige who smirked and held out her own hand, "Grams' ring please." She called and the ring orbed to her.

Phoebe looked down at her bare finger, "No." She whined as she began flickering back to color.

"Listen to this inscription." Paige command, "To gain another is to lose yourself." She read as Phoebe eased down on the chair again.

Prue looked to the heavens, "Seriously!" she fumed.

Cole looked to Phoebe who was once again normal and rushed to her side, "Are you feeling better?"

"I feel a little faint." Phoebe admitted shakily.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Join the fracking club." She muttered darkly and Phoebe tilted her head at her.

"Can you hold it together?" Paige asked hopefully, "We gotta go."

"I don't know." Phoebe sighed looking around, "I'm still a little confused."

"Well, nothing will remind you of who you are better than saving an innocent." Cole pointed out, "Now go to work."

**~PO4~**

Leo orbed in with Paige, Phoebe and Prue, Piper turning to them instantly and striding over. "I can't get in!"

"Oh my god!" Prue gasped clutching both Paige and Leo's arms as she doubled over.

Phoebe's eyes widened, "Whoa!"

Piper frowned, "You okay?"

Prue remained bent double, "Dizzy...Lightheaded...Faint...Nauseous...World...Spinning." She replied one word at a time then added quickly, "I'll be fine."

Piper frowned deeper but turned to Phoebe, "You gotta write a spell."

"Are you up to it?" Paige asked and Phoebe nodded.

"I think so uh..._Door unlock, no magic block._"

"That's it?" Piper asked sceptically.

"Come here." Phoebe ordered pulling Piper towards her, "Prue?"

Prue took a deep breath and stood upright, "Okay." She nodded, taking both Piper and Paige's hands.

"_Door unlock, no magic block"_

The said together and the gate glowed and Piper sprang forwards grabbing the bars but received a shock in return.

Phoebe walked after her, "Honey, maybe we should go back and check the _Book of Shadows_ again."

"I can't leave Tyler here." Piper shook refused.

"It doesn't look like you have much of a choice." Paige pointed out gently.

"NO!" Tyler yelled from inside and Piper froze, "NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME?"

"Stand back." Piper ordered and then blasted the gate but it had no affect so she tried again but still nothing, "Damn it." She cursed, hearing Tyler yell again, "Shit."

Prue stepped in beside her, "Try again." She ordered and Piper turned to her with tear-filled, desperate eyes.

Prue nodded then faced the gate.

Piper took a deep breath and Prue placed one hand on her sister's shoulder, the other on her arm and channelled all her power into Piper.

That coupled with Piper's already boiling rage, the gate was blasted to smithereens.

Piper smirked and cut her eyes to Prue, "Thank you."

Prue shook her head, eyes wide, "Nu-uh. That was all you hon." She said staring at Piper in awe.

Piper sighed and then strode forwards: a woman on a mission.

Phoebe ran up to Prue and asked, "What was that?"

Paige appeared on the other side, "I think we just saw a mother lift a car off her child."

Prue nodded her head slowly, "Piper is _pissed_." She stated as they ran after their scary-mad sister.

**~PO4~**

"All the pain...is over." Ludlow mused as he waved his hands over a frozen solid Tyler, "Soon...you will serve...the Source." He finished just as the door to his office was blasted open and Piper walked through it, her sisters' behind her.

"I'm back!" she smiled.

"I paid you your bounty." Ludlow cried in insult.

"Yeah that's not what I'm after." Piper spat and flicker her wrists blasting him backwards then turned to Phoebe, "Power of four spell." She demanded and Phoebe shook her head.

"I don't have one." She exclaimed and Piper froze.

"What?" she snapped and Prue smiled at Paige clearing her throat loudly. "What!" Piper turned on her and she pointed to Paige.

"I did one." Paige said timidly and shrugged.

Piper and Phoebe sent Prue a questioned glance and she smiled.

"There's a first time for everything." Prue replied and shrugged, "The girl's gotta learn."

Paige unfolded a piece of paper and handed it to Piper and Prue who were in the middle as Ludlow clambered to his feet.

"Nu-uh." Prue shook her head and held out her hand, "You can't get up yet." She informed him and he hit the ground, face down.

"_The brittle winter, gives way to flowers of spring._

_Ludlow is vanquished."_

The fours sisters' chanted together, Piper, Prue and Phoebe exchanging looks as they read, Phoebe snatching the paper from their hands at the end and turning it over looking for more.

Ludlow jerked on the ground and clutched his stomach before he blew apart.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe demanded as they raced towards Tyler.

"It's a haiku." Paige answered, "I couldn't do the rhyming thing."

"Leo he's frozen!" Piper cried but her husband's hands were already hovering above the boy, healing him slowly.

"I got him." he assured her, his eyes on Tyler.

Prue shot Phoebe a look who was shaking her head at Paige chuckling silently then turned to the youngest and newest Charmed One, "Don't worry sweetie, you'll get better." She assured her rubbing her arm, "I hope." Prue asked quietly, "Cause that was really terrible." She chuckled and Paige stuck out her tongue at them.

"His hand is starting to warm up." Piper announced suddenly and seconds later Tyler was alert and gasping for breath, completely defrosted.

"He's gonna make it." Leo assured them, "Let's get back to the gate and orb home."

Prue cringed, "Urgh! Do we have to?" she whined as Leo lifted Tyler into his arms.

Phoebe and Paige turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"If we do, I'm gonna throw up." She informed them and Phoebe cringed.

"If you wanna walk..." Paige shrugged and Prue sighed shivering at the thought.

"Aw, poor baby." Phoebe teased wrapping her arms around her big sister as they followed Piper and Leo out.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Piper asked Tyler, holding the glass with a couple inches full of blue liquid to her chest, "It's completely up to you."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tyler nodded.

Piper bit her lip, "It's an awful lot to give up."

"No, it's not." Tyler disagreed, "Not for me."

Piper sighed, glanced at Leo, "Alright, here ya go." then held out the glass, "It uh...will bind your powers. It won't strip them but it'll bind them." She explained and Tyler downed the liquid quickly and burped.

"Say "excuse me" Piper ordered and Leo laughed.

"Excuse me." Tyler said obediently.

"Ludlow's right, nobody teaches manners anymore." She quipped smirked over at her husband as she put the glass in the sink.

"Do you think it worked?" Tyler asked Leo hopefully.

"Try it." He shrugged, "Look at something and get mad. Just think of Ludlow."

Tyler focused on the kitchen table and concentrated hard but nothing happened, "I didn't hurt it!" he cried happily, "I'm normal!"

"Whatever that means." Piper teased and he smiled, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Piper called as he made a dash for the kitchen door, "Where you going?"

"To play video games." Tyler grinned then ran off in the TV room.

Leo smirked at his wife, "Still wanna have a baby?" he asked going to the cupboard for a glass.

Piper nodded, "Uh-huh. I'm just not ready for an adolescent yet."

"Well, Paige said she found a pretty good family, not too far from here." Leo informed her with a smile, pouring himself some juice.

"I'm glad because I want visitation rights." Piper quipped only half-joking, "Plus, you know, I have to be in touch, in case he ever wants his powers back." She added wrapping her arms around herself.

"You think he will?" Leo asked, closing the fridge again.

Piper shrugged, "I don't know. He's a surprising kid."

"Yeah." Leo nodded, "Like the piggyback orb."

Piper smirked, "I was so focused on how I was gonna guide him...then he ended up guiding _me_." She admitted quietly.

"How?" Leo asked, putting down his glance as approaching his wife.

"Well, you know, how I was upset with Grams for binding our powers..." she looked up at him as he ran his hands up and down her arms, "...leaving us unprepared for our magical future?"

"You mentioned it once or twice." Leo teased and Piper scoffed.

"Well, now, I see the wisdom in her decision." She admitted looking up into his eyes, "I mean, she realised, someday, we were gonna have to battle demons but she also realised that children shouldn't live in fear." She paused as tears stung at her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. "They need to feel safe." She whispered then cleared her throat sharply, "To explore and learn and grow." Piper continued then smirked slowly, "I still think magic is a gift...but Grams gave us the greatest gift of all: a _normal_ childhood." She choked out, swallowing the lump as her eyes filled up with tears, over what she wasn't really sure, maybe it was thanks and gratitude for her grandmother.

Piper sniffled as Leo's hand cupped her cheek, "The gift of innocence." She smiled at him and he smiled back before pulling her against his chest as a few tears slipped out, Piper clutching onto him and closing her eyes with a small sigh.

**~PO4~**

"Hey." Andy greeted quietly as he slipped into his bedroom, clicking the door closed behind him.

Prue, who had previously been staring off into space, her legs crossed, sitting in the middle of their bed startled slightly, and angled her body towards him, plastering a genuine smile on her face, "Hey." She grinned beyond relieved to see her husband's handsome face, "How was your day?" she asked curiously as he stripped off his tie, pants and shirt before falling onto the bed beside her, clad in only his boxers and a white wife-beater, resting his head in her lap.

"Long." Andy replied with a heavy, tired sigh.

Prue nodded, "Oh mine too." She agreed as she played with the tufts of hair at the base of his skull.

There was a comfortable moment of silence before Andy stated, "There's a kid downstairs."

"I know." Prue nodded, "That's Tyler."

Andy looked up at her, "The runaway?" he questioned and his wife nodded.

"Magical fire-starter too." She added in as an after-thought.

"He's in our living room playing video games." He continued, staring up at her face.

Prue nodded again then paused, "Huh...I thought he was in the kitchen with Piper and Leo." She mused then shrugged her shoulders dismissively, "Guess they did it already."

"Did what?" Andy asked, eyes now closed.

"Bound his powers." Prue stated, her eyes on her husband's face as she continued to run her fingers through his hair lightly.

Andy frowned, "Thought Piper was against that."

"She is—Was—Not too sure anymore but it was the kid's decision." Prue explained with another shrug, "He's old enough to understand the risks and responsibilities, therefore old enough to make the decision himself...and he chose to have a normal life since he actually _has _that option." She frowned, "Unlike our children."

"You think they'll be too powerful?" Andy asked although it was more of a statement than a query.

Prue nodded slowly, "And too sought after." She added then looked down at her husband seriously, "A little like Tyler, who was deeply desired by the Source." She pointedly stressed the name and felt Andy stiffen under her touch, his eyes popping open to look into hers. "He's back." She informed him matter-of-fact, her voice grim.

Andy exhaled slowly and pushed himself up, resting on his forearm instead. "Which means we're back in the game." He concluded and Prue smiled at his use of the word 'we' instead of 'you' in regards to the imminent fight ahead as it made her feel a lot safer knowing she had her husband's support no matter what, especially now.

Prue nodded slowly, almost reluctantly, "But we'll get him baby." She assured him with a smile, running her fingers along his jaw, "We Halliwells' always get our bad guy." She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

Prue laughed, watching him with a loving smile as she stroked his cheek, "I know you're tired and I hate to keep you up later than necessary but..." she trailed off and bit her lip nervously while his eyes were still closed, "I really need to talk to you...it's important."

Andy's eyes, once again, popped open and he looked at her intently, giving his full attention.

Prue took a breath, "I need to know where you stand on the whole bind or no bind deal when it comes to our kid's powers." She told him in one long breath.

Andy's eyes widened slightly and he exhaled deeply, wishing she had waited until morning to ask this question, he really didn't want to fight tonight. "Uh..." Andy ran a tired hand down his face, "...I'm actually against it." He told her honestly and Prue blinked once, the surprise more than evident in her features.

"Excuse me?" she said, narrowing her eyes in disbelief, "Did I hear you correctly?"

Andy felt his head throb at the potential clash of opinions and dropped his head, "Yes. Why? Do you feel differently?"

Prue shook her head, then realising that he wasn't looking at her, cleared her throat and answered, "No. No, I uh...I, I actually feel the same way." She informed him and heard his audible sigh of relief.

"Thank god!" he cried tipping his head back, "I am way too beat to argue."

Prue glared silently at his comment then poked his bicep with her forefinger sharply, causing him to jerk his head forwards again and cut his eyes to hers, "What about the Church?" she asked carefully, "I know how important your faith is to you."

Andy nodded slowly, "Yeah it was—is—but now it's just, I don't know, I'm a little more lenient I guess." He said vaguely and Prue furrowed her brow looking at him quizzically and he elaborated, "After you die and see what the afterlife is like for a magical being, haven been so close to one in life that you were allowed in, you tend not to worry about what comes after quite so much." He explained tilting his head up to her, "I guess what I mean is that, we can take 'em to Church steadily and then let _them_ decide when they're old enough, cause I already know where they're gonna go when they die, I've seen it, been there so...it's not a concern of mine anymore. I know they'll be safe." Andy reached up and cupped her cheek, "We'll let _them_ decide, when they're ready."

Prue smiled softly at him then closed the distance standing between them and pressed her lips to his lovingly.

"There's something else." She informed him quietly, her tone even more serious than before.

Andy's eyes narrowed and he pushed himself up right, "What happened?"

Prue bit her lip and grabbed his hand in hers tightly. She took a deep breath and just blurted it out, knowing if she thought too much, or more than she already had, she'd _never_ be able to get the words out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant." She revealed and silence engulfed the room.

Andy stared at her for several, terrifyingly long minutes, before blinking rapidly and lifting his eyebrows questioningly to which Prue nodded her head in confirmation.

Andy's eyes lit up with an overwhelming array of emotions as a large grin threatened to split his face in two, "We're having a baby?" he whispered as if it were some fragile secret and the reality would shatter it if he said it too loudly, eyes dancing merrily.

Prue, still biting down on her lip, nodded her head mutely, managing a small, "Uh-huh." in reply.

"We're having a baby?" Andy repeated, sounding a little more convinced and Prue merely nodded her head again and kept nodding every time he asked the same question, "We're having a baby!" Andy exclaimed almost too loudly and Prue slapped her hand over his mouth silencing him.

"Sssshhhhh!" she ordered harshly, "I haven't told my sisters' yet, and I'm not ready too, the only other person who knows—besides you and me—is Leo and _only_ because he found out himself." Prue scowled at him and they conversed with their eyes, he making a silent vow to be quiet, and she released her grip.

Andy stared at her, and not knowing what else to say at that moment asked, "How did Leo _find out_ exactly?" that being the only question that managed to push its way through the haze of shock and cloudy elation.

Prue's eyes widened innocently and she reluctantly answered, "When he...healed me." She winced at the flash of anger and panic that flickered across his eyes before the emotions from before returned. "Comes with the job honey, you know that. It's the same for you." Prue reminded him with a pointed finger, "Anyway, he was the one that confirmed it. I, I hadn't even gotten to the doctor yet and I'd only taken the test this morning so..." she shrugged and gazed into his eyes, "Sorry he knew before you did." She apologized sincerely, resentful of that fact herself but knowing that it was necessary in order for her to _be able _to tell him now.

Andy shook his head and looked at her, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "I'm too happy right now to give a shit." He swiftly leaned down and pushed his lips on hers, excitement and joy and love and thanks all pressed into the one kiss and Prue felt her head spin and she hoped to god it was the kiss and not nausea.

Andy released her lips briefly, looking deep into her eyes, "I love you so much." He told her sternly.

Prue smiled at him, her eyes wet and blurry, his happiness making her deliriously so, "I love you too." She whispered back before he pulled her head towards his and crashed his lips onto hers hungrily, fully intending on celebrating the most magical words he'd heard from her lips since 'I do'

**~PO4~**

Phoebe squealed loudly, covering her face with her hands as she cried, "Okay, okay, stop splashing! I'll say it." She relented wriggling against Cole's body, the water swishing up the sides of the bath as she did so, "Cole Turner, is the greatest lawyer in _all of the world_." She giggled and Cole kissed the top of her head.

"The greatest _unemployed_ lawyer in all of the world." Cole corrected her and Phoebe laughed loudly. "Although Mr. Yates did respond to my..." Cole paused, searching for an alternative word for 'threat', "..._persuasive argument_—" he chuckled and Phoebe laughed silently, her shoulders shaking, "—and got the tenants' heat back on." Cole pointed out positively.

Phoebe's eyebrows rose, "And he's not going to press charges?" she asked brightly.

"Nope." Cole replied happily, "His lawyer thought the case would raise more issues than it closed." He explained kissing her head again.

Phoebe grinned, "I am so proud of you." She gushed tilting her head to kiss his lips.

"Now, that was colorful." He teased and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now, I _think_ I figured out what Grams did to this ring here." She informed him reaching for the ring which was resting on one of the unlit candles.

"Did you, now?" Cole asked pulling her closer to him.

Phoebe nodded as she held it up in front of them, "I think to keep her from making a seventh mistake, she put a hex on the ring. So that it she ever got engaged again, the ring would remind her of what she hated about marriage."

Cole nodded knowingly, "Hmmm...the loss of identity, the subjugation to a man, the focus on housework." He listed of quickly and Phoebe nodded.

"All those things that I was afraid of." She sighed, shaking her head at the ring.

"But Grams was from a different era." Cole pointed out wisely, "That's not gonna happen to us. Sitting and knitting is not the woman you _are_, just like sitting and typing is not the man _I_ am."

Phoebe smirked and a loud giggle escaped her lips, "No." She shook her head, "I can't picture you doing that."

Cole chuckled along with her but his eyes held a deeper question, "But...can you picture us together, or are you so freaked out by marriage that you don't—"

"No." Phoebe interrupted sternly, "I wanna marry you." She assured him with a smile, "We just have to work extra hard to make sure neither one of us loses our identity." She looked up at her fiancé and he kissed her forehead, repeatedly.

Phoebe smiled then turned her focus back on the ring, "And as for Grams and her notion of marriage..." she pushed herself up and yanked out the plughole, the water draining slowly. She turned her head as Cole slid up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We can watch _that_ go down the drain." She grinned mischievously and then dropped it down the plughole.

Cole chuckled, pulling her tight against him and kissing her slowly.

**~PO4~**

* * *

_And scene! lol Well, another episode, another update. Let me know what you thought and maybe I'll update even sooner lol_

_Rachel xo_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Charmed And Dangerous  
**_

_'Hey guys. This is the revised and re-uploaded version of this episode because my fabulous beta and I had to rework Prue's pregnancy cause it didn't quite fit right with my plan for next season.  
That's really the only thing that's changed so don't worry too much but you should re-read this and the next one too :)'_

* * *

**Halliwell Manor  
**

The four Charmed Ones burst through the attic door, Phoebe and Paige carrying Piper in their arms, Prue right behind them, her arms out in front of her under Piper as if waiting for them to drop her.

"Don't help!" Phoebe snapped harshly through clenched teeth, catching her oldest sister moving to take some of Piper's weight.

Prue exhaled sharply and rolled her eyes, "She's not that heavy, I can help!" she insisted but Paige shook her head.

"No!" Phoebe barked, voice strained as she and Paige walked as quickly as possible to the back of the attic near the podium that held the _Book of Shadows_ and carefully placed an unconscious Piper on the ground: her face, neck, chest and arms covered in small but deep cuts.

"I got her, I got her, I got her." Prue assured them as she fell to her knees behind Piper and pulled her younger sister against her supporting her dead weight completely, one hand delicately cupping her cheek.

"Piper? Piper, honey, wake up." She ordered sternly, her tone urgent.

"Piper come on, it's time." Phoebe added from their right, urgently shaking Piper's arm, "Can you wake up? Can you do this?" she asked desperately, sending her oldest sister a look of sheer panic, "You c_an _do it, come on."

Prue squeezed her eyes shut as she rested her head atop of Piper's, her breathing heavy with fear.

"Maybe we should call Leo." Paige suggested from their left, the panic and fear clear as day in her voice.

Prue shook her head, "No. No, we can still make this plan work." She told her youngest sister firmly then turned Piper's head towards her a little more, "Piper, come on. Open those pretty brown eyes for me sweetie." She begged just as the Source clad in his hooded black robe, flamed into the attic right in front of them.

The three sister's looked over sharply: Prue pulling Piper closer, her head falling against her older sister's chest and grabbed Phoebe's hand while Paige gripped Prue's arm with one hand, her other resting on Piper's.

"Seems almost anticlimactic after all this time." The Source mused, "Doesn't it?" he asked them, amusement dripping from his voice as he slowly advanced on them, the sisters' unconsciously shrinking back in fear just as Piper's eyes fluttered open and, upon seeing the Source, pressed her head into Prue's chest firmly to alert her sister of her consciousness.

Although the sisters' could not see his face they knew that the definition of evil that was currently looming over them was smirking widely to himself as he formed a deadly fireball in his palm. He angled his hand towards Paige and released it.

Paige gasped and disappeared in a swirl of orbs, the fireball passing through the space she had momentarily vacated.

The Source sent another at the remaining sisters' which Prue easily deflected, sending right back at him which he casually caught in his hand.

Paige orbed back in less than a second later exactly where she had been before.

"Piper now!" Prue ordered firmly and Piper, with great effort lifted her arms and flicked her wrists at the Source, blowing him apart only for the pieces to meld back together an instant later, fireball still in hand.

"CRYATALS! CIRCLE!" Paige yelled, holding out one hand then throwing it towards their attacker who was instantly surrounded by the crystal cage.

The Source threw the fireball towards them with a snarl but instead, the crystal cage caught it and sent it right back at him, striking his chest and setting him alight.

The Source cried out in anger and pain and the flames engulfed him until the exploded. The fire turning to a white mist as the Seer's vision ended.

"Well?" the Source demanded, impatient, from behind her, "What did you see?"

The dark-skinned woman with even darker eyes remained completely still, her back to the Source and her face hard, "I saw...your demise." She revealed to him gravely yet her tone seemed unsurprised.

"My demise?" the Source echoed, angry, "That cannot be."

At that comment the Seer whipped around to face him, "You know how _powerful _my visions are." She reminded him, "More so even than the Oracle's were, and more _accurate_."

The Source turned to her fully and slowly approached, "You mean to tell me that with all the powers at my disposal, all I've learned about them, in the end I still _lose_? How is that possible?" he demanded harshly walking right past her.

The Seer followed his movements calmly, "The Charmed Ones' power must simply be _greater_ than yours." She answered honestly and the hooded face turned on her. The Seer bowed her head dutifully, "I mean no disrespect." She promised and apologized, "I only speak of what I see." She amended herself, raising her head again.

"Then the only way to _change_ what you see is to obtain more power." The Source decided, his voice harsh and angry and the Seer's eyebrows rose. "The Ultimate Power." He elaborated and the Seer's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"But that's forbidden." She rasped taking a step back, "The Hollow has been _banished_ for all eternity!" she cried desperately, "If you unleash it..." she shook her head slowly, pure fear filling her eyes at the possible future, "We all could _die_."

"If I don't prevail, what difference does it make!" The Source snapped, his hands curling into fists at his sides.

"There must be another way!" The Seer pleaded.

"NO!" The Source yelled back, his temper lost, "With the Hollow, I will render the witches powerless. Then I will destroy them, even if it means destroying us all." He informed her sternly, determined and the Seer looked away in fear, her eyes wide.

**~Opening Credits~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Andy looked up and over to his bedroom door, smiling as his wife walked through it looking rather pale, "You done?" he asked her carefully, a sympathetic smile plastering his face.

Prue grunted, cringing inwardly, "I hope so." She replied wryly, "I hate throwing up." She whined flopping onto the bed beside him. She leaned closer and peered at the picture in his hand, "Whatcha lookin' at?" she asked smiling as he tilted it towards, "Aw, you still starin' at that thing?" she teased and Andy couldn't help but notice that her eyes hadn't yet left it either.

"Yeah." He answered with a proud nod, he lifted the picture and nodded towards it, "That's our baby."

Prue smiled at that statement pushing up onto her knees and crawling behind him, sliding her arms up his back and around his shoulders, "Yeah." She breathed quietly, "I know."

"_You ready for this?" Andy asked his wife who was lying on her back, on an examination table._

_Prue turned her head to him sharply, "For what exactly? To see our baby or to become a mother?" she asked, eyebrow quirked._

_Andy shrugged, "Both." He answered with a smile, gently stroking her hair._

"_Nope." Prue replied, shaking her head and exhaling sharply._

_Andy chuckled taking her hand in his own and squeezing it, "You're gonna be great, Prue." He assured her firmly, voice filled with conviction, "We both are."_

_Prue scoffed, "We have __no __idea what we're doing, Andy." She stated, biting her lip nervously,_

_Andy cupped her cheek and turned her head to face him, "We'll figure it out together." He promised placing a soft kiss to her lips just as the exam room door opened, and the doctor: Dr. Carpenter walked through._

"_Prue." She greeted with a large smile, green eyes bright and alert, black hair pulled back into a loose bun._

_Prue sent her OBG/YN a nervous smile, "Cassie." she greeted back, using her doctor's first name casually. _

_Dr. Cassie Carpenter had been Prue's OBG/YN for almost 8 years and they had eventually adopted a first name only basis._

_Dr. Carpenter smiled at her patient, excitement dancing in her eyes, "I hear, "congratulations" are in order." She raised a suggestive eyebrow and Prue chuckled._

"_Yep." She squeezed Andy's hand tighter, "Looks like it."_

_Dr. Carpenter nodded then took a seat on the stool next to the table and in front of the ultrasound machine, "Is this a confirmation scan or...do you just wanna see your baby?" she asked genuinely interested._

"_The latter." Prue replied, her eyes glancing quickly at the machine, "Uh...we're definitely sure already so..."_

_Dr. Carpenter nodded, "Alright then, let's get started shall we?" she suggested and Prue obediently lifted her top and lowered her jeans slightly as the doctor reached for the gel, hovering over her patient's stomach. _

_Dr. Carpenter lifted her eyes to Prue's and opened her mouth to speak._

"_I know, I know." Prue cut in, "The gel's cold." She rolled her eyes at the clichéd truth and took a deep breath that hitched in her throat as she felt just how _cold_ the gel really was: another clichéd truth._

_Dr. Carpenter pressed the fetal doppler to Prue's stomach and moved it slowly and deliberately along her abdomen, then down past her bellybutton and around, her movements coming to a stop suddenly, the fingers of her other hand clicking specific buttons on the key pad below the screen. _

_A few seconds later she smiled, turning her attention to the two waiting parents-to-be and smirking as she swivelled the screen and tapped it once, "Say hello to your baby."_

_Prue's eyes popped open at those words, her grip—if possible—tightening further on her husband's hand who was staring with wide eyes at the screen which she was afraid to look at. _

_Prue took a deep breath and turned her head, eyes bulging at the sight of her baby, that didn't quite look like a baby yet, on the screen before her._

"_Wow." Andy breathed, his eyes unblinking as he stared at the screen with the happiest smile on his face._

_Prue nodded a little, "Yeah, wow." She agreed, her heart racing in her chest a sudden feeling of overwhelming love and the need to protect surging through her. She quickly glanced to her left at Andy who, she could tell by his eyes, was feeling the exact same thing._

"_I'd say you're about 4 weeks along." Dr. Carpenter injected into their once in a lifetime moment, "That's early so we won't be able to hear the heartbeat yet, unfortunately." She informed them._

_Andy shook his head as he grinned madly at the screen, "That's really okay." He assured the doctor honestly, "Seein' the kid was enough."_

_Prue smiled at her husband's words, 100% certain that hearing the heartbeat right now would be too much for her to handle. _

_Like Andy said, seeing was just fine, more than fine actually, it was kinda terrifying. Seeing that tiny baby on the monitor made everything a little less surreal. It made it __real__: the pregnancy, the baby, the drastic change, the suffocating fear, the drowning happiness, all of it was real. She was going to be a mother and Andy was going to be a father. They were having a baby._

Prue shook her head then tilting it at the picture she sighed, "I'm sorry but it still doesn't look like a baby to me." She observed and Andy rolled his eyes, "It looks like a blob...or an alien and it _still_ feels like the flu." She told him matter-of-fact, throwing in a casual shrug.

Andy shifted on the bed turning his body to her more fully, "And yet, somehow, you still can't stop staring at it." He teased with raised eyebrows and Prue tore her eyes away just long enough to glare at him and for him to place a lingering kiss to her lips, "I love you." He grinned at her and she grinned back.

"I love you too." Prue replied then kissed him again.

"Hey, did you just call our kid an 'alien'?" Andy questioned, her words just now registering, with a furrowed brow.

Prue pulled back and bit her lip, "I did." She nodded smirking slowly, "But I said it with love and affection." She assured him and giggled as he planted soft, chaste kisses to her lips repeatedly. "Andy stop." Prue ordered weakly as he continued to assault her lips, "We have to go downstairs. I need coffee."

That stopped Andy dead, he pulled back and stared at her disapprovingly, "Coffee?"

"Decaf." Prue pointed her finger at him, "Every now and again, not every day." She assured him but he remained unconvinced, "Oh come on, I'll die without some java for nine whole months and _that_ would definitely not be good for the baby—actually it would kinda suck for the baby cause of the whole _growing_ _inside of me_ thing." She pointed out her glare stern and unrelenting but also desperate and pleading.

Andy narrowed his eyes and Prue raised her eyebrows, jabbing his shoulder. "Every now and again." Andy compromised and Prue squealed in delight, relief shinning in her eyes.

"Yay!" she cheered kissing him gratefully, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I knew you'd see sense."

Andy nodded slowly, "Hmm...let's go." He ordered sliding off of the bed and pulling her off too.

Prue yanked open their door and exited eagerly.

"Hey?" Andy called, his eyes back on the sonogram, "You think the kid's changed much?" he asked, glancing between the picture and her still flat stomach.

Prue halted, spun around and yanked his hand down with a nasty glare, "Keep your voice down, put that away and no, I don't think it has changed much, it's been days Andy." She ordered then answered, in one breath, her tone harsh and urgent, eyes warning him dangerously.

Andy shrugged and slipped it into his back pocket before following his wife down the stairs.

**~PO4~**

Leo looked down reluctantly at the papers on the table being slid towards him by his beautiful wife. "Do I _really_ need to think about this now?" he asked dejectedly.

"Yes." Piper nodded.

"Why?" Leo shot back.

Piper gave him a hard look, "Because the Source has already killed one of us and if, God forbid, it happens again and actually _sticks_ this time, we want to be prepared." She explained sternly and Leo sighed, unable to find fault in their reasoning.

Piper smirked at him, "You should be honoured that, if we don't make it, we're leaving you everything." She smiled brightly then faltered, "Well, we're leaving you P4 and Andy the house but you get the point." She finished with a shrug, waving her hand dismissively and Leo gave a short laugh.

"Hey guys!" Phoebe called, running into the dining room from the kitchen, a huge grin on her face, "Guess what?" she encouraged as Cole came in after her.

"What makes you think I'm gonna outlive you?" Leo asked, looked back towards his wife, the two of the completely ignoring the excited couple before them.

"Leo...you're an _angel_, literally." Piper droned, "Which means, short of a darklighter, _you _win "Most Likely to Survive."

"Speaking of surviving." Phoebe cut in, before Leo could reply, "Source bulletin, this just in." She announced holding out a single sheet of notepad paper.

"Honey." Piper said sweetly, her face then turning dark and her voice lowering one octave, "Just sign the friggen thing." She glared holding out the pen.

Leo opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it again and obediently took the pen from his threatening wife.

Phoebe turned to Cole for help and he obliged, whistling loudly to get the bickering couples attention.

Piper jumped and turned to them, "What!" she snapped harshly.

Cole smiled, "Phoebe has something she'd like to say." He informed then and the two glanced at the bouncing girl in question by his side, "Something that actually might affect what you're doing right here." He elaborated pointing to the will.

"Thank you, honey." Phoebe smiled appreciatively then looked directly at her older sister, "We nailed the Source-vanquishing spell." She announced triumphantly handing it over. "Our ancestors, that's what we were missing."

"What are we missing?" Prue asked, hearing the last part of her sisters' sentence.

The two couples turned to the new arrivals as they turned the corner from the stairs into the dining room.

Piper turned to her sister, "Miss Phoebe over there, claims to have nailed the Source-vanquishing spell."

Prue raised her eyebrows questioningly as she fell into the chair next to Piper, who moved the paper in between them.

Phoebe scowled at Piper, "There's no _claiming_ involved thank you very much, I got it." She corrected smiling proudly at Prue.

Prue nodded slowly, "How?"

Phoebe nodded, "Well, as I was saying, we were missing our ancestor's." She repeated for Prue and Andy's benefit, "If we could draw the magic from the _entire _Halliwell line..." Phoebe left it open to interpretation, to see if her sisters' understood without her having to spell it out.

"We might have enough power to vanquish the Source." Piper concluded and Prue agreed with a nod.

Phoebe grinned bobbing her head up and down excitedly.

"This is good." Prue praised as she read the last line, "This...this might work." She looked up at Phoebe, "I'm very impressed Pheebs." Prue smiled nodding towards the paper, "You rock at this." She stated referring to the art of writing spells.

Phoebe beamed at them, "I do, don't I?" she smirked and Piper nodded along, smirking too.

Leo, seeing his moment of escape interjected with, "I'll go tell the Elders." and quickly orbing out.

Piper whipping around, "HEY!" she yelled after his rising orbs, "You did not sign this!"

"Oh honey." Phoebe sighed, "Are you still on that last-will-and-testament kick?" she asked glancing at the paperwork then back to Piper, "I gotta tell you, it's very, very morbid."

Piper shook her head firmly, "No! No, it is very, very responsible." She countered, "Grams did it, and thank god she did, cause if she _hadn't_ done it, we may have still been dealing with _lawyers_ when we became _witches._" She fumed, "No offense." Shot in Cole's direction.

Cole shrugged dismissively, "Oh, none taken. I've come to terms with my evil past." He mocked her and Piper scowled.

"No, I know what you're saying." Phoebe continued, "But I have a really _good_ feeling about this, okay?" she asked glancing at the both of them.

Prue breathed deeply, glanced at Piper then looked back at Phoebe, "Okay but sweetie, we know what it's like: the paperwork after someone dies. We were the ones that dealt with it after Grams passed and there was a lot of it and she _had_ made a will."

Phoebe bit her lip and nodded, "Okay but I still believe that it's not needed." She insisted, "No-one is going to die, anytime soon." She stated firmly walking around Cole, placing her hand on his back in passing only to be sucked into a terrifying vision.

_Premonition_

_Phoebe is in the attic. A tall demon in black robs, a bald head and disturbing scarring and markings on the right side of his face. He forms a fireball and aims it at her. Cole runs into the room, heading right for her just as the demon releases his weapon. Cole throws himself in front of Phoebe, taking the hit instead._

_End of Premonition_

Prue and Piper look at Phoebe expectantly with questioning eyes.

"You alright?" Cole asked and Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah, hiccup." She explained faking one for good measure, "Oh, see?" she grinned then looked towards her two sisters'. "Hey, can I see you two in the kitchen for a minute?" she asked sending them a pointed stare then hiccupped again.

"Sure." Piper nodded pushing out of her seat.

Prue followed suit, pausing to turn back to her husband, "You gotta sign that too." She informed him, pointing to the will.

Andy frowned, "What? Why?"

"Because we're leaving you the house." Prue replied calmly, "You get the house, Leo get's P4 since you already _have _a source of income."

Andy shook his head, "No." He refused blatantly and Prue's eyebrows hit her hairline.

"Why the hell not?" she demanded sternly.

Andy shot her a pointed look, "Because you're not dying." He told her matter-of-fact, "None of you are, Phoebe's right so..." he shrugged his shoulders, "That will is irrelevant and unnecessary."

Prue sighed, "Andy—"

"No Prue!" he cut her off angry, "I gotta get to work, I've only got a half day today so...I should get in early." He sent her one last hard look then turned around and left the house.

Prue exhaled sharply, glancing quickly at Cole who smiled sympathetically.

"He doesn't wanna think about his wife dying, Prue." He told her knowingly, "Neither of them do...and I know the feeling." He added, his eyes soft and understanding.

Prue sighed heavily, one hand unconsciously resting on her stomach, "Yeah well, we don't like it very much either." She informed him before disappearing into the kitchen.

**~PO4~**

"What I miss?" She asked seeing Piper sigh, as if just concluding a long explanation or a rant.

Piper turned to her sister, "I was just explaining to Phoebe—"

"_Ranting_ to Phoebe." Phoebe cut in with a coy smile.

Piper glared at her then turned back to Prue, "I was just _explaining_ to Phoebe the reason why I need a will."

Prue nodded her head and then frowned, "Which is?" she asked and Piper sighed.

"I need a will, especially if I'm ever gonna start a family." Piper explained for a second time, rolling her eyes.

Prue nodded, this time in full understanding, "Riiight, I get that and I have one so..." she shrugged her shoulder and sent her sister a smile.

"Thank you!" she cried turned back to Phoebe with a pointed smirk.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "Whatever." She teased then turned serious, "This isn't about a will. This is about a premonition I just had that I don't want Cole to know about." She explained, glancing back through to the dining room.

Piper and Prue exchanged a puzzled glance before turning back to Phoebe, "What do you mean? Why not?" Piper questioned shaking her head.

"Because I just saw him jump in front of a _demon_ to take a fireball for me, that's why not." Phoebe elaborated, panic clearly shinning in her wide brown eyes.

"A demon?" Piper echoed, panic in her voice, "What kind of demon?"

Phoebe took a breath, "One with a half a face." She informed them with a grimace.

"Yuck!" Piper exclaimed cringing.

Phoebe nodded, "So we have to figure out who the demon is and vanquish him before Cole—"

"What if Cole can ID him?" Prue asked, cutting in and Phoebe turned to her with raised eyebrows, "Come on Phoebe, be realistic. The Source is probably the one who _sent_ this demon."

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, that's exactly my point." She agreed, "He's gonna wanna stay close to protect me."

Piper smiled, "Well, honey that's what you do for the people you love."

Phoebe sighed, "I know, but Piper, he's human now." She reminded her, "It's not like he could fend off a fireball."

"Oh, oh, okay just...calm down." Prue instructed her calmly, taking Phoebe's hand in hers, "You just gotta talk to him." she smiled but Phoebe didn't look convinced that would work, "Cole's...a reasonable guy." Prue forced and Phoebe chuckled, "All you gotta do is ask him about the demon and then ask him to stay away, for you." She suggested, "If he loves you, he'll do as you ask. He'll know that you're just trying to protect him."

Phoebe shook her head, "No, I've _tried_ Prue. He's not gonna sit by the sidelines, it's not who he is and besides..." she sighed, "Telling Andy to stay away didn't exactly work out all that well for the two of you now did it?"

Prue jerked her head back, as if Phoebe had just physically assaulted her, blinking rapidly, "No." She agreed deadpanned, "I guess not." and released Phoebe's hand, dropping her own to her side.

Phoebe winced and bit her lip, "Sorry, that was—it wasn't—I didn't mean it like that I—"

Prue held up her hand, silencing Phoebe's stuttering, "It's fine." She said stiffly then stepped back turning to Piper, "Uh...I've gotta drop off my assignment at work, it's due today so..."

Piper shook her head minutely at Phoebe then smiled at Prue, "Okay hon just...be quick okay? Especially with this new potential threat." She advised and Prue gave her a sharp nod of agreement then walked out of the kitchen.

Piper sighed turning back to Phoebe who was scowling at her, arms folded and rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon Pheebs, you know how she's been lately: touchy and temperamental. Now, back to the Cole/demon/premonition thing...you're just not going to tell him?"Piper asked, her uncertainty showing her disapproval.

"The attack happened in the attic." Phoebe told her, "So..I'll just keep him out of the house, until we can ID the demon?" she stated making it sound more like a question.

Piper shrugged, "Alright...it's _your_ relationship, it's _your_ call." She answered and Phoebe's shoulders fell at her tone, "I'll call Paige, let her know what's up as long as you're _sure_?" she asked and Phoebe nodded.

**~PO4~**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

"Trust me, I'm sure." Paige said firmly, her gentle eyes on the woman before her.

"The judge just wants to hear the truth, that's all." Darryl told her with kind eyes.

"Everything is gonna be okay." Paige assured her.

Carolyn rubbed her neck nervously, "Yeah, but once he hears about all the _awful_ things I've done..."

"Done" as in _past_ tense." Paige pointed out with a smile.

Carolyn shook her head, "My _past_ is why I lost custody of my son in the first place."

"Look we're not gonna pretend that you w_eren't_ in an abusive relationship or that you _didn't_ go to rehab." Paige told her logically.

Carolyn bit her lip, "It's just that I made so many mistakes."

Paige smiled sadly, "Oh, honey, look..." she started, moving around the table to Carolyn's side, "Your ex is out of your life, okay?" she asked taking her hand and Carolyn nodded, "You've been clean and sober for almost two years now, and you've held down a steady job, at a police station no less."

"You've changed." Darryl added from the side, "That's all that matters."

"The judge just cares about who you are, not who you _were_." Paige concluded squeezing her hand, "And that's what's gonna help you get your son back." She stated firmly, tilting her head to the side.

Carolyn smiled back at her and nodded slowly.

Paige snatched her phone up as it began chirping loudly and buzzing on the wooden table, "Excuse me." She smiled putting the phone to her ear and slipping outside.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"_This is __not__ a good time__.__" _Paige's voice informed Piper down the line, "_I'm in the middle of something important._"

Piper nodded, already anticipating this reaction from her youngest sister, "Does a half-face demon qualify as important?" Piper asked as she slipped silently out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"_He's there now?_" Paige asked and Piper could hear her sudden flare of panic.

"No." Piper answered.

"_Well then, no, that doesn't qualify._"

Piper sighed, "Phoebe had a premonition, and not a good one."

"_I know why __I'm__ whispering. Why are __you__?" _Paige questioned, clearly confused.

"So...it keeps making this, like...BRRRR! BRRR!...noise." Phoebe informed Cole from by the door.

Cole frowned at her, "But it's not even your car." He pointed out shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No, but I don't want Piper to be driving it and have it break down." Phoebe replied easily covering up her little white lie with another, "Look if you could just take it to the mechanic and have him look at it that would be great."

"Uh...Phoebe?" Piper called turning forwards to face her, "That thing, you were talking about? A day thing or a night thing?" she questioned, glancing subtlety at Cole.

Phoebe looked over, "Night." She answered turning back to Cole.

"What thing?" Cole asked, looking down at her.

Phoebe's eyebrows rose and she looked down, "Oh, it's...nothing important." She lied through her teeth, looking anywhere but up at him.

Cole nodded slowly, looking at her knowingly, "There's, nothing wrong with Piper's car is there?" he asked seeing through each lie.

"No." Phoebe answered shortly.

"But you want me to leave, don't you?" he asked, again knowing the answer.

"Yes." Phoebe sighed.

Cole shook his head, "And you don't wanna tell me why." He stated and Phoebe smiled softly.

"If you could just give us a couple hours, and don't ask any questions." She owned up, pleading with her eyes, "Please? Please?"

"You'll tell me later?" Cole raised his eyebrows and she nodded sharply.

Phoebe kissed his lips, "I promise."

Cole nodded with a shrug, "Alright." He agreed, lifting his coat as Phoebe opened the front door and closed it behind him, slouching against it.

"I love that man."

"Paige look, this could be the attack we've been waiting for." Piper tried to reason, "You _need_ to come home now."

"_But Phoebe's premonition happened at night, right?_" Paige continued to argue her corned.

Piper scowled at nothing and answered, "Right."

"_Well, you know how long I've been working with Carolyn. I __promised__ her I'd be at the hearing today."_

Piper exhaled sharply, accepting defeat, "Okay, fine, but you need to come home as soon as you can."

"_Okay_." Paige agreed, her tone clearly relieved and then quickly hung up.

**~PO4~**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

"So, we're gonna meet you outside the courthouse at 3, right?" Darryl sought to confirm pointedly, knowing what those sudden phone calls that are taken in private can lead too.

Paige nodded at him, "Yeah."

"Paige is everything alright?" Carolyn asked, watching at friend closely.

"Peachy." Paige smiled, "All you have to do is relax and by tonight, your son is gonna be with you."

Carolyn smiled at her, "God, I don't know what I'd do without you." She swore, shaking her head, "You're my angel."

Paige rolled her eyes but smiled with pride, pulling Carolyn into a hug. Nothing made her feel more pride and achievement than helping someone pull their life back together.

**~PO4~**

"Make a damned move." A tall demon dressed in black, with blond hair growled impatiently.

The angel opened her eyes and smirked at him, "You're just mad because good is winning." She stated her dark hair brushing her shoulders as she floated above the ground, legs crossed, white gown flowing around her and her halo hovering above her head.

"No." The demon countered, "Just _bored _standing here, watching you _think_."

The angel held up on finger, "Ah, ah, ah, ah. Patience is a virtue."

"Oh, I have been plenty patient." He assured her, "Three thousand, five hundred years patient."

The angel smiled coyly at him then returned her eyes to the chess board, gesturing to one of the pieces which orbed to another place, signalling that she had made her move. "There. Happy now?"

The demon smirked at her as he moved one of his pieces towards hers, smashing it and taking its place. His smirk widened, "Now who's winning?" he asked smartly and the angel pouted just as a hooded figure, instantly recognised by both as the Source Of All Evil, flamed in through the fires flames.

The angel returned to the ground and strode forwards, "You need to leave immediately." She ordered standing her ground bravely in front of the most evil of demons, "This place is an ancient burial ground."

"I know that, thank you." The Source boomed sarcastically.

"With all due respect..." the demon spoke up stepping forwards to join the angel's side, "...you are not allowed to be here."

The Source turned to him, "Have you forgotten who I am?" he demanded dangerously, "Whose side you're on?"

"There are no sides." The angel spoke up, voice stern, "We protect all magic _that_ was the agreement."

The Source shifted to the side and threw a large fireball towards the angel, striking her stomach and engulfing her in flames, screaming as she burned until there was nothing but her halo left, until that to disappeared.

"The agreement's just been revoked." The Source seethed.

"DIE!" the demon cried, throwing up his hand and sending a powerful bolt of lightning towards the Source, knocking him to the ground.

The Source rose to his feet, hood fallen, and turned around to reveal only half a face, the other distorted by old scars along with some tribal markings: the demon from Phoebe's premonition.

"Please." The demon pleaded stepping back, "The Hollow is a threat to us all." He tried to reason with him, just like the Seer head previously. "Its power...is too great."

The Source came to a stop in front of him, "_That's _exactly the kind of power..." he placed his hand on the demons chest, "...I need." then threw him into the stone wall across the way.

The Source walked to the steal, solid double doors that housed the forbidden Hollow. He held out his hands and with great effort and concentration slowly pried the doors open, a blue light engulfing the entire place. The blue light disappeared when the doors were fully opened and the Hollow, which was encased in a heavy box with strange markings on every side, was revealed. The Source curled his fingers and the box moved towards him just as slow.

The Source turned slowly, to find the demon having crawled to the bottom of the stairs and was now gazing up at the box in fear.

"NO!" the demon yelled, "Please, DON'T!" he begged as the Source bent down holding the box in front of his face, "The Hollow consumes powers!"

The Source, however, ignored him opening the box and releasing the Hollow, its form broken and black like millions of small round flies that entered through the demons eyes, mouth and nose.

"Now you will be able to consume powers..." the Source's lips twitched into a smirk, "...and give them to me."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"_Hello?_" Prue's voice greeted down the line.

Piper smiled, "Uh...hey. You almost done?" she asked hopefully and heard her older sister sigh.

"_What happened?_" Prue questioned knowingly.

Piper bit her lip, "We need you to come home now." She told her, quickly glancing at Phoebe who was standing at the book, flicking through the pages purposefully, "Please? Paige is gonna get here as soon as possible but that may not be for another few hours so _please_ tell me that you were already done and on your way home?"

Prue sighed again, heavy this time, "_Yeah sure, I'm on my way. 20 minutes, half an hour._"

Piper exhaled in relief, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She gushed.

"_Nervous huh?_" Prue asked sympathetically and Piper nodded.

"Yeah. I, I have a feeling that this is what we've been waiting for and...I'd just feel better if all of us were here."

"_Okay sweetie, I'll try and be quick." _Prue assured her, "_I'll be an hour tops okay?"_

Piper nodded, "Okay. Be careful. Love you."

"_Love you too."_

Piper clicked off and walked to Phoebe, "Prue's on her way. An hour at the most."

Phoebe nodded her head, eyes on the book, "Good."

"Any luck?" Piper questioned peeing over her sister's shoulder.

Phoebe sighed, "So far, I've found a demon with half a body, but no demon with half a face." She said frustrated violently flipping another page.

"Well..." Piper crossed her arms and looked at Phoebe pointedly, "We do have a resident demonologist living in the house."

Phoebe paused momentarily the continued searching, "Yeah, we've had that conversation."

Piper threw her hair over her shoulder, "Alright, you keep on lookin'." She ordered, "I'll go get some coffee." She moved towards the door then paused, and turned back, "Prue's right, this family does have a serious caffeine addiction."

Phoebe chuckled and Piper smirked before turning back around and heading to the door.

As soon as she exited the attic, the demon infected with the Hollow shimmered in to the room.

Phoebe gasped and stumbled backwards, "PIPER!" she cried, fear gripping her, eyes on the demon.

The demon smirked, threw out his hand and sent the lightning bolt towards her. It struck Phoebe's chest and sent her soaring back into the mirror, which shattered on impact, and she fell to the floor.

Piper came running back into the room, freezing upon the sight of a demon standing in front of her and Phoebe on the ground amidst shards of broken glass.

"Piper blow him up!" Phoebe cried, shaking on her hands and knees, one hand clutching her left shoulder.

Piper threw up her hands and flicked her wrists, the demon scattered then returned to normal and smiled, "Thank you."

Piper's eyes widened and she caught sight of an atheme on one of the pieces of furniture. She glanced back at the demon then bolted towards it as he threw up his own hand and blew up the sewing machine.

Piper snatched it up and hurled it towards him, the blade embedding into his neck. The demon clutched at the atheme as he burst into flames. The Hollow remained as his silhouette then scattering into the millions of buzzing fly like black dots and disappeared.

Piper looked over at her sister, "Phoebe, did you see that?"

Phoebe merely stared at her, pain etched into her features.

Piper frowned, "Phoebe?" she called as her sister fell to the ground unconscious, several extremely large shards of glass embedded in her back. Piper's heart stopped, "PHOEBE!" she screamed racing towards her.

**~PO4~**

Leo extracted the last, and largest shard of glass from Phoebe's back, placing it on the tray with all the others then held his hands over her wounds, the healing glow emanating.

Piper stood watching, concern in her eyes, which quickly grew to fear as the healing continued longer than a few seconds like most times, "What's taking so long?"

"She almost died." Leo replied, his eyes on Phoebe, "That's what's taking so long." A few seconds later and the healing glow stopped, Phoebe stirring. "Easy, easy." He soothed.

Phoebe looked up and around with a frown, "What happened?"

"One very mean demon." Piper replied hesitantly.

"Did you get him?"

"Yes." Piper nodded, "But something _else_ got away...and that's not all." She added reaching for a vase and handing it to her husband, "Throw this." She ordered and he frowned, puzzled, "Just do it."

Leo shrugged and threw it into the air. They all watched in silence as it fell back to the ground, past Piper who threw up her hands to freeze, instead the vase hit the floor and shattered.

Piper looked up, "My powers are gone." She announced, looking directly at Phoebe then to her husband.

Phoebe sat up further, "It stole your powers?" she gasped, eyes wide.

"Stole, ate, absorbed, I don't know." Piper shook her head, "The only thing I do know is that I gotta get them back."

"I don't understand." Phoebe stated, "We vanquish a demon and then _lose_ our powers?" she cried, "How does that work?"

Piper spun the book towards her and looked over at her sister.

"That thing must have absorbed her power somehow, although I don't know how." Leo explained then frowned glancing between them both.

"Well, with the Source lurking around..." Phoebe sighed and fell back onto the pillow.

Piper froze as she turned the next page slowly, "That's him!" she cried stabbing the page, "This is him." she looked up and Leo came towards her. "Guardians of the Hollow?" she read aloud, "Ring any bells?"

"That's not possible." Leo muttered looking over her shoulder.

"Why not?" Piper asked feeling that climbing fear again, "What is it?"

"The Hollow is something that consumes all magic, good or evil." Leo informed them, "Both sides agreed to guard it. That _thing_ must have been the Hollow. It must have taken over the demon."

"Then how do we get it to regurgitate?" Phoebe questioned from the couch.

"Huh...there is no mention of a vanquish here." Piper scowled.

"You can't vanquish it." Leo revealed grimly, "The last time it was unleashed it nearly decimated all magic, all _things_."

Phoebe's brow furrowed, "The last time it was unleashed?"

"Eons ago. Good and evil had to join forces and use their strongest magic, and even then all they could do was contain it."

"Okay, so if good and evil are seeing eye to eye on this one, who let it out?" Phoebe questioned quizzically.

Piper's jaw dropped, "The Source."

"If he was desperate enough." Leo agreed.

Piper nodded, "Which means he won't stop at just _my_ powers, he's gonna send another demon for yours and Prue's and Paige's." Piper informed her younger sister who bit her lip.

"The demon with a half a face, see if he's in the book." Phoebe pointed towards it.

"Even if she could use her powers, you wouldn't be able to because he'd just steal them." Leo pointed out and Phoebe threw up her hands.

"Then how do we stop him?"

Piper shrugged one shoulder in reply, "Uh...we'll use potions instead." She answered with a nod, "I'll, make one to replicate my exploding power."

"Okay, you better get Prue and Paige. You're gonna need the power of four." Leo advised them, "I'll go, check with the Elders." He pointed up, kissed Piper's lips and orbed out.

"On a scale from one to bad..." Phoebe droned.

**~PO4~**

"This is very bad." Paige stated, hands on her hips, "Something must have happened to her."

"She seemed pretty shaky this morning." Darryl pointed out, "You don't think she—"

"No." Paige cut him off, "No way." She shook her head firmly, "She wouldn't sabotage this, not when she's come so close to getting her son back."

"Yeah, well, I believe you but will the judge?"

Paige sighed heavily, "God, I hope her ex didn't find her." She closed her eyes and shook her head as her voice blared loudly.

Paige hurriedly fished it out of her bag and put it to her ear, "Carolyn?" she questioned hopefully, "Oh, hey Phoebe. Look, I'm gonna need more time—" she paused as she listened to what her sister had to say, "Oh, okay I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and turned to Darryl. "I gotta go."

Darryl shook his head, "You can't just leave. You're the only reason why she's getting a second chance."

"Well, now it's up to you." Paige told him, "I have to go, it's a demonic emergency." She informed him, lowering her voice, "Big one."

"Okay. What do you need me to do?" he asked stepping closer.

"I need you to postpone the hearing for a couple hours."

"You know better than that." Darryl sighed, "You can't just postpone legal proceedings. There are forms to file, lawyers—"

"Please, Darryl." Paige begged, her brown eyes big and wide, "Can you please pull some strings and buy us some time? If _we_ don't help her, there is no-one who will."

Darryl nodded, "Okay. I'll try."

"Thanks, just keep paging her, trying her at home." She instructed, "We have got to find her. Hey, maybe you're partner can help you." She added with a smile before turning around and racing out of the courtroom.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Here ya go." Phoebe smiled, "One owl feather." She observed handing it over.

Piper took it, pausing as she stared at it then lifted her eyes to Phoebe, "Do you think I jinxed us with the will? Maybe it wasn't such a...great idea."

Phoebe's eyebrows rose, "Actually, I'm beginning to think it was a very smart idea." She admitted morbidly.

Piper tilted her head, "That's not so funny."

Phoebe nodded, "Trust me, I know."

"Hi." The two sisters' looked up and over to the kitchen door as Cole entered slowly.

"Am I back to soon?" he queried taking in the mass amounts of potion ingredients on the table.

"Um..." Phoebe chewed on her lip turning to Piper.

"Uh...we need his help." She stage whispered, "No time to be evasive."

"Help for what?" Cole asked, eyes on Phoebe with arms folded but Phoebe remained silent so Cole moved forwards, "Look it's obvious you're making a potion." He stated nodding towards the Island, "So...what is it you're not telling me?" he asked looking her dead in the eyes.

Phoebe glanced at Piper who adverted her eyes to feather and began playing with it.

"Uh..." Phoebe moved around the island and approached him, "I had a premonition. A demon attacked, and you jumped in front of a fireball to save me." She revealed to him reluctantly.

"What?" Cole walked towards her, "You can't keep these things from me."

Phoebe looked up at him with wide eyes, "I was just trying to protect you."

"Well, that's not a good enough reason." He told her bluntly.

"I hate to interrupt." Piper interrupted, "But maybe we should talk about the demon." She urged.

"What did he look like?" Cole asked tightly, looking back at Phoebe with betrayal in his eyes.

"A creepy half-face." Phoebe started looking to the left as she tried to remember, "And, and his good side had tribal markings. A little bit like—"

"Belthazor." Cole finished for her.

Phoebe nodded, "A, a little bit. Do you know who he is?" she asked watching him closely, "Does he work for the Source?"

Cole looked at her with hard eyes and an expression to match, "He doesn't _work_ for the Source, Phoebe, his is the Source." He revealed to them darkly.

Phoebe felt her blood turn to ice and she spun towards Piper who was staring at him her face blank but her eyes filled with immense fear.

"His face was disfigured in the battle that brought him to power." Cole explained, glancing between the two startled sisters. "Only upper-level demons have seen him. You should have told me."

Piper sighed heavily, "So...he's the one that released the Hollow."

"The Hollow?" Cole echoed, eyes wide, "What do you mean, released?"

"It already attacks us." Phoebe informed him, "It took Piper's power."

"Then you better figure out a way to beat the Source without you're powers, otherwise—" his advice was interrupted by Piper's potion exploding.

"Already on it." She assured him with a smile.

"Already on what?" Prue asked walking into the room. She took in the three faces of the people around her and went rigid, "What did I just walk into?" she demanded sternly looking at each of them.

Phoebe turned to her oldest sister with wide, frightened eyes. Prue looked at her, took in the fear and felt the panic start to rise. She turned to Piper who drew in a shaky breath.

"Uh...the demon in Phoebe's premonition." She started slowly, "It's—he's—he is the Source."

Prue froze and she quickly glanced at Phoebe who nodded stiffly then to Cole whose expression was still hard and felt her chest tighten. "Oh my god." She whispered taking a deep breath, "The Source is coming here, to our house...tonight?" she sought confirmation and the silence said it all, "Oh god!" Prue cried feeling suddenly hot and lightheaded, "Oh I, I need to sit down." She nodded moving towards the breakfast table and falling into the fist chair available.

"You okay?" Phoebe asked following her with concerned eyes.

Prue nodded slowly, breathing deeply, one hand unconsciously falling to her stomach.

Piper bit her lip, "Um...that's not all." She announced walking over also.

Prue looked up, "What?"

Piper nodded, "Uh...he kinda released the Hollow, which is—"

Prue held up on hand, "I know what the Hollow is." She said saving her sister the trouble.

Phoebe frowned, "You do?"

Prue looked up at her, "Studied the book, remember."

Phoebe chuckled at herself, "Oh yeah."

"It got my powers." Piper said gravely, "And it's coming back for yours and Phoebe and Paige's and there is no known way to stop it."

Prue sighed heavily and dropped her head into her hands, "Shit."

Piper nodded, "Yeah."

Phoebe bent down and placed a hand on her sister's leg, "You're takin' this kinda...badly." she stated and Prue's head shot up.

"How am I supposed to take it, Phoebe?" she demanded harshly.

Phoebe held up her hands, "I just mean that...you're normally the one that stays calm and in control, that's all."

Prue ran her hands threw her hair, "I...this is the Source we're talking about Pheebs." She said pointedly then adverted her eyes, "And he's already beaten me once." She added quietly pushing herself up and walking over to the island, "Where's Paige?"

"On her way home." Piper supplied and Prue nodded once.

"Well, let's get moving then." Prue nodded to the table and Piper began making more.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

The Source stood staring intently at a pottery vase. Cocking his head to the right he raised one hand and the vase exploded, freezing immediately, pieces suspended in mid-air.

"The witches powers' are impressive." He observed impressed.

"Nevertheless..." the Seer spoke up, "...do you think it _wise_ to have extracted them from the Hollow?" she questioned and the Source growled low in his throat. "There could be repercussions." She stated.

"Damn the repercussions, Seer!" the Source snarled, "I won't stop until I have all four of their powers coursing through my veins. You understand me?" he demanded fiercely just as the power wore off and the pieces clattered to the ground. He slowly moved towards the mess, "I can't risk going against them myself until I do."

"No-one wins while the Hollow roams free." The Seer insisted.

The Source crushed a piece of the vase to dust, "I control the Hollow."

"For now." The Seer warned, "But the more magic it absorbs, the stronger it becomes. And the more you extract from it, the more it corrupts you until it consumes all things, including _you_!"

The Source spun around and stalked towards her, "Unless you want to face eternity as a pile of ash, I suggest you stop questioning me and _do as I say_!" he seethed and she bowed her head.

The source outstretched his hand and called forth a demon to serve him.

"How can I be of service?" he asked dropping to his knees.

"I want the Charmed Ones, darklighter." He informed him.

"But my arrows don't kill witches."

The Source smirked, reaching for the Hollow, "But they_ do_ kill whitelighters." He approached the darklighter with the box, "I want you...to kill theirs..." he bent down towards him, "...so he can't heal them anymore."

He opened the box and the Hollow entered the darklighter through his mouth, eyes and nose, just like before.

"And when you've done that..." he continued closing over the box, "...then I want you to bring me a little gift."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Five magic crystals, oriented east to west." Paige said as she placed them down on the kitchen floor, "Magic circle check. " she ticked off rising to her feet again.

"Oh, purple _good_. Purple equals exploding power." Piper smiled happily as she finished mixing the liquids, "Exploding power, check."

Phoebe help up a piece of paper, "One _fabulously_ written Source-vanquishing spell, check." She smirked turning to Prue and high-fiving her, "Yay us!"

"Don't get cocky." Cole warned good-naturedly.

"Not cocky." Phoebe countered shaking her head and Prue shook hers also.

"Confident." Prue concluded and Phoebe nodded.

"Confident." She repeated with a smile.

Prue walked over to Piper and held up one vial for her to pour the potion into, "We _are_ talking about the Source of All Evil, maybe measured optimism is best." Piper suggested and Phoebe shrugged from Cole's side.

Prue nodded, "Alright,_ measured optimism _it is."

"The Source unleashed the Hollow." Leo announced barely orbed fully in.

"Already on that train, honey." Piper informed him with false cheer, "It took my powers. Anything else?"

"Good and evil magic need to join forces and read the inscription on the box where the Hollow is kept." Leo added, something they didn't already know, "That will put it back in its crypt and return your powers."

"Good." Prue nodded, "Somethin' we didn't already know and now we know how to banish it."

Piper smiled at her husband, "This is good news."

"Good news if the Source brings the box and we can find an evil being willing to help." Phoebe added pessimistically as she approached her sisters.

"Hey, Cole." Paige turned to him, "To bad you're not still evil."

"Well, one step at a time." Cole replied looking to Phoebe, "First we vanquish the Source and uh...then we'll worry about putting Pandora back in its box."

Paige turned to her phone as it buzzed loudly and snatched it up, "Hello? Oh, hey Darryl." She greeted her face falling as she listened closely, "Oh no." She sighed turning around and walking out of the room. "Are you sure she's gonna be okay?" Paige asked worried for Carolyn's health.

"_Yeah, the ER doctor said there was no internal bleeding_." Darryl assured her quickly, "_But she still got beat up pretty bad."_

"Damn it!" Paige cursed loudly, "How did he find her?"

"_I have no idea._" Darryl said sadly, "_But I've got every available officer out there looking for him."_

Paige shook her head, staring upwards to keep her tears at bay, "What about the hearing?"

"_I got it postponed for an hour from now, but I doubt we're gonna find him by then." _He informed her then paused, "_Look, Paige, with her history, this doesn't look good."_ He pointed out.

Paige, nodding then hung up the phone. Paige jumped as someone touched her arm and turned to find Leo.

"We need you in the kitchen." Leo told her firmly.

Paige scowled and began walking back, "You know Leo." She turned to him, "I have my charges too."

"Hey guys!" Prue called walking out from the kitchen, "C'mon." She ordered just as the darklighter orbed in behind Leo and fired. "Oh no you don't!" she cried throwing out her arm and sending the arrow across the room.

Leo spun around and raced towards them both, "Prue get in the kitchen." He ordered sternly.

Paige walked past them, "CROSSBOW!" she yelled as her other sisters' and Cole came out of the kitchen.

"NO YOUR POWERS!" Cole yelled but it was too late.

The darklighter absorbed her powers and smirked raising the crossbow once more and firing but Prue deflected it again.

Leo grabbed Prue's arm and ordered sternly, "Kitchen."

"What the hell!" Piper cried from the doorway with Phoebe.

Leo looked over, "You two Piper. You have no powers, you're defenseless."

"What do we do?" Prue cried as she deflected arrow after arrow.

"Should you be doing that?" Phoebe asked, "What about your powers."

"The arrows aren't a part of him and he isn't holding them." Prue replied her eyes on the flying arrows, "They're fair game."

The darklighter growled in frustration, glaring at her then orbed out.

"Is he gone?" Paige questioned looking around.

Piper ran forwards and grabbed her, "C'mon, kitchen." She ordered pulling her sister back, "We're vulnerable."

The two sisters' were almost there when the darklighter orbed back in on the other side of the room, out of the sisters' lines of sight. Seeing his moment of opportunity the darklighter aimed at an unsuspecting Leo and fired.

"AHH!" Leo cried out as the arrow tore through his stomach, throwing him to the ground.

Piper spun around, "LEO!" she screamed and moved towards him but Phoebe grabbed her, holding her back as she threw the potion, vanquishing the darklighter but not the Hollow which merely buzzed away.

"Leo!" Piper cried again, tearing her arm from Phoebe's grip and running towards her husband, dropping down beside him. Piper bit her trembling lip and pulled her husband against her, cradling his head in her hands.

**~PO4~**

Leo was lying on the living room couch, his back outwards, face to the back of the couch. Piper was perched on the end next to him, holding his hand tightly in hers, Prue standing near his head, the others behind Piper.

Piper bit her lip then squeezed his hand, "You ready?" she asked her husband gently.

Leo nodded as much as he could through the shaking and Piper looked up at Prue and nodded.

Prue sighed and raised her hand, "Hold on Leo." She whispered then, as quickly as possible, pushed the arrow out of her brother-in-laws body.

Piper squeezed her eyes closed as Leo crushed her hand as he screamed out in pain, "Okay, it's over. Easy, easy, easy." She soothed glancing at Prue quickly, who dropped down next to Leo and Piper.

Prue looked over at Paige and saw her staring at the arrow, "Paige, don't touch that." She said sternly, "You're a whitelighter too."

Piper stroked her husband's hair as she helped him lie down fully, "Just lay back. Easy." She said gently blinking rapidly to fight her tears, "You're okay, just lay back. Easy."

"Still bossing me around huh?" he rasped out, breathing harshly.

Piper smiled, "You better believe it."

"I don't understand." Paige spoke up moving towards them, "How come you can heal us but you can't heal yourself?"

Leo shook his head, "Just doesn't work that way."

"Hey?" Piper called and he looked at her, "I bet you could switch powers with Phoebe, like we did before—"

"No!" Leo snapped, "If the Source comes and Phoebe doesn't have her powers...you don't stand a chance. I mean it, I'm still your whitelighter." He reminded his wife pulling the

Prue raised her eyebrows and waved a hand, "Uh..hello? What am I, chopped liver." She glared at him, "I've still got my powers and they're a lot more active than Phoebe's."

Leo shook his head firmly, "You...you need to stay out of...the line of fire, Prue." He told her pointedly.

Prue's eyes narrowed, "Leo." She growled and her sisters' frowned.

"What's going on?" Piper asked looking between her husband and her sister.

"Nothing!" Prue snapped all too quickly, "_You_..." she turned to Leo, "...shut your mouth." She ordered sternly.

"No." Leo rasped out, "Listen to me Prue...you need to...tell them."

Prue shook her head, "More damage than good Leo."

"They deserve to know." Leo pushed and Prue sighed shaking her head.

"Let's just focus on saving you first okay?" she said instead and turned to Piper who took a deep breath, wiping frantically at her eyes.

"Uh..." Piper cleared her throat loudly, "Phoebe?" she called and her sister stepped forwards, "Go find something else: a potion, an amulet, a spell, whatever. GO!" she yelled and Phoebe and Cole walked out into the sunroom. "Paige go help her." She ordered again and Paige scurried away.

Prue stroked Piper's hair soothingly, "We're gonna fix this Pipe." She said surely, "We're gonna save him."

Piper sniffled then caught her husband's eyes and forced a smile, he merely squeezed her hand and she looked down.

**~PO4~**

Paige walked into the sunroom to find Phoebe standing waiting, arms crossed and shaking her head.

"It'll never work." Phoebe informed her certainly.

Paige closed her eyes briefly, "Will anything?"

Phoebe looked down sadly, "I don't know." She admitted quietly.

"So what?" Paige asked, looking around, "We're all just gonna die?" she demanded and Phoebe flinched.

"You can't think like that." Cole said gently stopping behind Phoebe and placing one hand on her back.

"Why not?" Paige shrugged, "Isn't that what we're all thinking anyway?"

"We are now." Andy voice broke into their conversation as he entered the sunroom.

Phoebe stiffened, "Andy." She breathed, "What are you doing here?"

Andy tilted his head, "I live here Phoebe. Now what's going on?" he demanded and Phoebe sighed turning to Cole.

"Honey, can you explain _everything_ to Andy please?" she asked pointedly stressing the everything as it was necessary that he know.

Cole nodded, "C'mon." He jerked his head to the chairs at the back of the room in front of the large windows.

Phoebe turned back to Paige, "We'll figure out a way out of this." She assured her little sister, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, "I promise."

Paige sighed, "How? The Source _knew_ we'd be prepared that's why he came after our powers. The Source _knew_ we had an in-house healer, that's why he came after Leo." She sighed in frustration, "He knows what we're gonna do before _we_ even do."

"Well, it's not over yet." Phoebe insisted, rubbing her arms comfortingly, "I still have my power and Prue still has hers so...we're not completely defenseless."

"Great." Paige quipped, "Two down..."

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

"Two to go." The Source smirked proudly. He turned to the Seer whose eyes were pure white. "What is it?" he demanded walked to her side, "What do you see?"

The Seer remained silent, still stuck in her vision.

"What do you see?" he leaned into her, "Tell me." He urged touching her face lightly.

"I see...nothing." The Seer finally replied as her eyes returned to normal.

The Source stared at her in disbelief, "What do you mean? Do I or do I not have the power to defeat the witches?" he demanded sternly, moving to stand in front of her and straightening up so he was towering over her.

The Seer looked up at him, unaffected, "You misunderstand." She said calmly, "I see nothing. No magic...no life...no world! The Hollow will consume everything, just as I warned."

The Source's mutilated features hardened at her words, "Then if there's no future, I have no further need for _you_, do I, Seer?" he questioned threateningly.

The Seer's body tightened in fear momentarily but she quickly composed herself, "_Please_, I beg you, find another way. Put the Hollow back where it belongs."

"Not until I've finished." The Source refused, "Not until I've killed them all."

"But that's madness." The Seer stated bluntly, "The Hollow won't let you stop there."

"THEN SO BE IT!" The Source yelled in anger, his hatred towards the Halliwell sisters' taking over, clouding his judgement.

The Seer looked to the ground, "Forgive me." She asked, "I serve you as always." Then looked back up at him, "Even until the end."

The Source's lips twitched upwards before his features hardened once more, "Guard the Hollow." He ordered her and the Seer bowed her head slightly as the Source walked passed her saying. "I have one more demon to recruit and two more powers to obtain." He finished just as he flamed out of his lair.

The Seer, knowing he could not see her, walked towards the Hollow and lifted the box, her eyes misting over once more as she pulled a vision towards her.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Piper walked back into the living room, glass of water in hand only to stop dead at the sight of her husband lying prone on the couch, blanket over him and eyes closed. Her heart pounded in her ears as her mind instantly assumed the worst possible explanation for his stillness.

"Leo?" she called his name tentively, waiting for any form of reply which she received seconds later.

"Hey." He said softly and she sighed in relief.

"Hey." She replied, collecting herself before walking towards him and bending down, "Drink this." She ordered placing to glass to his lips and tilting it.

When he was done, she placed it on the coffee table and turned back to her husband, resting her hand on his chest.

Leo breathed deeply, "Guess you picked the wrong beneficiary after all."

Piper closed her eyes, "Don't talk like that." She shook her head.

"At least you still...have Andy." Leo pointed out, "Unless he goes...and get's himself shot too."

Piper forced a smile and stroked his cheek lightly.

"Piper..." he rasped, voice tired and quiet, "...you need to get out of here...before he comes back."

Piper shook her head, her lip quivering, "I'm not leaving you." She told him adamantly.

"The Source..."

"Is not gonna scare me away." Piper insisted fighting her tears, "And neither are you. So just forget about it." She concluded, her voice breaking.

Leo gave her a pained smile and looked at her with loving, regretful eyes.

Piper's heart deflated, "You're not gonna die." She told him firmly and he squeezed his eyes shut, a lone tear escaping down his cheek which made Piper lose her own, "Because I'm not gonna let you." She added determinedly, ignoring the wet tears leaving trails down her cheeks.

Leo sighed, taking her hand and squeezing it, "You really should talk to your sister." He told her quietly, "She needs to tell you...I don't wanna betray...her trust but I will...if I have too."

Piper frowned at his words turning his head so he was looking at her, "Is it really _that_ important?" she asked and the look in her husband's eyes said it all.

"It may even...help you win this." He said with a small smile. Piper cocked her head questioningly and he smiled wider, "Motivation."

**~PO4~**

Phoebe burst into her bedroom, walking swiftly to her dresser, pulling open the draws and searching inside frantically. She turned her head, feeling eyes on her, only to find her fiancé standing in front of their closet.

Phoebe forced a smile, "I'm just, looking for my potion book." She clarified, "Have you seen it anywhere?" she asked hopeful and Cole shook his head.

"I didn't think you could save Leo with a potion."

"Well, it's not just to save Leo." Phoebe replied glancing at him briefly, "It's to save us all. Hey?" she turned to him again, pausing in her search, "Thought I asked you to get Andy up to speed." She frowned at him and he smiled.

"I did. Then you're sister came in and they started arguing." He chuckled moving closer to her, "Promise me, we won't argue like that once _we're_ married."

Phoebe sighed sadly, "_If _we're married."

"When." Cole insisted and Phoebe looked at him with fearful eyes, "When Phoebe. This is not the end and you better start believing that soon or it will be."

Phoebe closed her eyes and dropped her head, "Yeah." She whispered although Cole could tell she was struggling to believe.

"How do you plan on saving us with a potion?" he asked, gracing her with a change of subject which, in actual fact, only made it worse.

Phoebe slammed a drawer closed and glared at him, "I don't know!" she cried helplessly, "But I, I have to do _something_! I can't just sit around and—" the rest of her sentence died in her throat as she caught sight of the object in Cole's hands. "What's that?" she demanded and only sadness could be heard.

"This?" Cole asked, waving the small blue velvet box around.

"Yeah." Phoebe replied with a nod, the sadness slowly turning to anger.

Cole walked towards her, "It's just a little something, I've been waiting for the right moment to give you." He explained, playing with the box clasped tightly in his hands. He looked at her and opened the box to reveal a gorgeous and quite large diamond ring.

Phoebe stared at it silently then looked up at him and smiled, somewhat awkwardly.

"It's not your Grams', but hopefully it's not cursed." He chuckled, only half-joking as he really hoped it wasn't.

Phoebe sighed quietly, "I...I don't think, now's the time." She told him gently.

"Actually, I think now is the perfect time." Cole countered shooting her a pointed look as he removed the ring from its box and slid it onto her finger.

Phoebe looked down at it and felt herself smile.

"This way, no matter what happens, you'll always know that I love you."

Phoebe looked up at his words and smiled little wider, "It's beautiful." She praised and he smiled a proud smile. "Now you have to go." She told him firmly.

Cole shook his head, "No, I'm staying here with you."

Phoebe glared up him, one hand on her hip, "Do you want me to watch _you _die too?"

"If that's what it takes to save you, yeah." Cole replied and Phoebe felt her anger grow.

"No, but _I'm_ supposed to save _you_." She insisted, "That's why I got that premonition."

"Not necessarily." Cole argued, "You know as well as I do you're not meant to stop every premonition." He reminded her but Phoebe shook her head. "Some are just meant to prepare you for what's to come."

Phoebe opened her mouth to reply when the doorbell cut her off, both heads turned towards their door.

**~PO4~**

"Were you even going to _tell_ _me_ what was going on?" Andy demanded as he passed back and forth in front of his wife.

"Of course I was." Prue replied, rolling her eyes, "But, in case you haven't noticed, we're a little busy right now!"

"All you had to do was pick up the phone Prue." Andy shot back, "So don't give that, "too busy to call" bull!"

Prue scoffed, shaking her head as her hands moved to her hips, "Look." She ordered pulling her husband from the sunroom towards the living room, "Look at that." She instructed pointing to Leo and Piper. "_That_, right there is why I hadn't called you yet. Leo is _dying_."

Andy turned to her at that statement, eyes wide, "What?"

"A darklighter attacked, shot him." she explained, "Oh and the hollow also got Paige's powers too which means the Source now has two out of four." She added spitefully.

"The Source has their powers?" Andy asked, his question seeking confirmation but his eyes hoping for correction.

Prue sighed, massaging her temples, "Yeah. Which means he's gonna come back for mine and Phoebe's soon." She elaborated, "And _that_ is why you have to get out of here."

Andy shook his head adamantly, "I'm not goin' anywhere." He told her defiantly, "I'm staying with you."

"And what are you gonna do exactly?" Prue demanded harshly, "Shoot the bastard to death? Cause I can tell you now that it won't work."

Andy took her arms and turned her, so they were face to face, "I am not leaving you here Prue and I never said I was gonna do _anything_." He pointed out and she frowned, "I just...I need to be here, please?"

Prue looked up into his eyes and felt tears prickle behind hers, "Andy...I can't lose you again not...not now."

"You won't." He promised her, "I'll stay out of the way, I'll stay with Leo for Piper, but I am not leaving this house."

Prue looked at him closely, and seeing the clear determination in his eyes, relented with a heavy sigh, "Fine. Fine. But if you go getting yourself killed I, I will never forgive you." She promised him firmly, "And neither will your kid."

Andy squeezed his eyes closed at her last comment then pulled her against his chest, "Please be careful."

Prue nodded, "I will be. This is not the end Andy, it's the beginning and I honestly believe that we're all coming out of this on the other side. Me, my sisters', Leo..." she pulled back to look him in the eye, "...and our baby."

Andy brushed his hand lightly across her stomach, "Prue, with Leo injured...you gotta tell your sisters'."

Prue exhaled sharply and shook her head, "I know." She ground out through gritted teeth, "Leo said the same thing but I personally think it's a bad idea."

Andy shrugged, "Don't matter what you _think_ babe. The truths gotta come out. _Please_, I can't lose either of you."

Prue glared up at him but nodded her head in surrender, "Fine. Okay, fine, I'll tell them." She sighed, frowning as the doorbell rang loudly throughout the house. "Who the hell is that?"

**~PO4~**

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Paige yelled to the door as she walked as quickly as possible to answer it.

"Paige." Piper cut in front of her sister, "This is no time for guests."

"It's not social." Paige assured her, "I called Darryl."

"Darryl? You're supposed to be helping Phoebe." Piper insisted, shaking her head in disbelief.

"She doesn't need any help." Paige countered, "But there is somebody who does. Excuse me." She said pushing past Piper and opening the door.

"Oh Carolyn." Paige gasped at the sight of the woman she had promised would get her son back.

"I'm so sorry Paige." Carolyn cried, "After everything you've done to help me..."

"It's not over." Paige told her firmly, "Not yet."

"Paige." Piper called sternly and Darryl frowned at the look on her face.

"Darryl, take Carolyn into the sunroom." Paige instructed.

Darryl hesitated as he led Carolyn through the door, "Is everything okay?"

"No!" Piper replied, eyes wide and shaking her head.

"Yes." Paige argued, sending her older sister a pointed glare as she closed the door behind her guests.

"Are you out of your mind?" Piper exclaimed, gripping her sisters forearms, "We don't have time for other people's problems right now!"

"It's something I've got to do." Paige informed her determinedly, "Especially if it's the last thing I do." She said pointedly before stalking off towards the sunroom.

"Paige." Prue called sternly, much like Piper had, when her sister entered the sunroom, "What's goin on?" she asked casting a glance in Carolyn's direction.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Darryl asked knowingly but Paige shook her head.

"I don't have time to explain." She dismissed.

Darryl turned to Prue and Andy, "What's goin' on?" he asked again.

"A whole lot of _somethin'_!" Prue answered glaring her youngest sister.

Paige sighed heavily, having already had this argument with Piper. She grabbed Prue's arm and dragged her away from the group. "_Please_ let me do this?" she begged, "I have to help her Prue. We've come this far together please don't ask me to let her down now."

Prue frowned as she caught the look in her sister's eye, like she had run out of time. "Hey, you're not gonna die today."

Paige scoffed, "Right, course not. Whatever you say Prue."

"No, hey." Prue held onto Paige tightly, "I mean it Paige. We are gonna win this fight and _you_ are gonna spend the rest of your long life helping people just like Carolyn."

Paige gave her a watery smile, "That's a nice thought Prue but...how can you be so sure?"

Prue swallowed thickly, "Because I have to be. I can't die Paige, not now."

Paige smiled sadly as her sisters' eyes moved to her husband, "Andy will be okay." She told her quietly, "If we don't..."

Prue shook her head, "It's not just him." she corrected her and Paige frowned, "I'll explain later." Prue nodded towards Carolyn, "Go do what you have to do hon."

Paige smiled, "Thank you." She hugged her oldest sister tightly then waited as she and Andy left the room.

Paige turned to Carolyn, determination shinning in her eyes, "I think I can still help you get your son back."

Carolyn shook her head dejectedly, "But how? The judge will take one look at me and—"

"No." Paige interrupted her, "I think I can help." She said surely, "I just need you, to turn away from me."

Carolyn looked at her uncertainly and Paige smiled encouragingly.

"Please, just trust me." She asked and Carolyn slowly turned her face away from Paige.

Paige closed her eyes briefly, praying that it would work then stomped over to the book, flipping through the pages as quickly as possible.

Darryl's eyes widened as he realised exactly _how_ she was planning to help. "Hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa." He walked towards her, "Hey wait. You're gonna use magic?" he asked voice hushed so Carolyn wouldn't hear.

Paige looked him in the eye, "Yes, I am." Then went back to searching the book, stopping only when she found what she was looking for: _The Vanishing Spell. _"_Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause this scene to be unseen."_ Paige chanted clearly then looked up, meeting Darryl's eyes briefly, "Okay, Carolyn, you can turn around now." She instructed the woman who turned back to her slowly.

"Whoa." Darryl commented while Paige merely smiled: Carolyn's face was completely healed.

"What?" Carolyn questioned as she brought a curious hand up to touch her face, "What happened?"

Darryl held up one hand, "Just a second Carolyn." He turned back to Paige, his face the picture of concern, "Look, I've known you guys long enough to know that you don't do something like this unless something is _seriously _wrong." He stated confidently and Paige's stoic expression faltered, "What's going on?"

Paige hardened her eyes and set her jaw, "Just get downtown and make the judge see the real Carolyn." She told him sternly, "And make sure that slimebag ex of hers gets put away. Please? Just go."

Darryl looked at her carefully, one last time before he reluctantly moved towards Carolyn and led her back towards the front door.

Paige watched them go, fighting tears as she couldn't help but think that that was the last _good_ thing she would ever do, the last person she would ever help in this world.

**~PO4~**

"Darryl?" Prue called curiously as her friend walked, shoulders hunched and head hanging, past her towards the door.

"Wait in the car." He told Carolyn quietly and she nodded, glancing at Prue who smiled at her before walking out the door and down the steps.

Darryl turned back to Prue and she frowned at the look in his eyes.

"What?" she asked hesitantly, "What's wrong?"

"You tell me." Darryl replied cryptically and Prue sighed.

"What did Paige say to you?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

Darryl shrugged, "Nothin' much...but she didn't have to." He told her pointedly, "It's in your eyes too and Piper's and I'm willin' to bet Phoebe's as well."

Prue shook her head, closing her eyes as she steadied her breathing. When she looked back up at Darryl tears were shining in her eyes, "I...this is it, Darryl." She said gently, "This is...it." she repeated, at a loss to how to phrase it another way.

Darryl narrowed his eyes as he caught on, "Fight to the death."

Prue nodded slowly, "Fight to the death." She agreed sadly forcing a smile for his sake.

Darryl cleared his throat loudly and forced one back, "Well, I feel sorry for whatever it is that you're about to fight."

Prue released a short laugh, dropping her eyes to the ground then lifting them back to him, "Yeah...me too." She winked and Darryl chuckled slightly.

Darryl held her gaze for a long moment then pulled her into a hug, "See ya later, Prue."

Prue bit down on her lip as a few tears left trails down her cheeks, "Yeah...see you later." She said back tightening her hold on him then pulling back and smiling as he closed the door behind himself.

Prue lent against it and let out a lone sob, fearing that that would be the last time she would see her friend, her husband's partner, his best friend before she drew in a deep breath and stalked off in search of Paige.

**~PO4~**

"Piper?" Phoebe called loudly as she entered the sunroom, expecting to find her oldest sister and her husband but instead found Paige, "Hey." She smiled gently.

Paige looked up, wiping at her cheeks and smiled back, "Hey. Uh...Piper's in the—"

"I'm here." Piper answered instead, "Andy's with Leo. What's going on?"

"We may have a plan to get your powers back." Cole informed her.

"PRUE!" Phoebe yelled loudly, then turned back to her other sister, "Then maybe Paige can heal Leo."

"A spell?" Piper asked, attempting to remain neutral on the subject but that niggling feeling of hope had already formed in her heart.

Prue walked into the sunroom, her eyes blazing as she scanned for Paige, "What the hell did you say to Darryl?"

Paige blinked in surprise shaking her head, "No, nothing."

"Oh really?" Prue asked sarcastically, "Then why, when he said goodbye to me at the door, did it sound like goodbye for good?" she demanded, her voice shaking slightly.

Paige sighed sadly, "Because Prue, we might lose, whether you wanna believe it or not."

Prue glared at her shaking her head.

Phoebe frowned, "Hey, there's still hope." She assured them and Prue turned to her, "I think I found a way to get their powers back." She said quickly then went back to her explanation. "Remember that spell to call for a witch's powers?" she asked, glancing between Piper and Prue, "_Maybe_ it might be strong enough to call the powers from the Hollow."

"Could that work?" Paige asked, tilting her head to the side as she walked towards them.

"It has too." Piper answered instead then turned to Cole, "Go, wait in there." She ordered and he sighed, but obeyed walking to join the other men but before he could quite reach them he was engulfed in a shimmer like fashion disappearing to the only place a forced shimmer can take you: The Underworld.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

Cole gasped loudly as his body came to a stop and his eyes darting frantically around the lair he now found himself in.

"Don't be afraid." The smooth voice of the Seer told him gently, her body out of sight.

Cole turned to the voice sharply, watching as she entered the lair from an entrance across the way, "Who are you? Where am I?" he demanded keeping his eyes on the new threat to his now fragile life.

"Back in your once and future life..." the Seer answered evasively, "..Belthazor."

"Belthazor?" Cole repeated, his brow creased in confusion, watching as the faceless woman stepped into the light, "Seer." He concluded, instantly recognising her face.

"Even now I can see the void where your demon half used to exist." The Seer mused staring at him intently, seeing into his soul, "It _craves_ to be complete again."

"How did you know I was still alive?" Cole questioned as she continued to circle him.

"I had a vision." The Seer answered simply, "One where you and I do great things together."

"I don't work with evil anymore." Cole seethed.

The Seer halted, "You might reconsider, if you hope to save your precious with. Only you and I can help her defeat the Source." The Seer informed him certainly.

Cole regarded her carefully fighting to resist but his love and need to protect Phoebe won out, "I'm listening."

The Seer smiled minutely, "If you take in the Hollow, you can absorb the Source's power when he attacks." She explained, taking her time as she began circling him once again lifting up the box of the Hollow as she passed.

Cole watched unblinkingly as she approached him.

"Once powerless, they can vanquish him." The Seer continued.

Cole's eyes narrowed, "And what happens to me after?"

"The witches and I will banish the Hollow back to its crypt." She answered, not missing a beat, "You will return to normal."

"How do I know this isn't just one of the Source's tricks?" he hesitated, "Or yours for that matter?"

The Seer looked at him with wide and panicked eyes, "The Source has been corrupted by the Hollow and he's going to destroy us all." She informed him with a knowing air of finality, "He cannot be allowed to continue with this path of madness!"

Cole looked at her, hearing the honesty in her voice and the real fear in her eyes, "And if I do this...what do you see then?"

"A future...for both sides."

Cole turned away from her, fighting with himself, an internal struggle as he debated what to do. "Is this the great thing you saw us doing together?" he asked curiously.

"Perhaps. However, you won't ever know unless the Source is stopped first."

Cole squeezed his eyes closed, feeling himself relent and turned back to face her.

"It's the only chance to save your love." The Seer bated, holding out the box that little bit further.

Cole tensed his jaw and curled his hands into fists as he walked towards her purposefully and the Seer, he noticed, couldn't completely mask her relief at his decision.

The Seer undid the clasp and opened the box. The Hollow flew out, entering Cole through his mouth, nose and eyes, just like the others before him...and they were all dead.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

The four sisters' stood around the book: Prue and Piper in the middle, Phoebe on Prue's right, Paige on Piper's left.

The book was open at the desired spell and they were just about ready to begin when Prue stopped them.

"Wait!" she cried loudly throwing out her hands and squeezing her eyes shut, "I have a confession to make."

Phoebe and Paige frowned while Piper sighed and turned to her sister sharply, "What?" she demanded, desperate to save her husband's life, "What is it?"

Prue bit her lip and took a deep breath releasing it slowly as she opened her eyes, "I'm pregnant." She announced, eyes staring endlessly at the book before her but not seeing it at all.

Phoebe's eyes bulged while Paige's jaw hit the floor and Piper's eyes instantly fell to her older sisters' stomach.

"What did you just say?" Phoebe asked slowly, the sudden excitement and anticipation of her sister's answer evident in her voice.

Prue turned around, so her back was against the table and she could see all three of them more clearly, "I'm pregnant." She repeated then held up her hand to silence them, "I know, I know. I should have told you sooner but I just...I couldn't, I wasn't ready and, and it's only been a few days anyway and then this whole nightmare began and all of you just decided to give up and surrender before we even _tried_ to fight and I figured it was safer to keep it to myself, that way you would be focused on yourselves and your own safety instead of mine cause I had Leo looking out for me but now _he's_ dying and _we're _about to summon the Hollow and I just...I need you guys." She concluded tears springing to life again as she looked between the faces of her stunned into silence sisters'. "I need you to believe that we're gonna survive."

Phoebe looked past her to Piper whose stunned expression was exactly the same as her youngest sisters'. She turned to Prue and tried not to smile, "Okay...firstly you need to breath." She coached gently and Prue began taking deep breaths, gripping Phoebe's hand.

Phoebe chuckled a little, "Good. Okay now I have not given up." She insisted firmly, "Paige hasn't really, she's just scared and neither has Piper." Phoebe assured her and Piper shook her head wordlessly in agreement, Paige following suite. "See? We _are_ gonna win this because we're the Charmed Ones and it's our destiny." Phoebe paused and Prue signalled for her to continue, "Lastly...you're pregnant?" she whispered leaning close and Prue nodded slowly biting her lip again.

Phoebe's face broke out into the largest grin imaginable and she jumped on Prue, wrapping her arms around her neck squealing, "YOU'RE PREGANT!"

Paige and Piper's silence was broken at the outburst and they laughed at Phoebe's antics, both grinning widely.

Prue chuckled, her eyes watery as she reached out to Piper to keep steady under Phoebe's weight. "I'm pregnant." She confirmed, feeling completely at ease with the situation, happiness flooding her system all because she told her sisters.

Piper tucked some of her sisters' hair behind her ear, "How long have you known?" she narrowed her eyes dangerously and Prue cringed.

"Um...three/four days." She admitted and Piper's eyes widened.

"What!" Phoebe exclaimed pulling back to glare at her.

"Days? And you're only telling us now?" Paige added with a scowl.

Prue nodded, "Sorry." She shrugged sheepishly, "But at least I told you right?" she asked but her sisters' were not amused, "And it's not like it's been weeks."

"How far along?" Piper asked and Prue smiled despite herself.

"Four weeks, still really early hence all the caution." She explained and Piper nodded.

"This is what Leo was referring too." Piper stated, "You should have told us sooner."

Prue's smile fell and her shoulders sagged, "I know, I'm sorry but I felt like _such_ a hypocrite." She shook her head looking at Piper only, "I encouraged you and Leo to wait until _after_ we defeated the Source to start a family."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Oh Prue." She smiled slipping an arm around her waist, "You didn't do this on purpose honey."

"Did you?" Phoebe joked, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Hell no!" Prue exclaimed shaking her head, "This was...totally unplanned and unexpected and—"

"Amazing?" Piper offered smiling widely.

Prue sighed happily, "Yeah." She chuckled, "Pretty amazing."

"But also pretty bad timing." Piper added with a smirk.

"Oh the _worst_!" Prue agreed wholeheartedly, dropping her head onto Piper's shoulder.

Paige and Phoebe smiled, the former slipping around the other side, in between Phoebe and Prue, placing her head on Prue's shoulder and saying, "Congratulations."

Prue smiled and threw her arm around Paige, "Thanks sis."

Phoebe looked at them and beamed, moving to stand in front of them, "Guess what?" she whispered and they all stood straight, "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" she cried happily jumping up and down on the spot eliciting laughter from her three sisters'

Piper nodded, "That we are." She agreed squeezing Prue's hand which was resting on her hip.

Paige looked between her sisters' determinedly, "If that's not motivation then I don't know what is."

Prue smiled at her gratefully, "Thank you." She whispered and Paige nodded.

"Let's do this." Phoebe stated moving to stand next to Paige again as her sisters turned back to the book.

"For the next generation." Prue finished quietly and they began chanting as quickly as possible.

"_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us who call you near, _

_Come to us and settle here."_

As soon as they had finished chanting the whole room began to shake and everything in it.

The sisters kept their eyes alert, expecting the Hollow to appear but instead they got the Source himself flaming in behind them. The sisters whirled round and gasped at the sight.

"Oh my god!" Paige exclaimed, the shock and fear in her voice making the Source sneer.

"Not quite." He corrected her looking from sister to sister.

"RUN!" Phoebe yelled pulling on Paige's hand while Piper grasped Prue's and they fled.

"How do we call for our powers?" Paige questioned panicked as they ran over the couch, tipping it forwards as they went.

The Source outstretched his hand, using Piper's power on the coffee table. The force of the blast sent the sisters' tumbling to the ground hard.

"I have your powers now." The Source snickered following calmly after them.

Phoebe jumped up and pulled Paige towards the stairs while Piper hauled Prue to her feet.

The Source smirked, "And a few of my own too." He added forming a large fireball in his hand. He threw it towards Prue and Piper.

"NO!" Piper barked pushing Prue into Paige's arms and taking the whole attack herself.

The fire ball threw her backwards into the wall, smashing it up before she fell to the ground.

"PIPER!" Prue screamed running towards her fallen sister.

**~PO4~**

The four Charmed Ones burst through the attic door, Phoebe and Paige carrying Piper in their arms, Prue right behind them, her arms out in front of her under Piper as if waiting for them to drop her.

"Hurry he's coming!" Paige cried glancing fleetingly behind her.

"Don't help!" Phoebe snapped harshly through clenched teeth, catching her oldest sister moving to take some of Piper's weight.

Prue exhaled sharply and rolled her eyes, "She's not that heavy, I can help!" she insisted but Paige shook her head.

"No!" Phoebe barked, voice strained as she and Paige walked as quickly as possible to the back of the attic near the podium that held the _Book of Shadows_ and carefully placed an unconscious Piper on the ground: her face, neck, chest and arms covered in small but deep cuts.

"I got her, I got her, I got her." Prue assured them as she fell to her knees behind Piper and pulled her younger sister against her supporting her dead weight completely, one hand delicately cupping her cheek.

"Piper? Piper, honey, wake up." She ordered sternly, her tone urgent.

"Piper come on, it's time." Phoebe added from their right, urgently shaking Piper's arm, "We need you. Come on, you can do it." she begged desperately, sending her oldest sister a look of sheer panic.

Prue squeezed her eyes shut as she rested her head atop of Piper's, her breathing heavy with fear.

"Do what? We have no powers." Paige pointed out from their left, the panic and fear clear as day in her voice.

Prue shook her head, "It doesn't matter, we can still make this plan work." She told her youngest sister firmly, "Go get the crystals." She ordered then turned Piper's head towards her a little more.

Paige looked over at the crystals ahead of her and jumped to her feet running towards them just as the Source flamed into the attic right in front of her.

Paige froze in fear, gazing up at the Source, Prue pulled Piper closer, her head falling against her older sister's chest and grabbed Phoebe's hand.

"Seems almost anticlimactic after all this time." The Source mused, "Doesn't it?" he asked his face directly in front of Paige. He smirked widely as he lifted one hand and backhanded her face sending her flying across the room.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe screamed jumping up and running to Paige.

The Source let her pass, none too concerned about her power, but craving Prue's. "Hello Prue." He leered as he formed another fireball.

Prue glared at him, "You can't take my power without the Hollow." She reminded him smugly.

The Source chuckled chillingly, "Maybe not, but I can take you life." He sneered then looked down at Piper who Prue pulled closer still, desperate to protect her, "And your sisters' and even.." his eyes wandered back to her, "...your unborn child's." He spat and Prue's heart stopped.

"How did you—" but her question died in her throat as he released the fireball which she quickly deflected, same with the one after that but being one hand down she couldn't deflect the third in time which was flying towards her at rapid speed.

Seconds before the fireball reached its target both Prue and Piper disappeared, much like the way in which Prue astral projects but instead of creating two of them they teleported out.

The Source stared at the vacant spot, eyes wide which only widened further when they both reappeared.

Prue instantly threw out her hand and sent him soaring backwards.

Phoebe and Paige seized the opportunity, shaking themselves from the shock of their eldest sisters apparent knew power and together they quickly surrounded the Source with the enchanted crystals.

"What...was that?" Piper barely managed to whisper as she tried to gather her bearings.

Prue opened and closed her mouth, eyes wide as she looked down at her sister, "I think, it was the baby."

**~PO4~**

The Source leered down at Phoebe, "Your power was always the weakest." He insulted and she flinched slightly, "Hardly worth taking. Your life, however, is!"

"Paige now!" she ordered and her sister slammed down the last crystal triggering the cage, "Got him!" she cried as she ran back to Prue and Piper, who was now sitting up but both were staring at Prue's stomach, while Phoebe stood her ground, determined to show him she wasn't as weak as he perceived her to be.

The Source held out his hand and called, "Crystal." and the nearest one orbed from its place in the circle to his hand, effectively breaking the chain.

"Phoebe get back!" Prue ordered as she and Paige helped steady Piper, their sister now more alert and able.

The Source tilted his head, triumph evident in her unsettling smile, "Now, the moment we've all been waiting for." He announced, forming the largest fireball yet. He aimed it at Phoebe, the only sister on her feet the moment Cole shimmered into the attic and ran towards her, just like her premonition. But instead of killing him, Cole merely absorbed the fireball with a grimace.

"Belthazor!" the Source seethed furious.

"No." Phoebe disagreed, "The Hollow." She corrected glancing quickly at her sisters.

Cole quickly formed a fireball and struck the Source with it, "Hurry, the spell!"

Phoebe pulled hers from her back pocket and ran around to Paige's side while Prue pulled hers from her top and held it between her and Piper.

"_Patricia, Penelope, Prudence, Melinda."_ Prue and Piper chanted together as Cole hit the Source with fireball after fireball.

"_Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace." _Phoebe and Paige chanted together then they came together as a four.

"_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us._

_Vanquish this evil from time and space."_

They concluded and the Source burst into flame screaming loudly as a powerful wind picked up in the room.

"NOOOOO!" the Source screamed as he exploded sending a large ripple throughout the room, knocking the sisters' on their backs.

The Seer appeared as the sister's pulled themselves upright on the floor.

Phoebe noticed her first and jumped in surprise. "Who are you?"

The Seer turned to face her, "Someone who just helped save your lives." She answered and the sisters frowned.

The Seer turned to Cole and ripped open the box. The Hollow tore out of Cole the same way it had entered him and returned to his box as Cole fell to his knees.

"Quickly, take my hand!" The Seer commanded holding it out to Phoebe who hesitated.

"Trust her." Cole rasped before she could turn to her sisters, "If you want your powers back."

Phoebe bit her lip but jumped to her feet and took the Seer's hand, who yanked her closer.

"Say the inscription with me." The Seer ordered and Phoebe obeyed.

The box rose up into the air and glowed a bright white, flashing several times before returning to its tomb, where it would hopefully stay.

**~PO4~**

Phoebe and Paige raced down the stairs, ahead of the others and into the living where Leo remained unconscious on the couch and Andy resided, currently pacing up and down.

Andy sighed in relief when he saw them then turned his attention to his brother-in-law, "Hurry, he's barely holdin' on." He informed them and Phoebe nodded.

Paige pulled down the cover and placed her hand over his wound, "I can't do it, nothing's happening."

"Hold his hand." Phoebe guided her, "Let his power to heal, flow through you."

Paige closed her eyes in concentration and the wound began to heal until it was completely gone and Leo opened his eyes.

"Paige. Phoebe." He looked down at his stomach and sighed in relief.

Paige smiled widely, "I did it. It worked."

"Welcome back, man." Andy greeted helping Leo sit up.

"Leo!" Piper cried happily as she and Prue entered the room.

Leo smiled at her, but it faltered in concern as he took in her appearance and as soon as she was seated next to him he began to heal her, regardless of the effects on himself.

Prue smiled at them as she made her way towards her husband, "See?" she smirked, "Told ya we'd win." She grinned and Andy rolled his eyes pulling her into his arms and kissing her soundly.

"All is as it should be again." The Seer observed stopping next to Cole, "Time to return to my side." She looked pointedly at the sisters then turned to Cole, "Too bad Belthazor's gone, he would have made a great _new_ Source."

Cole shrugged and looked down at her, their gaze almost friendly, "Too bad."

"I don't know _who _you are." Phoebe spoke up, tearing he Seer attention from Cole to her, "But whoever you are, we thank you."

"Oh, I didn't do this for _your_ future." The Seer assured her with raised eyebrows, "I did it for mine."

"I don't understand." Paige cut in, "If we got _our_ powers back, where did the Source's go?" she asked looking at the Seer for her answer.

The Seer smiled, "Into the void." She replied and then looked directly at Prue, "I think congratulations..." her eyes dropped pointedly to Prue's stomach, "...are in order." She smiled raising her gaze to Prue's alarmed eyes.

The Seer chuckled, "Oh don't look so surprised Prudence, who do think told the Source." She pointed out with a smirk glancing back down at her stomach, "Good luck." And then she disappeared.

Prue and Andy stared silently at the spot the Seer had previously vacated, Andy's hold tightening on his wife while Prue's hand, rested protectively on her stomach.

Piper frowned, "Okay, who _was_ that?" she demanded now completely healed and watching her older sister concerned.

"A very _evil_ person." Cole answered her with a small smile.

"Yeah...one that saved our lives and helped us kill he Source." Phoebe elaborated with a creased brow.

Prue scoffed, "She didn't save our lives." She insisted snapping out of her fear induced trance, "Just...assisted." she corrected with a nod and her sisters all turned to her with raised eyebrows.

Prue sighed, "Okay, okay fine! She saved our lives." She relented and Paige and Phoebe chuckled, "But hey...the Source is dead." Prue pointed out with a serene smile, "We did it. We won." She announced proudly and the room fell silent, no-one really knowing what to say.

**~PO4~**

**P4 Nightclub  
**

"Alright, here ya go." The bartender handed Leo a platter of cheese, grapes and crackers, "Enjoy."

Leo smiled at him as he returned to the laughing group that consisted of the four sisters, Andy and now himself: Prue and Piper sitting together with their husbands by their side, Phoebe next to Andy and beside Paige.

"Here you go, guys." He placed it down in the middle of the table in their booth, "On the house."

"Oh, easy for you to say." Piper quipped sending him a mock glare as he fell onto the couch beside her.

"Yeah, well, we deserve to celebrate." Leo pointed out, "I still can't believe it." He stated shaking his head and they all looked at him, "You guys actually vanquished the Source." He smiled at them proudly.

Prue nodded, "That we did." She grinned and Andy kissed her head.

"So...what does that mean?" Paige asked looking around the booth, "Is our destiny fulfilled?"

Her three sisters exchanged looks. "I don't know." Piper answered honestly, "But at least _that _part of the nightmare is over." She said quietly and Prue reached over, rubbing her arm and resting their heads together.

Phoebe glanced at Prue and decided to lighten the mood again, "I propose a toast!" she exclaimed and they all raised their glasses of whatever they were drinking, "To us!" she grinned and they clinked glasses.

"To us!" her sister cheered in unison.

"And..." Phoebe drawled raising hers again looking pointedly at Prue and nudging Andy, "To baby Halliwell-Trudeau!" she squealed jumping up and down in her seat, "The beginning of the next generation." And glasses were clinked again.

Prue placed her water down and turned to her husband, "Speaking of baby." She looked at him seriously, "You wanna know what our baby _did_?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh my god! I forgot about that!" Piper cried her eyes widening.

Leo frowned while Andy just looked afraid, "What did our baby do?" he asked somewhat reluctantly.

"Used its powers from _inside _the womb!" Prue exclaimed then turned sharply to Leo, "Explain please!"

"What happened, exactly?" he asked and his wife kindly answered.

"You know that weird red-glowing thing that Prue does when she astral projects?" Piper asked her husband who nodded, "Well, the baby can do that too, only instead of multiplying it _teleports_."

Phoebe's eyes widened, "That was the _baby!" _she gasped pointing to Prue's stomach and her older sisters nodded.

"Whoa!" Paige droned, "That's one powerful little dude."

Prue scoffed and looked to her brother-in-law but her eyes sought her whitelighter who held up his hands.

"I can't explain that." He told her regretfully, "But I promise, I will ask the Elders." Leo promised with a smile.

Prue smiled back and nodded, "Thank you." She said gratefully then turned to her husband, "You okay there babe?" she chuckled and Andy shook his head.

"It's using its powers already." Andy stated instead, "Only four weeks old, still in the womb, about _this_ long..." he demonstrated with his fingers, "...and it can already control its powers."

Prue exchanged a concerned look with her sisters then glanced back at her husband, "Just breathe." She told him gently, rubbing his chest soothingly, "We'll figure it out together, remember?" she asked and he nodded.

"Awwww!" Phoebe gushed at the comment and Prue, along with Paige, rolled her eyes while Piper grinned.

Prue turned back to Leo, her face the picture of concern, "Leo." She said quietly and he looked over, "If the Seer knows...how long do you think it'll be before the entire underworld knows that I'm pregnant?"

Leo shook his head helplessly, "I don't know Prue." He answered honestly, "But when that happens..."

"They're gonna come after me." Prue finished for him and he nodded, "Come after my baby."

Piper slid closer and wrapped both her arms around her sister, "They're not gonna get her." She promised determinedly, "I swear to you Prue, I will not let them take your baby."

"None of us will." Phoebe added threading her arm through Andy's and reaching out to Prue with the other.

"That kid's not goin' anywhere." Paige assured her sister with a wink and Prue chuckled.

Prue nodded silently, slipping one hand into her husbands, "You said _her_." She pointed out quietly turning her head up to Piper, "You said _her_."

"That's because it's a girl." Phoebe chirped happily.

"You can't know that." Paige pointed out, then narrowed her eyes, "Or can you?"

Phoebe giggled, "I didn't have a premonition, if that's what you're talking about, though not from lack of trying." She quipped with a smirk, "It's just, our family doesn't have boys, it's always girls." She looked up at her brother-in-law, "Sorry Andy."

Leo smiled down at his wife, "What do you say we go home and get started on our own little girl?" he asked suggestively.

Piper pursed her lips in thought, "What do you say we go home and sleep and we work on that future _tomorrow_ _night_." She suggested instead, smiling sweetly at him as she pushed him towards the end of the booth, Paige sliding out to let them pass.

Phoebe and Paige looked at one another and laughed.

"Oooh sleep!" Prue sighed dreamily, "That sounds soooo good, can we go do that too?" she asked sweetly dropping her head onto her husband's shoulder.

Andy smiled down at her and kissed her head, "Whatever you want baby." He replied and Prue kissed him firmly.

"Mmmm." She licked her lips and grinned wickedly, "Maybe we could celebrate some more first, hmm?" she suggested instead and Andy shot up, pulling her with him right past Phoebe who quickly brought her knees to her chest as Andy steered Prue after Piper and Leo, sending Phoebe and Paige into fits of laughter.

"Hi, honey." Phoebe greeted her fiancé through her laughter, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Cole nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, it just took ya a while to get back." Phoebe pointed out and Cole frowned.

"It did?" he asked and she nodded.

"You know, facing death has kind of made me wanna face life." Paige informed them from Phoebe's side, "And I'll tell ya what, there's a piece of life over there that I, think I'm gonna go talk to." Paige grinned then slid out of the booth and over to the bar.

"Oh, you go get 'em girl!" Phoebe encouraged with a bark then turned back to Cole giggling, "You sure your okay?" she asked again, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah." Cole assured her, "I'm just a little uh..tired."

"Too tired to celebrate?" Phoebe wondered, gazing up at him with lust filled eyes, "_You_ are my soon-to-be husband." she giggled then turned more serious, "And you're also my hero."

"Oh, I'm nobody's hero." Cole dismissed as she pulled him into a hug. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they turned as black as coal, just like the Source.

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'If you're reading this for the first time then PLEASE review! XD and if not then you don't have too lol :)_

_Rachel xo_


	16. Chapter 16

____******The Three Faces of Phoebe**

_____'Hey guys! :) Here's the next chapter for ya'll! I hope you enjoy!'_

* * *

_Cole walked through the dark stone tunnels of the Underworld, sword in hand, searching for the Source. His senses on high alert, beads of sweat peppering his chest and forehead, his breathing coming in sharp, fast gasps._

_Cole turned to his right and his heart leaped to his throat, pounding loudly in his ears as his grip tightened on the handle of the sword. Cole braced himself and approached the hooded figure determinedly, angling the sword preparing to swing._

"_Wait." The Source rasped and Cole paused, sword in mid-air._

_The Source turned to Cole, removing his hood that was shielding his face: __Cole's __face, "You don't really wanna kill me, do you?"_

_Cole brought the sword back down, his eyes wild with fear, "But how?" he asked taking in the features that mirrored his very own._

_The Source reached up and struck his face sending Cole soaring backwards, dropping the sword at his side. He dived towards it but the sword was already in the hands of the Source, the blade pointing at him threateningly._

"_We are one now." The Source informed him snarkily, "I am reborn...within you." He explained moving forwards so he was towering above Cole._

"_I'll fight it." Cole countered, "I'll kill us both if I have to. I won't let you hurt Phoebe."_

"_You..." the Source smirked as he raised the sword above his head, "...won't have a choice." He growled plunging the blade deep into Cole's flesh, tearing at the skin as Cole screamed out in pain._

Cole shot up gasping for breath, his skin slick with sweat and his eyes scanning his surroundings wildly, only to find himself in his bedroom, Phoebe sleeping soundly to his left. It was a dream, only a dream. Cole shook his head heavily, the bags under his eyes evidence of the numerous sleepless nights, that same dream plaguing his unconscious. Cole threw off the comforter and sighed heavily, knowing deep down that maybe, just maybe that it wasn't a dream at all.

**~Opening Credits~**

**Halliwell Manor**

"Voila!" an apron clad Piper announced cheerily as she placed freshly baked croissants on the table, along with a jug of orange juice.

Leo smiled, "Oh, that looks great." He complemented, "Let's eat."

"Wait, where is everybody?" She asked with a frown, looking around the empty breakfast table.

Leo shrugged, "I don't know." He replied hurriedly, "Pass the croissants, please."

Piper handed them too him then began pulling off her apron, "I don't understand. We were all supposed to eat together, you know to celebrate."

"Sisters." Leo sympathised then pointed to the butter, "Butter?"

Piper handed it to him as she turned to the stairs, "PRUE! PHOEBE! PAIGE!" she yelled up as blue and white orbs formed in the air and Paige appeared crashing into Piper and knocking them both to the ground.

Piper rolled her eyes from her new place on the hardwood floor, "Paige." She whined turning onto her back.

Paige cringed as she pushed off of her sister and pulled Piper to her feet.

"Wait." Piper frowned, "Paige, did you orb in from another room?" she asked a smile forming.

"Yeah." Paige confirmed with a smile, "Obviously, the landing could still use a little work."

"You've been practicing this?" Piper questioned with a frown, one hand on her hip, the other on the back of Leo's chair.

Paige shrugged dismissively, "Yeah, I didn't wanna say anything until I knew for _sure_ I could do it." She smiled then her eyes fell on the table, "Oh food!" she cried happily, "Thank god, I am _starving_."

"That's the orbing." Leo informed her as she took a seat, "Burns a lot of calories." Then he smirked up at Piper, "Why do you think I married a chef?"

Piper smiled briefly then turned her attention back to her sister, who was stuffing food into her mouth, "I, I can't believe your powers are already advancing. This is just another reason to celebrate!"

Paige nodded then snapped her fingers, "Leo, butter."

"Butter." He handed it over, "You should try the frittatas. They're great."

"You're both very welcome."

Paige turned to her sister apologetically, "Oh, thank you honey. I just wanna eat fast so I can get to work on time for a change." She explained stuffing some frittata into her mouth.

Piper nodded, "Well, I understand but, still, it's not every day that we vanquish the Source of All Evil. I mean, the least you good do is wait for everyone else."

"Oh don't bother." Phoebe announced as she jumped down the stairs, still in a jammies. "Cole isn't here and all I need is a caffeine IV." She chuckled sitting at the table and pouring some coffee.

"Food!" Andy exclaimed happily as he came around the corner, "Thank you Piper." He grinned and kissed her cheek, falling into the chair beside Paige and grabbing a croissant, smiling at her when she handed him the butter.

Piper grinned, "Finally, the recognition I deserve." She gushed, "Thank you Andy."

"I aim to please." He replied through a mouthful of buttery croissant.

"Where's your wife?" Paige asked, also through a mouthful of food.

Andy grimaced, "Bathroom last I heard."

"Ew!" Paige cringed and Piper screwed up her face in disgust.

"Oh, poor Prue." Phoebe sympathised.

"Yeah, poor Prue." Prue agreed as she appeared next to Piper.

"Morning, honey!" Piper grinned, hoping that Prue would share her enthusiasm for celebrating.

Prue smiled at her then frowned, "Oh good god!" she cried wrinkling her nose, "_What_ is that smell?"

Piper's smile fell, "That would be breakfast." She answered deadpanned, "The breakfast that I made from scratch."

"Urgh!" Prue shuddered, "I can't eat any of that."

Phoebe glanced across the table at Paige to find her laughing silently too.

Prue turned to Piper, "I'm sorry hon but I just..." she shook her head, "I'm gonna have some toast." She informed her walking towards the kitchen.

Piper rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her back, "I kinda figured you wouldn't be able to stomach all this so..." Piper reached forwards and pulled a cloth off of the top of a basked in the centre of the table to reveal a basket of toast, "...I made you toast."

Prue smiled, "Awwww!" she grinned and kissed Piper's cheek, "Thanks Pipe." She snatched up a piece and took a bite, "Butter." She nodded happily sat down beside Phoebe.

"What is the matter with you people?" Piper demanded tersely, "Our mortal enemy is gone, dead. Is there nobody else beside me happy about this?"

Prue swallowed quickly, "Oh me, I am." She announced, "Now my baby can be born in a Source-free world."

"Awwww!" Phoebe squealed putting her hand on Prue's still-flat stomach, "Baby." She cooed leaning down.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Oh, Phoebe stop it."

Paige jumped up and wrapped her arms around Piper from behind, "I'm thrilled too." She told her with a smile, "Thank you for the spread. Have a good day." She waved to the table then ran to the door.

Leo straightened suddenly, "I'm being summoned."

"What? Now? What do _they_ want?" Piper demanded tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know." Leo shrugged, "Maybe they just wanna congratulate you guys." He suggested rising to his feet.

"But—"

"For the road." Leo nodded towards the croissant in his hand.

"Oh, Leo wait." Prue stopped him mid-orb, "Can you ask the Elders about the whole baby-using-her-powers-from-the-womb thing?" she asked with a nervous chuckle.

Leo nodded, "You got it." then orbed out.

"Does he have to do that so brightly?" Phoebe winced, closing her eyes against the light.

"I gotta go too." Andy stood up and walked around the table to his wife, "I'll call you later." He told her with a kiss and Prue rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to check up on me!" she called after him as he grabbed his stuff from the table by the door.

Andy turned back with a lopsided grin, "Yeah I do. You've got my kid in there." He pointed to her stomach and winked.

Prue laughed as she watched him go, while Piper looked around the almost empty table dejectedly.

"Well, that will teach me to try and be in a good mood." Piper quipped sadly dropping down into Leo's seat.

"Aw honey." Prue sympathised, "Don't say that, I like you in a good mood."

Piper smiled at her then turned to Phoebe, "What's the matter with you?"

Phoebe sighed looking depressed, "I don't know. I went to bed and I was...really happy, and then I woke up this morning and I just..." she shrugged shaking her head, "I had this _horrible _feeling about ...Cole." She tried to explain yet not really understanding it herself.

Prue and Piper glanced quickly at one another upon hearing his name. "Cole?" Piper echoed, her voice gentle.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded sadly, "It's kinda hard to explain. It feels like it's a premonition that's trying to come out but it never quite...does?" she frowned at her explanation and sighed, "But whatever it is, it's not a good thing."

"Well..." Piper said slowly, "That doesn't sound supernatural that sounds super _normal._ You've got cold feet." She shrugged, "Every bride-to-be does. Trust me, even I did."

Prue nodded, "Yeah, me too. I almost called _off_ my wedding." She reminded them with a guilty smile.

Phoebe smiled a little but a frown was still firmly in place, "Just like that though? Overnight?"

"Phoebe." Prue took her hand, "The only reason you haven't gotten married yet is because of the Source and, as Piper has so brilliantly pointed out, he's dead now." She smirked at her sister who mock glared then turned back to Phoebe, "Which means you're that much closer to walkin' down that aisle."

Phoebe chuckled, "Uh!" she sighed resting her head on Prue's shoulder, "I don't know. It just, it feels like there's something else." She admitted seriously.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld**

Cole appeared in the Source's lair amidst burning flames. "How did I get here?" he growled, his eyes fixed on the Seer.

"The Source's magic brought you." She replied calmly walking towards him, "I see you accepting that _very_ soon—"

Cole clamped his hand around her neck tightly, "You never told me I'd become the Source if I helped vanquish him!"

"Don't be naive." The Seer chastised, unaffected by the squeezing hand around her neck, "I told you of my vision. Of you and I doing great things together. This is just the beginning."

"Argh!" Cole cried, releasing his hold on her and falling to his knees.

"You cannot change your fate." The Seer told him, cupping his face with her hands, "As you can see, the evil within you won't allow it."

"I'll fight it." Cole argued, "I'll kill it. I'll find a way."

"There _is_ no way!" the Seer exclaimed, releasing him, "If you weren't clinging to the love for your witch so vigorously, it would have overtaken you by now." She moved behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "But it's only a matter of time. And after the Source has fully assimilated you, his power will protect you, shield you from her premonitions. _That_ we can wait for." She slowly rose to her feet, eyes troubled, "Unfortunately with Kurzon, we cannot."

Cole stumbled to his feet also and turned to her, "Kurzon?"

The Seer looked up at him, "The underworld's in chaos. The Source is presumed dead, and Kurzon will attempt to fill that void." She explained heatedly, "_We_ must stop him, or you'll never reclaim the throne."

"I don't want the throne." Cole turned and walked away from her.

"You will." The Seer assured him knowingly, "But at the moment, you're not strong enough to vanquish Kurzon. The Charmed Ones, however, are."

Cole scoffed turning back, "And what? You expect them to just go after him?"

"No." The Seer shook her head, "I expect to make Kurzon _think_ they will so he'll retaliate. And I expect _you_ to make sure the witches are prepared to vanquish him before he can vanquish them."

"I won't do your bidding, Seer." Cole seethed, his eyes hard, "You can't force me."

"Perhaps not." The Seer agreed, "But the Source can." She smiled as Cole was engulfed in flames.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

Cole flamed into the upstairs bathroom of the Manor, reaching out to steady himself by the shower. He walked towards the mirror, bracing himself against the sink and stared at his reflection: the pasty skin, the dark bags, eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot: he didn't look like himself. The Source was growing stronger, he could feel him taking over and nothing Cole could do would stop him.

Cole drew in a deep breath then turned to the door, wrenching it open.

"Whoa!" Phoebe gasped as she rounded the corner and found him.

"Sorry."

"I didn't hear you come home." Phoebe stated looking him up and down.

"I just...got back." He explained.

"From where?" Phoebe questioned.

"I had to uh...get out of the house for a while, you know?" Cole replied with a shrug.

"No, actually I don't know." Phoebe corrected him shaking her head, arms crossed defensively over her chest, "Do we need to talk?" she asked tersely.

Cole sighed, "Phoebe I—" he paused not knowing what to say then cringed, clutching his head in pain, "Damn it."

"What's the matter?" Phoebe asked, reaching out to him.

"It's nothing." Cole shook her off, "It's just a migraine. I, I gotta go." He walked past her.

"Cole, where are you—Cole!" Phoebe called after him but he kept on walking and Phoebe exhaled sharply.

"What's the matter?" Piper asked looking back in the direction of Cole.

"I wish I knew." Phoebe told her frustrated then turned and walked away.

**~PO4~**

"It is a new era, my friends. Our enemy is dead, and our exile is nearing the end." Kurzon looked from face to face, each demon standing before him, "The tasks I have assigned to you are _vital_ to our cause. Complete them today and tomorrow we could all return home."

The demons surrounding him smiled, bowing their heads ever-so-slightly before they shimmered away.

"You will not _live_ to lead the underworld." The Seer informed him matter-of-fact as she revealed herself from amongst the shadows.

Kurzon turned to her sharply, "Have you seen my future, Seer?"

"A lone but powerful witch will soon be on your trail." The Seer informed him calmly, "You must kill her _now_ while she is still vulnerable."

Kurzon's right hand stepped forwards, "Her loyalties are with the last Source. Don't trust her."

Kurzon considered his words of caution carefully before addressing the Seer once again, "And why would _you_ want to help _me_?"

"Because I've always aligned myself with ultimate power." The Seer replied instantly, "And if you kill this witch, nothing can stop _you_ from becoming the next Source."

**~PO4~**

**South Bay Social Services**

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Cowan?" Paige asked sweetly entering the office of her boss.

Mr. Cowan glanced up briefly, not really looking at her and replied, "Yes." his tone hard and clipped. He finished scribbling his signature and stood to his feet, "I'm...going to miss you Paige."

The words threw Paige momentarily and she stared at him before quickly coming to her senses and going on the defense, "I, I know I was late this morning. I won't be anymore." She assured him quickly, "In fact, I found a way to get here in the blink of an eye."

"I'll miss you as an _assistant_." Mr. Cowan spoke over her, cutting off the rest of her defense, "Because I'm promoting you, to social worker." He told her with a smile.

Paige stared at him with bright eyes, a large grin splitting her face, "Thank you so much! That's so amazing!" Paige gushed excitedly, the gratefulness shinning in her eyes. "I _am_ sticking to that not-being-late thing, by the way." She added as insurance.

Mr. Cowan chuckled, "You don't have to worry. You'll have a flexible work schedule now."

"Uh..wow that, that just caught me off guard." Paige admitted stunned, "I mean I thought Scott was next in line for the promotion. He _has_ been here longer." She pointed out with a slight crease of her brow.

Mr. Cowan nodded his head, "It was a tough call, but after you helped Carolyn Selden, I couldn't pass you over." He explained with a smile.

Paige's face fell at his words, "Carolyn."

"You worked a _miracle_ with her." Mr. Cowan commented clearly impressed.

"Not that I'm complaining but uh...my promotion isn't based solely on her case, is it?" Paige asked sheepishly.

Mr. Cowan looked at her carefully, "Well, if you're asking me whether Carolyn's case helped tip the scales in your favour, then the answer is yes."

Paige felt the guilt seep through her as she turned to look back at Scott.

Mr. Cowan, seeing this, mistook her guilt for apprehension and tried to ease her mind, "I already told Scott if that's what you're worried about."

"This is personal gain." Paige told herself quietly, fidgeting with her hands.

"Excuse me?"

Paige shook herself and looked back at her boss, "Thank you. Thank you, Mr. Cowan." She forced a smile and then left his office.

"Congratulations, Paige." Scott stopped her with his words and kind smile.

"Thanks Scott." She smiled at him and the guilt intensified.

With a heavy sigh Paige slumped down in her chair and dropped her head into her hands, the guilt giving her a headache.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe stood behind the _Book of Shadows, _its worn and aging pages opened to the one on Belthazor. Phoebe stared down at the picture, tracing the words and the face with her fingers, lost in her whirlwind of thoughts.

"What are you doing up here?" Piper's voice tore Phoebe abruptly from her thoughts.

"Nothing." She answered looking over at her sister, "Just thinkin'." Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and leaned heavily against the book.

"About...?" Piper coaxed walking towards her sister, pretty certain she knew the answer already.

"Cole." Phoebe responded reluctantly, standing up straight.

Piper nodded her head as she came to a stop directly in front of Phoebe, on the other side of the book. Piper peered down at the open page, "He's a human now, you're not gonna find the answers you're lookin' for in that book." Piper pointed out gently.

"Well, I better find them _somewhere_ because I'm starting to get scared." Phoebe informed her with blunt honesty.

"Well, of course you're _scared_." Piper agreed knowingly, "Getting married is a huge step."

Phoebe sighed, her eyes falling closed, "I know that. It just feels like it's more than _that._" She repeated, opening her eyes again.

Piper looked to the floor then back up to her sister, "Have you tried talking to him?"

Phoebe nodded, "Yes, of course I have. He just keeps avoiding me, like he used to when he was..." she looked down and stabbed at the picture of Belthazor.

Piper shook her head, "Belthazor is dead. Cole's just a man now." She reminded her seemingly lost little sister, "A man that you love more than anything else in the world?" Piper narrowed her eyes as her statement grew into a question.

Phoebe nodded, "I know. So then why am I so _damn_ confused all of a sudden?" she asked desperately, "It's killing me."

Piper bit her inner cheek as she debated with herself silently, "Maybe, you're right." She said eventually and Phoebe frowned questioningly, "Maybe you _do_ need the book." She suggested as a pale-faced Prue entered the attic.

"So much for my _safe_ breakfast." She rolled her eyes as she stopped next to Piper and gave her a sideways glance, "Pregnancy sucks by the way." Prue threw in seriously and a smile pulled at Piper's lips.

Phoebe kept her eyes focused on Piper, who was staring at the book suggestively.

Prue glanced between her two younger sisters and her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What did I miss?" she asked both hands on her hips.

Piper's eyes flickered to Phoebe's, "What good is being a witch if you can't use a little magic when you're hurting." She elaborated with a casual shrug and Prue's eyes narrowed further.

Phoebe's eyes bulged and a smile twisted her lips, "I cannot _believe_ that you're suggesting that."

"Neither can I." Prue agreed, folding her arms across her chest, "What's going on?"

Piper turned her head, "Phoebe's a little lost." She explained calmly, "And I am merely suggesting the path of...magical assistance." She shrugged again, very nonchalant.

Prue scoffed in disbelief, hands moving to her hips once again, "Wow. That's very...unlike you." She pointed out looking her sister in the eye, Piper shrugged again, "Personal gain." Prue stated simply.

"She can just word the spell properly—carefully." Piper answered quickly, "She should know how to avoid it by now."

Phoebe squinted at her sisters then waved her hands in the air, "Uh...hey? Hi." She smiled when they turned to her, "Remember me? Phoebe: the topic of your conversation."

Piper sighed, folding her arms, "C'mon Prue." She encouraged, "What's better than asking her heart for the answer?" she asked and could see the wheels turning in her sisters' head, "Hmmm?"

Prue mock glared at Piper and then sighed, "Fine." She relented reluctantly, "Fine." She turned to Phoebe, "Do the spell just...be _careful_." She stressed firmly and Phoebe nodded.

"Be pure." Piper added with raised eyebrows, "Ask your heart and then _listen_. You'll get your answer."

Phoebe nodded again and smiled at her sisters, "Thank you."

Her sisters smiled back at her then turned towards the door.

"Just don't tell Paige." Piper threw over her shoulder, slowing her pace, "We don't need her thinkin' she can do it too."

Phoebe watched her sisters go, chuckling quietly to herself when she saw Prue elbow Piper pointedly.

"If this goes wrong...it's your fault." She threatened as they disappeared down the attic stairs.

**~PO4~**

"Your fault." Prue reiterated pointedly her finger at Piper, "I will _blame_ you."

Piper rolled her eyes and waved her threat away, "Yeah, yeah. Stop being so paranoid." She glared accusingly, "That's my thing, not yours and besides it's just a little-ittle spell, nothing's gonna happen so _relax_."

Paige came marching through the front door, glaring at Piper, "I hate it when you're right." She huffed dumping her bag and shrugging off her coat.

"Really?" Piper grinned, "See I usually like it." She quipped and Paige rolled her eyes.

Paige turned back to them, her shoulders slumping, "Remember that spell I cast last week, the one to help Carolyn get her son back?" she asked glancing between her two sisters.

Piper and Prue traded looks then looked back at Paige and nodded.

Paige bit her lip, "Well, it had a little side effect." She admitted reluctantly.

"What kind of side effect?" Prue questioned nervously.

"The kind that gets me promoted." Paige answered cringing.

Piper raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips, while Prue looked down at the floor biting her lip.

Paige held up her hands, "I know, I know personal gain. I've already beat myself up. You don't have to."

Piper nodded slowly then turned to a guilty looking Prue and stomped her foot, pointing an accusing finger, "_This_ is your fault!" she said triumphantly, "You gave her permission. I _blame_ you!" she smirked happily.

Prue pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at her sister's obvious win, shaking her head slowly.

Paige witnessed the interaction with a confused crease to her brow. She shook her head in dismissal, looking past her sisters as Kurzon flashed in behind them. "Demon!" she exclaimed loudly pushing them apart.

Prue and Piper spun around as Kurzon formed a high voltage energy ball in the palm of his hand releasing it towards them. Piper dashed forwards and knocked Prue to the ground as Paige deflected the attack.

"Energy ball!" she called and it appeared in a flurry of lights. Paige threw it back towards its creator who dodged it effortlessly, a vase taking the hit instead.

Kurzon formed another one and threw it towards Paige who cried out in panic, orbing out of the line of fire. Kurzon growled to himself and released a third at the remaining sisters.

Prue threw up her hand and the energy ball bounced right back to him, striking his shoulder yet leaving no wound behind. Her eyes widened in shock and she jabbed at Piper just as Paige reappeared in mid-air, falling to the ground in a heap.

Piper glanced quickly at Paige then back to the intruder, "Enough of this. Bye-bye." and she threw up both hands, flicking her wrists purposefully.

Kurzon shattered, the pieces circling the black mist before fusing back together again.

Prue gasped, her eyes bulging further, pointing at the demon, "Oh!"

"Uh-oh." Piper muttered, rubbing her neck nervously.

"Three witches!" Kurzon fumed incredulous, eyes bouncing between the three sisters, "Damn her!" he cursed then shimmered out of sight.

"What the hell was that!" Prue cried angry as she and Piper stumbled to their feet.

"Paige, you alright?" Piper asked turning to their youngest sister, deflated by her embarrassing botched landing.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Paige assured them as they pulled her from the floor, "Just my ego's a little bruised, that's all."

Prue looked her over carefully while Piper shook her head, "That was odd." She observed with a frown.

"Yeah." Paige nodded her agreement.

"I think _odd_ is an understatement." Prue drawled as she brushed herself off, satisfied that Paige really was fine.

"Leo!" Piper called sharply and her husband instantly appeared.

"What happened?" he asked with a frown.

Paige lifted her shoulders casually, "Eh, same old. Demon tried to kill us."

"Yeah, a very powerful demon." Piper added, crossing her arms tightly, "Strangely Source-like. Can't we get a freaking' day off around here?"

"What the hell's going on, Leo?" Prue demanded, hands on her hips and ignoring her sisters rambling.

"This is why the Elders summoned me." Leo explained pointing to the ceiling, "The Source's death has created a power struggle in the underworld and _killing you _means direct ascension to the throne."

Piper scoffed loudly and shook her head.

"Great." Prue mumbled deadpanned and clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Huh, so vanquishing the Source meant nothing." Paige grumbled even more deflated than before.

"Well, it meant a lot, actually." Leo corrected her, "It set back evil, _decades _but that doesn't mean it made you any less of a target."

"Okay fine." Prue agreed dismissively, "But _this_ demon didn't even seem to know who we were which, by the way, I find incredibly insulting." She said seriously and Paige smirked in amusement, Piper nodding her agreement.

"Well, he knows _now_, which means you better figure out who he is before he tries again." Leo advised them sternly.

"Attic?" Paige asked with a knowing smile.

Prue sighed heavily, "As if I don't have enough to deal with right now." She ranted to herself as she took to the stairs, Paige right behind her.

Piper remained defiantly still until her sisters turned to her expectantly and with a grunt, and also the slightest petulant stomp of her foot, Piper dragged herself towards the stairs.

**~PO4~**

Phoebe sat at the small table in the attic, the _Book of Shadows_ directly in front of her, behind it their brass potion bowl, a lit candle to the right of that and a piece of paper with the question "Should I marry Cole?" written on it in Phoebe's hand.

Phoebe drew in a deep breath and lifted the paper, scrunching it up as she rose to her feet, "_My love is strong, my spirit weak._" Phoebe began to chant holding the paper to the candles flame, burning it slowly, "_It is an answer that I seek. A question burns within this fire, so I may hear my heart's desire."_ She dropped the paper into the bowl as her sisters and Leo entered the attic.

"Phoebe? We have a—"Piper's voice was silence by a small explosion from inside the bowl.

Phoebe jumped in fright, waving a hand in front of her face to clear the hue of smoke clouding it then turned to her sisters.

"Phoebe?" Paige questioned with a frown, the only sister not in the loop. Her attention, however, was drawn from her sister towards the two tornado type winds appearing in the centre of the room, behind said sister.

Phoebe frowned at the expressions of her sisters faces then turned back around, her eyes widening at the sight of two new arrivals.

"What? What's going on?" the old woman demanded fiercely, her eyes scanning her new surroundings while the young girl at her side merely stared at the several adults around her. "How did I get here?" the woman demanded further, her voice hard.

"_That_ is an excellent question." Prue stated turning on Piper pointedly.

"Oh my god, what _have_ you done?" the woman addressed Phoebe clearly disappointed.

Phoebe flinched at the accusation, "Me? What—" she shuffled backwards towards her sisters slowly, "Who, who are you?" she demanded pointing to the old woman.

"What's the matter?" the old woman asked condescendingly as she approached Phoebe, "Don't you recognize me?" she asked her and Phoebe stared blankly, "I'm you." The old woman revealed, "Phoebe."

"Phoebe?" the young girl echoed shakily, "That's my name too."

"Oh-oh my god." Prue said in a low chuckle glancing at Paige whose shoulders were shaking in silent laughter.

Piper stared at the three Phoebe's with wide eyes, chewing on her lip nervously, knowing that this was partly her fault.

Phoebe rigidly turned to face her sisters, "Oh boy." She muttered glancing back at herself...times two.

**~PO4~**

"Who-who are you people?" the terrified young-Phoebe asked, her voice quivering as she backed away from the looming strangers. "And, how did I get up here?"

"You don't have to be scared of us honey." Phoebe assured her gently, "Everything is gonna be okay."

Young-Phoebe stared at her with wide eyes which occasionally shifted to the women standing behind her, still wary.

Phoebe bit her lip turning to Prue and Piper on her left, "Any ideas?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Prue held up her hands, "Oh no, it's your spell Miss Phoebe. Don't look at me." She jerked her head towards Piper, "Ask _her_. It _is_ her fault."

Phoebe cut her eyes to Piper's, nodding vigorously, "That, that's true. It was your idea."

"Excuse me?" Paige gawked incredulous.

Piper growled at her older sister, glaring darkly before addressing Phoebe, waving dismissively in Paige's direction, "Sorry?" she tired shrugging her shoulders and Phoebe sighed heavily.

"You, you might want to stop her before she climbs out the window." Old-Phoebe's trill voice interrupted their moment of panic and the four sisters' turned to see young-Phoebe, indeed, attempting to climb out the attic window.

Phoebe raced towards her, grabbing the girls waist, "Sweetie, hi. Come here." She gently tugged on the girls jeans, guiding her back inside, closing the window and locking it, "Look, hi." Phoebe smiled at her younger self, "I can explain." She assured her, holding the frightened girls hands in her own, "You...are dreaming."

"Dreaming?" Piper repeated sounding extremely unimpressed.

"Yes." Phoebe turned to her sister glaring, "Dreaming." She reiterated through clenched teeth, "And...you are gonna wake up in your room, and _everything_ is gonna be fine." Phoebe fed the girl her half-assed attempt at a terrible cover story and young-Phoebe was clearly not buying any of it.

Young-Phoebe shot her a forced smile and turned to her, "I'm 10, I'm not _stupid_." She snapped not amused and Phoebe's eyebrows rose.

Young-Phoebe dropped her hands and turned, "GRAAMMMMSSSS!" she screamed as she ran from the attic, stomping loudly and passing Cole as she went.

Phoebe jumped at the sound, Piper covered her ears, Paige closed her eyes cringing and Prue turned away from the sound attempting to block it out while Leo shook his head to clear it.

"Wow!" Piper drawled, "I do not miss that." She removed her hands from her ears and shook her head slightly.

"Yeah?" Prue asked turning to her, "How do you feel about a screaming _infant?"_ she pointed out and Piper groaned.

"What's going on?" Cole asked as he entered the room further, glancing behind him every now and again, as if not quite sure he had a_ctually _saw a little girl race past him.

Old-Phoebe's eyebrows rose, her mouth falling open momentarily before she questioned, "Cole?"

Cole turned to her and frowned, "Who are you?" he snapped defensively.

Old-Phoebe hobbled right up to him, hatred shinning in her eyes, "Maybe _this_ will refresh your memory."

The sharp slap that followed her words resonated around the room, bouncing off the walls and back to the place from which it occurred.

"You bastard!" Old-Phoebe spat, her eyes boring holes into him.

Phoebe, who had cried out at the sound and turned away shielding her face with her hands, looked at her older self in pure horror, the shock hovering around her.

Piper glanced quickly at her two sisters' and was unamused but not at all surprised to find them both wearing very large, very amused smiles on their faces. Paige was at least _trying_ to hide it, Prue however, was relishing the moment. Clearly she enjoyed _seeing_ Cole slapped as much as she enjoyed _slapping_ him. Piper wasn't sure if she should be concerned or not.

"What—?" Phoebe blanched walking towards herself, "What was that all about?" she demanded glancing pointedly at Cole.

"Ask him!" Old-Phoebe snapped, sending another crippling glare his way.

"Maybe we should go look for little Phoebe." Leo suggested looking down at his wife, "Before, she escapes into 2002."

"Yes, we will do that." Piper nodded then looked over at Phoebe, "_You _talk to your future self and fix this, fast."

"Future self?" Cole echoed, turning to his fiancé with confused eyes.

"What about the demon?" Leo reminded them.

"What demon?" Phoebe cried with wide eyes.

"Oh, we were attacked downstairs." Piper told her off-handedly.

"Paige and I will get on that." Prue assured them with a smile which slowly turned into a grimace.

"What?" Piper frowned.

"Damn it." Prue cursed turning to Paige pleadingly.

Paige's face contorted with disgust, "You're asking me to hold your hair aren't you?"

Prue nodded quickly before dashing from the attic, hand covering her mouth, Paige following reluctantly behind her.

Piper shuddered, "Urgh! This is getting ridiculous."

"Imagine how your sister feels." Old-Phoebe snapped at them harshly and Phoebe's eyes widened.

"Uh...bye." Piper shot old-Phoebe a forced smile before she pushed her husband from the attic, eager to escape the woman's icy glares.

"You wanna tell me how she got here?" Cole asked his fiancé but kept his eyes on old-Phoebe the entire time.

"I...cast a spell, to hear my heart's desire." Phoebe explained slowly, "And...I guess my _past_ self and my _future_ self showed up to help me listen."

Cole glanced at her quickly then returned his gaze to old-Phoebe, "And what desire did you wanna hear?"

"Well, that's between me and..." Phoebe turned to herself slightly afraid and disturbed by what she saw looking back, "...me. Come on." She instructed to herself making for the door.

Old-Phoebe smirked at Cole as she passed, "Worried?"

Prue and Paige re-entered the attic as the two Phoebe's left, both glancing at Cole carefully as they walked by.

Paige glanced at her sister who shrugged turning some pages, "Dude maybe you can help." She addressed her future brother-in-law, "We're looking for a demon who can reconstitute himself like the Source." She explained glancing behind her once then looking over her sister's shoulder, "Anyone come to mind?" she asked as Cole flamed out behind them.

Prue rolled her eyes at the silence, "Cole?" she called sharply whipping around to find him gone.

Paige frowned, "Huh. That's...weird."

Prue's hands moved to her hips and her face hardened, "Yeah...weird."

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld**

"Welcome back." The Seer smirked as Cole flamed back into the lair.

"I didn't wanna _come_ back." Cole informed her honestly.

"And yet you have." The Seer turned to him with a sly smile, "The Source is getting stronger in you."

"I've got him under control." Cole lied as he approached her slowly.

"Or is it the other way around?" The Seer suggested knowingly, "There must be something he wants you to tell me."

"Maybe it's that your plan is gonna fail." Cole spat darkly, "Because he knows Phoebe's conjured up her own way of seeing into the future."

The Seer tilted her head questioningly.

"Her future self." Cole elaborated, "Somebody who'll be all too willing to tell her what I can't."

The Seer stared at him unblinkingly.

"What's the matter?" Cole sneered, "You didn't see that coming?"

The Seer turned away sharply, "I don't need to see the future to know about good witches." She informed him calmly as she lit the last of several candles, "They're overly cautious by nature. Her future self will be too _afraid_ to say anything that might make things worse for her and her sisters. She'll preserve the future." She said certainly.

"How do you know?" Cole challenged her and the Seer turned to him sharply.

"I've been a Seer _longer_ than you've been the Source." She answered simply, "You'll learn to trust my instincts."

"I'm not the Source." Cole corrected her.

"But you _will be_ very soon." The Seer countered, "It's your destiny!"

Cole lurched forwards, grabbing her roughly, "My _destiny_ is to be with Phoebe! I won't change that and neither will this _thing_ inside of me!"

"Your _love_ won't be enough to save you in the end." The Seer revealed to him, her gaze in his, unwavering and with no hint of fear.

Cole stared at her in disbelief, dropping his arms to his sides heavily.

"You'll see." She added quietly then her eyes flared, "Kurzon with be attacking them again very soon, this time more prepared! You better hurry back if you want them to survive."

Cole glared at her stoically then flamed out once again.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe and her much older self were situated in her bedroom but old-Phoebe was doing everything in her power to avoid the reason she was there.

Phoebe watched her as she approached the bed, chuckling lowly to herself as she caught sight on the garment on the bed.

"The good old days." She smirked holding the barely there item of clothing up against her and Phoebe smiled. Old-Phoebe looked at her younger self with disapproving eyes, "Of course, nobody's going to take you seriously until you stop dressing like a tramp!" and she threw the garment back on the bed distastefully.

"A tramp?" Phoebe's eyes bulged incredulous, "_That_ is so in right now."

"Oh, you'll learn." Old-Phoebe told her knowingly as she walked to the side of the bed and picked up Phoebe's photo album.

"Learn what?" Phoebe question, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her older self's silence.

"Awww." Old-Phoebe smiled from her place on the bed, "Look at us. We had such promise."

"Okay. What do you mean?" Phoebe demanded fearfully her older self's words no longer angering her only scaring her, "Does something bad happen to me? I, I mean _us_?"

Old-Phoebe remained silent as she flipped through the album's pages slowly.

"Okay, you know what?" Phoebe snapped walking towards her, "I don't have time for games." She snatched the album away, "There is a demon—"

"Don't talk to me about _demons_!" Old-Phoebe cut her off, "I know plenty about _demons_."

"Okay." Phoebe relented, her anger gone, "Then _please_ tell me what you know about Cole. Look, I'm about to marry him and I have this...really bad feeling. Do you remember feeling like that?"

Old-Phoebe sighed, "I remember." She actually answered for once and Phoebe felt hope stir. Old-Phoebe shook her head, "But I won't change the past."

"No but this isn't the _past_, this is the present." Phoebe corrected desperately, feeling her hope start to dwindle.

"But it's my past." Old-Phoebe pointed out, "And I intent to keep it that way."

"You know, I already _saw you _slap him across the face." Phoebe reminded her with raised eyebrows, "So that's a pretty big coming attraction for my life, don't you think?"

"That was between him and me."

"I know but _you_ are _me_!" Phoebe exclaimed incredulous, "I, I, you..." she stuttered and old-Phoebe's eyebrows rose expectantly. Phoebe sighed, "Oh, okay...can you give me a little hint, you know?" she tried innocently, "Do, do you guys get divorced? Does he um...does he cheat on you? Did you ever...get married?"

"What makes you think we aren't married in the future?" Old-Phoebe questioned with a smirk.

"Because there's no wedding ring on your finger." Phoebe pointed out sadly.

Old-Phoebe's face visibly fell as she stroked the naked finger longingly.

"_Please _tell me what happened." Phoebe begged, looking the older woman in the eyes, "Look the spell wouldn't have worked if you weren't allowed to tell me." She tried to reason with a smile.

"I didn't need a spell to decide what to do." Old-Phoebe answered instead and Phoebe sighed dejectedly all hope officially shattered. "You must make this decision without using magic, just like I did."

"Yeah, and _that_ worked real well for us, I see." Phoebe jibed and Old-Phoebe turned away.

"Just ask Leo to send me back as soon as possible." She demanded, not looking at her younger self.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Phoebe suggested, deciding to be as difficult as herself.

"Because I'm staying here, out of the path of history." She explained leaving no room for arguments, "And don't argue with me. We both know that when our minds made up, there's no changing it."

Phoebe scoffed quietly at that statement, "Yeah."

**~PO4~**

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream." Young-Phoebe was hiding behind one of the large plants in the living room, fingers in her ears defiantly ignoring the two adults attempting to talk to her as she sang the same rhyme over and over and over again, drowning out their voices.

"Honey, you've got to listen to me." Piper tried to speak over the incessant singing but young-Phoebe was just as stubborn as her older self. "We're just trying to help." Piper tried one more time, "Oh-oh, oh!" she snapped up straight and turned her back to her infuriating younger sister.

"She's your sister." Leo pointed out, arms crossed, smirk in place.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Piper grated out as the singing continued on.

Phoebe entered the room, album in hand and cringed, "Having a little trouble with young-Phoebe?"

"Yeah, enough to make me reconsider having _children_!" Piper snapped seriously and Phoebe narrowed her eyes while Leo looked momentarily panicked. "Maybe we should just _lie_ to her again."

"No." Phoebe shook her head, "I think I have an idea." She turned to her younger self who removed her fingers from her ears and pointed a dangerous finger.

"Stay away from me or I'll sick Prue on you." The little girl threatened darkly and Phoebe's eyebrows rose as she straightened back up.

"Oh-oh, yeah, don't go there." Piper advised shaking her head slowly.

Phoebe bit her lip then tried again but younger Phoebe kept moving about hiding herself from view, until the little girl came out at the other side of the plant. "Phoebe listen to me." She said in the kindest voice she possessed, "I know that this is scary, but I promise you, you are safe in this house. In _your_ house." She corrected herself then frowned, "_Our_ house." Phoebe chuckled smiling at her younger self who still looked afraid.

Phoebe got down on one knee next to the little girl and took her hand, "You know how Grams talks about magic all the time?" she asked her, "And she likes to say that _anything_ is possible just as long as you believe in it?"

"Yes." Young-Phoebe replied in a quiet, shaky voice.

"Well, that's what happened." Phoebe explained simply and honestly, "Magic brought you here, to your future. See that girl right there?" Phoebe asked pointing at Piper who gave her a small wave, "_That_ is Piper, all grown up."

Young-Phoebe looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded, "And _that_ is her husband, Leo." She added pointing to her brother-in-law.

Young-Phoebe's eyes widened further and her mouth fell open slightly.

"Mm-hm." Phoebe nodded again, "And I am..."

"Me?"

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded as Prue rounded the corner.

"There you are!" she cried in relief looking at Piper and Leo, then caught sight of little Phoebe next to her, "Oh hi." She smiled down at the young girl then looked to Piper, "Guess she came around huh?"

"Yeah, to herself." Piper growled still irked by the incessant rhyming.

Young-Phoebe stared up at the new face scrutinizing her. She leaned away, closer to herself and asked quietly, "Who's _that_ lady?"

Prue's eyebrows rose, "Excuse me?"

Phoebe smiled, "_That_ mean and scary lady-"

"Hey!" Prue cried in resentment of the statement.

Phoebe chuckled then addressed her younger self again, "_That _is Prue all grown up." She informed herself whose eyes bulged once more then she frowned, "What?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Prue's not mean and scary." she stated unhappily, "Not to us."

"Ha!" Prue triumphed childishly and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"That is very true." She agreed and young-Phoebe's face softened again, "Guess who _she's_ married too."

Young-Phoebe frowned not understanding how she could possibly know that until older-Phoebe wiggled her eyebrows and young-Phoebe gawked. "Andy!" she gasped mouth falling open at Phoebe's nod of confirmation.

Young-Phoebe turned to Prue, who nodded too, then proceeded to squeal loudly and through her arms around her older sisters older self. "I knew it!" young-Phoebe exclaimed happily, "I knew you two would get married, I told you! I told you!" she chanted excitedly.

Prue laughed loudly at the young girl's excitement, "Yes you did." She agreed smiling widely.

"You wanna know somethin' else?" Phoebe asked her younger self, happy and relieved to see the girl so open and unafraid.

Young-Phoebe turned slightly to look at herself questioningly.

Phoebe leaned closer, whispering like it was a secret, "They're having a baby."

Young-Phoebe's eyes widened and her arms tightened around Prue's waist as she turned back to her, "Really?"

"Mm-hm." Prue replied with a smile.

Young-Phoebe's mouth fell open, "Whoa, you're gonna be a mommy." She said more to herself than Prue.

Phoebe tapped the girls shoulder and held out the photo album, "Do you remember this?" she asked her, "Daddy sent it to you and me for Christmas."

Young-Phoebe's eyes lit up and she released her hold on Prue, "My album!" she gasped happily.

"Yeah. Except it starts with pictures of _you_..." Phoebe showed her some pages then flipped nearer the end, "...and ends with pictures of _me_. Why don't you go take that over there and look at it?" she suggested and little Phoebe scampered off.

Phoebe sighed tiredly and Prue pulled her up.

"Nicely done." Leo praised and Phoebe smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I'm startin' to think maybe you should be the one havin' a baby." Prue drawled, quite serious.

Phoebe rolled her eyes dismissively and bumped Prue's hip but smiled at the compliment.

"At least I could get through to _one_ of my selves." Phoebe said slowly, frowning in frustration.

"Having problems with geriatric you?" Piper quipped with a smile and Phoebe folded her arms.

"Yes?" Prue questioned suddenly, eyebrows arched delicately and they all looked to Piper's right side where young-Phoebe was standing.

Young-Phoebe held out one hand to Prue, "Come look with me." She requested but it was more of an order with big, brown puppy-dog eyes thrown in too.

Piper laughed loudly while Phoebe looked at herself like she had been waiting for it to happen.

"Even in the future she clings to you." Piper stage whispered as Prue passed by, being pulled by the girl to the couch.

Phoebe shrugged, "Same Prue." Then she frowned, "Okay, I know that woman up there is _me_ when I'm old..." she stated jumping back on topic, "But there is nothing familiar about her. I, I, I don't know how I got so..."

"Bitter." Piper jibed with a smirk.

Phoebe sighed, "Mean."

"She doesn't have any idea how to reverse the spell?" Leo asked casually.

"No, she doesn't even remember _casting_ it." Phoebe informed them aggravated, "How does _that_ happen?"

"Well, the future changes with every choice we make." Leo explained, "Some choices change it more than others. All that matters is that _she_..." he pointed to young-Phoebe sitting on the couch next to Prue enthusiastically going through the album, "...is here for a reason. They both are."

Phoebe shook her head searchingly, "Yeah, but why? What's the reason?"

"To...help you listen to your heart." Piper suggested with a pointed stare.

"And until you do, they won't return to their times." Leo finished.

Phoebe lifted her shoulders helplessly, "Well, then I don't think they're ever going to, because old-Phoebe is not lettin' go of this grudge about Cole."

"Talking about me?" Cole smirked as he joined the small group.

Young-Phoebe turned at the sound of his voice, leaning across Prue to see by Piper and gasped, "Oh, my, gosh!" she stared at him with wide eyes then smiled, "Who are you?"

Prue gawked at the 10 year old going gooey eyed at the sight of a much older man, "Phoebe Elizabeth Halliwell!" she chastised.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at her sister as she approached herself, nudging Piper down a bit, "That guy is Cole. He's our fiancé." She wiggled her ring finger with a smile.

"Wait!" Young-Phoebe gasped, "You mean, he's our prince?"

Phoebe turned to Cole who shrugged lightly and nodded, pretty pleased with that flattering despcription.

"The one who sweeps us off our feet?" Young-Phoebe continued dreamily.

"Prince?" Piper laughed loudly, tucking her hair behind one ear.

"Hardly." Prue added, also laughing loudly.

Phoebe slapped Piper's thigh then swatted Prue's arm, "She's talking about 'Cinderella'. That was my favourite story when I was growing up." She smiled at herself, "I can't _believe_ that I forgot about that."

"Well, maybe that's why she's here, to help you remember." Leo smiled at her and Phoebe grinned.

"It was my favourite first." Prue muttered darkly, scowling at her sister both young and grown.

"Oh, let it go." Phoebe glared then went back to watching her younger self gaze dreamily at Cole.

"Don't you think you should help Paige find out who the um..." Cole cleared his throat, "...visitor who dropped in was, before he drops in again?"

Prue gasped loudly, her eyes widening, "Crap, Paige!" she cursed, "I forgot about her, I said I'd be right back." She cringed then smacked younger Phoebe lightly, "Move, baby girl." She ordered young-Phoebe who was snapped back to reality as she tore her gaze from Cole and turned to pout at Prue.

"But we never gotta finish looking." Young-Phoebe declared snatching up the photo album, "Can't you stay?" she pleaded with big doe eyes.

Prue narrowed her own and japed her lightly, "Put those away." She said, referring to the eyes and young-Phoebe giggled. Prue smiled and kissed her head as the young girl slid off her lap, "I'm sure _Prince Charming_, will finish with it you." She rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her words. Prue grabbed Piper's hand as she passed, pulling her along.

Phoebe stood up and kissed Cole's cheek, "Keep her company."

Cole nodded, "Sure." He agreed sounding anything but. He looked over at the girl to find her staring at him with that same dreamy expression from before.

"Hi." He said stiffly looking at her uncomfortably.

**~PO4~**

"Looking for me?" The Seer questioned as she flashed in behind Kurzon.

He whirled round, pointing the tip of his blade at her face, "You sent me up against the Charmed Ones." He growled, "What do you take me for?"

"I foresaw only _one_ witch." The Seer defended herself, demeanor the picture of calm, "How was I to know who she was?"

"That mistake will cost you your life." Kurzon snapped moving the blade to her neck.

"Don't be foolish." The Seer scowled, "Every Source has needed me. My visions have brought them all great power." She reminded him with a smile, "I can do the same for you." She bated.

Kurzon tilted his head, "Speak quickly." He barked, trying to mask his interest.

"I can help you destroy the power of four." The Seer said confidently, "I can make you the next Source."

"It's another trick." Kurzon's right hand insisted, the disdain evident in his featuresas he scowled at the Seer.

"If it were, why would I have risked my life to come here?" The Seer challenged, keeping her eyes on Kurzon.

Kurzon glanced at his demon then back to the Seer before releasing her from his hold and lowering his sword.

"One of the witches has cast a spell, brought her past self into the present." The Seer shared pointedly, "She's a powerless child vulnerable to attack."

"So?" Kurzon shrugged.

"So, kill the child and the present witch is no more." She explained and Kurzon's interest peaked, "The entire line is extinguished, and with it...the Charmed Ones."

Kurzon smirked widely and nodded his agreement.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

Paige smiled proudly at her sisters from across the small table in the attic as she swivelled the book around to face them.

"That's him!" Prue and Piper exclaimed together as Phoebe quickly scanned the page herself before reading it aloud.

"Kurzon is an enemy of the Source who was banished from the underworld for inciting a failed coup." She read then stood straight with a frown, "I don't understand. Why didn't they just kill him?"

"Probably because it's not that easy to do." Leo answered her, "You guys are gonna need the power of four."

"Oh, sorry." Prue apologised as the loud ringing of her cell phone interrupted the conversation, "I'll just be. Yeah—Hi honey." She smiled into the phone, "No, I'm good, everybody's good." Prue shot her sister a warning glare then went back to the conversation, "Nope, no demons, completely uneventful day." She lied through her teeth and Piper gasped, pointed at her accusingly.

Prue waved her away, placing a finger to her lips to silence Piper. "Oh, how late?" Prue asked, her face falling, "Oh, okay then I'll see you later." She forced a small smile even though he couldn't see, "I'm fine just...be safe okay?...Yeah I love you too." She closed her phone and turned around to find four incredulous faces staring back at her.

"Did you just _lie_ to your husband?" Piper exclaimed with wide eyes.

Prue bit her lip and nodded, "Yes but it was for his own good." She defended quickly.

"How!" Phoebe exclaimed this time.

Prue glared, "That was the fourth time he has called today. Fourth time and it's only gonna get worse the bigger I get, so excuse me for wanting to provide my husband with a little peace of mind." She snapped defensively.

Piper walked towards her, "Yes but honey, what if he finds out? It's gonna do more harm than good and besides, he knows what risks come with being charmed." She reasoned, wrapping an arm around her.

Prue huffed out a sigh, "Yeah, the same risks that come with being a cop. Do you really think he tells _me _every little incident that happens while _he's_ a work?" she asked and everyone remained silent, "Exactly." She shrugged Piper off and walked back to the book, "Can we get back to Kurzon please?"

"Right." Paige agreed, "So, if he's an enemy of the Source, doesn't that make him our ally?" she questioned with a shrug.

"No." Prue shook her head, "He's still evil."

"He's just a different _kind _of evil." Piper added from her side.

Prue agreed, "Yes but evil enough for the Source to banish him, which means he must have posed some sort of a threat to his power which...is unsettling." She finished slowly.

The room fell silent as terrified screams could be heard floating up from downstairs and everyone froze.

"Phoebe." Phoebe whispered and the group took off towards the stairs.

**~PO4~**

Young-Phoebe stood frozen in front of the couch, her eyes fixed on the strange man across the room.

Kurzon formed an energy back, sneering at the young girl whose eyes rolled to the back of her head promptly fainting, her body falling to the couch.

"NO!" Cole yelled as Kurzon released the energy ball in her direction. He moved in front of its path, the attack striking his chest. Cole stumbled back onto a chair, the energy ball having no effect on him at all, "Leave the girl alone." Cole growled, glaring at Kurzon.

"Belthazor?" Kurzon questioned, thrown by the demons presence, "I thought you were dead."

Cole stood straight, moving one hand behind his back, "He is." He answered referring to Belthazor as he conjured an atheme in the hand behind his back. Cole smirked then sharply threw the atheme towards Kurzon, plunging the blade into his abdomen.

Kurzon flinched as he drew the blade out of his flesh and smirked, "It'll take more than that to stop me." He informed him, throwing the atheme to the floor.

"Very well." Cole replied sending a large fireball at him.

Kurzon was thrown backwards, crashing into the coffee table shattering it. He clambered to his feet, eyes wide in fear, "The Source."

Cole looked to the stairs as the sisters came running down them. Kurzon turned in their direction also then shimmered out.

"Cole?" Phoebe cried out, panic slicing through her as she ran towards the living room. Her eyes ran over Cole quickly, relieved by the lack of injuries then turned her attention to little Phoebe with a gasp.

"She—She's all right." Cole assured them, "She just fainted."

Young-Phoebe began to stir and Phoebe pulled her up, "Are you okay?"

Young-Phoebe nodded, "Yeah. I think so." Then she looked over at Cole, "You saved me."

Phoebe smiled at him, Leo patting him on the back. Piper turned to him with a curious eye.

Prue frowned, "How the hell'd you manage that?" she snapped, walking over the young Phoebe and hugging her.

**~PO4~**

"It was so scary." Young-Phoebe told them as she sat on the couch in between Prue and Phoebe, with Cole in front of her perched on the coffee table. Piper was seated in the chair across from them, Leo perched on the arm.

"He just came out of nowhere." Young-Phoebe continued, her eyes wide as she relived it, "And then, everything went black."

"Here you go sweetheart." Paige smiled at the girl as she handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks." She took a sip then looked at Paige questioningly, "Who are you?"

"Me?" Paige chuckled, "I'm Paige, I'm your—"

"Cousin!" Prue interrupted throwing Paige a pointed look then turning back to her much younger sister, "She's our cousin from Mom's side."

"But we think of her as a sister." Piper added with a smirk.

Phoebe nodded laughing silently, "We'll explain it to you when you're older." She threw in casually.

"What about that scary man?" Young-Phoebe asked fearfully, "Where'd he go?"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore sweetie." Phoebe assured her, gently tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Doesn't she?" Leo countered with raised eyebrows.

"Leo." Piper warned from where she sat.

"I'm sorry, but we can't risk her running into Kurzon again." Leo insisted, "She's Phoebe's past."

"And Cole saving _her_..." Phoebe looked over at her fiancé, "...means that he saved me too." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Young-Phoebe pulled the best 'duh face' that she could muster and turned to herself with raised eyebrows, "Well, duh! He _loves_ us remember?"

Prue resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead turned to Phoebe pointedly, "Leo is right Pheebs." She agreed, "Phoebe can't stay here. It's far too dangerous for her and for you. If anything were to happen, the power of four would be severed and we'd be in big trouble." Prue reasoned glancing at Piper and Paige for back up.

Phoebe nodded, "You're right. We can't risk it."

"Maybe I should take little Phoebe someplace." Leo offered ominously, "Someplace safe." He glanced upwards.

"You really think Kurzon will come back?" Paige questioned with a frown.

"I do." Cole answered, despite the fact the question was directed at Leo, "I mean, you know, why wouldn't he?" Cole explained further as he received suspicious eyes from both Prue and Paige. "He didn't fulfil his objectives."

"He's right." Phoebe agreed, drawing her sisters' back to her and away from Cole. Phoebe turned to her younger self with a smile, "Okay, you're gonna have to go with Leo for a little while, but don't worry, he'll keep you safe."

"I don't wanna leave." Young-Phoebe pouted.

"I know." Phoebe sympathised, "But it's only for a little while, okay? It's for our own good." She explained.

Young-Phoebe huffed and turned to Prue, "Do I really have too go?" she asked sadly.

Prue narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded, "Yes, you do." She replied firmly.

Young-Phoebe sighed innocently, "Can you come with me?" she asked hopefully bringing back the big doe eyes.

Prue scoffed and jabbed the little girl lightly, "What did I tell you about those eyes?"

Young-Phoebe smiled slyly and shrugged, "I don't know."

"Hmmm." Prue was not convinced, "Liar. Now off you go." She instructed and the little girl went to protest, "No." Prue held up one hand, "It's not up for debate Phoebe, go." She ordered gently.

Young-Phoebe sighed dramatically, "Fine." She gasped pulling herself up.

Leo smiled warmly at her, "Come on, take my hand." He instructed and she did, "Now, hold on tight."

"Are we going on a plane?" Young-Phoebe asked sweetly.

"No." Leo chuckled, "But you might see some clouds." He informed her as they were engulfed in lights and disappeared.

Paige lifted the glass of water and headed towards the kitchen halting mid-step when she caught sight of the forgotten atheme, "Where'd this come from?" she asked turning back to her sisters.

Cole's eyes widened ever-so-slightly and he stood to his feet answering quickly, "That's Kurzon's. He tried to stab me with it, but I got it away from him." he explained thinking on the spot.

"Really?" Paige looked at him closely, "You got it away from a _demon_. That's impressive."

"A little too impressive." Prue commented, eyes narrowing in suspicion as she stood to her feet.

Piper, picking up on her older sister's hesitance, tilted her head at him, "Why didn't he use his powers on you?" she fired another question at him, not fully believing him herself.

Cole shrugged, "Who knows? The point is that uh...I stabbed him, which means we have enough of his blood to scry for him."

Prue looked at Piper and saw her own mistrust mirrored back at her then they looked over at Phoebe who was watching Cole unblinkingly.

Paige glanced at her sisters then nodded, "Yeah." She agreed slowly, "I'll go get a map and a crystal."

Prue glanced at Piper again who nodded imperceptibly, "I'll help you with that." Prue told Paige who stood still, waiting on her. Prue locked her eyes with Cole's as she walked past him slowly, arms folded and was sure she could see a slight nervousness within them.

Piper watched them both go then addressed Phoebe, "You think Kurzon is targeting little Phoebe?"

"Why would he?" Phoebe shrugged.

"Well, the same reason Prue and Leo said." Piper answered, "Because she's _you_. And if he kills _her_ then he effectively kills _you_ too ultimately ending the power of four and then poof, no more Charmed Ones."

"But how could he know that I conjured her?" Phoebe countered.

Piper paused, "He's...psychic?" she offered, not really having an answer.

"Or maybe the Seer tipped him off." Cole suggested from his place on the other end of the couch.

The two sisters turned to him, "The Seer? You think she's involved?" Phoebe queried.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Cole replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, that's just great." Phoebe drawled then moved to stand, "Okay, well, we're gonna need a vanquishing spell. Cole, go with Piper, help her. Tell her everything you know about Kurzon." Phoebe instructed taking control as she felt responsible for their current situation, since he was after her.

"Where are you going?" Piper stopped her.

Phoebe gestured towards the stairs, "Well, I'm gonna try to go.._knock_ some sense into myself." She replied referring to old-Phoebe and not sounding to enthused by the prospect.

**~PO4~**

Old-Phoebe was seated at the vanity in her room, staring wistfully at a picture of her present self and Cole, taken by Prue in a moment of pure happiness feeling her heart ache when Phoebe came storming in.

"I need to send you back, fast." Phoebe informed her angrily.

"Fine with me." Old-Phoebe replied turning in the chair to look at herself, the picture and the feelings pushed from her mind and heart.

"Not for _your_ sake, for all of ours, especially little Phoebe's." Phoebe snapped sick and tired of the old woman's attitude. Phoebe bent over, resting her hands on her knees so she was eye-level with herself, "And the _only_ way for me to do that is for you to answer the question that I asked when I cast the spell. Should I or should I not marry Cole?" she demanded looking her older self dead in the eye, the woman remaining silent. "Listen to me. A demon just attacked downstairs and nearly killed little Phoebe which means he nearly killed _us_ too."

"Oh I know what that means." Old-Phoebe informed her.

"Then why won't you answer the question!" Phoebe exclaimed, her patience for the woman running extremely thin.

"Because if I were to say something that could change the future, other lives could be at stake too, not just ours." Old-Phoebe replied wisely.

Phoebe gritted her teeth and tried a different angle, "Yeah, well maybe you're _supposed_ to change the future. Maybe that's _why_ you were sent here." She reasoned but old-Phoebe remained hesitant. Phoebe sighed and stood straight, "If there is one belief that you and I still have in common, it's that magic happens for a reason. Isn't it possible that you're being given a second chance?" she suggested and old-Phoebe bit back a laugh.

"To do what?"

"To keep _me_ from turning into a bitter old lady like you." Phoebe snapped and old-Phoebe stiffened wrapping her arms around herself.

Phoebe paused, swallowing her anger and bent over again, "Please." She begged locking eyes with her older self, "I have _lost_ so much already. Don't make me lose myself too."

Old-Phoebe leaned forwards, gripping the back of the chair and opened her mouth, changing her mind at the last second and shaking her head, "Sorry." She apologized sincerely, "I can't."

Phoebe tightened her jaw and stated, "Then I guess you've doomed us both." And then she left the room.

Old-Phoebe watched her go then turned back to the picture on the vanity and sighed.

**~PO4~**

"Are you done with that spell yet?" Cole demanded as he paced back and forth in the conservatory.

"Almost." Piper replied tersely not looking up from her seat, "Would you please stop pacing? It's very distracting."

Cole paused for a second then shook his head, "No." and started pacing again.

Paige glanced at him from her seat at the table, atheme in hand, crystal dangling from it above the map.

Prue glared icily at him, "Then how about this?" she began, voice tense and hard, "I am extremely nauseous and trying very hard not to throw up right now so I can be of _some_ help to my sisters and you pacing back and forth in front of me is not helping Cole!" she spat spitefully, "Stand the fu—freakin' _still _or I will throw up on you." She ended her rant with a well placed threat and Cole froze.

Piper's pen halted and she glanced at her sister warily, while Paige stared at her with wide eyes, a satisfied smirk gracing her lips.

Phoebe stormed into the room, breaking the tense silence, anger written on her face.

"How'd it go?" Piper asked as Phoebe plopped down beside her, crossing her legs and dropping her chin into her palm.

"I still can't get through to her." A frustrated Phoebe sighed.

"She didn't say anything about the future?" Cole asked nervously, walking closer.

"Nope." Phoebe replied sharply, "She's worried about the consequences of changing it."

"And she has a point." Prue agreed, "Time travel is dangerous."

"But she is your future." Paige pointed out, "You can't change that."

"Yes we can." Piper corrected her, "Our last trip to the future proved that. Phoebe's not burning at the stake any time soon."

Prue nodded, "Yeah, and I'm married and pregnant so..." she trailed off with a shrug, rolling her eyes at Phoebe's sudden smile.

Paige smiled slyly, "Maybe you'll let me cast Phoebe's spell and get my own sneak preview. Find out what happens if I take that promotion or not."

"Nice try but no." Prue whispered and Paige stuck out her tongue.

Phoebe perked up, "You got promoted?" she chirped with a smile.

"Yeah." Paige confirmed with a nod.

"By way of a _spell_ and her friend Scott got stuck with the consequence." Piper added with raised eyebrows.

"Uh-oh, personal gain." Phoebe chimed and Paige sighed.

"If you don't vanquish Kurzon soon, he'll become the next Source." Cole spoke up irately, "Then, all of a sudden, _personal gain_ won't seem so important because you'll all be dead!" he exclaimed and Phoebe raised her eyebrows at him unhappily.

"That's it!" Prue cried standing abruptly to her feet, "You..." she pointed at Cole stalking towards him, "...are really startin' to piss me off." She growled as the crystal hit the map.

"Got him." Paige called distracting Prue and saving Cole, "He's across town."

"Okay, bring the crystal." Piper instructed as she and Phoebe rose to their feet, "We'll track him on the way."

Paige nodded and scooped up the scrying equipment as Piper took Prue's hand and guided her towards the front door.

"I would stay out of my bedroom if I were you." Phoebe advised Cole as she placed her hands on his chest, "Unless you wanna get slapped again." She smirked and kissed his lips quickly.

"Be careful." Cole called to her as she ran after her older sisters.

Paige turned to Cole, "Aren't you coming?"

Cole shrugged, "What can I do? I'm not a demon anymore." He reminded her and she shrugged running after her sisters. Cole watched her go until she was out of sight before he flamed out.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld**

He flamed into the lair and approached the Seer, "Look at me." He commanded sternly, "LOOK AT ME!"

The Seer jumped at the change of volume and spun around.

"You sent Kurzon to kill Phoebe." He stated, voice dangerously low, "You betrayed me."

"For your own good." Came the Seer's defence, "Your love for her was the only thing holding you back. The _only_ thing keeping you from accepting the full power of the Source."

Cole walked towards her, fireball in hand, an addition which caused the Seer to back away from him.

"Don't you understand? With her gone we wouldn't need the Charmed Ones to kill Kurzon." The Seer explained and Cole crossed his arms, the fireball floating in mid-air beside him. "You'd be able to kill him yourself." The Seer informed him, eyes on the floating weapon at his head.

"Phoebe can't die." Cole growled at her, "Otherwise his soul dies too. His love for her is too strong and I'll need that strength if I'm to recapture what I lost."

"His love?" the Seer reiterated with a triumphant smile, "The Source is finally showing through, I see." She smirked, "You'll have to kill her eventually." She told him matter-of-factly, "Our plan depends on it."

"That was your plan." Cole nodded to her, "Not mine. I want Phoebe alive, and the next time you betray me..." he threw the fireball to her right, a narrow miss. "...I won't miss." He promised and then he flamed out.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

Cole flamed back into the conservatory, the Source's power coursing through his veins.

"Hello, Cole." A voice greeted him from behind and Cole turned to come face to face with old-Phoebe, "I've been expecting you." She smirked and Cole felt panic rise. "What's the matter Cole?" old-Phoebe asked as she walked towards him, smirk firmly in place, "Afraid I'll tell the girls your secret?" she suggested stopping directly in front of him.

"What do you want from me?" Cole asked instead.

"My life back, for starters." Old-Phoebe snapped.

"You look alive to me." Cole shot back glaring down at her.

"On the outside maybe." Old-Phoebe replied, pain evident in her voice.

Cole took an intimidating step forwards, towering over her he stated, "I can fix that."

Old-Phoebe scoffed, entirely unaffected, "You can't kill _me_, Cole." She told him confidently, "You never could." She added and Cole's face softened slightly knowing it was true so far, he never could bring himself to do it. "Even after the Source took you over, a piece of you always loved me." She shared sounding bitter.

"That's not always enough." Cole countered and her face fell.

"Yes." She nodded, "It can be." Old-Phoebe folded her arms across her chest protectively, "I never married you, Cole." She informed him bluntly, "I called it off, and once I found out that you were the Source, my sisters and I had to vanquish you."

Cole visibly flinched at her words, pain stabbing at his heart, "Why are you telling me this?"

Old-Phoebe sighed, "Because I've spent most of my life...wondering what would have happened is we _had_ married." She explained regretfully, "It could have been different for both of us."

"Well, it's too late for that now." Cole told her, looking away, his own regret filling his eyes.

"Maybe not." Old-Phoebe countered shaking her head. "That's why I've come to you first. Before I risk everything..." she rung her hands together nervously as she looked up into his eyes, "...I have to know if there is a _chance_ to save you."

Cole turned away from her in despair, "I'm not sure there is." He admitted weakly.

"So you won't even _try_?" she cried incredulous.

"I want to." Cole assured her, turning back, "But he won't let me. He's too strong."

"Then I'll tell Phoebe the truth." The old woman decided walking over to him, "I'll convince _her_ to save you. To save _us_."

Cole shook his head slightly, "But if you change the future, Phoebe might die sooner." He pointed out, "So might her sisters, Prue's baby."

"Magic happens for a reason Cole." She told him, repeating what her younger self had reminded her, "I don't have faith in much anymore, but I do believe that. I _have to _trust that I'm meant to change this." She reasoned with him, admitting it to herself finally.

"You think you're meant to save me?" Cole asked her quietly, the picture of a broken, desperate man.

Old-Phoebe smiled, a real and genuine smile, "Phoebe reminded me that I once had hope." She explained to him reaching up to cup his cheek, "That we had love. _That's_ why I'm doing this." She removed her hand from his face, dropping it to her side, "To keep _her_ from living a life of regret like I lived."

"Awww!" Kurzon drawled as he shimmered in behind them and they turned sharply, "I'm not intruding am I?"

**~PO4~**

"I can't believe we lost him!" Piper cried shrilly as the four sisters rounded the car to the hood.

"Well believe it." Prue drawled, "It's not like it hasn't happened before." She pointed out and Piper sighed.

"Oh god, just give me a second." Paige stammered, spreading the map onto the hood of the car and dangling the crystal and atheme above it.

"Hurry, he might still be in the area." Phoebe urged, eyes on the map.

The crystal dropped and Paige leaned down, "He's at the house." She announced surprised.

"We'll never make it back on time." Phoebe pointed out darkly from Paige's left.

Piper's face lit up and she pointed at Paige.

Paige turned to her right and frowned at Piper, "Don't look at me!"

"Why?" Piper asked, "You did it this morning."

"You did!" Prue cried with a smile from beside Phoebe.

"Barely." Paige stressed, "I went downstairs alone. Not across town with three passengers."

"Okay, well, Paige, he'll kill Cole." Phoebe informed her, "We have to try."

Prue narrowed her eyes in thought and tilted her head. Piper narrowed her own at Prue recognising the face, "What?" she asked slowly, "What are you thinking?"

Prue bit her lip and looked at Paige, "What if it was only two passengers?" she asked curiously and Paige shrugged, "Could you do it then?"

"I don't know, maybe." Paige said reluctantly, "I mean, one? Sure. Two? Possibly but three?, Right now? No way." She shook her head defiantly.

"Okay then." Prue nodded.

"No, wait you can't stay here." Phoebe insisted, "We need the power of four."

"I know that." Prue said rolling her eyes the stuck out one finger, "Don't laugh at me." She warned them as she placed both hands on her stomach and hesitantly ordered, "Take mommy home."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige burst out laughing despite the life or death situation they had stumbled upon.

"Did you just _ask_ your unborn child to take you home?" Piper gasped out through her laughter.

Prue glared at them but remained silent, keeping her hands on her stomach as she closed her eyes and concentrated, drawing on her baby's powers.

Phoebe shook her head and nudged Paige, "This is a waste of time, you'll just have to do it." She snapped.

"Phoebe I really don't think I—" Her sentence was cut off by a gasp of surprise as Prue glowed red and teleported out.

Piper's eyes widened and she raised a finger, pointing to where Prue previously stood.

Phoebe jerked around and gasped, "Oh! Oh my—Did our niece just?—Did she?—"

Piper nodded silently and Paige smiled, "Awesome! That little dude rocks." she smirked then held out her hands, "Come on, we have to hurry. She's gonna get there before we do."

Piper and Phoebe wordlessly took her hands and held their breath as Paige closed her eyes. A second later and she was engulfed by orbs which quickly spread to Phoebe and they floated into the air.

Piper looked up at the lights and cried, "HEY!" throwing up one hand which was quickly surrounded by lights and she too disappeared.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor**

Kurzon threw an energy ball towards Cole, striking him on the shoulder and spinning him into the potted plants behind them.

Cole pushed himself up and hurled a fireball towards their attacker who easily shimmered out, avoiding the attack.

Old-Phoebe rushed to him and helped him to his feet.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He assured her as he caught his balance , eyes searching for Kurzon shimmering back in.

Kurzon shimmered back in behind Cole, old-Phoebe seeing him first and spinning Cole around as Kurzon ran at him with his sword. "NO!" Old-Phoebe cried and the sword plunged into her instead.

Cole looked at her with wide eyes then up to Kurzon who looked just as surprised as he was. Kurzon sneered at Cole and withdrew his sword, the old woman's body slipping to the floor.

Cole ran at him, grabbing the sword before he could strike just as Prue teleported in, Cole's eyes widening at her presence.

"Prue get out of here!" Cole yelled to her, distracting Kurzon who glanced behind him at the new arrival.

Prue's eyes widened at the sight of the men wrestling over the sword and she quickly threw out one arm and sending Kurzon flying across the room.

"How'd you get here?" Cole asked her as he tried to catch his breath.

Prue pointed to her stomach, "Baby brought me." She informed him and he looked at her like she was crazy. Prue nodded, "Yeah, I know." She agreed glancing quickly at Kurzon who was trying to push himself to his feet then back to Cole, "You okay?" she asked genuinely concerned.

Cole nodded, "Yeah but..." he looked towards old-Phoebe and Prue gasped.

"Oh my god, Phoebe." She whispered etching towards the dying old woman.

Cole's eyes shifted to Kurzon just in time to see him fire an energy ball towards Prue. "PRUE!" he yelled reaching out and grabbing her arms, spinning her towards him and shielding her body with his.

"Thanks." She whispered breathlessly.

"Stay behind me." Cole ordered pushing her further behind him.

Prue gawked, "What? Cole you're human and powerless, he will kill you."

"And you're pregnant. If anything ever happened to you it would kill Phoebe." Cole fired back.

Prue rolled her eyes and sent another of Kurzon's energy balls back at him, striking his shoulder and knocking him to the ground again, "I came here to protect you, so let me!" she snapped moving in front of him as Kurzon threw his sword toward her. The sword hit her stomach and Prue cried out but instead of slicing through her flesh it bounced off of her and clattered to the floor.

Prue looked down at the sword, hands in the air, mouth agape. She glanced up at Kurzon then sent his sword back at him, pushing the blade through his stomach. She glanced at Cole who was staring at her with raised eyebrows and shrugged.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe orbed in at that moment, an energy ball zooming past them towards their sister. Piper threw up her hands, freezing it but Cole had already pulled Prue out of its path, shielding her again.

Prue looked over at her wide eyed sisters, "Took you long enough." She snapped.

Piper rolled her eyes and pulled out a piece of paper, "Spell, spell, spell. Quick, quick, quick." She panicked showing the paper to Paige and Phoebe as Prue pulled out her own and they chanted together.

"_Hell threw you from its inner core. _

_But earth won't hold you anymore._

_Since heaven cannot be your place._

_Your flesh and blood we now erase."_

They finished in perfect unison and looked over at Kurzon as he caught fire and exploded without a trace.

Prue swallowed heavily and patted Cole's shoulder, a silent thank you, as she tried to catch her breath.

Phoebe smiled at them, a smile which fell when she saw her older self bleeding on the floor. "Oh no!" she cried running towards old-Phoebe and lifting her head onto her lap, "LEO!" she screamed, looking to the heavens, "Just hold on, hold on." She encouraged as her older self took her hand.

"She saved me." Cole informed them, his eyes on the old woman's broken body and Phoebe looked up at him.

"There's your answer." Old-Phoebe whispered squeezing Phoebe's hands, her eyes on Cole's.

Phoebe looked over at Leo as he and young-Phoebe orbed into the room, "Leo please." She begged, "Please, please, please."

Leo's eyes widened and he ran to them, holding his hands over the wound.

Prue glanced at Piper and Paige and shook her head, knowing the old woman was gone, as she moved to young-Phoebe and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, kissing her head. Young-Phoebe held onto Prue tightly and rested her head against her chest.

Leo withdrew his hands and looked at Phoebe solemnly, "She's gone."

Phoebe shook her head, looking down at her older self as her body disappeared. Piper and Paige looked over at young-Phoebe in Prue's arms and she too disappeared.

"What happened?" Paige asked quietly looking at her sisters.

"The spell played out." Piper answered looking at Phoebe, "You heard what you needed to hear."

**~PO4~**

"Speaking of orbing up there..." Paige smiled at Leo from across the kitchen table, "_When _do I get to do that?"

"Well, you shouldn't be in such a rush." Leo told her instead, "You should be proud of what you accomplished. You saved the day." He smiled proudly.

Paige looked down, "I didn't save everyone."

"No, but that's the great thing about the future." Leo pointed out, "There's always time to change it."

"So Phoebe won't die that way." Paige asked hopefully.

"No." Piper answered placing a carton of ice-cream on the table along with some spoons, "If I know Phoebe, and I do." She smirked sitting in the chair next to Leo, "She's not gonna let her future turn out that way."

"Good." Paige smiled opening the carton of ice-cream, "What about little-Phoebe? She went back to her time with all this knowledge of the future. Won't that cause complications?" she asked handing Piper a spoon.

"I doubt it." Piper answered taking the spoon, "The _minute_ she starts talking about magic, Grams will do some hocus-pocus to erase all that knowledge."

"That's nice." Paige said sarcastically.

"That's Grams." Piper replied with a smirk, "Hey." She smiled as her older sister, pyjama clad, shuffled into the kitchen.

Prue forced a smile and sank down beside Paige, snatching her spoon and scooping a large lump of ice-cream into her mouth.

"You okay?" Paige asked warily and Prue shook her head.

"Nope...cause I'm sleepin' alone tonight." She informed them scooping another spoonful into her mouth.

"What? Why?" Piper asked sympathetically.

Prue held up her spoon as she swallowed quickly then answered, "Andy's pulling an all-nighter, says he'll just sleep in the cribs at the station."

"Aww, honey." Paige rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Prue shrugged it off then looked at Leo, "So? What the Elders say about my kid?"

Leo smiled apologetically and shrugged a little, "They don't really have an answer Prue, except that she's gonna be powerful." He explained and Prue's face fell further, "All of your children will be." Leo added glancing at his wife and Paige. "Sorry." He apologized and Prue shook her head.

"It's not your fault, it's theirs!" she glared upwards, "What the hell good are you if you can't even answer a simple question?"

"Prue, honey what happened?" Piper asked knowingly and Prue sighed.

"She used another power." Prue answered stiffly then threw up her hands, "Urgh! Now I'm saying _she_." She cursed then dropped her head into her arms.

"What kind of power?" Leo questioned seriously.

Prue shrugged and looked up, "I, I don't know, the sword just bounced off my stomach like, like..."

"Deflection?" Leo supplied and she nodded slowly scooping more ice-cream into her mouth.

"Urgh..." Prue shuddered dropping the spoon into the tub and pushing it away, "Now I feel sick."

"It's gonna be okay." Paige assured her, resting her head on her sisters shoulders, "You'll see."

Prue sighed, "Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, I'm off to bed." Paige informed them, lifting her head, "I have a future of my own to change tomorrow."

"Have you decided what to do about your promotion?" Piper's voice stopped her at the door.

"Yeah, I'm gonna turn it down." Paige said sadly.

"Hmmm, what changed your mind?"

"The three Phoebes." Paige chuckled, "She used magic to change her future, but I used magic to change Scott's and that's..." she shook her head, "...not so fair. I did the rhyme, I will do the time. Goodnight."

Prue and Piper laughed at her antics as she disappeared.

"So, what do you think Phoebe's gonna do about Cole?" Leo asked, glancing between the two sisters.

"I don't know." Piper shrugged, "But I don't think we'll have to wait 40 years to find out."

"I hope she calls it off." Prue stated bluntly scooping more ice-cream into her mouth then gagging and pushing it away again.

"Prue!" Piper chastised and her older sister shrugged.

"I was kidding." Prue threw in with a roll of her eyes, "The dude risked his life for me today." She informed then casually, "Twice. If that doesn't earn him a clean slate then...I don't know what would."

Piper's eyebrows rose as her sister pushed up out of her chair.

"Goodnight." She said tiredly then shuffled back out of the room.

Piper turned to her husband slowly, "I think Cole and Phoebe just got her blessing." She said with a wide smile leaning in to kiss him slowly.

**~PO4~**

Phoebe was sat at her vanity staring at the same picture her future self had been looking at mere hours before, wrestling with the weight weighing down on her heart. She looked up as Cole hesitantly entered the room.

"Hi." She said quietly as he threw his keys onto the table.

"I just uh..."

"Had to get out of the house?" Phoebe supplied turning in her chair to face him.

"Yeah." Cole agreed, "Something like that." He walked further into the room and she looked away.

"Well, at least you came back." She muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

"You didn't think I would?" He asked, stopping in front of her.

"I don't know." She said honestly moving from the chair to her bed, "Uh...I've been...having a lot of crazy thoughts lately, about us and...I guess I just thought that maybe you were feeling the same way too."

Cole looked at her silently, holding her gaze, telling her to continue.

"I never told you why I cast that spell, did I?" Phoebe asked knowingly.

"I thought it was to hear your heart's desire?"

"It was to find out if I should marry you or not." Phoebe corrected him bluntly.

"Oh." Cole looked down, his heart racing, "And?"

"Do you still want to?" she asked him shakily.

Cole looked up at her again, "Well, it's still a part of my plans that's for sure."

"Mine too." Phoebe smiled, "It's, it's not that I don't still have cold feet. It's just, hearing my past self remind me of 'Cinderella'..." she smiled and Cole did too, "...and seeing my future self willing to—willing to die for you..."

"And me willing to die for you." Cole reminded her sincerely.

Phoebe's jaw tightened at she stared at him unwaveringly, "I'm gonna ask you a question, and all I want is a straight answer okay? Can you do that?" she asked him.

"Okay." Cole agreed clearing his throat nervously.

"Is there something that you're not telling me...about you?" Phoebe asked him, fearing the answer yet desperate for the truth, "Something that I don't know?"

Cole took a deep breath and walked to the bed, sitting down next to her, looking her in the eyes and lying, "No."

Phoebe smiled, sighing in relief before wrapping her arms around him tightly. He wrapped his own arms around her and the scene misted over as the Seer's eyes cleared and she smirked triumphantly, knowing for sure that the Source was once again, well and truly alive.

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'Well? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between lol. Drop me a line and let me know what you think :) _

_Special thanks goes out to CharmedJeff for all his help XD Dude, you rock!_

_Rachel xo_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Marry-Go-Round  
**_

___'Here ya go guys! :) I know it's been a long wait, too long :S And I'm sorry :( But I had to fix some things with past chapters, the last two actually as Prue's pregnancy wasn't gonna fit in with my timeline so  
I had to go back and make her less pregnant lol. So for those of you who can't be bothered goin' back lol Intead of being 9 weeks pregnant in Charmed and Dangerous, Prue will only be four :)  
Okay lol, now you can read this one :)_

* * *

__  
"Piper, did you check on the cake?" Phoebe called to her sister from somewhere on the altar, her voice filtering through the microphone and throughout the whole church.

Piper looked up from the large flower arrangement and answered, "Yes."

"That's good." Phoebe nodded appearing from behind one of the several other flower arrangements, playing with it a little, thinking it wasn't already perfect, "Because I don't want the cake to be delivered till after the linens arrive."

"I checked on the cake." Piper assured her, "Could you please take off that microphone?"

Phoebe looked over at her, "Sorry, I'm just, checking the sound system." She answered raising her volume to back up her statement before detaching herself. "What about the limo?" Phoebe asked walking towards Piper while checking every pew. "Honey, did you book the limo?" she asked again.

Piper nodded, "Prue took care of that." She assured, "Honey?" she called and Phoebe glanced up, "Everything's taken care of: the DJ, the caterer, the table arrangements and the rice."

Phoebe turned away from the flowers sharply, "Rice? No, no, no, no we can't throw rice."

"Why not?" Piper questioned with a frown.

"Well, because the birds can't digest it and they will _blow up_." Phoebe informed looking panicked.

Piper's eyes widened but she nodded, "Okay...so we'll throw...birdseed." She substituted, "Or, or, we'll release balloons."

"No, no." Phoebe shook her head, "We can't release balloons either, they float to the ocean and the whales mistake them for squid and I can't be thinking about whales washing up on the beach during my wedding, you know, what I mean?" she asked panicking even more and Piper had to swallow her laughter.

"Honey, I know you want the perfect day but you need to _relax_ a little bit." She instructed demonstrating with her fingers, "And, and _breathe_." Piper stressed seriously, "Breathing is good. Breathing is your friend."

Phoebe nodded, breathing deeply.

"Whoa!" Paige cried as she entered the church, pulling off her jacket, "Is this a wedding or a coronation?"

Piper's eyes widened and she turned away from Paige, "Um..." she stammered feeling the brewing storm.

Phoebe's eyebrows rose as she took in Paige's empty hands, "Where, where is my dress?"

"Oh, I don't have it." Paige said casually looking around in awe.

"Wha—" Phoebe turned to Piper, "N—not breathing." She gasped.

Piper reached out to her muttering darkly, "I knew Prue should have been in charge of the dress."

Phoebe turned on Paige with thundering eyes, "What do you mean?" she demanded harshly, "How could you forget my dress the day before the wedding? The bridal shop is closed tomorrow."

"_Relax_, it's open tonight, I'm planning on picking it up on my way to the rehearsal dinner."

Phoebe sighed in relief, "Oh, all right."

"Okay." Piper nodded, "Why don't we sit down?" she suggested as she led Phoebe towards one of the pews.

"Yeah." Phoebe breathed deeply, "Sitting is good." She lowered herself down then shot back up when she heard heels clicking on the floor and seconds later Prue appeared. "OH!" Phoebe cried happily, "You're here." She stated the obvious approaching Prue and throwing her arms around her sister's neck, "Distraction." She breathed holding out her hands, "Picture." She commanded and Prue rolled her eyes handing over her latest sonogram picture.

Phoebe smiled brightly and looking down gasped at what she saw, "Oh, oh it's a baby." She cried in surprise, "Look, look!" she ordered Piper and Paige waving them over to peer over her shoulder.

"Wow!" Paige's eyes widened, "It really is a baby."

Prue nodded with an amused smile, "Yeah, I sure hope so."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Well, duh! I just mean, I didn't expect it to look so...baby-like at 6 weeks."

Piper smiled at the picture, "Can I keep this one?" she asked sweetly and Prue nodded.

"No fair!" Phoebe stomped her foot, "I'm the bride!" she cried petulantly.

"Chill Pheebs, there's one for each of you." Prue informed her, handing them over.

"Yay!" Phoebe giggled excitedly.

Prue smiled at her and looked around, "This is beautiful." She breathed her smile widening. She glanced at her sisters' things, then at Paige and frowned, "Wait—Where's the—Paige did you?—Where's the wedding dress!"

Piper held up her hands, "We've already been through this. Paige is picking it up on the way to the rehearsal dinner." She relayed the information previously given.

Prue nodded leaning towards Piper and whispering, "I told you I should be in charge of the dress."

Piper gave her a sharp look and narrowed her eyes, "Okay, okay, it's done now."

Prue looked back at Phoebe and smiled, rubbing her arm, "So..how you holdin' up baby girl?"

Phoebe sighed and sat back down again, "I think I'm a little stressed out." She replied and received several nods and murmurs of agreement. She mock glared at them then continued, "I, just, I just want tomorrow to be perfect. No glitches, natural or supernatural you know." She explained and her sisters nodded, "No magic, no ghosts." Phoebe looked to the heavens, "You guys understand that? I just want tomorrow to be nice and normal."

"Honey?" Piper called and Phoebe turned to her, "I promise you will have your perfect wedding."

"But..." Prue interjected and Phoebe's head snapped round to face her.

"But?" she echoed shaking her head, "No, no Prue, no 'buts'."

"But..." Prue repeated pointedly, "...if something happens to go awry, it doesn't matter." She said confidently, "The only thing that does matter, is that by the end of the day, you and Cole are husband and wife."

Phoebe frowned, "Why are you saying this? _Why_ is she saying this?" she directed at Piper.

"Because Phoebe." Prue drew her attention back, "Nothing is ever perfect and I don't want you to get your hopes up only to have them _crushed_ and your day ruined, understand?" she asked and Phoebe nodded knowing it was for her own good considering Piper's want for her perfect wedding without magical disruption went to hell.

Piper smiled, "Phoebe? Just think, by this time tomorrow, you and Cole will be joined in holy matrimony."

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

"Holy matrimony will be the worst possible thing that could happen." The Seer informed him seriously, her eyes misted over as she foresaw the future, "It'll keep you from ever reigning as the Source." She concluded her eyes returning to normal.

"That can't be right." Cole insisted from his chair.

"It's what I foresee." The Seer replied simply, turning to face him, "Unless, of course, you _cancel_ the wedding."

"I can't." Cole instantly dismissed the suggestion, "I need Phoebe."

"Yes, I can see that too." The Seer stared pointedly.

Cole sighed tired of her suspicion and second-guessing, "We've been through this. Cole's love for Phoebe still exists within me, I can't overcome it." He explained again, "If I'm to regain what I've lost, it has to be with Phoebe. Marrying her." He insisted, giving her a stern warning look.

The Seer listened to his words, watching his face closely as she took a seat, "Even if it means losing your son?"

Cole's eyes cut to hers, "A son?" he echoed sitting forwards in his seat, "You saw a son in my future?"

"More than a son." The Seer added standing up, "Yuu and Phoebe Halliwell will produce the most _powerful_ child the magical world has ever seen."

Cole smiled, sitting back, "That's my boy."

"No, he won't be your boy." The Seer corrected him snappishly, "He'll be _theirs, _on the side of good." She told him forcefully and Cole's featured darkened, "Unless you marry the witch in a dark way."

"That's _impossible_, the wedding's tomorrow." Cole reminded her, "I don't have time."

"Then your son will never be heir to your kingdom." She warned him matter-of-fact, "He will be heir to their destiny."

Cole stood up abruptly, the Seer following him with her eyes. "Not if I destroy the white wedding." Cole countered walking around her slowly, in a circle as he thought, "Then find a way to lure her into a dark one." The Seer watched him with interest as he talked more to himself than her. "I'll have to move quickly. Start a fight with Phoebe and one of her sisters. Paige." He smirked turning to her.

"Do you really think sibling rivalry is going to—?"

"Not by itself, no." Cole cut her off with a shake of his head, "I'll have to get a demon to attack, to distract them." He glanced at her quickly, "While _you're_ doing that, I'll set Paige up, mix a potion or two to incite the infighting, then poof!" he snapped his finger, "Watch the white wedding disappear, literally."

"Still, how will you get her to marry you in the dark way?" The Seer asked, compliant with the rest of the but puzzled on that front.

Cole paused turning to her questioningly, "What do I need for that?"

"A dark priest to perform the ceremony, at night in a cemetery." She answered tilting her head in doubt, "And of course, the groom will have to drink her blood. _What _are the chances of that?"

"Good." Cole assured her, sitting back down in his chair, "Very good."

**~Opening Credits~**

**Halliwell Manor**

"And what about Phoebe?" Piper asked staring pointedly at her sister, "Who was _speedwalking_ down the aisle?"

The group of nine were seated around the dinner table: Victor at the head of the table, Leo to his left followed by Piper, Prue and Andy at the other end next to his wife. Cole was to Victors left next to Phoebe, then Paige and Darryl.

"I was not!" Phoebe insisted throwing her napkin onto the table.

"You left your dad." Leo pointed out with a smirk.

"Twice." Prue added as she passed, refilling everyone's water glasses. She smiled at her dad who was looking at her intently. Prue frowned at him, "What?" she asked curiously stopping her in her tracks.

Victor smiled glancing around the table making sure everyone was still immersed in conversation as to not incite sibling rivalry, "I know that this is Phoebe's night." He whispered to her subtly, "But I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you." He told her sincerely and Prue felt her eyes burn.

"Daddy." She smiled at him, "Where's this coming from?"

Victor shrugged, "Our relationship hasn't always been the best and looking at us now..." he trailed off shaking his head slightly, "I just wanna thank you, for letting me back into your life, letting me walk you down the aisle and..." he glanced at her stomach, "...for giving me a grandchild. I never imagined us being this close ever again." He admitted honestly.

Prue gave him a watery smile and kissed his cheek, "Look at you, your girls are all grown up and you're having a meltdown." She teased with a smirk, also explaining his behaviour.

Victor shrugged, "You'll always be my little girls." He told her seriously and Prue nodded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Dad." She told him sincerely, planting one more kiss to his cheek before moving on, circling the table until she reached her seat again.

Piper leaned towards her older sister, "What was that about?" she asked purposefully and Prue turned to her sharply with wide eyes. "Don't worry, Phoebe's oblivious." Piper eased her mind and Prue nodded, "Well?"

Prue chuckled, "Dad is having a hard time uh...dealing with the fact that, all his little girls have officially grown up." She explained and Piper chuckled too.

Prue glanced at their father and Piper did the same, "We're all going to be married woman." Prue continued flexing the fingers on her left hand and lifting Piper's, "I'm going to be a mother, you'll be joining me pretty soon...I think he's a little overwhelmed."

Piper chuckled, "Poor dad." She glanced at him quickly then back to her sister, "You can't really blame him though, right? I mean, it _is_ pretty scary." She sympathised, "Little Pheebs is getting married."

Prue shook her head, "Oh god! Don't get me started." She begged but her eyes were already tearing up.

Piper smiled, brushing hair from her face and blinking away her own, "Tell me about it."

"Okay, attention." Cole called the table to order, clinking his glass with his spoon and rising to his feet, "I have something for my groomsmen, three _fine _gentleman..." he glanced at Darryl, Andy and Leo, "I chose to stand by me on the most important day of my life." He smiled down at Phoebe pointedly then back to the table, "Because uh...well, they're the only ones I know."

"Well, you have to admire his honesty." Leo shrugged glancing at Darryl and Andy who nodded.

Cole picked up three bags from the shelf behind him, handing one to each man with a smile, "There ya go."

"Cool." Darryl nodded, pulling out a box, "Engraved golf balls. Titleist Pro V1s." He looked down the table at Cole, "Thanks man."

"Nice one man." Andy nodded appreciatively, "Thanks."

"I...don't golf." Leo informed him with a shrug and Victor turned to him.

"Hey, I'll take 'em." He offered.

Leo frowned, "Well, they got _my_ name on it."

Victor reached out and snatched the box from his grip, "So?" and everyone couldn't help but laugh at Leo's expense.

Phoebe stood up too, "And for my _beautiful_ bridesmaids." She smiled at her sisters lifting the three baskets from the corner, "...whom I choose because..they're my best friends in the whole wide world." She told them sincerely handing one to Paige on her right then across the table to Piper and Prue.

"Oh Phoebe..." Paige smiled gratefully.

"There's a bonsai tree for balance and harmony." Phoebe explained gesturing to the baskets, "And a dream catcher so that all your dreams will come true, just like mine have." She threw an arm around Cole, leaning into him.

"This is so great!" Paige cried happily, "Tarot cards! My deck is totally trashed, this is perfect."

"Yeah, that's just in case you need psychic services while me and my new husband are busy _gettin' busy_."

"Phoebe." Prue warned slowly glancing pointedly at their father.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand, "Oh, you're one to talk pregnant lady. Apparently you two are very good at _gettin' busy_." She teased with a wink.

Prue smirked lacing her fingers through Andy's, "That we are." She agreed and Phoebe screwed up her face mockingly. Prue glanced back into her basket and frowned, "Uh...Miss Phoebe?" she called eyebrows rising as she pulled out the cutest white baby vest from the bottom of the basket, "What is this?" she questioned dangling the vest in the air.

Phoebe grinned widely, "Baby's first vest." She said obviously, "And look, it has our symbol on the front." She pointed out excitedly.

Prue nodded slowly as she turned it around, "Yeah, and says "my mommy kicks ass" on the back."

Piper gasped loudly, snatching it from Prue's grasp, "Ass? Really Phoebe? On a _baby's _vest."

Phoebe shrugged, "What?" she asked innocently, "It's not like baby can read."

Prue, Piper and Paige laughed at her, shaking their heads.

"Thank you Phoebe." Prue smiled and Phoebe beamed.

"You better be grateful." Phoebe threatened, "That was not cheap ya know. Oh! Oh I hope that's the photographer." She cried as she raced to answer the ringing telephone.

"Hey Leo?" Darryl called reaching into his suit jacket pocket, "I got an extra stogie, you wanna join me?" he asked waving a cigar in the air.

"I don't smoke." Leo shook his head.

"I'll take that." Victor grabbed up the cigar and rose to his feet.

Darryl laughed turning to his partner, "Trudeau?"

Andy nodded standing up and pulling a cigar from his own pocket.

Prue grabbed his arm pulling him down to her, "Kiss me now." She instructed, "Because you know that once you put that in your mouth I won't kiss you until you've taken a shower and brushed your teeth."

Andy grinned, kissing her long and slow before heading outside to join Darryl and Victor.

"I do, however, eat chocolate." Leo said suddenly turning to his wife with an evil smirk.

"Leo." Piper warned narrowing his eyes, "No wait. Wait, wait." She cried jumping over his chair and running after him, "No, no Leo! You need to wait for everybody else." She told him firmly as they disappeared towards the kitchen leaving only Prue, Paige and Cole at the table.

**~PO4~**

"Let's see what the future has in store for Phoebe and Cole." Paige said loudly, looking down at the three stacks of cards.

Prue perked up at her words, standing from her seat and walking around the table, "Oooh let's." She agreed excitedly taking Darryl's seat next to Paige.

Paige turned over the first card: Lovers. "Aww." She smiled turning over the second: Despair and her smile fell. She looked at Prue whose brow was creased in concern. Paige lifted the third card: Death. "Oh no." She whispered and they both turned to look at Phoebe who was standing near the front door, phone to her ear.

"You don't really believe that stuff do you?" Cole asked them both but only looking at Paige.

The two sisters jumped, forgetting he was there. Prue narrowed her eyes, "So what if she does?" she retorted stiffly, "Only matters if _you _do right? And Phoebe of course."

Cole's shifted his eyes to Prue and held her slightly cold stare, while Paige glanced between them both warily, eternally grateful to Prue for saving her from answering because the truth was that she really did believe them.

"Oh I am so sorry." Phoebe apologized walking back to the table, "There's just so many details ya know?"

Prue nodded, "Yes I do." She smiled at her sister as Phoebe sat back down in her seat.

"Yeah, I practically bit Paige's head off today at the church." Phoebe informed Cole, "Because she didn't pick up my dress on time." She smirked slipping her hand into her future husbands.

Paige laughed nervously, "Which is now in the attic."

"Yay!" Phoebe grinned resting her head on Paige's shoulder.

"Excuse me." Cole excused himself politely, "I'll be right back." He smiled at Phoebe pushing out his seat and disappearing from the room.

Prue watched him go with narrowed eyes, missing Piper and Leo re-enter the room.

"So, what did the cards say?" Piper asked and Prue jumped, startled smiling at her sister who placed a platter of something delicious looking onto the table and taking Cole's seat.

Paige glanced nervously at Prue then answered, "Oh, nothing." She shrugged putting them away.

Piper frowned slightly, glancing between her two pale skinned sisters, feeling as though she was missing something.

Cole walked into the kitchen, glanced around and flamed out and into the attic. Cole walked towards the beautiful white dress, smirking wickedly as he waved his hand at it and the dress grew a good four sizes bigger.

He raised his eyebrows at the size and lifted the card, waving his hand again and changing it to 'Millie Platt'

Cole smiled, satisfied by his work then flamed back out.

**~PO4~**

The four sisters sat in a row, Phoebe and Paige in the middle, Piper next to Phoebe and Prue beside Paige.

Phoebe's head was rested on Piper's shoulder, Piper resting hers against Phoebe's and the latter had the biggest smile on her face.

"Try the cards again." Piper suggested, "See what comes up."

Paige looked up startled and shrugged, "Oh...maybe later."

"Yeah." Prue agreed rubbing Paige's arm, "Later's better."

Cole came out of the kitchen listening carefully, then plastered a smile on his face for his bride, "I don't meant to spoil anyone's fun, but uh...I should be going." He informed them all with a smile.

"Going where?" Leo asked confused.

"Hotel." Cole replied as Phoebe wrapped her arms around him, "I'm not supposed to stay in the same house as my bride the night before the wedding, right? But Phoebe has the number in case of emergency."

Prue and Piper looked at one another, "We didn't do that." Prue stated and Piper shook her head, "Were we _supposed_ to do that?"

Piper opened her mouth then frowned throwing an arm in Phoebe direction, "Apparently so." She chuckled, "Goodnight." She smiled at Cole.

"See you later." Leo called as the couple walked to the door.

"Soooo, what are you gonna do your last night as a single guy?" Phoebe questioned playfully.

"Hmmm." Cole smirked as he lifted his coat and suitcase, "If I told you that, you'd never marry me." He joked and Phoebe gasped, her eyes sparking playfully.

"I feel like I'm standing at the edge of a cliff right now." Phoebe told him suddenly.

Cole looked down at her in interest, "You do?"

"Yeah." Phoebe turned to him, placing her hands on his chest, "And somehow I've never felt safer in my whole life." She shared, gazing into his eyes lovingly.

Cole looked down, unable to stand the love and trust reflect in Phoebe's eyes, the guilt tightening around his heart.

Phoebe dipped her head to meet his eyes, "Are you okay?" she asked concerned, biting back laughter.

"No." Cole replied honestly he picked up his suitcase wordlessly, "Not really." His gaze fell to her lips and he kissed her hard, "You have no idea how difficult you're making this for me." He told her seriously.

Phoebe smiled, "I do but you have to go." She told him firmly, "You'll have me soon enough."

"I hope so." Cole replied as he turned to leave.

Phoebe smiled as she watched him walk out the door.

**~PO4~**

"I saw some witches poking around this crypt one night." The dark priest informed the Seer as he knocked in a small part of a tomb. "I think this is where they buried it."

"I can always count on you to help." The Seer praised with a grateful smile.

The dark priest turned to her and nodded, "Well, you're one of the few left. The dark priesthood's a lonely calling these days." He looked at her solemnly, "I haven't seen a human soul in my collection plate in months."

"I'll be sure to make a donation." The Seer smiled warmly, well, as warm as someone of pure evil could muster.

"Bless you, child." The dark priest smiled at her gratefully. He reached into the crypt and removed a small square box, "You know, it's not a wise move to unearth a Lazarus demon." He cautioned her wisely, "They're mean and unreliable." He placed the box on another crypt and nodded at the box, "A bad combination."

The Seer nodded, "I know."

"It's just that, after you kill one, you have to bury the remains to prevent resurrection."

"Yes." The Seer replied shortly, "I know."

"Well, what I want to know is what's a wise, old seer want with one of these messy creatures?" the dark priest queried with what sounded strangely like concern.

"That's my concern." The Seer snapped defensively.

The dark priest eyed her curiously, "Don't you mean the Source's concern?"

The Seer turned to him in surprise, her eyes darkening dangerously.

"I've heard the rumours." The dark priest explained.

"A new Source has risen." She confirmed out of respect.

"And _lucky_ to have you as his seer." He complimented sincerely, "Still you've always worked in a strictly advisory capacity. Yet here you are, digging up demons."

"So?"

"So...what's in it for you?" he asked her knowingly.

"I had a vision." She shared carefully, "This Source will have a son. The greatest power in the history of magic."

The dark priests eyes widened in realisation, "And you'll be the hand that rocks his cradle."

"Once I get rid of his mother..." She added offhandedly, "...yes."

"Very nice." The priest complimented and she smiled at him flattered.

They both turned back to the box and the dark priest pulled off the lid and threw the ashes to the floor. They watched in silence as the ashes pulled together until they formed a scraggy looking demon, with dark skin and wild hair.

"Tell the new Source, I live to serve him." the dark priest asked of the Seer, who turned to him intrigued.

**~PO4~**

Cole sat at the small table in his hotel room, carefully mixing potions together to prepare for the next stage of his plan. He froze mid-pour when the phone rang, reaching behind him and snatching it up. "Hello?"

"_I had to call." _Phoebe panicked voice filled the line, _"It's an emergency."_

"Phoebe what is it?"

"_I needed to hear your voice." _She giggled and Cole smiled in relief.

"I'm glad you called." He assured her continuing with his mixings.

"_You are?"_

"Yeah. Something's been bothering me." Cole began slowly, "Maybe it's my imagination but uh...Paige was a little, I don't know, weird at dinner, kinda cold." He lied through his teeth once again.

"_Really?" _came Phoebe surprised reply, _"I didn't notice. I'd expect that from Prue."_ She chuckled only half-joking.

Cole laughed with her, "Yeah and she didn't disappoint but she's always been that way. It's how our relationship works but Paige..." he trailed off again to let her mind fill in the blanks, "I wouldn't bring it up though but I don't wanna do anything to come between you and your sister." He threw something into the bowl and it exploded, "If us getting married is gonna hurt the power of four in any way—"

"_I don't know what to say_." Phoebe told him clearly confused, _"Except Paige has been nothing but supportive of our marriage."_

"Forget about it." Cole dismissed, emptying the contents of the bowl into a little bag, "It's probably nothing."

"_Oh-kay_."

"So...how do you look in your wedding gown?" he asked planting the seed.

"_I don't know yet, I've been too busy to try it on."_ Phoebe admitted sounding a little sad.

"Well, when you do, I want you to picture me taking it _off_." He smirked. He looked to the door as knocking sounded from the other side, "Gotta go babe. Love you." And clicked off, cutting Phoebe off mid-I love you.

Cole closed the bag and waved his hand at the table, clearing it easily. He dropped the bag into his suit pocket and opened the door.

"HEY!" four male voices called loudly on the other side and Cole smiled as Leo, Andy, Darryl and Victor pushed through.

"What is a wedding without a bachelor party?" Leo asked, paper bag hand, "I've got poker chips, corn chips, I have chips."

"I've got the entertainment." Victor held up tapes, "From my private collection, I might add."

Darryl opened Cole's jacket, "You wouldn't happen to have the key to the mini bar in there, would ya?" he smirked and Cole chuckled.

"Don't matter." Andy shrugged, "Cause I brought beer." He held up two large packs and smiled.

The four men walked further into the room, none seeing the smile on Cole's face fall.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

A still fully clothed Paige lay on her front on her bed, tarot cards laid out in front of her. She placed her hands above them and closed her eyes tightly, willing the answer to be different this time.

"What does the future have in store for Phoebe and Cole?" she asked them quietly. She hesitantly turned over the first: Lovers and then the second: Despair and finally the third: Death. All the same cards as before.

Paige snatched up the cards making her way to Prue's bedroom, passing Piper's empty one on the way and threw open the door to find her two older sisters, lying on Prue's bed in their pyjama's giggling to themselves.

"Prue." Paige called sharply and her two sisters looked over at her, laughter ceasing.

"Paige." Prue said brightly, "Wha—oh." Her cheery tone disappeared and she sat up straight, "Same cards huh?"

Paige nodded while Piper glanced between them confused. "_This _is Phoebe and Cole's tarot reading." She informed her older sister holding the cards up for her to see, "They were lovers in their past, despair fills their present...but this..." she held out the Death card and Piper frowned, "...is their future."

"Oh please!" Piper cried taking the card, "This looks nothing like Death. Prue met him, we know." She added pointing to their oldest sister.

Prue nodded her head solemnly, "It is true. Death is very average looking."

Piper burst out laughing at that nudging Prue with her arm, "That was good." She praised and Prue smiled.

"I know right." Prue replied laughing until Paige slapped her arm. "Ow! Hey, pregnant here."

Piper scoffed, "That's gonna be your excuse for _everything_ now huh?" Prue smiled nodding vigorously. "What I thought." Piper droned.

"Urgh! You're missing the point!" Paige cried frustrated taking the card back, "This is a bad omen."

"Uh, well not necessarily." Piper countered trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Oh come on Piper." Prue backed Paige up who muttered "finally" under her breath.

Paige plopped down onto the bed beside them, "Look, Cole's a nice guy, fine, whatever, but face the facts. He was the world's greatest demon for what, a century?"

"Yeah." Piper nodded, glancing to Prue for help, "But we've been through that."

"Yeah, I know but a century's worth of _blood_ and _bad karma, _you don't just walk away from that." Paige pointed out sternly, not backing down and Piper sighed, looking at Prue.

Prue jerked her head towards Paige, "She's got a point, Pipe and a good one at that."

Piper glared, huffing, "You're loving this aren't ya?" she stated knowingly, "A sister who hates Cole as much as you do."

Prue widened her eyes innocently and threw and arm around Paige, "Totally." She smirked and kissed Paige's cheek, "I love you." She told her sincerely and Paige smiled while Piper rolled her eyes.

Paige sighed heavily, "God, I don't know, maybe I'm just worried." She shrugged resting her head on Prue's shoulder and Piper straightened.

"Well, have you ever considered that...maybe you drew those cards because they represent your feelings and not Phoebe's future?" she reasoned gently.

"That's a possibility." Paige said, somewhat reluctantly.

Prue scoffed and rolled her eyes pushing Paige, "Oh _please_ that is such a cop-out."

Piper narrowed her eyes, "You behave." She ordered as Phoebe's scream echoed throughout the house and the three sisters scrambled to their feet, racing to the attic.

**~PO4~**

The three sisters burst through the attic door, Paige in front followed by her older sisters. Phoebe turned to them, eyes murderous as she glared at Paige who stood there with wide eyes, mouth agape at the sight of her older sister in a wedding dress big enough to fit in another two Phoebe's.

"You!" Phoebe growled, her eyes darkening further.

"Oh!" Piper gasped looking her up and down.

"You _ruined_ my wedding!" Phoebe cried shrilly, "And the bridal shop is closed tomorrow!"

"Oh my god!" Prue muttered through her hands as Phoebe struggled to keep the dress up.

"Now uh...Phoebe." Piper said calmly as she surveyed the extent of the damage, "Let's not blow this out of proportion."

Phoebe cut her eyes to meet Piper's, "My wedding dress could double as a circus tent, okay, I think things are already out of proportion!" she snapped shaking with anger.

"All I did was pick up the dress." Paige defended herself, eyes still as wide as saucers.

"The wrong dress!" Phoebe cried obviously.

"No." Paige shook her head, "I checked the tag."

"Oh really?" Phoebe questioned with raised eyebrows, "Let me just look at that." She grappled for the tag bringing it up to her face, "Millie Platt." She read tersely then went back to glaring at her younger sister, "Do I _look like_ Millie Platt to you! Do I?" she exclaimed throwing the tag at Paige roughly.

"Okay, okay." Prue held up her hands standing in between the two sisters, for Paige's safety, "Let's just all calm down alright?"

"Calm down!" Phoebe fumed incredulous.

"Yes." Prue nodded calmly, "Calm down because we can fix this okay? We'll even use magic if we have to, right Piper?"

Piper nodded, "Right. There is still time Phoebe, just _relax_ and _breathe_."

Paige bent down and snatched up the tag, staring at the name, "That's impossible."

"Okay, you know, if you would have picked up the dress when I asked, we'd still have time to fix this." Phoebe snapped and Piper gawked.

"Hey! What did I just say?" She asked throwing up her hands, "I said there's still time so there's still time!"

Paige nodded, "Yeah, don't worry I can sew." Paige reminded her hopeful, "I will take in the seams, all of them, tonight." She assured her sister feeling absolutely horrible.

It was at that moment the Lazarus demon decided to appear.

"Ah!" Paige yelped in surprise as her sisters turned to the demon. The Lazarus threw out his arm and sent Piper flying backwards landing on a table then falling to the floor.

"OH!" Prue gasped throwing out her own arm and sending him crashing into the far wall.

The Lazarus shook his head to clear it and threw out his arm, sending Prue in the same direction as Piper, hitting the table before landing next to her sister.

Phoebe gasped, dropping the dress so she was only in her wedding underwear. This distracted the demon as he stared at her in confusion. Phoebe kicked him sharply sending him soaring back, into shelves.

Paige looked to her right, seeing a sword and holding her hand she cried, "SWORD!" sending it into the demon and turning him to dust.

Phoebe bent down and scooped up her dress, "You better take care of this mess."

"There's gotta be something about this in the _Book of Shadows_." Paige thought aloud and Phoebe shook her head.

"Not the demon, my _wedding dress_!" she exclaimed throwing said garment at Paige before storming out of the attic.

"OW!" Piper hissed after her sisters retreating form, now back on her feet, then turned to Prue and yanked her up, "NICE TO KNOW YOU CARE PHOEBE!" she yelled shaking her head, "Unbelievable."

"Ow." Prue hissed hoping on one foot, one hand on her side, the other squeezing Piper's to keep them both upright, "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, looking her younger sister up and down.

Piper nodded, "Uh-huh." She gave her older sister the once over, "Are you okay?" she asked and Prue hesitated before she nodded, rubbing her side tentively. "What about?" Piper pointed to her stomach and Prue shook her head.

"I have no idea." She sighed, allowing Piper to press her hand to her stomach, "Paige, have you started—"

"Yup." Paige nodded already sitting with the wedding dress in her lap, "Already on it."

Prue nodded looking at Piper, "Guess we're in charge of the demon."

Piper sighed as they made their way to the book, "I knew this would happen."

**~PO4~**

Piper and Prue were standing behind the _Book of Shadows_, Piper flipped lazily through the pages while Paige continued to work of fixing Phoebe's dress, while the highly irritable bride-to-be stood sulking in her fluffy dressing gown.

Piper and Prue looked up when bright lights filled the room and Leo orbed in with Cole and Andy.

"Are you hurt?" Cole asked looking his fiancé up and down.

Phoebe sighed, "Baby, you're not supposed to be here." She whined.

"Leo said it was an urgent call, I was worried." Cole defended gesturing to his future brother-in-law.

"Thanks." Phoebe pushed herself into his arms, "I'm fine."

"Leo, check her over." Piper ordered her husband pointing to her older sister, "She took a pretty hard fall."

"So did you." Prue retorted pointing at Piper.

Piper smiled sweetly, grabbing her sisters finger and puling it down, "Yes, but _you_ are pregnant."

"How bad a fall?" Andy questioned with raised eyebrows as Leo held a glowing over her stomach.

Prue waved a dismissive hand, "Oh, just a _little_ one, I'm fine." She promised placing one hand on his shoulder.

"She really is." Leo backed her up removing his hand, "You're fine."

Prue smirked, "See? Told ya." She teased but Andy shook his head and pulled her into his arms.

Leo approached his wife, encircling her waist with his arm and kissing her head. Piper smiled at him.

"No demon is gonna stop me from marrying you tomorrow." Phoebe told Cole determinedly then slowly rounded on Paige, "Now, my sister's another story."

Paige sighed, "I _said_ I was sorry."

"What kind of demon attacked you?" Leo asked looking at the book over his wife's shoulder.

"This one, 'Lazarus demon?" she answered unsure.

"Lazarus demon?" Cole echoed, "You sure?"

Piper nodded, "Rare, high-level demons with telekinetic powers." She read aloud no-one noticing the ashes of the demon slowly coming together, "Yep, that's the bad boy we popped."

"Has it resurrected yet?" Cole asked, looking around the attic.

"Say what now?" Prue drawled turning to him with raised eyebrows.

"Resurrected?" Piper repeated, tilting her head questioningly.

Paige stood up swiftly seeing it happen right behind Prue and Piper, "BEHIND YOU!" she yelled as the demon threw out both hands, telekinetically throwing the two sisters and their husbands backwards.

"SOFA!" Paige yelled orbing the sofa behind her sisters just in time for them both to land on it, unfortunately for Andy and Leo, the missed the comfort, hitting the hard-wood floor instead.

"NO!" Cole yelled as the demon raised his arm again, but the demon ignored him sending the chandelier crashing down on Phoebe's head.

"Piper, blow him up!" Paige ordered but the demon was gone by the time Piper got to her feet. "Leo!" she gasped her eyes on an unconscious Phoebe.

"Oh god." Prue muttered pulling Andy up.

Leo kneeled down next to her and placed a healing hand over her head wound, closing it instantly.

Phoebe raised her head with a frown and groaned, "Owwww!"

"You okay?" Cole asked her as he and Leo lifted her up.

"I think so, yeah." Phoebe answered shaking herself.

"Uh...he's gonna be back." Piper announced nervously, "The book says that Lazarus demons get stronger the longer they are out of cemetery ground."

"Perfect." Prue cursed rolling her eyes.

"Cemetery ground?" Paige uttered with a frown.

"It's the only way to keep them from resurrecting." Cole explained to her, "You bury them."

"So that means someone _intentionally _dug him up..." Phoebe pointed out from Cole's arms, "...to attack us. The _night before_ my wedding."

"The question is, who and why?" Leo stated, bringing Phoebe back on topic.

"I know why." Paige spoke up, "Too stop the wedding."

"Paige." Prue warned her.

"No Prue." Paige silenced her then turned to Phoebe, "I did two tarot readings Phoebe. They both said that marrying Cole will only cause death and despair."

"Wh—what?" Phoebe stuttered and Piper threw up her hands turning to Prue who shook her head.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you." Paige continued, "He saw the first reading."

Cole glanced down at Phoebe who looked at him curiously, "Well, if I ran scared every time things looked dark for us we'd never have made it this far."

"That's true." Phoebe agreed looking to the floor tensely, "Is there anything else bothering you, Paige, that I should know about?"

Paige shook her head slightly, "No, not really."

"Okay good." Prue ended the conversation, "Let's not start fighting right now, that's the last thing we need."

"Yes." Piper nodded, "So, Paige and I will be on demon watch tonight so that—"

"Wow, wait a minute." Prue cut her off, hands on her hips, "You and Paige?"

Piper nodded, "Yes. We will be on demon watch so that you and Phoebe can get some sleep." She said sternly.

"Unbelievable." Prue cursed shaking her head, "No. Come on Piper, you know me. Do you really think I'm gonna get any sleep tonight?" she asked and Piper's stern stare faltered, "Exactly."

"I'm too wired to sleep." Phoebe added sighing heavily.

"Well maybe I can help you relax with one of my aromatherapy treatments." Paige offered with a shrug.

"See, now this is the spirit." Piper boasted with a smile, "Everything will be fine, as long as we stay together and stay calm."

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

"I just did what the Seer told me!" The Lazarus demon defended himself brushing himself down after Cole little temper tantrum.

"Did she tell you to kill my fiancé?" Cole demanded coldly, "Because that's what you almost did."

"The Source before you would have _rewarded_ me for killing one of those witches." The demon replied angrily.

Cole smiled, "The old Source was reckless and now he's dead." He reminded the demon circling him imposingly, "You wanna follow him to his grave?" he threatened darkly.

"No."

"Then let's get this straight, you work for me now." Cole informed him decisively, "Do what I tell you, I guarantee you'll never see another cemetery." He bargained and the demon tilted his head in interest, "But..." Cole looked him dead in the eyes, "...hurt my bride again and I will bury you myself!" he threw a fireball at the demon temporarily turning him to dust. "Stay down until I need you." Cole ordered then turned on the Seer, "How dare you unearth a Lazarus demon."

"We need a creature that can lure your witch into the cemetery." The Seer reasoned calmly.

"But a Lazarus demon?" Cole scoffed distastefully.

"The witches must believe they are under attack for your plan to work." The Seer reminded him coldly.

"There's no plan with Phoebe dead."

"I'm beginning to wonder if you can handle your new mantle of power." The Seer queried watching him closely.

"Are you questioning my leadership." Cole asked her, going perfectly still.

"No. You inherited the world's evil I'll follow that anywhere." She promised him.

"But...?"

"Cole." She replied simply, "He's still alive inside you and he loves the witch."

Cole turned to her, "I know. I can _feel it_."

"When you were a_ demon_, his love for her ruined more than one good plan." The Seer reminded him pointedly.

"It's different now." He assured her, "Cole's voice used to scream inside my head now it's just a whisper." He looked over her at, "We can use his feelings to control her."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"So we'll take shifts." Piper explained as she and Prue led Phoebe into her bedroom, "I will go first, then Paige, and Prue will wake you up in the morning." She explained with a smile.

"Yes." Prue nodded, "And since I'm the early riser in the family you've got nothing to worry about."

Phoebe sighed heavily, smiling gratefully at her older sisters' as Paige came striding into the room. "What's this?" Phoebe asked with a smile as Paige held up a jar of cream.

"Face cream." Paige replied handing it over, "Also known as 'Heaven in a Jar'. It's a special blend." She smiled.

"You made it?" Phoebe asked unscrewing the top and sniffing it.

"Uh-huh. It's got patchouli oil for balance and confidence, and chamomile to relax your nervous system."

"Oooh, can you make one of those for me?" Prue asked perkily and Paige chuckled.

"I'm really sorry about your wedding dress." Paige apologized for the umpteenth time, "I want _everything_ to go so great for you tomorrow."

Phoebe smiled, "It's okay." She forgave her, pulling Paige into her hug, looking at her older sisters sitting on her bed and seeing them smile.

Paige smiled at Piper and Prue before leaving the room to get back to the dress, closing the door behind her.

"She's trying." Piper mused watching Phoebe sit down at her vanity.

"Yeah I know." Phoebe nodded, sniffing the cream again, "Couldn't hurt right?"

"You still feeling tense?" Prue asked with a sympathetic smile.

Phoebe shook out her hands, "Not really tense just...extremely alert." She explained shifting her eyes to meet Prue's, "Thank you, by the way." She said quietly and Prue frowned.

"For what?" she questioned tilting her head.

"For reminding me that things are never _really_ perfect." Phoebe elaborated, "Knowing _that_ before all of this happened...I think it's the _only_ reason I am not completely melting down right now."

Prue smiled, "Well, that is what big sisters are for _although_..." she trailed off turning to Piper, "I'm surprised that Piper wasn't the one to remind you. I mean you were the one that wanted everything absolutely perfect and ended up with..." she shrugged searching for the right word.

"Chaos." Piper supplied with raised eyebrows, "All thanks to you." She reminded her bumping her shoulder.

Prue scoffed, "Are you ever gonna let that go? I apologized like a million times."

Piper smirked enjoying the teasing and Prue's frustration, "No." Piper replied shaking her head.

"I still can't believe you crashed through the front door on the back of a Harley!" Phoebe cried with a giggle.

Prue gasped slapping Phoebe who jumped onto the bed to join them, "I did not!" Prue insisted, "I drove out of the front door on the back of a Harley." She corrected her with a wince.

Piper laughed loudly, "Yeah cause that's sooooo much better." She drawled and Prue glared, "Only you could make my wedding day all about you."

"Hey!" Prue whined, looping her arm through Piper's, "I didn't do it on purpose." She defended herself quietly and Piper froze when she heard a sniffle.

"Prue?" she called swallowing laughter, glancing at Phoebe.

"Mm-hm." She answered quietly.

"Are you _crying_?"

"No." Came her chocked up reply as she hid her face in Piper's hair.

"Oh my god!" Piper gasped, her shoulders shaking with laughter while Phoebe giggled loudly.

"Pregnant Prue is gonna be a hoot." Phoebe stated excitedly.

Prue reached out and pushed Phoebe away, "Shut up." She glared turning to her pointedly, "You think I'm bad now wait till you see me _tomorrow._

"Oh no." Piper shook her head with a smile and Phoebe giggled loudly.

**~PO4~**

Cole flamed into his and Phoebe's bedroom to find her sound sleep in bed, Paige's cream covering her face.

He walked to the bed, sitting on the edge and pulling out the small blue bag he had put the potion in. He held one hand above her face and began to chant.

Paige slipped out of the bathroom quietly, sitting back down in the chair outside Phoebe's room and picked up the dress, freezing when she heard something from inside her sister's room.

Cole continued his chant until the cream on Phoebe's face began to glow blue, before removing his hand.

Paige pressed her ear to Phoebe's door and frowned, moving her hand to the knob and twisting sharply.

Cole turned at the sound of the door opening and quickly morphed into Piper.

"What are you doing in here?" Paige whispered.

"Sssh." Cole/Piper quieted her, rising from the bed and walking to the door, "I was checking on Phoebe. You were in the bathroom." Cole/Piper pushed her out the door and closed it behind them.

"I didn't even hear you." Paige mused to herself.

"Well, that's a problem don't you think?" Cole/Piper asked, "What if I was a demon?"

"Oh, good point." Paige winced.

"When you're on demon watch in this house, you don't take bathroom breaks." Cole/Piper told her pointedly.

"Got it." Paige nodded lifting the dress and taking a seat as her "sister" walked away.

"And whatever you do..." Cole/Piper turned back around, "Don't fall asleep."

Paige nodded affirmatively then looked down at the dress.

Cole/Piper waved a hand at Paige who instantly fell asleep.

Cole/Piper smirked then moved into Piper's room waving her hand at Piper whose face glowed white like Paige's, before moving into Prue's room and doing the same to her then flaming out.

**~PO4~**

Phoebe sighed as she slowly rose from her sleep, glancing at her alarm clock which read _11:07_ and shot upright with wide eyes. "Shit." She muttered throwing off the comforter and scrambling to the door wrenching it open to find Paige in the chair on the other side.

"Paige?" Phoebe questioned confused and her younger sister stirred, "Where the hell is Prue, she was supposed to wake me up!" she cried heading to the bathroom and walking right into the door, "What the—"

"Oh...my god." A very grey-looking Prue whined as she pulled open the bathroom door, one hand on her stomach.

"You were supposed to wake me up!" Phoebe snapped pushing past her sister to wash off the cream.

Prue scowled at her tone firing back, "Well, I'm sorry! Forgive me for sleeping in only to wake up feeling worse than I ever have in my entire life!"

"What happened?" Piper asked walking around the corner, one hand out in front of her as she came to her senses, "What time is it?" she asked reaching Prue and Paige, "Oh my...what's wrong with you?" she asked Prue who shook her head helplessly.

"I have no idea. I have been throwing up for like an hour I—" She swallowed thickly, "I feel...there are no _words_ to describe how bad I feel right now."

Piper frowned, "That's not good." She placed one hand to her sisters head, "You're not burning—"

Phoebe screamed loudly rushing to the door, "Look at me!" she exclaimed, her face covered in spots.

"Wow!" Piper gasped dropping her hand from Prue's face.

"Oh my god!" Prue cried, eyes wide.

Phoebe turned to Paige, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I fixed your wedding dress?" she tried with a shrug.

Phoebe laughed bitterly trying not to cry, "PAIGE!" she shrieked storming past her and into her bedroom.

Piper stormed after her grabbing Prue's hand to make her move, who in turn yanked a slightly scared Paige behind her.

"This is all your fault!" Phoebe screeched sitting down at her vanity, "You put a mojo on my face cream."

"I did not!" Paige answered, fear gone, anger surfacing, "Those are all natural ingredients."

"If you had something to say to me, why didn't you just say it, Paige?" Phoebe asked, completely ignoring her defense.

"Okay, we all just need to take a deep breath—" Piper advised.

"Say what!" Paige demanded, cutting her off.

Phoebe turned, refusing to look at her, "Don't think that I don't know how you _really_ feel about Cole."

"Oh! I have been _nothing_ but supportive of the demon."

"Ex-demon!"

"Oh, is that like 'ex-convict'?"

"Alright, that is not necessary." Piper reprimanded, "We all just need to calm down—"

"Face it Phoebe!" Paige snapped and Piper threw up her hands.

"Help me!" she begged an unusually quiet Prue who opened her mouth only to be drowned out.

"This wedding has been filled with nothing but bad omens from the start." Paige pointed out, one hand on her hip.

"And they all seem to be connected with you now, don't they?" Phoebe jibed glaring daggers at her then whirling back to the mirror.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Piper yelled loudly silencing them both, "Break it up. You..." she pointed at Paige, "...you go back to your corner and you..." she turned to Phoebe, "You're gonna get ready and we're gonna put _lots and lots_ of make-up on you."

"Oh face it! There's not enough spackle in the world to fill those craters." Paige insulted with a scowl, "Step back."

"Oh, now what are you doing?" Phoebe gasped turning around in her chair.

"Phoebe that's enough!" Prue chastised hands on her hips and Phoebe stopped talking, "Drop the attitude. If you're gonna accuse Paige of trying to _sabotage_ your wedding, based solely, on her less than fluffy feelings towards Cole then why the hell aren't you accusing me too?" she asked pointedly, raising both her eyebrows.

Phoebe opened her mouth to retort but had nothing, so looked down at the floor instead.

Prue pursed her lips and turned on Paige, "Same goes for you. Get rid of the attitude because all this yelling is just _wasting time_, and giving Piper and I a headache."

Paige sighed, "Sorry." She apologized to Prue and Piper.

"Sorry too." Phoebe added, scowling at Paige.

Piper slid next to Prue, "Thank you." She sighed then looked at Paige, "What were you going to say."

"I'm going to fix your face and prove to you that I am not trying to sabotage _anything_!" Paige said snarkily and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

Piper and Prue looked at each other, panicked and Piper shook her head, "I don't think—"

Paige held up her hand, "_Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen._"

"—think magic's the answer." Piper finished with a sigh.

"Magic." Phoebe cried looking to her older sisters, "She just used magic on me."

"And it's...working." Prue frowned as they watched the spots disappear.

"It is?" Phoebe cried happily, her face lighting up, now completely clear of zits.

Prue and Piper gasped loudly as they watched their sister disappear completely.

"My zits are gone?" Phoebe asked hopefully now totally invisible, her pyjama's the only indication the she was standing in front of them.

Prue and Piper turned on a startled and panic stricken Paige.

"Yeah..." Piper nodded as she looked at Phoebe's floating pyjama's, "I can, I can honestly say that your face is completely clear."

"Woohoo!" Phoebe rejoiced jumping up and down, her pyjama's the only thing her sisters could see.

**~PO4~**

"This is my wedding day." Phoebe ranted in the attic waving around her programme, "The one day of my life that is all about me and nobody can see me!" she exploded throwing the papers into the air, grabbing one sheet so that her sisters could locate her.

"I'm sorry." Paige apologized again following her sister, wedding dress in hand, "I didn't mean to do it."

"Stop following me." Phoebe snapped, "Go away!" she cried scrunching up the sheet.

"Hang on, Phoebe." Piper soothed from her place next to Prue who was flicking through the _Book of Shadows_, "Don't lose it now."

"Here." Paige held out the dress, "You can't walk around naked and I think it'll fit now."

"Urgh!" Phoebe growled snatching away the dress, "Paige! What difference does it make? I am invisible. My wedding is supposed to start in less than _one_ hour and everyone I've ever known is gonna be there and I'm never gonna be able to face them again." She huffed dropping the dress and throwing a stack of books to the floor.

"Phoebe Elizabeth Halliwell!" Prue cried sternly keeping her eyes on the book, "Sit your ass down and behave." She ordered, the dip in Aunt Pearl's couch the only indication that Phoebe had obeyed. "This is just a backfire to the vanishing spell okay?" Prue said calmly, "I am looking for a way to reverse it, so in the mean time stay there and be quite." She ordered pointing to the couch.

"Hey, what's going on up here?" Victor asked as he opened the attic door, already in his tuxedo, "You guys aren't even dressed yet."

The three sisters glanced at each other, panicked.

"Where's Phoebe's?" He asked looking around.

"Uh..." Piper pointed to her father, "She is still putting on her face." She answered trying not to laugh.

Victor sighed, "I can't keep stalling this photographer forever." He told them, "He's done portraits in every room in the house."

"Send him ahead to the church." Phoebe's voice told him from somewhere in the room.

"Phoebe?" Victor questioned looking around.

"That was me." Piper said before she realised what she was doing, "I'm working on my impressions." She smiled then planted a hand over her mouth when Phoebe spoke again.

"Dad, go downstairs and wait for us there."

"See?" Piper cried removing her hand, "I'm working it into the toast."

"Just go downstairs Dad." Prue instructed saving her sister from further embarrassment.

"Uh, what's the use?" Phoebe voice sounded the couch dipping again, "I might as well call Cole and tell him the wedding's off."

"I thought I told you to stay there and be quiet." Prue growled glaring at her younger sister.

"Something you said is bothering me." Paige spoke up looking at Prue, "Why would there be a backfire to the vanishing spell?"

Prue shrugged, "Personal gain, I guess although." she held up one finger, "I used it for personal gain to clean the house after Shax attacked and nothing happened." She reminded them looking at Piper.

"That's true." She nodded then turned to Paige, "Are you suggesting that there is outside magic at play here?"

"Yeah." Paige nodded and Prue walked around the book to stand next to her, "The same magic that dug up the Lazarus demon, and then there was the acne, then the super-sized wedding dress."

"She's _rambling._" Phoebe interjected, "Should I yell at her again."

Prue and Piper shook their heads, "No! She might be onto something." Prue agreed, "I mean, don't you think it's weird that we all slept in? That all of our alarms failed to go off."

"Yes." Piper nodded and Phoebe sighed.

"I guess so." She agreed reluctantly.

Prue placed a hand on her stomach, "Maybe it also explains why I've been so ill." She added and Piper frowned.

"Okay you lost me there." She shook her head.

"Evil, that magic it, it doesn't agree with the baby. She knows it's wrong." Prue explained gesturing with her hands, "She was trying to tell us all along."

Paige nodded enthusiastically, "We're not fighting each other here, we're fighting evil. We kick evil's ass every day."

"Sometimes twice a day." Piper added with a shrug and Prue chuckled.

"Okay." Paige smiled, "Today's a day, just like any other day. Evil wants this wedding cancelled? Screw that! We're not gonna go down without a fight." She exclaimed.

Prue and Piper turned to one another with a smile.

"Okay, so what we do _is_ ...we get dressed, we head to the church while we look for a way to fix Phoebe. Are you with me?" Paige asked and Piper nodded.

"Yes! Phoebe?" she asked looking around.

"Grab the book, let's go." Phoebe answered opening the door.

"Get that dress." Piper ordered Paige as she lifted the book into her arms.

Prue smirked at Paige, "You go girl." She praised and Paige smiled.

**~PO4~**

The Church was filled with guests waiting to witness to joining of Phoebe and Cole in holy matrimony, an event that was irrevocably delayed.

"The wedding was supposed to start 15 minutes ago." Cole muttered under his breath as Leo approached him from the back, "Where are the girls?"

"Phoebe needs to talk to you in the dressing room." Leo told him cryptically.

"Go man." Andy patted his back, "We got this." He assured him referring to the waiting guests.

Cole nodded following Leo reluctantly, "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"I don't think that that's gonna be a problem." Leo told him honestly.

"Okay, this one's gotta work." Paige said determinedly, "It's the spell that reversed my enhanced breasts. Here." She handed this sheet of paper to Piper this time.

"_Guiding spirits, hear our plea. Annul this magic, let it be._" Piper chanted lighting the paper then dropping it into the bowl.

"Can you see me?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"Not even your breasts." Piper quipped and Phoebe sighed.

"Speaking of breasts." Prue spoke up from Piper's side, wriggling uncomfortably and pulling at her dress straps, "I think mine have grown since the last fitting."

"They have." Her three sisters informed her together and Prue's eyes widened.

"Well, that's it." Paige shrugged, sighing sadly, "It's the last reversal spell we have."

"It's okay you guys." Phoebe assured them blowing out the candle, "You did your best."

"No, it's not okay!" Prue countered rising swiftly, "This is your wedding day Phoebe. It's not fair!"

"Oh honey, that's sweet." Phoebe told her gently, "But please don't cry."

A knock on the door, signalled the arrival of Cole and Piper bounced up to answer it, "Come on, let's go." Piper called to Prue and Paige, "We'll leave you two alone to talk." She addressed Cole and they slipped out the room.

"Wait a minute." Cole called as the door closed, "Where's Phoebe?"

"Over here?" Phoebe's voice called out to him waving a bouquet of flowers at him from the chair by the vanity, "Hi, honey." she said impishly.

"Phoebe?" Cole walked forwards, "You're invisible."

"Yeah." Phoebe replied putting down the bouquet, "Looks like whatever demon's trying to stop our wedding succeeded."

"Oh honey..." Cole sighed walking towards the chair.

"We tried every trick we know to fix it." She explained, her voice shaking, "And nothing's worked and now..."

"Phoebe?" Cole called with a frown when she remained silent.

A tissue rose into the air and he heard sniffling, coupled with tiny sobs, "I wanted the perfect wedding. But I, I didn't want it for me." She told him lifting up a hand mirror, "I wanted it for you. You've given me so much, you don't deserve this."

Cole opened his arms, waiting until he felt her pressing against him to close them around her body. "It's okay, baby." He soothed, "We'll find another way, I promise."

"Okay." Phoebe whimpered pulling out of his arms.

"I'll make the announcement." He told her as the remaining Halliwell sisters re-entered the room, "The wedding's off." He told them and they shook their heads.

"Not necessarily." Paige countered.

"Get everybody in their positions." Piper instructed leading him towards the door, "We'll start with the processional, tell the quartet."

"Whoa! What about Phoebe?" Cole questioned stopping at the door, "She's invisible."

"Not for long, we hope." Piper added and smiled tightly, "So go on and look for your bride walkin' down the aisle." Piper nodded as Cole remained hesitant, "Go on." And she pushed him out the door, closing it behind them.

"Wait, hold on here." Phoebe stammered as Piper joined them at the chair she was seated on, "I thought we were out of spells."

"Nu-uh, not yet." Paige shook her head, "You know how every attempt we've made to reverse your invisibility has failed?" she asked.

"Yes." Came Phoebe's dejected reply.

"Well, what if we don't reverse it, we just shift it from one sister to another?" Paige suggested with a smile.

"Wait. You mean transfer the invisibility to you?" Phoebe questioned surprised and Paige nodded, "No way, I won't let you."

"Phoebe, _every_ Cinderella needs a fairy godmother." Paige told her insistently, "Let me be yours." She asked and Piper turned to Prue with a smile, Prue smiling back with tears in her eyes that made Piper laugh silently.

"Paige." Phoebe sighed heavily.

"Please, I need to do this so you know that I am not trying to stop your wedding." Paige begged her.

**~PO4~**

"The natives are growing restless in there." Andy announced as he and Leo joined Victor and Darryl.

"Yeah, I know." Darryl agreed running a hand over his face, "A couple have already left."

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Victor asked as Cole joined them.

"I wish I knew." He agreed, closing his jacket, "Places, everybody." He ordered and Darryl, Leo and Andy headed straight back in.

"Aren't you going to seat me?" the Seer asked from behind them, dressed in all blue.

"I'll get her." Victor offered kindly.

"No. You should...wait for Phoebe." Cole told him forcefully and Victor looked at him suspiciously before nodding his head and heading back in. Cole smiled at the Seer offering her his arm, "They'll recognise you."

"You never contacted me. Did your potion work?" she asked curiously.

"Yes." He nodded.

"And did they use the spell you thought they would?"

"Yes, and now she's invisible." He informed her.

"Then _why_ are all these people here?" she asked looking around the church pointedly.

"I think they found a spell to reverse our magic."

The Seer looked at him carefully, "And did she find an obedience spell to make you do as she pleases?"

Cole laughed, "Don't forget who you're talking to." He warned her showing her to a seat at the back.

He looked down to the end of the aisle and saw Piper and Prue take their places. Cole leaned down to her ear, "Where's the Lazarus demon?"

"In my chambers, awaiting your command." The Seer replied keeping her eyes to the front.

"Order him to attack." He told her lowly, "The girls will stop the ceremony to save innocent lives."

The Seer nodded and he walked away. The Seer waited a few seconds until Cole was further away before she rose from her seat and left.

The priest walked to the altar, Cole and his three groomsmen to the left of him and the two bridesmaids on the right. He nodded to the musicians who began playing the wedding march signalling Phoebe's entrance and the guests stood.

Phoebe rounded the corner on her father's arm, fully visible and looking beautiful in her perfectly fitting gown.

Phoebe looked to the end of the aisle, catching her sisters' eye and smiling brightly. They smiled back, eyes shining with tears.

Phoebe and Victor reached the altar, Phoebe smiling at Cole and Darryl leaned into Leo asking, "Where's Paige?"

"I don't know." He replied honestly.

Up the back of the church a chair slid to the centre so the occupant could have a clear view of the altar. "I'm gonna cry." Paige's voice floated out the chair dipping as she sat.

"Please be seated." The Priest instructed and the guests did just that, "Thank you all for coming to honour the love between Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell."

Paige turned to her left and saw the Lazarus demon appear at the back of the church, "Oh no."

"Before we start..."The priest continued, "...I must ask, is there anyone who has just cause why this couple should not be united in marriage?" he asked the congregation at the same time Paige struck the demon over the head with a candle stick pushing him towards the bridal chambers.

The guests gasped turning around as the doors closed loudly.

Phoebe exchanged looks with her visible sisters who looked just as confused as she was.

"This is your time, your platform." The Priest continued, "Speak now or forever hold you peace."

Prue took a breath and Piper leaned closer, "Don't you dare." She warned and Prue laughed quietly causing Piper to do the same.

The Lazarus demon jumped to his feet, listening closer then hit Paige with a well placed telekinetic blast sending her soaring backwards and through another door, nearer the bridal chambers. The door banged loudly against the wall, echoing throughout the church catching everyone's attention again.

Prue turned to the Priest, "I'll check that out." She told him with a smile, "You keep going." She ordered before running down the aisle towards the noise.

Piper turned to the Priest and laughed nervously, "You, you heard the lady. Keep going."

"Since nobody here can show just cause it is my privilege to ask—"

"You put her down!" Prue voice floated into the hall, distracting everyone again, "You son of a bi—" her sentence was drowned out by a loud crash and cries and smashing of something.

Piper's eyes widened and she looked at her husband nodding, "Um...excuse us." She smiled and they both ran down the aisle towards the fight.

"Keep going, please." Phoebe begged turning back to the Priest, "Just keep going."

"As, as I was saying it is my privilege to ask who gives this woman to this man today?" The Priest continued warily.

Victor rose to his feet, "Uh...her sisters and I do."

"You bastard!" Prue's voice interrupted once again and the guests gasped.

The sound of another crash filled the air.

"Prue!" Piper's voice sounded, "You son of a bitch!" she spat, then there was another crash.

"Piper look out!" Leo called to his wife and then more smashing was heard.

Phoebe's breathing sped up and she glanced between the door and Cole before dropped her bouquet and racing down the aisle, Cole and Andy behind her.

**~PO4~**

Phoebe burst through the door to the bridal chamber to find Piper on the ground in front of the Lazarus demon, bleeding profusely from her nasty head wound, Prue stirring slowly bleeding heavily from her abdomen where a large piece of something was protruding and Paige nowhere to be seen of course but not making a sound.

The demon threw out his arm sending Leo crashing into Phoebe, knocking her to the ground. Andy made to run for his wife who shook her head at him pressing a hand to her stomach.

Cole pulled Phoebe to her feet and she ran at the demon who picked up a heavy chair, stopping her in her tracks.

"STOP!" Cole yelled to him and the demon froze obediently.

Piper winced loudly as she pushed herself to her feet and flicked her wrists, turning him to dust.

Phoebe exhaled slowly, looking her sister over, "You okay?" she asked and Piper nodded wincing.

"Yeah I'm—" she turned to Prue, "Oh no! Leo!" she called sharply waving him over.

"Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked looking around the room.

Prue held up one hand, "Leo where's Paige?" she repeated Phoebe's question shakily.

"Prue—" he tried.

"Find her!" Prue gasped her eyes searching as she yanked the protruding object from her flesh, "Ah!"

"I can't get a read on her." Leo answered fearfully.

"What?" Phoebe whimpered with pleading eyes.

"Wherever she is her heart's not beating." He continued as Cole caught sight a large pool of blood.

Piper's eyes widened, "No."

"Oh god!" Prue cried shaking her head.

"Over here." Cole called pointing to the back of the room and the pool of blood to which Leo rushed towards laying his hands above it.

"Piper?" Prue called, holding out her un-bloodied hand and she and Andy pulled her up, Prue hissing at the pain.

The door burst open and the Priest followed closely by Darryl barrelled in, "What's going on in here?"

"That's it." Phoebe cried shakily, "The wedding is off! Tell everyone to get out of here." She instructed Darryl pushing them out the door, "Go, go, go!" slamming the door behind them and leaning against it, breathing heavily. She looked over at Leo who was still healing Paige then to Piper, blood trickling down the side of her face, Phoebe shifted her eyes to Prue who was pressing against her bleeding wound relying solely on Piper and Andy to keep her upright and all Phoebe wanted to do was burst into tears.

**~PO4~**

"Just send the food to the house." Piper instructed whoever was on the other line, cell phone pressed to her ear, "Yes and the bill." She shook her head, "Not as sorry as I am. Thank you." then hung up with a sigh, "Caterer's taken care of." She announced to the group who were gathered by the alter.

Phoebe lifted her head from Cole's shoulder, "Thank you so much Piper, I just...I can't deal with any of that right now."

"That's okay." Piper smiled, "It's been a tough day."

"Tough is an understatement." Prue croaked from her place on the first pew, leaning back against Andy with her arms wrapped around a blanket wrapped Paige, "How you holding up?" she asked the youngest sister.

Paige forced her eyes open, "I, I'm still a little shaky." She admitted quietly her eyes falling closed again as she wriggled closer to Prue, clutching the blanket around her. Prue kissed her head and closed her own eyes.

"We nearly lost you." Leo told her gently and she stiffened a little, not quiet used to the near-death occurrences yet, "Lucky the demon hesitated when Cole yelled."

"Yeah but why did he?" Phoebe questioned shaking her head in bewilderment.

"Maybe he was just surprised somebody yelled at him." Cole suggested with a shrug

"We should all just be thankful that we're alive." Leo concluded from behind Paige.

"And visible." Paige cracked with a smirk, eyes still closed, "Although I'm not sure how that happened."

"I do." Cole spoke up, "The magic you were under was supposed to stop the wedding, it wore off once the wedding was cancelled." He explained and Phoebe's face fell further.

"Oh, you mean when evil won?" she quipped without any amusement, "I am not stopping until I find out who sent that thing after us."

"That can wait till tomorrow though, right?" Prue begged tiredly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Unfortunately the demon can't." Piper said sympathetically eying her older sister, "The crispy critter needs to find its way back to a cemetery."

"Well I know a local haunt." Cole offered standing up straight, "I can take it there."

"And what happens when my freeze wears off on the way?" Piper asked pointedly, "You'll be as defenseless as a cat toy."

"I'll go with him." Phoebe offered walking to his side, "I wanna make sure it's in the ground for good."

"Let's all do it." Paige suggested pushing herself up to her feet.

Prue groaned, "Do we have too." She whined stopping everyone in their tracks. Paige turned to her with big brown eyes and she sighed, "Okay, fine." She relented standing to her feet then sitting right back down again. "Are you sure you healed me right?" she asked Leo with worried eyes.

Leo nodded, "You're just dizzy." He promised holding out his hand, "You're both fine, I promise."

"Come on." Piper held out her arm and Prue walked into her embrace, resting her head on Piper's shoulder.

Cole watched them walk past before saying to himself, "Fine by me." and smirking triumphantly.

**~PO4~**

"I found a spot." Cole called out to them, "This headstones from the early 1900s, nobody will come digging here anytime soon." He informed them as the girls reached him: Paige carrying the box, Piper carrying Phoebe's train and Phoebe holding Prue's hand.

"Piper, if you see anyone coming, freeze 'em." Leo instructed as he and Andy went to help Cole dig.

"Don't worry honey." Piper said soothingly seeing Phoebe's dejected face, "It took Leo and me three times to get married. It'll happen for you and Cole."

Prue nodded, "Yes, it will we will make sure of it." She told her certainly and Phoebe sniffled, resting her head on Prue's shoulder, "But for now, we just need to figure out what _kind_ of evil stopped your wedding and...why."

"I have an idea." Paige smiled, "Why don't we just ask it?"

Cole stopped digging and turned to her, "Oh don't be crazy." He told her and the sisters looked at him curiously, "That Lazarus demon is a time bomb waiting to explode."

"No, I wanna know who ruined the happiest day of my life." Phoebe informed them, dismissing his concern and nodding to Paige.

Paige bent down and tipped out the contents of the cardboard box and throwing it aside moving to one end, Piper the other and Prue staying in the middle with Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I'm asking you please, for me." Cole begged her seriously, "Don't do this."

"Cole I can't believe you don't wanna know." Phoebe snapped looking at him bewildered.

Phoebe nodded once at Piper who waved her hand, unfreezing the demon and the ashes instantly came together until the demon was fully formed.

"One _flinch_ and I blow you into briquettes." Piper threatened as the demon turned to Phoebe, who shielded Prue with her body, eyes on their little friend.

"Who resurrected you?" Phoebe demanded coldly.

The Lazarus demon eyed her angrily then turned to Cole and pointed, "Ask him." he told her and all eyes shifted to Cole, "You swore I'd never see a cemetery again if I helped you. You set me up!"

"Cole?" Piper called, "What is this demon talking about?" she demanded, her eyes hardening.

"I have no idea." Cole replied shaking his head.

"LIAR!" the Lazarus demon accused, "You ordered me to attack them in the church. Is this how you reward you're loyal servants."

Phoebe shook her head, her chest closing in on itself as she clutched Prue's wrists tightly.

Prue glared ice at him shifting Phoebe as if trying to protect her from his betrayal, "I knew it." She seethed, keeping her eyes trained on him willing him to flinch to she could send him flying, "You son of a bitch."

Phoebe drew in a ragged breath, shifting her eyes to her fiancé, gripping her sisters wrists tighter when he met her eyes, "Okay, Cole, what is going on because I gotta tell ya right now, I am freaking out!" she exclaimed shakily.

Cole stared at her for a long moment before rolling his eyes and throwing the shovel to the ground, "Oh, what's the point, you already figured it out." He shrugged nonchalantly then threw a fireball at the Lazarus demon, turning him back to dust.

Phoebe jumped, "No, oh god, no it can't be." She gasped turning into Prue and away from Cole as Piper and Paige rushed over.

Prue's eyes darkened and she threw up one hand, smacking Cole on the chest so hard the breath was knocked right out of him and he nearly doubled over as he went soaring backwards flaming out in mid-air.

He flamed back in and shook himself off, "Well..." he smirked at her, "That actually hurt." He complimented morphing into the Seer mid-sentence, "Well done." She smiled wickedly.

Paige gasped and jabbed Phoebe, "It's not, it's the Seer." She announced and Phoebe whipped her head around.

"Not for long." Piper threatened raising her hands.

"No, don't." Phoebe grabbed her hands then stalked towards the female demon, her sisters running after her, "Where's Cole?" she demanded stopping in front of her.

"Unconscious in the mausoleum." She answered glancing to her left.

"Why would you save us one day and try to kill us the next?" Paige questioned confused.

"For the same reason." The Seer answered calmly, "To keep the balance of power between good and evil."

"Don't be cryptic. I hate cryptic." Piper quipped with a glare.

"I had a vision." The Seer elaborated, "If you married Cole on _this_ day his love would have helped you evolve into a much stronger witch—too strong. I had to stop you and I did." She smirked before flaming away.

"Bitch." Piper cursed darkly while Prue narrowed her eyes suspiciously, tilting her head.

"Cole!" Phoebe gasped turning in the direction of the mausoleum.

"Go." Leo nodded, "Andy and I will bury the rest of the demon." He assured them, Andy nodded his head, backing up the statement and the four sisters took off running as fast as they could in dresses and heels.

**~PO4~**

The Seer flamed into the mausoleum, glancing towards the entrance quickly then morphing back into Cole who tugged on his bowtie for effect and lay down on the marble ground, closing his eyes just as Phoebe came down the stairs.

"Cole!" she cried rushing to his side and turning her to him as he stirred.

"It was the Seer." He cried, shaking his head to clear the imaginary cobwebs, "She's in the cemetery."

"Yeah, we know. We had a little chat." Piper informed him bitterly.

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you." Paige mused with a frown.

"That's not her style." He explained faking a wince, "Killings beneath her. She only does it if she has too."

"Come on, let's get you home." Phoebe said helping him to his feet.

**~PO4~**

"You okay?" Andy asked as he and Leo entered the mausoleum and Cole nodded.

"I still don't understand." Paige stated as she walked next to Phoebe who was leaning against Cole, the other four following behind, "If the Seer wanted to stop Phoebe from marrying you, wouldn't she want to kill you?"

Cole glanced at her, "I don't know, you'd have to ask the Seer."

"Oh we will." Prue assured him with a nod, "If we ever get the chance."

Cole turned to her and for a second he was pretty sure he could see a threat in her eyes.

"Hey look, a chapel." Leo pointed our as the rounded a corner.

"A chapel in a mausoleum?" Paige stated in disbelief, "That's a first."

"It's cute." Prue shrugged with a gentle smile.

"And perfect." Cole added looking down at Phoebe.

"For what?" she asked with a frown.

"A wedding." Cole stated with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more." Piper grinned staring at her younger sister.

"Really?" Phoebe asked quizzically turning to Prue who shrugged.

"You've got the rings." Paige pointed out.

"And we're all here." Andy put in, wrapping an arm around his wife.

Phoebe smiled, "Okay, I do. I mean, I mean...I will. Let's go!" she cried excitedly.

"Oooh wait." Prue stopped them, "Dad's not here." She observed turning to Piper purposefully, "And it would break his heart, not to see his little Phoebe get married."

"Oh, that's true." Piper agreed scratching her head. She slapped Leo's chest, "Go get him." she ordered sternly.

"What?" Leo uttered with a frown.

"Go get Dad." Prue repeated sending him her own stern glare and Leo held up his hands orbing out to get their father.

The small group entered the Chapel as soon as he returned. The Dark Priest turning upon their entrance and smiling at Cole.

Cole took a long stemmed rose from one of the arrangements and handed it to Phoebe who snapped off as much stem as possible and tucked it into his breast pocket, pricking her finger on a thorn as she did. Cole, upon seeing the blood, promptly took her thumb to his mouth and sucked it away. Drinking her blood like the Seer said.

Cole and Phoebe stood in front of the small altar, their family surrounding them, men on one side and sisters on the other.

Piper looked to Prue with tears in her eyes and smiled, laughing as she saw her older sisters cheeks trailed with tears. Prue rolled her eyes and nudged Piper with her elbow, Paige giggling from the other side.

The two oldest sisters took each other's hand as they watched their little sister, who had for so long been the baby of the family, slid the ring onto Cole's finger, he in turn doing the same and the Dark Priest enclosing their clasped hands with his and saying, "...not two but one...till life be gone." searing their bond and sealing Phoebe's fate.

The Dark Priest smiled at them both, looking at Cole he said, "You may kiss the bride."

"We did it." Phoebe whispered as she gazed into his eyes.

"Yes we did." Cole agreed and kissed her again.

The Seer stood at the back of the small chapel, the people within oblivious to her presence as they congratulated the newly-weds. The Seer smiled to herself and proclaimed, "It is done." The dark wedding was complete.

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'And scene (have I used that before? :S lol) Another episode down :D _

_PLEASE let me know what ya'll thought by sending me a nice little review with a cherry on top and a pretty bow lol_

_Rachel xo_


	18. Chapter 18

_**The "Seventh" Halliwell  
**_

_'Hey guys! :D SO sorry for the delay :S My personal like has been a little troublesome as of late, so this was as fast as I could update.  
Also to top it all off, school has been BEYOND chaos for the last few weeks and writing had to take a backseat.  
Anyway...lol...I hope you enjoy this chapter and please lemme know at the end if you did ;) _

* * *

**P4 Nightclub  
**

"To marriage!" Phoebe toasted pushing her glass into the middle of the table and clinking glasses with the other two couples, Paige rushing back to the booth just in time to join in.

The Halliwell sisters and their men were gathered at P4. The first time in a while that the whole family had been together at the end of a day without someone missing due to one commitment or another.

Paige was seated on the only single chair in the booth with Phoebe and Cole to her right on the couch, Piper and Leo to her left on the other couch and Prue and Andy across from her on the two-seater.

Paige glanced to her right and cringed seeing Phoebe with her legs over Cole's, nipping at his neck playfully and nibbling his earlobe.

"Hey!" Piper called sharply, "This is supposed to be our anniversary." She chastised, gesturing to herself and Leo.

"Oh um..." Phoebe struggled to speak as Cole distractingly kissed and bit her neck, "...to Piper and Leo's marriage." She corrected herself pulling on Cole's hair to make him look at her, "May ours be as successful as theirs."

"Yeah, see, that still didn't sound like it was about us." Piper mused shaking her head but Phoebe and Cole were oblivious as he whispered something in her ear and she giggled loudly.

Paige's eyebrows rose as she watched them, turning to Piper and Leo for conversation instead only to find them kissing deeply, their fingers entwined.

She sighed pursing her lips and looked over at Prue and Andy: her last hope, and rolled her eyes at what she saw, Prue had her right arm around Andy's shoulders, her hand in his hair kissing him quickly as he whispered to her, tracing her stomach with his fingers, the other hand running up and down her back.

Paige nodded her head in silent acceptance, "Well, alright, everybody." She cried loudly patting her knees with her hands and rising to her feet, "I'm gonna go, I'm tired." She told them awkwardly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Wait!" Cole called to her, "You can't go yet, Paige. We haven't gotten to the good part." He chuckled as Phoebe attacked his earlobe again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Paige apologized sarcastically as she sank back down in her chair, "I thought watching you guys make out all night was supposed to be the highlight of my evening." She explained with false cheer, chuckling uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie." Phoebe apologized for the collective group, "Are we boring you?"

"No, no it's just..." Paige looked at Phoebe pointedly, "It is weird seeing a girl that wasn't the marrying type be...so...married." she said with a shrug.

Phoebe pointed at Piper, "Piper tried to tell me that it was gonna be great and different." She tried to explain with a large grin.

"Yeah, well, you'll just have to experience it." Piper took over smiling also, "Then you'll understand."

Paige nodded watching as Phoebe and Cole went back to kissing each others' face off and Piper and Leo went to back to their long and slow kisses.

Prue and Andy looked at one another then back to Paige and Prue exclaimed, "Oh enough!" pulling everyone's attention from their spouse, Paige looking over fearful of the next explanation. Prue shook her head at Paige, "Don't listen to them, Paige, that's only one side of the story."

Paige glanced at the other two couples who were frowning at her and began to smile.

"Yeah." Andy agreed as they disentangled themselves from one another, "Marriage is hard." he admitted with a sigh, leaning back in his seat.

"And limiting." Prue added and he nodded along, "Before you make any decision you have to stop and consider what your _spouse_ would do, how your _spouse_ would feel about it, what option your _spouse_ would choose." She explained and Paige felt her smile widen, giggling at her sisters expression.

"Then there's all that stuff about _communication_ and _balance _and _talkin'_ about everything!" Andy continued rolling his eyes at the scenario, "I mean, _really_, who wants to live their life talking about every little thing instead of actually doin' it."

"Exactly!" Prue threw up her hands incredulously turning to her husband, then shifted her eyes back to Paige, "Marriage sucks the fun out of new experiences." She told her matter-of-fact, "There's no more spontaneity, no more going on impulse, instead you have to _talk_ and _compromise_ and _plan_ instead of just living in the moment."

"And then there's the _nagging_." Andy added with wide eyes and Paige laughed loudly, "Oh man, the _nagging_ drives you crazy!"

"Marriage sucks, Paige." Prue told her with a smirk, "Don't ever do it. Don't ever get married." She concluded the two couples staring at them in shock.

Paige giggled as she shuffled over to them, "Awww you guys are awesome!" she cried throwing her arms around their necks, "Saying all that stuff just to make me feel better." She grinned squeezing in next to Prue who moved to sit half on her husband's lap to accommodate.

"You are very welcome, Missy Paige." Prue replied and Paige kissed her cheek.

"Besides, it's all true." Andy admitted with an amused grin, "It's just the side people don't like to talk about."

"That is true." Prue giggled tilting her head to kiss his lips.

Paige gave an affirmative nod and stated, "Best married couple ever."

"Hey!" Phoebe and Piper cried together, now fully understanding and able to laugh.

Paige turned to them and shrugged while Prue stuck out her tongue, "Ha! We're the best married couple ever."

"Only cause you're both so cynical." Piper quipped with a smirk, sticking her tongue out at Prue who scowled.

**~PO4~**

Paige chuckled as she wriggled herself free from the tight squeeze and went back to her own seat, "So...the good part?" she asked looking at Cole.

"Yes!" he nodded, "The good part. Excuse me." Cole smiled to Phoebe and she removed her legs so he could stand. He pulled out a long envelope from his coat pocket and handed it to Piper, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Piper stared at him questioningly then opened the envelope, "Oh my god!" she cried in surprise pulling out what was inside.

"Cole." Leo shook his head, at a loss for words.

Cole shrugged, sitting back down, "It's no big deal."

"Just the finest hotel in Hawaii." Leo stated reading over the brochure.

"What!" Prue gasped leaning forwards in her chair.

Cole shrugged again, "I just didn't think it was right you guys never got a honeymoon."

Prue leaned into Andy who shook his head placing a finger to her lips, "Don't ruin this." He warned, knowing she was about to point out that fact that they never got a honeymoon either and Prue closed her mouth obediently.

"Hang on, you got them tickets to Hawaii?" Paige asked uncertainly.

"Well, not plane tickets." Cole admitted, "They'll have to orb there." He chuckled looking over at the couple who were both sitting wide eyed and open mouthed. "But, you know, hotel, a couple of nice dinners..."

"Cole..." Piper turned to him, eyes sparking, having regained the use of her voice, "...I can't believe you did this."

"Am I missing something here?" Paige asked, "Aren't you unemployed? How did you afford this?"

"Uh, uh, uh that's tomorrow's surprise." Cole silenced her, "For tonight another toast." He raised his glass, "To Leo and to Piper, a lifetime of happiness."

"Wow." Prue nodded her head, placing her glass back on the table, "I must say I am impressed Cole Turner." She smirked at him, "That was kinda sweet."

"Are you kidding me!" Phoebe chuckled smiling at her husband, "Could you be _any_ sweeter right now?" she asked and he nodded.

"Well..." Cole stood back up going into his coat again and pulled out another envelope handing it to Prue, who jerked back in surprise before taking it slowly.

"What's this?" Prue asked with narrowed eyes.

Cole sat back down slowly and shrugged _again_, "If I remember correctly, you two didn't get a honeymoon either."

Prue's eyes narrowed further but she smiled slowly, "No...we didn't." She confirmed pulling out the contents of the envelope, "Oh good god!" she gasped almost dropping it all. Prue looked over at Cole with wide eyes, "New York!"

"Baby! What did you do?" Phoebe cried her smile in serious danger of literally splitting her face in two.

Andy's eyebrows rose and he took the brochure from his stunned-into-silence wife, "The Waldorf Towers." he exclaimed whistling loudly, "Damn man, that's one hell of a gift."

Cole smiled at them, laughing at his sister-in-laws silence, "It's my last resort." He answered cryptically and everyone frowned. Cole laughed jerking his head towards Prue, "Buying her off."

Even Prue laughed at that, shaking her head slowly, "Why did you do this?" she asked him seriously.

"Well..." Cole kissed Phoebe's hand quickly, "...I've been told of your love for New York..." he addressed Prue who nodded, "...and I know that Andy's parents live just outside it in New Jersey. He was telling Leo and I how you need to get out there, tell them about the baby and about magic." He stopped looking at them both, "You're still doing that right?"

Andy nodded, "If it's still okay with all of you?" he asked glancing at Leo and the sisters.

"Of course!" Leo assured them, "Your child can't hide who she really is from her grandparents, it's not right."

Cole nodded in agreement, "This way I figured you could get your honeymoon and see your folks. Win, win."

Andy rose to his feet and Cole followed suit, "Thanks man." Andy said gratefully hugging him.

"It was my pleasure." Cole replied patting his back, "I didn't get you plane tickets, figured Leo could just orb you there first."

"I sure can." Leo agreed too happy to say 'no' to anything in that moment.

Prue pushed herself up, "I still can't believe you did this." She stated bluntly, "My mind can't comprehend it."

"I'm full of surprises." Cole quipped with a smile, rising to meet her stance and Phoebe placed a hand to her heart, suddenly feeling like something big was about to happen, apprehension filling the air around her.

"Yes, you are." Prue agreed nodding her head, "Thank you Cole." She said sincerely, looking him in the eyes, "You have no idea how much this means to us."

Cole smiled at her, "Yeah I do, it's written on your face." He pointed for emphasis.

Prue bit her lip thoughtfully then shook her head, "I can't believe I'm about to do this." She muttered to herself and Cole frowned. Prue took a breath then leaned up wrapping her arms around Cole's neck in a friendly hug.

Cole's eyes widened and he froze momentarily at the contact before hugging her back.

Phoebe audibly gasped at the sight, looking over to Piper, who was watching the exchange with wide eyes, afraid she was seeing things, turned to her and smiled. Phoebe grinned back and could honestly say that in that moment she could have cried, almost did as her eyes welled up and she blinked them away.

Prue pulled back, releasing Cole and they both stared at one another awkwardly before Prue smirked and stated extremely seriously, "Congratulations, consider me officially _bought_." And the awkwardness was gone replaced only by laughter.

Cole lifted his beer and took another slug, his eyes scanning the crowd and falling on the Seer looking right at him. He spat out the liquid, coughing as he choked.

"You okay?" Phoebe asked rubbing his back, "Baby, you okay?"

Cole nodded, "Excuse me." He apologized, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"Wow! So...you think Cole won the lottery or something?" Paige asked once he was gone.

Phoebe grinned, "Mmmm, I know I did." Then she turned to Prue and yanked her sister down next to her, wrapping her in a hug, "So um...sexy mamma..." she winked, "...were my eyes deceiving me or did you just uh..._hug_ Cole?"

Prue groaned loudly rolling her eyes, "Urgh, I blame it on the hormones."

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

Cole flamed into the Seer's chamber striding towards her, "I was with the entire family, have you lost your mind?"

"Forgive me." The Seer apologized as he came to stand at her side, in front of the smoking cauldron, "But it was imperative that I have you here now if my ritual is to take effect."

"I am trying to be the perfect husband, the perfect brother-in-law." Cole explained to her slowly, "It would help if I didn't have demons waving at me from the dance floor."

"If my fertility ritual fails, the show's over anyway." The Seer retorted, incredibly serious, "Tomorrow's harvest moon will be your _one_ chance to impregnate your wife." She explained reaching for a blue bottle, "The power of the moon combined with this tonic will make her fertile to demon seed and override any preventative measures she's taken." The Seer poured the contents of the bottle into the cauldron, "Her favourite sweet?"

"Chocolate." Cole answered without a moment's thought and the Seer raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then I'll mix it with the chocolate." She conceded, "You must feed it to her in the morning." The instructed him adding something else, "Then finish the job when the moon is high in the night sky and if you succeed, the evil spawn growing inside her will influence her own evil leanings." The Seer looked at him pointedly, "So that when she does discover the truth, she will bend to _your_ will."

Cole tilted his head at head, "She will bend to her love for me."

The Seer smiled unnervingly as she produced an atheme from nowhere, walking towards him and Cole stiffened as she approached. He held up a hand and she bowed her head. "For the tonic." She explained.

Cole nodded holding out his hand to her, allowing her to take it and slit the palm open. Cole approached the cauldron and let his blood drip into it, the red droplets contrasting sharply with the white of the skull at the bottom.

**~Opening Credits~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

The two youngest Halliwell sisters were in the same bathroom, attempting to do their make-up and fix their hair in the same place, while stealing the others stuff.

Phoebe held up a blush, "Can I try this?" she asked holding it up for Paige to see in the mirror.

"Yeah, sure." Paige replied as she started putting on her lipstick.

"My hair clip broke." Piper whined as she shuffled into the bathroom, holding her hair up.

"Try one of mine." Paige instructed, Phoebe moving back to let Piper reach the drawer.

"Oh!" Phoebe cried happily, "Glowy." She smiled admiring her skin in the mirror.

Piper scoffed, "Yeah, like you need more glow." and Phoebe giggled.

"Comin' through." Prue warned as she entered too, heading straight for the counter top, "I've lost my eyelash curler." She informed them, scanning the top, "Anyone seen it?"

Piper glanced up quickly, having saw it previously, "Here." She held it out to Prue who sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank you!" she gushed nudging Paige over a little so she could use it.

"Isn't it weird how sex can replace sleep?" Phoebe asked with a giggle as she moved to the other side of Paige, Prue now residing in her spot, "I wonder if they've done any studies on that."

"If they have..." Prue joined in dropping her lash-curler and picking up her mascara, "...you'll probably find that, in most cases, it ends in pregnancy." She droned pointing to herself, "Take me for example."

Phoebe laughed loudly reaching around Paige to rub her sisters still flat-stomach. "Awwwww, I can't wait till you have a bump!" She gushed keeping her hand there.

Prue's eyes widened, "I can!"

Phoebe pouted, "Oh hush. It'll be cute." She grinned excitedly.

Piper chuckled, "I can't wait till she starts kicking and we can all feel it." She smiled at her sister teasingly.

Prue scoffed, "I can wait for _that_ too." She insisted finishing off her mascara, "The only thing I 'can't wait for' is the end of morning sickness." She shuddered, "Let's all pray for that, kay?"

"Here, here." Phoebe chanted enthusiastically.

Prue laughed quietly, "Can we go back to talking about sex please?" she begged reaching for some more blush.

"Love too." Paige agreed touching up her lipstick, "I remember Dave, my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh no, it's different with boyfriends." Phoebe interrupted moving to clip back Piper's hair so she could put on her lip gloss. "I don't know why but once you're married it's just..." she shrugged, "It's just better. You know what I mean?" she asked her two married sisters.

"Commitment, it's incredibly sexy." Piper backed her up handing Prue the lip gloss she had just used.

"Yeah." Phoebe giggled, "It's more intimate or something."

Piper looked at her hair in the mirror and frowned pulling the clip loose to do it herself.

"Oh please." Prue countered screwing the lip gloss closed, "You two think everything's different once you're married." She quipped smirking with Paige and bumping hips, "Sex is sex: it's good or it's not, simple as that." She shrugged, "The more you do it the better it gets, which is why Andy and I are so incredible. We've been doin' it since high school." She winked.

"Oh!" Paige gasped gawking at Prue through the mirror, who was smirking devilishly.

"You are terrible." Piper frowned, her eyes teasing and playful.

Phoebe moved away to reach for a choker then returned to the mirror smiling at her older sisters, "You two are going on your honeymoons tonight." She reminded them in a sing-song voice, "I think new lingerie is in order."

Piper turned to her, "You always think new lingerie is in order."

"A belief I wholeheartedly agree with." Prue smirked high-fiving a grinning Phoebe.

"But it's not for me anyway, it's for you two." Phoebe corrected, "Wanna come Paige?"

Paige sighed, "I have to go to that evil place where they keep my paycheck."

"Oh, right, sorry." Phoebe said sadly.

"That's why I love my job!" Prue announced, "It's very flexible."

"Speaking of..." Piper turned to her with narrowed eyes, "Have you told your boss that you're pregnant yet?"

Prue paused, biting down on her lip, "No." She answered reluctantly.

"What?" Piper gasped and Prue flinched.

"Prue, you gotta tell him." Phoebe chimed in, backing Piper up.

"I know." Prue sighed adding more moose to the curls in her hair, "But I've got time alright. I'm not even seven weeks yet so chill."

Piper rolled her eyes, "That's a poor excuse." She muttered as the four sisters exited the bathroom together.

**~PO4~**

Cole honked loudly from outside the house, the four sisters, Leo and Andy walking down the steps to meet him.

"SURPRISE!" he yelled holding out his arms.

"A new car." Leo stated with a large smile.

"Where did you get that?" Piper asked with wide eyes.

"It came with the job." Cole answered dropping his arms.

"Ohhhh, are you a valet-parker?" Paige teased with a smirk.

"Ha!" Prue laughed high-fiving her, "Good one."

"Attorney, thank you very much." He smirked walking around the car to meet them, "It's a company car." He reached into the passenger seat and produced a large bouquet of flowers, presenting them to Phoebe.

"Are you serious?" Phoebe questioned glancing at the car and the flowers and his suit.

"That's strange." Paige sighed, "You didn't last two hours at Legal Aid."

"Yeah." Prue agreed and Cole gritted his teeth, "You hated it actually, hated being a lawyer."

"Yeah...but that job was high-stress and paid nothing." Cole pointed out, "This one—"

"Comes with a Porsche." Leo filled in.

"Right." Cole agreed not having anything else to say instead.

Phoebe brought the flowers to her face, inhaling deeply, while Paige stared at Cole suspiciously.

"How come she's not smiling?" Cole asked looking to Prue and Piper for guidance.

"You got me." Leo answered instead, "Is this the uh...Tiptronic?" he asked approaching the car admiringly.

"Uh...no." Cole shook his head uninterested turning back to Phoebe, "I thought you'd be happy."

Phoebe shrugged, "Cole, if you're happy, I'm happy." She smiled.

"Oooh no, that's wrong." Prue winced, "It's supposed to be if you're happy, he's happy." She smirked, "Right honey?" she tilting her head back to Andy with a sweet smile.

"Right." He agreed, taking the safest option available, snaking an arm around her waist and kissing her quickly.

Cole turned back to the car, scooping up a box, "I got your favourite chocolates." He opened the lid elaborately, "And I reserved the honeymoon suite at The Mark."

Phoebe beamed happily, "A honeymoon?" she echoed holding back a squeal.

"Just for tonight. What do ya say?" he asked with a smile.

"Oooh, I say I need to do a little bit of shopping first, I think." Phoebe replied turning to Prue and wiggling her eyebrows. _Lingerie_.

"I am so in." Prue assured with an affirmative nod.

"I knew you would be." Phoebe smirked, "What do _you _say Piper?"

"Uh... Rebekah Ryan's playing at the club tonight, so I gotta go set up." Piper informed her and Phoebe sighed.

"I'll cover for ya." Leo offered with a loving smile, "Gotta do something. Cole's makin' me look bad." He joked.

Andy opened his mouth to agree but Prue help up one hand, "You have done enough." She informed him sternly and he grinned placing his hands on her stomach.

"And I did good." Andy smirked proudly.

Prue scoffed, "Maybe you should wait till ya see what the kid looks like before declaring that...stud." She teased with an evil smirk and kissed him deeply before heading to the car with Piper, "Stay safe!" she hollered over her shoulder.

"Later, guys." He called walking to his own car.

"Bye, Andy." Paige smiled, waving him away.

"Bye!" Phoebe chirped happily.

"So, chocolates?" Cole offered pushing the tempting treats under her nose as he leaned in closer, "Are you sure you don't want one? They smell pretty good."

"Mmmm." Phoebe inhaled deeply then looked at his face, "Maybe you _are_ evil." She kissed him softly with a smile, "I love you." She said quietly before turning and walking to the car with her sisters'.

Cole stood up straight, frowned at the chocolate and slid the lid back on.

"So what law firm are you working for?" Paige asked casually, one hand on her hip.

"Are you, familiar with San Francisco law firm?" he asked conversationally.

Paige nodded, "Yeah, I deal with them from time to time."

"Jackman, Carter and Kline?" Cole elaborated further.

Paige shrugged, shaking her head, "Haven't heard of 'em." And Cole nodded. "Well, I better get to work." Paige stated breaking the tense silence, "Congratulations." She nodded to him and smiled at Leo before heading to her car.

"Thanks." Cole called after her then turned to Leo who was hovering by the car. Cole smiled holding out the keys to him and nodding.

**~PO4~**

"Okay." Phoebe asked, exiting the dressing room in a floor length lilac nightdress with a see-through pattern up the sides. "What do you think?"

"Wow!" a voice stated from behind Piper who turned.

"Hey!" his girlfriend cried slapping his chest.

"I think...he liked it and I think she didn't." Piper replied turning back to face her.

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, but what is it saying?" she asked motioning to the garment, "Because I'm going for that kind of...we're-married-but-we're-not-dead look."

"I think it's more a...I'm-gonna-wear-this-one-night-and-spend-the-next-six-months-paying-it-off kind of look." Piper countered with a smile and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I think it's a get-your-ass-in-here-and-lace-up-your-sister look." Prue's voice sounded from the dressing room next to Phoebe's.

Piper's eyes widened, "Lace up?" she repeated and Phoebe nodded, smirking mischievously.

"Yup." Phoebe nodded, "You really need to go lingerie shopping with Prue more often..." she advised then wiggled her eyebrows, "She's kinda kinky."

Piper gawked as Phoebe disappeared behind the curtain to assist their older sister.

"Well?" Prue questioned as she appeared in a black silk corset complete with garters and stockings.

Piper gasped, "My god!" she moved one hand to cover her mouth and glanced behind them to the guy who had been ogling Phoebe and found him staring again. "Well, I think we can all guess his opinion."

Prue smirked looking down at herself critically.

Phoebe followed her gaze and gawked, "Wow!" she cried reaching out to cover Prue's chest, "Your breasts are _huge_!"

"I told you." Prue insisted, "At the wedding, I told you in fact _you_ told me."

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded removing her hands to look again, "Yup, they're definitely bigger, right?" she turned to Piper who nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm not surprised." Prue shrugged, "None of my bras fit me anymore."

Piper's eyes bulged, "Already?"

Prue nodded vigorously, "Oh yeah but I'm hoping that this is it, ya know, that they'll just..._stay_ this size."

"You should get measured to see what size you need now." Phoebe advised jerking her head towards the saleswomen floating around.

"Anyway." Prue waved a hand looking Phoebe up and down, "I think you should ignore little miss sensible over there and buy that."

Phoebe grinned, "Really?" she asked hopefully and Prue nodded. Phoebe shook her head and sighed, heading back to her changing room, "Oh but I can't."

"Well..." Piper tilted her head in thought, "You could probably afford anything you want now that Cole's gone corporate." She reasoned leaning towards the same choice as her sisters.

Phoebe sighed, closing the curtain, "Yeah, well, I'm not gonna rely on that." She informed them and they nodded their heads in relief, Prue pointing to the back of her corset. "And I'm not gonna just sit at home while my husband works either, you know." Phoebe continued, Piper nodded along as she laced Prue down, her sister then disappearing behind her own curtain.

"Maybe in like, ten years from now when I have kids, you know but not now." Phoebe insisted as Piper browsed idly.

"Ooh, hit a nerve?" Piper questioned intrigued.

Phoebe's head appeared through the curtain, the rest of her body hidden, "I just think it's time I got a job too, you know."

"Good for you Phoebe!" Prue's enthusiastic voice greeted her from the other dressing room, as her head appeared also smiling widely at Phoebe who laughed shaking her head and slipping behind the curtain again, Prue following suit.

"Since we all know Prue's feelings on the subject...what do _you_ think Piper?" Phoebe called through the closed curtain.

"I think being so..._charming_, as we are, is kind of a full-time job." She shared subtly.

"Yeah, it just happens to come with a death threat in lieu of a paycheck." Phoebe fired back.

"Right." Piper nodded, "So if Cole is bringing, ya know, a few extra bucks into the household why not enjoy it?"

"Because, Piper." Phoebe answered coming out of the dressing room fully clothed again, "It's not about that. I have a degree in psychology that I worked really hard for, and I would like to be able to use it in a non-magical way." She explained handing over Piper's coat and purse.

"And so you should." Prue agreed, pulling back the curtain also fully clothed and joining them at the pay-point.

"I'll take these please." Prue smiled at the cashier who nodded and began ringing up the bill.

"You're buying that?" Piper asked with a frown, "It's insanely expensive."

"So?" Prue shrugged, "I have two things in life that I pay selfishly high prices for: shoes and lingerie." She explained with a smile then glared, "Do not take that away from me." She threatened and Piper held up her hands.

Prue smiled, "Oh! And my hair." She added as an after-thought handing over her credit card, "Speaking of which..I'm thinking of cutting it just a _little_ bit shorter before the baby comes." She informed them, "Make breast-feeding a little easier, whatcha think?"

Phoebe grinned, "I say go for it!" she encouraged pointing to her own grazing-shoulder length hair.

"Here you go." The cashier said pleasantly handing Prue back her card and sliding the bag towards her, "Your husband's a lucky man." She smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Prue smiled flattered, "Why thank you." She grinned as screeching tires could be heard from outside the shop.

The three sisters gazed outside questioningly.

"Speaking of helping people..." Piper mused as they made their way outside to see a clearly dazed and confused woman wandering amongst the busy San Francisco traffic.

The woman stumbled to a stop, right in front of an oncoming taxi which immediately slammed on the brakes. Piper threw up her hands freezing the scene as Phoebe raced towards the woman, Prue at the ready in case the freeze wore off before she reached her.

Phoebe threw herself at the woman, knocking her out of the taxi's path and they hit the ground just as the taxi unfroze.

Piper and Prue glanced around quickly, making sure no-one saw then raced across the street to Phoebe and the woman.

"Good thing that car had brakes huh." Piper said loudly as she pulled the woman to her feet, Prue helping Phoebe. "You would have been roadkill." Piper continued glancing around with a smile.

"Totally." Prue agreed, her voice just as loud.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked the woman gently.

"Can, can you help me get to work?" she asked with pleading eyes, "I, I won't meet my deadline. I've gotta get to work."

Phoebe nodded her head with a smile, "Alright." She agreed taking the woman's arm only to be pulled into a vision.

_Premonition_

_The woman's walking down an alley alone. Two demons come running round the corner. The one in front throws a glowing white ball at her, engulfing her in light._

_End of Premonition_

Piper and Prue rushed to her side and Phoebe opened her eyes tilting her head towards them, "Innocent."

"Of course." Piper nodded with a sigh, moving back around to the other side of the woman.

"Great." Prue hissed staying next to Phoebe, "Just great."

**~PO4~**

**South Bay Social Services  
**

"Urgh!" Paige seethed throwing up her hands, "I still don't _trust_ him." she vented to Lila by her desk, "I called the firm, and _apparently _he's telling the truth about getting that job."

"Wait, he told the truth?" Lila interrupted with a mocking gasp, "The rat."

"I'm telling you, Lila, there's something _weird_ going on." Paige insisted that uneasy feeling creeping its way back in, "He couldn't function in the job that I got him here. I mean he hit a client." Paige reminded her purposefully, "And now, all of a sudden, he's Mr. Suave Lawyer Man." She mocked .

"People change." Lila told her simply.

"Uh! Not that quickly, not that much." Paige persisted and Lila raised her eyebrows, "There's something _off_ about him, and I'm gonna keep an eye on him. Period."

Lila rolled her eyes, "Spying on the husband, now _that's_ a sure-fire way to reconnect with your sister." She said sarcastically.

Paige glared at her, "Oh, whatever! I know I'm not crazy, Prue sees it too."

Lila tilted her head, "Has she talked to you about it?"

Paige faltered, "N—no, not in so many words."

"So then not at all?" Lila concluded and Paige nodded, "Oh man."

Paige scowled at her friend snatching up her ringing desk phone, _"Hey."_ Phoebe's voice greeted her from the other line, _"We've got a...witchy-type situation that could really benefit from your area of expertise." _She informed her cryptically. _"Any chance you could meet us back at the Manor?"_

"Yeah uh...I'll be right over." Paige nodded.

"_Great! See you there_." Phoebe chirped then was gone.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"What do you mean she wouldn't eat it?" The See demanded tersely standing in the foyer.

"I mean, I thought _shoving it down her throat_ might be a little suspicious." Cole retorted angered by her tone, "So...is it too late?"

"No." The Seer assured him, her jaw tight, "The tonic is stronger the longer it has to gestate. It _might_ still work."

"Then keep an eye out and warn me of any demons who might be planning to attack." Cole ordered her, "I can't afford any distractions for Phoebe."

Cole waved his hand at the Seer, upon hearing the door open, morphing her into a man.

"Cole we have to..." Phoebe trailed off, seeing the strange face in the foyer.

"Oh uh..." Cole turned to her placing a hand on the "man's" shoulder, "This is, this is Mike, my law clerk and he was just leaving." He smiled down at him, "Thanks uh...you can catch me up on those cases tomorrow."

"Right. Sure." 'Mike' replied slowly then turned to the sisters, "Excuse me." And then heading to the door, stopping by the mirror to look at the work and rolling his eyes.

"Cole, this is Karen Young." Phoebe introduced him to their innocent.

"Pleased to meet you." He shook her hand politely.

"She uh...she needs our help." Phoebe told him as Piper and Prue led her to the couch.

"I was going in early." Karen explained sitting in between Prue and Piper on the couch. "It was still dark. I said goodbye to my husband..." she trailed off, clearly in distress, "...and then I don't remember anything." She cried, "I don't understand what's happening to me."

Piper reached out to comfort her, "Karen, I know you're scared, but we're gonna help you, I promise." She assured her looking up at Phoebe pointedly.

Phoebe rose up and dragged Cole from the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Cole asked concerned, glancing back in to the woman.

"I don't know." Phoebe shrugged, "I had a premonition that she was being attacked by demons, only I don't think it was a premonition. I think it already happened." She explained quickly, "But she was hit by some kind of light ball." Phoebe looked at him regretfully, "So we..might have to postpone this evening, baby."

"No, we can't." Cole insisted fiercely.

"Well, Cole, innocents come first." Phoebe explained to him, confused by his reaction since this wasn't the first time magic had gotten in the way of pre-made plans.

Cole nodded, "Of course they do." He amended himself, "I just...I just can't wait to be alone with you." He smiled and Phoebe smiled back, "I'll do whatever I can to help." He assured her then turned to the open box of chocolates and lifted one out, "Forgive me?" he asked holding it out to her.

Phoebe smiled at him then bit into the chocolate moaning happily at the heavenly taste, then attacking his lips with her mouth.

"Uh...what do you think you're doing?" Prue demanded as she approached them, "We've got an innocent in there, control yourselves!" she snapped and they moved apart.

"Sorry." Phoebe cringed but kissed his neck.

"Okay, she's calmer now." Piper informed them raising her eyebrows at Phoebe, "But why don't you hang out with her while we go check the book?" she asked Cole nicely and he nodded.

"Absolutely." He nodded.

"Good." Piper grinned picking up a chocolate as she passed and taking a bite.

"Uh...Piper?" Cole called sharply and she turned to him.

"What?" Piper asked, swallowing the chocolate.

Cole shrugged knowing it was too late now, "Nothing. It's okay."

Prue frowned looking him up and down, "You're being weird dude." She told him bluntly, "Cut it out, it ain't sexy." She advised picking up a chocolate herself.

"Prue don't!" Cole snapped harshly stepping towards her, not knowing exactly what the Seer put in the potion and not willing to risk it harming her baby, "You shouldn't eat that. Chocolate's been making you sick remember and I'm not sure _now_ is the time to be experimenting with foods and your stomach's resilience." He reasoned, hoping to hope that she agreed with him.

Prue narrowed her eyes at him, glanced down at the chocolate then back and scowled, "You're right." She said reluctantly, dropping it back into the box and Cole sighed in relief. Prue stared longingly at the chocolate for a moment then looked over at him, "Nice to know you care." She quipped with a smirk.

"PRUE!" Piper called sharply from the stairs and Prue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

"Hmmm." Piper popped the rest of the chocolate into her mouth, "Suddenly I can't wait to go on my honeymoon."

Phoebe chuckled, "Me either. Must be the full moon." She mused with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, now I just want chocolate." Prue huffed as she stomped up the stairs behind them.

Cole smiled triumphantly at his wife's words, basking in his half success. He re-entered the room and approached Karen, "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I don't know." Karen sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"I don't have time for this." Cole muttered to himself placing his hand above her head and drawing out her memories, "Who attacked you?"

"Don't touch me!" Karen exclaimed jumping to her feet, "Don't touch me! Leave me alone! He was touching me." Karen stated looking forwards.

Cole turned his head to find Paige standing there, car keys in hand, staring at him.

**~PO4~**

"I didn't hear you come in." Cole stated, trying to gauge exactly how much she saw, "What's the matter?" he asked with a smile walking towards her, "You look like you saw a ghost."

"I'm not sure what I saw." Paige answered instead her eyes wide and searching.

"What do you mean?" Cole questioned with a frown.

Paige glanced at Karen, "What were you doing to her?"

"Well, I was comforting her." He explained pointing to Karen, "If you haven't noticed, she's hysterical."

"Got it!" Phoebe cried loudly as she, Piper and Prue entered the room with the _Book of Shadows_.

"That was quick." Cole observed, smiling as Phoebe came over to hug him.

"Yeah, well, we're that good." Piper quipped with a smirk, "Thanks for coming." She threw at Paige with a smile.

"Uh...we have a problem." Paige announced tearing her eyes from Cole's.

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked and Paige faltered, unable to say anything when Phoebe was looking _that_ happy.

Paige shook her head slightly, "I mean, what's the problem with her?" she asked instead, nodding at Karen and Cole let out a breath.

Prue narrowed her eyes, eyebrows knitted together as she glanced between Cole and Paige, sensing the tension.

Piper pointed to the open page repeatedly and Paige leaned closer, "Power brokers?"

"Of course." Cole muttered quietly, kicking himself.

"Apparently the light ball thrown at Karen was a demonic ball." Phoebe explained.

"Yeah, brokers will sometimes use people to store powers until they find a buyer." Cole explained further, "That way thieves can't get to them." He added as Phoebe trailed her finger down his lips.

"A human being possessed of a demonic power will become confused, then frightened, paranoid, violent and demonic and will ultimately...die if the power isn't withdrawn." Paige read aloud looking at Karen sympathetically.

"I repeat...that is not good." Prue reiterated her earlier comment from upstairs, "However, there is a potion to pull the power out of her." She added optimistically watching Karen with sad eyes as she sat huddled on the sofa, clutching her knees to her chest and crying quietly.

Cole discreetly waved his hand over his pocket and his pager obediently bleeped. "It's work." He told Phoebe regretfully and she sighed, resting her head on his chest, "They probably want me to fill out more forms."

Phoebe turned herself, placing her hands in his chest, "Okay, baby, well you go and we'll call you if we need you." She said with a smile and kissed his lips.

Cole released her from his hold and made a point to walk right by Paige, towering over her and she looked away quickly.

Prue's frown deepened as she caught Paige's end of the exchange and her senses flew into high alert.

"I gotta get outta here." Karen announced rising from the couch and drawing their attention back to her, "I have a family to take care of."

"Karen, your family is okay." Piper assured her gently.

Karen shook her head, "But I have a job, I have a deadline." She insisted, "Elise will—she'll fire me!"

"It's okay." Paige assured her, "We'll talk to Elise for you, we'll tell her you're with us, we'll make it all okay."

Karen looked at her for a moment and then nodded, sitting back down again.

"I'll go." Piper suggested but Paige shook her head.

"No, Phoebe should go." She insisted, "You're the best with potions." She reminded Piper, "Here honey, take my car." Paige held out her keys.

"You want some company?" Prue asked with a smile, her eyes on Karen.

Phoebe shook her head, "No, no, I'll be fine. You should sit down, relax." She ordered with a stern glare but Prue merely rolled her eyes. "Call me if things get worse." Phoebe threw over her shoulder as she walked to the door.

Paige turned to her sisters as soon as Phoebe was gone but Piper spoke before she could.

"This potion takes a while to brew and we're all outta hyssop." Piper informed them then turned to Prue, "Why don't you two stay with Karen and start cooking, and I'll go to the herb store?"

"Really? I can't even go to a herb store?" Prue drawled highly unamused, "What the hell are you all gonna be like when I'm bigger?" she asked fearfully, "Let me come. It doesn't take two to babysit."

"No!" Paige cut in sharply shaking her head and gripping Prue's arm to keep her there, "I have to talk to you about something and beside you really should rest." She insisted with pleading.

Prue looked at Paige carefully and nodded, "Okay." She smiled at Paige, "I'll stay here. You two win."

"Good." Piper nodded with a smile then headed for the door, "I'll be back soon!" Piper called pulling the door closed and running to her jeep, pulling away from the curb and driving off. Cole taking her spot from behind.

"Okay hon." Prue called after her then turned to Paige, "What's going on?"

"Okay." Paige nodded taking a breath, "I'm freaking out here and _you're _the only one I can talk to."

Prue's suspicion quickly morphed into concern, "Oh-kay uh..." she turned to Karen and smiled, "Karen? Paige and I need to have a little chat but we're just gonna be in the next room okay? You'll still be able to see us." She assured the frightened woman who nodded watching them move into the sitting room.

"Alright, Paige, what is going on?" Prue demanded once they were seated.

"I'm not entirely sure." Paige admitted nervously, "But I think I saw Cole use demonic powers on Karen." She revealed anticipating some sort of denial or anger from Prue but all Prue did was look down.

"I knew it." Prue hissed shaking her head.

Paige startled, "You did?"

Prue sighed heavily looking back up, "Something's been bugging me since the wedding." She explained and Paige inched closer, drawn in by this unexpected turn of events, "Remember in the cemetery? With the Seer?"

Paige nodded slowly, "Yes."

Prue looked at her carefully, "Do you remember how she...left?"

Paige nodded frowning confused by the questioning, "She flamed out." She shrugged.

"Exactly!" Prue cried pointing at her, "Think back to when we killed the Source and she was in the house. Do you remember how she left then?"

Paige remained silent as she thought back those some weeks ago, "Uh...she did this weird glow thing with her eyes and faded out." Paige answered with a shrug and Prue remained silent looking her dead in the eyes. Paige's eyes widened, "Oh my god!" she gasped slumping back against the sofa, "That really was Cole. He's a demon again."

Prue nodded her eyes hard, "Yeah and the bastards been lying to us...again." She seethed.

Paige took her hand sitting up straight, "You can't let Cole know that you suspect him too."

Prue frowned not seeing the logic in that, "What? Why?"

"Because we don't know how powerful he is, or how dangerous." She explained wisely, "Right now he only suspects me and we're gonna keep it that way."

"Paige..." Prue shook her head not liking the sound of that one bit.

"No." Paige held up her hand, "It's my job as Aunty to protect that little one there." She said strategically playing on her sister's motherly instincts, "I have made an executive decision on this one and we're sticking to it. No arguments." Paige added narrowing her eyes pointedly.

Prue held up her hands in surrender, "Fine but I don't like it. It's far too dangerous for you."

Paige shrugged, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She assured her with a wink and Prue shook her head. "Prue?" Paige called serious once again and Prue tilted her head, "Thank you." Paige said sincerely, "For believing me." She explained at Prue's knitted eyebrows.

Prue smiled, "Anytime Paigey." She pulled her into her arms hugging her tight.

**~PO4~**

"Who are you?" Karen asked Prue as she placed a glass of water on the coffee table in front of her, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Hey." Leo smiled coming from the foyer and saving her from having to answer, "Have you seen Piper around?"

Paige nodded to Prue signaling that she would take care of it while she watched Karen.

"Yeah, she's already left." Paige answered as she joined in the front hall while Prue distracted Karen by getting her to talk about her family. "Aren't you supposed to be on club duty?"

"Well, I'd much rather be on my honeymoon." He answered as they moved to the small ledge by the window, "Who is she? Is there something wrong?"

"No, she's an innocent." Paige informed him as they took a seat, "We're on top of it." She assured him, glancing quickly at him needing someone else's opinion, someone neutral and deciding to just share, he couldn't tell anybody anyway, "More importantly...I think I saw Cole using magical powers."

"What?" Leo asked frowning.

"Yes. Now, I know it sounds crazy, but I think I saw his hand glow." She explained quietly, pretending she didn't want Prue to overhear.

"Paige—"

"No, look." She interrupted swiftly, "There's something strange going on. There's all these elaborate gifts, and then he's got the $50,000 car, what job comes with perks like that?" Paige reasoned.

"So...Cole gets a company car and that automatically makes him a demon in your eyes?" Leo questioned at her seriously.

"No!" Paige insisted, "No, it's just that...something is _different_ with him lately and it's not good. Am I the only one seeing this?"

"Maybe you're the only one who _wants_ to see it?" Leo suggested and Paige narrowed her eyes.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that no-one wants to be the fifth wheel." He said sympathetically, "Well, in this case, _seventh_ wheel."

Paige blanched, "That's not fair."

Leo nodded, "You know what's not fair? Is you judging Cole for his past. He's not a demon anymore and he's part of this family." He concluded standing up and walking to the door, "Have you told anyone else about your—"

"No." Paige cut him off with a prepared lie, "I was afraid of how they'd react, and if you're anything to go by, I was right."

Leo nodded, "We've accepted Cole for who he is now, Paige...you should too." He advised her before slipping out of the front door, closing it behind him and flaming out. _Cole_.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

Cole flamed into his chamber, still disguised as Leo to find the Seer still in the form of 'Mike' the law clerk.

"Well, it's about time." The Seer seethed as Cole morphed back into himself and changed her back.

"Thank you." She snapped with a deadly glare.

"Paige saw me using my powers." He announced grimly.

"What?" The Seer gasped following him as he walked away, "You've been exposed?"

"Not necessarily." He countered, "She's not sure what she saw."

"Nevertheless, she must _die_." The Seer advised him strongly.

Cole turned to her with a small frown, "A little subtlety." He lowered himself into his chair and relaxed a little more, "That would hardly put Phoebe in an amorous mood and I'm too close now to abandon my plan."

"If one of the witches is on to you, more than your _plan_ is at risk." The Seer mused with a hard eye.

"But still, she's not sure she can trust her own eyes." Cole reiterated staring into space deep in thought, "And I think I know a way to make sure no-one trusts what Paige says she saw."

"How?" the Seer asked arching an eyebrow.

"The innocent the girls brought home was infected by a power broker." Cole explained leaning forwards in her chair.

"What does that have to do with it?" the Seer demanded incredulous.

"If I could get a power broker to do the same to Paige, she'd become unstable as well but by the time she reached breaking point, her sisters will be on their honeymoons." He explained with a smile.

"She could alert them." The Seer pointed out walking to his chair.

"Not if I accelerate her slide..." Cole countered, "...push her past fear and into paranoia. Then she won't trust them enough to alert them."

Cole looked to his right and threw up one hand, a broker demon appearing in a flash.

He jumped to his feet, brushing off his suit, "Who did this? Who pulled me here?"

Cole rose to his feet, his eyes turning black, "I did."

"The Source." He stated, eyes widening slightly, "You live." He dropped to his knees, bowing his head.

Cole approached him slowly, "Let's just keep that between us for now." He gestured for the demon to rise, "I have an assignment for you. If you succeed, you'll be rewarded with more power than you can possibly imagine."

**~PO4~**

**The Bay Mirror Newspaper  
**

Phoebe pushed open the double doors, thrown off by the hustle and bustle of the atmosphere.

"Wow! And you are?" An ogling man asked, stopping her in the middle of the room.

"Married." Phoebe replied with a smile, "Honeymooning tonight, yeah. _Cannot wait_." She stressed and he dipped his head backing off. "Excuse me?" Phoebe called after him, "I'm actually looking for someone, a boss-type someone. Her name is Elise?"

The humbled guy pointed behind her to the far left and Phoebe nodded. She walked to the office door with 'Elise Rothman' on the glass in black and raised her fist to knock.

"What?" a woman, she was guessing was Elise, demanded as she threw open the door.

"Hi, I'm here on behalf of Karen Young." Phoebe explained, "She has fallen ill and—"

"Tell her she's fired." Elise barked, cutting Phoebe off.

"Wha-what? No, no." Phoebe shook her head with raised eyebrows.

"When _she's _late, _I'm _late." Elise explained primly, "I'm an editor with better things to do than to wait around for her."

"No, but she's not gonna be late." Phoebe assured her with a smile which fell quickly, "Is she already late?"

"Deadline's eight o'clock tonight." Elise informed her then frowned, "I thought you said she was sick."

Phoebe nodded, "Well, that's why I'm here. To pick up her assignment and bring it to her. Believe me, _nothing_ is more important to Karen than reporting the news..." Phoebe trailed off uncertainly.

Elise's eyebrows rose, "I would hardly call the advice column _news_. "she took Phoebe by the hand and dragged her into another office: Karen's office. "This week's letters are probably on this train wreck of a desk."

"Wow, that's a lot of mail." Phoebe observed, staring at the desk that was littered with envelopes.

"Yeah." Elise nodded, "She's got a following so she must be doing something right."

"Um..." Phoebe stopping Elise from leaving, "Since there's so much traffic right now and I have to get this mail to her, would you consider extending—?"

"I appreciate the fact that it takes a special type of person to rifle through the miseries of absolute strangers and actually manage to help." Elise cut in, "The fact is I couldn't even manage to care." She admitted honestly.

"Oh." Phoebe nodded looking down.

"This is a newspaper, and we work with deadlines." Elise explained turning and walking out the door throwing over her shoulder, "End of conversation."

"Okay." Phoebe nodded turning back to the extremely daunting desk with a sigh.

**~PO4~**

**P4 Nightclub  
**

Piper giggled loudly as she pulled herself up from the floor, hiding her naked body behind the bar as she grappled for her phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey."_ Phoebe greeted her, "_Did you make the potion?"_

"Potion?" Piper questioned tilting her head in confusion, "Paige, P,P, Paige is making the potion." She stuttered as Leo popped up, pressing against her from behind. "And, and I have ten glorious minutes until I have to add my herbs." She explained breathing heavily.

"_Great because I need your help fast."_ Phoebe informed her sounding desperate, _"Karen's gonna get fired unless we get her advice column in by eight tonight."_

"Uh-huh." Piper nodded not really listening as Leo disappeared again.

"_So what would you tell a 28 year old woman who's still living in her parents' house because she's afraid of living alone?" _Phoebe asked her.

"I'd...I'd tell her to get a life!" Piper answered gasping loudly.

Phoebe chuckled, "_How_ _can I write that? We fight demons every day. How can I tell her that there's nothing to be afraid of, you know?" _

Piper gasped again as Leo reappeared pulling at her.

"_Piper, what are you doing?"_

Piper smirked, "I am taking my own advice!" she cried licking her lips, "If you get stuck call Prue." She added before hanging up the phone and going back to her husband.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"How's it going in here?" Prue asked as she entered the kitchen where Paige was busy boiling the potion and Karen was sitting at the kitchen table, muttering to herself.

"Good." Paige nodded keeping her eyes on the task at hand, "I am almost ready for Piper's herbs."

Prue smiled, "Awesome. I'm sorry." She apologized and Paige shrugged, "I didn't mean to make you do it on your own but the smell was just..." she trailed off shuddering at the memory.

Paige chuckled, "It's fine, really. I get it."

Prue threw an arm around her shoulders, "Still...so, you never told me what Leo said."

Paige frowned deeply, "He didn't believe me. He was defending Cole."

Prue's eyebrows shot up, "What? Why, why would he—I'm sorry but is she _still_ muttering to herself?" she asked jerking her thumb towards Karen.

"Yup." Paige nodded, "Hasn't stopped."

Prue stared at Karen for several seconds then turned back to Paige, "Anyway, why would he _defend_ Cole? I mean, they've never exactly seen eye to eye. Leo's not Cole's biggest fan."

Paige shrugged, "I don't know but he was talking him up pretty well."

Prue's eyes narrowed at that statement and Paige turned to her, "What?"

"What if it wasn't Leo?" She questioned, one hand on her hip.

"What? You mean Cole?" Paige frowned and Prue nodded.

"Cole finding out exactly what you saw." Prue elaborated and Paige's eyes darkened.

"Asshole." She cursed.

"Well, he's nothing if not resourceful." Prue shrugged and the two sisters jumped as Karen shot out her seat.

"I gotta get out of here now!" she cried loudly flipping over the table.

"Oh my—HEY!" Prue yelled running to the door and blocking her path, "Wait, wait, wait, wait." Prue held up her hands, "Wait, Karen the medicine is almost finished." She told her calmly, "After you've taken it you can go anywhere you want okay? But for right now, you have _stay here_ where it's safe."

"You're trying to poison me." Karen accused, "You're working for that bitch, Elise. I'm gonna kill her before she kills me!"

"No." Prue shook her head, glancing quickly at Paige, "No, no that's, that's the paranoia talking alright. You just need to trust us and stay calm."

"She's telling the truth, Karen." Paige backed her up staying where she was so as not to startle their innocent, "We're only trying to help you. No-one is trying to hurt you."

Karen looked round at her, "I don't believe you." She growled then turned back to Prue, "And I don't want your help!" she seethed then spun Prue around, throwing her to the floor and running from the room.

"AH!" Prue yelped as she hit the floor.

"Prue—"

"Go after her Paige." Prue ordered sharply, "Don't let her leave."

Paige nodded her head, orbing out and back in at the front door, blocking Karen's path, "I'm sorry, I just can't let you go."

"Oh my god!" Karen gasped, "What are you?" she demanded diving for her.

Paige yelped sliding out of the way as Cole came through the front door, catching Karen in his arms.

"What's going on in here?" he demanded struggling to restrain a thrashing Karen.

"Cole?" Prue called out as she came running towards them.

"GET OFF ME!" Karen screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Where's Phoebe?" he asked looking at Prue who was now in front of him.

"Good question." Paige threw in before her sister could answer.

"Karen? Karen!" Prue called sharply helping Cole restrain her, "Calm down, we're trying to help you!"

The power broker Cole hired smoked in behind Paige, unknown to either sister who both had their backs to him.

Cole nodded and the demon produced a light ball.

"PAIGE BEHIND YOU!" he yelled as the demon released the ball and it struck Paige in the back making her glow white.

Prue whirled around, missing the white glow and threw out her arm knocking the demon on his ass, "Cole get Karen out of here." She ordered, the woman having stilled by the presence of the demon.

Cole saw the demon rise forming another light ball and shook his head running at him and tackling him to the ground.

"COLE!" Prue yelled at him, "What are you doing?" she shook her head and turned to Paige, "Get Karen outta here."

Paige nodded walking towards the frightened woman.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Karen screamed holding out her hands and suddenly waves were emanating from them burning Paige's skin, who blocked her face with her hands.

"Oh god!" Prue gasped as Paige fell to the ground and Karen turned to the door, "No!" Prue grabbed her but Karen spun around and using her demonic strength threw Prue against the wall and ran out the door. "AH!" Prue winced as she slid to the floor gingerly placing a hand to her head, "Son of a—"

"Prue." Paige whimpered and Prue's eyes cut to hers.

"Ah! LEO!" Prue yelled urgently and Leo appeared with his wife at his side their backs to Cole and the struggling demon, "Paige." She pointed to her sister with a wince and Leo instantly bent next to her holding his hands over her wounds.

Prue looked up at Piper from the floor, "Blow him up!" she ordered harshly pointing to the demon, "Power broker." She explained quickly, "COLE MOVE!" she yelled and he rolled off the demon, out of harms way.

Piper threw up her hands and flicked her wrists at the intruder, vanquishing him as he stared wide eyed at Cole.

"Uh..."Piper looked around, "Where's Karen?"

"She's gone." Prue answered holding out her hand which Piper grasped and pulled her up, "Ow! Is she gonna be okay?" she directed at Leo her eyes on a shivering Paige.

**~PO4~**

"You _should_ be feeling better." Leo observed Paige who was rubbing her forehead, leaning against the Island heavily, "I healed your wounds."

"Oh, yeah I am." Paige assured him, "I'm just a little woozy." She shrugged lifting the vial to pour in the potion.

"Here." Prue took the potion from her hands, "Let me pour that." She offered, "I'm steadier with one hand than you are with two, right now." Prue teased holding an ice-pack to the back of her head and Paige gave her a small smile.

"It, it was like acid spray." Piper exclaimed to Phoebe down the phone, "It hurt Paige pretty bad so we need to find Karen fast."

"_So our innocent is now our demon_?" Phoebe asked for clarification.

"Right." Piper nodded, "But she is _still _our innocent and listen Prue said she was ranting about hating her boss, so she _could_ be on her way there." Piper warned her and heard Phoebe sigh.

"_Oh, well, great! Then __you__ should be on your way here too." _Phoebe pointed out, "_Because there's not a whole lot I could do against an acid-breathing innocent, ya know?"_

"The acid is coming out of her hands." Piper corrected her sister with a smirk and Phoebe sighed again.

"_Whatever. I'm on a deadline, okay."_

Piper looked at the phone, hearing the dial tone and rolled her eyes at Phoebe's dramatics, "Okay, I'm gonna go to Phoebe in case Karen goes there." Piper informed her two sisters looking at Prue she asked, "Wanna come?"

Prue nodded, "Sure." She dropped the ice-pack onto the counter top and handed Piper a potion vial, "Potion."

"I'll orb you." Paige offered pushing off the island.

"No." Cole disagreed pushing out of his seat at the kitchen table, "Your orbing's still a little uh...clumsy and besides they might need Leo's healing powers." He pointed out.

"Good point." Piper nodded once looking at Paige, "You should stay here in case Karen comes back."

Paige looked at Prue with pleading eyes, tilting her head surreptitiously in Cole's direction.

"I'll stay here too." Prue offered with a smile reaching out and tucking Paige's hair behind her ear.

Piper frowned, "You sure?"

Prue nodded, "Yeah, less faces to explain and I'd just...feel better if one of us was here with her, ya know?"

Piper smiled, "Yeah I do, puts me at ease and it's better to stay in two's, plus you hit your head pretty hard so..." she shrugged smirking, "You might not be very useful anyway."

Prue gasped, "I resent that." She stated jabbing Piper on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Piper exclaimed scowling at her sister, "Bye." She smiled kissing her cheek and turning to Leo who wrapped his arms around her and orbed them out.

"Thank you." Paige said quietly and Prue smiled at her.

"No problem. I'd only worry about you anyway." Prue explained stoically ignoring Cole's eyes burning into her.

Paige looked at him, caught his eye and quickly looked away, shifting closer to Prue, the fear setting in.

"Paige, you don't still have a problem with me, do you?" Cole asked bluntly, watching Prue for her reaction.

Paige looked at Prue who was watching Cole with a strange look.

Prue, realizing what he was doing turned to Paige, "Paige?" she urged feigning curiosity and disappointment, hoping Paige understood.

Cole smirked to himself, looking at Paige expectantly, "I don't believe it. I saved your life out there." He exclaimed looking at Prue for help, who sent him a sympathetic smile.

"I just..." Paige shook her head, "...I don't understand." She closed her eyes and Prue frowned, reaching for her but Paige pulled away running from the room.

"Paige." Prue turned heading out after her but Cole caught her arm.

"Prue don't." He shook his head, keeping a hold on her arm and Prue arched an eyebrow at him, "She's confused, doesn't really know how she's feeling and I think...I think she just needs some time by herself to sort out her head."

Prue squinted her eyes, glancing down at his hand around her arm and nodded, "Yeah, yeah I guess you're right. Us pestering her is just gonna make it worse."

Cole smiled, releasing his hold, "Exactly." He tilted his head at her, "How's your head."

Prue grimaced, "It stings." She answered honestly fingering it gingerly.

Cole nodded, flexing his fingers at her and she swayed on the spot, "Whoa!" he reached out to steady her, "You okay?"

Prue gripped his wrist nodding slowly, "Uh...yeah. I just...I just got a little dizzy." She explained closing her eyes against the spinning room and breathing deeply.

Cole smirked, "Maybe you should sit down, you look a little _faint_." He snapped his fingers and Prue's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell unconscious, Cole catching her in his arms and lowering her gently to the floor.

"Sorry Prue." He apologized, "But I need to do this." His eyes wandered to the last potion vial on the counter top and knocked it to the floor, "Oops, look what you did." Cole said looking down at Prue, watching her for a few seconds, feeling the slightest pang of guilt before he buried it down and went off in search of Paige.

**~PO4~**

**The Bay Mirror Newspaper  
**

"What if she doesn't come here?" Piper queried as and Leo looked out between the closed blinds of Karen's office.

"It's our best bet." Leo replied scanning the floor again.

"How do you spell 'oblique'?" Phoebe asked from her place behind the desk, glasses on as she typed away.

"With spell check." Piper replied and Phoebe scowled.

"There she is." Leo announced as a harried looking Karen burst through the doors.

"Out of my way!" Karen glared pushing people away as she searched wildly for Elise.

"Phoebe." Piper called she mumbled in reply, "Phoebe! Acid-spraying innocent in the house." She announced walking to the door.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Phoebe replied typing furiously.

"Karen?" Piper called yanking open the office door, "She's in here. She's waiting for your assignment."

Karen ran in looking around for Elise, Piper quickly closing the door behind her.

"Yes!" Phoebe cried happily shooting up, "Printing."

Piper looked at her pointedly, "Hi, saving." She reminded her moving to stand next to Phoebe, "Karen, we have your medicine."

Karen threw up her hands shooting acid at them.

Piper shrieked diving to the left while Phoebe levitated upwards, her feet on the wall as the acid melted the computer.

"Well..." Phoebe came back down and Piper returned to her side, "It's a good thing I was done."

Piper threw up one hand and froze Karen with a glare, "Uh."

Leo looked out the window and winced, "Someone's coming and the door doesn't lock."

"Oh, that's Elise." Phoebe informed him, "She's coming for Karen's assignment. God! I hope she likes it."

"Phoebe!" Piper gasped pushing her sister roughly, snapping her back to reality.

"Oh, ok—What? Okay. Okay, what do I do? What do I do?" Phoebe asked her panicking.

Piper pushed the potion into her hand, "Shove it down her throat."

Phoebe took it looking at her sister with wide eyes but repeated with an affirmative nod, "Shove it down her throat." She pulled the cork and followed Piper to the frozen woman.

"Go!" Piper cried throwing her arms around Karen's, pinning them to her sides as Phoebe held her mouth open and forced the liquid down her throat.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Phoebe apologized repeatedly as Karen tried to pull away and Elise banged on the door.

"Karen? Karen open the door."

Piper pushed Karen onto the couch in the office, sitting down next to her, waiting for the potion to work.

"Karen? Open the door!" Elise ordered angrily as Karen glowed and the light ball left her body and disappeared.

Leo moved his foot and Elise stumbled over the threshold. "Sorry." He apologized from beside Phoebe, "It was jammed."

Elise looked from face to face, a puzzled expression creasing her brow, "What the hell is going on in here?" she demanded of Phoebe then turned to Leo, "Who are you?"

"Oh, this is Karen's doctor.." Phoebe replied pointing at Leo, "...and her nurse." She gestured to Piper who waved, "I told you she's very sick."

Elise glanced quickly at the wide eyed Karen and asked Leo, "She gonna live?"

Leo nodded, "Uh...yeah, yeah she's gonna be fine."

"Good." Elise nodded turning to Karen, "Where's my copy?"

Karen looked at her, "I don't..."

"I have that." Phoebe said with a smile running around to the printer, "I have the copy." She snatched it up and passed it over the desk, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

Elise took it from her, pushing on her glasses and reading intently in silence.

"HA!" Elise exclaimed loudly and Phoebe jumped, "That's funny."

"It, it's funny?" Phoebe asked leaning forwards, "Like, like bad, bad funny? What's funny?"

"You should be sick more often." Elise told Karen seriously, "This is good stuff."

"Really?" Phoebe uttered grinning, "It is?" Piper glared at her pointedly. "Yay Karen!" Phoebe amended herself quickly.

"Thank you." Karen said gratefully looking over at Phoebe.

"You're welcome." Elise replied distractedly as she continued to read Phoebe's work then turned around and left the office.

Phoebe exhaled slowly easing into the chair, "I did it." She smiled and Piper cocked her head, "I mean, I mean we—we did it." She amended herself, "Yay, we." She cheered throwing her hands in the air then dropping her head onto the desk.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Paige?" Cole called nicely throwing a fireball above her head, "What's the matter?" he asked her quivering form.

Paige cried loudly crawling a little away.

Cole waved his hand at the attic roof and it repaired itself. "Are you okay?"

"How did you do that?" Paige wailed, shrinking away from him in fear.

Cole walked towards her, "Do what?"

"Just admit it." Paige whimpered crawling away, "You're a demon. Just tell the truth."

"Paige I can't believe you'd even think that." Cole said dubiously, "You're the one acting strange. If you keep this up, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"AH!" Paige screamed as he took a step closer, "Stay away from me!" she shuffled away from him partially hiding herself from his view, "I'm gonna tell Phoebe."

Cole chuckled in amusement, "You don't really think your sisters would leave you alone with me if I was evil?"

"They didn't!" Paige shrieked, "Prue's down stairs. She doesn't trust you either!"

Cole shook his head patronizingly, "Oh, see that is where you're wrong. Prue's gone Paige."

"What?" Paige sobbed flinching at his words.

"Yeah, she left." He shrugged his shoulders, "Left _you_."

Paige shook her head, "No. What, what did you do to her!"

Cole chuckled taking another step forwards and Paige screamed. "NO! Stay away from me."

Cole bent down so he was eye-level with her, "Do you really think Phoebe would have married me if I was a demon?" he growled his eyes turning to fire then going black and Paige shielded her face with her arm.

Cole smirked standing up straight as his phone chirped at his hip. "Hello?" he answered brightly.

"_Hey."_ Phoebe's voice greeted back, _"Did you say something about a honeymoon suite for tonight?"_

"Does that mean you found Karen?" he asked hopefully.

"_Yes, we found her, we saved her."_ Phoebe informed him proudly, _"We __even__ saved her job. She's fine. The only thing is she doesn't remember anything that happened today."_

"Perfect!" he said happily.

"_What?" _she asked and he could hear her frown.

"Well, that means she can't expose you guys as witches." Cole explained himself turning to glance at Paige who flinched away, "You know...if we hurry we can still make late check-in."

"_Oh, but I don't have anything to wear." _She said sadly.

"I can pack for you." Cole suggested, "I know what I like." He chuckled.

"_I bet you do." _Phoebe giggled, _"Okay, I'll meet you there."_ She agreed finally.

"Hey wait, wait, wait, wait." He called stopping her from hanging up, "Why don't you tell Piper and Leo to go to the station. I'll drop Prue there and the four of them can go off on their respected honeymoons?"

"_I guess...I mean they are already packed._" Phoebe agreed.

Cole nodded, "Exactly! Prue and I will bring the bags. You never know when the next demon's gonna attack."

"_I will tell them."_ She promised and he knew she was smiling, _"You just hurry. Bye._"

Paige jumped up and ran at him. Cole snapped his phone shut turning to her surrounded by flames and she froze.

"Stop it." Paige begged, "Why are you doing this to me?" she sobbed hugging herself tightly.

"What's the matter?" Cole queried looking her straight in the eyes, "Seeing things?" he smirked at her then stalked out of the attic closing the door behind him.

Paige glared at the door then lost it, destroying everything she could get her hands on before holding out her hands, palms up and sending white beams at a doll house, blowing it to smithereens. Paige stared at her hands in shock, falling slowly to her knees and sobbing loudly, curling herself into a ball.

**~PO4~**

Cole entered Prue's room, waving his hand at the suitcases, sending them to the car and doing the same with Piper and Leo's before bouncing down the stairs feeling extremely pleased with himself. He re-entered the kitchen and looked at Prue who was still unconscious on the floor, wondering how he was going to explain this one.

Cole looked at the messy counter top, still covered with potion ingredients and the pot and smiled, waving his hand to clear it then kneeling next to Prue and snapped his fingers, bringing her back to consciousness.

Prue blinked slowly as she gathered her bearings, confusion hazing her mind, "What the..."

"Easy, easy." A voice from above her soothed and Prue squinted against the light.

"Cole?" She questioned unsure.

"Hey, you okay?"he asked her gently, frowning and Prue nodded.

"Uh...I think so. What, what happened?" she asked as he pulled her to her feet, feeling that familiar sickness.

Cole shrugged, "I don't know. We were cleaning the potion stuff away, I stepped out to make some calls and found you on the floor." He lied and she turned to the clear counter. "You must have fainted. You don't remember?"

Prue shook her head, "No where's Paige?"

"She's asleep." Cole answered with a shrug, "Said she'd feel better after a good night's sleep. You don't remember that either?" he asked carefully.

Prue huffed, "No." She sighed looking around and noticing the potion smashed on the floor, "Crap." She cursed, "Great now we got no potion left."

"It's okay." Cole told her, "Phoebe just called, they found Karen and saved her. She's fine."

Prue smiled, "Thank god."

"Let's go." Cole nodded to the door, pulling on her arm, eager to leave before she heard Paige.

"Wha—whoa!" Prue pulled her arm free, "Where?"

"Station, you're going on your honeymoon." He explained, "The bags are in the car, Piper and Leo are meeting us there and me and Phoebe are going to the hotel."

Prue frowned, "What about Paige? Should she be alone? I should go check on her."

"No." Cole placed a hand on her back, "You don't need to do that. You'll only disturb her."

Prue nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Urgh!"

"What?" Cole frowned watching as her face contorted and she pressed a hand to her stomach.

"I just feel ill again." Prue said with a shrug, "It happened the morning of the wedding, after the Seer's evil mojo, it upsets the baby or something." She explained, "Makes me ill, like a warning."

Cole's eyes widened, knowing that all that mojo was actually his, "Really? Wow, well, it must have been Karen this time."

Prue locked eyes with him, "Yeah, must have been."

Cole smiled, "C'mon. Don't wanna keep them waiting."

**~PO4~**

Paige came storming down the stairs, several hours later: a woman on a mission.

"I know you're here." She said to the empty house. "I'll find you." She promised darkly and jumping at an imaginary noise she spun around and sent another beam at the mirror above the fireplace. She looked around the room slowly, glancing at pictures of her and her sisters, Prue and Piper, Piper with Leo, Prue with Andy and one of Phoebe and Cole.

Paige's eyes narrowed and she cocked her head to the left before sending a blast at the photo frame, blowing it apart, the picture of Phoebe and Cole's smiling faces burning to a crisp.

**~PO4~**

**The Mark Hopkins Hotel  
**

"I love you." Phoebe told Cole wholeheartedly, sitting crossed-legged in the bed next to her husband feeding him strawberries and chocolate, clad in only a black teddy.

"I had a feeling." Cole chuckled.

Phoebe shook her head solemnly, "Oh, and here I thought all this time I was being so subtle." She played along as Paige orbed into their hotel room.

"Oh my god, Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed taking in her sister's crazed expression as Paige raised her hand and sent the deadly beam towards Cole.

"AH!" he yelped ducking the attack just barely.

Phoebe gasped, "The power brokers got to her." She slapped Cole's arm, "There's a potion in my purse." She told him sliding off of the bed.

"He's evil." Paige growled.

"Paige, don't do this." Phoebe begged standing in front of her, "Fight it."

Cole scooped the potion from her purse as Paige turned to him but Phoebe kicked her arm and she fell against a chair.

Cole intentionally dropped the potion while Phoebe was distracted, Paige sending a blast at him seconds later.

Phoebe grabbed Paige's arm and twisted it behind her back, grabbing the other to restrain her.

"He's evil." Paige told her as Cole stood to his feet, "I have to stop him." she insisted thrashing about in her sisters hold.

"LEO! LEO!" Phoebe yelled urgently and the couple appeared in lights.

"This better be...good." Piper trailed off her eyes widening at the sight of a struggling Paige in Phoebe's grip.

"Look at her eyes." Leo pointed out, Paige's eyes now black.

Piper walked to the table, picking up a candlestick and whacking Paige over the head with it, knocking her to the ground unconscious. "Go get Prue!" she ordered her husband who instantly disappeared.

"OH-kay, Piper. What—?" Phoebe shook her head with wide eyes.

"What?" Piper shrugged, "This is what whitelighters are for." She defended herself as Leo orbed back in with a rob clad Prue.

"Leo, heal her head." Piper ordered him placing the candlestick down.

Prue looked at Piper and arched her eyebrows, "Did you do that?"

"Yeah." Piper nodded with a sweet smile and Prue rolled her eyes.

Phoebe wiggled her eyebrows, "Nice robe." She smirked, "You got anythin' on under that?"

Prue smirked, "Not anymore. Nice teddy." She teased back and Phoebe giggled.

"Where's the potion?" Piper demanded turning to Phoebe.

"It's broken." Cole informed them pointing to the puddle on the carpet.

"Oh! Okay." Piper pulled off her flower necklace, "Well, there's more at the Manor."

Prue looked at Cole and shook her head, "No there's not." She told them grimly.

"What?" Phoebe frowned, looking between them.

"I broke it when I fainted." Prue explained and her sisters flinched.

"You fainted?" Leo looked over at her and Prue waved a dismissive hand.

"Oh, now!" Piper cried handing Phoebe a white robe, similar to Prue's, "What are we gonna do? That potion took _forever _to make. She could die if we have to make more."

"How did we not notice?" Phoebe asked them incredulous.

"Oh my god." Prue closed her eyes tightly and dropped her head.

"What, what?" Piper snapped panicked.

Prue covered her eyes with her left hand, "She was acting weird at the house." She informed them dropping her hand and turning to Cole, "Confused and frightened and she didn't wanna be left alone with you. That's why I stayed." She explained and Cole nodded, backing her up, "Oh my god." Prue gasped one hand moving to her mouth, "How could it not occur to me that she could be infected? Oh god! This is all my fault." She cried, tears stinging her eyes.

"No, no it's not your fault." Piper told her firmly wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "It's no-one's fault, we'll fix this."

Phoebe bent down next to Paige and touched the back of her hand to Paige's neck, "Leo, she's burning up!"

"I tried to heal her, I can't." Leo replied gazing down at Paige.

"Well, what, what are we supposed to do!" Piper demanded shrilly, tears welling in her eyes, "Just stand here and watch her die!"

"Paige." Prue whimpered sinking down next to Phoebe, stroking Paige's hair.

"No, no, no, no." Phoebe shook her head violently, staring at Paige, "This can't, this can't be happening!" she gasped tears blurring her sight, "Not again, no! I cannot watch another sister die!" Phoebe sobbed loudly.

Prue, tears spilling from her eyes, pulled Phoebe against her and the younger Halliwell sobbed into her chest. Prue looked up at Piper who held her gaze, a few tears escaping, needing some form of comfort.

Piper shook her head swiping at her tears, "Leo?" she begged desperately still staring at her older sister but her husband was powerless.

Phoebe opened her eyes and locked onto Cole's, her eyes full of pain and Cole's heart ached at the sight.

"There is a way." Cole announced reluctantly, "We need to find a power broker to pull it out of her."

"I blew him up!" Piper exploded, her voice thick with tears.

"There's others." Cole informed them, "You'll have to orb me underground." He told Leo lifting up his shirt.

"Why the hell are you only telling us this now!" Prue seethed glaring ice at him.

"Prue don't." Phoebe ordered, placing a hand on her arm, "We're all gonna go." She directed at Cole.

"No, it's too dangerous." He shook his head, pulling on his shirt, "You never know what kind of powers they might have besides, your powers might not work too well down there."

"Cole, you don't have _any_ powers!" Phoebe exclaimed brushing away her tears.

"Cole, there's no time to argue, we're going." Piper told him stubbornly.

"I'll get dressed." Phoebe jumped to her feet gathering the scattered items of clothing.

"Leo, I need my clothes." Prue tugged on her robe and he nodded.

"We'll be right back." He promised orbing out quickly.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

"So...I'll give you an energy ball for...a lightning bolt."

"For the fire bolts..."

"What are they doing?" Leo whispered as he and Cole observed the table of broker demons.

"Trading powers." Cole answered quietly.

"So what do we do?" Leo asked glancing back at him.

"We barge in." Prue answered instead, "Get Paige." She ordered as she and Phoebe, now fully clothed stormed in on the demons, Piper flanking Prue's other side, hands at the ready. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think one of you may have misplaced a power." Prue informed them briskly.

"I'll get her, you get ready to orb them out of here." Cole murmured to Leo who nodded.

"Who are you?" the demon at the head of the table demanded, rising to his feet.

"We're the Charmed Ones." Piper informed him snarkily, "And one of you jackasses _infected_ our sister!"

Phoebe leaned into Prue, "It's gonna be pretty hard to tell _which_ jackass though, huh?" she pointed out considering every demon looked exactly the same.

"Not necessarily." Prue replied threw gritted teeth, turning to the demon in charge, "Here's the deal: we'll spare your lives if one of you, pulls you're skanky power out of her." She commanded as Cole entered with Paige, setting her down at her sisters' feet.

The demon smirked, "The power of the Charmed Ones lies in the power of _four_. You're one witch down."

"Uh..." Piper narrowed her eyes, "You sure you wanna test that theory?"

The demon raised his hand and shot a bolt of lightning towards them.

Prue yanked Piper closer and the bolt narrowly missed her head. "Too bad." Piper nodded, "You lose." And she flicked her wrists at him.

The demon groaned stumbling backwards but remained in tack.

"I told you about your powers down here." Cole muttered quietly and Piper shushed him.

"Let's get out of here." Leo suggested but went ignored.

"Keep in mind..." Piper addressed the demon, "...that was just a warning. Next time I'll use full force."

Another demon stepped forwards and sent an energy ball at Prue, who didn't see it coming and it hit her on the chest but instead of burning her she absorbed it, then threw out her hand sending it right back at him, vanquishing him.

Phoebe and Piper's eyes widened, "What the hell was that!" Piper screeched and Prue shook her head, stunned speechless.

Suddenly all the demons dropped to their knees and bowed their heads, "Forgive us. We'll do whatever you ask.

One of the demons raised his head looking behind the girls to Cole and his blackened eyes. Phoebe turned following his gaze and Cole turned his head, eyes going back to normal.

"What the hell are you doing?" the head demon demanded and he was instantly destroyed by one of his own.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Prue nodded to Paige and two of the broker demons approached her, hovering their hands above Paige and sucking the light ball out of her.

Paige awakened slowly and Prue and Phoebe yanked her up and in between them while Piper kept her hands poised just in case.

"Where am I?" Paige breathed shakily.

"You're gonna be okay sweetie." Phoebe assured him, stroking her hair.

"Now can we get out of here?" Leo asked forcefully.

"Wait." Piper stopped him flicking her wrists as the light ball in the demons hand then exploding the rest.

"HA!" Piper smirked, "Had enough power to do _that_." She quipped as they made their way out again for Leo to orb them home.

Cole hung back looking to the demons and bringing a finger to his lips, "Sssshh."

**~PO4~**

Cole was stood in his chambers, twisting his wedding band around and around on his finger, lost in thought.

"Why would you save Paige after everything you did to destroy her?" The Seer questioned as she entered the chamber.

"They would have found a way to save her anyway." Cole answered instead, "This way I get the credit."

"Did you do it for credit? Or love?" the See asked him, fearing she already knew the answer, "I suppose there's some things even the Source can't defeat."

"Careful." Cole warned her darkly.

"I am but are you?" she Seer retorted, "We have worked too hard to let a _nugget_ of humanity destroy a legacy of evil."

"Paige has no memory." Cole informed her calmly, "She's not a threat to us anymore."

"I'm not talking about _her_, I'm talking about Cole." The Seer corrected, "He's the one threat neither one of us can control. He saved Paige, not you."

"I'm not concerned." Cole told her, not entirely sure if he believed the words himself, "There will be nothing he can do once Phoebe's pregnant." Cole turned to her slowly, "Is she?" he asked with raised eyebrows and the Seer's eyes misted over.

Cole waited as she watched, his patience wearing thin, "Well?"

The Seer's eyes returned to normal, "I see conflicting futures. Only time will tell."

**~PO4~**

**P4 Nightclub  
**

"Urgh!" Paige sighed as she returned to their booth of choice for the night, setting down her drink and taking her seat next to Prue, "I can't believe I destroyed the house."

"What I can't believe is what you _almost_ saw in that hotel room." Phoebe informed her, "If you had gotten there five minutes earlier..." she chuckled shaking her head and Paige grimaced.

"La! La! La! La! Over sharing!" Piper cut her off closing her eyes.

Prue turned her gaze on Piper, "If you think that's over sharing then clearly you haven't spoken to your husband."

Piper frowned, "Why? What happened?"

Prue smiled innocently, "I _think_ Leo may have seen a little too much when he came to get me."

"Oh-oh my god." Phoebe chuckled loudly, her shoulders shaking while Piper blanched.

"Oh poor Leo." Paige sympathized shaking her head and laughing with Phoebe.

Piper turned critical eyes on her older sister, "How are you coping?" she asked gently, "You've been really quiet."

Prue shrugged, running a tired hand through her hair, "I don't know. I don't really have a choice do I? I need to cope."

"Yeah, but still..." Piper urged, wanting her to talk.

Prue let out a shaky breath, "I...I'm just afraid that...that this is all just too much." She admitted quietly, not looking them in the eye, "I didn't want children, I'm _terrified_ of this pregnancy, I have no idea how to be a mother to a magical infant and I'm afraid of just how much power this baby's gonna have."

"Oh honey." Piper sighed switching from her chair to Prue's, taking her sisters hand, "Believe it or not but we're kinda afraid of that too. I'm worried we won't be able to protect her, I mean we've never had a baby before."

Prue laughed a little, "You're _so_ relieved you're not goin' first aren't ya."

"God yes!" Piper exclaimed laughing softly, the brief comedic reprise a relief and silence fell for a moment.

"What if she's more powerful than us?" Prue whispered looking at each of her sisters in turn, "Cause let's face it, we're still playing catch up, even today. Twenty-odd years without your powers is kind of a major set-back."

Phoebe bit her lip, frowning deeply, "That's true. We're not at full strength, hell we may not even have all of our powers yet." She added suddenly and that possibility was unsettling.

"We were seriously late to the game." Piper agreed glancing at Paige pointedly, "You even more so."

"What if something happens to her because we're not strong enough to protect her?" Prue looked at them all with fresh tears, her vision blurred by the moisture, "What if I lose her? Or, or what if they take her?" she panicked looking to the floor to convey which "they" she was referring too.

"We won't let that happen." Paige told her determinedly, "Not while we're still breathing, I promise you."

Prue graced her with a watery smile, one hand resting on her stomach as she stared at the rings on the hand in Piper's, "I wish Andy was here." She whispered sniffling quietly.

"You should've sent Leo back for him." Piper said softly wiping a tear from her sister's face.

"No, he was with his parents and we spoke on the phone so..." she shrugged her shoulder then laughed, "God I hate being pregnant. I have no control over my own body. The baby decides everything." She ranted effectively lightening the mood, none of them expecting to have that conversation in P4. "She decides when I eat—_what_ I eat—how long I sleep. She effects my emotions, my hormones, my powers! She's even using her own _through _me!" Prue exclaimed dubiously, shaking her it's, "It's like I'm a friggen vessel and not her mother."

"Haha!" Phoebe cried out triumphantly, "You're referring to her as 'she'"

"Oh." Prue rolled her eyes, "Perfect! That is all _your_ faults." She pointed an accusing finger at them all, "I was trying to stay neutral."

"Whatever dude." Paige scoffed, "That kid is a girl."

"What was the name of that power again?" Piper asked, forgetting what Leo had called it.

"Synchronization." Prue replied instantly then paused, second guessing herself before nodding the affirmative, "Yeah, synchronization: the ability to copy one's powers." She recited from memory.

"Like Mathew Tate!" Piper exclaimed smacking the arm of the chair.

Paige frowned, "Who is Mathew Tate?"

"We ran into him our first year as witches." Phoebe answered, beginning the explanation, "He is the one who got Melinda Warren burned at the stake so she cursed him into this locket which, our lovely Prue over there, opened setting him free."

Prue scoffed, "In my defense...how the hell was I supposed to know that there was a warlock trapped inside!"

"And she was set up—you were set up remember?" Piper asked her, "Your boss at the time, what was his name?"

"Rex." Prue reminded her.

"Oh yeah, Rex." Piper nodded, turning to Paige, "He was trying to kill us so he could get back into hell."

"Ohhhhh." Paige nodded slowly, "Makes sense." She shrugged, "Demons are trying to kill us for every other reason in the world, why not to get back to hell."

"Phoebe actually dated him." Prue shared, smirking at her younger sister.

"Oh god!" Phoebe groaned covering her face in shame, "Please don't remind me and let's not talk about ex-boyfriends."

"No let's." Piper disagreed with enthusiasm, "That way you..." she pointed at Prue, "...can tell us about that gorgeous man you were with here, the night we met Paige."

Prue sighed, shaking her head, "You're not gonna stop are you? I'm a married woman now, it's irrelevant."

"Is that the guy you were talkin' about when Glen was here?" Paige questioned then added, "The second time."

Phoebe nodded, "Mm-hm, now spill." She ordered leaning on her knees.

Prue rolled her eyes, "For the love of god. His name is Kirby, he's a photographer and we met at 415. He was shadowing me for a week or two and we became friends, I even invited him to the wedding and stop laughing at his name because it's his actual name." She reprimanded at the end and they tried and failed to stifle their laughter.

"I'm sorry." Piper wheezed out, "But _Kirby_, I mean really? Who would name their child that? How old was this guy like twenty-five?"

Prue chewed on her lip, looking down, "Actually...more like twenty-three."

"What!" Piper gasped choking on her own laughter.

"You were sleeping with a twenty-three year old?" Phoebe gawked, "How the hell did that happen?"

Prue shrugged, "I really don't know. I mean, he was a good kid, sweet and he wanted to learn. He was determined and spoke his mind, which is what made me like him. Sex never actually came to mind until it happened." Prue pointed at Piper, "Hey! Don't you look at me like that okay? I was lonely. You were all married and happy and Phoebe was in a new love and I was all on my own. Kirby made me laugh and relax and feel...good."

"Oh I bet he made you feel good." Phoebe commented with suggestive eyebrow wiggling.

"You invited him to the wedding?" Paige questioned with wide eyes and Prue nodded, "Wow, why didn't he come."

Prue's face fell, "Alright, _this_ I feel horrible about, he kinda...sorta...fell in love with me."

"Oh?" Paige encouraged and Prue continued.

"Yeah and that's not what it was about." Prue shook her head, "It was kinda like...friends with benefits and that was a rule: no falling in love, which he broke."

"Oh the poor guy." Paige sympathized and Phoebe jutted out her bottom lip in agreement.

Phoebe smirked mischievously at her oldest sister, who raised a questioning eyebrow. "You're a cougar." She stated and Piper and Paige erupted with laughter while Prue gawked at Phoebe. "It's true. How long was this going on?" she questioned suddenly, with curious eyes.

Prue widened her eyes innocently and pursed her lips, "Um...a while." she answered vaguely with a nod and Phoebe narrowed her eyes sharply, "10 months." Prue relented and her sisters gasped.

"And you didn't tell us!" Phoebe exclaimed, hurt, with a frown.

Prue shrugged her shoulders, "You were busy...and I wanted to keep it for only me."

Paige nodded slowly, seriously impressed, "Go Prue."

Piper shook her head bewildered, not used to this side of her sister, and rose to her feet, "Alright. I think we need more drinks." She observed, squeezing Prue's hand before heading to the bar.

**~PO4~**

"Hey, Karen!" Phoebe called out suddenly, waving her arm in the air to catch the woman's attention, her eyes wide in surprise as she stood to greet her.

"Oh, I hoped I'd find you here." Karen smiled back.

"Do we know her?" Paige asked Prue and Piper.

"Wow! You're memory really is shot." Piper stated in amusement while Prue only appeared disappointed.

"Uh...you told fearful Marin to get a dog." Karen told Phoebe with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. Oh, I know." Phoebe hid her face in her hands, totally embarrassed, "I know, it just—It seemed right at the time, you know." She tried to explain, "So she wouldn't have to—"

"I would have told her to get a therapist and get a life." Karen said bluntly.

"See! _This _is what I said." Piper gloated with a smile.

Paige looked to Prue for answer only to receive a shrug.

Karen looked past Phoebe to Piper, "_Hers_ was better."

Phoebe frowned tilting her head, "Wow, really?"

"Yeah." Karen smiled, "It was proactive, it was non-judgmental. The whole column had a freshness and a passion that it hasn't had for a really long time."

Phoebe smiled broadly, completely flattered, "Thank you."

"And I'm gonna tell Elise that you wrote it." Karen revealed with a smile.

"Oh no, Karen, don't do that." Phoebe disagreed, "I mean she'll...fire you then."

Karen laughed, "And my guess is she'll hire _you_. If you think you can handle working for that witch."

"Hm...I thought of her more as a demon." Piper shrugged.

"Well, either way, I _hate_ her." Karen admitted firmly, "And even though I'm not sure what happened today, I just feel like I wanna spend more time at home, with my kid."

Phoebe smiled at that, turning to Prue with a smirk, then back to Karen.

"So I wanna say thanks." Karen said sincerely, "For everything."

"Aw." Phoebe sighed when she walked away, "That was very sweet."

Prue leaned forwards in her chair, "Um...Miss Phoebe?" she called and Phoebe looked over, slumping on the couch next to Piper, "Did you just get job?"

Phoebe shook her head laughing at the question, "No, I didn't. I mean I, I can't." She refused then faltered, eyebrows rising, "Can I?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Phoebe, somebody's going to _pay_ you to tell other people what to do. Shut up and be happy." She pointed out, "That's like Prue's dream job."

"That is very true." Prue agreed with a sad smile, "I am extremely jealous."

"Too Phoebe!" Piper cried raising her glass, "May you never give any lethal advice."

"And to Prue and Piper." Paige raised her glass again, "May you _actually _get to go on your honeymoons tomorrow_."_

Phoebe looked down, "And to Paige—"

"May I never try to kill you again." Paige cut in with a apologetic smile.

"Oh you're not really a Halliwell until you've gone demonic on your sisters at least twice." Piper eased her conscience with a smirk.

"Another point that is sadly true." Prue added chuckling, "I don't know how many times we've tried to kill one another already."

"Actually..." Phoebe spoke up quietly, "She didn't go demonic on us...she went demonic on Cole."

"You say tomato and I say—" Piper tried to defuse but Phoebe wasn't backing down.

"Karen already hated Elise." She pointed out rightly, "That's why _Elise_ became the object of Karen's demonic rage." Phoebe looked over at Paige with an unreadable expression, "Which also means that...you already hated Cole."

Prue and Piper glanced at one another nervously, confident a major fall out was about to occur.

Paige shook her head, "No, I don't _hate_ Cole, Phoebe." She said honestly and Phoebe raised her eyebrows in reply, "I just...don't trust him." Paige admitted quietly, "I don't know _why_ I feel that way, I just...I don't. I'm sorry."

Phoebe exhaled sharply, "Yeah." She nodded, "So am I." and pushed out of her seat, walking away as fast as possible, not looking back at Paige once.

Piper stared at Prue and they both rose from their seats, Piper heading straight in the direction that Phoebe disappeared while Prue sat down next to Paige.

Paige turned to her in shock and Prue smiled, running her fingers through Paige's hair. "You're not the only one, sweetie. I've never trusted Cole and a part of me does hate him." she admitted honestly.

"I still feel horrible." Paige sighed, looking down at her hands, "Phoebe hates me."

"No." Prue shook her head firmly, "No, Paige, Phoebe does not hate _you_, she hates the situation."

Paige remained silent and Prue sighed heavily, "I wish you could remember what we talked about."

Paige raised her head with guilty eyes, "I think I do." She said uncertainly and Prue cut her eyes to her, eyebrows arched in surprise.

"What? You said you couldn't remember anything. You didn't even know who _Karen_ was."

"I know." Paige agreed, "It's weird I, I recognized Karen's face I just didn't know how I knew her and I can only really remember little bits, snippets and it's only of the morning. After a certain point it really is a blank."

Prue's brows creased in thought, "Maybe it's because your magical." She suggested with a shrug. She sat up straighter, looking Paige straight in the eye, "Why did you lie?"

Paige sighed, the guilt increasing, "Because I didn't want Cole to know." She admitted and Prue tilted her head in understanding finding that excuse extremely legit.

Silence fell between the two sisters while Paige racked her brain and Prue waited patiently.

"We talked about the Seer didn't we?" Paige spoke up opening her eyes and looking at Prue.

Prue nodded slowly, "You remember?"

"Uh-huh." Paige replied glancing in the direction their sisters had gone, "What are we gonna do, Prue?"

Prue closed her eyes tightly, pulling Paige into her arms, "We play civil and keep an eye on him but further than that...I don't know hon." She admitted quietly, running her fingers through Paige's hair again, "I really don't know." Prue sighed heavily feeling a very large, gaping tear in the fabric of the Halliwell sisters bond and having no idea how to repair the break: two against two.

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'Please review? Cause they make me smile :D like that which means that I'm happy which equals to MUCH faster updates lol _

_Rachel xo_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Saving Private Leo  
**_

_'Hey guys! :) Hope it hasn't been too long a wait this time ;) lol And I hope you all enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Wheat-germ pancakes?" Piper offered, pouncing on Paige as soon as she entered the kitchen, shoving said plate of pancakes under her nose.

"They're not actually that bad." Prue informed her from her seat at the kitchen table next to a furiously typing Phoebe, "Honestly, you should try them."

Piper's eyebrows rose as she looked over at her older sister, "_Not that bad_!" she repeated incredulous.

Paige screwed up her face, looking over at Prue and catching sight of the plate of bagels, "Oh, bagel!" she cheered happily snatching one up.

Piper looked at her quizzically, "Bagel?"

"Has anyone seen my deposition papers?" Cole asked from the other side of the island, "I thought they were in this folder with the cream-cheese stain."

Paige crumpled her face, "Try the one with the jelly stain." She suggested pointing it out to him.

Cole scoffed in amusement, "I got it, thanks. Phoebe don't forget my law firm's having a party tonight." He called over to his wife of almost two weeks, "I wanna show off my new bride."

Phoebe paused what she was doing to answer, "If I could finish my work here, that would be _great_." She jibed subtly.

"Cole, pancakes?" Piper offered, holding the plate out to him.

"Trying to watch my cholesterol." He turned down gently.

Piper turned to Phoebe with determination, "How bout you, Phoebe?" she walked over and held out the plate, "I know you want some of _these_."

"No, you know what I want?" Phoebe asked, turning to glare at her sister, "I want quiet. My advice column is due today."

"No pancakes?" Piper tired one last time jutting the plate forwards.

Phoebe shook her head, "No pancakes but shush with some syrup on it would be good."

"Oh, we're sorry Pheebs." Prue apologized for the group, "We'll be quiet promise." She assured her, squeezing Phoebe's hand.

Phoebe smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"LEO!" Prue squealed happily and loudly as their whitelighter orbed in and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

Leo's eyebrows shot up at her enthusiasm and he greeted warily, "Morning, Prue."

Prue smiled widely, sliding out of her chair and over to the counter where he stood, "Hi. You know you're my _favourite_ brother-in-law, right?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Hey!" Cole cried in offense.

Prue rolled her eyes and waved him off, turning her focus back to Leo as Piper meandered over to them.

Leo sighed but with a smile as he asked, "What do you want?"

Prue widened her eyes innocently, "What makes you think—okay." She relented, giving up her half-assed attempt at ignorance , "Here's the deal: I need a favour, a favour to which you can totally pass on but bear in mind that it's for your niece...or nephew." She added quickly and Piper smirked, "I was wondering if you could help Andy convert our closet into a nursery?" she asked with a smile.

"That's a good idea." Paige piped in from the side.

Prue nodded as Piper cleared her throat loudly, "It was Piper's idea." Prue informed them obediently and Piper grinned.

"Did I hear nursery?" Phoebe asked suddenly turning in her char, "Did you just say nursery?"

Prue spun to face her, "I thought you wanted 'quiet'?" she narrowed her eyes and Phoebe stuck out her tongue.

"I did—do, I do but when my little niece becomes the topic of conversation everything else is null-in-void."

"What about me?" Prue questioned with carefully piercing eyes, "You know, the sister _carrying _your niece?"

Phoebe shrugged nonchalantly and grunted, "Eh."

"Eh?" Prue echoed and Phoebe nodded, "Huh, okay then." She spun back around and smiled, "Well?" she urged looking at Leo, "I know you're like _super_ busy right now but it doesn't have to get done right away or in the near future I just need to know _if_ you'll do it." Prue explained calmly, "Cause if you say 'no' I'm gonna have to find and pay for someone to help Andy because he's _determined_ to do this but he can't do it himself cause, well, his name may be Andy but he ain't all that handy." She quipped off the top of her head and Piper laughed loudly, Paige giggling along.

"That, that was really good." Piper complimented, pointing her finger.

"I know right, I _just_ thought of it there." Prue smirked, extremely pleased with herself.

Leo chuckled, shaking his head, "I'd love to." He promised and Prue threw her arms in the air.

"YAY!" she cheered throwing her arms around him, "You're my hero. Just let Andy know when you're free, he'll only be able to do it on weekends anyway." She instructed and Leo nodded.

Piper held out the plate housing her beloved pancakes, "Wheat-germ pancake?" she offered her husband with one last hopeful smile, "They're delicious!"

"No, I don't have time." Leo informed her shaking his head, "I just came to get my toolbox."

"Alright, you know what?" Piper droned, "I'm not cookin' for you people anymore."

"Hey now!" Prue cried in a panic, "Don't go talkin' crazy like that alright? And besides I ate some remember? Two!"

Piper nodded, "Yes I know and you're my favourite."

"Yay!" Prue celebrated with a smirk, "So that means you'll still cook for me?" she asked sweetly and Piper nodded.

"Hey, Prue?" Paige called her sister and Prue looked over, "I meant to ask: where's Andy?"

"Gone." Prue stated with a shrug, "Went in really early today, he's got a court appearance on a case he really wants a conviction on so..."

Cole saw their distraction and flicked his wrist at the toaster and it blew with a loud spark causing the three talkative sisters to scream in surprise, Paige spinning to save her bagel and knocking into Piper who dropped the plate of pancakes with a crash.

"My bagel!" Paige squealed sadly and Piper groaned loudly.

"Could everybody please be quiet?" Phoebe snapped in frustration and Cole smiled. "Oh no." Phoebe sighed defeated, "My battery died."

Cole looked up, narrowing his eyes at the smoke alarm, which instantly began to shriek.

"Smoke alarm." Leo announced floating up to turn it off.

Cole slid over to his wife who had her face in her hands, leaning down to her ear and saying, "You know, you'd get all the quiet you want if we had our own place." taking advantage of the noise to suggest it, so her sisters wouldn't hear him.

Phoebe startled, turning to him with an unreadable stare. Cole smiled suggestively and kissed her lips.

"Gotta go." He announced standing up straight, "I'm interviewing personal assistants today. Bye."

Piper smiled as he passed while Paige and Prue forced the most genuine smile they could muster.

"And I am off to quieter pastures." Phoebe grumbled lifting her laptop and notes and scampering from the room.

"Honey, you look tired." Piper said concerned as she glanced over her husband's sagging form.

"I've been working double shifts." He explained, "The Elders have been piling it on me since you guys took out the Source."

"What's with the toolbox?" Paige questioned, eyeing the foreign object curiously.

"Leo poses as a heavenly handyman." Piper explained with a smirk, "It's actually how we met."

"Yeah, the Elders want me to check out a potential whitelighter." He shared while Paige wiggled her eyebrows at Piper. "She's a schoolteacher about to fall off the path. She needs some inspiration."

"Speaking of inspiration..." Piper cut in looking solely at Leo, "...it's the 60th anniversary of the Battle of Guadalcanal, and they're having a reunion for local veterans, so I RSVP'd for you." She informed him with a smile.

Leo looked at her seriously, "Piper, I can't be seen there."

"Well, no, it's okay." Piper countered, "I told them that you were your grandson."

Leo adverted his eyes, "Well, that's not it. I, I don't want to go." He told her firmly meeting her eyes and Piper's widened seeing anger within them, "You would have known that if you would have asked me or talked to me about it instead of just making decisions for me." He snapped harshly, grabbing his toolbox and orbing out without another word or glance in her direction, leaving Piper behind absolutely bewildered.

**~PO4~**

**Patriotic Hall  
**

"I'll bet she scares easily." The youngest transparent ghost stated with a smile, "Can I scare her?"

"No." The older ghost answered.

"Come on Rick. Just let me moan once. One of those bone-chilling moans. You know, could be the wind, could be a ghost."

"Just watch her." Rick ordered nodding to the woman skimming through the RSVP's.

"We've been watching this place for about 60 years, man." Nathan snapped, "We're never gonna find what we're lookin' for." He sighed standing up straight, "I swear, sometimes I don't know why I stay here with you."

"Because I stayed with you, bro." Rick reminded him, closing the distance, "I promised to protect you when we enlisted, and I failed. I'm not gonna fail again."

"Well, this is something." The woman muttered to herself, staring down at one of the RSVP's and the two ghosts leaned over her shoulders.

"Leo Wyatt's grandson is gonna attend the reunion with his wife." Rick read aloud, "I _told_ you one of them would show up eventually."

"Well, let's go." Nathan said eagerly, "What's the address?"

"I can't see it. Lean back granny."

"Can I scare her now?" Nathan asked pointedly and Rick nodded. Nathan took a deep breath and let out one of those bone-chilling moans, a strong wind hitting the woman's face making her jump from her seat, eyes darting about the empty room. "1329 Prescott Street." Nathan read out then turned to Rick, "Let's go."

"Not yet." Rick said with a smirk, "You've had your fun. Now, let me show you how it's done." He closed his eyes disappearing from sight as the woman took her seat again.

She froze as computer began punching keys all on its own and the words "I am coming for you." Appeared on the screen, over and over again. The poor woman backed away slowly as the blinds began to open and close on their own, papers flying everywhere, books flying from the shelves lights flickering, draws opening. She screamed and ran for the door, shaking the handle when it failed to open.

"Boo!" Rick smirked as he stuck his head through the wood. The terrified woman screeched and ran out the door on the other side of the room, screaming down the hall.

"Rick, Rick wait!" Nathan cried, grabbing his arms to hold him back. "We're after Wyatt. We're not after her."

**~Opening Credits~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Phoebe, have you seen my keys anywhere?" Paige asked hopefully, joining her older sister in the conservatory.

"No." Phoebe replied, not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Leo, is not answering my call." Piper informed them as she and Prue also joined them in the conservatory, taking a seat at the table, Prue munching on a bagel.

"Is it an emergency?" Paige questioned and Prue shook her head silently.

"No, but I just want to talk to him, so I can figure out why he's so mad at me." Piper explained with a frown, "I mean I can't believe it's just because he doesn't wanna go to the reunion."

"Maybe...it's because, I don't know, he died at Guadalcanal." Paige suggested with a shrug.

"Living room." Prue stated suddenly pointing to said room, "That's the last place I saw your keys." She directed at Paige who went off in search with a nod.

"Okay, but he died a hero." Piper supplied, taking the conversation back on point, "Although..." she trailed off, her brow creased, turning her eyes to Prue, "...come to think of it, he doesn't really talk about it very much."

"Yeah, and maybe that's exactly why he's mad at you." Prue offered gently, "If he doesn't talk about it then there's gotta be a reason like, I don't know, maybe something really painful happened there."

"You mean, apart from the whole death thing?" Paige threw in from the other room.

Prue narrowed her eyes but didn't retort, "Something emotionally painful and the thought of that party just brings it all back."

Piper sighed, "I should've asked him." she concluded then turned to Phoebe, "Phoebe? What do you think?" but she was answered with silence. Piper scowled, "Phoebe?" she tapped the table loudly and Phoebe looked up, "Come on, what do you think?" she asked again, pulling the laptop away.

Phoebe threw her head back, "I_ think, _Piper, that I came in here to get _away_ from all the chatter, okay?" she replied tersely, closing her laptop, lifting it up and storming over to pull the charger out of the socket, "I have a deadline. I am Working Phoebe." And with that she departed to the dining room.

"FOUND THEM!" Paige cried happily pulling her keys from the couch cushion, "AH!" Paige shrieked as she saw the ghost Nathan standing on the stairs. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"What?" Nathan frowned, "Wait, you can see me."

"More like _through _you." Paige corrected him.

Prue and Piper exchanged a frown before they joined Paige in the living room.

"Paige what—oh!" Prue gasped seeing the ghost on the stairwell, "Paige get back."

"PHOEBE!" Piper yelled to her sister who sighed.

"What?" Phoebe groaned moving from the dining room to join them, her back to the stairs and Nathan quickly disappeared through the wall.

"We just saw a _ghost_ that's what." Prue answered, her eyes on the stairs.

"Yeah and my first one too." Paige added sounding un-surprisingly excited, "I mean, that I wasn't related to. It was kind of...cool."

"No, not cool." Piper countered shaking her head, "Unless he was friendly which, considering who we are and what we do, probably not."

"This is great." Phoebe uttered, "This is exactly what I need today. What do we do?"

"_You_ do nothing." Prue informed her, "If you help us all your gonna do is bitch about your deadline and that'll give me a headache so...just, just go back  to your deadline. Go, go, go, go, go, go."

"We should go brush up on our ghost-busting." Piper pointed to herself and Prue.

"No, no, no. I'll do it." Paige stopped her.

"You just said you were late for work." Piper reminded her with a puzzled from.

"Yeah but I mean, he's a ghost." Paige stressed, "Who knows _where _he came from? What era?" she turned back to the stairs with a dreamy look, "He's like a piece of man-hunk history."

"Knock yourself out." Piper mused, sharing an amused smile with Prue.

"Oh-kay." Prue giggled shaking her head at the stairs, "Speaking of work...I gotta go get my next assignment."

"And...?" Piper encouraged, giving her sister a pointed look.

"And...I'll hurry back to help?" Prue suggested slowly, not too sure where Piper was going.

"Prue!" she snapped pointing at her stomach, "You need to tell your boss that you're pregnant!"

Prue groaned, "I know." She dropped her head into her hands, "I know, I'll—I'm gonna tell him. He'll probably fire me for not telling him sooner but hey." Prue shrugged sarcastically and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Don't be dramatic." She muttered turning to the shelf of pictures, one of them a black and white shot of Leo in uniform.

"Honey..." Prue sighed sadly, rubbing her sisters back as she stared silently at her husband's picture, "You've broached the subject, now all you can do is wait for him to come to you, to open up and he will...he just needs time and you need to be patient, alright?" she asked softly and Piper nodded stiffly. "Alright, I gotta go." Prue kissed her cheek and headed for the door, "I love you." She called over her shoulder and Piper smiled just slightly.

"I love you too." She said back, still staring at her husband's smiling face. With a sigh Piper reluctantly put the frame down and went off in search of some answers.

**~PO4~**

**Patriotic Hall  
**

Nathan walked over to Rick, who was staring hatefully at the same picture of Leo in uniform that was adoring the 'Wall of Honour'.

"Recon report?" Nathan asked, sighing at Rick's silence, "Well, Wyatt's grandson is definitely living the good life."

"Not for long." Rick threatened, his hard eyes still on Leo's smiling face.

"Not so fast Rick." Nathan warned, "His wife was there...and she could see me."

Rick turned to him sharply, "A witch?" and Nathan nodded.

"Plus three sisters." He added tensely, "For a grand total of four witches." He pointed out stressing the important word. Nathan looked at Rick carefully, "Listen, Rick, I was thinking maybe we should just forget about this."

"Forget about what?" Rick snapped, "What Wyatt did to us? The fact that he trapped us in this hell on earth?" he turned to Nathan with fiery eyes, "You wanna forget him! No way. The grandson's gonna pay for what the grandfather did to us." He promised reaching out to Leo picture and knocking it to the floor.

Nathan scoffed, "Someday, you're gonna have to show me how you did that." He commented as one of the security guards came around the corner, drawn in by the noise.

"No time like the present." Rick answered walking towards the guard, "Some say hatred can harden the heart. I've found that it can also harden the body." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, making himself corporeal.

The security guard gasped, jerking back with wide eyes, "Whoa!"

Rick smirked at the man as he turned to one of the mannequin soldiers, lifting its weapon and stabbing the guard with bayonet on the end.

"Now it's your turn Nathan." Rick informed him as he wrenched the bayonet free, "Focus on everything Wyatt stole from us. Our life, our family, our future." He turned to Nathan who obediently closed his eyes to concentrate, "Feel the hatred and bring it to the surface."

Nathan curled his hands into fists and slowly became corporeal also, "I did it."

"Now, take the bayonet." Rick instructed handing it over, "You'll need the practice because with witches around, we're gonna have to be at the top of our game."

**~PO4~**

**415 Magazine  
**

Prue weaved purposefully through the string of bustling people, rushing up and down the corridors, room to room all with a different job to do until she reached her boss' office.

"Mr. Corso?" Prue knocked on the door with a smile.

Mr. Corso looked up and waved her in, "Prue. Here, just in time." He stood up and rounded the desk to greet her, "Your last spread was perfect and if this next one isn't of equal standard then you're fired." He joked but Prue could help but panic. "Here ya go."

Prue smiled tightly, "Uh...thanks." she took the folder hesitantly and turned to leave. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath then swivelled back to him, "Uh..Mr. Corso? You got a minute?"

Mr. Corso looked at her with a smile and put down the phone, "Sure."

Prue swallowed the groan of disappointment and smiled broadly, "Great. Um...okay I have—" she stopped short, her eyes narrowing as her boss' laughter filtered through her ears, "Are, are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry." Mr. Corso apologized, crossing his arms, "You're just so nervous, like I'm gonna fire you for not tellin' me sooner or somethin'." He said slowly, laughter ceasing as he sent her a pointed stare.

Prue frowned, "Wait, what are you—do you know?" she questioned with wide eyes.

"That you're pregnant? Yes." Mr. Corso supplied and she gawked, "I've known a couple days."

"How!" Prue queried, incredulous.

Mr. Corso chuckled, "I'm a new dad, Prue." He reminded her jerking his thumb in the direction of the newest addition to his desk: a picture of his newborn daughter. "I know all the signs and if you know what to look for it's pretty obvious and the fact that you've been spending _most_ of your time in the bathroom lately..."

Prue sighed, dropping her eyes from his, "I was planning on saying something at _some_ point I just..."

"It's cool." He shrugged, perching on his desk, "I have to say I _am_ surprised." he stated and she quirked an eyebrow, "You've never really come across as the type to want kids, you certainly weren't broody, unlike my wife." He quipped and Prue laughed taking the seat offered.

"Yeah well, I'm not." She answered honestly, "It wasn't exactly planned."

"Well, you don't gotta worry about your job." Mr. Corso promised her, "It's yours."

Prue smiled in relief, "Thanks."

"I like you Halliwell, I'm not about to let you get away." He winked then nodded towards her, "How far along are ya?"

Prue's hand moved to her stomach self-consciously, "Um...just shy of two months."

"Still early then." Mr. Corso stated then pointed at her warningly, "It's the four month you gotta be wary of."

Prue cocked her head to the side, intrigued, "How so?"

Mr. Corso shrugged, "Well in my recent experience it's just...that was a very interesting month for my wife." He shared and Prue tilted her head at him. "Her hormones were a little...intense." Mr. Corso answered and Prue smirked, "If ya know what I mean."

"Yeah." Prue nodded, "I think I got it." she chuckled with him, her eyes drawn to the picture on his desk, "Can I see her?" she asked quietly.

"Sure." He said with a smile leaning back and scooping up the frame, handing it too her.

Prue inhaled sharply, "God, she's beautiful." She complimented, taking in the deep brown eyes and the mocha skin. "How old is she here?"

"A week." Mr. Corso answered, moving to perch on the arm of her chair so he could gaze down at his daughter, "She's almost a month now."

"She really is gorgeous." Prue repeated and her boss smiled.

"Yeah she is...get's it from her mother." He assured her and Prue smirked.

"Oh, come on now, don't sell yourself short, Corso." She said looking him up and down, "You ain't so bad yourself."

Mr. Corso laughed lightly, "I must like you Halliwell, you'd never get away with calling me 'Corso' otherwise." He commented pointing a finger at her.

Prue shrugged, "You call me 'Halliwell'." She pointed out casually, "It's only fair." Prue smirked wider then looked back down at the baby, her throat constricting a little in fear: she was gonna have one of those all too soon, "Hey um...what's it like?" she asked sounding almost shy, "Being a parent I mean." She elaborated, "Having a baby."

Mr. Corso smiled, "It's incredible." He answered and Prue sighed, expecting that answer yet still disappointed. "It's also, terrifying, daunting, tiring, hard and pretty overwhelming at times too."

Prue smiled slightly at the honesty.

"That more like what you were lookin' for?" he questioned knowingly.

Prue laughed, "Yeah, yeah it was. Thank you."

Mr. Corso shrugged, "No problem. I'm happy to help Prue, I sure needed it and it's better to know all the hard stuff before the kid comes."

Prue took a deep breath, "Yeah, that's the difficult part. My Mom's dead, so is my grandmother, my Father travels for business, my husband's parents live in New Jersey and I'm the first of my sisters to get pregnant so..." she shrugged her shoulders heavily, "I don't have very many options and I'm a little...lost." she admitted handing him back the frame.

"Well, my doors always open if you need me." Mr. Corso offered to her and she smiled gratefully, "Except when—"

"Except from when it's closed." Prue finished for him, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, yeah." She pushed out of the chair and smiled sincerely at him, "Thanks a lot boss."

"You're welcome." He replied moving back around to sit in his chair, "We'll talk maternity leave when you're closer to the time."

Prue nodded and moved to the door, stopping with her hand on the knob as his voice reached her ears.

"Congratulations Halliwell." He called from his desk, eyes on the prints in front of him, smirk tugging at his lips.

Prue smiled, hearing the smirk in his tone and replied, "Thanks...Corso." she smirked then slipped out of the office, feeling a little less alone than she had before she entered.

**~PO4~**

**San Francisco Law Firm- Jackman, Calvin and Kline  
**

"What kind of legal documents did you draft as a paralegal?" Cole questioned the leggy-blond on the other side of his desk, peering over her file as he did so.

"Discovery, administrative, pre-trial, trial, motions, pleadings." She listed the numerous types of documents, not-so-subtly uncrossing and crossing her legs, flashing even more flesh than already on show. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Cole, who to his credit, easily ignored, holding up a hand to silence her.

He cleared his throat and clasped his hands on his desk, "What's your dictation speed?"

"120 words a minute." She replied smugly.

"How fast can you shimmer across town?" Cole asked bluntly.

"Thirty miles in two seconds."

"Demonic powers?"

"Fireballs, shape-shifting."

"Your last kill?"

The woman's cool demeanor faltered momentarily before she answered stiffly, "Two years ago."

"Two years ago?" Cole asked, frowning, "Why so long?"

"Killing's...messy." she stated with the slightest grimace, "My services are usually a little more discreet." She smiled suggestively at him and Cole hardened his stare.

"I'll give you a trial run..." he glanced down quickly at her file for her name, "...Julie. I'm trying to separate my wife from the harmful influence of her sisters." He explained calmly.

"The Charmed Ones." Julie declared, tilting her head in acknowledgement.

"It's very important for me to keep Phoebe away from them." Cole continued seriously, "She might be pregnant with my son." He said with a smile.

Julie looked at him curiously, "You almost say that like you love her."

Cole looked at the picture of himself and Phoebe framing his desk, "A part of me does, unfortunately." He then shook his head and cleared his throat, pushing away from desk and moving around the other side perching on the edge, "Anyway, my plan is more insidious than overt." He explained slowly, "I set off the alarm this morning. I'll cut the power this afternoon, whatever it takes to make Phoebe's home feel cramped and unliveable."

"And seduce her with the promise of a better life." Julie concluded with a smile.

"Exactly." Cole agreed and she raised her eyebrows, "But it takes caution." He stressed leaning down to get in her face, "Focus. I need someone to cover me at work, watch my back."

"Well, I'll watch whatever part you want." Julie replied evenly, looking him straight in the eye, her insinuation unmistakable.

Cole narrowed his eyes at her and leaned back slowly, never breaking the eye-contact.

"I just have _one_ query, if I may?" Julie asked, awaiting permission which Cole granted with the wave of his hand. "If, what you hope is true and Phoebe really is pregnant or will be soon, don't you think it may cause more delay in driving a wedge between her and her sisters?" she asked carefully and Cole frowned.

"I don't follow." He told her impatiently with a sharp shake of his head.

Julie sighed and skirted forwards in her chair, perching on the end, "Well, if the rumours are true and the eldest sister is, in fact, pregnant won't your wife's pregnancy bring them closer?"

Cole pursed his lips in thought, that thought itself having never occurred to him, "I'll deal with that bridge if and when I come to it."

Julie's eyebrows rose significantly, "So it is true then?" she asked airily, "The eldest is pregnant."

Cole nodded once, "That she is."

"Hmmm." Julie stated, "Should be interesting when the rest of the underworld learns the truth to these rumours. Demons will start attacking, in fear of the next generations power they'll want to eliminate it sooner rather than later. The increase influx of attacks, especially on the unborn child, will most certainly draw your wife back to her sisters, don't you agree?"

Cole listened carefully, watching as she arched a perfect eyebrow and tightened his jaw in anger, "It most certainly will. When the time comes, I'll take care of that for now try and quell the rumours will you."

Julie dipped her head, "Of course."

Cole stared at her, meeting her grey eyes, "You're off to a good start." He praised and Julie smirked.

**~PO4~**

"He couldn't believe I suspended him." Maria informed Leo, who was currently lying on his side on her kitchen floor, head under the sink as he played around with the piper situated there. "But what could I do, he brought a _knife_ into my classroom." She informed him with a sigh, "Now he's threatening me, says he knows where I live."

"See, that's why I'm a plumber." Leo called up to her, fiddling around with a screwdriver, "Pipes are a lot easier to deal with than kids today." His eyes widening as he made the leak worse.

"I always wanted to be a teacher." Maria said with real passion, "But not at the cost of my life. That's why I've decided to quit."

"That's too bad." Leo sympathised shooting her a fleeting glance, "All the good you're gonna do in this world, gone forever?"

"Going to do?" Maria echoed, eyebrows creased in curiosity.

"I mean can do." Leo amended himself, once again making the leak even worse than before, dropping the screwdriver as water soaked his face.

"I don't want to quit." Maria admitted sadly, "I just don't have the courage to stay."

Leo encircled the pip with his hands, the healing golden glow emanating from them as he blinked the water from his eyes, "Well, the only courage that matters is the kind that gets you from one moment to the next." Leo voiced shaking his hands off, "Maybe you should just focus on that."

Maria smiled down at him, "You bill as a plumber or a therapist?"

"Whatever it takes to stop the leak." Leo retorted grabbing the towel she had previously offered and dabbing his face as he pushed to his feet, "Which, by the way, is healed—I mean sealed."

Maria smiled at him gratefully, "What do I owe you?"

"This one's on the house." Leo informed her with a kind smile which she eagerly reciprocated.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Did you know there's a potion in here to vanquish ghosts?" Paige spoke up, shattering the comfortable silence the three sisters had previously been engrossed in.

"Yeah uh...you pour it over their bones." Piper elaborated from her place next to Paige at the small table in the conservatory, "We used it a couple years ago." She shared distractedly as she filtered through papers and medals and commendations. "That's weird, look at this." Piper commented leaning closer to Paige.

"What is it?" Paige asked curiously, her eyes resting on the medal in Piper's hands.

"Leo's Medal of Honor." Piper replied with a frown, "And it, it's just _stuffed_ in his old Army file like it doesn't mean anything."

"Awww, maybe he's just being humble." Piper suggested with a light shrug.

Piper shook her head, staring down at the medal, "Not, it's not that. It's something else." She said certainly, "I know it. I know him."

"There's also a spell to vanquish ghosts." Phoebe added from the dining, "It should be in the book somewhere."

"Oh, yeah, it's in here alright." Paige assured her, "The only problem is that you have to be a ghost yourself to say it, which is fairly lame."

"Yes but there's also a little 'killer cocktail' to go with it." Prue informed her as she entered through the dining room, dumping her stuff on the table, "It's in the book, Phoebe and I used it on the ghost of Alcatraz." Prue turned to Phoebe, "You remember right Pheebs? What was his name again?"

"Jackson Ward." Phoebe replied breezily.

Piper frowned, cutting her eyes to Prue sharply, "I don't remember that." She state suspiciously. Suspicion which only grew as Phoebe, glanced at Prue, cleared her throat loudly and went back to her typing. "Prue."

Prue smiled nervously, "Uh...that's because you were in um...Hawaii." she said sheepishly.

Piper's frown deepened then she blanched, "What, you mean like four years ago with _Quake_ Hawaii?" she demanded incredulous.

Prue and Phoebe both flinched at her tone. "Uh-huh." Prue answered sheepishly, "We didn't tell you cause there was nothing you could've done at the time and we didn't want you to feel bad."

"Besides, Andy was a big help." Phoebe threw in, eyes transfixed on her laptop screen.

"Andy!" Piper gawked then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Ya know what? Forget it, we've got enough to deal with right now." She looked up at Prue, "What did this 'killer cocktail' do exactly."

"Yeah..." Paige looked up at her warily, "It doesn't sound all that comforting."

Prue smiled tightly at her, "That's cause it's not. The deadly little concoction stops your heart immediately," she told them bluntly, "Allows you to become part of the spirit world, become a ghost so that you can vanquish you're ghostly fiend." She explained with a shrug, "Only catch is you've gotta perform CPR within four minutes or you run the risk of irrevocable brain damage."

Piper mouth fell open and her eyebrows shot up, "Brain damage! Jeez...so which one of you drank the sucker last time cause I vote you do it again."

Prue smirked and slowly raised her hand in the air and Piper huffed. "Damn it!" she cursed and Prue nodded.

"We should only use it as a last resort." Prue said decidedly, "Try the bone thing first since it doesn't harbour a risk to your mental health."

"I concur." Piper nodded affirmatively, "You should whip it up just in case though."

Prue nodded, "Will do." then frowned as the lights flickered until they died completely.

Phoebe frowned looking to the ceiling then back to her laptop only to be met with a black screen.

"Uh! Not again." Paige groaned with closed eyes.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Phoebe pleaded desperately rising to her feet, "I didn't sa—save any of it." She looked over at her sisters with darkened eyes, "I just lost half my document."

"Alright, relax." Piper soothed, "I'll check the circuit breaker." She promised gathering up Leo's things.

"I really gotta get my own place." Phoebe muttered to herself, unfortunately loud enough for her sisters to hear.

Prue and Piper froze, looking at one another in alarm, "Sorry?" Piper questioned eyes on Prue's.

"Nothing." Phoebe dismissed disappearing into the kitchen.

"Did she just say..." Prue trailed off pointing behind her.

Piper nodded slowly, "Unless we're both hearing things...the same thing." She stated sarcastically narrowing her eyes, Prue mirroring her actions as they both stared after their sisters retreating form.

**~PO4~**

Phoebe snatched up the phone in the kitchen with a defeated sigh, punching in her husband's work number with a little more force that necessary.

"_Cole Turner's Office."_ Julie's voice came down the line.

"Hi, who's this?" Phoebe asked cheerfully.

"_I'm Julie, Mr. Turner's new assistant." _ Julie informed her tightly, _"Who's this?"_

Phoebe eyebrows shot up, "I'm Phoebe, Mr. Turner's new _wife_."

"_Oh really? I didn't realise he was married."_

"Yeah, he is." Phoebe assured her as Piper entered the kitchen, rummaging around for a flash light, "And I really need to talk to him, it's very important."

"_I'm afraid he's not in his office. Can I take a message?"_ Julie asked and Phoebe was pretty sure she could hear the smirk in her tone.

"No, I'm sorry, you can't." Phoebe told her, "Look he said he'd be in the office all day, and I really, really need to talk to him right away." Phoebe insisted urgently as Piper slowly descended the stairs to the basement, Cole appearing from behind the door, hidden from both sisters.

"Hi, baby." Phoebe greeted down the phone and Cole jerked around bewildered as he was clearly not at his office talking to his wife on the phone. "What, did you hire your new assistant on the spot?" she asked with a chuckle, "Well, you could have at least told her that you were married. Look, I hate to bother you but um...I was kinda hoping that you could help me." Phoebe informed him almost pleadingly.

"POWER'S ON." Piper yelled up from the basement and Cole flamed out before she could spot him.

**~PO4~**

**San Francisco Law Firm- Jackman, Calvin and Kline  
**

Cole flamed back into his office, arms folded as he watched his assistant impersonate him.

"_I just can't get any work done here." _Phoebe informed Julie, thinking it was her husband, _"And I am __so__ pushing my deadline."_

"What can I do?" Julie asked, Cole's voice leaving her lips, as her eyes met Cole himself.

"_I can't go to the office, right, because they're painting it so I was wondering—"_

"If I knew a place you could work?" Julie finished for her, "As a matter of fact I do." She gestured to the phone signalling to Cole to take over, Cole who was now right beside her.

"Why don't you meet me at the Towers in 20 minutes." The real Cole answered this time.

"_Um...The Towers where the party is tonight?"_ Came Phoebe's slightly puzzled inquiry.

"Yeah but that's tonight, nobody's using them today." Cole assured her.

"_Okay, sounds good."_

"You're hired." Cole told Julie who smirked in reply.

"_I'll see you there. Thanks."_

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Call me on my cell, if you need anything, okay?" Phoebe asked Piper as she passed her to go to the fridge, "I gotta go."

"Hey, where are you...?" Prue asked as Phoebe passed her and Paige, "Okay then."

"Nice job with the lights sis." Paige praised as she strolled over to Piper, folder in hand.

"Can't figure out what keeps tripping the breaker." Piper frowned as she opened a bottle of water.

"Forget that, what's up with little miss stroppy?" Prue jerked her thumb in the direction of the door.

Piper shook her head, "I don't know...stress?"

"Hey, I know." Paige piped up flipping open the folder, "Maybe it was a ghost." She stated pointedly holding up a picture of three men, "Found this in the file." She handed it over to Piper, "The guy to the left of Leo, does he look familiar?"

Piper stared at the picture of her husband and two other soldiers.

"That's our ghost, killed in action." Paige informed her, "His brother's on the right. They died the same day as Leo."

"Could be a reunion he wants to avoid having." Prue added with a shrug, "And the reason for his behaviour."

Piper placed the picture down and looked heavenward, "Leo?" she called but received nothing in reply. She slammed her palm down on the counter top and called sharply, "Leo, I mean it this time!" and her husband orbed in to her right.

"What?" he asked impatiently, "What is it?"

Piper turned to him and held the picture up to his face pointedly. Leo's face contorted in a mixture of emotions as he slowly reached out for the photograph, "Nathan."

"Yeah we just met him." Piper said casually, "Looked pretty good. A little transparent but otherwise he looked pretty good...for a dead guy. Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." Leo insisted, his eyes on the faces in the photograph.

"Hey, Wyatt." Rick called as he and Nathan came through the wall, making themselves corporeal.

Prue and Paige spun around backing away slowly, stopping beside their wide eyed brother-in-law.

"You're right little brother..." Rick continued, looking right at Leo, "...he is the spitting image of his grandfather."

"Rick don't!" Leo ordered sharply as Rick reached for a butcher's knife, throwing it expertly at Leo, embedding the blade in his chest.

"Rick?" Nathan turned to his brother with a frown, as Leo slumped to the floor, the sisters by his side. "How did he know your name?" Nathan questioned looking right at Leo.

Leo yanked the knife from his flesh, the wound glowing gold and healing slowly.

"Leo." Rick stated with raised eyebrows.

"I can explain." Leo told them as Piper and Paige helped him to his feet.

"Rick let's go." Nathan insisted as his brother glared defiantly at Leo, "Rick come on, let's go." Nathan pulled at his brother, "Come on!" he yanked once more and they disappeared back into the wall.

**~PO4~**

"I can't believe they've been holding on _this_ long just to hurt me." Leo shook his head, pain lacing his voice more than anything else and Piper instinctively inched closer to him o the couch so they're bodies were touching, a silent show of support.

"What I don't understand is why they're not transparent anymore." Paige stated from her place on the coffee table, brow creased in confusion, "I mean, other than the walking through walls thing, they kinda seem..._normal_ to me."

"They've been practicing." Leo explained, looking down at his hands, "Corporealizing, so they can move things." **  
**  
"Yeah." Piper scoffed, "Like butcher knives."

"Something which automatically makes them more dangerous." Prue added from her seat on the sofa across from Piper and Leo.

"Well, they're holding onto their pain." Leo reminded her, defending his former friends, "That's what keeps them from moving on."

"_Their_ pain?" Piper frowned turning to her husband, "Leo, they just tried to kill you."

"Yeah, lucky they're not darklighters." Paige piped in, "Otherwise, you would have been killed...again."

"You don't understand. We were friends." Leo informed them slowly, "We, we grew up together down in Burlingame. I went to school with Nathan." He explained to them once again dropping his gaze to his hands, "When the war came, we made a deal with our recruitment officer that we would enlist, as long as they _kept _us in the same unit." He smiled slightly at the memory.

"You were close." Prue said gently and Leo smiled properly.

"Yeah." He confirmed lost in memories of the past.

"So, what do they _think_ you...did?" Piper asked him tentatively.

Leo remained silent for several long moments before he attempted to answer her question, "Now, we'd _just_ got transferred onto the island." He shot up from the couch and walked to the fireplace, leaning heavily against it, "We got ambushed outside the airfield: heavy artillery, mortar fire. We couldn't keep up with the injuries. The bodies."

Piper closed her eyes and looked away, her imagination conjuring up images to go with her husband's words.

"Then I heard Rick's voice." Leo said slowly, gazing off into space. _Leo!_

_Flashback_

"_LEO! LEO GET OVER HERE QUICK!" Rick screamed to his friend over the sounds of explosions and gunfire as he half dragged, half carried his brother to the medic tent. "GET OVER HERE! NATHAN'S BEEN HIT!"_

"_Stabilize his leg!" Leo instructed another medic, "Get him on the jeep! GO, GO, GO!" then ran towards his friends side, falling to his knees next to the badly wounded soldier._

"_It's bad, isn't it?" Rick asked apprehensively, fearing the answer his gut was telling him._

"_What hit him?" Leo demanded as he stared down at the large burned and bloodied hole in Nathan's chest._

"_Mortar frag." Rick answered sharply, "They hit us with heavy artillery out of nowhere. The whole battalion's down."_

_Another explosion sounded closer to home and both Leo and Rick threw themselves over Nathan's twitching body, protecting it from further injury._

"_We gotta get him inside!" Leo ordered urgently._

"_Yeah, up." Rick agreed as they got a firm hold of Nathan, "Let's get him up." And they lifted him into the air and carried him towards the tent, Nathan screaming in pain the whole way._

"_Get the sulpha powder." Leo ordered a waiting nurse as he and Rick dumped Nathan on a stretcher bed, "If we don't stop the bleeding, he's going into shock." He snatched the powder from the nurse and began pouring it over Nathan's wound. "How many soldiers down out there?" Leo asked looking over a t Rick._

"_I, I don't know." Rick stuttered his reply, "They hit us s__o __hard__. Maybe fifteen or twenty, I don't know."_

"_I need a morphine kit." Leo instructed as Nathan's screams intensified._

"_You gotta help him. He needs you." Rick told his pleadingly, "We both do."_

"_Is there a medic out in the field?" Leo asked looking out to the expanse of the battleground._

"_I don't know. I don't know." Rick shook his head, all his attention devoted to his brother._

_Leo turned to the nurse, "Look, try and stabilize him." he instructed as he grabbed a medic bag._

"_Where are you goin'?" Rick demanded, staring at the bag slung over Leo's shoulders._

"_Going to help those men in the field." Leo replied as if it were the most obvious thing._

"_WHAT?" Rick yelled shaking his head._

"_Wilkinson will take care of him." Leo assured, nodding to Nathan._

"_No, no, no, no! __You're__ gonna take care of him!" Rick insisted grabbing Leo's shoulders roughly, "That's Nathan on that bed!"_

"_Look, there's men __dying__ out in that field and there's __no-one__ to take care of them!" Leo tried to reason._

_Rick grabbed his dirty clothes in his balled up fists shaking Leo in anger, "YOU'RE GONNA CHOOSE THEM OVER US!" he yelled over the growing noise._

"_I'm sorry." Leo apologized and ran towards the fallen soldiers._

"_WYATT! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!" Rick yelled after his retreating form, "NATHAN'S GONNA DIE! DON'T LET HIM DIE WYATT!" Rick yelled louder as an explosion struck the tent, setting it ablaze and killing everyone inside, including Rick and Nathan._

_Flashback ends_

Leo covered his face with one hand as tears leaked from his eyes, "I should have stayed." Leo told himself angrily, "I should have tried to save Nathan and get him outta there."

Piper bit her lip and pushed to her feet, "Then you all would have died in the tent." She pointed out rationally stopping directly in front of him, "And all the guys in the field that you _did_ save would have died too." Piper took his hand and looked him in the eye, "You did the right thing."

"And Leo..." Paige spoke up quietly stopping by his side, "...for god's sakes you were awarded the Medal of Honor." She reminded him with a smile, "Posthumously I might add."

Leo shook his head, "Yeah, I didn't _deserve_ that." He insisted walking away from them, passing Prue on the couch.

"Riiight." Piper agreed sarcastically, "So I suppose you didn't _deserve_ to be a whitelighter, for sacrificing your life to save others?"

"Yeah but were _those_ lives any more important...than Nathan's or Rick's?" Leo retorted, his back to all three of them, "Or anyone else in that tent? You know, a good friend put his life _in my hands_ and I left him to die." Leo shook his head in shame, "All the good that I've done since then can't erase that fact." He insisted turning back to face them. "Maybe I didn't deserve to be a whitelighter."

"Five strangers or one sibling." Prue spoke up, her voice even, taking them back to the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse. "Five strangers or one sibling." She repeated rising to her feet and walking over to her guilt-ridden brother-in-law, "That's what it comes down too." Prue said gently looking Leo in the eyes, "You chose to leave Nathan because you knew that you couldn't save him. His wounds were too severe and no matter what you did or didn't do he was gonna die." Prue stated bluntly, "You chose to save five strangers Leo and that was the right thing to do, no matter how much it hurt." She placed one hand on his arm, "Nathan's death in not on you and as for Rick's...there was no way you could have predicted the tent taking a hit like that. You couldn't have saved those people even if you had stayed behind."

Leo looked down at her in consideration, mulling over her words and the truth behind them but his guilt was to strong and he shook his head, pulling his arm from her touch.

Paige sighed, "Hey! Newsflash: Friends don't kill each other. Okay, I say we douse their dusty bones with our magic potion and vanquish their sorry asses."

"No." Leo disagreed, "You can't do that. They didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay. So what do you suggest?" Piper asked him, trying to be as understanding as possible.

"I don't know, if I could talk to them, make them understand _why_ I did what I did." He suggested with a shrug, clutching at straws, "Then maybe they can move on."

"Maybe you all can." Piper agreed with a nod, "We need to find out where they're buried so we can summon them. Before they try to hurt anybody else."

"Yeah like us." Paige offered with a worried frown.

**~PO4~**

**Patriotic Hall  
**

"A whitelighter. I still can't believe they made him a freakin' angel." Rick fumed opening his arms up to the heavens. "I mean, how could they _reward him_ for turning his back on his friends?"

"Yeah." Nathan nodded, hands clasped behind his back 'at ease', "But did you see the look on his face when he saw us?" he asked his brother and Rick looked down, "Guilt, total guilt. At least he knows he's living a lie built on our corpses."

"So what?" Rick asked uninterested but Leo's feelings of guilt, "Who cares? I still want him dead!" he growled throwing a chair at a glass cabinet, shattering it.

Nathan tightened his jaw then admitted the frustrating truth, "You can't kill a whitelighter."

Rick turned to him, calmer than expected, "Maybe not...but we can hurt him by taking the things that..." he purposefully knocked over shelves, his anger coursing through his veins, "...he holds dear. Make him _dread_ his eternal life. We can punish him, make him feel like the fraud he is, by killing those he loves."

Rick smirked at his brother who was listening intently, "Who knows? Maybe then, we will be able to kill him." Rick patted his brothers shoulder then flipped over a table, "Payback...is a witch."

**~PO4~**

**Patriotic Hall  
**

"Whoa!" Phoebe gasped as Cole led her into the living room of the apartment, her eyes widening at its size and beauty, "Are you kidding me?"

"The firm leases it for parties, retreats, special occasions." Cole explained with a smile at her expression, her laptop bag slung over his shoulder, "I think you qualify."

"It's so big and beautiful." Phoebe stated in awe, gazing around the room, "And big." She added again to get the point really across.

"Wait listen." Cole instructed as Phoebe made her way back round to him.

"What?" she asked giggling happily, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." Cole stated and Phoebe laughed tugging on his tie.

"The caterers aren't coming till 4, so you can use it till then." Cole informed her as she stared out the window at the fabulous view.

"And you're sure you won't get in trouble?" Phoebe asked for the hundredth time.

"I'm already in trouble." Cole replied seriously, "I'm in love."

Phoebe rolled her eyes at him and slapped his chest then gesturing for her bag as she sat down at the glass table.

"Um...I have to ask you a question." Phoebe informed him seriously, pulling the bag onto her lap, "Were you serious this morning when you suggested that we get a place of our own together?"

"What do _you_ think?" Cole asked instead leaning against one of the chairs.

"I don't know." Phoebe answered honestly, hugging the bag to her chest, "Wrenching a Halliwell away from the Manor..." she trailed off with a smile then started shaking her head, "...it's never been done before."

"I like a challenge." Cole grinned leaning closer to her.

"It's not that I don't want to." Phoebe assured him certainly, "It's just..." she looked away as she chose her words properly, "How do I break up the power of four?" she asked him seriously, locking their gazes, "The _newly_ _established _power of four, I might add."

Cole looked at her closely, taking a seat next to her and drawing in a long breath, "You guys don't have to keep living together to be charmed." He pointed out rightly, "Not anymore. The Source is dead, Leo can orb you back at a moment's notice, so can Paige for that matter." Phoebe nodded slightly, "If we don't do it _now_ then when?"

Phoebe pursed her lips, "Piper will kill me." She stated surely, "Prue will hate me." Her face fell, "Prue...the baby Cole." She said quietly, "How can I leave when there's a baby on the way and what about the demons? What do we do when they all find out and come after her? I'll be too far away." She stated with slight panic in her voice.

Cole cursed inwardly yet silently grateful to Julie for predicting just this. He reached out to Phoebe and grasped her hands, "Prue will be plenty protected, the baby too. Do you really think Piper'll let her out of her sight?" he looked his wife in the eyes, pleadingly, "The Manor is too crowded Phoebe. There's _barely_ enough room as it is, imagine what it's gonna be like when that baby arrives?" he asked her chuckling and Phoebe cracked a small smile, "There's definitely not enough electricity."Cole added and Phoebe scoffed.

"Or privacy." She threw in herself.

Cole rose to his feet after a moments silence, "You just enjoy your peace here today." He squeezed her arm with a smile, "We'll talk more tonight at the party."

Phoebe jerked round to face him, "Oh no, the party! I totally forgot." She cringed, "I didn't bring anything to wear."

Cole smiled, "Don't worry. You just concentrate on your advice column." He advised her, "I'll take care of everything, I promise." He threw over his shoulder as he walked to the elevator, Phoebe following him with her eyes. She smiled at him once more then turned back around, pulling her laptop out as the doors flew open to reveal Julie on the other side.

Cole's eyes widened a fraction and he slid in, hitting the button forcefully.

"Going down?" Julie asked suggestively, glancing up and down his body as she smirked.

Cole kept his face expressionless as he addressed her, "My wife needs a dress for the party tonight."

Julie turned slowly, her suit jacket and skirt transforming into a one-shouldered, floor length black dress.

"Something like _this_?" she asked, one hand on her hip.

Cole frowned slightly, "Classy but too safe. I want Phoebe noticed."

Julie turned in the other direction, the dress changing to a high-thigh red dress with a diamond shape cut out at the bust.

Cole dragged his wide eyes over the dress and shook his head, "Not that noticed."

Julie turned once more, the red dress morphing onto another black one with a low cut front and a small portion of her mid-section on show also.

Cole tilted his head in approval, "Perfect."

"Thank you." Julie smiled at him pointedly, "You sure you don't wanna see that red number again?"

"Just save it okay." Cole ordered with a pointed stare, "I'm not interested, I'm a one-woman demon."

Julie smirked, looking him up and down again, "You're the boss."

Cole suppressed a sigh and an eye roll, "I'll be in touch." He told her flatly then flamed out. Julie shimmering out behind him, seconds before the elevator doors swished open for the room service messenger and his trolley of goodies.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Found them." Paige announced with triumphant smile, "Rick and Nathan Lang, buried November 22nd, 1942, at the local VA."

"Okay, where's the book?" Piper asked pulling out of Leo's arms as Paige re-entered the living room, "We need the summoning spell."

"Already ahead of you." Paige held up a piece of folded paper, "Who you gonna call?" she smirked.

Piper smiled, "Cute. Let's go."

"Wait, something's wrong." Leo said suddenly as jingling filled his head, "It's Maria, the teacher. She's in trouble." He told them with a grim expression as Rick and Nathan poked their heads through the wall to listen in. "I need to go to her." Leo said resolutely.

"But what about the ghosts?" Paige asked with a frown, "I thought we had to find them before they hurt someone else."

"We do." Prue nodded, "And we will but we don't need Leo until we've actually summoned them."

"But—"

"Paige, if something happens to one of my charges—" Leo interrupted shaking his head.

"Leo's right. You go and just meet us there when you're done." Piper smiled at her husband, "It's all gonna be okay." She assured him right before he orbed out.

Piper looked at her sisters, "Let's go." She ordered as the phone rang loudly throughout the house, "What the—"

"I'll get it." Prue said calmly picking up the phone, "Hello?" she answered briskly and Piper frowned as Prue's eyes widened in surprise. "Mrs. Trudeau." She greeted and Piper's eyes widened also.

Paige leaned closer to Piper, "As in Andy's mother?" she asked and Piper nodded, "Have they spoken since they found out the _big_ _family secret_?" she asked and Piper shook her head 'no'. Paige's eyes widened also, "Ohhhh."

Prue chuckled nervously, "Sorry uh...Anna." she amended herself to the elder Mrs. Trudeau down the line, "Busy? Um..." Prue turned to Piper who shook her head, pointing to herself and Paige and the door. "No, no I'm not busy." Prue assured Anna Trudeau, smiling gratefully at Piper as she and Paige slipped out the door. "What can I do for you?"

Nathan turned to his brother with eager eyes, "They're separating. We attack the lone witch at home."

Rick shook his head, "No, no I want the wife. Besides we're following Wyatt."

Nathan frowned turning to his brother quizzically, "Wyatt, why?"

"Because nothing pushes a whitelighter over the edge faster...than losing a charge." Rick smirked as he disappeared from site, "Let's go." He called to Nathan who faded out after him.

**~PO4~**

"I told you, lady. I told you, don't sweat me!"

"Easy." Leo said calmly as he closed the door to Maria's apartment behind him.

"Leo." Maria breathed, relief flooding through her as well as fear for his safety also.

"Who are you? The boyfriend? " the troubled teen asked rounding on Leo with his knife welding hand, "Well, you've come just in time to see the show. Sit down clown, there's a front row seat."

"Alright listen, just put the knife down and we can talk about it." Leo guided him, remaining as calm as possible.

The young man, Greg, lashed out at Leo almost slashing him and Leo stumbled back and into the kitchen counter.

"Greg don't!" Maria cried desperately, reaching out to him.

Greg turned his wild eyes on her, "You dissed me, teach. Got me in a whole lotta trouble here, now somebody's gonna pay."

"Don't be afraid." Leo told her, seeing Maria hesitate, her eyes on the knife in Greg's hand, "Teach."

"Shut up!" Greg growled, "Shut up! You're the one who should be afraid right about now!"

"Stop it Greg, don't be stupid!" Maria snapped harshly.

"Stupid?" Greg echoed, "Is that what I am?"

"If you hurt him, you will be." Maria pointed out calmly, "It'll be the stupidest thing you've ever done, and there won't be any coming back from it." Greg looked over at her and she caught his gaze, holding strong, "Your. Life. Will. Be. Over."

"My life's already over!"

"No it's not." Maria countered instantly, "Not yet. It takes more courage to put down that knife, than to use it. Believe me."

Greg shook his head, as he fought an internal battle of right and wrong.

Maria slowly raised her arm, hand out palm side up and ordered sternly, "Give me the knife, Greg." She stared at him with kind eyes and saw his resolve waver as fear took over.

"You'll call the police." Greg stated knowingly, shaking his head, the lack of trust in his life marring his ability to believe her.

"No, I won't." Maria shook her head in disagreement.

Greg turned to her and upon seeing the honestly in her blue eyes, dropped the knife and fled the apartment.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked as soon as the door closed, her eyes scanning over Leo for injuries.

"Yeah, I think so." Leo assured her, standing up straight, "You did a good job teaching him a lesson."

Maria released a breath of relief, her shoulders relaxing, "Thanks to you." She smiled brightly.

Leo smiled back, hers infectious, "What did I do?"

"Helped me remember _why_ I wanted to be a teacher." Maria explained, her eyes sparkling at the thought of her profession, her passion.

Leo smiled, nodding his head and Rick appeared behind Maria, scooping up the knife, "NO!" Leo barked as Rick plunged the blade deep into her back. "MARIA!" Leo yelled running for her as Nathan appeared inside the apartment also and rugby tackled Leo to the floor, restraining him.

Rick smirked as he removed the knife and lowered Maria to the ground, making sure that her head was facing Leo then went to assist his brother.

"You, watch _her_ die like you watched _us_ die." Rick ordered as Leo thrashed about.

"NO!" Leo growled as he watched Maria gasp for breath, her body jerking slightly before going limp on the floor. "Maria!" Leo called sharply as her spirit rose up from her body, "No! Let go!" he ordered Nathan thrashing some more as Maria's spirit began to float upwards, "Don't! Fight it!" Leo begged her but it was too late, Maria was dead and her spirit had passed on.

"Her blood is on your hands." Nathan informed him smugly, then released his hold.

Leo crawled frantically towards his dead charge, laying his hands over her wound in a futile attempt to revive her.

The two dead brothers rose to their feet, watching in amusement as their "old friend" failed to save his charge.

"Why?" Leo demanded harshly, his voice filled with rage as he turned to her murderers, "SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! SHE WAS INNOCENT!"

"SO WERE WE!" Rick yelled back and Leo fell silent, his guilt returning ten-fold as the two ghosts disappeared.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"PRUE!" Piper yelled for her sister as she and Paige returned home, "Okay." She turned to Paige, "You go get the vanquishing spell and I'll get—LEO!" she yelled instead, interrupting her own sentence.

"Uh...don't you mean potion?" Paige questioned watching as her sister yanked off her jacket, "Remember, the spell only works if you're dead." Paige added as she pulled off her own coat.

"Right." Piper said distractedly, "Spell, potion, whatever. LEO!" she called again, unsettled by her husband's absence.

"Hey." Prue greeted as she exited the kitchen, "I already have the spell." She informed them holding up a sheet of paper, "Just in case we need it."

"Cool." Paige said with a nod, "So..does this mean that we're not interested in helping them move on?"

"To hell maybe." Piper answered seriously, "That's what they deserve. We went to the VA to help _misguided_ ghosts, not killer ghosts."

Prue's eyebrows hit her hairline, "Excuse me?"

Piper turned to her sharply, "They killed a guard."

"What?" Prue gasped, hands moving to her hips and Piper nodded.

"No, wait." Paige shook her head, drawing their attention, "We don't know for sure that they killed that guard." She tried to reason, narrowing her eyes pointedly.

"Who killed a guard?" Andy questioned with a frown.

The three sisters' turned towards the door, "Oh hey." Paige greeted with a smile, "Our angry ghosts _may have_ killed a security guard at the local VA." She explained, stressing the words as she stared at Piper.

"Ghosts?" Andy echoed as he reached them, looking down at his wife he asked apprehensively, "You're not gonna drink that killer cocktail again, are ya?"

Piper wacked his arm, "Speaking of, why didn't you tell me about that?" she demanded, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips.

Andy's eyes widened slightly and he took a wary step back, "Uh..." he pointed to his wife, "She told me not to."

"Hey!" Prue cried in alarm and hit his chest, "Snitch." She glared and Andy shrugged, stealing a kiss.

Phoebe cleared her throat loudly as she reached the last landing of the stairs and the small group turned to her.

"Phoebe." Piper said slowly, as she took in the black dress his sister was modelling.

"What's the matter?" Phoebe asked with a smile as she twirled for them, "Don't you recognise me?" she grinned as she descended the stairs, "What do ya think?"

"You look beautiful." Paige smiled and Phoebe's grin widened.

"Thank you." She beamed, blushing ever so slightly.

"Nuh-uh." Andy shook his head sharply and placed his hands on her shoulders turning her back to the stairs, "You're not goin' out dressed like _that_." He told her seriously and Phoebe laughed attempting to shrug him off.

"Andy stop." She ordered through her laughter, "As much as I have missed and do appreciate the 'big brother' stitch, this is for my husband." She pointed out with a loving smile and Andy groaned at the word 'husband', "Gotta let it go, bro. I'm a married woman now." Phoebe smiled, glowing with happiness, "All grown up."

Andy rolled his eyes petulantly and huffed, dropping his arms to his sides.

"What do you think?" Phoebe asked, turning to her older sisters.

"Cole is kinda splurging lately, huh?" Piper commented wryly and Prue nodded her agreement with wide eyes as she leaned into her husband.

"Yeah." Phoebe breathed, "And I am not complaining. I enjoy being the belle of the ball." She quipped.

"Mmm, who doesn't." Prue smirked looking Phoebe up and down again, "You look hot." She said bluntly and Phoebe smirked.

"Good." She nodded, "That's what I was goin' for."

Piper took a deep breath, "Well, sorry Cinderella but the ball's been cancelled." She informed her apologetically, "We have killer ghosts."

Phoebe looked between her sisters and laughed, "You're kidding." Her face fell as she took in their expressions, "You are not kidding."

"Sorry hon." Prue sympathized, "But we don't joke about killer ghosts, not in this house."

Phoebe sobered up and stood straight, "Okay, well, is it possible that you guys could maybe...handle this without me?" she asked them hopefully.

"Phoebe they tried to kill Leo." Paige informed her grimly, glanced quickly at Piper.

"What?" Phoebe gasped, her eyes widening.

"Past grudge." Prue elaborated.

"I'll go do the potion." Paige said decidedly.

"Okay." Phoebe exhaled slowly moving towards the phone, "And I'll call Cole and tell him 'no' to the party." Her sisters turning to follow her with their eyes, taking note of her reluctant tone and intentionally slow movements.

Phoebe glanced back at them quickly and muttered, "I guess I could tell him 'no' for everything."

The three sisters frowned, Piper and Prue glancing at one another then back to their younger sister.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prue questioned and Piper cringed, sensing the beginnings of an impending fight.

Phoebe looked over at her, "Nothing, nothing." She brushed it off as she punched in the numbers.

"Phoebe." Piper called sternly and Phoebe sighed.

Ending the call and walking to the small table in the foyer, Phoebe placed the phone down and looked up at her sisters, "Cole...wants us to get our own place." She revealed to them carefully, bracing herself for the rage.

**~PO4~**

"What? You mean move out?" Paige questioned as Piper looked down at the floor, fiddling with the hem of her top and Prue stared at Phoebe with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know, like _normal_ married couples do." Phoebe chuckled nervously.

"We didn't." Piper pointed out, referring to her and Leo.

Phoebe waved a dismissive hand, "Yeah but you're not normal."

"Neither are you." Piper shot back instantly and Phoebe looked to the floor, Paige biting her lip uneasily.

"We didn't move out either." Prue stated, her voice hard and controlled.

Phoebe rolled her eyes good-naturedly, and looked up at her oldest sister, "Yeah but you're having a _baby_. We won't let you move out, it's not safe enough." She answered easily and truthfully as Prue had been banned from leaving the Manor for the present time since this was the first Charmed baby.

"Look." Phoebe said with a sigh, "I don't wanna fight about this but I just don't like the feeling that sometimes I have to choose between my sisters and my husband." She tried to explain.

Piper shook her head, "It's not about that and you know it." She stated as Prue scoffed at Phoebe's words.

"_How long_ are we all gonna stay here?" Phoebe demanded looking between her sisters, "Another year? Another five years? Another fifty years?"

Paige glanced at her two older sisters on either side of her warily, then over at Phoebe wishing she had left this revelation until _after_ the ghosts were taken care of.

"You know, at what point do we move on with our lives and not let evil dictate them?" Phoebe asked gently.

"You can _move on_ with your life and still stay in the Manor." Prue spoke up again and Phoebe's eyes cut to hers, "I'm doing it." She pointed out, one hand grazing her stomach, "I'm gonna have a friggen baby."

Phoebe smiled, "Exactly Prue. How crowded do you think it's gonna be in this house when that baby comes?" she asked her calmly, "I mean, eventually you and Andy are gonna run out of room and you'll have to move out, probably before that baby reaches one year old." Phoebe pointed out and Prue looked away. "We're all gonna do it at some point, well except Piper, you're gonna live here till your old and grey." Phoebe joked trying to lighten the mood a little...and failing. "I'm just...doing it first that's all."

Prue licked her lips and nodded, "You're right." She relented and Phoebe frowned, "Go to your party. Go to Cole." She ordered turning to Piper and away from Phoebe.

Piper pursed her lips and nodded slightly, "Yeah uh...we'll take care of the ghosts." She tilted her head towards Prue and Paige.

Phoebe scoffed and laughed bitterly, "You both hate me right now." She stated knowingly pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No I don't." Piper shook her head.

"Yes she does." Paige countered and Piper elbowed her lightly.

"No, I don't." Piper repeated sternly, "I hate the _idea_."

Paige shrugged, "Fine." She tilted her head at Prue, "But she hates you."

"You are not helping." Piper growled through gritted teeth and Paige fell silent. Piper turned back to Phoebe, "We will talk about this later." She decided, her tone final, "Right now, _you_ need to go take care of your man, and _I _need to take care of mine. It's as simple as that, okay?" she asked and Phoebe nodded.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Good." Piper turned away, her face unreadable.

Phoebe sighed turning to Prue hesitantly, "Prue—"

"We don't need the power of four to do this Phoebe." Prue cut her off, her voice cold and her eyes staring straight ahead, nowhere near Phoebe herself. "Go to your husband. Go have fun while we do your job for you."

Phoebe's eyebrows rose, "Prue, that's not fair I—"

Prue held up her hand, "I don't wanna hear it Phoebe. You clearly don't want to be here so...just go." Prue turned to the stairs and began to climb them, "Shirk your responsibilities just like you always do. It's typical Phoebe behaviour and I don't know why I didn't see it coming."

"Prue." Phoebe exclaimed, anger rising as she stomped towards the stairs, "Now _that_ really isn't fair."

"Oh please." Prue rolled her eyes, leaning against the banister and looking down on Phoebe, "You haven't changed a bit Phoebe. You're still the irresponsible little girl who's naive enough to believe that she can get everything that she wants." Prue titled her head at Phoebe's incredulous face, "And you always do don't you, regardless of the consequences to the people around you. I'm tired of it Phoebe just...go to your party, move out I don't care anymore. This is Leo we're talking about Phoebe, Leo." Prue stressed with sad eyes, "He's family and family protect each other, they don't turn their backs...well there not supposed to." And with that she disappeared up the stairs.

Phoebe stared after her then whirled around to Piper, "What the hell was that?"

Piper shrugged, "Hormones." She offered distractedly.

Phoebe shook her head, the bitter laughter returning, "No, no Piper, that is just Prue being Prue." She corrected acidly, "Whatever, I'm outta here." Phoebe turned on her heels and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Piper watched her go then sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping, "Another infamous battle of the wills between Prue and Phoebe." She rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on now and sighed again.

"They'll work it out." Andy assured the stressed out sister, "They fight, they yell, they stew and then they make up."

Piper scoffed, "Yeah, but I thought they were passed it. Silly me." She quipped then frowned, "Where's Leo?"

Paige looked around the room and shrugged.

"I already called for him twice." Piper said worriedly, "Leo? Leo!" she called again but still received nothing. "You're half whitelighter." Piper addressed Paige feeling the panic rise, "See if you can sense him."

Paige started, "Sense him! I've never done that before."

"Well, try now." Piper snapped impatiently.

Paige grimaced then closed her eyes tightly and concentrated. Her eyes snapped open, "I think he's in trouble."

"Well, go find him!" Piper exclaimed, "Now." And Paige orbed out. Piper sighed and turned to the stairs, feeling less than eager to climb them.

Andy wrapped a supportive arm around her and she smiled, "Thanks. You should call your parents by the way." She added suddenly, "They called earlier." And then she began the daunting task of climbing the stairs to her very pissed off sister.

**~PO4~**

Paige orbed into Maria's apartment to find a distraught Leo, sitting by his dead charge's side, a look of utter uselessness on his face, eyes ridden with guilt.

Paige gasped at the sight and moved quickly towards him, "Leo." She crouched down at his side and placed a comforting hand on his back.

"I tried to stop them but I couldn't." Leo informed her dejected as he slowly stroked Marie's back.

Paige shook her head sadly then pulled on his arm, "Okay, come on. Come on." She instructed, coaxing him to his feet and over to the nearest chair, "Let's get up, let's go over here. That's it." Paige smiled softly and he fell heavily into the seat, Paige kneeling in front of him, "Okay, what happened?"

"They're getting even with me." Leo told her, his breathing sharp and uneven from crying, "They killed her because of me."

Paige frowned at his words, "Who? Rick and Nathan?"

"Because I left them t, to die." Leo stuttered as tears welled in his eyes again, the pain of his charges death, both physically and emotionally, still fresh in his mind, "They're making me pay." He whimpered before the tears flowed freely.

Paige sighed, rubbing his leg comfortingly, "Come on, let's get you home."

"No." Leo refused, dropping his hands from his face, "I don't have my powers anymore."

Paige startled, "What happened?" she demanded, knowing that now was the _worst_ possible time for their only healer to be rendered powerless.

Leo shook his head, "I can't orb or heal."

"But how?" Paige questioned, looking him up and down.

"It doesn't matter how." Leo sighed heavily, staring right past her, "I shouldn't have been given them in the first place."

"That is not true." Paige countered firmly, squeezing his hand, "Your powers must be tied to your emotions, like ours." She thought aloud, "That means you can _get them back._" She assured him determinedly but Leo shook his head. Paige pulled on his hand sharply, "You just have to pick yourself up. Don't let them defeat you. You are not responsible their actions."

"Aren't I?" Leo countered instantly and Paige shook her head. "They're ghosts because of me." Leo insisted, too deep into his self-pity and loathing to see the truth. "Their rage comes from something that I did. If I can just give myself to them..."

"They'd kill you." Paige concluded for him with wide eyes, "Because without your powers, you're defenseless." Paige stared at him, trying to catch his eye, "Like a mortal." She whispered then shook her head sharply, "Okay, we gotta get you home." She insisted firmly taking his arm.

"NO!" Leo yelled at her, yanking his arm from her grasp roughly, "Nobody else is gonna die because of me! Do you understand?" Leo snapped at her and Paige leaned back slightly. "THESE ARE MY DEMONS NOT YOURS!"

Paige took a deep breath as Leo calmed down from his sudden outburst and she tried to think.

"Okay just...give me a minute." She told him calmly, "I am gonna go and I'm gonna get Prue, Phoebe and Piper." She said slowly, looking him in the eyes, "I will be right back, I promise." Leo turned his head away from her and Paige sighed, "Don't leave." She ordered standing to her feet and orbing out. The blue and white lights disappearing through the ceiling and into the night sky, right past Rick and Nathan, who had been listening in from the roof.

"Defenseless as a mortal, huh?" Rick repeated to himself, with crossed arms, "We got him right where we want him." he smirked smugly.

"I don't know, Rick." Nathan said suddenly as he stared into the night sky.

"You don't know?" Rick repeated with hard eyes, "After waiting all this time, you're having second thoughts?"

"No." Nathan assured firmly, "Just the opposite. It doesn't feel like it's enough just killing him. I want him to suffer first."

Rick smiled at his brother proudly and nodded, "Follow me." He instructed and disappeared from sight.

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

"Penny for your thoughts, councilor?" Phoebe quipped as she and Cole swayed slowly on the dance floor, the party in full swing around them.

"Just that I hope I never disappoint you." Cole answered her, staring deep into her eyes.

Phoebe smiled, "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." She assured him reaching up to stroke his cheek as two of the guests approached them.

"Welcome aboard Turner." The man smiled reaching out for his hand, "We're lucky to have you."

"Thank you." Cole replied shaking his hand firmly, Phoebe smiling at his wife.

"Baby, I am so proud of you." Phoebe gushed once their small interruption had departed and they resumed their dancing, "You have come so far. Further than anyone here in this room could even imagine." She praised him, "Even me, I'm seeing you in a totally different light."

Cole smiled down at her, "We've both come a long way. We deserve all of this...and more."

Phoebe drew in a shaky breath, "Just...everything is happening so _fast_, you know. So may changes." She admitted honestly, "It's a little scary, sometimes."

"So maybe we shouldn't move out of the Manor then?" Cole asked her knowingly.

"Maybe." Phoebe agreed quietly, "Now who's disappointing who?"

Cole shook his head, "You could _never_ disappoint me." He promised her sincerely and Phoebe smiled, kissing him soundly until someone tapped Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe pulled away from Cole and turned to find an apologetic Paige standing beside her.

"Sorry to interrupt." Paige said nervously.

"Paige?" Phoebe stated frowning, "What are you doing here?"

Paige began playing with her hands, "I thought I'd track you down first. Leo needs our help, bad." She informed her older sister grimly.

Phoebe turned to Cole questioningly.

"By all means, go." He nodded to her and she kissed his lips.

"Okay." Then took Paige's hand and ran from the room.

"Call me." Cole called after her and she waved behind her to signal that she heard before they disappeared around the corner.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

The two eldest Halliwell's were situated in the attic: Piper mixing the potion for the ghosts' bones while Prue concocted that 'Killer Cocktail' as plan B.

Prue glanced towards Piper, hesitant to break their comfortable silence but needing to talk, "I was too hard on her wasn't I?" Prue asked, although it was really a statement.

Piper nodded once, "Uh-huh."

"I need to apologize don't I?"

"Uh-huh."

"I was kind of a bitch."

"Oh yeah." Piper chuckled as she threw some ingredients into the pot.

Prue narrowed her eyes at her enthusiastic agreement but kept her retort to herself, knowing it was very much justified. Prue shook her head and sighed, "I don't know, I guess I just hate the thought of her leaving."

Piper turned to her sister slowly, "You hate the thought of her leaving, or you hate the thought of her leaving with _Cole_?" she fished, arching an eyebrow.

Prue stared at her with pursed lips as she debated her answer then dropped the vial onto the table, shaking her head, "I don't like him." Prue admitted honestly, one hand on her hip and Piper inwardly sighed. "I'm sorry Pipe, I tried, I _really_ did but I just don't trust him."

"Why not?" Piper questioned, walking closer, "He's changed Prue, he really has, that much is abundantly clear."

Prue placed one hand to her chest, "It just doesn't feel right Piper. A change like his doesn't just happen overnight and it seems like he did exactly that."

Piper resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Prue." She sighed taking her sisters hands, "You have got to _let this go_. Cole is Phoebe's husband." She stressed determined to convince Prue of Cole's change. "He's a part of this family. Phoebe chose him."

Prue licked her lips, her head shaking slightly, "Yes and a part of me thinks that she made the biggest mistake of her life."

"Oh Prue." Piper sighed, dropping her chin to her chest, "This is getting ridiculous."

Prue looked her sister dead in the eye, her own defensive and guarded, "Well it's how I feel and if I'm _right_...and it comes down to Cole or us, who do you think she's gonna choose, Piper?" Prue questioned Piper, her voice slightly strained.

Piper frowned, "Us of course." She answered without hesitation, "We're her sisters Prue, family."

"That didn't mean anything to her the first time." Prue stated evenly, her eyes hard.

Piper frowned, "What—what are you talking about?"

"She chose to save Belthazor and lie to _us_." Prue reminded her younger sister tersely and Piper's face fell, "She chose him back then and he wasn't even her husband. She's already made that choice once and we lost, Piper."

Piper took a deep breath and placed both her hands on either side of her sister's face, "Prue, listen to me. Phoebe is not the same girl she was then: the naive, gullable little girl who was still trying to find her way is gone." Piper informed her sister firmly, "Phoebe's a woman now, she's all grown up and _you_, you've gotta let her go." She concluded softly.

Prue bit down on her lip, "I don't want to."

Piper chuckled, "But you have to." She countered simply and pulled her teary-eyed sister in for a hug.

Prue wrapped her arms around Piper tightly and huffed, "I still don't trust him." she insisted stubbornly and this time Piper did roll her eyes.

"Oh hush." She dismissed, rubbing Prue's back, "Leave Cole alone, you're projecting."

Prue clenched her jaw to keep herself from disagreeing, knowing wholeheartedly that that wasn't the case, Piper just couldn't see it yet. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud, but a part of Prue honestly believed that this love affair between her baby girl and the former demon was doomed and she feared it would end in more than tears.

"Alrighty." Piper pulled away, her voice filled with false cheer while her face was a mask of exhaustion and fear, "Let's just get this done before my husband runs out of time." She stated with a grimace.

"Leo's gonna be okay." Prue told her sister certainly, "He will."

Piper sighed, squeezing her eyes closed tightly, "He has to be."

Both sisters' turned back to their respective potions and continued in diligent silence, neither of them noticing Rick appear in the room, smirking when he noticed that they're backs were turned.

Rick walked slowly towards the table playing host to a very sharp atheme and silently picked it up, pulling it back and aiming for Piper.

"Prue, honey, what the hell did you say to my moth—PIPER BEHIND YOU!" Andy yelled to his sister-in-law, entering the attic as Rick attacked.

Piper spun around, throwing up one hand and freezing the atheme mid-flight, inches from her face. Prue flicked two fingers and sent the blade across the room, away from her sister as she inched closer to her.

"I'll kill you." Piper threatened, one hand moving to the potion.

Rick smirked, unfazed, "That potion only works on my bones, remember?"

Prue flexed her fingers around the vial filled with her 'Killer Cocktail' then glanced quickly at Piper, who shook her head and glared.

Nathan appeared directly behind Piper, who turned sharply feeling the cold wind only to gasp in pain as he pushed the sharp blade of his own weapon into her stomach at an upwards angle. Piper gasped again as he withdrew the blade and she fell to the floor, face down.

Prue's eyes bulged and her heart stopped in her chest as she watched her sister fall to the ground, dark crimson blood already staining her white blouse. "PIPER!" she yelled rushing forwards only to be lifted from the ground by Rick and thrown across the room, into her husband.

Rick smirked as he knelt beside Piper and flipped her onto her back, clamping a hand over her mouth, "No calling out for help, Mrs Wyatt. Not this time." He sneered, Piper's eyes wide with pain, tears pricking at their corners, "Not that he'd be able to help you anyway." Rick added as a afterthought and panic flared in Piper's chest.

Prue raised her head slowly, her chest tightening at the sight, her eyes flickering towards her potion.

"Don't you dare." Andy growled in her ear, his hand gripping her arm.

Prue whipped her head around to face, "I have to." She told him determinedly.

"Stay down." Andy instructed without hesitation as he pushed to his feet.

Rick looked up as Andy ran to Prue's table, eyes on the vial, "Stop him!" he barked at his brother who snatched up the weapon he impaled Piper with and ran at Andy.

"Oh no." Prue gasped and flicked two fingers at Nathan, sending the weapon into the wall. Andy, not waiting a second, dived at Nathan, tackling him to the ground, both men wrestling for the upper hand.

Prue pushed herself to her feet, her eyes full of fire as she stared at Rick, "Get the hell away from her!" she seethed, her voice dangerously low.

Rick glanced up at her and shook his head, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't do—" Rick's sentence was cut off as he went flying into one of the many items of furniture littering the attic by astral Prue.

Prue raised her head with a sharp intake of breath as astral Prue returned to her body. Prue bent down and brushed her hands down Piper's cheek, "Hold on, Piper. You're gonna be okay." She assured her younger sister who stared up at her with tear filled, terrified eyes. Prue then turned on Rick sending kick after kick to his stomach, back and face.

Andy sent a well placed blow to Nathan's jugular, then wrapped his hands around the ghosts throat, banging his head against the hardwood floor. Nathan smirked coyly at Andy before he disappeared from under him, reappearing behind him and wrapping an arm around Andy's neck from behind, cutting of his air supply until he slipped into unconscious, his body slumping heavily to the floor.

Piper choked loudly, her body jerking up and down, distracting her older sister who turned her head sharply at the sound. Rick, upon seeing his opening, sent his fist towards Prue, striking her stomach causing her to gasp in pain and double over. Rick the backhanded Prue across the face, sending her down.

"Restrain her!" he barked at his brother, "And mind her hands." He threw in as Nathan flipped Prue onto her stomach, placing his knee on her lower back and keeping her hands in place.

"No!" Prue gasped as she fought for breath and struggled against his hold, "No! Piper! LEO!" she screamed looking to the heavens, "LEO!"

Rick laughed manically, amusement shinning in his eyes, "Oh, he can't help you now."

"No, ma'am." Nathan agreed, pressing his knee into Prue's back harder, causing her to cry out.

Rick looked back down at Piper, "I want to enjoy this." He smirked pushing his hand into Piper's chest cavity and wrapping his fingers around her heart, "Every. Last. Beat."

Piper struggled for breath, her lugs burning, her head pounding and her world spinning as she felt his hand tighten around her slowing heart. She looked to the heavens, silently screaming for her husband as she tried to blink past the black spots clouding her vision.

"Your husband's next." Rick bated, his eyes cold and uncaring.

Piper's body jerked, her head banging against the floor as her muscles clenched, her strength dwindling. Piper gasped and choked, squeezing her eyes closed before falling still.

"There." Rick smiled glancing up at his brother with a satisfied smile, "Your sister is dead." He informed Prue gleefully.

"NOOOOOOO!" Prue screamed jerking against Nathan's hands. Rick nodded to his brother who released the sister witch forcefully. "PIPER!" Prue yelled struggling to her hands and knees and crawling towards her fallen sister, placing her fingers to her neck desperately, a strangled sob escaping her lips when she felt nothing underneath her finger tips.

Rick and Nathan rose to their feet, "We'll be back." Rick promised, staying one more minute to enjoy the witches pain before they both disappeared.

Prue gasped painfully as she pulled her dead sister into her arms and held her tightly, rocking them back and forth.

"PRUE! PIPER!" Phoebe's frantic voice floated up the attic stairs as her footsteps thundered loudly as she and Paige raced up. Phoebe stopped dead at the scene she found: her bother-in-law was laying unconscious beside a broken potion vial, barely breathing and her eldest sister was hunched over their limp sisters body, rocking back and forth, tears falling freely.

Paige gripped Phoebe's arm as she stared wide eyed at their sisters.

"Prue?" Phoebe called shakily and Prue's head snapped up, "What?—Who?—"

"They killed her, Phoebe." Prue gasped out, her body shuddering and Phoebe doubled over, "She's dead."

**~PO4~**

"Fourteen, fifteen." Phoebe counted aloud as she performed CPR on a sister for the second time that year, "Come on, breathe." She begged, as Prue gave Piper mouth-to-mouth, Phoebe saying a silent prayer of thanks that this sister was still warm.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe demanded as Paige orbed back in, Prue taking over CPR for Phoebe while she addressed their youngest sister.

"He wasn't at Maria's." Paige replied, her eyes falling to Piper's lifeless form, "Where's the ambulance?"

"Still not here." Phoebe shook her head sharply, looking at Prue with fearful brown eyes.

Prue glanced up and her heart constricted at the look in Phoebe's eyes, "No." She said firmly, "It's gonna be okay, now someone check on Andy please." She ordered, cutting her eyes to her husband's still form, "NOW!" she barked harshly and Paige scurried over, pressing two fingers to his neck.

"He's alive." She assured her older sister with a relieved smile.

Prue dropped her chin to her chest, "Oh thank god." She breathed focusing back on Piper, "Phoebe, get something to stop the bleeding." She ordered her younger sister who hesitated.

"Prue, maybe I should do tha—"

"No." Prue interrupted Phoebe sternly, "You begged me Phoebe, to never make you do this again." She reminded her terrified sister, "Now do what I asked."

Phoebe drew in a shuddering breath, as she grabbed a cloth and pressed it to Piper's wound.

"Paige, wake Andy up!" Phoebe ordered as she continued to watch Prue attempt to revive their sister.

Paige bit her lip hard, "Is she—?"

"No!" Prue and Phoebe snapped together.

"As long as we keep the blood flowing she still has a chance." Phoebe explained tersely and Paige nodded, going back to her assigned task.

"PIPER!" Leo yelled as he entered the house.

"LEO UPSTAIRS, HURRY!" Phoebe yelled desperately to her bother-in-law, her whitelighter.

"Andy, wake up." Paige ordered tensely shaking him violently, "Please wake up, come on." She tried again as his eyes fluttered.

"What happened?" Leo demanded as he entered the attic to find his wife bleeding on the floor.

"Where have you been?" Phoebe snapped, pressing down harder.

"Looking for them." Leo replied as the ghosts in question appeared behind him.

"And here we are." Rick retorted before Nathan punched Leo so hard he went right through the table, splitting it in half.

Paige jumped up from a now conscious Andy and ran at Rick who flashed out ad she collided with a stack of heavy boxes instead.

Rick smirked then backhanded her across the face, "You can't hurt us." He stated turning on Prue and Phoebe, "But we can hurt you." Rick snatched up the atheme and went for Phoebe.

"WAIT!" Leo halted him, "You want to get even, get even with me!"

Rick nodded, "You're right." He went for him, "I trusted you with my life and you left me!"

"Paige?" Phoebe called shakily, her eyes on her sister as she struggled over.

"Oh no, don't you dare!" Prue growled and Phoebe and Paige cut their eyes to Piper who was glowing a translucent white as her spirit rose up from her body.

"What's going on?" Piper asked as she turned around slowly.

"Piper." Phoebe whispered as she looked down.

"Oh!" Piper bit her lip as she stared at her body on the ground, "Oh my."

Andy appeared by Prue's side and stilled her hands, taking over the CPR for his wife, who was refusing to acknowledge Piper's spirit.

Rick flipped Leo onto his back, pausing in his physical assault on the whitelighter, "You were our friend and you left us to die." Rick seethed as Nathan handed him the atheme

"Quick, get the book." Piper ordered her hands flailing in its direction, "The spell." She instructed and Paige and Phoebe jumped to their feet.

"Which one?" Phoebe asked with a frown.

"The one only a ghost can say." Paige explained as she spun the book around.

"_Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit. Take their souls, banish this evil."_Prue recited off the top of her head and Piper nodded, Paige dropping the book back down.

"Do it." Nathan ordered and Rick raised his arm.

"_Ashes to ashes."_

Rick froze and they turned to Piper.

"_Spirit to spirit. _

_Take their souls, banish this evil."_

She chanted as quickly as possible, glaring at her killers and the men currently trying to kill her husband.

"NO!" Rick growled plunging the atheme down, but not before the flashed brightly and exploded.

"Ah!" Piper yelped as she began to float into the air, "A little help here, people."

"Damn it Leo, do something!" Paige snapped, as all eyes turned to the broken man, "You're a whitelighter for a reason, because you did good things." She reminded him tensely.

"Think of all the lives you've saved, all the good you've done." Phoebe added, her breathing sharp as her heart thundered in her chest, Piper rising further into the air.

"And all the lives you won't save if you give up now." Paige threw in as Piper gazed down at her husband, "Including you're wife's."

"Damn it Leo!" Prue snapped, glaring daggers at her brother-in-law, "Get your sorry ass over here and save my sister before I kill you myself!" she threatened and Leo, tore his eyes from his wife's spirit and scampered over to her body.

"Piper." He breathed, knocking away Andy's hands and performing CPR himself, "Come on, damn it. Breath."

Prue reached over and punched his shoulder, "Not like that, damn it! We've already tried that, it's not working, _heal her!_"

"I CAN'T!" Leo bellowed then looked back down at Piper, "Don't die." He pleaded, "Not this way. Not because of me." He dropped his head, and his hands began to glow: Piper's spirit returning to her body."

Piper's eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath, smiling at Leo, "Well, it's about time." She quipped and Paige laughed while Prue and Phoebe merely sighed, looking completely drained.

"That was close." Piper chastised as Leo pulled her into his arms, "_Really_ close."

**~PO4~**

"Phoebe wait." Prue called to her little sister, who was headed for the door.

Phoebe sighed, keeping her back to Prue, "I don't wanna fight with you Prue." She said tiredly.

"I know." Prue whispered, stopping by the table, "Me either."

Phoebe bit her lip and turned slowly, looking her sister up and down asking, "You okay? I know you took a beating."

Prue shrugged, "We're fine." She promised and Phoebe's tense shoulders relaxed slightly as silence fell. Prue stared at Phoebe who stared back, waiting. "I'm sorry." Prue apologized, her voice trembling as tears sprung to life.

Phoebe blinked in surprise, "What?"

Prue smiled, "I'm sorry." She repeated, "I was too hard on you, I know that I just..." she trailed off shaking her head and lifting her shoulders heavily.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes and walked closer, "You just what?"

Prue licked her lips and looked in Phoebe's eyes, "I don't know how to let go." She admitted quietly and Phoebe's heart sank. "We've always been together and you've, you've always been my baby girl and now..." she lifted one shoulder and pursed her lips, "Well, now you're all grown up: you're working, you're married...you don't need me anymore." Prue stated sadly, "Just like Piper and, I don't know, I guess I'm just feeling a little pointless."

Phoebe laughed loudly, "_Pointless_?" she scoffed shaking her head at her sister.

Prue nodded, "Yes, you and Piper have needed me your whole lives. That's always been what I had to do: look after my sisters, protect them and now...now you've both got someone else in your life to do that instead."

Phoebe smiled sadly as her sister blinked away her pooling tears, "Oh Prue." She said quietly walking right up to her, "We are always going to need you, always." She assured her big sister, "Its just that now, the burden's not only yours to bare." She explained gently and Prue swiped at a falling tear.

Phoebe smirked, "And besides, you have Paige now and soon you're gonna have someone who will rely _solely_ on you, for everything, and that husband of yours..." she took her sisters hands in hers, "You're needed honey, trust me." Phoebe assured her, blinking back her own tears as she smiled at her sister, "You, you are the only memory of a mother that I have...I am never gonna not need you in my life, okay?" she choked out and Prue nodded.

Prue bit her lip and stroked Phoebe's cheek, "I don't wanna let you go." She sobbed and Phoebe shook her head.

"Good." Phoebe nodded, "Cause I don't ever want you too." She informed her, sliding her arms around Prue's neck ad leaning into her embrace.

Prue smiled as Phoebe held on tightly.

"I mean it." Phoebe sniffled, "Don't ever leave me alone, kay?"

Prue nodded once, trying to swallow past the lump in her throat, "Okay. I won't."

The two sisters held onto one another for a little while longer before Prue, reluctantly, pulled back. They laughed together as they wiped away each other's tears, Prue's hand lingering on Phoebe's cheek.

Phoebe leaned gratefully into her touch, kissing her palm and grasping her hand.

Prue took a deep breath before saying, "You should go to your husband." She advised her sister who seemed a little reluctant now herself. Prue forced a smile, "I'll still be here if you need me." She promised and Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"And you can come home whenever you want." Prue added and Phoebe arched an eyebrow, "_If_ you need to."

Phoebe shook her head with a grin, "I love you Prue." She told her sister, planting a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you too." Prue whispered thickly and Phoebe squeezed her hand before she backed away to the front door and slipped outside, waiting patiently for Paige.

Strong, arms slipped around Prue's waist as Andy snuck up behind her, kissing her cheek, "I'm proud of you."

Prue laughed bitterly and slumped against him, "I'm scared for her, Andy." She admitted quietly, "Something horrible is going to happen. I know it."

"You feel that too huh?" Paige asked as she appeared next to them.

Prue turned to her and nodded, "Take Phoebe back to him."

Paige clenched her jaw, "I was so hoping you weren't gonna say that." She sighed before turning to the door.

"Hey Paige?" Prue called softly, "You still need me right?" she asked uncertainly, ad very unlike herself.

Paige rolled her eyes, "God yes!" she cried and Prue chuckled. "Movie marathon when I get back." Paige informed her and Prue nodded, "Good." Paige smiled then smirked at Andy, "You can join us, if you like." She offered knowing that the last thing he wanted was to be apart from his wife right now, before disappearing out the door.

Andy looked down at his wife, "Honey, what did you say to my mother?"

Prue frowned, "Whatcha mean?" she asked confused.

"I called her." Andy supplied tightening his hold, "And she's surprisingly accepting of this destiny of yours and..." he rubbed her stomach pointedly and Prue smiled, "You didn't cast a spell on her did you?" he asked warily.

Prue gasped pulling out of his arms and smacking his chest, "No!" she cried absurdly, "I just _talked_ to her. Explained things a little more, that's all." She shrugged.

Andy smiled, pulling her back into his arms, "Well, thank you." He said gratefully.

Prue smiled kissing him slowly, arms wrapped around his neck.

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

Cole turned away from the window he was staring aimlessly out of when he heard the _swish_ of the elevator doors, and smiled as his eyes fell on his wife.

Phoebe smiled widely at him, waving as she approached.

"Everything all right?" Cole asked concerned, their demonic problem having plagued his thoughts since Phoebe left with Paige.

"Yes." Phoebe nodded meeting him at the window, "It's better now. Let's see...Leo lost his powers, and then Piper died and it got really dicey when she turned into a ghost, but everything worked out." She informed him casually ad Cole raised his eyebrows.

"Glad it was nothing serious." He quipped with a smile and Phoebe laughed, wrapping her arms around him. "You ready to go home?" Cole asked dejectedly.

"No." Phoebe huffed, "Can't we stay a _little_ while longer?" she pleaded.

"Well..." Cole started, pulling back, "We can stay as long as you like." He told her cryptically and Phoebe's brow creased. "The place is ours." He revealed and Phoebe startled.

"Excuse me?" she stuttered, hands on his chest and eyebrows in her hairline.

"The firm's offered it to me." Cole explained, staring into her eyes, "All we have to do is say yes."

Phoebe remained silent as she panicked, resistant to turn him down twice in one day, then she remember her talk with Prue and felt excitement coil in the pit of her stomach, "Well uh...I guess, now that Paige can orb to me if something comes up, and seeing as how we just proved we could still save the day..." Phoebe trailed off and gazed up at her anxious husband, "Yes." She agreed with a large smile.

"Yes?" Cole echoed in surprise.

"Yeah." Phoebe assured him and Cole grinned, pulling her in for a long kiss.

**~PO4~**

**Patriotic Hall  
**

Piper and Leo entered the extremely crowded hall, full of war veterans in uniform and their wives, family and friends of those lost in the battle of Guadalcanal and Leo froze.

Piper turned to him, cocking her head questioningly, her curls bouncing, "Come on." She encouraged with a loving smile but Leo just looked panicked. Piper tugged on his hands, "You _belong_ here."

"I don't know." Leo disagreed, glancing around nervously, "I still don't think it's a good idea."

Piper turned to him with a small smirk playing on her lips, "Your _grandfather_ would want you to be here." She told him pointedly and Leo chuckled before taking her hand and walking into the hall.

"Hey you." Someone called sharply and Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt turned to see an old Vet in a wheelchair approaching them, "Dear god, I'm looking at a ghost." The old man stated with wide eyes.

Piper turned into Leo and whispered, "You know him?"

"Yeah." Leo whispered back.

The old vet stopped in front of them and pointed, "You're related to Leo Wyatt, aren't you?"

Leo stared at him, his mind in another lifetime.

"Yes." Piper answered for her husband, "This is his grandson, Leo Wyatt the third." She supplied politely.

"Billy! Frank!" the man called urgently, "I want you to meet the grandson of the man who made it possible for you to be born." The father told his son, voice full of gratitude. "His grandfather died saving my life sixty years ago. You wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for that man."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wyatt." Billy reached out to shake his hand and Piper stepped to the side, "My dad's been telling my stories about your grandpa since I was a boy. I'd like you to meet my family."

"Franklin! Surdez!" The old vet called more men over, "He's kin to Leo Wyatt." He informed them as they stared shocked by the 'resemblance' "He saved your butts too."

"God bless you son."

Piper smiled, tears prickling her eyes as war veteran after war veteran approached her husband shaking his hand and patting him on the shoulder. Telling him of their thanks and gratitude for his 'grandfather' Leo smiling with pride the whole time, graciously shaking hand after hand.

"What's going on?" A woman asked Piper as she entered the hall, "Who is that?"

"My hero." Piper answered with a proud smile, love shinning in her eyes as she quickly swiped at a tear, her eyes never leaving her husband: the love of her life: her hero.

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'Well? How was that one? I LOVED the scene at the end of this episode with Piper and Leo so I really hope I did it Justice...?_

_Lemme know what you thought by clicking that button and sending me some love :D :)_

_Rachel xo  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bite Me  
**_

_'Hey guys :D It hasn't been too long has it? :S lol hope not. Anyway here's the next chapter. :D I hope you all enjoy it. I had lots of fun writing this one ;)  
Shout out to my fabulous beta and his wonderful contribution to this chapter. Love ya Jeff ;) _

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**

"LOOK OUT!" Piper yelled to her older sister, tackling her to the ground as their attacker fired a blast of energy from her palm. "Behind the couch, behind the couch!" Piper ordered shuffling Prue behind it, taking cover as their attacker fired again, the beam blasting a large hole in the wall directly beside them.

Prue poked her head up from behind the couch, "Do you know how much it's going to cost to fix that!" she yelled as she threw out her arm, intent on sending the woman flying, unfortunately her power had hardly any effect and only succeeded in distracting the demon for a second before she fired off another blast of energy towards the couch Piper and Prue were hiding behind. The blast managed to blow half of the couch to pieces and the sisters screamed.

"She's immune to our powers!" Piper gasped, eyes wide as she stared at the demon, "Did you know that?"

Prue nodded, "Yeah but it was worth a shot." She shrugged, eyes trained on their demonic attacker.

Piped peeked up over what was left of the couch, shrieking loudly as another blast was sent her way, "Okay." She nodded to herself then turned to Prue sharply, pointing her finger, "_You _stay down." Piper ordered her older sister protectively, then stood up and screamed, "PAIGE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Both Phoebe and Paige arrived in a shower of blue and white lights, with their backs to the demon, unaware of the danger.

Piper raised her hand in the direction of the demon. "Look out!" she squeaked.

Phoebe and Paige whipped around at their sister's warning just in time to see the demon getting ready to shoot again. Just before the demon fired, Phoebe redirected her hand with a forceful swipe and the blast flew into the piano skinning off the whole front side of it.

Taking advantage of their momentary distraction, the demon struck Phoebe across the face and sent her flying into the glass mirror above the fireplace, knocking Paige to the floor as she went.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled as she jumped up from behind the couch, running to her baby sister.

Piper, who had recently taken some hand to hand combat lessons from Prue and Phoebe, flipped across the room and landed a kick to the demon's stomach, which knocked her to the ground. Piper then turned to her three sisters, crouching down next to them and pulling the spell from her back pocket, holding it out for them all to see.

_"Claws of pain we have dissevered._

_Demon you are gone forever."_

The sisters all recited together and the demon started to convulse and scream as she was engulfed in flames and finally blew up.

Piper let out a breath of relief and turned to Phoebe. "Sorry to bother you but she was immune to our powers." she explained pulling her to her feet as Prue and Paige stumbled up.

"Are you okay? She threw you pretty hard." Prue asked concerned as she looked her sister up and down for injuries.

Phoebe smiled softly, "I'm fine just a little scratch on my shoulder." she pointed out the scratch before she looked towards Piper and responded to her comment, "And it's okay, I was just getting ready to leave work."

Piper nodded and then looked at Prue. "Are you okay?" she questioned, squinting her eyes.

Prue rolled her eyes slightly at her sister, "I'm fine, you didn't let me fight remember." She mumbled, her dislike shinning through.

Paige nudged Prue pointedly, "Piper's just trying to protect you and our niece." She defended, smiling a little at the mention of the baby. "You gotta be careful." She urged as they made their way into the foyer.

Prue let out a small sigh, "I know I know, you three never let me forget." She then bumped hips with Piper and smiled, "But nice moves sis, you kicked ass."

Piper let out a chuckle, "Thanks, I try". She shrugged turning to Phoebe, "So how's it goin'? How's the new place?"

"Great and great." Phoebe answered with a smile, "How about you guys?" she asked looking between her sisters.

"Can't complain." Piper replied nonchalantly.

"Ditto." Prue nodded when Phoebe looked at her.

"Double ditto." Paige quipped, pulling a smile from each of her sisters.

"Well, it's good to know that we can live apart and still kick some butt if we have to, right?" Phoebe chuckled looking between her sisters, from her place beside the table in the foyer, her sisters nodding along awkwardly. "So do I want to ask about this demon with the bad manicure?" she quipped not failing to notice how her sisters stood together across from her.

"Oh, Harpy, part of a faction." Prue informed her, "Tried to kill us to move up in the world."

"Pretty standard stuff." Piper shrugged with a smirk.

Paige nodded from beside Prue as she leaned against the couch.

"You wanna stay for dinner?" Piper breathed, hoping to have some sisterly bonding time.

Phoebe shook her head slightly and looked longingly at them, "I would love to but Cole is planning this whole romantic thing for us tonight." She explained, smiling apologetically.

Clearly looking a bit let down Piper nodded understandingly and responded, "Oh I just thought, you know, maybe we could talk."

Hearing the tinge of sadness in her voice, Prue wrapped an arm around Piper, feeling Piper lean into her touch slightly.

"Why? Are you okay? Is everything okay?" Phoebe asked her eyes looking to each of her sisters a little worriedly.

Piper nodded looking down at the ground, "Yeah, everything's fine." She assured her with a smile," I just thought maybe we could catch up." She shook her head and shrugged, "Another time."

Trying to clear some of the tension in the room Paige looked at Phoebe and asked, "Do you want me to orb you home?"

"No." Phoebe shook her head and her hands, "Cole's not so crazy about you orbing in without...calling… first." She trailed off slowly at her sisters' unimpressed expressions, and felt the tension spike again. "Except for emergencies, you know?"she asked softly, "You understand?"

Prue arched her eyebrows as she glanced at Piper who rolled her eyes looking to the floor.

Paige nodded, "Sure." She replied stiffly and shrugged, "Whatever."

Phoebe nodded as well, playing nervously with her hands, before looking at each of them individually, "Okay, I'm gonna go."

Piper looked up at her again, while Prue nodded slowly, Paige remaining still, her arms folded across her chest.

Phoebe waited a little longer, hoping for_ something_ from either one of them but was only met with silence. "I'll call you guys." Phoebe promised, turning and walking to the door slowly.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind her sister Paige's eyes rolled a little as she turned to her two eldest sisters, "No orbing?"

Piper let out a breath at her sister's comment. "Don't start with the suspicions Paige. Cole's probably just trying to protect their privacy." she defended her brother-in-law tiredly as she started walking up the stairs.

"He's trying to protect something." Paige muttered suspiciously as she looked at Prue.

"We'll figure it out Paige, don't worry." Prue assured her, throwing an arm around her sister's shoulders and kissing her head, "Love you." She murmured before heading up the stairs after Piper.

**~PO4~**

A soft knock, echoed throughout Piper's otherwise silent room and her lips turned up slightly, laughing silently at her accurate prediction, "Come on in, Prue."

Prue pushed open the door, smirking, "Knew it was me, huh?" she stated, flopping onto the bed beside Piper, staring up at the ceiling too.

Piper snorted, "You're kinda predictable." She teased and Prue smacked her leg.

"Oh shut up, I am not." She disagreed firmly, then paused and shrugged, "Okay, maybe just a _little_ bit." She relented demonstrating with her fingers, "When it comes to you guys."

Piper nodded, "Thank you." She smiled and Prue rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She droned and Piper laughed sharply.

Prue smiled at the sound but kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling, shifting on her back slightly, "So…." She drawled with a shrug, "What's on your mind girlie." She quipped and Piper chuckled.

"What's always on my mind?" Piper shot back and smiled.

"Of course." Prue nodded turning her head to her sister, "It's gonna happen, Pipe." She assured her and Piper sighed, squeezing her eyes closed.

"I'm not so sure about that." Piper countered sadly.

Prue frowned, holding out her hand which Piper quickly took, "I know you're disappointed but sometimes it takes a little time."

Piper scoffed, "It didn't for you." She pointed out dejectedly.

"That's because we weren't trying." Prue retorted and Piper dipped her head in acknowledgement, "It always seems to take longer when you _are_."

Piper exhaled sharply, "I just…I really want this Prue." She whispered quietly, inching closer to her sister.

Prue bit her lip, as tears stung her eyes, the desperate want in her sister's voice making her heart ache and her hormones crazy, "I know you do sweetie." She whispered back, placing her free hand on her sister's arm, "And you'll get it. You just gotta be patient." She advised and Piper sniffled.

"Yeah." Piper breathed, turning on her side a little, to rest her head on Prue's shoulder, squeezing her hand.

Prue rested her head atop of Piper's, smiling as the younger woman placed a hand on her still-flat stomach.

"Until it happens…" Piper spoke up, her voice deafening in the silent room as she drummed her fingers on her sisters stomach, "…I'm gonna dote on this little girl sooo much it's gonna annoy the hell outta you." She promised, smirking widely.

Prue laughed, the sound filling the room, "That I am not okay with." She informed her with a groan.

Piper grinned, "Well, tuff." She smirked snuggling closer to her sister.

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

"I am just trying to protect our assets." Cole informed smoothly, "And the only way to do _that_, is to cut our losses, consolidate our resources." He turned away from the window to the demon filled table before him. "Keep the competition from killing you. Us." He corrected with a smile.

"Fine." Came the gruff reply from one of the present demons, "What are you proposing?"

"A merger." Cole announced, "Everyone here has similar agendas, right?" he asked and the demons nodded, "So...why don't we work together to accomplish them?" he suggested carefully as a Fury demon smoked in.

Cole looked at her seriously, "You're late." He stated darkly, "Sit down."

The Fury did as told at the same time, Julie led a Grimlock to his seat.

"Where was I?" Cole asked the table, thrown off by the rude interruptions.

"You were just encouraging us to hold hands and be friends." the same demon from before answered, unimpressed.

"It's a new millennium." Cole reminded them, "We need to think of new ways to ensure our own survival." He explained as he circled the table slowly, "Let's face it, it's a demon-eat-demon world out there." He quipped and an ugly looking man with horrendous teeth chuckled, clearly that statement was quite literal for him.

Cole flashed him a stern glare and he silenced, "Each one of you leads a faction." he continued as Julie poured glasses of what looked to be dark, crimson blood. "But that is the problem. You're too busy trying to kill each other." Cole placed his hands on his hips, looking from demon to demon pointedly, "In the end, everyone loses."

"Tell that to the Grimlocks." The Harpy leader spoke up as she lifted her glass, "They _tried_ to vanquish us just last week."

"You had it coming." The Grimlock spat from beside her.

The Harpy set down her glass and rose to her feet, "Care to try again." She taunted, the Grimlock taking the bate.

"My point exactly!" Cole growled loudly, silencing both, "Infighting has always been our undoing. And I have learned from the humanity in me. The only way for us to defeat good is to work together to achieve common goals."

The Harpy rubbed her taloned hands together and sat down, the Grimlock following suit.

"And who will decide what these goals are? You?" the demon nodded to Cole.

"Unless someone wants to challenge me." Cole replied evenly as the elevator beeped and all demons froze. "Meeting's adjourned." He ordered and they all, shimmered, smoked, flashed, whatever else out. Cole waved away the table, eyes fixed on the door, getting rid of the large table and replacing it with one for two, decked out for a perfect romantic night in.

The elevator doors slid open and Phoebe looked over at him.

"Hi honey." Cole greeted leaning against one chair, "You're home early."

Phoebe looked at him, then back to the table and smiled.

**~Opening Credits~**

**The Towers  
**

"Vegetarian egg-white omelette, just the way you like it." Cole presented with a wide smile and a kiss to his wife's head.

Phoebe smiled lovingly up at him, "That's sweet honey but I think my stomach has other plans." She informed him apologetically, moving off to pack her bag.

"What's the matter?" Cole asked her, worry clouding his eyes.

"Headache, upset stomach." Phoebe explained touching her stomach warily, "It's going around right now."

"So...maybe you should call in sick?" Cole suggested walking over to her.

"While so many relationships are in peril?" Phoebe quipped with a smirk, "What would San Francisco do without my advice column?"

Cole grinned down at her and nodded his head.

"I gotta go." Phoebe informed him, reaching up to kiss him, "Um...I wanna invite my sisters over for dinner this weekend." She offered up cautiously, "Is that okay?"

Cole's face fell, "Well, we just moved out."

"Yeah I know." Phoebe nodded, "But I wanna show them the place." She explained excitedly, "Besides, I don't want them to think that they're not still part of my life, you know?" she asked with a shrug, "Especially since I'm gonna be an Aunt soon." She gushed and Cole smiled at her excitement, "And _you_..." she slapped his chest playfully, "You are gonna be an Uncle." She beamed.

Cole chuckled shaking his head, "I wouldn't say that to Prue."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at her husband, "Stop it, she likes you now."

Cole scoffed good-naturedly, "I wouldn't go _that_ far."

"Oh." Phoebe rolled her eyes and pushed at his chest, "Dinner?" she tried again, wiggling her eyebrows.

Cole sighed resigned, "Fine." He relented and Phoebe grinned happily, "Just no orbing, alright?"

"Already taken care of." Phoebe assured him with an affirmative nod.

Cole smiled gratefully leaning down to kiss her, "What happened?" he demanded as his hand pushed down the sleeve of her top to reveal the Harpy's scratch.

"Oh, nothin'." Phoebe assured him, looking down at her shoulder, "My shoulder just got in the way of a Harpy's claw, that's all." She explained sliding her sleeve back up.

"A Harpy? You got attacked? Why didn't you tell me?" Cole fired at her, one after the other, anger contorting his features.

"Because I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Phoebe defended herself calmly, "That's why."

"Well, it is to me." Cole countered tensely.

Phoebe's eyebrows jumped up and she looked down.

Cole sighed inwardly, "I'm sorry." He apologized quickly, taking her into his arms, "I'm sorry. It's just...I think I deserve to know when my wife gets hurt."

"You're right. You do." Phoebe agreed, nodding her head and kissing his lips as the click clack of heels signalled a third party's arrival.

"Excuse me, Mr. Turner?" Julie interrupted politely, "You're 9 o'clock is waiting in the lobby." She informed him with a smile.

Phoebe frowned at her presence then plastered a smile on her face, "Julie, what you doing here?" she asked brightly turning to her husband and through gritted teeth, "You didn't tell me she was here."

Julie rolled her eyes at the witch's not so subtle tone of aggravation.

"Well, we're working out of the apartment today. They're painting my office." Cole explained innocently, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No." Phoebe answered quickly, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders, "No, of course not." She assured him then leaned to kiss him slowly, moaning loudly and pointedly.

Julie rolled her eyes again and looked away.

Phoebe extracted herself from her husband's arms and scooped up her bag, "Make yourself at home." She directed to Julie as she passed.

Julie turned, following her with her eyes, "I will, thank you." She assured with a smirk, waiting until the elevator doors closed before speaking again, "Pretty little witch, if you're into that sort of thing." She shrugged.

"I am." Cole assured her and Julie's eyes widened slightly, as if startled by his presence.

"Get the leader of the Harpies." He ordered walking towards her, "I want to explain to her the consequences of attacking my wife."

Julie shot him a sidelong glance before obediently shimmering out, leaving a severely pissed off Cole in her wake.

**~PO4~**

"You don't really expect me to wage war on the new Source without even _talking _to him first, do you?" a pale skinned, dark haired woman dressed in red demanded of the demon before her.

"It's a waste of time." Keats, the demon who had been questioning Cole, assured her, "He'll never bring you back from exile." He promised her certainly and the woman's face fell, "He's heard the stories of what you did."

"That was a different time and a different Source." She reminded him, as the women surrounding her continued to brush her hair and paint her nails, all the woman dressed in red and all their nails painted black just like hers.

"Still, it's not going to happen." Keats insisted, "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure."

"Then what makes working for us, any better than working for him?" the Queen's right hand 'man' Rowan spoke up.

Keats' eyes flared and he rounded on him, "You ought to listen better." He growled, "I don't work for anyone. We'd be equals, partners."

The Queen tilted her head at him then looked at her nails critically, smiling at the young girl responsible for their perfection, stroking her face.

"And once the Source is dead, we'd go our separate ways." Keats concluded, standing tall, "So?"

"I'll let you know..." The Queen informed him vaguely, "...when I'm ready." She growled, her dark eyes boring holes in him.

Keats sighed frustrated but shimmered out, leaving her be.

The Queen turned to Rowan, "I want you to offer the new Source an olive branch." She told him with a smile.

"And if he refuses?" Rowan questioned.

The Queen shrugged, "Then Keats has a new ally, and _we_ have a new enemy."

Rowan smiled, bowing his head and disappearing.

The Queen sighed, shrugging off her minions, "Go." She ordered waving them away.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Plenty of leftovers." Leo announced to his wife, who was aimlessly drying dishes by the sink while staring into space, "Probably won't have to do any cooking for a week."

Piper smiled a little and replied, "I like to cook."

"Well, there's less dishes to do, and that's a good thing, right?" Leo tried again, knowing how much his wife missed her little sister.

Piper breathed deeply, placing the dish down, "I guess." She shrugged turning to him, "It's just with Phoebe and Cole gone, there's less mouths to feed and it's a little quieter around here."

Leo nodded, "Yeah, but it won't be for long." He reminded her with a smile, "Soon there'll be a screaming infant keeping us all up at night."

Piper smiled, laughing lightly at the very true comment, "Yeah...not lookin' forward to_ that_." She quipped and Leo shook his head sliding his arms around her waist.

"We can also add to that noise." He commented suggestively and Piper smiled, although it was saddened, "We have an extra room now, right?" he asked then frowned, "Or are Prue and Andy gonna use it."

Piper shook her head, "Nope, closet conversion remember?"

"Oooh." Leo winced, "I still haven't done that."

Piper shrugged, "Andy's been swamped too and there's still lots of time."

Leo smiled and kissed her slowly, stroking her cheek softly.

"Oh." Paige bit her lip as she appeared in the doorway, "Sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"Actually I need to get going." Leo answered instead, dropping his hand from his wife's face, "There's an upsurge in demonic activity and the Elders wanna figure out why."

"Hmm, well since that demonic activity spilled into our living room last night..." Paige spoke up as she poured herself some coffee, "I'm assuming it has something to do with us."

"Well, keep an eye out and I'll let you know if I find anything out." Leo advised them and Paige nodded. "I love you." He told Piper, running a hand down her back.

Piper smiled, "I love you too." then tilted her head back to kiss him before he orbed away.

Paige watched her sister silently before asking, "You okay?"

Piper looked over sharply, "Me? Yeah, I'm fine."

Paige smirked, "Liar." She accused and Piper looked over again but remained tight lipped. "Look, I know I'm not Prue or Phoebe but I am still your sister and you can talk to me, you know."

Piper looked away and sighed, "It's—it's just silly." She warned staring into space, "My uh...period was late this month by a couple of days." She explained evenly, "And I guess I...got my hopes up a little."

"That's not silly, honey." Paige countered gently, "You _want_ kids, right?"

"Yeah." Piper nodded, "Of course. It's just that we've trying and—"

"For a couple of months." Paige cut in with a shrug.

"Four. But who's counting?" Piper retorted sadly coming to stand next to Paige by the sink.

"Oh, Piper." Paige smiled, "You're not baking cookies, you know? It's gonna take some time."

Piper smirked, "Now you sound like Prue."

Paige grinned, "Well she is pretty smart."

Piper chuckled a little before her face became sullen once again, "I guess I was just worried that, you know, something could be wrong." Piper admitted wringing her hands nervously, "Getting flung around by demons isn't exactly conducive to making babies."

Paige smiled, "Yeah, but that didn't stop Prue."

Piper snorted, turning to face her, "She's always been an over-achiever." She quipped, "Andy too. If there's anyone who'd get pregnant against all odds, it would be Prue."

Paige bit the inside of her lip, "Well...I don't know if you've noticed this but _you_ are just as stubborn as she is, so it's my guess that if you've set your mind on this baby thing, it'll happen eventually." Paige teased her and Piper swatted her thigh with a towel but smiled.

"Yeah...I hope so." She sighed, shaking her head lightly.

Paige narrowed her eyes, "Okay A: you're gonna have kids. You saw it in your future." She reminded her sister pointedly." And B: I am living proof that magic happens when whitelighters and witches get together." She enthused and Piper smiled, "So, the sooner you stop worrying about it, the sooner I will be an Aunt to two beautiful nieces."

Piper smacked Paige's thigh, "Thanks."

Paige smacked Piper's arm, "You're welcome." She replied and Piper giggled as Paige bumped shoulders with her.

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

Cole looked down at the taloned hand resting atop his glass table then up at his assistant expectantly.

Julie smiled innocently, "The leader of the Harpies won't be coming to see you." She stated the obvious, "I'm afraid things got out of hand for her."

Cole smiled, "Nice work." He praised and she bowed her head, "What's next?"

"Rowan's waiting to see you." Julie informed him, "Apparently the Queen would like in on the new alliance."

"Send him in." Cole ordered.

Julie pointed two finger at each window in the room, closing the blinds and washing the room in darkness before she walked to the darkest most shadowed corner of the room, "He'll see you now." She informed before leaving.

Rowan walked out confidently looking stark white against his black clothes, "Thank you for the audience." He told Cole gratefully.

Cole merely stared at him expectantly, his impatient apparent.

"The Queen sent me to tell you—"

"Tell your Queen, that if she steps a foot inside my realm..." Cole interrupted, walking around the table to his chair, "...she will beg me to banish her again."

"-Sent me to tell you that we've learned our lesson." Rowan picked up where he left off, entirely unfazed, "And we're willing to serve you."

Cole smiled, "No thanks. I already have enough demons betraying me." He refused, pointing one finger at the Harpies severed hand and it smoked away.

"You haven't even heard our offer." Rowan pointed out, unimpressed.

"I think you should be leaving now." Cole ordered darkly as bright lights appeared behind Rowan and the youngest Halliwell appeared.

"Paige." Cole shot out his seat, eyes widened.

"Oops." Paige shrugged, "I just thought I'd _pop in_." She glanced at Rowan.

"From where?" He asked, playing the oblivious human role.

"Uh...the kitchen." Paige covered up with a smile then looked behind him at Cole, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No. We're done here." Cole told her, looking at Rowan pointedly, "Elevator's that way, Rowan." He guided.

Paige smiled at Rowan as he passed, sending him a nod of acknowledgement.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cole demanded of her harshly, "This is exactly why I don't want you people orbing in here."

Paige stared at him affronted, "_You people_? Nice." She stated deadpanned.

"What do you want?" Cole snapped, Rowan listening in from the other side of the door.

"Phoebe." Paige replied simply.

"Well, you missed her." Cole stated the obvious, smiling condescendingly, "But why don't you orb on over to the newspaper." He suggested wryly, "I'm sure those journalists can keep a secret."

"Just tell her I stopped by okay?" Paige asked rolling her eyes, "And dare I ask, _why_ is it so dark in here in the middle of the day?"

"Migraine." Cole answered, voice clipped, "Which you're only adding to."

Paige rolled her eyes again, "You know what, Cole, just bite me." She spat and he snapped his jaw at her as she turned to the door, Rowan backing away and hitting the elevator button.

"After you." He smiled charmingly at her following in behind. Rowan scoffed, crossing his arms as he lent against the back of the elevator, "Nice guy, huh?"

Paige turned to him with a frown.

"Oh uh..." he threw his hand in the air, "Cole."

Paige scoffed, "You a lawyer?"

Rowan looked down at her, "No. Why?"

"Because only another lawyer would think that." She explained slowly.

"No, I was being sarcastic." Rowan explained.

"About being a lawyer?" Paige arched her eyebrows and smiled.

"No, about thinking he was a nice guy." Rowan corrected her and Paige laughed nodding her head.

"Sorry." She grinned.

Paige looked him up and down, admiring his chiselled features and strong jaw line.

"I'm Rowan." He introduced himself, snapping her from her trance.

"Paige." She held out her hand for him, "Nice to meet you. So...how long have you disliked Cole?"

"Ever since I first met him." Rowan replied and Paige laughed, "You?"

"Uh...pretty much just recently, ever since he married my sister." She explained, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Oh yeah." Rowan nodded, "My family's real big."

Paige nodded, "Then you know what it's like to have to bite your tongue."

Rowan smirked to himself, "Been there, done that." He looked her up and down as silence fell. "Listen uh..I'd like to continue this, but we've just run out of floors." He pointed out as the elevator chimed, "Any chance we could get together?"

"Well, my sister—one of my other sisters, I've got three, owns this nightclub called P4." Paige chuckled, "And I'll be there later if you wanna stop by." She offered with a smile.

Rowan nodded, "I'll drop in."

"Okay." Paige smiled heading for the open doors, "Are you coming?" she asked when he failed to follow.

"Oh no, underground parking." Rowan explained and Paige nodded, disappearing around the corner as the doors closed once again.

**~PO4~**

"You're certain of her identity?" The Queen asked cautiously as her 'children' bathed her.

"She's the sister of the Source's new bride." Rowan informed her eagerly, "That makes her a Charmed One."

"This might be our lucky day." The Queen gushed excitedly, "And you said meeting with the new Source would be useless." She fired at Keats.

"He refused your offer, didn't he?" Keats pointed out smugly.

"Yes, but he gave us something much more valuable instead." The Queen smirked, "If we can get a Charmed One on our side, we can use her magic to take over the underworld before the new Source can." She shared with a grin, "We can destroy him and anyone else who opposes us."

"Yeah but she's a witch." Keats pointed out, "They don't change sides on a whim."

"Oh I think I can get her to see things our way." Rowan assured coming up beside him, "With your permission of course." He directed at his Queen.

"By all means." She granted, "Take whomever you need."

Rowan nodded and strode away, Keats brushing off his jacket, disgust contorting his features as the Queen merely smirked.

**~PO4~**

**P4 Nightclub  
**

"Hey." Prue smiled at her youngest sister, as she bounced over to the bar beside her, "Any luck yet?" she asked scanning the crowd.

Paige shrugged, "No." She huffed, crossing her arms petulantly, "How bout you?" she questioned, referring to her sisters absent husband.

Prue waved her phone in the air, "Not coming." She stated dejectedly, "Stuck at work."

Paige jutted out her bottom lip sympathetically, "Aww, you're pissed aren't ya."

Prue shrugged, "Maybe."

Paige smirked knowing that was actually a 'yes', "So..." she started slowly, chewing on her bottom lip, "I went to Phoebe's place today." She said nonchalantly.

Prue narrowed her eyes, "You did?" and Paige nodded. Prue's hands flew to her hips, "Paige, why do you look so guilty?" she demanded, one perfectly arched eyebrow raised in an intimidating manner.

"Um...I might have, sorta, maybe orbed there." Paige admitted reluctantly, "OW!" she yelped as Prue slapped her arm, "That hurt!"

"Good." Prue glared, "Paige, what were you thinking? You're gonna push Phoebe further away."

Paige sighed, "I know."

"Was Cole pissed off?" Prue questioned, the anger still evident in her clipped tone and Paige nodded sheepishly, "Good." Prue smirked and Paige brightened. "It was still wrong." Prue threw in and Paige nodded humorously.

"You worried about Piper?" Paige asked suddenly and Prue started.

"Oh, she told ya huh?" she asked and Paige nodded, "I don't know." Prue admitted honestly.

"She's afraid that something's wrong." Paige informed her oldest sister who sighed.

"Yeah...I was afraid of that actually." Prue picked at her cuticles, "But I truly believe that it'll all work out." She assured her youngest sister, "Piper is definitely destined to be a mother...unlike some."

Paige narrowed her eyes, "You feel guilty don't you." She stated knowingly.

Prue shrugged, "Maybe, just a little, I guess. But seriously how could I not? I don't even want kids and I'm pregnant. Piper does and she's not." Prue reasoned and Paige's eyes widened.

Paige slapped her sisters arm, "You mean you _didn't_ want kids." She corrected firmly.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She teased and Paige smacked her again, "I'm kidding...kinda."

"Well, I'm serious." Paige retorted, "Piper seems sad."

Prue nodded, "That's cause she _is_, Paige." She agreed and Paige frowned, "What you need to know about Piper is that family means everything to her."

"It means everything to you too." Paige added, utterly lost.

Prue smiled, "Yeah but I'm all about _protecting_ my family, it's my job, while Piper's is keeping us all together." She explained leaning in close so Paige could hear, "It's what she's been doing our whole lives. It's why she was so upset when Phoebe moved to New York and again now, that she's out of the Manor."

"We don't like it either." Paige pouted and Prue chuckled.

"I know but that's mostly because we don't like who she moved out _with_." Prue stressed and Paige nodded, "Piper feels like this family is growing apart. Phoebe's married and moved out, I'm gonna have a baby so I won't be far behind and now she's trying to have a baby herself and thinks she can't."

"But we won't all live together forever." Paige pointed out.

Prue nodded, "I know that and you know that, Phoebe knew it too but Piper can't accept it. She knows there will come a day when we'll all be gone but she fears that, when it happens, we won't be as close, we won't be a family anymore."

"Ah." Paige nodded, "The whole 'resenting change' thing."

"Exactly." Prue confirmed, "It's just gonna take Piper a little time to fully accept reality and until then..she's gonna be a little sad." She warned and Paige sighed heavily, dropping her head to Prue's shoulder.

"Okay." She nodded, "That's one less sister to be worried about."

"There you guys are!" Piper cried loudly over the music and her sister stood up straight, "I thought you'd gotten lost in the crowd." She looked to Prue and asked, "Andy shown up yet?"

"Can't make it." Prue replied loudly, "Stuck at work."

Piper winced turning to Paige, "How 'bout you? Your mystery man still pulling a disappearing act?"

Paige nodded with a pout and a petulant foot stomp, "I can't believe he stood me up." She huffed as they made their way back to the bar.

"Awwww, poor baby." Prue teased, stroking her head and Paige glared.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not dating anymore."Piper grinned at her husband who was by her side.

Prue snorted, "I saw Andy more when we were dating."

Paige turned to her with a smirk, "Awwww, poor baby."

"Hardy-har." Prue glared unamused.

"Yeah, well I should've known better than think I could meet a guy through Cole." Paige chided herself.

"Paige..." Piper warned, "I have two words for you: Broken and record." She said reaching the bar, the other three standing on the customer side, "If you keep this up, you're just gonna end up pushing Phoebe further away."

"Now _you_ sound like Prue." Paige informed her sister with a roll of her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Prue demanded turning to Piper, "What does she mean?"

Piper waved her hand dismissively as Phoebe approached the bar.

"And that was more than two words." Paige snapped smartly.

"Hi." Phoebe greeted stopping next to Prue at the bar, "Do I still get free drinks here or do I have to pay now?"

"You have to pay." Prue responded instantly, shooting her sister a sidelong glance.

Phoebe physically flinched at her words, staring at Prue with wide eyes.

Piper reached across the bar and smacked her older sister sharply.

"Ow!" Prue squeaked, pulling her hands to her chest, "Whaaaat? I was joking." She defended herself with a shrug.

"Really?" Phoebe asked quietly, looking downwards.

Prue turned to her younger sister and sighed at the look on her face, guilt swimming in her gut, "Yes." She said firmly, raising Phoebe's head with her hand, "Really." She assured her with a small smile which Phoebe returned.

Piper turned her eyes back to her younger sister and frowned, "Whoa, you don't look so good." She stated as she looked at her sister more closely, "Are you okay?"

"That's partly why I'm here." Phoebe answered playing with her hands, "I thought it was just a bug, and now I'm not so sure. I'm wondering if maybe it has something to do with.." she glanced down at her shoulder pointedly, "...you know, the scratch."

"Maybe you're turning into a Harpy." Paige suggested, only partly joking, "Oh god, _are _you?" she asked with wide eyes, taking in her sister's expression.

"Well, that's how Piper turned into a Wendigo." Phoebe reminded them then frowned, turning to Prue, "Or was it how you turned into a Fury?"

"Wendigo." Prue and Piper replied together.

"You know, I wouldn't worry." Leo informed her casually, "You can't turn into a Harpy just by getting scratched."

"Yeah but still." Phoebe turned towards him, "Do you mind—you know."

Leo nodded and stretched across Prue to heal her shoulder.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Prue cried with wide eyes pushing him back, "What do you think you're doing?"

Leo frowned in confusion, "Healing Phoebe's shoulder?"

"Not here you're not!" Prue cried smacking his hands away.

"Yeah, c'mon honey." Piper agreed glancing around, "A little discretion in public." She reprimanded him, smacking his arm before making her way around the bar.

Prue turned to him with a glare and smacked his chest before following Piper muttering, "No wonder we got exposed."

Leo shook his head, bewildered, "What—" he turned to Phoebe who proceeded to smack him also, followed closely by Paige before the two youngest disappeared after the two eldest, Leo trailing behind them, sulking.

**~PO4~**

"Feel any better?" Leo asked, humoring Phoebe, as he removed his hand from above her wound.

"A little, I think." Phoebe answered with a frown, fixing the sleeve of her top.

"So, any word from the Elders on what's going on?" Piper asked her husband, hands in her back pockets.

Phoebe's frown deepened, "Why? What's going on?"

Piper folded her arms tensely, "A lot of bad guys, apparently, more than usual."

"Should we be worried?" Phoebe questioned, glancing between her sisters and her whitelighter.

Piper shook her head, "Nope. Not until after dinner." She decided firmly, "Wanna join us?" she asked hopefully.

Phoebe pursed her lips in thought then nodded, "Sure why not." She smiled at Piper who smiled back.

"I'm not gonna go." Paige informed them, rising to her feet, "I don't want Rowan thinking, I was waiting for him, if he shows up this late." She pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"God forbid." Piper drawled and Paige rolled her eyes, "What about you?" Piper shot at her older sister who was staring off into space. "Prue?" she called gently and her sister jerked out of her trance.

"Sorry, what?" Prue stuttered blinking rapidly.

"You joining us for dinner?" Piper asked slowly.

Prue shook her head, "No thanks. I'm kinda tired." She admitted, her declaration followed closely by a confirming yawn. "See?" she chuckled.

Piper smiled, "Sleep tight." She kissed her cheek then turned to her husband and smirked, "You buying?"

"Uh..you kidding?" Leo retorted, brow creased.

Prue leaned towards Paige and elbowed her, nodding to Phoebe before saying, "I'll meet ya at the bar, hon."

Paige nodded, chewing on her bottom lip as Prue left the office, throwing over her shoulder to Phoebe, "Talk to Piper, Pheebs."

Phoebe frowned, "Why?"

Prue stopped short and backed up, turning to Phoebe, "Because she needs us right now." She replied cryptically then silently left the office.

Phoebe frowned turning sharply to Paige, "What happened?"

Paige shrugged, "Piper's just a little sad right now, that's all."

Phoebe eyes widened with worry, "Why?"

"Talk to her and find out." Paige responded pointedly and Phoebe nodded, "Wait." Paige caught her sisters arm before she could leave, "There's something else."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes, "Oh-kay..."

Paige bit down on her lip and wrung her hands together nervously, "Um...I kinda...orbed over to your place this morning to talk to y—"

"Wait!" Phoebe cut in sharply, "You _orbed_ to my place?" she gawked her anger already evident, "After I specifically asked you not to? Paige what were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to help Piper." Paige replied sharply, "That's why I was there: looking for you."

"Was Cole upset?" Phoebe demanded looking drained.

"A little." Paige answered reluctantly then cringed, "A lot."

"Great, Paige." Phoebe droned, shaking her head, "Just great."

Paige sighed as she watched her sister walk away, "I was just trying to help." She explained to no-one before following her out.

"Well?" Prue asked expectantly as Paige met her at the bar, "How'd it go?"

Paige dropped her head onto the counter, "Horribly." came her deflated reply.

Prue jutted out her bottom lip sympathetically, "Aw, sweetie." She rubbed her back comfortingly and assured her, "Phoebe will get over it."

Paige groaned lifting her head, "When?"

Prue shrugged, "Sorry. Don't have the answer to that one." She admitted, yawning again, "Can you take me home now, _please_!" she begged, her voice whiny and tired, stomping her foot petulantly.

Paige chuckled lightly, "Sure." She smiled throwing an arm around her sister's shoulders and leading her to the stairs.

"Oh, Paige." Prue shook her head at her younger sister as they made their way through the parking lot, "Stop worrying. Phoebe won't stay mad at you forever, just give her time." She advised as Paige dropped her head onto her shoulder.

"I feel like I'm always screwing up with her." Paige said quietly and Prue had to laugh.

"Oh Paige, that is exactly the way Phoebe felt with me...for most of her life." Prue added with a shrug, "And probably still does."

Paige raised her head, "Really?"

Prue nodded, "Yeah..but she still loves you, no matter what." She assured her then smirked, "Take my word for it."

Paige laughed loudly, stopping abruptly when she heard something squeak behind her. Paige spun around, frowning when she found nothing there.

Prue regarded her sister carefully, "What?"

Paige tilted her head a little, "I don't know I—I just thought that—never mind." She shrugged dismissively, shaking her head and the two sisters continued to walk to her car until Paige stopped again, "Okay did you hear _that_?" she demanded rounding on her older sister.

Prue nodded slowly, glancing around the otherwise deserted parking lot, anxiously, "Let's just get outta here." Prue ordered pushing Paige towards her car.

The squeaking turned to high pitched shrieks and Prue whirled around as Paige dug through her purse for the car keys.

Prue's eyes widened at what she saw coming at her, "BAT!" she yelled just as the animal sunk it's teeth into her neck, "AH!" she yelped and Paige looked up, only to be bitten on the shoulder, the force sending her down.

"Paige!" Prue barked, bending down to her sister only to be caught on the shoulder also and tumble to the ground.

"PRUE!" Paige screamed as she tried to swat away the crazed bats.

Prue was too busy telekinetically swatting the bats across the park lot to answer, only glancing towards her sister when she fell silent.

"Paige!" Prue gasped seeing his sisters closed eyes and prone body.

The remaining bats attacked the last Charmed One, sinking their teeth into whatever piece of flesh they could reach, although forcefully bouncing off of her stomach, until her eyes too slipped closed and the bats rose into the sky and flew away, leaving the eldest and youngest Halliwell's bleeding and unconscious on the concrete ground.

**~PO4~**

**Bay General Hospital **

"So...is this the weirdest case you've ever seen?" a scratchy sounding Paige asked her doctor seriously.

Dr. Rothman smiled, "I don't know. I've worked the night shift for a while now." The doctor informed her, "Seen some pretty strange things."

Paige scoffed, "Yeah, but these were bats, doc." She commented dryly just as her two sisters went speeding past her room.

"Paige!" Phoebe cried as she and Piper back tracked into the room, Leo right behind them. "Oh my god." Phoebe grimaced as she took in her sister's bite-ridden face. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Piper demanded panicked.

"Bats." Paige revealed with a quizzical look, "Lots of bats."

Piper frowned, glancing at Phoebe whose expression mirrored her own before her eyes travelled to the empty bed next to Paige's, "Where's Prue?"

Paige glanced at the empty bed and bit her lip, "Oh uh...she's with her baby doctor."

Phoebe gasped, her eyes widening, "Oh my god! I forgot about the baby." She cried turning on the doctor, "What does a bat attack do to a baby?"

"You the sisters?" Dr. Rothman questioned knowingly and Piper nodded.

"Yeah." She snapped impatiently, "Now answer the question."

"The baby is fine." Another voice answered from behind them and Piper and Phoebe turned sharply to find Prue's OB, Dr. Carpenter, wheeling their older sister into the room.

Piper rushed forwards as the doctor stopped at Prue's bed, "Are you alright?" she asked her sister, alarmed.

Prue shot her a look, "Seriously?" she questioned incredulous, "I was attacked by _bats_. Bats Piper."

Piper stared at her blankly, "So that's a 'no', then?"

"Oh!" Prue swatted at her arm, "Just help me." She commanded and Piper took her sisters arm, helping her into the bed, Prue wincing throughout the entire activity.

"Are you sure?" Paige directed at the doctor, ignoring her own injuries as she turned towards her sister.

Dr. Carpenter nodded, "Yes the baby seems completely unaffected by the ordeal." She assured the room with a smile, "In fact, there were no wounds to your stomach at all." She informed her patient who smiled tightly.

"Really?" Prue arched her eyebrows turning to Piper, "Huh..isn't that strange."

"Hmmmm." Piper agreed, nodding slowly and pursing her lips.

"Well, my job here is done." Dr. Carpenter informed them, "Baby's fine but I wanna see again in a few days, just to be safe."

Prue nodded once and smiled, "Thanks."

Phoebe exhaled slowly, "Alrighty uh..." she turned back to Dr. Rothman, "What about the attack?"

"Honestly?" Dr. Rothman turned to them, "If they hadn't been found by somebody in time, both of your sisters may have bled to death."

"Well now, _that's_ comforting." Prue commented sarcastically from her bed and Piper, who was perched on it beside her, swatted her arm.

"But they're gonna be okay?" Leo asked tersely.

"Yeah." Dr. Rothman assured them with a smile, "After some rest and rabies shots."

"Ouch!" Paige grimaced, screwing her face up in anticipated pain.

"Rabies shots?" Prue repeated sitting up a little and wincing, "Is that safe?"

"It's necessary." He informed her sternly, "But I assure you, the shots pose no threat to your baby."

Prue exhaled sharply and relaxed again, "Okay then."

"You got attacked by bats outside of my club?" Piper asked her two sisters, looking between them both, "That can't be natural." She stated with a frown and Prue leaned into her pointedly, "Can it?" Piper amended, asking the doctor.

"Well, bat bites aren't completely unheard of in the city." Dr. Rothman explained, "I have a friend over at County who treated one a couple of months ago."

Prue glanced at Paige as her sister winced and frowned, "Right but these were _bats_. Plural." Pure reminded him with raised eyebrows, "As in a swarm or a flock or a, whatever-you-call-a-group-of-bats."

The doctor made to answer but his pager bleeped loudly, causing both Paige and Prue to wince and hold their heads in pain. "I'll be right back." Dr. Rothman assured them, "Excuse me."

As soon as he was gone all four sisters turned their eyes to Leo who shrugged.

"Sounds more natural then supernatural to me." He told them honestly.

"Yeah?" Paige questioned and they turned to her, "Well, I'm thinking vampires."

"Vampires?" Piper echoed looking unsettled, "That'd be different."

"No, that's not possible." Phoebe countered them both.

"Why not?" Paige asked with a frown.

"Well, because as far as I know, vampires attack in human form and not as a swarm of bats." Phoebe explained sure of herself, "You know, it's gotta be something else."

"That's true." Leo joined in, "Vampires have been ostracised from the underworld for centuries." He shared his wisdom, "As far as I know, they're a part of a whole different network now."

"I'm sorry." Dr. Rothman apologized as he re-entered the room, interrupting the conversation, "Lisa here is gonna draw some blood, so we can run some tests."

"That mean we can go home?" Paige asked hopefully as Prue stared, grimacing at the nurse and her needles.

"Well, I don't see why not." Dr. Rothman shrugged, "I'm gonna start you both on antibiotics and then schedule the first of the rabies shots in the morning." He told them with a nod before leaving once again.

"Okay, now make a fist." Nurse Lisa instructed Paige, as she uncapped the needle.

"Oh god!" Prue gasped turning away and the nurse frowned.

Piper chuckled as she stroked her sisters hair, "Uh...Prue has a little needle phobia."

"_Little_?" Phoebe teased in amusement.

Piper bit her lip to hide her laughter, "Hmmm...yeah and blood makes her a little queasy right now."

Nurse Lisa smiled, "Yeah, my sister's like that too." She sympathised then turned back to Paige, "Make a fist." She instructed and Paige did so, squeezing her eyes closed as the needle punctured her skin.

Phoebe frowned as she watched, feeling her stomach flip as blood began filling the tube.

"Now, relax your hand." Nurse Lisa instructed further, offering Paige a smile, "I'm almost done."

Leo frowned at Phoebe as she swayed, "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, as long as I don't look." Paige replied, unable to see that the question had been directed at Phoebe.

"I didn't mean you." Leo replied as Phoebe flopped backwards to the ground.

"Phoebe!" Piper cried, springing to her feet as Leo stared down at her.

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

"Damn it." Cole cursed as he paced in the living room, "Where is she?"

"What about the Grimlocks?" Julie asked him, eyes on the small, black notebook in her hands, as her boss passed by her.

"The Grimlocks? You think they attacked her?" Cole walked over to Julie, "If they did, I'll crush their skulls with my bare hands."

Julie shot him a fleeting look and cracked, "Who said romance was dead?" deadpanned. "We were talking about who we could trust, remember?" she asked and Cole glanced down at the notebook. "Grimlocks, yay or nay?"

"Sorry." Cole apologized, "Uh...yeah. Grimlocks are okay." He answered and she nodded, writing them down as Cole moved away, "Keats is the only one I _don't_ trust." he informed her, pointing a finger just as the phone rang.

Cole turned sharply towards it, "That's gotta be her."

"I could only hope." Julie droned uninterested as her boss snatched up the phone.

"Phoebe?"

"_Hi_ _ honey."_ Phoebe voice carried down the line.

"Are you alright?" Cole demanded nervously, "I called your cell. You didn't pick up."

"_Yeah, well that's probably because I was unconscious."_

"What?" Cole gasped at her words, "Did a demon hurt you?"

"_No, it was nothing like that I just—I fainted."_

"Fainted?" Cole echoed turning to face Julie.

* * *

"Yeah." Phoebe answered her concerned husband as they drove back to the Manor. Piper and Leo upfront, Leo driving, Phoebe behind Piper in the back, Prue in the middle and Paige behind Leo, both injured sisters wrapped in a blanket, snuggled up together.

"It was no big deal." Phoebe assured him as a car passed them on Paige's side and both she and Prue hissed, squeezing their eyes closed: Paige shielding her face with her hand, while Prue hid her face in Paige's shoulder.

"Oh, why do people gotta keep their high beams on?" Paige questioned with a frown.

"Cause they're insensitive bastards." Came Prue's snarky and muffled reply.

Piper glanced behind her to her sisters, concerned.

"_Phoebe, people just don't faint for no reason_._" _Cole reasoned through the phone.

"Well, I've been pretty rundown." Phoebe reminded him casually, "And the doctor said I might be anemic so he took some blood to make sure that's all it is."

"_Well maybe you ought to get Leo to check the Harpy scratch in case—"_

"I already did and he said there's _nothing_ to worry about." Phoebe interrupted her husband with a smile he could not see, "Besides, we have bigger demonic issues that we have to deal with right now." Phoebe added, glancing towards her two sisters, "Prue and Paige were bitten by a bunch of bats."

* * *

"Bats?" Cole repeated with wide eyes, looking over at Julie who stood alert and Cole frowned as he heard Paige's voice in the background.

"_I'm sure he's __all__ broken up about it."_

Followed by what he could only assume was Prue sniggering in agreement.

"_They're okay_." Phoebe assured him, _"Leo's gonna heal them when we get home, so you wanna meet us there?"_

"I am home Phoebe." Cole reminded her, "You called me."

He heard Phoebe wince at her mistake, _"I meant the Manor. I'm sorry."_

"I'm on my way." Cole told her then ended the call.

Julie walked briskly towards him, "You think it was Rowan?"

"He must be trying to turn them." Cole said almost to himself.

"You can't let them get a Charmed One on their side, they'll be too powerful." Julie insisted urgently, "Two Charmed Ones would make them unstoppable."

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" Cole yelled in her face, "Damn it." He cursed striding past Julie, "Gather the faction leaders." He ordered nastily, "The Queen wants a war. She's got one!"

"Where are you going?" Julie called after his retreating form.

"To the Manor." Cole growled, "To help save...those goddamn women!" he spat disdainfully.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Manitcore?" Piper asked as she stood by the book, Phoebe perched on a stool beside her.

"Bites but doesn't fly." Phoebe responded quickly as Leo healed Paige and Prue behind them.

"Phoenix." Piper tired again.

"Flies but doesn't bite." Phoebe shot it down.

Piper smacked the next page, "Chupacabra."

Phoebe chuckled, "God bless you." She quipped and Piper smirked, "Flies and bites but only attacks livestock."

"Eh." Piper sighed, tired of getting nowhere.

"What about shape-shifters?" Leo suggested as he left the now fully healed sisters.

"What about this being a _waste of time_?" Paige cracked turning in her chair to face them, "Look at me, I'm fine." She assured them, standing up to prove it, all wounds gone, "Let's just call it a night."

"Well _I'm_ not fine." Prue countered as Andy pulled her out of her seat, slipping one arm around her waist as they approached the group. "I'm nauseous, my body aches and my head is killing me." She listed off tiredly, one hand resting on her stomach as she fought the urge to throw up.

"Okay..." Piper pointed to Paige first, "If _you_ are tired then just go to bed. We'll wake you up if we find something."

"Fine." Paige threw out her arms, "I'll be asleep." And then stormed out of the attic, slamming the door behind her.

"Ow." Prue winced one hand to her head as the sound reverberated through her head.

"She's a delight." Piper commented sarcastically, as she glared at the door.

"She was attack by a swarm of bats, okay?" Prue snapped, instantly coming to her defense, "She's entitled to be a little pissy."

Piper's eyes widened, "And lemme guess, so are _you_?"

Prue glared, "You know what, whatever. I feel like crap, I'm exhausted and I'm pissed off!" she fumed darkly, "I'm gonna be a bitch, deal with it!"

Andy's eyebrows rose, "And apparently hormonal too." He muttered quietly but his wife heard and he received an elbow to the ribs for it. "Sorry babe." He apologized and kissed her head, "Maybe you should call it a night too."

Prue shook her head and crossed her arms, "No. I wouldn't be able to sleep."

Phoebe nodded, reaching over to rub her sister's arm, "Okay them um..." she looked up at Leo, "Isn't there some way you can help us narrow down the suspects?"

"With every demonic faction in town, it makes it kind of hard." Leo replied, eyebrows arched.

"Okay. So what's goin' on?" Phoebe questioned with wide eyes, "Is there a demon convention in San Francisco or what?"

"Yes." Piper nodded, her tone obviously sarcastic, "There is a demonic electoral college. They've called a meeting and they're voting in a new Source." She quipped and the room, including her, laughed.

"Oh god." Prue fretted eyes wide.

"You think?" Phoebe asked, looking at her.

"Well, not the voting part." Prue replied with a shrug, "But maybe, yeah. I mean, there's gotta be somebody pretty powerful that's bringing together these factions."

"Oh, no, I do not like where this is going." Piper uttered with wide eyes and a shake of her head.

"Which means..." Prue continued, "Evil may have a new leader."

"Awwww." Piper huffed dropping her head.

"Cole." Phoebe brightened slightly as her husband entered the room.

"Honey, I came as soon as I could." He told her, wrapping her in his arms when she reached him.

"I'll be fine." Phoebe assured her husband with a smile, "Don't worry."

Cole glanced around the room, "Where's Paige? How is she?"

"She's sleeping." Leo replied, standing next to his wife, "I healed her, both of them."

Cole turned to Prue and frowned at her still form, leaning heavily against her husband's chest, eyes closed.

"What about you?" He asked her walking forwards a little and Prue cracked an eye open, and scowled.

"How do you think, Cole?" She snapped and he recoiled.

"You sure?" Cole directed at Leo warily.

"Yeah." Leo nodded, "Why?"

"Do you know what we're up against?" Andy asked him, holding onto his wife tighter.

"Bats that bite can only be one thing: vampires." Cole announced certainly.

Phoebe looked up at him, still wrapped in his arms, "No, we ruled them out. It doesn't seem like their M.O."

Cole looked down at her with a smirk, "Have you ever seen a vampire?"

"No." Phoebe shook her head snuggling back into him, "But I've read about them."

"Well, I've dealt with them." Cole informed her, "You can trust Anne Rice, or you can trust me."

"I think he might be right." Piper announced as she gazed down at the book.

"Wait, you _dealt_ with vampires as a demon?" Leo asked him puzzled, "How is that possible? I thought they were pariahs in the underworld."

Cole tilted his head in agreement, "Well, I wasn't too picky who I dealt with."

"I bet you weren't." Prue quipped, still scowling.

Cole regarded her carefully as he spoke, "I didn't care that the Source had banished them for selling him out to his enemies."

"Why attack the Charmed Ones now?" Andy asked as he stared down at his wife, worriedly, "What do they want?"

"There must be a power struggle." Cole replied, his eyes also on his sister-in-law, "They must be trying to overtake the underworld."

"By killing me and Paige?" Prue spoke up, finally contributing to the discussion.

Cole looked her dead in the eyes, "No. By...turning you into vampires."

"Whoa." Prue proclaimed, pushing out of her husband's arms, "I don't feel like a vampire." She told them, her eyes flickering around the room.

"You sure?" Cole asked, advancing on her.

Prue held her ground, "Yes." She answered sternly, "Maybe I was unaffected." She offered.

"How?" Cole asked leaning down to her.

Prue shrugged, "The baby protected itself, maybe it protected me too but..." she glanced at Piper and Phoebe then to the door and their eyes widened.

"PAIGE!" Piper yelled loudly striding forwards, Phoebe in front of her, "You stay here." She ordered Prue, shooting her brother-in-law a look to which he wrapped his arms around his wife, keeping her in place.

"PAIGE?" Piper called again as they reached her room, walking into the darkness and flipping on the light, only to find it empty. "Where'd she go?"

Phoebe glanced around the room then shrieked, "OH MY GOD! Paige!" she exclaimed catching site of her sister hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Watch out!" Cole warned as the youngest Charmed One turned into a bad and flew straight towards the nearest open window, out into the night.

**~PO4~**

"What the hell was that!" Piper exclaimed her mouth agape as she pointed to the window.

With all eyes from the group on him Cole answered, "_That_ was a vampire."

"Oh my god!" Phoebe cried, hand to her mouth as she shook her head, "What do we do?" Phoebe asked her older sister helplessly.

"We check the book." Piper answered turning on her heels and striding out of the room.

"PRUE!" Piper bellowed as she threw open the attic door, "We have a….problem?" she finished, her voice an octave higher than normal.

Andy drew his eyes from his wife's statuesque form, staring stoically out of the open attic window, "Damn right we do." He replied tensely, hands on his hips.

Piper and Phoebe traded wary glances before approaching their older sister slowly.

"Be careful." Cole warned seriously.

Piper threw her hand behind her dismissively, silencing her brother-in-law, "Uh…Prue? Honey, you okay?"

In a dreamy voice Prue answered, "Nice night isn't it?"

"Prue?" Phoebe and Piper both questioned at the same time.

Prue turned to them slowly, her once blue/green eyes a dark coal black as she smiled wickedly at them.

Phoebe's eyes widened as she gripped Piper's hand, "Uh-oh."

Suddenly Prue leapt up onto the window sill and jumped out.

"PRUE!" Andy yelled jerking forwards to grab his wife.

Piper and Phoebe bolted towards the window and looked down, expecting to see their sister on the ground but were instead met with the sight of not one, but _two_ bats screeching loudly as they flew off into the night.

**~PO4~**

"Oh god!" Piper cried, grimacing as she spun to face her two brothers-in-law and her husband, "Oh god!" she exclaimed again.

"No." Phoebe shook her head, holding up one finger, "No, no "oh god" this is, this is, this is okay—we can, we'll—this is—we can handle this." She stammered laughing bitterly as she didn't quite believe it herself.

"My wife is a vampire!" Andy growled, his hands balled into fists at his side.

Piper and Phoebe jumped at his tone, Piper walking closer and rubbing his arm, "It'll be okay." She assured him chewing on her lip, "Not quite sure how, but it'll be—"

"Damn it! It's not okay, Piper!" Andy cut in sharply, violently shaking her off, "My _pregnant _wife is a VAMPIRE!" he fumed and Piper flinched.

"Okay, don't you think I know that!"" She snapped back, "But losing your temper isn't gonna fix this any faster okay? So just…calm down." She ordered firmly, stabbing his chest.

Andy shook his head and held up his hands, "I'm outta here." He informed them striding forwards.

"Wha—Andy where are you going?" Phoebe called after his retreating form, worry clouding his eyes.

Andy didn't stop but his reply came as he wrenched open the attic door, "To find my wife."

Piper threw up her hands in defeat while Phoebe blanched, "But—No wait!" she yelled sharply turning to her husband, "Cole!" she cried and he slid forwards grabbing the other man's arm tightly.

"Get your hand off me." Andy seethed, his voice dangerously low.

Cole shook his head, "Can't do that man. You don't know what you're up against here." He stated seriously, "Vampires are unpredictable and dangerous and now, unfortunately, your wife is one of them." Cole stared his brother-in-law in the eye, "She will kill you." He stated blatantly.

"Cole." Leo warned him defensively but Cole ignored him.

"You're not her husband anymore, you're food and if you go out there on your own and actually _find her _, you won't live to meet your daughter." Cole assured him confidently, his voice unwavering.

Andy stared at him with fiery eyes, the two men holding their ground, before Andy dropped his head and sighed heavily.

"Okay." Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief, allowing her brother-in-law to continue pacing.

Piper exhaled deeply, running her hands through her hair and started to flip the ancient pages of the book to the vampire entry she had seen minutes before.

Phoebe began wondering around the attic searching for anything they could use to defend themselves against vampires, "Do you think the baby's okay?" she questioned, glancing at Andy fleetingly, to see his head shoot up at her question.

A gush of air passed Piper's lips as she finally found the page she was looking for. "Yeah." She answered with a forced smile, "I mean, she protected herself from the attack so we just gotta hope that she's doing the same now but…." She trailed off uncomfortably and Phoebe stiffened, halting her search.

"But what?" Phoebe demanded tersely, turning her head to stare at her sister.

"_But_…if Prue becomes a full on vampire I don't know what will happen." Piper admitted honestly.

"Shit." Andy muttered to himself, shaking his head as he stared down at the floor.

"Full on?" Cole questioned from his spot across the room.

"Yeah." Piper nodded, not taking her eyes off the book. "It says here to become a full vampire they will have to feed, kill." She informed the room with a grimace.

"That's your window." Leo told them, one hand on his wife's back, comfortingly, "If they drink human blood, we'll lose them forever."

"Literally." Phoebe commented from across the room.

"Okay so…how do we change them back?" Piper questioned, her brown eyes locked onto her husband's green ones.

"Kill the Queen." Leo answered simply.

Piper narrowed her eyes and glanced back down at the book, scanning the page, "Oh uh…."

Phoebe looked over at Piper. "Kill the Queen okay so…how do we do that?"

"With the power of four." Piper answered with a wide smile, slamming her hands down onto the book.

"Of course." Phoebe chuckled bitterly, "Can't _anything _be easy?"

Piper snorted then continued, "Oh it gets worse." She informed her sister curtly, "Vampires are immune to witch powers."

Phoebe face fell and she threw her head back, "Urgh!" Phoebe groaned loudly as she piled several different objects into her arms such as wooden stakes and crosses then dropped them onto the table across from the book. "So these are the only vampire repellant weapons that I could find." She informed her sister who moved away from the book to join her.

"Okay so, what do we do about the holy water?" Piper asked and Phoebe frowned, "We don't have any."

"I can get some." Leo assured his wife with a smile, which she fleetingly returned.

"You know, that stuff's only gonna um...help you fight off the vampires." Cole stated casually, "It's not gonna change your sisters back."

"Yeah." Piper agreed looking back down at the book, "I'm working on that. According to the book, if you kill a vampire Queen, then all her little vampires die with her."

"Really?" Cole perked up with a smile, "Interesting. They certainly don't like to spread that around." He chuckled.

Andy shook his head as he walked towards them, "But won't that kill Prue and Paige too?" he queried, arms folded across his chest.

Piper pointed a finger at him, "No, not if they haven't bitten anyone yet, since the transformation only takes place after blood has been spilled, or in this case _sucked_, they won't be affected by her death."

"Okay so…we have to kill the Queen." Phoebe concluded, "And fast but…"

"How do we do that when we're down two sisters?" Piper cut in and Phoebe nodded, "No idea but..we'll figure it out."

"Well, I'll get the holy water once I fill in the Elders about the new Source." Leo assured them, orbs forming as he spoke. He turned quickly to address Andy, "I'll come back here for you."

Andy nodded once, as his brother-in-law orbed out.

"New Source? There's a new Source?" Cole questioned as he cleared his throat nervously.

Phoebe looked over in his direction and answered, "Yeah we think so."

"Any idea who it is?" he asked hoping they hadn't caught onto him already.

"No, not yet." Phoebe said shaking her head.

Cole relaxed a bit and smiled, relief filling his eyes.

"Okay let's just focus on finding Prue and Paige" Piper admonished.

Both the girls started picking up supplies as Phoebe asked, "What do you think they're gonna do?"

Piper smirked. "Kill us, what else?"she quipped and a small chuckle escape Phoebe's lips .

"So if you were undead where would you be?" Piper thought aloud, throwing her hands out.

"Cemetery." they both concluded at the same time.

"Right, let's go." Piper said with her "arsenal" in hand, "We don't got a lot of time and we got a bunch of them to check out—"

"Well Phoebe…" Cole called after her, walking forwards, scratching his neck anxiously and his wife turned back to him, "I don't want you to go." He told her sheepishly and Piper gawked from behind him.

Phoebe's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose, "What?"

"Well it's..too dangerous." Cole explained, "What happens if you faint again, but this time in the middle of a vampire attack?" he asked cautiously and behind him Piper frowned, one hand on her hip.

Phoebe's frown fell and her expression became one of sympathy and love, "Aw baby, that's not gonna happen."

"How can you be sure?" Cole countered, "I don't wanna lose you."

Andy's features darkened and he went for Cole, Piper snatching his hand and pulling him back shaking her head.

Phoebe's frown returned and she sent him an incredulous look, "I don't wanna lose my sisters." Phoebe shook her head, "I, I don't understand. Weren't you just telling us that we had to save them?"

"Yeah." Cole nodded, "But that was before I had all the facts. You need the power of four and I'm sure Prue and Paige are not gonna be in a rhyming mood."

Piper squeezed Andy's hand as his jaw clenched and addressed the brother-in-law that was currently pissing her off, "So, what do you suggest? That we let them spend eternity as vampires? What about the baby?"

"They're still my sisters." Phoebe stated, drawing his attention back to her, "And that doesn't change because I happen to be sick." She told him firmly, holding his gaze as she added, "Or because I'm your wife."

Cole sighed as Phoebe turned and walked away, "Okay, okay wait." He called out to her and she paused, slowly turning back to face him, eyebrows raised expectantly. Cole took a deep breath forcing the next words to pass through his lips, if only to ensure his wife's distance from her sisters and keep up his act, "You need to get them back fast, Prue especially."

Andy crossed his arms and stepped forwards, "Why?"

Cole turned to him, "Because the longer she is with them, the greater the chance that they discover she's pregnant." He stated obviously, "It's a miracle it's stayed hidden _this_ long and if the vampires find out then it's gonna spread."

"And we'll have every demonic bastard coming after them." Piper concluded darkly.

Cole nodded, "You think they're dangerous now? Wait until they find out the next generations already begun."

Phoebe looked over at her sister and brother-in-law fearfully, "We better hurry."

Piper nodded, leaning up to kiss Andy's cheek and smiled, "We'll get her back, Andy."

"All three of them." Phoebe added with a smile taking Piper's hand as she walked by muttering.

"We'll grab some garlic on the way out."

Leaving a severely pissed off Andy glaring daggers at an unsettled Cole, who glanced at him with a tight smile. Cole pulled out his cell phone and waved it in the air, "I need to make a call." He informed his suspicious brother-in-law before walking briskly out of the attic and around the corner flaming out.

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

Cole flamed in to the head of the glass table, filled with every leader of the most powerful factions in the underworld.

"The vampire's are trying to convert my wife's sisters." He informed the table, bracing himself against with his knuckles, "Charmed Ones, two of them." He stressed looking at each demon, "I'm interpreting this as an act of war against me."

"Wait a second now, let's not overreact." Keats spoke up, waving his hands about nonchalantly and Cole's eyes cut to his. "Maybe this is some kind of a misunderstanding."

"I don't misunderstand anything." Cole retorted his eyes dangerous and Keats fell silent. "I want the vampires exterminated." Cole announced to the rest standing up straight, "Every last one of them."

"But vampires multiply too fast." The Grimlock spoke up, the vacant seat next to him once resided in by the now dead Harpy. "We could never get them all."

"If we kill the Queen they all die." Cole informed them with a sly smirk.

"I've never heard that." Keats questioned him with a frown, "What's your source?"

Cole turned to him sharply and leaned in close, demanding, "Are you questioning my orders?" his eyes turning black then fiery.

Keats instantly grew shifty and uncomfortable, shaking his head, "No, of course not."

Cole's eyes returned to normal and he stood straight, "I want the Queen." He told them forcefully, "Dispatch your forces." He ordered, "Tell them to torture any vampire they see. Make them talk." He growled, voice dangerously low, "But don't forget, my wife is out there too. Anyone lays a _claw_ on her...will answer to me." He threatened and Julie cocked her head questionably. "Leave." Cole snarled.

"As you wish." And each of the demons, flashed, shimmered or smoked out once again, leaving only Keats.

Cole turned to him slowly and tilted his head. Keats held his gaze for seconds before finally shimmering out to.

Cole inhaled deeply through his nose and took a seat.

"What about the other sisters?" Julie queried as she approached, "Are you gonna let them die with the Queen? It would eliminate the Charmed Ones." She smirked, "And they next generation too."

"Phoebe would be devastated." Cole stated surely and Julie's face fell as he sat forwards in his seat, "But I wouldn't be." He clasped his hands in front of him and smirked.

**~PO4~**

The Queen sank her teeth into the flesh of her victims neck, ignoring his cries of pain as she drank eagerly.

Rowan cleared his throat from behind her and she raised her head, smacking her blood coated lips together, grimacing.

"Sorry to interrupt you during dinner." Rowan apologized, his head bowed.

"That's all right, I've had better." The Queen replied, her disappointment apparent then spun towards him in excitement, "Is she here then."

Rowan nodded, "Just arrived." And the Queen smiled widely, her smile faltering when her loyal subject held up one hand. "There is something I haven't informed you of." He told her hesitantly and the Queen's eyebrows arched expectantly. "When we attacked the witch...her sister was with her."

The Queen tilted her head in interest, "Which one?"

Rowan cleared his throat nervously, "Uh...the eldest, Prue? We um...we turned her too."

The Queen gasped, one long nailed hand flying to her chest, "You turned two Charmed Ones?" she asked advancing on him slowly.

"Yes uh..." Rowan cleared his throat again, shifting on his feet, "We had no choice. I know it wasn't the plan but—"

The Queen pressed one delicate finger to his lips, silencing him as her smile grew, "Don't apologize Rowan this is, this is wonderful news." She gushed happily, "We have two Charmed Ones on our side, do you know what this means?" she demanded staring him the eyes, "We will be unstoppable."

Rowan smiled, relief filling his cold body and he bowed his head turning back to the entrance, "Ladies?" he called loudly and both Prue and Paige came into view, their lips already blood red, eyes dark and skin significantly paler than normal.

The Queens mouth fell open in admiration, "Oh they are perfect." She exclaimed happily leaning close to Rowan and drawing a finger along his jaw as she whispered, "They'll fit right in."

Rowan smile, "I thought you'd like her and as for the other..." he grinned at his Queen, "Luck."

"Hmmm." The Queen inhaled deeply as she inspected her presents scrutinizing their every feature. "Perfect." She breathed, talking only to herself, "Just perfect. Are you hungry my dears?" The Queen questioned lightly.

"Ravenous." Prue replied instantly, her eyes darkening and The Queen smiled, pleased with the answer as she turned to Paige.

"Famished." Paige informed her looking eager to feed.

"Wonderful!" The Queen exclaimed, stopping in between the two sisters, "Now, for your first meal, I have two _savoury_ victims in mind." She shared with them moving back to their fronts as several vampires entered, draping red silk over both of the sisters.

"Anything for you, my Queen." The sisters replied in perfect unison.

"I want you to go back to your sisters, girls." The Queen instructed slowly, "Take a taste of your own blood. It will seal your conversion and turn them as well."

"That's genius." Rowan complimented, coming to stand by his Queen, "With the power of four on our side, the Source will be no match for us."

"Our sisters are very powerful." Paige stated and all eyes turned to her, "They won't join us willingly." She glanced at Prue fleetingly, "I don't think we can do it by ourselves."

"Of course we can." Prue assured her with a sinister smile, "Two against two...it'll be fun."

The Queen laughed lightly, the sound echoing off the cave walls, "That's the spirit." She praised, cupping Prue's cheek proudly, "Believe in yourselves." The Queen advised, switching her eyes to Paige's, "But no matter, Rowan will accompany you." She informed them outstretching her arms, "We are your family now."

The Queen smiled at them as she ran her fingers through Paige's hair inhaling deeply before moving around to Prue. "Aren't you something." The Queen murmured looking the eldest Halliwell up and down, locking onto the witches eyes when she reached them.

Rowan frowned at the look on his Queen's face, "Something wrong?"

The Queen tilted her head, her eyes moving slowly back down Prue's body, gasping when her gaze reached her middle. "Rowan, come here!" she commanded breathlessly and Rowan appeared there a second later.

The Queen kept her eyes on Prue as she instructed lowly, "Listen."

Rowan narrowed his eyes and turned his head, listening for what his Queen had already heard and his eyes widened, "Is that a..."

"Heartbeat." The Queen confirmed with wide eyes of her own. She reached out to stroke Prue's face, trailing her fingers down the side of her cheek, "The next generation has arrived."

**~PO4~**

"What are you doin' here Keats?" The vampire demanded from his place in the shadows.

"I have to get a message to the Queen." Keats answered, tone one of urgency.

"Well, why don't you take it yourself?" the vampire questioned heatedly.

"Because someone might be following me." Keats snapped tersely, "Tell her she needs to leave town, fast." He instructed hurriedly, "The Source is—"

"The Source is what?" Cole interrupted as advanced on the two evil beings.

The vampire's eyes bulged and he spun around jumping into the air and transforming into a screeching bat.

Cole rolled his eyes at the pathetic attempt at escape before firing a well aimed fireball at the animal, vanquishing it mid-flight. "Where's the Queen, Keats?" Cole demanded turning to the traitor.

Keats glared before releasing his own, red ball of energy which Cole simply caught in the palm of his hand.

"Ouch." Cole quipped as the ball went up in smoke, leaving no evidence of its existence.

"You can vanquish me if you want." Keats told him seriously, "But I'm not telling you anything."

Cole smirked in amusement, "Do you really think that vanquishing you is the _worst_ I can do?"

Keats eyes widened as Cole brought up his hand in a sweeping motion and Keats caught fire, screaming in pain as he watched his body burn. Cole watched on for a few more seconds before bringing his arm back down and extinguishing the flames, leaving Keats unharmed physically but the pain burned into his memory.

"So...let's try this again." Cole raised his eyebrows expectantly, "Where's the vampire Queen?"

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Andy remained pacing back and forth, oblivious to his current surroundings as his mind wandered to the numerous endings to this nightmare that he could possibly be faced with. Each one worse than the next. His silent musings were broken by the arrival of his brother-in-law in a swarm of bright lights.

"Leo." He greeted with a nod, tone clipped, his body tensing.

Leo nodded back, "I got it." He held up the two bottles of holy water and shook them.

Andy opened his mouth to reply only to close it immediately and place a finger to his lips, moving towards the slightly opened door, Leo right behind him.

"I'll check the attic." Paige's voice floated up to them from, what the men could only assume was, the foyer.

"Guess I'm going downstairs." Prue's voice retorted and Andy jerked forwards.

"Prue." He whispered, Leo holding him back.

"No." Leo shook his head, voice a hushed whisper, "They'll kill us." He stated knowingly and the whitelighter orbed them out before the cop could refuse.

The last of the shimmering lights had barely died before a hungry looking Paige, dressed in a silk red halter dress that cupped her breasts and left her middle bare, burst through the door.

Paige sniffed the air and growled, stomping her foot petulantly as she picked up their scents, "Damn it!"

"They're not up there." Paige announced angrily as she descended the stairs.

Prue rounded the corner with the same hungry expression gracing her features, dressed too in a silk red dress the twisted straps criss-crossing over her back while the front dipped low, "Nor are they downstairs."

"They must be looking for you." Rowan stated, his eyes on Paige as she descended.

"Do-gooders." Prue muttered darkly, "Well I can't say I'm surprised."

Paige stopped next to her sister, "Your husband was here."

Prue's eyes cut sharply to hers, darkening further.

"The whitelighter too." Paige added, features darkened, "They got out _just_ in time, I could still smell their scent in the air. Urgh! I was hoping to get this over with." Paige huffed, pouting childishly.

"You were?" Prue questioned with genuine surprise, "I plan on prolonging this experience for as long as possible." She stated that sinister smirk returning.

Paige scoffed but her eyes were sparkling, "That's because you're a very violent woman Prue."

Prue grinned, "Why, thank you."

Rowan smirked, amused by the interaction, "In that case..." his eyes found Prue's and his smirked widened, "...you were born to be a vampire."

Prue pouted, "Oh...that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." She trailed a now, black nail along his jaw flirtatiously before quickly losing interest.

Rowan turned his attention back to Paige, drinking in her, "Just relax." He advised, "You're only innocent once." He quipped with a grin.

Prue chuckled to herself as she played with Paige's hair.

"But I'm starving." Paige huffed, stomping a petulant foot once more, "I feel like I've been waiting for this moment my whole life."

"You and me both, sister." Prue commented frustrated, no longer able to entertain herself with Paige's hair.

Paige glanced at her sister who was staring at Rowan's face in interest.

"What are _you_ smiling at?" the eldest demanded with a smirk of her own.

"I was just thinking of my fist time." Rowan replied and both sisters perked up in interest.

"Do tell." Prue urged, dragging a hand down his chest.

"It's better than you can possibly imagine." Rowan informed them, walking away, "Danger, excitement, the warm glow you feel afterwards. There's nothing like it."

Prue and Paige followed after him in an almost trance-like state, as they listened intently.

When she reached him, Paige leaned up teasing, "How many have you had?"

"I don't keep track." Rowan answered, turning to her, "The faces all fade away. It's the _taste_ you remember."

"And what was I?" Paige questioned huskily, "Just fast food?"

Rowan smiled, "Oh, hardly." He countered and Paige smirked.

Prue rolled her eyes and hissed at them, both sets of eyes cutting to hers in surprise. "Can you stop with the eye sex and get back to the food." She requested darkly, although it sounded much like an order, her eyes glaring at them dangerously, "If I was ravenous before you can only _imagine_ what I am now."

Paige sucked in a breath and looked down, slightly embarrassed by her older sister's choice of words while Rowan merely smirked.

"Of course." He conceded dipping his head then addressing both sisters, "Relax. Clear your mind." He instructed calmly, he walked around them, stopping behind Paige and placing his hands on her shoulders just grazing the skin, "You are a hunter now. You have the ability to find your prey."

"I don't understand." Paige informed him and Prue snorted.

"Of course you don't." She turned her glaring orbs on Rowan, "How is she supposed to concentrate with you touching her like that? Seduce her later Rowan, I'm growing increasingly impatient."

Rowan smirked, keeping his eyes on Prue as he stated, "Fierce. She always like this?" he directed to Paige who smirked.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." She teased and her sister hissed, eliciting a low chuckle from Paige.

"Alright ladies." Rowan chuckled to himself, "Simmer down, now close your eyes...and focus."

Both sisters did as instructed, their eyes snapping open seconds later.

"I know where they are." The two sisters announced together.

"Cemetery." Paige shared at his questioning eyes.

"Ugh!" Prue shivered in disgust, "How predictable."

Rowan grinned, "You're naturals." He complimented sincerely.

Paige smiled back at him, their gazes locked and Prue rolled her eyes, growling.

"Tell the Queen to expect company." She ordered Rowan as she guided Paige out of the house.

**~PO4~**

"HEY WAIT!" Phoebe's voice bellowed around the Cemetery and the Grimlock demon stopped running, rolled his eyes and turned, waiting for them to catch up. "HEY! HEY! WAIT! WE JUST WANNA TALK..." Phoebe's voice came through again as they rounded the corner and the Grimlock shimmered out, "..to you." She sighed in confusion.

"_What_ is going on?" Piper demanded with a frown, "That is the fourth demon tonight to run away from us." She exclaimed throwing out the arm holding the torch.

"Well maybe word got out that we killed the Source?" Phoebe suggested helpfully.

"The _old_ Source." Piper corrected her and Phoebe turned away with a sigh.

"Oh, you had to mention that, didn't you?" she muttered looking around the creepy cemetery grounds.

"I don't get it!" Piper cried throwing out her hands the garlic necklace around her neck swishing about, "We've been chasin' demons all night, searchin' cemeteries all night and no freakin' vampires!" she exclaimed loudly, her frustration with their current situation evident, "This is ridiculous. We gotta figure out somethin' else _before_ the sun comes up."

"Ohhhh." Phoebe groaned, reaching out to steady herself against a headstone as her world began to spin once more.

"What's the matter?" Piper questioned as her younger sister bent over slowly, breathing deeply, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." Phoebe answered shakily pointing ahead with a frown, "Those tombstones aren't actually moving, are they?"

Piper turned to what she was pointing towards then back to her sister with worried eyes, "Phoebe, this is not funny." She admonished at her sister's smile, "Maybe this is more than just being rundown. Maybe you're pregnant." She suggested seriously, the last word catching slightly in her throat.

Phoebe stood up straight and started laughing, "That _is_ funny." She quipped, jabbing the cross in hand at her sister, her laughter fading at the serious look in her older sister's eyes. "Actually, it's not so funny." Phoebe amended looking away. "I went to the drugstore. I got a test. I peed on the stick and I anxiously awaited the results in two minutes." Phoebe informed her quickly.

"And?" Piper coaxed, slightly fearing the answer she would receive.

"_And_...it was negative, thankfully." Phoebe informed her with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." Piper nodded, closing her eyes sadly, "Well, mine was too."

"You thought you were pregnant?" Phoebe asked with sad eyes.

"For about a minute and a half." Piper replied, eyebrows arched and a disappointed smile pulling at her lips.

Phoebe closed her eyes briefly, "Oh honey, I am so sorry."

Piper shook her head as tears sprung to her eyes, "No, it's okay. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is." Phoebe countered firmly, "To _you_ it is." She pointed out knowingly and Piper shrugged.

Phoebe sighed inwardly as realisation dawned on her, "Is this what Prue and Paige were talking about?"

Piper bit her lip, glancing at her sister with watery eyes in silent confirmation.

"I had no idea." Phoebe winced, shaking her head at herself.

"It's okay." Piper assured her, "I understand."

"No, it's not okay." Phoebe insisted, "I left the Manor, not the family. I still wanna be a part of your life. All of it."

Piper smirked, "You sure?"

"You come over here." Phoebe ordered with a smile pulling Piper into a hug, just as a bat, unseen by the two sisters, flew over to them, landing on top of a headstone and transforming into their older sister.

"Aw, how sweet." Prue patronised, breaking the moment as Piper and Phoebe spun to face her, "Do I get a hug too?"

"Prue." Phoebe said warily, holding up her wooden cross.

"How did you find us?" Piper questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Prue hinted and they remained silent, "We share the same blood, dear sisters." She explained slipping gracefully from the stone, "I sniffed you out."

Phoebe turned to Piper with wide eyes, while Piper kept her eyes on her older sister.

"Prue, listen to me." Piper said calmly, "We can go back to the manor and we'll find something to change you back." She offered with a smile, walking closer.

Prue arched her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side, "Nah, I think I'm good."

"Piper be careful." Phoebe pleaded through clenched teeth.

"Well then, do it for your baby." Piper tried, hoping to appeal to Prue's maternal instincts, "We have no idea what this is doing to her."

"Oh my baby's fine." Prue assured them with a smile, skirting one hand across her stomach, "I can hear the heartbeat."

Phoebe perked up at that and she smiled, "Really? That's cool."

"Phoebe." Piper chastised, teeth clenched and Phoebe fell silent.

Prue smirked at Piper then disappeared from sight, moving at lightning speed to stand behind her, "You know what I just noticed?" she questioned and Piper shrieked, whirling around with a gasp, "Neither of you have asked about Paige yet." She informed them, her face the picture of disappointment, then she shrugged, "Oh well, you're mistake."

Piper frowned looking past Prue to Phoebe who was just as confused before her eyes widened.

"Boo!" Paige's voice barked from behind Piper, who screamed, spinning back around. Paige hissed playfully before grabbing Piper's arm and throwing her to the side like a little rag doll.

Piper cried out as she bounded off of a large headstone and hit the ground.

Phoebe gasped loudly, her eyes bulging as she watched her sister try to break from her pain induced haze.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe winced as she turned back to her two vamped-out sisters. "Oh dear."

Prue turned to Paige pleadingly and asked, "May I?"

Paige nodded, "Be my guest." She smirked taking a step back to watch the entertainment as she waited for Piper to recover just a little.

It was no fun if they didn't fight back.

Phoebe jumped back as Prue advanced on her, holding up the cross as a shield, "Hold it."

Prue smiled menacingly before dropping a spin lick to Phoebe's hand, effectively knocking the cross from her grasp and catching her right in the face with her fist, quickly followed by a swift kick to the middle, knocking the wind right out of her.

"Uh!" Phoebe cried as she bent double trying to catch her breath, "Urghhh, I knew you were mad at me." Phoebe gasped out pushing herself upright, "Don't make me do this Prue." She begged, "Don't make me fight you. I don't wanna hurt my niece."

"Aw, that's too bad." Prue pouted, "You've gone and sucked the fun right out of it." She sighed sadly, shaking her head before backhanding Phoebe across the face and spinning her to the ground.

"AH!" Phoebe cried sharply as she hit the ground hard, buying more time by taking longer than necessary to recover.

"Ow." Piper yelped as she pulled herself to her feet, only to be punched in the face by an awaiting Paige. A punch that was quickly followed by a swift kick to gut and a kidney shot. "Argh!" Piper gasped jumping to her knees and kicking Paige's feet out from under her.

Paige growled as she pushed up on her hands and knees only to receive a kick to the stomach, followed by another and another then one to the back.

"Ha!" Piper smirked, "How do you like me now?" she demanded, jabbing Paige on the head.

"Alright that's it." Phoebe seethed pushing to her feet and levitating into the air, aiming her foot at her sister's head.

Prue smiled up at her, dodging the hit, catching the next one and throwing Phoebe to the ground.

Phoebe shot to her feet, fists raised but shook her head, "Please Prue, I'm begging you. I don't wanna hurt you."

Prue replied with a jab to the face which Phoebe quickly dodged taking a step back to place a kick.

"PHOEBE DON'T!" Piper shouted sternly, "It's too risk—AH!" she yelped as Paige jumped up and kneed her in the stomach then flipped her to the ground, grabbing her hands to retrain her.

Prue smirked at the sister before her then slammed her palm into her chest, the combination of the vampire strength and Prue's telekinesis sent Phoebe soaring backwards, landing hard and smacking her head off of the ground. Prue grinned triumphantly as she sped towards her fallen sisters body crouching over her, just as Paige was doing with Piper, and leaning down to bite, "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Paige held Piper still, easily, regardless of her weak attempts to struggle and lowered her mouth to her neck, "Not it's time we _really_ bond as sisters."

Leo and Andy orbed in at that moment, splitting off in the two directions, each running to their respective wives.

Leo uncapped the holy water and squirted it onto Paige's back, who screamed as the water burned her skin.

Prue, distracted by her sisters scream, looked up into the eyes of her husband, "Oh look baby..." she addressed their unborn child, "...Daddy's come to play." She smirked at him only to receive holy water to the chest as Andy sprayed it on her.

Prue screamed out, pushing up off of Phoebe and running to Paige who gripped her arms tightly.

Andy helped a stirring Phoebe to her feet, holding her up as Leo and Piper came rushing over.

"We are just trying to help you damn it!" Piper seethed, glaring at them desperately.

Prue and Paige turned to them with sinister smiles as they prepared to leave.

"PRUE!" Andy bellowed loudly, stopping his wife in her tracks.

Prue winked at Paige before turning to her husband, appearing in front of him in the blink of an eye.

Andy stared into her now dark eyes pleadingly, "Come home with me." He offered his hand to her, "Please?"

Prue smiled at him, genuinely smiled, as she brought a hand up to cup his cheek, grazing his skin lightly with her nails before she moved her hand to his throat and clamped down, lifting him into the air and throwing him away.

"ANDY!" Piper gasped as she and Phoebe pulled him to his feet.

Paige smirked as her sister appeared by her side, "Catch us if you can." She taunted before throwing out her arms and taking to the air, her bat form taking over.

Prue smirked at them and laughed, before she too transformed and they flew off.

"Okay Leo, come on. Come on, orb." Phoebe commanded urgently and he grabbed of both her and Piper, the two sisters holding Andy's arms tight, Piper staring after her two sisters as the four of them were engulfed in bright lights.

**~PO4~**

"What—where are we?" Phoebe demanded as the four of them appeared in the vampire's cave, "I can't see a thing."

Piper lifted the torch and switched it on, "Here." She drew the light up to ceiling where it illuminated the swarm of bats resting there.

"Well, which one's are they?" Leo queried looking from bat to bat.

"How should I know?" Piper retorted heatedly.

The four persons jumped as the torches in the cave flew to life, lighting their otherwise darkened surroundings as the Queen, Rowan, Prue and Paige entered.

"Welcome to our family." The Queen smiled, holding out her arms in a welcoming manner.

"I think we found them." Andy cracked from behind Phoebe as the four of them inched closer to the vamps: Phoebe holding out the cross while Piper shinned the torch in their eyes.

The four vampires backed away, the torch having little effect on both Rowan and the Queen, while Paige and Prue shirked away from the light, shielding their eyes.

"Stay away from us or you'll get an eyeful of holy water and a chest full of wood." Piper threatened seriously.

"You'd only be delaying the inevitable." The Queen declared cockily, "Now, why can't we do this without a fight?"

Phoebe ignored her comment and addressed her sister, "Prue, we're your sisters. You're not a vampire yet." Knowing if she could convince Prue they would have a better chance of saving Paige as well.

"We're offering _immortal life_." The Queen answered instead, shifting slightly to shield Prue, not willing to release her, "An eternity together as sisters." She smiled turning to Andy, "An eternity with your wife...with your child."

Piper's eyes widened at her last comment and leaned closer to Phoebe, "Shit."

Phoebe nodded slowly, "Uh-huh."

The Queen smirked, "Now, isn't that preferable to death?"

"Are those our only two choices?" Piper inquired, "Cause I prefer the scenario where _you_ die and we get to stay human."

Phoebe glared at her sister and smacked Piper with her cross warning her to be quit with the bating.

The Queen smirked coyly, "I you could have killed me, you would've done so already." She stated surely, "We both know that."

"We gotta get out of here." Leo stressed from behind them.

Phoebe shook her head, "Not without our sisters."

Andy turned to him, "What if it was _your_ wife, man?" he asked and Leo sighed, relenting.

"Words will never make them understand." Rowan stated darkly.

"No..." the Queen agreed slowly, "...but _they_ will." She nodded to the silent bats on the cave wall and they flew towards the four intruders.

Piper turned to the screeching, "INCOMING!" she cried ducking as the bats swooped in to attack.

"AH!" Phoebe shrieked loudly swatting at them as she squeaked, "LEO! ANDY HOLY WATER!" and they two men began squirting the assaulting animals with the burning water, right up until their weapons were knocked from their hands along with Piper's torch and Phoebe's cross.

"LET'S GO!" Leo ordered sternly, and Rowan went for him, lifting him into the air and throwing him into a cavern wall, knocking the whitelighter unconscious.

"LEO!" Piper cried as Paige came at her, throwing her up against the wall and straining for her neck as Piper tried desperately to keep her at a safe distance.

"Piper." Phoebe gasped running to help her sister only to be intercepted by Rowan.

Prue smirked in excitement, shooting forwards only to be held back by the Queen.

"What are you doing?" Prue snapped fiercely, her hunger overriding the respect for her Queen.

"Keeping you safe." The Queen justified as she slid an arm around Prue's waist, "I want that baby." She hissed, tracing her fingers lightly over Prue's stomach.

Phoebe caught Rowan in the chest with a sharp kick followed by a jab to the face and another kick which he caught, and used to flip her over onto her back.

Rowan knelt down over her going in for the kill as the bats began going up in flames.

"NO! MY BABIES!" The Queen cried, feeling their pain as they died.

Andy watched his wife, in the arms of the Queen, merely watching her sisters fight for their lives. He turned to Piper who was extremely close to joining them and snatched up a discarded bottle of holy water spraying Paige's back, as Leo had before then throwing her to the ground at his wife's feet.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you." Piper gasped hugging him quickly before running to Phoebe and kicking Rowan off of her.

"I got this." Andy told her as her wrapped an arm around Rowan's neck, "Go get Leo." He ordered and Piper raced to her husband while Phoebe grabbed the stake Piper had brought and drove it into Rowan's chest.

Prue and the Queen gasped as Rowan too, went up in flames.

"Paige." Prue raced towards her sister and she and the Queen pulled Paige to her feet.

"Come." The Queen ordered, taking Prue's hand, "Before the Source kill us all." and pulled her from the immediate danger, further into the cave, Prue pulling Paige along with them.

"Nicely done." Andy praised as Phoebe dusted herself off.

"Thanks." Phoebe grinned, "You weren't too bad yourself."

"We gotta get Prue and Paige." Piper stated as she and Leo joined them before they ran off in the direction their sisters had fled.

* * *

Cole flamed in behind the three vampires and forcefully threw Prue and Paige into a cavern wall, knocking them both unconscious before they could see his face.

The Queen spun to face him and her eyes widened, "The Source." She breathed, glancing towards the two sisters before facing him head on. "I should have bitten you."

"Yeah well, bite this." Cole fumed throwing a fireball at her chest and the Queen screamed as she burst into flames.

* * *

"What's goin' on?" Phoebe questioned as they watched all the bats burst into flames and die.

"The Queen must be dead." Piper answered shortly.

"PRUE!" Andy yelled loudly.

"PAIGE!" Piper joined in running deeper to find them.

* * *

Cole formed a fireball in each hand, throwing them up and down as he approached the sisters.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe's voice bounced off the walls as they grew closer.

"PRUE!" Piper called after her and Cole paused.

He shook his head and slammed his hands together, extinguishing both fireballs, "In-laws." He sighed before flaming out of the cave without a trace.

* * *

Phoebe, Piper, Leo and Andy turned the corner, laying eyes on the former vamps as Prue and Paige began to stir.

"Oh thank god!" Phoebe gasped in relief as she and Piper pulled them to their feet.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked looking her sisters over.

"The Source." They whispered together.

"The Source?" Phoebe echoed questionably, "What do you mean?"

"He was here." Paige replied as her lips and eyes returned to normal.

"Just now? You saw him?" Piper questioned looking around frantically and Paige shook her head.

"He killed the Queen." Prue explained, her lips and eyes also returning to normal as she gingerly fingered her forehead.

"The Queen must have posed a threat to him." Leo elaborated, frowning as Paige rubbed the back of her head tenderly.

"Well that would explain why he wanted to kill _her_ but why not us?" Phoebe frowned, a feeling of dread coiling in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't know." Piper replied as she reached out for Prue's hand, "But let's just count our blessings and get the hell outta here."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Alright, let's get you two to bed." Piper said gently as they appeared back at the Manor.

"Babe you're bleeding." Andy announced suddenly, swatting Prue's hand away from her forehead.

Prue winced when he fingered it, "It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Here let me..." Leo placed his hand over her wound and sealed it.

"Thanks Leo." Prue smiled gratefully as his hand fell to her stomach.

"Just makin' sure." He smiled as Cole entered through the front door.

"Cole?" Phoebe frowned as he joined them, "Where'd you go?"

Cole shrugged, "I had a work emergency and I needed the distraction." He explained and Phoebe nodded wrapping her arms around his waist. "You okay?" he asked her and she nodded against him.

Cole looked over at Paige, who was resting her head on Piper's shoulder and then Prue who was wrapped in her husband's arms, "What about you two?"

"I'm tired." Paige said simply, too tired to even shrug.

"And I ache all over." Prue sighed as she chewed on her bottom lip, "The vampires know—knew." She corrected herself automatically and Cole looked at her, "About the baby, they could hear the heartbeat."

"It's okay, sweetie." Phoebe assured her, "We'll handle it."

"That was kinda cool though." Paige stated, perking up slightly, "I could hear it too." She stated looking at her sister's middle, "It was, it was kind of amazing."

Prue smiled, "Yeah it was huh..."

Andy looked down at his wife suggestively, really taking in her outfit and breathed, "Whoa."

Prue looked up at him in surprise, "What?"

Andy ran his hands down her sides as he asked, "You're gonna hold onto this, right?"

Phoebe and Piper burst out laughing, Phoebe hiding her face in Cole's chest as she laughed, while Piper slipped her hand into Leo's.

Paige scrunched up her face, "Ew, visual." She murmured with a shudder.

Prue winked at her husband and lent up for a kiss.

**~PO4~**

Piper came skipping down the stairs the next morning feeling outwardly chipper despite the churning in her gut.

"You're up early." She stated as she caught sight of Paige sitting at the table in the conservatory, "Vampire nightmares?" she teased and Paige rolled her eyes.

Prue chuckled as Paige stuck her tongue out at Piper, who did it right back. "Oh grow up." She chastised only to receive two petulant tongues directed to her. "Drink your coffee." She ordered shaking her head.

"What about you?" Piper asked, turning on her older sister, "You get some sleep?"

Prue smirked, wiggling her eyebrows, "Eventually."

Paige jerked back, "Ah, again with the visual."

Piper laughed heartily as she poured herself some coffee, "So..what we talkin' bout?"

Prue and Paige exchanged looks and Piper frowned.

"You wouldn't be interested." Paige assured her.

"Try me." Piper encouraged but Paige remained silent.

"It's about Cole and you're not gonna like it." Prue told her bluntly.

Piper inhaled deeply as her gut acted up even more, "Shoot."

Prue turned to Paige throwing out her hands, "Take it away."

Paige bit her lip and took a breath, "Okay uh...you remember the guy that stood me up?" she asked.

"How could I?" Piper replied, "I never met him."

Prue winced, nodding her head, "Yeah you did."

"He was one of the vampires." Paige elaborated and Piper's face fell, "And I first met him at the penthouse. He was there seeing Cole."

Piper sucked in a breath and turned to Prue, locking eyes with her big sister as Paige rambled on nervously.

"Now, I know what you're gonna say: maybe Cole didn't know he was a vampire, and we should probably give him the benefit of the doubt and I get that, I do but..." Paige inhaled deeply, glancing at Prue quickly before continuing, "It's a _really_ big coincidence, Piper and...we don't believe in those." Paige concluded quietly.

Piper chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at her big sister, "Yeah...I have a sinking feeling that you might be onto something." She admitted honestly and Paige's eyebrows hit her hairline.

"You do?"

"Well, it's just a lot of little things, like him not wanting you to orb in, him not wanting us too—"

"Save me?" Prue interjected and Piper sent her a stern look.

"Go after vampires." Piper continued, ignoring the jib, "I mean, I'm not saying that he's a demon, okay?" Piper clarified holding up one finger, "Because we all know...that's not possible."

Picking up on her sisters doubt Prue stated, "In this family, in our world..._anything_ is possible." She pointed out knowingly, "And we all know _that_."

"Okay. But what if we're wrong?" Piper questioned, leaning forwards in her seat, "Then we lose Cole and Phoebe forever."

Paige shook her head, "We're not wrong. Something is not right."

"And if we don't do something, we're gonna lose Phoebe anyway." Prue added seriously and her sisters turned to her, "You really think Phoebe's gonna survive much longer if we _are_ right?"

Piper inhaled sharply at the thought and looked down, "So, so what are we saying here?" she stuttered looking Prue in the eye, "That our brother-in-law is a demon?"

Prue's body tensed at that question and her jaw tightened.

Piper frowned glancing at Paige who quickly looked away. "What?" Piper demanded tersely, "What is it?"

Prue sighed heavily and closed her eyes, "Not a demon." She shook her head and Piper's face drained.

Piper laughed nervously, "What? You think Cole's the new Source or something?" she questioned, the sarcasm evident in her tone, laughter which quickly ceased at the look in her big sisters eyes, "Oh my god."

"It makes sense." Prue defended, her voice strong, "It explains the _sudden_ change in his behaviour, how everything seemed to fall into place _overnight_."

Piper shook her head attempting to clear the shock clouding her mind, "What, you think that when he absorbed the Source's powers as the hollow he...kept them?"

Prue shrugged, "I guess I mean, Cole was a demon, for a really long time. He was born that way and it was a part of who he was and when Phoebe vanquished Belthazor...that part of him was left void, empty."

"And the Source took over." Paige concluded with a nod, having already had this conversation with her sister.

Piper pushed her hands through her hair feeling a little overwhelmed, "Okay so...so what do we do? Do we try to _save_ him?"

Prue sighed shaking her head, "I don't know, Piper. I don't know if he can be saved I, I have a feeling it's already too late."

Piper dropped her head into her hands, "Oh shit." She cursed darkly.

Prue reached across the small table and took her hand squeezing it, "My main concern right now is for Phoebe. We gotta get her out before she falls in too deep."

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

"Hello?" Cole greeted as he brought the phone to his ear.

"_Hey, it's Prue_." his sister-in-laws voice greeted back.

"Prue." He forced a smile, even though she couldn't see him, "How are you feeling?"

"_Human."_ She retorted and Cole had to laugh, _"Still a little achy but I'm good."_

Cole nodded his head, "That's good..and the baby?"

"_Just fine, according to Leo, is Phoebe there?"_ she asked getting to the point, done with the banter.

"She's still sleeping." Cole informed her, "Is it important?"

"_No._ _Just checking in._" Prue lied through her teeth, _"I'll call back later."_

Cole placed the receiver back down on its cradle as a nightgown clad Phoebe entered the room, "Who was that?" she asked joining him at the table.

"Oh nobody." Cole lied, shrugging his shoulder, "How you feeling?"

"Better." Phoebe replied as she took a seat.

"Good." Cole nodded feeling some of the tension from yesterday return. He cleared his throat and took his own seat, "Phoebe, I'm never gonna be okay with you chasing demons anymore. You can't change that."

"And you can't change the fact that they're gonna keep coming after me." She fired back, "And that I have sisters that need me."

"I understand." Cole relented.

"Do you?" Phoebe questioned, not quite convinced, "Because yesterday, it seemed like you didn't."

Cole sat forwards in his seat, "Well, I just don't want anything to happen to you. Ever. Is that so bad?"

Phoebe shook her head, "No." She said softly, "But do you think that Leo and Andy want anything to happen to their wives either?" she asked him pointedly, "And now Andy has a baby to worry about too, but still you don't see him _forbidding_ Prue from doing something, especially not when it's her sisters lives at stake." Phoebe looked her husband in the eyes, "You can't do that, Cole. You just can't."

Cole nodded briskly and rose to his feet, "I'll be at work." He told her, placing a chaste kiss to her cheek as he passed.

Phoebe sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head a little, hating that things were so uncomfortable. Phoebe jumped in surprise as the phone blared loudly in her ears. With a heavy sigh Phoebe pushed up out of her seat and picked up the phone, "Hello?" she greeted with false enthusiasm, "This is Phoebe Halliwell." She confirmed to the voice down the line.

"Hi, doctor." Phoebe greeted with a smile, "Did the test results come in?" Phoebe's smiled faded as she listened to what the doctor was telling her, "I'm...what?" she gasped, voice shaky and fearful as she pulled the receiver from her ear. Her world began to spin and she slumped to the ground, phone slipping from her grasp.

"_I double-checked the results myself."_ The doctors voice rang through the discarded phone, _"You're pregnant, Miss Halliwell. Congratulations. Miss Halliwell?...Hello?"_

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'There ya go :) lol And you'll be happy to know what I am currently writing the season finale so updates will be A LOT more frequent since the rest are already written :)_

_Please drop me a line and tell me if you like it :) Also if you've got any questions please ask cause I'm taking not of all of them and plan on answering as many as I can before this season wraps up. _

_Once again, you're all rockstars for reading ;)_

_Rachel xo  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_**We're Off To See The Wizard  
**_

_'Hey guys :) SO sorry about the long wait but life is a little trying right now and it is currently kicking my ass so updates are taking longer :S  
I've also been experiencing some technical difficulties as well, which seriously sucks! :  
Anyway, here's the chapter FINALLY lol and I hop you all like it. I, personally, have mixed feelings about this episode. It's really good, drama wise but I dislike Phoebe SO much each and every time I watch it.  
All this stuff with Cole-especially towards the end of Season 4-cemented Phoebe's position as my least favourite sister and she never managed to redeem herself.  
Alright, I'm rambling lol. I apologize...stop reading this now and start reading the episode :)_

* * *

**The Underworld**

"The elite guard will take their places along the aisle." The Dark Priest explained as he showed Cole around the coronation chamber in preparation for the actually ceremony later that evening. "Then precisely at midnight, we'll begin the ritualistic chant, and then you will be escorted in for the ceremony."

Cole followed him as the Dark Priest walked over to the resting place of the Grimoire. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The Dark Priest looked up at him, "Five hundred years, give or take a decade." He replied with a smirk as he continued to carefully turn the pages of the sacred book, "Ah, here it is: the oath." He looked up at Cole again and held his gaze, "Upon completion of the oath, you will be given the full powers of the underworld."

Cole looked down at the book, eyebrows slightly raised as he asked, "Will I feel different? After?"

"Perhaps." The Dark Priest answered, "Those who came before you described a feeling of being...complete."

Cole considered that answer before he queried, "Have any of them been half human?"

The Dark Priest regarded Cole with a hardened expression as he answered carefully, "No, this is a first. Now it's time for you to begin your preparations." He changed the subject swiftly, "Your guards will show you to the vestibule." The mausoleum blindly sought

Cole turned to the guards the Dark Priest pointed too and the smallest nodded, "This way." He instructed, bowing his head in respect, and Cole followed them out.

An old, small man in a large coat carrying a tall staff was crouched down in an alcove in the cavern, hidden from sight. He watched silently as the four guards escorted Cole past him before coming out of hiding. He banged the staff down on the ground twice, eyes closed, and an exact cope of the guard who had addressed Cole appeared next to him.

The small man turned to him pointedly and ordered, "Arrest me."

"What's going on?" The Dark Priest demanded as the guard pulled the intruder into the coronation chamber.

"I found him outside." The guard answered.

The Dark Priest approached slowly and a smirk appeared on his face, "A wizard." He stated uninterested, "Well, well. Aren't you supposed to be extinct?" he sneered.

The Wizard shrugged, "One of us is alive and well."

"Not for long." The Dark Priest threatened, "Did you really think you could stop the coronation, all by yourself, Wizard?"

"I didn't come for the coronation." The Wizard retorted, "I came for the revenge."

The Dark Priest chuckled to himself, while the Wizard smirk and slammed the bottom of his staff into the Priests groin, causing him to crumble to the floor in pain.

The Dark Priest growled, throwing out his arm and sending the Wizard into the podium holding the Grimoire. "What's the matter with you?" The Dark Priest demanded, looking to the guard, "STOP HIM!" but the guard remained still. The Dark Priest turned to the Wizard in time to see him lunge for the Grimoire and swiftly moved it from his reach.

The Wizard sneered clambering to his feet and diving for it again, only to be stopped by the real guard.

The Dark Priest jumped to his feet, eyes flickering between the two identical men and explained, "It's an illusion."

The Wizard grabbed his staff and disappeared, the guard too, both being illusions of the real thing, copies.

Cole cam running in at that moment, looking around with angry eyes, "What the hell is going on?" he demanded fiercely.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Cole's a demon again. That is what's going on." Paige stated firmly from the kitchen counter.

Prue shook her head and held up one finger, "Nuh-uh-uh, _the Source_. Cole is _the Source_." She amended and Paige nodded, sipping on her coffee still not entirely sure on that yet.

Piper sighed in aggravation, "Do you wanna lose us a sister?" she demanded, "Because that's exactly what's gonna happen if you blurt it out like that and besides that is only what we _think_, a _suspicion_, the only thing we know for sure, is that Cole is _dealing_ with demons." She said forcefully, giving both her sister a warning look.

Prue nodded, "You're right, you're right and personally, I, I, I don't think we should open with "Morning Phoebe. Nice day, we're really sorry to have to tell you this but, you're husband is the Source of All Evil." She exclaimed in a sarcastic chipper.

Piper pointed to her, "That is another excellent point." She agreed wholeheartedly although she firmly disagreed with the Source of All Evil angle, "It would be too much."

Paige shook her head, "But it's the truth!" she exclaimed slamming her hands down on the counter, "Doesn't Phoebe deserve to know the truth? Or do you guys wanna lie to her?" she asked sceptically, one eyebrow raised.

"We're not _lying_ to her, Paige." Piper retorted, "We are merely _easing_ _her into_ the truth."

Paige scoffed and turned to Prue for help. Prue shook her head, "Sorry Paige but I'm with Piper on this. It would be too much and it's not lying, it's...softening the blow. This is gonna break her heart."

Piper sighed heavily and dropped her head down onto the table, "I don't wanna break her heart." she whined, her voice muffled.

Prue rubbed her back comfortingly, "I know, me neither."

"Hey." Andy greeted quietly as he entered the kitchen, feeling the tension from outside the door. He walked to his wife and kissed her softly, "Morning." He whispered and she smiled against his lips.

"Morning." She whispered back the nodded towards the island, "Coffee's fresh."

"When are you going to Phoebe's?" he asked as he filled his mug.

"Ten." Paige answered tightly, "That's when she said."

Andy frowned, "You think she knows?" he queried.

Paige arched her eyebrows in surprise, "Maybe that's why she wants to talk to us." She suggested turning to her two sisters, "Maybe she knows."

Prue and Piper turned to one another, reading the same doubt in the other's eyes. Phoebe could never see clearly when it came to Cole, in fact, she was downright blind.

Prue glanced down at her watch which read 8:30, "We've got just over an hour before we gotta get to Phoebe's so...we've got an hour to figure out how the hell we're gonna tell our sister that the love of her life is pure evil." She stated seriously and Piper groaned loudly.

"Where you going?" Piper questioned, raising her head when she sensed movement beside her.

Prue paused and turned back, "Um...upstairs?" she replied uncertainly.

Piper nodded, bouncing to her feet, "I'll come with you."

Prue gawked, "Okay, paranoid much?" she complained.

Piper shot her a stern look, "Okay, you know what, whatever. I have every right to be paranoid since the entire underworld and everything in it is gonna be coming after you Prue and they're not going to wanna take you to dinner." She drawled sarcastically, "They'll wanna kill you, so excuse me for being a _little_ concerned."

Prue blinked repeatedly and nodded slowly, "Alright." She breathed reaching out to stroke Piper's hair, "Take a breath." She instructed and Piper inhaled deeply, "It's gonna be okay, okay? Try not to worry, nothing's happened yet and the Elder's don't seem all too concerned so—"

"Yeah but they don't pay enough attention." Paige injected into the conversation, "I mean, Mom had an affair with her whitelighter, got pregnant with me and then gave me up for adoption without them _ever_ finding out."

Prue and Piper chuckled.

"You make a good point." Prue agreed, "But I'm going to the bathroom, I do not need a chauffeur for that, thank you very much." She quipped and Piper frowned.

"But—"

"No!" Prue held up her hand, "I can pee on my own." and with that she sauntered out of the kitchen.

Piper growled as she watched her sister leave and spun to face her brother-in-law, "Why didn't you help?" she demanded smacking his arm painfully.

"Uh…ow." Andy droned with widened eyes, "And I already tried, she won't listen."

Piper sighed, shaking her head, "Of course she won't. I swear to god, that girl's stubbornness is gonna get her kill—" Piper's rant was cut short as a sharp cry sounded from the other room.

The three heads turned towards the kitchen door in time to see Prue come flying into view, crashing into the dining table.

Piper gasped loudly and raced for the door, "Oh my god!" she cried, eyes on her sister's unconscious body, Paige and Andy right behind her.

"Piper!" Andy called sharply and her hands flew up, freezing an oncoming energy ball in mid-air.

"Ah! Oh, Paige!" Piper yelped and her sister held out her hand.

"ENERGY BALL!" Paige called loudly and the weapon appeared in the palm of her hand before she threw it back towards their attacker, striking his chest and vanquishing him.

"Prue." Andy breathed, crouching down next to his wife.

Paige looked down, "Oh god." She gasped, grimacing at the sight of the nasty burn to her sister's chest.

"LEO!" Piper shouted urgently, eyes on her sisters bleeding body, "LEO!" she called again when he failed to appear instantly.

Leo appeared seconds later in a shower of bright lights, eyes questioning. He looked down when his wife did and was on his knees in a second, hands hovering over his charges body.

Prue came too, several minutes later, her body aching and her mind cloudy. "Urgh, owwwww!" she groaned as Andy pulled her to her feet, hands resting on her hips to steady her. "God, that hurt." She looked down at the splintered pieces of shattered wood, "Aw damn it! Son of a bitch, now we need a new table."

Piper shook her head, "Never mind the damn table, Prue, are _you_ okay?" she asked, one hand on her sisters back.

Prue smiled at her, "Yes, I'm fine." She assured them turning to Leo gratefully, "Thanks to you."

"Just doing my job." Leo replied, looking her up and down, "I'm uh...gonna let the Elders know." He informed them before glowing bright and floating away.

"And as for the table..." Paige spoke up, slipping in beside Piper she looked down at the mess and chanted, "_Let_ _the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause this scene to be unseen_." and the table was healed, so to speak.

Paige beamed proudly turning back to her sisters, "Whaaat?"she asked shrugging her shoulders at their incredulous stares.

"Uh...do the words: personal and gain, mean anything to you?" Prue responded with arched eyebrows.

Paige shrugged again, "Whatever, they owe us. You sure you're good?" she squinted her eyes at Prue, one hand on her arm.

"Yeah." Prue sighed, leaning against Andy who hadn't taken his hands or his eyes off of her, "But I guess this means the secret is officially out." She announced grimly, the expressions of the other persons around her exactly the same: their lives had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

**~Opening Credits~**

**The Towers  
**

"I don't wanna do this." Piper whined for the umpteenth time since they had gotten on the elevator.

Prue sighed, "Yes we know Piper."

Piper dropped her head onto Prue's shoulder, "This isn't gonna be easy for her to hear and, and she's just...she's been so happy, happier than she's ever been." She stated as the doors slid open to reveal a definitely less than happy looking Phoebe.

"Or not." Paige countered as the slowly walked towards her.

Phoebe turned from the window at the sound of her voice, "Hi, come on in." She instructed, beckoning them over to the table.

"Phoebe, what's the matter?" Piper asked as they reached the table, "You look—"

"Terrible?" Phoebe cut in knowingly, "Yeah, I haven't slept in a couple of days."

Prue glanced at Piper, "Well, that makes four of us." She commented, wincing as she eased into the, thankfully, comfortable chair, while Paige and Piper opted to stand.

Phoebe frowned, extremely gratefully for the momentary distraction as she asked, "Are you okay?"

Prue glanced at up her with a tight smile, "Yeah, sure, why not?" she replied tersely and Phoebe turned to Piper for help.

"Secret's out." Piper informed her bluntly, "The vamps spilled the beans on the baby and now the Manor is the underworlds most popular destination."

Phoebe's eyes widened, "You were attacked?" this question directed to her eldest sister.

Prue nodded, arms folded across her chest, "Took an energy ball to the chest and broke the dining table, which Paige used magic to fix." she fired in and the youngest rolled her eyes, "But I'm fine." She assured her with a smile.

"I should have been there." Phoebe shook her head at herself.

"We handled it." Piper shrugged, dismissing the statement with a wave her hand, "Now, what's the matter?"

Phoebe drew in a deep breath, knowing it would come back to this didn't make it any easier to say, "Um...you guys should probably sit down." She directed at her two standing sisters, "Sit."

Paige glanced at Piper, "That's funny, we were just coming to ask you to do the same."

Piper smacked her leg pointedly and Paige repressed another eye roll, as she and Piper took their seats.

Phoebe let her eyes wander until they found a nice, safe spot on the table to stare at, instead of looking any of her sisters in the eye, "Okay, so, what I'm about to tell you is really _big_. We're talkin' huge."

Paige's face lit up and she looked pointedly a Prue and Piper, "See, she _does_ know."

"Knows what?" Phoebe demanded looking at Paige expectantly, whose eyes widened in alarm.

"Uh...um, you tell us." Piper cut in with a smile.

Phoebe nodded, "Uh...okay. I'm uh..." she stuttered looking from sister to sister: Piper whose head was tilted to the side questioningly, Prue who was sitting at an odd angle trying to get comfortable while staring at Phoebe, brow slightly creased and eyes deadly serious, while Paige looked at Phoebe with wide, expectant brown orbs.

Phoebe sighed, licked her lips and announced, "I'm pregnant."

Piper jumped in her seat, eyes darting to Prue who was sat up rigidly in her seat, shot Piper a quick sideways glance before turning back to Phoebe, clearly trying to hide her pity.

"You're what?" Piper winced, inwardly cringing.

"Oh my god!" Paige cried, her face the picture of horror and disgust, "From Cole?" she gasped and all eyes turned to her.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

Cole stood tall in the Coronation chamber, sword in hand as he swung for the head of the impersonated guard, his severed head rolling to the feet of his partner.

Cole stormed over to the remaining guard, invading his personal space as much as possible as he ordered, "Find the wizard or you're next." He threatened lowly, slamming the sword to the ground so hard, the tip embedded in the stone, balancing perfectly as he strode away.

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

"I don't even understand how this could've happened." Phoebe stated as she paced back and forth incessantly, "We were being so careful."

"Welcome to the club." Prue droned, deadpanned and Phoebe smiled a little, "Contraception has no standing in this family apparently." She quipped with a fake smile.

Phoebe shook her head, "It's just...it's the last thing I expected right now."

"Just wait." Paige commented from her seat and both Piper and Prue glared at her, Phoebe to preoccupied with her own mind to even hear her.

Paige raised her shoulders and widened her eyes innocently mouthing "what" to her two oldest sisters only to receive a sharp, telekinetic shove from afar.

Paige glared and mouthed "ow" to which Prue merely raised her shoulders and widened her eyes innocently, imitating her younger sister, whose glare intensified while Prue smirked.

"Does Cole know?" Piper questioned as an oblivious Phoebe continued her pacing.

"No, not yet." Phoebe answered honestly, "I should've told him, I know, but I didn't know how to. Besides I don't want him to think that I'm not happy about it."

"Are you?" Prue questioned seriously, meeting her younger sisters gaze, "Happy about it? Cause it's okay if you're not." She assured her then faltered, "Well I hope it is."

Phoebe pursed her lips in thought and replied slowly, "I don't know." As she eased herself down into the seat next to Prue, "I'm—You know, part of me is, obviously." Phoebe tried to explain, her own emotions not really making any sense to her. "I love Cole. But then there's another part of me that's scared to death. I mean, there's so many changes, and it's all happening so fast." She drew in a deep breath, "I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"Oh, Phoebe." Prue sighed, reaching out and taking her hand, "No-one's ever ready for a baby, trust me." She chuckled lowly and Phoebe cracked a small smile.

Piper leaned forwards in her seat to address her sister, "Oh honey, you should have told us when you found out and then you wouldn't have to go through it alone."

Phoebe's hand tightened on Prue's, who rubbed soothing circles with her thumb, as Phoebe replied hesitantly, "I know. But I wasn't sure...how you'd feel about it." She whispered timidly and Piper frowned.

"Me? Why?" Piper questioned in genuine confusion.

"Because...I know how hard you and Leo have been trying." Phoebe answered slowly, looking her in the eye, "And yeah, you dealt with Prue's surprise pregnancy great, I mean you're just as excited as any of us but now..."

Piper sighed, looking away, "Honey, this doesn't have anything to do with me. It has everything to do with you, and, and, I, I'm _thrilled_ to become an aunt." She said with a smile, "I can't wait to meet my niece and now I'm gonna have two! Don't worry about me." She ordered shaking her head.

Phoebe smiled at her and visibly relaxed while Prue reached out and placed her hand on Piper knee under the table.

"So when are you gonna tell, Cole?" Paige piped up from the other side of the table, arms folded across her chest and pouting, looking seriously like a sulking little kid, yet plastering on a fake smile.

"I don't know." Phoebe exclaimed tiredly, "He's got _so_ much on his plate right now. You know, with starting his new job and everything."

"You're gonna have a lot on _your_ plate too." Paige chimed, "More than you realize." She finished and received another telekinetic shove for her troubles. "Will you stop doing that." She growled to Prue through gritted teeth.

"Be-have." Prue growled back and Paige huffed.

Piper's eyes widened at the tension her younger sister was sending the baby of the family and quickly intervened, "Uh-huh, yeah like how many _hours_ he's gonna be working and that he's not gonna be home a lot." She tried to pacify.

"That's not what I was talking about, Piper." Paige insisted and Piper dropped her head to the table momentarily before turning to Prue sharply.

"Paige." Prue warned evenly but it was too late.

"What _do_ you mean, Paige?" Phoebe questioned calmly.

"It can wait." Prue answered instead, shooting Paige a warning as the humming of the elevator intensified.

"Oh my god, that's Cole." Phoebe gasped rising to her feet, "He can't know I told you before I told him." she panicked as she pulled Prue to her feet.

"Wha—hey, ow!" Prue yelped, "I'm still sore here." She snapped, yanking her arm from Phoebe's grasp and walking over to Piper and Paige.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe apologized quickly, "But you gotta get outta here now. Hurry, orb."

"I thought Cole had a "no orbing" policy?" Paige asked, if only for the chance to stall.

Phoebe shook her head, "No, he doesn't want you orbing _in_. He doesn't mind you orbing _out_." She explained her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Now." Piper ordered, yanking Paige's hand and the three sisters' disappeared in swirling orbs as the elevator doors slid open.

**~PO4~**

Cole looked up to find Phoebe smiling a little too widely at him. "I thought you were at work." She stated and his suspicions heightened.

"I thought you were in bed." Cole retorted, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much." Phoebe answered playing with her hands nervously, "Thanks." The couple stared at one another in an awkward silence before Phoebe decided to make her great escape, "Well, I gotta go, baby." She informed her walking around to get her bag, "You know, deadlines."

"But, but I got you something to eat." Cole lifted the hand holding the packaged food.

"Sorry." Phoebe apologized with a small smile, "I'll call you later." She promised lifting her laptop bag and rushing to the elevator.

Cole frowned, utterly perplexed by his wife's behaviour as he trailed behind, "Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"Why?" Phoebe asked instantly, turning to face him with a large, forced smile, "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

Cole's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose as he stated, "Because every time you lie, I can see your wisdom teeth."

Phoebe chuckled nervously and slowly wiped the smile from her face, "We'll talk tonight." She offered turning back to the elevator.

"Phoebe." Cole called seriously.

"Please, Cole, not now." Phoebe begged.

"Well, I'm worried." Cole informed her as she slid inside the elevator.

"Well, don't be." Phoebe shrugged, pressing the button urgently, willing the doors to close.

"Well, I am damn it! What's the matter?" Cole snapped, looking her in the eye.

Phoebe sighed as he held her gaze, unwaveringly, "I'm pregnant." Phoebe announced hitting the button again as her husband's eyes bulged.

"You're what?" Cole echoed Piper as the doors began slipping closed.

"We'll talk later." Phoebe assured him, her wide smile returning as the doors closed. Leaving a speechless Cole in their wake.

He turned slowly then smiled, "I'm gonna be a daddy." He gushed laughing lightly then falling silent as it sank in.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Prue, Piper and Paige were all situated in the living room. Prue seated on the couch, head in her hands while Piper paced back and forth in front of her. Paige standing on the other side of the coffee table, arms folded and shaking her head.

"Leo!" Piper yelled again sharply, pausing to place her hands on her hips when orbs filled the air.

"What, is the emergency?" Leo demanded, arms held out expectantly.

Piper stared at her husband with serious eyes, "Phoebe...is pregnant."

"What?" Leo uttered with wide eyes as his tone took on one of excitement, "Really?"

Piper closed her eyes and dipped her head, not liking his enthusiastic response.

"Yeah and I think that she deserves to know she's carrying a _demon-child_, don't you?" Paige declared tersely, "And don't say that we don't _know_ if Cole is a demon because we do." She threw in before Piper could object.

"Well, okay we'll do some more digging." Piper suggested shrugging, "And, and we'll find some _solid_ _proof_."

Paige shook her head, "No, I think she deserves to know it now, Piper."

Piper shook her own head, "She doesn't need the _stress_, Paige."

Leo turned to Prue—who was now by his side—for help and she opened her mouth only to be cut off by Paige.

"Even if she's in danger?" Paige questioned, eyebrows arched challengingly.

"Cole would never hurt her." Piper insisted, "He couldn't even hurt her when he was a demon."

Paige held up one finger, "Uh...excuse me, he still is a demon and are you willing to bet her life on it?"

"Okay, whoa!" Prue interrupted, throwing out her hands and her two sisters fell silent, "God." She sighed, "You two sound like me and Phoebe."

Piper scoffed at that remark muttering, "Not possible."

Prue arched one perfect eyebrow and Piper smirked, "And in case you've forgotten, you have _another_ pregnant sister..." she reminded them, pointing to herself, "...who doesn't need another _headache_." Prue stressed pointedly and they looked down. Prue inhaled sharply and gestured to Leo, "Now, we called Leo for his advice and all you two have done since he arrived is bicker. How is he supposed to help if he can't get a word in edge wise?" she questioned primly and they both sighed, relaxing their stances and Prue closed her eyes in relief: the standoff was over.

Leo smiled at Prue then addressed the other two, "So do you want my advice or not?"

"Depends on whose side you're on." Paige stated narrowing her eyes, "And if you take _hers_ it better not be because you're sleeping with her."

Piper smirked, folding her arms and running her eyes over her husband's frame.

"Haha." Prue quipped, smacking Piper's arm and addressing Paige, "He's on my side, cause it's the safe one."

"For once." Piper teased and Prue turned to her sharply, narrowing her eyes.

"Oooh." She glared and Piper chuckled.

"HELP!" the Wizard cried as he appeared out of nowhere in their foyer, coming to a stop at the stairs.

Piper, Prue, Leo and Paige whipped round to face him, their faces contorting into similar expressions of surprise.

"Please, you gotta help me." The Wizard begged.

"Help you?" Prue frowned, "Who the hell _are_ you?" she demanded as the guard ordered to take care of him shimmered into the room. The Wizard cried out as the guard hurled an energy ball his way, the Wizard lighting up as it hit him and disappearing.

**~PO4~**

Piper threw up her hands and flicked her wrists, blowing their second intruder up, "What—what an idiot!" she cried, dropping her hands to her sides, "Doesn't every demon know by now whose house this is?"

"Apparently not." Prue answered her, hands on her hips, "Which is insulting."

"Not every demon." The Wizard piped up from his place in the sun room, lounging casually on the seat, "Fortunately for me."

"But he just vanquished you." Paige stated, frowning in confusion as they turned to him.

"No, not me." The Wizard chuckled, "An illusion. One of my little tricks." He smiled, "Comes in handy: saving my life and whatnot."

"You're a wizard?" Leo asked, unsure.

The Wizard smiled, "In the flesh. For lack of a better term."

"HEY!" Prue interrupted loudly throwing out her hands again, "What the hell are you doing in our house?" she demanded angrily, "First, you come in here unannounced and uninvited I might add." She snapped her eyes glaring daggers, "You bring a _demon_ with you, a demon which you _tricked_ us into vanquishing for you!"

The Wizard chuckled at that, clearly proud of himself.

" And then..." Prue laughed shortly shaking her head incredulously, "Then you have the audacity to causally make yourself at home on our furniture! Who the hell do you think you are!" she seethed, hands back on her hips.

The Wizard smirked, "Lemme guess..." he pushed himself up, staff in hand and slowly approached them pointing at Prue, "You're the pregnant one." He stated and Piper gasped, Paige's jaw dropping silently while Leo regarded his sister-in-law with fearful eyes. "Pure?" she Wizard tried unsuccessfully.

Prue's eyebrows hit her hairline and she cocked her head to the side, "Prue." She corrected him and he nodded, "And no." Prue countered, shaking her head as she advanced on him, "I'm the hostile one, who you just pissed off!" she spat and the Wizard cringed holding up his hands.

"Sorry. But come on." he chuckled, "Let's face it, the hormones aren't helping."

Paige nodded, "He's got a point there."

"Paige!" Prue cried in horror and she shrugged.

The Wizard snickered, "So it is true." He smiled rubbing his hands together, "Interesting. And as for the vanquish...my enemies are your enemies."

"Says you." Piper quipped, leaning back against her husband, "Honey, friend or foe?"

"I don't know." Leo replied guardedly, "I've never met a wizard before, only heard about 'em."

Prue folded her arms defiantly, "Well I vote 'foe' anyway." She informed them, squinting at the wizard, "And I say we just vanquish his sorry ass."

The Wizard rolled his eyes at her but took a cautionary step backwards regardless and addressed Leo, "Please, give me a little credit." He asked moving into the TV room.

Piper and Prue glanced at one another before quickly following him one way, while Leo and Paige went the other, effectively surrounding him.

"Why would I seek out the Charmed Ones if I were evil?" The Wizard pointed out smartly.

"Okay, look." Piper held up one hand, "You need to stand still, or you're gonna go poof like your friend in there." She threatened seriously.

The Wizard chuckled, pointing to her, "You're the touchy one. I've heard about you. Peeper?"

Piper gasped, clearly affronted by his rudeness, "Piper."

"Whatever." The Wizard dismissed, walking to the fireplace.

"What do you want?" Prue asked slowly, her fists clenching as she tried to keep her 'hormones' in check.

"Revenge." The Wizard answered honestly as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, "On the Source for slaughtering my kind centuries ago." He turned back to the sisters, "And for that I'll need your help."

Prue scoffed, "Huh...seriously? If you think we're gonna help you after how you've acted then you're kiddin' yourself."

"Oooh." The Wizard chuckled, waving his hands, "You sound like a mother already, I'm so scared." His tone dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

Prue clenched her jaw and curled her fist, the candlestick on the table beside him flying up and whacking him on the face.

"OW!" The Wizard yelped as he rubbed the soon to be lump on his forehead.

"Oops." Prue quipped deadpanned, "Guess it was the hormones."

"Maybe you haven't heard." Piper spoke up, still smirking pleasantly from her sisters actions, "There's a new Source. The old one is dead."

"Yeah, we already kicked _his_ sorry ass." Paige grinned.

"He didn't die." The Wizard informed them, "He was reborn into a _new_ sorry ass." He froze, hearing what he said out loud, "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"Are you kidding me!" Piper cried, "After everything that we went through he found an escape hatch?"

The Wizard snapped his fingers and a whole chicken on a platter appeared and he ginned as he ripped off a leg.

"Our only chance to stop him will be tonight." The Wizard informed them threw a mouthful of food, "Before he receives his full powers at the coronation."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Prue reprimanded reflexively, pausing and frowning deeply while Piper chuckled from beside her.

"Tonight?" Paige echoed, panic rising, "How do we do such a big job on such short notice?"

"We'll steal the Grimoire." The Wizard answered, chewing loudly.

"What did I just say?" Prue raised an eyebrow and place on hand on her hip, the Wizard swallowing heavily.

"Oh!" Paige nodded then turned to Leo, "What's that?"

"Evil _Book of Shadows_." He answered easily and Paige nodded.

"The Source has to lay his hand on the book as he says the oath." The Wizard explained, mouth empty, "Or he doesn't get his powers."

"So we steal a little book and we stop the Source?" Prue questioned, unimpressed and sceptical, "What's the catch?"

"I thought _she_ was the paranoid one?" The Wizard chanced, pointing to Piper who glared, "And the catch is it's protected in a secret chamber by his best guards. Now, I know how to get there." He informed them cockily, "But I can't fight them alone." He admitted walking up to Prue. "What do ya say? Partners?" he offered sticking out the hand holding the chicken leg.

"Get that thing away from me." Prue ordered sternly, grimacing at the sight and inclined her head to Piper who was already throwing out her hands, freezing the disgusting man.

"I so don't trust him." Piper stated firmly.

"I so wanna vanquish him." Prue added in, looking the wizard up and down in disgust, "He's vile."

"Yes, we know Mom." Paige teased with a smirk.

Leo nodded, "I'll check with the Elders, see what they know." He offered then nodded to the wizard, "You better get Phoebe. In case he's right, you're gonna need the power of four."

"Oh hey, wait." Prue stopped him mid-flight, "What did the Elders say about...before?"

Leo drew in a deep breath, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Leo?" Piper urged, expectantly.

"They um...they reassigned all of my other charges on a temporary basis." He revealed, keeping his eyes on the Eldest charmed, "Want my sole focus on protecting you guys. They don't wanna risk me being too far away when another attack happens."

"They're worried." Prue concluded, evenly, face impassive.

Leo nodded, "They're worried. They don't wanna lose the next generation, it's a big deal to them."

"Yeah? Well it's a _bigger_ deal to us, Leo." Piper snapped, glaring at the ceiling, "It's our friggen family on the line here."

"Piper." Paige warned, glancing pointedly at their older sister.

Piper winced, "Sorry, Prue I—"

"No, you're right." Prue stopped her with a wave of her hand, "You're right."

"Oh, they said congratulations by the way." Leo added to lighten the suddenly sullen mood and the sisters each cracked a smile.

"Tell them thanks." Prue smiled and Leo nodded as he orbed out, "And it's a little late."

"I'll go get her." Piper announced in regards to Phoebe.

"No." Paige shook her head, "You've got the freezing power and with him we're gonna need it." She cracked, frowning at the frozen Wizard, "You two stay here, I'll go."

"Alright but no spilling the beans on Cole." Piper warned her, "Not until we decide to."

Paige held up her hands, "Scout's honour." She swore and walked out to get her coat.

Piper sighed and waved her hand at the Wizard, unfreezing him, "Just so you know, one false move, and you're toast."

"Hmmm." The Wizard considered then pounded his staff on the ground twice, the chicken turning into toast, "Got any jam?"

Piper turned to Prue who shook her head and walked out of the room calling over her shoulder, "I'm goin' to the station. Call me if you need me."

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

Cole sat on his couch in the living room, laptop out and open on the table surfing the site 'infantabulous' while humming the little lullaby playing on the page.

"Is the witch home?" Julie's voice echoed around the room.

Cole paused, looked around and answered slowly, "No." And seconds later the demonic assistant shimmered in behind him.

"Good. I thought you'd like an update." She continued, walking around the couch to face him, "As you ordered, the priests have stepped up security on the Grimoire. So far the wizard has been our only breach—What is the dreadful music?" she questioned with a scowl as she perched on the arm of the chair.

"Oh uh..." Cole hit a button and the music ceased, "...nothing."

Julie tilted her head curiously, "Baby shopping, Sir?"

"Yes." Cole admitted with a grin, "As a matter of fact I was. Phoebe's pregnant."

"Oh." Julie's eyes widened, "An heir that's uh...wonderful news but I don't understand why you're..." she nodded to the laptop and Cole shrugged.

"Oh just...keeping up appearances, you know." He dismissed her worries, "Trying to act like a normal father-to-be." He nodded his head slowly but Julie remained unconvinced, "For Phoebe." He added offhandedly.

Julie frowned, "But Phoebe's not here." She stated slowly.

Cole froze, at a loss for what to say, so instead adopted the cherished tactic of avoidance, "Is there anything else you need to update me on?" he questioned closing over the laptop and looking at her expectantly.

Julie took a breath and rose, "May I speak candidly?" she asked seeking permission and Cole offered her a short nod, "I'm worried about you." She stated frankly, "Worried that the witch's influence on you is to great. That the baby will make the pull of love even greater." Julie walked around the coffee table to stand behind him as she spoke, never once looking him in the eye.

"Oh, if you're worried about the coronation..." Cole began as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm worried about _after_ the coronation." Julie corrected him while Cole stared at her hand with wide eyes tensing as the demon bent over so her mouth was by his ear as she continued, "The next nine months to be exact...when the bond between you and Phoebe will grow..." she casually stroked her finger down the lapel on his suit jacket will Cole strained away from her. "...and your hold on the humanity within will weaken." Julie placed one hand on his chest as her voice grew more sultry than concerned, "Unless..."

Cole raised one eyebrow, "Unless?" he urged.

Julie's hand moved to his hair and Cole grew even more uncomfortable, "Unless you allow the Seer to perform her dark magic. Allow me to carry your baby."

"What?" Cole's face contorted in confusion turning to face her.

"You won't need the witch anymore." Julie pointed out as she ran her nails over his neck, "I could be your Queen."

Cole scoffed, pulling away from her and jumping to his feet, "Are you out of you mind?"

Julie sighed as she stood up straight, "I'm trying to save you." She defended herself, "The Underworld will not tolerate a leader who's conflicted. _Any_ sign of weakness and you're not gonna survive."

Cole's eyes darkened at her comment, "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm reminding you..." Julie answered, "...of your future, your destiny."

Cole stood up straight, his eyes challenging just daring her to say what he was sure was about to come out of her mouth.

"Neither of which include, the witch." Julie summarized and Cole's jaw tightened. He glared at her until the demon shimmered out of his home, leaving him to stew. Cole glanced down at the laptop, picked it up and threw it threw the glass coffee table, shards of glass falling at his feet.

**~PO4~**

**San Fransisco Police Department  
**

Prue pushed open the doors to her husband's squad room, her tired eyes instantly cutting to the far left, where her husband and his partner were seated at their desks, folders spread across the wood, Darryl with the phone to his ear.

Andy looked up as his wife approached and smiled widely, "Hey."

Prue forced a small smile and waved, "Hi."

Andy frowned as he took in her tired eyes and defeated stance, "What's wrong?" he asked with a sigh, folding his arms across his chest.

Prue laughed bitterly as she slumped against his desk, "You mean apart from the fact that there's a demonic hit out on me and our baby, my baby sister is married to the Source of All Evil—whose coronation is _tonight_ by the way."

"Tonight?" Andy uttered with wide eyes.

Prue nodded sharply, "Yep and if we don't find a way to stop it and save Phoebe, then we're all screwed." She stated confidently and Andy cringed, "And if that's not bad enough, the only person willing to help us, is a wizard and you can't trust wizards."

Darryl, who had been listening in with one ear, placed the phone back on its cradle and piped in, "So I guess this means that tonight is off." He commented with a chuckle.

With a sigh Prue turned to him regretfully, "I'm sorry Darryl. I was looking forward to tonight, please apologize to Shelia."

Darryl shrugged, "We can do it another time."

"We shouldn't _have to_ do it another time." Prue stressed shaking her head.

"Prue—" Andy moved towards her and she spun to face him.

"Oh I'm not done yet." Prue cut in, with raised eyebrows and a tight smile, "Phoebe's pregnant." She revealed and her husband's face fell, "Oh yeah." Prue nodded then her features darkened, "With the demon spawn!" she exclaimed loudly, gaining herself the attention of several officers.

"Ssshhh, sshh!" Andy hissed glancing around them and Prue cringed.

She looked around at the staring faces and smiled, "In laws." She offered with a shrug and they slowly went back to work. Prue turned to her husband and whispered, "Sorry."

Andy waved a dismissive hand, "It's...fine. Here." He reached for her and pulled her towards his chair, "Sit down."

Prue allowed herself to be guided into his chair, taking her husband's hands when he knelt down in front of her.

"There's one more thing." Prue informed him quietly.

"What else could possible go wrong?" He quipped with a shake of his head and Prue sent him a sympathetic smile.

"You know, this morning when I said that there was nothing to worry about on the whole, underworld and baby front?" she asked and he nodded, "Well, I was wrong. The Elders are worried."

Andy frowned in concern, "How worried exactly?"

Prue smiled tightly, "Worried enough to reassign all of Leo's other charges, making him available to us and only us."

Andy's eyebrows rose, "Well...it's nice to know they care so much I guess."

Prue chuckled faintly, "Yeah."

"Honey." Andy whispered as he reached up and swiped a finger under her eye.

Prue frowned at him and touched her face, rolling her eyes at herself when she felt the wet moisture on her cheeks.

"Stupid hormones."

"Prue..."

Prue shook her head at him and sniffled, "What are we gonna do?"

"About what?" Andy questioned, cupping her cheek.

"Everything."

Andy sighed, "I wish I had that answer baby...but I don't."

Prue pursed her lips and nodded slowly, "I don't think anybody does."

"Come here." Andy whispered pulling her into his arms.

Prue relaxed into his embrace and buried her head in his neck with a sigh.

**~PO4~**

**The Bay Mirror Newspaper  
**

Phoebe rolled her eyes at the voice down the other line of her office phone and gritted her teeth, "Yes, of course, I am aware that there is a deadline but Elise threw my column out at the last minute." She tried t explain.

Phoebe listened as the other voice spoke and her eyebrows rose, "Oh, oh how _hard_ can it be to write an advice column?" she repeated feeling her blood boil at the moron grating on her nerves, "Let me show you how hard!" Phoebe exclaimed slamming the phone down on its cradle and knocking over her cup of coffee in the process.

"Urgh!" Phoebe sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

Paige appeared in the doorway and knocked, "Bad time?" she asked stepping into the office.

"Yes." Phoebe nodded, "No." She changed her mind then shrugged, "Whatever what is it?" she asked as Paige picked up the fallen coffee cup, placing it back in the desk.

"Well uh...we need the power of four." She informed her apologetically.

Phoebe's fingers froze on the keyboard and her head snapped around, "What? _Now?_ Can't it wait?"

"Cliff notes version: We didn't kill the Source like we thought. He was just reborn and now if we don't help a wizard stop him from getting coronated tonight, he becomes all powerful." She revealed, conveniently omitting the suspicion that Phoebe's husband was the new Source, from her explanation.

"Shall we?" Paige shot her a smile gesturing to the door.

"So...let him get coronated." Was the statement that left Phoebe's mouth instead and Paige felt the world shift.

"Sorry?" Paige stuttered, unable to come up with anything else.

"Well why not?" Phoebe asked turning to look at her, "What's the worst that can happen?"

Paige stared at her with wide eyes and arched eyebrows, completely bewildered by her cavalier attitude. "Uh...besides all hell breaking loose on Earth?" Paige offered lifting her shoulder then frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Phoebe admitted pulling off her glasses and dropping them onto her desk, "I'm just—I'm having a really bad day right now." She explained, dropping her head into her hands. "Okay uh..." Phoebe lifted her head and pushed her chair back, "I'll meet you at the Manor but I have to find Cole first and fill him in."

Paige's eyes widened briefly as alarmed bells rang, "No you don't need to do that." Paige dismissed with a wave and Phoebe paused, leaning against her desk with questioning eyes.

"Besides, he's so busy being Mr. Hot-Shot-Lawyer-Guy and all." Paige quipped with a small chuckle.

"Okay Paige, what's your problem with Cole now, huh?" Phoebe asked knowingly, one hand on her hip, "Spill it."

"Nothing." Paige insisted, her widened eyes telling another story.

"You're _lying_! I can see your wisdom teeth."

"I don't have wisdom teeth." Paige informed her, shaking her head innocently.

"Paige!" Phoebe demanded impatiently.

Paige closed her eyes briefly then addressed her sister, "Alright, but you're not gonna like it." She forewarned seriously and Phoebe shot her another impatient stare. "Alright." Paige sighed, "Remember the vampire that attacked me a couple of days ago?" she asked and Phoebe inclined her head. "Well, I met him through Cole, at your apartment."

"And?" Phoebe asked tightly.

"And?" Paige frowned, "Don't you think that's a pretty _big_ coincidence for an alleged ex-demon?"

"_Alleged_?"

Paige repressed an eye roll, "Stop being so naive, Phoebe." She snapped in frustration, "He's been acting strange ever since he got his new job, which for all we know, could be a cover anyway."

Phoebe looked away from her, shaking her head, "I don't believe this." She muttered darkly.

"Face the facts Phoebe." Paige said harsher than intended, "Cole has gone back to his old ways and I am not the only one who thinks so."

Phoebe laughed bitterly, "Lemme guess, Prue does too?" she snapped spitefully.

"Yeah." Paige confirmed with a nod, "And...Piper. That's what we were coming to tell you thi—"

Phoebe scoffed loudly cutting her off, "Piper too huh? Well, it's good to know you've got my back."

"But we do Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed, "Why do you think I'm telling you this? We're concerned _because_ we care, _because_ we've got your back. That's what sisters are for."

Phoebe shook her head, eyes flashing with anger and hurt and also the smallest hint of doubt as she stormed violently past Paige, shoving her out of the way.

"Where are you going?" Paige demanded as Phoebe snatched up her coat and bag.

"To prove you wrong." Phoebe replied, her tone clipped and cold.

Paige shook her head, "What, what about the Source, what about the power of four?"

"Screw the power of four." Phoebe growled before turning fast and storming away.

Paige gawked at her words, frozen as her sister stormed out and suddenly saw the exact reason her sisters hadn't wanted her to spill the beans.

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

Phoebe stood in the elevator, playing nervously with her hands as she waited for the metal box to reach its destination, only to feel her anxiety intensify when the doors slid open to reveal her completely silent, and apparently vacant, apartment.

Paige's voice was ringing loudly in her ears, she couldn't rid herself of the thoughts, the questions, the suspicions. The mere possibility that Cole could once again be evil was ridiculous yet a disconcerting likelihood that hurt Phoebe's heart. She had been through so much with him, they had overcome so many obstacles together, it couldn't have been for nothing could it?

Shaking her head, Phoebe took a breath, she had come here to prove Paige wrong, there was no way he was a demon again. Cole Turner was as human as human could be and that was the end of it.

Phoebe paused mid-step suddenly questioning whether her desire to prove her sister wrong was for Paige's reassurance or her own.

Scanning the room with her eyes, everything looked just as it had this morning. Her uncertain orbs found their way to Cole's briefcase, that was on the glass dining table and Phoebe brought her hands to her mouth nervously as she took another step forward. She felt as if that bag held her future in it: either it was full of papers and she was worrying for nothing or it was going to make her even more suspicious of her husband.

With shaking hands Phoebe unsnapped the clasp and hesitantly peered inside. The growing sense of relief that washed over her at the sight of paper and folders made Phoebe's heart skip a beat. She took a folder out and started flipping through it to make sure it wasn't a trick. The breath of relief that escaped her lips was a welcome release and Phoebe quickly replaced the folders.

Setting her purse down on the table Phoebe moved towards her bedroom, the closed doors not entirely unusual but in her current suspicious state of mind she felt the need to check it out, if only to be absolutely certain.

She silently approached the closed doors, her heart racing and her palms sweating. Phoebe's eyes widened as she noticed the coffee table had been shattered, shards of glass littering the floor and her stomach dropped. Hands trembling once again Phoebe placed her hands on the door and stood there for a moment. After she got herself together she turned the knob and pressed the door open.

When she gazed upon the state of her bedroom, all her previous fears were alleviated. The room was filled with stuffed animals, balloons and all sorts of decorations, each one with the same theme: babies.

Cole was tying the last balloon into place as she entered.

Hearing her sharp intake of breath Cole spun around with the expression of a deer in headlights, "You caught me." He admitted with a nervous chuckle then grinned innocently.

Phoebe released her umpteenth sigh of relief since she had walked out of that elevator and smiled as she looked around the room. "Cole." she breathed with dancing eyes, happiness swelling in her heart.

He stood for a moment staring at his wife's radiating beauty then he turned and picked up a bouquet of roses off of the bed. "I love you." Cole stated happily, before handing them to her.

Phoebe stood there speechless, all her fears that her been born of her sisters words were washed away in that moment as she stared into her husband's loving eyes.

Cole came to stand in front of her and gave her a peck on the cheek then bent down lower to kiss her stomach as well.

Phoebe grinned when he did and she happily pressed her lips to his when he came back up, eagerly melting into his loving embrace.

For the moment this was not The Source in control, it was Cole.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"_Screw the power of four?"_ Piper repeated with a strong frown, her arms folded unhappily across her chest.

"Those were her words exactly." Paige confirmed, referring to Phoebe, as she walked into the foyer, neither sister hearing the door open once again and their eldest sister enter.

"Yes but…_screw the power of four?"_ Piper repeated again, shaking her head.

Prue's eyebrows rose at her declaration and she walked towards them slowly, "Excuse me?"

Piper and Paige turned to her sharply and Piper shook her head again, "Phoebe's words, not mine."

Prue's eyebrows rose further, "Excuse me?" she repeated demanding an explanation.

"Phoebe's answer to the problem of the Source." Paige explained as she dumped her coat and bag on the table, And then she practically flattened me while storming out of her office."

Piper's hands moved to her hips as she observed, "Well, that sounds like _more_ than just hormones."

Prue frowned, "Isn't it a little early for those?" she asked and both her sister rounded on her with pointed stares.

"No." Piper assured giving her the once over and Prue narrowed her eyes with a glare, the insinuation coming through loud and clear.

Paige bit her lip nervously as she elaborated, "Um...yeah, she was a little pissed." Bringing the conversation back on topic.

Prue and Piper turned to her, both their hands on their hips as Piper asked, "About what?" and Paige looked instantly guilty.

Prue's face darkened, "Oh Paige, you didn't!" she snapped as Piper stomped her foot.

"You told her about Cole!" Piper cried incredulously.

"She was gonna find out eventually." Paige defended herself.

"Yeah, when we..." Piper gestured wildly between the three of them, "...decided it was the right time to tell her! Now she's probably never gonna speak to us again." Piper exclaimed, panicking slightly, "You might as well have crowned the new Source yourself!" she snapped and Paige rolled her eyes.

"Exactly _how_ _much_ did you tell her?" Prue questioned with narrowed eyes.

Paige closed her eyes, "Um...just about the whole Rowan thing and that we believe Cole's a demon again." She recited with a shrug.

Prue cocked her head, "So you didn't mention the Source part?" she asked hopefully.

Paige pursed her lips and shook her head firmly.

"Thank god." Prue muttered then shot Piper a smile, "See? At least that's something. All is not lost."

Piper snorted, "That's what you think." She muttered darkly and Prue frowned, eyes questioning.

"We need Phoebe for the plan to work!" Piper elaborated spinning around and striding towards the kitchen.

Prue's confusion grew and she turned her eyes on an equally confused Paige before they asked in unison, "What plan?"

Piper spun back, "Follow me!" she ordered then stormed into the kitchen, which _really_ didn't look like a kitchen anymore.

Prue and Paige stormed after her, Paige walking right into the back of Prue when her sister stopped abruptly upon entry.

Paige huffed as she righted herself, "Prue what are you—whoa." She breathed taking in the site before her.

Prue glanced around at the perfect replica of a cavern found in the underworld, as she approached Piper asking slowly, "Piper...what did you do to the kitchen?"

Paige nodded her agreement to the question asked as she added, "Yeah I, I think I like the other kitchen better. This...is an illusion right?" she sought coming to a stop next to Prue, the three sisters standing across from the wizard.

"Please, tell me she's not the _brains_ of the family." The Wizard pleading and Piper smiled tightly, while Prue glared at him, and Paige pulled a very childish face at him, to portray her lack of amusement.

"Grimoire." Piper pointed to the fake book on the alter in front of them, "Dark Priest, bodyguards and the Source." She pointed to each of them in turn.

Prue tilted her head in the direction of the Source questioningly, "Shouldn't he look like Cole."

Piper swatted at her leg, "We don't know that for sure so I'm being impartial." She snapped and Prue rolled her eyes. "All we want is the Grimoire."

Prue nodded, "Alright. What's the plan?"

Piper smirked over at the wizard, "We learn from _his_ mistakes."

"Not mistakes." The Wizard corrected sharply, "Miscalculations."

Prue raised an eyebrow at him, "Um...you didn't have any backup, your illusions didn't buy you enough time and you got _caught_." She listed them off on her fingers then smirked, "Those, my friend, are mistakes. Stupid, amateur _mistakes_, I might add."

Piper smirked at the wizard who shifted uncomfortably under Prue's scrutiny and serious degrading.

"Exactly." Piper nodded, "This time we'll go for a bugger distraction, and since the body guards are already after you, you show up and they're bound to chase after you."

Paige smiled as she cottoned on, "Thinning out the demonic ranks, that sounds good."

"Easy for to say." The Wizard whined, "You're not the distraction."

"Awwww." Prue pouted condescendingly, "Is the little wizard man afraid?" she teased and he spun towards her with a scowl.

"You'll orb us in." Piper pointed to Paige, "Phoebe and I will keep the demons busy and you and Prue will snag the book."

"What!" Prue cried in outrage, turning on Piper with her hands placed defiantly on her hips, "Why don't I get to fight the demons?" she asked with a slight pout.

"Because you're pregnant." Piper stated obviously, gesturing to her sisters stomach.

Prue smirked, "So is Phoebe."

Piper paused in her defense, one finger in the air, "Yeah, well...demons don't want _her_ dead they want you dead and, and it's my plan so what I say goes and I say you help Paige snag the book, okay?" Piper ordered determinedly, leaving no room for argument and Prue sighed unhappily.

"Fine." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Piper nodded, "Okay good."

Paige regarded the book carefully as she thought the plan over and nodded satisfied, "Sounds simple enough." She stated reaching for the book only to have the Wizard use his staff to send it flying.

"Would I come to you if it were _that_ simple?" he questioned patronizingly.

"It's like the _Book of Shadows_ , only it protects itself from good." Piper explained helpfully and her sisters nodded.

"Makes sense." Prue agreed with a shrug.

"So you'll use this sack." Piper continued, handing it over to Prue, "We'll put a spell on it so it can hold the Grimoire."

"Prue? Piper?" Phoebe called as she came through the kitchen door and caught sight of the fake Dark Priest, "DEMON!" she yelled levitating into the air.

"PHOEBE NO!" Piper squeaked as her sister tried to kick the demon only to have the illusion disappear and land on the island instead.

"Awww, Phoebe!" Prue sighed throwing up her hands.

Phoebe frowned as she pushed herself up, "Hello! Confusion."

The Wizard shook his head, "I can't work like this."

"Oh shush!" Prue snapped, rolling her eyes at him.

"Phoebe this is the Wizard." Piper introduced them, "And that was one of his illusions."

Phoebe turned to the small man as he took a seat at their kitchen table, "An illusion." She repeated swinging her legs around so she was facing the wizard and sitting properly on the island.

The Wizard banged his staff on the ground twice and two milk maids appeared, one in his lap massaging his hand and the other behind him doing the same to his shoulders.

Phoebe's eyes widened "Um...like those?" she questioned, turning back to her sister who looked as disturbed as she felt.

"Yeah..don't mind him." Piper advised her, "He's been at it all day the pig."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Phoebe, but..._why are_ we seeing you, considering how we left it?" Paige questioned timidly.

Phoebe gave her a fleeting glance, "I'm not about to shun my Wiccan duties, Paige, no matter what."

Paige frowned, "But what about...what we talked about?" she pushed, eyeing Phoebe carefully.

"I love Cole." Phoebe informed them with a smile, "And I trust him, even if you guys don't."

Piper closed her eyes at that statement and looked down while Prue raised her eyebrows and Paige looked away.

"And we can discuss our problems later." Phoebe turned back to the wizard, "I came here to help you with Merlin."

"Please." The Wizard droned, tilting his head to them, "Merlin was an overrated hack. Tell me he's not the only wizard you people have ever heard of."

"You people?" Prue uttered incredulously.

"Well does Harry Potter count?" Paige quipped smartly and Piper chuckled.

"Alright, enough." Piper ordered sharply, "You can live your life of instant gratification _after_ we're done."

The Wizard looked at her questioningly and Prue scoffed.

"Get rid of them!" Prue snapped and he sighed.

"You call this a life?" the Wizard drawled, shaking his head as his illusion ended and he rose to his feet, "This is no life. Illusions are as empty to me as they are to you." He informed the sisters sadly, "They're only a reminder of a reality long since lost, of a world...filled with wizards, of friends, of family." He stressed looking at each of them pointedly, and Paige's face softened with Piper looked down once more and Prue turned away, her eyes glistening.

"It's all an illusion without family." The Wizard preached solemnly and Paige caught Phoebe's eye pointedly.

"Help me stop the Source." He begged them and the sisters looked over, "Help me right this wrong."

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

"Everything's on schedule." The Dark Priest assured Cole as they walked around the chamber. "The other priests are preparing the sacrifices as we speak."

"What about the wizard?" Cole demanded as he glanced around him, "How do we know he won't make another attempt?"

"He's the last of his kind, Sire." The Dark Priest pointed out, "I doubt if he'll risk oblivion."

Cole turned to him with raised eyebrows, "He risked it before, didn't he?"

"Talkin' about me?" The Wizard asked as he smugly lent against the entrance to the cave, switching his Staff from hand to hand casually.

"GUARDS! AFTER HIM!" The Dark Priest yelled pointing to the wizard who jumped straight and ran.

Cole watched them go with an unsettling twinge in his gut, "Something's not right." He announced knowingly.

"You should leave, for your safety, now Sire." The Dark Priest advised in a rushed voice, eyes darting about.

Cole looked down at him, then upon seeing the tell-tale shimmering of orbs he gave one last order, "Protect the Grimoire." then flamed out just before the sisters arrived: Piper and Phoebe splitting off to take on the guards while Prue and Paige worked on the Grimoire.

Piper threw up her hands, flicked her wrists once, and obliterated the first guard she saw before another knocked her roughly to the ground.

Phoebe rose up and drop kicked the guard in front of her sharply, followed by a well aimed punch to the jaw.

Paige looked around at her sisters as she hurriedly opened the sack, gasping as three guards came running at her.

Prue saw them coming too and flung out her arm, sending them soaring backwards into the far wall.

Paige exhaled sharply and smiled at her, "Thank you."

Prue winked at her before spin-kicking the demon coming up behind her.

The Dark Priest growled from his place by the Grimoire then sent Paige flying across the room, landing painfully on her back and smacking her head off the floor.

Prue's eyes widened as she turned to her, "Paige!" she gasped moving forwards only to be intercepted by another guard who kicked her swiftly in the stomach before backhanding her across the face, reducing her to her knees.

**~PO4~**

The Wizard ran as fast as he could, trying to create enough distance between himself and the chasing guards for his plan to work.

The guards raced after him as he disappeared around the next corner only to come face to face with the Source.

"Stop. Wait." Cole ordered them sharply holding up one hand.

"But Sire, the wizard."

"He's right behind you." Cole informed them calmly and they both frowned as the wizard shocked them with electricity and the slipped to the ground. The wizard walked up to Cole as he put one half of his staff to Cole's neck and sighed, "If only you were real..." he said wistfully as the illusion flashed out.

**~PO4~**

Phoebe defeated her demon and turned to Piper who head-butted hers, knocking him out and gripped her forehead with a wince. Phoebe smirked at her and Piper smiled painfully muttering "ow"

"AH!" Prue cried sharply as she fell to her knees, gasping for breath the demon above her forming an energy ball.

Phoebe's eyes widened and she yelled to her sister, "PIPER NOW!"

Piper turned to the Dark Priest and flicked her wrists blowing him up.

Prue looked up at her demon as he released his weapon and held up one hand, her palm creating a large blue shield as her baby's deflection power kicked in and the demons energy ball struck his chest.

"Nice." Piper praised as she raced over and pulled Prue to her feet.

"PAIGE LOOK OUT!" Phoebe exclaimed suddenly as a drowsy Paige struggled to her feet, oblivious to the demon about the send a fatal energy ball her way. Phoebe outstretched her arm as a train of fire shot out her palm, vanquishing the demon first.

Phoebe gasped as she stared down at her hands with wide eyes. Her sisters' expressions mirroring hers and Prue pulled Paige up.

"What was that?" Piper demanded, staring at Phoebe with wary eyes.

Phoebe shook her head wordlessly, "I...have no idea."

"What are we waiting for?" the Wizard asked as he ran back into the chamber.

Prue nudged Paige as she took one side of the sack and Paige nodded holding out one hand, "GRIMOIRE!" she called clearly and the book was engulfed in orbs reappearing inside the sack.

"Got it." She announced as Phoebe and Piper came running over to them.

"Let's get out of here." The Wizard advised and the three sisters disappeared in shimmering orbs, the wizard right behind them.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"WE DID IT!" The Wizard celebrated with gusto as he jumped around, "WE GOT IT!"

"Yes." Piper nodded while Phoebe clung to her on one side and Prue exhaled and inhaled slowly from beside Paige.

"And now we're going to destroy it. Paige, go get the _Book of Shadows_, we need some potions." Piper instructed and Paige gave an obedient nod.

"Right." She placed the sack on the table in the sunroom and disappeared.

"Wait!" the Wizard cried reaching out to them, "Destroy it? We might be able to use it."

"For what?" Prue snapped as one hand moved to her stomach and she grimaced, "It's evil!" she cried then slapped his hand away as he reached for it.

Piper turned to a visibly shaken Phoebe and asked tentatively, "Do you wanna sit down?"

"I think I just wanna go home." Phoebe answered, playing with her hands and Piper's face fell while Prue tensed at the thought of her sister alone with the future Source of All Evil.

"Well...this is home too." Piper reminded her quietly.

Phoebe glanced between her two older sisters fearfully, "I don't feel good." She informed them panicking, "It, it just didn't feel right."

Piper glanced quickly at Prue who wasn't really paying much attention as she steadied herself against one of the chairs, "Well, that's probably just because it's, it's new, and your power is escalating." Piper tried to calm her.

Phoebe scoffed, "How is it escalating?" she questioned loudly, "I levitate. I have premonitions."

Piper shook her head at a loss for words and turned to Prue, "Prue?"

Prue looked at her with pained eyes and took a breath turning to Phoebe, "I, I don't know I—" Prue exhaled sharply then tried again, "You're powers aren't escalating Phoebe and, and it didn't feel _right_ because it's not." She informed her bluntly and Phoebe's eyes widened slightly, "That power is wrong and you should not have it."

"But, but..." Piper stuttered smacking Prue's hip in disapproval, "She had fire power in her past life." Piper turned to Phoebe, "You had fire power in your past life." She repeated with a smile.

"I was evil, in my past life, remember?" Phoebe asked, her eyes locked onto Prue's.

"Fire throwing...is a demonic power." Prue reminded them, her voice wavering slightly, "Upper-level, demonic power to be specific."

"Can we get back to the Grimoire!" The Wizard interrupted fiercely.

"NO!" Prue and Piper growled, cutting their eyes to him, as Piper threw out one hand and froze him while Phoebe seized the opportunity to make her great escape.

"Phoebe, wait!" Piper called after her but she was already gone.

Piper sighed dropping her chin to her chest then she rounded on her sister, "Damn it Prue!" she snapped smacking her sisters arm, "What the hell!"

"She needed to hear the truth Piper." Prue replied tightly, "Simple as that."

Piper stared at her shaking her head, "Yeah, I know that Prue, but did you have to be so—hey!" Piper cried as her sister strode past her, heading towards the kitchen, "Prue! Where are you going?"

**~PO4~**

Prue gripped onto the island counter top as soon as she reached it, breathing deeply as she tried to quell her rising panic. "LEO!" she yelled to the ceiling calling for her whitelighter, "Look Leo." She started her voice dropping as she swayed on her feet, "I know that you're busy up there, doing what we asked you to do but...I need you Leo, right now." She said firmly, "No questions asked."

Bright lights signalled the arrival of her brother-in-law and Prue sighed in relief.

"Prue—" Leo began to complain but Prue cut him off.

"OW!" she cried reaching out for him and Leo's eyes widened, "Ow, ow, ow, ow-ow!"

"What happened?" Leo asked as he trailed his hand down, seeking out the source of her discomfort until his hand illuminated over her stomach, the golden glow beginning to heal.

Prue breathed deeply as the pain lessened, "Um...we got the Grimoire." She informed him and Leo nodded, knowing that book would be guarded by numerous demons in the lead up to the coronation.

"There." He said quietly removing his hand and steadying her, "All done."

"Thank you." Prue whispered, squeezing her eyes closed.

Leo smiled, rubbing her back comfortingly, "I gotta get back up there." He told her glancing upwards, "They weren't done but I'll be back soon."

Prue nodded her head, opening her eyes as lights began to form, "Oh yeah, Phoebe threw fire." She revealed to him, seeing his eyes widen before he disappeared completely.

Prue dropped her head into her hands with a muffled sigh before turning to the fridge, "That wasn't funny kid." Prue muttered quietly, one hand resting on her stomach as she pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and took a large gulp, leaning against the counter.

"PRUE?" Piper's voice traveled in from the living room and Prue swallowed quickly.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE." She yelled back then took another sip and capped the bottle.

Prue pushed off of the counter top and strode forwards only to cry out as a ripple of pain tore through her abdomen.

Clutching her stomach as she hit the floor, a sharp gasp escaped Prue's lips. She watched the bottle of water roll away from her slowly as the pain intensified and she doubled over, squeezing her eyes shut and biting down on her lower lip as she rode it out.

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

Cole stood by one of the smaller windows, staring silently out of it as he contemplated what had just occurred in his underworld. His face contorted with anger as he slammed his fist through the glass, glancing down at his knuckles.

Julie shimmered in seconds later, "What's the matter? What happened?" she asked him, genuinely and sincerely concerned.

Cole turned to face her and demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed you're pain." Julie explained to him, "I was worried."

"Yeah, well you _should_ be worried." Cole strode towards her, his body tensed, "The Grimoire's been stolen."

"I, I know." Julie revealed quietly and Cole froze.

"You _know?_ How do you _know?_"

Julie stared at him with widened eyes and his eyebrows rose.

"Have you been spying on me?" He asked her tightly.

"No." Julie shook her head, "Of course not."

"Then how?" Cole asked again walking closer, "Tell me." He coaxed but Julie remained silent and he snapped, grabbing her upper arms roughly.

"From me." The Seer's voice filtered in as she appeared behind him, "I told her."

Cole released Julie and turned to his new, uninvited, guest, "Seer? If you foresaw the Grimoire being taken—"

"Finding the Grimoire is not your biggest problem." The Seer cut in smoothly, "Suppressing Cole is." She informed him seriously, "You're changing, my liege. The human in you grows stronger and at the worst possible time."

Cole looked between the two women before him, hands moving to his hips, "I can handle it." He assured them.

"How?" The Seer snapped, "Your guard is down. You're vulnerable."

Julie shook her head, her eyes on the Seer as she asked, "Let me try again." and stepping forwards.

Cole turned to her, perplexed, "Try what? Are you working together to manipulate _me_!" he cried in anger, glaring darkly at the Seer.

"No, to save you." Julie stressed, correcting him carefully, "To save us."

"_Us_?" Cole questioned, utterly confused by this conversation, "There is no us!"

"But there could be." Julie insisted, "And if there were, the struggle would end. You'd be free to rule without the witch's love holding you back."

Cole stared at her like she was crazy then rounded on the Seer, "This is your doing. Did you really think I'd fall for it?"

"Leave us." The Seer ordered Julie who looked crushed, "Now." She said sternly and Julie obeyed.

Cole shook his head as he walked away from her, laughing bitterly, "I can't believe you tricked me into hiring a seductress."

"I was concerned the baby's influence on your humanity might sway you to the other side." The Seer explained herself, one eyebrow arched.

"And what?" Cole questioned guardedly, "You hoped if I'd gotten laid—"

"No, I hoped you'd come to your senses before it was too late." The Seer interrupted sharply, "But I wasn't _relying_ on it." She added with a smirk, "This isn't _just_ about you. I helped put you in position for greatness, and I'm not going to let you fail now." She reminded him sternly and Cole's jaw tightened.

"It's only the Source that protects you from the Charmed Ones' powers and premonitions." The Seer said tersely as she approached him, "If Cole's love becomes any stronger, it will overpower the Source. Then _you will lose_ everything." She promised him confidently, "The throne, your wife, your son."

Cole sighed heavily as the elevator dinged and the Seer disappeared in time for the doors to slid open and Phoebe to come into view.

"Cole?" Phoebe called urgently for her husband as she entered their home, head down and arms wrapped around her stomach. "Hi honey." She greeted when she looked up, frowning when she saw the broken window behind him, "What happened?"

Cole turned to it and shrugged, "Oh, um...that was an accident. Everything go alright with...whatever you had to do with your sisters?" he asked carefully.

Phoebe nodded, "The good news is we got what we were after." She replied cryptically.

"Good, congratulations." Cole complimented moving past her.

"But uh..." Phoebe said quietly turning with him and Cole stopped. "...I think something, really _bad_ has happened to me." She told him fearfully.

Cole blinked several times as his heart lurched in his chest, "Wha—what, the baby?" he whispered.

"No." Phoebe assured him looking down at her still flat stomach, "The baby's fine."

Cole sighed inwardly, relief washing over him at her reassurance.

Phoebe looked up at her husband hesitantly, "I threw fire." She announced and Cole's body tensed, his eyes growing fearful. "I, I vanquished a demon with it." Phoebe continued slowly, "And it just felt...I don't know, awful, almost...evil." she admitted quietly looking to the floor.

Cole stared at her wordlessly before he forced a smile and shook his head, "Hey." He said quietly waving his hand in a dismissive manner, "Hey, hey, hey, hey. You're the sweetest, most loving person I've ever known." He told her sincerely and Phoebe scoffed with a smile. Cole looked her in the eyes, "You don't have as evil bone in your body, and you know that." He smiled at her reaching out and running his hands down her arms. Phoebe tensed under his touch and gasped, her eyes flying closed as a premonition hit.

_Premonition_

_Cole stands before a demon and slices off his head with a sword. Cole sits on his throne with the Seer standing behind him. Cole throwing fireball after fireball vanquishing demon after demon._

_End of Premonition_

"What? What happened?" Cole asked her with a frown.

Phoebe opened her eyes slowly, her whole body trembling as she shook herself free of his hold, "Oh my god." she gasped making a run for the elevator.

"Phoebe?" Cole called after his wife's retreating form.

"Stay away from me." Phoebe ordered sternly, pointing behind her as she slammed the button numerous times, willing the doors to open.

"Phoebe?" Cole called again walking after her.

Phoebe slammed the button again and the doors opened, "Stay away from me!" she ordered, holding up one hand as the doors slid closed, separating them both as she got away.

"What did you see?" Cole demanded as his wife disappeared.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Piper picked up another potion bottle from the table, then walked back around the couch to where her sisters stood waiting.

"Okay." Piper took a breath, raised her arm and threw the potion at the Grimoire currently residing on the floor.

The liquid hit the book and exploded, catching fire before it burned out, leaving the book entirely unharmed.

"Oh, that was the strongest one I had." Piper whined, throwing up her hands as she Prue and Paige popped up from behind the couch again, "I don't know what else to do."

"I'll tell you what to do." The Wizard piped in from the sidelines, _"Keep it.__"_

Prue and Piper glared at him and the wizard fell silent again, stalking about in a huff.

"You know..." Paige spoke up slowly, her brow creased, "...maybe we should go see Phoebe." She suggested concern lacing her voice, "She didn't look so well."

"Yeah, she's not the only one." Piper commented seriously, looking pointedly at her significantly paler older sister.

Prue slapped her leg dismissively, refusing to insist that she was fine for the hundredth time, "We'll go over there after we destroy this book." Prue addressed Paige, nodding towards the offending item.

The Wizard shook his head solemnly, "I think you're being hasty. The Grimoire could bring us great powers."

"Listen buddy, we already _have_ powers. We don't need evil ones too." Paige quipped as the three sisters folded their arms defensively.

"Yeah, and they're pretty damn powerful on their own, thank you." Prue added with a sideways glance, "And I don't remember asking for your opinion."

The three sisters turned towards the sound of the door opening to find Phoebe and Andy entering together.

"Phoebe." Piper greeted questioningly as Phoebe dumped her coat and bag.

"I have to talk to you guys." Phoebe informed them walking into the living room, Piper and Paige following slowly behind her.

"Uh...what's...?" Andy questioned uncertainly as his wife approached.

Prue shook her head and kissed him, "I have no idea but I guess we're about to find out." She shrugged pulling him towards the living room.

Andy frowned, "Uh...baby?" he called and she tensed at the word turning to him, "Who's...?" he nodded towards the wizard pacing back and forth.

Prue groaned, "Uh...that's the wizard." She supplied helpfully and her husband nodded, now fully in the loop.

"Okay then." Andy muttered pulling her towards the living room but Prue refused to move.

Andy turned back to her, "Honey?"

Prue opened her mouth to answer, one hand falling to her stomach as she hesitated.

"Is something wrong?" Andy asked her, his eyes flickering to her stomach and Prue bit her lip at the flash of panic that reflected in them.

"No." Prue assured him with a smile, "Nothing's wrong." She squeezed his hand and pointed towards the living room, "Come on."

The Wizard huffed from the side, his eyes on the Grimoire and Prue spun back towards him.

"You stay where I can see you." She ordered, pointing at him threateningly.

Phoebe was seated in one of the overstuffed chairs with Paige crouched in front of her and Piper perched on the arm. Prue paused further away so she could keep an eye on their little houseguest.

"Honey what is it?" Paige questioned, placing her hands on Phoebe's knees, "What's wrong?"

Phoebe shook her head, as she found it increasingly harder to breath.

Piper reached out and ran her fingers through her younger sisters hair, "Whatever it is, sweetie, it's gonna be okay."

Phoebe shook her head, "No." She disagreed firmly, looking up at Piper, "It won't. I had a premonition and you were right." She turned to Paige, "Cole is evil."

"Oh honey." Paige said sadly, "I didn't wanna be right."

Piper looked over at Prue who turned to her husband and pointed to the Wizard before joining them.

"What did you see, Pheebs?" Prue asked gently.

"Everything." Phoebe answered turning to her, "Killing, fireball throwing, working with demons." She listed then dropped her head into her hands, "Oh god, Cole is a demon!"

"It's okay, Phoebe, just take a breath." Paige instructed calmly, glancing at her oldest sisters helplessly.

Piper closed her eyes, stroking Phoebe's head as Prue shook her own.

"What's taking so long!" The Wizard demanded from his place in the conservatory.

"Shut it!" Prue growled darkly and he stalked away.

"I have a baby on the way." Phoebe exclaimed turning to Piper desperately, "And I have this new power. I don't know if I can handle this."

"Of course you can." Piper assured her slipping off the arm to crouch by Phoebe's side, "You can do this Phoebe and...you're not alone honey. We're gonna be here, every step of the way okay?" she asked brushing her sisters hair from her face with a loving smile.

"We got big problems." Leo announced as he orbed in, "Where's the wizard."

"Uh..he's in there." Prue informed him, her eyes on her three sisters, "And we got big problems here too." She nodded towards the distraught Phoebe, "We were right. Cole's a demon. Phoebe had a premonition."

Leo's face fell further as he gazed sadly at Phoebe.

"What did they say?" Prue asked him, in regards to the Elders and the Wizard.

Leo turned to Phoebe who resting her head against Piper's tiredly, "Can you handle this right now?"

"Do I have a choice?" She responded tightly.

"What's taking so long!" The Wizard demanded again and Prue curled her hands into fists.

"Will you shut the hell up!" She ordered sternly then turned back to their whitelighter.

"Uh...well, according to the Elders, some wizards are evil and if he _is_, it's not good." Leo explained to them grimly.

"Great." Piper sighed shaking her head as Phoebe held her hand tightly, "Juusstt great."

"He wants the Grimoire for himself." Prue stated and Leo nodded.

"Probably." Leo agreed, "There's a spell in there that can consecrate a weapon and make it strong enough to kill the Source." He revealed and Prue's eyes narrowed, her head tilted in thought.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Paige chimed in with a frown.

"Of course it's not." Piper muttered to herself, knowing that everything was about to get so much worse.

"No." Leo corrected her sternly, "If he kills the Source then he _becomes_ the Source and he'll have enough magic to resurrect his people."

"What's taking so long!" The Wizard demanded for the third time.

"Oh my god!" Piper cried rising to her feet, "Will you give it a rest!"

Prue glanced towards the Wizard thoughtfully, "Wait a min—oh no!" she cried eyes widening and all eyes turned to her as she stormed into the conservatory.

"What?" Piper questioned, speed walking after her, "Prue what is it?"

Prue stopped in front of the wizard, "Son of a bitch." She cursed before lazily flicking her finger at him, her telekinesis causing the illusion to end as the Wizard disappeared, along with the Grimoire.

"Another illusion?" Paige questioned looking around.

"On a loop, no less. Damn it!" Prue cursed pushing her hands through her hair.

Piper gawked at the place the wizard once stood, "I _can__'__t believe_ we let that slimy, Lord of the Rings wannabe, use us!" she cried in outrage, hands on her hips.

"He was just _waiting_ for an opportunity to take the book." Prue observed royally kicking herself for not seeing it sooner.

"We need to get it back fast." Leo stressed looking from sister to sister.

"How?" Phoebe questioned and her older sisters glanced at one another warily.

"We gotta go back down to the underworld." Piper informed then, less than enthusiastic.

"But we couldn't even find the coronation site without the wizard." Paige stated sounding defeated.

"What about a summoning spell?" Phoebe offered with a shrug.

"We'd need his blood." Prue shook her head, hands on her hips and Piper sighed.

Paige's eyes widened as an idea struck, "Cole." She suggested carefully, looking solely at Phoebe, "I was just thinking maybe he'd know something. He is a demon after all."

Phoebe shook her head as she eased herself down into one of the chairs, "I can't even _think_ about Cole right now, let alone talk to him."

"Maybe we could go with you and watch your back." Paige pushed but her eyes held nothing but sympathy.

"That's an awful lot to ask of her right now." Piper said softly, coming to Phoebe's aid.

Prue caught Paige's eye pointedly as she added, "And besides...I don't think that's a good idea."

Phoebe ears perked up and she looked over at Prue, "Why? What do you mean by that?"

Prue turned to her with innocently widened eyes, "Nothin'." She smiled widely and Phoebe's eyebrows rose.

"Uh...Prue, I can see your wisdom teeth." She stated knowingly and Paige smiled with a sense of déjà vu.

Prue sighed her eyes falling closed, "I, I don't wanna make this worse." She said quietly crossing her arms defensively as she slowly met Phoebe's inquiring gaze, "Cause I—I think I'm the only one who really suspects this." She admitted and Phoebe frowned, glancing at Piper who was staring at the floor and Paige who was looking at Prue.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked calmly, "Prue please, I can't stand anymore people in my life keeping things from me."

Prue sighed, rolling her neck, and biting her lip, "Okay um..." she looked over at Phoebe and held her gaze steadily, "I think Cole is the new Source."

Phoebe's eyes widened at that admission and felt the air leave her lungs.

"I'm sorry Phoebe." Prue apologized sincerely, itching to reach out and comfort her baby girl.

Phoebe shook her head slowly, holding up one hand, "No." She resisted, "No I...I don't believe that." She said firmly, glaring at Prue, "Cole may be a demon Prue but he is not the—" she exhaled slowly still shaking her head.

Prue smiled tightly and nodded her head, "I didn't think you would." She said evenly.

Phoebe scoffed, "This is crazy. This is crazy! I—can't believe this is happening right now." Phoebe took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "But I do think Cole could help." She admitted reluctantly, "It's our only option."

Piper nodded once, glancing quickly at Prue, before addressing Phoebe, "Okay um...let's go." She suggested, "We don't got a lot of time left."

Phoebe nodded her head, and strode past Prue, knocking her shoulder on the way past whether it be by accident or not Prue remained silent.

Piper's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose, "Oh-kay." She sighed turning on her heel and following Phoebe out.

Paige stopped next to Prue and squeezed her hand, before following the other two.

Prue called out to Leo as he turned whispering quietly, "Are you sure you healed me?" she asked reluctantly, "Earlier I mean."

Leo frowned in concern, "Yes. The healing only stops when there's nothing left to heal, Prue." He reminded her slowly, "Why do you ask?"

Prue shrugged, offering him a small smile, "I just don't feel quite right." She admitted with a casual shrug, "But I guess it's just..." she gestured in the direction her sisters had went, "...stress."

Leo narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded all the same, there was no time to push and Prue never responded well to that anyway.

"We should..." Prue nodded towards the foyer and went after her sisters leaving Leo staring after her worriedly.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

"How does it feel?" the new Dark Priest questioned in regards to the coronation attire.

Cole glared at him and replied in a clipped tone, "Heavy."

The Dark Priest turned to the Seer, who tilted her head subtly and he bowed away.

"Focus." The Seer hissed as she stood next to him, angling her body so only he would hear her.

"What's the point?" Cole snapped shaking himself uncomfortably, "We don't even have the Grimoire."

"We will." The Seer assured him, "But in the meantime, you _must_ keep up appearances."

"But Phoebe—"

"Is not your concern at the moment." The Seer finished for him pointedly.

"She knows I'm a demon, damn it!"

"She will come around in time." The Seer placated rigidly as the Dark Priest approached once again with a sash.

Cole held up his hand, halting the movement and the Dark Priest turned to the Seer.

"I can't do this." Cole informed her, "I have to find her." He swore, in regards to Phoebe.

"And risk the wizard finding _you_?" the Seer called after him as he walked away from her, "He'll kill you." She said bluntly as he shrugged off the clock, "Take your throne."

"He can have it." Cole seethed spitefully.

"And what do you think your death will solve?" The Seer questioned as she strode after him, "Do you really think it'll bring you what you seek?"

Cole paused and turned back to her impatiently.

"If losing the witch has cost you your will, then I will get it _back_." The Seer promised firmly.

Cole walked towards her slowly, "What do you mean?" he demanded and the Seer merely flashed out in reply.

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

"Anything?" Leo asked as he and Piper met up with Phoebe, Prue and Paige in the living room of her apartment, Andy forced to stay behind and not happy about it in the slightest.

"He's not here." Phoebe informed them stoically.

"Didn't think he would be." Prue muttered from beside Paige and Phoebe sighed, a part of her fearing that her sister's beliefs and suspicions were correct.

"Did you try his office?" Paige suggested with a shrug.

"I'm beginning to wonder if he even _has_ an office." Phoebe commented with a sigh.

Julie shimmered into the room at that moment and answered coyly, "He does."

"Who are you?" Piper questioned, hands on her hips and Julie gave her an uninterested glance.

"I know who she is." Phoebe stated, recognizing the woman as her husbands, unsurprisingly demonic, assistant.

"Where's Cole?"

"Safe." Julie answered her, "From you."

"Alright." Paige spoke up angrily, "You wanna punch her or should I?"

"I should have known all along." Phoebe berated herself.

"You ruined him." Julie scowled, "Make him pathetic, weak...good."

Phoebe tilted her head questioningly, "And I take it you have a _problem_ with that?"

"Yeah." Julie answered tightly, "I have a big problem with that?"

"Uh...Phoebe?" Prue called warily, "What's goin' on here?" she asked as Piper began backing away, pulling Prue with her as Leo and Paige followed suit.

Phoebe glanced at her eldest sister quickly before she turned back to the demonic blonde.

"You were just a means to an end." Julie sneered as they walked along the back and front of the couch, "A way to sire a magical child but now you're hurting him, and I can't allow that."

"Oh no?" Phoebe bated snarkily.

"No." Julie growled releasing an energy ball Phoebe's way, who quickly levitated out of reach, the energy ball striking the wall instead.

"Whoa!" Piper shrieked, planting herself in front of her older sister.

"Two can play at that game." Phoebe smirked as her feet hit the ground and she threw out her arm, palm open, and sent a stream of fire Julie's way.

Julie ducked, flipping out of the way and past the couch.

"Okay enough." Piper lifted her hands to strike but Phoebe stopped her.

"Piper don't! This is my fight." Phoebe informed her older sister eyes on her opponent.

Piper's eyes widened and she glanced at her husband as Phoebe raised her arm again, sending another wave of fire at Julie, striking her in the middle. The force of the flames pushing Julie back against the wall as she screamed in pain.

"Phoebe!" Prue cried with wide eyes as her sister continued her attack.

Julie let out a blood curdling scream as the flames engulfed her until there was nothing left but a scorch mark.

Phoebe smirked as she dropped her arm casually to her side, "Home wrecker."

"Okay, Phoebe." Paige spoke up from her hiding spot, "You're scaring us."

Phoebe turned to them and shrugged, "What?"

Prue's eyebrows rose, "Uh...hello!" she exclaimed gesturing to the scorched wall, "Fire throwing is an upper-level demonic power, we've had this conversation!" she snapped gesturing widely between her and Phoebe.

Phoebe's eyes widened as it dawned on her, "Oh my god. What's happening to me?" she cried fearfully, looking at her sisters for answer but they had none or they didn't have the chance to speak as Phoebe's body shook as she felt herself being summoned before she shimmered out.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

Phoebe glanced wildly around her new surroundings, trying to ascertain exactly where she was and who had brought her here. She turned to her right, vision swimming as her body adjusted to the unusual way of transportation, and came face to face with the Seer.

"Breathe." The Seer instructed gently seeing Phoebe sway.

"How did I get here?" Phoebe demanded, regarding the Seer with cautious eyes.

"Through magic." The Seer replied, tilting her head slightly as she studied the witch before her, "Dark magic."

Phoebe watched with wide eyes as the Seer approached her and staggered backwards, "You—Stay away from me!"

"Stop me." The Seer taunted with daring eyes.

Phoebe threw out her hand sending waves of fire towards the Seer hitting her square on the chest but the Seer merely smiled smugly as the fire had no effect on her.

Phoebe pulled her hand back, breathing quick and harsh, as she stared at her limb like she'd never seen it before.

The Seer chuckled in amusement, "Feels good, doesn't it?" she asked and Phoebe's head snapped up, "Or more precisely, evil."

"What do you want?" Phoebe questioned shakily, "What have you done to me?"

"What I've done is not important." The Seer informed her sharply, "What _you_ must do now, however, is." She stated and Phoebe stared at her, confusion and fear invading her chocolate brown orbs. "Your husband needs you by his side." The Seer continued, in obvious reference to Cole and Phoebe's body tensed.

"I don't understand." Phoebe claimed quietly, shaking her head against the thoughts in her head and the truth in her heart.

"Don't you?" The Seer disagreed, "You and I share the same gift. We both can sense the _truth_. From the moment Cole absorbed the Source's power, you've...sensed something different about him." the demon stated as if reading Phoebe's mind, bringing her fear to the very surface. "Something that's changed him forever. You know the truth."

Phoebe's heart constricted as the Seer's words brought her greatest fear to the forefront of her mind. "Cole is the Source." Phoebe breathed, her body caving slightly.

"Yes." The Seer confirmed, "And he needs your help if he hopes to survive." She continued but Phoebe was barely listening, her heart was too busy breaking. "He needs your love."

Phoebe shook her head, clenching her hands into fists at her side as she fought desperately to stay on her feet.

"Prue was right." She whispered only to herself, her mind trying frantically to remain in tack.

"You can't keep fighting it." The Seer insisted, "The maternal bond is too strong."

Phoebe cut her eyes to the demons questioningly.

"Listen to your body, Phoebe." The Seer ordered firmly and Phoebe's head dipped her eyes on her stomach. "Listen to your unborn son."

Phoebe's hands fell to her stomach and her heart ached for the child she was yet to meet.

"He takes after his father." The Seer informed her, her own eyes to resting on Phoebe's stomach.

"His father lied to me." Phoebe reminded her harshly, shirking away protectively.

"He never lied about his _feelings_ for you." The Seer assured, pleading her Sire's case, "And despite my best efforts he never stopped loving you."

Phoebe looked up at her words, allowing the Seer to place on hand on her stomach, where her baby lay inside.

"Your son was conceived in _love_, you know that." The Seer whispered, her other hand one Phoebe's shoulder, keeping her in place, "It's time to stop fighting it." She said gently seeing Phoebe's resolve waver, "It's time to embrace your new family, your new destiny. Otherwise Cole..and your son will die." She revealed pulling away.

Phoebe's heart lurched in fear at that solid declaration, her hands moving further around her middle, desperate to protect the new life inside of her.

"All of demondom will rise up against them to destroy them...and you."

**~PO4~**

Cole paced back and forth within the coronation chamber, guards flanking his either side. Cole turned to them slowly and ordered, "Leave me."

The guards looked at him in surprise, "But the coronation is imminent. The Wizard—"

"Knows that. I know." Cole concluded for him, "Leave."

The guards nodded, bowed their heads and shimmered out, leaving Cole alone just like he asked.

Cole stepped down from the podium into the open space and smirked as the Wizard flashed in behind him.

A sword appeared in Cole's hand as he turned, blocking the staff that hurled towards him and the two engaged in a weapons fight.

"I knew you'd come for me." Cole growled as he disarmed the Wizards weapon, sending it sliding across the floor.

Cole balanced the sword directly against the Wizard's neck as he informed him, "If you wanted my powers...all you had to do was ask."

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

Cole closed the last of the open blinds in the penthouse, blanketing the room in light darkness. He turned back to the Wizard, "How much longer?"

The wizard glanced up from his place by the Grimoire, which rested snugly on its podium, "Give me a break will ya?" the Wizard demanded tensely, "This is tricky stuff. Be a lot easier if I could do this in friendlier confines."

Cole's eyebrows hit his hairline, "There are no _friendly_ _confines_ not anymore." He crossed his arms threateningly as he advanced on the small man, "This better work, or you'll be joining the rest of your kind and not in the way you'd hoped for."

"Little tip." The Wizard looked back up from the book, "Pressure's not the best motivating technique. If you wanna lose the Source's powers, don't rush me."

Cole smirked at the man's nervous ramblings and resumed pacing, "Fine, but just so we're clear, once you get the Source's powers, I never hear from you again."

The Wizard nodded, "Understood." Then turned to his circle of lit candles, "Not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you so willing to do this?"

Cole closed his eyes tightly as he replied, "I lost someone I love, and I want her back." He answered honestly, then regained his composure and added, "That's all you need to know."

The Wizard walked back to the book and ventured, "Love?"

Cole shot him a warning look and the Wizard smirked.

"The Source can love." He stated with a wry grin.

"Just keep working." Cole ordered, tone clipped and his pacing continued.

"I'm done." The Wizard announced, after a moment's silence, "Now, if the spell's going to work..." he picked up a long bladed atheme, "...blood needs to spill."

Cole approached him slowly, pulling up his sleeve and offering his arm to cut holding it above the Grimoire.

The Wizard dragged the knife across his arm, blood seeping from the wound. Then he held his own above Cole's.

"Now me." He dragged the knife across his own, their blood mingling before it dropped down onto the book, hissing and smoking upon contact, the Wizard beginning his chant.

Cole stepped backwards as the Wizards voice grew louder, the two men standing at either end of the Grimoire.

The two men rose into the air, both glowing a bright, blinding ghostly white. The Wizard held out his hands, calling the Source powers forth.

Cole convulsed in the air, gasping for air as the Source was sucked painfully from his body.

The Seer flashed in with Phoebe by her side, both sets of his rising to meet the scene before them.

"Save him." the Seer urged but Phoebe remained still. The Seer turned to her and added, "For your son."

Phoebe's pause dissipated and she threw out her hand sending that same stream of fire towards the Wizard, who screamed in pain as he was engulfed, the Source flying back into Cole's body as the Wizard went up in smoke.

Phoebe rushed to her husband's gasping form as he hit the floor, while a slow and victorious smirk stretched the Seer's face.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Piper stood, pacing back and forth on the attic floor: her husband to her right, her youngest sister seated at a small table in front of her with a map of San Francisco and a crystal dangling from her hand, her older sister seated next to her with her head in her hands, her own husband stood behind her.

"Maybe you should go back down to the underworld." Piper suggested to her husband, hands nervously smoothing out the imaginary creases on her pants.

"I already tired." Leo reminded his wife gently, "I can't sense her anywhere."

"Well uh—" Piper spun back to face him sharply, "She's gotta be somewhere." She insisted determinedly before her voice waved and her certainty faltered, "Doesn't she?" she asked fearfully staring into her husband's eyes pleadingly before turning her desperate gaze on her big sister, whose head remained in her hands.

"Got her." Paige announced as the crystal hit the map and Piper turned to her while Prue's head snapped up instantly alert.

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked her husband quietly, as he turned in her arms.

"What happened?" Cole queried looking into her eyes, "What did you do?" he demanded glancing around for the wizard, for his last of freedom.

"I vanquished him." Phoebe answered evenly.

"Oh, but he was our last chance." Cole breathed, his eyes full of disappointment.

Phoebe shook her head slowly, "No it wasn't." She countered as her family orbed into the room.

"Thank god we found you." Paige cried in relief from her place next to Andy.

Cole and Phoebe both stumbled to their feet as Phoebe whispered, "It's too late."

"What do you mean?" Leo questioned, Piper on his left and Prue on his right, "What are you talkin' about?"

Phoebe walked to the Grimoire and lifted it up.

"Hey! I, I thought only evil can touch that book." Paige cried, throwing out her hands.

"That's right." Phoebe confirmed as she backed up next to Cole, stopping by his side.

Piper felt her heart stop at her sister's words, her hold on her husband's hand tightening painfully.

Prue felt the air leave her lungs in a second and she struggled for breath as she watched her baby girl, once again, choose that demon over her own family, over her own sisters and hatred filled her heart as Phoebe took her place by Cole's side.

"Phoebe what's going on?" Piper asked fearfully, knowing the answer to her own questioned but not capable to comprehend it.

"I'm embracing my new destiny." Phoebe replied as she and Cole linked hands, staring into each other's eyes.

"You son of a bitch." Prue growled, her voice dangerously low and her eyes as cold as ice.

"Phoebe, don't do this." Andy pleaded with her, his eyes stern and his voice hard, Phoebe merely glanced at him before returning her gaze to her husbands'.

Piper shook her head slowly in disbelief, her heart breaking as the flames began engulfing her little sister.

Paige stared with wide, disbelieving eyes as Phoebe and Cole flamed out together.

"What the hell was that?" Piper cried following their departure, pointing to where her sister once stood.

"That was the Source." The Seer informed them, sauntering closer and both Paige and Piper looked to Prue, silent realization that she had been right all along: Cole was indeed the new Source.

The Seer smirked, knowing she wasn't finished and took great pleasure in her concluding statement, "And his Queen."

"You bitch! You did this." Piper spat, her eyes filled with anger, "You poisoned her!"

"Maybe we should just vanquish _you_." Paige threatened darkly and the Seer smiled.

"You can't." She informed them confidently, "Not without the power of four." And with that she flashed out, leaving the remaining Charmed Ones to deal with their loss.

"I can't believe this is happening." Paige whispered brokenly, shaking her head from side to side.

Piper turned to her husband with pleading eyes, "Leo, where'd she go?"

Leo closed his eyes, concentrating all his energy of Phoebe, "I can't sense her." He admitted quietly, his eyes snapping open, "They must be in the underworld."

"Okay, so orb us down there and we'll drag her home kicking and screaming." Piper ordered sternly.

"There is no way we can find the coronation site without the wizard." Paige reminded her, glancing at their eldest sister.

"I don't care!" Piper cried, tears welling suddenly, "We can't just leave her there."

"We don't have a choice." Leo soothed, "We'll have to find another way."

Piper shook her head sharply and stormed past him towards her sister, "Prue, back me up here." She pleaded, "Tell him we can't leave her down there. Tell him we have to go get her!" she demanded hysterically.

Prue shook head slowly, staring into space unblinking.

Piper frowned, grabbed her sisters arms and turned her sharply so they were face to face, "Prue!" she snapped desperately, "What do we do?"

Prue slowly met Piper's frantic gaze but remained silent and not by choice she just couldn't find the words.

"Tell me what to do?" Piper demanded, the moisture in her eyes blurring her vision.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Prue exploded and Piper jumped in fright along with Paige who was staring wide eyed.

With a violent shrug Prue yanked her arms from Piper's grasp and snapped, "I don't know what to do, Piper! I don't have the answer here, okay I—" she sighed heavily and closed her eyes, "I don't know how to fix this."

Piper's eyes widened at her sisters admission and she felt all the fight leave her body, "But...you—you always know what do to." She insisted quietly, her voice timid and broken.

Prue's eyes snapped open and she met her sister's watery orbs as the first tears trailed down Piper's cheek. "Oh, Piper." Prue whimpered reaching out and pulling her distraught sister into her arms.

"How did this happen?" Piper sobbed, her shoulders shaking as she held onto Prue for dear life.

"Phoebe made her choice." Prue answered simply, her voice hard but her eyes full of pain.

Paige bit down on her lower lip— hard enough to draw blood— at her eldest sister's declaration, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes closed as she dropped her head to Prue's shoulder in defeat.

Piper pulled back and looked her older sister in the eyes. Prue stared back and Piper swallowed thickly knowing her sister's heart was breaking too, the hurt reflected in her misty orbs.

Piper's eyes slipped closed and she shook her head, snatching Prue's hands up and sliding close again as another sob passed her lips, "No." She insisted firmly resting her head against her big sisters, "No she can't be, she's not—"

Prue pressed her lips together firmly, swallowing hard as she placed her hand against her sister's cheek, Piper's body trembling.

"Ssssh." Prue whispered softly tightening her hold on Piper's waist and moving the hand on her cheek so she could take Paige's hand instead pulling it to her chest.

Piper held onto Prue tightly as she tried to comprehend the fact that they had just lost their sister to the one thing they were born to fight.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

"Are you sure about this?" Cole asked Phoebe evenly, his eyes conveying the seriousness of his question and the importance of her answer, "You're giving up your life." He reminded her.

Phoebe squeezed his hands as they held onto hers and looked him in the eyes, "My life is with you and our baby." She replied firmly, meaning every single word. "We'll be strong together." Phoebe smiled, "After all, we're family."

Cole smiled in relief, leaning down to capture her lips with his, "I love you." He promised her before stepping back.

The Seer approached wordlessly, "It is time." She announced, looking pointedly to Phoebe.

Phoebe met her gaze and replied, "We're ready."

Cole smiled, shrugged his shoulders under the heavy weight of the coronation attire, and outstretched his hand to his wife who obediently slipped hers into his.

Cole led Phoebe, dressed in a velvet blue gown, through the chanting crowd and towards the alter, where the Dark Priest waited patiently. The Seer followed behind, smirking at her triumph as she watched them reach the alter, hands still clasped as they welcomed their new destiny: The Source and his Queen; rulers of the underworld.

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'Please lemme know what you thought by leaving a lovely review! :) It will seriously improve my mood which is always good for updates ;)_

_Rachel xo  
_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Long Live The Queen  
**_

_'Hey guys. Has it been a while? Probably :S But you're all lucky, those of you waiting on an update for the rest of my stories have been waiting EVEN longer. :S_

_I'm really sorry about that but my life is a nightmare right now. Like seriously, it's my own personal hell and I hate it! Makes it hard to write._

_The only reason _this_ story is getting an update is because I'd already written this chapter. Every chapter has been written except for the finale which I am trying to write but it's suffering just as much as my other projects are. :S _

_Anyway, enough of my ranting and bitching. I should let you actually read this.  
_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's so emotional and I worked especially hard on it considering its contents._

_As always, please R&R._

* * *

**The Towers  
**

Phoebe Halliwell-Turner sat cross legged on her bed, laptop resting in front of her as she attempted to block out the weather and the noise outside her room, so she could at least get _some_ work done.

The lightening cast her room in a bright snap of light as the thunder clapped loudly in the distance. Phoebe slipped silently from her place and waltzed over, pulling the balcony doors closed. She stared aimlessly from her window as another roll of thunder sounded and her thoughts strayed to the four sisters' she had turned her back on and she sighed, her heart aching for them.

Phoebe could blame her distraction on the weather and her husband all she liked but she knew that the real reason for her inability to concentrate was due to the guilt she felt inside. The guilt filling her more and more with each day that passed. She had betrayed her sisters in the most unforgivable way: she chose darkness over them—a life of evil—she crossed sides and there was no switching back. Phoebe could never go home again and that was all on her.

Ever since the coronation she had battled desperately with her mind to keep thoughts of her sisters out and had—for the most part—succeeded until tonight. Thunder and lightning instantly made her think of Prue: who hated the thunder but loved the lightning, which Phoebe still found strange. Thoughts of one sister inevitably led to the invasion of the other two and now Phoebe was drowning and her heart was breaking as her longing to be with them became too much to bare.

A sharp knock on her bedroom door, violently tore Phoebe from her painful thoughts and she snapped her head towards the sound, easily sliding her mask back into place. "Come in." She commanded, her voice filled with the authority a part of her hated to posses.

The Seer entered quietly, the open door presenting Phoebe with the sight of a ritual that explained the incessant chanting. The Seer placed a tray with two long stemmed glasses filled with her daily tonic on the cabinet by the door. She lifted one and approached Phoebe with a smile.

"My Queen." She greeted respectively, "It's time for your tonic."

Phoebe took it from her without protest and inquired, "Can you do anything about this thunder because it's making me nuts!" she cried in frustration, desperate for the reminder of her sisters to go.

"I have no sway over the weather." The Seer explained to her calmly, "I do have a friend who works with wind, but she's out of town." She concluded, her tone entirely conversational as she walked with Phoebe towards the door.

"What about demons?" Phoebe queried, ignoring her answer completely, "Any sway over them? Because I swear, if they don't shut up..." she trailed off, her threat pretty clear in itself and sipped on her tonic only to gag at its taste and hold it away at arms length. "Urgh!" she shuddered at the after-taste and turned to the Seer, "I hate this stuff." She whined childishly.

"It's for your own good."

"Well, whatever happened to regular old vitamins?" Phoebe questioned pleadingly.

"There's nothing regular about your pregnancy." The Seer reminded her, her tone one of boredom as if relaying this information for the umpteenth time. "The new power you are experiencing is a mere shadow of what's to come."

Phoebe rolled her eyes then glared at the offending tonic, hoping to just...frighten it away.

"The tonic strengthens you to bear the weight of it." The Seer continued, her voice holding a slight edge to it as she tried to make the stubborn woman before her understand.

Phoebe smacked her lips together, "Okay." She conceded tightly, "Well, then do me a favour." She commanded holding out the glass to the Seer, "Find something that _strengthens me_ and doesn't taste like crap."

"Are you feeling alright?" The Seer questioned in concern, reaching out to cup Phoebe's cheek whose face had fallen at the question.

Turning her head away in defeat Phoebe replied, "Yeah, it's just..." she wandered back to her bed and fell down on it heavily, "I have all this work that I have to do, AND I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!" she yelled petulantly, raising her head to aim her voice out the door only to have a demon close it on her.

"But you are queen now." The Seer reminded her as Phoebe glared at the closed door, picturing the demons face and how she would kill him painfully. "There's no reason for you to continue with this work at all." The Seer attempted to placate as she rubbed Phoebe's leg comfortingly.

Phoebe turned to meet her eyes, propping her arm up on her elbow and resting her head in the palm of her hand, "I like my work." She informed her simply, "It's a good distraction." when it works.

The Seer tilted her head, "A distraction from what?" she asked carefully, outstretching her arm with the tonic in hand.

Phoebe sat up straight and took it from her, a guilty look gracing her features.

"Still struggling with your decision?" the Seer prodded gently.

"No, I mean...I love Cole." Phoebe replied as the Seer stroked her head, "And, you know, don't get me wrong, this whole queen thing is kinda fun." She chuckled then sighed, "It's just..."

"Your sisters'." The Seer finished for her as Phoebe took a begrudging sip of her tonic.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded handing it back to her, "I don't understand why they have to be so stubborn." She explained in a huff, "Why they can't just...respect my decision."

"Because it's not in the nature of good to compromise." The Seer explained to her softly, "They'll never understand. They'll only want to change you back. The sooner you accept that and let them go, the happier you will be."

Phoebe sighed sadly, stupid hormones springing tears to her eyes as she stared down at her hands.

The Seer pressed her lips together tightly, "Here, drink your tonic." She ordered holding it out as more banging sounded from outside.

Phoebe pushed it away as she demanded, "What the hell is going on out there?" she glared at the door then cut her eyes to the Seers impatient ones, "You know, ever since the coronation, all he does is work."

The Seer tightened her jaw and turned away so as not to strike her out of sheer frustration, "The underworld's been in chaos for some time and he has a great task—"

"I don't care!" Phoebe interrupted pouting, "I want some attention from my husband." She sighed, looking back down in annoyance, "You're excused." She dismissed waving a hand to the Seer.

"Make certain you drink that upon waking." The Seer reminded her in regards to the second glass of tonic then bowed her head and flashed out.

Phoebe let out a deep breath as her anger boiled over and she stormed towards her bedroom door throwing both open and interrupting their little ceremony.

"It is after midnight Cole, come to bed." She ordered sternly, looking her husband in the eyes.

"Phoebe, please, we're in the middle of a ceremony." Cole stated rigidly, obviously unhappy with her interruption.

A demon turned to her and supplied, "We're almost done."

"Almost doesn't work for me." Phoebe told him darkly then threw out her hand, dowsing him in fire until he was no more and doing the same with a second demon. The rest of the demons obediently shimmered out, fearing for their own lives, leaving the Source and his Queen alone.

"I thought we talked about this." Cole said evenly.

Phoebe cringed, "Sorry, its hormones." She apologized biting her lip at her husband's less than understanding glare.

**~Opening Credits~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Damn it!" Paige cursed in frustration as she gazed down at the _Book of Shadows_, "I have read through this fifteen times. There's nothing even remotely helpful about how to save Phoebe."

Piper ignored her youngest sister's comment, focusing instead on the array of ingredients on the table before her, throwing several of them into the pot as she concocted some other deadly potion to defend against...their sister.

Prue paused, glancing at Piper who was defiantly ignoring Paige and her quest, then cleared her throat and replied tightly, "Phoebe doesn't need _saving_ Paige." She informed her youngest sister bitterly, "She made a choice, of her own free will. There's no magical cure for that."

"Yeah, well, she's pregnant Prue so...she's being influenced by the baby inside." Paige reasoned, tired of trying to get through to her two older sisters.

"And we could have _helped_ her overcome that..." Piper spoke up finally, yet kept her eyes on the green liquid she was now funnelling into a potion vial. "...but she chose Cole."

Paige sighed in annoyance as she watched her sisters' work and snapped, "Will you two just stop with the potions already! You've already overrun the kitchen, Piper. I'd say we have enough."

Piper ignored her once more and held up the vial of green liquid, "This one duplicates my freezing power plus it scalds the flesh, so we should only use it in a dire emergency." She informed them deadpanned releasing the vial to an impressed Prue who was studying the ingredients she had used to create it.

"No." Paige refused sternly, slamming the book closed, the book that was failing them and shot to her feet, "I will not _scald_ Phoebe's flesh!" She cried incredulously as she stomped towards them. "She's still our sister."

Prue shook her head, "Not anymore she's not." She countered, voice void of everything as blue orbs signalled the arrival of their whitelighter.

"Paige?" Leo called, concerned by the look on his sister-in-law's face.

Paige turned to him, wide eyed and mouth agape.

"How are they?" Leo asked, glancing apprehensively towards his wife and the eldest Halliwell.

Paige shook her head, "I...she is like Piper Light." She commented gesturing to her older sister, "All the personality without any of those _messy_ emotions and she..." this time her arm waved towards Prue, "She's...she's acting as if Phoebe's dead: she never talks about her, she never refers to her as our sister." Paige pouted regarding Prue carefully, "And she's mean. Like _really_ mean and _really_ angry." she shook her head helplessly, "I, I, I, I don't know what to do here."

Leo turned to her with sympathetic eyes and squeezed her hand, "Rumour on the demonic grapevine is..." he walked towards the two sisters who didn't even acknowledge his presence, "...their new queen is killing upper-level demons. Word is, she killed two just last night."

"What does that mean?" Paige asked hopefully.

"It means it looks like Phoebe's working from the inside for the good guys." Leo answered her but his eyes were on his wife.

"That's great!" Paige gushed, her hope at saving her sister and her family returning ten-fold.

"That's stupid!" Prue growled inclining her head in their direction but not looking at them, "Phoebe's not working for the good guys, she's _pregnant_. That means hormones and mood swings, she probably got pissed off and decided to vent her anger on her husband's little minions." She seethed, shaking her head at their foolish delusion.

Piper nodded slowly, "Prue's right." She agreed and Leo and Paige's faces fell further, "And since when do you guys believe _rumours _that are spread by _demons_?"

Her question was met by silence so she turned to her older sister and held out her hand, nodding towards the potion vial.

Prue narrowed her eyes, "Can you make more?"

Piper nodded, "Yes."

Prue's eyes shifted to the potion, "Can I keep this then?" she asked evenly and Paige gasped.

Piper shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Paige's eyes widened, "Because it _scalds flesh_, damn it, that's why not!" she exclaimed reaching out to snatch the potion from her sisters grasp but Prue pulled it towards her chest.

"Don't." She warned and Paige froze.

Leo frowned, "You wouldn't really use that on Phoebe...would you?"

Prue cut her eyes to his, "If the Queen attacks me...hell yes." She answered seriously.

"But she's our sister!" Paige argued fervently, her expression horrified.

Prue shook her head once more, "Not mine. She lost that title the day she chose evil." Prue explained deadpanned, her eyes staring into space, unfocused and Paige turned to Piper for help but she was oblivious.

"Prue—" Leo tried but she cut him off.

"No." She forced, her voice so dangerously low it didn't even sound like her own, "I told you." Prue's glaring eyes fell on Piper's empty orbs and the second eldest blinked slowly trying to focus, "I warned you. I feared that if forced to choose between us and Cole...Phoebe would chose him, _just_ like she did before." Prue reminded them, the anger in her voice unmistakable as she stared at Piper, her gaze so cold it could melt ice, "And I was right! I was right but you dismissed me Piper. You ignored my warning and now our sister is gone!"

"But we can get her back." Paige placated, seeing Piper flinch at Prue's words, "We can still save her."

Prue tore her gaze from Piper to stare at Paige, "No. You can _try_ to get her back. You Paige but me? I don't want any part of it." She informed her sister firmly, looking Paige in the eye so her message was clear, "I'm. Done. Phoebe made her choice...now she's gotta live with it." Prue concluded, all emotion gone, her eyes cold and hard, she really didn't care anymore. "Do I make myself clear?" she questioned, rising to her feet and not waiting for an answer, snatched up her desired potion and stormed out of the attic, telekinetically slamming the door behind her.

With wide eyes Paige whispered, "Really angry."

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

Cole was seated at the head of the large, glass dining table surrounded by demons with a magical projection in the centre that supplied the demons with visual confirmations of their hit: their targets face, name and occupation.

"Alison Whitt." Dane nodded towards the projected head of the pretty, smiling brunette as he slowly circled the table, "Among other things, she's spearheading the campaign to clean up Dolores Park."

"That's my district." A young, dark haired demon by the name of Stefan sneered.

"I got men there too." Another, Malek, added from across the table.

Stefan shot forwards in his seat, glaring, "Since when."

Malek turned his head, "Since I _put them_ there."

"Then they're working my territory." Stefan growled, his fists curling.

"Gentlemen." The two demons fell silent as Cole's voice penetrated the air, "It's all my territory." He reminded them when both had looked his way.

Cole sat forwards, hands clasped on the table and nodded to Dane, "Next."

Dane waved his hand and the head of the woman spun until it changed to one of a man. "Gregory Conroy." Dane informed the group, "Probation officer to juvenile offenders." Dane made his way to the head of the table, stopping next to Cole's side as he spoke, "Manages to rehabilitate the worst of the worst. He's cost us _several_ potential demons."

"He's yours." Cole announced turned to Malek who was seated to his direct left.

Malek nodded then smirked across the table at Stefan.

Dane continued, "He works at the—"

The doors separating the elevator entrance from the rest of the apartment flew open and Phoebe sauntered in.

Every demon froze, instantly wary of her mood while fearing for their lives.

Phoebe smirked in amusement, "Relax boys. I'm here to cook, not kill." She assured them slyly, grocery bag in hand. "Although I'd keep your voices down if I were you." She added as an afterthought, and those who had relaxed at her previous words tensed up once more. Phoebe's smile widened and she opened her palm as if to attack.

Several demons gasped, leaning back in hopes to avoid her fire.

"Oh." Phoebe chuckled then switched her attention to Cole, "Hi, honey." She greeted with a wide smile, kissing his cheek before moving away.

Cole shot to his feet, incredibly unamused and glanced at Dane who sent him a pointed look. "Honey?" Cole called following after Phoebe.

Phoebe placed her bags down in the hallway and asked, "Will your friends be staying for dinner?"

Cole pulled one of the separating doors closed slightly and replied, "I'm gonna find it hard to convince them to stay until the end of the meeting unless you stop threatening to kill them."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I was kidding." She shrugged.

"You've killed five of my best demons this week, so forgive me if I'm missing the joke!" Cole snapped heatedly and Phoebe looked down.

"Oh, baby I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely.

"I know I've been working a lot." Cole acknowledged when she pouted, "But that should lighten up soon, in the meantime, no more killing."

Phoebe huffed at the order, turning her head away.

"Promise?" he proded and Phoebe turned back to him slowly, the pout firmly in place again.

"Promise."

"It's hard enough for them to accept the fact that my _queen_ is a former Charmed One." He told her sternly, "We don't want them to think you're playing both sides."

"I said I promise." Phoebe reminded him, "But if it'll make you feel better..." she strode past him and re-entered the dining room slash living room. "Hi." She greeted brightly as she approached the table of demons.

Many of them groaned at seeing her again while others returned her greeting hoping to avoid her hormonal wrath.

Phoebe stopped at the head of it and placed her hands on the glass, "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for killing your friends' last night." She chuckled but no-one else did, "Oh and um...the night before that." Phoebe added walking towards Malek, "And it's nothing personal you know." She assured them placing her hands on Malek's shoulders, "It's just—" she stopped short when she was violently pulled into a premonition.

_Premonition_

_A man is walking down a deserted alley. Malek shimmers in behind him, forming an energy ball. Malek releases the energy ball and kills the unsuspecting innocent in a burst of fiery flames._

_End of Premonition_

Cole's eyes narrowed as he watched his wife, knowing all the signs by now, "Phoebe was that a—"

"Cramp." Phoebe finished for him, "I just need to lie down."

"Should I call the Seer?" Cole questioned cautiously.

"No." Phoebe replied, her eyes taking in the project head of Gregory Conroy in the centre of the table, recognising him as the innocent in her premonition. "No. I'm fine." She assured him distractedly before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

"Where were we?" Cole asked the room once she was gone, heading back to the table.

Phoebe peered through the crack she'd left between the doors listening in carefully.

"Gregory Conroy." Dane reminded him, "Malek's in for the kill. He spends his time at the Mission Hill Community Centre."

Phoebe closed the door to her bedroom as quietly as possible, her mind racing. She turned towards her tonic on autopilot but the smell jolted her from her thoughts and she groaned before depositing the contents of the glass in the plant pot instead then turned towards her closet to change.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"These are meant to slow an attacker down." Piper explained to Leo and Paige from her place on the floor, in front of the coffee table, "But not do real, serious harm. It's kind of like magical Mace."

"Sounds reasonable." Paige agreed with a nod.

"These are a little more lethal." Piper continued, moving her hand away from the white filled vials to the more varied ones, each one a different colour, "Explosives, paralytics, you're garden-variety of poisons." She listed off casually.

"So, you're gonna _poison_ Phoebe?" Leo questioned with a frown.

"Leo, she's carrying the spawn of the Source." Piper reminded him tersely, "She's throwing fire from her hands. If she shows up here, we'll do what we have to do to protect ourselves." Piper enforced then frowned, "Or have you forgotten about our other pregnant sister? The good one." She snapped.

Paige shook her head defiantly, "Phoebe wouldn't hurt her."

Piper scoffed, "I wouldn't bet on that."

"You're not even giving her a chance." Paige pleaded quietly.

"Paige, we have given her every chance in the world to come back to us and she threw it in our faces." Piper snapped, the hurt she was feeling seeping into her voice as it cracked on the last word, "She chose the Source of All Evil over her own family."

"Surprise." Phoebe greeted as she flamed into her childhood home.

Piper snatched up one of the less lethal potions and threw it towards Phoebe as she shot to her feet.

Phoebe raised her arm, stopping the vial mid flight with her new fire power, reducing it to smoke. She dropped her arm to her side and smirked, "Nice to see you too, Piper."

Piper folded her arms across her chest defensively as she demanded, "What do you want?"

Phoebe raised her eyebrows in mock surprise and approached them slowly, "Oh, and here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Paige smiled at that and walking towards Piper she informed Phoebe, "I'm happy to see you."

"Paige." Piper warned seriously.

"What?" Paige replied back and Phoebe scoffed.

"Unless you're here to tell us you filed for divorce, we don't really have much to talk about." Piper declared shaking her head.

"Oh that's not true." Phoebe disagreed, "For instance, we could talk about how _rigid_ you are." The insult fell so easily from Phoebe's lips and it was clear she was enjoying the verbal sparring, "It's really not a very attractive quality."

Piper's face hardened and she reached for another potion, only to have Paige grab her arm.

"Wait." Leo ordered firmly, stepping towards them, "Phoebe, what _are _you doing here?" he addressed his sister-in-law evenly.

Phoebe's eyes met his then moved around the room. "Nu-uh." She shook her head, "The family's not all here." She stated the obvious, pointing out the fourth sister's absence, "Where's Prue?" she demanded to know but Piper shook her head.

"You don't get to talk to her." Piper objected sternly, "You don't get to see her. I won't have you upsetting her."

Phoebe pouted mockingly then smirked, "Oh really?" she quipped as Prue came into view, Andy following close behind and nodded towards them.

"Where are you going, Prue?" he demanded firmly and his wife sighed as she picked up her purse from the foyer table.

"I'm going to work."

"At a time like this?" Andy questioned, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Prue nodded, "Definitely."

Andy sighed in frustration, shaking his head at her then frowned when he felt eyes on him and turned. "Prue?"

Prue sighed irately as her husband called out and she whirled to face him, "What?"

Andy nodded towards the living room and Prue frowned at the expression on his face. Following his line of sight, her face fell to, hardening instantly at the sight of the sister she no longer wished she had.

Phoebe smirked at the looks on their faces, "Hello big sis. Trouble in paradise?" she taunted glancing pointedly to Andy.

Prue's eyes narrowed and without hesitation she threw out her arm, sending an unsuspecting Phoebe soaring through the air. Just before she collided with the front doors Phoebe flamed out, reappearing in her previous spot seconds later.

"Well..." Phoebe started, brushing herself off, "If I thought Piper's greeting was cold." She quipped with a chuckle.

"What are you doing in my house?" Prue hissed, her eyes boring holes into Phoebe's.

Phoebe tilted her head, "What? You not happy to see me?" her smirk returned as she taunted further.

Prue approached her slowly, rounding the couch so she came to a stop in front of Piper and Paige, Andy right next to her, "Don't make me ask again." Prue warned dangerously, her hands twitching.

Phoebe chuckled, "Look at that, Saint Prue placing herself in the path of evil to protect her family once again." She took a step towards them, "So righteous...and predictable." Phoebe rolled her eyes then glanced down at her sister's stomach, "How's my niece?" she questioned brightly, genuinely interested.

"Don't push it Phoebe." Piper warned stepping up beside Prue, "Just say what you have to say and leave."

Phoebe sighed, officially bored and a little disappointed, moved to take the nearest seat, "I had a premonition." She announced, "We have an innocent to save and not a lot of time."

Paige's face lit up at Phoebe's words, "That is so great." She nudged her two sisters, "Look, I told you."

"Don't get excited." Phoebe chastised, "It's not what you think."

"Of course it's not." Prue agreed, "Evil can't have a change of heart."

Phoebe turned glaring eyes on her as she elaborated, "I haven't changed my mind. I'm not leaving Cole, and I'm not renouncing my crown. It's just...I've never ignored a premonition in my life and I'm not about to start now." she explained simply.

Prue glanced at Piper, not believing a word that came from Phoebe's mouth, and found the same look in her younger sister's eyes.

"Uh...Phoebe, you're evil." Piper stated evenly, "You're like, the queen of all evil. Literally."

Phoebe smiled, "That's beside the point."

"How can that be _beside_ the point?" Piper uttered, shaking her head.

"I say we do it." Paige announced from in between her two sisters.

Piper turned to her, "What?" she snapped with wide eyes.

"Shut up." Prue muttered at the same time, her eyes still on Phoebe.

Paige smiled over at Phoebe tightly, "Excuse us." She said taking her sisters' by the elbows and dragging them back.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, uninterested as she watched the group of five congregate at a safe distance.

"Look, this is what we've been hoping for." Paige gushed holding onto that hope, "A sign that there's still good in her. Why else would she care about saving an innocent?"

"Because it's a trap." Piper insisted firmly, glancing at Prue for back up but she had her eyes locked onto her husbands, a silent conversation taking place between the two.

"Piper, this could be our _only_ chance." Paige reasoned desperately.

"I think Paige is right." Leo informed his wife whose eyes returned to his, "Maybe by helping her do good, it might sway her back to our side."

Piper sighed, glancing behind them to Phoebe then towards her big sister, "Prue?" she called and Prue shook her head. Piper's eyes fell closed, "Okay." She whispered then cleared her throat, "Fine." She nodded making the executive decision today.

Paige nodded striding back towards Phoebe, "Okay, you're on. We'll follow you."

"I'm out." Prue informed them and Phoebe's eyebrows rose.

"You're...out?" she repeated pushing to her feet and sauntering closer only to be telekinetically shoved back, "Oooh, you're pretty violent today huh?" Phoebe quipped with a shrug, "Well, you always were temperamental, and now with the hormones...you're just crazy."

Prue cocked her head and smirked but her eyes were full of sadness, "That wasn't me Phoebe." She said slowly, "It was your niece." She corrected her and Phoebe's face fell. "I guess she trusts you about as much as her mother does."

Phoebe forced a tight smile, "That the reason you're not coming on our little family field trip?"

Prue shook her head, "No." She placed her hands on her hips and swallowed, strengthening her voice to be able to say this, "I'll tell you what I told my sisters' earlier." She stated, and Phoebe felt the dig, "I'm done."

Phoebe frowned, tilting her head in confusion, "Done?"

"Done." Prue nodded, "Done with _you_, Phoebe." She explained and saw the reaction in her sister's eyes although her expression never changed, "I don't wanna save you—you don't need saving—and I don't want you back." Prue clarified coldly, her eyes gazing into Phoebe's, "In fact, I never want to see you again."

"Prue." Piper warned, her wary eyes on Phoebe's rigid form while Paige dropped her head, shaking it sadly.

Phoebe chuckled nervously, "I don't believe you. Family means too much to you Prue. You've never been able to walk away."

"Well I'm walkin' away now." Prue persisted and Phoebe's eyes widened, "I no longer consider you a sister Phoebe nor are you a part of my family. You've got a new family now. The family you chose."

"Prue—" Piper tried again but her sister silenced her with her hand.

"You broke my heart Phoebe." Prue confessed with watery eyes, "When you chose...him over this family, your heritage...over me, you broke my goddamn heart!" she snapped and Phoebe's eyes stung.

Prue sucked in a deep breath and drew on her anger, "What you did, the choice you made—the betrayal—it's unforgivable and now...now you're dead to me." Prue concluded callously and Phoebe blinked in surprise.

One hand moved to her stomach as Prue stepped into Phoebe's personal space, "And if you or your bastard of a husband dare, come anywhere near me again, anywhere near my baby...I will kill you, and then you really will be dead to me."

Phoebe stared into her eldest sisters eyes and shivered, her heart breaking at her words.

"And no sweetheart that ain't a threat." Prue added suddenly leaning in closer, "It's a promise." pulling back, Prue looked her up and down, "Enjoy your new life." She turned to the couch and snatched up her purse sending one last fleeting glance to Phoebe, "I hope it's worth it."

"Andy." Piper turned to her brother-in-law pleadingly.

"I got her." Andy assured walking past them, stopping next to a distraught Phoebe, "She's angry Phoebe—furious. You hurt her." He explained calmly, "Her words were harsh, yes, but untrue." He stressed pointedly, "She only said those things to make losing you easier to handle. Prue was always better at anger. She's got a knack for being mean." He added lightly then moved to walk away but paused, "Come home Phoebe." He begged, "Please come home."

Phoebe shook her head at him defiantly, knowing he expected an answer right there.

Andy sighed shaking his head, "You're making a mistake Phoebe." he advised her, "You're just gonna get hurt and I don't want that." Andy reached down and squeezed Phoebe's hand, "Come home, I miss ya kiddo." He whispered so only she could hear and Phoebe bit down on her bottom lip, hard.

Piper and Paige watched their brother-in-law run out after their sister then turned back to the one before them.

Phoebe shook her head and blinked, snapping her eyes to theirs, "Let's get this over with." She snarled, turning her back once more as she flamed out swiping at the lone tear that managed to fall.

**~PO4~**

Phoebe flamed into the alley from her vision, Piper and Leo orbing in behind her while Paige arrived up front.

"Eww!" Paige whined as she looked down her feet, her once beautiful and expensive shoes caked in mud. "Why do I always have to land in the mud?" she huffed petulantly.

"Come on, over here." Phoebe called to her and Paige strode over, grumbling all the way.

They crouched down behind a stack of crates and waited.

"How do you know when he's gonna get attacked?" Leo questioned from the back.

"I know." Phoebe answered simply, no elaboration given and her family traded wary glances.

"There he is." Phoebe announced as Greg came into view, Malek shimmering in behind him.

Piper threw up one hand and froze their innocent in his tracks. The demon frowned, looking around him for the source of this interruption.

"Hey." Piper greeted tightly as she revealed herself to him, the rest following suit.

Malek turned to her with a smirk and Piper glared, bringing up her hands and flicking her wrists.

Phoebe saw it coming and threw her arms around Piper, shifting her aim from the demon to a bike instead.

"What are you doing?" Piper cried as Malek advanced on them, energy ball at the ready.

"Stop." Phoebe ordered sternly striding forwards her hand up.

Malek inclined his head, frowning as he recognised the witch as his queen. The energy ball evaporated and he fell on bended knee, "My Queen."

Phoebe crouched down to him, "Leave that innocent alone." She ordered, "Go."

Malek nodded, rose to his feet and shimmered out.

Phoebe turned back to her family, who had distanced themselves from her watching her cautiously.

"What?" Phoebe asked with a shrug, "He's one of my subjects." She explained to them.

Piper stared at her with disbelieving eyes and sighed, shaking her head. "How, how, how could you do that?" she cried incredulously at Phoebe, "How could you just let him go?"

"I don't know why you're so upset." Phoebe mused, as she lent casually against a dumpster, "We saved the innocent, didn't we?"

"I can't talk to her!" Piper cried turning to her husband, "You talk to her." She ordered, her mind momentarily flashing back to the time before Prue became a Fury, to simpler times.

"Phoebe—" Leo began but the impatient queen cut him off.

"Things are not as black and white as they used to be, okay?" Phoebe insisted, "I can't just go around killing demons anymore." She told them crossing her arms defiantly.

"Why not?" Paige questioned, "We heard you killed two last night."

"Yeah well, that was different." Phoebe snapped, "He was getting on my nerves."

Paige raised her eyebrows at her sister's comment and Phoebe sighed, knowing that sounded bad.

"I promised Cole I wouldn't kill anymore." She explained to them reluctantly, "And killing Malek would have been a huge betrayal."

"Malek?" Piper echoed, rejoining the conversation, "You're on a first-name basis with the demons?"

Phoebe laughed to herself bitterly at Piper's words, exhausted with their inability to understand.

"If you were just gonna order him to stop, you could've done that on your own." Leo observed, "Why did you even come to us?"

"Because I missed you guys!" Phoebe admitted, tears springing to her eyes again as she stared at her family, "Okay? Is that so wrong? I _missed you_."

"Well, Phoebe, you can't be the queen of the underworld and a Charmed One. You can't have it both ways."

"Why not?" Phoebe argued, "Just because it's different doesn't mean that it can't work. And you all miss me too, even though I'm _sure_ Piper probably doesn't wanna admit it to herself." Phoebe quipped and Piper shook her head.

"Of course we miss you honey." Paige assured her gently.

Phoebe bit her lip uncertainly, "Even Prue?" she asked quietly and Paige moved towards her but Piper's hand shot out, holding her back.

Paige sighed, glaring at Piper then addressed Phoebe, "Even Prue." She assured her, "You heard what Andy said. Prue's hurting, she's pregnant and hurting so her hormones are amplifying her emotions, sending them into overdrive." Paige chuckled but Phoebe remained unconvinced, "She wants you back Phoebe."

"And she can have me back." Phoebe cried, "You all can. You can have the power of four back. You just have to be _willing_ to meet me halfway." Phoebe concluded her eyes locking onto Piper's.

"Phoebe." Piper breathed, "You can't _protect the innocent _and save demons. It just doesn't work that way."

"Apparently, it does." Phoebe countered, tilting her head as she eyed her sister, "He's alive isn't he?"

Piper shook her head, at a loss for words and turned away, pained by the realisation that she didn't even know _who_ the woman standing before her was anymore.

"Yeah, but your friend Malek is gonna come back." Paige reasoned, the only sister keeping her cool.

"You don't know that." Phoebe disagreed, shaking her head.

"That's what they _do_, Phoebe, they _come __back_." Piper seethed, overwhelmingly frustrated with this conversation, "They snarl and _come __back_."

"Yeah and now we have to worry about protecting _him_..." Paige jerked her hand towards their innocent forcefully, "...instead of trying to save you."

Phoebe blinked registering that word for the first time, "You think I need saving?"

"Are you kidding me?" Piper uttered, "That baby inside you has _corrupted_ you more than you think."

Phoebe scoffed, "Piper—"

"Don't 'Piper' me." Piper snapped, shaking her head, "Wha—this is insane. What you are saying is _insane_! You cannot come back. You cannot work with us as long as you are married to the Source."

"So what do you want me to do? You want me to _leave my husband_?" Phoebe seethed.

"Yes." Piper nodded.

"THAT IS NOT FAIR!" Phoebe screeched pointing at Piper.

"It's _not_ fair, Phoebe." Leo agreed, "But you have to pick a side. Good or evil. That's how it works." He said gently, "Even though it means giving up someone you love, you have to choose."

Piper turned to him with watery eyes, "Oh, who are we kidding." She snapped throwing her arm out towards Phoebe, "Prue's right, she's already chosen."

Phoebe swallowed hard as she met each of their stares and whispered, "I'm really sorry you feel that way." Wrapping her arms around herself then flaming out.

Piper shook her head as tears rushed to her eyes, "I can't do this." She announced firmly handing the potions bag off to Paige, "I, I just can't."

Paige frowned, "What about Greg?" she called and Piper threw her hand behind her, unfreezing him as she continued to run away.

"Oh no, not again." Greg sighed seeing his bike missing. He turned to Paige and Leo, "Did you guys see anybody take off on a, a chrome and orange bicycle?"

"No, sorry." Paige answered with a shrug.

"I don't even know why I bother to lock it." He muttered walking away.

"Uhhh...what should we do?" Paige asked Leo, at a loss.

"Follow him."

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

"They were animal sacrifice caverns." Dane explained as he showed the Source through said caverns, "For the most part they've been abandoned."

Cole handed the fire torch to his guard with a sigh, "Waste of space, don't you think? Put a team on it." He ordered, "Have it cleaned out—"

"My liege." Malek called sternly as he approached them.

Draco, the guard, stepped into his path and demanded, "State your business."

"I have news for the Source." Malek answered then looked past him to Cole, "It concerns his queen."

Cole nodded to Draco who obediently stepped aside, "What happened?" Cole demanded, "Is she hurt?"

"No." Malek assured him, "The Charmed Ones interfered with my kill."

Cole turned to Dane, arms outstretched, "I have no control over my in-laws. If you want them out of the way, I suggest you take back-up."

"No, my liege." Malek addressed him again, "You do not understand, the queen was _with_ them." He informed Cole hesitantly.

Cole's face darkened at his words, "All four intercepted you?"

Malek shook his head, "No, my liege. The eldest wasn't present but the other two were. The three of them protected the target. The queen ordered me not to harm the innocent. I thought you should know."

Cole approached him, stopping directly in front of Malek, "Have you told anyone else?"

"No. I came straight to you." The demon answered, expecting to be rewarded for his loyalty.

Cole placed his hand on Malek's shoulder and rested their foreheads together, "Thank you...for your loyalty."

Cole's eyes turned to fire then black and Malek screamed as he burst into flames. Cole then turned to Draco and threw a fireball his way, vanquishing the only two witnesses.

Dane gulped in fear as the Source turned to him.

"Am I next?" He questioned bravely.

Cole shook his head, "No Dane. You...I trust. It's just my damn wife!"

"With all due respect..." Dane spoke up as Cole strode away and the angered demon turned back expectantly.

"...I think you better take care of the innocent." Dane advised him, "Before others hear of this."

Cole nodded and threw up his hand, summoning another demon before him.

The straggly haired, blond looked around him wildly before his gaze settled on Cole. "My liege." He greeted, dropping to one knee respectfully.

"Get up." Cole ordered briskly, "I have a job for you."

**~PO4~**

"The only requirement for membership is a desire to stop drinking. There are no dues or fees for membership. We are self-supporting through our own contribution. We do not wish to engage in any controversy, neither endorse nor oppose..."

Paige and Leo listened to the spokeswoman drone on and on, opening the AA meeting, as they stood at the back of the hall, not really hearing what she was saying at all, only watching their innocent like a hawk.

Leo glanced nervously at his youngest sister-in-law, and as of late the _only_ level headed sister, rocking back and forth on his heels, "So...you really think Piper's okay?" he asked her, digging his hands into his coat pockets and leaning down so she could hear him.

Paige glanced at him, choosing her words carefully before replying with, "I don't know." Honesty always being the best policy in their family, "I think it's good that she's feeling _something_ again." Paige stressed with a hopeful smile and a small nod.

"Right." Leo agreed uncertainly, bobbing his head, "Right. You're right. She's probably fine."

"Is anyone celebrating 30 days today?" the spokeswoman asked the room and Paige just repressed the urge to roll her eyes.

She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be at home trying to come up with a way to get her sister back and save them all in the process. She wanted to be with Prue and Piper, helping them, bringing them back to her because she had spent most of her life alone before she found them, and now since everything went to hell, she feels like she's right back in that place again. The mere thought of it made Paige shiver and she squeezed her eyes closed, she just wanted her family back, the way it used to be but that was never going to happen.

"So you just think I just need to give her some space, right?"

Leo's voice pulled Paige from her thoughts and she blinked once, clearing the haze and turned to him with a small smile, "You could try that, yeah." She nodded and her voice sounded weak even to her own ears.

Leo remained unconvinced as he voiced his thoughts, "It's just...when Piper _thought_ she had lost Prue it, it shook her to her core and now, well now she thinks she's gonna _really_ lose Phoebe and..." he trailed off shaking his head.

Paige bit her lip and turned to him fully with a sympathetic gaze, "Look just, go talk to her, okay?" she suggested lightly, attempting to mask her own concerns in favour of his. "Remind her that we have a demon to fight and that will do her some good, take her mind off Phoebe."

Leo nodded again, agreeing with her a little more now, "Right, right. What about you?" he questioned turning critical eyes on the youngest Halliwell, last name or no.

"Me? I'm fine." Paige assured him dismissively, "Listen, I don't think Malek's gonna attack in front of all these people." She observed, scanning the room once more, "So just, go get Piper and bring her back _before_ the meeting's over. Okay?"

Leo nodded, "Okay. Okay but uh...what about Prue?" he asked concerned and Paige shrugged.

"She's got her own husband to worry about her." She smirked at him and Leo smiled.

"No, I mean, how do we get _her_ here?" Leo corrected himself.

Paige shook her head furiously, "Oh no. No, no, no, no." She refused adamantly, "You heard her earlier, she is in no state to be hunting demons right now. I, I mean _jeez_ she's one angry pregnant witch so...no." Paige shook her head with wide eyes, "It's too dangerous and too stressful and..." Paige sighed heavily, "We've got enough stress going on at the moment so um...just let Andy handle her and _you_ get Piper back here and we'll take care of the demon, _without_ Prue." Paige decided firmly with a sharp nod.

Leo smiled at her proudly, "You're the boss." He commented and Paige smirked before he slipped silently out, leaving the youngest Charmed One to fend for herself against a demon she no longer knew the identity of. A demon who was seated several rows in front of her.

**~PO4~**

**The Bay Mirror Newspaper  
**

Phoebe sat at her desk, languidly leaning in her seat without a care when her boss came storming in.

"Where's the _real_ copy?" Elise demanded expectantly.

Phoebe raised her eyes to the older woman's and asked slowly, "Excuse me?"

"This is cute, very clever and I appreciate the evening chuckle." Elise commented kindly as she approached Phoebe's desk, "But _I_ _need to see_ _the real pages."_

Phoebe slammed her book closed in outrage, "Are you calling my writing a joke?"

Elise put her glasses back on and began reading pointedly, "_Dear Betrayed, I suggest you beat your cheating husband with his secretary's stapler. Then he'll think twice before bending her over her desk again."_

Phoebe smirked proudly as her words were read back to her, seeing no fault or problem with them in the slightest.

"Well..." Phoebe leaned back in her seat and slowly pulled off her glasses, "...might be a little _harsh_ but I think it makes a point."

"What it _makes_ is a lawsuit!" Elise exclaimed tearing off her glasses unimpressed, "So unless you're looking to lose your job..."

Phoebe slammed her hands down on her desk and shot forwards to her feet, "Are you threatening me?" she demanded darkly.

Elise stared at her curiously, "I'm telling you to get a shrink if you have to, but get it together!" she cried throwing the column down on her desk as Cole approached from behind, "Rewrite that column and do it fast." Elise ordered sternly, turning around to find Cole in her way, leaning against the doorframe casually while Phoebe conjured a fireball in the palm of her hand.

"Excuse me." Elise demanded impatiently and Cole smiled, slowly stepping aside to let her past. He turned back to his wife who curled her hand into a fist, extinguishing the fireball.

"If you wanna kill your boss, we have people who can take care of that for you." He informed her seriously.

Phoebe sat back down slowly and smiled at him, "Aren't you sweet. Truth is..." Phoebe sighed tiredly, "..she's right. My advice was a little _off_ this week."

"I don't understand what you're doing here." Cole told her honestly, stepping inside the office and closing the door behind him, blinds drawn. "You're queen."

"And you're cranky." Phoebe shot back, "I told you I'm not quitting my job."

Cole watched her swing from side to side on her chair silently then walked towards the window asking, "And what about your other job, you gonna keep that too?"

"And what job would that _be_, Cole?" Phoebe questioned, unamused with his cryptic attitude.

"The Charmed One." He turned to her sharply but her expression never faltered, "Malek told me what you did."

"So what?" Phoebe complained, "I let him go."

"That doesn't make it okay!" Cole snapped loudly and Phoebe shot to her feet again, slamming her hands down on her desk once more.

"Keep your voice down." She ordered fiercely, "This is where I work." striding around her desk, Phoebe violently drew the last blind closed.

"You can't save an innocent and free a demon Phoebe." Cole told her evenly, "It doesn't work like that."

Phoebe scoffed, "You sound like Piper."

"Yeah well Piper's right." Cole insisted, "You made a choice when you stood by me at the coronation. If you're questioning that choice now, if you're not sure you wanna be with me you need to let me know."

Phoebe rolled her eyes at him, "Now you sound like Prue." She muttered, "Who I've already lost by the way and of course I wanna be with you." She growled sincerely, "I just don't understand why you have to be so rigid!"

"BECAUSE I AM THE SOURCE!" Cole bellowed and Phoebe thanked the gods that these walls were thick. "BECAUSE YOU ARE MY QUEEN! BECAUSE THERE ARE EXPECTATIONS!"

"Do you think I care about anyone's expectations?" Phoebe challenged, keeping her voice low but matching his in ferocity.

"This is not a game, Phoebe." Cole reminded her, his voice back to her level. "You walked through a one way door. You try to go back now and they will destroy us."

"Who?" Phoebe asked tilting her head at her husband, "My sisters?"

"The Underworld." Cole corrected sharply walking towards her, "If they think we're working both sides...they will revolt. If they do that...if they unite against us..." he stared into her eyes and Phoebe could see what she thought was fear within them as he continued, "...I promise, we will pray for death."

Phoebe dropped her head into her hands as her body began to shake, "I'm sorry I—" she closed her eyes, "I didn't—I.."

"I get it Phoebe." Cole assured her, "Better than anyone I know what you're going through. It will rip you apart if you let it." He warned her and Phoebe opened her eyes.

"How do I not let it?" she pleaded with him.

"You make a choice." He answered simply his voice shaking, "And you stick to it. Even though it's hard, even though it means giving up the people that you love."

Phoebe stared at him and sighed, shaking her head sadly. Now he sounded like Leo.

Cole held out his hand to her, "Let's go home."

Phoebe stared at his hand in silence before moving her trembling hands into his and grasping tightly, allowing him to flame them out. Flame them home.

**~PO4~**

**415 Magazine  
**

"Knock, knock." Andy quipped, rapping his knuckles on the wooden door-frame. His wife looked up from her place behind the desk, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, one hand resting subconsciously over her still-flat stomach and Andy couldn't help but smile.

Prue looked up to see her husband standing in the doorway and sighed, "Andy I'm too tired to fight with you."

"I'm not here to fight." Andy answered smoothly, pushing off of the door-frame and entering the office.

"Then why _are _you here?" She asked uninterestedly, staring down at the proofs in front of her with a critical eye.

"To take you home." Andy informed her strongly and Prue froze.

"Excuse me?" she uttered with arched eyebrows.

Andy tilted his head towards the large glass windows, "Did you notice that the sun had gone down?" he questioned genuinely interested.

Prue's brow creased and she turned towards the large windows, eyes widening as she took in the darkened sky, "Well..." she stated, cocking out a hip, one hand firmly placed there, and tilting her head, "..when in the hell did that happen?" she exclaimed, throwing out one hand, the question rhetorical.

Andy smirked to himself as he watched her, noticing the very subtle changes to her shape already: fuller breasts, glowing skin but still no swollen belly.

"You're staring." Prue informed her with a smirk, her eyes back on the pages in front of her.

"Can't help it." Andy shrugged, "I miss my wife."

Prue cut her eyes to his and glared, "And _what_, exactly, do you mean by that?"

Andy lifted his shoulders, sticking his hands in his pockets, "Oh, I don't know..." he gestured around the room, "You've spent the last week in this office, Prue."

"Yeah." Prue scoffed, "It's called _doing my job_, maybe you should try it sometime."

Andy's eyebrows rose at the snarky remark and he exhaled slowly, "Alright, I'm gonna ignore that cause you're my wife and you're pregnant but Prue, enough is enough."

Prue shot him a crippling glare and dropped into the seat behind her defiantly, "I have work to do."

"Yes, at home." Andy persisted, "With your sisters, where you're needed."

Prue shook her head, "I'm not going back to that house and my sisters are fine."

Andy chuckled incredulously, "My god, Prue, _open_ _your_ _eyes_! Your sisters are not fine. Phoebe is evil, and married to the Source of all Evil, carrying his demonic child. Paige is doing far too much for one person, trying to do everything that you should all be doing together and Piper..." he shook his head sadly, "Piper is falling apart, this is killing her!"

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Prue snapped harshly, gritting her teeth.

"What you _always_ do, Prue." Andy responded gently walking around the desk and perching on it next to her chair.

Prue shook her head slowly, "What? Fix it?" she suggested laughing bitterly, "And how the hell do you propose I do that Andy? I don't know how to fix this—I don't think it _can_ be fixed! You, you think I haven't tried?"

"No, I know you have babe but what worries me is that you _gave up_." Andy explained to her calmly, "You never give up."

"Well...there's a first time for everything, isn't there." She mumbled in response, pulling away from him and going back to her work.

Andy shook his head and grabbed for her hands, "No, no don't do that. Don't pull away from me." He refused yanking her chair around so she was facing him and crouched down in front of her, "Talk to me, Prue."

Prue hung her head in defeat, too tired to fight him, "There's nothing to talk about." She shrugged, pulling off her glasses and dropping them onto the desk.

"Really?" Andy questioned sceptically, "Then how do you explain the past week?"

Prue shrugged again, "Hormones."

Andy nodded slowly, "So...now you're gonna lie to my face?"

Prue exhaled sharply, her eyes falling closed as she lowered her head, "No, I—god I don't know." She breathed dropping her head into her hands.

Andy smiled sadly at her, running his hands up and down her thighs, "Prue?" he called gently and she looked at him with defeated eyes, "You were too hard on her." He stated simply.

Prue's expression hardened once more, her walls flying back up and she looked away, "No, I was being honest."

"No." Andy countered knowingly, "You were trying to hurt her...like she hurt you." He said quietly and Prue bit down on her lip. "It worked you know. You broke her heart, I saw it in her eyes."

Prue sucked in a deep breath and forced a tight smile, "Good. She deserved it and I meant what I said." She assured him, sliding her glasses back into place, "I'm done."

"No you're not." He disagreed instantly, "She's your baby sister, you'll never be done."

"ENOUGH GOD DAMN IT!" Prue hollered pushing abruptly out of her seat, "Will you just stop!" she lowered her voice, acutely aware of the open office door, "I don't need this right now, I don't wanna hear it so just...go home and leave me the hell alone!"

Andy sighed in frustration, shaking his head at his wife's stubbornness. He watched her slip her mask back into place and get on with whatever it was she was currently pouring over and made his decision.

Andy walked up behind his wife and slipped his arms around her, pulling her back against him, his hands resting protectively on her stomach, his chin on her shoulder.

Prue 's breath caught in her throat and she squeezed her eyes closed, "Andy..." she whispered weakly and he kissed her cheek. Prue swallowed the painful lump in her throat as she fought against her welling tears, "I failed them." She gasped quietly, surrendering to him, "I was supposed to protect them, keep them safe, it's my job! And I didn't do it."

Andy held her tightly, listening in silence, relief flooding through him as she finally let him in.

Prue drew in a shaky breath as she shook her head, "I failed and now my family's falling apart." She turned in his arms, looking him in the eyes, desperate, "What do I do Andy? They're all looking to me to fix this and I, I don't know how! I—How do I fix this?"

"Ssshhh." Andy soothed, pressing his lips to her forehead and pulling her against him, "Sshh, breathe."

Prue gasped against his chest, shaking her head as her hands fisted his shirt tightly, "I, I don't know what to do." She whispered as a few tears slipped down her cheeks, despite her stern orders otherwise, "I just...I just want her home."

Andy smiled a small smile at her words, thankful that she had finally admitted it to herself, "I know babe."

"I just—I just want Phoebe to come home." Prue whimpered, a lone sob passing her lips.

Andy pushed her away and cupped her face with his hands, wiping away her tears, "Then go get her, Prue." He told her simply, "Go do what you do best and fix this mess."

Prue shook her head, "I—god everything's gone to hell Andy it's—it's a mess. I wouldn't know where to start."

Andy kissed her lips quickly, "Yes you do."

Prue frowned at him, not understanding his faith in her as she had never felt so helpless in her life and Prue Halliwell did not do helpless or powerless.

Prue looked into his eyes, longing to get lost in them and just forget the hell that was now her life but she couldn't, she needed to fix this and suddenly, looking into his loving blue orbs, Prue knew exactly where to begin, "Paige."

**~PO4~**

**P4 Nightclub  
**

Leo orbed into the darkened and deserted night club, his eyes scanning the empty area for his wife: finding her seated at a small table, legs balancing on top next to a trusty bottle of Jack Daniels.

"We're closed." Piper droned, arms crossed over her chest tightly and her head bowed.

Leo sighed sadly at the sight, "Honey—"

"I don't want to talk." Piper informed him sternly, not even giving him the chance.

Leo regarded her closely for a moment before walking towards her, "I know you're feeling—"

"_Even more_ than I don't wanna talk, I do not want a pep talk." She cut him off, her words slightly slurred due to the alcohol coursing through her blood.

Leo stopped at the railing, leaning against it heavily, "Piper. What are you doing?" he questioned looking pointedly at the bottle of Jack and the small glass tumbler.

Piper sighed irately, "What does it look like I am doing?" she asked, dropping her legs from the table one by one and leaning her elbows on her knees, "I am trying to stop myself from feeling like the failure that I am."

"You're not a failure." Leo assured her firmly as Piper poured herself another glass, "It's not your fault that Phoebe—"

"I am her sister!" Piper interrupted him once more, "I am her big sister and sisters are supposed to protect each other from things like this!" she cried angrily, angry at herself, "I should have protected her and, and it is my job to keep this family together." She explained to him slowly, as if talking to a child, "It _has been_ my whole life: keep the family together, simple as that and see at this, my friend, I am a failure." She concluded with a sharp nod.

Leo shook his head at her and pulled the bottle away, "That's enough." He ordered and Piper deflated further, slumping against the table.

"Paige, Pa—Paige could see that Cole, _clearly_, had turned evil!" Piper cried throwing up her hands, "And she told Prue, Prue who could see it too—who could always see it! She, she never let her guard down with him, even when you thought that she had..." Piper held up one finger, shaking it slowly with squinted eyes, "...she never let him in and do you know why? I'll tell you, because _she_ never trusted him! And I shouldn't have either." She exclaimed pointing accusingly at herself, "But nooooo, I had to be the bigger person, I had to give him the _benefit of the doubt_." She snorted throwing back the rest of her drink and dropped her head down: chin to chest.

Leo tightened his jaw as the next words passed his lips, "You know, I didn't see that he was evil, Piper." He pointed out trying to meet her eyes, "Phoebe didn't see it at first. We didn't want to see it."

Piper rolled her eyes at his words, sneaking the bottle from his grasp and pouting herself some more.

"We wanted a _normal, happy _family." Leo continued wistfully, eyes full of regret for their blindness, "That's just human nature."

Piper slammed her empty glass down loudly, silencing him abruptly, "She...she is my baby sister." Piper whispered, her voice quivering as she fought to remain in control—the little control she still had left—avoiding his loving gaze, "And I _let him _destroy her. That is not human nature." She disagreed, shaking her head before raising her eyes to meet his, "That is the nature of failure." The tears burning in Piper's eyes were turning her vision into a blurry mess so she blinked furiously in an attempt to clear them but that only made them fall and she swiped at them aggressively, "Prue was right." She said quietly, voice filled with self-loathing.

Leo frowned, "Right about what?"

"It was my fault—it is my fault." She crocked sniffling and pouring herself another.

Leo shook his head, "Prue didn't say that."

"Yes she did. Her eyes said it Leo, it's what she meant." Piper snapped harshly, "And it's true. She _did_ try to talk to me, tried to tell me that something just didn't feel right with Cole but I..." she interrupted herself with a bitter chuckle, "I brushed it off as ridiculous and paranoid. I _defended him_!" she stressed incredulous, "I actually _defended_ that son of a bitch." Piper rolled her head, sighing in frustration, "I should have trusted Prue and Paige not Cole. I'm just as bad as Phoebe."

"Alright, I'm not gonna listen to this anymore." Leo stated seriously taking the bottle back from his wife, "_You _are a good witch and—"

Piper threw up her hand, freezing her husband mid sentence and rolled her eyes, "I said, no pep talk." She snatched the bottle out of his immobile hand and began filling up her tumbler once more, sitting up straight, "Nobody listens around here anymore." She informed him although he couldn't hear her. She placed the bottle down and brought the glass to her lips, tipping it back and leaning back as she did so, went right off the end of the chair, hitting the floor with a thump.

"Ow!"

**~PO4~**

Paige watched like a hawk as Greg moved amongst the crowd, talking to member after member, congratulating them on whatever day-mark they'd managed to successfully reach and smiled a little, she just didn't understand demons sometimes. Why would they go after such a caring, dedicated person like Greg? What possible threat could he pose to them? Paige shook her head and sighed, it just didn't make any sense, nothing did right now.

Her cell phone chirped loudly in her bag and she searched for it blindly, keeping her eyes peeled on Greg who was moving slowly towards the back exit.

"Hello?" she greeted distractedly when she finally managed to find the phone.

"_Paige? Are you okay? Where are you?"_

Paige frowned at the voice down the line, shaking her head in confusion as her sister fired questions her way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Prue?" she questioned, surprised by her sisters sudden interest. She sounded like Prue again.

"_Yes, now answer my question. Where are you?"_

Paige frowned at her tone, "What's wrong Prue? And where do you think I am?" she snapped suddenly deciding that there was no better person to take some of her anger out on than one of the people fuelling it. "I'm _trying_ to protect our innocent on my own."

"_You're what?"_ Prue exclaimed and Paige could see her eyes widening and her brows arch, _"You're on your own?"_

Paige nodded, "Yeah, well, Leo _was_ here." She added, "But he had to go to Piper." _and now she's frowning_ Paige thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

"_Piper? Why? What—what's wrong with Piper?" _Prue asked fearfully and Paige went to answer but her sister wasn't done, _"Okay, no. You know what, one problem at a time. Is the demon there?"_

Paige quickly scanned the room, spying no demon, but catching Greg at the door, "Crap." She cursed swiftly moving after him, "Uh...no, I don't see Malek anywhere." Paige answered her sister as she pushed the door open and Greg spotted her.

"You again." He stopped her and Paige cringed, "Are you following me?"

Paige's eyes widened and she bit her lip, "Uh...hold on Prue." She whispered hurriedly then turned to Greg with a smile, "Yes." Paige answered honestly running down the few steps to reach him, "Strangely, I am, and I would love to explain it to you but it would be so much better if we could go talk inside by the crowd." She pleaded, glancing around them apprehensively.

Paige narrowed her eyes as she spotted movement up ahead, her eyes widening as a demon emerged from the shadows and fired a bolt of energy towards them, "NO!" Paige yelled pushing both her and Greg to the ground.

**~PO4~**

**415 Magazine  
**

Prue's heart stopped in her chest as she heard the commotion down the line, "Paige?" she called sternly into the phone, hearing her sister yell at what she assumed was their demon, "Paige!" she tried again praying for her sister to answer.

"_Prue!" _Paige yelled down the phone in a panic and Prue closed her eyes in brief relief.

"Paige, are you okay? What's happening?"

"_Demon!" _ Paige squealed yelling again, _"Lightening bolt! It's, it's not our demon, Prue." _Her sister informed her breathlessly. _"LEO!"_

Prue frowned shaking her head, "What? What do you mean?" she asked over her sister's calls.

"_It's not Malek, it's someone—AH!"_ Paige yelped and Prue stopped breathing. _"GREG! PRUE HELP!" _

"Where are you?" Prue demanded tersely, her panic rising by the second.

"_AHH! PRUE!" _Paige screamed again this time in pain before the line went dead.

Prue's body went numb at the click and her hold on the phone tightened, "Paige?" she called urgently, "Paige!" but there was nothing, "PAIGE!"

"What happened?" Andy asked from beside her and Prue turned to him with frightened eyes.

"Demon, the, the demon—a different demon from before—she, she didn't tell me where she was, Andy." Prue stuttered shaking her head, "I don't know where she is! LEO!" Prue yelled urgently, telekinetically slamming the office door closed but he never appeared. "LEO!"

Andy frowned, "He always answers."

Prue ran a shaky hand threw her hair and bit down on her lip, "He's with Piper. If he's not answering then she must have frozen him. DAMN IT!" Prue yelled and one of the vases in the room shattered, "This is all my fault, I forced her into doing this alone. We gave her no choice and now she's injured somewhere in the city with a demon attacking!"

Andy grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, "Okay, breathe. We can figure this out."

Prue jerked her head, "No we can't Andy! We don't know _where_ _Paige_ _is_ and even if we did we have no way of—" she stopped abruptly as a thought occurred then regarded her husband with curious eyes.

"What?" Andy asked almost fearfully, recognising the look in his wife's eyes, the one that usually got him into trouble, "What are you thinking, Prue?"

"Take me to Paige." She ordered leaving no room for refusal.

"What?" Andy gawked at her, "I, I can't—"

"Yes you can." Prue smirked nodding her head, "You're not a mortal anymore."

Andy pressed his lips together and sighed, "Are you sure?" he cautioned, knowing that it would probably freak her out and get them both into trouble if Paige saw.

"She's my sister, Andy." Prue reminded him, voice pleading, "I can't lose another sister, please?"

Andy stared into her fearful eyes for the longest second then nodded briskly, "C'mere." He pulled her into his arms, wrapping one around her middle and kissed her head as he smoked out in wisps, taking her with him.

**~PO4~**

"LIGHTENING BOLT!" Paige yelled holding up her hand once again, sending the attack right back to her attacker, striking him, for the first time, on the chest. Paige exhaled in relief then scurried over to her innocent, now unconscious and bleeding on the gravel.

"Shit." Paige cursed to herself as she made to press her hands down on his wound only to hiss in pain as her own wound screamed in protest. "Damn it, where are my sisters!"

Paige raised her head slowly as she head a scuffle and watched as the demon got back to his feet, looking for round two. He sent another bolt her way and Paige ducked, covering Greg's body with her own as the bold went soaring past them. Gritting her teeth against the pain in her arm, Paige raised her head and cried out sharply in surprise when her eyes found her oldest sister and brother-in-law standing behind the demon.

"Hey jackass!" Prue growled and the demon spun around only to be sent hurtling down the alley with a mere wave of Prue's arm.

Paige sighed in relief at the sight, not missing the strange look Prue shot her husband's way before they both raced towards her.

"How'd you get here?" Paige inquired puzzled.

Prue faltered momentarily shooting her husband a sideways glance before replying with a smile, "Your niece brought us." She lied reaching down for Paige who eagerly accepted the help, "Are you ok—oh my god, Paige, you're bleeding!" Prue gasped when she caught sight of the growing crimson stain on her sisters orange colored coat.

Paige nodded and winced as she looked apprehensively down at her arm, "Yeah, but it's just a graze. I'm fine." She assured her with a grimacing smile, her eyes moving to Greg's still form, "He, on the other hand, is not."

"Oh god." Prue winced bending down towards him.

"Prue." Andy called sharply and her head shot up in time to see the demon send an atheme her way.

"ATHEME!" Paige seethed, sick and tired of this bastard now, she drew her hand back then threw it forwards, smirking as she saw Prue flick her fingers in the demons direction, drawing him towards the blade. The two sisters watched in satisfaction as the demon screamed, engulfed by flames.

Paige turned to Prue and smiled, "Thanks, better late than never right?" she quipped in a subtle snarky tone as she crouched down next to Greg.

Prue closed her eyes briefly, guilt filling her at Paige's words then sighed, "Paige—"

"Let's just get outta here, okay?" Paige asked holding out her hand for her sister to take.

Prue stared at it then her eyes flickered up to meet Paige's before clasping the proffered hand. She turned towards Andy, regarding him strangely as if just seeing him for the first time then held out her own hand for him to take, which he did, moving to stand directly behind her, his arm slipping around her waist once more as Paige orbed the four of them out.

**~PO4~**

**P4 Nightclub  
**

Paige orbed herself and her three passengers into P4, wincing as she shifted her arm to stand, raising her eyes and glancing around the room. Her brow creased into a frown when her gaze landed on her brother-in-law, "Leo?"

"He's frozen." Prue supplied helpfully, glancing around the empty club, "Oh no." She whispered with a sigh as her eyes fell on her unconscious sister.

Paige followed her line of sight and gasped, "Oh my god, Piper!" she cried racing towards her sister, climbing over the bars to get to her. Prue followed the long way around, shoving Leo to free him from his freeze when she reached him.

"—and a good sister." Leo continued frowning, confused when he noticed his wife's absence. He raised his eyes to meet a fuming looking Paige and a disappointed Prue. "What?" he questioned shaking his head and Prue pointed down, Leo following to find his passed out wife at her feet. "Oh." He sighed gazing at her sadly.

"You were frozen Leo." Paige informed him looking down at Piper, "And I'm guessing demons didn't get _her_."

"More like inner demons." Prue whispered in reply, knowing all too well what her sister was feeling right now.

"I can't believe she froze me." Leo huffed, frowning at his wife's twitching form.

"Oh, poor baby." Prue mocked patting him on the cheek and Leo switched his frown to her. "We need some healing." Prue changed the subject, nodding behind him to Greg and then to Paige.

Paige grimaced, holding out her arm, "Yup but uh...do Greg first." She ordered, "He's worse."

Leo nodded and made his way over to their innocent, "What happened?"

Paige sighed in irritation, "It was a different demon this time." She scowled, fingering her wound gingerly, "They really want this guy dead."

"Yeah, makes you wonder why." Prue commented, her gaze resting on Piper, "You'll need to orb him somewhere safe, Leo."

Leo nodded as his healing glow began to spread, "Then what?"

Prue shifted her gaze to Paige who was also watching Piper, waiting until her baby sister met her stare, "Then...Paige and I are gonna put this family back together." She said with a smile, "And bring Phoebe home."

Paige's face lit up at her declaration, "We are?" she questioned still unsure.

Prue nodded stepping closer to her, "Yes." She replied certainly, looking her sister in the eyes. Prue reached up and brushed Paige's hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry, Paige." She said quietly and Andy turned away, Leo redirecting his gaze to the innocent in front of him, both men giving the sisters their moment.

Paige shook her head, "Prue don't it's...it's okay and we don't have time—"

"I'm sorry." Prue repeated cutting her sister off, "What I did...the way I acted was selfish and inconsiderate and _completely_ irresponsible."

Paige shrugged silently, "You're hurt and angry."

"So are _you_." Prue stressed, "You didn't fall apart."

Paige sent her a small smile, "Yeah but you're pregnant."

Prue shook her head sharply, "No, don't do that. Don't make excuses for me." She chastised, "I let you down Paige. I left you on your own when you needed me the most—we both did." She added dropping her gaze to Piper momentarily.

Paige shook her head again but tears welled in her eyes.

Prue exhaled sharply, closing her eyes, "I am the eldest sister, I'm not supposed to run away." She shook her head at herself and rolled her neck, "Ugh how did I let this get so bad?" she asked aloud although the question was only directed at herself.

Paige reached out and took her sisters hand, "You're here now, Prue." She encouraged with a watery smile, "You're here now."

Prue opened her eyes and smiled, "You're pretty wonderful you know that?" she asked seriously and Paige rolled her eyes. "No I'm serious." Prue insisted taking Paige's other hand, "You kept this family together Paige...thank you." She said gratefully pulling her little sister into a tight embrace, "Pretty damn wonderful."

Paige cleared her throat and pulled back, swiping at her eyes and smiling quickly at Prue, "Okay um..." she turned to their whitelighter, "Can you heal Piper?" she requested with hopeful eyes.

Leo looked up as Greg began to awaken with a groan, "No, I can't heal self-inflicted wounds." He informed her walking to Paige's side.

Paige sighed, "Crap." She cursed bending down at Piper's side and slapping her neck lightly while Leo healed her arm from above.

"AHH!" Piper yelped, swatting her hand away in her alcohol induced haze.

Prue frowned as she bent down too, "Okay." She sighed tiredly grabbing hold of Piper's arm, "Let's get her home."

Paige nodded dutifully now fully healed, taking Piper's other arm and together the sisters pulled her back up.

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

Phoebe paced the floor in her bedroom, up and down, back and forth, over and over. Her mind reeling, her heart torn as she tried—desperately— to come up with some sort of compromise that would enable her to see her sisters' and please the underworld, all at the same time. She'd already lost one sister because of all this, Phoebe knew she couldn't handle losing the other two as well.

"My Queen?" The Seer greeted as she entered the room, tonic in hand, "It is time for your tonic."

Phoebe watched as she extended her arm, tonic in hand but couldn't hear a word she said. Phoebe looked the Seer in the eyes, her need shinning through as she approached, "What if I promise never to save _any _innocent with them ever again. Then can I see my sisters?" she begged her with pleading eyes.

"You'll feel better after this." The Seer replied, holding out the tonic.

Phoebe sighed, shaking her head and caught sight of the plant she had dumped the very same tonic in that morning: the now very dead plant. Phoebe's gaze fell back to the tall-stemmed glass in the Seer's hand and realisation dawned.

"Oh my god." Phoebe muttered walking around the Seer to reach the evidence, "It's poison."

"No." The Seer countered.

"You told me it was good for me."

"It is."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Phoebe exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Think about it." The See instructed, "Last night you were strong—angry perhaps—but now look at you, whining."

Phoebe shook her head, as she tried to steady her breathing.

"It's a weakness unbefitting of a queen."

Phoebe trained her eyes on the glass once more and demanded, "What's in it?"

"Pure evil. The baby feeds on it." The Seer explained and Phoebe felt her heart skip a beat. "And as he grows stronger..."

"I get weaker." Phoebe concluded, her whole body beginning to tremble as she tried to absorb the information.

"Only the _good_ in you." The Seer placated as if that made everything okay.

"You're trying to destroy me." Phoebe accused hatefully.

"I'm trying to _help_ you." The Seer insisted, "I gave you clarity where now you have confusion. I gave you conviction where now you have pain."

Phoebe shook her head weakly, "You took away my will." She whispered.

"No. You made the choice to stand by your husband all on your own." The Seer reminded her smugly, "For you, for Cole, and for your baby." She added, her eyes dropping to Phoebe's stomach.

Phoebe swallowed thickly, her hand moving to cover her stomach, protecting her son from the demon before her.

"Don't risk all of your lives by questioning that now." The Seer held up the glass as she repeated, "Drink the tonic, Phoebe." then placed it next to her and flashed out.

Phoebe bit her bottom lip and looked down at her stomach, her hold tightening as she fought the internal battle raging within. Torn between the family she grew up with and the family she created.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld**

Cole flamed into the chamber used as a meeting place between leaders of the underworld and started at the number of demons he found there.

Looking around until his eyes found Dane's, Cole strode forwards, "What gives _you_ the authority to call a meeting and summon me?" he demanded tersely.

"I _summoned_ you, my liege." Dane nodded, "But I did not call this meeting. We all did."

Cole glanced around him as mumbled agreements sounded, "Hmm. Then someone had better speak." He commanded, glancing around him again.

"The concern—"

"Someone _else_." Cole cut Dane off, looking from demon to demon challenging them.

Stefan, the demon from before pushed through the crowd, "Malek is missing." He stated certainly, "And the Charmed Ones are guarding his mark. Word on the street is that the _queen_, worked alongside her sisters', to interfer

with the kill."

Cole turned to Dane—the one he could supposedly trust—accusingly, "I wonder how that news spread."

"Forgive our confusion but..." Dane approached him slowly, "...we were under the impression that the power of four no longer existed."

Cole looked around him, "The queen is pregnant." He announced loudly so those he did not know would now, "She's prone to hormonal fits. But I can assure you all that the power of four is indeed extinct."

The chamber fell silent and Cole nodded once before walking away.

"Then who killed Malek?" Dane questioned, stopping Cole in his tracks.

The Source turned back to him and answered with, "I did. I was convinced he was about to betray me."

"Nevertheless, his mark still lives." Dane pointed out tightly, disappointed by Cole's honesty.

"Then assign someone to finish the task, Dane." Cole ordered impatiently, bored with this little revolt.

"I believe you already _tried _that." Dane answered swiftly, "My liege." He added slowly.

"Are you questioning me?" Cole demanded, his voice hard and eyes daring.

Dane remained silent and approached Cole slowly, stopping when they were mere inches apart.

"The innocent...is still in the hands of the witches." Dane pointed out slowly, "Until we've seen evidence that the queen's..._hormones_, are indeed under control, it might be best if you took out the mark personally. For morale."

Cole's jaw tightened; he knew what Dane was doing. He was testing him, forcing him to the prove to demondom exactly where his loyalties lie: with his wife or with the underworld.

Cole glanced around at the faces, knowing every demon present wanted to see it too. They needed him to prove that his loyalties and allegiance lay with them and Cole wouldn't disappoint.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"How many hang over cures do you have?" Piper's muffled voice asked from her place at the kitchen table, head resting on one arm, as she fought to keep the world still.

"A lot." Paige replied as she placed the lid on the blender, "There was a time in my life when I needed these often."

"Oh, me too." Prue winced as she entered the kitchen with her husband.

"Where'd you go?" Piper questioned, lifting her head only to wince as the harsh light burned her retinas and dropped her head back onto her arm.

Prue frowned in concern at her younger sister as she replied, "Oh...had to throw up a little." She shrugged taking the seat next to Piper on her left, "Andy was designated hair-holder."

"Ew." Piper cringed as Paige slammed the button on the blender and the machine whirred to life. "AH!" she cried jerking up, as the noise hammered into her head and she attempted to cover her ears with her arms.

As soon as the noise ceased, Piper dropped her head into her hands then pushed them through her hair, "I'm sorry guys. I don't know what got into me." She apologized with a sigh, propping her head on one hand, "I mean, it's one thing when your sister has a husband that you can't stand. It's another when he is the Source of All Evil!"

"Amen to that." Prue agreed and Andy couldn't stop the chuckle.

"Drink up." Paige instructed coming over to the table and placing hangover cure number four down on her sister's right. "We've got work to do."

Piper shook her head as she stared into space, "I can't lose her."

Prue shook her head too, "We won't." She told her sternly, taking the hand Piper was resting her head on, in her own, forcing her sister to look at her, "I need to apologize to you too." Prue said quietly and Piper frowned.

"Huh?" she grunted, it being the only adequate response she could conjure in her current, half-intoxicated, state.

Prue licked her lips and took both her sister's hands, "I abandoned you. Phoebe chose Cole and I was..." she trailed off shaking her head and scoffed, "I was so angry with her and I couldn't tell her cause she wasn't here so I...I took it out on _you_." She whispered.

Piper shook her head and looked down, avoiding her sister's gaze, "You were right to." Piper whispered, "It was my fault."

Prue closed her eyes, shaking her head weakly and hating herself for implying such horrible blame on the one person she was desperately trying to hold onto, "No, Piper—Oh god sweetie no!" she exclaimed moving her hands to Piper face, brushing away her hair then resting her hands on her neck, "No."

"Yes!" Piper insisted, "You tried to tell me, you did, and I dismissed it, dismissed _you_!"

Prue nodded, "Yes, you did." She agreed and Paige's eyes widened, "But only because you were doing _your _job: keeping this family together."

Piper scoffed, shaking her head as another tear escaped, "I'm a failure."

"No!" Prue disagreed sternly, "No, you are not a failure Piper Marie Halliwell." She cried using her middle name and Piper smirked a little, unable to hold it in, "You were doing what was best. You knew that if I said those things to Phoebe, if I shared my doubts about Cole with her at the time, we would've _lost her_." Prue tried to reason and Piper bit down on her lip as all she could think was that they still lost her in the end.

"It would have pushed her away completely. You were _doing your job_." Prue reiterated firmly. She met her sisters tear filled eyes and it hurt her heart at what she saw in them. "Piper...what I said to you..." Prue trailed off shaking her head, completely disappointed in herself, ashamed, "I was a bitch. "

Piper chuckled weakly at the bluntness of her sister's statement and Prue managed a small smirk in return.

"I was but I was also wrong." Prue continued, squeezing Piper's hands, "I just wanted someone to blame other than myself and Phoebe and Cole but I shouldn't—we shouldn't because _they_ are to blame. If Cole had just let her be and Phoebe had listened to us from the start—" Prue cut herself off sharply, closing her eyes for a brief moment, "But we're not playing the blame game here." She said quietly, "It doesn't matter whose fault it is...all that matters is we get Phoebe back, alright?"

Piper listened in silence to her big sisters words, the words she'd been needing to hear so badly and felt the weight that had rested on her shoulders for days lift, yet her heart remained heavy and she had a feeling it would stay that way until her baby sister was back home, where she belonged.

Prue met her sisters eyes and held them unwaveringly, "Do you hear me?" she demanded and Piper shrugged, "Do you hear me, Piper?" she asked again, every word clear and strong and Piper nodded.

Prue offered her the smallest smile and Piper returned it as more tears fell and Prue could read her mind. "Oh sweet girl, c'mere." She scooted closer and Piper fell into her arms, "It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna fix this." Prue whispered full of conviction and Piper squeezed her eyes closed as the words she'd been longing to hear leave her sisters mouth washed over her.

Paige brushed away her tears, cleared her throat and fell into the chair on Piper's right, "Phoebe was different today." She announced and her two sisters' reluctantly let one another go and turned to her.

"Yeah." Piper scoffed, wiping at her eyes, "She was _nuts_."

"Yeah but she _cared_ about us, about Greg." Paige reminded them, clearly going somewhere with this, "Something has changed, and I think now is our chance to get her back."

Piper frowned in confusion, turning to Prue who looked just as puzzled as she, "How?"

"Well, I think we storm the penthouse, bring the crystals." Paige listed off on her fingers, "We still know the spell. We vanquish the Source the same way we did last time."

"Yes, but now, this time the Source is Cole." Prue countered shaking her head, "Do you really see Phoebe saying a little spell with us to vanquish her _husband_? The father of her child?"

Paige shrugged, "If she doesn't...we die."

"Whoa!" Andy exclaimed pushing up out of his seat and speaking for the first time, "You're talkin' about my family here." He reminded Paige tightly, his jaw locked and his eyes hardened as he placed his hands on Prue's shoulders.

Paige nodded, "Phoebe's too." She stated simply, "The good in Phoebe is fighting to the surface, we saw that _today_." She explained to her brother-in-law. "I don't think she's just gonna stand by and watch Cole kill us."

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Andy demanded uncertainly, "You sisters lives? What about my child's life?"

"Andy." Prue warned, standing to her feet and turning to him, pressing her hands into his chest.

Paige met Andy's eyes determinedly, "Aren't you?" she fired at him and he knew that his wife agreed with the youngest witch on this and he knew he did too but...he couldn't lose his family.

"You won't lose us." Prue assured him, shaking her head as she read his mind, "I promise. You said it yourself: I hurt Phoebe today with what I said. Do you really think that would have been possible if she was truly gone?"

Andy listened to her words looking into her eyes and sighed, shaking his head, "Sure you're not telepathic too?" he quizzed, one eyebrow arched.

Prue smirked, "Not yet." and winked coyly.

Andy chuckled, shaking his head then turned his gaze on Paige and smirked, "You know, you're sort of brilliant."

Paige smiled widely at the compliment, grinning down at Piper who smiled.

"You are pretty amazing, Paige." Piper agreed pushing to her feet with the aid of Prue, "I mean, a year ago you were an only child—"

"And I don't want to be again." Paige cut her, her eyes boring into Pipers who smiled gratefully.

"Let's go." Prue ordered them, handing Piper her hangover cure and her coat, "Drink."

"Urgh." Piper shuddered as she stared down at the vile concoction, "Gross."

"I'll get the crystals." Paige chuckled as they left the kitchen.

**~PO4~**

The three sisters and Andy exited the kitchen and made their way towards the stairs just as Phoebe entered the house.

Piper handed Andy her glass as she pulled on her coat and he sat it on the foyer table, considering it officially forgotten.

"Cole is gonna kill Greg Conroy." Phoebe announced to the small group, "And I can't let that happen."

Piper glanced at Prue whose eyes were on Phoebe, eyeing her critically.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Piper asked carefully.

Phoebe licked her lips nervously and flickered her gaze from sister to sister before answering slowly, "I think that we...have to vanquish Cole."

"I knew it." Paige smiled, "I knew she was ready."

Prue and Piper, however, were not fully convinced.

"We have to use Greg as bait." Phoebe told them calmly and Paige's smile dropped, replaced with a confused frown.

"Bait?" She echoed uncertainly, "He's an innocent."

"I know but Cole's looking for him." Phoebe explained, "He'll find him wherever he is, so he's safest here."

Piper nodded, "So we have Leo bring Greg here, but then when Cole arrives uh...Leo's gotta orb Greg out of here."

Phoebe nodded in agreement with her sister's plan, "And then...we vanquish Cole."

Piper turned to Prue, "What do you think?"

Prue glanced quickly at Piper then back to Phoebe and replied, "I don't like it."

"Neither do I but it's our only option, Prue." Phoebe insisted meeting Prue's eyes with her own. "Cole is never gonna stop hunting this guy. What, what kind of life is that?"

Piper turned to Prue, "She's right Prue. We can't let that poor man live on the run for the rest of his life."

Paige nodded, "I'll go get the crystals."

Phoebe kept her eyes locked onto Prue's distrustful ones until Piper called her name.

"Phoebe...I know how much you love Cole." Piper said slowly, and Phoebe looked to the floor, "And I'm really sorr—"

"I can't get emotional about this now, Piper." Phoebe interrupted bringing her eyes back up from the floor, "If I do, I won't be able to go through with it."

Piper frowned, her heart aching for what her sister had to do and overwhelmed with the urge to comfort her but nodded nonetheless, giving Phoebe her space as Paige arrived with the crystals.

"Ready."

"Leo—"

"No!" Prue cut in sharply, silencing Piper. "Something doesn't feel right."

Piper sighed closing her eyes, "Prue come on."

"No, Piper." Prue turned to her younger sister and stared into her eyes pointedly, "Trust me on this." She begged and Piper nodded, refusing to make the same mistake twice.

Prue rounded on Phoebe with narrowed eyes, "Phoebe look at me." She ordered and her sister did, dead in the eye. Prue scoffed, shaking her head, "You're not Phoebe." She accused and her sisters' frowned as bright white lights began to form.

"Prue what are you talking about?" Paige questioned, once again concerned for her sisters sanity.

"Phoebe wouldn't be able to look me in the eye right now." Prue explained as she took a step forwards, "Not after what I said to her. You're not Phoebe...are you Cole?" she tilted her head as Leo and Greg materialised.

Phoebe smirked, crossing her arms over her chest as she slowly morphed back into Cole, "Clever." He taunted turning to Greg and hitting him with a fireball.

"No." Prue growled as their innocent burst into flames. She turned her crippling stare on Cole and spat, "You bastard." She cursed lifting her arm but Cole grabbed her wrist tightly and Prue winced.

"Not this time." He smirked before flaming out triumphant, leaving the three sisters reeling and severely pissed off.

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

Phoebe was seated at the desk in the living room, tonic standing next to her, as she scribbled on a piece of paper, her expression unreadable, when Cole flamed into the room.

"Phoebe we have too—" Cole trailed off as he laid eyes on her, sensing the tension radiating off of his wife.

Phoebe turned to him slowly, her eyes dark.

Cole frowned, "What's the matter?"

Phoebe had turned to him but she refused to meet his eyes, "Did you know about the Seer's tonic? What it really does?"

"What's this?" Cole asked, nodding towards the desk and cleverly avoiding the question. "You're planning to leave me?" he questioned, seeing his name at the top of the page.

"I wrote two letters." Phoebe informed him, nervously twiddling the pen between her fingers, "One saying goodbye to you, and one saying goodbye to my sisters." She raised her eyes to meet his slowly, "I haven't decided which one I'm gonna send."

"Well you better decide." Cole retorted harshly, "Right now."

"Did you _know_ about the tonic?" Phoebe asked again, her voice strong and demanding.

Cole stared her in the eye and answered, "Yes."

Phoebe scoffed, "So you knew she was poisoning me with evil." She sought to confirm.

Cole sucked in a deep breath and turned away, smoothing out his coat, "You took my hand and walked me through that coronation long before anybody gave you anything to drink."

Phoebe dropped her head into her hand, willing the forming headache away.

"So if you wanna pretend that you're poisoned—"

"So why even bother with the tonic?" Phoebe demanded, cutting him off, "Why not just let me think for myself?"

"Because I know what it feels like to have good and evil fighting inside of you, ripping your insides out." Cole replied heatedly, "I wanted to save you that pain."

Phoebe shook her head and looked to the floor, "You should have trusted me...to stand by you _all on my own_." She retorted, raising fiery eyes to meet his dark ones.

Cole outstretched his arms, "So..." he walked towards her purposefully, "...show me I can. You know what's in the tonic now. You know how it works." He lifted the dainty glass from its place on the desk and placed it down in front of her, "Drink it...all on your own."

Phoebe stared at the drink with hard eyes then shook her head, "Cole." She chastised, pushing to her feet and walking away.

"I don't have time for games, Phoebe." Cole called after her, staying in place and she turned back to him, "Just drink the tonic or leave...now."

"What is going on with _you_?" Phoebe demanded breathlessly, his attitude unsettling her, "What happened?"

"What happened is you had to go and play demon catcher with your sisters'." Cole replied tersely.

"COLE, IT'S WHO I AM!" Phoebe hollered in frustration.

"And now we're in danger." Cole announced to her calmly and Phoebe covered her face with her hands, "Serious danger." He walked towards her slowly, "If you don't care about your life or mine or the baby's..." he stopped directly in front of her, staring down, "What about your sisters? Your niece?"

Phoebe cut her eyes to his sharply, "Don't you threaten them." She growled furiously.

"I'm not." Cole shook his head, "But if there's a coup, do you think whoever takes over for me will let them live?" he asked her, "Demons are already attacking Prue, even with my order forbidding it, without the power of four, they're sitting ducks."

Phoebe shook her head minutely, staring at the ceiling, arms wrapped around herself, "I don't know what to do." She whispered, utterly lost.

"You can't go back." He told her certainly, turning back to the desk and lifting the tonic, "There is only one choice. Drink the tonic." He held it out to her expectantly but Phoebe stared at the floor. Cole took a breath and walked closer, "You have to know...that I would never do anything to hurt you. Please? For us? For our son?"

Phoebe inhaled deeply, eyes closed, and his scent overwhelmed her. She opened them slowly, looked at the tonic then up into his eyes and back down before snatching the tonic from his hands and downing it, slamming the empty glass back into his palm.

Cole swallowed his smirk as he took his wife into his arms and held her, "I love you, Phoebe." He told her sincerely. "Just remember, whatever happens next, we can handle it as long as we stay together."

Phoebe's body tensed in his arms at his words, "What do you mean...?" she questioned fearfully, "Whatever happens next?"

"The Conroy thing got serious." Cole revealed, "I had to take care of it."

Phoebe's eyes widened and she pushed out of his arms, "You..." her raspy voice cracked and she shook her head, staring at him with fearful, angry eyes, "You killed him?"

"It was _your _mess." Cole fired back, "I was just cleaning it up."

"Cole!" Phoebe sighed, "They're gonna come after you. They're gonna come here!" She exclaimed desperately.

"Well, if they do—"

"No." Phoebe interrupted, shaking her head and walking away.

"Phoebe, if it comes down to them or us..." Cole insinuated.

"Oh god!" Phoebe gasped, one hand moving to her stomach as she raced towards the bathroom.

"Phoebe wait." Cole called after her but she slammed the door and brought the tonic right back up again in the toilet. "Phoebe?" he called knocking on the door but his wife ignored him.

Phoebe moved away from the toilet on shaking legs and turned on the faucet, splashing her face with cold water as she gulped in deep breathes.

"Phoebe?" Cole called again but she ignored him, staring at her reflection in the mirror, sick to her stomach at the thought of her husband so willing to kill the only people in her life that she would die for, her whole family.

Cole closed his eyes and shook his head at himself before walking away from the bathroom, into the living room.

Bright white lights filled the air and Leo and Piper orbed in, in front of the fireplace. Paige, Prue and Andy orbing in to their right seconds later.

**~PO4~**

Cole whirled around, angry eyes meeting theirs as he walked, slowly, to the centre of the room, making sure to keep an eye on the eldest two's hands.

"You evil son of a bitch." Paige spat venomously, Cole's eyes flying to hers as Piper brought up her hands and flicked her wrists. Cole exploded, scattering into millions of buzzing black dots.

"PHOEBE?" Piper called towards the bathroom, assuming that was where her sister was hiding, "GET OUT HERE AND HELP US DAMN IT!" she ordered as Paige and Prue surrounded Cole with the enchanted crystals.

Phoebe pressed herself up against the door, listening to the chaos just beyond it and shook her head as Piper's voice penetrated the wood. Phoebe gasped as a sob passed her lips, the gravity of her current situation slamming into her like a ton of bricks, knocking the wind right out of her as she battled with her head and her heart.

Prue placed the last of her three crystals down just as Cole fused back together.

"Paige." Piper warned and Prue turned back sharply.

Paige raised her head and her eyes widened as they met Cole's black ones. He threw out his arm and sent her soaring back into the wall above the fireplace, right above Piper and Leo.

Paige's head snapped back, the wall splitting it open before she hit the ground hard, the crystal flying out of her hand.

"Don't make me kill you." Cole pleaded, his tone warning them that he would if forced.

"PHOEBE YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID!" Andy bellowed to his sister-in-law, "HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL! GET OUT HERE AND HELP US!"

Prue tore her eyes away from Paige as Leo's healing power began to work, Piper at their baby sister's side, and turned slowly to face her brother-in-law.

"You bastard!" Prue seethed striding forwards and throwing out her arm. Cole deflected her power then swiftly caught her wrist jerking her forwards. Their eyes locked and Prue stared at him, the challenge shinning in her eyes as she watched him debate what to do next.

Cole's fist clenched around her wrist to a painful degree and Prue barely concealed a wince as he cut off her circulation.

She clenched her jaw and tilted her head, "Well?" she ground out, glancing pointedly down at her wrist.

Cole's nostrils flared and he snarled.

Prue's eyes widened in surprise as she came to the frightful conclusion that Cole was no longer in there. The Source had completely taken over. There was no saving Cole now.

Deciding she'd wasted enough time, Prue slammed her free hand into his chest, using all the force she could muster on him.

Cole groaned as her magic tore through him like a knife and he felt his feet leave the floor. At the last second, as she slipped from his grasp, Cole released a fireball her way, the flaming weapon crashing into her chest and sending her soaring backwards, slamming into the wall nearest the bathroom.

Piper and Leo pulled Paige to her feet just as Prue flew past them. Piper's eyes widened fearfully and she gasped, "Leo." she whispered tugging on her husband's sleave.

"Prue!" Andy cried, running to his wife's side and rolling her over as Leo dropped down on the other side.

Piper's gaze flickered between Prue and Cole, holding Paige's hand tightly in hers as the youngest rested heavily against her.

Paige swallowed hard against the dizziness, forcing herself to find her bearings as quickly as possible. "PHOEBE?" Paige yelled pleadingly, "PHOEBE PLEASE! WE NEED YOU!"

Prue groaned painfully as her eyes fluttered open and she found Leo and Andy hovering above her. Wincing as they lifted her to her feet slowly Prue snarled, "Bastard!"

"Prue?" Piper demanded, looking her up and down.

"I'm fine." Prue assured her quickly then shrugged the men off and turned on her heel, running towards the bathroom door, banging on it loudly, "Phoebe! Phoebe, open the door!"

Piper watched silently as her brother-in-law stumbled to his feet, and fell back into the room breathing heavily, glass from the balcony doors sliding off him. She threw up her hands and flicked her wrists once more, blowing Cole to pieces and buying her sister more time.

Phoebe jumped as Prue's fists pounded on the door and she backed away whispering, "Prue?"

"Phoebe?" Prue called loudly wincing as the volume of her own voice struck pain in her head, "Phoebe please I—sweetie I'm so sorry." She whispered, leaning her head against the door.

Phoebe frowned at her sister's words and approached the door again, listening intently.

"I didn't mean what I said, I was just—" Prue drew in a breath and swallowed hard as the world spun a little, "I was just trying...to hurt you but I didn't mean a single word. I'm not done, I could never be done with you sweetie, I love you."

Phoebe bit down on her lower lip and swiped at the tears leaking from her stinging eyes, "I love you too." She whispered only to herself.

"PHOEBE?" Piper voice interrupted sharply, "PHOEBE THAT'S ENOUGH! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"Phoebe she's right." Prue supported, her hand resting on the door knob, "We're out of time and so is Cole." she added sadly, "The Source has taken over, Cole has no control anymore. It's too late for him, Phoebe I'm sorry but it's not too late for us, please!" she pleaded trying to remain calm, which was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Phoebe?" Prue tired again, "Look, honey, I don't care why you come out or who you come out for just make up your god damn mind and stick to it!" she snapped harshly, sighing in frustration at herself for losing her temper, "Just know this: whatever you decide...it will never make us stop loving you." Prue informed her sincerely, "You're our baby sister Phoebe, nothing will ever change that. It's never too late to come home."

Phoebe closed her eyes at her sister's words, her heart breaking in her chest as sharp, gasping sobs escaped her lips. Listening as her sister moved away from the door, Phoebe gripped the handle, breathing deeply as she tried to grasp onto even a smidge of control. "Forgive me." She rasped quietly before yanking open the bathroom door and running out.

Prue reached her sisters and Piper snatched up her hand, holding it in a vice-like grip. Prue's eyes locked onto her husband's as she positioned herself in front of Piper and Paige, shielding them from Cole as he once again fused back together.

Piper swallowed hard and met Leo's eyes before her husband moved to stand behind her, Andy on his left behind his own wife.

Cole formed a large fireball in his hand as he turned unfeeling eyes on the three sisters.

Paige's eyes widened slightly and she gripped onto Prue's arm, inching closer. Piper narrowed her own and squeezed her big sister's hand who squeezed back just as hard.

Phoebe picked up the forgotten crystal, her presence unknown to all in the room until Cole turned to her, sensing her presence, her sisters' eyes following his.

"I'm sorry." Cole apologized turning back to the three sisters, "It's...it's for the best."

Prue tightened her jaw at his words, holding onto her younger sisters more tightly, keeping her eyes on Cole unable to look at them or her husband.

Piper cut her eyes to Phoebe's, silently pleading with her to do something, yet afraid of what she may get in return.

Phoebe stared into space silently, gripping the crystal tightly in her hands. She knew Prue was right. It was too late for Cole. His fight for control had been lost. "I know it is." She agreed walking towards her husband.

Cole extinguished the fireball and his wife pulled him down into a kiss.

Piper's brow creased deeply, her heart unable to comprehend the betrayal she was experiencing, "Phoebe?"

Prue's eyes fluttered closed and she turned her head away, towards Piper.

Paige stated at her older sister, her eyes wide in disbelief, unable to accept that this was the end, that they were about to die at the hands of their own sister even if it was indirectly.

Phoebe kissed her husband like she had never kissed him before, pouring all of her love and devotion and happiness into that one kiss. Every dream, every hope, every plan she ever made for them, their entire future together, she kissed him with all that she had praying it gave Cole enough strength to fight to the surface one last time, if only to say goodbye and then she reluctantly pulled away.

Cole stared down at her-the real Cole-her love giving him that last ounce of strength to fight back. His heart pounded in his chest, the look in her eyes and the feel of that kiss turned his blood to ice...he knew. It was too late. The Source had won. This was the end.

Phoebe licked her lips, bringing her hands to her chest as she saw Cole in the eyes of the man staring back at her. It had worked and now he was here. He was here to say goodbye, "I'm sorry too." She apologized, placing the last crystal in its rightful place, charging up the crystal cage which trapped her husband inside.

Phoebe backed into her sister, Prue pulling her in between herself and Piper who gripped Phoebe's right hand tightly in her free one. Prue snaked her arm around Phoebe's waist and her sister rested back against her. Paige closed her eyes as she stepped closer to them, one hand resting on Prue's arm the other holding Phoebe's free hand.

"Phoebe, no." Cole whispered looking around him at his magical prison, "NO!"

He knew his cry was futile but he had to try. If only so she could tell their son that he had.

"I'm sorry baby." Phoebe whispered shaking her head, then raised her eyes to meet her husband's pain riddled orbs, "I'm so sorry."

"_Penelope, Patricia, Prudence, Melinda."_ Prue and Piper chanted together and Cole's legs caught fire.

Paige opened her eyes and looked to Phoebe, waiting for her to begin, _"Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace."_ They chanted slowly, Phoebe's voice breaking the whole way through.

"I'll always love you." Cole promised her as the fire grew, resigned to the fact that the end had come, and Phoebe gasped in pain.

Prue rested her head against Phoebe's as her younger sister closed her eyes and then they continued.

"_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us._

_Vanquish this evil from time and space."_

The Charmed Ones concluded in perfect unison, Phoebe turning her head into her sister's shoulder as Cole screamed in pain and exploded, the force of the blast blowing out all the windows and balcony doors in the penthouse.

Phoebe turned back to the scene slowly and her breath caught in her throat, eyes widening when she saw the destruction they had caused. The black scorch mark on the tile floor the only evidence that Cole had ever been standing there.

Her sisters' released her and Phoebe moved slowly towards it, her hands covering her mouth as she struggled not to fall to her knees.

Piper watched her little sister with tears in her eyes, averting her gaze when Phoebe stopped staring at the spot, where her husband once stood.

Prue wiped a lone tear away and took a hesitant step forwards, her hands trembling, but couldn't bring herself to approach, knowing that it was them who had forced their own sister into killing the man that she loved, the father of her unborn child.

Paige stared at Phoebe with regret filled eyes, she may not have liked Cole or trusted him but she hadn't wanted it to end this way if only for Phoebe's sake, the pain she must be feeling...Paige shook her head and looked down to the floor.

Phoebe stared at the black mark on the floor and unable to comprehend what she had just done to her husband, her thoughts fell on her son instead-_their_ son-and her heart shattered in her chest. She could no longer breathe or see or hear all she could think of was her little boy. What the hell was she supposed to say to him when he asked why his daddy wasn't there? That she had vanquished him—murdered him in cold blood?—he would hate her, just like she hated herself.

Phoebe squeezed her eyes closed, hoping to shut out the world and all the pain within it. How did this happen? Why did it have to come to this? What was she supposed to do now?

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Leo approached his wife, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs staring up them longingly, and trailed his hand down her arm. "Hey." He whispered and Piper shot him a small smile.

"Hey." She replied, shifting her position under her husband's watchful stare.

"Why don't you go up and see her." Leo suggested casually.

Piper shook her head, "I don't know what to say." She admitted shakily, "I mean, I can't imagine...if it had been you..." her voice trembled and Leo took her hand pulling her against him.

"Hey." Paige greeted quietly, hating to intrude on their moment as the couple broke apart.

"Hey." Piper replied, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"How is she doing?" Paige questioned, her gaze travelling up the stairs.

Piper took a breath, "I don't know. She hasn't come down yet."

Paige nodded, "How long you been standing there?" she asked with a smirk.

"A while." Piper grinned and Paige chuckled.

"Where's Prue?" Paige questioned, glancing around them.

Piper frowned, "I don't—I'm actually not sure." She revealed slowly, "She hasn't come down either."

Paige turned towards the stairs, her thoughts on Phoebe, "Maybe we should go see her." Paige suggested and Piper's body tensed.

"Okay." She agreed nervously climbing the stairs before she could change her mind.

Paige smiled at Leo as she passed, running into Piper when she stopped abruptly and turned back.

"What if she wants to be alone?"

"She's gonna be alone a lot." Paige pointed out sadly, "Maybe right now she needs us."

"Right." Piper agreed turning back and climbing the rest of the stairs, the two sisters stopping when they reached the top and found their older sister sitting in front of Phoebe's door.

**~PO4~**

Andy watched his wife from afar. When they had brought Phoebe home the night before she had went straight to her old room, requesting that they stay away, claiming that she wanted to be alone. After that Prue had camped herself outside the bedroom door, sitting on pillows, wrapped in one of his sweaters and a blanket and that was where she sat right now.

He shook his head as he approached her, sliding down the wall to sit by her side, "You are a stubborn woman Prue Halliwell."

A small smirk pulled at her lips when she replied, "You knew that when you married me." She rasped out, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

Silence fell and Andy wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Prue licked her lips then bit down on the bottom one, "Damn it." She cursed as the tears welled.

Andy kissed her head and wiped them away as they fell, "She's gonna be okay." He assured her and the tears fell faster, "You all are."

Prue shook her head, "I'm not so sure."

"Prue—"

"How do you recover from something like this?" she asked him with wide eyes, "We vanquished _Cole_. Phoebe vanquished her own _husband_, Andy! How the hell does a person get past that?"

Andy lifted his shoulder helplessly, staring into her eyes, "I don't know baby."

"You can't." Prue answered for him with a sniffle. She wiped at her face and cleared her throat, "When you died, I hated myself because you died for me." Prue began, averting her gaze from his so she wouldn't start crying again, "I hated myself for saying that spell and accelerating time. I could've saved you but I didn't, I killed you instead."

"Prue—" Andy tried again, not liking what she was saying.

"No, let me finish." Prue requested and he nodded once, "That's how I saw it. In my eyes I killed you but Phoebe...she actually did kill—uh!" Prue exclaimed running her hands through her hair and burying her face in them, "How the hell did we get here?" She whimpered shaking her head.

"C'mere." Andy ordered, pulling her against his chest and kissing her head again.

"Prue?" Piper's timid voice questioned from down the hall.

Prue's head snapped up and she sighed, wiping away her tears, head turned away from her younger sisters.

"Hey." Paige directed to Andy, offering him a smile which he returned while Piper stared at Prue.

"Did you sit out here all night?" Piper questioned with a hint of incredulity, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Prue looked up at her and nodded, "Yes." She croaked and Piper sighed.

"Cause_ that's_ healthy." Piper quipped, rolling her eyes in disapproval.

"I have pillows." Prue retorted with a shrug, "And a blanket." She held it up for good measure and Piper snatched it from her hands.

"Get up." She ordered offering a hand to her older sister and yanking her to her feet.

Andy grabbed her hips and spun her around, "I should go to work but if you want me to stay..."

Prue shook her head, "We'll be okay, remember? That's what you said."

"Prue, I mean it."

Prue nodded, "I know and I love you for it but...we have to do this, just us." She explained glancing towards her sisters.

Andy nodded, understanding, and placed a lingering kiss to her lips, "I love you." He told her quietly then bent down and kissed her stomach. "Love you too." He whispered to their baby then turned to Piper, kissing her cheek and doing the same to Paige before leaving the three sisters alone in the hallway.

Piper chewed on her lip, wringing her hands together nervously while Prue stood straight on, staring at the large wooden door.

"Ready?" Paige asked, glancing between them and they nodded hesitantly, "In we go."

Prue turned the doorknob and the three sisters entered silently.

**~PO4~**

Phoebe was lying on her bed, on her left side, in sweat pants and a large jumper clutching a pillow to her chest as she sobbed painfully. The voices outside her door, she could hear, drowned out and the door clicked signalling the entry of her sisters and, even though she had thought she wanted to be alone, Phoebe couldn't help but sob in relief that she no longer had to be and was suddenly desperate to be in the arms of her sisters.

Prue climbed onto the bed right away, trailing her hand up Phoebe's back then brushing the hair from her sister's face.

Phoebe squeezed her eyes closed and sobbed harder, turning towards Prue and burying her head in her chest.

Prue's eyes fell closed as Phoebe clutched to her desperately, like she was her lifeline. "Phoebe." Prue whispered, wrapping her in her arms tightly and kissing her head, "Baby girl."

Piper stopped at the side of the bed, hesitating as she fought her tears sparked by her baby sisters cries. Paige came up behind her and squeezed her hand, nodding towards their sisters.

Piper slid up beside Prue, reaching for Phoebe whose hand shot out towards her and grabbed Piper's hand tightly, holding on for dear life. Piper kissed Phoebe's hand and brought it to her chest, reaching out to stroke her face with her free hand in a continuous, soothing motion.

Paige smiled slightly at the scene before shaking herself, taking a deep breath and moving around to the other side of the bed. She climbed on behind Phoebe scooting as close to her as possible and wrapping her arm around Phoebe's middle, burying her face in her sisters hair.

Phoebe's heart-wrenching sobs grew louder, their force raking her small frame painfully as she grieved for her devastating loss in the loving arms of her three sisters.

Somehow they would survive this, as long as they stayed together, eventually everything would return to normal, everything would be okay, although neither Halliwell sister would ever be the same.

Phoebe would be okay, as long as she had her sisters.

It was never too late to go home.

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'Please review. I want to know what you thought about this one. It was a big chapter and a bigger episode :S The ending always breaks my heart :(_

_I really hope I did Cole's struggle with the Source justice at the end there. I've never liked the guy but he wasn't all bad and it wasn't all his fault. He did fight, he just wasn't strong enough._

_If you thought any of the characters were OOC then please just stop and consider the circumstances. There was a LOT of emotions swirling around, a lot of betrayal going on and in a seemingly dire situation people's personalities change in order for them to cope.  
So please, take all that into account because I am actually very proud of this chapter.  
It took me the longest to write._

_Again, please review and I hope you enjoyed. _

_Rachel xo  
_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Womb Raider  
**_

_'Hey guys :) I apologize for the wait but seriously, it's been longer since a updated my other projects still!  
It is really getting ridiculous but it's entirely out of my control as is my life right now. It's seriously messed up and even worse than before so I'm sorry /:  
I can't believe that this is drawing to a close :O Only one more episode left after this one! Next chapter will be the season finale and then I'm done! :O  
Honestly, I never thought I'd get this far with this and I have all of you to thank for it. I certainly wouldn't have had the motivation or the confidence to rewrite  
an entire season if it wasn't for you support so thank you SO much.  
Alright, I'm gonna stop with the ramblings now and let you read :)_

* * *

"_This isn't happening." A heavily pregnant Phoebe insisted shaking her head as she was wheeled through the doors of the Emergency Room, "This __can't__ be happening." _

"_What's going on?" an ER doctor with salt and pepper hair demanded to know as he approached._

"_Ruptured placenta, possible prolapsed cord. She's 5 centimeters." The paramedic up front relayed to him efficiently._

"_Alright, let's tell OR to get set up for a crash C-section." The doctor decided with a nod._

"_You got it."_

"_No wait!" Phoebe exclaimed, gripping the doctors hand tightly in hers, "I'm only two months pregnant."_

"_She's full term." The Paramedic disagreed, glancing pointedly towards her enlarged stomach._

"_No, you're wrong!" Phoebe cried panicked, "Where are my sisters?" Phoebe asked them, glancing around the hallway, "I need..._

_...my sisters." Phoebe told the nurse by her side breathlessly, the oxygen tube fitted to her nose doing little to help her breathing regulate, "Did you call them?"_

"_There was no time." The nurse told her sympathetically, her voice muffled behind the surgical mask._

_Phoebe looked to the ceiling terrified, how could this be happening? How did she end up full term, in the middle of a life threatening surgery, all alone?_

"_We're less than a minute from skin to baby." The doctor announced from behind the small surgical curtain, blocking Phoebe's view from the ongoing surgery. "Scalpel. Uterine incision—I need another stretch." He barked urgently to the nurse by his side._

"_There's _nothing_ to be afraid of." The nurse by Phoebe's side assured her kindly._

_Phoebe scoffed, "I'm afraid of what's _inside me_." She gasped, tears welling in her eyes._

"_I can see the baby." The doctor announced, glancing up at Phoebe._

"_Oh god." Phoebe raised her head to see, "Please let it be normal." She begged to no-one, "Please, please, please let him be normal." She gasped, throwing her head back as tears slipped from her eyes and a sob passed her lips, "Please!"_

"_Shoulders and...he's out." The doctor announced and Phoebe's head snapped up as the sound of a screaming baby assaulted her ears. "Would you like to see your new boy?" the doctor asked her, holding the new born above the divider so his mother could see him._

"_He's beautiful."_

_Phoebe's face broke out into a grin as she laid eyes on her new son, "He __is__ beautiful." Phoebe cried happily._

"_Here you go." The doctor handed her son over to the nurse beside him who wrapped the wriggling baby in a blanket. Phoebe followed with her eyes and gasped as she saw the Seer, holding her little boy tightly._

"_No." Phoebe gasped shaking her head, "The Seer! DON'T LET HER TAKE MY BABY!" she screamed, the nurse next to her holding her down as Phoebe tried desperately to get to her child, "DON'T LET HER TAKE MY BABY! DON'T LET HER TAKE MY BABY!" Phoebe screamed as the Seer walked away with her son, "NO!"_

"NO!" Phoebe cried shooting up in bed, gasping for air, eyes darting around her room wildly, searching for the Seer as her hands moved to her stomach protectively.

Phoebe yelped as a hand touched her arm and she whipped her head around, locking eyes with her big sister.

"Ssshhh, Phoebe. It's okay."

Phoebe shook her head jerkily, "No, no it's not okay." She gasped tears springing to her eyes, "She wants my baby, Prue. She wants my baby."

Prue's worried blue eyes darkened, "Who, Phoebe? The Seer?"

Phoebe nodded vigorously, "Don't, don't let her take my baby, Prue." She pleaded gripping her sister's wrists tightly, "Please! Please, Prue, don't let her take my baby!"

Prue's eyes widened at the state her baby sister was in, glancing down at the painful hold Phoebe had on her wrists and wincing before she swiftly scooted closer on the bed and pried her hands free then took Phoebe into her arms and held her tightly, "Okay, ssshh. I won't, I won't." Prue told her firmly, her voice even and sincere, "I promise, you won't lose your son too."

Phoebe sobbed loudly, burying her head in Prue's neck, her body trembling. The fear she felt had been so real, it had all felt so real and now she was petrified. She couldn't lose her baby, she couldn't.

**~Opening Credits~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Urgh..." Phoebe Halliwell shuddered as she shuffled out of the bathroom, hand pressed against her stomach as she dabbed at her mouth with the other, "So gross." She muttered turning back to her room with a sigh and almost colliding with her oldest sister as she came running out, speeding past Phoebe and into the bathroom.

Phoebe cringed as the wretching started then followed her sister back in and scraped her hair back, "Ick.. that's—" Phoebe turned away sharply, covering her mouth with her free hand and tried to settle her stomach again, "Gross."

"Oh thank god." Phoebe breathed in relief when Prue had finally finished, handing her sister some toilet paper to wipe her mouth then flushing the toilet. "Shouldn't your husband be doing this?" Phoebe asked with a frown as Prue fell back against the cold wall, eyes closed, "I mean, it is his fault after all." She quipped with a smirk.

Prue snorted, "He's at work."

"Already?" Phoebe exclaimed incredulously as she slid down next to her sister.

Prue nodded wordlessly.

"But it's only like 7:30." Phoebe continued and Prue shrugged, "Jeeze."

"I think he's purposefully avoiding this part." Prue droned, monotone, one hand resting over her stomach as she breathed deeply.

Silence fell and Phoebe chewed on her bottom lip, feeling anything but comfortable in the silence, sneaking sidelong glances at her sister.

Prue chuckled suddenly and Phoebe frowned.

"What?"

Shrugging Prue replied, "Oh, nothing it's just...if I were to pick the sister I would end up pregnant with—"

"It would have been Piper." Phoebe concluded with a smile, nodding slowly, "Yeah."

Prue cracked an eye open then turned her head to Phoebe, "Not that I don't think you'll be a good mom."

Phoebe smiled, "Hey, I hadn't planned on having kids for a _long_ time." She giggled, shaking her head.

Prue scoffed, "Uh-huh, I hadn't planned on having kids ever! Ain't it funny how destiny gives us absolutely no say in our own lives."

Phoebe's giggles stopped abruptly, "That—That's not funny...that's frightening."

Prue chuckled at the wide eyed look on her face and Phoebe stuck out her tongue.

Sobering up Prue looked at Phoebe seriously, "Are you okay?"

Phoebe slumped back against the wall, "You mean the nightmares?" she sought confirmation and Prue nodded, "She wants my baby, Prue. I know it." Phoebe told her firmly staring straight ahead.

Prue glanced at Phoebe's hardened eyes and nodded, slipping her hand into her sisters, "I believe you." She assured her, staring straight ahead as well.

Phoebe sighing in relief and squeezed Prue's hand, "Thank you." She whispered looking down at their hands.

"I'm sorry." Prue whispered and Phoebe's head snapped up, "I'm sorry that this happened to you it—it's not fair. You didn't deserve this pain."

Phoebe tilted her head curious, "Even Cole?"

Prue met her eyes pointedly and nodded, "Even Cole."

"How did this happen?" Phoebe questioned breathlessly, shaking her head in bewilderment.

Prue inhaled deeply, pulling her hand free and running them up and down her thighs, "I don't know, Phoebe."

Phoebe scoffed, turning her body towards her sister, "Yes you do, so say it." Phoebe countered, "Say all that you need to say because I missed you guys and now that I'm home I _still _miss you  and then, then just forgive me and tell me that everything's gonna be okay." She begged with pleading brown eyes.

Prue shook her head, turning it to look her sister in the eyes, "I can't Phoebe." She admitted quietly and Phoebe's eyes widened, "Believe me, honey, I have _tried_ but..." Prue averted her gaze and closed her eyes, "I forgave you once already, for choosing Cole over us when you faked his death to save his life but I—" shaking her head again Prue returned her gaze to Phoebe's, "This time is different you, you crossed over Phoebe. You switched sides and left us vulnerable, you put us in danger and that...that is a betrayal that's hard to forgive."

Phoebe bit down on lower lip and looked down at her hands with blurring eyes.

Prue sighed sadly and turned her whole body towards Phoebe, "But I meant what I said at the penthouse." Prue spoke up and Phoebe slowly raised her head. "Nothing you could do will ever stop me from loving you. I just...I just don't know if I'll be able to forgive this time but if I do...it's gonna take some time. Trust is earned Phoebe, and it is paramount, especially with what we do and...you've lost mine." She concluded sadly, her misty eyes stern.

Phoebe sniffled, closing her eyes and turning her head away.

Prue tilted her own and reaching out with her finger and thumb turned Phoebe's head back to face her, "But I won't let that bitch get your baby." She promised determinedly and Phoebe chuckled weakly, "Family protects one another and that baby's my family."

Phoebe offered her a watery smile, taking her hand and bringing it to her lips, "Thank you, Prue."

Prue smiled, stroking Phoebe's face and leaned over to kiss her cheek, "I just need some time."

Phoebe nodded, "You got—." Her voice breaking she cleared her throat and tried again, "You got it."

"Thanks." Prue smiled, squeezed her hand then pushed to her feet and left the bathroom.

Phoebe inhaled deeply falling back against the wall, resting both her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes until...

"PHOEBE!"

Phoebe jerked forwards at the sound of her name, her eyes snapping open and she jumped to her feet, racing out of the bathroom.

**~PO4~**

"Prue?" Phoebe questioned rounding the corner into the hall and shrieked, levitating into the air as a fireball came her way. "What the hell!" she yelped.

Prue turned to her quickly, checking she was okay then back to the suit clad demon who released a fireball towards her.

The attack bounced off of her stomach and went soaring back towards the demon, vanquishing him.

Phoebe's eyes widened as she dropped back down to the floor, "What the hell was that about?" she cried taking Prue's arm and spinning her around to check for any injuries.

"I'm fine." Prue assured her with a wave of her hand, "They wanted the baby dead not me."

Phoebe's eyes hardened at the observation and she seethed, "Bastards."

Prue turned to her with darkened eyes, "He was upper-level Phoebe."

Phoebe pulled on her lip with her teeth, "_They're_ coming after you now too."

Prue looked at her little sister with sad eyes, "I guess...Cole really was protecting me, huh." She offered her a small smile and placing one hand on Phoebe's stomach she whispered, "You're daddy wasn't all bad."

Phoebe chuckled, blinking her tears away at the thought of her late husband, he really had been protecting her sister, and that just made it hurt even more.

Clearing her throat loudly, Phoebe took Prue's hand, "C'mon, let's check the book, make sure it's not something bigger." Shaking her head at the demons stupidity Phoebe mused, "When are they gonna learn that attacking us alone never ends well for them?" she quipped and Prue giggled.

Seconds later, a second demon shimmered in behind the two sisters' as they reached the attic stairs and threw his arms around Prue pulling her to him.

Prue shrieked and Phoebe spun around, "Get your hands off her!" she ordered darkly.

The demon merely smirked, no longer taking orders from the former Queen and pulled an atheme from his belt, swiftly plunging the long blade deep into Prue's stomach at an upwards angle.

Prue gasped in pain as the blade tore into her abdomen and the demon twisted it, "Ah!"

"NO!" Phoebe barked coming back down the few stairs she had climbed in time to catch her sister when the demon threw her forwards. "You son of a bitch!" Phoebe spat, glaring menacingly at the intruder and a fireball formed in her hand.

The demon's eyes widened, clearly he had forgotten about the heir she was carrying, and made to shimmer out.

Phoebe, however, was too fast releasing the fireball just in time and the demon went up in flames in front of her.

"Phoe—be." Prue gargled, blood pooling in her mouth and Phoebe looked down.

"Oh god!" she gasped, panic filling her veins, "Oh god! Oh god no—it's okay." She stuttered, tears welling in her eyes as she eased her sister's shaking form to the floor and pulled Prue's upper body onto her lap, her head resting against Phoebe's chest.

"You're gonna be okay." Phoebe's trembling voice assured her weakly, "You're gonna be—LEO!" Phoebe screamed as loud as she could, knowing the rest of their family was situated downstairs.

"LEO! PIPER!" she screamed again, glancing down at Prue and sobbing when her sister began to cough, choking on her own blood as it spilled from her mouth and stained her lips, "Piper! Paige!" Phoebe sobbed swallowing hard, "HEEELLP!"

**~PO4~  
**

"So he asked me out again last night but..." Paige sighed in disappointment, "He was so quite during dinner that—ick—I swear I could hear his stomach digesting." She informed her sister with a shudder.

Her, Leo and Piper were all happily seated at the kitchen table. Coffee on hand.

"I always preferred quiet men." Piper mused, turning her eyes to her husband at the other end of the breakfast table, "They make good listeners."

"What's that dear?" Leo asked, bringing the paper down from his face with a smirk.

"Haha." Piper quipped with her own smirk, "Cute."

Paige smiled at them and their happily married blissful cuteness then frowned, "Where is everybody?" she questioned, pointing towards the three vacant seats at the kitchen breakfast table.

"Um..." Piper frowned, "I haven't seen Prue or Phoebe yet this morning but Andy has already left for work."

Paige's eyes widened, "Jeeze, that guys a workaholic."

Piper nodded, "Yes, well, so is Prue. You see why they're made for each other?"

Paige giggled, "That's cute."

Piper lifted her shoulders with a smirk, "I try."

"LEO!"

Leo tore the paper down from his face once more, turning curious eyes on his wife, "Was that Phoebe?"

"LEO! PIPER!" Phoebe voice echoed down the stairs and into the kitchen once more.

Piper frowned, "She sounds—oh no!" she yelped jumping out of her seat.

"HEEELLP!"

Paige dropped her coffee mug and sped after her, Leo right behind them. "Do you think it's the Seer?" Paige questioned as the three of them bounded up the stairs, two at a time.

"I don't know." Piper replied tightly, "Phoebe where are you?" she called out urgently, not seeing her when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Attic stairs." Phoebe's trembling voice replied panicked and the three of them raced towards the sound.

"Phoebe, what happ—" Piper stopped abruptly as her eyes found her sisters, just as Phoebe pulled the atheme from Prue's stomach and the blood flowed faster, Prue whimpering in pain before her eyes slipped closed.

"Oh god." Phoebe whimpered, pressing down on the wound only then registering the eyes on her and looking up, "Leo, QUICKLY!" she yelled and Leo was on his knees with his hands hovering over Prue in an instant.

"Hurry, Leo." Phoebe demanded weakly, "She's not breathing."

Paige clung the wall of the stairs tightly as she watched her sister's wound with unblinking eyes, "Is it working?"

Leo glanced to her, a frown framing his face, and nodded wordlessly too concentrated on the task at hand to speak.

"What happened?" Piper asked, directing the question to Phoebe whose head was rested atop of Prue's with her eyes closed, her bloodied hands gripping her sister's cool ones.

"Demon." Phoebe whimpered her pregnancy hormones making it a lot harder for her to calm down than usual.

Piper rolled her eyes at the obvious answer, "Well of course Phoebe! What else would it have been?"

Phoebe opened her eyes to glare at Piper, "The Seer."

Piper sighed, "Okay, yes I'm sorry I just—" shaking her head Piper waved a hand towards Prue.

Phoebe nodded, her eyes slipping closed again, "I know." She whispered with a sniffle, "It was two demons." She elaborated quietly, "They're attacking in pairs now and they were upper-level."

Paige's eyes widened, "Why now? What do they want?"

Piper sighed, "Cole." She said sadly and Paige frowned, "Upper-level demons were under his direct command, he forbid anyone from attacking Prue...now he's dead they don't care."

"They're trying to eliminate the next generation." Phoebe added in, stroking Prue's hair rhythmically.

"Well they won't succeed." Piper assured her, "And what the hell is taking so long!" she demanded, blazing eyes turning on her husband sharply.

"She nearly died Piper." Leo replied calmly, his hands still hovering over Prue, "And I'm healing two people remember?" he added just as the glow dissipated and he moved his hands away.

"AH!" Prue gasped, shooting upwards, clutching her stomach and gasping for breath.

"OH!" Phoebe yelped, startled by the sudden movement, "OH! OH! Oh, you're okay. You're okay." Phoebe cried in relief, wrapping her arms around her older sister and pulling her head to her chest, "It's okay."

Piper sighed in relief, smiling tightly at Leo then shook her head and looked to the floor.

Paige breathed a heavy sigh and bent down, rubbing Prue's leg soothingly.

Prue closed her eyes tightly, her body shaking, and rested heavily against Phoebe, gripping her hands as the tears stung behind her closed lids.

"Ssshhh." Phoebe whimpered, biting down on her lip, "You're okay."

**~PO4~**

"You sure you're okay?" Phoebe asked again, for the umpteenth time, sitting next to her older sister at the kitchen table holding her hand.

Prue looked to her with watery eyes that were slightly red, "Yeah." She whispered quietly.

Phoebe glanced quickly behind her to Piper whose face was contorted with worry before meeting Prue's eyes as she brushed some hair from her face, "You're okay, honey. Both of you."

Prue sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself a little tighter, "I know but...that was really close."

"_Too_ close." Piper growled, clearly angry at how their day had begun.

As if the hadn't all been through enough these past few weeks.

Biting down on her lip Phoebe scooted her chair closer and wrapped both her arms around her older sister, disregarding the current state of their relationship to comfort her.

Prue turned eagerly into her embrace and laid her head on Phoebe's shoulder.

"You're okay." Phoebe whispered her assurance, kissing the top of Prue's head who closed her eyes at the contact.

"Here you go." Paige said sweetly, placing a glass of water on the table in front of Prue.

Prue opened her eyes, looked at the glass then whispered, "Thank you."

Paige frowned, very rarely seeing her oldest sister this shaken up, and laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"Have you called Andy yet?" Piper questioned, coming to sit at the table again, in her previous seat.

Prue shook her head vigorously with wide eyes but stayed tucked into Phoebe, "God no! He's scared enough as it is."

"Prue—"

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Prue interrupted, "They are dead and we are fine, right Leo?" she asked, cutting her eyes to her brother-in-laws who was also seated in his previous place.

Leo nodded, "Yeah, you're both fine." He confirmed but his brow was still creased.

"What is it?" Piper questioned, knowing her husband well enough to know that wasn't just a concerned frown.

Leo sighed, "I, I'm just a little worried. They're pairing up now, coming in two's to attack." He reiterated, "They're coming together, _demons_ _willingly_ working together is a serious cause for concern. They're determined to eliminate the next generation as soon as possible."

"Yeah, Leo, we get it." Paige stressed with a scowl, crouching by Prue's chair and holding her hand.

"He's right, Paige." Prue supported jerking Paige's hand, "This isn't good. How do we know they won't start coming after Phoebe too?" she asked, her eyes back on Leo.

Leo pressed his lips together, "We don't." He replied gravely, "The underworld is in chaos. A _second_ Source is dead and they have no leader, no structure which makes the demons all the more dangerous."

Phoebe physically flinched at his words, holding Prue tighter to her absorbing the comfort her sister radiated even in her shaken state, "I had the nightmare again." She informed the rest of the room quietly.

"With the Seer?" Paige sought and her sister nodded.

"She wants my baby." Phoebe told them firmly, "I know she does and I'm afraid that she's gonna summon me to her at any moment."

"She could only get to you when you chose evil." Leo explained, hoping to reassure his sister-in-law, "You're safe now."

"I swear to you, the Seer will never lay a finger on your baby." Piper promised her sister determinedly.

"Yeah, she'll have to get through _us_ first." Paige agreed strongly.

Prue tapped Phoebe with a coy smirk, "Told ya."

Phoebe smiled, "Thanks guys." She said gratefully before heaving a silent sigh and staring off into space.

Piper locked eyes with Prue who smiled sadly and tried to move but Phoebe's hold became vice like.

"No." She resisted quietly and Prue stayed put.

"Are you okay?" Piper questioned gently, her kind, loving eyes staring into Phoebe's troubled ones.

"Yeah, you know..." Phoebe replied, playing with the hem of Prue's tank top, "...pain comes in waves."

"Honey, you lost your husband." Piper stated kindly, "It's okay to be very upset."

"No, I, I, I can't." Phoebe countered, shaking her head, "I have to stay strong for the baby. He's all I have left of Cole."

Paige regarded her sister carefully for a few seconds then announced standing to her feet, "I'm gonna go check the _Book of Shadows_. There might be some magical protection against the Seer."

"Uh...Missy Paige, you need to go to work." Piper called after her as Paige made her way to the kitchen door.

Paige paused and turned back, "Well, I'll be late." She stated bluntly with a shrug, "Phoebe doesn't need to be stressed while she's pregnant." She answered determinedly then switched her eyes to Prue's, "I'll also see if I can find you're demons. Any chance you could join me?" she asked with a sweet smile, "Didn't get to see them."

Prue smiled at her gratefully, "Sure but it doesn't matter, Paige."

Paige frowned deeply, "Uh...yes it does, Prue. One of them nearly killed you _and_ my niece. That matters to me."

Prue's smile widened slightly, "Okay." She nodded and Paige nodded back before turning on her heel and stalking out of the room. Prue then tugged on Phoebe pointedly.

The younger mother-to-be released her reluctantly and looked down.

Prue raised her eyebrows and jerked her head in the direction Paige had gone.

Phoebe bit her lip but nodded, squeezing Prue one last time and kissing her cheek before running after her little sister.

**~PO4~**

"Paige wait!" Phoebe called slowing to a stop next to Paige, at the bottom of the stairs. "Go ahead, say it." She instructed waving her arm as a go-ahead.

Paige frowned, "Saaay what?" she questioned, confused.

"Something, that I know, on some level, you've been _dying_ to say to me." Phoebe elaborated but Paige was still lost.

"There's nothing." Paige insisted lifting her shoulders.

Phoebe wasn't buying it, "Come on. You knew Cole was evil the _whole_ time, when everyone thought you were crazy. And thanks to you, we vanquished the Source and gave Cole peace." She said sadly, "So go ahead, say it." She ordered again, "Say, 'I told you so.'"

Paige smirked, folding her arms across her chest defiantly, "I will not. It's not my style."

Phoebe stated at her with regret filled orbs, "I was so _unfair_ to you the last few weeks, when you were right and I just—I want to clear the air right now."

Paige smiled serenely at her, touched by the gesture, "You're really sweet, and I appreciate the gesture, but everything is...totally fine." She assured her with a nod, then turned to climb the stairs purposefully.

Phoebe exhaled slowly, and shook her head before heading back into the kitchen.

"Ohhh whoa!" Phoebe groaned, one hand flying to her forehead and she gripped the back of the chair tightly.

"Another hot flash?" Piper questioned as Prue took Phoebe's hands and eased her back into her chair.

"Uh-huh." Phoebe confirmed, "It's when I move too fast."

Prue glanced at Piper worriedly then addressed her other sister, "Phoebe that is not a typical pregnancy symptom, trust me, and mine isn't a typical pregnancy."

Phoebe frowned, "Well neither is mine." She argued with a shrug.

"Yes but I have been to the doctor, _you_ have not." Prue pointed out, "I think it's time we get that baby checked out."

Phoebe sighed, "I just haven't had time to make—"

"A doctor's appointment?" Piper supplied with raised eyebrows, and Phoebe nodded, "Well I have one. It's yours."

"Aren't we supposed to find out about the fertility tests?" Leo injected.

"Yeah but uh...Phoebe needs that appointment more than we do right now." Piper argued a little sadly and Leo reluctantly complied.

"I could get her one with my OB?" Prue offered, glancing between the couple.

Piper turned to her, "For today?"

Prue faltered, "Probably not."

"Exactly." Piper nodded then turned back to Phoebe, "It's yours."

Phoebe shook her head, "How can I go to the doctor when I have a demonically challenged baby?" she spoke up uncertainly, "Who knows what effects the Seer's tonics had on the little guy."

"This is my point exactly." Prue insisted, "You have to go, Phoebe."

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll go with you so I can put the freeze on if anything goes wrong." Piper offered with a soft smile and Phoebe nodded.

"Yes please."

"Alright, it's settled." Prue smiled as Piper reached over and snatched up the house phone, "Into the stirrups for you, Miss Phoebe." She smirked and Phoebe groaned, cringing.

"_You_..."Piper pointed at Prue, pressing the phone to her ear, "Should stay here."

Prue frowned, "But I have—"

"No!" Piper cut her off, "No work for you today. You know how it is with demon attacks, if there's one there will be another so stay with Paige."

Prue scowled, opening her mouth to object but Piper held up one finger, "No! You're staying." She decided firmly and Prue's scowl deepened while Phoebe smirked, laughing quietly at her expense.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

The deep demonic chanting echoed throughout the darkly lit cavern.

Demonic guards surrounded the alter where the Grimoire rested atop its stand and the demonic council watched from above.

The Dark Priest stood in front of the demon on his knees, arms outstretched as he began the ritual.

"Dane, son of Goath." The Dark Priest addressed the robed demon, "May the world's evil flow through your soul tonight and grant you eternal darkness."

Dane stood to his feet slowly as the Dark Priest repositioned himself behind the podium.

Placing his hands over the Grimoire the Priest asked, "Are you prepared to take the power and position of the Source before these leaders of the Underworld?"

"I am." Dane responded firmly.

The Dark Priest nodded and opened the Grimoire.

"Stop the coronation." The Seer exclaimed as she appeared within the chamber.

"Seer." Dane sneered, "I didn't see your name on the guest list."

"Always a rare privilege." The Dark Priest placated, "But not the best timing. What brings you here?"

"A vision." The Seer responded primly, "I saw the Source's _true heir_ leading the underworld."

"If that was your vision you need glasses." Dane snapped, "The Source's heir lives in the belly of a witch." He reminded her smugly and the all those in present agreed.

The Dark Priest sent a distasteful look Dane's way before he addressed the Seer with respect, "The Underworld cannot wait _months_ for a baby to be born and then _years_ for it to grow up." He informed her calmly, "It needs leadership now."

"In my vision, I saw the Source's son taking immediate power." The Seer interrupted snappily and Dane laughed her off.

"How can an unborn child lead the Underworld?"

The Seer turned dangerously flashing eyes on him, "With _my_ help, he can."

"What do you need from the council?" The Dark Priest questioned, his attention focused on their heated interaction.

"A chance to prove my vision true." The Seer requested simply.

"She has no right to ask this." Dane growled, "I was _chosen _by these leaders!"

"But _you_ have no direct lineage to the Source, by blood or by magic." The Dark Priest pointed out then turned to the Seer, "You have until tonight to bring us the Source's heir..." he granted her, "...or the throne belongs to Dane."

The Seer sent one final scathing look towards Dane before nodding to the Dark Priest and flashing out.

**~PO4~**

"You're hormone levels are unusually high for a mother in her eighth week." The doctor informed Phoebe, concerned, as he stared down at the manila folder in hand. Piper staring over his shoulder while Phoebe lay—propped up on her elbows—on the exam table, clad in the extremely unflattering hospital gown.

"Have you seen a doctor since you found out you were pregnant?" he asked, closing the folder and looking at Phoebe.

Phoebe smacked her lips together nervously and answered, "I was under the care of a Seer." She informed him and he turned to Piper questioningly.

Piper chuckled, "It's kind of like a New Age doctor." She explained then glared at Phoebe.

The doctor nodded then turned back to Phoebe, "Well, you really should have seen a doctor before today, a real doctor."

"Do you think...that there could possibly be something _wrong_ with my baby?" Phoebe questioned, tentatively, fearing the answer he would give her.

"Well, let's just take a peek shall we?" the doctor replied instead, sending her a warm smile, "Why don't you lie back and I'm gonna do an ultrasound."

Phoebe smiled at him tightly and did as she was told, lifting the gown up above her stomach and readjusting the cloth at her waist.

"Now, this gel's a little bit cold." He warned her bringing the tube to her stomach.

Phoebe chuckled, "Yeah, my sister said you would say that and that its a—oh!" Phoebe yelped as the gel hit her skin, "_Huge_ understatement." She finished with a shiver and the doctor chuckled.

Piper watched the doctors movements closely, intrigued by the process and, if she was honest, a little jealous hence why she hasn't gone with Prue yet.

Phoebe gasped loudly, her hands flying to her head as it burst into flames.

"What?" Piper questioned turning back, hands on her hips, "What's wrong?"

Phoebe glanced towards the doctor bringing her hands down from her head, "Hot flash. A very, very, _hot, hot, hot _flash!"

"Not a good sign." The doctor mused quietly, leaning down to Piper.

"Well uh—yeah, she's been gettin' those a lot lately." Piper informed him reluctantly.

"No." Phoebe barked and Piper jumped, "Not like this one. I mean, it felt like my head was on _fire._" She stressed giving her older sister a pointed look, "For real."

"Well, let's just have a look, okay?" the doctor interrupted, moving the doppler to Phoebe's stomach and a heart beat filled the room, "There, see?" he asked and the two sisters looked towards the screen and smiled. "There's the little—" the doctor was cut off as an electrical current tore through his body, stemming from the doppler on Phoebe's stomach and was thrown back against the wall.

Piper's eyes widened as she stared at Phoebe before moving to help her doctor, "Hi. Here you go. Here."

"What, what happened?" he questioned as Piper helped him to his feet.

"That's a good question." Piper agreed, throwing out her hand and turning to Phoebe, "What happened?" she demanded of her sister, walking towards the bed and away from the now frozen doctor.

"It's about time!" Phoebe cried, "My head was on fire like a tiki torch a few seconds ago."

"Do not change the subject." Piper chastised pointing an accusing finger at Phoebe's stomach, "Did your _baby_ just electrocute the nice doctor man?"

Phoebe grimaced, "Yeaahh, I think so but he was just protecting himself because that gel was really cold." She defended, glaring accusingly at the tube.

"_Protecting himself_?" Piper echoed with wide eyes, "Unborn babies don't perform magic tricks in the first trimester, Phoebe."

"_That_ is not true and you know it." Phoebe countered pointing her own finger, "Prue's baby has been doin' it for weeks!"

Piper frowned, nodding slowly, "That, that, that is true." She agreed pointing at Phoebe again.

Phoebe reached out, grabbed her sisters extended finger and yanked her closer, "_What_ is going on?"

"I don't know." Piper replied pulling her hand free as Phoebe fell heavily back on the table, "But don't panic, okay? We'll wrap up here and we'll go home and panic."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"It says here that the Seer has served _multiple_ Sources." Paige recited, staring down at the book, "Looks like she's been around for thousands of years."

Prue came up behind her, peering over her sisters shoulder and nodded, "Well, yeah, makes sense. She's pretty damn powerful. Don't get like that overnight."

"What else?" Leo encouraged, arms folded across his chest.

"Um..." Paige scanned the page quickly, "Ohh no." She cursed chewing on her lip.

"What?" Prue and Leo questioned together, twin expressions of dread gracing their features.

Paige turned to them, "Uh...she's immune to spells and charms but she's classed as an upper-level demon."

"Naturally." Prue muttered shaking her head, "So we'll need a vanquishing potion."

"Yes." Paige nodded in agreement.

"But for that we're gonna need some of her flesh." Prue reminded them with a grimace, "Which is great."

"Yuck." Paige cringed, shuddering, "I hate that part."

"Who doesn't?" Leo commented dryly.

"Okay so um...looks like you've got everything under control here." Prue mused, clapping her hands together as she slowly etched towards the attic door, "Sooo, I'm just gonna—"

"Stop right there?" Paige questioned, hands on her hips, "You're not leaving this house, Prue."

Prue narrowed her eyes, "Paige, I am your eldest sister so if I wanna go to work, I'm gonna go to work." She informed her curtly yanking open the door.

Paige orbed out, appearing across the room in front of her older sister, blocking her path, "Nope." Paige shook her head and smiled sweetly pushing Prue back inside, "You're not." She countered bumping the door closed with her hip.

"Oh will you come on!" Prue huffed, "No demons have attacked, I'll be fine."

"You don't know that for sure." Paige retorted taking Prue by the shoulders and pushing her back towards the _Book of Shadows._

"I hate you." Prue scowled, folding her arms across her chest.

Paige pursed her lips, "No you don't." She said smugly and Prue rolled her eyes.

Leo shook his head at the sisters childish bickering, trying not to laugh, knowing that would only draw him in and then he'd get in trouble, so he kept his head down, laughing silently.

"Oh you have gotta be kidding me." Prue fretted as she watched yet another demon shimmer into their home.

"What?" Paige questioned, turning around in time to see the energy ball heading straight for her sister, "Energy ball!" she called, holding out her hand and throwing it back.

The demon ducked the attack, with a tuck and roll, sending another energy ball out as he went.

"Watch out." Leo muttered, reaching out to Prue and wrenching her towards him, using his body as a shield.

Prue glanced at the scorch mark on the wall beside them then met her brother-in-laws gaze, "Thanks." She whispered with a smile then sent her arm out, throwing the demon across the room.

"He brought friends!" Paige hollered to them as two more demons shimmered in, "ENERGY BALLS!" Paige yelled sending both back towards their makers.

"Should I go get Piper and Phoebe?" Leo asked as one of Paige's deflection met their targets.

"No." Prue threw over her shoulder keeping her eyes trained on their attackers, "One pregnant Charmed One in the line of fire is more than enough."

"But Prue—AH!" Leo cried as an energy ball collided with his chest and he went soaring backwards, cracking his head off the wall and falling to the ground unconscious.

"LEO!" Prue exclaimed with wide eyes as his body hit the ground, "Not good, not good, not good." She uttered as she glanced wildly around for an atheme, "Where the hell do we keep our athemes?" she growled to herself, throwing her hands in the air.

"Prue!" Paige yelped from across the room, "Little help please?"

Prue spun around to find one of the two remaining demons stumbling to his feet while the other was on top of Paige, atheme to her neck. "Oh." Prue sent him flying, knocked the other back to the ground then flicked her wrist at the atheme, bringing it towards her. "Huh..." she mused, her grip tightening around the handle, "Atheme." Smirking to herself Prue aimed the blade and threw it, sending it spinning into the demons head.

"Ew..." Paige mumbled with a grimace as she watched him burst into flames.

"Witch." The last one growled, throwing his own atheme spinning her way.

Prue turned towards the growl, and instantly regretted it, "AH!" she yelped as the blade embedded in her left shoulder sending her stumbling backwards.

Paige gasped and the demon turned to her, striking her abdomen with an energy ball, "AHHH!" Paige cried as she crashed into a glass cabinet.

Prue's eyes blazed, "Son of a bitch." She seethed through gritted teeth, her right hand gripping the handle of the atheme.

"It's over witch." The demon informed her with a deep growl, "We won't stop until we exterminate the next generation."

Prue's jaw tightened at his words and she curled her fingers around the handle purposefully, "Exterminate?" she repeated lowly and the demon nodded releasing another energy ball.

Prue sent it back and he dodged it hurtling two more her way. Prue deflected the first, the second hitting her side but instead of injuring her, the baby absorbed it and sent the attack back towards the demon through Prue's hand.

Prue's eyebrows rose as she watched the last intruder burn to nothing, "Wow, never gonna get used to that." She mumbled to herself, her hand going back to the blade in her shoulder.

"Okay, okay." She hissed as the blade moved slightly, "Just pull." She instructed herself and did gasping sharply at the pain, "Good god that hurt!"

**~PO4~**

"PRUE?" Piper voice resonated upstairs, "PAIGE?"

"ATTIC!" Prue replied with some difficulty and instantly heard the familiar sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"Leo!" Prue called sharply, standing over her whitelighter, "Leo, wake up!" she ordered sternly, worried eyes running over Paige's still form, "Damn it, Leo, now!" she hissed shaking him roughly and when that didn't work struck him across the face.

Leo jerked, groaning as he was jolted from unconsciousness, "What the—ow, Prue!" he chastised, palm pressed to his cheek.

"Paige is hurt." Prue told him instead, jerking her head in her youngest sister's direction.

Leo's eyes widened and he hurried over, dropping to his knees beside a bleeding Paige amongst a sea of glass.

"Hey." Piper's voice reached their ears again, a lot closer, "You'll never guess what..." she trailed off slowly as she and Phoebe entered the attic and all its destruction, "What the hell happened here?" Piper snapped instead, hands moving to her hips.

"Demons." Prue ground out, teeth clenched, "Three of 'em this time."

Piper tore her eyes from Paige's bleeding body reluctantly and met her older sisters eyes, "_Three_ of them?" she echoed and Prue nodded with a hiss.

Piper frowned catching sight of the seeping blood, "What—are you alright?" she demanded stalking over to her.

"It's nothing." Prue insisted as Piper pulled her hand away and she inhaled sharply at the lack of pressure, "Paige is much worse."

"Jeeze." Piper grimaced as she looked at the deep wound, before returning Prue's hand to where it had been and pressing her own down too.

"AH-OW!" Prue yelped trying to pull away but Piper held steady, "Piper!"

"Oh hush." Piper muttered turning her head towards her husband, "Is Paige okay?"

Phoebe looked over and nodded, her face pale, "She'll be fine." She assured them quietly, holding Paige's hand. She had seen way too much blood already today and all of it had belonged to a sister.

Leo removed his hands slowly and Paige moaned, her eyes blinking open.

"What—ow!" Paige barked as Phoebe helped her sit up, "Ouch that hurt." She mused, one hand resting where her wound had been, "Up." She commanded and Leo and Phoebe eased her to her feet.

"You okay?" Phoebe asked tightly, looking Paige up and down.

"Sure." Paige replied unimpressed, "Friggen demons."

"Leo?" Piper called softly and her husband approached them while Phoebe continued to fuss over Paige.

"Lemme see." Leo commanded and Piper removed her hands along with Prue's, "Not too bad." Leo murmured to himself as he laid one hand over the oozing hole.

Piper's eyes met Prue's and the latter shook her head biting down on her lip and wordlessly dropped her head onto Piper's shoulder.

"It's okay." Piper whispered rubbing her sisters back, "It'll be okay."

Leo finished healing but kept his hand on Prue's shoulder, giving her a little more time removing it only when she lifted her head. "There." He smiled, "All done."

The group of five met at the book and Paige smirked, "Soooo, how's _your_ day been?" she directed towards Piper and Phoebe.

Piper looked to Phoebe pointedly and the younger Halliwell's hands fell to her stomach, "My baby did magic." She informed them with a casual shrug.

Piper nodded, "Yeah and not the nice kind, almost killed my doctor."

"It was self-defense." Phoebe added with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Prue, Paige and Leo looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Self-defense?" Prue echoed looking to Piper for an explanation.

"The kid..." Piper pointed to Phoebe's stomach, "...electrocuted my nice doctor because the gel was too _cold_."

Prue's eyes widened, "Phoebe."

"Whaaat?" Phoebe retorted, "He's just a baby."

"Yes but _electrocuting_ a doctor because of cold gel?"Prue repeated, "That's a little extreme."

"A lot extreme." Piper corrected with wide eyes.

"Well..." Paige interjected, "...I guess that's what you get when you breed with the Source of All Evil."**  
**

"Okay, can we not say _breed_?" Phoebe requested with a frown, "You know, I'm not a horse and Cole wasn't all evil, he was part good." she reminded them firmly, "And I'm all good so this baby has a lot of good in him."

Piper glanced at Prue, "What if there's _not_?" she voiced and Phoebe paused, turning to her.

"Then there...will be." She replied uncertainly, "My love was able to save Cole. It'll save our son too."

"Let's hope so." Piper commented tightly.

"No, we'll _make it so_. Okay?" Phoebe insisted hands still resting over her baby, "So, what did you find out about the Seer?" she questioned, switching topics as she was extremely uncomfortable with the current one.

"Hmm...you mean before we were interrupted by the three homicidal musketeers'?" Prue quipped with a smirk and Piper laughed.

Phoebe turned to her with an amused smile, "Yes." She nodded slowly.

Paige chuckled quietly but answered, "She's immune to spells and charms. Has been around for thousands of years. Is classified as an upper-level demon but can only be vanquished with a potion which needs a piece of her flesh."

"Which we don't have." Piper added wryly crossing her arms.

Prue narrowed her eyes, "Yes, thank you Captain Obvious."

Piper narrowed her own back and stuck out her tongue, bumping Prue's hip with her own.

"Actually..." Phoebe spoke up slowly, "The Seer mixed her own blood into my prenatal tonic."

Paige shuddered visibly, screwing up her face at the thought of Phoebe drinking that stuff, "Ew."

"Nasty." Piper cringed shaking her head.

"That's just wrong." Prue muttered, hands moving to her hips.

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed with a grimace, "Cole kept some extra bottles in the safe at the penthouse."

"You think you're ready to go to the penthouse?" Paige asked her sister carefully. "You haven't been there, you know, since—since he died."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready." Phoebe answered honestly, "But I can't keep borrowing your clothes."

"Okay, let's go." Piper turned towards the stairs.

"Wait, don't you have to work?" Phoebe asked Paige and Piper turned back.

"Eh, I'll take the afternoon off. Who needs vacation time?" Paige replied with a shrug.

"Paige, you can't keep—"

"Yes, I can." Paige cut her off and Phoebe smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." Phoebe said gratefully turning towards the stairs, "Bitch!" She cursed spinning back around and pushing Paige, with so much magical force, that she went flying out of the attic window.

**~PO4~**

Paige screamed as the glass shattered around her and she felt herself falling closer and closer to the concrete ground, bright lights enveloping her before she hit and before she crushed her brother-in-law and his partner in the process.

Phoebe's jaw dropped as she watched her sister fly through the window, she and Prue racing toward it and peering down in time to see Paige disappear.

Piper gasped as Paige's figure disappeared, and her sisters ran to the broken widow. She followed behind, eyes wide, mouth open and arms outstretched.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" Paige seethed, when she reappeared moments later, brushing shards of broken glass from her clothes and hair.

"Uh..." Phoebe looked around uncomfortably, her hands on her stomach, "...You'd have to ask _him_."

"Okay." Piper responded uncertainly as Paige removed her sweater, the remaining shards of glass falling with it. "Why did your mommy push Paige out the window?" Piper asked in a high pitched tone, eyes on her younger sister's stomach.

"No, it's not like that." Phoebe shook her head, walking forwards, "He took over for a split second—"

"You had no control." Prue concluded for her knowingly and Phoebe nodded.

"But why me?" Paige questioned pouting, "I have nothing against that little fu—foetus." She corrected herself smoothly and Prue smirked.

Phoebe sent her sister an apologetic smile, "I'm sure he's sorry. Aren't you sorry?" she asked her stomach with a smile.

Paige narrowed her eyes and glared.

"Kids at this age, they don't know any better, you know?" Phoebe shrugged and Paige's glare intensified.

Prue's eyebrows rose, "Um...excuse me but _my _baby is not violent." She pointed out nodding towards Phoebe's stomach, "And I think we all know why he is."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes and turned sharply, "What do you mean by _that_, Prue."

Prue met Phoebe's stare determinedly, "You know fine well what I mean Phoebe."

Piper's eyes widened at the approaching argument and turned to her husband pleadingly.

Leo cleared his throat and spoke up, "I'm gonna go check with the Elders. See what's going on with that baby."

Piper nodded as he disappeared, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it has _something_ to do with the Seer." She spat hatefully then held out her hand to Phoebe, "Come on, let's go get that blood."

Phoebe glared at Prue who sighed, glanced apprehensively towards her sisters stomach then marched on ahead.

Paige sent her the same look then followed Prue out.

Phoebe watched her go and bit her lip, cringing at Piper who sent her an encouraging half smile as they followed.

"What was that out there; flying practice?" Darryl quipped as he and Andy met the sisters at the bottom of the attic stairs.

"Baby shoved me out the window." Paige replied as Darryl fell into step beside her and Andy's eyes widened.

"Not our baby." Prue assured him with a smile as he walked at her side, "Phoebe's." She shot over her shoulder and Phoebe glared.

Andy glanced back with wide eyes, "Your baby tried to kill Paige?"

Phoebe jerked her head, "N-no." She stuttered uncertainly.

"Then what _would_ you call it?" Paige snapped back and Piper sighed.

"Okay, wait a second." Darryl spoke up, silencing the impending argument, "I've left four messages here. Has anybody in this house learned the magic of a telephone."

"Dude." Andy shook his head at his partner who lifted his shoulders questioningly.

"Darryl, it's been a very rough week!" Piper snapped and Darryl felt instantly guilty.

"Right." He cringed and Andy sent him an 'I told ya so' look. "Phoebe, how are you holding up?"

"Ohhh." Phoebe sighed at the question, "Depends on which part of the day you ask me." She said sadly, "OH!" Phoebe yelped as she crashed into Paige.

"What's the hold up?" Piper asked with a frown, eyes on Paige.

"I don't know." Paige frowned, "Ask her."

Piper shifted her gaze, "Prue, what's the hold up?"

"Ohhhh." Prue moaned swaying on her feet, "Dizzy."

Piper frowned, "That'll be the blood loss." She remarked casually and Andy whipped around.

"What?"

Piper waved her hand, "Little demon attack. Leo healed her. She won. No big deal."

"_No big deal_?" Andy repeated incredulously.

Phoebe placed her hand on her older sister's shoulder, "Are you okay-you judgmental bitch!" she snapped shoving Prue forwards sharply.

"AH!" Prue yelped as fell forwards, unable to stop herself, and tumbled down the remaining set of stairs.

The remaining five watched, frozen, as she fell farther and farther until she reached the bottom with a painful thud.

"Phoebe!" Piper barked angrily while Phoebe's hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh god." Paige winced as she and Piper raced down the steps with Andy.

"Ugh!" Prue grunted when she hit the bottom, her world still spinning, "Ow!"

"Are you alright?" Andy demanded, panic flaring, as he crouched down next to her.

Prue turned her screaming body back to the stairs, "What the hell Phoebe!" she growled as her sisters slowly hoisted her to her feet, "Oh, god-ah."

A wide eyed Phoebe descended the stairs quickly, Darryl right behind her and gasped, "Oh my god, oh my god, I am so sorry. I, I don't know what—I couldn't stop him." she cried with teary eyes.

Prue shook her head as she stretched out her body, "It's ok—well it's not _okay_—but I'm okay so just...relax." she warned her, concerned with the amount of stress her younger sister was under.

Phoebe shook her head, now looking scared, still unconvinced.

Prue sent her a warm smile, her turn to disregard the current state of their relationship to comfort Phoebe this time "C'mere." She ordered and Phoebe walked into her arms.

Prue—against her will—tensed up when Phoebe got close but wrapped her in a hug anyway, "It's okay." She then turned to her husband and friend, "What are you guys doin' here, anyway?"

Darryl turned to Andy, feeling the resentment enough.

Andy sighed, "I know there's a lot goin' on but there's some business I can't put off any longer." He explained his body angled towards Phoebe but his eyes were on his wife.

"I'm sure it's _pressing_..." Prue stressed meeting his eyes as she led Phoebe to the door and helped her into her coat, "But it's not as pressing as the demon that's after Phoebe."

"Or the one after you." Andy fired back and she glared.

"Which one? There's many." Prue retorted, arching an eyebrow at him challengingly and he tensed up.

"Don't count on it." Darryl added, taking over for his now distracted partner, "Cole worked at a high-profile law firm." He reminded them slowly, "Right now, you four are the only ones who know he's dead."

Paige shook her head when Phoebe fled out the door at his words, "Can't this wait? We really need to get to the penthouse." She remarked following Prue and Phoebe out. Piper right behind her, but not before she sent her brother-in-law a warning look.

Darryl turned to Andy who turned to him and they both nodded, "Good."

Piper turned back questioningly with arched eyebrows.

"That's where this business needs to be handled."

**~PO4~**

**The Towers  
**

"It has to look like Cole left in a hurry, that means packing up all of his stuff and personal belongings." Darryl explained as the six of them entered the eerily silent penthouse.

"You okay?" Piper questioned quietly, touching Phoebe's back from behind when her younger sister stopped abruptly, her eyes on the last spot her husband stood.

Phoebe crossed her arms over herself protectively and nodded, "I'm fine." Shaking her head Phoebe turned back to Darryl, "I'm sorry, so why do you want me to pack up his stuff?" she asked, confused.

Darryl cleared his throat uncomfortably while Andy stepped closer to Phoebe, "I made an appointment for you at Missing Persons for today." He explained to her gently, one hand on her arm.

"Wait." Paige interrupted with raised eyebrows, "You want Phoebe to report Cole as _missing_?"

"She has to." Andy replied turning to Paige, "Otherwise somebody else _will_, and she'll become the prime suspect in his disappearance, and that's the last thing you need right now." Andy concluded turning back to his other sister-in-law who was staring off into space.

"So you want me to pack up his stuff so it looks like he left me." Phoebe stated slowly.

"That's right." Andy confirmed quietly, sympathetic eyes meeting Phoebe's pained ones.

"We cannot give the police any reason to suspect foul play." Darryl informed them seriously, "I mean, technically, your four did kill him."

Andy winced and turned on his partner, "Morris, come on man."

"I'm sorry but it's true." Darryl replied apologetically knowing it had to be said so that they'd understand, "What's that?" he asked nodding towards the large scorch mark on the floor.

Prue bit her lip, "Uh...well that's where he was standing when we, you know..." she trailed off looking to Phoebe then back to the scorch, "Killed him."

Phoebe closed her eyes then looked at Piper. She looked away, but wrapped her arm around her younger sister's shoulders.

"This place looks like a crime scene." Darryl observed as he scanned the once pristine apartment.

Prue sent him a clear "what the hell?" look and commented, "That's because it is a crime scene, Darryl."

Darryl turned to her unimpressed, "Is there anything you can do?"

Prue tilted her head, nudging Paige pointedly who nodded.

"_Let the object of objection become but a dream. As I cause this scene to be unseen." _She chanted from memory, smiling when the spell cleaned the apartment right up.

"Thanks." Phoebe sent her a weak smile which Paige returned with her own moving towards her sister.

"I just wish I could make the rest of your pain go away that easily." Paige murmured, rubbing Phoebe's back soothingly.

"So do I." Phoebe agreed, "You murdering witch!" she cried, whacking Paige in the face.

"OH!" Prue and Piper exclaimed as Paige hit the floor.

"Phoeb—" Piper cried bending down to help Paige to her feet while Prue backed away.

"The baby made me do it." Phoebe defended herself with wide eyes.

Piper's head shot up to stare at Phoebe's stomach, while holding Paige up.

"Alright, now we split up." Prue informed them, walking over to Paige and taking over for Piper, "Piper, you and Darryl go with Phoebe and pack. We'll find the Seer's tonic." She concluded looking towards Andy as she held Paige up.

Paige raised her head and stood up straight, shaking her head to clear the pain induced haze with a wince.

"Okay." Darryl looked down at Phoebe, "Where is this baby that everybody keeps talkin' about? I mean, is it an, an invisible baby? Am I gonna step on it?"

Phoebe stared at him incredulously as she guided him towards the bedroom, glancing behind her to Piper who nodded. "No, Darryl. It's a little bit more complicated than that."

Piper turned back to Prue, both hands on her hips with serious eyes. Prue met them with her own, one hand on her hip the other around Paige.

"Am I the _only one_ who's worried about that thing growing inside of her?" Paige remarked darkly, glaring in the direction Phoebe and Darryl had gone.

"No." Prue, Piper and Andy all assured her together before Piper turned, walking off in the direction of said thing.

Prue sighed, massaging her throbbing temples, "Ohhh this is not a good day." She droned, resting her head on Paige's shoulder, "I hate this day." She whined then lifted her head determinedly, "But right now our first priority is the Seer."

Paige nodded, closing her eyes against her own forming headache, "I think she said it's behind this painting over there." She pointed off to the right and the trio headed over.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked his wife while Paige pulled away the painting.

Prue pouted, "No, I hurt everywhere. I swear, I am gonna ground the ass off that kid if it does _one more thing_ to either of us." She announced to the group and Paige smirked.

"I second that."

Prue chuckled at the grin on her youngest sisters face then nodded towards the safe, "Well?"

Paige turned to it and held out her hands, "Safe door." She called and the object disappeared only to reappear in her arms. "Oh." Paige winced at the weight, her arms buckling, "If financial difficulty ever strikes—thank you—" she smiled at Andy when he took the offending object from her aching arms, "—you'll find I come in handy."

Prue smiled, "Well, let's hope that never happens, with a baby on the way." She commented wryly peering inside the safe, "Uhhh...there's nothing in here."

Paige sighed, "No tonic?"

"Nope." Prue shook her head, reaching inside, "But there is this." She held up an envelope, "It's Cole's handwriting."

"Cole the human or Cole the Source?" Paige questioned with a frown.

Prue frowned, "Were they even distinguishable at the end?" she asked and Paige looked down. Prue shrugged, "It's for Phoebe to find out either way." She concluded putting the letter in her inside coat pocket.

**~PO4~**

"Cole gave me this the day he found out I was pregnant." Phoebe told her sister and friend as she fingered a very large white teddy bear with a red bow that was sitting on the bed.

Piper smiled softly at her, frowning at the way Phoebe seemed to just stare at the bear, like she was replaying the memory in her mind.

Darryl glanced between the two sisters and shifted uncomfortably, "Look uh...I'll start packing his stuff up, okay? You pull your own things together." He addressed Phoebe, trading a look with Piper who smiled gratefully at him.

Piper slipped around the bed to Phoebe and squeezed her hand, "Honey." She whispered and Phoebe flopped her head onto her shoulder with a heavy sigh.

Opening her eyes again Phoebe puffed out her cheeks and raised her head, kissing Piper's cheek in thanks before moving towards her large walk-in closet.

Phoebe opened the door and was instantly pulled forwards off of her feet.

Piper yelped, grabbing her sisters feet before she was sucked all the way in. "Darryl!" she squeaked and he was by her side holding onto Phoebe. "PRUE! ANDY! PAIGE!" Piper screamed frantically as the Seer continued to suck Phoebe through.

"I've been waiting for you."The Seer informed Phoebe evilly, walking right towards her.

"Get away from me!" Phoebe barked, "You can't have him!"

"I only want what's mine!" The Seer demanded, taking hold of Phoebe's arms and pulling.

"We're losing her!" Darryl snapped as the other three ran into the room, Andy taking hold along with Paige who stopped next to Piper and they all pulled.

"Let go of me!" Phoebe hissed pulling an arm free and clawing at the Seer's ear, tearing the earring through it while Prue stood behind the group and slowly brought her hands towards her chest, telekinetically bringing Phoebe back.

The Seer screamed in pain and released Phoebe who soared backwards, Paige and Piper hitting the floor while the two men landed on the bed.

"Oh-kay." Prue breathed with wide eyes, scanning the exhausted bundle, "Everybody alright?"

Phoebe nodded slowly then turned to Piper, "Here's your tissue sample."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Okay, I'm gonna take _this_ to Phoebe." Piper announced lifting one large bowl of fruit, "You eat this one." She ordered Prue, handing her a second and Prue grinned. "Both of you stay in here. I don't want you provoking her baby anymore."

"Provoking him!" Paige echoed looking affronted from her place by the stove, "Like it's our fault?"

"Oh, you know what I mean." Piper waved it off, disappearing from the room.

Paige turned to Prue who shrugged, "Its more you than me."

Paige glared then went back to the potion. Prue chuckled popping a grape into her mouth then offering another to Paige.

Piper left the kitchen and found Phoebe sitting at the dining room table, eyes closed and earphones pressed against her stomach.

Piper smirked and leaned forwards, "What are you doing?"

"Sssh!" Phoebe ordered, snapping her eyes open, "I'm playing Mozart for the baby, to bring out his peaceful nature." She explained and Piper nodded, "Studies show that babies can hear and remember songs from the womb."

Piper nodded slowly, "That's lovely but...I don't think he can hear very much yet."

Phoebe frowned, removing the earphones and sitting up straight

"How about you eat something, since you haven't _had_ anything to eat all day." Piper instructed placing the plate of fruit in front of her grimacing sister.

"No, I've been nauseous all day." Phoebe refused, shaking her head.

"You've been a little fresh all day." Piper retorted, one hand on her hip.

Phoebe sighed, lifting up a slice of watermelon, "I've been thinking about trying acupuncture. I hear it helps."

Piper gaped sharply, "Phoebe don't!" she cried, grabbing her sisters wrist and pulling her hand away from her mouth.

Phoebe jumped and looked at her hand, eyes widening when she found raw meat instead of juicy watermelon.

"Aw, I'm gonna puke." Phoebe commented when Piper shook it from her hand and she turned away from the plate.

Piper stared at the meat, "Maybe your baby would prefer to listen to Ozzy." She jibed as Leo orbed in between them.

Leo glanced between then questioning then began, "The Elders believe the Seer's making a sudden play for the Source's throne." He informed them briskly, "But she needs Phoebe's baby to do it."

"The Seer wants to be the Source?" Phoebe questioned puzzled, "What could that _possibly_ have to do with my baby? He's not due for another seven months?"

"Well, it doesn't matter." Piper answered instead, "Next time we will be ready for her."

"Next time?" Leo repeated with a frown.

"Yes." Piper nodded glancing towards her husband, "The Seer tried to steal Phoebe from the penthouse."

"It's done." Paige announced as she and Prue appeared through the door.

Paige with the pot in hand while Prue stood munching on some watermelon.

"It just needs to cool a little bit." Paige added glancing towards the steaming pot.

Phoebe stood abruptly and outstretched her hand, throwing a stream of fire towards her two sisters.

Paige squealed, dropping the pot as she turned side-on to avoid the flames. Prue flicked her wrist and sent it towards the adjacent wall instead then turned glaring eyes on Phoebe.

"OH! OH!" Piper shouted, grabbing Phoebe's hand back down as her sister stared at it then turned away. Piper ran towards her sisters checking them both for wounds.

"That baby needs a serious time-out!" Paige snapped at her older sister.

"Little bastard." Prue cursed turning to Paige, "You remember—you know what I said if that frackin' kid ever attacked us again!" she exclaimed then turned back to Phoebe.

"No." Piper wrapped her arms around Prue's waist when she strode forwards, "Don't. Go, go, go into the kitchen."

"So much for the vanquishing potion." Leo muttered as he stared at its corpse.

"How come your baby only attacks us?" Paige's voice called from the kitchen, both her and Prue unseen by all but Piper.

"Paige mostly." Prue added suddenly, "Ow!" she yelped following a loud smack. "What? She was aiming at you."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was no—He pushed you down the stairs."

"I don't know." Phoebe cried helplessly, interrupting the squabbling sisters, "He must resent you—Both of you." She added with a frown, "Neither of you ever really liked his father. In fact, one of you hated him."

"With good reason!" Prue snapped a reply.

"Hey, maybe you resent us and the baby's just modelling after Mom." Paige jibed spitefully.

"Paige, how can you say that?" Phoebe asked her disheartened.

"Alright, enough!" Piper exclaimed loudly, "You two and you will not address each other. You'll not step into the same room until further notice, got it?" she demanded and all three nodded.

Piper pointed to Paige, "You, you got enough ear left to make another batch of that potion?"

"Yes." Paige replied tightly.

"Then do it." Piper ordered, then pointed to Prue, "You help her and eat the rest of your fruit."

Prue rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, "Fine." She huffed petulantly, "But I need your husband to check me over, ya know, since Phoebe's devil child _pushed me down the freakin __stairs__!"_

Phoebe gasped loudly, striding forwards at the insinuation.

"No!" Piper barked sharply holding up one hand. "Leo." She jerked her head towards the kitchen and he entered.

"You." Piper pointed to Phoebe, "You're gonna hit the _Book of Shadows_, and you're gonna figure out a way to control _Chucky_ there."

"I can't." Phoebe refused, glaring for the Chucky comment, "I told Andy I'd meet him at Missing Persons in a half an hour."

"Oooh." Leo's head appeared from the kitchen, "I would strongly advise against that." He told her seriously, "Your baby—"

"Is fine." Phoebe insisted with a well aimed glare, "Just as long as he doesn't feel threatened and doesn't meet anyone with _unresolved issues with his father!"_

"I heard that!" Prue and Paige fired back together.

Piper glanced behind her towards the kitchen to stifle her laughter then turned back to Phoebe, "Phoebe, how can you say that? How can you risk going out in public with—in your condition?" she asked pointing towards her sister's stomach, cursing the bad choice of words.

"Because if I don't report Cole missing, someone will." Phoebe reminded her, "And the police will be knocking on our door. Besides Andy and Morris put themselves on the line. I can't let them down."

"She really can't!" Prue's voice floated in and Piper growled.

"Shh!" She hissed with a frown, "Alright but Leo is going with you in case of any trouble." Piper compromised, as her husband reappeared fully from the kitchen. "And I will hit the book and figure out how to deal with..." Piper faltered as she searched for the right words, "...demonic foetuses."

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

The Seer flashed into the Source's dungeon, striding purposefully past the moaning demons chained to the surrounding walls, and headed straight to a large cage where a paler than pale demon sat with his knees pulled up to his chest.

She cleared some cobwebs from one of the square bars and announced, "I have an offer for you."

The bony demon raised his head to her, "Nobody comes down the Source's dungeon unless they are dead, damned or desperate." He observed slowly, "Which are _you_?"

"Desperate." The Seer admitted with a raised eyebrow, "I need your power."

"I have a power?" the large demon questioned, the surprise in his voice too pronounced to miss, "Yes." He nodded after a moment's thought, "I almost forgot. I haven't used it in _centuries_."

The Seer tilted her head at him, knowing full well how long he'd be imprisoned in his caged hell and for how long he would continue to be.

"I have been sentenced to spend eternity alone in this cage." The demon spouted off looking her in the eyes the glancing around his prison.

"It's a fine cage." The Seer observed, stroking one of the bars tenderly.

"The Source had it forged from unbreakable magic." He informed her dejectedly, "Nothing can escape it."

"Yes I know." The Seer interrupted, staring him straight in the eyes, "It was some of my best work."

The demons eyes darkened and he sat up a little straighter.

"That's right." The Seer nodded, "I built your prison and my magic, alone, has the power to free you."

The demon gripped the bars of his cage tighter and stated, "The Source would never allow it."

"The Source is dead." The Seer replied smoothly, "I can give you freedom and a chance to earn favour with the _new_ Source, in exchange for your help."

The demon remained silent then took the bait, "What kind of help?"

The Seer took hold of the bars, "I need you to do what _every_ demon before you has failed to do, even me: capture and contain a Charmed One."

"A Charmed _what?" _the demon questioned in genuine confusion having never heard of such a thing.

"A powerful witch." The Seer elaborated, unsurprised by his confusion, "I need you to bring her down to the underworld. It is the only way that my magic can work."

The demon tilted his head at her offer.

The Seer smiled at him, "That shouldn't be hard for you; a demon who has swallowed _worlds_. Interested?"

The demon smiled eagerly and rose to his feet, being so tall he needed to bend over, "Get me out!" he demanded tugging at the bars.

"Remember, my magic put you in this cage." The Seer reminded him darkly, "Betray me and you'll go right back."

**~PO4~**

**San Francisco Police Department  
**

"_Please_ be good and I promise I'll eat a huge tri-tip tonight." Phoebe pleaded with her unborn son when she and Leo entered the station.

Andy approached them and Phoebe smiled, "Leo." He nodded to his brother-in-law and Leo nodded back.

"They're fine." Leo assured the worried husband, "I checked Prue over."

Andy sighed in relief, "Thanks man." He smiled, patting Leo on the shoulder then turned his attention to Phoebe, "You're gonna meet with Inspector Miles. He's trained to spot a lair so just answer his questions as honestly as you can, okay?"

Phoebe looked up at him afraid and Andy sent her a reassuring smile, pulling her against him before steering her in the Inspectors direction.

Inspector Miles stared at Phoebe for a long time, tapping his pen against his desk loudly before speaking, "Trudeau tells me that you think your husband might have left town?"

"I don't know _what_ to think." Phoebe corrected him carefully, "Last Wednesday, we had a _huge_...battle and he just never came back." She explained slowly, internally cringing under Andy's warning glare.

"Did he leave anything?"

"Nothing." Andy answered aloud as Phoebe shook her head, "I checked the penthouse myself. Clothing, personal belongings, gone."

"What was the fight about?" Inspector Miles questioned.

"My sisters'." Phoebe answered honestly, "I have three sisters, and they didn't approve of me marrying, Cole."

Inspector Miles turned to Andy, "One of those sisters is your wife, right Trudeau?"

Andy cleared his throat, "That's right."

"It's why I went to him." Phoebe added, trying to help, "Andy's my brother-in-law so when Cole didn't come home I went to him. I didn't know what to do."

Inspector Miles nodded, turning back around and Phoebe sent Andy a smile, who smiled back appreciatively.

"Why didn't they approve?"

Phoebe shrugged, "They're just different. Oil and water, you know." Phoebe smiled, "Fire and ice. Heaven and—"

"Hell." The Inspector finished.

"Bingo." Phoebe nodded tightly.

"So...you'd say your husband has a dark side then?"

"Yes." Phoebe answered regretfully.

"Has he ever hurt you?" The Inspector asked her gently and instantly several books from the shelf above him fell.

"Miles." Andy's eyes widened and he stepped towards his 'brother' who struggled to his feet. "You okay?"

"Here, let me help." Leo offered, rising from his seat helpfully while Phoebe stared at her hands.

"You stop that right now." She hissed towards her stomach then looked back up, "Um...Inspector?" Phoebe called standing also, "I, I know it doesn't seem like my husband's a great guy, but I would advise you not to say _anything_ negative about him right now."

"Listen, ma'am, I gotta call them as I see them." Inspector Miles replied, "You turn up pregnant and he takes off. Your husband fits the classic profile of a deadbeat dad."

As soon as the words left the Inspectors mouth a fireball appeared in Phoebe's hand and she spun around, her back to the desk.

"Make it go out." Leo ordered her urgently.

"I can't make it go out!" Phoebe replied through clenched teeth.

Phoebe grabbed her wrist as her son tried to direct the fireball towards the Inspector and she struggled before finally managing to throw it into the trash can.

"Phoebe?" Andy growled, "I, I mean fire!"

"Move away, move away, move away, move away." Miles ordered as he reached for his in-office fire extinguisher to put out the flames.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Andy demanded standing next to her.

"It's not my fault, I'm sorry." Phoebe replied, "It's just the baby doesn't like when anybody talks bad about Cole." She explained in a rush, "Hence why he keeps attacking your wife."

Andy glared at her then frowned when Phoebe's face contorted in pain and she hunched forwards groaning.

"What's wrong?" Inspector Miles asked while Andy wrapped an arm around Phoebe to keep her up.

"My stomach." Phoebe replied with difficulty, "It's like something's tear—tearing." She gasped as another knot of pain twisted in her stomach and she gripped Andy's arm, "Andy." She whimpered and he tightened his hold on her.

"It'll be okay, Phoebe." He assured her, kissing the crown of her head and turning to Leo with wide eyes.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Yeah, I'm okay." Piper said into the phone as she sat still on the couch in the living room, her face a blank stare, "Yeah, I'm sure. Um...I'll call back later to schedule that appointment." She said monotone, "Okay, thanks."

Piper hung up the phone wordlessly, staring into space for several long minutes as salty tears burned in her eyes.

"You are just in time." Paige smiled at Piper when she entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "One bottle of Seer-vanquishing potion." Paige presented with a flourish. "Of course, Prue was absolutely no help. As soon as she got close to the stuff it made her all nauseous and now she is currently puking back up all that lovely fruit you made her eat." Paige chuckled stopping in front of Piper. A frown graced her features at the far-away look in her older sister's eyes, "Piper?" she called softly.

"Yeah?" Piper responded curtly.

"You okay?"

"Yup."

Paige frowned, clearly not believing her but didn't wanna push, "Okay then. How'd you get on? Find anything in the book about how to control demon spawn?"

"I thought of, binding his powers but uh...that would leave Phoebe without hers." Piper relayed, fingering the vial in her hands.

"Yeah, well, you might wanna keep that option open." Paige commented seriously, "There's something seriously wrong with that baby."

"Yeah, I know." Piper nodded, "But it doesn't matter. He's part of us, part of our family."

Paige rolled her eyes.

"And who knows..." Piper sighed heavily, "...he may be one of the _few_ babies in the Halliwell family."

Paige frowned deeply and slumped down into the chair beside her, "Okay...what's going on? Spill."

Piper rested her chin in the palm of her hand and sent a watery smile Paige's way. "That was Dr. Harris on the phone. I got the uh...results of my fertility tests."

"And?" Paige encouraged, cursing the sinking feeling in her heart.

"There's some problems." Piper revealed finally, her gaze shifting between Paige and the wooden table, "Um...he said something about...scarring or scar tissue." Piper frowned as she tried to recall, not really understanding it herself, "Something about blunt-trauma injury."

"Aw, honey." Paige whispered, reaching forwards to take her hand.

Piper chuckled bitterly, "He asked me if I had suffered any serious blows to the abdomen. He seems to think um...it would be _difficult_...if not impossible for me to conceive." Piper concluded closing her eyes at the seemingly final word and sighing as her heart broke a little more.

"I'm so sorry." Paige told her sincerely, tears welling in her eyes for her sister's loss.

"This is—it's, it's _weird_." Piper muttered, "Because when I went to the future, I met that little girl. I _saw_ my little girl."

Paige nodded slowly as Piper's eyes filled with unshed tears and she looked down, "And I saw what she...looked like and what she sounded like." Piper croaked, her voice breaking from the lump in her throat, "The sound of her laugh. I just..." she shrugged helplessly, "I can't _imagine_ not knowing her."

"You still might." Paige pointed out hopefully.

Piper nodded, "I might not." She countered, swiping at a fallen tear.

Paige smiled and sniffled, "Hey, if both Prue and Phoebe can get pregnant, and they've been through the same blunt-trauma as you then..." she lifted her shoulders effortlessly, "It will happen for you too."

Piper smiled at her genuinely, grateful for the optimistic hope. With a shaky sigh Piper leaned back in her chair, "I just...I don't know what to tell, Leo. He's so excited about having a baby. You should have seen him—"

"Piper!" He husband's urgent call severed their emotional conversation and both sisters shook themselves.

"She's getting worse." Andy informed them as he helped hold Phoebe up on her left side. Leo on the other.

"Can't you do something?"

"I tried to heal her, I can't." Leo replied.

"Stand back, stand back!" Phoebe cried suddenly pushing both Andy and Leo away as her head began to smoke before it caught fire and she fell to her knees.

Piper's eyes widened, "Okay, you stay _out _of her sight, for your own safety." Piper instructed, pushing Paige behind her, "Go." And Paige took solace behind a wall close by.

"Ohhh, make it stop! Make it stop!" Phoebe pleaded, pressing down on her stomach in hopes of easing the pain.

"Leo, go get some ice water or something." Piper ordered flailing her arms in the direction of the kitchen behind her.

Piper walked to Phoebe who grabbed her hand and yanked her down so Piper was squatting behind her with her arms wrapped around Phoebe. "It's okay, it's okay. Just try to breathe through it. Breathe." Piper instructed, trying her best to stay calm.

Andy stared down at his sister-in-law pain etched across his face for her as he stood powerless to help. They all were.

Prue came down the stairs when Piper began rocking them back and forth, and she stopped dead, "What's wrong?" she demanded coming closer.

"No!" Piper halted her, "Don't, you have to stay back."

Prue stopped mid-step as the giant demon the Seer sent appeared behind her.

"Prue." Piper gasped, eyeing the demon and Prue spun around and threw out her arm but nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Prue exclaimed and Piper rose flicking her wrists to no avail.

"Uh-oh."

"HEY!" Leo yelled and the demon turned in time to have a chair thrown his way but it went right through him.

"Get up. Get up. Come on." Piper ordered trying to pull Phoebe up.

Andy rushed to her aid and yanked Phoebe to her feet in one swift motion, supporting almost all of her weight.

"Whatever you do, don't touch him." Leo ordered sternly.

"You can't run from me." He told Phoebe, "I'll always find you." He extended his hand to Phoebe who stiffened.

"You can't have her!" Prue seethed stepping into his path while Paige came out from behind the wall.

Phoebe raised her leg and struck Prue in the back sending her forwards into the demons arms and he began to disappear.

"Prue!" Paige yelped reaching for her instead and grabbing her hand only to wisp out with them.

Piper gasped as she watched her sisters disappear before her eyes, leaving no trace behind.

Andy looked down at Phoebe in his arms, eyes blazing.

"It wasn't me." Phoebe told them shakily, leaning heavily against Andy, "It was the baby. I couldn't control him."

**~PO4~**

Phoebe looked up from her place on Aunt Pearl's couch, blanket draped over her lower half with the _Book of Shadows _by her side. Andy sat next to her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders, Phoebe leaning into him slightly, as he attempted to comfort her. He couldn't help his wife so he'd help her sister.

"Do you sense them?" Phoebe asked Leo pleadingly.

"No." Leo replied grimly, "If they're in the underworld I can't get a read on them."

Phoebe looked down, "If anything happens to either one of them I will never forgive myself."

Andy shook his head and squeezed her arm, "Don't Phoebe. This wasn't your fault, it was the baby. You couldn't have stopped him even if you'd had the chance."

Phoebe's eyes pricked with tears, "But—"

"No." He silenced her, "It isn't your fault. We are gonna find Prue and Paige and bring them home safely."

Phoebe sent him a tiny smile and rested her head on his shoulder, "Thanks."

Piper entered the attic in that moment, looking haggard. She glanced between her husband and her sister then looked to Andy, "Think you can convince _me_ of that too?" she quipped seriously and Phoebe sat up.

Andy sent her an encouraging smile which Piper couldn't return.

"Anything on that demon?" she directed to Phoebe instead.

"I think so, come look." Phoebe responded and Piper obliged, sitting down on her left side.

"Oral tradition tells of a giant whose body served as a portal to other dimensions." Piper read aloud from the page, "Because he was imprisoned centuries ago nobody knows what this demon's name is or if he even exists." Piper chuckled, "Well, this is not convincing me at all."

"It gets worse." Phoebe promptly informed her, "There' no known vanquish for him. The Source was so threatened, he condemned the giant to spend eternity in a cage."

"The Seer must have set him free to capture Phoebe." Andy mused with a deep frown, none of that information was very convincing at all and it was beginning to change his mind slightly.

"But he got Paige, Prue and your daughter instead, thanks to me." Phoebe berated, hating herself like never before in that moment.

Andy's eyes fell closed at her words and his jaw tightened.

"No, that had nothing to do with you." Piper disagreed gently, "How are you feeling?" she asked, rubbing Phoebe's arm.

"Uh...better." Phoebe frowned, "I think the baby's resting. It's when he's active and using magic that it hurts the most."

Piper reached behind her for the glass she had brought up, "Here, have some ice tea. It will cool you off."

Phoebe took the glass and brought it to her lips only to throw it away a second later, before she could take a sip.

"Oh!" Piper gasped as the glass shattered across the room.

"Whoa." Andy winced with wide eyes.

Phoebe glared, "What the hell? I can't even enjoy some iced tea?" she snapped and Piper slid from her seat to hide behind her husband's form.

Andy etched away from Phoebe just a little.

"Um...it wasn't iced tea." Piper admitted peeking around the other side to look at her, "It was a binding potion. Paige suggested it to help control the baby." Piper explained nervously, "And I couldn't tell you because if I did, he would've stopped you—"

"He stopped me anyway." Phoebe cut her off, surprisingly calm and not angry at her sister's actions, by now she was only frustrated and angry with herself and her baby, "He knows things that I don't know. He's trying to take control of me."

"You can't let that happen." Leo told her sternly, "If he takes control, he'll never let go."

"I know." Phoebe snapped, her eyes closed tightly against the truth. "It's not me." She muttered looking down, "And it's not Cole...it's the Source."

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

Paige frowned as she came too slowly, looking around her and gasping at the sight of the bars. Pushing herself up so she was sitting Paige met the gaze of the Seer, "So, what, are you into some kind of dominatrix thing now?" she spat then turned to her oldest sister and shook her. "Prue. Prue, wake up."

Prue frowned, as she cracked open her eyes and groaned, "Ohhhh, god."

Paige frowned, "Are you hurt?" she asked panicking as she scanned her sister's body for visible injury.

"No, I'm nauseous." Prue informed her pushing up so she was sitting also, bushing her hands together to rid them of the dust and dirt, "I'm always friggen nauseous." She grumbled looking around, "Oh...shit."

The Seer chuckled from outside the cage and Prue jerked her head around, "I've always liked you." The Seer commented honestly, pointing a long nailed finger at Prue, "You're crude, honest and blunt. It amuses me."

Prue turned her body to face the enemy slowly, "Wish I could say the same for you Seer." She retorted brushing her hands together again, "I can't."

The Seer smirked, unsurprised by her answer.

"Your power, however..." Prue continued, honestly herself, "...that's impressive."

The Seer bowed her head slightly in thanks, "As is yours."

Prue tilted her head in thanks and silence fell as the Seer stared them up and down.

Paige screwed up her face in disgust and leaned into her sister, "Stop making nice with the evil bitch Seer slash puppet master."

Prue rolled her eyes, "Oh please, it's the truth. Admit it."

Paige scowled but titled her head in agreement anyway. The bitch had managed to last for centuries and play Phoebe and Cole like puppets and also capture them in a large cage so...she was doing pretty good.

"You are not the sister I expected." The Seer mused slowly, "But you'll do."

Paige glared, "Sorry we can't stick around." She clipped, taking Prue's hand, "But you're creeping me out anyway." And with that she orbed them both out only to have the orbs bounce off of the cage as the Seer cackled to herself.

The two sisters reformed and they glared at the laughing evil.

"Well, that was unexpected." Prue muttered to Paige as they waited for an explanation.

"No shit." Paige returned dryly, pissed off at the failure.

"You're not going anywhere." The Seer informed them coolly.

Paige frowned at her as she climbed to her feet then pulled Prue up, "So, what was your plan?" Paige asked observing their prison, "Trap Phoebe in this cage and fatten her up until she gives birth?"

"Even I don't have that kind of patience."

"Evil never does." Prue remarked casually, "And whatever you're plan was, I'm glad we could spoil it."

"You didn't spoil anything." The Seer shook her head, "Phoebe will come to me." The Seer assured them turning away, "As soon as she gets my message."

"What message?" Paige demanded as the Seer's eyes turned white.

Prue narrowed her own and glared callously, "You evil bitch." Knowingly exactly what _message_ the woman was talking about.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Phoebe sat on the couch, as lost and confused as ever, praying for a way to get her sister's home safely when she was hit with a vision.

_Premonition_

_Prue and Paige are in a cage. The Seer turns to them, arms outstretched. A stream of fire enters the cage and begins to burn them. Prue and Paige scream in agony until they explode and there is nothing left._

_Premonition Ends_

Phoebe's eyes snapped open when her eyes rolled to the front of her head again and she met Piper's questioning gaze.

"I saw the Seer." Phoebe told her slowly, "She was killing Prue and Paige." She gasped, hands moving to her face.

"Damn it!" Andy cursed, punching the arm of the couch then shooting to his feet.

"How can you get a premonition without touching anything?" Leo asked her.

"I don't know, maybe the Seer sent it to me?"

"That is not all she sent." Piper exclaimed as the giant demon returned.

"Come with me now or your sisters ' die." The demon commanded, holding out his hand.

Phoebe took a step back and gripped Piper's instead.

"You've already seen how."

"No Phoebe, don't." Piper begged when she felt Phoebe pulling away.

"It's a trap." Leo added pleadingly.

"It doesn't matter." Phoebe dismissed, "I have to save Prue and Paige. It's the only chance left."

"No." Andy refused sternly, stepping in front of her.

Phoebe grabbed him by the collar and threw him away effortlessly.

Andy shook his head and jumped to his feet, "You're letting the baby control you Phoebe." He observed brushing himself off.

"That wasn't the baby." Phoebe snapped back at him, "That was me. I got them into this mess, I'm gonna get them out."

Piper reached into her back pocket for the potion then ran forwards, "Oh, no you're not." She sang, "Not if I kill the Seer first."

Piper ran at the demon and Phoebe held up her hand a sudden beam of blue light emanating. It struck the demon and sent him flying. Piper landed hard onthe floor, the vanquishing potion smashing under her hand as she broke her fall.

"Damn it!" Piper seethed as she shook the glass and potion from her skin. "Did that come from you?" she demanded as Leo helped her up.

"I'm sorry, Piper, I can't let you take the fall for me." Phoebe answered her sincerely.

"Well, why not?" Piper snapped, sick to death of people telling her what she couldn't do or couldn't have.

"You can't use the baby's powers like that." Leo reprimanded.

The demon growled as he pushed to his feet, "Come here, witch!"

Phoebe held up her hand again and the same beam emerged, striking the demons chest, setting him alight.

"Phoebe, don't!" Piper yelled but her younger sister ignored her and continued with the attack until the demon exploded, gone forever.

Phoebe dropped her hand and stared down at it.

"Phoebe, _nobody's _ever been able to vanquish that demon." Piper stated fearfully, "Do you realize what you just did?"

Phoebe looked up and her eyes turned black.

"Stay away." Leo ordered, stopping his wife as she moved towards her sister, "That's not Phoebe anymore." He informed her as the Source and his vessel flamed out.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

"Come child." The Seer greeted when Phoebe flamed into her chambers.

"Phoebe , snap out of it." Paige exclaimed as she gripped the bars of her cage tightly, "Please!"

"Let the little children come to me." The Seer uttered as she took Phoebe's hand and led her away, "For the kingdom belongs to such as these." She placed Phoebe inside a circle of candles and petals, with a large stone in the centre. "The rose circle represents nature..." the Seer spouted off, "...desire, fertility." She continued scooping up a handful of rose petals and letting them fall onto the stones top. "Kneel." The Seer ordered and Phoebe did so.

"Phoebe it's your body, take control. Fight it." Paige ordered sternly. "What do we do?" Paige cried turning to Prue for guidance.

Prue closed her eyes, "There's nothing we _can_ do." She said regretfully, "That's not Phoebe anymore."

Paige frowned, "What do you mean?"

"That's the Source." Prue announced nodding towards Phoebe, "The baby I...I don't think it was ever really a baby. It was never Phoebe's, nor Cole's. It's just pure unadulterated evil—the Source of All Evil and he's taken over."

Paige's eyes changed from confusion to understanding and widened, "Oh no." She breathed, both their eyes falling back on Phoebe.

"_Give me strength and give me might."_ The Seer began to chant, tilting her back, "_To steal a child in still of night. Darkest forces let it be. Here my plea, bring life to me."_ She concluded and Phoebe's stomach glowed, the glow transferring from her to the Seer.

"My baby." Phoebe gasped one hand holding her stomach, womb now empty as her eyes returned to normal and Prue closed her eyes, her own hand falling to her stomach where her baby still grew.

"He was never _yours_, or _Cole's_." The Seer informed her calmly, "From the moment of conception, _this_ baby was mine."

Paige glared at the Seer, shaking her head slowly as her eyes filled with tears over the second devastating loss her sister was being forced to endure.

The Seer opened one button of her dress to reveal her mocha colored stomach and the three sisters could see a small lump moving inside as the evil spawn got situated in its new incubator.

**~PO4~**

"The deadline's past." Dane informed the council as they all waited at the sight of the coronation, "She's not here. The throne belongs to me." Dane demanded tersely.

"We can wait one more—"

"Give me the oath! I want my power!" Dane exclaimed loudly, interrupting the Dark Priest.

The Seer flamed in at that moment and all eyes fell on her expectantly.

"You promised to bring the Source's heir." Dane goaded, "So...where is he?" he asked looking around.

"_Inside_ me." The Seer replied, her eyes turning black and the surrounding demon gasped, bowing their heads.

The Seer turned to the Dark Priest who bowed his head in respect then approached her, turning to Dane, "The council has chosen. The Seer will be our new Source."

"No. It's a trick." Dane refused shaking his head.

"I have brought the council a gift." The Seer announced turning to the left, the council following with their eyes.

The Seer held out one hand and the cage appeared in the room with Prue, Phoebe and Paige inside.

Dane approached the cage as Phoebe moved out of Prue's arms and pushed her in between herself and Paige, shielding her from the surrounding demons aim.

"Charmed Ones." Dane announced affronted, "How dare you bring them into our sanctuary!"

"The witches are locked in a cage from which no magic can escape." The Seer informed him calmly.

"You can't be sure of that!" Dane growled.

The Seer tilted her head, "So much negative energy." She observed outstretching her hand and the same blue light emanated, setting Dane alight and vanquishing him on the spot.

The Dark Priest approached the cage, "Am I to presume these witches are the human sacrifice required to seal your coronation?" he asked the three sisters eyes widening at that revelation.

"Human sacrifice?" Paige echoed, "I didn't know that was part of the plan, did you?" she asked her sisters.

Phoebe shook her head, turning to the eldest who looked severely pale.

"Human sacrifice?" Prue repeated slowly, wide eyes meeting Phoebe's, "Human sacrifice!"

Phoebe took her head, "It's gonna be okay." She assured her weakly.

Prue turned incredulous eyes on the Seer, "You really evil bitch."

The Seer smiled, "To be your Source." She began looking to her right and all heads bowed once more, "To start a new evil order." She continued looking to the left, heads bowing also, "To kill the Charmed Ones, _this_ was my vision from the beginning."

Paige looked over at Phoebe whose eyes widened as she realised the magnitude of how she and Cole had been used.

"Every council leader here will reap the rewards with—" the Seer stopped abruptly and doubled over in pain.

"What is it?" The Dark Priest questioned coming to her aid.

"Just...start the ceremony." The Seer ordered, brushing off his concern and pushing him away.

"Doesn't look like she's having any more luck with that thing inside of her than you were." Paige commented insensitively as they watched the Seer struggle.

"Paige." Prue chastised, shaking her head and Phoebe looked down.

Paige cringed, "Ah, sorry. That was insensitive."

"It's okay." Phoebe assured her, "The baby wasn't mine."

Paige frowned at her words, Prue having said them herself and turned to Phoebe expectantly.

"The baby was never mine." Phoebe continued watching the coronation unfold before their eyes, "From the moment it took over it just felt like this black hole of evil." She explained quietly, "Totally soulless."

The Dark Priest brought the Seer to her feet again slowly.

Paige glanced at Prue to find her smirking and smirked back calling their sister, "Phoebe?"

"Yes?"

"Told ya so." Prue and Paige chirped together and the three sisters laughed, despite their dire circumstances.

"I'm really sorry." Paige apologised honestly wrapping an arm around Phoebe while Prue took her hand.

"I know you are, honey." Phoebe replied with a nod, "I know you are."

"Seer." The Dark Priest addressed her and the sisters fell silent, "Are you prepared to accept the power and position of the Source before all these leaders of the underworld?"

"I am."

"Oh-kay, so now what?" Phoebe asked turning her back to the ceremony.

"I don't know but we have to think of something fast, our we're all dead." Prue decided to state the obvious and their panic rose.

"We need the Power of Four." Paige announced, "But we can't get to Piper, this cage is magic proof."

"Okay so the cage is built to make sure magic wouldn't get out." Phoebe said slowly, thinking aloud, "But in the premonition I had, I saw the Seer kill you with her power." Phoebe explained to them and Prue's eyes lit up.

"So magic can still get in." Prue concluded, "The cage lets magic in, okay uh...do either of you still remember the spell to call a lost witch?" she asked them.

Phoebe nodded, "Piper and I just used it to try and find the two of you um..._Powers of the witches rise. Course unseen across the skies..."_

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"There's nothing left." Piper sighed in defeat, slamming the book closed, "We've tried everything."

"So what? You're just gonna give up?" Andy snapped, pausing in his pacing which he had been doing for the past hour.

Piper glared at him, "No, Andy. I'm not just giving up I just...I don't know what else I can do."

"Well there's gotta be something." Leo placated, "Something we're missing. You know, maybe if we summon a demon, someone who knows the way to the Seer's lair—"

"Uh...dude?" Andy interrupted with raised eyebrows and Leo looked over at him questioningly, "She's gone."

Leo whirled around towards the _Book of Shadows_ and rightly so, Piper was nowhere to be seen.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

"Oh." Piper gasped when she appeared in the cage behind her sisters.

"Thank god, it worked." Phoebe smiled in relief while Piper slipped into place between Prue and Paige.

"Oh my—where are we?" Piper asked, looking around them.

"Trapped in a cage." Paige replied with a nod.

"Hmmm...okay, so let's bust out." Piper insisted raising her hands.

"No!" Prue refuted sharply as she and Paige grabbed her hands, Phoebe reaching out also, "You can't use your magic in here. It'll just bounce off and kill us." Prue informed her in a rush and Piper's eyes widened.

"Couldn't have told me that right away?" Piper quipped and Prue narrowed her eyes, "What's going on out there?" Piper questioned, nodding towards the Seer who laid her hands on new Grimoire to repeat the oath.

"The Seer is being coronated as the new Source." Phoebe answered with a tight smile.

"Uh-huh." Piper nodded, chewing on her lip.

"Yeeaahh, then she's gonna sacrifice us." Paige added calmly.

Piper froze, eyes widening once more. "Lemme get this straight." She voiced slowly, "You guys summoned me to a cage, where my powers don't work so we could all die together?" she snapped with glaring eyes.

"Well, the plan has _some_ flaws, admittedly." Paige observed with raised shoulders.

"No, _your_ plan has flaws." Prue interjected, "My plan is flawless."

Phoebe frowned, "You have a different plan from us?"

Prue turned to her, "Well, what's yours? Coming up with a power of four spell on the spot?"

Phoebe faltered, "Well I—yeah."

Shaking her head Prue pointed out, "We don't have that kinda time." She nodded towards the coronation which was in full swing.

"So what do you propose?" Piper spoke up curiously.

"Spirit board." Prue answered with a smile, "And the power of four. There's nothing stronger."

Suddenly the Seer was lifted into the air, a bright white light exploding out of every inch as she hovered in the air, arms outstretched.

The sisters clung to one another when the ground began to shake and rumble.

"Are you _sure_ there's nothing stronger than the power of four?" Piper commented in all seriousness as they stared at the Seer's floating form.

The glow began to fade and the Seer returned to the ground. She turned on the spot to face the sisters and flinched at seeing Piper, "What an unexpected surprise. You've just made my—" she stopped abruptly once more as her head caught fire.

"It's the baby." Phoebe explained while the demons watched on in fear, "He has too much power for her. That's how I felt. I, I felt like I was gonna explode. We need to make her tap into the baby's power, all of it."

"How the hell are we gonna do that?" Paige snapped in panic.

"Oh-kay Prue." Piper nudged her sister repeatedly as the Seer began to recover, "If you've got a plan you need to tell us now."

"Uh...okay, okay." Prue turned her back to the coronation so she could face all three of her sisters, "Do you remember the inscription on the back of the spirit board?"

Piper frowned, "The power of three will set us free?"

Prue nodded, "Yes. We used it to kill Jeremy, it worked like a power of three spell."

"Okay, Prue I don't see how that helps us here?" Phoebe argued, "We're not the power of three anymore."

Prue pointed to her, "I know that and so does the spirit board."

"What?" Paige shook her head in confusion.

"_Mom_ wrote that inscription for us and she changed it when we became the power of four." Prue explained quickly.

"She did?" Piper questioned and Prue nodded, "Huh...so what does it say now?"

Prue smiled, "The power of four forever more."

Phoebe grinned, "Oooh catchy. I like it!"

"I command all in attendance to witness the power of the Source." The Seer announced and Prue whirled back around. "And the death of the Charmed Ones!"

"Oh god." Piper muttered as the four sisters' joined hands and began to chant.

"_The power of four forever more._

_The power of four forever more."_

The Seer released the beam of blue their way as a force-field stretched itself around the cage, protecting the sisters from her magic and they turned their heads away.

"_The power of four forever more._

_The power of four forever more._

_The power of four forever more."_

"What's wrong?" the Dark Priest questioned and the Seer glowered.

"Nothing's wrong!" she seethed and added her other hand.

The cage glowed and Paige buried her head in Piper's hair to protect her eyes from the blasts, Phoebe doing the same with Prue.

Piper and Prue glanced outwards in time to see the blue energy bounce back and hit the Seer.

"It's working." Piper told her.

"Keep going." Prue ordered and the chanting recommenced.

"_The power of four forever more._

_The power of four forever more."_

Beams of blue shot out of the Seer and struck demon after demon, council member after council member setting them on fire, vanquishing them slowly.

"_The power of four forever more._

_The power of four forever more."_

The beam of light hit the Dark Priest and he cried out as he too was vanquished before the Seer burst into flames herself and exploded, a large ripple of power stretching throughout the cavern. It struck the cage with the sisters but their magic counteracted it and it had no effect on them, the force-field disappearing as the sisters chanting ceased.

The four of them looked out into the cavern, the now empty and eerily silent cavern.

"Where'd everybody go?" Piper asked aloud and grasping Prue's arm for leverage she kicked out her leg, her foot striking the cage door knocking it to the floor loudly.

"The blast took everyone out." Phoebe stated in awe as the four sisters' stepped out of the cage, "The Seer, the council leaders."

"Well..." Prue began as their eyes moved over all of the piles of ash, "...I'd say that the scales of good and evil just _dramatically_ tipped in our favour." She smirked giddily, "About friggen time."

"Look, the Grimoire." Paige pointed out, "_Still _untouched."

Piper crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the evil book, "It's time we get rid of that book once and for all."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

The four pyjama clad sisters' sat together in the living room, fire burning, as they waited for Leo to return. Paige and Phoebe on an over-stuffed chair each, Prue and Andy huddled together at one end of the couch, Piper at the other.

Bright orbs filled the air and Leo appeared wearing a smile, "Well, the Grimoire has a new home in a mountain of rock in the west Andes." Leo announced as he slipped into the space next to Piper.

"Thanks honey." She grinned at him.

"Sure." He replied, returning the smile and kissing her lips.

"How many times have we vanquished the Source now?" Paige sought wryly.

"Three." Phoebe replied, "But who's counting?"

"Did we get him?" Paige looked to Leo.

Prue pointed at him, "If you say "no" your orbs are gettin' it mister."

Leo's eyes widened and he inched closer to his wife, further away from his narrow eyed sister-in-law.

"Prue." Andy chastised, pulling her into his lap while the youngest two giggled at their brother-in-law's expense.

"I think that it would be safe to say "yes" based on how the Elders are reacting." Leo answered finally, eyes locked with his smiling wife, "It's like a holiday up there." He turned to Phoebe who smiled, "They still can't believe you did it."

Prue's eyebrows rose, "They didn't think we _could_? Huh...good to know they hold so much faith in us." The sarcasm in her voice was dripping from each word and Paige snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, well, let's not forget the cost." Piper reminded them, her sad eyes on Phoebe who smiled weakly and closed her own, resting her head on the arm of the chair and pulling her knees to her chest.

"Well, I gotta say, after all this..." Leo spoke up, playing with Piper's fingers with a smile, "...I'm still looking forward to having a _good_ baby in this house."

Andy turned his mouth to Prue's ear and commented, "I don't think he's referring to _our_ baby."

Prue wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "Me neither." She agreed then pecked him on the lips and Phoebe giggled.

Piper shared a knowing look with Paige who bit down on her lip.

Piper turned back to her husband and sent him a sad smile, "Yeah...I haven't had a chance to talk to you about that yet." She said regretfully and Leo's stomach dropped, "I heard from Dr. Harris today."

"And?" he urged.

"_And_ we're in for a rough road." She informed him sadly.

Phoebe glanced over at Prue who looked just as alarmed as she felt and both sisters' sat up a little straighter.

"Rough road?" Leo echoed with a disheartened frown, "What does that mean? What did he say?"

"It's okay." Piper told him with a smile, "It doesn't mean that we're giving in or giving up." She assured him shaking her head, "There are a lot of options in the world. Don't worry."

Prue cleared her throat loudly, "Um...don't worry Leo." She sent him a small smile, "I highly doubt that the continuation of the charmed line rests solely on our shoulders." She pointed to herself and Andy with a grimace, "Cause...we'd be in trouble." She chuckled good naturedly and Phoebe threw a cushion at her.

"Oh shush." She chastised, "You're gonna be awesome." She beamed happily.

"Uh...Phoebe..." Prue said slowly, pushing to her feet and walking to the fireplace. She snatched up the white envelope and approached her sister, "I found this in Cole's safe. It's for you." She held it out between two fingers and waited patiently for her little sister to take it from her.

Phoebe looked up into Prue's eyes with fearful ones, unsure if she could handle anymore anything right then.

Phoebe finally reached up and took it, stroking her fingers over her name, over Cole's handwriting before rising slowly from the chair and leaving the room.

**~PO4~**

"_If I'm dead right now, I know it was at your hand. No-one else in heaven or hell had power over me. Please don't cry. I was dead before I met you. I was born the day you loved me. And my love for you will keep me alive...forever."_

Phoebe read over his words for a fourth time, hearing his voice in her head, speaking them too her. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of tears: he had told her not to cry.

With a heavy sigh Phoebe lay down on her bed and clutched the letter to her chest as memories assaulted her mind and she mourned for the life she almost had. The life that could have been between her and Cole...and their baby that never was.

"Help me."

Phoebe jumped up at the ghostly voice that seemed to be carried in on the wind.

"Phoebe."

Phoebe gasped, eyes darting around the room, "Cole?"

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'Well? Please let me know what you think, as always.  
Wow, well there is officially only one episode left of this season and then it's done! :O Oh, my god!  
Unfortunately the finale has not yet been finished, it is suffering like everything else but I have a hopeful little feeling that the block is beginning to lift so keep your fingers crossed._

_Again, thanks for all the love and support :D_

_You guys all rock! :P ;P_

_Rachel xo  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Witch Way Now? Part 1**_

_'Hey guys?-(she calls to the wilderness, voice echoing)-is anyone still there? :S I am **so incredibly **sorry for this insane hiatus of mine.  
I can't apologize enough but I will assure you that my personal problems were very real and even more serious.  
It really brought my life to a complete standstill and thing got extremely scary for a while but I slowly came back. The darkness is still lingering but I got my muse back! :)  
She found me in the dark eventually lol :P But in all seriousness I apologize profusely to you all and I'm extremely grateful for your words of encouragement and support :)  
Believe it or not but they really helped me get through so thank you! :) *heart* I love you guys! *two hearts*  
_

_Alright, now as you can see I've split the finale into two parts cause it was just getting waaayyy too long. I couldn't keep it together.  
The reason for this is cause I had some extra things to add and some questions to answer surrounding a certain character ;) Can you name which one?  
Unfortunately they won't be answered in this half ;P I know I'm mean. You can hate me lol. This will also give you an idea-I hope-on how powerful Prue and Andy's kid will be.  
Possibly clear up how I'll split the power between their kid and Wyatt if I do season 5 cause it will have to be will both be very powerful in their own right.  
_

_Anyway, this AN is getting ridiculously long /: But I guess that's what happens when you go on a horribly long hiatus Rachel! Okay, I'll stop rambling now and let you read :)**  
**_

* * *

**Bay Mirror Newspaper  
**

"_Our next caller is from Rohnert Park, California. Veronica, honey, tell Tashmin a little and I will tell you the rest."_

Phoebe shook her head at the "psychic" on the television and turned to her office door as her assistant entered.

"Hey, more "Dear Phoebe" letters." the blonde announced carrying a full box, "Where do you want 'em?"

"Oh, you can just put them anywhere." Phoebe replied with a shrug.

The blonde woman looked around the messy office and sighed, "Maybe we ought to keep some of these in storage?" she suggested as she made a space on the desk and planted the box there.

"No." Phoebe refused, "I'll get to 'em."

"All of them?"

"Yes." Phoebe smiled, "I am on a roll."

"More like on a mission."

"Hey, will you get these to Elise, please?" Phoebe asked, handing over a handful of answered letters, "And find out which one she wants to run."

"Yeah, sure. Right away." The assistant chirped happily. "You're amazing, you know that?" the girl asked and Phoebe's fingers stalled.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a smile, removing her glasses and leaning back in her chair.

"What is your secret? Herbs? Acupuncture?"

_"Do what Tashmin says and get on with your life."_

The girl turned to the TV and frowned, "Tashmin?"

Phoebe giggled, "I take it you don't believe in psychics?"

"Hey, you know, if it works for you I'm all for it." The girl smiled.

Phoebe winced, "It hasn't worked for me for a while. Um...you know how sometimes you just find yourself going through a really bad period in your life?" Phoebe asked her out-of-the-blue.

"Don't even get me started." The blonde scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, let's just say I'm finally coming out from underneath mine." Phoebe explained cryptically with a smile, "And _nobody_, _nothing_ will ever bring me back to that place again."

"Good for you." The girl encouraged with a smile and a nod.

Phoebe nodded back and turned to her computer once more.

_"Help me, Phoebe."_

Phoebe turned back to her assistant, "I didn't say that." The two woman turned to the TV, "She did."

Phoebe's eyes widened as Tashmin's shaking form and white eyes.

_"Help me, Phoebe."_ She said again, her voice growing strangely like Cole's.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Did they say how much longer this was gonna go on for?" Paige questioned in regards to the ongoing construction work directly outside of their house.

"Three weeks." Piper replied, "Which means three months. A little higher." She directed to Leo who was trying to hang a framed picture.

"Well, better hope no demons attack." Paige commented moving away from the window, "That'd be a bust, especially if one of us goes flying out of the window."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much." Leo advised her, "There's so much chaos in the underworld. They're too busy fighting each other."

"Well, I hope it lasts." Piper wished and Paige smiled, "I almost forgot what it's like to lead a normal life."

"Jerks!" Prue's voiced seethed as she threw open the door and slammed it loudly behind her.

Piper and Paige jumped in fright at the noise, Leo almost dropping the picture.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked when her fuming older sister came storming into the room.

"Thought you were off to work?" Paige questioned with a frown and Prue glowered, "Whaat?"

"I tried." Prue huffed, "But the damn construction workers are blocking my car in and won't move it!"

Piper chuckled, "Did you _ask_ them too?"

Prue stomped over to her and folded her arms roughly across her chest, "Yes." She snapped with a glare, "They replied with some bullshit about needing the machine there for another hour _then _they can move it!"

Leo shrugged, "Well, that sounds reasonable enough...to...me." he trailed off when he caught sight of Piper and Paige shaking their heads at him, "What I say?" he questioned looking between them before he met the infuriated eyes of the eldest Halliwell.

Piper and Paige both mouthed "hormones" and Leo cringed.

"Sorry. It's entirely unreasonable." He directed to Prue who glared at him and his wife giggled.

Clearing her throat at the glare her sister sent her Piper pointed to the wall, "It's gotta go a little higher." She repeated, deciding to change the subject before Prue harmed one of them.

Leo tried but couldn't reach, "Well, uh...I need, I need a ladder."

"Leo, just hover." Paige instructed rolling her eyes.

"No, no, no, no." Piper chastised, shaking her head, "I don't wanna jinx anything. I'd rather we not use magic unless we absolutely have too. Thank you very much."

"Piper, really." Prue muttered, rolling her eyes when her younger sister glared.

"Yeah, relax a little." Paige agreed, "Use it or lose it, lady." She cracked, nudging Piper's shoulder then nodded to Leo.

Leo's eyes met his wife's questioningly and she sighed before giving him a reluctant nod.

Leo rose up into the air and placed the picture, glancing behind him for approval.

"That's fine." The three sisters assured him together so he marked the wall and came back down.

"Ah, see?" Paige smirked, "No major disasters struck."

The door slammed once again and the four of them turned to meet Phoebe's wide eyes.

"We have a huge problem."

Piper leaned closer to Paige, "You were saying?"

Paige narrowed her eyes and jabbed Piper with her finger before glancing beyond her to Prue who cringed.

"Cole tried contacting me again." Phoebe announced falling onto the couch.

"What, more whisperings?" Leo asked from behind the three standing sisters.

Phoebe looked back at him, "No, this time he was channelling." She informed him, removing her coat, "Through a TV psychic while I was at work."

Prue, Piper and Paige frowned.

"He sounded so desperate." Phoebe sympathised.

"Oh, no." Prue muttered, alarmed by her sympathy and Phoebe glared.

"Wait." Piper spoke up nervously, "Did anybody else notice?"

"My highly suspicious assistant." Phoebe answered and her sisters sighed. "How am I supposed to move on with my life when I keep being haunted by his _afterlife_?"

"Leo, what do you think?" Piper asked her husband, seeking guidance.

"I think you need to do something, fast." Leo replied firmly.

"No, I mean _how_ is he holding on?" Piper rephrased.

Leo shrugged, "I don't know. I guess because he's half demon, it must be some kind of astral plane."

"Well, whatever." Phoebe dismissed, "We can't risk him contacting me again. I have to figure out a way to get to him and find out what he wants."

"And what, exactly, are you going to do then?" Prue asked of her briskly, "Because it's kinda clear that what he wants is you. Why else would he be holding on so tightly?" she pointed out and Phoebe sighed. "The question is..." Prue began slowly, "...do _you_ still want him?"

Phoebe met her gaze then looked down. When she looked back up she frowned, her eyes on Leo's frozen form, "Piper?"

"Hm?"

"Why is Leo frozen?" She asked, pointing to him and her three sisters spun around.

Piper frowned and approached her husband slowly, waving her hand in front of his face to no avail. "Well this is very strange."

Prue's eyes narrowed, "Uh...why is it so quiet?" she asked aloud, moving slowly towards the nearest window. Pulling back the drapes Prue gasped, "Oh, dear god."

"What?" Piper barked tensely, her gut churning again, "What is it?" she repeated joining her sister by the window, "What's—Oh my god!" she yelped seeing what her sister was seeing.

Paige and Phoebe traded worried looks before rushing over to them.

"Uh-oh." Paige bit her lip while Phoebe's jaw fell.

"Everyone is frozen." Piper stated slowly, glancing over all the construction workers.

"Everything is frozen." Prue corrected nodding towards the birds in the sky and the helicopter.

"So much for not performing any magic, huh, Piper?" Paige quipped, her tone accusing and Piper jerked.

"Me? I didn't do that." Piper denied shaking her head, "I couldn't, I couldn't freeze all that stuff."

"But I can."

The four sisters whipped around towards the source of that voice and found an old man, with grey hair and matching robes standing in their living room.

"Who are you?" Phoebe demanded.

"I'm the Angel of Destiny." Their guest announced talking a step towards them, "And I've come to _change yours._"

Phoebe stared at him with wide eyes. Paige turned to meet Phoebe's gaze sceptically. Piper nodded once and Prue narrowed her eyes, tilting her head.

That was unexpected.

**~Opening Credits~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"He's not freezing." Paige stated the obvious as the four sisters shuffled backwards into the conservatory; Prue up front, Piper behind her gripping her waist, followed by Paige and Phoebe at the rear, holding onto Paige's arms.

"_Why_ isn't he freezing?" Paige cried.

Piper dropped her hand and slapped Prue on the hip, "Stop him!"

Prue held up on hand but her power had no effect on him, "I can't!" she growled through gritted teeth.

"You're wasting your time." The Angel of Destiny announced impatiently.

"OH!" Phoebe yelped as her legs hit the coffee table and she fell onto it, pulling Paige with her who latched onto Piper in the hopes of staying on her feet but only caused Piper to wobble, her grip on Prue tightening and they swayed.

"I am beyond you're powers." The Angel explained as Phoebe and Paige jumped to their feet and Phoebe pushed the coffee table out of their way, the sisters only stopping when they reached the chairs, nowhere else to go.

"Besides, I pose no threat to you."

Prue scoffed, "Well forgive us for not believing that, but the last _being_ we met who could freeze time was a demon."

Piper pointed at him in agreement and Phoebe placed her hands on her hips, nodding sharply.

"Actually it's because of a demon that I've come to see you." The Angel informed them, "Which in and of itself, is very rare. We Angel's of Destiny normally _don't_ intervene—except in extraordinary situations." He amended himself swiftly, "Mozart at age seven. Michelangelo, Albert Einstein..." the Angel's face fell, "...Britney Spears."

"_Britney Spears?_" Prue repeated incredulous, sharing an equally amused look with Piper who snorted.

Paige frowned in confusion, "Huh?"

"I don't understand." Phoebe informed him, shaking her head.

"You four have accomplished something few others ever dream of." The Angel explained to them, "By vanquishing the Source of All Evil, you have fulfilled your shared destiny much earlier than anticipated."

Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise and she stood up straight, looking past Paige who was staring at the Angel with an unreadable expression, to her older sisters both of whom appeared skeptical.

"Truth be told some of us didn't think you'd ever achieve it at all." The Angel mumbled averting his gaze, "But that's really beside the point."

Piper's eyebrows rose and she shook her head in disbelief. Prue cocked her head to the right, one hand moving to her hip while her eyebrow arched dangerously. Phoebe turned her head back to her older sisters slowly, affronted.

"The point is you have and because of that, we are offering you a reward." The Angel placated quickly, "A chance to chart a new destiny, one of your _own_ design."

"A reward?" Paige sought, sharing her older sisters' skepticism.

The Angel nodded, "You can continue to remain as you are, _charmed_, vested with all your witchly powers...and of course demonic burdens." Was his first offer and Piper turned to Prue with a deep breath, her sister pursing her lips and meeting her eyes. Phoebe wriggled uncomfortably and looked down.

"Or..." The Angel tempted slowly.

Phoebe and Prue leaned forwards expectantly, eyebrows raised while Piper pressed, "_Oorr_...?"

"You can choose to relinquish your magic and lead normal lives again."

Phoebe's eyes cut to Piper's sharply, knowing how much her older sister desperately wanted her normal life back. Prue met Piper's gaze again slowly and instantly saw the hope in her eyes. She switched to Phoebe who just looked astonished while Paige seemed a little less enthusiastic.

"Unencumbered." The Angle continued his sell, "Free. We'd wipe the entire slate clean. Nobody would ever come after you again." The Angel smiled at them and asked, "Well, what do you say?"

"What...do we _say_?" Piper exclaimed, "Are you kidding? You can't just freeze the _whole world_ and come in here and drop a bombshell like that and expect a quick decision! I, I, I don't care who you are."

"I don't think you quite grasp the uniqueness of this opportunity." The Angel informed them tersely.

"No!" Piper countered pointing a finger at him, "I'm, I'm graspin' it!"

Prue took her hand to silence her and addressed the Angel of Destiny, "I can assure you, we _understand_ how unique this is. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity but that is exactly why you need to give us some time." She demanded hands on her hips, "We, we, we need to think about this."

Paige frowned and turned to Prue sharply, "Thank about _what_?" she turned back to the Angel and promptly replied, "No time needed. Thanks, but _no thanks." _ She refused then turned to her three sisters with narrowed eyes, "Right?"

The Angel titled his head curiously when the youngest was met with silence from her older sisters.

"Yeah, right." Phoebe agreed suddenly with a nervous chuckle, "Of course right."

Piper sent her a pleading look that clearly demonstrated her want to consider this.

Phoebe bit her lip and looked to Prue whose expression was unreadable and she sighed, "But, you know, as long as he's offering maybe we should talk about this."

Paige's face fell and she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Just _talk about it_." Phoebe stressed at the look on her little sisters face, "Over there?" she pointed to the table nearer the window and away from the Angel's prying ears.

Paige continued to stand defiantly while Piper and Prue moved towards the table.

"Right, right over here, please. Now." Phoebe insisted pulling on Paige's arm sharply.

**~PO4~**

"You can't be serious, Phoebe." Paige exclaimed bewildered, "_You _of all people, you love being a witch.

"I know I do." Phoebe agreed as she perched on the edge of the table, "But I—"

"But what?" Paige interrupted, "_What_ has changed?"

"Oh I don't know." Phoebe threw up her hands, "I became queen of the underworld and nearly died carrying baby Lucifer." She reminded her sister snappily, "That's what changed, Paige."

Piper glanced towards Prue who was staring at the Angel who was standing at one of the large windows pretending not to be listening.

"Paige." Piper sighed and the youngest Halliwell turned to her, "It's just that we've been doing this a lot longer than you have. And I'm not trying to discount all the good that we've done or that we _could_ _do_." Piper assured her when Paige went to speak, "But at the same time, I'm not gonna minimize the costs."

Taking a deep breath Piper met her youngest sisters eyes pointedly, "Paige, I can't get pregnant cause of what we do."

Paige's face fell and she looked down.

"Punching demons just isn't as much fun as it used to be." Phoebe admitted quietly.

Paige sighed, feeling defeat rise then turned to her last hope, "Prue, you'll back me up here right?" she asked hopefully.

Prue looked to the ceiling as her hands fell to her stomach. She turned back to her sisters with glistening eyes and sent Paige a soft smile, "Paige."

Paige's face fell further, "No, Prue." She pleaded, "Come on! Of all of us you take the most pride out of what we do." Paige observed, "I noticed it right away. You thrive on the mission, the excitement, the danger."

Prue chuckled, "I think that right there should be a cause for concern not a way to win an argument."

Paige smirked at her, "It's what makes you, you."

Prue nodded slowly, "Yeah...well, when the _mission_, kills you and you _feel_ yourself leave your body." She pressed one hand to her chest as she spoke and Paige frowned, having never heard her speak about it.

Phoebe glanced at Piper with raised eyebrows, they both knew that it had affected her more than she let on.

"When you watch, helpless, unable to stop yourself from leaving your life—your family and almost _move on_." Prue sighed heavily and shook her head, "It gives you a new outlook on _the mission_."

"But I—"

"This is a dangerous life, Paige." Prue cut her off, "You know that. You've seen it. You know that we don't always survive. Mom didn't." She stated and Paige looked to the floor.

Piper and Phoebe flinched at the mention of their dead mother.

"My husband didn't." Prue continued, her voice clipped and she glanced at Phoebe warily, "Cole didn't."

Phoebe closed her eyes and bit down on her lip.

Prue crossed her arms over her chest tightly, "This—being charmed it's, it's taken a lot from all of us. Taken a lot out of us and it's only been four years." Prue met Paige's eyes with a tired sigh, "Paige I, I don't know if I can do this for the _rest of my life_." She admitted quietly and Paige stiffened, "Think about it, Paige. I mean really think...how much more do _you_ have to give?"

Paige frowned and she faltered slightly before clearing her throat and meeting each of her sisters' eyes, "So what are you guys saying?" she questioned tightly.

"She's saying you need some time." The Angel answered instead, approaching the girls, "Which I'll grant but not too much time." He warned them, "After all, other people's destinies are tied to yours."

Prue's eyes narrowed when she didn't miss his not-so-subtle glance towards her middle.

"Since it's your charmed destiny that's at stake here, majority will rule." The Angel explained to them, "Three sisters will decide the fate of all four."

Paige closed her eyes at that fact and felt her hopes scatter. Her sisters' had already made up their minds.

"So consider your choice wisely." The Angel turned to leave and Prue sprang forwards.

"Wait uh..." Prue clasped her hands together in front of her and took a deep breath, "I have a question."

The Angel smiled, "Yes, my dear?"

"Um...if we take your offer—if." She stressed when he arched an eyebrow, "What will it mean for our children?"

"They will lose their powers too." The Angel answered, "Along with their own charmed destinies and they will grow up normal, with normal parents and normal lives."

Prue nodded slowly, knowing in her case that wouldn't be exactly true, "No demons?"

The Angel shook his head, "No demons."

Prue released a breath of relief and smiled weakly, "Okay, thank you."

The Angel smiled at her then turned, stopping by the coffee table, "Perhaps what happens next will help you to decide." He suggested with a nod towards Prue's purse then disappeared in a bright light.

As soon as he was gone the construction noise began once more, Prue's cell phone chirped loudly and she hurried to answer it.

"Hey!" Leo entered the room looking less than happy, "Did you just freeze me?" he demanded pointing an accusatory finger at his wife.

"No, dear, the Angel of Destiny did." She replied as the three of them walked closer to him and Prue.

"Oh, oh, hold on." Prue muttered to herself as she finally fished her cell from her purse, "Prue Halliwell."

"Who?" Leo questioned with a frown eyes on his wife

"Yeah, you better check with the Elders and make sure he's for real." Piper advised him, her eyes on her big sister whose frown was deepening.

When she failed to hear the jingle of orbs Piper looked over at her husband, "I'm not kiddin'." She assured him with a smile and he orbed out.

"What?" Prue questioned loudly down the phone and her three sisters turned to her in alarm, "Andy, what the hell are you talking about?"

"_Apparently, you guys are about to be put under surveillance." _Andy explained to his wife down the line.

Prue's eyes widened and she turned to her sisters open-mouthed, "Surveillance? Why?"

"What?" Piper asked tensely as she slid up to her sister's side with a frown.

Prue waved the other two over and stabbed button on her phone violently, activating the speakerphone so her husband's voice could be heard by all.

"_An FBI agent named Jackman called Darryl into his office today." _Andy explained to them and his voice was tight with rage, _"He did a search on unsolved cases. Apparently, your names came up on __way__ too many witness lists."_

"How did you find out?" Prue asked him with a frown.

"_Darryl told me." _Andy answered quickly, _"Look, Prue I don't know what this guys game is so __please__ babe, be careful. Darryl and I are gonna try to find out what he knows."_

Prue nodded slowly, forgetting she was on the phone until Phoebe nudged her, "Oh right, okay we will." She assured him distractedly, "And Andy?"

"_I know, watch my back."_

Prue nodded again, "The last time someone went snooping..."

"_I ended up six feet under." _Andy concluded darkly and Prue's eyes slipped closed with a wince, _"Try not to worry baby. I gotta go. I'll check in later, until then Prue __lay low__ and whatever you do __don't__ use any magic." _He warned her seriously

"Easier said than done, babe." Prue reminded him and they could hear his sigh.

"_I know but just, try your best alright? I love you."_

"I love you too." Prue replied quietly just before the dial tone sounded.

Paige looked between her three silent sisters, hands on her hips, "So are we screwed?"

"Possibly." Prue answered, eyes on her phone.

Piper narrowed her eyes, "But then that would take destiny out of our hands and I don't think that's what the Angel meant." She supplied slowly.

Phoebe smacked her arm, "Ix-nay on the angel-nay talk." She reprimanded then pulled on Piper's arm, "Let's go upstairs. Come on."

**~PO4~**

Outside the Manor a white SFB Telecom van pulled up across the street and a medium height, brown haired apparent construction worker jumped out. He moved towards the back of the van and climbed inside.

The back was filled with technical equipment. The man slid on a pair of headphones and settled into the only chair, flipping a switch and bringing the machines to life. The small screen in front of him flared to life and the Manor appeared on screen. He clicked the mouse and the view zoomed in closer.

"_I still don't understand how coming up here is gonna help." _Paige's voice filled the small space and he adjusted the volume of his earphones.

"_Actually, it's pretty simple." _Phoebe's voice replied before loud metal music blasted in his ear and he quickly turned the volume down and tried to bring their voices back, to no avail.

**~PO4~**

"So you guys have been home all day right?" Phoebe asked her three sisters as she increased the volume on the stereo further and positioned it at the attic window.

"Unfortunately." Prue complained darkly and Piper sent her a sharp nudge, "What?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Yeah. So?"

"There's no way he would have had time to bug the _inside _of the house." Phoebe explained turning back to them, "He's gotta be listening from the _outside._"

Prue grinned at her proudly, "Look at you go, Nancy Drew."

Phoebe smirked, "Thank you." She chirped stopping behind the _Book of Shadows_.

"Is it ironic that here we are presented with the opportunity to _give up_ our powers, and now we suddenly can't even _use them_?" Piper wondered aloud as she, Prue and Paige joined Phoebe by the book.

"Nope, just the story of our lives." Prue replied with a forced smile.

"Except not using our powers doesn't necessarily mean that we won't be exposed." Phoebe pointed out smartly, "We still have Cole to worry about."

"I personally think that we should be more concerned with the prospect of exposure." Prue announced to them as she walked towards Aunt Pearls couch, "I mean, it didn't exactly end very well for us the first time."

Phoebe followed her with her eyes, "That's exactly _why_ we need to address this Cole thing."

Paige shook her head, "Phoebe you can't make contact with a dead demon husband."

Phoebe sighed, "But if I don't then he will and then what?" she argued calmly, "The FBI is outside and if they find out about us, it's gonna be the same thing as last year." She assured them turning pointedly towards her eldest sister who just so happened to have brought it up first. "We don't want _that_ now do we?"

Prue arched an eyebrow and scowled, "Cute." Came her sarcastic remark and Phoebe smirked.

Flipping the pages a few more times Phoebe suddenly halted, "So..._I'm_ gonna cast the "To Find a Lost Love" spell. I mean, if Cole's soul is on some astral plane, it should astral me there, right?"

"You hope." Prue commented from the couch and Phoebe stiffened.

"What do you propose I do, Prue?" she snapped in frustration, "You want me to just ignore him, is that it? Well, I can't do that, we have been through too much together."

Prue shook her head, "No, you have been through too much _because of him_, Phoebe." She argued sternly, rising from her seat.

"Then let me do this for us." Phoebe tried a different approach, "To protect our secret and our freedom. Our lives."

Prue stared at her silently then crossed her arms and sighed, looking down in silent conceit.

Paige bit her lip apprehensively, "Um...are you sure he even _has_ a soul?"

"Well, what else would be calling out to me?" Phoebe asked and Paige had no answer. Phoebe averted her eyes to the book and stated quietly, "Cole needs closure...and so do I."

Piper met her younger sisters wide eyed gaze and sighed in defeat. "We will create a distraction _outside_ in case your spell _inside_ creates any fireworks." She offered snaking her arm around Paige's waist. "You..." she looked towards Prue, "You stay here with Phoebe, in case she needs help."

Prue nodded wordlessly and they headed towards the attic door. "Piper?" Prue called before they crossed the threshold, "Think you could bring up some Tylenol when you come back?" she requested hopefully, massaging her right temple.

Piper frowned, "Sure. You okay?"

"Mm, got a headache." Prue informed her quietly, "Not surprising considering how this day has turned out not to mention I'm already exhausted and it's only what time in the afternoon?"

Piper approached her with a critical eye, "You know, we can handle this without you if you wanna take a nap." She assured her older sister with a smile, "We're perfectly capable."

Prue returned the smile and bumped her hip, "Oh I know that, I assure you but I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Not with all this goin' on."

Piper rubbed her back unconvinced, "Are you sure? Fatigue is a major deal in the first trimester. It's supposed to force mommy to slow down." She stressed pointedly, eyebrows raised.

"Hey, I've been a lot slower than usual." Prue defended herself then frowned, "Did that even make sense?"

Piper glanced to Phoebe who was frowning, "You need to sleep." She decided instead, guiding Prue towards the door.

Prue shook her head, "No. No, I can't."

"Prue you have too."

"No Piper. Not when we could be exposed at any given moment alright." Prue refused rigidly, "I can't sleep not with this hanging over our heads." She met her little sister's worried brown eyes, "We died, Piper and I know you don't remember yours but I remember mine and I refuse to even tempt the possibility of a re-occurrence."

Piper, seeing the stubbornness in her sister's eyes relented with a heavy sigh, "Fine, you win." She conceded throwing her hands up in defeat. "I will bring you that Tylenol."

"Thank you."

Paige met Phoebe's eyes from the doorway, "Be careful." She warned her and Phoebe nodded in silent promise.

**~PO4~**

Piper observed the street with suspicious eyes, looking for any hint as to that damn FBI guy that was apparently looking to take them down when she spotted the SFB Telecom van parked across the street.

"Unless we spike the lemonade I don't know—"

"Sshhh!" Piper hissed from the window and Paige fell silent, "That phone-company van looks suspicious."

Paige frowned, "Why?" she questioned peering over Piper's shoulder.

"Well, because it was there earlier." Piper replied simply, "And besides, he didn't put out any _cones_."

Paige turned sceptical eyes on her older sister, "That's what you're basing it on?"

"Well, it's the best that I got." Piper snapped, closing the drapes again and turned around, "Now, are you ready?"

"Why don't you just..." Paige threw up her hand in a similar fashion to Piper's freezing, "...to the street."

Piper frowned at the wiggling of Paige's fingers. She didn't do that. "Because what if somebody drives around the corner mid...?" she threw up her hands and wiggled her finger mockingly.

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Now, you just need to use some of your god-given magic." Piper observed, popping open one of the buttons of Paige's shirt and pushing up her bra. "Okay, go."

Paige frowned, toddling over to the tray of Lemonade and lifting it up before stalking to the door.

Paige descended the stairs with an extra sway to her hips and some extra bounce in her step to get her...god-given magic noticed right away. She looked around innocently at all the staring faces.

"Anyone feel like a little cool down?" she asked and was instantly surrounded by ogling construction workers.

Paige smirked triumphantly, "Easy boys, there's enough for everyone."

Piper smirked over at her from across the street, having slipped out the back door, then turned towards the Telecom van. Placing one hand on the handle, Piper yanked the back door open and threw up one hand, freezing the agent inside before he could turn to her.

With a satisfied sigh, Piper closed the door and turned to the house, her eyes moving to the attic window and twitching her nose.

Prue smirked down at her, amused by the chosen signal and turned off the blaring stereo. "Go."

Phoebe took a deep breath, wriggling on the pillow within her circle of candles as Prue joined her, waiting to catch her sister when the spell took effect.

"_Whither my love, wherever you be. Through time and space, take my heart nearer to thee."_

Phoebe chanted then collapsed into Prue's waiting arms as she astralled out.

**~PO4~**

**The Wasteland  
**

Phoebe astralled in to the vast, desert like place and looked around, perplexed.

A monsturous shriek caught her attention and she whirled around, highly disturbed by the scene she was met with. This place seemed to stretch on forever: fallen red rock everywhere, smoking fire, a deep, red cloudy sky above.

Her heart thundering in her chest Phoebe spun around and right into the arms of her deceased husband.

"Cole!" she yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he growled at her, "Nobody's allowed to be here!"

Phoebe was stunned into silence: the tight grip on her arms, the overgrown facial hair and the dirty clothes, his wild eyes making him look nothing like the man that she had lost.

"Here?" Phoebe echoed, "Where is here?"

The monstrous shriek sounded again and Cole's body stiffened.

"We gotta move fast." He informed her and Phoebe doubted her trembling body would be able to do so, "Come on." He took her hand and pulled, dragging her up some rocky steps as a worm like creature shot out of the earth.

When they reached the top and looked down they saw the creature moving beneath the sand and Phoebe desperately tried to ignore the scattered bones at every turn.

"We'll be safe here but not for long." Cole informed her, glancing around them wildly just to be sure, "We have to keep moving or the beast will devour us both, for eternity."

Phoebe remained silent as her eyes travelled over every inch of his face, drinking him in before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him to her.

Cole sighed heavily, half relief half exhaustion and held on just as tightly, "I knew you'd hear my cries."

Phoebe forced her eyes open and pushed him away, "Uh...Cole."

"It's alright." He assured her, "You did the right thing. The Source is gone, devoured."

Phoebe remained silent once again and looked around them.

"This is the wasteland." Cole answered her previous question, "Where all vanquished demons end up." He explained and Phoebe met his eyes sharply. "The beast feeds on their essence...their powers."

"So what are you doing here?" Phoebe finally found her voice.

"Holding onto our love." Cole replied, staring into her eyes and Phoebe felt a tug at her heart. "I'm a demon with a soul, Phoebe. It's rather unique to the cosmos. That's why my soul's been able to cling here, keep from moving on."

"Oh I—but that's not healthy." Phoebe observed, shaking her head, "Everyone has to move on, you know...sooner or later."

"Yeah, well that's easy for you to say." Cole snapped, "You'll get to go to the good place. Me..."

His next words were cut off by a screaming demon falling from the sky and the once blissfully happy couple watched as his body erupted into flames and turned to ash, his body falling to the sandy ground.

"Over here, come on." Cole tugged on her hand again. He jumped over the gap between the two rocks, pulling Phoebe after him.

The beast burst from the sand and sucked up the power before disappearing again.

Phoebe stared with wide eyes and exhaled sharply, "You, you know you can't keep running from that thing forever."

"That's why I've been calling you." Cole nodded, "You can help save me. Save us."

"How?"

"Get Leo to get the Grimoire." Cole ordered, "That resurrection spell that the wizard was after, you can use that to resurrect me."

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed, not expecting that request to pass his lips. She thought he wanted to say goodbye, properly before moving one but...apparently not. Cole didn't want to move on.

"It's easy." Cole assured her taking her arms, "I'll walk you through it. All you have to do is—"

Phoebe shook her arms free and turned away, walking to the other end of the rock.

"What's the matter?" Cole questioned with a deep frown.

"I can't use...dark magic again." Phoebe told him slowly, wringing her hands together, "I won't."

"Not even for us?"

Phoebe closed her eyes briefly then turned to him, her eyes clearly saying that there was no 'us' anymore and Cole's heart constricted painfully in his chest.

The beast surged out of the floor, unbeknownst to the tortured couple and tightened itself around Phoebe's ankle, yanking her off her feet.

Phoebe screeched as it lifted her into the air and Cole darted forwards, grabbing her wrists tightly and pulling.

"Hold on!"

"Help me!" Phoebe squealed feeling her hands slipping, "Your powers!" she yelled desperately.

Cole tightened his slipping grasp and replied through gritted teeth, "I don't have any powers!"

A second beast blasted out of the sand and wrapped itself around Phoebe's middle and squeezed.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Prue jumped in surprise when Phoebe's body jerked in her arms and her younger sister screamed in pain.

"What happened?" Piper demanded as she and Paige came running into the attic.

"I don't know!" Prue snapped back grabbing Phoebe's arms as her thrashing continued and another scream was ripped from her throat.

The sound travelled through the FBI bugs outside and jolted the agent from his frozen state.

"Something's hurting her!" Paige observed as she assisted Prue in holding Phoebe down.

"Something is killing her." Piper corrected as she flipped desperately through the book.

"Spell, Piper!" Prue demanded as Phoebe screamed again.

"I can't find it!" Piper cried, panicking.

Prue released her grip on Phoebe and ordered, "Move."

Piper did so, taking Prue's place next to Phoebe and grabbing her arms while the eldest slid over to the book and placed her hands over the pages, "Uh...find a lost love reversal spell." She muttered to herself and the pages began turning at lightning speed.

"I love it when she does that." Piper mumbled to Paige who smirked briefly before Phoebe screamed once more.

"Here, here, here." Prue exclaimed when the pages stopped turning, "Reversal spell." She pulled the book onto her lap so it was closer to Paige and Piper and the three began chanting.

"_Return thy love, wherever she be. Through time and space, bring her back to me."_

**~PO4~**

**The Wasteland  
**

Phoebe felt the beast's hold tightened and screamed at the pressure around her middle, desperately clinging to Cole but her hands were slipping.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelped when the beats' pulled her from his grasp and she felt herself falling, "NO!" she screamed just as her sisters' spell kicked in and she was astralled back out.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Phoebe cried out as she returned to her body and shot up gasping for breath.

"It's okay." Piper soothed her, one hand on her back while Phoebe gripped Paige's hands. "You're okay."

"Oh, my god." Phoebe breathed, falling heavily against Piper, "What was I thinking?"

Prue closed her eyes and rested her head against Phoebe's, pushing the _Book of Shadows _away.

"You're okay." Piper repeated again, more so for herself than Phoebe and released a breath of relief.

The four sisters' froze as the doorbell sounded throughout the house.

"Uh-oh." Paige grumbled, "I hope the freeze didn't wear off." her thoughts going straight to the FBI and Andy's request that they do no magic. Which of course they had just done.

Prue blew out a breath, "With our luck, it did." She retorted pushing to her feet and heading out the door, Paige right behind her while Piper helped a shaky Phoebe to her feet and helped her down the stairs.

Prue took a breath, glanced fleetingly behind her to Paige and then tore open the door.

"Agent Jackman." The guy from the telecom van introduced himself, holding up his badge, "FBI."

Piper and Phoebe came up behind Paige and froze.

"We should talk."

**~PO4~**

The four sisters were situated at one end of the dining table: Prue in the chair at the top of the table, Piper standing behind her, Phoebe in the chair to their left and Paige perched on the table on their right.

Agent Jackman was standing at the other end of the table. He pulled a large blue folder with the name 'Halliwell' written in block capitals on the front and slid it up the table to them, "In case you're wondering, that's just a copy.

Paige turned it around and Prue pulled it closer, opening it to the first picture: one of her and Phoebe outside that old house before they got shrunk. Then it was one of Paige and Piper outside of P4. Then one Prue on her own, Piper on her own, Phoebe on her own and Paige on her own. Leo and Piper were in the next one and then it was one of Prue and Andy.

Phoebe looked up at their unwelcome guest, "Nice way to engender trust, Agent Jackman."

Jackman rolled his eyes, "If I wanted to expose you, I could have done it six months ago when that file first crossed my desk." He pointed out.

"Expose us as what?" Paige questioned, feigning ignorance.

"Witches." Jackman answered, "It's the only logical explanation for all the unsolved cases, the missing persons, the mysterious deaths."

"Well..." Prue spoke up, glancing back down at the file, "...if 'witches' is your version of a _logical_ explanation then I'd love to hear your definition of _ill_ogical."

Phoebe snorted into her hand and Paige turned away to hide her smirk.

Jackman smiled tightly, "Don't play me Mrs. Trudeau. I'm not buying it. I know what's in that folder and I know I'm right."

Prue's jaw tightened at the name he addressed her with and knew her husband's career was in jeopardy once again because of her and her god damn family secret.

"Prove it." Piper demanded smugly.

Agent Jackman reached into his bag once more and pulled out a hand-held tape recorder. When he pushed play the sisters' voices sounded throughout the room.

"_Something's hurting her!" _

"_Something is __killing__ her." _

"_Spell, Piper!" _

"_I can't find it!" _

"_Move. Uh...find a lost love reversal spell." _

_Swishing of pages._

"_I love it when she does that." _

_Phoebe's scream permeates the air._

"_Here, here, here. Reversal spell." _

"_Return thy love, wherever she be. Through time and space, bring her back to me."_

Agent Jackman stopped the tape, confident he had made his point.

"That doesn't prove _anything_." Piper insisted, shaking her head.

"No." Jackman agreed, "But it _implies _everything, especially when coupled with that file." He then turned to Phoebe, "You think your newspaper wouldn't run that story?" then he turned to Prue, "Or even your magazine?"

Prue and Phoebe glanced at one another, knowing fine well that both of their employers would jump at a story like that.

"What do you want?" Paige snapped, irritated by the man before her.

"Believe it or not, your help." Jackman answered and the sisters were even more interested.

Prue's eyebrows rose, "And you think that blackmail is the way to go when asking for help, Agent Jackman? I thought the FBI was more professional than that." She commented with a shrug, "But then again I thought they spent their time on actual threats."

Agent Jackman met her steely gaze with a frustrated sigh, sick of her smart ass comments and interruptions, "I specialize in occult-style slaying, Mrs. Trudeau. That's why I was watching you, in hopes of catching a serial killer." He stressed pointedly for Prue's benefit. "A witch-hunter."

"Alright, I've heard enough of this nonsense." Piper mused with an eyeroll then threw up her hands, freezing the arrogant Agent. Who didn't freeze.

"Uh...wait a second." Paige mumbled with wide eyes, "He froze before."

"This time I was prepared." Agent Jackman explained, pulling a large amulet from inside his shirt, "Like I said, I specialize in this stuff."

Phoebe glanced across the table at Paige who was shifting uncomfortably as she met her eyes, while the two eldest exchanged a dejected stare. They were so screwed.

"There's supposed to be only a few of these amulets left in the world." Agent Jackman mused, looking down at it, "Got this one off the witch-hunter we're after."

"And that would be...?" Prue sought impatiently.

Agent Jackman pulled a stack of photographs from his briefcase, "Her name is Selena." He informed them, passing the bundle to Phoebe. The woman was young, short blond hair.

"I traced her genealogy all the way back to the witch trials." Jackman continued, "I think killing you people is in her blood, it's what she lives for. I mean, why else would she have burned her last three victims at the stake?"

"Why are you telling us this?" Piper queried, uncertainly.

"Well, because I thought you were gonna be her next victims." He replied seriously, "But now that I know who you really are and what you can do I need you to help me find her before she kills again."

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Phoebe asked, throwing the photographs down on top of the file.

"I did for a while." Jackman answered suddenly uncomfortable, "I had her in custody once, but she uh...got away."

"Why am I not surprised?" Prue smirked, revelling in the agent's failure and obvious embarrassment.

"Mm-hm." Piper nodded also smirking.

Agent Jackman cleared his throat uncomfortably and pulled out a clear evidence bag, "These are some of Selena's personal belongings. Now, form what I know, if you use your powers on them, you might be able to find her." He observed from memory, "Now you do that, I'll make sure those files disappear forever. You don't..." he pulled a business card from his shirt pocket, "Well, you figure it out." He concluded, placing the card on the table and lifting up his briefcase, "Call me."

Prue's eyes narrowed, "You know..." she started loudly, and he turned back around, "We don't respond well to threats Agent Jackman." She informed him helpfully, pushing out of her seat and meeting him at the end of the table.

"I assumed so but it's all I got." Jackman replied with a heavy shrug, "I can't make you help me just because I need help." He looked her over, his eyes falling to the rings on her finger. "You know...I'd consider your decision very carefully, Mrs Trudeau."

Prue cocked her head to the right, left hand on her hip, "Why's that?"

Agent Jackman shrugged, "Your husband, Inspector Trudeau has already been investigated because of all this once before. If that happened again...by a federal agency no less, it wouldn't bode well for his career."

Prue's eyebrows rose and her eyes flashed, "Are you, _threatening_ my husband?"

Jackman shook his head, "Consider it a friendly warning. With a baby on the way, unemployment wouldn't be very beneficial right now, would it?"

Prue swallowed heavily, her right hand twitching at her side and took a dangerous step closer, "Considering how much you know about us do you really think it wise to be threatening me like that?"

Agent Jackman smirked, pulling the amulet free again and tapping it pointedly.

Prue chuckled, "Ah, yes. You're little amulet." She looked to the left over his shoulder and Jackman turned his head. Prue smirked, reached up and gave the amulet a sharp tug, tapping into her power to give her an advantage and his magical protection unlatched, falling from his neck.

Agent Jackman turned back to her sharply, staring down, wide eyed at his amulet now in her hand.

Prue met his widened eyes with her darkened orbs, "Agent Jackman, you have no idea what I'm capable of. I don't need my powers to hurt you and your little amulet..." she shook the hand that now clasped it, "...won't protect you from much if it ain't around your neck now will it?" her eyes flashing once more Prue slammed the amulet into his chest ordering, "Take it and get the hell out of my house."

Agent Jackman snatched it from her hands, glanced at each sister in turn, before he turned around and headed for the door, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be awaiting your call."

**~PO4~**

As soon as the door closed Prue turned back to her sisters and slammed her right hand down on the table, "Damn it!"

Piper placed her hands on her hips, "As much as I enjoyed that just there, threatening the FBI guy who holds our entire future in his hands...not the best idea, Prue."

"He won't expose us." Prue stated certainly, easing herself into the chair next to her, "He needs us."

"You sure about that?" Piper quizzed and Prue nodded.

"Sure enough to threaten him." she retorted meeting Piper's worried hazel orbs.

"Why'd you give the amulet back?" Phoebe questioned with tired eyes.

Prue shrugged, "A show of good faith." She replied with a grimace, "Which I'm now starting to regret."

With a sigh, Paige hopped off the table and stopped at the end, snatching up the card he left behind, "I don't trust him."

"Gee, you think?" Piper snapped as she fell into the chair Prue had occupied before as Phoebe dropped her head down onto her arms.

"Maybe we should take the Angel of Destiny up on his offer." Phoebe suggested, her voice muffled and her shoulders slumped.

"Great." Paige turned to her, "So we'd be free and so would Selena who, for all we know, could be a warlock."

"No." Phoebe raised her head and shook it, "Warlocks don't burn witches at the stake they just steal their powers."

"Exactly." Paige nodded, "Powers, Phoebe. The very things we were given to do _good_ with. Remember?"

Piper groaned loudly and dropped her head onto the table, willing them to stop it already.

Phoebe chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, Paige. I remember." She assured her, pushing out of her chair and walking away.

"Paige, Phoebe, please..." Prue pleaded, her already pounding headache intensifying with their bickering.

Paige ignored her and followed after Phoebe, "Do you really, or has all that dark magic just kinda gotten into your brain?"

Phoebe stopped at the table just after the stairs and sighed heavily.

Piper's head shot up at that remark and she jumped from her seat, running after them.

Prue closed her eyes, moaning when the pain sliced through her head and she suddenly felt incredibly nauseous.

"Guys!" Piper snapped sternly stopping next to Paige but went unheard by the two youngest.

"I can't believe you're so willing to throw away our powers." Paige remarked, her tone one of heavy disappointment as she stared at her older sister.

"Paige!" Phoebe snapped, "You don't know the hell that I have been through. You didn't live it."

"Oh really?" Paige countered, "I was just turned into a vampire and then I was shrunk and then we switched bodies and—"

"Okay." Phoebe stopped her, "Imagine going through that for years. All I'm asking is for my life back."

"Okay guys enough!" Piper interrupted sharply, "We need to focus."

Paige exhaled slowly then turned on her, "What about you, Piper? What do you think?"

Piper stood up straight, "I think we need to see this through like the angel suggested." She replied neutrally and Paige rolled her eyes.

Phoebe frowned and mumbled, "Cop out."

"Hey." Piper glowered, pointing her finger at Phoebe.

Phoebe shrugged and looked past her two standing sister's to the one still seated, "What about you?" she called over, "You gonna give an _actual_ opinion on this subject matter or are you gonna cop out too?"

"Oooh!" Piper's glare intensified but she turned around to Prue expectantly.

Prue looked up at the three sets of eyes staring at her and swallowed thickly, pressing her hand to her stomach, "I think...I think I'm gonna puke." She grimaced instead.

"Oh." Phoebe cringed scurrying past them into the kitchen to retrieve the nearest trashcan possible then returned to her sisters', holding the can out to Prue just in time. "Oh! Ew, yuck."

Paige's expression matched Phoebe's one of disgust and she quickly exited the room to get some water.

Piper's eyes held only concern as she realized she hadn't brought Prue the painkillers she promised and her headache was probably worse now than it was before.

Paige returned with the glass of water just as Prue finished and held it out for her.

Prue took it wordlessly, rinsed out her mouth then took a sip to rid her mouth of the horrid taste, "Thank you."

"Uh-huh." Phoebe mumbled in reply, holding the trashcan out at arms length while she returned to the kitchen and deposited the bag in the bins outside.

"You alright?" Piper asked, slowly rubbing her back while Prue took deep breaths.

"No." She answered honestly, "My head is killing me, my stomach is churning and my sisters are bickering instead of thinking of ways to solve our new problem!" Prue snapped, glaring pointedly at Paige.

"Piper is right." Prue continued as Phoebe rejoined them, "We see this through so Paige?" she called her name and the youngest looked up again.

Prue lifted the bag of belongings from the table and handed it over, "Go to the attic and get started on all this." She ordered, "We'll be up in a sec."

Paige sent one last glare at Phoebe, who returned it with her own, before turning around and heading upstairs.

Phoebe opened her mouth to speak as soon as she was gone but Prue held up her hand.

"Don't. I don't wanna hear it." She told her bluntly and Phoebe pouted.

"But—"

"No!" Prue reiterated, "I don't care Phoebe. You're both right okay. You both have very valid points but right now the angel and his little offer are not up for debate. We have an alleged serial killer to catch and I need you focused!"

Phoebe exhaled sharply and crossed her arms, "Fine." She relented with a pout, looking away.

"Good."

Piper smirked then looked to the heavens, "Leo!" she called, wary of her big sisters headache when she did so, "You can orb, it's alright." She added remembering they were all watching their backs.

Her husband appeared in a flurry of bright lights a second later, "What about the FBI guy?"

Piper groaned, "Uh...he already busted us."

Leo's eyes widened and he looked down at Prue who nodded and then to Phoebe who did the same, "Oh."

"Yeah, it sucks." Prue agreed, "But, _supposedly_, he just wants our help."

Leo looked at her sceptically.

"We know." Piper nodded, "We don't quite believe it ourselves. Don't worry, there's no trust on his part either."

"Find anything out about the Angel of Destiny?" Phoebe piped up, her interest peeked.

Leo nodded, "He's legit and so is his offer."

"Fabulous." Prue droned not sure if she was thrilled by this news or perturbed by it.

Piper sighed wearily, "Okay um...can you do us a favour and go to Andy. Make sure _Agent_ _Jackman_ is legit too?" she asked sweetly. "Meanwhile we have a witch-hunter to find."

Leo raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Piper waved a dismissive hand, "Don't ask, just go."

Leo nodded once, kissed her cheek then orbed out.

Phoebe sighed heavily, drawing the attention on her two sisters' who looked at one another knowingly.

"Having a crappy day?" Piper asked.

"Yeeaahh." Phoebe sighed.

Piper walked forwards, towards Phoebe but Prue turned around and headed up the stairs to Paige instead.

"Cole?" Piper quizzed, throwing her arm around Phoebe's shoulders.

"Yeeah."

**~PO4~**

**The Wasteland  
**

Cole ran towards the nearest rock wall, the beast hot on his tail and attempted to climb it but only succeeded in getting himself a few inches off of the ground.

Cole pulled himself a little higher and the beast lost interest. Cole sighed in relief, closing his eyes and breathing heavily he uttered one word, "Phoebe." Before a scream tore through the air.

Cole looked up to see yet another dead demon fall from the sky, burst into flames and turn to ash before his powers fell to the floor in the form of glowing, hovering, blue lights just like always.

The ground rumble once more as the beast returned and Cole, dejected and defeat with no hope jumped down.

"You don't want his powers." He informed the beast staggering forwards, "YOU WANT ME! HERE I AM! COME AND GET ME!" he threw out his arms, "COME ON!" Cole bated walking towards the rumbling ground, "HURRY UP! END THIS!" he demanded walking right onto the powers and absorbing them himself instead.

Cole's body shook as the power entered him and he staggered back just as the beast erupted from the sand and lunged for him. Cole held up his hands to shield his face an electricity shot from the palms of his hands, burning the worm like creatures flesh.

The beast squealed in pain and retreated back into the sand.

Cole stared at his hands in shock, looking to the sky as another demon met his end.

His power landed near Cole who looked over at it thoughtfully. He then looked down at his hands one by one and smiled, "This could be good."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Paige held one of Selena's gloves over the open flame of the candle, setting one of the fingers alight before she dropped it into the pot which smoked.

"Before the flame subsides, let the wax from the candle drip onto the crystal." Piper read aloud from the _Book of Shadows_.

Paige holding the crystals string so it would fall completely into the pot.

"Once consecrated, scry with the crystal for the one who is sought." Piper concluded looking over to Paige who was tipping the candle over the pot allowing the wax to drop into it.

The contents of the pot exploded and Paige grinned, "Ain't magic grand." She shot to Piper who shook her head, looking over at Prue who was seated on Aunt Pearls couch, the phone to her ear.

"Okay. Thanks honey." Prue said into the phone a soft smile gracing her lips, "I love you too. Bye." She ended the call and looked over to her two sisters, "Andy confirmed that there is a serial killer on the loose doing exactly what Jackman said."

"We're all over it." Paige assured her as she dangled the crystal over a map.

"He also said that Jackman has more information on us than he shared." Prue continued her voice tight with anger and exhaustion and pain as her head continued to pound.

"Naturally." Phoebe grumbled as she entered the attic, glass of water and a Tylenol in hand.

"Like what?" Piper questioned as Phoebe handed said items over.

"Thanks." Prue smiled at Phoebe who grinned back, "Um...like our genealogy." Prue replied turning back to Piper, "Dating all the way back to Melinda Warren." She concluded before popping the pill into her mouth and washing it down with the water.

"What does that mean?" Phoebe questioned nervously.

"They're gonna keep checking." Prue answered closing her eyes and using one hand to cover them.

"It means he's gone to a lot of trouble getting as much information on us as possible." Piper answered more fully walking away from the book and over to stand behind Paige, Prue and Phoebe following suite.

"I got a bad feeling he's not gonna let us off the hook so easily after this is all over." Piper mused bitterly.

"What, he's just gonna keep _using us_ afterwards?" Paige queried unhappily.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Prue observed taking another sip of her water.

"Great." Phoebe droned, "Charlie's—_freaking_—Angels. This just keeps gettin' better and better!"

The crystal dropped and Paige looked up, "Got Selena."

Prue slip up next to her, peering over her sister's shoulder to see the location and setting her glass down.

"Do we still go after her?" Paige questioned uncertainly.

"We don't really have a choice." Prue informed her wincing when that pain stabbed through her head again.

"We can't let her run around burning people at the stake." Piper cracked bitterly before heading to the door, Phoebe following after her slowly.

Paige bit her lip and sighed, dropping the crystal—location memorized—and made to go after them but Prue's hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait." Prue stalled, her eyes falling closed as one hand clutched her head.

Piper and Phoebe turned back, "You alright?" Piper asked as they both started back to them.

"Um...I uh..." Prue stuttered as a wave of nausea came over her and her stomach churned, "I really don't feel good." She breathed before doubling over, her left hand sliding around Paige's wrist while her right supported her weight on her knee.

Paige's face clouded with concern as she placed her left hand to her sister's forehead. "Piper? Phoebe?" she called sternly and they were by her side in a second. Paige looked to Piper who was on the other side of Prue and stated, "She's kinda warm."

Piper frowned, moving her own hand to Prue's forehead, her sister still bent over and nodded, "Yeah, a little bit." She agreed repositioning her hand to the back of Prue's neck, "Definitely warm. Prue honey, can you stand up straight?" she asked gently.

Prue moaned in reply but did so, slowly and swayed on her feet when she stood straight.

Piper's frowned deepened as she held onto her sister's elbow to steady her, "You look bad, Prue. Maybe you should sit this one out?"

Prue kept her eyes closed as she breathed deeply, determined to make the nausea pass _without_ throwing up this time. "Mmm..." Prue gulped, gripping Paige's wrist tightly, "...maybe I should." She mumbled quietly, swaying again.

Phoebe slid closer, exchanging a worried look with Piper and Paige, "Maybe we should call, Leo?"

Paige nodded vigorously, tucking some of Prue's hair behind her ear.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital." Piper suggested instead, looking Prue over warily.

"No." Prue mumbled, "No." She repeated more sternly, "No hospitals and no Leo, I'm fine. You three go but if you need the power of four then get the hell outta there, you hear me?"

"Sure, honey." Phoebe nodded, reaching out to take her free hand, frowning at the way Prue was squinting.

Prue's vision blurred and she blinked rapidly.

Phoebe stepped closer, her other hand moving to Prue's hip, so she was directly in front of her sister, "Prue, is there something wrong with your eyes?" she questioned, noticing how Prue couldn't focus.

Piper and Paige looked at one another in confusion then turned to Phoebe.

"Prue, look at me." Phoebe ordered sternly and Prue did so but there were many Phoebe's and she didn't know which one she should be looking at. "Can you see me?" Phoebe asked fearfully.

Prue nodded a little, "Yeah but I—my visions blurry." She admitted, "Swimming."

"Maybe one of us should stay with her?" Paige suggested, looking between Piper and Phoebe, deciding that Prue no longer got a say.

"No, you can't go two charmed ones down." Prue refused, "I'll, I'll just go lay on Aunt Pearl's couch and I won't move until you get back."

"Prue." Piper hesitated, not liking this at all.

"I promise." Prue assured her firmly releasing her grip on Paige and stepping back but her vision swam again and the world started to spin, everything going out of focus.

"Oh god." Prue breathed before her knees buckled and the world went dark.

**~PO4~**

"Ah!" Paige gasped as she latched onto Prue's arm yanking her limp body forwards again and slipping her right arm around her back, gripping Prue's right hip to keep her up.

"Prue." Piper breathed jerking forwards and doing the exact same as Paige on the opposite side, the two sisters' easing the eldest to the floor gently.

Phoebe eyes widened and she leaped forwards, arms outstretched as Prue's body fell, "Oh my god!"

"Easy, easy." Piper guided as she caught Prue's head and placed it on the floor.

"LEO!" Phoebe yelled in a panic looking upwards, "LEO! LEO! LEO! LEO!" she chanted running to her sisters and kneeling down next to Piper, lifting Prue's hand into hers.

Leo appeared where Phoebe had stood and his eyes widened, "What happened?"

"Heal first ask questions later!" Piper ordered tersely and Leo knelt down next to Paige, holding his hands above Prue.

"Wha—why isn't it working?" Paige demanded fearfully, her hands wrapped around Prue's, "Why isn't she waking up?"

Leo shook his head, a perplexed expression marring his features, "I don't—I can't heal her." He stuttered confused, "There's nothing to heal."

Piper jerked her head back to Prue when her older sister twitched and moaned softly. "Prue?"

Prue blinked her eyes open, hissing against the harsh light that assaulted them and looked up into the concerned faces of her family, "What—?" she looked around, "How'd I get on the floor."

"You fainted." Piper informed her tensely.

Prue's eyebrows rose, "Oh." She replied struggling to sit up only for Piper and Paige to pull her up instead.

"Are you alright?" Phoebe asked tentatively, one hand on Prue's leg.

"Uh...I think so." Prue nodded, "My visions back to normal."

"You still feel nauseous?" Paige quizzed, tucking her hair behind her ear again.

Prue shook her head, licking her lips and swallowing thickly, "No."

The three sisters' glanced at each other unconvinced.

"Go, you need to get Selena." Prue ordered, pulling her hands free, "I'll be fine. I'm fine, go."

Piper turned to her husband, "Leo—"

"I'll stay here." Leo assured her with a smile, reading her mind.

Piper smiled at him gratefully, "Thanks." Then turned back to Prue, "Are you sure, you are okay?"

Prue nodded affirmatively, "Yes, ma'am. Now go do what needs to be done. I will rest, I swear."

Piper narrowed her eyes, she wasn't buying this and she wasn't blind. Prue was still very pale, she was still squinting and she looked about ready to puke so she was still nauseous and her smile was forced. She was lying.

Piper glanced at Phoebe and Paige and knew they knew it too but they were on a deadline. They had to go.

"Okay, fine." Piper huffed, "We'll go but I don't like it."

"I never asked you too." Prue retorted with a smirk and Piper glared.

"Be back soon." She promised kissing Prue's cheek then pushing to her feet, "Come on." She directed to Phoebe and Paige who looked even more resistant that her.

Phoebe frowned, squeezing Prue's leg and placed a kiss to her hand, "Be safe."

Prue nodded once and Phoebe moved away, joining Piper at the door.

"Prue—" Paige began but Prue shook her head.

"I'm fine, Paige. You need to go." The eldest insisted with another forced smile, "But remember, if you need the power of four—"

"Get the hell outta there." Paige concluded with a smirk, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, yeah." She teased then hugged Prue tightly, "Love you."

"You too." Prue replied, kissing her hand and then they were gone.

Leo slid closer to her when Prue met his eyes with fearful orbs.

"Are they gone?" Prue asked, looking to the stairs.

Leo remained quiet until he sensed them leave and nodded, "They're gone."

Prue turned back to him, her eyes filling with tears, "Leo, I'm not okay." She admitted shakily, "I don't feel okay. My vision is still all weird and I can't focus and I'm...seriously nauseous and...I feel really lightheaded."

Leo frowned at her taking her hand and wrapping his other arm around her.

"There was pain." Prue blurted suddenly, "A few weeks ago I got this horrible pain in my abdomen."

Leo's eyes flashed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone." Prue replied quietly, breathing deeply as she tried not to pass out again.

"Did you see your doctor?" he asked knowingly.

"I haven't had time, Leo." Prue snapped, "Phoebe was evil and then Cole was dead and the Seer was after her and now all this shit with Jackman."

"Okay, alright." He soothed tightening his hold and sighed, "Well, you're still pregnant." He assured her, "So you didn't miscarry. I can sense her in there."

Prue swayed again, even sitting on the floor and Leo pulled her to him.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He announced, leaving no room for argument, "Come on, before your sisters' come back to find us gone."

Wrapping his arms around her more securely Leo lifted Prue to her feet.

"Don't call, Andy." Prue whispered as her vision swam once more and the world spun, "Not yet."

Leo nodded once bracing himself for when she fell and scooped her into his arms before swiftly orbing out.

**~PO4~**

Paige, Phoebe and Piper orbed into the house that the crystal ha directed them too, each sister on edge as they were all too aware of the fact that they had absolutely no idea what they were orbing into.

Paige glanced around the room and cringed at the decor, "Nice digs." She drawled sarcastically and Phoebe chuckled, rolling her eyes as Piper moved towards the door.

"Let's just grab her and get the hell outta here." She insisted tersely, "I wanna get home to Prue."

Phoebe frowned, "You think she's okay?"

Piper shook her head, "Nope. Stress is something she's supposed to be _avoiding_ right now but lately that's all there's been in our lives and I don't like it."

Phoebe's face fell and she looked down slightly ashamed, knowing fine well that she had been the cause of much of said stress in her sisters' lives.

Piper bit down on her lip as she silently opened the door and peered out. Her eyes widened at the sight of several armed men situated around the room. Cringing, Piper closed the door and turned back to her sisters, "She has bodyguards. Lots of bodyguards." She informed them, tone hushed.

"I wonder why Jackman didn't tell us about them." Phoebe mused aloud as she joined Piper at the door.

Paige shrugged, "Probably figured we wouldn't help if we knew." She observed as one of said bodyguards entered the room from to her left.

He pulled his gun on Paige and fired.

Paige squeaked in surprise, shielding her face with her hands as Piper threw out one of her own, freezing the room.

Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief as Paige slowly brought her hands down from her face.

Piper glared at the youngest as she strode towards her, "Paige!" She growled, swiping the frozen bullet to the floor, "Did you not have the sense to sense if anyone was in the room before you orbed us in here?" she demanded, her voice rushed as she glanced around them nervously.

Paige cringed looking apologetic.

The door they had been peeking out of opened suddenly and a second bodyguard opened fire on them.

Piper and Phoebe darted out of the way while Paige orbed out, the bullet shattering the window behind her.

Phoebe grabbed his outstretched arm and spun him into the chest of drawers to her right, the large wooden piece of furniture falling on top of him when he hit the ground.

Piper grabbed Phoebe's hand and they raced into the other room.

Paige reappeared in front of Selena as she tried to make a run for it, "Going somewhere?" she smirked.

Selena tried to strike her but Paige dodged the attack, slamming her own fist into Selena's face, knocking her out cold.

Piper and Phoebe came to a stop next to the unconscious body while Paige flexed her fingers.

"We're gonna need some serious memory dust after this is all over." Paige observed with raised eyebrows.

Piper ignored her comment and bent down to their captive, "Yeah, well, let's just get home, okay?"

Phoebe's eyes widened as Cole's transparent form appeared in view.

"Phoebe."

Phoebe's eyes bulged further, "Cole."

Piper frowned looking up at her sister, "What?"

Phoebe gestured for her to turn around so Cole faded out. Piper frowned when she saw nothing behind her.

"I swear he was just there." Phoebe insisted at the questioning looks on both her sisters' faces.

Another bodyguard ran into the room and fired at an unsuspecting Phoebe who ducked out of the way just in time.

Piper threw up her hands and froze him as Paige joined them down by Selena.

"Time to go." Piper ordered firmly, "Orb, orb, orb."

**~PO4~**

**San Francisco Memorial Hospital  
**

Leo paced back in forth in his sister-in-law's cubical of the emergency room the thin sheet pulled closed to shield them from the other patients and prying eyes.

He glanced at the clock every few seconds, then at the monitors attached to his charge then down at Prue who was still out of it on the bed.

He dragged a hand down his tired face and perched himself on the edge of her bed, sliding his hand over hers.

"Prue?" he called softly, squeezing her hand, "Can you hear me? It's Leo, I need you to wake up."

Prue squeezed his hand back and twitched, before blinking her eyes open slowly, hissing at the florescent lights above them, "Leo?" she questioned in a whisper.

Leo sighed in relief and smiled at her, "Hey."

Prue frowned, "What—where am I?"

"San Francisco Memorial." Leo answered tightly, "Your doctor took some blood and she's running some tests. I told her everything and I tried Andy at the station but there was no answer."

Prue frowned, "What about his cell?"

"Voicemail."

"Oh." Prue shrugged, "It's fine. Don't need to worry him over nothing."

Leo shook his head, "This isn't nothing, Prue."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sheet pulling back and Dr. Carpenter stepping inside.

"Oh." She smiled softly at her patient, "You're awake, good. Your brother-in-law here has been worried sick."

Prue sent Leo an apologetic smile and he shrugged turning to the doctor.

"Is she okay?"

Dr. Carpenter's smile fell, "Well, your temperature is higher than usual but that normal for pregnancy, especially one at 10 weeks, however...you're high blood pressure is not. It spiked, Prue." She told her patient unhappily, "Has something happened that would account for this?"

Prue looked at Leo and Leo looked at Prue before they both turned back to the doctor.

"Um..." Prue hesitated, trying to find the right words, "There's been some...unexpected occurrences lately. Family drama."

Dr. Carpenter's eyes narrowed and she sighed, "Well, it's not good for your health so whatever it is better be resolved soon."

"Oh..."Leo nodded certainly, "We're working on it."

Dr. Carpenter nodded, "I hope so. I guess you're not gonna stay here then?" she asked turning to her patient.

Prue's face clouded with concern, "Do you want me too?"

The other woman nodded, "I would prefer it, yes. You're blood pressure is out of the danger zone but it's still too high for me to be comfortable releasing you, Prue. I would advise that you stay here, where we can keep an eye on you, until it returns to normal."

Prue turned to Leo who looked conflicted, a heavy sigh passing his lips. They may need the power of four.

Prue turned back to her doctor, "I can't, I'm sorry." She apologized, "I have to go but I could come back when those...issues are resolved?" she offered weakly.

Dr. Carpenter looked none-too-pleased and the weary sigh that escaped her supported that fact, "You'll be leaving against medical advice, Prue."

"I know." The mother-to-be sighed heavily, "But I don't really have much of a choice."

"And you _promise _to return as soon as you can?" The doctor urged with a pointed stare.

Prue nodded affirmatively.

Dr. Carpenter turned to Leo, "Will you bring her back?"

"Yes, ma'am." Leo promised with a nod, "Right away."

Dr. Carpenter glanced between them both then sighed reluctantly, "Alright then. I'll go grab your forms and be right back."

Prue sent her a grateful smile, "Thanks, Cassie."

"Yeah, yeah." Dr. Carpenter rolled her eyes, "You're a stubborn woman, Prue, it's no secret."

"It runs in the family." Leo commented grimly, "Believe me."

The doctor laughed lightly then turned to leave.

"Oh, Dr. Carpenter?" Leo called out, stopping her, "What about the pain I mentioned she experienced early on?"

"That...can be explained by many things." Dr. Carpenter assured him, "Pain, early in pregnancy is quiet common and you told me there was in-family fighting going on at the time?"

Leo nodded, "Yes, between the sisters' and Phoebe's husband."

Dr. Carpenter nodded once, "Well, stress can cause some abdominal pain so you shouldn't worry right now. I will, however, keep it in mind."

Another relieved sigh passed the whitelighters lips and he smiled at her, "Thanks."

Dr. Carpenter smiled at him, "You're welcome. I'll be right back, Prue."

"Thanks." Prue called after her then turned to her brother-in-law, "And thank you too, Leo."

Leo shrugged, "We're family, Prue. I was just looking out for you."

Prue smiled at him and squeezed his hand gratefully. Her smile turned to a frown when his did, "Leo? What is it?"

"Piper's calling." Leo informed her, "Your sisters are back at the house."

"Is it urgent?" Prue asked in concern, "Do they need you? Cause you can go."

Leo closed his eyes and concentrated, "I don't think so. They're just looking for us and I'm not leaving you here."

Prue exhaled sharply and ran her hand through her hair, "Crap. They're gonna panic."

Leo turned to her seriously, "Well, maybe they should."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"LEO?" Pipe yelled again for the umpteenth time as Phoebe descended the stairs and Paige returned from the kitchen.

"Anything?" Piper asked them hopefully.

Phoebe shook her head, "They're not upstairs."

"Or in the kitchen or conservatory." Paige added as she fell heavily into one of the overstuffed chairs in the living room.

Piper frowned, "Where the hell are they?"

"I'm worried." Phoebe stated seriously, playing with her hands nervously.

"She's with Leo." Paige reminded them, her eyes on an unconscious Selena, "She'll be safe with him."

Piper exhaled sharply, "I hope so." She whispered to Phoebe whose face fell further as the doorbell echoed throughout the house.

Piper jerked her head towards the couch and Phoebe went back into the living room, standing guard over their captive as her older sister yanked open the door to reveal an anxious Agent Jackman on the other side.

"Where is she?" He demanded, stepping over the threshold.

"In there." Piper answered, pointing behind her, "Whoa! Whoa!" she cried when he pulled his gun, "You don't need that. She's unconscious."

Jackman obediently put it away and walked into the living room, "She put up much of a fight?"

"No." Phoebe answered tightly, "But her body guards did."

"Bodyguards?" Jackman frowned, "She had _bodyguards_?"

"Yeah." Piper confirmed tersely, stopping next to Phoebe, "Lots of 'em, with lots of guns and they weren't shy about using them either."

Jackman looked down at Selena, "She must have known we were closing in on her."

"Still..." Paige spoke up slowly, rising from her seat, "...don't you think it's odd that a _serial killer_ has hired guns protecting her?" she quizzed, stopping beside Piper and crossing her arms.

"Well, maybe she's not working alone." Jackman offered weakly, looking away and Paige arched an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Or maybe you're just not telling us everything." Phoebe countered with narrowed eyes.

Jackman narrowed his own, "Maybe I'm not. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well...for one thing we're not gonna let you take her without a warrant." Piper answered smartly, hands on her hips.

Jackman looked at each of them in turn and glowered, "Ya know...you're all the same. You think that just because you have gifts, powers that you're above it all! That you're 'special'! Well I know different."

"Oh really?" Phoebe questioned, eyebrows arched.

"Yeah." Jackman nodded, "Your arrogance is your Achilles' heel. That's why witch-hunters and demons are always after you and they always will be." He looked at them all pitifully, "I wouldn't trade places with you for the world."

Jackman reached into his coat pocket, "Oh uh...here's you warrant." He snapped, slamming it onto the table.

"So when do we get our files?" Paige demanded as Piper reached for the warrant.

"When she's in jail and I feel I'm safe." Jackman retorted with guarded eyes.

Phoebe scoffed, "Safe from _what_?"

"Safe from you." Jackman sneered as he scooped Selena into his arms, "I don't wanna be another one of those people who mysteriously _disappear_ around here."

The three sisters watched him go, Paige following to slam the door behind him then returning swiftly to her sisters' sides.

"I knew he'd never give up those files!" Piper exclaimed with a glare, "In case anybody is wondering we are officially _screwed_! And where the hell is our sister?"

"Not necessarily." Phoebe reminded her as she fell onto the sofa beside her sister as blue and white orbs filled the air, Prue and Leo appearing seconds later.

"Oh!" Prue squeaked, gripping Leo's arm tightly, "Oh, that's not good. Very dizzy."

"Easy." Leo guided her into one of the overstuffed chairs nearest to them and Prue leaned back closing her eyes.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Piper demanded fiercely, glaring at her husband and sister.

"We've been worried sick." Phoebe informed them, "Where were you?"

Leo looked down at Prue as he perched on the arm of her chair but his sister-in-law kept her eyes firmly closed.

Turning back to his wife who was glaring at him expectantly, Phoebe watching Prue with concern and Paige standing at the fireplace, arms crossed, he cringed.

Leo rubbed his eyes tiredly, "We were at the hospital."

"WHAT?" The three of them exclaimed together: Piper and Phoebe scooting forwards on the sofa while Paige stormed over to them.

Prue cringed at the noise, "Oooh too loud."

"What happened?" Piper demanded looking between them.

"It was her blood pressure." Leo answered calmly, "Got a little high."

Phoebe's eyes narrowed, "How high?"

Leo cringed again, "Dangerously so."

Piper closed her eyes tightly and Phoebe dropped her head into her hands.

"Oh my god!" Paige cried squeezing onto Prue's chair beside her sister, "Are you alright?"

Prue forced her eyes open and smiled weakly, "I'm tired but fine." She assured the youngest, "Too much stress that's all."

Phoebe lifted her head and looked at Leo, "Is she really okay?"

Leo shook his head, "Her blood pressure was still too high for her doctor's liking when we left so I promised to take her back when this is all over. How close is it to being over?"

Piper opened her eyes, "Not close enough. We got Selena and Jackman just left with her but..." a heavy sigh passed her lips, "...he refused to give us our file just like I said he would."

Prue frowned, "Something's not right with him." she mused aloud, "I just...there's more to this story than he's letting on. He's not telling us everything."

"Yeah, well it doesn't really matter does it?" Paige snapped suddenly, "We'll just give up our powers and this will all go away, right Phoebe?"

Phoebe flinched at the glare thrown her way so she glared back, "Come on, Paige. Don't tell me you're not considering the Angel's offer a little more now?"

"I'm not actually." Paige insisted darkly and Piper groaned. "Not enough to give up our powers!"

Prue dropped her head into her hands, "Please stop fighting?" she begged weakly but the squabbling sisters continued.

Piper heard her big sister's plea and shot to her feet, "STOP IT!" she yelled loudly, silencing the youngest two, "Both of you. Look at her." She pointed to their big sister who was hunched over, elbow's on her knees and her head in her hands, "Enough is enough, this is getting out of hand. We need to stop bickering like children and discuss this like adults."

Paige and Phoebe looked down, ashamed then back at Prue whose shoulders were shaking.

"Prue, honey, are you okay?" Phoebe queried softly, Paige placing her hand on her sister's back.

"Prue?" Piper called gently, kneeling down in front of her.

Prue drew in a deep breath and raised her head, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Oh, honey." Piper sighed and Phoebe and Paige felt instantly worse.

Prue shook her head slowly and pushed her hands through her hair, a frown creasing her brow before she leaped to her feet and ran for the kitchen.

"Oh!" Piper yelped when she was knocked on her ass, "Uh...ow!"

"Come on." Phoebe hoisted her up and they followed quickly.

When they reached the kitchen they found her wretching over the kitchen sink.

"Oh, no." Piper winced heading straight for her side, taking her sisters hair for her, "Aw, sweetie." She sighed upon realising that it was dry heaves, Prue had nothing left in her to come back up.

Paige went to the fridge for a bottle of water while Phoebe stopped on Prue's right, rubbing slow circles on her back.

When she was done, Prue wordlessly took the bottle of water from Phoebe's waiting hand and swallowed small sips then dropped her head onto her arm, shoulders shaking as she cried silently.

Leo handed Paige the box of tissues and she held them out too Prue, "Here honey."

Prue took one without looking up and wiped her tear strained cheeks, "Wow." She breathed quietly, "Pregnancy really doesn't agree with me huh?" she quipped in all seriousness, "It's royally kicking my ass."

Piper rubbed her back with a smirk, "Another thing you get from Mom." She informed her, "According to Grams she was horribly ill with all of us."

"Greeaat." Prue droned deadpanned.

Piper's smirk widened, "Hopefully I'll take after Grams, she was fine."

Prue lifted her head just enough to glare and Piper laughed, running her fingers through her sister's hair.

"You feel any better?" Phoebe asked tentatively, keeping her hand on Prue's back when her sister stood up straight.

Prue closed her eyes and groaned, "No. I feel horrible."

"Sit down." Leo ordered, taking her hands and guiding her to the kitchen table, "Keep sipping that water, you're still a little dehydrated."

Piper placed her hands on her hips, standing in front of her big sister, "I hate what this is doing to you. I swear, the next time I see that goddamn Agent Jack_ass_ I'm gonna blow him to pieces."

Prue chuckled weakly, "Thanks sis but I'm pretty sure that would only make our problems _worse_."

Piper shrugged, "I say it's worth it."

Phoebe smirked at her older sister, "I second that." She grinned, sinking into the chair to Piper's right.

"PRUE?" Andy's voice cut into their banter as the front door slammed closed.

"Kitchen!" Paige yelled to him and he appeared a second later, Piper taking a step back to let him reach Prue.

"I got your message." He informed his wife rushing over, "God, are you okay?"

Prue sent him a small smile, "I'm okay." She nodded taking his hands as he knelt down, "But I'll be better when this is all over."

Andy heaved a heavy sigh as he kissed her head then pushed her hair from her face, "Scared the shit outta me."

"Sorry." Prue smirked at him, leaning into his touch when he cupped her cheek, "I guess pregnancy ain't my thing."

"Understatement." Andy droned with a smile then kissed her head again, "You made a decision yet?"

Prue shook her head, giving him a pointed look and he quickly kissed her lips.

"Got it." He mumbled only to her then reluctantly stepped back, leaning casually against the Island beside Piper.

Taking that as their cue Piper stepped forwards again, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry." Paige apologized quietly, falling into the chair next to Prue on her right, "I don't mean to make this harder on you but I just...I don't wanna give up my powers." She insisted with a sigh, resting her head on Prue's shoulder.

"I'm sorry too." Phoebe apologized too, "Piper's right, fighting with one another isn't gonna make this decision any easier to make. We need to just _talk_ civilly about it."

"Alright..." Piper nodded, dragging one of the Island's stools over to them and taking a seat, "...let's talk. Who's first?"

Andy and Leo moved off to the side, Leo leaning against the door pane, arms crossed over his chest while Andy stood straight, arms folded as they listened in silence.

Paige lifted her head determinedly, "I say we are not giving up our powers."

"Paige, I don't wanna give up our powers either." Phoebe assured her, "But I don't wanna give up our _lives_ even more. Agent Jackman is just gonna _keep on_ using us, it'll never stop."

"Unless we let the Angel wipe the slate clean." Piper added, taking a deep breath.

Paige shook her head and looked away.

Phoebe bit back a groan and dropped her forehead to Prue's shoulder with a sigh.

Piper scooted the stool closer to Paige and said kindly, "Look, Paige we said we would wait to decide until this thing played out and it has." She reminded the youngest tiredly, "And frankly, if the Angel _hadn't_ made this offer...I'd probably think differently, I'd think "let's just keep fighting" but I'm tired of fighting."

"We all are." Prue joined in finally, "My body is literally _shutting down_ I'm so tired."

Phoebe frowned, sliding her arm through Prue's and taking her hand.

Prue shook her head, eyes falling closed and looked down with a heavy sigh, "But..." she added suddenly with obvious reluctance and Phoebe's head shot up.

Paige whipped her head round to face her oldest sister while Piper merely stared at her in surprise.

Prue raised her head and opened her eyes looking at each of them in turn before continuing, "This decision is too important to make based solely on the fact that we're all _tired_. It has to be done with a clear head."

"But what Jackman said is true Prue." Piper disagreed, "The demons, the evil, the fighting it is never-ending."

"Unless we end it ourselves." Phoebe concluded quietly.

Prue glanced between her two sisters then exhaled slowly, nodding her head.

Phoebe sighed herself then looked between Prue and Piper, "Do you need to talk to your husbands' about this first?"

Piper and Prue both turned to them.

Leo shrugged, "This is your decision, your powers, your destiny. Whatever you decide to do, I'll understand. It won't change anything between us." He assured his wife firmly and Piper smiled at him.

"Thank you." She sighed, pushing to her feet and over to him, "I love you for understanding." Piper whispered only for him before pressing her lips to his.

Leo kissed her head when they parted, Piper staying securely in his arms.

Prue met Andy's eyes.

"Leo's right." He answered her, "It's your decision, babe."

Prue shook her head, "That's not true. This is your baby too, Andy, decision's half yours." She insisted standing up slowly and shakily.

Andy opened his arms to her and pulled her in, "Magic is a part of you, Prue and I won't dismiss that, not again." He told her quietly, "I've accepted it and I've accepted that it's a part of our child too. However, if you've had enough, I completely understand."

Prue closed her eyes, "But what about—"

"I'll handle that." Andy assured her, "Don't worry. Just do what _you_ feel you have too. No matter what you decide, I'm yours."

Prue smiled at those words and opened her eyes, "I love you."

Andy kissed her softly, "I love you."

Paige shook her head at the looks passing between her three older sisters, their decision clear in their eyes.

They'd had enough...but she hadn't, she was just getting started.

"No, you guys are only seeing the bad." Paige persisted firmly, "What about all the _wonder_ of being witches, all the stuff that you introduced me too in the first place. You're gonna let all that go?"

"Paige, it doesn't balance out anymore." Phoebe observed, as she thought back on all the hell she'd been through with Cole, "And after everything that we've been though, everything we've lost or almost lost..." Phoebe shook her head slowly, "...it doesn't seem worth it."

Paige looked over at Prue and Piper—the former looking down at her hands while the latter had her eyes closed, head resting against Leo's chest—and sighed in frustration, "What about all the, all the good we've done? Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Of course it does, Paige." Prue assured her, moving from her husband's comforting arms and back to her seat, "We're not trying to discount that it's just..."

"All the good we've done is exactly why we've been given this opportunity." Piper explained calmly slowly approaching her sisters too, "It's the reason _why_ we have this choice to make."

"We've fulfilled our destiny, Paige." Prue reminded her gently, "What we were born to do? We've done it and this chance at a _normal life_...that's our reward."

Paige pressed her lips together tightly as hot tears stung her eyes, "Yeah? Well...pardon me if it doesn't seem like much of a reward because...without being witches, I wouldn't have sisters." She stated with a casual shrug as a tear escaped.

Piper stopped at Phoebe's side and looked down at her with a sigh.

Prue's eyes widened slightly and she turned to Paige, "And you'll still have us, Paige. Magic may have brought you into our lives but it is not what keeps you here."

More tears fell as Paige listened, she'd always feared that the only reason they'd accepted her into the family was because of their destiny...and if they didn't have that anymore then where did she fit in?

"Paige?" Prue called sternly, taking her hands, "Look at me."

Paige reluctantly did.

Prue stared into her watery eyes, "Please tell me you believe that? We don't love you because you're a sister-_witch_, we love you because you're our sister. That'll never change."

Paige smiled weakly at her, her heart still broken just a little bit by the decision her sisters' had made but realised that it wasn't the magic holding them together and that made it a little easier to let go of.

"C'mere." Prue wrapped an arm around Paige's shoulders and pulled into a crushing hug.

Phoebe looked up to Piper who smiled weakly back and reached out her hand. Phoebe gratefully took it, squeezing tightly.

Just because it's what they wanted didn't mean it wasn't hard to do.

**~PO4~**

The four sisters had congregated in the attic, to summon the Angel of Destiny who'd appeared exactly the way he had left: in a flash. Now the three eldest were seated on Aunt Pear's couch, while the youngest distanced herself at the window.

"Are you sure about this?" the Angel asked for a second time, looking to each sister in turn.

Phoebe turned to Piper who was seated next to her, Leo perched on the arm behind her then to her left at Prue who was resting against Andy and finally at Paige who was seated by the large window, gazing out into the night before turning back to the Angel, "Yeah." She answered nodding slowly, "As sure as we're ever gonna be."

"You understand this decision is final?" He questioned looking to each sister in turn, "There will be no changing your minds."

"We understand." Piper assured him with a firm nod.

"Very well." The Angel answered then lifted his hands in the air, closing his eyes.

Phoebe turned to Piper chewing on her lip, Piper looking back just as nervously before the both turned wide eyed to Prue.

"Wait!" The eldest exclaimed suddenly and the Angel paused, dropping his hands and turning to her.

Paige turned to them sharply, her hope rekindled.

Prue narrowed her eyes, "Just so we're clear; this wipes the _entire slate_ _clean_." She sought and Paige's face fell again, all hope dashed, "No read-the-fine-print technicalities, no more demons, no more vengeful warlocks and we won't have to worry about Agent Jackman anymore or anyone else who may have learned our secret?"

Piper nodded in agreement, "Yes, exactly, all of the above. We'll just be free to live out normal lives without any demonic aftertaste."

The Angel nodded his head, "Absolutely."

The three sisters shared the same questioning looks then nodded to him, relaxing again.

"Will we remember?" Paige asked slowly, speaking up for the first time since they summoned him.

The three eldest turned to her questioningly.

Paige wrapped her arms around herself, "Being witches, that is?" She elaborated as she pushed away from the window and wandered over to the couch.

"Ah, you'll remember everything." The Angel assured her, watching as the youngest dropped onto the couch in the space between Phoebe and Prue. "This doesn't change your history, only your future."

"And what about the book?" Paige queried, nodding towards the ancient heirloom.

"It'll pass to some future descendant."

Andy looked down at his wife who bit her lip, "And our children?" she questioned loudly.

The Angel turned to her, "Will be as powerless as you will be." He answered her with the smallest of sighs.

Prue frowned at his choice of words, not liking that description at all.

"What about, Cole?" Phoebe asked quietly, "Will he keep trying to make contact with me?"

"I don't know, I have no control over that." The Angel answered honestly and Phoebe covered her eyes with her hand. "He exists _beyond_ time and space." The Angel explained, "Outside destiny's reach."

Phoebe's head dropped and she sighed heavily.

"What is it?" Piper demanded, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Phoebe smacked her lips together, "It's...just that he's still holding on." She informed them sadly, "That's why he appeared to me. So...maybe if I could tell him that I don't have the power to _save him_...then he'll be able to move on for good."

Piper looked over at Prue while Paige shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea considering what happened last time." The youngest voiced wisely.

Phoebe lifted her shoulder, shaking her head, "I can't leave it like this. I owe him more than that."

**~PO4~**

**The Wasteland  
**

Phoebe astralled into the red and rocky placed, quickly scanning the area for her former husband, spying him on top of the same rock tower as before.

"Cole?" she called sharply, racing up the other side, "I have to talk to you but I don't have a lot of time." She explained quickly, as he came to meet her, the gap in between the rock separating them.

Cole leaned closer, "Did you see me come to you?"

"Yes, I did." Phoebe nodded, then she frowned, "How did you do that?"

"It's a secret." Cole smiled leaning closer conspiratorially.

Phoebe took a breath and jumped straight to the point, "I'm giving up my powers, we all are."

Cole's smile fell and he blinked in confusion, "What?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I don't have time to explain but it's true. Which means—"

"I know what it means." Cole cut her off grimly, his face etched with pain.

"Cole." Phoebe breathed, tears springing to her eyes, "We did the best we could. We tried _every way possible_ to make this work but..." she swallowed hard and shook her head, "It wasn't meant to be."

Cole closed his eyes at her words, words that sliced through his heart shattering his hope.

"And it wasn't because we didn't love each other." Phoebe assured him firmly, "It's just uh...love wasn't enough."

Silence fell between the two lovers for the briefest of moments until Phoebe cleared her clogged throat and soldiered on.

"So...now we, we have to move on, okay?" Phoebe urged with a soft smile, "The both of us."

Cole exhaled slowly, his eyes hardening before he stated evenly, "You better go...before the beast attacks."

Phoebe scoffed when he looked away then turned her back. She took only steps before stopping and turning back to him. Phoebe opened her mouth but there were no words so instead she smiled at him, gazing into his eyes as one last goodbye before turning her back and astralling out.

Cole walked to the edge of the rock as soon as she was gone and looked down, the beast lying dead on the sand.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Phoebe gasped loudly as she returned to her body and shot up off the pillows she had been resting on.

"Are you okay?" Piper quizzed slowly, looking her sister over.

Phoebe turned back to the couch where her three sisters sat and nodded, "Yeah." She assured, looking up at them, "Let's do this."

Prue lifted her head from Paige's shoulder, "Well uh...we've been talkin' a little bit—"

"Are you having second thoughts?" Phoebe panicked, eyes widening and Piper shook her head.

"Not about the decision, _unfortunately_." Paige scowled bumping shoulders with both Prue and Piper.

Piper turned to her with narrowed eyes and Paige rolled her own.

Phoebe looked over at Prue.

"About Jackman and Selena." The eldest shared helpfully, "I still have this feeling that something's not right."

"Yeah, so she got us thinking." Piper injected, "And...a lot of things don't add up; like his extensive knowledge of witches."

"How he got a hold of that amulet." Prue added.

Piper nodded, "The fact that he came in _alone_ to pick up Selena."

"The _bodyguards_." Paige added as an afterthought.

Prue clasped her hands together, "We just wanna be sure we did the right thing before it's too late to do anything about it which is why I wanna call Darryl..." she explained, glancing towards her husband, "...find out what else he dug up on Jackman."

Phoebe nodded her head slowly; they were all very good points and if she was honest, the whole thing didn't sit well with her either. "Okay." She turned towards the Angel, "Is that okay?"

"Hm?" He turned to them, pretending he hadn't been eavesdropping the whole time and nodded, "Oh, sure absolutely." The Angel assured them, "Frankly I thought you were being a bit premature anyway."

"What—well why didn't you say something?" Piper exclaimed throwing out her hands while Phoebe shook her head, Paige rolled her eyes at him and Prue laughed silently.

"Oh can't." The Angel shook his head, "Free will and all. Let me know when you're ready." He requested before flashing out without another word.

Paige looked to her older sisters, "So now what?"

"PRUE?"

Prue frowned, jerking round to face the door, "DARRYL?"

The man in question appeared in the doorway seconds later, "Hey."

Prue smiled at him as she pushed out of her seat, "Hi, I was _just _talking about you." She informed him cheerily, "Wait." Her face fell, "What are you doing here?"

Darryl sighed heavily, "You are not gonna _believe _what I got on Jack—wait, are you alright?"

Prue waved a dismissive hand, "I'm fine. Me and my blood pressure kinda got into it; I lost, it's no big deal."

Darryl frowned, "Blood pressure? That is a big deal."

Prue rolled her eyes, "Later, please? What did you find?"

Darryl turned to his partner who shook his head and sighed. Darryl heaved his own then turned back to the sisters.

"Another genealogy Jackman has besides yours." He informed her tightly.

"Oh yeah..." Paige shrugged unconcerned, "...we know Selena is a descendant of witch hunters."

Darryl shook his head, "No, _Jackman_ is." He corrected her, fishing the documents out of his inside pocket.

Piper sat up ramrod straight in alarm then slowly pushed off the couch and approached them.

"Selena is the daughter of a witch." Darryl elaborated, handing the proof to Prue.

"What?" Phoebe and Paige exclaimed together, shooting to their feet and joining their older sisters'.

Darryl nodded grimly, "She's not a _suspect_ she's a victim. They had her in a safe house because someone's tryin' to kill her." He informed them as Prue passed the document to Phoebe and Paige.

Paige looked up with wide eyes, "_Please_ tell me we did not just help a witch-hunter get a witch."

Piper brought her hands to her face, "Oh my god." She whispered turning to her big sister.

Phoebe looked up slowly, "Oh my god!"

Prue glanced around the room, hands on her stomach, "Oh god."

**~PO4~**

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Selena yelled as loud as she could, struggling hard against the ropes that bound her to the wooden mast.

"No-one can hear you." Jackman informed her as he set his torch alight, "Not where we are."

Selena shook her head and glanced around at the large expanse of grass surrounding her, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Please don't?" she begged him, pleading for her life.

"Ah, but I must." Jackman responded as he used the flames from the torch to set the wood on which she stood on fire.

"Oh god!" Selena cried as she struggled harder against her wooden prison, desperately trying to avoid the growing amber flames.

"It is my duty." Jackman explained as he slowly made his way around the tower of wood, setting it alight, "It's what I was born to do and what I'll continue to do until _every last one of you_ is dead."

"HELP!" Selena screamed, the heat already reaching her.

"You're not gonna get away from me this time, witch." He spat hatefully, stopping in front of her again having gone full circle.

Selena looked to the sky, "HEEELLPP!"

**~PO4~**

Selena swallowed hard to calm herself and insisted, "You're making a mistake. I swear I'm not a witch."

"Course you are, Selena." Jackman countered, "It's in your blood. Your mother was, that makes you one too."

Selena squeezed her eyes closed, "Please, I'm begging you."

Jackman smirked, "You know why they burned witches at the stake four hundred years ago?" he asked her conversationally, "So they would burn forever in eternal fire."

Selena struggled harder, leaning away from him as she pleaded silently for someone to save her.

"They used greenwood too." Jackman added, looking at the torch in his hand, "Made it last longer." He looked up at her, "Prolonged the _agony_." then threw the torch into the flames.

"No! HELP!" Selena screamed again as the flames continued to grow.

The four sisters orbed into Jackman's left, right in Selena's line of sight and she looked over at them sharply.

Jackman frowned when his victim's attention was diverted and spun towards the intruders, "Come to save your sister-witch have you?"

Paige and Phoebe nodded.

"Actually yeah." Piper replied and threw her hands up at the flames but they failed to freeze.

"What the hell?" Prue snapped, throwing out her arm but nothing happened. She turned narrowed, glaring eyes on Jackman and demanded, "What did you do?"

He smiled, "I buried the rest of the amulets around here, in anticipation of your arrival." The witch-hunter explained, walking closer to them, a smirk firmly in place, "Your powers are useless here."

Phoebe's eyes widened and she turned to her sisters.

"However..." Jackman reached into his jacket, pulled his gun then snatched Phoebe into his arms.

"OH!" Phoebe yelped as he pulled her away from her sisters who turned sharply, their backs now to Selena.

Prue and Piper jerked forwards but Jackman aimed the gun at Phoebe's head.

"Ah, move and she dies." He threatened seriously and Paige pulled them both back.

"It was his plan all along." Phoebe observed as she struggled against his hold, "He's gonna kill us anyway."

Jackman pulled on her arm sharply to shut her up and Phoebe winced.

"Ouch!"

Jackman smirked down at her, "Hey, how's it feel to be powerless, huh? Mortal?"

Prue glanced quickly behind her to Selena and the rapidly growing flames and cursed their current situation to hell.

"You're the scourge of mankind. A blasphemy!" Jackman growled in her ear, "Burning will be your justice too!" he directed to all of them.

Phoebe swallowed hard and took a breath meeting Prue's eyes who nodded once. Phoebe reacted, turning sharply and elbowing him in the face then kicked him swiftly in the stomach, and tripped him.

Prue turned to her sisters, "Selena."

Paige instantly ran towards the flames while Piper met her older sister's eyes, "Help, Phoebe."

"Yeah." Prue nodded and then they went their separate ways.

* * *

Jackman fought back, striking Phoebe across the face then kicking her sharply, knocking her to the ground. Prue came up behind him in that moment and struck the back of his knees, then backhanded his face.

* * *

Piper glanced between her two sisters' fighting and Paige who was trying to put out the wild flames and in that moment, had never wished more for the power to freeze. Biting her lip she wrenched off her jacket, throwing it haphazardly to the ground and took a deep breath.

Paige looked up at her sister sharply, "Piper! Her leg!"

Piper looked down and saw Selena's pant leg burning. Gritting her teeth she steeled herself. "Now or never." She muttered before running at the flames, kicking off the log in front of her and knocking Selena free.

"Piper!" Paige gasped in surprise before running over to them.

* * *

Jackman struck Prue across the jaw then tripped her before turning back to Phoebe. He caught her fist and spun her into him, wrapping his other arm around her throat and tightening.

Phoebe's eyes bulged as her air supply was sharply cut off and clawed at his arms, desperately.

"Oh, god." Prue breathed, pushing to her feet. She slammed her knee into the base of Jackman's back and he released Phoebe who stumbled away gasping for breath.

Prue backhanded him across the face, kicked him in to the stomach and then again on the chest, knocking him down.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" She demanded tightly and her sister nodded, still trying to catch her breath.

"Piper!"

Paige's voice caught their attention and Prue spun around, squinting against the smoke that was trying to hide them from view.

Jackman noticed the distraction and crawled towards his gun. He snatched it up, cocked it then aimed it at the eldest Halliwell.

Without hesitation he pulled the trigger and the shot echoed around them.

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'Ooooh, little cliffhanger for ya lol ;) PLEASE review? Even though I kinda don't deserve it but still...I have no control over certain aspects of life so you can't solely blame me.  
Anyway, the next part is almost finished and there will be a kinda poll at the end so make sure you review the next chapter at least! Cause it'll be the final one! :O  
_

_I would appreciate your feedback for this half though. Just to let me know whether or not I've got my 'groove' back, so to speak :S  
It has been a while /:_

_Rachel xo 3  
_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Witch Way Now? Part 2**_

_'Sooooo, here it is-a little later than I'd planned on account of a badly behaving laptop-the **very last** chapter of this story! :O  
The second part to the **final** episode of the season! :O  
Damn...I can't believe I re-wrote an entire season of Charmed! :O Someone pinch me lol ;) It's been one hell of a ride but I've seriously enjoyed **every single second** of it and that is thanks to you guys! :) You wonderful, wonderful, rock star readers of mine! :) Thanks you SO much :D I love you all!  
I was hoping to reach 200 reviews for this story but maybe next time? With Season 5? ;)  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this **final** installment as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I'm not ashamed to admit that I got a 'lil bit misty eyed at the end there-and not just because of my fabulous writing ;)-because the journey was ending and that made me a little sad but excited to see what comes next! :D  
I hope you all follow me wherever I go?...Alright, enough talking. Just read the damn chapter before my pathetic sappiness kills you **BUT** the AN at the end is of **vital **importance so be sure to read it. :D_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Piper asked Selena gently, when the flames were gone and the traumatized woman nodded slowly.

"I, I think so." She stuttered, looking down at her leg to be sure, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Paige glared over at Piper, "That was stupid."

Piper nodded, "I know." She agreed with a shrug as the shot rang out.

The two sisters jumped to their feet.

"What was that?" Paige demanded despite already knowing the answer as her gut twisted horribly.

"Stay down." Piper ordered Selena who nodded once, eyes wide with fear.

Paige took Piper's hand and they made their way around the flames until their sisters' were back in view only to watch the eldest fall to the ground.

* * *

Phoebe watched in horror as her sister's body jerked forwards, swaying on the spot before she slipped to the ground, motionless.

Blinking rapidly—the previous moments appearing in slow motion—the world returned to normal and Phoebe was torn from her paralysing shock, "No. No, no, no, no, NO!" she screamed scurrying forwards, "PRUE!"

"DON'T MOVE!" Jackman bellowed as he pushed to his feet, gun now trained on her.

Phoebe froze, turning to him slowly, hands in the air.

"I just shot your sister." He sniggered, "You really think I won't shoot you too?"

"PRUE!"

Phoebe turned her head towards Piper's voice and watched as she and Paige fell to their knees by their fallen sister. Biting down on her lip, Phoebe prayed to the gods above that she was still alive but the looks on her sisters' faces did nothing to abate the fear that she was not.

"I hope the vile witch was worth your lives?" Jackman sneered and then he fired again.

Phoebe squeezed her eyes closed at the sound and waited for the bullet to hit her. Instead she suddenly felt sick, like the ground was moving or she was moving and the ground wasn't. Her stomach churned and she stumbled, she snapped her eyes open to find herself in the exact spot Jackman had stood seconds before.

The bullet entered the witch-hunter instead—right in the heart—and he hit the ground lifeless.

Phoebe turned to her left and gasped finding the face of her deceased demon husband staring back at her, "Cole?" she whispered breathlessly and he smiled.

"I couldn't very well let you die, now could I?"

Phoebe's eyes widened and she backed away when he came closer, "I don't understand. How, how are you...?"

"Here?" Cole supplied for her and Phoebe just stared at him. Cole shrugged, "Let's just say I picked up a few powers lately."

Phoebe's eyes narrowed at his evasive words, an unsettling feeling washing over her.

"Quite a few, actually." Cole amended himself, with a smirk, not breaking the eye contact.

"PHOEBE!"

Phoebe turned towards her sisters and her chest tightened, "Oh, god." She breathed completely forgetting about Cole.

Cole followed her line of sight and his eyes widened, "Well, that's not good." He winced, watching as Phoebe took off towards them.

* * *

"AH!" Prue cried out as a sharp pain tore through her chest, her head flying back. She tried to suck in some air but it was hard, much harder than it was supposed to be and her blouse was sticking to her. Odd.

Looking down slowly, Prue gasped—as much as she could—and her eyes widened at the growing crimson stain to the right of her chest. It was blood. She was bleeding but..._why_ was she bleeding?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her body going numb. She couldn't feel anything—couldn't feel her legs. Why couldn't she feel her legs?

Prue blinked once, vaguely aware that she was falling but she couldn't stop herself, so instead she closed her eyes and waited to feel the earth below her.

* * *

"PRUE!"

Paige froze, "Was that Phoebe?"

"Oh my, god." Piper whispered then sprang forwards, "PRUE!"

The two sisters' dropped to their knees at her side, the crimson stain to the right of their sister's back a stark contrast to the white of her coat.

Paige grabbed Piper's arm, eyes wide, "Piper, is that blood?"

Piper pressed her hand against it, the wet, red liquid staining her skin, "Oh no." She breathed, pulling on Prue's forearm to turn her on her back.

"Oh my, god!" Paige gasped, her eyes wide, "He shot her!"

"Yes, Paige I can see that!" Piper snapped back as she pulled her sister's upper body onto her lap, wrapping her right arm around her shoulders so Prue's head rested on her arm and pressed her left hand down on the bleeding hole in her sister's chest.

"Prue?" Piper called sharply, urgently, "Prue, open your eyes."

The eldest's eyelids began to flutter, blinking slowly then closing again before they snapped open, wide.

"It's okay." Paige soothed, taking her sister's hand, "It's us, it's okay."

Prue's eyes darted about in alarm as she gasped for breath, not focusing on anything in particular.

"Prue?" Piper called loudly, "Prue, honey, look at me."

Blue cut to brown and Piper forced a smile.

"Pi-per?" Prue choked, jerking up and down.

"Hi." Piper whispered, her eyes already stinging with tears, "You're going to be okay." She assured her firmly but the look in Prue's eyes told Piper that she didn't believe that.

Paige leaned closer to Piper and asked in a hushed whisper, "How? How is she going to be okay if we can't get out of here?"

Piper snapped her head towards Paige and glared, "Shush! We—I—"

"P-Paige is right...Pi-per." Prue stuttered, her hands trembling and it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe, "We ca-can't get...t-to Leo."

"Sssshh." Piper hushed her, "Don't talk okay, honey? Just breathe, I—I'll fix this."

Prue tired to smirk, "That—that's...my line."

Piper looked down at her a pained smile on her face, "I know." She whispered back, stroking her sister's cheek with her right thumb, "You can fix the next disaster."

Prue laughed just a little until coughs overcame her and left her gasping for breath, blood pooling in her mouth.

"Oh, god!" Piper gasped, looking heavenward briefly then back down at her sister, pressing down more firmly.

Paige blinked rapidly, her vision swimming with tears and turned her head in her sister's direction, "PHOEBE!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Phoebe cried as she dropped to the ground on the opposite side.

Piper looked up at her sharply and was struck with serious déjà vu back to the debacle with the genie and the dragon warlock and teenage Prue and—

"What do we do?" Phoebe demanded tears already welling in her eyes as she tried not to cry, snapping Piper back to them, "What do we do?"

There it was again.

"Uh...I don't—" Piper shook her head, at a loss. She didn't know how to fix this, it wasn't her job to do that it was—

"Piper?" Paige called urgently, "What do we do?"

Piper shook her head again, "I don't know, I—" then it hit her, "Leo."

"We—we can't get to, Leo." Phoebe sobbed, her hand tightly clasping Prue's right.

"I know." Piper nodded, hope filling her eyes, "But he can get to us."

"What?" Paige sobbed, her cheeks glistening with tears in the fire's light, "But the am-amulet's."

Piper shook her head, "They repel witches—our magic." She reminded them quickly, "Leo's a whitelighter, it won't affect him."

The three sisters' traded glances then looked heavenward and chorused, "LEO!"

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Andy paced back and forth in the attic, his whole body on edge as he waited for the sisters to return. Glancing down at his watch he questioned, "What's taking so long?"

Leo lifted his head from his hands—severing his concentration momentarily—and answered, "I don't know. Jackman isn't a demon, it's not like they can vanquish him."

"So what will they do with him?" Darryl queried nervously, "Cause we can't have an FBI agent go missing on our watch, Trudeau, especially not if your wife is involved considering he's been _investigating_ her."

Andy clenched his jaw and nodded at his partner, "I know, Morris and so does Prue. The girls aren't stupid."

"But they _can be_ reckless." Darryl persisted firmly and Andy glared, "Just sayin'." Darryl defended holding up both hands, "Their record speaks for itself, this ain't the first time they've been under investigation."

Andy met Leo's eyes apprehensively, both knowing that Darryl was right. They couldn't have another disappearance linked to them.

With a heavy sigh—his gut churning—Andy pushed his hands through his hair, "I got a real bad feelin' about this, Leo."

The whitelighter nodded grimly, "So do I—" he stopped short, hearing the sisters call.

"What?" Andy demanded, striding over.

"The sister's are calling." Leo answered then winced, "Prue's in trouble." He answered grabbing both their shoulders and orbing out.

**~PO4~**

"Pi-per." Prue gasped blinking slowly and her sisters' looked down.

"It's okay, sweetie." Phoebe whispered, clutching her sister's hand in both of hers tightly, "You're gonna be okay. Leo's on his way."

"I can't feel my legs." Prue gasped in a ragged breath, "Wh—why, why can't I fe-feel my legs?"

"The bullet." Phoebe murmured quietly, while Piper and Paige stared at their sister, "It could've hit your spine but—but don't worry, okay?" she soothed, stroking Prue's cheek, "Leo's coming, you'll be okay soon."

"Pain." Prue whispered, her breathing shallow and slow.

"I know, sweetie." Paige squeezed her hand, "Leo will make that go away too."

Prue shook her head, "It's gone." She corrected simply, breathlessly.

Piper tensed, turning to her younger sisters', expression grim and whispering, "That's not good." then focused on Prue again, "Sweetie just—I need you to keep talking to me now, alright? Can you do that?"

Prue merely stared at Piper whose eyes slowly widened in alarm.

"N-no." Piper breathed, vehemently shaking her head, "No! Don't you dare!"

Paige blinked, panic filling her eyes as she glanced over at Phoebe whose eyes were equally wide and afraid.

Prue parted her blood stained lips to speak but nothing came out. Her eyes strayed from Piper's, staring blankly up at the dark sky as her breathing slowed further.

Piper's heart lurched painfully, "Prue?" she called urgently, "Pruuee!"

Paige looked at Phoebe again who was staring at Piper in fear, pleading with her.

"Hey!" Piper shook her forcefully, frantic, "Prue! Prue, look at me!" she ordered breathlessly but her sister's blinking eyelids slowed to a stop and she went limp in her arms.

Phoebe gasped when Prue's hold on her hand slackened and instantly began to sob, recognizing the vacant look in her eyes.

Paige blinked several times, then shook her head, "Piper?" she sobbed, looking to her older sister, "Piper what—"

Piper turned to her slowly and Paige's eyes widened, her face crumbling.

"Nooo." the youngest moaned, shaking her head, "No-ooo." She sobbed, her head falling to Piper's shoulder.

Cole approached Phoebe slowly, kneeling by her side at Prue's feet and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Phoebe's head shot up and she violently shook him off, then inched closer to Prue and continued to sob, "No, no not again." She cried dropping her head to Prue's stomach, "Not again."

Piper stared down at her big sister in complete shock, "Oh." She breathed, wide eyes trailing up and down her sister's body and brimming with tears, "Oh my—" Piper chocked on her words and the tears fell, "God, n-no. No." she moaned, pulling Prue up and against her then laying her head atop her sister's, rocking them.

It was that moment, seconds too late that Leo orbed in, in front of them with Darryl and Andy flanking his sides, "Piper?" he called his wife's name hesitantly and she looked up.

"He—he shot her!" Piper sobbed, more tears falling.

The three men looked around for Jackman, finding his dead body feet away.

"You took too long." Piper spat accusingly then looked back down at her sister, "She—she's..."

Andy stared at his wife; her limp body and open, empty eyes and his heart stopped. His world imploding as he realised what Piper could not say; his wife was dead.

He glanced at Paige who was sobbing against Piper's shoulder then down at Phoebe who was sobbing on Prue's stomach and it hit him. The baby. His heart shattered, he'd just lost his family. Dropping his head Andy looked down at his hands and remembered what he was and what he could do.

Hope flared in his chest and he raced towards the sisters. "Leo!" he called urgently and the whitelighter followed slowly.

Andy wrenched his wife from Piper's arms—who jumped in surprise then glared murderously at him—which disturbed Phoebe who shot up and Paige who lifted her head defeatedly.

He placed his hands on her chest preparing to blow his cover and expose himself when something inside him told him to look up and he , behind the sisters was a tall man dressed in black, his equally black hair slicked back in a bun at the base of his skull, beard grey and peppered with black.

"_Don't do it, Andrew." _

Andy's eyes widened but no-one else seemed to have heard.

"_I have too!" _Andy replied telepathically, determined eyes boring into the other man's warning orbs. _"She's my __wife __, Alpha! I have to save her!"_

"_Just wait." _Alpha advised sternly,_ "Just wait. After all you're not the only one who can resurrect the dead, Andrew." _And with that he disappeared from sight.

Andy frowned, glancing down at his wife's dead body until Piper's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Andy?" Piper demanded through her tears, "What are you doing?"

Andy blinked, meeting her grief filled orbs and realised what Alpha had meant. The baby! "I uh...um..." Andy stuttered then nodded. He began CPR. "You brought her back once, you can do it again." He shot towards Leo, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"But we had _your_ help before." Phoebe sobbed, "How can you be su-sure it'll work again?"

"Because she's a Charmed One." Andy replied sternly, "You're not easy to kill."

Paige bit down on her lip, instantly allowing herself to believe him and grasped her oldest sister's hand again, "He's right, just try." She directed to Leo, her eyes commanding.

Phoebe shook her head, she'd watched both Piper and Prue die this year already and it was just too damn much! She couldn't handle anymore and there was certainly no way they could cheat death for a fourth time in one year. Shaking her head again, Phoebe gave up and rested her head on Prue's stomach, closed her eyes and just cried.

Piper dropped her head into her blood covered hands and prayed. But she couldn't watch them fail.

Leo obediently laid his hands above Prue while her husband performed CPR on the woman for the second time this year. He almost wanted to laugh. How much more luck could these girls have in them?

Andy bit his lip, glancing quickly at Leo whose brow creased suddenly.

"The baby?" Andy questioned and he nodded.

"It's still alive." The whitelighter breathed in awe.

Paige's quiet voice permeated the air, "Unborn babies can survive for up to five whole minutes inside their mother's womb after she dies." the youngest Halliwell spouted off monotonously.

Darryl looked down at her quizzically and she shrugged.

"I'm a fan of medical drama's."

"So's Prue." Piper muttered deadpan, lifting her head and fresh tears filled Paige's eyes, a muffled sob coming from Phoebe.

Andy looked back down at his wife in time to see her wound glow white. Eyes widening he clamped one hand over the hole, concealing the light before anyone noticed and almost instantly Leo's hands began to glow.

Piper's heart filled with hope and she reached blindly for Paige's hand, both sisters holding their breaths.

"Phoebe?" Cole whispered gently, touching her shoulder again to which she shrugged off but still raised her head.

Phoebe's eyes widened as they found the golden healing glow and she gasped, one hand flying to Cole's arm and squeezing. Cole smiled slowly placing his other hand over hers. God, he'd missed her touch.

Darryl sighed in relief and looked to the sky, breathing, "Thank you."

Andy kept his hand over the wound until he sensed his child's power cease and removed it.

Leo concentrated hard, until the light began to fade and he removed his hands. The light returned to Prue's eyes and her pupils dilated before she shot sharply upright, gasping for breath.

**~PO4~**

"You're okay." Andy soothed instantly, having anticipated her reaction and wrapped his arms securely around her, pulling his wife against his chest, "You're okay. Thank god, you're okay." He whispered, eyes closing and kissing her head.

Prue stared, breathing heavily and eyes wide. She clutched her husband's arm, one hand hesitantly moving to her stomach and whispered, "Andy—"

"I know." He cut her off, sensing the tone, "Not now, not here." He whispered back, "I'll explain later, I promise."

Swallowing hard, Prue removed her hand from her stomach and pulled away from him, her eyes full of warning and demanded darkly, "You better."

"You..." Piper breathed, taking her arm to get her sister's attention, "...have got to stop doing that!" she concluded pulling Prue against her.

With a breathless chuckle, Prue nodded her agreement, "Yeah, tell me about it."

Resting her head atop her sister's, Piper closed her eyes. Pure relief washing over her, "You scared me, you—you can't keep doing that to me I can't—"

"Okay, sssh." Prue soothed her, sitting up to wrap Piper in a hug instead, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry but...but I'm okay. It's alright, okay? I'm fine." She kissed Piper's head then pulled back, cupping her cheeks and smirking, "You fixed it." Prue chirped brightly and Piper laughed. She really laughed, loudly cause she couldn't cry anymore so she laughed. And Prue laughed too until Phoebe flung herself at her.

Grunting at the force, Prue groaned, "Phoebe."

"Don't 'Phoebe' me." Phoebe retorted with a frown, still hugging her sister tightly, "You can't 'Phoebe' me right now. You don't get too."

"Okay." Prue conceded with a soft smile, dragging her nails up and down the back of Phoebe's neck until the younger woman sat up straight again, releasing her.

Pointing a stern finger, Phoebe sought, "Are you really okay?"

Prue nodded.

"Like really, really, really okay?"

"Yes." Prue laughed, nodding.

Phoebe nodded too, "Okay good." then she whacked her oldest sister on the arm.

Hard.

Prue jumped in surprise then winced, "OW! Phoebe!"

"OH!" Piper yelped jerking back, eyes wide and hands in the air, "Phoebe, what are you—" but she was cut off by more hitting.

"Phoeb—Phoebe!" Prue cried squirming in pain, "What are you—STOP HITTING ME!"

"NO!" Phoebe barked in reply, incredibly childish, a scowl firmly in place.

Prue glared, "Oh, that's it enou—PHOEBE!" the eldest Halliwell grabbed her sister's wrists and stopped her attack, "_What_ are you doing?"

"Hitting you." Phoebe retorted smartly then jerked her hands free and punched Prue's arm, "THAT is for getting yourself shot!"

Punch.

"THAT is for dying!"

Punch.

"THAT is for scaring the shit out of me for the _second time_ this year!"

Punch.

"And THAT..." Phoebe faltered frowning, "Well, that is for makin' me yell."

Prue stared at her wide eyed and stunned speechless before slowly smirking at her to which Phoebe smiled and then they both laughed.

"Alright, as funny as your little rant was you really hurt my arms!" Prue exclaimed with a pout seconds later, rubbing said arms which had taken the brunt of the blows.

Phoebe cringed, biting her lower lip, "Sowwy." She mumbled then threw herself at her sister again, "Weally, sowwy, Pwue."

Prue rolled her eyes, "Oh, stop." She ordered pushing her away and turning to the youngest. Tilting her head, Prue questioned, "You okay, Paige."

Paige stared silently, eyes wide for a long moment then nodded, "Sure."

Prue and Piper were unconvinced, the latter pulling her sister into a tight hug and rubbing her arm, comfortingly.

Prue turned back to Phoebe but Cole caught her eye instead and she gasped, shuffling backwards until she hit Leo, "What, what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded with wide eyes.

"Saving me." Phoebe replied quietly and a wide eyed, startled looking Cole nodded.

"Saving, Phoebe." He agreed pointing to his wife.

Prue glanced between them with narrowed eyes then demanded, "_How_ are you here?"

"He has powers now." Phoebe supplied again, looking troubled.

"What?" Prue growled, moving to stand with the aid of her husband and Leo, "Get out of here." She ordered sternly but Cole didn't made no move to do so.

Instead he turned to his wife.

"I'm not giving up on us, Phoebe." He declared certainly, staring into her eyes, "Ever."

Phoebe swallowed hard at his words then watched him flash away. She turned to her sisters—who were staring at her expectantly—and held up one hand, "Later." She decided firmly and although they all wanted to protest none of them did.

Paige moved around Piper and latched herself onto Prue, arms wrapped firmly around her middle and sighed contentedly , "Can we go home now?" she requested pleadingly.

"Not yet." Piper shook her head, "You and Phoebe stay here, collect the amulets. Darryl and I will take Selena to the station and you three—" she pointed to Leo, Prue and Andy, "Hospital, now."

Prue glanced at her sisters then they turned all to Piper and nodded, chorusing, "Yes, ma'am."

To which Piper glared.

**~PO4~**

**San Francisco Memorial Hospital  
**

"Leo" Prue called softly and the whitelighter ceased his pacing to look at her. Prue smiled kindly at him, "_Relax_. Jackman is dead and Selena...well, we saved her life. She's not gonna rat us out, alright?" the witch assured her whitelighter firmly, "Our secret's safe. It's over."

Leo laughed lightly, releasing his nervous energy and shook his head, "You're right. Okay, I'll stop."

Prue laughed with him, turning to the door when it opened and Andy stepped back into the room, "Hey."

"Hey." He greeted back then turning to his brother-in-law, he held out his cellphone, "Piper."

"Thanks." Leo smiled, taking the phone and slipped from the room, pulling the door tightly closed behind him.

"Everything, alright?" Prue queried hesitantly as her husband took the seat by her bed.

"I think so." Andy nodded, "Looks like Selena is covering for you."

Prue threw her head back into her pillows relieved, "Oh, thank god!" she breathed happily, "I was a _little_ worried."

Andy took her hand in his and ran his other threw her hair, "How you feeling?"

Prue shrugged, "I'm okay. Not so happy with staying here overnight but...I'll deal."

"Good." Andy kissed her hand then smirked, "I don't think they'd let you leave this time, regardless."

Prue shoved him lightly and rolled her eyes, "I could break outta here if I wanted."

"Of course." Andy nodded but his tone was condescending and it earned him another shove.

Silence lapsed between the couple, lost in their thoughts, until wife turned to husband with alarm shinning in her eyes.

"Breathe." Andy instructed instantly, holding up one hand, "I'll explain, just breathe."

"Explain?" Prue's eyes bulged and she yanked her hand from his grasp, "Oh my god! I did happen!"

"Prue—"

"No!" she barked, finger pointed accusingly, "Don't 'Prue' me Andrew Trudeau and don't tell me to stay calm!" she added when he made to speak, "Our baby—our _unborn_, not quite eleven week old _fetus_ just brought me back from the DEAD!"

"Ssshhh!" Andy hissed, looking pointedly towards the door.

Prue shook her head, "No, Andy. Look, I know you didn't sign on for all this magic-Charmed One-power of four stuff but I didn't sign on for _this_!"

"I know." Andy acknowledged, moving to perch on the bed in front of her so they were face to face, "I know, babe. I'm sorry."

"Don't be 'sorry'." Prue rejected shaking her head again, "Just tell me what the hell is growing inside me!"

Andy winced at her choice of words and closed his eyes, "Don't say it like that."

"Can you _blame me_!" Prue snapped, eyes wide and her heart pounding against her ribcage as she suddenly found breathing normally quite the challenge, "Our child _raised the dead_."

Andy opened his eyes and met her watery blue orbs sympathetically, "Prue, I know you're upset but you do need to calm down, _please_?"

Prue exhaled sharply, her eyes falling closed and allowed her husband to take her hands.

"Deep breathes." He couched gently and she followed slowly. In and out. In and out.

Breathing regulated again, Prue swallowed heavily and opened her eyes, meeting Andy's troubled sea blue orbs, "Can you all do it?" she questioned calmly, "Is it an Avatar power or just our kid?"

"It's an Avatar power." Andy assured her with a soft smile, tentatively tucking her hair behind her ears, "We can all do it, it's not just the baby."

Prue dropped her chin to her chest and sighed in relief, "I guess that's something." She commented wryly, hand to her forehead.

Dragging his fingers lightly down her cheek and kissing her head, Andy whispered, "I'm sorry."

Prue shook her head and looked up, "Don't be it's—I just—I need you to tell me everything." She commanded seriously, "I'm talkin' full disclosure here. I _need_ to know everything there is to know about the Avatars, about you...and about this baby I'm carrying and I need to know now."

Andy nodded slowly but he seemed reluctant, "Prue...I want to but I can't do that unless you _promise_ it will stay between us. You can't tell your sisters', you can't tell Leo, you can't tell _anyone_. Are we clear?"

Prue stared at him, shock contorting her features, "Andy I—do you realise what you're asking me to do?" she exclaimed breathlessly, "They're my sisters'. What we do it's, it's built on _trust_ and _honesty_."

"I know." Andy assured her unwavering, "Believe me, I understand but it's the only way, Prue. They aren't ready to hear this yet. I _am_ sorry...but you don't have a choice if you want the whole truth."

Prue shook her head slowly, her heart conflicted—more conflicted than it had ever been in her life. She couldn't keep this from her sisters, could she? Wouldn't that make her just as bad as Phoebe? Worse even, it would make her a hypocrite. She'd be betraying them, something she promised never to do. They wouldn't survive it. Piper—it would break her heart.

Sighing heavily, Prue licked her lips and raised her head, "I don't know."

Andy's eyes filled with understanding and he reached out to cup her cheek, whispering, "I can make you forget." He informed her quietly, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "I can make you forget."

Prue's eyebrows rose and she swallowed hard, "You can make me forget?"

Andy nodded once, "Just say the word."

Nodding slowly, Prue shifted in the bed, taking his free hand in hers while she wrapped her fingers around his wrist of the hand cupping her cheek, "Okay then...I promise."

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Leo and Andy paced back and forth in the foyer, both men glancing impatiently down at their watch every few seconds as they waited for the girls to get home. Both heads shot up when the door opened and Prue entered first, followed by Piper and then Phoebe.

"Where's, Paige?" Leo questioned as they approached, looking behind them.

"Ohhh, she had to park down the street because the driveway was blocked." Piper stressed with raised eyebrows, stopping next to her big sister in front of the couch, Phoebe on Piper's left.

"Well, that's ridiculous." Leo frowned, "I'll go talk to them, tell them to move."

"Oh no, it's not a big deal." Phoebe assured him with a grateful smile as she removed her denim jacket.

"And to think, twenty-four hours ago that was our biggest problem." Prue commented dryly, gesturing towards the door.

"How'd it go?" Andy questioned nervously, both men standing on either side of the small table.

Piper sighed, "Uh...well, it looks like we got away with everything so far."

"Thanks to Selena testifying for us." Phoebe added and Prue smirked at Leo.

"Told ya so."

Leo chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"What about how Jackman died?" Andy queried with a frown, folding his arms over his chest.

"They're stumped." Prue answered her husband, hands on her hips, "They can't figure out how he shot himself from twenty feet away."

Andy sighed, another black mark against their names. Not ideal.

"What are they gonna do?" Phoebe quipped, "Subpoena Cole?"

Piper scoffed and Prue tensed, "Let's not talk about him, please?"

Changing topics, Leo observed, "You guys stopped one of their own from killing. You think they'd be grateful."

"One would hope." Piper agreed, "At least until they find those files on us."

The two men looked instantly guilty and they chorused, "They won't."

Three sets of eyebrows arched simultaneously.

"I stole 'em."Andy began with an innocent smile.

"And then I sorta...orbed them into a volcano." Leo concluded with a nervous chuckle.

"You what?" Phoebe grinned.

Prue turned on her husband, "Couldn't you get..." she looped her finger through his belt buckle and tugged him against her, "...fired for doing that?"

Andy shrugged, hands moving to fist her hair, "Only if I get caught." He added tilting her head back and descending his lips onto hers as she smirked.

Piper arched an eyebrow, "Are you _allowed _to do that?" she sought sceptically walking into her husband's embrace.

"Well, my job is to protect my charges." Leo pointed out with a smirk, "That's all I did."

Piper smiled lovingly at him, then kissed his lips, "Thanks." hesitating for a second she added, "_Maybe_...sometime soon you won't need to protect your charges? Are you still okay with that?"

Leo nodded, "Whatever you guys decide I support. I mean that."

Piper smiled at him again, leaning in for a long kiss as Paige entered the house finally and Prue and Andy traded a pointed glance.

"Ouch!" Paige yelped when she walked into the door.

Leo stopped kissing Piper, who leaned back with a frown and Andy stopped stroking Prue's stomach, who's eyes narrowed slowly.

"Um...the door's stuck!" Paige called to the house with a deep frown, one hand pressed to her now throbbing cheekbone.

The Angel of Destiny appeared in a flash and Paige's face fell.

"Oh." She droned with a scowl, "It's you."

Piper returned to her position in between Phoebe, Prue on her right and Paige came to a stop on Phoebe's other side, arms folded defensively across her chest.

"Well?" The Angel drawled, "Still ready to retire?" he quizzed and Paige's face fell further.

"Um..." Prue hummed, nervously then smacked her lips together, "...bout that."

Piper's eyes cut to her big sister, "No." while Paige's face lit up and Phoebe looked extremely relieved.

Prue looked at Piper, hands in the air, "I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely, "It's just...I got _shot_ because we couldn't use our powers and then I _died_...again." Prue reminded them slowly, eyes wide and eyebrows raised, "I'd never felt so powerless in my life and I hated it. I never want my baby to be that vulnerable, ever." She pursed her lips then started to smirk, "And more importantly; Prue Halliwell does not do _powerless_."

Phoebe chuckled at her words and Piper couldn't stop the smile. Paige on the other hand squealed in delight then switched from Phoebe's side to Prue's right, hugging her oldest sister tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Paige chanted in her ear over and over much to her three sisters amusement.

"Alright..." Phoebe spoke up loudly to get their attention but Paige refused to release Prue, "...just so we're clear; you don't want to give up our powers anymore?"

Prue slipped her hand into Piper's and gave it a squeeze before answering, "No."

"Oh, thank god!" Phoebe cried in relief, throwing her head back and dropping her hands to her thighs like deadweight.

Piper rounded on her, "Seriously?"

Phoebe cringed, "I'm sowwy but um...I got a little taste of life without our powers too and..." she shook her head vigorously, "...I didn't like it. At all but most importantly...we saved a life." Phoebe stated seriously, "And it felt good. It felt...right. I feel like, giving up our powers would be a mistake."

Piper looked down with a sigh as she listened to Phoebe's words, her mind and her heart telling her they were true.

The Angel tilted his head at the formerly middle sister, "What about you?" he inquired with raised eyebrows.

Piper raised her head to look at him and inhaled deeply, "Majority rules right?" she looked at Prue who winked at her and Piper rolled her eyes then shrugged, "Might as well make it unanimous."

"Yay!" Phoebe cheered, looping her arms around Piper's waist, head on her shoulder.

Paige grinned, bouncing up and down on the spot.

Prue looked at Piper. Piper looked at Prue. They both smile sadly. The former was agreeing with the two youngest because she didn't really have much of a choice anymore and the latter was doing it out of fear. It wasn't really what either of them wanted but in a screwed up sort of way it was the safest choice.

Piper brought Prue's hand to her lips and kissed it. Then Prue cupped Piper's cheek and rested their heads together briefly. All the while the two youngest—who were now next to one another, Paige returning to her previous spot—were celebrating together. The two who loved magic the most, the two who couldn't imagine life without it, at least not one nearly as exciting.

The Angel raised an eyebrow at Piper who shrugged again.

"What can I say, we're masochists." She quipped looping her arm through Prue's.

"We are?" Paige questioned uncertainly and both Phoebe and Prue started laughing.

"Yeah." Piper scoffed, "Sometimes." She chuckled then turned back to the Angel, "But Phoebe's right; this isn't a choice we have to make. It's who we are."

"And damn proud of it." Prue concluded with a smirk, Piper bumping shoulders with her.

The Angel stared at them silently then stated, "You do realise you won't get this opportunity again?"

Prue and Piper looked at one another sadly while Phoebe and Paige smiled.

"We understand." The two youngest assured him in unison.

Nodding once and slowly the Angel accepted, "Very well." then started heading towards the door but stopped in between the two men. Glancing at them both he turned to Prue.

"We, Angels of Destiny are not meant to give opinions." He informed her slowly, "But since you've already decided I guess it can't hurt." The Angel nodded to her stomach, "By changing your destiny and relinquishing both your powers you would have changed his destiny and, well..." the old, white haired man smiled at her, "...would have been an incredible shame, but that's just my opinion." he shrugged then smirked, "Good luck, you'll need it."

Prue blinked sharply and jerked back, "Wha—what, what does that mean?"

The Angel smiled, "Come now, my child he is the very first born and to the eldest Charmed One."

Prue's eyebrows rose, eyes widening. She turned to her sisters' whose looks all mirrored her own, slight trepidation in all of their eyes.

The Angel smirked then started walking again only to turn quickly back to Piper when he passed by Leo, "By the way, you should know; neither decision would have affected yours..." he tilted his head to her husband, "...and Leo's _personal_ destiny."

Piper blinked, "What?"

"You'll find out soon." The Angel replied cryptically and Piper frowned. She hated cryptic.

Prue's eyes narrowed when she caught the not so subtle glance down at her sister's stomach, "O-oh." She stuttered, rounding sharply on Piper and her youngest sisters.

Phoebe understood immediately and jumped up standing straight, "Oh my god."

They both smiled widely.

"Oh my god." Prue returned then they both looked to Paige who was staring at them incredulously.

"Don't you get it!" Prue and Phoebe demanded together and Paige lifted her shoulder.

Prue placed her hands to her own stomach and Paige jumped.

"Oh my god!" the youngest finally cottoned on.

The three of them turned to Piper who was becoming a little afraid of them by now.

"Whaaat?" she drawled eyes wide.

"Piper..." Prue tried but her eyes filled with tears instead and Piper panicked.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?"

"You're pregnant!" Phoebe announced loudly jumping up and down.

Piper's face slackened and she turned to her big sister, "I—I'm what?"

Prue took her hands, "You're pregnant." She repeated with a watery smile.

Piper's eyes filled with immeasurable happiness and she grinned, "I'm pregnant?"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Phoebe and Paige yelled together before Phoebe dived at her sister's stomach and Paige leaned over her to wrap her arms around Piper's neck.

Piper stared at Prue, happiness radiating off of her in waves as her eyes filled with salty tears of joy, "I'm pregnant." She whispered in a half laugh half sob.

Prue nodded slowly, her hand returning to Piper's cheek, "Yes, you are sweet girl."

This time Piper did sob, she was just that happy she had to cry, "Oh, my god I'm pregnant!"

The Angel of Destiny smiled widely at the scene before he flashed brightly and flew out the door, closing it behind him.

**~PO4~**

As soon as the door clicked shut the two men were instantly unfrozen and instantly confused.

"What...happened?" Leo queried with a frown but the four women were oblivious.

"What, what'd we miss?" Andy tried but still nothing.

Leo turned to Andy. Andy turned to Leo.

"Are you as lost as I am?" Leo questioned hopefully and his brother-in-law nodded.

"Oh, yeah." Andy assured him turning back to the sisters.

"OH!" Prue cried suddenly and her sisters looked up or over at her. She jerked her head in the direction of the men and the two youngest instantly released Piper.

"We kept our powers." Phoebe informed them quickly, her smile splitting her face, eyes watery.

Paige nodded, "We're not retiring." She rehiterated with a sniffle, eyes glistening too.

Andy looked at his wife just as she brushed away a tear, "Prue—?"

But Prue shook her head, one finger to her lips and nodded towards Piper who was now standing in front of Leo.

"What—" Andy tried again.

"Shh!" Prue, Phoebe and Paige hissed together.

Prue reached out, grasping his hand and yanked him over to stand with them in front of the couch, "Just listen."

"Piper..." Leo began looking her up and down; watery eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks but the happiest and largest smile on her face he had ever seen, "...what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." Piper whispered shakily, happy tears falling again.

Leo's whole face lit up, "What?" he questioned breathlessly.

Taking his left hand Piper pressed it to her stomach, "I'm pregnant." She repeated again, louder this time and Leo's grin halfed his face.

"You're pregnant?"

Piper nodded.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Leo cheered then scooped his wife into his arms and kissed her soundly.

Andy turned to his wife grinning, "Piper's pregnant?"

Prue nodded, swiping at more tears, "Yes."

"Ain't it grand?" Phoebe chirped happily, her and Paige wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Yes, it is." Andy agreed wholeheartedly as he slipped behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing her neck.

Setting his wife's feet back to the floor, Leo took her face into his hands, "I told you it would happen."

Piper sniffled, then nodded, "You did. I should have believed you." She agreed then kissed him again before they turned to the smiling faces of their family, "I'M PREGNANT!" Piper cheered herself and a group hug ensued.

Prue placed one hand to her stomach and smiled then it hit her. What the Angel said and she stepped back, eyes wide and whispered to only herself, "He said 'he'."

"What?" Paige asked, still smiling widely.

Piper smirked, "She's probably just freaking out cause the Angel practically just _promised_ her that your kid is like mega-powerful with a serious destiny planned for him." She informed her brother-in-law brightly.

Andy rounded on his wife, "He did?" he sought sounding slightly afraid.

"Yup!" Phoebe nodded, with a grin.

Prue shook her head, "That's not it." She countered meeting her husband's curious eyes, "He said, 'he'."

Her three sisters frowned, "What?" they asked in unison.

"The Angel." Prue elaborated, the shock evident in her eyes and expression, "He—he said, 'he'. When he was talking about the baby, he referred to it as a 'he'."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige turned to one another sharply.

Andy's eyes widened when they fell to his wife's stomach, "Oh my..."

"It's a boy." Prue stated slowly, "We—we're having a boy." She frowned tilting her head, "It's not a girl it's...it's a boy."

"Prue..." Andy started slowly, his lips stretching to the widest grin.

Prue looked up at him and smiled, "It's a boy!"

Andy scooped her up swiftly, spinning around, "I'm getting a boy!"

"Oh my god!" Piper gasped loudly, clutching Leo's hand and looking up at him.

"Has this ever happened before?" Paige quizzed slowly.

Phoebe shook her head, "Nope." then shook off her momentary disappointment when she remembered that Piper was pregnant too. "We're getting out first boy." She informed her sisters happily then turned to the celebrating couple, "GROUP HUG!" she demanded throwing out her arms and another ensued.

Piper met her big sister's happy blue eyes pointedly, "Grams is gonna blow a gasket."

**~PO4~**

"Piper's pregnant..." Prue repeated with a smile, as she followed her husband into the kitchen, "...and we're having a boy!" she shook her head in disbelief, "Can you believe it?"

"Destiny, baby." Andy replied with an equally large smile.

"Yeah." Prue breathed, propping her hip against the Island counter as she watched her husband collect six tall flute glasses from the cupboard and the Apple Cider from the fridge.

Andy turned back to his wife, the thoughtful look on her face making him stop. With a knowing sigh, he placed the bottle down and stopped directly in front of her, "You're sayin' the word." He stated knowingly.

Prue's eyes slipped closed and she stepped even closer to her husband, pressing herself against him, hands resting on his chest. She looked up and blue met blue.

"I'm not afraid of you." Prue insisted firmly, pressing down on his chest, "I am not afraid of you."

Andy moved his hands to hold her to his chest, "I know that, baby." He assured her quietly, "I know." and Prue nodded.

"I hope it happens." She told him quietly, wistful, "That Eutopia you talked about."

Chuckling throatily, Andy pressed his lips to her forehead then rested his against hers, "Yeah, me too."

"It's a wonderful idea." Prue complimented sincerely, her voice quiet and soft, "The thought of it...a life without demons and violence and...evil." she smiled widely, "It's a dream come true...but the world's not ready yet, is it?" she sought knowingly.

Leaning back and shaking his head, Andy answered, "No, it's not...and neither are your sisters."

Prue nodded slowly, looking up at him through her thick lashes, "I know...but I can't lie to them. I won't."

"And I don't want you too." Andy agreed, "Not for me."

Inhaling deeply, Prue breathed, "Make me forget."

Andy closed his eyes, barely suppressing the wince. He couldn't pretend that the request—despite knowing it was coming—hadn't hurt just a little but it would've hurt _more_ had she not made it.

Waving his hand over the counter-top, a small potion vial smoked in next to his wife.

Prue looked down at it and frowned, "What's that?"

"It's for the baby." Andy answered slowly.

Prue's eyes snapped to his sharply, "What?"

"To bind his powers."

Prue looked back down at the vial, "But won't that bind all of his powers?" she queried weakly.

Shaking his head, Andy picked it up, "No. My boss' made it solely for his Avatar powers." He explained sounding completely sure and confident, "One potion to bind, another to undo it."

"And you're sure?" Prue sought uncertain.

Andy chuckled at her hesitance, "Prue, we don't have the power to bind his Halliwell magic. Only you do."

A smirk tugged at her lips and she took it from him. Wordlessly she uncorked the top then swallowed its contents in one.

"There." Prue whispered one hand falling to her flat stomach, "All bound."

Andy placed his hand over hers and pressed his lips to her forehead, "You ready?"

Tears sprang to Prue's eyes and she exhaled shakily, "Why do I feel like I'm losing you?" she rasped breathlessly.

Andy shook his head and encircled her waist with his arms, "I am right here." He assured her sternly, "I'm not goin' anywhere. You are not losing me, you're just...you're doing what _Phoebe_ should have done." He explained carefully, lifting his right hand to brush his knuckles across her cheek lightly, "You're choosing your sisters'...just like I knew you would and I am _so_ proud of you."

"How can you say that?" Prue objected, shaking her head, "I'm betraying you."

"No." Andy countered firmly, "You're being _you_. You will always put them first, that's how fiercely you love them and that is one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place, Prudence Halliwell." He assured her with the most honest of smiles, eyes sparkling, "I'd be disappointed in you if you'd chosen differently."

Shaking her head, Prue reached up to slide her hands to the back of his neck, pulling him down so their foreheads were touching again, "God, what did I do to deserve you?" she pondered in the faintest whisper.

"Think you've got it in reverse, babe." Andy stated, kissing her lips softly, "And if it makes you feel better...it's comforting to know that when the time _does_ come, I got your support, your trust and your belief in our cause."

Prue managed a small smirk, "That _does_ help just a little." then she giggled and kissed him again, "You know I've always got you're back."

"And I've got yours." Andy returned the sentiment instantly, "Always."

Prue closed her eyes, whispering against his lips, "Always."

"Keep your eyes closed." Andy ordered gently, his lips moving against hers in a feather light touch as he slid his left hand around her neck, the other moving to her forehead. He closed his own eyes and reluctantly pressed his palm into her forehead firmly.

Prue straightened stiffly at his touch, unmoving as he worked his own magic.

Less than sixty seconds later, Andy opened his eyes and removed his hand, "Prue?"

His wife slowly blinked her own eyes open and smiled lazily at him, "Hi." She whispered, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth.

Andy smiled back but it was sad, "What were we just talkin' about?" he requested purposefully.

Prue's brow creased as she racked her brain, "I—uh...I actually don't know." She informed him, puzzled, "That's odd. What _were_ we talking about?"

Andy's eyes filled with sadness and he kissed her forehead to hide it, "Nothing important." He dismissed kindly.

Prue narrowed her eyes a little but let it go cause she was just too damn happy! Nodding to the glasses and the Cider she suggested, "We should take those out. Can you grab the glasses?" she requested sweetly, snatching up the bottle.

"Sure." Andy murmured, waving his hand over the empty potions vile, it disappearing from sight. Turning to his retreating wife he reached out, grasping the wrist of her free hand and spinning her, "Prue, wait."

"Hm?" she hummed expectantly, eyes curious.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

Prue's eyebrows rose for a second then she frowned, "For what?"

"For being you." Her husband elaborated simply, with the most loving of smiles, "And for knowing me, every part and every version and accepting all of it no matter what."

Prue felt the tears prick at her eyes from his words and the sincerity and emotion behind them, her heart skipping a beat in her chest. Several beats. She stepped closer to him, discarding the bottle on the counter to twist her fingers in his hair.

"Right back atcha, baby." Prue returned, her voice hoarse with the emotion clogging her throat before she kissed him nice and slow.

When she pulled back in need of air, Prue grinned, "You are _still _full of surprises, Andrew Julian Trudeau."

Andy grinned back, "Right back atcha, baby."

Prue rolled her eyes, kissed him quickly then snatched the bottle back up, "Come on."

They rejoined the group in the living room, taking their seats on the couch beside the other couple—Phoebe and Paige on the single chairs diagonally across from them—and opened the bottle, filling each glass and handing them out.

"I can't believe there's gonna be two babies in this house before we know it!" Piper gushed, radiating happiness, "Our kids will only be months apart." She directed towards her big sister, "Oh, I bet they'll be best friends like us!"

Prue shook her head at her little sister's excitement and laughed, "I'm so happy you're pregnant." She grinned widely, "I told you it would happen."

Piper nodded, her grin widening, "You did."

Prue reached out and squeezed her hand tightly, "You deserve this, Pipe. Both of you." She flashed a smile in Leo's direction, "You'll make wonderful parents."

Leo kissed his wife's cheek, his hand resting on her stomach.

Piper stared at her big sister, portraying as much love as possible with her eyes, so grateful she was still there with them today, "You're gonna be great too." She assured her in a whisper, "I love you."

Prue tightened her hold on Piper's hand and smiled, "Thank you and I love you."

"Yeah." Phoebe spoke up nudging Paige's leg with her foot, "They're gonna be great parents to their son. Don't forget _that_ little detail."

"Ohhh, yes." Paige drawled with a smirk, "The very first Halliwell boy."

Piper met her big sister's eyes seriously, "Grams is gonna have another heart attack. Dead or not."

Prue winced, "Yeah..." she breathed leaning into her husband, "...not lookin' forward to _that_ conversation."

The room chuckled, all except Prue and Andy who glanced at one another warily before Phoebe called for everyone's attention.

"Toast!" she exclaimed loudly, lifting her glass.

Paige nudged her sister playfully, "Man, you just looove givin' toasts don't ya?"

Phoebe turned to her with a smirk, "I do." She agreed happily, then cleared her throat all business like, "To the next generation of Halliwell's..." she began looking pointedly over at the two older sisters', "...we can't wait to meet you!"

The group raised their glasses together and the delicate 'clinking' of crystal filled the air.

"Cheers!"

**~PO4~**

* * *

_'There! Oh my god, that's it! It's over. Done. Finished. Complete. How insane is that! :O  
Anyway, let's get done to business. *serious face*  
I need to know, whether or not ya'll want me to continue with this into Season 5. Yes, I am aware that several of you have expressed your interest in that as we progressed with this Season 4 but that doesn't count. I'm doing a tally. A vote, if you will so I **need** your opinions.  
If you have a voice and an opinion and you want a say in whether or not I carry on then you better review. Make it count cause it'll be that **last** review you leave for _'Charmed Rewrite: Season 4' _:( How sad :'(  
You were the greatest audience a writer could ever wish for. The most loyal of readers with the kindest and most helpful feedback I've ever recieved.  
I thank you greatly and hope-depending on how the vote goes-you'll follow me and this AU into Season 5! :D Excited! Clearly you've gathered by now that I wanna do it but I need to know I'll have readers so...get reviewing and let me know! :D_

_Love you all, you're totaly rock stars! ;)_

_Rachel xo_

_P.S...Did you notice that I started this season with Prue being dead and ended it that way too? lol Weird right? Total coinciden-nah, kidding I did it on purpose ;) *kisses*  
_


End file.
